Ese es quien soy
by andri88
Summary: Edward:ejecutivo de negocios con éxito, mujeriego, todo un chico malo. Bella:madre divorciada y artista gráfica. Ella está dispuesta a confiar su corazón de nuevo a alguien como Edward. ¿Le dará una oportunidad? ¿Él se merece siquiera una? EdxBe. Humanos.
1. Primeras impresiones

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **pattyrose**, yo solo la traduzco.

**Hola... ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Os traigo un fic que a mí por lo menos me está gustando mucho, y eso que aún no lo he terminado de traducir, jejeje. Tenía un dilema porque aparece una niña de cuatro añitos que no habla aún bien, he intentado ponerlo para que más o menos se entienda, es que si lo escribía normal perdía toda la gracia, jeje, si hay algo que no entendeis me lo preguntais, ¿vale? ;)**

**Este fic lo subiré 3 veces a la semana, lunes, miercoles y viernes, que sino no me dará tiempo a terminarlo ;)**

**Capítulo 1 - Primeras impresiones**

_Las primeras impresiones son una constante en la sociedad. Sin embargo, su producto, el período que prueba o refuta su validez no lo es, las buenos son agradables y de larga duración, las malas largas y difíciles de refutar._- Diego Velázquez

**(EPOV)**

"¡Shhh. Jesús, no grites!". Susurré al oído de Lauren. Sus gemidos estaban sonando muy fuertes. Yo tenía entre mis manos su blanqueado y corto cabello, tratando de comunicarle que necesitaba que se callase justo ahora, pero eso parecía hacerle trabajar más. Rodé los ojos en la poca luz de la sala de conferencias cerrada.

La verdad sea dicha, yo estaba teniendo dificultades para ver por qué demonios estaba tan entusiasmada. Quiero decir, por el amor de Dios, los dos estábamos todavía completamente vestidos. Por supuesto, ella había estado insinuando querer estar conmigo a solas en esta sala desde hace meses, pero iba a tener que callarse o ambos estaríamos llenos de mierda si nos atrapaban.

"¡Lo siento!", ella se rió en voz baja, con sus manos torpes trabajando en los botones de mi camisa y con un entusiasmo casi divertido. Tuve que presionar mis labios para no reírme en voz alta. Suspirando, incliné mi cabeza contra la pared y la dejé continuar con su trabajo. Cuando sus manos llegaron al último botón, me miró triunfalmente y la recompensé con la sonrisa que sabía que volvía a todas locas. Aturdida, buscó a tientas el botón, e incapaz de abrirlo, finalmente se dio por vencida. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y atacó con avidez mis labios.

"Oh Dios, Edward", gimió, echándome la cabeza hacia adelante. "¡No puedo creer que este aquí contigo!". Con entusiasmo me empujó contra la pared con un golpe fuerte.

La cogí por las muñecas y quité sus brazos de mí. "En serio necesitas calmarte o los dos estaremos jodidos", susurré.

"Bueno ¡esa es la idea!", ella se rió de nuevo, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mí una vez más. Sus labios me dieron besos descuidados por toda la cara. Le sonreí y me di por vencido, dejando mis labios en los suyos. Ella estaba en lo cierto, después de todo. Esa era la idea básica aquí.

_'¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?'_. Me pregunté, durante un breve momento de claridad. Emmett me castraría si se enterara de que estoy encerrado con llave en una de nuestras salas de conferencias con una empleada. Como uno de los propietarios de los Cullen, Cullen y Whitlock, o CCW para abreviar, la agencia de publicidad de más rápido crecimiento, como propiedad privada, en la costa este, había ciertas normas que se esperaba que obedeciéramos y ciertas reglas a seguir. O al menos eso me recordaban constantemente Emmett y Jasper. Yo estaba bastante seguro de que un polvo rápido con una de las artistas gráficas de la agencia en una sala de conferencias, cerrada, no entraba en una de esas normas.

Pero maldita sea, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? Desde hacía meses, Lauren saltaba sobre mí cada vez que le daba una de mis sonrisas. Ella me daba su mirada de por-favor-hazme-tuya-ahora desde el otro lado de la mesa de conferencias durante las reuniones, se agachaba y recogía objetos invisibles cada vez que me veía llegar. Maldita sea, últimamente chocaba contra mi "accidentalmente" y ponía sus pechos contra mi pecho. Quiero decir, mierda, eso era mucho para que un hombre la evitara y no acabara mirándola como una fiera gatita.

En todo caso, yo estaba haciéndole a ella y a la agencia un favor. La chica, obviamente, sólo tenía una cosa en su mente cuando llegaba a trabajar todos los días. Dejando que finalmente estuviera conmigo, tal vez dejaría de insinuarse tanto y conseguiría que su culo volviera al trabajo.

_'Sí, buena suerte cuando Em y Jazz te vean de esa manera'_, esa pequeña parte de mi cerebro estaba actualmente resoplando en mis pantalones. Me colgarían de mis pelotas por esto. Suspiré y cerré los ojos, mientras que Lauren continuaba con su servicio. ¿Toda esta mierda en serio valía la pena?

Lauren debió de confundir mi suspiro como algún maldito signo de ánimo o alguna mierda. Sus manos se movieron a mi hebilla del cinturón, y la pequeña parte de mi cerebro que quedaba en mi cabeza dio un rápido viaje al sur. Una sonrisa torcida se formó en mis labios.

_Oh, sí. Esto iba a valer la pena._

Pero Lauren con su destreza o con su exceso de afán por mantenerse jugando con sus dedos, tocó la hebilla, y con los dedos la tiró sin tener en cuenta el ruidoso tintineo del metal.

"Shh", le susurré al oído, haciéndola temblar y que se pusiera más nerviosa.

Rodé los ojos y sonreí. Su exceso de entusiasmo nos iba a reventar increíblemente.

Y justo cuando estaba pensando en eso, un ligero golpe en la puerta limpió la sonrisa de mi cara. Forcejeé con las manos de Lauren y ella se detuvo al instante, y aunque aquí estaba oscuro como el infierno, yo estaba seguro de que la mirada de horror en su rostro reflejaba exactamente la mía.

"¡Mierda!". Susurré ásperamente en su pelo, poniendo mis manos en sus hombros para mantenerla quieta. "¡Te dije que te mantuvieras callada!".

Le tapé la boca con la mano y esperé, sin atreverme a respirar. Después de unos segundos de silencio, suspiré de alivio y rápidamente comencé a ponerme mi camisa y a ajustarme el cinturón. Incluso en la oscuridad, pude ver la sonrisa demasiado molesta de Lauren, como si acabara de arrebatarle una galleta de sus manos. Le lancé una mirada que decía: '¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?"

La chica tenía definitivamente narices. ¿Estaba tratando de meter su culo desempleado en este tipo de mercado de trabajo? Ella trabajaba en el departamento de Rosalie, y Rose echaría su culo ansioso a la calle en un latido de corazón si alguna vez se enterara de esto. Y conociendo a Rose, no dudaría un segundo en decírselo a su esposo Emmett. Ese traidor pronto olvidaría quien los presentó.

Con el ceño fruncido, estaba demasiado ansiosa ajustándose la ropa y alisándose su pelo corto, teñido de rubio.

Y entonces se oyó otra vez.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Tres pequeños golpes, como el sonido de los pequeños guijarros raspando la puerta.

"¡Shiiit!". Susurré nervioso pasándome una mano por el pelo.

De repente, una voz dulce y melosa, habló. "¿Hola? ¿Quién etá ahí?". _  
><em>  
>Era la voz de una niña, una muy pequeña.<p>

¿Qué demonios hacia una niña pequeña en nuestras oficinas?

Fruncí el ceño, mirando a Lauren. Pero en lugar de mirarme tan confundida como yo estaba, Lauren llevaba una sonrisa molesta en su rostro.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Una vez más.

Si no hubiéramos estado a veintidós pisos de altura, podría haber considerado seriamente saltar por la ventana.

"¿Hola? Me he dejado a mi muñeca Angie ahí", dijo tímidamente con un hilo de voz. "¿Puedo entá a recogéla, po favó? La echo de menos".

Mi ceño se profundizó. Y mi confusión creció. De repente Lauren rodó los ojos y se chupó los dientes, antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Tan pronto como me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, la cogí por el brazo para detenerla.

"¡Relájate!", susurró antes de girar la manivela de la puerta. "Es la niña de la chica nueva. Yo me ocuparé de ella".

Antes de que pudiera protestar, la luz de fuera de la sala entró a raudales, cegándome momentáneamente. Me apreté contra la pared, tratando de hacerme invisible a quien estuviera fuera.

"¡Hola Macie!". Lauren susurró en una voz asquerosamente dulce. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Eh, hola señoita", respondió la niña con timidez. "Me he dejado mi muñeca aquí. ¿Puedo recogela, po favo?". Su tono de súplica casi me rompió el corazón, lo que fue una sorpresa, porque yo ni siquiera había sido consciente de esa mierda.

Su peculiar ruego me hizo revisar rápidamente la habitación, y mis ojos cayeron en una pequeña muñeca de trapo con dos coletas, justo en el centro de la mesa de la sala de conferencias. Era curioso cómo se había vuelto completamente desapercibida mientras que Lauren me tenía contra la pared.

Pero Lauren ya estaba respondiendo a la niña.

"No hay ninguna muñeca aquí, cariño. Lo siento. Ahora corre y ves a jugar con el enfriador de agua. Hay algunas tazas allí donde se puede verter el agua y bebértela. ¿No suena divertido?", ronroneó.

La niña se quedó en silencio durante unos tres segundos. "¿Po favo?", suplicó en un susurro. "¿Puedo conseguí a Angie? La echo de menos, y ella debe etá asustada". Su pequeña voz se agrietaba al final.

Y sentí como si mi corazón se agrietara con eso.

Pero no tenía tiempo para examinar el significado de eso, porque al parecer la bruja sin corazón de la puerta no hacía nada.

Lauren suspiró, molesta. "Mira, ya te lo he dicho. No hay ninguna muñeca aquí. Ahora corre y-"

Ella no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar la frase. En dos zancadas rápidas cogí la muñeca de la mesa y mirando a Lauren con una mirada que le decía la palabra que mi madre me había enseñado a no decir nunca a una mujer, pasé de ella y me arrodillé delante de la pequeña niña con la voz de un ángel.

Con una sonrisa de ánimo, le tendí la pequeña muñeca de trapo, mirándola a los ojos.

Sus enormes ojos marrón chocolate estaban fijos en los míos, mirándome momentáneamente. Yo nunca había visto una cara tan pequeña con unos ojos tan grandes y expresivos. Algo se cerró en mi pecho.

Pero una vez más, no tenía tiempo para examinar lo que eso significaba, porque más rápido de lo que yo podría haber imaginado que se movería una pequeña como ella, me cogió su muñeca y comenzó a correr.

Salí de la sala de conferencias con los ojos fijos en la pequeña corriendo a toda velocidad.

"Hey. ¡Espera!". La llamé, necesitando encontrar a quien pertenecía la niña.

Entonces ocurrieron dos cosas a la vez.

Una morena que nunca había visto antes, de pronto giró la esquina con el alivio coloreando su rostro pálido cuando vio a la niña. Pero antes, mis ojos y mi mente tuvieron tiempo suficiente para registrar completamente la escena, fuera de mi periferia, vi a Rosalie salir desde el pasillo opuesto. Cerré los ojos y maldije en voz baja.

¡Mierda!

Iba a tener que actuar con cuidado. Yo todavía estaba de pie delante de la sala de conferencias. Lauren estaba detrás de mí, justo en la puerta. Mi oficina estaba un piso por encima, entre las oficinas de Emmett y Jasper, y no había realmente ninguna razón para que yo estuviera en este piso ahora mismo. Frustrado me pasé una mano por mi pelo desordenado, preocupado por lo bien quieto que me había quedado en la sala de conferencias.

Yo estaba jodido. Y no en la forma en la que hubiera estado hace un par de minutos.

Pero la mañana, ya loca, se hizo aún más loca. Mis ojos se fijaron en la niña - que se había dado la vuelta cuando yo la había llamado - y cuando sus ojos se clavaron en mí otra vez, una gran sonrisa iluminó su pequeño rostro, como si acabara de ganar un día de compras en la FAO Schwartz o algo así.

Pero eso no era ni siquiera lo loco. Lo loco fue mi reacción a esa sonrisa. Esa... esa cosa dentro de mi pecho apretando con fuerza otra vez, y juro que la sentí crecer dos tamaños, como si hubiera llevado una bolsa llena de regalos a los ciudadanos de Whoville o alguna mierda. Ni siquiera podía eliminar la amplia sonrisa que cubría mi rostro en respuesta, independientemente del hecho de que Rosalie estaba ahora a pocos metros de mí, con las manos en las caderas y mirándome con recelo. Al igual que un director del puto Alcatraz.

Yo no le hice caso, por el momento, mientras yo estudiaba la niña. Era sin duda una belleza. Pequeña, diría que no tenía más de cinco años, con una cara como una muñeca de porcelana. Su cabello largo y castaño fluía casi hasta la cintura. Sus grandes ojos castaños parecían mezclas de chocolate derretido, y su pequeña nariz se volvía ligeramente hacia arriba, como un querubín. De repente me dieron extrañas ganas de proteger a esa niña, mantenerla a salvo de todo y de todos los que alguna vez quisieran meterse con ella.

De repente, ella corrió de nuevo a mí y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de distancia.

"¡Lo siento, señó! Me he olvidado de dale las gacias. Pero mi mamá estaba buscándome y yo no quería enfadála. ¡Gacias!", exclamó, mirándome mucho más feliz que hace tan sólo unos segundos.

"De nada", me reí entre dientes, haciendo caso omiso a la forma en la que los ojos de Rosalie me perforaban un agujero en mi cerebro. En ese momento, no podría importarme menos el asqueroso dolor que sabía que me esperaría.

El angelito abrazó a su muñeca y le dio un suave beso en la cabeza, mirándome a través de sus largas y oscuras pestañas. En ese momento, la morena llegó.

"Maddie", suspiró ella, aliviada y con un ligero reproche en su tono. "Te dije que te quedaras en mi mesa mientras iba a la sala de fotocopias. Casi se me da un ataque al corazón". Ella se arrodilló y abrazó a la niña.

"Tenía que ir a po Angie, mamá", explicó la niña, con su voz ahogada contra el cabello de su madre. Me di cuenta de que tenía el pelo del tono exacto al de su hija. "El buen hombe la encontó po mí".

"¿Lo hizo?", preguntó la morena, tirando de su hija lo suficientemente lejos para que pudiera mirar a su pequeña cara. "¿Se lo has agradecido?"

"Uhuh", contestó ella con dulzura, pero miró hacia mí. "¡Muchas gacias señó!", repitió ella.

"Llámame Edward", me animé, sorprendido por la suavidad de mi propia voz. Yo no recordaba haber usado ese tono. "Señor es mi padre", agregué, y entonces me arrepentí de inmediato. Podría haberla escuchado llamarme 'señó' todo el día.

La niña se echó a reír.

"Gacias, Edwood", se corrigió.

Mi boca se convirtió en una sonrisa. Yo podría escucharla llamarme Edwood todo el día.

Y entonces mi sonrisa despareció ya que Rosalie decidió abrir su boca.

"Edward. Emmett me dijo que estabas de vuelta de tu viaje de negocios. ¿Qué estás haciendo en este piso?". Ella miró deliberadamente hacia mí, arqueando una ceja de forma perfecta y luego buscando detrás de mí a Lauren. Tuve la suerte de echar un rápido vistazo hacia atrás y casi encogerme por la expresión, obviamente culpable, de Lauren, como alguien que se había tragado un canario.

De todos modos no había diferencia. Había muchos nombres que me gustaban para llamar a mi cuñada Rose, pero "estúpida" no era uno de ellos. Ella había visto a Lauren moviéndose no muy sutil delante de mí en varias ocasiones, y podía ver las ruedas moviéndose en su cabeza. Dudé por sólo una fracción de segundo antes de que girara su cara.

"Tuve una reunión con Lauren esta mañana sobre la cuenta de Wheat a Bits", mentí en las mejores condiciones, pero no pude evitar que la irritación se filtrara en mi voz. Rosalie tenía una curiosa manera de olvidar quién era quién mandaba aquí. Era cierto que ella estaba casada con mi hermano Emmett, y que, combinado con su innegable talento y sus grandes tetas le daban tanto poder como tenía. Pero mierda, ¿podía matarla para que por lo menos fingiera cual era mi cargo frente al resto de los empleados? Quiero decir, maldita sea, era mi apellido el que estaba en la placa de la planta baja de la Agencia, en el vestíbulo del edificio.

Pero creo que era de ella también, por el matrimonio. Aunque ella era una de esas mujeres con separación silábica, como Rosalie Hale-Cullen.

Y fiel a su carácter, hoy Rosalie no estaba de humor para decepcionarme.

"¿En serio?", ella preguntó, arqueando la ceja increíblemente alto.

Siempre me había preguntado cómo las mujeres hacían eso.

Ella se cruzó de brazos frente a ella. "Bueno, Lauren trabaja para mí, ¿cómo es que yo no sabía nada de esa reunión?"

Oh, sí. Ella estaba hirviendo.

Y siendo el gilipollas que a menudo me acusaban de ser (principalmente Rose) la dejé llegar a mí, y respondí con la peor respuesta posible que podría haber dado.

"Porque yo soy el jefe, y no tengo que aclarar mis reuniones contigo".

Me arrepentí de las palabras tan pronto como salieron de mi boca. Sin embargo, la morena seguía de rodillas delante de su hija, y yo podía sentir sus ojos en mí. Y por alguna extraña razón, no quería parecer un gilipollas delante de ella.

Las cejas arqueadas de Rose no podían estar más altas, estaban casi a la derecha de su frente. No importaban Emmett y Jasper. Rosalie iba a castrarme ella misma. Y probablemente aquí, delante de la pequeña princesa y su mamá.

Pero Rosalie era siempre profesional, no importaba con qué. Sus ojos brillaron de ira, pero no dijo nada. Lo que no me dio ningún alivio en absoluto. Sabía por experiencia que eso sólo significaba que estaba esperando su momento, y que yo iba a recibir el jodido escarmiento en un futuro no muy lejano. Tragué saliva, pero por lo demás mantuve la cara en blanco. Ella era como esos perros rabiosos, no podías mostrar ningún temor o bien irían a matarte.

"Mmm", Rose dijo finalmente antes de centrar su irritación en la dirección de Lauren. "¿Están los retoques que te envié ya listos?", ella gritó. Lauren saltó por el tono de Rosalie y tuve que reprimir mi risa. La bruja demasiado ansiosa lo merecía, después de la forma en la que ella había hablado con la pequeña princesa.

"Um... todavía no", respondió Lauren con timidez. Sí, ahora ella era tímida. "Eran los siguientes en mi lista de tareas pendientes".

Rosalie sonrió. "Sí. Estoy segura de que eran los siguientes en tu lista de tareas pendientes", dijo arrastrando las palabras, mirándonos a mí y a Lauren. "Asegúrate de tenerlos en mi escritorio antes del mediodía", exigió. Lauren asintió con la cabeza de forma rápida y rápidamente regresó a su mesa.

Rosalie volvió la mirada hacia mí. La miré de nuevo desafiante, negándome a ser el primero en apartar la mirada. Pero luego oí la dulce voz de ruiseñor, y sin pensarlo dos veces, mi atención se volvió hacia la pequeña princesa, con curiosidad por lo que ella decía, que prevalecía sobre todo lo demás en este momento.

"Mamá", preguntó ella, sus grandes ojos castaños miraban suplicantes a la guapa morena delante de ella, "¿puedo í contigo a la habitación de las fotocopias? Quieo hacé una copia de mi mano de nuevo".

La madre de la princesa se puso de pie rápidamente y cogió a la niña de la mano. Sus ojos se posaron un instante en Rosalie y en mí, antes de girar a su niña y tratar de caminar lo más rápido posible sin llegar a arrastrar a la niña. Alguien le había dado al parecer la nota sobre salir corriendo cuando Rose aparecía.

"Um, tal vez más tarde bebé. Mamá tiene que terminar algún trabajo primero", le susurró a la niña mientras ella le tiraba de la mano.

Y yo también tenía que correr a hacer algo para tratar de alejarme de Rosalie antes de que ella realmente se rebajara y me insultara. Pero por alguna razón, me congelé en mi lugar y no podía apartar la mirada de la niña y de su mamá.

"Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento por favor?", Rose le dijo en voz alta. Su voz era autoritaria, pero el veneno que había tenido hace sólo unos momentos se había ido. Sin embargo, me di cuenta, por el tono, de que quería tener unas palabras con la madre de la niña, Bella.

_Bella_. Me gustaba la forma en la que el nombre fluía en mi mente.

Bella se detuvo en seco a petición de Rosalie. Con su espalda todavía para nosotros, ella respiró hondo antes de darse la vuelta con una mirada de derrota en su pálido rostro.

Y una vez más, tuve esa sensación extraña y abrumadora que había tenido hace tan sólo unos minutos con la pequeña princesa. El deseo de permanecer y proteger, pero esta vez se dirigía hacia su mamá.

_¿Qué demonios estaba pasando conmigo hoy? __  
><em>  
>Aproveché cuando Bella se acercó a Rose y con cautela le di una buena mirada.<p>

Ella y su hija compartían una sorprendente similitud. Las dos tenían el mismo cabello castaño y largo, pero cuando el de la niña era liso, el de Bella era ondulado, grueso y brillante. Tenían los mismos sorprendentes ojos marrones, un suave marrón cálido que me hacía pensar en el chocolate, en las noches cálidas y en una sensación general de satisfacción.

_¿Qué demonios?_

La complexión de Bella era más delgada que la de su hija, sin embargo tenía un brillo saludable. Y cuando llegó a nosotros y se puso delante de Rose con ansiedad, me di cuenta de lo hermosa que era. No tenía la belleza en su cara, como Rose. Era una belleza más natural, una belleza que no necesitaba toneladas de maquillaje para destacar. Una belleza que a veces no se apreciaba plenamente hasta que estaba justo en frente de ti.

Bueno, estaba justo en frente de mí ahora.

Rose miró primero a la niña, que se aferraba con fuerza a la mano de su mamá.

"Hey Maddie", comenzó con una voz suave que nunca había oído en los diez años que la conocía, "¿sabías que puedes ver casi todo el Central Park desde las ventanas de allí?", señaló a una serie de ventanas a unos metros de nosotros. Los ojos de Maddie se abrieron de sorpresa y sacudió la cabeza. "¡Bueno, puedes ir! Y también verás mucho de Manhattan, y edificios súper altos, y si miras bien, incluso podrás ver New Jersey al otro lado del río", agregó Rose en un tono hipnótico. "¿Por qué no te vas a echar un vistazo y luego me dices lo que ves?", la convenció.

Maddie se volvió hacia su madre con emoción. "¿Puedo mamá?", declaró, mirando a su madre con esos grandes ojos marrones.

Su madre asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. "Claro, adelante", la alentó. Maddie se dio media vuelta y saltó alegremente hacia las ventanas, mientras que los tres nos quedábamos sonriendo por su forma de retirarse.

Tan pronto como ella estuvo fuera del alcance para oírnos, Rose se volvió a Bella y frunció los labios.

"Bella, esta es la segunda vez esta semana", empezó a decir, pero Bella no la miraba.

"Lo sé Rosalie, lo sé. Lo siento mucho. Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para que alguien la cuide".

Me preguntaba cuál era el problema.

"¿No debería estar en la escuela o algo así?". Pensé en voz alta.

Los ojos de Bella volaron hacia mí tan pronto como dije las palabras, y me lanzó una mirada que me sorprendió. Me dijo claramente "metete en tus asuntos, maldito idiota". Pero ella no dijo nada y se volvió hacia Rose.

"Ella no se ha adaptado bien a los dos últimos pre-escolares que he probado. No está acostumbrada a todo ese alboroto. Cuando volvía a casa tenía una niñera, y aunque eran sólo por unas pocas horas cada día, no se acostumbra a estar lejos de mí durante tanto tiempo, o con tanta gente".

Rose suspiró. "Bella, te compadezco, realmente lo hago".

Le miré y sonreí. ¿Cómo diablos podía compadecerse con algo como eso? Por lo que yo sabía, no tenía hijos, y si los tenía, había descuidado mencionárselo a mi hermano cuando se casaron.

Rose, o bien no vio mi sonrisa o decidió ignorarla. "Maddie es muy dulce, y ella no molesta en absoluto cuando está aquí. Es que si sigo dejando que puedas traerla, otros por aquí van a querer traer a sus hijos también. Y con los clientes entrando y saliendo todo el tiempo, ¿cómo verían tener tantos niños corriendo alrededor de esta oficina?"

Me reí. "Hey tal vez podamos cambiar el nombre de la Agencia de Cullen, Cullen y Whitlock a guardería Centro", bromeé.

Esta vez las dos me miraron abiertamente. Y mientras yo estaba acostumbrado a que Rose me fulminara con la mirada, el enfado de Bella me hizo desear que el suelo se abriera y me tragara entero.

Rose se burló de mí. "Bella, en caso de que no lo sepas, este señor... aquí". Rodé mis ojos por su tono sarcástico. "Es mi cuñado, Edward Cullen, uno de los co-propietarios de la agencia. Ha estado fuera por un par de semanas, por lo que no has tenido la oportunidad de reunirte con él todavía. No suele pasar tanto tiempo en este piso", ella sonrió, "así que probablemente no vas a estar con él demasiado, sino es que hay algunas reuniones con clientes o conferencias. Conferencias Oficiales", agregó en voz baja, sólo para que yo lo escuchara." Edward, ella es nuestra nueva artista gráfica, Isabella Swan. La llamamos Bella".

Bella se volvió hacia mí a regañadientes. Sus mejillas repentinamente se pusieron de un color carmesí asombroso, pero su expresión era impasible, con los labios dibujados en una línea estrecha. Ella se negó a mirarme a los ojos mientras murmuraba un cortés, pero superficial: "¿Cómo está usted?".

En ese momento, yo sabía que ella lo sabía. Había descubierto lo que había estado a punto de hacer en la sala de conferencias hace unos minutos, y el comentario poco sutil de Rosalie hace unos segundos probablemente lo había confirmado. Por alguna razón, sentí mi propia cara inundándose de vergüenza y, por extraño que pareciera... de culpa.

Yo le respondí con nerviosismo. "Mucho gusto". No podía entender por qué su evidente disgusto me molestaba tanto.

"De todos modos", Rose interrumpió, y por una vez me sentí agradecido por su interrupción, "como te decía, tienes que buscar-"

"¿Qué edad tiene?". Le pregunté, ganando un suspiro de exasperación de Rosalie y otra mirada de Bella.

"¿Perdona?". Bella me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Maddie. Um... su hija", le aclaré. No estaba seguro de si le gustaría que me refiriera a su hija por su nombre. "¿Qué edad tiene?", repetí.

"Ella tiene cuatro", Bella respondió lentamente, entornando los ojos hacia mí con recelo. "¿Por qué?"

"Um... bueno yo estaba pensando", y mientras hablaba me estaba odiando, porque nunca decía: 'Um', 'Um', en lo que a mi respectaba, era una sílaba reservada para los idiotas y la gente que no tenía nada importante que decir.

Pero maldita sea, eso no era exactamente lo que yo sentía ahora.

"¿Tiene que estar en la escuela?". Le pregunté.

Bella entrecerró los ojos hacia mí aun más, pero no respondió.

Rosalie por otro lado me habló en una voz exasperada. "Edward, ella no puede venir aquí todos los días, simplemente no estamos preparados para cuidar de los niños". Volvió todo su cuerpo directamente hacia mí y me lanzó una mirada que claramente decía: '¡Sé que estás tratando de echar un polvo aquí, así que para esta mierda!"

No hice caso de su implicación y seguí hablando, con mis ojos ahora en Rosalie.

"Porque si ella no tiene que estar en la escuela todavía, Rosalie tal vez pueda conseguirle una niñera". Le ofrecí.

Bella respondió con rapidez en un tono molesto. "No puedo encontrar a alguien en quien pueda confiar".

"Rose, ¿la agencia no tiene una lista de los cuidadores de los niños de nuestros trabajadores?". Yo no estaba muy familiarizado con eso, pero había oído hablar de algo así un par de veces en la oficina.

Rose me miró con recelo por una fracción de segundo antes de volver su atención a Bella.

"En realidad, tiene razón Bella. Mantenemos una lista de los cuidadores de los niños de nuestros trabajadores, para así ayudar a nuestros empleados con sus familias. Todos esos cuidadores de los niños tienen totalmente verificados sus credenciales por nuestro Departamento de Recursos Humanos. Recursos Humanos asegura que las personas que cuidan de los niños se mantienen al día con todas sus RCP y otros cursos relacionados con el cuidado de niños, e incluso elaboran una lista de referencias de nuestros propios empleados, para cada cuidador".

Los grandes ojos marrones de Bella se hicieron aún más amplios, con sorpresa. "Yo... yo no sabía nada de eso", balbuceó, mirando entre Rose y yo.

"¿Por qué no subes a recursos humanos y lo miras?". Sugerí suavemente, temeroso de que ella me disparara otra mirada de muerte.

"Um... sí, creo que lo haré. Gracias por la información. Iré en mi hora del almuerzo", murmuró tímidamente. Esa increíble sombra de rojo se cruzó de nuevo en sus mejillas mientras hablaba, y entonces apartó la mirada de mí rápidamente y miró hacia abajo, al suelo. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de levantarle la barbilla para que yo pudiera ver cuánto tiempo se quedaba ese color en sus mejillas.

En ese momento, también decidí que la palabra 'Um' no podría ser reservada sólo para idiotas y gente que no tenía nada importante que decir. Porque era obvio, con sólo mirar a Bella Swan, que era cualquier cosa menos una idiota, y me encontraba muy intrigado por saber lo que tenía que decir, de cualquier cosa.

"Realmente Bella", intervino Rosalie, "es todavía muy temprano, y será un día lento. ¿Por qué no te diriges allí ahora, ya que podrías tardar un rato en arreglarlo todo y en ponerte en contacto con las referencias que quieres para tu hija?".

La cara de Bella se iluminó con gratitud. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Gracias Rosalie. Estoy muy ansiosa por echar un vistazo a esa lista ahora", confirmó ella.

"No me lo agradezcas Bella", rió Rose en un tono que iba a ser intimidante, pero me di cuenta de que ella no estaba poniendo tanto esfuerzo en eso como solía poner. "Sólo quiero que todo este asunto acabe lo antes posible. Necesito saber que cuando estás aquí tu mente está cien por cien centrada en el trabajo", terminó, en un tono serio.

"Voy a tratar de ocuparme de eso de inmediato, Rosalie. Te lo prometo", afirmó Bella.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, lista para ir a por su pequeña niña a la ventana, pero luego se detuvo por una fracción de segundo antes de seguir. Sus ojos marrones se enfocaron en mí, y esa cosa dentro de mí dio un salto asustándome.

_¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?_

"Gracias de nuevo... Edward", dijo ella en voz baja mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas de nuevo. Un extraño calor me recorrió al oír mi nombre en sus labios.

"De nada... Bella", me las arreglé para responderle, con mi voz tan baja como la de ella.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, pude ver que Rosalie me miraba con curiosidad, pero yo mantuve los ojos en Bella. Era un espectáculo mucho más agradable que mi molesta cuñada y compañera de trabajo.

Bella se alejó de mí rápidamente. "Maddie cariño, tenemos que subir para una cosa. Vamos", dijo ella con voz suave.

"¿Quieres decir que subiemos en el acensó?". Maddie preguntó emocionada, saltando de nuevo hacia su madre.

"Sí, cariño". Bella respondió, acercando su mano a Maddie para que pudiera cogerla.

"¡Sii! Me encanta el acensó", Maddie exclamó._  
><em>  
>Mientras que pasaba por delante de nosotros con su mano firmemente cogida a la de su mamá, ella se dirigió a nosotros con cortesía. "Adiós señoita Wosalie. Adiós señó Edwood".<p>

Rose le sonrió y yo me reí con ganas. "Es sólo Edward, princesa. ¿Y puedo llamarte Maddie?". Pregunté, mirando entre ella y Bella. Bella le dio a su hija una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

"Sii. Es mi nombe"_._Respondió Maddie con un encogimiento de hombros, como si yo hubiera hecho la pregunta más estúpida. Todos nos reímos.

"Está bien. Nos vemos", exclamó mientras su madre la llevaba al ascensor.

Las vi desaparecer a través de las puertas de los ascensores, y luego me volví hacia Rosalie.

Ella me miraba de nuevo con esa mirada extraña y curiosa.

"¿Qué?"

Rose pareció debatir por un par de segundos si debía responder, lo que de por sí era extraño, debido a que Rose no debatía si hablaba o no.

"Ni siquiera pienses en ello", finalmente dejó escapar en voz baja. "Ella no es tu tipo".

Solté un bufido. "En primer lugar, no sé de qué demonios estás hablando. Y en segundo lugar, ¿qué sabes tú de cuál es mi tipo?"

Rose se chupó los dientes y frunció los labios, dándome una mirada que decía '¿En serio?'

"Sabes muy bien de qué demonios estoy hablando. No creas que no te he visto mirar su culo mientras ella se iba". Me reí culpable y comencé a caminar. En realidad era un culo muy bonito. "Y en base a tus actividades de esta mañana", continuó, "tu tipo, al parecer, ha sido reducido a cualquier cosa que tenga una vagina dispuesta a estar entre tus piernas".

Me detuve en seco y me volví para mirarla. "En serio, tienes que ser la mujer más grosera que he conocido".

Rose sonrió y se acercó más, burlándose de mí. "De todos modos, confía en mí, no podrías manejar a alguien como Isabella Swan".

Fruncí el ceño, mirándola con una mirada que por lo general intimidaba al más duro de los hombres. Pero Rosalie sólo se acercó más, dándome su propia mirada intimidante.

"Confía en mí, querida cuñada, no tienes ni idea de lo que puedo y no puedo manejar". Ella me miró y me dio una sonrisa firme, completamente imperturbable. Me di la vuelta, comencé a caminar de nuevo, y ella llegó a mi lado, cambiando a su modo de jefa de nuevo. Suspiré y seguí mirando al frente.

"Entonces, ¿qué diablos ha sido lo de la sala de conferencias?", dijo entre dientes, volviéndose hacia mí mientras caminábamos. Me estremecí ligeramente y gemí internamente. Estaba esperando que estúpidamente se hubiera olvidado de eso. Seguí caminando sin contestar, esperando que a ella abandonara. Pero entonces caminó junto a mí, negándose a dejarme escapar.

"Eso no era nada", por fin respondí en voz baja y uniforme.

"¡Y una mierda!", dijo entre dientes, bajando aún más la voz. "¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Edward? ¿Sabes lo peligrosa que esa pequeña tontería podría haber sido? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que podría haber sucedido si cualquiera que no fuera la niña os hubiera encontrado allí?"

"Maddie no ha visto nada", susurré de nuevo. Por alguna razón, pensar que la niña me podría haber visto con Lauren me revolvía el estómago. Y luego, por alguna razón desconocida, me imaginé a su madre allí de pie, fuera de esa puerta, cuando salíamos. De repente sentí como náuseas.

"¡Ese no es el punto!". Rosalie continuó. "¡Ese pequeño truco tuyo podría habernos metido a todos en un gran problema!"

"¿Sabes?, ¡eres una maldita hipócrita!". Le respondí a la defensiva a pesar de que sabía que ella tenía razón. "¿Crees que no sé qué está pasando en realidad cuando tú y tu marido cerráis la puerta para vuestras reuniones de diez minutos?"

Rose sonrió. "Eso es diferente, Edward, y lo sabes. Solo lo hacemos cuando el resto de los empleados se han ido a casa, después de sus horas. Sabes, no importa, Emmett nunca pondría en riesgo la reputación de la agencia de esa manera".

Una vez más, yo sabía que ella tenía razón. Pero sabiendo eso aún me hacía sentir más mierda. Porque eso es lo que casi había hecho. Casi puse en riesgo la reputación de la compañía por un pedazo de culo. Y todos habíamos trabajado muy duro para llegar a donde estábamos para que se fuera todo así de golpe.

"¿Cuándo vas a crecer, Edward?". Rosalie me amonestó mientras nos dirigíamos a su oficina. "¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta de que ya no eres un joven chico de fraternidad? Tienes veintiocho años, por el amor de Dios. Manejas una de las diez mejores agencias de magazines de la década. Perteneces a una de las familias más poderosas y eres muy respetado en la costa este. Sin embargo, parece que no puedes mantener tu nombre fuera de los titulares y de los tabloides. ¿Cuándo vas a conseguir por fin sentar la cabeza y darte cuenta de tu potencial?"

Entramos en su oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, caminando hacia su escritorio y sentándose como toda una reina en su sillón de cuero negro.

¿Por qué la había seguido hasta aquí? ¿Por qué me sometía a eso? Me podría haber ido solo al piso de arriba, a mi propia oficina y salvarme de esta irritación.

Aparte de eso, aunque Rose fuera como un dolor en el culo, aunque ella y yo discutiéramos y argumentáramos, en el fondo - tan en el fondo que rara vez me lo reconocería a mí mismo, y mucho menos a nadie - realmente quería y respetaba a mi cuñada. Y a pesar de que ella estaba desgarrándome un nuevo agujero en este momento, yo sabía que lo merecía.

Pero nunca reconocería eso ante ella.

Me senté en una de sus sillas de invitados y me puse las manos detrás de mi cabeza, entrelazando los dedos.

"¿Sabes lo mucho que suenas como mi padre en este momento?". Me burlaba de ella. "Para alguien que sólo tiene veintisiete años, suenas más como una de cincuenta", la incité.

Sus ojos brillaron y frunció los labios, moviendo la cabeza hacia mí con saña. "Eres un verdadero idiota. Estoy tratando de darte un consejo y estás siendo un idiota. ¿Cuándo por fin vas a empezar a pensar con la cabeza que tienes sobre los hombros en lugar de con lo que tienes entre las piernas?"

Me burlaba de ella. "Jesús, ahora veo por qué tú y Emmett empezasteis a salir. Debéis ser las dos personas más vulgares que he conocido".

Ella soltó un bufido muy poco femenino. "Oh, sí... y tú eres el santo patrón de la decencia", se rió.

Me tuve que reír con ella por eso. Yo no había sido el niño de oro para los paparazzi en los últimos años a cambio de nada. Estaba en las páginas de chismes de unos y otros tabloides y en revistas, al menos un par de veces a la semana. Y aunque la mitad de las cosas que publicaban eran una mierda total, no podía importarme menos. De todos modos no era asunto de nadie cómo vivía mi vida. Y todas las chicas a las que se les tomaron fotos conmigo en los últimos años no parecieron prestarle atención a eso. Claro, de vez en cuando, con alguna de mis locas hazañas me ganaba una reprimenda de cualquiera de mis padres o de uno de mis hermanos, pero bueno, yo era joven y libre y no tenía a nadie más a quien responder. Y por mucho que a Rosalie le gustara decir lo contrario, yo había trabajado duro para ayudar a llevar a esta agencia a donde estábamos hoy, y todos lo sabían. Puse mi corazón y mi alma en esta empresa, y merecía mis distracciones.  
>Pensando en eso, llegué a pensar en mi siguiente pregunta.<p>

"¿Qué me dices acerca de la nueva artista gráfica, cuándo empieza?"

Rosalie me miró entrecerrando los ojos antes de contestar. "Ella comenzó hace un par de semanas, unos días después de que te fueras a tu última aventura".

"¿Cuál es su experiencia? ¿De dónde viene?". Pensé en empezar con lo básico.

Rose inspeccionaba sus bien cuidadas uñas mientras hablaba. "Ella se ha trasladado desde el noroeste. Asistió a la Universidad de Washington. Este es su primer puesto en una agencia de publicidad, pero sus diseños me impresionaron. ¿Algo más?"

Le fulminé con la mirada. "¿Casada?"

Rose suspiró dramáticamente, inspeccionando sus uñas. "Divorciada. Con una niña, obviamente".

Yo me chupé los dientes. "Mierda, realmente me vas a hacer arrastrarte la información de tu boca, ¿verdad?"

Rose miró hacia mí, ahora con un destello de ira en sus ojos. "Mira, te he dicho todo lo que estoy obligada a conocer como su jefa. Incluso más". Ella se inclinó sobre su escritorio. "¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, jefe?", dijo entre dientes la última palabra con sarcasmo: "Porque tengo verdadero trabajo que hacer ahora".

Esa era su venganza por el incidente de ser el "jefe" frente a Lauren y Bella. Sabía que no iba a conseguir nada más de ella ahora. La fulminé con la mirada por unos segundos, pero ella simplemente me sonrió con malicia. Frustrado, me puse de pie y salí de su oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y marchándome hacia los ascensores.

_Bel-la_

El nombre resonaba en mi cabeza, se repetía como un estribillo. Los grandes ojos castaños me habían intrigado, lo que era una maldición. Pero cuando pulsé con impaciencia el botón 'subir', del ascensor, me di cuenta de que no importaba que Rose se negara a darme más información sobre la nueva artista gráfica. Había reunido toda la información que yo realmente necesitaba esta mañana.

Ella tenía una hija. Maddie.

Por supuesto, la niña era la más hermosa y dulce que jamás había visto. Pero ella aún era una niña.

Maldita sea.

Lo último que necesitaba era involucrarme con alguien con una niña. Simplemente no era propicio para mi estilo de vida. Me gustaba la fiesta, beber, e ir y venir como quisiera. Yo no era el tipo que dejaba que alguien le atara, ¡que Dios me ayude!, no me comprometía a nadie. Sólo la idea me hacía estremecer. Y yo estaba bastante seguro de que una niña era el más grande amarre de todos.

De ninguna manera.

Isabella Swan, sus grandes ojos marrones, sus mejillas ruborizándose y el cabello ondulado estaban definitivamente en mi lista de no entrometerse con alguien así. Y aunque una parte de mí tenía una urgencia inexplicable por averiguar toda la información que pudiera sobre ella, no iba a permitirlo. Ella no era lo que necesitaba en mi vida.

Entonces me reí entre dientes para mí mismo cuando me acordé de esas miradas infectadas que me había arrojado antes. Yo estaba bastante seguro de que Isabella Swan no tenía ningún deseo de llegar a conocerme bien.

Y eso estaba bien por mí. Era una agencia bastante grande, donde nuestros caminos no tenían que cruzarse con mucha frecuencia. Los dos estábamos en pisos diferentes, y ella informaba a Rose, no a mí.

_"Sólo mantente alejado de ella"_, me dije mientras subía en el ascensor hasta mi piso.

Cuando volví a mi oficina, me senté en mi silla de cuero. Me giré para mirar fuera de mis ventanas, a la ciudad exterior, a Nueva York. La ciudad que nunca duerme. Si podías dormir aquí, lo harías en cualquier lugar.

El brillante cielo azul era muy claro hoy, ni una nube se veía a kilómetros. El calor irradiado por las ventanas en esta mañana de finales de agosto debería estar de un color amarillo brillante. Sin embargo, cuando levanté la vista, no era el cielo azul, o el sol amarillo lo que vi, eran dos orbes marrón cálido - expectantes de secretos por descubrir - que me estaban llenando de un inexplicable calor que corría por mis entrañas. Me saturaron con un ardiente calor que nunca antes había sentido.

¿Qué. Mierda?

**Espero que os haya gustado o que tengais interés en seguir leyendolo, me gustaría saber qué os ha parecido :) Nos vemos el viernes ;)**


	2. No siempre es lo que parece

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Bueno, aquí os dejo ya el segundo capi, a ver qué os parece :) Esta vez es el punto de vista de Bella, que se me olvidó deciros que se irán turnando entre el de ella y Edward, pero tranquilas, no contarán lo mismo desde los dos puntos de vista, jejeje.**

**Capítulo 2 - No siempre es lo que parece**

_Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen; la primera aparición engaña a muchos. - Fedro (poeta romano)._

**(BPOV)  
><strong>

Maddie y yo estábamos sentadas en el suave sofá de piel, de color negro, en la sala de espera del Departamento de Recursos Humanos. Veía a mi hija hablar en voz baja a su inseparable muñeca de trapo, Angie.

"Pero Angie, yo me he ido sólo un poco de tiempo. Además, el buen hombe te ha cuidado bien. Te ha potegido de esa mala mujé".

Incliné mi cabeza y la miré con curiosidad. Podía sentir las líneas de preocupación arrugadas en su frente. "Cariño, ¿de qué buen hombre y mala mujer hablas?"

Mi hija me miró inocentemente con esos grandes ojos marrones igual a los míos, sin embargo, estaba llenos de una dulzura y confianza que yo no volvería a poseer. "El buen hombe es ese que nos hemos encontado abajo, mamá", respondió de manera casual, y luego su rostro se arrugó en un pequeño y lindo ceño fruncido, "y la mala mujé es la señora que estaba en esa habitación con él".

Me mordí el labio, tratando de mantener el improperio que estaba en la punta de mi lengua. Esperaba que Maddie no se hubiera dado cuenta de que el Sr. Cullen y Lauren se había encerrado en la sala de conferencias juntos, pero como de costumbre, mi hija había estado muy atenta. Por supuesto, teniendo sólo cuatro años, no tenía ni idea de lo que había presenciado, y definitivamente no la iba a iluminar. Ella no necesitaba saber el tipo de comportamiento que tenían los adultos sin moral. Yo la protegería de eso para el resto de mi vida si pudiera. Una parte de mí pensaba en lo irónico que era querer mantenerla alejada de ese tipo de conocimiento, que era el que nos tenía aquí, en esta ciudad, en lugar de en casa en Forks. Sin embargo, cuando pensé en eso también me pregunté qué era lo que le había llevado a llamar al Sr. Edward Cullen, un «hombre bueno», mientras que Lauren se llevaba el título de «mala mujer». Yo personalmente pensaba que los dos eran asquerosas piezas de mierda.

No es que él no fuera una, si no lo fuera sería el más perfecto hombre en el que había puesto los ojos. Santo infierno, las imágenes de él en los periódicos y revistas no le hacían justicia. No es que yo hubiera ido alguna vez a comprar una de esas revistas o a leer uno de los artículos sobre él. Pero eran muy difíciles de evitar. Su rostro aparecía en periódicos y revistas de chismes con bastante regularidad. Y en base a la sonrisa torcida que casi siempre tenía en su cara, le gustaba muchísimo la atención. Engreído y estúpido.

Pero cuando hace unos minutos di la vuelta a la esquina de abajo, en busca de mi Maddie, y me enfrenté cara a cara con uno de los dueños de la Agencia que no había conocido aún, la impresión inicial que recibí de él había sido completamente diferente. Tenía a Angie, la muñeca de Maddie, en su brazo extendido mientras miraba hacia abajo con dulzura a mi hija, y mi corazón se detuvo momentáneamente. Tanto por el alivio por haber encontrado a Maddie, a pesar de que sólo había estado lejos de mi vista durante un par de minutos y sabía que tenía que estar en algún lugar cercano, como por la vista de ese hermoso hombre mirando hacia abajo a mi hija, con una expresión de total inocencia y desconcierto.

Durante un momento me sorprendió que un hombre como ese, que nunca había conocido antes a Maddie en su vida, pudiera mirarla con más asombro y emoción que su propio padre. Yo sentí que mis ojos se ampliaban con el shock. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer un cara o cruz de la escena delante de mí, me di cuenta de que Lauren, una de las otras artistas gráficas en nuestro departamento, estaba asomando la cabeza con culpabilidad por la pequeña sala de conferencias. Cuando miré entre ella y el Sr. Cullen, sus acciones se habían convertido en obvias para mí. El pelo de Lauren era un desastre de lo despeinado que estaba, muy diferente al corte de pelo que llevaba tan cuidadosamente peinado antes de ese "deporte" por la mañana. La falda era desigual y los dos primeros botones de su blusa estaban desabrochados. Y la camisa de Edward Cullen era un desastre de lo arrugada que estaba, su pantalón todo arrugado y su pelo apuntando en cincuenta direcciones diferentes. Muy a diferencia del mujeriego impecablemente vestido que adornaba las columnas de chismes. Tuve que resoplar por fastidio.

Y como si la ropa no hubiera sido suficiente, la mirada de horror que cruzó el rostro de Edward Cullen cuando Rosalie apareció detrás de él, confirmó completamente mis sospechas. Él estaba totalmente arruinado, y lo sabía. Sin embargo, en lugar de actuar arrepentido por haber sido pillado con las manos en la masa, trató de jugar a "yo soy el jefe" con Rosalie. Si no hubiera sido en realidad el jefe y yo no hubiera tenido miedo porque Rose me había pillado aquí con Maddie de nuevo, me hubiera reído en voz alta cuando Rose le dio una mirada de "voy a colgarte de tus bolas cuando estemos solos", después de que él fuera astuto con ella. "Bien por su culo sucio", me dije a mí misma.

Pero aparte de ser o no ser dueña de la agencia, yo no había sido capaz de suprimir la mirada de "cállate la boca y metete en tus propios asuntos" que le di cuando pensaba que me iba a dar problemas con Maddie . No era la persona más inteligente en los negocios, pero más o menos sabía la jerarquía en esta agencia. Edward Cullen, junto con su hermano mayor, Emmett, y su amigo de la universidad, Jasper Whitlock, habían comenzado esta agencia hace cinco años. En los últimos cinco años, se había convertido en una de las cinco mejores agencias de marketing del noreste, y una de las diez primeras en el país. Todas las publicaciones comerciales acreditaban el éxito de la agencia por el inmenso trabajo duro, por la dedicación y por el talento que los tres hombres poseían en diferentes aspectos de la cadena de comercialización.

Sin embargo, Rosalie Hale-Cullen, la esposa de Emmett desde hace tres años, había llegado a trabajar a la agencia de propiedad privada hace un par de años. El campo de comercialización que teníamos inmediatamente la aclamó como un valioso activo para la empresa, y su gran talento y duro trabajo hicieron que la agencia ganara algunas cuentas mayores y muy importantes. Hoy en día, Rosalie Hale-Cullen era tan jefa en la empresa como los hermanos Cullen y el Sr. Whitlock. Fue ella la que me contrató hace un par de semanas. Y como tal, y sabiendo que su palabra era tan importante en este organismo como la de los tres hombres cuyos nombres aparecían en la placa del vestíbulo, yo estaba segura de que era a ella a quien yo tenía que responder, no a ese hombre delante de mí, que acababa de restregarse con una de sus empleadas y que ahora tenía las narices de preguntarme por qué traía a mi hija al trabajo.

Así que me tomó completamente por sorpresa cuando él me informó de la lista de cuidadores de niños que había aquí, en recursos humanos. Y eso me confundió de nuevo. ¿Por qué este hombre egoísta, inmoral y arrogante se preocuparía por mis problemas con mi niña? ¿Y por qué se veía muy nervioso y confundido? ¿Tendría algo que decirme o preguntarme? ¿Y por qué tenía esa imperiosa necesidad de tocarlo, poner mi mano en su brazo y darle un apretón agradecida cuando en voz baja me sugirió que fuera a Recursos Humanos?

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de aclararme y centrarme en lo que yo había venido a hacer, ver si por fin podía encontrar a alguien a quien pudiera confiar mi bebé durante las horas de trabajo. Tuve que dejar de pensar en Edward Cullen. Independientemente de lo útil que había sido diciéndome lo de la lista de cuidadores, el hecho era que él era un obvio jugador, y más que eso, mi jefe. Era exactamente la clase de persona que no necesitaba en mi vida. Ese hombre, literalmente, podría tener a cualquier mujer en este planeta. Y por lo que había oído y leído, y ahora visto por mí misma, él no iba más allá para tratar de hacer precisamente eso. Estábamos en dos mundos diferentes, y cuando podría tener caviar, la única razón por la que comería huevos sería para experimentar. Y yo no era el experimento de nadie. Me reí de mí misma, porque era en Edward freaki Cullen en quien estaba pensando. Él no tenía necesidad de tratar con huevos. La única razón por la que probablemente había pensado en la lista era para asegurarse de que, como una de sus empleadas, yo trabajaba en mi potencial sin tener que preocuparme acerca de lo que mi niña estaba haciendo todo el día.

Miré de nuevo a Maddie. Mi pequeña Maddie. Todavía no estaba segura de si había tomado la decisión correcta para nosotras, para ella, por traernos a esta gran ciudad donde no conocíamos a nadie. Pero Forks era... insoportable. Echaba de menos a mi padre. Echaba de menos a Jake... pero hasta eso se había puesto tan difícil...

"Sra. Swan, aquí está la lista que necesita", dijo una voz desde detrás de donde estábamos sentadas, sacándome de mi ensoñación. La Sra. Cope, la Gerente de Recursos Humanos, me entregó la lista de Cuidadores de Niños bien investigados. Rápidamente salté entre los presentes y me puse de pie para coger la lista, sujetándola con reverencia y esperanza de que este trabajo pudiera finalmente tener la respuesta para una noche de sueño tranquilo. Una paz que había eludido desde que llegué por primera vez a Nueva York hace poco más de dos semanas, para trabajar como artista gráfica en esta agencia, un trabajo que después de dos entrevistas iniciales con los CCW en Seattle, Rosalie voló hasta donde estaba para hacerme una entrevista.

Y aquí de pie, casi seis semanas después de esa entrevista, yo todavía no sabía cómo me las había arreglado para impresionar a una mujer bastante difícil de convencer para que me contratara, una mujer acabada de salir de la universidad, unos años mayor que la mayoría de graduados de mi clase, sin experiencia real en el campo, y que le costaría a la compañía los costes de traslado. Me gradué siendo de las mejores de mi clase, eso era cierto, pero yo estaba segura de que Rosalie hubiera encontrado a alguien mejor cualificado que yo en esta gran ciudad. En todas estas semanas, todavía no estaba segura de lo que la había poseído para ir a contratar a alguien al otro lado del país, en lugar de en su propia ciudad.

"Gracias, señora Cope". Le sonreí a la mujer antes de sentarme al lado de mi hija para tomar conocimiento de la lista. Di una rápida mirada a través de ella y me di cuenta de que había alrededor de 30 nombres en la lista, algunos de ellos eran nombres de personas, mientras que otros eran nombres de centros de cuidado infantil, guarderías, etc.

Antes de mudarme a Nueva York, la vieja amiga de mi padre, Sue Clearwater, se ocupaba de Maddie mientras me iba a trabajar y a la escuela en Port Angeles. Entre mi padre y yo fuimos capaces de hacer malabarismos con nuestros horarios de manera que uno de nosotros estaba con ella la mayor parte del día. Así que Maddie no estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de un grupo de niños. Sabía que era algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse a la larga, ella sería a partir del año próximo de primaria, pero este traslado a Nueva York había sido traumático y había alterado su pequeña mente, para empezar, echándola a un montón de otros niños que hacían todo aún más difícil para que ella se adaptase.

Pero al mismo tiempo, yo no conocía a nadie aquí. No podía confiar lo suficiente en nadie como para que cuidara de ella mientras yo estaba en el trabajo. Esta lista era como un regalo del cielo. La agencia había puesto su confianza y su reputación en los nombres de esta lista. Al lado de cada nombre, como Rosalie había mencionado, estaban los nombres y lo números telefónicos de los empleados de la agencia que habían confiado a sus hijos a estas personas, y a los que yo podía llamar para pedir referencias. Mientras mis ojos recorrieron la lista, pude sentir mis músculos tensos descansando ligeramente, por primera vez en semanas, como si tuviera la esperanza de que fuera a encontrar alguien de confianza en esta lista.

Mis ojos se detuvieron en un nombre. Sue Collins.

Era el mismo nombre de quien cuidó a Maddie por primera vez en Forks. Pero fue su dirección lo que me llamó la atención. Parecía que se encontraba a pocas manzanas de nuestro apartamento en Brooklyn, en un barrio pequeño llamado Dumbo, lugar que la agencia había sido capaz de encontrar y que yo me podía permitir. Al lado del nombre de Sue había una larga lista de contactos y números de la agencia, lo que significaba que podía llamar en este momento y tener opiniones sobre Sue.

"Mamá, ¿podemos volvé a bajá a tu mesa ahoa?". Maddie preguntó en voz baja. Había estado sentada pacientemente junto a mí mientras yo miraba la lista.

"Sólo unos minutos, bebé, y luego nos vamos hacia abajo", le susurré mientras sacaba mi teléfono móvil y empezaba a marcar la primera referencia en la lista. Mi mesa no era muy privada, tenía a gente a ambos lados de mí, y yo realmente no los quería escuchándome hacer esas llamadas de teléfono. Nadie más, aparte de Maddie y yo, estábamos aquí, en el área de espera de recursos humanos, por lo que tendría más privacidad haciendo las llamadas telefónicas desde aquí.

Maddie no respondió, pero sus ojos marrones registraban un poco su decepción, y ella miró hacia abajo y empezó a hablarle bajito a su muñeca otra vez. Inmediatamente me sentí culpable. Mi pobre hija no tenía que estar sentada en una aburrida oficina todo el día. Ella debía estar al aire libre en alguna parte, divirtiéndose con los niños de su edad. Por milésima vez, me cuestioné mi decisión de movernos a Nueva York. Ella podría haber estado corriendo en el aire fresco de la playa ahora mismo, con Sue Clearwater y su nieta, en lugar de atrapada dentro de estas cuatro paredes...

La primera referencia contestó. Era otra mujer que trabajaba para la empresa y que había llevado a su hijo con Sue Collins durante dos años antes de empezar la primaria. Ella sólo decía cosas maravillosas acerca de Sue. Hablé con ella durante unos cinco minutos antes de llamar a la referencia siguiente. Era un hombre, cuya hija había ido a Sue Collin hace unos 4 años, cuando la agencia todavía era muy nueva. Una vez más, tenía grandes elogios para Sue. Era responsable, solidaria y digna de confianza. No era del tipo que mantenía a los niños en el hogar frente a una televisión todo el día, se los llevaba al parque, al zoológico, comían fuera. Llamé a la siguiente referencia. Esta mujer me informó que Sue todavía se hacía cargo de su hija de diez años de edad, después de la escuela. El autobús escolar dejaba a la niña frente a la casa de Sue y la niña se quedaba allí hasta que uno de sus padres la recogía.

Estaba empezando a sentirme más ligera, como si un gran peso se estuviera lentamente despegando de mi pecho. Llamé a unas cuantas referencias más. Algunos no tenían a sus hijos ya con Sue porque tenían edad suficiente para estar en la escuela todo el día. Algunos todavía tenían a sus hijos con Sue a tiempo parcial, un par de días a la semana o durante toda la semana, antes de la escuela, después de la escuela, todos los horarios variados. Pero había una cosa en la que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Sue Collins era Mary Poppins personificada.

Después de aproximadamente media hora de llamadas de teléfono, colgué con la última referencia y marqué el número de Sue Collins, sentía como si mi corazón estuviera listo para saltar fuera de mi pecho por la anticipación.

"¿Hola?", oí una voz de mujer fuerte pero suave, al otro lado.

Crucé los dedos y continué

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, Maddie y yo estábamos de vuelta al ascensor, dirigiéndonos hacia fuera del edificio y de regreso a Brooklyn, a nuestro propio vecindario. Yo había tenido una llamada telefónica agradable con Sue Collins, e íbamos de camino a su encuentro. No sentí nada, pero hubo buenas vibraciones que emanaron de ella en nuestra llamada telefónica, y accedió a reunirse con nosotras inmediatamente después de que yo le explicara que nos habíamos mudado aquí desde Washington y Maddie tenía tiempos difíciles. Sonaba realmente simpática, y le pregunté si podía cuidar a Maddie en la actualidad. Después de años de experiencia, aún continuaba, por lo que ella sabía que conocería a más niños si ellos prosperaban con su cuidado.

Corrí a la oficina de Rosalie, sabiendo muy bien que podía ser despedida por hacer precisamente eso. Pero al infierno, en este punto, si no encontraba a alguien de confianza y capaz de cuidar a Maddie por mí tendría que dejar todo al final de la semana y volver a Forks con la cola entre las piernas, ya no tenía básicamente opciones en este punto. Por suerte, después de explicarle la situación a Rosalie, arrastrarme un poco y prometerle trabajar en mi hora del almuerzo por el resto de la semana, estuvo de acuerdo en dejarme salir temprano.

Por desgracia, el ascensor decidió subir un piso, en lugar de ir hacia abajo. Resoplé y rodé los ojos, deseosa de ponerme en marcha. Cuando las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse de nuevo, pulsé el botón de 'bajar' con impaciencia, con ganas de estar en el vestíbulo y llegar a Brooklyn. Pero antes de que las puertas se cerraran completamente, dos manos fuertes aparecieron y consiguieron abrir las puertas.

Edward freaki Cullen.

No tenía ni idea de por qué mi corazón se detuvo mientras él caminaba hacia el ascensor. Mi pulso se aceleró y sentí la sangre en mi cara. Mis manos se sentían sudorosas de repente, y yo esperaba que Maddie no se diera cuenta mientras sostenía mi mano con fuerza.

Los ojos de Edward se encontraron de inmediato con los míos. Dio un paso rápido y las puertas se cerraron detrás de él, atrapándonos a los tres aquí.

"Bella", suspiró, sonando como un suspiro de alivio o algo así, como si hubiera tenido la esperanza de toparse conmigo otra vez durante toda la mañana.

"Edward", me las arreglé para responderle con una voz débil. Una gran y gloriosa sonrisa torcida se formó en sus perfectos labios, tomándome por sorpresa. Parpadeé dos veces, como una idiota mareada, y tardé un par de segundos en darme cuenta de que probablemente debería ofrecerle al menos una pequeña sonrisa de vuelta, o tal vez incluso llamarle formalmente, 'Sr. Cullen', a pesar de que todos los demás eran llamados por sus primeros nombres en la oficina. Sería cortés hacerlo, por lo menos. Mientras le miraba, su sonrisa vaciló un poco. Me di cuenta de que probablemente me parecía a un venado atrapado en unos faros, y que yo estaba reaccionando exactamente como una asombrada rubia tonta. Aparté la vista de inmediato, tratando de averiguar por qué estaba teniendo este efecto en mí, y prometiéndome que él nunca lo sabría.

"¡Edwood!". Oí a Maddie exclamar feliz y cuando miré a mi hija llevaba una sonrisa alegre. Eso me puso feliz y melancólica al mismo tiempo, yo no había visto una sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro en mucho tiempo. Los ojos marrones de mi bebé brillaban hacia él expectante.

"¡Maddie!", Edward respondió, su voz la entusiasmó cuando se vieron. Me preguntaba de nuevo la extraña reacción que ambos parecían tener el uno con el otro. Se puso de pie frente a mí y a Maddie, de espaldas a las puertas del ascensor. "¿A dónde vas?", le preguntó en un tono genuinamente interesado. Por el rabillo de mis ojos, me centré intensamente en mi hija, y vi como él miraba hacia mí un instante antes de volver a ver a Maddie.

"¡Vamos a Brootlyn!". Maddie respondió alegremente. "¡Para vé a mi nueva nana!", continuó.

"¡Ah, la lista parece haber ayudado!", exclamó manteniendo los ojos en Maddie. Después de un par de segundos, me preguntaba si él estaba esperando a que yo dijera algo. De cualquier manera, ya era demasiado tarde para responder.

Los ojos de Edward se acercaron a mí. "¿Así que te vas a escondidas antes de tiempo, eh?", me preguntó. Cuando le miré, tenía una ceja arqueada, como si estuviera esperando a que yo le contara un pequeño secreto.

Sus cejas arqueadas y el hecho de que acababa de acusarme de irme furtivamente, me irritó. Él me había golpeado un nervio así que le respondí con rapidez y firmeza. "No, no estoy saliendo a hurtadillas. He hablado con Rosalie y ella sabe muy bien que me voy temprano. Voy a recuperar las horas durante la semana. Yo no me voy furtivamente".

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca, yo quería patearme. No sólo había sonado culpable y a la defensiva, sino que estaba segura de que había hecho un poco más de hincapié del que pretendía en el "yo" de mi última frase. Sentí que mi rostro ardía.

Edward me miró con una expresión indescifrable para finalmente hablar. "Sólo estaba bromeando, Bella. No he querido dar a entender nada". '_A diferencia de lo que tú acabas de hacer'_, terminé por él en mi mente. Mis mejillas ardían por la humillación. Había acusado a uno de los propietarios de la agencia en la que trabajaba de escaquearse. Perfecto.

Afortunadamente, volvió su atención a Maddie. "Así que Brooklyn, ¿eh? Tengo una hermana que vive en Brooklyn", le dijo a Maddie con una voz suave y aterciopelada. Me mordí el labio y miré fijamente a la pared del ascensor.

Por supuesto. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? ¡Por supuesto que sería el hermano de Alice Cullen!

Alice Cullen habían entrado como un ciclón a través de las puertas del Departamento de Arte de la CCW dos días después de que yo hubiera empezado a trabajar aquí. Ella había entrado a la oficina de Rosalie, sin previo aviso y sin llamar. Yo estaba sentada frente a Rosalie en una reunión informal, y ella casi me cegó con esa brillante sonrisa que me había disparado antes de ir corriendo hasta Rosalie y exclamar con voz dulce y emocionada:

"¡Barney hace descuentos dos veces al año! ¡Coge tu bolso y vámonos!"

Rose rodó los ojos hacia Alice antes de volverse hacia mí. "Por favor, disculpa a mi grosera cuñada, Alice Cullen. Como es la única de los hermanos Cullen sin una participación en esta empresa se olvida de cómo funciona esto".

"Sí, lo que sea", Alice respondió con impaciencia, saltando arriba y abajo delante de Rosalie. "¡Di lo que quieras, pero coge tu bolso y vámonos! ¿Sabes las cosas que hay si vas la primera?", ella se quejó. Y aunque odiaba a los llorones, algo de ella me hizo sonreír de forma automática.

"Alice", añadió Rose en un tono exasperado, "¿no ves que estoy en medio de una reunión? No puedo ir ahora".

Alice se volvió hacia mí, y su rostro se iluminó con dulzura, sus ojos verdes brillaban con la energía apenas contenida. "¡Pues tráela con nosotras! ¡Podéis hacer vuestra reunión en el probador! ¿Te gusta ir de compras, no?", me preguntó, pero sonaba más como una excusa.

"Um...", murmuré, mirando rápidamente entre Rosalie y su cuñada, y sin saber qué responder. La verdad era que odiaba ir de compras, pero tenía la sensación de que no disuadiría a Alice Cullen para no ir a su pequeña excursión. No es que yo pensara que Rosalie pensara en la idea de una reunión en Barney por un segundo.

Sorprendentemente, Rosalie me miró directamente a mí, como esperando mi respuesta a si debíamos continuar con la reunión mientras tratábamos con faldas de cuero de 800 $ y blusas de seda de 500 $.

Esa fue mi primera pista de que los Cullen tenían definitivamente una elegancia propia.

"Uh, si quieres podemos continuar con esta reunión más tarde, Rosalie. Tendré los proyectos de dibujos listos para cuando..."

Rosalie se volvió hacia Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Alice, Barney tendrá que esperar hasta después del trabajo". Ella se volvió hacia mí. "Bella, creo que tienes un buen control sobre lo que estoy buscando. Empieza a trabajar en los bocetos y les echaré un vistazo esta tarde".

Y con eso me levanté para salir, viendo como Alice Cullen miraba a Rose con una mueca triste en su rostro. Su rostro se iluminó de repente otra vez y se volvió a mirarme una vez más.

"Oye, ¿tú eres la nueva artista gráfica? ¡Rosalie te mencionó! ¡Eres la chica nueva de Washington!", me sonrió con entusiasmo.

"Uh, sí. Soy Isabella Swan. Bella, para abreviar", le aclaré en voz baja.

"¡Bella! ¡Es un nombre hermoso!", exclamó. "Así que, ¿cómo has estado en esta empresa hasta ahora? ¿Te está tratando bien Rosalie?", sus ojos parpadearon hacia Rosalie de forma rápida y ella le dio una juguetona y burlona sonrisa. "¿Te gusta Nueva York? ¿Es muy diferente de Washington? ¿Dónde vives?". Ella iba pregunta tras pregunta, no me dio la oportunidad de responder a ninguna, hasta que llegó a la última y esperó en silencio mis respuestas.

Yo no estaba muy segura de que responder a la primera. "CCW es maravillosa hasta el momento, gracias. La ciudad de Nueva York parece bonita, pero realmente no he tenido la oportunidad de ver mucho hasta ahora. Es muy diferente de donde yo crecí".

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no has tenido la oportunidad de ver la ciudad?", exclamó ella sorprendida. "¿Dónde vives?"

"Vivo en Brooklyn, ¿en el barrio de Dumbo?". Le aclaré. "Sí, justo-"

Ella me cortó de nuevo. "Tú estás bromeando". Ella miró hacia mí y hacia Rose de nuevo. "Rose, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estaba viviendo en Dumbo?", preguntó con incredulidad. Rosalie sólo frunció los labios y rodó los ojos de nuevo. Ella murmuró algo incoherente, pero sonaba como: "…Bella...buen comienzo...ofrécele…tu loco culo".

Alice se volvió hacia mí. "Bella", se puso una mano en el pecho antes de continuar, "¡Yo vivo también en Dumbo! ¡Con mi novio Jasper! ¡Tenemos un lindo loft por el río!", continuó con una enorme y feliz sonrisa en su rostro. Yo le devolví la sonrisa. Su sonrisa era definitivamente contagiosa.

A pesar de que sólo había estado aquí durante dos días, ya conocía a Jasper Whitlock, uno de los propietarios y sabía que estaba comprometido con Alice Cullen, la hermana de Emmet y Edward Cullen, los otros dos propietarios de la empresa. Al parecer la mayoría de los empleados de esta agencia, al mismo tiempo que trabajaban duro y se dedicaban a su trabajo, también conocían la vida personal de los Cullen. Y mientras yo no estaba escuchando ningún chisme, algunos de ellos se abrían paso a mis oídos cuando me sentaba en mi mesa, o mientras caminaba por los pasillos, o en los ascensores, o en el baño de mujeres, etc.

Alice estaba caminando hacia mi mesa, charlando con entusiasmo, cuando descubrimos que vivíamos bastante cerca la una de la otra. Estaba tan llena de energía como un átomo a punto de explotar. Sin embargo, inmediatamente sentí una agradable conexión con ella, sintiendo como si hubiera encontrado a alguien con la que podría conectar en esta gran y exigente ciudad. Eso me hizo sentir extrañamente contenta de saber que vivía tan cerca. Ella entró en mi despachito e inmediatamente vio la imagen que tenía de Maddie en el pequeño marco de 5x7.

"¡Oh. Dios. Mío! ¿Esta es tu hija?", gritó, levantando la imagen para admirarla. Yo asentí con la cabeza con orgullo.

"¡Ella es un absoluto ángel! ¿Cómo se llama?"

"Maddie. Abreviatura de Madisen", le respondí en voz baja.

"Madisen. Igual que la Avenida Madison", Alice se rió.

Me encogí de hombros. "Supongo. Excepto que tiene una «e» al final en lugar de una «o »".

"Es un nombre tan lindo. Le va perfectamente. Ella es adorable".

"Gracias", suspiré con evidente orgullo en mi voz.

Yo había visto a Alice mirar rápidamente mi mano izquierda, antes de volver a la imagen de Maddie. "Así que, ¿estás casada?", preguntó tratando de fingir indiferencia.

"No, divorciada", murmuré.

"Oh. Lo siento", respondió en un tono más moderado.

Y por alguna razón, la mirada honesta en sus ojos me hizo contestar de una manera que nunca hubiera esperado, sobre todo con alguien que era prácticamente una desconocida. "No lo sientas. Estoy segura de haber hecho bien".

Los ojos de Alice registraron su sorpresa por mi respuesta inesperada. Y de la nada, pasé de la risa calmada a sentir ardor por las lágrimas que querían salir con fuerza por mi arrebato.

La risa de Alice finalmente se calmó y me miró con brillo en sus ojos. "Bella Swan", declaró. "Creo que este es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad".

Así que estas dos última semanas, Alice iba a la oficina un par de veces a la semana, y después de visitar a Jasper, llegaba a nuestro piso y emocionada nos daba un rápido saludo a Rosalie y a mí. Vi que ella y Rosalie eran buenas amigas. Cada vez era más obvio que los Cullen eran una familia muy unida. Emmett venía a nuestro piso un par de veces al día para ver a Rosalie. Era un hombre grande, musculoso y guapo, y tenía una risa contagiosa que se oía en todo el piso cuando estaba aquí. Yo lo conocí en la oficina de Rose durante mi primer día aquí, y había sido muy cortés. Sus ojos verdes eran iguales a los de su hermana, y ambos tenían el mismo brillo perverso en sus ojos.

Conocí a Jasper el mismo día que conocí a Alice. Ella había venido a decir adiós antes de irse y había arrastrado a su prometido abajo con ella. Y aunque él no era un Cullen, no podía dejar de notar cuán atractivo era también. Era alto y rubio, con los ojos tan azules como el cielo, y una disposición que de inmediato te daba tranquilidad. Él se disculpó por no haberse presentado antes, pero dijo que había tenido algunos asuntos urgentes que tratar, y cuando habló noté el leve acento sureño que tenía, y me hizo sonreír.

Así fue como me di cuenta de que los hermanos Cullen, así como sus parejas, tenían las personalidades más increíbles que jamás había conocido, y de inmediato pude ver por qué la gente era tan amable con el clan Cullen. Me encontré a mí misma preguntándome si el último de los hermanos Cullen que yo aún no conocía, Edward Cullen, que estaba en la actualidad lejos en un viaje de negocios, sería tan asombroso como el resto de su familia.

Y en mi primer encuentro con él, él al parecer, estaba metido en una pequeña sala de conferencias con una de mis compañeras de trabajo. Esa no era una gran personalidad.

Me rompí de nuevo, en el presente, por la respuesta de mi hija por el comentario de Edward sobre su hermana.

"¿En seio? ¡Vivimos en Brootlyn también! ¿Vedad mamá?". Maddie tiró de mi brazo a la espera de la confirmación, y Edward miró hacia mí.

"Sí, cariño". Le contesté en voz baja, manteniendo mis ojos en ella.

Maddie volvió su atención de nuevo a su nuevo héroe. "Mamá tiene una amiga que vive en Brootlyn como nosotas. Ella es muy bonita. ¡Me compó un helado el oto día cuando estaba hambienta!"

Afortunadamente, el ascensor llegó al vestíbulo cuando Maddie terminó de hablar. Cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe, dejé escapar un suspiro que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había estado reteniendo. Edward salió primero y extendió su brazo para mantener abierta la puerta del ascensor.

"Gracias", murmuré cuando salí con Maddie.

"¿A dónde vas Edwood?". Maddie le preguntó mientras caminábamos por el vestíbulo, con Edward al otro lado de ella.

"Oh, voy a por una taza de café", respondió suavemente.

"Mamá toma café a veces. ¿No, mamá?". Maddie preguntó al tiempo que tiraba de mi brazo de nuevo.

"A veces", estuve de acuerdo, manteniendo los ojos hacia adelante y centrándome en mis pasos. Yo siempre había estado más o menos en el lado de los torpes, y aunque a los 25 había superado finalmente mi torpeza, todavía tropezaba de vez en cuando, y quería asegurarme de que este no era uno de esos casos.

Edward miró por encima de mí. "¿Quieres una taza de-"

"No, gracias". Le respondí rápidamente, ni siquiera dándole la oportunidad de terminar la frase. Me encogí internamente por mi mala educación evidente, pero no quería pensar que él pensara que delante de mi hija me iba con cualquier extraño que me ofrecía una taza de café. Lo último que necesitaba era que Edward Cullen pensara que era una de sus nuevas conquistas.

Edward simplemente asintió con la cabeza y desvió la mirada de mí a medida que finalmente salíamos del edificio. Era un día caluroso de finales de agosto, se había quitado su chaqueta por sus escaleras y se había aflojado la corbata. Le miré rápidamente, mientras que paseábamos por las concurridas calles de Manhattan, viendo como el sol brillaba en sus ojos verde esmeralda. Jesús, María y José, que guapo era. Su cuerpo era perfecto, tan perfecto que parecía estar cincelado en piedra. Su mandíbula era casi perfectamente cuadrada, y yo observaba, casi hipnotizada, como la nuez se balanceaba arriba y abajo cuando tragaba, pareciendo un poco nervioso por alguna razón.

Me di cuenta de que no llevaba la misma ropa que había estado usando anteriormente. Esos pantalones, que eran oscuros como los que llevaba esta mañana, le quedaban bien, y su camisa blanca estaba inmaculada, sin una arruga en ella. Tenía el pelo todavía rebelde, pero cuando le vi pasar su mano rápidamente a través de él, me di cuenta que era la mano quien lo ponía de esa manera, en lugar de otra persona. Por alguna razón, ese descubrimiento trajo consigo una sensación de alivio. No es que con eso tuviera alguna diferencia en mi vida. Por alguna razón inexplicable, esa idea me había llenado también de una súbita punzada de tristeza. Pero yo tenía una y sólo una prioridad en mi vida, la niña que ahora mismo estaba aferrándose con fuerza a mi mano. Y yo no quería ni necesitaba nada más.

Edward volvió los ojos de nuevo hacia Maddie, pero antes de que ella volviera a mirar hacia él me pareció ver una cierta confusión en sus ojos. Sin embargo, tan pronto como volvió a mirar a Edward, eso pareció desaparecer y la mirada de asombro que había visto antes había vuelto. Él le dio una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante, y ella se rió hacia él, completamente tomada.

"Bueno princesa Maddie, ha sido realmente increíble conocerte a ti y a tu mamá". Lanzó una rápida mirada hacia mí y yo le di una pequeña y rápida sonrisa. Maddie siguió riéndose. "¿Prometes que vas a venir a visitarnos de nuevo pronto?", preguntó él con esperanza.

"Si mi mamá me deja", respondió Maddie. Ella pensó por un momento antes de continuar con su voz emocionada. "¿Puedes vení a visitanos a Brootlyn? ¿Puedo enseñáte mis juguetes, y la caña de pescá que mi abuelo Chalie me hizo, y el atapa sueños que el tío Jake nos hizo a mí y a mi mamá?". Los ojos de Edward parpadearon rápidamente hacia mí antes de sonreír de vuelta a Maddie - "y podemos pintá juntos, y mamá te puede enseñá sus pintuas, y podemos sé amigos pa siempe", dijo esperanzada.

Mi boca se quedó abierta en un silencio estupefacto. Mi tímida hija de cuatro años acababa de invitar a un perfecto extraño a nuestra casa, y lo que es más, en una sola frase se abrió a él más de lo que se había abierto a nadie, ni siquiera a los profesores de los dos pre-escolares que habían tratado con ella hasta el momento, excepto tal vez a su hermana Alice, desde que habíamos llegado a esta ciudad. Ella no había mencionado a mi padre o a Jake a nadie desde que habíamos llegado aquí, mantenerlos a ellos y a sus recuerdos era un secreto que ella no estaba dispuesta a compartir con nadie.

Edward también pareció sorprenderse por la invitación de Maddie, y como no estaba seguro de cómo responderle, miró hacia mí rápidamente.

"Um, Maddie, cariño, Edward está muy ocupado, mi amor. Estoy segura de que le encantaría venir a ver tus juguetes, pero-", podía ver el rostro de Maddie empezando a caer, y las comisuras de su pequeña boca cayendo hacia abajo.

"Te diré una cosa", empezó Edward, cortándome y mirándome mientras hablaba, "¿por qué no traes esa caña de pescar y ese atrapa sueños la próxima vez que vengas, y te aseguras de que tu mamá te trae hasta mi oficina para que puedas mostrármelo y decirme todo acerca de ellos?". Miró hacia abajo a Maddie y continuó con una sonrisa fácil. "Y yo tengo toneladas y toneladas de papel ahí, podemos hacer todos los dibujos que quieras. ¿Qué te parece?".

Maddie me miró expectante, y le sonreí suavemente, asintiendo con la cabeza para hacerle saber que la sugerencia de Edward sonaba bien. Ella sonrió tímidamente al principio, pero luego, sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa creció. Ella miró a Edward con entusiasmo.

"¿Pometes que vas a dibujá conmigo? ¿Y pometes sé mi amigo pa siempe?"

Edward lentamente se arrodilló a su nivel. Él la miró con curiosidad por un par de segundos y sus ojos se estrecharon con confusión de nuevo, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar algo dentro de él mismo. "Me comprometo a dibujar contigo todo lo que quieras, y prometo ser tu amigo por el tiempo que quieres mi amistad".

Y como un relámpago, antes de que pudiera detenerla, Maddie echó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Edward, cogiéndonos a los dos por sorpresa. Pude ver los ojos de Edward ampliarse en estado de shock, pero luego, poco a poco, puso sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella con suavidad, y rápidamente me miró, como si temiera haber hecho algo mal.

Y honestamente, en circunstancias normales, no habría sido demasiado feliz con que un hombre al que acababa de conocer abrazara a mi hija. Pero... todo lo que podía hacer era mirarles, completamente anonadada, porque a diferencia de Edward, yo sabía que esto era realmente increíble. Maddie había estado encerrada dentro de sí misma desde que habíamos dejado Forks, sin saber donde encajar ahora, sin saber en quién confiar, y en una mañana, ella se había abierto, y su corazón parecía ser de nada menos que de Edward Cullen.

_¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?  
><em>  
>Maddie poco a poco se alejó de Edward con una gran y satisfecha sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Adiós Edwood, nos vemos ponto!", exclamó ahora apaciguada.<p>

Edward se rió entre dientes ligeramente. "Adiós princesa", se rió. Su rostro se puso serio de repente, y miró hacia mí.

"¿Vais a coger el metro para ir a casa?", preguntó con atención.

"Um, sí".

Pareció debatir algo por un segundo antes de volverse a Maddie con una mirada firme.

"Sólo asegúrate de mantener tu mano cogida a la de tu mamá en el tren", parecía realmente preocupado.

Maddie se rió. "¡Eso es lo que dice mamá!", confirmó. Edward se rió entre dientes y se levantó. Él me miró y en sus ojos se podía leer que estaba pensando algo. Me dio una de esas sonrisas torcidas a las que estaba tan acostumbrada a ver en las portadas de las revistas, pero aquí, en persona, yo no podía dejar de pensar que parecía mucho más real, mucho más real de lo que parecía en esas revistas.

"Que tengáis un feliz regreso a casa". Su voz era sincera. "Y buena suerte con la niñera. Espero que todo salga bien".

La intensidad de su suave voz me confundió, y todo lo que pude decir fue un simple "gracias" antes de girarnos y alejarnos, sintiendo sus ojos en mí todo el camino hasta la estación de metro.

¿Qué. Demonios?

**Espero que os esté gustando la historia :) . ****Muchas gracias por comentarme:**

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, Pamelita y **Fran Ktrin Black**.**

**Nos leemos el lunes, a ver si delanto el fic, que si lo acabo igual me decido a publicar aún más a menudo, jajaja, ya os informaré ;)**


	3. Evitar estrictamente

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **pattyrose**, yo solo la traduzco.

**Venga, aquí os dejo el capítulo 3, ahora toca el punto de vista de Edward, que creo que es el que más aparecerá, ya que si leeis el título del fic, hace referencia a él. Ahh, si ya os habeis encariñado con la niña en dos capítulo no os quiero ni contar lo que os espera, eso no es nada todavía, jajaja.**

**Capítulo 3 - Evitar estrictamente**

**(EPOV)  
><strong>  
>No había hablado con Bella en dos semanas, no desde la semi-conversación que tuvimos en el ascensor el día que la conocí, el día en el que había ido a conocer a la nueva niñera de su hija, la pequeña Maddie. Tal como lo había planeado, me quedé alejado de ella después de ese día, evitando el piso 22 en la medida de lo posible, manteniéndome ocupado en mi oficina. Pero el hecho es que trabajábamos en la misma empresa y estábamos obligados a tener que interactuar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era, técnicamente, su jefe.<p>

Así que aunque yo no había hablado realmente con ella estas dos últimas semanas, nuestros caminos se habían cruzado. Rosalie la había metido en un par de nuestras grandes cuentas - ya que parecía estar muy contenta con el trabajo de Bella - y nos había juntado en un par de reuniones para planificar la estrategia sobre cómo ofrecer un producto superior a los clientes.

Desde que Rosalie era la Directora Creativa de la Agencia, Em, y Jazz y yo la dejábamos hacer parte de las reuniones con Bella; era ella quien tenía que dar a Bella el OK antes de que su trabajo llegara a alguno de nuestros escritorios. A pesar de que yo era el jefe Comercial y de Producción, era Rose quien estaba a cargo del equipo creativo, mi trabajo consistía en asegurarme de que todas las ideas que se le ocurrían a Rose y a su equipo salieran a la luz del día, por así decirlo. Como jefe de planificación de cuentas, el trabajo de Emmett era asegurarse de los puntos de vista del cliente y de que sus necesidades estuvieran bien representadas por nuestra agencia, y como jefe de los medios de comunicación, el trabajo de Jasper era organizar el calendario y la programación de nuestra campaña publicitaria.

Em y Jasper, por supuesto, ponían su granito de arena en estas reuniones, pero yo permanecía silencioso, evitando mirar directamente a Bella a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario; dirigiendo cualquier comentario o pregunta a Rose. No es que yo no quisiera oír su voz. Por el contrario, mis ojos estaban en otro lugar mientras ella hablaba, pero mis oídos y mi mente siempre estaban extrañamente atentos a cada sílaba que salía de su boca. Pero debido a que en nuestro último encuentro había sido claramente evidente que Bella se había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido, o lo que casi había pasado, con Lauren en la sala de conferencias, claramente no era su persona favorita en la oficina. Además, cada vez que la miraba, el mundo de repente giraba sobre su eje, y tenía la extraña sensación de que me estaba cayendo. Mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba como un pesado caballo de carreras, mi pulso se aceleraba inexplicablemente, mi boca se secaba, mis manos comenzaban a sudar, y me sentía extrañamente mareado, como si me hubiera metido algún tipo de droga o algo raro.

Y no es que el sentimiento fuera del todo desagradable. Definitivamente no lo era. Pero era el sentimiento más mierda que había tenido en mi vida. Yo no sabía qué hacer con él, y no estaba acostumbrado a no saber qué hacer con las cosas. Me di cuenta de que ella evitaba mirarme y hablarme igual, o más, que yo a ella. Yo no quería hacerla sentir incómoda, cuando obviamente me odiaba. Así que continué con la política de evitación estricta en la medida de lo posible.

Pero me gustaría verla. Yo a veces la veía por las mañanas cuando entraba de forma rápida, mirando hacia el frente y no mirando a nadie de su alrededor. Se cruzaba el vestíbulo hasta nuestros ascensores mientras yo me sentaba con una taza de café y leía el periódico antes de ir arriba. Me reía y movía la cabeza, la chica era demasiado evidente para la ciudad. Ella no prestaba atención a su entorno, se centraba exclusivamente en subir al piso de arriba y en iniciar su jornada de trabajo.

Sin embargo era extraño. A veces podía con mis nervios el ver lo inconsciente que ella era. Cualquiera podría llegar hasta ella y cogerla por sorpresa. La idea me ponía incómodo mientras yo estaba sentado allí, mirándola con un apretado nudo formándose en mi pecho. Ella estaba sola en la ciudad, sin nadie que se ocupara de ella o de la pequeña Maddie. Eso me molestaba...

Pero a veces me preguntaba si realmente era tan inconsciente como parecía. Un par de veces, mientras yo la miraba esperando el ascensor, le veía de pronto una mirada perpleja en su cara. Y luego, lentamente, ella se daba la vuelta y sus ojos se empezaban a mover, como si buscara a alguien, o como si algo le dijera que estaba siendo vigilada. Yo me escondía rápidamente detrás de mi diario mientras escaneaba la zona, sabiendo lo que ella pensaba de mí, y sin querer añadir 'chico loco y acosador' a su lista de mis malas acciones.

Mis pies querían seguirla al ascensor esos días. Me preguntaba cómo sería estar atrapado de nuevo dentro de ese pequeño sitio con ella por unos pocos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para obtener respuestas a todas las preguntas que me moría de ganas de hacerle, pero era demasiado gallina para eso.

Las cosas parecían ir bien con la niñera. Me enteré - después de otra maldita reunión con Rosalie - que Bella había llegado al trabajo mucho más relajada el día después de reunirse con la niñera. Por alguna razón, saber eso me relajó demasiado. Porque si Bella estaba relajada, significaba que Maddie era feliz, y tan extraño como era, eso parecía importarme. Rosalie me miró con curiosidad mientras yo dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio por la noticia, y luego sacudió la cabeza y salió de mi oficina.

A veces, al final de la jornada de trabajo, me sentaba abajo, en el vestíbulo, y echaba un vistazo a Bella cuando se iba a su casa, salía corriendo del edificio aún más rápido de lo que podía. Ansiosa, estaba seguro, por llegar a casa con Maddie. Un par de veces que había salido detrás de ella, me pregunté si ella aceptaría que la llevara a casa. La idea de que necesitara viajar en el metro lleno de gente - con todo tipo de extraños, sudorosos y sospechoso personajes - me irritaba. Pero luego me acordaba de mi política de evitación estricta, y del hecho de que probablemente me dispararía una mirada de 'mantén tu pene lejos de mí', como la que me había puesto en el pasillo y en el ascensor ese día.

Así que sí, habíamos hecho un buen trabajo al evitarnos entre nosotros por el último par de semanas. Y aquí estaba ahora, en la esquina de mi gran oficina, mirando por las ventanas el horizonte de Manhattan, el sol alto en el cielo y el resplandor brillante del rascacielos de Park Avenue. Con la genial vista que tenía desde mi oficina, no era capaz de ver más allá de las dos orbes marrón chocolate que habían estado bloqueando mi punto de vista durante las últimas dos semanas.

La puerta de mi despacho se abrió bruscamente y apareció Emmett como un tornado enorme, su voz ronca y alta me sacó de mi trance con esos ojos marrones.

"Oye hermano, ¿tiene las muestras de impresión de la cuenta de EverSoft Cream? Johnson me ha estado llamando toda la mañana preguntándome por ellas, aunque yo le dije que las muestras no estarían listas hasta mañana". Se dejó caer en la silla de invitados, poniéndose cómodo. "Pero tengo que quitármelo de encima", continuó, juntando las manos como si estuviera a punto de orar, "así que por favor dime que están listas, así no tendré que pelear con ese dolor de culo a través del teléfono".

Lo miré fijamente durante unos segundos, a pesar de que lo había oído con claridad. Mi mente todavía no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir esos hipnóticos ojos marrones. Emmett me devolvió la mirada, esperando una respuesta. Una vez que se dio cuenta de que no estaba atento, llegó con su enorme brazo y chasqueó los dedos dos veces en frente de mi cara.

"¡Hey! ¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Edward, ¿has escuchado lo que te he dicho?".

Parpadeé un par de veces y sacudí la cabeza con rapidez, obligando a mi mente a concentrarse en Emmett. "Sí Emmett, te he oído. Y sí, las muestras están listas. Voy a enviárselas a Johnson yo mismo".

"¡Biennnn!", Emmett sonrió. "¡Bien!". Se echó hacia atrás feliz y satisfecho. Me miró de nuevo por unos segundos, con una mirada perpleja en su rostro.

"Hey, hombre, Ed, ¿estás bien? Parece que estas un poco distraído últimamente. ¿Algo en tu mente?", preguntó con cierta preocupación.

Fruncí mis cejas y sacudí la cabeza. Emmett y yo siempre habíamos tenido una buena relación, y por lo general no tenía ningún problema abriéndome con él acerca de las mujeres que conocía, o de cualquier persona que me llamara la atención. Él por lo general sacudía su cabeza y se reía, llamándome bastardo afortunado o algo, aunque ambos sabíamos que él ya no tenía ganas de jugar en ese campo. Él y Rosalie estaban locamente enamorados el uno del otro, enfatizando en la parte loca.

Pero eso no era esto. Yo realmente no había conocido a nadie recientemente, al menos no en la forma que utilizaba para conocer mujeres. Y eso que sentía, esa fuerza - no tenía otra manera de describirlo - era demasiado confusa como para ponerla en palabras. Demasiado complicada. Demasiado mala e imposible por cómo me sentía presionado. Una parte de mí mantenía la esperanza de que tal vez si ignoraba lo suficiente la voz de mis confusos sentimientos, finalmente podría desaparecer. Y de todos modos, aunque yo hubiera querido, no podría haber expresado mis sentimientos en voz alta porque no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba pasando conmigo. Tomé una respiración profunda y dejé salir el aire antes de contestar a mi hermano.

"Estoy cansado, supongo", mentí en cierto modo.

Emmett se echó a reír, porque no parecía del todo convencido por mi respuesta. "Sí, supongo que yo estaría demasiado cansado si viviera la fiesta de tu resistente vida". Me volví a darle una sonrisa antes de volver la atención hacia la ventana.

"Entonces, ¿quién es la señorita con suerte esta semana?", continuó en voz más baja, pero parecía que había algo más que quería hacer. "No he estado al tanto con los chismes. ¿Qué has hecho últimamente?". Yo apreté los labios y rodé los ojos, manteniéndolos en las ventanas.

"Em, es mejor que no te creas esa mierda de ahí", le reprendí.

Se rió con ganas. "Bueno, es la única manera de mantenerme al día contigo últimamente, hombre. Estos últimos meses de tu vida han sido un torbellino de actividad, las chicas van y vienen como si fueras una maldita puerta giratoria. Y entonces te vas a Europa sin apenas decirnos una palabra a ninguno de nosotros, que por cierto, asustaste sin fin a mamá y a papá. Jasper y yo pasamos un infierno reorganizando tus reuniones y las cuentas en el último momento", terminó, en un tono más acusatorio.

Me lo tenía totalmente merecido. Sabía que esto llegaría, lo estaba esperando. El "viaje de negocios" que había hecho a finales del mes pasado no había sido nada pero… me marché para Londres de repente, con la excusa de investigar posibles clientes en el extranjero. Pero la verdad era que en los últimos meses algo no estaba bien. Empecé a sentir como... ni siquiera lo sabía. Como que me faltaba algo. Como que tenía que hacer algo, o buscar algo. Y aunque estaba constantemente rodeado por mujeres hermosas, aunque tenía dinero suficiente para comprar lo que quisiera, aunque tenía la suerte de tener una gran familia, simplemente no era suficiente.

Así que Emmett tenía razón: los últimos meses había salido de fiesta más de lo habitual. Pero curiosamente, todas las fiestas y las mujeres me hacían crecer el vacío aún más. Así que agregaba largos días y noches de trabajo a eso. Me quedaba en la oficina hasta las nueve o las diez de la noche, y luego iba de cabeza a un club o algo así hasta las primeras horas de la mañana. Pero nada de eso funcionaba, podía sentir el vacío cada vez más grande, como si hubiera algún tipo de agujero dentro de mí, comiéndome. El mes pasado fue tan insoportable que tuve que escapar. Reservé un vuelo a Londres sin avisar a mi familia y estuve fuera durante tres semanas. Y aunque la distancia había ayudado a calmarme - por lo menos el agujero no se sentía como si fuera más hondo - aun volvía con el vacío, con la sensación de que algo faltaba.

Mirando hacia atrás, eso era probablemente por lo que había sido tan listo para encerrarme en una sala de conferencias con Lauren ese día, para ver si tal vez la emoción de poder ser pillado llenaba ese vacío. No funcionó, por supuesto. Y ahora cada vez que recordaba ese incidente me sentía muy disgustado conmigo mismo. Y había conseguido también disgustarla a ella en el proceso, aunque no sabía por qué me preocupaba por eso.

Sin embargo, por extraño que pareciera, ese día había sido también la primera vez en meses que no había sentido el vacío, pero no por el incidente de la sala de conferencias. Fue después cuando el vacío pareció curarse. Fue la vez que vi a las dos bellezas de pelo castaño que estaban esperando fuera, una dulce e inocente, y la otra intensa y misteriosa. El vacío había sido sustituido ahora por el hambre, hambre distinta de la que yo estaba acostumbrado a sentir. Era un hambre de conocer todo lo relacionado con Bella Swan. Pero Bella Swan era fruto prohibido, de modo que el hambre tendría que continuar hasta que me muriera.

Y ella odiaba mis malditas tripas de todos modos.

Finalmente me volví hacia mi hermano. "Emmett, realmente lo siento. No debería haberme ido de esa manera. Fue muy irresponsable de mi parte".

Emmett frunció los labios antes de estallar en una sonrisa de nuevo. Mi hermano mayor… su enorme tamaño y sus músculos eran suficientes para asustar a Schwarzenegger, pero nunca podía quedarse molesto por ninguno de nosotros durante más de dos minutos. "¡Pff! ¡No te preocupes por eso!", él me tranquilizó. "Rose era la que más molesta estaba". Rodé mis ojos de nuevo. Por supuesto, ella era la más molesta. "Se suponía que viajarías a Seattle. Ella no estaba muy emocionada por tener que volar hasta allí para entrevistar a los posibles nuevos trabajadores. Tuviste la maldita suerte de que encontró a Bella Swan o de lo contrario te hubiera quitado la cabeza si el viaje hubiera sido en vano".

Al mencionar el nombre de Bella mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró y amplié mis ojos.

"¿Así que Rose parece estar feliz con su nueva empleada hasta ahora,eh?". Pregunté, tratando de parecer casual.

Emmett soltó un bufido. "¿Feliz? ¿Estás bromeando? Ella está orgullosa de haberla encontrado. Sabes lo difícil de complacer que es mi Rosie. Bueno, yo sé lo difícil que es de complacer", añadió con una risita. Me aparté de él y rodé mis ojos de nuevo por sus enfermas insinuaciones, pero luego me volví hacia él. Yo no quería impedir el giro que nuestra conversación había tomado ahora: "pero Bella Swan está haciendo un gran trabajo. Rose ya la ha puesto en las cuentas de Wheat a Bits y EverSoft, y sabes que está orgullosa y contenta. Ella sólo ha estado aquí un mes, pero Rose confía en ella para darle ese trabajoy yo confió en Rose. Si ella piensa que Bella puede manejarlo, entonces eso es suficiente para mí".

Asentí con la cabeza rápidamente. "Sí, estoy seguro de que puede manejarlo", estuve de acuerdo con énfasis.

Emmett me miró con curiosidad. "¿De verdad? Tenía la impresión de que tenías algunas reservas con respecto a Bella. Me he dado cuenta de que realmente no interactúas con ella demasiado, sobre todo durante el par de reuniones en las que Rose la ha incluido".

Me quedé mirando hacia adelante, tratando de averiguar qué decir para evitar la mirada sospechosa de Emmett. "Uh, no. He estado muy impresionado con ella y con su trabajo. Ella parece una chica tranquila, no lo sé realmente..."

Emmett me cortó antes de que pudiera encontrar la manera de terminar. "Bueno, sí, es como si tuviera una especie de estaca clavada en sí misma. Ella se divorció y al parecer tiene una niña, supongo que vino a la ciudad para empezar de nuevo o algo así. Pero es muy tranquila, sabe cuándo hablar y cuando tener los pies en la tierra, esa es una de las razones por las que ha sido capaz de impresionar a Rose. Sabes que Rose no tiene ningún respeto por los pelotas o los imbéciles sin carácter".

Me reí, sabiendo muy bien que la única manera de ganarse el respeto de Rosalie era enfrentarse a ella. "Rose me habló de un par de casos de cuando Bella se negó a cambiar sus diseños a causa de algunas críticas de Lauren o James".

La idea de que alguien con el talento mediocre como Lauren, o el "sin carácter" de James - el otro artista gráfico que trabajaba en el departamento de Rosalie - tuvieran el descaro de criticar el trabajo de Bella me molestaba totalmente. El hecho de que no la mirara directamente durante nuestras reuniones no significaba que no viera su trabajo. No se podía negar que era muy talentosa. Sus diseños eran atrevidos, frescos y parecía tener una comprensión casi instintiva de lo que los clientes estaban buscando. No era de extrañar que ella hubiera sido capaz de impresionar a Rosalie tan a fondo en tan poco tiempo.

Sin embargo, ¿los otros dos imbéciles tenían las pelotas de criticarla? Tuve que luchar contra el impulso casi irresistible de ir allí y ponerlos en el paro en ese momento.

"¡Bella incluso se mantuvo firme con Rosie un par de veces!", Emmett continuó, riendo. "Sobre todo cuando no estaba de acuerdo con las modificaciones de Rose en su trabajo. ¡Y la mierda es que la chica tenía razón! Los chicos de Wheat-a-Bits amaron los diseños originales de Bella. Pensaba que Rose mataría a la chica por no estar de acuerdo con ella, pero estuvo absolutamente encantada con ella. Sabes que ella se atribuye totalmente el mérito de la contratación", rió entre dientes. "Aunque conoces a mi Rosie, ella nunca admitiría estar impresionada".

Imaginar a Bella enfrentarse a Rosalie y estar en lo correcto traía una gran sonrisa a mi cara, y yo no podía dejar de reír. Rose no estaba acostumbrada a estar equivocada. Sin embargo, ella era lo suficientemente profesional como para no dejarla marchar, siempre y cuando el cliente estuviera contento.

"Parece de ese tipo de jóvenes que se divorcian pronto, ¿alguna idea de lo que ocurrió?". Me aventuré, esperando que mi extrema curiosidad no fuera demasiado obvia.

Su rostro registró sorpresa por empezar a preguntar cosas más personales. Pero luego se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza. "No tengo ni idea, pero le oí a Rosie que-"

Antes de que Emmett pudiera continuar, la puerta de mi oficina se abrió de nuevo y entró mi hermana Alice, mareada y nerviosa como siempre.

"¡Estáis aquí los dos!", exclamó. "Tenía la esperanza de que os encontraría a los dos aquí". Ella se acercó a cada uno de nosotros y nos dio un rápido beso en las mejillas antes de echarse en el pequeño sofá de cuero negro que había junto a la ventana. "¿Habéis olvidado qué día es hoy?", susurró con complicidad.

"¿Miércoles?", ambos respondimos al mismo tiempo.

Alice frunció los labios con ira y nos miró. "¡No, idiotas! ¡Es 30 de agosto!", continuamos mirándola fijamente. "¡El cumpleaños de Jasper!", anunció exasperada. Miró a la puerta antes de continuar en voz baja. "Vendréis esta noche ¿no?", suplicó.

Me reí de mi hermana pequeña, viendo como estaba sentada allí, completamente inflamada. Su pelo corto de punta sobresalía por todos sitios, estaba peor que el mío. "Alice, lo haces cada año. Cada año nos recuerdas que es el cumpleaños de Jasper, y cada año haces una fiesta para él. ¿Hemos faltado alguna vez?". Pregunté con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa.  
>Ella me sacó la lengua, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. "Bueno, yo sólo quería estar segura". Ella me miró fijamente antes de continuar. "Es muy importante que vengas este año".<p>

"¿Y eso por qué?", le pregunté.

Alice parecía luchar por una respuesta. "Bueno, es sólo que... he hecho algunos cambios en el loft y me gustaría que los vieras", concluyó ella.

"¿Y qué?", Emmett preguntó. "Todos hemos visto antes tu loft. ¿Qué diferente podría verse?", Alice se volvió a mirarlo ahora, entrecerrando los ojos aún más, hasta que eran sólo dos pequeñas ranuras.

"Simplemente hazlo. ¿De acuerdo?", dijo entre dientes. Ella se volvió hacia mí. "Pero entonces tu vienes, ¿no, Edward?", repitió ella.

Durante los últimos tres años que Alice y Jasper habían estado juntos, ella celebraba una fiesta sorpresa, no tan sorpresa, para él en su cumpleaños. Y yo había ido todos los años sin quejarme menos este año, que sinceramente, no me sentía como para ir. Pensar en estar allí, solo, rodeado por decenas de gente conocida y no conocida, no era exactamente algo que me llamara hacer esa noche.

"Alice, yo no lo sé". Me pasé los dedos por el pelo y me recosté en la silla. La cara de Alice cayó por la decepción.

"Edward, por favor. ¡Vamos! Tienes que venir este año," declaró ella otra vez.

Suspiré. "Alice, tú sabes que yo suelo ser el primero para una fiesta, pero en serio, no creo que esta noche pueda. Estoy muy cansado". Intenté usar la misma excusa que había utilizado con Emmett hace apenas un rato.

La cara, por lo general suave, de Alice se endureció. "¡Sí, supongo que yo también estaría demasiado cansada si estuviera enrollándome con brujas como Tanya hasta altas horas de la mañana!", escupió.

Me reí de ella. "Siempre te lo digo, no creas todo lo que lees en las páginas de cotilleos. Están llenas de mierda".

"Había una foto, Edward", exclamó ella con sequedad.

Me reí de nuevo. "Alice, eso no significa nada. Esa imagen era probablemente de hace meses. No he visto a Tanya en las últimas semanas", confirmé. Alice siempre había odiado a mi ex novia Tanya.

"¿No es una calumnia o una difamación o algo, si publican una imagen con un subtítulo que dice que te vieron con ella ayer por lo noche, si no es cierto?". Ella arqueó una ceja, no del todo convencida.

"En realidad es difamación", le aclaré, "si la persona que está siendo difamada tiene el tiempo o la paciencia para hacer algo al respecto". Me encogí de hombros. "Pero no me importa lo que quieran decir o publicar, y ellos lo saben. ¿A quién diablos le importa si ellos quieren decir que ayer pasé la noche con Tanya? No me molesta, y estoy seguro como el infierno de que Tanya no se molestará", agregué, guiñándole un ojo.

Alice me miró, frunciendo los labios en señal de desaprobación. "Bueno, deberías cuidarte, hermano mayor. Uno de estos días van a decir algo que tú no quieres en esas páginas y estarás realmente jodido", concluyó ella, sorprendiéndonos a Emmett y a mí con su maldición. No era muy común en Alice, sólo lo soltaba cuando estaba muy molesta, como cuando Tanya estaba involucrada.

"Si, bueno, cuando llegue ese día, les demandaré".

"Para entonces puede que sea demasiado tarde para demandar", agregó Alice en un tono de advertencia, como si ya pudiera ver el futuro. Ella siempre había tenido una extraña manera de predecir las cosas, pero ahora estaba empezando darme miedo.

"Bueno mira, iré esta noche si olvidas todo lo de las páginas de cotilleos", Alice rebotó hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su asiento y aplaudió con alegría.

"¡Sí! Ahora que me acuerdo, comienza a las 8:00 pm. ¡Tratad de llegar a tiempo, por favor!", ella se quejó.

"Sí, sí, lo que sea". Le dije. "Ahora bien, ¿podríais salir ya de mi oficina? Tengo trabajo que hacer".

"¡Muy bien!", Alice resopló, fingiendo indignación. "Voy a bajar las escaleras y asomarme a ver a Rosalie rápidamente antes de ir a ver a Jasper", murmuró ella, de pie.

Emmett se dio la vuelta hacia ella antes de salir de mi oficina, "Creo que ella está en una reunión con Bella en este momento. Por cierto", continuó, "¿has invitado a B-"

"¡Emmett!", Alice gritó, interrumpiéndolo antes de que fuera capaz de terminar lo que estaba a punto de decir. "Um, creo que oigo sonar el teléfono en tu oficina. Será mejor que te des prisa, podría ser alguien importante", gritó, empujándolo hacia la puerta con su pequeño cuerpo, extrañamente fuerte.

Salí del trabajo temprano esa tarde, después de completar lo que se estaba convirtiendo en mi rutina: esconderme detrás de mi periódico en un tranquilo rincón en la entrada y ver a Bella Swan entrar, mirándola intrigante como nunca. No se podía negar que era una belleza, su pelo largo y castaño se balanceaba suavemente hacia atrás y hacia adelante mientras ella entraba rápidamente con la frente arrugada por la concentración. Pero lo que hacía que su belleza se destacara era la forma modesta de comportarse, no había aires falsos, ni andares sexy o ropa reveladora. Si llevaba algún tipo de maquillaje era mínimo, al menos eso es lo que yo había visto el primer día que habíamos hablado y las pocas veces que le había dado un rápido vistazo a su dirección. Ella era completamente natural y refrescante, sin embargo, no había ninguna otra mujer en cien metros a la redonda más vergonzosa que ella. Y basándome en las miradas que muchos monos de aquí le habían dado cuando pasaba – ella completamente ajena a que todos la miraban a su paso - no era el único hombre que pensaba así. Y una vez más me encontraba con ella sacándome otro instinto en mí, tenía la necesidad de ir a cada hombre que la miraba y golpearle para alejarle de ella, por cómo la miraban.

Aspiré en voz baja mientras estaba de pie detrás de mi periódico. Si esta hambre extraña no se apagaba, y pronto, Bella Swan iba a darme la muerte.

Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento del este del Central Park y me metí en mi habitación, dejando caer mi maletín en mi cama sin hacer y dirigiéndome directamente al cuarto de baño. Yo necesitaba una ducha, una muy fría. Era una noche caliente y pegajosa de verano, y yo había empezado a sudar sólo por la caminata desde el garaje hasta mi edificio. Mi camisa se aferraba incómoda a mi pecho y empezaba a temer el tener que salir con este calor otra vez, esta noche. Me arrepentía de haberle prometido a Alice que iba a presentarme en su pequeña fiesta. Yo hubiera preferido más quedarme en casa esta noche, a solas, con un par de cervezas y con mis sueños sobre una determinada morena.

Me reí de mí mismo, dándome cuenta de lo raro que sonaba. Hacía unas semanas la idea de quedarme aquí, solo, después del trabajo, no hubiera sonado atractiva. Sin embargo, durante el último par de semanas era básicamente en eso en lo que se había convertido mi rutina. Ir a trabajar y regresar a casa, salir a pasear por el parque durante un par de horas, sentarme junto al lago por un tiempo, escuchar mi iPod y pensar, o volver a casa, darme un baño y luego sentarme frente a la televisión y pensar. Siempre pensando. Y siempre sobre lo mismo, sobre la misma persona...

A veces me gustaría coger el ascensor e ir hacia abajo unos cuantos pisos, para pasar el rato con Emmett y Rosalie - vivían en el mismo edificio - sólo para romper la monotonía. Sin embargo, esas visitas eran siempre rápidas. Rosalie, por lo general, se molestaba si Em y yo jugábamos a los videojuegos por mucho tiempo y empezábamos a ignorarla. Y si la dejábamos jugar, nos daba una paliza y entonces ella y Emmett se acababan gritando. Era inevitable que eso diera lugar a que los dos se arrojaran sus mandos y Emmett cogiera a Rose y la echara al sofá debajo de él. Era algo raro, una especie de juego previo para ellos. Entonces, como de costumbre, yo me iba antes de que todo se volviera aún más caliente, y me echaran completamente. Esos dos no tenían auto-control.

Después de mi ducha, me puse unos pantalones y una camiseta, y me decidí a holgazanear un rato antes de prepararme para la fiesta de Alice y Jasper. Encendí el televisor en mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama, esperando que el actual episodio de 'Friends ' me distrajera lo suficiente como para que mi mente alejara a esos ojos color marrón suave que me perseguían por todas partes. Sí, algo difícil.

Mis ojos recorrieron la habitación y se encontraron con el contestador automático del teléfono de mi mesa de noche, la molesta luz roja parpadeaba por un mensaje. Pulsé el botón de reproducción y escuché los diferentes mensajes, algunos de unos molestos agentes de publicidad, mi madre recordándome que apenas me había visto desde mi regreso de Londres, Emmett preguntándome si quería irme con ellos a la casa de Alice ("no gracias", pensé, lo último que necesitaba era ver a esos dos tentándose entre sí y dándose miradas el uno al otro durante todo el camino hasta Brooklyn) y, a continuación, el último mensaje, de Tanya.

"Querido Edward, no te he visto o escuchado en mucho tiempo. ¿Dónde te estás escondiendo? Llámame para que podamos… reunirnos", se rió. "Te echo de menos, cariño. Llámame. Pronto". Click.

Ah, Tanya. Siempre lista. Siempre para cualquier cosa. La última persona que quería o necesitaba ver ahora mismo. Tanya tenía dificultades para comprender lo que quería decir "hemos roto". Ella todavía me llamaba por lo menos un par de veces a la semana, aunque por lo general era mi contestador automático a quien hablaba. Cuando yo iba de fiesta en fiesta hasta hace unos meses, ella se aseguraba de presentarse donde quiera que yo estuviera, siempre tratando de meterse en mi casa una vez que yo estaba lo suficientemente harto como para irme de donde estábamos. Y a pesar de que le había dejado claro que no quería estar con ella nunca más, seguía actuando como si fuera mi novia cuando estábamos en el mismo lugar, mirando a cualquier otra chica que se atrevía a acercarse. La mayoría de las veces, sólo me reía. No me podría importar menos si se las arreglaba para asustar a una chica u otra, siempre había más dispuestas a desafiar su ira. Ninguna de ellas me importaba realmente, de todos modos. Y mientras todos tuviéramos claro eso, no había ningún problema.

Así que mi reacción inicial a su mensaje fue presionar el botón de borrar e ignorar, que era lo que había estado haciendo durante las últimas semanas desde que había regresado de Londres. Ella había estado enfadada como el infierno porque no la había invitado a mi viaje, y las página de cotilleos habían anunciado que desde que yo estaba fuera de Londres haciendo cosas, Tanya Denali, la famosa heredera de la cadena de hoteles de clase alta, Denali, había decidido vengarse de su "novio" enrollándose con un hombre diferente cada noche. Si la historia era cierta o no, realmente no cambiaba nada en mí, aunque yo sospechaba que ella había creado esa historia. No sería la primera vez que ella misma había puesto su propio nombre como parte de un titular escandaloso. Tanya era muy astuta y le encantaba ser el centro de atención. Y de cualquier manera, a mi no me importaba.

Me volví hacia el televisor, viendo como Phoebe trataba de explicar al resto de la banda porque Rachel era la langosta de Ross. Y de alguna manera, por supuesto, esa conversación ridícula entre personajes de ficción en la televisión me hizo pensar en Bella. Maldita sea.

Todo me hacía pensar en ella. Me pasé la mano por el pelo, frustrado. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había puesto por primera vez mis ojos en ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en irse esta extraña fascinación? ¿Qué diablos tenía que hacer para sacarla finalmente de mi mente?

La respuesta pareció tan clara de repente que me pregunté por qué no se me había ocurrido antes. Necesitaba una distracción. Yo necesitaba algo, o más bien a alguien, para alejar a Bella Swan de mi mente. Y de repente tuve claro quién era ese alguien que siempre estaba lista y dispuesta a ayudar a distraerme.

Tanya.

Cogí el teléfono y marqué su número rápidamente, antes de que alguna otra parte de mí, esa parte que en el fondo yo sospechaba que era probablemente la única parte racional de mí en este momento, me convenciera para no hacerlo. Tanya lo cogió en el segundo toque.

"¿Querido Edward?", respiraba seductora.

"Tanya. ¿Cómo estás?". Le respondí, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza y riéndome de mí mismo, pensando que lo que estaba haciendo en realidad era para pegarme. Un error de mierda.

"Cariño. Te he echado de menos. ¿Por qué no me llamaste?", preguntó ella, aligerando su raro acento cada vez más, como hacía cada vez que trataba de ser linda.

"He estado muy ocupado. Y he tenido... muchas cosas en mi mente últimamente". Era cierto.

"Edward, trabajas muy duro. Sabes lo que dicen, tanto trabajo y nada de juegos hacen que Eddie sea un niño aburrido". Ella se rió de su broma. Rodé los ojos y sonreí.

"¿Qué haces esta noche, Edward? ¿Por qué no vienes a buscarme? Podemos salir y divertirnos". No le respondí, y después de unos segundos, agregó en voz baja, gutural. "O podría ir allí y podríamos…quedarnos en tu casa".

"En realidad, me voy a casa de Alice en un rato. Ella ha montado una fiesta de cumpleaños para Jasper".

"Oh", fue todo lo que Tanya respondió, pero podía imaginar su desprecio por el otro extremo. Alice y Tanya nunca había hecho buenas migas. De hecho, nadie en mi familia había sido realmente afectuoso con Tanya.

Estaba a punto de dejar las cosas así, pero entonces recordé el propósito de mi llamada telefónica, distraerme. Necesitaba que mi mente alejara a Bella, y no podía soportar la idea de pasar otra noche soñando con una chica con la que apenas había hablado y que obviamente no me gustaba. Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que yo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de realmente pensarlas.

"¿Quieres venir conmigo a casa de Alice y Jasper?". Le aclaré.

"Me encantaría ir contigo a cualquier lugar, querido, ya lo sabes", respiró Tanya por el teléfono sugestivamente.

No hice caso de su pequeña pista y continué. "¿Entones voy a recogerte a las 8:00 pm?"

Ella se echó a reír. "Eso suena bien. Te estaré esperando", cantó.

Pulsé el botón para colgar el teléfono, pero mi mano y el teléfono se mantuvieron en el aire, ya que finalmente había puesto en duda la sensatez de lo que acababa de hacer. Yo no quería llevar a Tanya, pero el hecho era que yo le había pedido que viniera a la fiesta de mi hermana. No había ninguna razón para que ella esperara nada más allá de eso.

Excepto que yo conocía a Tanya. Ella no habría esperado algo si la hubiera invitado a la iglesia. Respiré, pellizcándome el puente de la nariz y preguntándome en qué clase de mierda me había metido. Bueno, una cosa era segura, yo estaría completamente distraído esa noche.

Detuve mi Audi negro en frente del loft de Tanya exactamente a las 8:00 pm. Salí del coche y me acerqué a tocar su puerta para hacerle saber que estaba aquí. Yo sabía que no debía tratar de subir las escaleras.

"¿Edward?", Tanya preguntó por el altavoz.

"Sí, Tanya. ¿Estás lista?"

"Lo estaré en un minuto", confirmó ella.

Volví a mi coche a esperar. Después de unos minutos la vi salir de su edificio con un corto y ceñido vestido negro que se aferraba a ella con fuerza. Me levanté para abrir la puerta del coche para ella.

"Edward, todavía tan puntual, ¿no?", me dijo, dándome un suave y prolongado beso en la mejilla.

"En realidad, Alice me quería allí a las ocho, por lo que estamos llegando ya tarde", respondí mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para ella.

"Oh, eso está muy mal", comenzó, y luego hizo una pausa antes de subir en el coche. Se volvió a mirarme a los ojos. "Yo iba a preguntarte si querías ir arriba y... tomar una copa antes de que empezáramos nuestro camino".

"Tengo que conducir Tanya", respondí sosteniendo su mirada.

"Siempre podemos tomar un taxi... después", sugirió en voz baja.

"Llegamos tarde, Tanya. Será mejor que nos vayamos ya", le contesté, sujetandole la puerta. Me miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de sonreír y darse la vuelta para entrar en el coche.

El loft de Alice y Jasper se encontraba en Brooklyn, en el lado del río Hudson, en una antigua zona. Hace apenas 10 años, toda el área donde Alice y Jasper estaban viviendo no era mejor que una zona de guerra, con quemados y abandonados edificios, y basura por el barrio, los narcotraficantes hacían negocios y todo tipo de actividades ilegales en las esquinas. Con el tiempo, alguien descubrió finalmente el potencial de esa zona, situada en el río, con una impresionante vista del horizonte de Manhattan y con un viaje rápido y fácil a la ciudad. Hoy en día, el área era una zona de lofts de alto precio, tiendas esparcidas por donde antes vendían drogas, y pintorescos cafés ocupando los espacios donde los edificios quemados solían estar.

Una vez que Jasper y Alice se había decidido a comprar un lugar juntos, Alice había comenzado inicialmente a buscar en Manhattan, cerca de donde vivíamos Emmett y yo. No había manera de que se fuera a Long Island, donde nuestros padres vivían. Pero un día, fue a visitar a un amigo a Brooklyn, uno que había conocido mientras estaba de gira en París, y se había enamorado inmediatamente del área, Dumbo, que estaba bajo el puente de Manhattan y Brooklyn. Era moderno, al igual que ella. Jasper, que no le importaba donde vivir mientras estuviera con ella, lo había aceptado con facilidad, y en un par de meses encontraron el loft donde vivían ahora.

Coincidentemente, fue en ese mismo período de tiempo cuando ella encontró el espacio perfecto para su estudio de baile, en un viejo edificio abandonado a pocas manzanas de su loft. Al igual que todo lo relacionado con mi hermana, era como si hubiera sido destinado a ser eso.

Mientras Tanya y yo caminabamos hacia el piso de Alice, Tanya miró a su alrededor con desprecio.

"¿Cómo puede tu hermana vivir aquí? ¡La zona es muy bohemia, sin clase!", se burlaba.

Me reí, sabiendo muy bien cómo de echada a perder estaba Tanya. Por lo que a ella le preocupaba, Nueva York consistía únicamente en una ciudad, Manhattan, e incluso se limitaba un poco al Central Park.

"En realidad creo que es bastante agradable", yo no estaba de acuerdo con ella. "Yo podría despertarme viendo estas vistas todas las mañanas", le dije, señalando al horizonte de Manhattan, al otro lado del río.

"¡Uf!", Tanya continuó, no convencida. "¿Tú vivirías aquí, entre todos estos bárbaros?"

Asentí con la cabeza.

"No lo creo", me desafió. Estábamos subiendo por el ascensor ahora. Ella puso una mano firme sobre mi hombro y me lanzó una mirada desafiante, "Edward Cullen, mírate, tú y yo somos los mismos. Ricos, mimados y codiciosos. Y no hay absolutamente nada de malo en eso".

La fulminé con la mirada pero no respondí aunque no estaba de acuerdo, pero ahora no estaba seguro de si podría rebatirle. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salimos rápidamente.

A medida que nos acercábamos al loft de Alice, podía escuchar la música sonando en el interior, así como los sonidos de la gente riéndose. De repente me sentí contento de haber invitado a Tanya, después de todo, por lo menos me daría una excusa para dejar la fiesta antes de tiempo si me cansaba de hablar con todos los que Alice y Jasper habían invitado. Por un segundo, antes de que Jasper abriera la puerta, me pregunté quién exactamente, además de los habituales, habían sido invitados este año.

Jasper me dio una sencilla sonrisa cuando abrió la puerta, pero al mirar a Tanya no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro al verla conmigo. Y como un caballero del sur, rápidamente se recuperó y saludó cordialmente a Tanya.

"Tanya. ¿Cómo estás? Por favor entrad".

"Querido Jasper. Es tan bueno verte de nuevo", afirmó mientras le daba un beso en el aire.

Jasper sonrió por eso, antes de volverse hacia mí.

"Edward, Alice está esperándote". Él me dio una sonrisa desconcertada antes de mirar entre Tanya y yo rápidamente. "Será mejor que vayas a buscarla y hacerle saber que estas aquí antes de que envíe un equipo de búsqueda para hacerlo". Rodé los ojos y escaneé la gran sala de estar para buscar a mi hermana. Vi a Emmett y a Rosalie de pie a un lado con nuestro padre y algunos otros conocidos. Los ojos de mi padre se encontraron con los míos y sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de saludo. Sin embargo, su sonrisa cayó rápidamente tan pronto como vio a Tanya a mi lado. Por una fracción de segundo vi decepción en sus ojos, pero él le dio un caballeroso saludo antes de volver con Rose.

Emmett tenía una cerveza en la mano y se reía en voz alta, y me di cuenta de que no era su primera cerveza de la noche. Las manos de Rosalie estaban vacías, y supuse que ella conduciría esa noche. En el otro lado estaban unas cuantas personas a las que conocíamos, amigos de Jasper y algunos con los que yo había ido a la universidad, así como algunas otras personas que no conocía. Vi a algunas personas del trabajo alrededor de la sala también, hablando el uno con el otro agradablemente, así como otros aprovechando la barra libre que Alice había reservado para la noche. Uno de los chicos era James Smyth, un artista gráfico del departamento de Rosalie. Le vi pedir una copa en la barra, preguntándome qué estaba haciendo aquí. El chico siempre tomaba el camino equivocado. Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una pequeña pero fuerte mano me cogiera del brazo por la espalda, apretando tan fuerte que si yo no hubiera sabido que era la manera de cogerme Alice de cuando estaba muy enfadada conmigo, me hubiera caído balanceándome.

"¡Ay! Mierda Alice. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?". La espeté.

Miré a mi anormalmente fuerte hermana pequeña. Ella me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y en sus labios se dibujaba una línea estrecha, todo su cuerpo destilaba irritación. Ella respiró hondo antes de hablar, como si fuera a soltar su furia.

"Edward. ¡Llegas tarde!", me acusó.

"Sí, tuve que parar a recoger a Tanya. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mierda! Creo que me has dejado una marca", gemí, frotándome el brazo.

Alice ignoró mis quejas y le dio una mirada de muerte a Tanya. "Tanya", dijo ella con los labios fruncidos, "no esperaba verte esta noche", dijo ella, mirando entre nosotros dos.

"¡Alice, querida!". Tanya comenzó. Ella hizo un movimiento para acercarse Alice y darle un beso en el 'aire', pero al ver más cerca a Alice y ver su ceño fruncido, pareció pensárselo mejor, y se mantuvo congelada en su lugar. "¡Simplemente me encanta tu loft! ¡Es tan... chic!", ella se ofreció. "Y el barrio es simplemente adorable, tan...diferente".

Alice continuó mirándola antes de responder. "¿En serio? Pensaba que lo odiabas, no que en realidad lo encontrabas bárbaro. Después de todo, no todo el mundo que hay por aquí es tan rico y malcriado como tú".

Los ojos de Tanya se abrieron en estado de shock por la acusación de mi hermana, ella me miró con los ojos llenos de culpa, como si yo le hubiera dicho a Alice de alguna manera, exactamente lo que Tanya había dicho en la planta baja y en el ascensor. No sabía cómo, pero Alice siempre había tenido un don raro y misterioso de saber las cosas, como si las viera pasar o algo así. Era extraño, pero nuestra familia utilizaba esa palabra para Alice.

Mis labios temblaron por el esfuerzo de no echarme a reír.

"Me gustaría que me hubieras dicho que traías una cita esta noche, Edward", susurró Alice en voz baja.

Le sonreí burlonamente a mi hermana. "No sabía que necesitaba tu permiso". Yo esperaba que ella me sonriera o me sacara la lengua, como solía hacer cuando me burlaba de ella, pero su rostro seguía siendo una máscara estoica, estaba enfadada. Me confundí por un momento por su extrema irritación. Quiero decir, yo sabía que no era muy feliz con Tanya por ahí, pero qué demonios.

Alice volvió a respirar profundamente antes de dirigirse a mí de nuevo. "Me tengo que ir. Me pondré al día con vosotros más tarde". Su tono sonó como una advertencia. Ella se volteó para irse, pero luego se detuvo y se volvió hacia nosotros otra vez, forzando una sonrisa cuando se dirigió a Tanya. "Tanya, ¿por qué no te sirves tu misma una copa en la barra?", sugirió, con su voz extrañamente dulce ahora. "Y Edward, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a mamá? Ella ha estado esperándote, dice que apenas te ha visto desde que regresaste". Ella me sonrió con dulzura, poniéndome inmediatamente en estado de alerta. "Creo que está por el balcón del dormitorio", me dijo con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda mientras ella se alejaba con elegancia. La miré inquisitivamente antes de asentir. Ella se alejó riendo.

Me volví a Tanya. "Tanya, voy a ir a buscar a mi madre. Ella probablemente no esté muy feliz conmigo ya que no la he visto mucho últimamente", le advertí, sabiendo que era mejor si yo hablaba con mi madre a solas antes de que me viera con Tanya. A pesar de que Esme Cullen no era tan directa como Alice, quería compartir unos momentos agradables con ella antes de que sus ojos se nublaran con la misma desilusión que mi padre tuvo cuando me vio con Tanya.

Tanya sonrió agradablemente. "¿Te gustaría tomar una copa?"

"No, gracias. Estoy bien. Vuelvo en unos minutos". Añadí con la esperanza de que captara la indirecta y no viniera a buscarme.

Mientras me dirigía al dormitorio, me preguntaba cómo iba a salir de la situación que había creado esta noche con Tanya. Había sido evidente durante el camino hasta aquí y por la forma en la que actuaba y hablaba, esperaba que la noche durara más allá de esta fiesta. Y hace unos meses, ella podría haber tenido razón, pero yo ya estaba enfermo y cansado de jugar a estos juegos con ella, y con cualquiera. A pesar de que sólo la había invitado a la fiesta de mi hermana, sabía cómo era Tanya, y sabía lo ella haría. En primer lugar había sido un idiota por llamarla, y ahora iba a tener que dejarle claro que eso no era lo que yo quería. Suspiré, entrando en la habitación de Alice, sabiendo que Tanya me haría pasar un mal rato cuando la dejara en su casa esta noche.

Me quedé inmóvil un momento, casi muerto mientras miraba por el balcón.

La reconocería a kilómetros de distancia, hubiera sabido que era ella con los ojos cerrados. Su embriagador y único olor flotaba en la brisa de la noche y llegaba hasta mi nariz haciéndome cerrar momentáneamente los ojos mientras bebía ese paradisíaco olor. Ella estaba de espaldas a mí, de pie junto a la barandilla del balcón, mirando por encima el horizonte de la ciudad justo al otro lado del río. Su pelo caía en cascada suavemente por su espalda, agitándose suavemente con la brisa del verano, y los bordes de su falda ondeaban suavemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Bella Swan.

Mi corazón se detuvo durante tres segundos, antes de recuperarme. Sentí que se me aceleraba el pulso.

¿Bella Swan? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella aquí?

**El miercoles más y mejor, jejeje )**

**Muchas gracias por comentarme:**

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez y **Fran Ktrin Black**.**


	4. Acosador

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Aquí os dejo el capítulo cuatro... Edward parece un poco (bastante) tonto por juntarse con Tanya para evitar a Bella, pero bueno, luego cada uno será puesto en su lugar... ya vereis. Empiezan los capis larguitos, para quien le gusten :P**

**Capítulo 4 – Acosador**

**(EPOV)**

Como una visión soñada inconscientemente, sin que yo siquiera fuera consciente de que esto era lo que quería o lo que necesitaba, Bella Swan estaba de pie en medio del balcón de Alice y Jasper.

¿Qué demonios?

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

Sin pensar conscientemente, mis piernas se fueron en su dirección. En el fondo de mi mente - mientras observaba su esbelta forma de pie, completamente relajada, mientras ella miraba la puesta de sol sobre los rascacielos espumosos - yo sabía que mi política de evitarla estrictamente se había ido por la ventana. Porque estando el horizonte de la ciudad o no, sol poniéndose o no, yo nunca había visto un espectáculo tan hermoso en mi vida.

Ella no me oyó acercarme cuando entré en el balcón. Siempre tan consciente de su entorno.

"Bonita vista", murmuré. No me refería a la línea del horizonte, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

Saltó, derramando el vino tinto de la copa que llevaba. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando me vio. Nos miramos el uno al otro lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente y miró hacia abajo al suelo del balcón, al vino derramado.

"¡Maldita sea, la que he liado!", se quejó.

"No. No te preocupes por eso". Me volví y miré la habitación de Alice. Al ver un juego de toallas en el tocador, crucé la habitación para coger una. Me acerqué de nuevo al balcón con rapidez y me arrodillé para secar el suelo.

"Dame, quiero hacer eso", insistió Bella, de rodillas frente a mí. "Es mi desastre".

"Ya lo tengo", le aseguré, y rápidamente sequé lo derramado. Levanté la vista hacia donde ella estaba arrodillada junto a mí, y mis ojos fueron directamente a los suyos. Le sonreí como un impotente idiota. Después de lo que pareció como una especie de debate, me ofreció una sonrisa vacilante a cambio.

A diferencia de sus días de menos maquillaje en la oficina, llevaba un lápiz labial de color rojo esa noche.

_Jesús, Señor Todopoderoso._

Rojo.

Me tomé todo el poder que tenía para obligarme a mirar a otro lado de esos labios rojos rubí y mantener los ojos en los de ella.

"Gracias", susurró ella, con una sonrisa vacilante.

"¿Por qué?". Pregunté confundido. ¿Había pensado lo de sus labios en voz alta?

"Por limpiar el vino, Alice podría haberme matado". Su sonrisa se relajó.

"Ah", sacudí la cabeza, sintiéndome como un idiota. "No te preocupes por eso. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta", mentí. Esa pequeña diablillo se daba cuenta cuando uno de sus vasos estaba dos milímetros fuera del posavasos.

Nos quedamos en silencio, estando todavía de rodillas sobre una pierna. Justo detrás de Bella, la puesta de sol se fue más allá de los altos edificios y bajó hacia el río, con un color naranja y una neblina de color rosa en el cielo, iluminando el río y todo a su alrededor en una luz resplandeciente y celestial. Cuando Bella se arrodilló frente a mí, los rayos del sol rebotaron en su cabello, haciéndolo parecer como un halo brillante y glorioso rodeado de un marco. Parecía absolutamente impresionante. Tuve que reprimir un grito de asombro.

Después de unos segundos, me di cuenta de que tenía que decir algo antes de que ella agregara 'bicho raro embobado' a su lista de mis malas acciones.

Me aclaré la garganta. "¿Cómo estás Bella?". Me las arreglé para salir de ese momento.

"Estoy bien, gracias", respondió ella en voz baja. Luego un incómodo silencio. "¿Y tú?"

Sonreí. "Bastante bien". Y tú y tus labios de color rojo rubí podéis estar agradecidos por ello.

De repente me di cuenta de que estábamos todavía de rodillas en el suelo. "Ven, déjame ayudarte", le ofrecí, poniendo una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella miró la mano una fracción de segundo antes de tomarla. Fuegos artificiales estallaron dentro de mí cuando su pequeña mano tocó la mía, enviando una descarga de calor por todo mi cuerpo y por un momento dejándome impactado. Miré a Bella con los ojos muy abiertos, y me di cuenta de que sus ojos marrón chocolate se habían ampliado, y en sus mejillas había una sombra tentadora de color rojo que alcanzaba casi a sus labios de color rojo rubí, e infinitamente era más impresionante que el color creado por el sol poniente que nos rodeaba.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando nos pusimos de pie y, a regañadientes, le solté la mano. Yo seguía mirándola a su pesar, no podía mirar hacia otro lado.

Finalmente encontré mi voz de nuevo. "Estoy sorprendido de verte aquí. No sabía que Jasper te había invitado".

Su rubor creció y se apartó de mí, mirando al río de nuevo. "En realidad, Alice me invitó".

"¿Alice?". Pregunté, confundido. "¿Conoces a mi hermana Alice?"

Ella se volvió hacia mí, mordiéndose su labio. Yo reprimí un gemido, obligándome a apartar la mirada de sus labios otra vez. "Sí. Quiero decir, bueno, en cierto modo la conocí a través de Rosalie, cuando llegó de visita a la oficina, y nosotras teníamos una reunión".

"Oh". Todavía estaba un poco confundido. "Alice no me mencionó que te conocía, o que estarías aquí esta noche", le dije pensando en voz alta.

Bella me miró arrugando la frente, por alguna razón, y luego se volvió a mirar la ciudad. Nos quedamos en silencio otra vez durante unos segundos, y me pregunté por milésima vez desde que la había conocido hace un par de semanas, lo que estaba pensando. Cuando se hizo evidente que no iba a hablar de nuevo, rompí el silencio.

"¿Cómo está Maddie?". Yo me había estado preguntando cómo estaba su niña durante días, recordando sus brazos pequeños y calientes alrededor de mi cuello mientras me pedía que fuera su amigo para siempre.

La cara de Bella se iluminó. Ella se volvió hacia mí, y esta vez, con una amplia sonrisa adornada en su hermoso rostro. "Ella está muy bien, gracias", respondió en un tono más ligero. "La lista que sugeriste fue un regalo del cielo. Hemos encontrado a una niñera maravillosa, y sólo a unas pocas manzanas de donde vivimos. Maddie no ha sido tan feliz en meses. Cada mañana se despierta preguntando si ella va a ir a casa de Sue. Los dos últimos fines de semana"- se rió -"ella estuvo realmente decepcionada cuando le dije que no era un día para ir a casa de Sue". Ella frunció el ceño, pero la sonrisa todavía estaba en sus labios, obviamente ofendida por la afición de Maddie por su nueva niñera. "Ella está allí ahora", añadió. "Sue también se ha estado llevando muy bien con Maddie en el último par de semanas".

Me reí. "No es difícil ver por qué".

Bella sonrió. "Alice seguía insistiendo en que viniera esta noche. Con el tiempo cedí y le pregunté a Sue si podía cuidar de Maddie. Realmente es un poco extraño. No he estado sin ella tanto tiempo...", se interrumpió.

Escuchando a Bella, de repente me di cuenta de que ésta era la más larga conversación que ella y yo habíamos tenido nunca. Me reí de mí mismo internamente. Esto era así de ridículo. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien con quien había compartido apenas diez palabras antes, tuviera tal intenso efecto en mí?

"Estoy muy contento de escuchar que Maddie está portándose bien. Ella es una niña hermosa", le dije con sinceridad.

La cara de Bella se iluminó aún más. "Gracias", sonrió.

"¿Crees que vas a poder traerla a la oficina pronto?". Yo estaba esperando que ella honestamente lo hiciera. "Ella me debe una seria sesión de dibujo. Estoy hablando de crayones, marcadores, pinturas con dedos, ¡buenas obras!".

Bella se rió de buena gana, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y casi me hace derretirme en mi sitio. Si ver su sonrisa era ampliamente fascinante, escuchar su risa era como escuchar a los coros del cielo.

Jesús, esta mujer sin duda iba a ser mi muerte.

"Sí. Lo sé", ella estuvo de acuerdo. "Ella no lo ha olvidado. Cada vez que pinta algo en casa, me dice que lo va a pintar de nuevo con su amigo Edward cuando ella lo vea".

"¿Quieres decir Edwood?". Bromeé, recordando la manera en la que la linda y pequeña Maddie me llamaba.

Bella se rió. "Sí. Edwood", ella estuvo de acuerdo. Los dos nos reímos, ella tenía una de esas risas contagiosas con la que no podías evitar reírte.

"En serio", le dije una vez que nuestras risas comenzaron a apagarse, "traerla pronto. Me encantaría volver a verla". Me sentía un extraño en el interior, un desconocido, pensando en la dulce cara de Maddie.

Bella me miró con curiosidad de repente, con sus cejas juntas en el centro, como si estuviera tratando de leer algo en mis ojos. "Sí. Creo que a ella le gustaría también", finalmente respondió en voz baja.

Nos quedamos en silencio otra vez. Ambos nos volvimos hacia el balcón, sin saber qué decir a continuación.

"Así que... ¿vives cerca de aquí, entonces?". Le pregunté. Me acordé de que Maddie había mencionado que vivía en 'Brootlyn'.

"No muy lejos", respondió Bella. Tenía la esperanza de que se explicara más, pero después de unos momentos, era evidente que no lo haría.

Seguimos contemplando la vista que teníamos ante nosotros, a pesar de que hubiera sido mucho más feliz mirando abiertamente la vista a mi lado. Sin embargo, la miraba por el rabillo de mi ojo. Llevaba un vestido negro sencillo, pero pegado justamente a su forma delgada, mostrando suficientemente sus delicadas curvas, pero no tan apretado como para no dejar nada a la imaginación. Llevaba el pelo suelto en cascada por la espalda y yo me encontraba cogiéndome a la barandilla del balcón con fuerza, mis nudillos se ponían blancos mientras luchaba para evitar ese impulso, casi irresistible, de acercarme y tocarla. Ella hubiera pensado seriamente que yo era un enfermo hijo de puta si de repente pasara los dedos por su oscuro cabello, un buen cabello. Me sujeté al balcón aún más.

"Es una hermosa vista ¿no?". Pregunté de nuevo, tratando de distraer la atención de su cabello.

Ella suspiró, pero mantuvo los ojos mirando el río. "Sí, lo es", estuvo de acuerdo, finalmente. "Es diferente de donde yo crecí, pero igual de hermosa, a su manera".

"¿Con qué tipo de vista creciste?". Utilicé la excusa de que me había hablado para darme la vuelta y hacerle frente de nuevo.

Ella suspiró de nuevo antes de contestar. "Crecí en Washington. En un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, probablemente nunca has oído hablar de él", se rió mirándome rápidamente

Me reí. "Um, no. No puedo decir que lo haya oído".

Ella se echó a reír también. "No pensé que lo hubieras oído. De todos modos"-continuó- "Forks tiene la distinción de ser el más lluvioso pueblo de los EEUU continentales".

Levanté las cejas, sorprendido.

"También está rodeado por un montón de hermosas y majestuosas montañas". Ella respiró hondo, con los ojos en una lejana mirada. "Así que en un día típico de Forks, al salir de mi casa y mirar hacia arriba, en lugar de ver edificios altos, rascacielos, y el sol brillante, veía montañas profundas y de un verde intenso, casi ocultas debajo de una manta gruesa de nubes grises y blancas que cubrían el más alto de los árboles de hoja perenne, que se levantaban con elegancia en la mañana gris, como si se hubieran negado a desaparecer y hubieran ganado una batalla durante la noche con la oscuridad y las montañas", su voz se convirtió en un susurro, casi fascinante, "las montañas parecían llegar hasta el cielo. Las constantes nubes generalmente ocultaban sus picos, pero también les daba un aire de Olimpia. A veces me imaginaba que los dioses se escondían allá arriba en algún lugar, velando por nosotros, y me preguntaba si... ", su voz se apagó. De repente, ella parpadeó un par de veces, como si estuviera sacudiendo algunos recuerdos muy lejos de su memoria. "Bueno, es realmente muy hermoso de una manera que no se puede apreciar hasta que no lo ves", terminó con nostalgia.

La miré con la boca abierta. No tenía idea de cómo responder a lo que ella acababa de decir. La pasión con la que acababa de describir su ciudad natal me abrumó, pero también me llenó de nuevas preguntas. Como por qué estaba aquí, tan lejos de una casa que obviamente echaba de menos. No es que yo no estuviera agradeciendo a los ocultos dioses Olímpicos de la montaña que estuviera aquí.

"Pero esto es bastante bonito también", añadió bruscamente, sacándome de mi estupor. La simplicidad de la declaración me hizo reír, y ella se rió en voz baja conmigo.

"Sí. No hay montañas, sin embargo", añadí en tono de disculpa.

"No, no hay montañas", ella estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Así que por lo menos verás el río desde donde tú vives ahora, no?". Le pregunté. Me sentía como si ella se mereciera algún tipo de compensación por haber perdido la vista que había descrito cuando se mudó aquí. Por alguna razón, yo realmente quería que le gustara vivir en Nueva York.

Ella se rió, dándome una sonrisa pícara antes de volver al río. "No", movió su cabeza, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo muy esclarecedor. Su voz era fuerte y seria. "Donde yo vivo ahora, cuando camino a mi ventana de la sala de estar y miro, veo un letrero amarillo de neón que brilla intensamente y que anuncia que el Restaurante de la dinastía Ming, está disponible para comer ahí" -hizo una pausa, dándome una sonrisa traviesa- "o para llevar".

Nos reímos fuerte.

"Así que ese es mi criterio, cortesía de la CCW". Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca su rostro se distorsionó de horror.

"¡Oh, no quería decir eso!", añadió rápidamente. "¡Me encanta mi apartamento! Está cerca de todo, del metro, de Sue, de Alice".

Fruncí el ceño al principio, confundido, hasta que me di cuenta de que pensaba que me había ofendido de alguna manera. Pero eso estaba en la parte posterior de mi mente, porque todo lo que podía sentir era una preocupación inmediata de que ella y Maddie vivieran ahora en un apartamento debajo de los estándares que se merecían.

"¿Es malo Bella? Puedo llamar a la señora Cope, de personal, en este momento y que empiece a buscar algo más adecuado". Yo tenía mi teléfono en la mano, buscando en la lista el número privado de la señora Cope.

Bella se volvió muy agitada, y su mirada de horror creció. "¡No, no! ¡Por favor, no hagas eso! Está bien. ¡Sólo era una broma! Por favor, olvida lo que he dicho. Mi apartamento es perfecto. ¡De verdad! Y el alquiler es asequible", continuó.

Estreché mis ojos, con mi preocupación creciendo de forma exponencial. ¿Una renta asequible era el factor decisivo para que ella estuviera aquí? Yo definitivamente tendría que estudiar eso más. "Bella", comencé, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, fuimos interrumpidos por una voz suave y cálida detrás de nosotros.

"Aquí estás, Edward. Alice me dijo que habías llegado", Esme se acercó a mí con una sonrisa suave y apacible y puso sus brazos alrededor de mí cuando me volví a saludarla. La abracé.

"Hey mama". Esme se apartó un poco para mirarme. Cuando ella me dio un vistazo, yo la estudié también. Tuve que admitir que a pesar de que ella era mi madre, que se veía tan hermosa como siempre. Su pelo largo, de color bronce, de un tono más claro que el mío, estaba recogido en un moño. Ella me dio una suave sonrisa, con sus ojos verdes parpadeando mientras me examinaba de arriba a abajo, y aunque la sonrisa estaba llena de amor, ella también se las arregló para arrojar algo de reproche, de la única manera que una madre podía.

"Te has mantenido bien escondido estas últimas semanas, Edward", advirtió ella con suavidad. "Yo estaba empezando a preocuparme".

"He estado muy ocupado, mamá", traté de explicarle, pero el cerco de sus labios me dijo que no estaba creyéndome.

"Sí, estoy segura de que lo has estado", dijo ella, bajando sus manos para coger las mías. "Tenemos que ponernos al día". Ella sonrió y sus ojos brillaron por el sol poniente. Se volvió rápidamente para mirar a Bella, que estaba a un lado, mirándonos en silencio.

"Bella, ¿Edward te mantiene aun en la empresa, no?", preguntó ella, dejando de lado una de mis manos para poner su mano en el brazo de Bella. Fruncí mis cejas, confundido por la amabilidad en ese gesto, como si ya se conocieran.

"Um", tartamudeó Bella, devolviendo la sonrisa a mi madre, "sí", respondió ella en voz baja, mordiéndose su labio otra vez.

"Ah, bien entonces. Siento haberte dejado aquí sola, pero tenía que ir a saludar a algunas personas antes, para que no se diga que Esme Cullen tiene malos modales", se rió, soltando la otra mano y presionándose suavemente el pecho.

"No, eso está bien", Bella le aseguró rápidamente. "Sólo estaba admirando la puesta de sol sobre el horizonte". Yo la observaba de cerca mientras hablaba. Continuaba mordiéndose el labio, y una vez más, me distraje un momento por esa acción. Pero desde el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Esme me miraba con curiosidad, antes de mirar rápidamente a Bella. Su cabeza podría estar hecha de vidrio por la claridad con la que le veía las ruedas que comenzaban a girar en esa cabeza bien cuidada.

Inmediatamente, traté de componer mis funciones en una especie de expresión vacía y sin sentido, pero estaba casi seguro de que era demasiado tarde. Ninguna mujer había sido capaz de leerme como mi madre podía, nunca dejaría que una mujer se acercara lo suficiente para intentarlo.

"Edward, Rosalie y Emmett me han dicho que has sido un verdadero hallazgo para la Agencia", la cara de Bella se ruborizó. "Y Alice y Jasper están completamente enamorados de ti y de tu niña pequeña". Hizo una pausa antes de entrelazar su brazo libre con el mío, cogiéndonos a Bella y a mí, y haciendo que estuviéramos uno enfrente del otro. Casi le sonreí por su obviedad.

"¿Qué piensas de ella?". Esme era muy directa.

Ambos hablamos a la vez.

"Um, en realidad no..."

"Creo que..."

La sonrisa de Esme se ensanchó mientras miraba de Bella a mí. Olía a una victoria rápida y fácil.

"Edward querido. He estado esperándote". Sorprendidos, nos dirigimos hacia el dormitorio en la dirección de donde venía la voz. Tanya rápidamente se acercó a mí, deslizando su brazo por mí con libertad. Mi madre estaba sonriendo amplia y triunfantemente sólo un par de segundos antes de que apareciera Tanya, y entones rápidamente quitó su brazo de mí, como si tuviera miedo de que se le pegaran los piojos de Tanya sólo por estar conectada físicamente a mí mientras Tanya me cogía.

"Tanya. No sabía que estabas aquí". Las comisuras de la boca de mi madre se contrajeron en desacuerdo antes de que ella se tranquilizara y pusiera su cara en blanco. Esme Cullen se habían planteado mantener la compostura por encima de todo. Sólo aquellos de nosotros más cercanos a ella podíamos saber cuando estaba muy molesta. Juntó las manos delante de ella. "¿Cómo has estado?".

"Querida Esme. He estado bien, gracias". Tanya miró rápidamente a Bella, que seguía de pie frente a mí con Esme a su otro lado. Mirándola de arriba a abajo, rápidamente se apretó a mi lado y puso su otro brazo para aferrarse a mí, incluso más estrictamente. Ella volvió a mirar a Esme y le ofreció una sonrisa falsa. "Incluso mejor, ahora que Edward ha regresado de sus vacaciones en el extranjero".

"Yo no estaba de vacaciones, Tanya", aclaré.

"Por supuesto que no", miró hacia mí, haciendo un mohín. "Porque yo no estaba allí contigo".

Apreté los labios y suspiré, con ganas de recordarle cómo estaban las cosas entre nosotros. Pero aquí y ahora no era el momento ni el lugar para entrar en eso con ella. La pondría en su sitio - de nuevo - después.

Me volví para hacer frente a Bella, dolorosamente consciente de que la cortesía común dictaba que ahora tenía que presentarle a la bruja que colgaba de mí, y realmente no quería. Bella nos miraba con los ojos fríos, inexpresivos. Me aclaré la garganta con nerviosismo. "Uh Tanya, esta es-"

"Edward", Tanya me cortó, tirándome del brazo y arrastrándome hasta el borde del balcón. "¡Tenías razón! ¡Esta vista es hermosa! Es casi tan hermosa como la vista del Central Park de la ventana de tu dormitorio. No me resultaría difícil vernos despertar también con esto".

"Uh", empecé a hablar, sin tener ni idea de qué decir. ¿De qué mierda estaba hablando? Claro que, como el infierno, no recordaba haber usado el pronombre "nosotros" cuando yo había mencionado antes el despertar con la vista del río.

Detrás de mí, mi madre se aclaró la garganta. Cuando me volví, me di cuenta, por su expresión, que estaba claramente molesta por la forma grosera y de mierda con la que Tanya había actuado. Bella sólo parecía calmada e ilegible, lo que me estaba poniendo asquerosamente nervioso.

"Edward, voy a llevar a Bella a presentarle a tu padre". Ella puso su mano suavemente en el brazo de Bella otra vez. "Hablaremos más tarde", confirmó, dándole a Tanya una mirada dura antes de mover los ojos decepcionados de nuevo hacia mí.

Cuando las dos mujeres se dieron la vuelta, le robé una última mirada a Bella, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa. Ella me miró sin expresión antes de volverse para salir. Las oí hablar mientras se alejaban lentamente.

"Esme, me encantaría conocer al padre de Alice, pero realmente debo irme. Le prometí a la niñera que recogería a mi hija a las nueve y media. Ella no está acostumbrada a estar sola hasta más de las nueve, y no quiero que ésta sea una noche así". Oí un bufido calmado procedente de Tanya, cuya espalda estaba aún frente al río.

"Por supuesto, Bella", mi madre le dijo suavemente, acariciando el brazo de Bella. Esme me dio una rápida mirada hacia atrás al salir de la habitación. "Te veré más tarde, Edward".

Suspiré profundamente cuando las mujeres salieron de la habitación, y me volví hacia Tanya. Hablé con ella en voz baja, quería que supiera que yo no había encontrado su comportamiento divertido o bonito. "Tanya, has sido muy grosera".

"¿Con qué he sido grosera?", ronroneó, volviéndose hacia mí y colocando ambas palmas de sus manos en mi pecho. Ella hizo un mohín con sus labios, tratando de ser sexy, pero eso no me hizo nada. Su vestido era demasiado corto y apretado y su lápiz de labios rojo hacía su mirada cachonda. Una vez más me preguntaba en qué demonios había estado pensando para llamarla esta noche.

Apreté los labios, con un torrente de improperios, todos dirigidos de mis pulmones a mi lengua, pero me detuve antes de llamarme por la única palabra que había sido prohibida por Esme para llamar a una mujer. Por mucho que se lo mereciera, yo sólo quería llevarla a su casa y esperar no saber de ella nunca más. Tanya podría ser una pequeña bruja vengativa. Sería mejor que al salir de aquí, le hiciera saber que esta era la última vez que ella y yo íbamos a ninguna parte juntos, y eso sería todo. Yo no quería empezar nada más, sólo argumentaría que esta noche era completamente necesaria. "Simplemente... lo olvidaré".

Ella me sonrió seductoramente. Rodé los ojos y me aparté de ella, mirando hacia el horizonte. Finalmente, ella se volvió también, hablando una y otra vez durante unos minutos más sobre las diferencias entre Manhattan y Brooklyn o alguna mierda. Me giré, cerrando los ojos. Detrás de mis párpados, todo lo que podía ver era la luz del sol poniente, iluminando a Bella Swan como un ángel.

Después de unos cinco minutos, no pude escuchar más la molesta voz de Tanya. Me sentí inquieto, como si algún imán invisible me estuviera tirando en otra dirección.

"Voy a volver a unirme a la fiesta", le expliqué a Tanya, llevándome a mí mismo lejos del balcón y alejándome sin esperar una respuesta de ella.

"Iré contigo", respondió, agarrándose a la parte inferior de mi camisa y tirando de ella. Rodé los ojos y seguí caminando.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta, recorrí la habitación rápidamente. Bella estaba en el centro de la sala con mi familia, con un chal de punto envuelto alrededor de sus hombros. Estaba enfrente de mi padre, quien estaba sonriendo dulcemente por algo que ella había dicho. Incluso desde esa distancia, me di cuenta de que él ya estaba completamente tomado por ella. Su boca se relajó en una sonrisa torcida, algo que yo había heredado de él, y sus ojos azules bailaban con una obvia aprobación. Sin detenerme a pensar, comencé a moverme en su dirección, Tanya me siguió.

Bella estaba de espaldas a mí mientras me acercaba, aún en una profunda conversación con mi padre. Alice fue la primera en verme. Ella frunció el ceño mientras miraba detrás de mí.

"Edward, Bella nos acaba de contar la divertida historia de su ciudad natal. Lástima que te perdieras todo". Su tono sonaba como si no fuera nada, pero era algo que yo había sentido perderme.

Bella se dio la vuelta rápidamente al oír a Alice. Cuando ella me vio, me disparó otra mirada fría y dura, que no me hubiera sacudido tanto si sus características no se hubieran transformado de inmediato en una sonrisa agradable y cálida, una vez que se volvió hacia mi padre y hacia el resto de mi familia.

Y aunque alguien con medio cerebro debería haber sabido qué hacer en ese momento, yo sólo traté de unirme. "Me encantaría escuchar tus historias", le ofrecí con suerte, llegando a su lado. Por desgracia, no lo había pensado bien, ya que Tanya, como un puto perrito faldero, aún estaba a mi lado.

Al verme a su lado, Bella se volvió hacia mí de nuevo y sus ojos eran aún más fríos ahora, si era humanamente posible. Yo reprimí un escalofrío, y no fue agradable. Su mirada clara me dijo: '¿Estás bromeando conmigo o estás fuera de tu maldita mente?', antes de que ella se volviera hacia Alice con una sonrisa enorme. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir haciendo eso?

"Aunque me encantaría quedarme y charlar con todos vosotros, realmente tengo que irme". Decepcionados gemidos salieron de las bocas de toda mi familia.

"Bella, ¿estás segura de que no necesitas llamar a un taxi?", Jasper preguntó justo detrás de Alice.

Bella miró a Jasper con gusto. "No, gracias Jasper. Sabes que estoy a pocas manzanas de distancia". -¿Lo sabía?- "Es una noche agradable, prefiero caminar".

Ella sacó su mano para estrechar la de mi padre y él la tomó amablemente. "Ha sido genial conocerte por fin, Bella. Alice no ha sido capaz de dejar de hablar de ti".

"Fue bueno conocerle también, Dr. Cullen", respondió Bella.

"Por favor, llámame Carlisle", mi padre insistió. "El Dr. Cullen es mi padre". Rodé los ojos. Vaya, y me preguntaba de dónde había sacado yo mi carácter.

"Carlisle entonces", acordó Bella, volviéndose hacia Esme.

"Ah Bella, no te olvides del almuerzo del domingo. Me muero por conocer a tu niña", exclamó Esme mientras Bella le daba un caluroso abrazo.

"No lo voy a olvidar", confirmó Bella, dirigiéndose ahora hacia Alice para darle un abrazo.

"Las recogeré temprano, mamá. ¡No te preocupes!". Alice sonrió.

Bella se volvió hacia Jasper y Emmet y les dio a cada uno una gran sonrisa y un caluroso abrazo. "Nos vemos en el trabajo", exclamó. "Y gracias de nuevo por haberme invitado. Lo he pasado muy bien".

Se volvió, dándome un rápido vistazo. Me pareció ver que miraba rápidamente a Tanya detrás de mí, antes de regresar rápidamente a mí por un breve momento. Todo el calor que había estado allí cuando ella dijo adiós a mi familia estaba ahora fuera de sus ojos. "Edward", dijo al partir, en un tono inexpresivo, y se alejó.

¿Qué. Demonios. Ha sido. Eso? Todo el mundo tenía su cálido abrazo, una sonrisa feliz y alegre, y a mí me decía una palabra. Una mierda de palabra. Sólo lo que me merecía.

Enfadado y confundido, pero sin romperme, le seguí hasta la puerta con los ojos. A través de la multitud, vi a James Smyth haciendo su camino hacia Bella. Ella se detuvo a pocos metros de la puerta, ajustándose su bolso y su chal. Una mirada en la cara de él me hizo saber exactamente cuáles eran sus intenciones. Tenía una copa de vino en cada mano, y cuando ella levantó la vista de su bolso, trató de darle una en la mano. Ella le dio una sonrisa de disculpa y le dijo algo. Él se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído, por lo que sus mejillas de color crema se pusieron de color rosa mientras él se iba hacia atrás. Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente hacia él, diciendo algo en respuesta, antes de sonreír por última vez y caminar hacia la puerta.

Y sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, empecé a caminar hacia él, listo para golpear su cerebro de mierda. Gracias a Dios que había perdido finalmente a mi perrito faldero, sino hubiera ido en línea recta a la barra una vez que Bella se hubiera ido.

Cuando llegué a James, pude ver en sus ojos cómo seguía mirando a Bella marcharse, con su mirada intensamente en su culo. _"Hijo de puta"_, apreté los dientes por mi enfado, chocando contra él con fuerza y haciendo que se derramara el vino blanco en la entrepierna de sus pantalones.

"Hey, mira por dónde vas-" comenzó, antes de mirarme. Su expresión cambió y forzó una sonrisa.

"Edward. Oh, hey hombre, no te preocupes por eso-", comenzó, sin ver mi mirada asesina y pensando que yo tenía intenciones de mierda de pedirle disculpas por haberle hecho eso.

"Tal vez si hubieras mantenido esos ojos de mierda en lo que estabas sosteniendo, esto no hubiera ocurrido", gruñí. Confundido, giró la cara antes de que su culo finalmente descubriera de lo que estaba hablando. Trató de disimular su mala cara con una sonrisa.

"Gracias por el consejo", murmuró.

"Te vendrá bien recordarlo", susurré, abriendo y cerrando los puños a los costados.

"¿Qué-"

Jasper vino detrás de mí y me dio una palmada en el hombro, girándose a mí alrededor antes de que pudiera golpear a James.

"Edward, he estado buscándote". Él me llevó lejos, su voz me sacó de mis urgencias homicidas.

Cuando estábamos a unos metros se volvió a mirarme. "¿Qué demonios ha sido todo eso?"

Tomé una respiración profunda, sintiéndome todavía agitado y listo para golpear a James. "Nada", mentí.

"Eso no se parecía a nada".

Negó con la cabeza. "Nunca me ha gustado ese tipo. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí?"

Jasper se encogió de hombros. "No sé. Invité a algunas personas de la oficina. No sabía que tenías algo con él", se rió.

"Sí, bueno... ", yo no sabía qué más decir. Yo tampoco sabía que lo tenía con ese tío hasta esta noche.

"Parece haberse encaprichado de Bella Swan. Ha estado mirándola desde que llegó aquí, supongo que se le ha ido la suerte al irse ella temprano. Ha esperado demasiado tiempo para hacer su movimiento".

Mis fosas nasales se abrieron involuntariamente y mi mandíbula se tensó. Podía sentir mi respiración entrando fuerte y pesada.

Jasper me miró con curiosidad. "Hey, ¿estás bien?"

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de confiar en mí lo suficiente como para hablar. ¿Qué le decía de todos modos? La forma en la que había reaccionado era totalmente irracional. Yo no tenía ningún derecho sobre Bella, y no tenía derecho a enfadarme con cualquier otro hombre que estuviera interesado en ella. Pero eso no significaba que el ver lo que sucedía no me provocara algo en mi corazón.  
>Llegamos con el resto de mi familia. Miré a mi alrededor y Tanya estaba junto a la barra, manteniendo a algunos de los chicos entretenidos y atrayéndolos con cada palabra, tal y como a ella le gustaba. Y eso estaba bien para mí, porque la mantenía lo más lejos posible de mí.<p>

Yo ahora estaba en un estado de ánimo de mierda. El resto de la fiesta transcurrió en una nebulosa. Mi madre y Alice apenas me dijeron una palabra, y mi padre me miraba con una tristeza en su rostro. El haber llevado a Tanya a esta fiesta volvió a confirmar para él lo que había pensado de mí durante años. Que yo era un total y completo inútil. Que la vida para mí era una gran fiesta. Había sido la oveja negra de la familia a sus ojos durante años.

Lo que fuera. De todos modos yo tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. Como por ejemplo, ¿cómo diablos podía pasar de mi política de evitarla estrictamente tan bien durante el último par de semanas, a casi pegar a un hombre de mierda por ofrecer a Bella una copa de vino y mirar su culo? Y además, ¿cómo Bella podía sonreír y compartir conmigo un minuto, y pegarme puñales al siguiente?

Y lo más importante, ¿por qué mierdas me preocupaba eso?

"Pensaba que habías roto con Tanya". La voz de mi padre era engañosamente suave cuando vino a sentarse a mi lado. Miré por encima de él. Estaba tratando de mantener a raya su decepción, pero la mostraba de todos modos. La ligera contracción en el borde de sus ojos le dio distancia. Tomé un trago de mi cerveza antes de responderle.

"Y lo hice".

Carlisle se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. "Entonces, ¿qué está haciendo aquí contigo?"

"Necesitaba una distracción".

Otra larga pausa. Yo casi podía sentir el esfuerzo titánico para mantener su boca cerrada, para no decir las palabras que le quemaban en la punta de la lengua. Al final, debió haber sido demasiado esfuerzo. "¿Necesitabas una distracción? ¿Una distracción de qué exactamente? Tu vida entera es una gran distracción".

Suspiré, dejando la botella de cerveza en la mesa de café con un ruido sordo. "Jesús, ¿realmente vamos a hacer esto ahora?". Le pregunté en voz baja, mirando a mi padre a sus ojos profundos, de color azul. "¿Ahora? ¿En medio de la fiesta de tu hija y tu futuro cuñado?"

Mi padre contestó en voz baja, conociendo a mi mirada. "Yo no estoy haciendo nada aquí hijo". Él habló con esa voz de autoridad que utilizaba con el resto de sus colegas en el hospital. Por desgracia, parte del problema era que yo no era uno de sus colegas. "Simplemente no puedo dejar de preguntarme cuando finalmente vas a dejar esa vida atrás" - sus ojos se posaron en Tanya, quien tenía a varios hombres en la barra muy cerca de ella, incluido el pendejo de James - "y crecer".

Miré la botella de cerveza que estaba en la mesa de café de Alice, y la había manchado. Ella iba a levantar el infierno cuando se diera cuenta más tarde, pero para entonces ya me habría ido. Va a volver loco a Jasper con su mierda y yo estaba enfadado con ella también. Ella debería habérmelo dicho...

De todos modos, ese no era el asunto que nos ocupaba en este momento.

"En el caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta-", mi voz era baja, pero podía oírla como un grito. Nada, y quiero decir nada, me sacaba de quicio como el discurso de 'crecer' de mi padre. "He sido un niño grande durante mucho tiempo y ahora tengo mi propia casa, mi propio negocio, y yo no he tocado un maldito centavo del fondo fiduciario de la abuela en años. Puedo hacer mi propio camino y pagar mis cuentas". Tomé de nuevo la botella y bebí otro trago, antes de enfrentarme a él. "Yo soy un hombre, y lo siento si no soy el hombre que quieres que sea".

Mi padre se mantuvo constante, aunque la mirada no cambiaba. Había una razón por la que era el jefe de los cirujanos en el Nordeste. El hombre tenía los nervios de acero.

"Hay más aparte de ser un adulto, de ser un hombre de verdad, Edward, de pagar tus propias cuentas y de llevar tu propio negocio".

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es eso? ¿Por qué no me dices qué más tengo que hacer para agradarte y entonces tal vez podamos salvarnos de este pequeño discurso cada pocos meses? ¿Qué más, aparte de volver a la escuela de medicina, puedo hacer para hacerte feliz?".

Porque eso es de lo que se trataba todo esto. Él nunca me había perdonado por haber dejado la escuela de medicina. No importaba que yo fuera el único de sus tres hijos que alguna vez había manifestado su interés en seguir sus pasos alguna vez. No importaba que me hubiera graduado en Dartmouth entre los mejores de mi clase. No importaba que yo estuviera haciendo lo mismo que Emmett estaba haciendo, llevando la misma agencia. A Emmett le había dado su pleno apoyo. Pero cuando se trataba de mí, todo era diferente. Porque cuando Carlisle me miraba, lo único que veía era un fracaso. Había fracasado en llevar la clínica de los Cullen, y él nunca me perdonaría por ello.

"Edward, esto no tiene nada que ver con la escuela de medicina. Eso fue hace años", insistió. Apreté los labios y gruñí. Sí, claro. "Y no puedo decirte qué es lo que necesitas hacer para convertirte en el hombre que sabes que puedes ser. Eso es algo que tienes que averiguar por tu cuenta".

Dejé mi botella de nuevo con un golpe aún más fuerte, lo que llamó la atención de Alice desde donde estaba hablando con algunas personas que yo no reconocía. Sus ojos se estrecharon y me lanzó una mirada irritada al ver que la botella no tenía un posavasos. Sí, vete a la mierda también, le fulminé con la mirada. Ya había tenido suficiente en esta fiesta. Me puse de pie, mirando a mi padre, que parecía tan calmado y compuesto como siempre.

"Bueno, entonces creo que estas charlas de padre e hijo tienen que continuar, porque estoy totalmente perdido".

Me miró por un momento con aquellos fríos y azules ojos, antes de que algo como la frustración se filtrara en ellos. "Sé que lo estás. Ese es el problema".

"Hasta luego papá".

Siguió mirándome con esos ojos desalentados. "Adiós hijo".

Me acerqué a la barra donde Tanya estaba disfrutando. "Me voy Tanya. ¿Estás lista?". Si ella había decidido volver a casa con uno de estos pendejos, me ahorraría un montón de problemas.

Ella miró a su manada de seguidores en tono de disculpa. "Lo siento chicos. Tengo que irme". Decepcionado gemidos siguieron a su salida. Rodé los ojos mientras me alejaba. El problema con Tanya - bueno, uno de los problemas con Tanya - era que sus propias reglas no se aplicaban a ella. A pesar de que habíamos estado juntos, siempre le daba un ataque si yo miraba a otra chica. Pero ella nunca había tenido un problema arrojándose a cualquier hombre que le llamara la atención mientras yo estaba allí. Y la cosa era que nunca le había dado razones para ello.

Me acerqué a la cocina, donde había visto entrar antes a Esme, y la encontré allí ayudando a Alice a limpiar, poniendo los vasos en el lavavajillas y vaciando las bandejas a la basura. Esme sonrió cuando me vio, pero su sonrisa se apretó cuando vio a Tanya a mi lado.

"¿Mi Edward, te vas?", preguntó mientras se acercaba a tomar mis manos.

"Sí. Tengo que estar mañana en la oficina temprano".

"¿Vas a unirte a nosotros para la comida del domingo?", preguntó con ojos de esperanza. Yo no había oído hablar de ningún plan de comida, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Alice me cortó mientras estaba en la nevera, poniendo un poco de comida. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarme mientras hablaba.

"No mamá. Estoy segura de que Edward tiene otras cosas que hacer. Simplemente no estará con nosotras el domingo. Puedes ponerte al día con Edward en otro momento". Ella murmuró algo en voz baja que no entendí. Su voz era impasible, pero tenía una evidente irritación.

Y yo había tenido suficiente de su actitud de mierda desde que llegué aquí. Me pide venir a su estúpida fiesta y entonces me trata como una mierda todo el tiempo.

La miré y continuaba poniendo las sobras en su refrigerador Subzero.

"Adiós a ti también, bruja mala".

Eso le hizo reaccionar. Alice se dio la vuelta con furia hacia mí. Ella era una de las pocas personas que sabían lo que realmente quería decir cuando llamaba a una mujer bruja. Después de todo habíamos sido educados por la misma mujer, aprendiendo las mismas reglas de comportamiento.

"¡Vete al infierno, imbécil!".

"¡Niños!", mi madre nos regañó.

"¡Será si vengo a otra estúpida fiesta de las tuyas otra vez!"

"¡Será si yo te invito la próxima vez!"

"¡Alice y Edward!", la voz de mi madre subió una octava. Ella respiró hondo antes de dirigirse a mí otra vez con la voz un poco más tranquila. "Edward, te llamaré durante la semana. Tal vez tú y yo podamos reunirnos en algún otro momento este fin de semana", se ofreció, tratando de mantener la paz.

"Claro mamá". Le dije a mi madre con una sonrisa torcida. Yo sabía que ella nos amaba. Detrás de ella, podía escuchar a Alice murmurando para sí misma en voz baja mientras seguía metiendo las cosas en su refrigerador repleto.

"Mira... un favor... otra vez... no... sé… qué... pretende..."

"¿Qué estás murmurando por allí, enana? ¿Tienes algo que decir?, ¡pues dilo!".

Alice se dio la vuelta.

"Bésame el cu-"

"¡Alice!", mi madre la reprendió. "¡Es suficiente!".

Sonreí a mi hermana triunfante. Yo siempre había sido el favorito de mamá. Alice frunció el ceño de nuevo. Después de un par de segundos, dejó caer el ceño fruncido, optando por una sonrisa malévola en su lugar. "Es realmente una pena que no te quieras reunir a nosotros el domingo, Edward. Mira, mientras estás en la cama por la mañana, con cansancio, y con las sobras frías y aburridas del desayuno",-sus ojos parpadeaban a propósito hacia Tanya- "todos vamos a estar disfrutando de una comida caliente y una fresca y cálida", - sus ojos fueron rápidamente a Tanya otra vez - "compañía".

Ahora era mi turno para fruncir el ceño. Lamentablemente, no podía pensar en devolverle algo inteligente. "No voy a tener las sobras del domingo, o cualquier otro día de la semana. Además no es asunto tuyo", le aclaré, sabiendo muy bien que no estábamos hablando de comida. "Así que no sé de qué demonios estás hablando".

"Lo que sea, Edward". Alice me dio la espalda otra vez, sin dejar de limpiar la cocina. "Disfruta el resto de la noche", exclamó, agitando su mano en el aire con desdén.

Antes de que le dijera algo de lo que me arrepentiría después, salí de la cocina, Tanya se arrastró detrás de mí. No era la estrella más brillante en el cielo, ella se había perdido por completo con las insinuaciones de Alice.

"¡Bruja egoísta!". Murmuré para mí mismo en el ascensor. Tanya me miró sin decir nada. Aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que Alice y yo habíamos estado hablando, ella sabía que no debía tratar de hablar conmigo ahora mismo.

Aunque si dejara de lado el cabreo que Alice y mi padre me habían provocado esta noche y fuera completamente honesto, hubiera sido capaz de admitir que tenían razón con lo de traer aquí a Tanya. Había sido un gran error, y lo reconocía desde que había dejado la invitación salir de mi boca.

Una vez estuvimos en mi coche y mi irritación comenzó a decaer, Tanya saltó encima de mí y comenzó a morder mi oreja, hablando sin cesar sobre todas las fiestas en las que había estado últimamente, con la misma mimada y superficial gente con la que habíamos estado dando vueltas durante años. Y honestamente, hasta hace unas semanas, me veía acudiendo a esas fiestas con esas mismas personas. Habría sido uno de ellos, sin lugar a dudas.

Salvo que ya no me sentía más como uno de ellos, y yo no quería ser como uno de ellos. Yo quería más. Necesitaba más.

¿Pero más de qué? Esa no era la pregunta del millón. ¿O lo era?

Nos detuvimos frente al edificio de Tanya en un tiempo récord. Había sido un poco liberal con las luces amarillas del semáforo, tratando de terminar la noche con Tanya lo más rápidamente posible. Tan pronto como apagué el motor, ella se volvió hacia mí con una inconfundible sonrisa seductora.

"Ven a tomar una copa Edward". No era una petición.

Tomé una respiración profunda, sabiendo muy bien que esta era mi maldita culpa, y me preparé para la rabieta de Tanya. "Tanya, quería darte las gracias por venir conmigo a la fiesta de esta noche, sobre todo en tan poco tiempo". Ella comenzó a acercarse a mí mientras yo hablaba, dejando una mano peligrosamente cerca de mi región inferior. Me aclaré la garganta, moviéndome incómodo en mi asiento y tratando de alejarme de esa mano. Tenía que hablar con rapidez, estaba empezando a calentarse el coche, y por una vez, no era en el buen sentido.

"Pero-", dije de nuevo, mi culo casi chocaba contra la puerta del lado del conductor. "Pero ambos sabemos que probablemente no ha sido una buena idea".

La mano de Tanya fue a parar a la derecha en mi entrepierna. Su otra mano se acercó a mi frente, donde jugando me apartó un mechón de pelo que había caído sobre mi cara. Podía sentir las gotas de sudor que se empezaban a formar en mi cabello. Ella me dio una sonrisa desconcertada. "¿Por qué no, querido?", me sopló en la cara.

Atrapado y sin poder moverme hacia atrás para abrir la puerta del coche y dejar que mi culo cayera fuera, cogí las dos manos de Tanya con cuidado y las coloqué sobre su regazo. Ella rodó los ojos, pero la sonrisa seductora permanecía en sus labios. Le miré a los ojos mientras hablaba, con ganas de ser lo más claro posible. "Debido a que tú y yo somos muy diferentes ahora, Tanya. Queremos cosas diferentes".

Ella se echó a reír, pero mantuvo la mirada. "Oh, yo no lo creo, querido. Creo que queremos exactamente lo mismo", ronroneó, llevando ambas manos a mi pelo.

Rodé los ojos. Le cogí los brazos de nuevo, los bajé y los coloqué firmemente en su regazo. "No Tanya. No", le aclaré. Recordé lo que me había dicho hace un rato. Que ella y yo éramos los mismos ricos y mimados, y que no había nada malo en ello. "No quiero seguir viviendo el día a día para nada más que la simple satisfacción. El dinero y el sexo", le hice una mueca, disgustado por lo que yo había dejado que mi vida llegara a ser. "Eso no es suficiente. Tiene que haber más en la vida aparte de eso".

Tanya soltó un bufido, con su impaciente sonrisa seductora. "Oh Edward. Últimamente te has convertido en un filósofo". Dejó caer la sonrisa por completo. "Quiero dejar las cosas claras para ti". Hablaba despacio, como si explicara algo obvio para alguien de cinco años de edad. "No hay nadie con más dinero que tú. Y esos son tus deseos. Por suerte para ti, estás en condiciones de cumplir cualquiera de esos deseos a tu antojo". Ella suspiró, exasperada por tener que aclarar algo tan evidente. "Eso es todo lo que es esta vida. Tenemos que estar agradecidos de que somos parte de los pocos privilegiados que pueden apreciar esta vida, y sacar el máximo provecho de ella".

Disgustado por su lógica retorcida, me di la vuelta, mirando hacia el parabrisas. En el reflejo de la noche, parecía firme y cansado. "Lo siento Tanya, pero yo no lo creo. Me niego a creer eso. Me niego a seguir viviendo de esa manera".

Tanya soltó una carcajada, como si le hubiera dicho la más divertida broma. Mantuve mis ojos en el parabrisas. Su risa murió de repente, y por el rabillo de mi ojo, pude ver que ella me observaba con una ceja levantada, como si un nuevo pensamiento se hubiera metido bruscamente en ella.

"¿Qué es lo que realmente está pasando aquí, Edward?"

Yo no le respondí, estaba tratando de aclararme. Sólo quería sacarla de mi maldito coche ya.

Sus ojos se abrieron, como si hubiera descubierto algo que acaba de salir. "¿Es esa chica, no es cierto?"

Me sentí rígido. "¿Qué chica?"

"¡No te hagas el estúpido! ¡La chica de la fiesta de esta noche! A la que estabas mirando cuando te encontré en el balcón de tu hermana. ¿Quién es, es tu último sabor del mes?"

La irritación se filtró en mis venas por su cruda insinuación, pero traté de controlarme y no ceder a su obvio aguijón. Lo último que quería ahora era estirar ese argumento, añadiendo más leña al fuego. "En primer lugar, eso es asqueroso Tanya. En segundo lugar, no sé de qué demonios estás hablando".

Tanya estaba en silencio durante unos segundos, estudiando mi atención. Su mirada estaba empezando a ponerme incómodo, pero bruscamente, ella estalló en un ataque de risa de nuevo. "¡Espera un minuto! Estás pensando que podría ser algo más que el sabor del mes, ¿no?".

Yo no le respondí.

Comenzó a decir sin control. "¿Al tipo duro le molan las mamás? ¿Es eso en lo que estás en este momento?", ella se rió. "Oh querido, eres demasiado precioso a veces".

Con mi mandíbula apretada tuve que luchar contra la tentación de girarme y empujar su culo fuera de mi coche. Finalmente dejó de reírse y empezó a recoger su bolso y a enderezar su corta falda. Suspiré con alivio, pensando que por fin iba a sacar a esa mierda del coche sin decir una palabra, cuando su mano de repente salió disparada como un rayo y cayó con fuerza en mis testículos, apretándolos fuerte. Hice una mueca de dolor inimaginable.

"Después de que te la hayas tirado y te hayas cansado de jugar a las casitas, llámame. Tendremos una verdadera diversión".

Estaba muy enfurecido con sus palabras, pero me dolía demasiado como para ser capaz de hacer cualquier réplica coherente. Todo en lo que podía pensar era si era posible que los testículos se marchitarse y se cayeran, porque seguro que sentía como si fuera eso lo que me estaba sucediendo. Después de lo que parecieron horas, dejé mi cara contorsionada y me marché, abriendo la puerta y caminando lentamente, como si se hubieran reducido en gran medida mis posibilidades de procrear.

Luché para recuperar el aliento, y después de tomar más de unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, el dolor finalmente retrocedió lo suficiente para que pudiera subirme al coche. Me alejé, enfadado como el infierno y sólo queriendo meter mi culo en casa y meter mis bolas en un poco de agua helada. ¡Maldita bruja del infierno!

Maldita Alice y sus fiestas estúpidas. No debería haber sacado mi culo de casa esta noche.

Pero si no hubiera ido a la fiesta de Alice, no habría tenido la oportunidad de ver a Bella en un lugar distinto a la oficina. No hubiera tenido la oportunidad de verla con su hermoso vestido negro, con el pelo ondeando suavemente con la brisa del verano. No hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ver la puesta de sol detrás de ella mientras ella me hablaba de Maddie, de su ciudad natal, de su apartamento en Brooklyn. Había sido una conversación breve y sencilla, pero era la verdad, esos cinco minutos que he pasado hablando con ella han valido la pena aunque haya tenido que soportar la charla de mi padre, a Alice y a la bruja del infierno de Tanya, una y mil veces. Esos cinco minutos con Bella habían sido el punto culminante de mi día, y si fuera honesto, lo más destacado en los últimos meses.

_"¿Qué diablos te pasa, hombre? Tienes que dejar de pensar de esa manera"_, murmuré para mí mismo, por lo que me desvié del puente de Brooklyn hacia la autopista de Gowanus. Mis ojos se abrieron, al darme cuenta, demasiado tarde, de lo que había hecho. _"¡Mierda!"._ Grité, golpeando el volante con una mano. Perdido en mis pensamientos acerca de Bella, - una mujer que, obviamente, no quería tener nada que ver conmigo y en quien yo no tenía que pensar en primer lugar- había vagado de nuevo a Brooklyn en lugar de bajar el FDR hacia el Central Park West, donde vivía. _"¡Maldita sea!"_. Gruñí, girando hacia abajo por la zona de Alice y buscando algún lugar para hacer un cambio de sentido de nuevo hacia el puente. En circunstancias normales, me hubiera detenido en la casa de Jasper y Alice durante unos minutos antes de regresar a la ciudad. Pero yo no quería ver a nadie de ese loft esta noche. No quería ver a nadie. Nadie, excepto tal vez a...

_Bella._

Ella no vivía muy lejos de Alice. Me dijo lo que veía cuando se asomaba al balcón, y luego cuando se fue de allí le recordó a Jasper que estaba a sólo unas manzanas de distancia.

_¿Pero a pocas manzanas en qué dirección?  
><em>  
>Yo no tenía ni la maldita idea.<p>

Jasper y Alice, obviamente, lo sabían. Pero Alice estaba en un grado A de bruja esta noche. De ninguna manera iba a preguntarle. Podría haber preguntado a Jasper, él podría haberme llevado al menos en la dirección correcta. Pero, ¿qué le digo? 'Hey Jasper, ¿puedes señalarme la dirección del apartamento de Bella Swan? Tengo que visitarla a las once de la noche de un miércoles para discutir uno de sus diseños'. Sí, claro, como si esa mierda colara.

Y maldita sea, ¿qué diablos iba a hacer aunque yo supiera dónde vivía? No había manera en el infierno de que alguna vez abriera la puerta para mí. ¿Y qué excusa iba a darle por llegar a su puerta? Probablemente llamaría a la policía o alguna mierda, y tendría que pasar la noche en la cárcel, cubriéndome el culo con las dos manos, un final perfecto para una noche perfecta. Podía ver los titulares de las revistas de cotilleos: el millonario y mujeriego Edward Cullen detenido por acosar a los empleados. Solté un bufido y sacudí la cabeza, vagando sin rumbo por las calles de Dumbo. Vi a gente, todavía con las camisetas sin mangas, pantalones cortos y chanclas, haciendo su camino a casa en un día de finales de semana, o vagando en los cafés que aún permanecían abiertos, aprovechando las últimas semanas de clima cálido, o algunos, como yo, andando por las calles sin un destino predeterminado, en busca de amigos, en busca de entretenimiento, en busca de amor...

Paré el coche tan pronto como la señal me llamó la atención. Al principio, yo no podía entender por qué el signo me parecía tan familiar. Yo sabía que nunca había estado allí, caray, a mi ni siquiera me gustaba tanto la comida china. Me senté en el coche, con mis cejas fruncidas y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, mirando el signo radiante y luminoso de neón que anunciaba con orgullo que el Restaurante de la dinastía Ming estaba disponible para el consumo allí o para llevar.

_Ya la había encontrado.  
><em>  
>O por lo menos, había encontrado su bloque.<p>

Mis ojos se abrieron escaneando la zona clandestinamente, estudiando con cuidado a todas las mujeres de pelo castaño en la vecindad. Mi corazón se sentía como si estuviera a punto de saltar de mi pecho cada vez que veía a alguien con el menor parecido a Bella, hasta que finalmente el sentido común me golpeó y me acordé de que eran las once en punto de la noche del miércoles. Que Bella probablemente estaría arriba, en su apartamento, en su casa con la pequeña Maddie, viendo la televisión o algo así, o cómodamente metida en su propia cama por la noche.

_Dios, yo era un puto perdedor.  
><em>  
>Pero mierda, puesto que ya había llegado tan lejos, y ya estaba más allá de negar que era un enfermo acosador de madres, mis ojos volvieron al signo del restaurante de la dinastía Ming. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho sobre el signo? Ella podía verlo desde la ventana de su sala de estar.<p>

Miré a través de la calle del restaurante. Eso significaba que tenía que vivir en uno de los edificios al otro lado de la calle, de lo contrario no sería capaz de ver la señal desde su ventana. Estudié cuidadosamente los edificios. Desde mi perspectiva, yo diría que había tres posibles casas desde donde se podía ver la señal amarilla con claridad desde su ventana. Mis ojos viajaron hacia arriba y hacia abajo por las ventanas de cada uno de los tres edificios, en busca de alguna señal, alguna pista, que me dijera qué ventana era la de Bella y la de la pequeña Maddie.

Aspiré a nuevo, completamente disgustado conmigo mismo. "In-mierda-creíble", murmuré, girando la llave para encender el coche y preparándome para salir de ahí antes de que hiciera algo realmente acosador, como tal vez salir del coche y leer los nombres de todos los buzones en cada uno de los edificios.

Hmm.

"¡Uf!". Hice una mueca, dándome cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. "Eres realmente un enfermo-"

Un repentino destello de movimiento de una de las ventanas a través de la calle me llamó la atención. Con la mano aún en el contacto del coche, me volví y miré hacia donde había visto el movimiento.

Detrás de una de las ventanas con cortinas, en el segundo piso del edificio justo en el medio de la manzana, una figura esbelta se mantuvo parada; la parte superior de su cuerpo se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante como si hubiera estado caminando por allí y por alguna razón se hubiera detenido de repente. Yo no podía ver demasiado, solo una silueta y el pelo largo, la cortina de color era demasiado gruesa, proporcionando a la persona de detrás de ella la privacidad que se merecían en su vivienda.

Pero yo sabía que era Bella.

No por nada definido en su forma, no por las locas habilidades de espionaje, sólo porque... porque lo sentía, ¡maldita sea! En algún lugar muy dentro de mí, yo podía sentir que era Bella quien me estaba mirando. Sentía la misma aceleración en el ritmo cardíaco, la aceleración del pulso que siempre estaba presente cada vez que estaba cerca. Mis manos se dejaron caer a mi lado, y los lados de mi boca se volvieron en una enorme e involuntaria sonrisa.

Dios, era patético, y no podía importarme menos en ese punto. Yo estaba mirando a Bella, aunque detrás de una cortina cerrada, pero qué demonios, era algo.

Mi mente se inundó con preguntas. ¿Qué había estado ella a punto de hacer? ¿Por qué seguía levantada? ¿Estaba viendo la televisión? ¿Maddie todavía estaba levantada? ¿Bella estaba leyendo? ¿Qué tipo de libros leerá? ¿Le gustarán los clásicos o más la literatura moderna? ¿Había estado leyendo un libro con la luz encendida en la sala de estar, o en su cama? La idea de la cama de Bella hizo que mi mente tomara una nueva dirección. Me podía imaginar lo suave y cálido que me sentiría en esa cama, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de ella, como un calentador gigante, sintiendo el cosquilleo de su pelo en mi cara y mi mandíbula mientras ponía mis brazos alrededor de ella cuidándola y tirando de ella hacia mí, y haciéndole cosquillas en la cara con-

"Oye, viejo", una gran voz ronca de repente me sacó de mis pensamientos. "¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedes leer las señales o algo así? Esta no es una zona para detenerse. ¡Muévete!". La policía golpeó el techo de mi coche dos veces con la palma de su mano antes de pasar por el lado, en busca de más violadores de las normas de nuestra ciudad. Suspiré profundamente irritado por haber sido alejado de las fantasías de mi yo acosador. Sólo en Nueva York todavía había policías de tránsito en este momento de la noche.

Tomé una última mirada a la pequeña ventana al paraíso que estaba cruzando la calle. La sombra de Bella se había alejado ya, tal vez de vuelta a su libro, tal vez de regreso a la TV o tal vez a la cama. Yo a regañadientes arranqué el coche para volver hacia el puente de Brooklyn, hacia mi apartamento grande, frío y solitario en el Central Park West. _"Buenas noches, dulce Bella. Buenas noches pequeña Maddie"_, murmuré para mis adentros mientras conducía por las calles de la ciudad oscura con una enorme sonrisa estampada en mi rostro. Yo estaba tan eufórico por la pequeña muestra que había tenido de Bella, y por la paz que me dio el imaginarme que ella y Maddie, con seguridad, se acurrucaban en la cama por la noche, que ni siquiera podía sentirme culpable por tener ese acosador descarado en mí. Tampoco podía decir honestamente que no lo haría de nuevo, aunque fuera sólo para echar un vistazo a Bella caminando por la ventana cuando se dirigía a recoger un lápiz que Maddie había dejado en el suelo, o para servir la cena para ella y para Maddie, o para apagar una luz, o cualquiera de las otras miles de cosas que me podía imaginar que haría detrás de la cortina cerrada.

Me metí en mi solitaria cama esa noche, formulando otro plan para tratar el tema Bella.

Yo no era un idiota, y no estaba ciego. Sabía lo que todas las revistas y periódicos decían sobre mí. Por el hecho de que yo había heredado muchas de las características físicas de mi padre, así como su dinero, se asumía automáticamente que yo era, como los documentos decían, un vividor. Pero yo lo sabía mejor.

Yo era una falsificación. Un falso. Había pasado los últimos años viviendo una existencia egoísta y de reproche, sin preocuparme de nadie más que de mí, y de mi familia a veces, pero incluso ellos se habían quedado en el camino mientras yo seguía adelante con mis propios intereses egocéntricos. Pero sabía que eso no me haría ser una mejor persona. Porque aunque ahora me sentía como si estuviera empezando a despertar de una neblina larga y profunda en la que había estado viviendo durante años, aunque algo dentro me decía que había más por ahí, no tenía ni puta idea de lo que hacer a continuación. Yo estaba hecho una mierda, y sería aún más egoísta y egocéntrico de mi parte tratar de involucrar a alguien más en mi desorden.

Pero eso no significa que no podíamos al menos ser amigos, ¿verdad? Y Maddie. Podía ser un amigo para la pequeña Maddie también, si Bella me lo permitía.

Me reí sin humor en mi cama vacía, dando vueltas hacia el otro lado. Joder, yo ni siquiera sabía si ella aún quería ser mi amiga. Para todos los que conocía, yo no tenía interés en cualquier otra interacción más allá de la oficina. Esa idea me envió un dolor a través del órgano de mi cuerpo que yo estaba empezando a ver que aún funcionaba, y me encogí, solo en mi cama.

Tenía que convencerla de alguna manera para que fuera mi amiga. Era una locura esta necesidad que sentía de pronto. Pero no podía negármelo a mí mismo por más tiempo. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, una vez que fuéramos amigos, me gustaría ser capaz de dar un suspiro de alivio y soltar este nudo dentro de mí, eso sería suficiente. Eso tenía que ser suficiente. Sonreí para mis adentros y cerré los ojos, con la sensación de que mi conciencia se alejaba en una nube de sueños de una morena de pie en un balcón con el sol poniente majestuosamente sobre ella.

**Venga, que sólo me quedan 10 capis para terminar de traducir la historia, jajaja, en cuanto los acabe intentaré subir capi diario ;) Nos leemos el viernes :)**

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez **y **Fran Ktrin Black**** .**


	5. No quiero mirar en tus ojos

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

Bueno, os dejo el siguiente capítulo, ahora toca el punto de vista de Bella, a ver qué piensa ella sobre Edward ^^.

**Capítulo 5 – No quiero mirar en tus ojos**

**(BPOV) ****  
><strong>  
><em><strong>Páginas de cotilleos: <strong>_

_**06 de septiembre de 2010 **_

_**Un Real Central Park. **_

_**Unas mujeres con suerte que salieron ayer a dar un paseo nocturno por el Central Park perdieron sus bragas de La Perla cuando vieron al guapo millonario Edward Cullen disfrutar mientras hacía ejercicio por toda la pista de atletismo del West Side. Aunque empapado en sudor y vestido con sudadera y zapatillas oscuras, al parecer todavía se veía lo suficientemente bueno para hacer que esas mujeres pararan y miraran, con la boca abierta, mientras él pasaba. Supongo que da un nuevo significado a las letras, Styx, '¡verano caliente a veces, en la ciudad!' "¡Podría mancharme de sudor en cualquier momento!", dijo una espectadora boquiabierta, después de que ella finalmente fuera capaz de cerrar la boca, dejar de babear y formar una frase coherente. Me pregunto ¿qué pensará de eso la novia y no novia Tanya Denali?... **__**  
><strong>_  
>"¡Uf!". Hice una mueca, volteando la página rápidamente. Era simplemente repugnante cómo se desperdiciaba el espacio editorial de estos periódicos. Peor aún era el vergonzoso desperdicio de los recursos utilizados para imprimir esta basura. Aparentemente no había nada más importante que ocurriera en esta ciudad que el seguimiento de cada paso de Edward Cullen. Con lo grande que Nueva York parecía ser, todavía parecía tener una mentalidad de pueblo pequeño, no demasiado diferente a Forks, supuse. Asquerosos vecinos que podían entrometerse en tus asuntos...<p>

Quiero decir, realmente, ¿a quién le importaba si Edward corría por el Central Park cada maldita noche? ¿A quién le importaba si había sido visto en Long Island el pasado fin de semana tomando el yate de su familia para dar una vuelta? ¿Quien daba un grito si le había visto la noche del pasado miércoles, la noche de la fiesta de Alice y Jasper, recogiendo a su novia o no novia Tanya Denali para salir de noche?

_Al parecer tú lo haces_, una vocecita dentro de mí reprochó. Ugh. Cerré los ojos, poniendo mis manos en puños y pensando en la triste excusa de que un periódico estuviera ahora en mi escritorio. ¿Por qué tenía que leer esta basura? Tenía cosas mejores que hacer que leer acerca de la vida sórdida de Edward Cullen. Como acabar de preparar la reunión que teníamos con los jefes de EverSoft en cinco minutos. Yo estaba nerviosa como el infierno. No sólo porque tenía que dar una buena impresión y asegurarme de que EverSoft tenía un conocimiento muy bueno del mensaje que quería transmitir al mercado, sino porque Edward Cullen iba a estar allí.

Edward. Uf, solo pensar en su nombre me producía una sensación extraña, cosquillas en la boca del estómago, una especie de cruce entre la sensación que tienes al subir una empinada montaña rusa, llena de baches, y la sensación que tienes cuando has bebido demasiados vasos de ponche de frutas enriquecidas en tu baile de graduación. Era curioso cómo los sentimientos terminaban en el mismo resultado, con ganas de vomitar los sesos.

Desde ese incidente embarazoso en la casa de su hermana la semana pasada, cuando su cita o no cita Tanya Denali se había detenido justo delante de él para reclamar su parte, había hecho aún más esfuerzo por mantenerme alejada de Edward Cullen.

No porque yo tuviera miedo de la Sra. Denali. Pfft, resoplé por el pensamiento. Yo no era combatiente, pero al haber sido criada por un hombre la mayor parte de mi vida adulta, y encima al ser un jefe de policía, me había enseñado a defenderme, al menos físicamente. Yo podría con esa perra. Era alta, sí. Probablemente medía unos cinco o diez centímetros más que yo. Pero tenía la sensación de que no había estado con un montón de alborotados y adolescente Quileutes la mayor parte de su vida, como yo sí había estado. Y cuando tu mejor amigo era un descomunal gigante de metro noventa que había hecho su misión durante las últimas semanas, antes de que me mudara a la gran ciudad, de enseñarme a defenderme contra "gilipollas que se creen que eres blando simplemente porque eres de un pueblo pequeño", así, de alguna manera, una rubia de pocos centímetros más que yo no parecía demasiado trabajo para derribar.

Lo que fuera. De todos modos yo no tenía planes de derrotar a esa perra. No tenía planes, de hecho, de llegar a algún sitio cerca de ella o de su pequeño juguete. Me encogí de nuevo, recordando lo estúpidamente que yo había actuado la semana pasada en casa de Alice, cuando Edward fue al balcón. Culpé a la copa de vino tinto. Era la primera vez que había cualquier cantidad de alcohol en mi sistema, desde... bueno, desde el antes mencionado incidente del ponche de frutas.

Y no era difícil ver por qué. Habían sido sólo un par de sorbos, pero me había sentido bien al sentirme más como una adulta por un rato. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había ido a cualquier tipo de fiesta, que decidí vestirme para la fiesta, ponerme un poco de lápiz labial, y entonces ¿qué diablos haría un poco de vino cuando Alice me lo ofreció? Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Tan pronto como empecé a sentirme relajada y me fui al balcón, ¿quien entró en él? Nada menos que Edward Freaki Cullen.

Al parecer, dos sorbos de vino habían sido suficientes para escuchar los coros cantando aleluya tan pronto como puse los ojos en Edward, lo suficiente como para hacerme olvidar lo que había estado haciendo la primera vez que lo había conocido, así como todo lo demás que había oído y leído acerca de él. Dos sorbos de vino fueron todo lo que me convirtieron en una enorme y aduladora idiota, como las que nombraban en las páginas de cotilleos.

_"Pero parecía tan diferente"_, pensé para mí misma por enésima vez desde aquella noche. Cuando caminó hacia el balcón, vestido informalmente con pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca a rayas de manga corta, bien, mi cerebro ya se había conseguido poner aun más borroso. Dios, pensareis que yo nunca he visto los bíceps de un hombre antes, pero la cosa es que ni siquiera era eso. Quiero decir, no es que él no tuviera los más sexys brazos que había visto nunca, pero se estaban prácticamente asomando bajo su manga corta. Señor Todopoderoso, nunca hubiera adivinado lo que había debajo de esas camisas de negocios perfectamente blancas y almidonadas.

Pero fue más que eso: fue su cara... no... sus ojos, lo que más le hizo parecer tan diferente de la primera vez que lo vi. Yo no me había permitido a mí misma mirarlo de cerca durante el último par de semanas, él y yo parecíamos haber acordado evitarnos el uno al otro. Pero esa noche en la casa de Alice había parecido tan... inocente. Inocente y dulce y fresco y hermoso, inteligente y realmente emocionado de verme. Maldito vino.

Al parecer, dos sorbos de vino fueron los causantes de que me aflojara, me olvidara de nuestro acuerdo de evitación mutua, y le hablara de cosas privadas como Forks, y Maddie, cosas que no tenía que hablar con un desconocido. Un extraño y puto hombre engreído.

_Fue realmente una bendición_, seguí tratando de decirme a mí misma, cuando luego me cayó un jarro de agua fría al ver a su loca novia o no novia, Tanya Denali, salir al balcón, recordándome que el hombre con el que me había estado riendo ahí mismo como una niña de escuela, era Edward Cullen, el puto hombre extraordinario. También era técnicamente mi jefe, y su nombre aparecía en mi cheque, un cheque del que Maddie y yo dependíamos para sobrevivir.

¡Uf! ¿Qué había estado pensando? Me encogí de nuevo en mi pequeña oficina. Sólo Dios sabía cómo de tonta hubiera parecido si Edward hubiera llegado a entrar después de que se me hubiera derribado el vaso entero de vino. Probablemente sería un miembro no tan bien recibido del club no tan exclusivo de Edward Cullen. Una imagen de Edward y yo rodando desnudos en mi cama pasó por mi mente involuntariamente. Apreté los ojos cerrados, tratando desesperadamente de eliminar esa imagen y esperando a que la ola de indignación me golpeara. Por desgracia, todo lo que sentí fue una sensación extraña, profundas cosquillas en la boca del estómago de nuevo. _"Por favor Dios, haz que sea una ola de náuseas"_, recé en silencio, porque estaba segura como el infierno de que eso me daría asco, y yo necesitaba que me diera eso. _"Por favor Dios. Por favor, por favor, por favor..."_

"Espero que estés rezando para que todo salga bien en la reunión con el cliente, y espero que seas una buena y cristiana mujer temerosa de Dios y que Dios quiera responder a tus oraciones, porque estamos fuera de tiempo. Vamos". Rosalie se situó en la entrada de mi despachito, mirándome tan hermosa y confiada como siempre, y con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

James y Lauren estaban con ella, ellos querían estar con nosotros esta mañana también. James me dio una amplia sonrisa, mientras que Lauren se quedaba a un lado, sonriendo. Ella y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien desde que yo había empezado a trabajar aquí. Por lo que fuera, no me importaba. A diferencia de ella, yo estaba aquí para una cosa y sólo una cosa... hacer mi trabajo.

Haciendo caso omiso de Lauren y de su sonrisa, sonreí débilmente a Rosalie y a James. "Sí Rose. Vamos". Me puse de pie, recogiendo mi ordenador portátil y mis papeles. Todos seguimos a Rosalie en silencio por los pasillos, hacia los ascensores que nos llevarían a la sala principal de conferencias de una planta de arriba, donde los jefes de EverSoft se reunirían con nosotros, así como Jasper, Emmett y, por supuesto, Edward.

Mis nervios crecieron a medida que salíamos de los ascensores a la planta vigésimo tercera. Rosalie, que había estado caminando por delante, se dio la vuelta para mirarnos, frunciendo los labios cuando me vio.

"James, Lauren, tengo que hablar con Bella. Esperarnos en la sala de conferencias", ordenó.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de nuestro alcance, Rosalie se volvió hacia mí. "¿Cómo estás, Bella? Parece que vas a desmayarte o a vomitar sobre mí en cualquier momento. Y si es eso último, ten en cuenta que acabo de coger este traje de la tintorería. Así que asegúrate de que giras tu cabeza hacia Lauren si planeas vomitar".

Me reí débilmente. "Estoy un poco nerviosa".

Rosalie frunció el ceño y me miró. Luego puso una mano alentadora en mi antebrazo para hablarme en voz baja y firme. "Escúchame Bella, EverSoft es uno de nuestros mayores clientes. He trabajado duro en conseguir esta cuenta, y todos trabajamos muy duro para mantenerlos felices".

Aah... esa era la náusea por la que había estado orando antes.

Viendo mi cara, Rosalie rodó los ojos. "Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que si yo no creyera que no estás preparada para esto, no te hubiera pedido que nos acompañaras. Yo no pondría en peligro la cuenta por un enfrentamiento con un paleta de pueblo que no sabe lo que quiero"- se acercó más a mi oído -"sólo porque ella haya pasado a ser amiga de comidas para mí y mi familia". Ella se volvió y me guiñó un ojo de complicidad.

Conocía la forma de hablar de Rosalie, ella sólo me estaba felicitando, a pesar de que también me acababa de llamar paleta. Me había dado cuenta en las últimas semanas, que los cumplidos eran pocos y distantes entre nosotras cuando se trataba de Rose. Los tenías que tomar de cualquier forma que llegaran.

Tomando una respiración profunda, asentí con la cabeza y comencé a caminar hacia la sala de conferencias de nuevo.

"Un par de consejos de último minuto", murmuró mientras nos acercábamos a la sala de conferencias, "los hermanos Cartwright comenzaron el negocio de EverSoft hace veinticinco años, y como tal, están muy puestos en esto. Una vez que encuentran algo con lo que están satisfechos, no es probable que deseen cambiar. Ten eso en cuenta". Asentí con la cabeza rápidamente.

"Y una última cosa", Rosalie me susurró a toda prisa justo antes de entrar, volviéndose hacia mí y rápidamente abrochando un botón más de mi blusa. "Son unos pervertidos de mediana edad. Mantén las piernas cruzadas y tus tetas cubiertas".

Antes de que pudiera procesar la última parte, estábamos en la sala, y me di cuenta de que había problemas más grandes que testarudos hombres pervertidos de mediana edad.

Edward ya estaba allí de pie, entre Jasper y Emmett, y para todos los efectos, parecía que acabara de salir de un anuncio de Armani. Es decir, Jesús Señor Todopoderoso, era una campaña de publicidad andante. Los Armani no tendrían que conseguir más modelos en este mundo para que la gente comprara uno de sus trajes si era Edward el modelo. Ni siquiera hacía falta un experto en marketing para verlo.

Cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo se estremeció, y en algún lugar en el fondo, los coros del Aleluya comenzaron a cantar otra vez mientras arrastraba involuntariamente mis ojos hasta su rostro. Pero me obligué a alejarlos antes de que pudiera encontrarme con los suyos. Tenía la sensación de que si seguía así, sería mi perdición.

_'Es un puto hombre, un puto hombre, un puto hombre'_, repetí en mi cabeza para mantenerme conectada a la tierra. _'Bella, ¿qué pasa contigo?'._ Me pregunté, tomando asiento junto a Rosalie. _'¡Ese es tu físicamente bien dotado jefe, por el amor de Dios! ¡Consigue calmarte!  
><em>  
>Por desgracia, el sentarme junto a Rosalie me puso enfrente de Edward, por lo que era más difícil de lo habitual evitar mirarle a los ojos. Respiré hondo y miré a Rosalie, que había comenzado a hablar.<p>

"... para presentarle a Isabella Swan, caballero. Se incorporó a nuestra agencia hace unas semanas, y todos hemos quedado muy impresionados con su creatividad, así como con su dedicación para ofrecer un producto superior".

A través de mi visión periférica, pude ver a Jasper, a Emmet y a Edward asintiendo por las palabras de Rosalie. Ya podía sentir mis mejillas rojas.

"Ustedes, señores, han visto mucho de su trabajo ya, y estoy segura de que han quedado muy contentos. Le hemos pedido que nos acompañara hoy para que puedan poner cara a los productos que ustedes han estado recibiendo, y también para darle una oportunidad de intercambiar pensamientos e ideas con ella, ya que ella seguirá estando muy involucrada con su cuenta".

"Srta. Swan, es maravilloso conocerla". El menor de los hermanos Cartwright, John, que parecía estar en sus cincuenta años, se levantó y se acercó a mí para darme la mano. Yo giré en torno a la silla para darle la mano. Cuando la tomé, él la envolvió entre sus dos sudorosas palmas antes de dejar que sus ojos rápidamente miraran mis piernas. Sonreí con fuerza y quité la mano de la suya tan pronto como me fue posible, con cortesía. El hermano mayor Cartwright, Marcos, esperaba detrás de él, realizando el mismo apretón de manos, sólo que sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente mi pecho. Hombre, Rose no había hecho una broma. Estos dos tenían un caso grave de ojo desviado.

Detrás de mí, alguien se aclaró la garganta con fuerza. "Señores, por favor, tomen asiento para que podamos empezar". La voz, dolorosamente familiar, sonaba fuerte y molesta, como si algo le molestara. Di de nuevo la vuelta rápidamente, teniendo cuidado de evitar la mirada de él, y centrándome en cambio en Jasper y en Emmett, que estaban a su lado. Pude ver que Jasper lo miraba con una ligera desaprobación, como si hubiera notado también el tono extraño y fuerte que Edward había utilizado con los hermanos Cartwright.

Si hubo alguna deliberada brusquedad en el tono de Edward, los hermanos no parecieron darse cuenta mientras se sentaban de forma rápida y agradablemente en sus sitios. Los hermanos dedicaron su atención a Lauren en primer lugar, la principal artista en nuestra actual campaña de EverSoft.

La campaña en sí había sido más o menos la misma durante los dos últimos años, los hermanos Cartwright se resistían a cualquier tipo de cambio, como Rosalie había confirmado justo antes de la reunión. Y mientras estaba trabajando muy bien - las cifras de ventas se mantenían en un nivel consistente durante estos últimos dos años, según las cifras de Gannett - yo había encontrado la campaña bastante aburrida. Quiero decir, Cammy la Vaca era linda y todo eso, pero en serio, ¿vacas asociadas con la piel suave? Claro, la vaca era suave, pero no era piel humana.

Volví mi atención a Emmett, que estaba hablando con John Cartwright ahora. El resonante Emmett hablaba de manera amistosa, mientras yo daba miradas en las que, aunque sólo fueran por el rabillo del ojo, podía ver a Edward mirar mal a John Cartwright.

Wow. No había sido consciente de que Edward tenía una fuerte aversión por los hermanos Cartwright.

La fría mirada de Edward fue lo que me puso nerviosa, aunque sólo fuera a través de mi periferia. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era cierto, yo era la menos experimentada en la sala, pero estaba bastante segura de que estar con el ceño fruncido hacia uno de sus mayores clientes no se aceptaba como una práctica empresarial. Decidí volver los ojos a una dirección diferente. Lamentablemente, se me ocurrió dar una vuelta hacia Lauren, quien estaba abiertamente comiéndose con los ojos a Edward. Sostenía la pluma entre sus dedos índice y medio y en la mitad de la boca, lo que podría asumir que era un intento de mirada atractiva y tentadora, con una sonrisa cachonda pegada en su cara. Sin embargo, ella era obviamente ajena al hecho de que, a pesar de que Edward estaba demasiado ocupado frunciendo el ceño a nuestro cliente, Marcos Cartwright estaba mirándola clandestinamente con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. ¡Uf, asqueroso!

Me volví hacia Rosalie, que estaba hablando ahora.

"... todo lo que estoy diciendo señores, es que a pesar de que la actual campaña sigue con completa normalidad, no creo que estén demasiado complacidos. Todos sabemos lo rápido que cambia el mercado. Sería conveniente ser proactivo, en lugar de reactivo a los cambios".

Ah. Rosalie y yo pensábamos lo mismo sobre ese tema. No me había dado cuenta de que ella había estado pensando en Cammy la Vaca también.

Los hermanos Cartwright fruncieron el ceño y se golpearon la boca con su dedo índice, no del todo convencidos.

Todos nos volvimos hacia Lauren para ver cuales eran sus pensamientos, ya que era la principal artista de la campaña. Desafortunadamente, Lauren no pareció haber estado prestando demasiada atención, estando demasiado absorta en darle miradas lascivas a Edward mientras ella se metía el lápiz dentro y fuera de su boca lentamente. Después de un par de lentos segundos, por fin pareció darse cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella. Saltó por la sorpresa, dejando caer la pluma en su regazo. Oí un ruido sordo de Rosalie a mi otro lado.

"Um", comenzó Lauren, tratando de averiguar lo que habíamos estado discutiendo. "Creo que... si no está roto, entonces no hay necesidad de arreglarlo".

Rosalie dio un gruñido audible ese momento. Dando una dura mirada hacia Lauren, ella se volvió hacia los hermanos Cartwright. "¿Qué hay de esto? ¿Por qué no anotan algunas ideas? Podríamos presentárselas en un par de semanas. Si les gustan, podemos preparar unos bocetos más definidos, algún ejemplar hecho por James". Se volvió hacia James y él asintió con la cabeza y luego se volvió hacia los hermanos Cartwright. "Si no les gusta, ningún daño se hará. Continuaremos con Cammy. ¿Qué les parece?"

"No sé...", John Cartwright se quejó.

"Tengo una idea". Podía sentir arder mi cara roja mientras todo el mundo se volvía hacia mí, incluyendo Edward. Volvió el remolino de mariposas y la sensación de náuseas.

"¿En serio?". John Cartwright preguntó en tono intrigado.

Me mordí el labio nerviosamente. Rosalie me iba a matar si esta idea no funcionaba. Le dirigí una mirada antes de abrir mi gran boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde, todos los ojos estaban puestos en mí, y yo no podía huir. Me volví para hacer frente a los hermanos Cartwright.

"Bueno, Cammy es linda y todo eso, y Gannett ha demostrado que ella es un éxito entre los niños pequeños". Los hermanos Cartwright sonrieron agradablemente. "Pero…muchos estudios muestran que las compras de las familias se concentran cada vez más en las decisiones y gustos del mercado adolescente y preadolescente". Por el rabillo de mi ojo, pude ver a Rosalie arqueando una ceja de forma perfecta. "Las vacas lindas en realidad no se registran entre la multitud preadolescente".

"Lo dices tú", murmuró Lauren en mi otro lado.

"Deja que termine, Lauren", ordenó una voz fuerte desde el otro lado de la mesa. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza en mi pecho, ya que adivinó quien había dicho eso. Pero no podía dejar que me afectara ahora mismo.

Seguí. "Um, tengo una hija de cuatro años. Cuando ella nació, me acuerdo de cambiar pañales y de pensar que no había nada más suave que el culito de un bebé".

Marcos Cartwright frunció el ceño, mirándome confundido.

"Bueno, ¿y si hubiera algo que le pusiera su piel tan suave como el culito de un bebé? ¿Qué pasa si EverSoft Cream fuera ese algo?"

Silencio total.

Bueno, ya era demasiado tarde para parar ahora. Bien podría ser despedida por algo así.

"La campaña podría centrarse en el culito de un bebé, sin rostro, nada más que distraiga. Tal vez en la línea de etiquetas se podría leer algo así como: 'Crema EverSoft. Para una piel más suave que el culito de un bebé'". Aun con las miradas vacías que recibí, continué." Creo que sería un verdadero éxito con los niños mayores de esa edad. Ya saben, algo diferente, nuevo, con un poco de color, sólo un poquito habitual. A los niños les gusta lo habitual".

Yo siempre había oído esa línea, el silencio era ensordecedor, pero no lo entendí realmente hasta ese momento. Por lo que parecieron años, nadie hablaba, nadie pestañeaba. Todo el mundo me seguía mirando como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Justo cuando estaba a punto de empezar a reunir mis cosas y marcharme fuera del edificio, escuché el sonido más increíble. Era un sonido que había escuchado hace unos días, en el loft de Alice, y yo recordaba haber pensado entonces que sonaba como el canto coral más melodioso.

Edward se echó a reír. Muy fuerte.

"Eso... es en serio... la mejor idea que he escuchado en mucho tiempo. Piel tan suave como el culo de un bebé", se rió. Y, por último, dejé que mis ojos se encontraran con los suyos.

Él me miraba con humor con el color esmeralda de sus ojos brillantes. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, él me dio una sonrisa asimétrica y un guiño rápido, por lo que mis ojos se ensancharon. Y luego, de repente, Emmett se unió a la risa estridente, su voz resonó en toda la sala de conferencias. Uno por uno, todos en la sala estallaron en carcajadas.

"Bella, ¿cómo diablos se te ocurrió eso?". Jasper preguntó entre risas. Me encogí de hombros, y él se rió más fuerte.

John Cartwright habló a través de sus rugidos. "¡Me encanta! ¡Es moderno! ¡Es genial! Eso será el gran acontecimiento en el mercado de la crema. ¡Póngase a trabajar en ello de inmediato!", dijo levantándose de la silla para irse.

"A ello vamos", le aseguró Rosalie. "Bella, voy a necesitar algunos bocetos para el final del día".

Asentí con la cabeza, completamente atónita por la reacción de todo el mundo y era incapaz de decir una palabra. Tuve la suerte de echar un vistazo a la dirección de Edward de nuevo.

Todavía estaba mirándome, una de las esquinas de su boca se volvió en una sonrisa asimétrica. Sus brillantes ojos brillaban de emoción y de algo más... ¿orgullo?

Y no pude evitar la sonrisa enorme que estalló fuera de mí a cambio, llena de gratitud, el alivio de que no iba a ser despedida después de todo, y... y alguna otra emoción que no podía descifrar en ese momento.

La reunión terminó con una nota alta, con todo el mundo satisfecho y entusiasmado con la dirección que la nueva campaña estaba tomando.

Me volví hacia Lauren, esperando que estuviera más emocionada por la nueva campaña que cualquier otra persona. Ella estaba mirándome. Parpadeé dos veces, sorprendida, pensé que estaría muy emocionada. Rosalie estaba constantemente recordándonos que mantener a los clientes felices era nuestro objetivo principal, independientemente del lugar de donde las ideas provenían. Cuando ella me miró fijamente con ira, sus ojos se fueron rápidamente hacia Edward. Instintivamente yo también le lancé una mirada rápida. Él seguía sonriéndome alegremente. Sorprendida, rápidamente desvié la mirada y me volví hacia Lauren. Su ceño se había ampliado, y ella se levantó y rápidamente les dio la mano a los hermanos Cartwright antes de salir. Fruncí el ceño. Las personas eran muy temperamentales por aquí.

Me puse de pie para estrechar también la mano de los hermanos Cartwright.

"Bella, estaremos de vuelta en dos semanas. Espero que tenga esa idea suya completamente pensada para entonces, con los bocetos finales del proyecto y la copia, los planes de distribución, los comerciales y los producción". Pidió Marcos Cartwright. A pesar de que estaba hablando de negocios, sus ojos se las arreglaron para pasear al sur de mí un par de veces.

De la nada, Edward se materializó a mi lado. Él se puso entre mí y los hermanos y les dio la mano a los hermanos Cartwright, lo que les obligó a dejar la mía. "Vamos a estar trabajando en ello", respondió con frialdad. "Y su nombre es Isabella". La ligereza había abandonado por completo su voz, teniendo ahora el tono frío y afilado de hace un rato. "Creo que ustedes, caballeros, conocen la forma de salir". Mis ojos se quedaron mirándole, sorprendida por su tono y lo que para mí era, al menos, un comentario obviamente despectivo. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y estaba rígido, completamente opuesto al hombre que se reía hace unos minutos. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Tenía algún tipo de complejo de Jekyll y Hyde por encima de todo lo demás?

Afortunadamente, los hermanos Cartwright eran demasiado estúpidos, o estaban demasiado eufóricos por tener una nueva campaña que no querían decir nada desagradable. "Eh, bueno entonces. Nos vemos pronto. Gracias por todo".

Emmett se acercó a nosotros de manera rápida, y le dio a Edward una mirada dura. "Gracias por venir", dijo Emmett, estrechando la mano de los hermanos.

Rosalie me señaló para que fuera con ella. Yo respiré hondo y di una larga mirada a la habitación. Mis ojos se encontraron automáticamente con Edward, que ahora estaba en un rincón con Emmett y Jasper, Jasper parecía que le leía la cartilla tan silenciosamente como le era posible mientras que Edward, mirando hacia abajo, asentía con la cabeza estoicamente. Sus ojos de repente se dispararon, bloqueándose en los míos y causando que mi estómago hiciera esa cosa rara de apretarme de nuevo. Y aunque podía ver a Jasper todavía con un gesto enfadado con él, los labios de Edward se curvaron en un lado, levantó las cejas y se encogió de hombros hacia mí, como si dijera: 'Oh, bien'.

Confundida por el número de veces que nuestros ojos se habían unido en la última hora - teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que no nos habíamos visto en días y que pensaba que teníamos un acuerdo tácito para evitar mirarnos- no tenía ni idea de cómo responderle. Así que a cambio le lancé una mirada en blanco, antes de darme la vuelta y volver con Rosalie.

Ella me estaba esperando junto a los ascensores. "Tengo algunas cosas que decirte. ¿Por qué no te reúnes conmigo en mi oficina en media hora para que podamos mirar bien las ideas de ese culo de bebé?"

"Por supuesto", asentí con un suspiro de alivio porque ella no me había despedido por no habérselo contado antes a ella.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entramos, pulsando el botón del piso vigésimo segundo.

"Y, por cierto", continuó una vez que estuvimos en movimiento, "la próxima vez que me tomes por sorpresa cuando estemos frente a uno de nuestros mayores clientes, te voy a meter en un agujero más grande que el que estoy preparando para Lauren".

Asentí con la cabeza en silencio. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella salió delante de mí.

"Buen trabajo, por cierto", dijo ella al final, andando sin mirar hacia atrás.

"Gracias", le murmuré mientras se iba. Por increíble que fuera, en las últimas semanas, Rosalie y yo nos habíamos convertido en amigas fuera de la oficina, gracias a nuestra mutua amistad con Alice, y ahora con Esme. Pero yo sabía que la amistad tenía un segundo plano una vez que estuviéramos en la oficina, lo que me hacía respectar a Rosalie aún más. Porque yo sabía dónde me encontraba con Rosalie, yo sabía que me había ganado todos los elogios o las críticas que había recibido de ella y que no tenía nada que ver con la forma en la que interactuábamos fuera de la oficina. Traté de recordar eso mientras caminaba de regreso a mi sitio después de ser amenazada con un nuevo agujero.

Cuando llegué a mi mesa, me tiré en mi silla, girando alrededor de mi escritorio y descansando mi cabeza en mis manos. La mañana había sido mentalmente agotadora, y el extraño comportamiento de Edward la había hecho aún más así. ¿Qué pasaba con el acto bipolar? ¿Y qué diablos pasaba con nuestro acuerdo tácito para evitar mirarnos? ¿Qué había sucedido para cambiar eso? Mis ojos se posaron en el periódico que había estado secretamente mirando esta mañana, todavía abierto por los titulares de cotilleos.  
><em><br>"Puede mancharme todo mi cuerpo de sudor en cualquier momento"._

_"Me pregunto ¿qué pensará de eso la novia o no novia Tanya Denali?..."__  
><em>  
>Pensé en la manera en la que Tanya Denali iba colgada de Edward en la fiesta de Alice, y en la manera en la que Lauren había estado chupando la pluma durante la reunión, mirando de reojo a Edward como si quisiera estar chupando otra cosa. Como si tal vez ya lo hubiera hecho.<p>

¡Uf! Yo no podía pensar más en eso, y no quería. Necesitaba algo para despejar mi mente, algo que me relajara. Rose no me esperaba hasta dentro de veinticinco minutos. Eso me daba un montón de tiempo para correr hasta el Starbucks de la esquina a tomarme una taza de chocolate caliente.

Mmmm. Chocolate.

Cogí mi bolso del perchero y rápidamente salí corriendo de ahí, hacia los ascensores.

La cola en el Starbucks era larga, al parecer, el ser mitad de mañana era una hora punta para que la gente de la ciudad volviera a cargarse con un poco de cafeína. Mientras esperaba mi turno para pedir, pensé en mi Maddie. Yo quería que ella estuviera aquí conmigo ahora, ella y yo amábamos el chocolate caliente, sin importar el tiempo que hiciera fuera. Me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo en ese momento. Sonreí, sabiendo que Sue, probablemente, la habría llevado al parque o al zoo.

Miré mi reloj. Había estado en cola diez minutos y todavía había dos personas delante de mí. Suspiré impaciente.

Mi mente volvió a Maddie, recordando la gran taza de chocolate caliente con montones y montones de crema batida que Esme Cullen pidió para ella en el almuerzo del domingo pasado, cuando había descubierto lo mucho que Maddie amaba esa bebida en particular. Nos lo pasamos genial en la cafetería que Alice había escogido, a pocas manzanas de su loft, con la posibilidad de sentarnos al aire libre en el río Hudson.

Tuve curiosidad al ver lo rápido que Maddie se había hecho amiga de las mujeres Cullen, y viceversa. Esme especialmente la adulaba, y por una fracción de segundo sentí una punzada de tristeza al ver a Maddie sonreír tan fácilmente. Esme, aunque era una persona maravillosamente cálida que me había querido de inmediato, no había tenido relación con mi hija. Sin embargo, en una tarde, la trató con más calidez y ternura que cualquiera de sus abuelas le habían tratado nunca. A pesar de que Esme no tenia nietos, parecía muy a gusto con Maddie, jugando con ella, y pasando los dedos con cariño a través de su largo y oscuro cabello. Estando alrededor de las mujeres Cullen, Maddie no era esa niña tímida y un poco introvertida que había sido cuando había llegado a esta ciudad. Y luego, cuando ella conoció a Edward...

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la joven mujer de la barra, que me miraba con impaciencia. "Disculpe señora, ¿está lista para pedir o qué? Porque tiene una larga fila detrás de usted".

"Oh, sí. Lo siento. Oh, por favor, ¿puede darme un vaso de chocolate caliente, sin crema batida y con leche descremada, por favor?". Hice mi pedido lo antes posible, ante las quejas ansiosas procedentes de la mujer detrás de mí. Por Dios, la gente en esta ciudad siempre tenía prisa.

La joven de la barra escuchó en silencio mi pedido dándome otra mirada. "Eso serán 3.87 $", confirmó con voz aburrida.

Rápidamente abrí el bolso para sacar mi billetera, cavando a través de las toneladas de papeles, lápices de colores, broches y pequeños anillos de plástico. Un sonido de unos dientes apretados hizo que aumentara mi ansiedad y me hiciera cavar más profundo. Mi cara empezó a arder, pero no importaba lo mucho que cavara, no podía encontrar mi billetera. "¡Mierda!". Dije casi en silencio a través de mis dientes, recordando ahora que había sacado mi billetera de mi bolso esta mañana para contribuir con cinco dólares para la tarta de cumpleaños de Sally, una de las secretarias de la oficina. Al parecer, me había olvidado de ponerla de nuevo en mi bolso. ¡Mierda!

"Vamos, señora, o paga o se va de la cola para que el resto puede pedir", se quejó alguien detrás de mí. Miré rápidamente a la joven de la barra, que estaba cerrando los ojos en señal de frustración por tener que esperarme. Como si ella pudiera estar en otro sitio pero estaba ahí en ese momento viendo si yo tenía mi dinero o no.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle que cancelara mi pedido, oí otra voz detrás de mí, aunque ésta era mucho más amable que las otras, y tan suave como el terciopelo. "Julie, yo pagaré eso y cualquier otra cosa que ella ordene".

Tragué saliva antes de darme la vuelta. Allí estaba Edward, que me miraba con diversión en sus ojos. Caminó lentamente hacia la parte delantera de la cola, llegando a mi lado.

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente, sintiendo una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago. "No tienes que hacer eso. Voy a volver a bajar después".

"No seas ridícula Bella", respondió con una sonrisa en los labios. "Coge tu café". Se volvió hacia el mostrador, con los ojos explorando el mostrador lleno de galletas, brownies y todos los aperitivos indulgentes que había. "¿Pasteles?", preguntó, señalando con la cabeza hacia el mostrador.

Le miré, sacudiendo la cabeza con rapidez. "De verdad, Edward". Insistí. "No puedo dejarte-"

Él me interrumpió. "Por supuesto que puedes, y lo harás".

Escuchamos otro suspiro alto, claro e irritado por detrás de Edward. Él se rió entre dientes. "Vamos, que estás enfadando a la cola. La gente se impacienta por aquí cuando les impiden su café". Volvió su atención a la chica de la barra, que se había transformado por arte de magia en una persona completamente diferente en los últimos segundos.

"¿Lo de siempre, Sr. Cullen?", preguntó ella con dulzura.

"Sí, por favor". Señaló hacia un dulce pecaminosamente rico en el mostrador. "Y también voy a llevarme ese brownie de allí". Se volvió hacia mí con otra sonrisa torcida adornando su cara cuando él me pilló mirando a la joven quitar ese delicioso brownie del mostrador. "¿Seguro que no quieres uno?".

Y aunque el brownie se veía tan bien como el infierno, ya estaba pasando un rato suficientemente duro dejándolo pagar mi chocolate caliente. No había manera de que dejara que pagara eso también. Negué con la cabeza otra vez.

Se encogió de hombros. "Haz lo que quieras".

Sacó su billetera del bolsillo trasero y le entregó a la joven un billete de veinte. Todo eran sonrisas ahora, ella se lo cogió con entusiasmo. No perdí de vista cuando ella dejó que sus manos permanecieran sobre las suyas por una fracción de segundo más de lo necesario, mientras ella le entregaba su cambio.

"Aquí tiene, Sr. Cullen. ¡Que tenga un día maravilloso!", saltó, mirándolo con nostalgia.

"Gracias Julie. Tú también", respondió en un tono amistoso, evitando su mirada. "¿Nos apartamos?", preguntó, caminando conmigo hacia un lado para esperar nuestras bebidas.

Al final me obligué a mirarle. Mi estómago se contrajo aún más cuando le miré a esos ojos verdes. "Uh, gracias Edward, pero no puedo dejar que pagues mi chocolate caliente. Te pagaré tan pronto como llegue a las escaleras".

Rodó los ojos. "¿Quieres parar? Era sólo una taza de... ¿qué? ¿Chocolate caliente? ¿Ni siquiera café? No voy a aceptar tu dinero por eso. Esme me despellejaría vivo si alguna vez se enterara. Y tú no tendrías tu aperitivo". Se cogió un pedazo de su brownie y se lo metió en la boca, gimiendo en voz baja mientras lo saboreaba. "Mmmm". Mis ojos se abrieron. El ver a Edward Cullen gozando con ese brownie era demasiada tentación para que lo manejara una sola persona. Me obligué a mirar a otro lado.

El joven detrás del mostrador nos llamó y nos acercamos al mostrador de nuevo para recoger nuestras bebidas. Antes de llegar a la mía, me volví de nuevo a Edward. "Lo digo en serio. No puedo aceptarlo a menos que estés de acuerdo en que yo lo pague".

Edward frunció los labios en señal de desaprobación, respirando profundamente. Él me miró como si fuera una niña difícil. De pronto, volvió a sonreír, como si algo se le hubiera ocurrido. "Bien entonces, me puedes devolver el dinero. ¿Cuándo es un buen momento para que me pase por tu mesa a recoger mi dinero?". Sus ojos brillaban por la diversión.

"Pásate… cuando quieras".

Él se rió entre dientes. "Muy bien". Se volvió hacia el joven y se acercó a recoger las dos bebidas.

"Aquí tiene Sr. Cullen. Le he puesto cuatro de azúcar, como le gusta", le dijo el joven con impaciencia. Miró a Edward con un poco más de entusiasmo que el necesario al entregar las bebidas más caras, y al igual que la chica de la caja registradora, le tomó una fracción de segundo más de lo necesario dejarlo ir cuando Edward le tomó de las manos. Con los ojos intensamente en nuestras bebidas, Edward le dio las gracias.

"Gracias, Jim".

"Es muy bienvenido Sr. Cullen", brotó. "Cada vez que viene".

Oh hermano. Rodé los ojos. Al parecer, esa obsesión por Edward Cullen cruzaba todas las líneas de género.

Edward me dio mi chocolate caliente, y salimos del Starbucks.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el chocolate caliente?", preguntó él, mientras nos dirigíamos de nuevo hacia la oficina. "¿Tienes frío? Estamos como a treinta grados ahora".

"No, no tengo frío". Le respondí. "Sólo necesitaba algo para calmar mis nervios después de esa reunión, y el chocolate caliente funciona mejor para mí". Eché un vistazo rápido a su taza de café. "Y el café también está caliente".

"Sí, lo está", estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa. "Pero es una bebida mucho más socialmente aceptable, especialmente desde que todavía estamos, técnicamente, en verano. ¿Quién bebe chocolate caliente en verano? Por aquí por lo menos, dejamos nuestro chocolate caliente para los meses de clima frío. Quiero decir, yo no sé cómo hacéis las cosas en Forks... ", bromeó. "Dime, ¿además de ser conocido como el lugar más lluvioso en el territorio continental de . es también la capital del chocolate caliente del país o algo así?". Le sonreí. Yo sabía que él estaba burlándose totalmente de mí sólo para ser un sabelotodo, pero parte de mí no podía evitar la sensación de placer que me había dado al ver que recordaba lo que le había dicho acerca de Forks.

Bueno, si él podía ser un listillo, yo también podía.

"Bueno, verás, el problema con tu hipótesis es que asumes que nosotros en Forks nos preocupamos de lo que se considera un comportamiento socialmente aceptable en la Costa Este". Él se rió entre dientes. "Pero, sin embargo, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, Forks no es la capital del chocolate caliente del país. Aunque no seamos tan sofisticados como la que gente de la ciudad, no somos completos inadaptados sociales. La mayoría de las personas tienden a preferir el café. El chocolate caliente es sólo para mi hija y para mí. Te pido disculpas si lo encuentras raro".

Él soltó un bufido. "No, no encuentro ninguna de las dos cosas extrañas". Se volvió a sonreírme, levantando una ceja. "Intrigante, tal vez, pero definitivamente no es extraño". No respondí a eso. Nos quedamos en silencio otra vez mientras esperábamos al ascensor. "Así que Maddie también es una gran fan del chocolate caliente, ¿no?", preguntó con curiosidad. Una vez más, me sorprendió la facilidad y la comodidad con la que le hablaba de temas con los que yo todavía me sentía muy privada, incluso posesiva.

Pero aún más sorprendente era la forma en la que yo le contestaba. Con respuestas detalladas en lugar de cortas y directas. "Bueno, no es algo que le deje disfrutar todos los días, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que ella tiene sólo cuatro años y no quiero que salte por las paredes todas las noches. Pero sí, le encanta el chocolate caliente. Las dos somos grandes fans del chocolate".

"¿En serio?", reflexionó, moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo lentamente, como si estuviera teniendo en cuenta esa información. Me mordí el labio, preguntándome por qué me parecía tener la necesidad de elaborar mis respuestas con él, y por qué seguía actuando como si él me importara.

Cuando el ascensor llegó, puso su mano en la puerta para mantenerla abierta para mí mientras entraba. Las puertas se cerraron y me di cuenta de que éramos los únicos en el ascensor. Se cortó otro trozo de brownie y se lo puso en su boca. "Mmm, mmm, mmm. No sé cómo hacen esto tan suave y masticable". Yo le miraba, incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado esta vez. Se encontró con mi mirada, levantando una ceja cuando me sorprendió mirándolo. "¿Seguro que no quieres un pedazo?", me ofreció una vez más mientras se lo comía.

Tuve que presionar mis labios con fuerza durante un segundo para evitar decirle que sí. Sus labios temblaban. "No, gracias", mentí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Levantó las cejas y se encogió de hombros, como diciendo, 'tú te lo pierdes'. "Bueno, la próxima vez que vea a Maddie, voy a comprarle una taza caliente de chocolate y un brownie grande. Tal vez ella los acepte con gracia, sin crear una gran pelea". Y allí estaba otra vez, hablando de mi hija como si fueran viejos amigos. "¿Le está permitido comer brownies?". Su voz sonaba casi esperanzada.

Yo le estudié cuidadosamente, pensando en esa extraña curiosidad que parecía tener con mi hija. Y aún más extraño era el hecho de que ella también parecía tener una fascinación extraña por él. Desde que lo había conocido ese día en la oficina, no había dejado de hablar de él. Uno pensaría que eran viejos amigos, en lugar de alguien que había conocido una sola vez y por un corto periodo de tiempo. Ella incluso le nombró un par de veces durante nuestro almuerzo con su familia, para mi vergüenza. Yo no quería que pensaran que iba por ahí hablando con ella sobre él.

"Sí, le está permitido comer brownies de vez en cuando", le contesté. "Pero tu madre y Alice ya le dieron este fin de semana suficientes. Me temo que tiene prohibido los dulces por un tiempo".

Levantó una ceja de nuevo. "Oh, es cierto, Alice y su almuerzo del domingo". Él frunció los labios y soltó un bufido. Su expresión me hizo preguntarme si me estaba perdiendo algo.

"Bien, entonces. Tal vez pueda conseguir algunos pasteles de arroz y zanahorias", bromeó. "¿Te parece saludable?".

Por una fracción de segundo, me debatí el decirle que no debía preocuparse por los bocadillos de mi hija, tal vez debería dar a Tanya Denali o a alguna de sus novias una llamada y pregúnteles qué tipo de bocadillos querían comer.

Me detuve antes de que las palabras pudieran extenderse. ¿De donde había venido ese pensamiento? Eso hubiera sido muy grosero. Por no hablar de algo más que un poco rencoroso. Una pequeña parte de mí se preguntaba por qué el pensar en él con Tanya, o con Lauren, o con el infierno, incluso con la chica de la barra del Starbucks, fuera hombre o mujer, me enfadaba tanto.

"Sí, supongo que es más saludable". _'Piensa en respuestas cortas, Bella'_, me dije. No había ninguna razón para que mantuviera una conversación con Edward no relacionada con el trabajo. Además, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que viera a Maddie otra vez, o que alguna vez pintara con ella como le había prometido hace un par de semanas, o comprarle un chocolate caliente y un brownie en este caso?

Edward sonrió ampliamente por mi respuesta, como si estuviera contento con algo. Estuvimos de nuevo en silencio durante un par de segundos. "Esa ha sido una gran idea, por cierto". Sacudió la cabeza, señalando hacia la sala de conferencias por encima de nosotros. Miré hacia abajo, sintiéndome un poco avergonzada. "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti".

Mis ojos se fueron a él rápidamente. Sus palabras no me sorprendieron. Por supuesto que estaba orgulloso de que haya hecho que la agencia vaya bien. Pero las palabras habían sonado tan… honestas...tan... intensas.

Afortunadamente el ascensor llegó a mi piso. En cuanto se abrieron las puertas, le sonreí con cuidado. "Gracias Edward", murmuré, y salí antes de que pudiera decir nada a cambio.

"Ha sido un placer, Bella", gritó detrás de mí con una voz tan baja que no estaba segura de haberlo escuchado bien. Mientras las puertas se cerraban, me gritó una vez más: "Llámame cuando estés lista para pagar". Me quedé inmóvil por un segundo, antes de darme cuenta que había estado refiriéndose al dinero que le debía por el chocolate caliente.

Esa noche, después de conseguir meter a Maddie en la cama, me acurruqué en el sofá a leer un rato. Mi mente estaba demasiado encima de los acontecimientos del día como para dormir. Entre la reunión con los hermanos Cartwright y mi extraño encuentro con Edward, no podía concentrarme en una sola palabra. Cuando levanté la vista hacia el reloj, me di cuenta de que había estado sentada ahí durante media hora sin cambiar la página ni una vez. Seguía leyendo el mismo párrafo una y otra vez y todavía no tenía ni idea de qué iba el libro.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de dejar el libro y sacar mi ordenador portátil para trabajar un poco, sonó el teléfono. Salté rápidamente a cogerlo antes de que pudiera despertar a Maddie. Sonreí para mis adentros cuando vi el nombre en el identificador de llamadas.

"Hola", le sonreí al teléfono.

"Hola, tú", respondió Jake. "¿Estoy llamando demasiado tarde?". Su voz era un susurro, como si al hablar en voz alta por teléfono despertara a Maddie. Incluso un mes más tarde, Jake seguía teniendo problemas para recordar la diferencia horaria entre Washington y Nueva York.

Me reí en voz baja. "Bueno, si querías hablar con Maddie, ya está dormida".

"¡Maldita sea! Pero son sólo las 8:30 pm aquí", se quejó de Jake.

"Jake, son tres horas más aquí, no tres menos", le recordé con una sonrisa.

"¡Oh, maldita sea!", dijo de nuevo. "Sigo liándome con eso".

Me reí.

"Entonces, ¿por qué demonios sigues levantada?", me preguntó.

"No podía dormir. Demasiado pensativa como para hacerlo". Le respondí con honestidad.

"¿Qué te hace pensar?"

"Ah", soplé al teléfono, "sólo cosas del trabajo". Le expliqué vagamente. Nunca podría decirle a Jake la verdad acerca de lo que, o más bien de quien, mi mente pensaba. Simplemente no estábamos en ese punto, a pesar de que esperaba que con la distancia que había puesto entre nosotros lo estuviéramos algún día. Pero yo estaba segura de que si en este momento le dijera a Jake que un tipo me había atado todos los nudos en el interior, y que ese hombre resultaba ser nada menos que el famoso empresario Edward Cullen, estaría en el próximo avión a Nueva York para recoger mis cosas y llevarme de regreso a Forks lo más rápido de lo que podía decir "New York Minute", especialmente desde que había estado completamente en contra de mi mudanza a Nueva York.

"¿Qué es? ¿Te están haciendo trabajar muy duro? Sabes que no hay vergüenza en volver si no estás a gusto, Bella". Continuó rápidamente sin detenerse ni dejarme decir una palabra. "Tu trabajo todavía está aquí, esperándote. Sue Clearwater echa de menos a Maddie como una loca. Tu padre os echa de menos a las dos como un loco". Ahora se detuvo. "Y yo te echo de menos tanto como un loco".

Cerré los ojos, con una sensación de escozor por las lágrimas asomándose en las esquinas. "Nosotras también te echamos de menos Jake, pero todo está bien aquí". Traté de hacer que mi voz sonara bien. Por mucho que me encantara hablar con Jake cada par de días, también me mataba. Debido a que su voz me recordaba a Forks, a mi padre. Los extrañaba a todos terriblemente, pero yo no podía volver, por su propio bien, así como el de Maddie y el mío.

"Bella, ha estado desaparecido por más de un año, no creo que alguna vez vuelva". Jake continuó, con un tono de esperanza que se creía que era suficiente para convencerme en ese momento. A pesar de que pasábamos por la misma conversación casi cada vez que llamaba.

"Jake, sabes que ese no es el problema. Si se hubiera ido sin echar todo por la borda con él...". Me desvanecí. "pero no fue así. Con o sin él ahí, el lío estaba afectando a Maddie, y también a ti y a mi padre. Yo no podía dejar que eso continuara. No me importaba lo que todos pensaran de mí, o cómo me miraran, tú lo sabes. Pero yo no podía permitir que siguiera buscando a Maddie... o a ti".

"En primer lugar Bella, tienes que dejar de echarte la culpa por lo sucedido. Tú no hiciste ese lío, lo hizo él. No tenías más remedio que manejar las cosas de la manera que mejor os iba a ti y a Maddie". Durante todo este tiempo, todavía no estaba completamente convencida de eso, pero yo sabía que no había que discutir con Jake, por lo que sólo le permití continuar sin interrupción. "En segundo lugar, soy un niño grande, Bells. Ellos pueden decir y pensar lo que quieran, no me importa. Lo único que me importa es estar allí para ti y para Maddie".

Di una respiración profunda, dejando escapar el aire lentamente antes de responderle. "Sé que no te importa lo que digan o piensen, Jake. Esa es parte de la razón por la que tuve que abandonar".

Jake se quedó callado por un rato. "Así que supongo que eso significa que la ausencia no ha hecho que tu corazón esté más encariñado de mí, ¿no?", trató de hacer una broma, pero yo podía escuchar el dolor en su voz.

"Jake, sabes que te quiero. Pero..."

"Pero no de esa manera", terminó por mí. Yo no dije nada durante unos instantes. No sabía qué decir. Sabía que Jake todavía esperaba que algún día mis sentimientos por él se transformaran en algo diferente, en algo más. Pero yo sabía que nunca iba a suceder. Ya había sido demasiado duro verlo conducir por todo el mundo para protegerme. No era justo para él. Era una de las razones por las que me fui.

"Entonces, ¿cómo está Maddie con la niñera?". Suspiré con alivio, agradecida por el cambio de tema. Jake era mi mejor amigo desde hacía muchos años. Pero desde el divorcio, yo sabía que él había esperado que hubiera algo más entre nosotros. Eso hacía nuestras interacciones mucho más tensas. Yo anhelaba los días en los que estábamos sólo como dos amigos, sin preocupaciones, y esperaba que de alguna manera, esta separación trajera eso.

"Ella está realmente bien, Jake", le respondí con entusiasmo, tratando de traer de vuelta la ligereza a la conversación. "Ella está realmente muy feliz con ella. Deberías ver a Maddie", me reí, "ella es todo sonrisas ahora, y todas las pesadillas se han ido. Duerme con su atrapa sueños todas las noches". Yo casi podía sentir que él sonreía con orgullo a través del teléfono.

"Bueno, me alegro de que esté mejor". Jake había estado tan afectado como mi padre y como yo acerca de la reacción inicial de Maddie a nuestro cambio. "Aunque supongo que eso significa que va a ser aún más difícil convencerla de que os volváis a mudar". Gemí y se rió.

"Así que, ¿cuándo vamos a verte? ¿Sigues pensando en volver en Acción de Gracias?". Su voz era cautelosa. Él me hacía la misma pregunta cada vez que me llamaba, como si temiera que cambiara de opinión.

"Por supuesto, Jake, ¿dónde más iba a pasar Acción de Gracias?". Me imaginé a mi padre tratando de preparar una comida de Acción de Gracias por su cuenta. Lo podía ver ahora, abriendo el horno sólo para revelar un pavo tan quemado y seco que parecía una vieja pieza de cuero. Tal vez como una versión crujiente de Cammy la vaca. Nunca me había alejado de mi padre, había pasado muchos años solo después de que mi madre se divorciara de él y nos moviéramos a Phoenix. Cuando regresé por fin con él, y vi lo que pasaba en una comida en su casa, me sorprendió el que no se hubiera muerto de hambre. Además, ¿dónde más iba a pasar Acción de Gracias? ¿Aquí? ¿Con quién? Alice y yo nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigas durante las últimas semanas, pero ella tenía su propia familia.

Involuntariamente, mi mente se fue a Edward. Me preguntaba cómo pasaría él su Acción de Gracias, con su familia, en su casa de Long Island, con Tanya Denali o con una de sus otras novias.

Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme y centrarme en mi conversación con Jake de nuevo. "¿Cómo está Charlie?". Le pregunté.

Aunque hablaba con Jake casi todos los días, mis llamadas a mi padre no eran tan a menudo. No porque no le echara de menos, yo estaba segura de que nos echaba de menos a mí y a Maddie más que nosotras a él, pero Charlie no era el hombre más locuaz. La mayoría de las llamadas a nuestro teléfono eran interrumpidas con largos momentos de silencio y de torpeza. Así que para evitar esos momentos tanto como fuera posible, seguíamos llamándonos sólo una vez por semana, lo que nos daba para hablar más.

"Está bien". Jake confirmó. "Ya sabes cómo es Forks. No hace mucho más que detener al conductor con exceso de velocidad y entregar una multa de tráfico de vez en cuando, pero Billy intenta mantenerle ocupado. Ellos pasan mucho tiempo viendo partidos, y todavía se van a pescar los fines de semana. Y he oído que Sue va a su casa todos los días y le lleva la cena y esas cosas".

Volví a suspirar, aliviada. Me sentía tan culpable por dejar a mi padre solo de nuevo, después de tantos años. Pero había llegado al punto en el que podía ver lo que le estaba haciendo la tensión al lidiar con los chismes. Mi padre, por lo general, era tranquilo y reservado, y yo había tenido miedo de que eso le causara algo malo en su salud, así como en su trabajo. Dejarlo había sido definitivamente la decisión correcta.

"¿Y cómo van los negocios en el garaje?". Le pregunté.

"Bueno, ya sabes, no puedo quejarme". Sabía que Jake no alardeaba de ello, pero era el mejor mecánico en cien millas a la redonda de Forks. El garaje de su casa solía estar bastante ocupado. Era donde yo había estado trabajando hasta que me mudé a Nueva York. Allí fue donde me encontré con él...

"Leah me está volviendo loco". Me reí, imaginando que Leah Clearwater, la hija de Sue Clearwater, se había apoderado de mi trabajo cuando me fui. A pesar de que era amiga de Jake, y mía también, Leah tenía una personalidad muy... abrasiva. Ella era difícil de calentar, por decir algo. "Nadie podría funcionar en esta oficina como tú lo hacías, Bells. ¡Y el sitio web! Es un lío, Leah no tiene ni idea de cómo funciona".

Yo me reí. "Mira, puedo echar un vistazo desde mi ordenador portátil y hacer los ajustes que necesites".

"Sí, pero ¿y qué pasa con todos los carteles y las promociones que utilizabas para atraer a la gente? ¡Aquí nadie puede hacer eso! ¡Vamos Bells, te necesito!", gimió.

"Tú no me necesitas", bromeé, "necesitas un grupo local de marketing para que haga tu publicidad y tus promociones".

"Eso no es cierto Bells". La voz de Jake era seria otra vez. "Te necesito".

Mi corazón se hundió. ¿Podría alguna vez superar esto? "Jake, algún día vas a conocer a alguien, y ella va a hacer volar tu mente. Y vas a preguntarte por qué perdiste tanto tiempo-"

"¿Contigo, Bells?". Él me interrumpió. "¿Has conocido a alguien ya? ¿Hay alguien en la gran ciudad que haga volar tu mente?

Y antes de que hubiera terminado su frase, mi pensamiento se dirigió a Edward otra vez, y viéndolo en el día de hoy, con su sonrisa torcida cuando se metía un pedazo de brownie de chocolate en la boca, sabiendo exactamente cómo me tentaba con toda su bondad y con el chocolate... y tal vez con algo más...

¡No! Me dije a mí misma, moviendo la cabeza como si Jake pudiera leer mis pensamientos a través del teléfono. Me podía imaginar lo que diría si pudiera leer mis pensamientos. Sería lo mismo que yo diría ahora. ¡No seas estúpida Bella! ¡Ni siquiera pienses en él de esa manera! ¡No dejaste Forks para terminar con el mismo tipo de problema en Nueva York! Yo sabía a lo que Edward estaba jugando. Era el mismo tipo de juego al que yo había jugado antes, el juego seguía siendo el mismo, solo que el jugador y el lugar eran diferentes.

"No he venido aquí para conocer a alguien, Jake. He venido para tener una vida mejor para Maddie y para mi, y para darte la oportunidad de que hagas una vida para ti".

Oí a Jake dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio al final, y yo cerré los ojos, deseando que aún no mantuviera la esperanza de algo que nunca pasaría.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer por tu cumpleaños la próxima semana?"

Me reí débilmente en ese momento. "¡Nada! No se le he dicho a nadie. Ni siquiera a mi amiga Alice de la que te hablado".

Jake se rió entre dientes. "No puedo creerlo. Nunca he conocido a nadie que odie la celebración de su cumpleaños tanto como tú. Por lo general las mujeres no comienzan a hacer caso omiso de su cumpleaños hasta que tienen veintinueve o algo así. Todavía te quedan tres años para eso".

Nos reímos juntos.

"Deberías por lo menos disfrutar de una cena agradable con Maddie o algo así".

Rodé los ojos. "Bueno, ella ha estado esperando dar un paseo en el ferry que cruza el río a esa zona conocida como El Puerto. Se supone que allí hay pequeñas tiendas y restaurantes y otras cosas. Tal vez vayamos allí", le dije pensativa.

"Chica lista", me dijo Jake. Hablamos durante otros cinco minutos más o menos antes de colgar con un tono más ligero de lo que había empezado. Agotada por el día y la hora, finalmente me fui a la cama.

Al día siguiente en el trabajo, puse cuatro dólares en un sobre de la oficina y lo mandé al despacho de Edward Cullen, Ejecutivo, departamento Comercial y de Producción, y lo firmó Isabella Swan, gráfica. Dentro del sobre con los cuatro dólares, puse una nota que simplemente decía 'Gracias', y lo puse en el buzón de salida, para ser recogido y entregado.

Mi llamada telefónica con Jake la noche anterior había servido para aclarar mi mente y acordarme de las cosas que había comenzado a olvidar. Ya no era una adolescente estúpida. Podía sentir mi atracción por Edward, y tenía la sensación de que él sentía una especie de atracción por mí. Pero yo nunca permitiría que eso sucediera. Yo no tenía ningún deseo de convertirme en una de las chicas de Edward Cullen. Ahora tenía que pensar en Maddie, y no podía permitirme el lujo de jugar al juego de hombres como Edward Cullen.

Esa tarde, mientras yo estaba trabajando en nuestra propuesta de los hermanos Cartwright, un nuevo mensaje apareció en mi correo. Hice clic en mi bandeja de entrada para ver lo que era.

**De: **Edward Cullen.

**Asunto: **Chocolate caliente.

_Srta. Swan:_

_Gracias por compensarme por la taza de chocolate caliente que compré ayer para ti. Mientras estaba sentado en mi escritorio esta mañana, un usurero con el que suelo hacer negocios entró en mi oficina sin ser invitado, y me amenazó con romper todos los huesos de mi cuerpo a menos que inmediatamente le pagara los doscientos dólares que le debía de los últimos seis meses. Bueno, te puedes imaginar mi horror cuando abrí mi cartera y todo lo que tenía eran ciento noventa y seis dólares._

_Por suerte para mí, justo en ese momento, vi tu sobre y lo abrí rápidamente, con la esperanza de que hubieras decidido devolverme el dinero de la taza de chocolate caliente que te había pagado de tan mala gana. El alivio que se apoderó de mi cuerpo cuando abrí el sobre y encontré los cuatro billetes de un dólar fue inimaginable, y estoy un poco avergonzado de admitir que, puede que me haya mojado los pantalones._

_Así que gracias una vez más, Srta. Swan. No sé lo que hubiera hecho si no me hubieras devuelto los cuatro dólares con tanta rapidez. Te debo mi vida (o mis piernas, por lo menos), y tengo la intención de pagarte de alguna manera._

_¿Qué tal un poco de chocolate caliente (y un brownie)?_

_Atentamente,_

**Edward A. Cullen**

**Ejecutivo**

**Cullen, Cullen y Whitlock Publicidad.**

**Departamento Comercial y de Producción.**

**(212) 555-8168**

Sentada en mi escritorio, me reí tanto que creía que también había manchado mis pantalones.

Maldito listillo.

**Estoy pensando que igual mañana os dejo un regalito, que es un capítulo pero no es un capítulo, ya vereis por qué ;) **

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen y **Fran Ktrin Black**.**


	6. Correos electrónicos

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

Bueno, este es el regalito, como podeis ver son correos electrónicos que se mandan Edward y Bella entre el capi 5 y 6.

**Intervalo- ****Cadena de correos electrónicos ****entre ****Edward ****y ****Bella**

**Edward Cullen**  
><strong>Miércoles, 07 de septiembre 2010 9:32 am<br>Asunto:** ¿Chocolate caliente? ¿Brownie? ¿Café?  
><strong>Para:<strong>Isabella Swan

Buenos días, Bella. Sólo quería hacerte saber que sigo sintiéndome muy agradecido por haberme salvado la vida. No he recibido una respuesta a mi correo de ayer, pero quería que supieras que mi oferta sigue en pie. Si el chocolate caliente no te interesa esta mañana (en caso de que hayas decidido unirte al lado oscuro con el resto de nosotros los neoyorquinos), me gustaría una taza de café en su lugar, y creo que podría gorronear lo suficiente para hacer que te tomaras tú también uno.

Y creo que ambos sabemos que te gustaría un brownie para acompañarlos.  
><em><br>_¿Qué dices?

Atentamente,

**Edward A. Cullen  
>Ejecutivo<br>Cullen, Cullen y Whitlock Publicidad.  
>Departamento Comercial y de Producción<br>(212) 555-8168**

… …

**Isabella****Swan****  
><strong>**Miércoles, 07 de septiembre 2010****9:57****am****  
><strong>**Asunto****:** Re: ¿Chocolate caliente? ¿Brownie? ¿Café?  
><strong>Para<strong>**:**Edward Cullen

Estoy muy contenta de haberte ayudado. Odiaría que el usurero te hubiera golpeado hasta la muerte. ¿Quién iba a firmar mis cheques, entonces? Oh, espera, Jasper y Emmett todavía estarían alrededor...

De todos modos, estoy sinceramente feliz de que sobrevivieras a esa terrible experiencia. Por más que Alice se queje de ti, estoy segura de que te echaría de menos.

Gracias por la oferta de compensarme, pero no es realmente necesario. Yo ya tenía mi taza de chocolate caliente en casa esta mañana, antes de salir para el trabajo. Además, debes tener todas tus monedas a mano en caso de que alguien al que le has olvidado pagar, aparezca de repente...

Por último, en relación al brownie, me derrumbé ayer por la tarde y me compré uno de camino a casa. Por tanto, ya no comeré más brownies por lo menos en una semana.

Atentamente,

**Isabella****Swan****  
><strong>**Artista****gráfica****  
><strong>**Departamento de Diseño y Creatividad****  
><strong>**Cullen****, ****Cullen****y****Whitlock Publicidad****  
><strong>**(212) 555-4121****  
><strong>  
>PD - Tu cierre es al revés. Tú departamento debería ir antes que el nombre de la empresa.<p>

… …

**Edward****Cullen****  
><strong>**Miércoles, 07 de septiembre 2010****10:06****  
><strong>**Re****:** ¿Chocolate caliente? ¿Brownie? ¿Café?  
><strong>Para<strong>**:**Isabella Swan

Bella,

No debes preocuparte por tu sueldo. No es la primera vez que he sido amenazado con daños físicos debido a una razón u otra, así que he dejado en mi testamento que todos los empleados de CCW recibirán su salario de forma permanente, independientemente de la forma de mi muerte. Así que estás cubierta.

Me alegra saber que por lo menos mi hermana me echaría de menos si yo tuviera que irme. No sabes el número de veces que ella me ha colgado en los últimos días...

Si hoy es impensable pagarte por mi propia vida, entonces por favor, déjame hacerlo mañana. NO TE TOMES CHOCOLATE CALIENTE EN CASA. Y no te preocupes por mis monedas. He aprendido mi lección y ahora he iniciado una recogida de monedas que puedo guardarme por si acaso. Están justo en mi escritorio, si quieres venir y contribuir...

Así que te derrumbaste con el brownie, ¿eh? No puedo decir que estoy sorprendido. Deberías haberte visto la cara ayer. Un segundo más en ese ascensor y creo que me lo habrías arrebatado de mi boca.

Es broma Bella.

Atentamente,

**Edward A. Cullen  
>Ejecutivo<br>Cullen, Cullen y Whitlock Publicidad.  
>Departamento Comercial y de Producción<br>(212) 555-8168**

PD - Mi cierre no está al revés. Es el tuyo. Por supuesto, el nombre de la empresa se presenta antes que el departamento.

**… …**

**Isabella****Swan****  
><strong>**Miércoles, 7 de septiembre 2010****16:47****  
><strong>**Asunto****: ****Re****:** ¿Chocolate caliente? ¿Brownie? ¿Café?  
><strong>Para<strong>**:**Edward Cullen

No Edward. Lamento discrepar contigo, pero el nombre del departamento va primero. Todo el mundo sabe eso.

Que tengas una buena noche.

Atentamente,_  
><em>**  
><strong>**Isabella****Swan****  
><strong>**Artista****gráfica****  
><strong>**Departamento de Diseño y Creatividad****  
><strong>**Cullen****, ****Cullen****y****Whitlock Publicidad****  
><strong>**(212) 555-4121****  
><strong>  
><strong>… …<strong>

**Edward****Cullen****  
><strong>**Jueves, 08 de septiembre 2010****9:12****am****  
><strong>**Re****:** ¿Chocolate caliente? ¿Brownie? ... ¿Café?  
><strong>Para<strong>**:**Isabella Swan

Bella,

Lo siento, no te respondí ayer, pero no vi tu respuesta hasta esta mañana. He estado saliendo de la oficina unos minutos antes durante las últimas dos semanas. Hay algo a las 5:00 que no me gusta perderme.

Espero sinceramente que recuerdes nuestro acuerdo de ayer y nos tomemos el chocolate caliente esta mañana. ¿Qué hora es buena para ti? Puedo pasar por tu mesa o encontrarme contigo en el Starbucks, lo que tú prefieras.

Atentamente,

**Edward A. Cullen**  
><strong>Ejecutivo<strong>  
><strong>Cullen, Cullen y Whitlock Publicidad.<strong>  
><strong>Departamento Comercial y de Producción<strong>  
><strong>(212) 555-8168<strong>

PD - No Bella. Por mucho que odie estar en desacuerdo contigo, simplemente estás equivocada en este caso. Primero el nombre de la empresa, y luego el departamento.

P.P.D. - Realmente era sólo una broma el comentario del brownie de ayer. Espero que no te molestara.

**… …**

**Isabella****Swan****  
><strong>**Jueves, 08 de septiembre 2010****16:48****  
><strong>**Asunto****: ****Re****:** ¿Chocolate caliente? ¿Brownie? ¿Café?  
><strong>Para<strong>**:**Edward Cullen

Rose y yo hemos estado muy ocupadas hoy, sin parar. No sé si te lo dije, pero John Cartwright ha llamado y le gustaría ver algunos bocetos para el proyecto de la Campaña del culito del bebé (lo que es un proyecto del proyecto. Debe ser una cosa de la Costa Este). Así que hemos estado muy ocupadas hoy dibujando todo tipo de traseros de bebés para mostrarles el resultado a los hermanos Cartwright y a su gente para la próxima semana, mientras que James se le ocurre algo más.

Y gracias por la oferta del chocolate caliente / café, de nuevo, pero en realidad, una vez más, no es necesario. No me debes nada. Estoy segura de que puedes hacer algo con esos cuatro dólares de alguna manera. Pareces ser un hombre de recursos.

**Atentamente****,**

**Isabella****Swan****  
><strong>**Artista****gráfica****  
><strong>**Departamento de Diseño y Creatividad****  
><strong>**Cullen****, ****Cullen****y****Whitlock Publicidad****  
><strong>**(212) 555-4121****  
><strong>  
>PD - Ya no voy a discutir más contigo. Si insistes en enviarme mensajes de correo electrónico con tu cierre al revés, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.<p>

PPD - No, no me molesté por el comentario del brownie, soy más fuerte que eso (aunque el comentario era totalmente falso). Y yo estaba sólo mirando, ya que había un gran trozo de chocolate atrapado entre tus dientes.

P.P.P.D - Ahora estoy bromeando. No tenías chocolate metido entre los dientes (en realidad te colgaba de la barbilla).

… …

**Edward****Cullen****  
><strong>**Viernes, 9 de septiembre 2010****9:03****am****  
><strong>**Re****:** ¿Chocolate caliente? ¿Brownie? ¿Café?  
><strong>Para<strong>**:**Isabella Swan

Buenos días, Bella. En primer lugar me gustaría preguntarte, ¿por qué insistes en enviarme mensajes de correo electrónico después de las 16:45? Como te he informado, tengo que salir de la oficina unos minutos antes de las cinco todos los días, pero no me gusta pensar que hay por ahí un correo electrónico tuyo que no he respondido.

Y sí, sé que John Cartwright quiere borradores del proyecto de la Campaña del culo de un bebé. Por lo general, a eso le llamamos "preliminar en bruto", pero los hermanos Cartwright están en una clase propia. (En realidad, creo que son originalmente del estado de Washington o de alguna parte de por ahí...) :)

Lo siento, la mayor parte del trabajo parece estar cayendo sobre ti, ¿pero quién te dijo que te levantaras y tuvieras una gran idea? Hablando en serio, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar, por favor házmelo saber,por encima de todo. Y no dejes que Rosalie te haga trabajar tan duro. Esa mujer a veces se olvida de que hay un mundo fuera de esta oficina...

Realmente me haces dudar de mi ingenio, si he de ser honesto. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, estoy pasando un momento muy difícil al intentar convencerte para que te pague por salvar mi vida. Esto realmente no se vería bien en mi vida, teniendo en cuenta que se supone que soy una especie de profesional de la publicidad y del marketing capaz de convencer a un esquimal para comprar hielo, pero sin embargo, ni siquiera consigo que mi compañera de trabajo se tome una taza de chocolate caliente conmigo. Si Dartmouth me pudiera ver ahora, me quitaría de nuevo el título que me concedió hace seis años.

Ayúdame a mantener mi gran diploma, Bella. Se ve muy impresionante en mi oficina.

¿Chocolate caliente?  
><em><br>_Atentamente,

**Edward A. Cullen  
>Ejecutivo<br>Cullen, Cullen y Whitlock Publicidad.  
>Departamento Comercial y de Producción<br>(212) 555-8168**

PD - Yo ni siquiera voy a reconocer ninguna de las declaraciones de tu último correo.

**… …**

**Isabella****Swan****  
><strong>**Viernes, 9 de septiembre 2010****16:51****  
><strong>**Asunto****: ****Re****:** ¿Chocolate caliente? ¿Brownie? ¿Café?  
><strong>Para<strong>**:**Edward Cullen

La razón por la que te envío los mensajes de correo electrónico tan tarde en el trabajo es porque estoy haciendo exactamente eso, trabajando. Lo sé, ¿no es esa la idea? Pero no creo que los dueños de la empresa me agradecieran que estuviera gastando mis días enviando correos electrónicos totalmente ajenos al trabajo. :)

Y la razón de "pagarme" una taza de chocolate caliente no funciona porque, como muchos de los lanzamientos en este negocio, es una gran mentira. Nunca hubo un usurero (o al menos eso espero, por tu propio bien). Te olvidas de lo que hacemos para vivir, vender la mitad de las verdades a las personas y convencerles de que necesitan desesperadamente algo que realmente no necesitan. Hay una gran diferencia entre un deseo y una necesidad. Y aunque quiera realmente una taza de chocolate caliente, creo que estoy mejor sin ella.

Estoy bastante familiarizada con Dartmouth, después de haber sido aceptada allí una vez. Ellos no se llevarían tu diploma (y además, los títulos no son tan grandes).

De todos modos, Rosalie ha llegado tarde hoy, dijo que ella no se sentía bien, y Lauren estaba fuera hoy, así que James y yo hicimos frente a John Cartwright en la conferencia telefónica esta mañana. Fue una larga mañana, por no decir menos. Chocolate caliente no era una opción válida.

Atentamente,

**Isabella****Swan****  
><strong>**Artista****gráfica****  
><strong>**Departamento de Diseño y Creatividad****  
><strong>**Cullen****, ****Cullen****y****Whitlock Publicidad****  
><strong>**(212) 555-4121****  
><strong>  
>PD - No reconoces ninguna de mis posdatas porque sabes que son todas verdaderas.<p>

**… …**

**Edward****Cullen****  
><strong>**Viernes, 9 de septiembre 2010****20:48****  
><strong>**Re****:** ¿Chocolate caliente? ¿Brownie? ¿Café?  
><strong>Para<strong>**:**Isabella Swan

Bella,

Tuve la sensación de que me enviarías uno de tus correos tarde, así que estoy revisando mis correos electrónicos del trabajo en casa esta noche (algo que odio hacer, por cierto) y, por supuesto, aquí está, hay un mensaje tuyo. Estoy empezando a pensar que lo haces a propósito...

Me gustaría que me lo hubieras dicho, o que Rose me hubiera dicho si iba a llegar tarde. Me hubiera hecho cargo de la conferencia, no hubieras tenido que estar en ella sola (James no cuenta). Voy a tener que hablar un poco con Em y Rose y ver lo que está pasando con ella. No puedo recordarla llegando tarde desde el día en que comenzó. Juro que la mujer vive en ese lugar.

Para que tu mente esté tranquila, tienes razón, nunca hubo un usurero. A pesar de que lo de Dartmouth es cierto. El título es bastante grande.  
>¿Fuiste aceptada a Dartmouth? ¿Cómo es que no asististe? Eso hubiera sido interesante, conocerte en la universidad...<p>

Buenas noches Bella. Espero que tú y Maddie os divirtáis el fin de semana.

Atentamente,

**Edward****A.****Cullen****  
><strong>**Ejecutivo****  
><strong>**Departamento Comercial y**** de ****Producción****  
><strong>**Cullen****, ****Cullen****y****Whitlock Publicidad****  
><strong>**(212) 555-8168****  
><strong>  
>PD - He decidido reorganizar mi cierre. Si me ridiculizan por ello, el infierno te lo hará pagar.<p>

**… …**

**Edward****Cullen****  
><strong>**Lunes, 12 de septiembre 2010****9:01****am****  
><strong>**Re****:** ¿Chocolate caliente? ¿Brownie? ¿Café?  
><strong>Para<strong>**:**Isabella Swan

Buenos días, Bella. ¿Cómo habéis pasado tú y Maddie el fin de semana? Basándome en lo que mi madre me dijo anoche que había hecho, yo diría que es seguro decir que el almuerzo de ayer fue un gran éxito de nuevo.

Así que... ¿Qué tal hoy? Hace frío fuera. Gran día para una buena taza de chocolate caliente. He oído decir que los brownies están excepcionalmente masticables hoy (o eso me informó Emmett, pero como se negó a darme un trozo, no puedo estar seguro). Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo. ¿Qué dices?

Atentamente,

**Edward****A.****Cullen****  
><strong>**Ejecutivo****  
><strong>**Departamento Comercial y**** de ****Producción****  
><strong>**Cullen****, ****Cullen****y****Whitlock Publicidad****  
><strong>**(212) 555-8168****  
><strong>

… …

**Isabella****Swan****  
><strong>**Lunes, 12 de septiembre 2010****10:07****  
><strong>**Asunto****: ****Re****:** ¿Chocolate caliente? ¿Brownie? ¿Café?  
><strong>Para<strong>**:**Edward Cullen

Buenos días Edward. Lo siento, no me puse en contacto contigo por tu e-mail anterior, pero no lo he visto hasta esta mañana.

Maddie y yo tuvimos un fin de semana muy bueno, gracias. Hicimos algunas compras el sábado y pasamos la mayor parte de la mañana y de la tarde del domingo con Alice, Rose y Esme. Maddie está realmente loca con ellas, y Rose y tu madre se quedaron con ella durante un par de horas mientras Alice me llevaba a un viaje de compras al infierno. Recuérdame que nunca vaya a buscar "algunas cosas" con tu hermana. Creo que Rosalie sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando ella se sentó diciendo que estaba "cansada".

Dartmouth. Hmm. Eso es un poco una larga historia, pero básicamente todo se reduce al viejo poema sobre "dos caminos se bifurcaban en un bosque". El que tomé definitivamente hizo diferente toda mi vida, y no importa qué pasara, me gustaría tomar ese mismo camino una y otra vez si me llevara a mi pequeña princesa.

Hablando de Dartmouth, tu diploma no puede ser más grande que el que he recibido de la U. de Washington, mide 8 y medio" x 11". Creo que estás exagerando.

En cuanto al chocolate caliente y el brownie, gracias, pero voy a tomar la palabra de Emmett para ello. Rosalie espera que le dé algunos bocetos para Wheat-A-Bits.

Atentamente,

**Isabella****Swan****  
><strong>**Artista****gráfica****  
><strong>**Departamento de Diseño y Creatividad****  
><strong>**Cullen****, ****Cullen****y****Whitlock Publicidad****  
><strong>**(212) 555-4121****  
><strong>  
>PD - Como he dicho antes, no hay temperatura adecuada o no para el chocolate caliente.<p>

P.P.D. - Me gusta tu nuevo cierre. Dartmouth se sentiría orgulloso.

**… …**

**Edward****Cullen****  
><strong>**Lunes, 12 de septiembre 2010****16:51****  
><strong>**Re****:** ¿Chocolate caliente? ¿Brownie? ¿Café?  
><strong>Para<strong>**:**Isabella Swan

Buenas tardes Bella,

Primero de todo, tengo que decir que no, no estoy exagerando absolutamente. Es muy grande. Estoy hablando de algo más grande que el tuyo de ocho centímetros o menos. El mío es por lo menos de once de largo. Estoy dispuesto a enseñarte el mío si me enseñas el tuyo.

En segundo lugar, siento mucho haberte contestado tan tarde, pero mi lunes ha resultado ser muy agitado. Los de Crystal Clear Organics han cambiado algunos de los plazos para su proyecto, y Rose y yo nos hemos pasado casi todo el día luchando para reorganizar las prioridades. Rose debía de estar jugando todavía a eso de "estoy cansada", porque estoy seguro de que se movía más lentamente que las otras veces. Pero nos las arreglamos para conseguir que todo estuviera bastante bien.

En tercer lugar, estoy muy contento de que pasarais un buen rato con las chicas este fin de semana. El almuerzo parece que fue muy divertido. Alice mantiene su pequeño almuerzo del domingo sólo por invitación, y yo no he recibido ninguna durante el último par de semanas. Hace un par de semanas hice algo que la marcó y me está castigando manteniéndome lejos de los huevos escalfados con tocino canadiense. Voy a tener que tratar de caerle bien, me suena que me estoy perdiendo algo. Tal vez entonces tendré la oportunidad de comprar tu chocolate caliente y tu brownie. Y el de la pequeña Maddie también.

Realmente me gustaría poder escribir más, pero tengo que seguir adelante. Lo que me gusta ver empieza en menos de diez minutos, y tengo que conseguir llegar abajo antes de que me lo pierda. Que paséis una buena noche.  
><em><br>_Atentamente,

**Edward****A.****Cullen****  
><strong>**Ejecutivo****  
><strong>**Departamento Comercial y**** de ****Producción****  
><strong>**Cullen****, ****Cullen****y****Whitlock Publicidad****  
><strong>**(212) 555-8168****  
><strong>

PD - Me alegro de que te guste mi nuevo cierre.

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, pam, EdithCullen71283 y** **Fran Ktrin Black****.**

**Nos vemos el lunes ;)**


	7. Feliz cumpleaños Bella

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Nuevo capítulo, este me gusta mucho ;)**

**Capítulo 6 – Feliz cumpleaños Bella**

_La amistad es sin duda el mejor bálsamo para los dolores de la decepción amorosa. - Jane Austen, la Abadía de Northanger_

**(EPOV)  
><strong>  
>Isabella Swan era, de lejos, la mujer más obstinada sobre la faz de la tierra de Dios. Estuve seguro de eso cuando me senté en mi escritorio, recostado en mi sillón de cuero y miré la larga cadena de correos electrónicos que nos habíamos mandado en los últimos días. Hice clic fuera de mi bandeja de entrada, cerrando mi portátil con un poco de fuerza más de la necesaria, y me fui a mi ventana. Estaba más que frustrado.<p>

Quiero decir, era sólo una taza de chocolate caliente, por el amor de Dios. Negué con la cabeza rápidamente, tratando de despejar mi mente. Mis pensamientos eran un caos últimamente. Nada de lo que pensaba tenía sentido, nada de lo que hacía tenía sentido. Yo no había salido en las últimas semanas, no había querido salir en las últimas semanas. Yo no quería estar con nadie en las últimas semanas, bueno, casi con nadie. Joder, todo en lo que podía pensar últimamente era en que Bella Swan se viniera a tomar un café conmigo. ¡Un maldito café, por Dios! Me levanté y me acerqué a la ventana, quedándome de pie ante el día oscuro y húmedo de fuera, con las manos en los bolsillos de forma segura. La suave lluvia de la fría mañana de septiembre caía insistentemente contra las ventanas. Al contemplar el exterior, vi mi reflejo mirándome con mal humor, al parecer preguntándole algo al hombre ante él, "¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Edward Cullen?". Yo no tenía una respuesta.

Un rayo de luz en mi puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos, y me di la vuelta y regresé a mi mesa, mientras gritaba: "Adelante".

Debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

"Buenos días Edward". Lauren caminaba lentamente hacia mi escritorio, como si pensara que me estaba dando algún tipo de pista o algo, y llevaba un cuaderno de dibujo con fuerza contra su pecho excesivamente expuesto. Yo reprimí mirarle y rápidamente desvié la mirada de nuevo a mi ordenador portátil.

"Buenos días, Lauren", respondí formalmente. "¿Qué ocurre?"

Lauren pasó a mi lado de la mesa, y se inclinó sobre mí para colocar su cuaderno de dibujo delante de mí. Por supuesto, en esta posición, sus tetas presionaban mi hombro. Di una respiración profunda antes de girar mi asiento con rapidez unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de ella.

"Quería mostrarte el resultado de algunos proyectos para la nueva campaña de EverSoft". Ella hablaba en un bajo ronroneo. "Pensé que podrías disfrutarlos".

Apreté los labios y me alejé de mi ordenador portátil para mirar el cuaderno de dibujo que había colocado en el centro de mi escritorio. Cuando lo abrí, pregunté: "¿Se los has enseñado ya a Rosalie y a Bella? Están al frente de esta campaña y sabes que Rose tiene que ver todos los bocetos iniciales antes de que yo..."

El resto de mis palabras se quedaron atrapadas en mi garganta. El primer boceto, como me esperaba, era un dibujo de un culo, que de por sí no era sorprendente. La última campaña, de hecho, se le llamaba no oficialmente 'campaña del culito de un bebé'. ¿Qué me impactaría a mí el ver el culo que Lauren había esbozado y que al parecer definitivamente no pertenecía a un bebé?

"Lauren ¿qué es esto?". Le pregunté con frialdad. "La campaña es para los culos de los bebés, no de una mujer".

Ella se rió. "Ya lo sé, tonto. Estos se parecen más a... ¿cómo decirlo? ... autorretratos, pensé que podrías disfrutar viéndolos".

"Lauren, yo no tengo tiempo para esto...", le susurré.

"Oh, no tomará mucho tiempo", ronroneó ella de nuevo, acercándose a mí. "Pensaba que tal vez tú y yo podríamos sacar algo bueno con estos dibujos. Tal vez si le echaras un vistazo al real, te inspiraría para que pienses en algo..."

Apreté los dientes. Una vez más, sabía que nadie más aparte de mí tenía la culpa de esa mierda. Hace algunas semanas, probablemente hubiera saltado para bloquear la puerta, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la racha de sequia autoimpuesta. Pero maldita sea, yo ni siquiera había mirado de esa manera a Lauren desde ese día en la sala de conferencias. Y Dios sabe que ella había estado tratando de llamar mi atención. ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿De cuántas maneras podía dejarle claro que yo no estaba interesada en follar con ella más? ¿Cómo de densa podría estar? Ella había elegido el día equivocado para esta puta mierda, cualquier otro día hubiera tenido suerte en ese momento. Yo era un hombre con una misión y esa misión era hacerme amigo de Bella, no enrollarme con Lauren. Entre el día sombrío fuera y mi creciente frustración por la incapacidad de completar mi misión, yo no estaba de humor para tonterías con Lauren.

"Lauren, por favor, deja mi oficina. Ahora. En el futuro, si tienes algunos bocetos o muestras de las que te gustaría discutir, por favor, muéstraselas a Rosalie en primer lugar. Llevas bastante tiempo aquí como para conocer el protocolo. No necesito ver ninguno de tus trabajos hasta que hayan sido aprobados por Rosalie". Lauren rodó los ojos y sonrió. "Y en este caso, Bella debería verlo primero también. ¿Está claro?". Yo esperaba que hubiera entendido el significado oculto detrás de esas palabras. 'Déjame solo'.

La cara de Lauren pasó de estar blanca a rojo profundo. Una vez que mencioné a Bella, una mueca se formó en su rostro.

"¿Bella? ¿Por qué tengo que enseñarle cualquier parte de mi trabajo a ella? Ella lleva aquí, ¿un mes?"

"El tiempo que está aquí no es la cuestión. Esta campaña entera fue idea suya".

"Sí, y una idea realmente estúpida. No puedo creer que todo el mundo aceptara eso".

Cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez antes de responderle. El que tuviera las narices de criticar la idea de Bella me enfureció hasta el punto en que quería estamparla a ella y a sus tetas falsas contra la pared.

"Independientemente de lo que pienses de la idea" -comencé con mi voz elevándose un par de octavas - "al cliente le encantó, y su opinión es la que importa, y ahora te sugiero que si realmente tienes alguna información valiosa con la que contribuir, vayas a hablar con Bella".

Lauren me miró furiosa. Sus ojos se redujeron en ranuras pequeñas, por lo que su mirada era aún más en forma de serpiente que de costumbre. Con un arranque de genio fuerte, giró sobre sus altos tacones.

"No puedo creer esta mierda. Ahora, de repente, tengo que aclarar mis ideas con ella", murmuró, cogiendo su cuaderno de dibujo. "Sí, claro, voy a reunirme con ella tan pronto como regrese de su descanso para tomar café", se quejó ella con sarcasmo.

Ignoré el sarcasmo y me centré sólo en la última parte. "¿Has dicho que Bella ha ido a por café?"

Lauren respondió con cautela. "Sí..."

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente, tratando de poner mi mejor cara de póquer. "Bien entonces, Lauren, eso es todo", la despedí.

Los ojos de Lauren se estrecharon. Ella me miró con recelo por algunos segundos antes de darse de nuevo la vuelta y marcharse con un sonoro portazo.

Rápidamente recogí mi chaqueta y me la puse, cogiendo mi paraguas y contado hasta treinta antes de salir, rezando para que eso fuera tiempo suficiente para que Lauren se hubiera ido.

"Voy a tomar café", le dije rápidamente a Ángela, mi secretaria, antes de caminar rápidamente hacia los ascensores.

"Pero Edward, ¡tienes una llamada en cinco minutos!", Ángela me recordó.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y eché a correr hacia ellas. "¡Reprográmala!".

Bella estaba pidiendo justo cuando me encontré con ella en el Starbucks. Rápidamente me dirigí hacia ella, mientras que Julie le daba un brownie, y Bella sacaba el dinero. Llevé la mano con rapidez hasta Bella y la dejé caer con suavidad, mientras que con mi otra mano cogía mi billetera de mi bolsillo trasero.

"Toma esto". Le dije notando el pequeño temblor que corrió a través de mí por la electricidad que me dio al tocar con mi mano la suya.

Bella se volvió hacia mí rápidamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y luego empezó a poner cara de desaprobación. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Gracias de todos modos, pero esta vez me he acordado de mi dinero ". Ella soltó su mano de la mía e intentó entregar el dinero de nuevo a Julie, pero la cogí de la mano de nuevo. Dios, era tan cálida y suave. Completamente diferente a la mirada dura que ella me estaba dando ahora.

Lo intenté de nuevo. "Bella..."

"Edward, no".

Suspiré, exasperado. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan difícil por una taza de chocolate caliente, por el amor de Dios? ¿Cuál era su problema por dejarme pagar?

"¿Puede alguien pagar ya? Al resto nos gustaría pedir también, ya saben", alguien gritó en tono irritado desde la cola formada detrás de nosotros.

"Edward, vámonos", ordenó Bella. Apreté los dientes. Iba a necesitar las dos manos para sacar el dinero de mi cartera, y a ella sólo le llevaría un instante coger su dinero y dárselo a Julie. Gemí y la dejé.

Bella esbozó una amplia, pícara y triunfal sonrisa, se dirigió a Julie y le entregó el dinero.

"¿Lo de siempre?", Julie me preguntó moviendo sus pestañas hacia mí mientras le entregaba a Bella su cambio.

Volví a centrarme en Bella y asentí con la cabeza. Bella se rió entre dientes y dio un mordisco a su brownie. Jesús, eso nunca lo había visto tan bien.

Nos fuimos a esperar a nuestras bebidas.

"¿Por qué no me dejas pagar?"

Bella se echó a reír otra vez. "Mi padre me enseñó a nunca aceptar regalos de extraños".

"Yo no soy exactamente un extraño".

"Tampoco eres exactamente alguien que conozco desde hace mucho tiempo".

"¿Sabes?, eso me ha dolido mucho, teniendo en cuenta todos los correos electrónicos que hemos compartido durante los últimos días".

Bella rodó los ojos en broma. "¿No has oído hablar de esos personajes peligrosos que acechan en el ciberespacio, pretendiendo ser algo que no son? Por lo que sé, podrías ser una especie de loco asesino con una hacha o algo así".

"Creo que deberías oír en las noticias o en los periódicos si hay algún asesino desquiciado suelto en la ciudad con una hacha".

Ella arqueó bastante una ceja por dos segundos, mientras que continuaba disfrutando de su brownie. "Tal vez sí, tal vez no... después de todo, decenas de cuerpos decapitados aparecen en la orilla del Hudson y no son tan importantes que el hecho de que un determinado joven ejecutivo le regale a su novia una cosa de Tiffany's la noche anterior", dijo sin expresión.

Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendido de que ella hubiera visto ese titular en la página de cotilleos de hoy. Estaba a punto de decirle que había estado comprando algo para Esme, cuyo cumpleaños se acercaba, cuando Jim nos pidió que recogiéramos nuestras bebidas. Le cogí las dos, evitando mirarle y apartando mis manos lo más rápido posible. Cuando me volví, vi a Bella que nos observaba con una sonrisa.

Le entregué la bebida, y salimos del Starbucks. La constante lluvia se había convertido en una llovizna, incluso aunque estuviera acabando la mañana. Rápidamente abrí mi paraguas, preparándome para proteger a Bella con él, y viendo que ella no llevaba.

Pero Bella me sorprendió, como ella había hecho permanentemente desde el día en que dobló la esquina en frente de la sala de conferencias hace unas semanas, en lugar de esconderse de la lluvia bajo mi paraguas, se alejó cuando vio que iba a cubrirle. Y en una acción que parecía haber sido instintiva, casi sin pensar, ella inclinó la cabeza hacia el cielo, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo cuando las pequeñas gotas de llovizna cayeron sobre su rostro, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus encantadores labios.

Todo esto duró unos cuatro segundos, pero mientras yo estaba allí, mirándola fijamente, sentí como si hubiera presenciado uno de los momentos más especiales y más puros de mi vida. Ver su culto al cielo nublado, por encima de nosotros, fue probablemente lo más cercano que había tenido a una experiencia religiosa en años.

Después de lo que sentí como años, ella abrió los ojos, y me vio mirándola, un rubor de color rojo llegó a sus mejillas.

"Me encanta la lluvia", trató de explicar en voz baja. "Siento como... si me limpiara. La he echado de menos".

"La lluvia es buena", estuve de acuerdo en ese pensamiento. Y por primera vez en mi vida, realmente lo creía.

Cerré el paraguas y fui, en silencio de nuevo, hacia el edificio con ella. Tuvimos una pequeña charla sin importancia en el viaje en el ascensor, pero durante todo el tiempo Bella se negó a mirarme directamente. Parecía mucho menos cómoda al hablar conmigo cara a cara de lo que lo parecía por correo electrónico toda la semana. No me gustaba eso. Esto no tenía que pasar si íbamos a ser amigos. Los amigos interactuaban más en persona que en el ordenador.

Antes de lo que me hubiera gustado, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso vigésimo segundo. A mi lado, me pareció oír a Bella dejar escapar un suspiro, casi como si se sintiera aliviada.

"Supongo que te veré más tarde, Edward". Le hablé en voz baja mientras ella salía del ascensor.

"Nos vemos en el ciberespacio", le prometí, sintiendo esa falta del calor extraño que yo sentía cada vez que estaba a pocos metros de mí, y me preguntaba qué podía hacer para hacerme amigo de esa mujer.

El martes por la tarde yo estaba en un estado de ánimo de mierda. Había tenido una carga de llamadas telefónicas, reuniones de producción, comentarios y todo tipo de programación comercial en el último par de días. Yo ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de enviarle un correo electrónico a Bella desde ayer por la mañana.

Sin embargo, yo esperaba - como había sido mi hábito diario - echar un vistazo a Bella en su camino a casa - escondido en mi rincón habitual. Mientras esperaba, me tomé un segundo o dos, una vez más, para examinar la locura en la que se había convertido mi mente en las últimas semanas.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

¿En qué universo hacer esto tenía sentido, cortar mi día de trabajo todos los días sólo para meterme en ese pequeño rincón y ver a una mujer que al parecer no quería tener nada que ver conmigo, a menos que fuera a través de un ordenador? Y como si eso no fuera suficiente para probar que yo definitivamente era una mierda, esta mañana cuando me desperté, volví la cabeza hacia la ventana y me encontré un día oscuro y lluvioso y en realidad sonreí con mi sonrisa de mierda. Yo odiaba la lluvia, siempre lo había hecho. ¿Quién diablos sonreía cuando veía que iba a ser un día de lluvia?

Bella Swan al parecer lo hacía. Ella sonreía, se relajaba y suspiraba con satisfacción. Y joder si eso no hacía a la lluvia mi mejor amiga ahora.

Pero esa tarde, Bella no pasó por el vestíbulo. De alguna manera, la había perdido, a pesar de que siempre me aseguraba de estar aquí cinco o diez minutos antes, por si acaso. Ella había pasado por mi lado y no me había dado cuenta, sí, eso era posible, o que hoy hubiera dejado de trabajar temprano.

Ahora yo estaba preocupado. ¿Por qué se habría marchado antes de tiempo? ¿Acaso no se sentía bien? ¿Había algo mal con Maddie?

Mientras estaba sentado en un atasco a pocas manzanas de CCW, esos eran los pensamientos que corrían por mi cabeza. ¿Estaba realmente volviéndome loco? ¿Era eso una obsesión más allá de lo normal? Yo ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no pretendía que fuera así.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, miré todo el camino del metro hasta el edificio cuando una figura me llamó la atención, de forma rápida seguí esos pasos junto con una docena de otras personas. Todas las otras figuras se pusieron borrosas cuando me di cuenta de quien estaba de pie saliendo de la estación, ella bien podría haber sido la única persona en todo la zona.

Bella volvía al edificio con rapidez y con una expresión molesta en su rostro.

Y en algún punto desconocido en esto, de alguna manera yo había sacado mi coche fuera del tráfico y lo había estacionado en una zona de "no aparcar en ningún momento", y ahora caminaba hacia ella.

Bella me vio cuando estaba a unos dos metros de distancia, y se detuvo en seco. Cuando me miró, me di cuenta de que definitivamente estaba molesta.

"Bella, ¿qué pasa?"

Cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo lentamente antes de hablar. "El maldito tren, he estado esperando durante cuarenta y cinco minutos y ahora se anuncia que, debido a algo en las vías o algo así, se retrasa. Mierda de retraso. Cuarenta y cinco malditos minutos tarde, y ahora anuncian que está retrasado".

Sorprendido por las veces que ella había tomado el nombre del Señor en vano y el hecho de que ella había dicho "mierda", tardé un par de segundos en responderle.

"Ese es el sistema de tránsito de la ciudad de Nueva York para ti. Es por eso que siempre voy en coche al trabajo".

Ella me sonrió. "Bueno, bien para ti, estoy segura de que la Madre Tierra no quiere que te sacrifiques como el resto de nosotros, ni nada de eso". Oh sí, ella estaba molesta. Movió los ojos lejos de mí, explorando las calles como si estuviera buscando algo. "Ahora tengo que encontrar la manera de tomar el autobús a Brooklyn. Le prometí a Maddie que estaría en casa pronto hoy, y en su lugar voy a ir más tarde de lo habitual".

No tuve que pensarlo dos veces. "Vamos Bella. Yo te llevo".

Sus ojos se movieron de nuevo hacia mí rápidamente, cada vez con mayor sorpresa. "¿Qué? ¡No!, cogeré el autobús".

Dios, esta mujer era muy terca. "Bella, no sabes ni que autobús tomar. Yo me dirigía hacia Dumbo de todas formas ya que iba a pasarme a visitar a Alice esta noche". Una total mentira, pero qué demonios, supuse que era el momento de hacer las paces con mi malcriada hermana en persona, ya que las llamadas de teléfono no estaban haciendo efecto.

Bella, por supuesto, no se dejó convencer tan fácilmente. "No, está bien. Gracias de todos modos. Voy a preguntar a alguien".

Suspiré. "Mira, has dicho que le habías prometido a Maddie que estarías en casa temprano. Bueno, mientras que averiguas qué autobús tienes que coger, y después consigue cogerlo", le señalé la cola de personas situadas en diferentes intervalos a lo largo de los próximos dos edificios, sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo al darse cuenta de que esas eran las paradas del autobús, "vas a llegar más tarde de lo habitual. Además, no tienes paraguas y puedes pillar algo y luego pasárselo a Maddie". Vi una ligera mirada de alarma en su cara. Por una fracción de segundo, me sentí un poco culpable de utilizar tácticas de miedo para convencerla, pero bueno, si funcionaba... "Yo voy en la misma dirección, y en todo caso, me harías a mí y a la Madre Tierra un favor por compartir el viaje conmigo".

Bella me miró, mordiéndose el labio y pareciendo sopesar sus opciones. Por último, y con un poco de mala gana, ella asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien, gracias".

Le sonreí ampliamente y abrí el camino de vuelta a mi coche, abriéndole la puerta y corriendo de nuevo a mi sitio antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

Tan pronto como Bella se sentó, me metí de nuevo en el tráfico. Mirando a Bella, me di cuenta de que estaba sentada lo más lejos posible de mí, casi contra la puerta del lado del pasajero. Parecía nerviosa y tensa.

"¿Sabes?, no tienes que estar tan separada del asiento. Yo no muerdo".

Sus ojos se fueron hacia mí rápidamente, y ella pareció darse cuenta de lo tensa que estaba. Sus labios temblaron por un instante y luego sonrió, descansando un poco. "Lo siento. No quería mostrarme desagradecida. Es sólo que estoy muy ansiosa por llegar a casa esta noche".

"No te disculpes, Bella". Le sonreí. "Te lo prometo. Voy a llevarte a casa con Maddie tan pronto como sea posible".

"Gracias", repitió una vez más. Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos, pero no era un silencio incómodo.

"Bonito coche", exclamó Bella de pronto, mirando a su alrededor. Le sonreí con orgullo. Yo amaba mis coches, y el Audi era definitivamente uno de mis favoritos. De repente me encontré preguntándome cómo se vería Bella en el asiento delantero del Porsche. Eso era raro. Nunca dejaría entra a ninguna chica en el Porsche.

"Gracias. ¿Conducías en Forks?"

La bella sonrisa se volvió melancólica. "Sí, tenía un camioneta. Una Chevy del 68, en realidad. El jefe Swan, mi padre, la tenía para mí cuando me gradué. La conduje hasta el día que me mudé aquí".

Levanté una ceja, obligándome a mantener los ojos en la carretera. "¿Una camioneta? ¿De verdad? Yo no te hubiera imaginado en una camioneta".

Pude ver la sonrisa en la cara de Bella por la esquina de mi ojo. "¿Por qué no? ¿Con qué tipo de coche me imaginabas?"

Frunciendo los labios, pensé en algo. "Yo te hubiera imaginado en un pequeño y agradable Sedán o algo así". Me giré rápidamente para ver su cara. "¿Tal vez un Volvo?"

Bella se rió en voz alta ahora. "Es gracioso porque en realidad es el tipo de coche que me gustaría tener algún día. Bonito y seguro".

"¿Un Volvo? Interesante". Me gustaban los Volvos. Había estado realmente pensando en añadir uno a mi colección, pero mi padre siempre se quejaba cuando llevaba otro coche hasta la casa de Long Island. '¿Otro juguete Edward?', me reprochaba.

Tuvimos algunas pequeñas conversaciones, hasta que cruzamos el puente de Brooklyn hacia Dumbo, y Bella me dio instrucciones de cómo llegar a la casa de piedra rojiza de Sue. Encontré una plaza de aparcamiento justo en frente.

"Bueno, gracias por el viaje. Te lo agradezco mucho". Bella puso la mano en la manivela para abrir la puerta.

"Te espero".

Bella se dio la vuelta para mirarme, con una pierna en el coche y otra fuera. "No tienes que hacer eso. Estoy a pocos pasos de mi casa".

Rodé los ojos. ¿Pensaba realmente que iba a dejarla ir a su casa a pie? ¿Y con una ligera llovizna cayendo? Quiero decir, yo sabía que a ella le gustaba la lluvia y todo eso, pero de ninguna manera. Me di cuenta entonces de que Bella era realmente independiente. Obstinada e independiente y parecía tener algo en contra de ser cuidada.

"Bella, no voy a dejar que tú y Maddie os vayáis a casa bajo la lluvia. Voy a esperaros y luego os voy a dejar en casa y seguir mi camino. Alice probablemente no ha cerrado aún el estudio". No había nada para argumentar con mi tono. Yo también podía ser demasiado terco.

Bella se mordió el labio, parecía que iba a discutir, pero la expresión de mi cara debió haberle hecho pensar que era inútil. Yo no iba a ir a ninguna parte hasta que las dejara de forma segura en su hogar. Ella respiró hondo y salió del coche, hablando entre dientes, "volveré en cinco minutos".

La lluvia cesó de repente, tan pronto como Bella entró en la casa de piedra rojiza, me aproveché de los rayos de sol y salí del coche, apoyándome contra el lado del pasajero esperando a Bella y a Maddie. Era 13 de septiembre, y los días comenzaban a hacerse más cortos y fríos, por lo que tenía que aprovechar cada pedacito de sol y de calor que quedaba en el año.

Bella salió exactamente cinco minutos más tarde, llevando a Maddie en sus brazos. Y tan pronto como mis ojos vieron a la niña, mi corazón empezó a latir el doble de lo normal, y de repente estaba ansioso por tenerla más cerca y mirarle a esos grandes ojos chocolate situados entre esa cara dulce y de caramelo. Pero Maddie no estaba buscándome, su cara estaba centrada intensamente en la de su madre, charlando animadamente sobre algo mientras Bella, pareciendo un poco ansiosa, parecía estar tratando de explicarle algo importante a Maddie en voz baja.

"¿Vale, Maddie?", Bella le preguntó a Maddie rápidamente, apenas a un metro de distancia de mí. Bella miró a Maddie con ansiedad, parecía desesperada para la confirmación de lo que ella le había susurrado al oído. "¿Recuerdas bien lo que te he dicho?"

"Está bien mamá", respondió Maddie rápidamente antes de regresar a lo que ella había estado diciéndole a Bella. "... y entonces vimos a los pingüinos salí y ean blancos y negos, y Juliana dijo ¿podemos llevanos uno? y Sue le dijo que los pingüinos sólo vivían en los zoos y Antica y Juliana le peguntaon si los pingüinos no podían viví en casa y yo les dije que los pingüinos no podían viví en su casa y ella dijo que los pingüinos podían domí en su cama y yo le dije que los pingüinos no pueden domí en la cama, eso podía sé demasiado caliente y ella dijo que... "

En ese momento, Maddie volvió la cara lejos de su mamá y me vio. Y aunque tenía solo cuatro años y sólo me había visto una vez hace unas tres semanas, y aunque no tenía sentido alguno, cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, su rostro se iluminó y mi corazón empezó a latir no el doble de lo normal, sino el triple. Fue una intensa atracción, como si sus ojos fueran imanes capaces de llegar a una parte de mí, de la que no había sido consciente que existía, y tirara de mí con sólo sus pequeños ojos marrones.

"¡Edwood! ¡Edwood!"

Maddie se retorció de los brazos de Bella tan rápidamente que Bella tuvo que soltarla antes de que ella las tirara al suelo. Y al igual que el flash que había tenido hace tres semanas en la oficina, corrió los últimos metros hacia mí tan rápido que yo fui a recogerla y le di vueltas en el aire antes de que yo supiera lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Maddie!"

Podía escuchar la emoción en mi propia voz, aunque no la podía entender. Era absolutamente increíble cómo me sentía de contento al verla de nuevo. Como si algo en mí hubiera desaparecido, algo que no me había dado cuenta ni siquiera que había perdido. Pero ahora que finalmente había vuelto, me hacía mucho más completo.

"Edwood, ¿vienes pa jugá conmigo?", preguntó ella con entusiasmo cuando la coloqué cuidadosamente en el suelo. Su mano cálida y pequeña se deslizó en la mía rápidamente, aferrándose a mí con fuerza, como si temiera que me fuera si me soltaba. "¿Vas a vení a vé mi casa y mis juguetes? ¡Quieo enseñate mi atapa sueños!". De repente, sus ojos ya emocionados se iluminaron aún más cuando una nueva idea se le ocurrió. "¿Vienes a cená con nosotas al pueto pa el cumpeaños de mamá?". Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi a Bella hacer una mueca antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza y sacudir la cabeza.

"Maddie, cariño, creo que Edward iba de camino para ver a su hermana Alice".

"En realidad Alice no me esperaba. ¿Es tu cumpleaños, Bella?"

Bella frunció los labios y suspiró con resignación antes de asentir una vez.

"¡Oh po fa Edwood, po fa, po fa! Po fa, ven a comé con nosotas po el cumpeaños de mamá". Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su madre, con su mano todavía envuelta firmemente alrededor de la mía. "Mami, ¿Edwood puede vení con nosotas? ¿Po favó?"

Maddie miró a Bella con los ojos llenos de esperanza, confianza e inocencia, y yo inmediatamente supe Bella no sería capaz de negárselo, porque no había manera de que pudiera negarle nada a la pequeña Maddie en ese momento.

Bella suspiró con fuerza, dándome una mirada nerviosa antes de llevar sus ojos de nuevo a Maddie. "Bueno, él está invitado a venir si quiere, pero probablemente tiene planes ya, cariño".

"En realidad no tengo ningún plan. Me encantaría ir".

"¡Sii!", Maddie se animó, apretándome la mano con más fuerza. Me quedé sorprendido por cómo de caliente se sentía. "¡Edwood viene con nosotas!". Me miró y sonrió.

Bella tomó la mano de Maddie y murmuró algo acerca de ir a pedir prestado un asiento de coche a Sue, y Maddie soltó mi mano de mala gana y se fue con Bella. Mientras se alejaba, Maddie se dio la vuelta.

"¿Pometes que te quedaás?", preguntó ella, con las comisuras de la boca bajando un poco por pensar eso.

"No me iré a ninguna parte, princesa. Estaré aquí mismo cuando salgas", le prometí, y su pequeña boca cambió mientras se metía de nuevo en el edificio rojizo con Bella.

Cuando Bella y Maddie volvieron a salir, Bella parecía que se había relajado un poco, y me sentí mejor al tratar de obligarla a hacerme compañía.

"Entonces, ¿dónde vamos a comer?". Pregunté una vez que habíamos instalado el asiento de Maddie en el coche y lo habíamos atado de forma segura. Bueno, una vez que Bella había instalado el asiento de Maddie en el coche y lo había fijado con seguridad. No tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaban esas cosas.

"¡Pizza!". Maddie exclamó con entusiasmo desde el asiento trasero. Le sonreí a través del espejo retrovisor. "¿Te gusta la pizza, Edwood?, preguntó mirándome a través del mismo espejo.

"Me encanta la pizza. Es una de mis comidas favoritas".

"¡La mía también! Aunque mamá dice que no puedo comé demasiada. Ella dice que tengo que comé alimentos saludables, como futas y vedúas. ¿Te gustan las futas y las vedúas, Edwood?"

"Sí, sí me gustan. Me gustan las fresas y el brócoli".

"A mí también me gustan las fesas y el bocoli que hace mamá. ¿No mamá?"

"Sí, mi amor".

"¿Ves? Mi mamá me hace galletas de fesa y ella me hace sa, sa, sa".

"Salteados, cariño".

"Salteados de bocoli. Y se me hace un montón de otas cosas deliciosas".

"Parece que tu mamá es una gran cocinera", estuve de acuerdo, sonriendo más a Bella. Ella mantenía los ojos mirando en una línea recta, pero podía ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Mamá puede hacé todo. Al llegá a mi casa, mamá puede hacé lo que quieras. ¿Puedes, mamá?"

"Um-"

"¿Qué tipo de pizza te gusta Maddie? ¿Te gusta la de pepperoni?"

"¡El peppeoni es asqueoso! sólo me gusta el queso en la pizza. Aunque a mi mamá le gusta el peppeoni. ¿No mamá? ¿Te gusta el peppeoni Edwood?"

Me reí. "Sí, princesa. Me gusta el pepperoni".

"Entonces puedes compatíla con mamá. Mamá dice que es bueno compatí. Aunque Matthew no compate conmigo en el paque. Me empuja lejos de los columpios".

"¿Quién es Matthew?"

"Matthew es mi amigo del paque donde Sue nos lleva a mí y a Juliana. Pero él me hace cosas a veces".

"¿Qué te hace?". Yo ya no sonreía tanto.

"Él me empuja y me dice que soy demasiado pequeña pa jugá con él y Pete".

Me volví hacia Bella. "¿Sabías tu eso?"

Bella me miró con sus cejas levantadas. "Sue mantiene una estrecha vigilancia de las cosas. Ella me dijo que Matthew puede ser un poco duro a veces, pero Sue se asegura de que no se salga de control".

Me concentré en aparcar el coche en el río mientras hablaba, no me satisfacía el manejo de Sue de la situación como parecía satisfacer a Bella.

Apagué el coche y me volví hacia Maddie.

"Maddie, la próxima vez que Matthew te moleste, le dices que Edward va a tener algunas palabras con él, de hombre a hombre, sobre el respeto a las señoritas".

La cabeza de Bella se giró rápidamente hacia mí. "¡Edward!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Él es un niño de seis años!"

"¿Y? Tiene la edad suficiente para saber eso".

Bella me miró incrédula durante unos segundos. La miré de nuevo, confundido.

"Sue puede manejarlo, Edward. Maddie estará bien".

"Oh, está bien entonces", acepté a regañadientes. Porque como nunca había tratado con niños pequeños, excepto con Alice, no podía discutir con ella. Pero hice una nota mental para averiguar dónde estaba ese parque. Tal vez podría dar un paseo por allí una de estas tardes...

Caminando hacia el taxi acuático que nos llevaría hasta el puerto marítimo, Maddie se apoderó de mi mano y saltó alegremente junto a Bella a su otro lado. Cuando el taxi llegó, Bella trató de cogerla pero ella se negó a dejar ir mi mano, y Bella finalmente cedió y me permitió llevar a Maddie.

Maddie miró por el alrededor del barco con entusiasmo. "¡Este baco es más gande que el del abuelo, mamá!", exclamó poniéndose de rodillas en el banco y mirando el agua.

"¿Tu abuelo tiene un barco?". Le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Uh huh, a veces me lleva de pesca. A veces el tío Jake viene también".

Miré a Bella, quien estaba sentada al otro lado de Maddie. "¿Tienes un hermano?"

"No, Jake es más como mi… mi mejor amigo... una especie de... "

"Oh", dije. Me preocupé por lo que esas últimas palabras significaban...

"¿Tú tienes un baco, Edwood?". Volví mi atención de nuevo a la muñeca de mi lado, mirándome con ojos muy abiertos y curiosos.

"Sí, mi familia tiene uno. Tal vez un día te podría traer tu mamá a Long Island" - Bella me miró- "con mi hermana Alice o con mi madre Esme, y puedes venir a pescar con nosotros en nuestro barco".

"¿Es tan gande como éste?", preguntó ella con los ojos muy abiertos. Yo no quería presumir que era más grande, y definitivamente mucho más lujoso.

"Es como este".

"Wow. Eso es gande". Volvió sus ojos castaños hacia Bella. "A mamá no le gustan los peces".

Yo me reí.

"Mami, cuando vaya a pescá con Edwood, ¿quies vení con nosotos?"

Bella, enrojecida, rápidamente me miró antes de mirar hacia abajo a su hija. "¿Po favó, mamá? ¿Podemos í todos juntos? ¿Po favó?"

"Claro, Maddie, ¿por qué no?". Bella respondió, pero su expresión facial no coincidía con sus palabras.

Una vez que el taxi de agua alcanzó el puerto marítimo, cogí a Maddie y la saqué del barco con cuidado, poniendo mi mano para ayudar a Bella también. Ella la tomó con cuidado, y por una fracción de segundo, con Maddie segura en un brazo y la mano de Bella en el otro, sentí una extraña cosa, como si en ese momento, el universo estuviera alineado perfectamente, y todo a mi alrededor fuera exactamente como debería ser.

Pero tan pronto como los dos pies de Bella estuvieron en tierra, se soltó de mi mano rápidamente.

Caminamos por el muelle hacia la Pizzería Uno, donde Bella le había prometido a Maddie comer. Yo hubiera preferido llevarlas a uno de los restaurantes más agradables de la zona, pero no quería 'hacerme el lujoso', por así decirlo.

Dos chicas adolescentes andaban en la dirección opuesta a nosotros, mirándome directamente a mí y riéndose en voz baja entre sí. Aparté la mirada y miré a Maddie, y aún así pude oír los susurros. "¡Aydiosmío, Aydiosmío! ¡Es él! ¡Oh. Dios. Mio!". Rodé los ojos.

Un suspiro alto y claro desde el otro lado de Maddie me llamó la atención. Miré a Bella, que se mordía los labios y me miraba.

"¿Puedes hacerme un favor?"

"Claro, lo que quieras", le respondí rápidamente.

"Bueno, parece que, bueno... ya sabes...que atraes mucho la atención, y bueno, Maddie y yo realmente valoramos nuestra privacidad. ¿Podrías, tal vez, hacerte menos reconocible de alguna manera?"

Me quedé allí, sin habla. Eso era definitivamente diferente. Yo nunca había estado fuera, en público, con alguien que quería que yo fuera menos reconocible. ¿Cómo exactamente se supone que debía hacer eso?

En ese momento, pude ver el estante de un vendedor frente a una de las pequeñas tiendas que había allí. Un estante de gorras de béisbol, tazas de "I Love NY", camisetas de "I Love NY", gafas de sol y un montón de mierda turística que se extendía con cuidado sobre el estante. Había un gran letrero que decía: "Recuerdos", colgado por el lateral. Me giré a Bella dándole una sonrisa y rápidamente corrí hacia la tienda. Podía oír los pasos de la pequeña Maddie detrás de mí.

Con cautela, cogí un par de gafas de tonos oscuros y de plástico barato, y una gorra de color azul oscuro de los Yankees. De ninguna manera en el infierno me pondría una con el logo de los otros equipos en cualquier parte de mí.

Maddie me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras me ponía la gorra y las gafas de sol. "El tío Jake lleva una goa como la tuya. La suya es azul también", - frunció las cejas y su pequeña nariz un poco, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algo mejor - "la suya tiene una gan M en el medio", continuó, señalando a la 'N' y la 'Y' que se fusionaban en el centro de mi gorra.

Tenía en una sonrisa en mi rostro. El 'tío Jake' era probablemente un fan de los Mariners. Esos perdedores nunca habían ganado un título.

"Sí, bueno, tú eres una neoyorquina ahora, princesa. Y aquí, en Nueva York, todo es acerca de los Yankees. Esa gran M no significa nada aquí". Oí un bufido y miré a Bella, que estaba escuchando mi discurso con los labios fruncidos, pero pude ver las esquinas de su boca contraerse.

Poniéndome mis gafas baratas y mi gorra de los Yankees, me volví hacia el estante de regalos. Al ver a una linda gorra de los Yankees de color rosa, la cogí y la coloqué cuidadosamente en la cabeza de la pequeña Maddie, ajustándole el velcro por detrás hasta que le quedara casi a la perfección. Era todavía un poco demasiado grande, colgaba un poco por sus grandes ojos marrones, pero maldita sea, eso la hacía lucir increíblemente más adorable.

"Hay que irse", le dije cuando le empujé la gorra un poco para que no le cubriera sus ojos tanto. "Ahora te ves como una verdadera neoyorquina". Ella se rió hacia mí.

Saqué mi cartera y saqué un poco de dinero para pagar las compras. De repente, una mano delicada y cálida se puso en mi brazo, suave, pero decidida.

"Edward", Bella comenzó en un tono de advertencia, "no puedes comprar esa gorra para Maddie".

"¿Por qué no?". Pregunté confundido.

Bella suspiró. Su frente se arrugó con líneas de preocupación. "Ya sé que no es gran cosa para ti", -hablaba en voz baja, para que Maddie no pudiera oírla- "pero lo es para mí". Ella suspiró de nuevo. "Lo que realmente necesita Maddie, puedo ofrecérselo yo".

"Bella, es sólo una gorra".

Bella me miró por un segundo, pero su expresión no cambió. De repente, ella metió la mano en su bolso, buscando a tientas su cartera.

"Bella para". Ella no me escuchaba mientras sacaba su pequeña cartera y la abría pasa sacar su dinero. "Por favor", le pedí, finalmente poniendo una mano en la suya para que dejara de sacar su dinero. "Por favor, déjame darle este regalo. Significaría mucho para mí".

Entonces ella cerró los ojos, parecía que luchaba con alguna decisión interna. Finalmente me miró, y otra vez me dio esa mirada que me había dado antes, en el taxi de agua, confundida y frustrada a partes iguales, pero también miró renunciando ya. Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente, y puso su cartera en su bolso.

"¿Qué tienes que decirle a Edward, Maddie?". Bella le decía mientras paseábamos por el muelle.

"¡Muchas gacias Edwood! Me encanta mi goa. ¡Espea a que se lo diga al abuelo y al tío Jake!". Le sonreí, a pesar de que había mencionado al 'tío Jake'... otra vez.

"De nada, princesa, te encaja perfectamente. Quizás naciste para ser una chica Yankee". Oí la risa ligera de Bella. Di un suspiro de alivio porque estaba empezando a soltarse de nuevo.

Hicimos nuestro camino hacia el Uno, esperando estar sentados fuera. Al mirar hacia abajo, a la pequeña princesa que me estaba cogiendo con fuerza mi mano, le quité la gorra para ponérsela bien, con una extraña sensación de éxtasis por el hecho de habérsela comprado yo, y se la coloqué de nuevo en su cabeza, hacia atrás. Unos pocos mechones sueltos de su pelo colgaban a los lados, añadiéndole el factor de «mona».

Maddie se soltó de mi mano un momento para tocar su gorra nueva. "El tío Jake también se la pone del evés", rió ella.

Me puse rígido involuntariamente. Rápidamente tomé su gorra y se la reajusté. "En realidad, ¿por qué no la mantenemos mirando hacia adelante?". Le sugerí, manteniendo mi tono uniforme. Ese tío Jake me estaba empezando a cabrear seriamente.

Maddie se encogió de hombros, moviendo nuestras manos. "Siii", ella estuvo de acuerdo.

La camarera llegó y nos llevó a una pequeña mesa fuera. Ella me miró con curiosidad mientras nos entregaba nuestros menús, pero yo estaba bastante seguro de que no me reconoció, pero sin embargo, me sonrió ampliamente cuando salió para conseguir nuestras bebidas, y me di la vuelta rápidamente. Maddie ya había empezado a colorear con sus colores y con el papel que la camarera le había entregado.

"¿Edwood pintas conmigo, po fa?", preguntó ella con dulzura, mirándome a través de sus largas y oscuras pestañas.

Cogí uno de los lápices de colores. "Claro, princesa, he estado esperando pintar contigo durante semanas". Maddie sonrió ampliamente, y procedió a dibujar y a pintar un dibujo muy interesante, lleno de formas extrañas que no podía reconocer, pero que Maddie me aseguraba que eran perros, gatos y conejos. Con el tiempo, Bella se unió, dibujando perfectas y fantásticas estrellas, nubes y montañas. Cuando llegó la comida, pusimos los dibujos a un lado y miré con éxtasis puro como la niña delante de mí y de Bella se comía dos trozos de pizza. Mientras yo miraba a Bella ella se había cogido el cuarto trozo de la noche, me sonrió burlonamente.

"¿Qué?", preguntó ella. "¿No estás acostumbrado a comer con chicas que realmente disfrutan de su comida?"

Me reí pero no contesté, sorprendido de lo bien que me había leído la mente.

Maddie terminó de dibujar, mientras que Bella y yo terminábamos nuestra pizza, que como no, era una de pepperoni.

Maddie finalmente levantó la vista de su obra maestra. "¡Edwood, mía lo que he dibujado!"

Allí estaban los animales lindos pero deformes que yo antes le había ayudado a pintar, y en el fondo estaban los de su madre. Pero ahora, Maddie había dibujado a tres personas de pie, delante de las montañas, cogidas de la mano. Un hombre cuyo cabello había sido pintado de color marrón y rojo, una niña con cabello castaño largo, sosteniendo su mano, y en su otro lado, tomándole la mano, una mujer con el mismo cabello largo y castaño.

"¡Somos yo, tú y mamá juntos!".

Pude ver, por el rabillo de mi ojo, como se abrían los ojos de Bella, con el último trozo de su pizza colgando en el aire, donde se quedó paralizado en su mano. Tragó saliva audiblemente.

"Maddie".

"Esa es la imagen más hermosa que he visto nunca", le aseguré a Maddie.

"Es pa ti", confirmó con voz alegre, entregándomela.

Se la cogí. "Gracias. ¿Puedo llevarla a casa conmigo?"

"Siii. He dibujado esto pa ti poque ees mi mejó amigo. Aunque no se lo digas a Juliana poque ella se supone que es mi mejó amiga".

Me reí. "No voy a decírselo", le prometí.

Miré a Bella, sonriendo, pero la mirada en su rostro me hizo fruncir el ceño. Ella parecía muy inquieta y pálida. Sin mirar a nadie, se puso su trozo en el plato y dijo: "Creo que es hora de irse".

Después de la amenaza de que todo el mundo en la oficina sabría mañana que hoy había sido su cumpleaños, Bella finalmente cedió y me dejó pagar la cena, siempre y cuando le prometiera que el personal del Uno no le cantaría 'cumpleaños feliz'.

Fuera, el día se había vuelto más oscuro, lo que indicaba que venía el crepúsculo. "Quédate cerca de mamá, Maddie. No te vayas demasiado lejos", Bella gritó mientras caminábamos en silencio hacia el otro lado. Maddie había querido ir a la orilla del río, para ver Brooklyn desde este lado, y Bella había aceptado de mala gana. Parecía ansiosa porque terminara la noche. Era la primera vez en toda la noche que Maddie no estaba a menos de unos centímetros de distancia de nosotros. Y por mucho que me hubiera gustado realmente estar con ella, no podía negar que pasear por el muelle medio a solas con Bella, con la puesta de sol detrás de nosotros, me enviaba una agradable sensación de hormigueo a la espalda.

Sin embargo, las primeras palabras que salieron de mi boca tuvieron que ver con Maddie. "Ella realmente es una niña hermosa". Las palabras no fueron planeadas, fueron un instinto, mientras la veía saltando alegremente, justo por delante de nosotros, hablando un poco con Angie.

Bella se rió entre dientes, manteniendo los ojos cuidadosamente sobre Maddie. "Lo sé", ella estuvo de acuerdo y suspiró.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Ella guardó silencio por un momento antes de responderme. "Es sólo que... me siento bien al ver que finalmente se ha asentado, ¿sabes?". La miré e incliné la cabeza por la cuestión, porque no, no lo sabía. Ella se aclaró la garganta y tragó saliva. "Tuvo un poco de dificultad las primeras semanas después de que nos mudáramos aquí".

Fruncí el ceño, la agradable sensación que tenía se convirtió ahora en preocupación. "¿Ella está bien ahora, no, lo está?"

Bella sonrió. "Sí, lo está. Supongo que era sólo cuestión de acostumbrarse a una situación diferente". Ella exhaló. "Ya sabes, como padre, intentas complacer a tu hijo en todo, pero a veces no puedes hacer eso, no importa cuánto te esfuerces". Ella suspiró de nuevo, casi con tristeza. "Con el tiempo crecerá y comenzará a ver por sí misma que nadie es perfecto, y que... que todos cometemos errores". Ella soltó una ráfaga de aire nuevo. "Incluso sus héroes". La observé con atención mientras caminábamos lentamente, inclinando mi cabeza y tratando de entender qué es exactamente lo que quería decir.

En ese momento, pasamos por un stand de revistas, el propietario estaba bajando las puertas de metal, a punto de cerrar. Vi los ojos de Bella mirando las portadas de revistas que recubrían la pared de la cabina. _**'¡El millonario tío bueno Ed Cullen**_ (odiaba ese apodo) _**tiene un bebé con Brit Brit!**_', dos imágenes aparecían una al lado de la otra, una de Britney con una enorme sonrisa en su cara y una mía con una mirada de sorpresa, debajo del titular. Rodé los ojos y capturé la mirada de Bella. Ella apartó la mirada, pero no antes de que yo le hubiera visto un indicio de desaprobación en su expresión. Incliné la cabeza hacia el lado de nuevo, estudiándola. Ella tenía que saber que era una mentira total. ¿Lo tenía que saber, no?

Bella me miró, sonriendo con sequedad. "No te preocupes. Tu condición de héroe de Maddie está segura. Ella no sabe leer todavía".

Le sonreí. "Bella, sabes que eso no es verdad, ¿no?". Le pregunté, refiriéndome a los titulares. "Nunca he conocido a Britney, y mucho menos he conseguido acercarme lo suficiente a ella como para tener un hijo. No creo que hayamos estado, incluso, en la misma habitación. Y... y el otro día, yo estaba comprándole algo a Esme en Tiffany's, no a otra persona". No estaba seguro de por qué, pero necesitaba que lo supiera.

Bella levantó una ceja interrogante. "¿No te molesta, entonces, si ellos mienten, y que te persigan así todo el tiempo?".

Me encogí de hombros: "Yo sé lo que es verdad y lo que no. Eso es todo lo que realmente importa". Pero así como yo dije esas palabras, me pregunté si eran verdad, porque… ¿por qué había estado tan ansioso por asegurarme de que Bella supiera lo que era cierto y lo que no?

Bella me miraba fijamente, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algo mejor. "Supongo que es diferente cuando sólo tienes que preocuparte de ti", dijo finalmente. No hubo dureza en su voz, sólo una declaración de un hecho, sin embargo, sus palabras, me dejaron con una sensación de vacío.

"Realmente valoras tu privacidad, ¿no?"

"¿Tú no? ¿No te molesta que todos sepan todos los aspectos de tu vida todo el tiempo? ¿Estás seguro de que disfrutas viendo como todas las personas examinan cada movimiento que haces?"

"A mí... no me importa lo que la gente que no conozco quiera o piense sobre mí, Bella. Ellos no me conocen lo suficiente como para juzgarme".

"Pero sí pueden juzgarte, Edward, te conozcan o no. Ellos juzgarán cada decisión que tomes, cada error que cometas. Y...", sus ojos adquirieron una lejana mirada, como si estuviera recordando algo que la había herido profundamente, "y no sólo te juzgarán a ti, juzgarán a tu familia por las cosas que tú hagas". Ella me miró, con su expresión irónica y casi enfadada. "La gente puede ser muy dañina Edward. Y el que tú pienses que tu propia empresa privada a veces resulta ser la telenovela más emocionante para un público aburrido, mal informado y no deseado, a ellos parece que les da derecho a formular observaciones sobre tu vida. Y cuando lo que ellos piensan y dicen comienza a afectar la vida de tus seres queridos, entonces... entonces te importará lo que digan".

Asentí con la cabeza, sintiéndome de pronto avergonzado. Lo que había dicho estaba, básicamente, en la misma línea de la advertencia que Alice me había estado dando desde hacía años, pero al venir de Bella, parecía más... personal. Como si ella hubiera tenido que vivir algo así alguna vez. Pero Bella Swan no era, según lo que yo sabía, ningún tipo de celebridad, por lo menos no para el público en general. Entonces, ¿cómo iba a saber lo qué era que la gente no supiera juzgar su vida y sus decisiones, tanto las buenas como las malas?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Bella se fue rápidamente corriendo hacia adelante, llegando a Maddie. "¡Madisen Grace Swan! ¡Más despacio! ¡Estás demasiado lejos!". Sin pensarlo, fui corriendo delante de ella, alcanzando rápidamente a Maddie, que estaba muy cerca de la orilla del río. La cogí y la alcé en mis brazos, balanceándola en un círculo para no asustarla.

"Reduce la velocidad, Speedy González, que casi nos provocas a tu mamá y a mí un infarto".

"¿Quién es Speedy González, y que es un infato? "

Me reí cuando Bella nos alcanzó, y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo rápido que mi corazón había empezado a latir.

Bella llegó hasta Maddie, y la puse en sus brazos. "Maddie, no vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo". Ella abrazó a Maddie más fuerte.

La voz apagada de Maddie respondió desde debajo del pecho de Bella. "Pedona, mamá".

Bella me miró con Maddie aún acariciándola. "Gracias", susurró.

Asentí con la cabeza rápidamente, y luego Bella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo con Maddie en sus brazos, pero yo tardé un par de segundos en moverme. Algo que ella había dicho me había sorprendido.

Madisen Grace Swan.

Al principio, cuando Bella llamó a su padre Jefe Swan, había asumido que era su apellido de soltera.

Pero entonces ¿cómo es que el apellido de Maddie era Swan?

Antes de que pudiera pensar más, llegué hasta Maddie y Bella a la línea de la costa. Bella estaba sentada en un banco de madera, mirando a Maddie realizar los movimientos de ballet más complejos que había visto en una niña de cuatro años desde que Alice había tenido esa edad. Yo la miraba, completamente encantado y con incredulidad.

Bella se dio la vuelta. Ella inclinó la cabeza y frunció el ceño cuando me vio todavía en el mismo lugar.

"¿Todo bien?", preguntó una vez que había llegado a ella.

"Sí, todo está bien. ¿Dónde ha aprendido a bailar así?". Le pregunté.

Bella se rió entre dientes. "No por mí, eso es seguro. Sue Collins, su antigua niñera, sabía algo de ballet". Ella se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que contagió a Maddie".

Vi como Maddie hacia piruetas en un círculo elegante, completamente ajena a los transeúntes que la observaban.

"Eso es más que simplemente algo que se le ha pegado. ¿Alice la ha visto bailar?". Le pregunté.

Bella sonrió. "No, no lo creo. Todavía no".

Me senté junto a Bella, mis ojos todavía estaban en la bailarina y en su elegante baile. "Bueno, ella debería verla". Miré a Bella ahora. "¿Sabes que Alice posee un estudio de baile en tu vecindario?". Alice Cullen, aunque apenas tenía veinticinco años, se había ganado la reputación de ser, tal vez, la mejor instructora de ballet en el área tri-estatal.

Una vez tuvo una carrera muy prometedora como primera bailarina, pero ella... bueno, tuvo un accidente que la alejó de eso. Su espíritu luchador, naturalmente, no le permitió hundirse, y desde entonces ella ha usado su talento para instruir a otras niñas con su arte favorito. Un estudio de baile con su instructor era un objetivo muy buscado entre las jóvenes de Nueva York.

Bella rodó los ojos, pero aún tenía la sonrisa en los labios. "Sí, lo conozco".

"¿Y?". Le pregunté, preguntándome por qué, con el evidente talento de Maddie, incluso para alguien con mi ojo no entrenado, Bella no había tratado de meterla en una de las clases de Alice.

"Y", respondió Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando hacia Maddie de nuevo. Ella vaciló antes de continuar. "Cosas como esa, bueno", se mordió el labio, mirando hacia abajo en su regazo, "yo no puedo en este momento".

Yo la observaba, preguntándome de qué estaba hablando, cuando de repente me di cuenta, y cuando lo hice, me enfadé. No con ella, sino conmigo, por ser tan estúpido, porque eso no era algo que yo había tenido en cuenta. Y me enfadé porque era algo que ella y Maddie deberían tener en cuenta.

"¿Te contó Alice el programa de descuentos para los empleados de CCW?". Otra mentira. Pero las palabras sólo salieron de mi boca.

La cabeza de Bella se disparó. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y me di cuenta que ella no me creía.

"¿Qué programa de descuento?", preguntó con escepticismo.

"Bueno, Alice da un descuento del cincuenta por ciento en su escuela a todos los empleados de CCW y a sus familias".

Bella frunció los labios, todavía dudosa. "¿En serio? ¿Cómo es que nunca he oído hablar de eso?"

"Bueno, tampoco habías oído hablar nunca de la lista de cuidadores de niños hasta que la mencioné", le contesté, pensando rápido.

Bella miró a Maddie para asegurarse de que estaba bien y luego volvió los ojos hacia mí, estrechándolos. "No te creo".

Sin vacilar le respondí: "Pregúntele a Alice tú misma si no me crees". Yo mismo estaba cavando un profundo agujero, pero maldita sea, Maddie tenía un verdadero talento. Bella tenía que ponerla en las clases de Alice. Saqué mi móvil y cuando lo hice, sabía que esto pasaría de dos maneras. Alice le diría a Bella que yo estaba mintiendo, en cuyo caso no tendría ninguna posibilidad de que Bella confiara en mí. O mi otra esperanza, que el don de Alice entrara en acción, que olvidara que no estaba hablando de mí en ese momento, y que estuviera dispuesta a mentir a su amiga por mí. Sí, mis posibilidades no parecían demasiado buenas cuando yo marqué el número de Alice con los ojos cautelosos de Bella intensamente en mí.

"¿Qué quieres Edward?", Alice respondió a su móvil. Ella no me iba a perdonar hasta que le admitiera que haber llevado a Tanya a su casa hace unas semanas atrás había sido una estupidez. Y mientras yo estaba de acuerdo en que había sido estúpido, no tenía la costumbre de admitir mis errores a mi hermana pequeña.

"No cuelgues", le susurré por el teléfono, y luego añadí rápidamente: "Estoy en el puerto con Bella y Maddie".

Eso pareció llamar su atención. Ella se quedó en silencio durante unos dos segundos. "Estoy escuchándote", dijo finalmente.

Me fui directo al grano. Yo estaba ya jodido en ese momento, no tenía sentido retrasarlo. "¿Has visto bailar a Maddie ya?"

"Uh, no. ¿Por qué? ¿Debo hacerlo?". Preguntó Alice, con entusiasmo en su voz.

"Creo que deberías. ¿Cómo es que nunca le has contado a Bella lo del descuento para las familias de los trabajadores de CCW?"

"¿Qué?". Alice respondió. Yo reprimí un gemido.

La mano de Bella de repente salió disparada, alcanzando el teléfono. "Déjame hablar con ella", preguntó. Maldije internamente, pero le entregué el teléfono.

"Alice, hola...", podía oír la voz de Alice en la otra línea.

"Bueno, yo sólo... Yo no..."

Flexioné mi mandíbula, preguntándome lo que Alice le estaba diciendo en la otra línea.

"¿Está segura? Yo nunca... bueno, sólo si estás segura...". Sus ojos se fueron de nuevo a mí, y ya no eran tan dudosos, aunque todavía un poco cautelosos. "Muy bien, hablaremos sobre esto más tarde. Permíteme pasarte a tu hermano de nuevo".

Tomé el teléfono de ella, sin atreverme a respirar. "¿Sí Alice?"

"Le dije a Bella que los empleados de CCW tienen un cincuenta por ciento de descuento. Ella va a traer a Maddie durante la semana para que la puede evaluar".

Dejé escapar un suspiro cuando Bella se levantó para caminar hacia Maddie. Mi hermana siempre había tenido una extraña manera de saber exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no siempre era una buena cosa, pero en este caso...

"Hablaremos más tarde", me susurró en voz baja por el teléfono. Yo no era estúpido. Sabía que no había manera en el infierno de que Alice no me exigiera más información.

Alice se rió con picardía, casi había olvidado su irritación conmigo. "Oh, ya sé que lo haremos. Te espero hasta que las dejes en casa. ¡Nos vemos hermano!". Ella colgó el teléfono, yo lo cerré y me quejé en voz baja.

De vuelta en mi coche un poco más tarde, cuando estaba llevando a Bella y a Maddie de vuelta a casa, cometí un error enorme.

"¿Cómo sabes que tienes que ir a la derecha por la calle Smith?". Bella me preguntó, dándome una mirada curiosa.

Mis manos apretadas alrededor del volante. "Bueno, ¿vives cerca de Alice, verdad? Y por aquí es por donde yo iría a su casa desde aquí".

"Oh".

Dejé que Bella me dirigiera el resto del camino a su casa.

Maddie se había quedado dormida en el asiento trasero. Un minuto había estado hablando alegremente de lo bien que se lo había pasado esta noche, y cómo no podía esperar para enseñarle a Juliana su gorra nueva de los Yankees, y al siguiente, miré en el espejo retrovisor y tenía la cabeza apoyada contra el asiento que habíamos cogido de casa de Sue, su pequeño rostro se veía feliz y tranquilo mientras soñaba con los pingüinos y los conejos y las gorras de los Yankees y la pizza. Sonreí, girando los ojos de nuevo a la carretera.

Cuando llegamos frente al edificio de Bella, aparqué el coche y rápidamente me fui al otro lado para ayudar a Bella a sacar a Maddie fuera del coche.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?". Pregunté, mirando como Bella ponía en sus brazos a una Maddie dormida.

"Oh, no, ya la tengo, gracias", dijo Bella en voz baja. Asentí con la cabeza, a pesar de que odiaba que ella no me dejara ayudarla.

Nos quedamos allí por unos momentos, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir.

Bella rompió el silencio. "Bueno, gracias Edward... por esta noche, por el viaje a casa, por... por venir con nosotras a cenar".

Me reí. "Siento si he invadido tu noche en la ciudad con Maddie".

Ella se rió una vez. "No, no me has invadido". Ella dudó. "Mira, disculpa si no he sido la mejor…compañía esta noche, pero los cumpleaños ya no son lo mío".

"Bella, me he divertido inmensamente con tu compañía y la de Maddie. Me lo he pasado muy bien", dije en serio.

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y miró hacia abajo. "Edward... solo quiero decirte" -hizo una pausa, organizando sus palabras- "puedo ver que Maddie realmente te gusta, y parece que a ella realmente le gustas". Asentí con la cabeza, porque era cierto, por supuesto.

Bella alzó la vista, encontrándose con la mía de nuevo. "Pero... en realidad no deberías decirle que ella puede ir a pescar contigo, o que... vas a ser su amigo para siempre". Ella suspiró. "Tiene sólo cuatro años. Ella se toma esas cosas muy a pecho".

Fruncí el ceño. "Cuando dije que quería que ella y tú vinierais a pescar con nosotros un día, lo decía completamente en serio, y cuando le dije que quería ser su amigo, también lo decía en serio. Seré su amigo", y el tuyo, pensé, "por el tiempo que ella quiera, hasta que se canse de mí. Yo no digo las cosas, Bella, a menos que realmente las sienta".

Bella se mordió un poco el labio, frustrada y confundida de nuevo.

"Mira", continué, "yo sé las cosas que ves y oyes de mí... bueno, es probable que te hagan pensar...", un recuerdo de Bella en el pasillo justo cuando salía de la sala de conferencias con Lauren detrás de mí, pasó a través de mi memoria, haciéndome temblar, "pero Bella, eso no es lo que soy, por lo menos... ya no".

"Entonces, ¿quién eres?". Su voz sonaba frustrada, y la forma en que ella me miró a través de esos profundos ojos marrones me dejó momentáneamente sin habla.

Cuando finalmente encontré mi voz de nuevo, le respondí con honestidad. "Yo... no sé quien soy en este momento". Sus ojos se volvieron hacia abajo, como si estuviera insatisfecha con mi respuesta. "Pero sí sé que quiero ser alguien que pueda estar contigo y con Maddie sin tener que usar gafas baratas y una gorra", terminé.

Bella me miró de nuevo, teniendo en cuenta esa respuesta, antes de que su cara de repente estallara en una sonrisa. "Sí, buena suerte con eso", se rió.

Le sonreí de nuevo, agradecido de que mi respuesta pareciera haber sido suficiente. Por ahora, al menos.

"¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda?". Le pregunté una vez más, con mis brazos doloridos de llevar a Maddie por ella. Bella era tan pequeña, tan frágil de aspecto, pero al mismo tiempo, yo sabía que podía ser muy fuerte.

Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos. "Buenas noches Edward", murmuró en voz baja antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el edificio con Maddie durmiendo en sus brazos. Las miré, desgarrado entre la necesidad de agradecerle a Dios esta noche - porque había sido mil veces mejor que un chocolate caliente en el Starbucks - y la extraña sensación abrumadora de que, tan grande como esta noche había sido, había algo que no tenía que permitir, que Bella y Maddie se alejasen.

Pero no importaba cuales eran mis sentimientos, esa noche, aquí era donde había terminado. "Buenas noches, chicas", le contesté en voz baja. "Y feliz cumpleaños, Bella".

**¿Qué os ha parecido? :)**

**Venga, que igual en una semana o dos termino y os subo uno al día ;)**

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte y **Fran Ktrin Black** .**


	8. La importancia de las bellas artes

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 7 - La importancia de las bellas artes**

**(BPOV)  
><strong>  
>Estaba en serios problemas.<p>

Podía sentir el fuerte golpeteo en mi corazón y mi pulso acelerándose con ansiedad. Las brillantes luces de color rojo me decían "¡Atención!" con insistencia en mi mente, me advertían que estaba pisando territorio peligroso.

Pero, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer, maldita sea? ¿Cuánto podía una mujer de sangre caliente resistir? Dios sabe que yo había estado tratando de hacerlo desde hacía semanas.

Sin embargo, todos esos esfuerzos habían salido rápidamente por la ventana ahora. Podía ver la bandera blanca ondeando con orgullo y verdad mientras veía la escena delante de mí: Edward arrodillado en una rodilla, con una mirada de preocupación grabada con claridad a través de sus fuertes rasgos mientras él acunaba a Maddie suavemente en sus brazos. Ella se aferraba a su cuello con ambas manos mientras él le limpiaba las lágrimas y le murmuraba algo al oído, algo que yo no podía saber porque estaba sentada con Alice y el resto de los Cullen. Pero lo que él dijo le había hecho efecto inmediato ya que su cara pasó de tener lágrimas a reírse felizmente.

Mirar a ambos interactuar entre sí, y tuve que envolver literalmente mis pies alrededor de las patas de la silla para no hacer o decir algo de lo que me lamentaría. Si nada había roto mi decisión de permanecer lejos de Edward, el cariño innegable entre él y Maddie estaba a punto de hacerlo.

¿Por qué ese escenario delante de mí me afectaba tanto?

Oh sí. Era lo que Alice me había dicho hace un par de semanas.

Un par de días después de mi cumpleaños, cedí y llevé a Maddie al estudio de Alice, Eclipse. Alice nos recibió después de que acabara su clase de composición, para que ella pudiera evaluar a Maddie en privado.

"¿Te gusta El Cascanueces, Maddie?", Alice le preguntó con dulzura, arrodillándose a su nivel.

"¿Qué es el Cascanueces?". Maddie preguntó, con la expresión de cariño que siempre usaba con Alice.

Miré a mí alrededor al estudio de baile, mientras que ellas hacían lo suyo. El estudio de danza de Alice consistía en una amplia zona de recepción, donde los padres podían sentarse y esperar cómodamente mientras los niños bailaban en la sala de baile. Una gran pantalla plana colgaba en una pared, y ahí fue donde vi a Alice y a Maddie en la otra habitación, en la sala de baile.

Había dos cuadros muy grandes enmarcados y colgados a ambos lados de la puerta que daba a la sala de baile, el primero era un retrato en blanco y negro de Alice. Ella llevaba un hermoso tutú blanco y estaba de pie sobre la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Un brazo estaba doblado por la cintura con gracia mientras que el otro estaba doblado en una pose similar sobre su cabeza, tenía una pequeña sonrisa, pero quedaba bella en su rostro. Me maravillé de lo fácilmente que se ponía de pie sobre los dedos de sus pies. Me acordé de cuando era una niña y trataba de hacer eso, estar sobre mis dedeos de mis pies por algo más que una fracción de segundo. Me estremecí, recordando el tobillo torcido que acompañó a ese intento.

La otra foto era un gran collage de Alice y todas sus diferentes clases. Todas las chicas sonreían felices con sus tutús.

Mis ojos se fueron de nuevo a la imagen de Alice, obviamente tomada durante una actuación importante de su corta carrera como bailarina. Se veía tan... inspirada. Cuando oí los sonidos suaves del Vals de las Flores de Tchaikovsky, quité mi mirada del retrato y presté atención a lo que estaba sucediendo en la pantalla grande.

"Ella es una persona dotada, Bella", Alice había declarado una vez que habían terminado. Ella vino y se sentó a mi lado en la sala de espera del estudio y las dos mirábamos bailar a Maddie feliz y sola en la habitación de al lado. "¡No puedo creer que nunca me dijeras que le gustaba bailar!"

Me reí. "Nunca se dio el caso", le dije, pero eso no era del todo cierto. Por supuesto que conocía el estudio de Alice, pero no era algo que se ajustara a mi presupuesto. Así que cuando Alice me confirmó lo que Edward me había dicho el otro día en el puerto, que los empleados de CCW recibían un descuento en la matrícula de su escuela de danza, no me lo podía creer. Necesitaba darle eso a Maddie, ese poco de infancia que no se le debía negar. Yo no podía dejar de sentirme culpable por todo lo que se perdía, porque ser la hija de una madre soltera.

"Bueno, de todos modos, parece una gran promesa. Especialmente para tener sólo cuatro años de edad. Mi clase de cuatro a seis años se reúne durante cuarenta y cinco minutos los miércoles a las 6:15 pm. ¿Podéis tú y Maddie venir ese día?"

"Podría intentarlo", le dije con escepticismo. En las últimas semanas, me había dado cuenta de que el retraso de los trenes era la excepción de la regla en Nueva York. Y entonces mientras que recogía a Maddie de casa de Sue y conseguía llegar al estudio de Alice...

Alicia me miró pensativa durante unos segundos. De repente, cogió el teléfono del bolso y rápidamente comenzó a golpear los dígitos. Abrí la boca para preguntar a quién estaba llamando, pero ella levantó su pequeña mano hasta silenciarme. Cuando su llamada no obtuvo respuesta, resopló indignada y colgó. Rápidamente, su rostro se iluminó y siguió pulsando más números.

"Alice ¿a quién estás-", empecé pero ella se puso un dedo en sus labios. Suspiré y esperé.

Esta vez, escuché una profunda y suave voz. "Edward, ¿sabes dónde está Jasper?". Preguntó Alice.

Mis ojos se abrieron involuntariamente ante la mención del nombre de Edward.

Oí su fuerte contestación. "¿Qué demonios dices Alice, llevo yo el anillo de compromiso? ¿Por qué diablos iba a saber dónde está Jasper?". Luché contra la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir en las esquinas de mi boca. No pude oír el resto, pero por la forma en la que Alice rodaba los ojos y apartaba el teléfono lejos de su oído, pensé que no estaba siendo muy amable.

"Estoy tratando de encontrarle porque Bella está aquí conmigo y tengo que preguntarle algo". Alice se detuvo. Solo oí un silencio total en la otra línea. Ella sonrió y continuó. "Acabo de ver el baile de Maddie, y tienes razón, ella tiene que bailar aquí. Dios sabe que ninguna de las otras escuelas de ballet le haría justicia", bufó ella.

Oí a Edward decir algo en la otra línea, pero fue amortiguado.

Alice continuó con un brillo travieso en sus ojos. "Sí, bueno, es por eso que yo estaba tratando de encontrar a Jazz. Tenemos un problema y necesito su ayuda".

Mi ceño se frunció.

"El problema es que la clase de mi pequeña bailarina es los miércoles a las 6:15 pm, que es cuando Bella acaba. Así que le iba a pedir a Jazz si le importaría conducir al trabajo los miércoles, por lo que podría llevar a Bella a casa y-"

Empecé a protestar con rapidez. "Alice, por favor, no te molestes en que Jasper-"

Pero Alice se puso un dedo en la boca para silenciarme otra vez, haciendo caso omiso de mí. Ella sonrió con picardía de oreja a oreja mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que Edward estaba diciéndole en el otro extremo.

"¡Hey, yo ni siquiera había pensado en eso!", exclamó. "¿Seguro que no te importa? Sé que a Bella no le gustaría ponerte en algún problema..."

Me tomó medio segundo el averiguar lo que probablemente Edward le estaba sugiriendo. "Alice, ¡no!". Me atraganté. Ella continuó haciendo caso omiso de mí.

"Bueno, si estás seguro de que no te importa, sin duda sería la solución más lógica", se encogió de hombros. "De todos modos tú ya vas en coche al trabajo todos los días". Ella me dio una mirada. "Y estoy segura de que a Bella no le importará hacer el sacrificio de ir contigo a su casa una vez por semana, ya que es la única manera de asegurarse de que va a llegar a clase a tiempo".

¿Cómo iba a discutir cuando ella lo decía así?

"¿Qué acabas de hacer?". Le grité después de que ella colgara.

"¿Qué?", preguntó muy inocentemente.

Durante el último par de semanas, había estado teniendo dificultades para centrarme en Edward como nada más que uno de mis jefes, y hermano de la chica que se estaba convirtiendo en mi mejor amiga. Parecía un hecho, al principio, que así era como lo vería siempre, especialmente con su reputación. Pero a medida que pasaban los días, con sus dulces y confusos correos electrónicos, y la forma en la que sus ojos se iluminaban cuando nuestros caminos se cruzaban en la oficina - lo que hacía que mi corazón se saltara un latido cada vez - y cómo de caliente, segura y bien me había sentido caminando y hablando con él en el Puerto la otra noche... cada vez era más difícil recordar por qué tenía que mantener una distancia profesional.

Y pasarme al menos media hora a solas con él, una vez por semana, en los confines de su caliente coche no me ayudaba a mantenerme centrada.

"Yo..." - cerré la boca, sin saber qué decir - "es que... yo..." - Alice me miraba con una expresión divertida.

Tomé una respiración profunda. "Alice, agradezco tu ayuda y la oferta de Edward, pero no estoy segura de que sea buena idea".

"¿Por qué no Bella? Es sólo un viaje a casa".

¿Cómo podría explicárselo sin dar a conocer mi loco enamoramiento? "Bueno, por un lado, está completamente fuera de su camino. No quiero molestar-"

"¡Ah!". Alice se atragantó. "Confía en mí, eso no le molesta en este momento". Ella se cruzó de brazos frente a mí. "Prueba otra vez".

"Bueno, ¿y si...", la idea de estar en un coche, sola, con Edward corriendo por mi mente, me alarmaba con una ola de un revoloteo no del todo desagradable en el estómago. Una razón más para tratar de salir de eso.

"A su novia tal vez no le guste que conduzca por-"

"Espera, ¿qué novia? ¡Edward no tiene novia!"

"Claro que sí. Tanya Denali", le recordé. "Ella estaba en la fiesta de Jasper. ¿Alta, hermosa, rubia? ¿Cómo una especie de perra? ¿Te suena?"

Alice se echó a reír. "Por favor, Bella. Ha pasado más de un mes".

Apreté los labios y levanté una ceja. "¿Quieres decir, que están separados, por ahora?".

Alice frunció el ceño. "No. Quiero decir que están separados, para siempre".

La miré con recelo.

"¿Qué? ¿No me crees? ¡Pregúntale tú misma!". Sacó su teléfono y empezó a golpear los números de nuevo.

"¡Alice, no!". Grité, envolviendo mis manos alrededor de su teléfono móvil y haciendo que colgara. "¡Muy bien! ¡Te creo! ¡Te creo! Pero eso no es de mi incumbencia, de todos modos".

Ella se rió de mí antes de suspirar y fruncir los labios, me miraba pensativa. "Bella, Edward fue un gran tonto del culo por haber llevado a Tanya a la fiesta hace unas semanas, pero no había nada entre ellos entonces, y no habrá nada entre ellos nunca más. Estoy segura de eso. Se podría decir que sus gustos han mejorado significativamente, en las últimas semanas".

La miré, curiosa como una gata, pero me negué a preguntarle qué diablos significaba eso.

"Bella, Edward ha estado confundido desde hace tiempo hasta ahora. Él y nuestro padre tienen una especie de pelea desde hace unos años, y creo que la manera de Edward de hacerlo era simplemente... revelarse contra él en todas las formas posibles". Ella rodó los ojos. "¿Infantil? Sí, pero es un hombre para ti". Su rostro se suavizó. "Creo que... que algo ha sucedido, más recientemente, que le ha hecho repensarse sus caminos, y seguir con ganas su vida". Ella se encogió de hombros. "Sólo necesita algún… estímulo para que sus sentimientos vuelvan".

Me reí una vez. "Edward no me parece el tipo de persona que necesita un estímulo".

"Te sorprenderías. Él puede ser una persona segura cuando el resultado no es realmente importante para él, pero cuando verdaderamente le importa"- ella me miró significativamente - "parece tan inseguro como cualquier otro tipo".

Me tomé un segundo para averiguar a donde quería ir Alice con eso. "Alice", comencé con firmeza: "Espero que no estés pensando...", la expresión de su rostro confirmó que eso era exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Me puse a reírme fuerte, sin sentido del humor. "Oh, Alice. Confía en mí. Estás muy lejos de ver eso. Estoy segura de que lo que Edward necesita en este momento, no es...". Ni siquiera pude acabar ese pensamiento. "Y además, yo nunca podría correr ese riesgo". Tomé una respiración profunda. A pesar de que nuestra amistad crecía, todavía había muchas cosas que no había sido capaz de llegar a compartir con Alice.

"Mi ex-marido... él jugó conmigo mucho... era muy guapo, agradable y popular entre las mujeres... y cuando nos enamoramos... pensé que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad". Me reí amargamente. "Y, por supuesto, lo fue". Le miré a los ojos, rogándole que entendiera por qué esto era tan difícil para mí, no sólo hablar de ello, sino dejar que alguien más lo supiera.

"¿Puedes ver por qué tal vez tendría un momento difícil confiando en los hombres otra vez?, especialmente a alguien como-", paré bruscamente. No importaba lo cercanas que Alice y yo habíamos estado en las últimas semanas, yo no creía que ella me agradecería que terminara la frase.

Alice frunció el ceño, mordiéndose los labios como si quisiera preguntarme algo más. "Bella, Edward no es así", dijo en voz baja. No le contesté porque no quería contradecirla. "Mira, sé lo que se dice sobre él y las historias que probablemente has leído..." -suspiró- "o puedo entender cómo alguien puede tener cuidado al confiar en él, pero Edward es ferozmente leal a los que ama de verdad. Y yo sé que una vez que encuentre a la chica adecuada, nunca-"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que yo soy la chica adecuada?". La interrumpí. "Alice", dije en serio, "estoy segura de que Edward es un gran tipo, pero... yo no estoy buscando nada de eso ahora mismo". Le dije con un tono que indicaba que estaba lista para cambiar de tema, y luego miré hacia otro lado, porque por alguna razón, diciendo esas palabras me entró dolor en el corazón, y yo no quería que ella lo viera.

Alice suspiró, pero no estaba tan fácilmente disuadida. "Algún día" -empezó con cuidado- "cuando te sientas más cómoda, me gustaría que compartieras conmigo lo que pasó exactamente entre tú y el padre de Maddie. Sé que fue algo más que... un divorcio". Aparté la vista de ella.

"Nunca hablas de él, y Maddie no lo menciona tampoco". Ella hizo el comentario más bien como una pregunta, pero la suave voz con la que hablaba me hizo saber que no me presionaría si no estaba lista.

Sin embargo me sorprendí dándole más respuestas de las que había planeado, a pesar de que aún estaba muy lejos de la verdadera historia. "Es difícil para mí hablar de él. Las cosas entre nosotros no terminaron muy bien". Solté un bufido, porque ese era el eufemismo del año. "Y Maddie..." - miré a la pantalla plana de nuevo, donde Maddie bailaba feliz y ajena a cualquier discusión relacionada con un hombre que apenas había conocido-. "Estoy bastante segura de que Maddie ni siquiera lo recuerda. Él... tomó la decisión de que nunca formaría parte de su vida". Traté de sonreír con valentía, porque a pesar de que ya no amaba a su padre, no podía evitar la punzada de dolor que sentía cada vez que me acordaba de lo poco que se había preocupado por ella.

Alice se cubrió la boca con una mano, obviamente angustiada por esa poca información. Puso la otra mano encima de la mía. Miré hacia abajo y sonreí con gratitud.

Levantó la vista hacia la pantalla plana para ver a la niña con el pelo oscuro y ojos oscuros, que había capturado su corazón y a su familia en el poco tiempo que la habían conocido. "¿Cómo puede alguien que ni la conoce no querer ser parte de su vida?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Mi ex marido es el tipo de hombre que está acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que quiere. Maddie... no era más que otra novedad para él. Cualquier cosa o persona, la llamaría él. Pero una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente significaba tener un hijo... ser parte de una familia..."

"¿Se alejo de todo?"

Asentí con la cabeza. Pero había mucho más que eso, y yo esperaba que Alice no me preguntara, porque aunque me caía muy bien y confiaba en ella, aún no estaba dispuesta a compartirlo... todavía no. Sin embargo, yo sabía que a medida que mi amistad con ella y el resto de su familia siguiera creciendo, finalmente tendría que explicarles algunas cosas. ¿Por qué había dejado a mi única familia y a mis amigos en Forks?, ¿y por qué Maddie llevaba mi apellido en lugar del de su padre? Sabía que Edward lo había pensado, que Swan era mi apellido de soltera, la otra noche en el puerto. Lo había visto en su cara después de que llamara a Maddie antes de que se cayera en el río, cuando yo la había llamado por su nombre completo. Pero, por suerte, había sido lo suficientemente considerado como para no preguntar sobre ello.

Y recordé que eso me hizo pensar acerca de lo reflexivo y respetuoso que era, y cómo - a pesar de lo que dijo otro día- parecía entender el valor de la vida privada. ¿Podría estar en lo cierto Alice? ¿Era realmente posible que su imagen de celebridad estuviera muy lejos del verdadero Edward Cullen? Pero esos eran los pensamientos peligrosos que no podía considerar.

Afortunadamente, Alice decidió cambiar de tema. Sus ojos se fueron a su retrato en la pared. Ella lo miró con nostalgia. "Cuando tengamos más tiempo, me gustaría contarte cómo terminé mi carrera de danza, y cómo comencé mi vida real".

A pesar de que nunca habíamos hablado sobre eso, recordaba vagamente haber leído sobre ella una vez, tuvo algún tipo de accidente que la dejó casi paralizada. Pasaron meses antes de que ella fuera capaz de caminar, y aún mucho más de bailar. Y a pesar de que había tenido la suerte de recuperar el uso completo de sus piernas, el accidente había terminado su muy prometedora carrera.

Ella se volvió hacia mí de repente.

"No te preocupes Bella, estoy bien", me aseguró, después de leer la tristeza en mi rostro. "Ahora estoy bien. No me podía imaginar mi vida de manera diferente de lo que es ahora", dijo en un tono brillante. Respiró profundamente. "Pero lo creas o no, sé lo que es estar tan totalmente decepcionada de la vida como para que no quieras ni mirar más allá de la felicidad".

La miré con incredulidad. Ni siquiera podía imaginar a una Alice que no fuera vivaz, vertiginosa y totalmente enamorada de la vida.

"Lo sé", ella se rió, como si leyera mis pensamientos. "¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?". Ella suspiró, mirando más allá de mí. "Yo no estaba buscando a Jasper después de eso, pero...", se apagó y me miró de nuevo a los ojos.

"Pero, ¿qué?". Finalmente le pregunté.

Alice sostuvo mi mirada con atención. "Pero Bella, sólo porque tú no estés buscando algo... no quiere decir que no lo vayas a encontrar".

No le respondí. Mis ojos se trasladaron a la gran pantalla de televisión, donde Maddie bailaba alegremente.

"Alice, aunque..." -me apagué- "No se trata de lo que quiero o lo que necesito". Me volví hacia ella. "Tengo que centrarme en lo que Maddie necesita".

En ese momento, Maddie salió por las puertas de la sala de baile y se arrojó sobre mi regazo. Alice le cogió una mano y apartó algunos mechones sueltos del moño de Maddie. Maddie llevó una mano a la mejilla de Alice, tocando debajo de sus ojos con su dedo meñique.

"Ally, tus ojos son los mismos que los de Edwood", suspiró Maddie, con el asombro que sólo una niña de cuatro años podría transmitir por algo así.

Alice se echó a reír. "Eso es porque él es mi tonto hermano. Somos una familia".

La cara de Maddie adquirió una expresión curiosa. Ella frunció las cejas, pensativa. "Me gustaía que Edwood fuea mi familia también".

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Volaron hacia Alice, que parecía tan asombrada como yo, pero ella se recuperó rápidamente y sonrió suavemente, como si -en un par de segundos- la declaración de Maddie tuviera mucho sentido para ella.

"Esa es la cosa, Bella", Alice murmuró, tirando a Maddie en su regazo, "tengo la sensación de que lo que necesita Maddie y lo que necesitas tú es más parecido de lo que crees".

A pesar de los estímulos de Alice y del extraño comentario de Maddie, todavía sentía que tenía que mantener las cosas entre Edward y yo estrictamente profesionales, trabajando lo mejor posible. En la oficina tenía cuidado de no alejarme demasiado, para mantenerme en la zona entre mi mesa y la oficina de Rose. Evitaba el Starbucks, y las pocas veces que Edward y yo nos cruzábamos, me aseguraba de que nuestras conversaciones fueran puramente profesionales. Y como la cobarde que era, una vez que me enteré de Edward iba a asistir a las comidas del domingo, yo me retiré, alegando que en el fin de semana tenía muchos recados que hacer. Lo pillé dándome miradas cuestionables en la oficina un par de veces, pero las cosas estaban muy agitadas últimamente como para permitir algo más que trabajo.

La fecha límite para la presentación de Eversoft llegaba imponente a la oficina. Se había pospuesto un par de veces por la familia Cartwright, debido a otros asuntos de negocios que afirmaron que necesitaban atender, eso había frustrado a Rosalie, pero ya se había establecido una fecha firme, la primera semana de octubre. La presión de la campaña pesaba sobre todos, y Rose y Edward estaban en conflicto, incluso más de lo habitual, argumentando todo lo posible. Rosalie había estado en un alboroto el último par de semanas, sus estados de ánimo estaban aún peor que de costumbre. Ella entraba en la oficina todas las mañanas pareciendo verde y de mal humor, pero a media mañana, era generalmente ella misma de nuevo, sólo que con el viejo y simple mal humor de siempre, pero sin el verdor.

Después de haber estado allí una vez, sospechaba la causa, pero si no me daba la información, yo no le iba a preguntar. Rose y yo éramos similares en ese aspecto, valorábamos mucho nuestra privacidad.

Pensando acerca de la privacidad, mis pensamientos se fueron erróneamente a Edward. Me había enviado un email temprano en la mañana pidiéndome que lo esperara en el vestíbulo hoy, que era la primera clase de baile de Maddie.

Así que esperé con mis nervios al borde. Vi como los ascensores se vaciaban de gente y cómo salían rápidamente, corriendo con los coches, trenes y autobuses. Salté cuando alguien me tocó en el hombro.

Lauren me miró. Yo me había dado cuenta en las últimas semanas que no era su persona favorita en la oficina, un hecho que no me molestaba en lo más mínimo, ella estaba lejos de ser mi persona favorita también.

"Bella, Rosalie quiere que te muestre el resultado de los última bocetos para la campaña EverSoft", dijo en un tono cortante. "¿A qué hora quieres reunirte mañana?"

"Oh. Um, ¿a las nueve? Podemos quedar en-"

Y entonces vi a Edward salir de uno de los ascensores. Sus ojos me encontraron en el acto y en unos rápidos y pocos pasos estaba frente a mí.

"Bella", suspiró. Pensaba que, por alguna razón, me había detectado la nota de socorro. "Siento haberte hecho esperar. Recibí una llamada telefónica de uno de los clientes. ¿Estás lista?"

Se veía tan hermoso y dulce, y de repente me sentí horrible. Yo no había sido completamente hostil ni nada en estos últimos días, pero definitivamente le evitaba. Y cuando miré a sus verdes y profundos ojos, no pude por mi vida recordar por qué eso me había parecido tan importante.

"Um, claro", respondí, sabiendo que Lauren me iba a quemar con su mirada.

"¿Y a dónde vais vosotros dos?", preguntó ella, tratando de mantener su tono ligero, pero podía oír los matices de enfado.

Edward de pronto pareció darse cuenta de que había estado de pie allí. Él la miró - sorprendido, pero también desinteresado - antes de rodar sus ojos verdes de nuevo hacia mí, sin responder a su pregunta.

"Te espero fuera, Bella". Sus ojos brillaron entre Lauren y yo. "No tardes demasiado tiempo, no queremos pillar un atasco", me advirtió con su sonrisa torcida, antes de marcharse.

Laura me miró en silencio. Ella levantó una ceja como si esperara que yo dijera algo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a darle toda la información, resopló indignada: "Bueno, supongo que te veré mañana a las nueve, Bella". Ella soltó un bufido. "Que tengas una gran noche", ronroneó y se alejó rápidamente, dando golpes con sus tacones en el suelo de mármol del vestíbulo.

El viaje con Edward se hizo aún más incómodo después de la escena con Lauren. Las imágenes de Edward y Lauren en la sala de conferencias invadieron mi mente, apretados contra la pared, arañándose el uno al otro y respirando con dificultad mientras se deshacían de las demás prendas de vestir, sobre la mesa, Lauren gimiendo en voz baja, mientras que Edward le subía la falda más arriba. ¡Uf! Me encogí y me moví incómoda en mi asiento.

"¿Todo bien?". Edward preguntó, mirando a mi lado.

"Claro", mentí, sintiéndome extráñame enfadada con él.

Incómodo silencio.

"Así que, ¿estás lista para los Cartwright?". Edward interrumpió:

"Casi".

"¿Estás nerviosa? Por la reunión, quiero decir".

"No"

"Bella, ¿he hecho algo que te ha molestado?", Edward preguntó de repente.

"No, por supuesto que no", le respondí rápidamente, sintiendo vergüenza del color de mi cara. Me estaba haciendo un gran favor al salir de su camino para llevarme a casa para que Maddie no llegara tarde a su clase de baile, y yo le estaba poniendo incómodo en su propio coche. Y de todos modos, me recordé por enésima vez, Edward y su vida amorosa no eran asunto mío.

"Yo... no eres tú". Negué con la cabeza rápidamente.

Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. "¿Te ha dicho o hecho Lauren algo que te molestara?"

Y así sin más, puso el dedo en la llaga. Dudé por sólo una fracción de segundo antes de contestar. "No".

Edward murmuró algo en voz baja. Se recostó en su asiento, frunciendo los labios.

"Bella" -comenzó, mientras subía la rampa hacia el puente de Brooklyn- "el problema con Lauren es que, mientras tiene sus momentos de inspiración, tiende a perder el enfoque de lo que tiene que hacer en CCW. Por suerte para ella, por lo general sabe cómo mantener a los clientes satisfechos, al menos solía saberlo. Detrás de las puertas de la sala de conferencias, por lo general es una persona completamente diferente".

Él pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, lo demostraba por la forma en la que su rostro se contraía por el horror. Pero mi boca estaba formando palabras antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

"Sí, estoy segura de que sabes exactamente cómo es detrás de esas puertas".

Sentí el coche desviarse ligeramente, y en algún lugar cercano, un claxon resonó con ira. Sentí a Edward recuperar el control del coche, pero mis ojos estaban ya cerrados con fuerza, mientras yo oraba a nuestro querido Señor en el cielo que me alejara de aquí ahora mismo y no hiciera frente a este hombre, de nuevo.

Abrí un ojo cuidadosamente. Yo todavía estaba en el coche.

"Oh Dios, Edward. Lo siento mucho. Eso ha estado tan fuera de lugar. Estoy tan, tan-"

"No, no, Bella. No te disculpes". Él se rió entre dientes, pareciendo un poco avergonzado. Dando una respiración profunda, dijo, "Wow. Estoy realmente... contento de que por fin dijeras eso".

Le di una mirada de perplejidad.

"Desde ese día... me he estado preguntado cómo me viste".

Me reí con nerviosismo. "No tanto como probablemente tú te veías, gracias a Dios".

Él pareció sorprendido y un poco avergonzado de nuevo, hasta que me miró y me vio luchando por sacar una carcajada. Su rostro se relajó, aunque todavía parecía avergonzado.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir", sonrió él. Me sorprendí al ver que sus mejillas parecían ponerse rojas. ¿Edward Cullen, el extraordinario puto hombre, se sonrojaba? "De todas formas, puedo imaginar lo que debió haber parecido", continuó.

Levanté una ceja. "¿Lo que debió haber parecido? ¿Estás tratando de decir que no era lo que parecía?

Tragó saliva antes de contestar. "No se... quiero decir que nosotros no... quiero decir...". Él suspiró profundamente y levantó una mano para pasársela por su pelo. "Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que realmente no sucedió nada", dijo finalmente.

"Edward, por favor. No es necesario que me hables de eso", le dije rápidamente. Necesitaba para poner fin a esa conversación y a las imágenes no deseadas que se estaban formando en mi cabeza. "No es asunto mío. Siento mucho lo que he dicho. Es sólo que... parecía eso. Por favor, ¿podemos olvidarlo?". Le rogué.

Me dio una mirada de soslayo antes de contestar. "Está bien, pero ¿puedo añadir una cosa antes de terminar?"

"Claro", murmuré.

Edward suspiró. "¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el otro día? ¿En el puerto? ¿Acerca de querer ser alguien que pueda estar contigo y con Maddie sin tener que usar un disfraz, o esconderme detrás de cualquier tipo de máscara?"

"Sí". Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Esas palabras me mantuvieron despierta toda la noche, tratando de averiguar lo que había querido decir.

"No voy a negar que he hecho un montón de cosas... de las que me avergüenzo. Y estoy dispuesto a admitirlas todas. No soy un hipócrita, o un mentiroso, Bella. Así que cuando te digo que no pasó nada, espero que me creas". De repente giró sus ojos y me encerró en su mirada con atención. "No pasó nada".

"Está bien, está bien. Te creo". Dije rápidamente. "Haz el favor de mantener los ojos en el camino, ¿vale?"

Él se rió entre dientes.

"¿Ahora podemos seguir? Estoy a punto de morir de vergüenza aquí", le informé.

Se echó a reír. "Oye, que lo empezaste tú".

Me sonrojé de vergüenza y me alejé de él.

Se rió de nuevo. "Muy bien, vámonos".

Suspiré con alivio. "Gracias".

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato mientras íbamos por Brooklyn Heights. La tensión en el aire era espesa y me sentía incómoda otra vez. Edward fue más rápido de lo permitido por la calle Court. La luz en la intersección se volvió amarilla, y así como yo esperaba que disminuyera la velocidad y se detuviera, aceleró y se pasó la luz, que ya había pasado de amarilla a roja.

"Madre mía, Alice no estaba bromeando. De verdad conduces como un loco".

Edward sonrió, pero su cara se veía satisfecha, como si lo hubiera felicitado. Sin embargo, dijo: "Alice dice mucha mierda. Espero que te hayas dado cuenta a estas alturas". Debajo de sus palabras, podía detectar un profundo afecto por su molesta hermana pequeña.

Me reí. "Bueno, no tanto como me gustaría, pero me he dado cuenta...". Me desvanecí, sonriendo tímidamente.

Edward se rió muy fuerte, haciéndome sonreír a mí. El sonido de su risa parecía llenar todo el coche y me enviaba una sensación inexplicable de confort a través de mí, como una cálida brisa acariciando mi piel en un día de otoño.

"Por favor no le digas eso", le rogué.

Se volvió y me guiñó un ojo. "No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo". Tuve que mirar hacia otro lado para mantener mi ritmo cardíaco bajo control.

Parecía pensativo, de repente. "Ella parece aprovecharse de eso a veces", dijo finalmente, y aunque su voz sonaba alegre, había algo más.

"¿Con qué cosas?". Le pregunté.

Me miró durante un par de segundos, y me pareció ver algo así como esperanza en sus ojos.

"Desde que éramos niños, ella nos asusta a Emmett y a mí con sus predicciones".

Le di una mirada de perplejidad. Trató de explicarse con más detalle. "Ella decía cosas como: 'Emmett, te lo advierto, si intentas subir al árbol, te vas a caer y a torcer el tobillo'. Y, efectivamente, Em no le hizo caso y subió al árbol, y no sólo se cayó, sino que terminó con un tobillo torcido. O decía algo como, 'Edward, deja al perro del vecino o uno de estos días te va a morder el culo y no serás capaz de sentarte durante semanas', y por supuesto, el perro mordió mi maldito culo al día siguiente. Herido por una semana. O 'Edward, ni siquiera pienses en besar a Jennifer Butler, porque terminarás con una marca de una gran bofetada en la cara. Y, por supuesto-"

"Te la dio. Me parece ver un patrón aquí", le interrumpí. "Jennifer Butler te dio una bofetada, ¿no?". Sonreí.

"Tuve las marcas de los cinco dedos en la cara durante días. Eso exactamente no me hizo popular entre el resto de las chicas, si sabes lo que quiero decir".

"No parece haberte afectado a largo plazo", le solté.

Se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Cuando la risa se calmó, añadió: "Digamos que mi familia y yo dejamos de apostar en contra de Alice hace mucho tiempo".

Me volví hacia mi ventana, pensativa, pensando en la conversación que ella y yo habíamos tenido en su estudio hace unos días. De pronto sentí una sacudida de electricidad a través de mí, y me volví para encontrar a Edward mirándome. Esta vez, sin embargo, era más que un simple vistazo, su cuerpo estaba orientado hacia mí, y por un segundo, me entró el pánico, pensando que si no volvía a la carretera, Maddie se quedaría huérfana.

Entonces me di cuenta de que ya estábamos parados, en frente del edificio de piedra rojiza de Sue. Miré el reloj del coche. Eran sólo las 05:35 pm, el hombre conducía como un loco, pero me gustaba poder tener un montón de tiempo para llegar a la clase de Maddie. Cuando me volví hacia Edward, seguía mirándome con una expresión pensativa.

"Bella, ¿ha sentido alguna vez como que... te falta algo, y ni siquiera te das cuenta hasta... hasta que lo encuentras?

"Así es como me sentí cuando tuve a Maddie". Le sonreí, recordando la sensación de su cuerpo pequeño y caliente en mis brazos por primera vez.

Edward sonrió, sus dientes perfectos me deslumbraban con su brillo. Parpadeé un par de veces. Él se sentó de repente, sus ojos se movían por delante de mí como si imaginara algo. "Sí, puedo ver cómo en ese momento podrías encontrar esa parte faltante de ti".

Tragué nerviosamente, preguntándome lo que Edward estaba pensando. Volvió sus ojos hacia mí y me congelé, conteniendo la respiración. Sus ojos eran tan intensos, tan decididos, de repente. Sus ojos ardientes buscaban los míos, como si me hiciera una pregunta en silencio. Lo vi dar una respiración profunda, como si estuviera preparándose para hacer o decir algo muy importante, algo que de alguna manera iba a cambiarlo todo. "Bella...", sopló, y poco a poco se acercó más. Yo contuve la respiración, de pronto aterrada, porque aunque yo creía que sabía lo que venía, todavía no estaba segura de cómo responder a eso.

Algo en su expresión cambió, y de repente estaba recostado, con la determinación saliendo de sus ojos. "¿Así que Alice dice que soy un conductor loco?", preguntó finalmente con voz insegura, pareciendo como si estuviera tratando de recobrar la compostura. "Ella sólo habla", él frunció el ceño. Parecía frustrado.

Confundida por el repentino cambio en la atmósfera, me tomé un segundo más para responder. Poco a poco, le sonreí. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? ¿Qué había pensado que iba a suceder?

"Estoy segura de que ella sólo estaba bromeando. Es decir, cualquiera puede ver que tienes habilidades obvias detrás del volante".

Él se rió entre dientes con aire de suficiencia, pero había algo raro en él.

"Te doy un consejo", continuó, tratando de aliviar la tensión en el aire, "para referencia futura, el amarillo significa reducir la velocidad, no acelerar".

"Trataré de recordarlo", se rió, pero sonaba tembloroso y nervioso. "Sobre todo cuando estés en el coche conmigo".

Los dos nos dimos la vuelta, poniéndonos frente al parabrisas, pero ninguno hizo ningún esfuerzo para salir del coche.

Y me di cuenta de cuán pequeño era el espacio en ese coche, lo silencioso que estaba todo, los únicos sonidos eran los de nuestras respiraciones. Me mordí el labio, consciente de la forma en la que inconscientemente nos habíamos vuelto hacia un lado de nuevo, con su olor embriagador flotando en el aire, no era una colonia fuerte, tenía un irresistible encanto destinado a la población femenina, como al padre de Maddie le gustaba llevar. El aroma de Edward estaba limpio, olía a jabón y a suavizante de ropa y... y a algo más que no podía identificar, algo fuerte y almizclado, y único y totalmente... de Edward.

Podía sentir como la carga eléctrica en el espacio pequeño y cerrado, me atraía a él como un imán con su otra mitad. Pero eso era una locura, ¿no? Y mientras pensaba esas cosas, mi lado racional me mandaba que lo olvidara, pero mi ritmo acelerado del corazón y la sangre corriendo por mis venas me decían algo completamente diferente.

Un claxon sonó fuerte desde un taxi amarillo en ese momento, en una parada frente a mi ventana. El sonido me hizo saltar y romper la tensión abrumadora que acababa de amenazar con deshacer mi tenue control.

Me alejé, enderezándome. Mis movimientos parecieron romper el hechizo y la carga eléctrica que habían invadido el coche de Edward. Me pareció oír que dejó escapar un suspiro profundo, y, aparentemente, se dio cuenta del ángulo de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo y se puso en su sitio de nuevo, enderezándose y mirando por el parabrisas delantero de nuevo. Se pasó la mano por el pelo.

Mi mente se aclaró lo suficiente como para que pudiera hablar, sabía que tenía que salir de ahí, y rápido. "Si llegamos tarde a la clase de Alice, va a ser un infierno que tendremos que pagar", bromeé con voz ronca sin querer.

Edward se tomó unos minutos para responder. Al final, dijo: "Estás bromeando. Créeme, si hay una cosa que mi hermana odia es el retraso". Detecté una nota de decepción en su voz. "Será mejor que nos demos prisa", añadió, poniendo una mano en la manija de la puerta, pero sin hacer ningún intento de abrirla realmente.

"Alice no es tan mala", le dije, poniendo una mano en la manivela de mi propia puerta. "Tienes suerte de tener la familia que tienes", añadí.

Me acordé de lo que Alice insinuó el otro día, que Edward y su padre, Carlisle, no tenían una buena relación. Ese pensamiento me puso triste, porque no podía imaginar no estar bien con Charlie, y porque, las pocas veces que había visto a Carlisle, realmente me gustaba. Pensaba que era muy similar a Edward. No me podía imaginar lo que pudo haber pasado entre ellos.

Edward miró a su regazo. "Supongo que no son tan malos" - aceptó de mala gana - "aunque todos ellos podrían meterse en sus propios asuntos".

Me reí. "Es difícil razonar con personas buenas que tienen dificultad para aceptar tus decisiones".

Él sonrió con complicidad. "¿Supongo que has conocido a mi padre?"

Estreché los ojos, perpleja y consciente de que había hablado sin querer de un tema delicado. "En realidad, yo estaba más pensando en un amigo mío...". Pensaba en Jake. ¿Qué pensaría si supiera dónde estaba en ese momento? Él estaría muy cabreado, eso seguro. "Tiene buenas intenciones... pero él es muy protector con Maddie y conmigo. Él no estaba muy contento cuando nos mudamos aquí".

El comportamiento de Edward cambió. Su rostro se puso serio. "Te hizo pasar un mal rato, ¿verdad?".

"Un poco", admití. Sonreí con nostalgia recordando la rabieta que tuvo Jake cuando le dije que había sido contratada por la CCW y me mudaba a Nueva York.

"Pero es sólo porque él se preocupa por nosotras. No está demasiado cómodo con la idea de que Maddie y yo nos hayamos mudado solas a esta feroz ciudad", bromeé. "Te lo juro, si me dieran un centavo por cada vez que me cita las estadísticas de criminalidad de Brooklyn contra Forks…". Me reí, mirando de reojo a Edward y esperando ver esa sonrisa maravillosa e irónica en el rostro.

Pero él no estaba sonriendo. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, y todo su cuerpo parecía rígido.

"Bueno, deberías decirle a Jake" -escupió 'Jake' casi como si se tratara de una maldición - "que no estás sola. Tienes a Alice, a Rose, a Esme, y..."-se encontró con mis ojos- "y no estás sola", casi gruñó.

Le di una mirada sorprendida, sus ojos de repente se pusieron muy oscuros. "¿Cómo sabías que estaba hablando de Jake?"

Eso pareció cogerle por sorpresa. "¿No dijiste Jake?".

"No, estoy bastante segura de que no lo he nombrado".

"Oh". Se pasó una mano por el pelo, un gesto que estaba empezando a darme cuenta de que significaba que estaba nervioso por alguna razón. "Bueno, supongo que es porque se parece al tipo del que hablaste en el puerto, el otro día. Con una mirada lejana, como si tus pensamientos estuvieran de repente a miles de kilómetros de distancia".

"Oh". No estaba segura de lo que eso significaba.

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron. Captó mi mirada y me miró como si estuviera tratando de leer algo.

"Bueno, Jake suena como un tonto del culo. Y no parece muy buen amigo si no puede aceptar tus decisiones".

Instintivamente, sentí la necesidad de defenderle.

"No, Jake no es un tonto del culo. Es un gran tipo y un gran amigo. Le debo... le debo mucho", le defendí. "Él ha estado siempre ahí para mí. Ese nivel de amistad, de compromiso con otro amigo... bueno, supongo que no es fácil de entender".

Edward se quedó inmóvil. De repente me di cuenta de que su respiración parecía más fuerte, más trabajada. De repente también me di cuenta de aunque me sentía muy cómoda hablando con Edward, no me sentía bien hablando con él acerca de Jake.

"Puedo entender esa amistad, Bella. Y el compromiso". Su voz era fría e impasible.

"No. Eso no implica que...". Suspiré, de repente con una sensación de malestar. "Mira, lo siento. Yo no tenía intención de ponerme a la defensiva así. Es sólo que... bueno, creo que soy igual de protectora con Jake que él lo es conmigo. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, y él me ha sido fiel en algunos tiempos locos. A expensas de su propia...". Miré hacia otro lado, viendo como los faroles se encendían con el desvanecimiento del sol. Yo estaba hablando demasiado. "Bueno, vamos a decir que ha sacrificado mucho por mí, y él no se merece a cualquier persona que piense que es menos de lo que es".

Miré de nuevo a Edward. Su rostro estaba blanco, ilegible, pero sus ojos todavía parecían buscarme por algo. Él me miró un momento más antes de dar una respiración profunda. Esta vez, abrió la puerta del coche. "Es mejor que vayamos a buscar a Maddie antes de que lleguemos tarde", le oí murmurar.

No del todo segura de lo que había pasado, comencé a salir del coche, cuando sentí que una mano fuerte y caliente me tocaba el brazo. Me detuve justo antes de jadear cuando el toque de Edward me llenó de un calor innegable que viajó por todo mi cuerpo hasta mis pies.

Me volví hacia él. Parecía molesto y sus ojos estaban llenos de remordimientos. "Hey", dijo, apretando su agarre en mi brazo. "Lo siento". Su voz era de disculpa. "No debería haberte dicho esas cosas sobre tu amigo Jake. Parece que ha sido... muy bueno contigo, y estoy... contento de que tengas a alguien como él en tu vida".

Le sonreí con suavidad. "Está bien Edward. Y yo también lo siento. No tenía la intención de insinuar... mira, quiero que sepas que realmente agradezco que me estés ayudando de este modo. Sé que está fuera de tu camino, y podrías estar haciendo otras cosas en vez de esto, en este momento".

Él resopló y sacudió la cabeza. "Bella, créeme cuando digo que no hay nada mejor que podría estar haciendo ahora mismo". Sostuvo mi mirada y me di cuenta de que la intensidad había regresado. Él no había soltado mi brazo, y a pesar de que llevaba un jersey - los últimos días de septiembre eran más fríos - me pareció sentir su pulgar acariciándome el brazo ligeramente. Tenía miedo de mirar hacia abajo para confirmarlo.

"Quiero que sepas algo, Bella. En caso de que realmente no lo hayas descubierto aún". Hizo una pausa, y cuando él abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo, pareció cambiar de opinión acerca de lo que estaba a punto de decir. "Realmente no estáis solas aquí. A pesar de que sólo os hemos conocido a ti y a Maddie por un corto tiempo... mi familia y yo, todos estamos aquí para vosotras, cuando nos necesitéis". Se centró en mí con atención, tratando de transmitir la verdad de sus palabras a través de su mirada.

"Gracias Edward. Eso significa mucho. Tu familia ha sido muy amable conmigo". Nos quedamos allí, completamente inmóviles por unos instantes más, mirándonos el uno al otro.

"Será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Maddie", dije de repente.

Edward exhaló. "Sí, probablemente deberíamos".

Fui a recoger a Maddie a la casa de Sue mientras que Edward esperaba fuera. Sue tenía a Maddie lista con su maillot rosa, su tutú y su pelo recogido en un bonito moño. Maddie estaba tan emocionada por ir a su primera clase real de baile que parecía un renacuajo saltarín a punto de explotar.

"¿Sabes quién está esperándonos fuera?". Le pregunté abriendo la puerta a la calle.

"¿Quién mamá?", preguntó alegremente mientras pasábamos a través de la puerta. Tan pronto como vio a Edward, corrió hacia él con entusiasmo.

"¡Edwood!"

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron cuando vio a Maddie, y todo lo que había causado que su actitud se pusiera extraña hace unos minutos, desapareció de repente. Él la cogió y le dio vueltas a su alrededor mientras ella reía feliz en sus brazos. Y una vez más, me llamó la atención el temor inexplicable al ver como se miraban el uno al otro.

"Edwood, ¿vas a veme bailá hoy?". Maddie preguntó esperanzada.

"¡Por supuesto!", Edward respondió. "¿Cómo podría perderme tu primer día de clases de baile?"

La sangre se me fue de la cara por un segundo, cuando me di cuenta que eran palabras que yo hubiera esperado que un hombre dijera. Pero Maddie reía feliz de nuevo. Yo los observaba, tan confundida como siempre, por su reacción propia del uno con el otro, antes de recordar de repente que me había olvidado de pedir prestado el asiento del coche a Sue.

"Maddie, ¿quieres venir conmigo, o quieres que esperar aquí con Edward mientras corro y pido prestado el asiento de seguridad a Sue?". Le pregunté a la niña que apenas me hacía caso en ese momento.

Antes de que Maddie pudiera responder - y, probablemente me dijera que la dejara sola con su superhéroe - Edward se volvió hacia mí.

"Um, Bella, no es necesario que pidas prestado un asiento de seguridad". Sus ojos se trasladaron al asiento trasero de su coche. Seguí su mirada para encontrar un brillante y negro asiento atado fuertemente a la parte trasera.

"¿Has comprado un asiento de seguridad?". Le pregunté con incredulidad.

Su mano, la que Maddie no estaba aferrando, se trasladó hasta su pelo de nuevo.

"No, no. Yo... eh, he cogido prestada una. De un amigo que no lo necesitaba ya". Mis ojos se perdieron de nuevo en la nueva silla del coche. Levanté una ceja hacia él.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos", de repente insistió, abriendo la puerta de atrás para subir a Maddie y alejarse de mí. Me mordí el labio, no del todo convencida pero sin ninguna prueba.

El estudio de Alice estaba a pocas manzanas de distancia, y llegamos con unos minutos de sobra.

"No tienes que quedarte", le dije a Edward cuando él empezó a entrar en el estudio de Alice con nosotras. El estudio estaba lleno de gente, alrededor de una docena de niñas y un par de niños de la edad de Maddie Todos se reían y jugaban mientras esperaban que la clase actual acabara y empezara la suya.

"Por supuesto que me quedo", Edward contestó, como si yo le hubiera sugerido algo ridículo. "¿No le dije a Maddie que lo haría?"

"Oh". Estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando un destello de cabello rubio me llamó la atención, y miré más allá de las niñas y de sus padres para ver a Rosalie y a Emmett sentados en la sala de espera. Emmett estaba viendo con diversión a la multitud de niñas chillando, mientras que Rose parecía más que abrumada por toda la escena. Ellos nos vieron entrar y se acercaron a nosotros.

"¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?". Les pregunté.

Rosalie sonrió tímidamente. "Alice nos dijo que Maddie empezaba sus clases de baile hoy, y pensamos que sería mejor pasar y saludar".

Giré la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendida. ¿Estaban saliendo a relucir los instintos maternales de Rose?

"Sí, hemos pensado en pasar por aquí y echa un vistazo a la pequeña bailarina". Emmett añadió, sonriendo a Maddie y agitándole la parte superior de su cabeza con su mano grande. Maddie se rió.

"Hey hombre. Ten cuidado. Vas a quitarle la cabeza con esa mano de oso que tienes". Edward se quejó a su hermano. Se puso de pie detrás de ella protegiéndole.

Emmett soltó una carcajada en voz alta, dándole Edward una mirada humorística. "Tómalo con calma hermano", se rió. Edward le miró. Pensé que le había oído murmurar algo acerca de estropear su moño.

"Bueno", dijo Rose en una voz nerviosa. "Así que así es una sala llena de niños de cinco años".

Pude ver el terror en sus ojos y reprimí una risa. "Tienes que acostumbrarte a esto", traté de consolarla vagamente.

"Supongo que sí", respondió ella tan vagamente, aunque no parecía muy convencida.

"¡Bella! ¡Maddie!". Oí de repente desde atrás. Cuando me di la vuelta, Esme estaba allí de pie, sonriéndome. Edward se volvió para darle a su madre un beso en la mejilla, pero no había absolutamente ninguna sorpresa en su rostro al verla allí.

"¡Esme!". Maddie exclamó, soltando la mano de Edward por primera vez desde que habíamos salido del coche para abrazar a Esme.

Esme se arrodilló para abrazar a Maddie. Cuando ella me miró, yo le di una mirada confusa. "Esme, ¿qué estás-". Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, vi a Jasper abrir la puerta del estudio, andando con rapidez. Sus ojos nos vieron y él se acercó a donde estábamos.

"¿Me lo he perdido?", preguntó apresuradamente.

"¿Perderte el qué?". Pregunté, completamente confundida ahora.

"La clase de Maddie no ha comenzado todavía, ¿verdad?"

"¿Has venido también a ver a Maddie?"

"Por supuesto", respondió. "No podíamos dejar que la señorita empezara sus clase de baile por primera vez sin nuestro apoyo", sonrió.

"¿Y tú también Esme?"

Esme se puso de pie. "Por supuesto, Bella", respondió ella, en el mismo tono que Edward había utilizado cuando yo le pregunté si se iba a quedar. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente entre Edward y Maddie, y vi una sonrisa de complicidad en sus labios antes de regresar a mí. "Edward mencionó que Maddie empezaba las clases de baile hoy, y no pude resistirme a venir a verla. Carlisle no ha venido, pero es que está de guardia en el hospital. Espero que no te importe que hayamos venido", añadió rápidamente, con una pequeña mueca amenazante en la frente.

"No", dije rápidamente. "No, por supuesto que no me importa. Estoy un poco sorprendida de veros... a todos", le dije con sinceridad.

Sorprendida era un eufemismo. Me dio una sacudida eléctrica a fondo al ver a todo el clan Cullen en el estudio de danza de Alice, todos aquí para ver a Maddie durante su primera clase de baile. Sentí un fuerte tirón en mi corazón, un sentimiento de cercanía y de pertenencia, algo que no había sentido desde el día que mi padre, Sue Clearwater, y Jake estuvieron a mi lado en el Aeropuerto Sea-Tac, esperando para despedirme, incluso aunque no estuvieran totalmente de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo. Porque eso es lo que la familia hacía, ofrecer su apoyo y su aliento.

Curiosamente, eso era lo que sentía.

Casi como si hubiera leído mi mente, Edward se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró: "Ves. Te lo dije". Me volví hacia él, y sus ojos verdes estaban muy, muy cerca, y sentí su mano rozar la mía, enviando maravillosos escalofríos a mi columna vertebral. Sonrió y se dirigió hacia mi oído de nuevo. "Tú y Maddie no estáis solas".

Esa fue la primera vez que realmente me sentí en paz con mi decisión de mudarme a esta ciudad.

Y ahí fue también cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en serio peligro de perder mi corazón por Edward.

Así que para los siguientes miércoles, Edward me llevaba a Brooklyn para recoger a Maddie. Luego nos llevaba al estudio con Maddie, que estaba segura con su asiento bien abrochado, donde el resto de su familia nos esperaba, todos en la sala de espera. Nos sentábamos todos mientras hablábamos y veíamos a Alice y a Maddie en el televisor de pantalla plana, y luego después de la clase Edward traía unas pizzas al estudio, porque a Maddie le gustaba la pizza, y nos sentábamos todos en las sillas y hablábamos y comíamos hasta la hora de ir a casa, Edward nos llevaba a casa a mí y a Maddie, a pesar de que estaba a pocas manzanas.

La energía eléctrica siempre estaba presente en el coche mientras nos dirigíamos a casa desde la oficina, aunque me aseguraba de mantener mi cuerpo lejos del suyo después de ese primer día. Era demasiado peligroso. No confiaba en mí misma. Sabía que iba a tardar muy poco, casi nada, en ceder antes esa descarga abrumadora que notaba constantemente entre nosotros.

La parte más difícil de esas noches era cuando nos íbamos a casa, los primeros segundos mientras yo desabrochaba a Maddie y Edward esperaba pacientemente detrás de mí para decir adiós, siempre eran muy torpes. El deseo de invitarle a una taza de café o algo era casi abrumador. Pero era incapaz de hacer que esas palabras salieran de mi boca. Así que sólo le murmuraba un rápido 'gracias y nos vemos mañana', y él sonreía y decía adiós antes de volver a su coche.

Pero yo no podía negarme a mí misma que el miércoles se había convertido en mi día favorito de la semana. No podía negar la carga de energía casi palpable que estaba presente cuando Edward y yo estábamos juntos. Pero me prometí a mí misma que no tomaría ese riesgo de nuevo. No podía. No ahora cuidando de Maddie.

No. Tenía que pensar en Maddie. En lo que necesitaba. No importaba que yo no me hubiera sentido atraída por alguien tanto como me sentía por Edward, en años. O si yo era honesta conmigo mismo, nunca. Lo que importaban ahora eran las necesidades de Maddie. Estaba decidida.

Y entonces, unas tres semanas con nuestro extraño arreglo, Maddie se cayó. Un segundo estaba saltando alegremente alrededor del estudio de danza de Alice. Todos los demás se habían ido y sólo estábamos Maddie, los Cullen y yo. Todos estábamos hablando y comiendo pizza mientras Maddie jugaba y bailaba por todo el estudio, hasta que tropezó con sus propios pies pequeños (supongo que ni siquiera ella pudo escapar de la maldición de todos los Swan), se cayó al suelo y empezó a llorar. Me levanté para ir con ella, pero de alguna manera, Edward se me adelantó.

"Me he oto mis medias de coló osa", lloró ella en el hombro de Edward, mojando su camisa con sus lágrimas y su nariz moqueando. "Ean billantes y bonitas y ahoa etán estopeadas".

Edward la miró con una expresión de dolor, como si estuviera a punto de llorar también. "Por favor, no llores, princesa. Te conseguiré otro par de medias, una docena de ellas, con destellos y brillos y unicornios. Van a ser las medias más bonitas que jamás se hayan hecho. Ya lo verás". Su voz era suplicante. "Alice, ¿dónde puedo conseguir más medias?", preguntó, con los ojos en Maddie y acariciándole el pelo con suavidad.

"Edward, son más de las siete. Todas las tiendas están cerradas por aquí", respondió Alice con diversión. La miré a ella y sus ojos centelleaban. De repente recordé el incidente con Jasper y la llamada sin respuesta. Si Maddie no tuviera cuatro años y no fuera mi hija, hubiera jurado que planeaban esto de alguna manera.

Edward murmuró algo en voz baja acerca de odiar Brooklyn. "Iré mañana a primera hora. Te lo prometo", murmuró Edward en voz baja a Maddie. "Y te las enviaré a casa con tu mamá".

Maddie dejó de llorar por un segundo y volvió a susurrarle algo al oído a Edward. Sus ojos se movían a mí y él sonreía en voz baja antes de volver a susurrarle algo a su oído. Ella se rió feliz, olvidando por completo sus medias rotas y moviendo su rodilla para continuar con su salto.

Volví a mirar a Alice. El brillo en sus ojos era puro triunfo. _'No apostaría en contra de Alice'_.

_'Ese es el tema, Bella'_, Alice había dicho: _'Tengo la sensación de que lo que Maddie necesita y lo que tú necesitas es más parecido de lo que crees'_.

Esa noche, después de haber desabrochado a Maddie de su asiento del coche, me di la vuelta y dejé que ellos se despidieran.

"¡Adiós Edwood!". Maddie exclamó, tomando la mano de Edward.

Edward sonrió suavemente y levantó la otra mano hacia su mejilla, pellizcándola muy suavemente. "Buenas noches dulce Maddie. Que duermas bien. No te caigas de la cama". Maddie se rió y saltó hacia la puerta del edificio.

Miré a Edward, sintiendo ese revoloteo familiar en el estómago, aumentando más ahora que yo sabía que mi lucha interna se iba a alejar de mí.

"Buenas noches Edward", murmuré en voz baja, sin esperar nada más de la usual despedida que nos dábamos el uno al otro.

Pero algo pasó en mi voz, o tal vez en la forma en la que le miraba. Tal vez, al saber que estaba perdiendo la batalla, bajé la guardia en la forma en la que lo miraba y en la forma en la que le hablaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y él me miró con una mirada un poco confundida y temerosa, antes de que en sus labios apareciera aquella maravillosa sonrisa torcida. Pero había algo diferente en su sonrisa también, algo que parecía alivio y calma.

Él respiró hondo. "Buenas noches dulce Bella. Que duermas bien. ¿Te veré mañana?". Su voz sonaba optimista. Él ya sabía que nos veríamos mañana en el trabajo, pero su pregunta tenía más que el significado obvio.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, yo no tenía miedo de mostrar mis sentimientos.

"Sí, Edward. Te veré mañana".

**Bueno, varias cositas para quien me lea, jejeje:**

**-Para quien me preguntó, el fic tiene 39 capítulos, así que aún queda para rato ;)**

**-A mi me quedan unos 5 para terminarlo, que me imagino que durante esta semana o principios de la otra lo haré, asi que igual la próxima os puedo ir poniendo uno al día ;)**

**... ...**

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells , pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger y **Fran Ktrin Black ;**)**


	9. Una mañana indescriptible en NY

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 8 - Una mañana indescriptible en Nueva York**

**(EPOV)  
><strong>  
><strong>Hace unos días:<br>**  
>"¡Ja!". Emmett gritó. "¡He pillado algo!". Estaba con sus grandes brazos flexionados, tambaleándose y luchando con la criatura del mar que había cogido, tirando de él con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Nuestro padre le dio una palmadita de felicitación en la espalda antes de volver su atención hacia su propia caña.<p>

"Bastardo afortunado", oí gruñir a Jasper a su otro lado, frunciendo el ceño con su caña en la mano, que no se había movido durante toda la mañana.

Solté un bufido y me volví a mirar mi inmóvil caña de pescar. Al igual que Jasper, yo no había pillado nada en toda la mañana. Pero yo no estaba preocupado. Tenía cosas más importantes en mi mente.

Estábamos a principios de octubre. Los días eran más cortos y las mañanas, definitivamente, más oscuras y más frías. Esta sería probablemente la última vez en este año que cogeríamos el yate para pescar. Las mujeres de la familia se habían quedado fuera de esto, ya que se quejaban de la fría brisa marina que corría por el estrecho de Long Island en esta época del año. Lo que me venía muy bien, ya que prefería que nuestros viajes de pesca fueran sólo de chicos. Bueno, a excepción de estas últimas semanas. Había una morena que seguro que me hubiera gustado ver sentada a mi lado en el yate de la familia, haciéndome compañía mientras esperábamos a que los peces cayeran en la trampa.

Suspiré, mirando alrededor de la embarcación de gran tamaño. Emmett, Jasper y mi padre estaban delante, mientras el tío Aro y yo estábamos en la popa de la embarcación. Carlisle, como de costumbre, no estaba muy contento conmigo esta mañana.

"Entonces, ¿qué has hecho para molestar a tu padre ahora?". El tío Aro, el hermano menor de Esme, me preguntó con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Me encogí de hombros. "Me he comprado otro coche".

"¿Otro?". El tío Aro se rió entre dientes. "¿Qué? ¿Estás tratando de ponerte al día con Jay Leno o algo así?"

"Me he comprado un Volvo. Necesito algo seguro y confiable para conducir". Le hice un gesto frustrado con la mano en la dirección de Carlisle. "Él siempre está hablando de cómo tengo que ser más responsable. Pensé que así podría ser feliz".

El tío Aro frunció el ceño, con una curiosa sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Desde cuándo estás preocupado por la seguridad y la fiabilidad?"

Una imagen de Bella sentada a mi lado en el Audi, y Maddie durmiendo en el asiento trasero, me vino a la cabeza.

"Desde que he descubierto que hay cosas en este mundo que merecen la pena proteger".

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi al tío Aro levantar una ceja.

Después de una pausa, preguntó: " Vicki me dijo que tú y Tanya lo habíais dejado de nuevo".

Le sonreí. Mi prima Vicki, por desgracia, era una de las buenas amigas de Tanya. "Tanya y yo no estamos juntos, y punto".

"Estoy seguro de que esa noticia al menos haría feliz a tu padre".

"Al igual que el resto del mundo que lee el National Enquirer, prefiere creer que la ruptura es sólo temporal".

"Bueno, en ese caso, creo que el tiempo tendrá que decirlo".

El tío Aro era siempre el mediador entre mi padre y yo, sobre todo en los meses después de mi retiro de la escuela de medicina. Como un abogado corporativo, había entendido por completo mi interés en el mundo de los negocios. A diferencia de mi padre, que lo había visto como una traición personal a la línea de los orgullosos médicos Cullen. Mi tío era un hombre de negocios fuerte, potente, y también un hombre de buen corazón. Pero, para gran disgusto de mi padre, tenía un don para los coches rápidos y las mujeres. Y cuanto más cerca crecí del tío Aro, más intenté imitar su comportamiento.

"Entonces, ¿quién es la mujer con suerte, o quizás debería decir las mujeres, que te mantienen así estos días, Edward?". El tío Aro preguntó.

Una vez más, la cara de color crema de Bella me vino a la mente, pero sonreí y sacudí la cabeza como respuesta.

Siempre había sido fácil hablar con el tío Aro sobre las mujeres, él se había divorciado tres veces, así que definitivamente tenía experiencia. Y Dios sabe que no podía hablar con mi padre acerca de las mujeres con las que salía.

Pero yo no me veía hablar sobre Bella con mi tío. Por un lado, no era como si ella y yo estuviéramos saliendo. A pesar de la fuerza indescriptible que sentía hacia ella -y, a veces podría haber jurado que ella podría sentirla hacia mí- Bella siempre se aseguraba de mantener la distancia suficiente entre nosotros para no dejar ninguna duda de que -independientemente de lo que puede o no sentir- lo que ella quería era nada más que amistad. Así que no había nada que contar, además de una obsesión de una sola parte.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me encontré deseando que las cosas entre Carlisle y yo fueran diferentes, y que fuera más fácil para mí hablar con él. Dejé escapar un suspiro de frustración.

El tío Aro me conocía demasiado bien.

"Vamos, ahijado", se rió, dándome una palmada en la espalda. "Es obvio que una mujer tiene tus bóxers bien atados. ¿Esperas que me crea que no hay razón para hacer lo que has hecho?"

Me reí, volviendo los ojos a las olas de Long Island Sound. "No la hay".

"Edward, leyendo la gente es como me gano mucho dinero. Vamos, dime todo sobre ella".

Negué con la cabeza otra vez. "Ya te lo he dicho tío, no hay nada que contar".

Él sonrió y cambió de tema, al menos por ahora. "Entonces, ¿cómo va la agencia? Emmett y Jasper me estaban diciendo que tenéis una gran presentación en un par de semanas".

"Estamos construyendo una nueva campaña para uno de nuestros mayores clientes. A nuestra nueva diseñadora gráfica, Isabella Swan" - me encogí internamente, por la forma en la que mi voz temblaba con su nombre - "se le ocurrió esta gran idea para una nueva campaña, y los clientes saltaron sobre ella".

Aro estuvo en silencio durante unos segundos.

"Suena muy bien", dijo finalmente. "Quiero saber más sobre ella... sobre su idea".

Empecé a hablarle de la campaña del culito de un bebé, cuando su teléfono móvil sonó. Lo sacó de su chaqueta con un gemido.

"¡Dios, maldita oficina! ¿No saben que es domingo?". Apretó el botón de aceptar y gritó en el teléfono, "¡Aro Volturi!"

Con el tío Aro atendiendo a su llamada, mi mente se dirigió, o más bien, volvió, a la deriva, a Bella.

"Sí, es una gran idea", continué, hablando conmigo mismo. Me quedé mirando hacia el océano. "Pero en realidad, no es ninguna sorpresa. Ella es la mujer más inteligente que he conocido y es muy talentosa también. Sus diseños son mejores que cualquiera de los que he visto nunca".

Le eché un vistazo al tío Aro. Estaba gruñendo algo acerca de las regularizaciones del antimonopolio. Después de asegurarme que estaba ocupado, continué.

"Ella es muy hermosa también. Y tiene a la más dulce niña. Y tiene esos ojos... pero los ojos de Bella... son como piscinas profundas de chocolate. Es decir, dan ganas de nadar en ellos. Y cuando te miras en ellos, hombre, es como si pudieras perderte allí para siempre, como si ella estuviera mirando en tu alma. Pero a ti no te importa, porque quieres que vea todo lo que hay dentro de ti. Todo lo que nunca has pensado en mostrar a los demás. Esa mierda que ni siquiera sabías que estaba allí".

La conversación del tío Aro terminó. Me aclaré la garganta y dejé mis divagaciones.

Con una mueca en su rostro, apagó su teléfono y se volvió hacia mí. "Sólo con mi maldita suerte me pueden encontrar en mitad de la nada. Estos buitres ni siquiera me dejan en paz los domingos".

"Como decías", le recordé, "así es como se hacen las grandes sumas de dinero".

Él soltó un bufido. "Sí, sí". Su rostro se iluminó de repente. "Hablando de grandes sumas de dinero, este jueves es la subasta de caridad de la compañía. Vendrás ¿no?"

Yo no me había perdido una de las subastas de caridad de mi tío en años. Estaba a punto de decirle que sí, cuando me acordé de algo.

"No estoy seguro de que sea una gran idea, tío Aro. Es posible que haya algunas personas allí con las que no quiero encontrarme ahora mismo".

Como una de las mejores amigas de Vicky, Tanya estaría probablemente en la subasta. A pesar de que no fui agradable la última vez que nos vimos, ella me había vuelto a llamar de nuevo. No hice caso de sus llamadas telefónicas ni de sus mensajes borrados sin ser escuchados, pero Tanya era una bruja loca. Si ella me viera en la subasta de caridad, trataría de hablar conmigo otra vez, y yo no tendría dificultades para mandarla a la mierda. A pesar de que en los últimos años había ignorado muchas de las lecciones que había aprendido cuando era niño, yo sabía que no debía avergonzar a una mujer en público. Sería mejor simplemente evitar ese momento.

El tío Aro me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. Luego asintió con la cabeza como si se le hubiera encendido una bombilla. "Ah, te refieres a Tanya. Edward, hijo, ¿no me digas que vas a dejar que una mujer te aleja de tu propia área de juegos?"

Me encogí de hombros. No era como si me mantuviera alejado de una cosa que echara de menos.

"Vamos", insistió. "Nunca te lo has perdido. Vicki tiene más amigas que te puede presentar".

Traté de reprimir una mueca. Vicki y sus amigas eran versiones variadas de Tanya.

"O bien, puedes traer a tu nueva amiga diseñadora gráfica. Estoy seguro de que estaría impresionada de ver lo generoso que eres, no sólo contigo mismo y con tus coches, sino también con los menos afortunados".

Mis ojos brillaron hacia él, sorprendido.

Él se rió entre dientes. "Edward, no soy uno de los mejores abogados corporativos en el país por nada. Es mi trabajo ver todo y escuchar a todos, incluso si parecen estar ocupados con otras cosas. Y luego, después de mi modo de ver y oír, es mi trabajo sumar dos y dos".

"Es... no es eso. Ella no ha visto el coche todavía, no estará listo hasta la próxima semana. Y de todos modos, cosas de ese estilo no le impresionan. No es por eso por lo que lo compré..."

"Oh, vamos", él sonrió. "Todas las chicas se impresionan por el dinero y por los coches. Solo que algunas lo ocultan mejor que otras". Comentarios como esos irritaban a mi padre, y yo sospechaba, ¿por qué mi tío, aunque decente en el fondo, aún no había encontrado la mujer adecuada?

Negué con la cabeza. "De todos modos, no importa. Sólo somos amigos". Sentí una aguda punzada de decepción de repente.

Mi tío me miró. "Lo que tú digas Edward, pero ya sabes, si quieres hablar, estoy aquí".

No le respondí. Los ojos de mi tío miraron a mi padre antes de regresar a mí. "Y Edward, también puedes hablar con tu padre, ya sabes".

Le sonreí. "Gracias tío".

**Presente Día:  
><strong>  
>Bajé la escalera mecánica en el noveno piso de Barney, sacudiendo mi cabello y mi paraguas por el tiempo tan malo de fuera. Basándome en lo rápido que había llegado el frío en las últimas semanas, iba a ser un invierno frío.<p>

Mirando hacia arriba, me encontré con una flecha apuntando hacia la sección infantil de ese piso, y rápidamente la seguí. Mis pies se detuvieron abruptamente cuando me encontré con filas y filas de ropa en miniatura.

Santo infierno. ¿Cómo iba yo a encontrar medias de danza en todo esto?

"¿Puedo ayudarle?", preguntó una dependienta casi abuela, al ver la mirada nerviosa en mi cara.

"Sí, gracias". Respiré con alivio. "Estoy buscando medias de niña". Ahora sentí que mi cara se calentaba.

La dependienta no se dio cuenta o lo ignoró. "Puedo ayudarle a encontrarlas", ofreció con una sonrisa. Ella comenzó a caminar y yo la seguí en silencio.

"Tenemos todo tipo de medias: de nylon, de cordoncillo, de algodón, sin pies". Llegamos a una pared llena de al menos cuatro docenas de ganchos llenos de medias de todos los materiales, tamaños, formas y colores.

"Aquí tiene". Hizo un gesto hacia la selección con la mano. "Mi nombre es Lydia si necesita más ayuda", dijo, y empezó a alejarse.

"Um, ¿Lydia?". La llamé antes de que pudiera irse demasiado lejos. Se dio la vuelta, y al ver el desconcierto en mi cara, volvió hacia mí.

"¿Sabe usted qué tipo de medias necesita?", preguntó ella.

"¿Unas brillantes?"

Lydia sonrió pacientemente. "Bueno, ¿para qué va a usar su hija las medias?"

Estaba a punto de corregir su error cuando un sentimiento inexplicable pasó a través de mí.

"Ella las necesita para su clase de baile", le contesté.

"Ah, ahora llegamos a alguna parte", bromeó Lydia con gusto. Ella buscó a través de los ganchos hasta que encontró algunas que parecían satisfacer lo que estaba buscando.

"Ajá, aquí están, medias brillantes de baile. Las tenemos en negro, blanco y rosa ¿De qué color las necesita?"

Pensé por un segundo. "¿Puedo llevarme un par, en realidad, dos pares", ¿y si Maddie accidentalmente se las rompía otra vez?, "de cada color?"

"Por supuesto", admitió ella. "Ahora, ¿de qué tamaño las quiere?"

Mierda.

Lydia sonrió suavemente. "¿Qué edad tiene su hija?"

"Cuatro", respondí sin dudar. En el fondo de mi mente, me preguntaba si tal vez, estaba siendo un poco loco. Oh, mierda, pensé. ¿Quién podría saberlo?

"Ah, eso es una edad maravillosa, ¿no? Tengo una nieta de cuatro años. Son pequeñas princesas a esa edad".

"Sí, lo son".

"Crecen tan rápido. Usted y su esposa disfruten todo lo que puedan de ella".

Amaba a Lydia cada minuto más. Le sonreí ampliamente y dije: "Gracias. Así lo haremos".

Ella volvió a sonreír. En cuanto buscó los diferentes tamaños, me preguntó: "¿Es grande para tener cuatro años de edad, o pequeña?"

Puse mi mano en mi muslo. "Ella medirá esta altura, más o menos".

Lydia me dio una mirada de complicidad. Cogió dos pares de cada color y me las entregó. "Estas son del tamaño de cuatro a seis. Le deben de quedar muy bien".

Le di las gracias.

"De nada", respondió ella. "Espero que a su hija le gusten".

"Bueno, ella las pidió específicamente brillantes, por lo que estas deben ser las adecuadas", sonreí. Podría haberme quedado allí y hablar con Lydia durante horas.

Ella me dio una palmadita en el brazo y me dijo: "Su niña es muy afortunada. Muchos papás no van a comprar medias para los bailes, y mucho menos hacer el esfuerzo para conseguir exactamente lo que piden".

No pude evitar la sonrisa de orgullo que iluminó mi rostro.

"Buena suerte", añadió antes de alejarse.

Cuando fue mi turno para pagar, la mujer de la caja me preguntó si alguien me había ayudado.

"Lydia me ayudó", contesté de inmediato. "Y ella debería conseguir un premio o algo por ser la mejor dependienta de la tienda entera".

Llegué a la oficina tarde, pero con la sensación más ligera de las últimas semanas, gracias en parte a Lydia, pero sobre todo gracias a la mirada que Bella me había dado la noche anterior cuando nos dijimos adiós.

En el último par de semanas, Bella se había convertido en un enigma para mí. Había momentos en los que podría haber jurado que se sentía atraída por mí como yo por ella. Especialmente el primer día que la llevé a clase de baile de Maddie. Había sido muy difícil para mí resistirme a ella en los confines pequeños de mi coche, y me encontré a mí mismo moviéndome hacia ella, consumido con sólo el pensamiento de degustar sus suaves labios con los míos. Y la mierda era que en un primer momento podría haber jurado que vi el mismo deseo en sus ojos pero de repente, una mirada de terror total cruzó su cara y me detuve en seco, lo que no había sido una maldita cosa fácil de hacer.

Entonces, como si esa no fuera suficiente pista para mantenerme alejado de ella, ella mencionó al maldito Jake. La ternura en su voz cuando habló sobre él y lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella y por Maddie la sentía como una daga caliente a través de mi corazón. Y había conseguido que se cabreara conmigo después de llamarle cara culo. Juro que si ese cara culo estuviera delante de mí en ese momento le hubiera dado una paliza. Yo nunca había sido realmente un hombre celoso, no podría importarme menos lo que Tanya o cualquiera de las otras chicas hacían cuando salían y yo no estaba con ellas. Pero tal vez esa era la clave: no podía importarme menos. Pero este no parecía ser ese caso.

Pero cuando me calmé, me di cuenta de que si Bella tenía sentimientos por Jake, el que yo actuara como un idiota no iba a cambiar eso. Tendría que aceptarla como una amiga, y agradecerle mucho el tiempo que me permitía pasar con Maddie. Tenía la esperanza de que dondequiera que Jake estuviera, estaba agradecido de tener a alguien como Bella.

Y el que Alice despotricara desde la noche del cumpleaños de Bella - cuando había llevado a Bella y a Maddie al puerto - que estaba segura de que Bella y yo estábamos 'intentando algo', no era ayudar demasiado. Aunque mi familia y yo habíamos aprendido a no dudar de las 'visiones' de Alice, me daban ganas de atizarle con un palo en un ojo, cada vez que ella empezaba con eso. Todo lo que hacía era recordarme lo que yo no podía tener.

Pero anoche, cuando Bella dijo buenas noches, ella me miró tan... diferente, como si hubiera algo que quisiera decir, pero no sabía muy bien cómo. Al principio, yo pensaba que tenía que estar imaginándome cosas, ilusiones y toda esa mierda. Pero cuando le pregunté si la vería mañana, no pude disimular la esperanza, el deseo inequívoco de mi pregunta. ¿Qué demonios?, pensé. ¿Qué más tenía que perder? Al menos de esta manera podría sacarme de mi miseria de una vez por todas.

Y la manera en la que ella me respondió, de manera abierta, sin defenderse, yo había tenido que, físicamente, impedirme levantar un puño en el aire y gritar '¡Sí!' cuando estuve en silencio en mi coche.

Así que a pesar de que hacía mucho frío fuera esta mañana, y de toda la lluvia de mierda que caía, era una mañana muy buena. Y yo no podía esperar para ver a Bella.

También tenía la excusa perfecta. Cuando le prometí a Maddie la otra noche que le enviaría un nuevo par de medias a casa con su mamá, tomó mi cara entre sus pequeñas manos y me susurró al oído: "¿Puedes taelas tú a casa pa mí? ¿Po favó?"

¿Cómo diablos podría yo decir que no a eso?

Después de hacer algunas llamadas de teléfono por la mañana, me dirigí a mi ordenador portátil e incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo, mandé un mensaje rápido.

**Para: **Isabella Swan

**De: **Edward Cullen

_Buenos días, Bella. ¿Cómo estás esta hermosa mañana de lluvia? El pronóstico del tiempo dice que toda esta semana lloverá y las temperaturas serán más frías de lo normal. Me preguntaba si te gustaría un viaje a casa hoy.  
><em>  
>A medida que pulsaba el botón de enviar, tuve la sensación de que hoy finalmente sería diferente, y no me diría que no.<p>

Hice un par de llamadas telefónicas, revisé algunos archivos y preliminares y luego mi correo electrónico. No había todavía respuesta. Fui y hablé con Jasper sobre la cuenta de Springtime Organics. Volví y comprobé mi correo electrónico, seguía sin tener respuesta.

Empecé a sentirme impaciente, por lo que comencé a caminar a través de mi oficina. ¿Qué excusa podría utilizar para ir a verla? Pensé en el documente que Rosalie me había enviado esta mañana, con los últimos diseños de Bella para la Campaña del culito de un bebé. El problema era que el protocolo de la oficina decía que tenía que dirigir mis comentarios a Rosalie, y luego ella los discutiría con Bella. Y de todos modos, los diseños estaban perfectos, no había realmente mucho más que pudiera decir de ellos. Revisé mi correo electrónico una vez más.

Nada.

Al diablo. Imprimí el documento y salí de mi oficina. Ya pensaría en alguna excusa de camino hacia abajo.

Demasiado ansioso para esperar al ascensor, tomé la escalera hacia abajo. Era una sola planta. Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido, sabiendo que pronto estaría hablando con Bella. Tal vez esta sería la mañana en la que ella me dejaría comprarle una taza de chocolate caliente...

Perdido en mis pensamientos, apenas escuché el susurro casi silencioso en el piso de abajo hasta que mi mente descubrió a quien pertenecía la voz.

"¿Está seguro, Jake?". Bella le preguntó. Su voz temblaba, como la de un hombre atrapado en arenas movedizas, y yo de repente no pude moverme.

"No Jake. No digas eso. No es tu culpa. Yo no debería haberlo conocido".

Ella guardó silencio durante unos segundos.

"No sé lo que voy a hacer", dijo por fin, con su voz quebrada. Y entonces ella empezó a sollozar en silencio. Mis manos se hicieron puños a mi lado. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Voy a estar bien, Jake. No te preocupes. Encontraré algo mejor", exclamó en voz baja.

Incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, di en silencio los últimos pasos hacia abajo, hasta que estaba de pie detrás de ella. Bella estaba sentada en el escalón más bajo, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo mientras hablaba por su teléfono móvil. Cuando me oyó detrás de ella, se volvió rápidamente. Mi corazón se rompió al ver las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron y yo quería que ese hijo de puta de Jake estuviera delante de mí para poder golpearse. Tenía que ser el más estúpido en el mundo por herir Bella.

"Jake, me tengo que ir. Te llamo más tarde". Colgó y se levantó, sin mirarme a los ojos.

Los dos estuvimos en silencio por un momento.

"Um, lo siento", murmuró por fin. Ella parecía tener dificultad, tanto para hablar como para mantener la compostura. "Yo, eh, uhm... yo... casi he terminado con el último gráfico de la reunión de hoy con Rosalie. Debo tenerlo listo antes de-"

"Bella, ¿qué ha pasado?". La interrumpí.

Ella parecía confusa. "Yo, eh, yo... voy a buscar el último gráfico realizado". Quiso pasar por delante de mí, hacia la entrada de su piso. Instintivamente, envolví mi mano alrededor de su brazo y tiré de ella hacia atrás suavemente, para detenerla y esperar a que se calmara antes de que regresara a la oficina. Parecía que iba a tener una crisis nerviosa.

Pero ella se volvió y echó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y de repente, Bella y su cuerpo caliente estaban envueltos alrededor de mí. Parecía como si se le fuera la vida, y sin pensármelo dos veces, mis brazos envolvieron su cintura y me aferré bien a ella.

Sabía que ella estaba alterada, podía sentir su pecho subiendo y bajando con sus sollozos, pero yo nunca había imaginado este sentimiento en toda mi vida. Yo nunca hubiera sabido que podía sentirme tan seguro, tan... bien. Nunca había conocido a alguien en quien pudiera encajar mis brazos tan perfectamente, como si hubieran sido hechos para mí.

No me importaba que al parecer otro hombre acabara de romperle el corazón. No me importaba que ella sólo me necesitara para consolarla. Yo estaría aquí para ella. Siempre. Y fue entonces, en la parte inferior de la escalera del piso vigésimo segundo, en una mañana común y corriente de lluvias, un jueves en Nueva York, con Bella llorando en mis brazos, cuando me di cuenta de lo que realmente significaba para mí.

Ella se vino abajo, tal como había esperado que hiciera, y el sonido de su llanto me partió el corazón.

"Shh", murmuré, levantando un brazo para acariciarle el pelo. Dios, olía aún mejor y se sentía más suave de lo que había soñado. "Todo saldrá bien". Y por mucho que quisiera llamar a ese estúpido Jake por todos los nombres malos que existían, sabía que no era lo que ella necesitaba oír.

Moví mi boca hacia su oído y le susurré: "Bella, mereces a alguien que aprecie el tesoro que eres. Alguien con quien despiertes cada mañana y agradezcas a tus estrellas por la suerte que-"

Ella se apartó de mí, y mis brazos sintieron dolo físico por eso.

"¿Qué?", preguntó, con una mirada de perplejidad.

"Lo siento. Pero he escuchado tu conversación con Jake. Bella, si no ve a la chica que hay en ti... en ti y en Maddie-"

"¿Qué?", preguntó de nuevo. Un sonido sordo escapó de su garganta. Ella levantó una mano para cubrirse la boca antes de sentarse rápidamente en el último escalón de la escalera, como si temiera que sus piernas le fueran a fallar y luego bajó la cabeza a sus manos y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Me quedé allí, confundido e inseguro sobre qué hacer. Después de unos segundos, ella me miró de nuevo. Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los míos y me llevaron dentro, como siempre hacía. Pero en ellos había más miedo y agonía de lo que yo podría haber imaginado, y de repente, yo sabía que esto era algo más que un corazón roto.

Le agarré bruscamente por una aguda punzada de temor.

Arrodillándome delante de ella, le susurré: "Bella, ¿qué está pasando?".

Los ojos de Bella buscaron los míos, como si buscara algo que le guiara en su respuesta. Poco a poco, levantó una mano temblorosa hacia mí. Llevaba unos papeles que no había visto antes.

"Me enviaron esto a casa esta mañana, antes de salir para el trabajo".

Con mis propias manos temblando, le cogí los papeles y los abrí.

_**Estado de Washington, Juzgado Familiar del Distrito.**_

_**Condado de Clallam**_

_**En materia de: **__Paul Andrew Forrester, demandante, vs Isabella Marie Swan, demandada.  
><em>  
><em><strong>Docket No. 99D-0010<br>**_  
><em><strong>Para:<strong>_ _Isabella Marie Swan, tutora legal de Madisen Grace Swan, menor de edad_.

_Por la presente se le ordena, por parte del Estado de Washington, a comparecer ante la Corte de Testamentario y Familia en Port Angeles, en el Condado de Clallam el día trece del mes de octubre del año 2010 a las 9 de la mañana._

_Usted está convocada a una audiencia sobre la cuestión de: Madisen Grace Swan (antes Forrester) y los derechos de paternidad del demandante respecto a esa niña._

_Usted está obligada a comparecer ante el juez de este tribunal en la fecha y hora programada anteriormente. Debe llevar con usted los resultados ante notario de un examen legal y oficial de ADN para determinar la paternidad del menor, momento en el que todos los derechos del demandante se determinarán, así como los arreglos de custodia de la menor._

_Se recomienda encarecidamente llevar un abogado con usted para estas audiencias. Si usted no comparece en el plazo y la fecha antes mencionados, perderá todos y cada uno de los derechos y se verá obligada a cumplir con todas las determinaciones y / o conclusiones de este tribunal. También estará sujeta a las penas y sanciones que la ley establece._

_Si tiene cualquier pregunta antes de esta audiencia..._

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Sentía como si un gran peso hubiera sido arrojado en mi pecho a cien kilómetros por hora. Mi mente luchaba por dar sentido a lo que acababa de leer.

El llanto silencioso de Bella me alejó de la avalancha de preguntas que invadían mi mente.

"Ni siquiera la quiere", susurró, con las manos sosteniéndose la parte superior de la cabeza. "He tratado de hacerme con Jake toda la mañana. Finalmente lo he conseguido ahora. Me ha dicho..." - su voz se quebró de nuevo - "me ha dicho que no quería que yo me preocupara pero que Paul, mi ex-marido, había vuelto a Forks hace algunas semanas".

Por alguna razón, sentí que mis manos se convertían en puños a los costados.

"Él ha estado preguntando por mí. Queriendo saber dónde me había ido, pero... yo sólo le dije a unas pocas personas que me iba a Nueva York, ninguna de esas personar se lo diría a él". Ella respiró hondo, como si el acto de hablar le causara dolor físicamente. "Jake no me dijo todos los detalles, pero al parecer él y Paul se metieron en una especie de pelea… después de que Jake se negara a decirle dónde estaba". Me di cuenta de que ella seguía diciendo que su ex marido estaba preguntando dónde estaba ella, no donde estaban ella y Maddie. "Él le dijo a Jake que de todos modos no importaba si no se lo decía, porque sabía exactamente cómo me traería de vuelta a Forks y hacer que me quedara allí".

Por fin levantó los ojos hacia mí. Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por su rostro.

"Él nunca la ha querido, Edward. Por lo menos... por lo menos si supiera que realmente se preocuparía por ella. Nunca hubiera separado a mi hija de un padre que realmente la amaba, pero apenas reconoció su existencia, o la miró. Y nunca la miraba como la miras-"

Miró hacia abajo sin terminar la frase. Sus manos se movían nerviosamente una alrededor de la otra.

"Él solo la está usando a ella", continuó. "La está usando para-"

"Para llegar a ti".

Ella dejó escapar una dura y amarga risa. "Lo que pasa es que realmente no me quiere. Es como un niño mimado que ha tenido un frasco de dulces escondidos de él. Nadie le decía dónde estaba, así que se metió en los tribunales para encontrarme. Y ahora está fingiendo querer a Maddie".

Dos pensamientos, por separado pero relacionados, de repente vinieron a mi cabeza.

Son mías. Protégelas.

Tomé otro vistazo a la carta aún en la mano.

... los resultados de un examen legal y oficial de ADN para determinar la paternidad...

Yo había sospechado... sabía que Maddie llevaba el apellido de soltera de Bella en lugar del de su padre. Había tantas preguntas...

"¿Qué voy a hacer?". Bella gimió en voz baja, diciéndome de nuevo cual era mi verdadera prioridad aquí. Parecía estar haciendo la pregunta más para sí misma que para mí. Sin embargo, yo anhelaba ponerla entre mis brazos y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero Bella necesitaba ayuda, no garantías vacías.

"¿Tienes un abogado?". Le pregunté suavemente.

Ella dijo en otra respiración profunda. "Llamé a ese hombre que mi padre conoció en el trabajo, Stan Michaels, para el divorcio. Ellos pescaban juntos", susurró. "Lo hizo muy bien, supongo. Yo renuncié a cualquier derecho de pensión alimenticia, y Paul... hizo algunas acusaciones... yo no le hice caso. Yo sólo quería que acabara todo. Cuando cambié el apellido de Maddie, Paul no se negó, casi se hizo cargo de todo y no fue necesario determinar la manutención de la niña. Aparte de eso, no teníamos mucho". Ella soltó un bufido. "Bastante corto y seco".

Cada palabra que decía le creaba a mi mente más y más preguntas. Pero tenía que mantener la concentración.

Son mías. Protégelas.

No había manera de que el compañero de pesca del padre de Bella se ocupara de esto ahora.

Me acerqué lentamente y tomé una de sus manos. Ella levantó la vista, sorprendida, pero sin retirarse.

"Bella, permíteme hacer un par de llamadas telefónicas. Conozco a alguien-"

Ella inclinó la cara llena de lágrimas, sorprendida por mis palabras. "¿Qué?". Ella parecía tan confusa, tan rota. Yo no le había escuchado esa pregunta tantas veces en un día desde que la conocía.

De repente, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza con rapidez antes de recomponerse y mirarme como si se hubiera dado cuenta de todo lo que me había mostrado y dicho.

"Edward, no. Mira, lo siento. No debería haber-". Ella cerró los ojos otra vez. "Solo, solo olvídate de esto, ¿vale? Esto no es algo de lo que necesitas preocuparte". Ella miró la citación judicial en mi mano y lentamente la llevó lejos de mí.

Se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse, secándose las lágrimas de la cara. "Tengo una reunión con Rosalie y el resto de nuestro equipo en diez minutos. Tengo que ir a prepararme para eso. Lo último que necesito en este momento es encontrarme a mí misma sin un trabajo".

Me puse de pie y me enfrenté a ella. "Bella".

Ella negó con la cabeza de nuevo. Podía ver las lágrimas amenazando en las esquinas de sus ojos una vez más. El miedo era evidente en cada fibra de su ser. ¿Cómo diablos pensaba estar bien en los próximos diez minutos, y mucho menos en el resto del día?

Tomé su cara entre mis manos y la obligué a mirarme. "Bella, voy a hacer algunas llamadas". Ella empezó a protestar, pero hablé sobre ella. "Ves a la reunión, y yo te llamaré". Mi tono no dejaba lugar a discusión.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y la mirada derrotada en los suyos me sacudió hasta la médula. Esta no era la Bella que yo conocía.

Quería abrazarla contra mí de nuevo y decirle que él se llevaría a Maddie lejos por encima de mi cadáver. "Bella, nadie se llevará lejos a Maddie", le dije, apretando mis manos en su cara en lugar de acercarla más como yo realmente quería.

"Tú no sabes eso. No le conoces... a él".

"Yo no lo conozco, pero conozco a otras personas. Por favor, Bella. Deja que te ayude".

Ella debió haber visto algo en mis ojos. Me hizo un gesto pequeño, y le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa a cambio. "Ahora ve. Todo va a estar bien, Bella".

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos instantes, con su rostro todavía entre mis manos, hasta que sentí que se tenía que ir y quité automáticamente las manos de su rostro. Sin una palabra más, dio media vuelta y salió de la escalera.

Me quedé congelado en mi lugar durante unos cinco segundos antes de que mis pies reaccionaran y dieran pasos para llegar a mi oficina.

Haciendo caso omiso de los mensajes de Ángela sobre las llamadas que me había perdido mientras que había estado fuera de mi oficina, le grité: "Coge todas mis llamadas. Y si alguien viene a buscarme le dices que vuelva más tarde", antes de correr a mi oficina y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

Marqué el número del móvil de mi tío de forma rápida, maldiciendo cuando no me lo cogió. Colgué el teléfono y marqué de nuevo, una y otra vez me mandaba directamente al buzón de voz.

"¡Mierda!". Gruñí, colgando y marcando el número de su oficina. Su secretaria lo cogió y me dijo que estaba en una reunión.

"¿Puedes por favor hacerte con él y decirle que soy su sobrino Edward, y que es una emergencia?".

El silencio llenó la otra línea por unos segundos antes de que su secretaria respondiera: " Sr. Cullen, el Sr. Volturi ha dado órdenes estrictas de no ser molestado cuando él está en una-"

Solté una ráfaga enorme de aire, pasándome la mano por el pelo. "Mira, tienes dos opciones. O le dices que estoy en la línea y necesito hablar con él ahora mismo, o prepárate para ser despedida si voy a tu oficina".

"Cálmese Sr. Cullen", su secretaria se apresuró a decir con voz molesta.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de colgar y cumplir con mi promesa, Aro se puso al aparato.

"¿Edward?"

"Tío Aro. Siento haberte hecho salir de tu reunión".

"Está bien. La familia es lo primero, ya lo sabes. ¿Qué está pasando?", preguntó con voz preocupada.

"Necesito ayuda".

"Claro. ¿Qué pasa?"

Dudé por sólo una fracción de segundo. "Necesito el nombre del mejor abogado de la familia, ya sabes, preferiblemente alguien con experiencia en casos de paternidad".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa Edward?"

"Él tiene que estar disponible de inmediato. No me importa lo mucho que-"

"¡Oh mierda, Edward!". El tío Aro me interrumpió. "¡No me digas que una noche disparaste donde no debías! ¡Oh mierda! Hijo, ¿cuántas veces te lo he dicho? ¡No globo, no amor! ¡Cubre tu poste antes de meterlo! ¡Si no lo haces así, iré a casa y te daré un porrazo!"

"Tío Aro-"

"¡Pensaba que eras más inteligente que eso Edward!"

"¡Tío Aro! ¡Esto no es sobre mí! Tengo una amiga-"

"Uh, huh... una amiga..."

"¡Aro, maldita sea, escúchame!". Silencio en la otra línea.

"Tengo una amiga cuyo ex marido está tratando de obtener la custodia de su hija..."

"¿La custodia completa o parcial?"

"No estoy muy seguro".

"Bueno, si quiere compartir la custodia, está en su derecho, ¿por qué no?"

"Aro, ese hombre... por lo que ella me dijo... no es un buen chico, Aro. Y él no quiere a la niña porque la ame, sino porque está tratando de vengarse de B-, de su ex esposa".

Aro se quedó en silencio otra vez. "¿Y qué pintas tú en eso, Edward?"

"Ya te lo he dicho. Ella es una amiga mía".

Más silencio. "¿Podría esa amiga ser la nueva diseñadora gráfica?".

"Aro, ¿conoces a alguien o no? Porque no tengo tiempo que perder. Voy a empezar a hacer otras llamadas".

"Relájate, Edward. Relájate". Le oí suspirar en la otra línea. "El tipo que utilicé para mi último divorcio es el mejor. Jeanine trató de decir que el pan que tenía cociendo en su horno era mío, pero yo sabía que no. Me aseguré de ponerme papel de aluminio antes de comprobar su petróleo", se echó a reír. Al tío Aro le gustaba los eufemismos. "De todos modos, el chico me costó una fortuna, pero valió la pena, me habría costado más criar a un pequeño polluelo que no me pertenecía".

"Su nombre es Jay Jenks. Tiene una enorme oficina en el centro, no lejos de la tuya, en realidad. ¿Quieres el número?"

"Sí. Gracias", le soplé apoyando mi teléfono entre mi oreja y mi hombro mientras cogía una pluma y un papel. Rápidamente garabateé el número que mi tío me dio.

"Ahora escucha Edward", continuó después de darme el número. "Este tipo no es barato. Creo que con mi caso se pagó la casa de verano en Santa Lucía".

"Eso no es un problema", contesté.

Se quedó en silencio una vez más. "Espero que valga la pena, ahijado".

"Gracias por la información, tío", le contesté, haciendo caso omiso de su comentario. "Hablaré contigo más tarde".

"Sí, hablamos más tarde, Edward".

Colgué y rápidamente llamé al número que Aro me había dado. La secretaria de Jay Jenks tomó mi nombre y me puso en espera durante cinco minutos.

Una voz ronca finalmente apareció en la línea. "Edward Cullen, ¿a qué debo tu llamada?". Yo ya sabía, por su tono, que había llegado a una conclusión similar a la de mi tío acerca de por qué tenía que llamarlo.

"Tengo tu nombre por mi tío, Aro Volturi. Tengo una amiga que necesita tu ayuda".

"Te escucho".

Le expliqué lo que sabía, que no era mucho.

"Si ella tiene que compadecer en el Tribunal de Justicia del Estado de Washington en menos de una semana, vamos a tener que verla de inmediato. Es probable que pueda poner a uno de mis abogados junior en el caso".

"¿Qué? ¡No! No. Mi tío me dijo que tú eras el experto. Es necesario que lo lleves tú". Yo no estaba dejando esto en la mano de algún mocoso abogado junior. Pensé en Bella y en la forma en la que la había visto en el hueco de la escalera esta mañana. Entonces pensé en Maddie, y en la forma en la que se había aferrado a mí ayer después de que se cayera, y cómo sus grandes ojos castaños se encendieron cuando le dije que iría esta noche para llevarle sus nuevas medias.

"Te pagaré el triple de lo que tu mayor cliente te está pagando ahora. Y le das una parte a tus abogados junior".

Oí a Jay Jenks suspirar en la otra línea. "Hijo, tengo un montón de casos en mi escritorio ahora mismo. Tengo un artista de rap que tiene tres mujeres diferentes afirmando que es el papá de su bebé, y-"

"Escúchame Jay", comencé, "me importa una mierda cualquier estúpido artista de rap que no sabe si se ha cubierto su embudo antes de entrar en el túnel", - mi tío estaba empezando a pegarme cosas - "tengo una niña aquí con sólo un padre real y un donante de esperma de mierda que quiere llevarse a la niña lejos de su madre. Creo que supera a la mierda de artista rapero en cualquier cosa".

Podía oír a Jenks respirar con dificultad en la otra línea. Cerré los ojos.

"La quiero tener en mi oficina en una hora. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer".

Solté una ráfaga de aire y abrí los ojos otra vez.

"Gracias Jenks".

"No me des las gracias todavía, Cullen. No sé una mierda sobre ese caso todavía. Y si tu amiga quiere mis servicios personales, es mejor que te asegures de que está dispuesta a pagar una mierda de prima por ellos".

"Esa es otra cosa", le dije sentándome. "Necesito que le digas a la Srta. Swan que vas a tomar su caso pro bono".

"¿QUÉ?", Jenks gritó en el teléfono. "¡Pro Bono! Espera un minuto. Yo no hago ninguna mierda pro bono".

"Cálmate Jenks. No te estoy pidiendo que te tomes realmente el caso pro bono. Sólo que le digas eso. Yo te facturaré todo, hasta el último centavo. Y no escatimes en gastos Jenks, haz todo lo que tengas que hacer para asegurarte de que ese cabrón no jode a la Srta. Swan o a su hija otra vez".

Jenks se rió entre dientes. "Oye, ahora estoy viendo el parecido entre tú y tu tío".

Colgamos, estando de acuerdo en que Bella se reuniría con él en su oficina, en el centro de la ciudad, en una hora.

Me paré frente a mi ventana por un momento, viendo como los paraguas de la gente vestían el suelo mientras corrían de aquí para allá. Un taxi amarillo pasó como una bala, tocando la bocina con enfado a los peatones que se negaban a dejarle pasar. Esto era Nueva York, no había tal cosa como el derecho de andar.

Para cualquier persona, no era más que otra típica mañana lluviosa de Nueva York. Ellos no sabían que en algún lugar por encima de ellos, había una madre aterrada por perder a su hija. Y en una gran oficina, mirando por sus ventanas del piso al techo, había un hombre aterrado de perder su...

¿Su qué? Me pasé la mano por mi rostro. Una cosa era soñar con una desconocida en medio del piso de ventas de Nordstrom. Pero con los acontecimientos de esta mañana no era como para soñar, era la puta vida real.

Tomé una respiración profunda. "De acuerdo", dije, forzando mi atención de nuevo sobre lo que había que hacer ahora. Rápidamente me dirigí de nuevo a mi puerta y la abrí para salir corriendo.

"Edward, el vicepresidente de la NBC ha llamado dos veces. Él quiere hablar-"

"Ahora no Ang. Dile que le devolveré la llamada", grité mientras me precipitaba a las escaleras de nuevo. Oí a Ángela dejar escapar un suspiro de frustración detrás de mí.

Bella estaría en la reunión con Rosalie y el resto del grupo ahora. ¿Cómo diablos iba a explicar mi interrupción y el tener que sacar a Bella de ahí? Suspiré. Bueno, realmente no había otra opción, Jenks necesitaba a Bella en su oficina de inmediato, yo no podía esperar a que la reunión terminara.

La secretaria de Rosalie, Margaret, frunció el ceño ante mí cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a la oficina de Rosalie a pesar de que la puerta estaba cerrada.

"Edward, Rosalie está en una reunión".

"Lo sé Margaret", le respondí y giré el picaporte.

"... necesitamos mover el ángulo de la toma unos veinte grados a la...", Rosalie se detuvo, levantando la vista de la pantalla en la que ella y el resto de su equipo estaban concentrados. Ella frunció el ceño cuando me vio de pie junto a la puerta.

"Edward. ¿Qué pasa?"

No podía pensar en ninguna excusa. "Uh, tengo que hablar con Bella un segundo". Miré a Bella. Ella se sobresaltó, y se asustó completamente, como si no hubiera sido capaz de centrarse en una maldita cosa desde esta mañana.

Rosalie parecía confundida. Abrió la boca para decir algo, y luego la cerró de nuevo. "¿Ahora? Estamos en medio de una reunión".

"Sí, es uh, tengo a alguien en el teléfono y uh, tengo que...". No tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Miré a Rosalie, suplicándole con los ojos.

"Bueno, adelante entonces", acordó Rosalie para mi sorpresa. "Trata de darte prisa, tenemos algunos cambios en esta tabla y necesito su introducción".

Asentí con la cabeza rápidamente, mirando alrededor de la sala. James me miraba con curiosidad y yo no podría dar una mierda por saber lo que pensaba. Lauren en cambio, tenía los ojos sospechosamente reducidos, con una pequeña mueca jugando en las esquinas de su boca. No me podía importar menos lo que pensaba.

Bella se levantó de su asiento, evitando mirar a nadie. "Disculpad", murmuró en voz baja antes de caminar hacia la puerta. La seguí hasta fuera y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

"Vamos". Le dije, una vez que me miró a los ojos. Ella parecía perdida. Caminamos en silencio hacia el hueco de la escalera, le abrí la puerta para ella y la seguí hasta mitad de camino por las escaleras, donde ambos nos detuvimos en el rellano.

"He encontrado a un abogado que se especializa en derechos de familia, en concreto, en los casos de paternidad".

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos y sus mejillas se encendieron, como si lo que había dicho la hubiera avergonzado de alguna manera.

"Le conté lo de la audiencia. Tienes que reunirte con él de inmediato. Su oficina no está muy lejos de aquí. Si quieres-"

Bella frunció el ceño. "Edward, ¿cómo? ¿Qué?", cerró los ojos como si tratara de organizar sus pensamientos. Ella respiró hondo y volvió a abrir los ojos, arrugando la frente. "¿Quién es él?"

"Es un amigo de mi tío. Su nombre es Jay Jenks". Saqué el papel en el que había garabateado su nombre, su número de teléfono y su dirección, y se lo entregué.

Ella miró mi mano durante unos segundos antes de poco a poco coger el papel. Lo miró como si estuviera teniendo dificultades para comprender lo que había en él.

Una sola lágrima corrió por su rostro. Gasté todo mi esfuerzo para no inclinarme sobre ella y darle un beso. O para tirar de ella en mis brazos otra vez, como habíamos estado hace menos de media hora. Sabía que algún día querría volver a vivir ese momento de nuevo, pero ahora no era momento para eso.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia mí, tenía lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo. "Edward, te agradezco todo lo que estás tratando de hacer. Pero...". Ella arrugó el papel en la mano. "No puedo permitirme esto-"

"Él se ofreció a llevar el caso pro bono".

Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo. "¿Qué?"

"Sí", mentí sin problemas. "Mi tío... bueno, le ha dado un montón de negocios, así que...". Me encogí de hombros.

Bella abrió la mano y miró el papel de nuevo. Se mordió el labio, como si se debatiera algo. No quería darle mucho tiempo para pensar en esto.

"Él está esperándote en esa dirección".

Ella miró hacia mí rápidamente. "Pero, ¿qué hay del trabajo? ¿De la reunión? Rosalie está esperándome".

"Yo me encargo de Rosalie", le aseguré. Poco a poco, extendí mi mano y tomé la suya, dándole un suave apretón. Era como si, después de haberla sentido finalmente, después de haber recibido un poco de su calor, no pudiera dejar de tocarla nunca más. Bella miró las manos, pero no se retiró.

"Bella. Todo va a estar bien. Te lo juro".

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Hay tanto que no sabes. Paul... no peleó mucho por el divorcio, le cambié el nombre a Maddie porque a él le convenía en ese momento. Pero cuando él pelea, pelea sucio. Él hará o dirá algo... está acostumbrado a salirse con la suya".

Una furia caliente de repente se apoderó de mí. ¿Qué les había hecho ese hijo de puta a Bella y a Maddie?

"Eso puede ser", empecé, "pero por desgracia para él, yo también puedo hacerlo".

Me aferré a su mano, y con mi otra mano, le levanté la barbilla con el pulgar y el dedo índice hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la mía. La miré con atención, "y ya te lo digo, nadie se llevará a Maddie lejos de ti".

En mi mente, modifiqué eso ligeramente. _De __nosotros_.

**A ver si acabo de traducir los 4 capis que me quedan ;) Ahh, quería comentaros que seguramente cuando acabe con esta traducción empiece con otra historia de la misma chica que Pecados Inocentes y Moon Scars, pero ya os avisaré, primero tengo que acabar esta, jajaja.**

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger, nina, mpgm, Lucero Hale, AlinPattz y **Fran Ktrin Black** .**


	10. Agridulce

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Bueno, este capi, como bien dice el título es agridulce, ya vereis por qué ;)**

**Capítulo 9 – Agridulce**

**(EPOV)**

Rosalie irrumpió en mi oficina ese mismo día, después de que Bella se marchara para reunirse con Jenks.

"¿Qué diablos pasa, Edward? ¿Dónde está Bella?"

"Ella tenía una emergencia familiar y tuvo que irse", le respondí de manera uniforme.

Rosalie me miró con los ojos entornados y con las manos en la cintura. Durante un minuto largo, ella se quedó allí, mirándome sin decir una palabra. Estudiándome. Me fui hacia mi portátil para jugar un rato con él y tratar de ignorarla.

"Edward, voy a decirte algo".

Obviamente. Suspiré con fuerza y moví mis ojos hasta ver a Rosalie masajearse las sienes con los dedos. Ya podía sentir los efectos de sus palabras en mi cerebro. "Adelante".

"Sabes que yo no doy elogios a la ligera, pero en el poco tiempo que Bella ha estado aquí, se ha probado a sí misma ser muy capaz y tener talento en lo que hace".

"Estoy de acuerdo", asentí.

"Me gustaría verla llegar lejos en esta agencia. Yo..." - hizo una pausa - "En pocos meses, la dinámica en mi oficina cambiará" - fruncí el ceño, pero se me fue antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué demonios significaba eso - " y me gustaría ver a Bella asumir más responsabilidades. Creo que lo manejaría muy bien".

Se detuvo y puso sus labios apretados en una línea, dirigiéndome una mirada penetrante.

"¿Y?", le pregunté.

"Y... yo no quiero que la gente de por aquí cuestione el papel de Bella en esta agencia. Que insinúe que había otras razones que le ayudaron a seguir adelante".

Me incliné hacia delante, levantando las cejas. "¿Quién daría a entender eso, y por qué?"

Rosalie se acercó a mi escritorio, colocando cuatro dedos de cada mano en el borde. "Digamos que hay ciertas personas en mi equipo que han visto la" - levantó una ceja - "atención extra que Bella recibió de... cierto jefe de esta empresa, y tal vez, una persona determinada en ese equipo puede haber supuesto que su talento... y no me refiero a los talentos relacionados con el trabajo, la ayudaría a avanzar aquí".

"Aquí nunca he dado a nadie esa impresión", susurré, colocando ambas palmas hacia abajo delante de mí y apoyándome en ellas.

"No interrumpas", susurró ella de nuevo, y continuó, aunque volviéndose un poco hacia atrás. "De todos modos, ese miembro del equipo podría no estar muy feliz si piensa que está siendo sustituida por Bella".

Me aparté antes de responder, pero mi mandíbula se mantuvo apretada. "En primer lugar, no eres muy sutil Rose. En segundo lugar, estás muy equivocada".

"Por el bien de Bella, eso espero. Créeme, nadie sabe mejor que yo lo buena que es en esto, o lo mucho que trabaja. Se merece llegar lejos", dijo Rosalie fríamente antes de que su rostro se suavizara un poco. "El hecho es, Edward, que me gusta Bella. Es inteligente y fuerte y sabe cómo obtener resultados. Ella no se merece que jueguen con ella, o tener su prometedora carrera en peligro por un idiota sin sentimientos" - añadió con los ojos entrecerrados - "que no ha pensado en las consecuencias de cualquier juego que él cree que está jugando".

Solté un bufido y sacudí la cabeza. "Créeme Rose, los juegos son la última cosa en mi mente de 'cara culo irreflexivo' ahora mismo".

"Como he dicho, espero que así sea, porque a Bella no le gustaría que otro miembro del equipo jugara a eso. Y ella y su hija tendrían mucho que perder si ese jodido idiota las fastidia de alguna manera".

Nos miramos el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra más por lo que pareció una eternidad. Parecía como si estuviera esperando algo, algún tipo de explicación, o una confesión, o algún motivo. Pero sus técnicas de intimidación no funcionaban conmigo.

"¿Has terminado?". Finalmente dije.

"Supongo", respondió ella con los labios fruncidos. Me miró con recelo por algunos segundos más antes de darse la vuelta y salir de mi oficina.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, dejé escapar un profundo suspiro. Mierda. Bajé la cabeza a mi mano y me pellizqué el puente de la nariz.

Ni siquiera estaba irritado con Rosalie. En realidad no. Mierda de Lauren. Joder, ojalá pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, cambiar ese día y mandarla a la mierda cuando tan sutilmente me hizo saber que no llevaba ninguna ropa interior debajo de la falda y que la sala de conferencias era agradable y estaba vacía. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando?

Solté un bufido y sacudí la cabeza. Mierda. ¿Podía realmente culpar a Lauren, podía? Al igual que tampoco podía culpar a Rosalie por lo que me había acusado. Después de la forma en la que había actuado, no sólo ese día, sino durante años, por supuesto, ella pensaría que yo estaba jugando con ella. Es lo que yo había estado haciendo durante mucho tiempo. Aspiré otra vez, preguntándome qué diría Rosalie si ella supiera que no había tenido relaciones sexuales en casi tres meses.

Las horas pasaron dolorosamente lentas, y la jornada de trabajo terminó sin que yo hubiera oído una palabra de Bella. En casa, no podía concentrarme. Me cambié de ropa y cogí mi móvil, luego me fui a correr por la calle hasta el Central Park.

Traté de bloquear todo lo que veía mientras corría, las miradas de extraños, los sonidos de las ambulancias y los camiones de bomberos corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, en camino a sólo Dios sabe dónde. ¿Cuántas emergencias e incendios podrían haber en esta ciudad en un día?

El sonido de Claro de Luna procedente de mí móvil me hizo tropezar con una piedra y casi caerme de culo mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo para cogerlo. Estaba tan ansioso que lo cogí sin molestarme en comprobar el identificador de llamadas.

Advertencia: Siempre, siempre, siempre revisa tu identificador de llamadas.

"Querido Edward, he estado llamándote y llamándote. Te he echado de menos".

"Tanya", soplé por frustración. Me detuve y me apoyé, doblando las rodillas y colocando una mano en la parte superior de una.

"Sí, querido. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo. Ya no te acercas a ningún club. Nadie ha visto o escuchado nada de ti en las últimas semanas. Si no te conociera pensaría que me estabas evitando".

"Eso es porque lo he estado haciendo". Silencio. Cogí el bajo de mi camiseta y me la acerqué para limpiar el sudor de mi cara. Detrás de mí, oí algunos distintos gritos de asombro y me reí. Rodé mis ojos, comenzando a caminar hacia un banco del parque.

"Mira Tanya, tengo que irme. Estoy esperando una llamada y-"

"Edward", ronroneó Tanya, y yo rodé los ojos, "sé que fui una niña mala la última vez que nos vimos. No debería haber herido tu orgullo... de esa manera".

"¿Mi orgullo?". Aspiré, sentado. Casi me había arrancado mis pelotas en el coche esa noche. El orgullo había sido la última cosa que corrió por mi mente en ese momento. Yo recordé vagamente el preguntarle si había matado mis posibilidades de tener hijos.

"Lo siento bebé. Deja que te recompense. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tu… orgullo fue acariciado correctamente?"

Y siendo el hombre de mierda que yo era, mi orgullo - no importaba que fuera involuntariamente - se situó para atender a esa cuestión.

Sí, había pasado un tiempo desde que mi orgullo había sido acariciado. Me incliné hacia abajo y coloqué los codos sobre las rodillas, sintiéndome incómodamente expuesto.

"Tanya", suspiré, "tú y yo nos dimos una oportunidad, unas pocas en realidad, y no funcionó".

En lugar de colgar, se echó a reír, pareciendo divertida.

"Cariño, no te estoy llamando para ver si quieres que volvamos a estar juntos. Sólo quería ver si necesitabas un poco de compañía esta noche. Tú y yo siempre estuvimos tan bien juntos, querido. Permíteme hacerte sentir bien y luego... bueno, veremos a donde nos lleva eso".

Ah. Sólo quería una noche. Es por eso por lo que me había estado acosando. Una noche sin sentido, lujuriosa, carnal. Uno rapidito para aliviar toda la reprimida frustración sexual que había estado acumulando a lo largo de los últimos tres meses de celibato que había pasado.

Era gracioso. No fui tentado. Ahora que mi cerebro había tenido tiempo para procesar las palabras y su fuente de suministro, con la cabeza abajo me di cuenta de que no había nada en eso que me emocionara, y mí… orgullo estaba a gusto otra vez.

"Tanya, mira. No pareces entenderlo. Yo. No. Estoy. Interesado. En. Quedar. Ni una sola noche, ni en tener una relación. Es más. Tal vez algún día podamos ser amigos, pero en este momento-"

Ella se echó a reír otra vez. Apreté los dientes y me encogí. Su cacareo siempre llegaba a mí. La bruja tenía una manera de mierda de conseguir traspasar mi piel y dejarme totalmente sin saber lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

"Mira Tanya, me tengo que ir-"

"Así que", ella me interrumpió, "¿todavía estás tratando de trabajar a tu manera en meterme en los pantalones de la mamá, o ya te has metido?"

"Estoy haciéndolo ahora".

Ella se rió. "¿Le has enseñado esa sonrisa especial tuya? Estoy segura de que debe haber perdido sus bragas más rápido que- "

Colgué.

Cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar cinco segundos más tarde, estaba echando humo.

"Escucha Tanya", le susurré, "No sé qué demonios quieres, pero-"

"¿Edward?"

Cerré los ojos y mi cara se contorsionó. Mierda. Esa suave, dulce y sedosa voz definitivamente no pertenecía a Tanya.

Una vez más, Advertencia: Comprueba siempre el identificador de llamadas.

"¿Bella?"

"Mmm, sí. Lo siento. Yo... ¿dónde estás?... No quería interrumpirte si estabas en medio de algo..."

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor! No estás interrumpiendo. Quiero decir, yo no estaba en medio de nada", balbuceé. "Bella", respiré, "¿cómo estás? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué ha pasado hoy?"

"Yo eh..." - hizo una pausa, vacilando - "no te he llamado antes, pero no estaba segura…quiero decir, llamé a Alice porque ella me había estado dejando mensajes, preocupada todo el día". Rodé los ojos. Rosalie le debió de haber dicho a Alice que Bella había dejado el trabajo temprano debido a una emergencia. "En cierto modo se lo dije, ya sabes, lo que pasó hoy, y le hablé de mi encuentro con Jenks. Ella me dijo que tal vez debería llamarte, y contarte como ha ido todo. Pero si estás ocupado-"

"Bella, no", la interrumpí. "Ya te he dicho que no estaba ocupado. Por favor, dime lo que pasó con Jenks".

Guardó silencio durante un par de segundos. En el fondo, podía oír ruidosamente unas cacerolas juntas y el sonido de un fuego encenderse en la cocina. La vocecita de Maddie cantando junto a alguna sintonía de televisión.

"Doa, Doa, Doa la Exploadoa..."

"Bueno, Jenks dice que se siente muy seguro de que la ley está de mi lado, y que... Paul", parecía tener problemas para decir su nombre, "no llegará muy lejos con esto".

Fruncí el ceño. Sentirse muy seguro podría estar a kilómetros de distancia de estar seguro, especialmente en términos de abogados corruptos. No te ofendas tío Aro, pensé.

"Cuando me divorcié, mi abogado presentó unos papeles donde Paul, básicamente, renunciaba a su derecho sobre Maddie, así que realmente no debería tener derecho a presentar esta reclamación ahora".

Me preguntaba con incredulidad qué clase de padre voluntariamente renunciaría a sus derechos sobre su hijo, pero no se lo pregunté. Me di cuenta por su voz que, aunque ella no estaba tan asustada como esta mañana, todavía estaba inquieta.

"Así que eso es bueno, entonces, ¿no?". Le pregunté.

Esperé por su respuesta con creciente aprensión. Mis ojos se fijaron en el embalse rodeado por las cinco millas de circuito que recorrían el parque. Las aguas tranquilas y oscuras reflejaban la escena a mí alrededor. Grandes rocas marrones que sobresalían de la tierra, algunas lo suficientemente pequeñas, varias grandes para turistas y amantes de la escalada, formando el mejor paisaje, la última se perdía bajo los cipreses grandes, otras eran agujas punzantes girando frágilmente, haciendo su camino lentamente como gotas de lluvia oscura en el aire fresco de otoño, y que rodeaban tanto a los turistas como a los amantes por igual.

Ella suspiró finalmente. "Sí, siempre y cuando se presente. Jenks dice que hay básicamente dos declaraciones juradas que se pueden presentar para ese tipo de acción, que se presentan dependiendo de las circunstancias del caso. Pero con una, todos los derechos son cedidos, con la otra, las cosas son un poco menos claras".

"¿Qué declaración jurada haría tu abogado?"

"No estoy segura". Ella se detuvo. "Dios, sé que suena estúpido. ¿Debería saber eso, no? Quiero decir, Jesús, probablemente es uno de los documentos más importantes que jamás se ha presentado en mi nombre, y yo ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que dice".

Maldije internamente por no haber ido con ella a la oficina de Jenks hoy. Había visto cómo de aterrorizada estaba, debería haberme ofrecido para ir con ella. Pero yo sabía que habría asuntos personales que probablemente tendría que discutir con él, y curioso como yo era, no quería entrometerme.

"Bella, no te rindas en esto. Basta con echar un vistazo a-"

"No es tan fácil. No tengo ninguno de los papeles del divorcio conmigo. Todos están archivados en la casa de mi padre en Forks, sé que debería haberlos traído conmigo, pero" - sopló con fuerza - " yo sólo quería olvidar todo esto cuando me fui. Quería hacerme creer que esa parte de mi vida nunca había sucedido".

Mi corazón se hundió. "¿Así que tienes que ir a Washington para obtener tus documentos?". Estaba esperando que Jenks encontrara una manera de hacer que todo desapareciera sin que Bella tuviera que salir del estado. Por la cantidad de maldito dinero que planeaba facturarme, debería haber tenido una mierda de varita mágica y un sombrero negro para eliminar a Paul de forma permanente.

"No importa eso, todavía tengo que comparecer ante los tribunales la próxima semana. Jenks dice que dependiendo de cómo mi viejo abogado presentara la declaración jurada ante el tribunal, puede que tenga que emitir un par de citaciones para que testifiquen en mi favor".

"Yo declararé", le ofrecí.

Ella se rió en voz baja. "Gracias Edward, pero en realidad no funciona de esa manera. Él tiene que citar a un par de personas que participaron en mi divorcio, y... en el tema de la paternidad".

"¿Jacob?". Pregunté, cuando me di cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que había preguntado.

Un incómodo silencio llenó mis oídos.

"Sí, Jacob", respondió Bella en voz baja.

No estaba seguro de cómo responder, así que en lugar de eso, me centré en ordenar a mi mente que se alejara lo suficiente como para no preguntarle qué pintaba Jacob en una cuestión de paternidad relacionada con Maddie. Pero mi mente de mierda al parecer tenía una mente propia, y comenzó a hacerme pensar en eso.

"De todos modos, el punto es", Bella continuó, trayéndome de vuelta, "tengo que volar de regreso a Washington de inmediato, y desenterrar todos los papeles del divorcio y la renuncia a la paternidad, y Jenks dijo que va a ver si puede presentar una orden judicial por la prueba de ADN. No hay forma en el infierno de que vaya a poner a mi hija en eso. Él pondrá las cosas en marcha aquí, y entonces se reunirá conmigo en Washington el lunes". Ella respiró hondo. "No voy a volver a trabajar esta semana. Y probablemente estaré fuera toda la siguiente. Me perderé la reunión de los Cartwright".

Cerré los ojos y tragué saliva. Los hermanos Cartwrights eran la última cosa en mi mente ahora mismo.

"Bella, eso da igual, ni siquiera te preocupes por eso".

"Es sólo, sé que soy todavía nueva, y estar tanto tiempo fuera-"

"Tú concéntrate en hacer lo que tienes que hacer. Todo eso va a seguir estando aquí cuando vuelvas".

Ella suspiró de alivio. "Gracias, Edward".

De repente tuve la idea de que Bella no me había llamado porque necesitaba hablar conmigo, como un amigo, sino porque tenía que hablar conmigo como su jefe. ¿Era eso todo lo que era para ella, su jefe, uno de los dueños de la agencia?

Me sentí súbitamente agotado. Agotado por ese largo día de mierda, y cansado de esta montaña rusa de emociones, de preguntarme lo que sentía y de preguntarme si ella tenía una idea de cómo me sentía.

"Bella, ¿sabes que estoy aquí para ti? No sólo como tu compañero de trabajo... Yo estoy aquí para ti y para Maddie, en cualquier forma en que me necesites".

Ella estaba en silencio otra vez, y yo contuve la respiración, preguntándome de nuevo lo que estaba pensando. Ella tenía que saber lo que había querido decir, ¿verdad? ¿Podía haber sido más claro? Dios, me sentía como una niña: 'Hola Dios, soy otro Edward. ¿Cuando había perdido mi pene y me había crecido una vagina?'

"Tú ya has estado ahí para nosotras, Edward", finalmente respondió. "Y quiero darte las gracias de nuevo, por todo. Necesito que sepas que aprecio de verdad lo bien que te has comportado con las dos".

Por un segundo, me deleité con la dulzura de su voz, por la forma en la que su tono me calentaba, hasta que un desagradable escalofrío corrió a mi columna y me hizo centrarme más en lo que estaba diciendo en realidad.

"¿Por qué parece como si estuvieras-"

"No sé si voy a volver, Edward", murmuró.

Me senté recto, sorprendido por sus palabras. "¿Qué quieres decir?". Finalmente le pregunté.

"Si las cosas no van bien, si de alguna manera mi ex-marido se sale con la suya".

Me puse rígido. "Bella, escúchame. No se va a salir con la suya. Te lo prometo". Cuando lo dije, sabía que no importaba cómo, pero me aseguraría de que esas palabras fueran ciertas.

"Tú no conoces a Paul, Edward. Cuando quiere algo-"

"Ya te lo he dicho. No va a salirse con la suya. No esta vez".

Cuando conocí a Bella, vi que era una mujer con una tranquila confianza. Ella no era la dura y malvada Rosalie, o incluso la 'que feliz que soy' que era Alice, pero tenía una reserva de fuerza que era toda suya.

Pero la Bella que había visto hoy estaba asustada e insegura, y me enfureció que su ex la hubiera dejado tan cautelosa. Ella era tan joven, tan fuerte, tan hermosa. Debería haberse sentido feliz y segura siempre, ella y Maddie, como dos preciados tesoros de valor incalculable. Me llamaba la atención la constatación de que su ex marido alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de hacer que se sintieran felices y seguras, y de alguna manera lo había tirado todo por la borda y había hecho exactamente lo contrario. ¿Cómo era ese hombre tan estúpido como para dejar escapar a Bella y a Maddie, y renunciar a ellas?

_Demente._

Mis músculos se enroscaron al pensar en todo lo que ese había hecho para romper el espíritu de ella como para que perdiera toda la fe en sí misma. Mis puños automáticamente se apretaron, sintiendo una repentina necesidad de golpear algo, a alguien en particular. No tenía ninguna manera de liberar mi irritación, así que me puse de pie y comencé a golpear al banco como una bestia dando vueltas a su presa, sólo que yo no tenía idea de dónde estaba mi presa. No exactamente. Y una vez más me encontraba contemplando los mismos pensamientos que me habían saltado instintivamente a la mente al principio del día, cuando me había encontrado a Bella llorando en el hueco de la escalera.

_Son mías. Protégelas._

Yo no estaba tan loco como para pensar que en realidad eran mías. No tenía derecho a llamarlas así. Pero allí estaba. Pensaba que no podía escapar de eso, pensaba que no quería escapar. No importaba cómo, pero las protegería a los dos.

"Bella, podría ir a Washington contigo y con Maddie". Yo no sabía de dónde habían salido esas palabras, pero una vez que estuvieron fuera, no quería traerlas de vuelta. De repente le había dicho que mi interés por ella iba más allá del de un amigo o un compañero de trabajo.

"No creo que sea una buena idea, Edward".

Cerré los ojos por la derrota, sentándome como si mis piernas hubieran perdido su capacidad de moverme.

"¿Por qué no?". Le pregunté.

"Bueno, para empezar, tienes que estar aquí para la reunión de Cartwright. No te puedes perder eso", señaló ella con calma. "Por otra parte..." - dudó, y cuando las palabras salieron, su voz era débil, ya no tan tranquila - "has sido muy bueno conmigo, Edward. Y Maddie te quiere, realmente te quiere. Y puedo decir que tú te sientes muy cercano a ella también. La forma en la que estás con ella, la forma en la que la tratas y hablas con ella, no puedo decirte lo que eso significa para mí. Es mucho más de lo que nunca ha recibido de... Paul. Estoy muy agradecida contigo, Edward, y sé que ahora quieres estar allí para Maddie, y asegurarte de que todo funciona, pero ya has hecho mucho por ella, más de lo que nunca pudiera haber esperado. No espero más que eso".

Yo podía oír su respiración irregular en la otra línea.

"¿Qué pasa si yo quiero dar más que eso?"

Ella no contestó. Su silencio se vio agravado por la repentina calma en el parque, ahora que el rojo y naranja de la puesta del sol daban paso a un cielo azul marino. Los corredores, los niños y los amantes se iban a casa, los turistas se dirigían a sus caros hoteles. El principio del otoño, por la noche, en la ciudad, era impredecible, y todo se enfriaba considerablemente una vez que el sol desaparecía por la noche detrás de los edificios, dejando sólo las luces de los rascacielos para iluminar la jungla de asfalto.

"Bella, todo lo que acabo de decir sobre mis sentimientos por Maddie, todo es verdad. Tú lo sabes, puedes ver lo especial que se hecho para mí. ¿Pero es todo lo que ves, Bella?". Podía oír la intensidad de mi voz, y esperaba que ella supiera lo que significaba.

Más silencio.

"¿No ves que yo quiero estar allí no sólo para ella" - tragué fuerte - "sino también para ti?"

La oí dar una respiración fuerte, y yo cerré los ojos. Por una fracción de segundo, me entró miedo de que ella hubiera colgado.

"No lo sé Edward", me susurró en voz baja.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo con renovada intensidad y determinación. La suavidad de su voz desmentía sus palabras. "¿Qué no sabes? ¿No entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decirte? ¿No lo oyes en mi voz? ¿No lo ves en mis ojos cuando te miro? ¿O es que no sabes si me quieres allí para ti?"

"Edward, no hagas esto ahora. No así. No por teléfono".

Ahora era mi turno de estar en silencio.

"Es sólo que... con todo esto ahora... simplemente no es un buen momento, ¿sabes? No puedo pensar en nada más allá de esa audiencia. No puedo… considerar nada más que eso. Y siento que hay cosas que necesito decirte, y que hay preguntas que me querrás hacer, y honestamente, preguntas que querré hacerte yo, y no puedo hacer eso ahora mismo. No con esa audiencia la próxima semana".

"Podemos poner todo esto de lado por ahora, nada de preguntas y respuestas. Todo puede esperar".

Ella se echó a reír, pero no era una risa feliz.

"¿Poner todo a un lado ahora?", repitió ella. "Edward", ella suspiró profundamente , "he estado tratando de dejarlo a un lado durante años. No tienes ni idea del drama que tengo en mi vida. Quiero decir, es como una maldita novela. Y ahora todo está empezando de nuevo".

"Sé que hoy no serás capaz de concentrarte en otra cosa que en la audiencia. No podría esperar otra cosa de ti. Demonios, no sé cómo voy pasar los próximos días. No te estoy pidiendo nada, ninguna explicación, ninguna aclaración. Sólo déjame estar allí para ti".

"Pero Edward, de eso se trata. No puedo dejar que estés allí para mí, sabiendo exactamente lo que eso significa". Ella siguió más despacio, como midiendo sus palabras. "No sería justo pedirte eso. Esa no es... mi vida, no es a lo que tú estás acostumbrado, Edward. Yo no bailo, no salgo de fiesta, no tengo una bonita sonrisa para la cámara, no me gusta tener mi vida analizada y examinada desde todos los ángulos, me gusta mi privacidad, me gusta mi anonimato. No me gusta ser juzgada por otros. Mi idea de una noche perfecta es quedarme en casa con mi hija, jugando con ella, y luego acurrucarme con un buen libro, una vez que se ha ido a la cama. Definitivamente no es la vida glamurosa que la revista People pondría en un artículo suyo. ¿Y sabes qué? Eso me conviene perfectamente".

Mientras eso ampliaba el significado de sus palabras, una brillante luz blanca brilló en la distancia, y cuando miré automáticamente hacia ella, un hombre joven con una cámara de lentes grandes me hizo otra foto rápida antes de irse corriendo lejos. Fruncí el ceño y puse mi cabeza hacia abajo, comenzando a darme cuenta de lo poco que mi vida me pertenecía.

"Bella, esas cosas, no soy yo tampoco. Quiero decir que tal vez antes. Pero todas las fiestas y los bailes, esa vida pública, no es así como quiero ser visto. Ya no es así. Eso no es lo que quiero".

Ella guardó silencio durante un rato. Yo la oía moverse, moviendo las cosas en la cocina y vertiendo y mezclando algo. Al fondo, Maddie ahora estaba en silencio, lo que me decía que el programa con el que había estado cantando había terminado. Me pregunté qué más haría por las noches mientras esperaba a que su madre preparara la cena. ¿Leería? ¿Colorearía o dibujaría? ¿Cómo sería estar en ese pequeño apartamento ahora mismo, viendo cocinar a Bella, o ayudándola, o jugar con Maddie? ¿Qué se sentiría al compartir la versión de Bella de una noche perfecta?

La voz tranquila de Bella me sorprendió, por lo que corté mis reflexiones internas.

"Edward, esta audiencia va a sacar a la luz todo lo que he estado tratando de poner detrás de mí durante el último par de años. Todo el dolor y la vergüenza que he estado tratando de mantener lejos de mi padre y de Jake, todo va a salir ahora". Oí el sonido de una silla raspándose contra el suelo, y entonces ella sopló y el sonido de la cocina se detuvo momentáneamente. Podía imaginarla sentada, agotada, frustrada. Ella se rió de nuevo, pero esta vez pude oír claramente la amargura detrás de eso. "Casi puedo oír a la gente de mente estrecha en Forks jadeante de emoción".

"Jesús, Bella. ¿Qué demonios te hicieron allí?". La ira estalló dentro de mí al pensar en ella teniendo que hacer frente a toda esa gente en ese pueblucho, quien por alguna razón consideraban sus problemas, sus pasatiempos. Nunca había sido así para mí. Yo había vivido mi vida en el ojo público durante mucho tiempo, pero a mí nunca me importó. Nunca había tenido la vida de nadie en mis manos, nadie más que la mía propia. De repente, odiaba el ojo público.

No tenía idea de lo que le había sucedido a Bella mientras ella vivía en Forks, pero sabía que no era asunto de nadie, sólo suyo.

Parecía cansada cuando me contestó. "No me hicieron nada, Edward. Me lo hice todo yo misma. Y a Maddie, y a mi padre, y… a Jake" -suspiró- "hice algunas cosas, tomé algunas decisiones en el pasado, y bien o mal, ahora van a volver a atormentarme. Como puedes ver, cuando tú dices que estarás allí para mí, no tienes ni idea de lo que eso significa".

"Bella, no me importa nada de eso. Y cuando decidas contarme lo que pasó, estaré más que dispuesto a escucharte, pero eso no cambia... eso no cambia lo que siento".

Cuando habló, sonaba casi como si se hubiera rendido. "Voy a estar ausente por lo menos unos días. Creo… que sería un buen momento para que te pararas a pensar. No voy a estar molesta contigo, Edward, te lo prometo, si deseas mantener las cosas como están ahora. Tu amistad significa mucho para mí, y tú relación con Maddie significa todo para ella. No quiero arruinarla".

"Voy a pensar mucho mientras estás fuera, Bella", le contesté. Ella estaba en silencio. "Pero no se trata de lo que yo quiero. Eso ya lo sé. Lo sé desde hace un tiempo".

Otra cadena larga de silencio. Yo estaba empezando a sentir el escalofrío filtrarse a través de mis pantalones de chándal y de mi camiseta. El circuito de cinco millas alrededor del parque me había mantenido caliente al principio. Pero ahora, sentado en este banco de cemento en la fría oscuridad y preguntándome si Bella me daría una oportunidad, nos daba una oportunidad, podía sentir mi cuerpo temblando.

"Si vuelvo-"

"Cuando vuelvas", le aclaré.

Ella medio se rió entre dientes, medio resopló. "Cuando regrese, podemos hablar más... si quieres. Te lo diré todo entonces. Sólo puedo imaginar lo que debes estar pensando de mí... después de las cosas que has escuchado hoy".

"Lo único que pienso cuando te veo con Maddie es que eres una madre fuerte, hermosa y que quiere mucho a su hija. Todo lo que quieras decirme más allá de eso depende de ti, y sé que eso no va a cambiar esa impresión".

Yo no quería presionarla. Sabía que no sería capaz de concentrarse en la posibilidad de "nosotros" con esa audiencia ahí, y honestamente, estaba de acuerdo con ella, yo no quería hacer esto por teléfono. Quería que ella estuviera delante de mí cuando le dijera lo que siento por ella. Quería mostrárselo. Quería que lo viera en mis ojos. Y Jesús, quería darle un beso. Necesitaba sentir sus suaves labios finalmente fusionándose con los míos. Tenía que perder mis manos en su oscuro pelo, tirar de ella hacia mí y sentir su cuerpo caliente presionado contra el mío. Dios, sólo la idea de un beso con Bella fue suficiente para que se me levantara. Por un segundo, me pregunté si esa 'atención' tenía algo que ver con la sequia auto inducida por la que estaba pasando. Negué con la cabeza, sabiendo muy bien que no tenía nada que ver con eso.

"¿Cuando os vais?". Pregunté, resignado a quedarme, por ahora.

"Mañana por la mañana. Alice nos llevará hasta el aeropuerto".

No había manera de que no fuera a verla antes de irse.

"Deja que te lleve al aeropuerto".

"Edward, tienes que ir a la oficina".

"Una de las ventajas de ser uno de los jefes es ser capaz de entrar y salir cuando me plazca".

Ella se echó a reír. "No sé...", escuché un suspiro. "¿Aún tienes la gorra y las gafas de sol?"

Sonreí. "Sí. Están escondidas en la guantera del coche". Fruncí el ceño de nuevo al pensar en lo tonto del culo que parecía con eso, me hice una nota mental para actualizar mi disfraz.

"Bueno, está bien entonces. Llamaré a Alice y se lo haré saber".

"Todo estará bien Bella. Ya lo verás". Traté de convencerme de la verdad de mis palabras tanto como estaba tratando de convencerla a ella. "Tú y Maddie estaréis de vuelta la próxima semana, todo volverá a la normalidad".

"Espero que tengas razón", susurró, antes de despedirse y terminar la llamada.

Cuando volví a subir a mi apartamento, un mensaje de Alice me esperaba.

"¿Qué pasa?". Le pregunté cuando me contestó su teléfono.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando Edward? ¿Por qué no me has llamado y me has dicho lo que pasó esta mañana? ¿Por qué tengo que oír de Rose que Bella tenía una emergencia familiar y tuvo que irse? ¿Por qué tengo que saber por Bella que tú sabías todo y que ni siquiera te molestaste en llamarme y decírmelo?"

Rodé los ojos mientras que esperaba a que mi hermana llegara por vía aérea.

"Lo siento Agente Secreto Cullen. Supongo que se me olvidó hacerte mi llamada secreta de todas las noches para informarte de todos los movimientos de Bella".

"Edward, sabes que no es eso lo que quiero decir". Ella se quedó callada por unos momentos, algo sorprendente en ella. "Estoy realmente preocupada... Yo las quiero a las dos". Sonreí al teléfono, no sorprendido en absoluto por la rapidez con la que se había llegado a sentir de esa manera. "Y Maddie, me recuerda mucho a mí a esa edad".

"En primer lugar Alice, ¿cómo podría recordarte a ti a esa edad? En segundo lugar, que Dios ayude a Maddie si es en algo como tú".

"Oh, demonios, cállate. Ella es como yo y lo sabes. Dulce, bonita y con talento".

Solté un bufido.

Quedamos a una hora para que fuera a recogerla por la mañana. Yo hubiera preferido que no viniera, pero teniendo en cuenta mi charla con Bella a través del teléfono, no quería arriesgarme a hacerla sentir incómoda si fuera yo solo al aeropuerto con ella. Ella dijo que quería esperar hasta que volviera para hablar de algo más, y me gustaría cumplir con sus deseos, aunque me matara.

Alice me dijo que Bella le había dicho que iba a llamar a Rose y hacerle saber lo que estaba pasando, y que no estaría en el trabajo durante los próximos días. Podía imaginar cómo iban a ir las tuercas de Rose cuando se enterara de que Bella faltaría a la presentación Cartwright la próxima semana. Yo sólo podía esperar que encontrara su corazón en todas esas capas de ropa de diseño y se diera cuenta de que la reunión no era nada comparado con lo que Bella estaba pasando ahora. Pero la estúpida de Rose había estado tan premenstrual últimamente, que no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría.

A la mañana siguiente Alice y yo estacionamos frente al apartamento de Bella.

"Vamos", Alice sacudió la cabeza hacia el edificio mientras abría la puerta del coche, señalándome para que la siguiera.

Alice llamó al timbre de la puerta de abajo y Bella nos abrió. Mi corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido al entrar en el pequeño ascensor y Alice presionar el tres. Ella parecía familiarizada con el entorno. Me preguntaba con qué frecuencia visitaba Bella.

A medida que salíamos del ascensor y Alice rápidamente giró a la derecha por el pasillo, mencionó con indiferencia: "Yo vengo aquí de dos a tres veces por semana".

"Bien por ti", le respondí, ni siquiera me detuve a preguntarme cómo había sabido lo que estaba pensando. Era sólo Alice.

Apreté mi dedo con el timbre de la puerta, esperando que ella no viera el ligero escalofrío que me recorrió la espina dorsal cuando Bella dijo: "¡Ya voy!".

Abrió la puerta y miró un poco sorprendida cuando me vio allí con Alice.

"Edward", ella sonrió, "no esperaba que subieras". Ella se sonrojó nerviosamente. "Quiero decir, no es que me importe, yo sólo-"

En ese momento, Maddie asomó la cabeza por detrás de su mamá.

"¡Edwood! ¡Has venido a veme!". Ella se lanzó hacia mí y puso sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mis piernas.

Mis propios brazos instintivamente se movieron alrededor de sus hombros pequeños. "Buenos días, princesa", me reí entre dientes.

Rápidamente, dejó caer sus brazos y me cogió de la mano, apartando a Bella rápidamente fuera del camino. Le di una mirada de disculpa por estar entrando en su apartamento sin su invitación, pero ella sólo sonrió.

"¡Ven a vé mi cuato Edwood! Puedes vé los dibujos que he pintado, y los bonitos dibujos que ha pintado mamá en las paedes, y el atapa sueños que el tío Jake me dio. ¡Voy a velo hoy, y a mi abuelo Chalie!". Maddie rápidamente me condujo por un estrecho pasillo hasta una puerta y la abrió.

Lo primero que vi fue un enorme mural pintado en la pared izquierda. Un espumoso castillo blanco estaba brillando en el centro de un bosque verde lleno de ciervos, conejos, ardillas y todo tipo de criaturas del bosque. Un unicornio solitario estaba al lado del castillo, con su cuerno hacia abajo y una pierna ligeramente doblada hacia delante. Junto a la mítica criatura había una pequeña princesa con un tutú rosa brillante y con joyas y flores. Su cabello largo, castaño y rizado caía en cascada por su espalda y sus pies estaban en una de esas poses que le había visto a Alice muchas veces. Su rostro pequeño y acaramelado era idéntico al de la pequeña princesa que se aferraba a mi mano con fuerza y me miraba con sus grandes ojos, color café.

"¿Te gusta?", preguntó ella expectante.

La recogí en mis brazos. "¿Eres tú, princesa?". Pregunté, señalando a la pintura.

"Ajá", asintió con orgullo. "Mi mamá lo pintó pa mí poque no fui al baile en el pueblo. Aunque ahoa no lo echo tanto de menos poque me pongo a bailá con Ally y mis amigas, peo todavía me gusta vélo. ¡Y hoy voy a vélo ota vez!", aplaudió con alegría.

No pude evitar sonreír por su entusiasmo, a pesar de que no podía compartir su alegría por su viaje. Miré de nuevo el mural.

"¿Bonito, no es cierto?". Oí la voz de Alice detrás de mí y me volví para encontrarla a ella y a Bella en la puerta.

"¿Tú hiciste esto?". Le pregunté a Bella. Yo sabía que era una gran artista, pero esto era diferente. Hoy en día, la gran parte de las obras gráficas realizadas en la publicidad se hacían electrónicamente, y mientras el talento jugaba una gran parte, existían programas que podían hacer gran parte del trabajo por ti. Pero este... este mural era un verdadero trabajo de arte.

Ella asintió con la cabeza tímidamente.

"Es perfecto", murmuré, fijándome en todos los pequeños detalles, los colores mezclados con el verde del bosque, las líneas suaves de los árboles, las dimensiones perfectas del unicornio, la sombra de chocolate de los ojos de la princesa bailando.

"Gracias", susurró ella, con un rubor ligero aumentando en sus mejillas.

"¡Y yo dibujé esos!". Maddie exclamó señalando su puerta. Un gran tablero de corcho tenía algunas de sus propias obras de arte. Me incliné hacia ellas y caminé para acercarme.

"Este es de mí y de mamá comiendo, y este es de mí clase de ballet con Ally, y este es de mí y en este estoy pescando con el abuelo y el tío Jake" - a continuación, y con los ojos brillantes se volvió hacia mí antes de señalar la última imagen - " ¿y ves ese de ahí?"

Ella señaló una foto de una niña de palo con el pelo largo y oscuro, acostada en una cama, mientras que un hombre palo con desordenado cabello castaño rojizo, estaba sentado junto a ella, con algo en su regazo.

"En ese tú estás leyéndome un cuento a la hoa de acostáme".

Me quedé mirando la imagen, un poco sin palabras. Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo que decir, oí la voz de Bella detrás de mí.

"Maddie, cariño, tenemos que irnos o vamos a perder nuestro vuelo". Miré a Bella y noté que sus mejillas se habían puesto aún más rojas.

"¿Dónde está el equipaje, Bella?". Alice le preguntó una vez que estábamos todos en la sala pequeña de Bella.

Bella señaló a dos pequeños equipajes de mano apoyados en la puerta principal. "Están ahí".

"¿Dónde está el resto?". Alice preguntó confundida.

"Eso es todo. Eso es todo lo que hay".

Alice miró a las dos bolsas con incredulidad. "¿Eso es todo lo que has cogido? Dios, ni siquiera es suficiente espacio para mi maquillaje".

Bella rodó los ojos y se fue hacia las bolsas.

Las cogí yo primero y me las puse en una mano mientras que todavía sostenía a Maddie en mi otro brazo. "Yo las llevo".

"Gracias, Edward", Bella sonrió, cogiendo las maletas por las asas. "Pero no son tan grandes. Puedo cogerlas".

Le sonreí, al ver su vena independiente aparecer. Aunque con lo que había aprendido en las últimas veinte y cuatro horas, era más fácil entender por qué estaba siempre luchando para demostrar lo autosuficiente que era.

"Sé que puedes cogerlas, Bella", le dije suavemente pero con firmeza, cogiéndole las bolsas, "pero yo estoy aquí. No tienes que hacerlo por tu cuenta". Mantuve mi mirada en la suya, esperando que ella entendiera lo que quería decir. Me miró por un momento con una mirada vacilante en su rostro, antes de soltar las bolsas.

"Gracias", murmuró ella.

Llegamos al aeropuerto JFK con rapidez, la hora punta de la mañana en la Belt Parkway había desaparecido por la hora en la que habíamos llegado.

Bella aclaró todos sus papeles y los de Maddie con la compañía aérea, y luego no había nada más que hacer que esperar.

Los tres nos sentamos en un tranquilo rincón de una de las zonas de espera, mientras que Maddie revoloteaba alrededor con emoción, esperando el viaje en avión. Alice y Bella hicieron lo que yo suponía que era la manera de hablar de las chicas, con Alice saltando cada pocos segundos en su silla cuando Bella le decía algo que la emocionaba, Alice no necesitaba mucho más. Bella se sentó con las piernas dobladas en frente de ella y sus brazos rodeándolas, pero moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo con nerviosismo. A pesar de que estaba tratando de hacer todo lo posible para que Alice la distrajera, me di cuenta de que estaba nerviosa. Sería un vuelo de seis horas a Seattle, durante el cual habría tiempo más que suficiente para pensar. Suspiré tranquilo mientras la miraba, deseando tan sólo poder llegar a más, tenerla en mis brazos y parar sus nervios.

El aeropuerto no estaba muy lleno en este momento de la mañana, pero aún así, yo no había querido arriesgarme a ser descubierto por los locos, o peor aún, por los paparazzi de nuevo. Mi conversación con Bella la noche anterior me había dejado al tanto de otro cambio que tenía que hacer, y me agregué una sudadera oscura con capucha grande, a mi gorra y a mis gafas de sol. Tiré de la capucha más arriba y me senté con esos pantalones cagados que llevaba. Yo nunca antes había hecho realmente un esfuerzo así.

Bella me miró y se echó a reír, con los ojos chispeantes de diversión. "¿Sabes?, no estás engañando a nadie con ese atuendo. Una buena mirada hacia ti y todos estos turistas estarán en el paraíso de cámara y flashes".

Puse cara de dañado. "¿No crees que me queda bien?". Le pregunté, inclinando mi cabeza y poniendo ambas manos en mí frente señalándonos a los dos con solo mi dedo meñique y anular hacia abajo, en mi mejor imitación de un chico de calle.

Ella se rió más fuerte esta vez, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y meciéndose hacia atrás con los brazos aún rodeando sus piernas. Por un segundo, ella se vio tan despreocupada, y me sentí tan condenadamente bien al saber que podía hacerle olvidar sus problemas, aunque sólo fuera por un breve momento.

"Oh, por favor Edward. Como si no supieras cómo te ves", dijo, imitando mi postura y haciéndome reír en ese momento. "¿Crees honestamente que todos los periódicos y las revistas podrían obtener una foto de ti si no fueras tan... fácil a la vista?"

Yo arqueé una ceja, pero no estaba seguro de si lo podía ver a través de mis gafas. "¿Fácil a la vista?".

Ella sonrió tímidamente y apartó la mirada, sonrojándose furiosamente.

Esa reacción sólo me animó. "¿Fácil a la vista?". Le pregunté otra vez, inclinándome hacia ella. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'fácil a la vista'?"

Se volvió a mirarme con una expresión traviesa y contuve la respiración mientras esperaba ansiosamente para escuchar lo que ella iba a decir. Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Alice se rió en voz alta. Por un minuto allí, me había olvidado de ella, y por el cierto rubor profundizado de Bella, tenía la sensación de que ella también.

"Bella, por favor, deja de darle más quebraderos de cabeza de los que ya tiene". Se volvió hacia mí y me dio en mi cabeza encapuchada.

"¡Ay, pequeña bruja! ¡Eso duele!".

Alice se echó a reír. "Pequeño gran tonto. ¿Fácil a la vista?", repitió ella, riéndose. "Fácil a la vista es lo que estás siendo en este momento. Te ves como si Eminem se hubiera metido en ti".

La fulminé con la mirada.

"Fácil a la vista", se rió de nuevo, moviendo la cabeza.

Le fruncí el ceño y me eché hacia atrás en mi asiento, murmurando. "Pequeña bruja".

"¿Qué has dicho Slim Shady?". Preguntó Alice.

Yo no le hice caso pero Bella se reía fuerte ahora. "Te lo juro, veros a vosotros dos juntos es suficiente para distraer a cualquiera por unos minutos. Es como la versión de los hermanos Abbott y Costello".

Apreté los labios y me aparté de ella, irritado porque había arruinado mi momento con Bella. Me preguntaba lo que había estado a punto de decir, y todavía estaba muy sorprendido de que básicamente me dijera que pensaba que estaba bien. Quiero decir, yo sabía que el sexo opuesto tendía a encontrarme atractivo, pero oír a Bella decirlo, era algo completamente distinto.

Alice volvió su atención a Bella. "Ahora asegúrate de llamarnos y mantenernos informados sobre lo que está pasando", recordó Alice a Bella una vez más.

"Lo haré, Alice. Te lo prometo".

"Y Rose dice que no te preocupes por la gran reunión que tienes la semana que viene. Ella dice que los tienes en el bote, y como tú ya has terminado todas las cosas gráficas o lo que sea, ellos solo tienen que terminar de organizar la presentación".

Bella sonrió, pero sus piernas tapadas con sus jeans estaban demostrando que estaba nerviosa de nuevo. "Dile que gracias".

"Y ella dice que Emmett dice que te haga saber que si necesitas a alguien para ir a patear culos, él está disponible".

Bella se rió de nuevo, pero yo fruncí el ceño. Qué narices, si ella necesita a alguien para eso, yo podría hacerlo tan bien como él.

"Y Jasper dijo que él también está disponible".

Rodé los ojos.

Bella miró el reloj. "Bueno, supongo que será mejor que vayamos al control de seguridad. Tardaremos un rato".

Alice suspiró. "Está bien". Se puso de pie, se acercó a Maddie y la levantó, dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y diciéndole que la echaría de menos y la vería la próxima semana. Cuando ella la dejó en el suelo, me acerqué a Maddie.

Me quité las estúpidas gafas y me arrodillé delante de ella, poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros hasta que sus grandes ojos castaños se encontraron con los míos. Yo no iba a decirle adiós. Eso en mi mente ni siquiera era una posibilidad. Yo ni siquiera lo pensaba y ni lo iba a pensar. Sólo sabía que no había manera en el infierno que yo permitiera que eso sucediera.

"Escucha a tu mamá en el avión, ¿vale?"

"Vale".

"Y asegúrate de usar el cinturón de seguridad como una niña buena. Aunque la luz del cinturón de seguridad se apague, déjatelo de todos modos, ¿vale?"

"Vale".

Di una respiración profunda. "Nos vemos en unos días, princesa".

Su ceño se frunció un poco y ella arrugó su pequeña nariz. "Edwood, ¿po qué siempe me llamas pincesa?"

"Porque eso es lo que eres".

"El abuelo me llama Maddie Mo, el tío Jake me llama chica loca, y todo el mundo me llama Maddie".

"Yo no te llamaré princesa si no quieres".

"¡No! ¡Po favó! ¡Po favó, no dejes de llamáme pincesa! ¡Me gusta! Nadie me llama así".

Me reí. "Está bien, entonces. Serás para tu abuelo Maddie Mo, para tu tío Jake chica loca", dije, tratando de no rodar los ojos por el apodo estúpido, "y para mí, mi pequeña princesa".

"¡Sii!", gritó y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. "¡Edwood, ees mi mejó amigo!"

Tragué saliva y la abracé con fuerza durante unos segundos antes de soltarla. "Tú también eres mi mejor amiga, princesa. Cuídate y cuida de mamá".

"Lo aé".

"Maddie, ven un segundo, cariño. Tengo algo que enseñarte", dijo Alice de repente. Maddie saltó hacia ella. Miré a Alice y se encontró con mi mirada, sacudiendo su cabeza en la dirección de Bella antes de tomar la mano de Maddie y caminar con ella hacia la tienda libre de impuestos. "¿Qué tal una tabla de Toblerone para el vuelo?", oí su oferta.

Me puse de pie y me volví hacia Bella. Ella me miraba con una expresión divertida en su rostro. Nos acercamos el uno al otro lentamente.

"Por favor, llámame cuando llegues allí, Bella. Sólo así sabré que habéis llegado sanas y salvas".

Ella se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

"Si te pones así, lo haré, Edward. Como ya te he dicho, has hecho tanto por nosotras ya. No es necesario que... no tienes que involucrarte en esto más". Podía escuchar sus palabras no dichas.

Extendí la mano y le cogí la suya, sintiendo mi piel de gallina en todo mi cuerpo cuando me lo permitió, e incluso la apretó un poco, enviando pequeñas olas de algo, como miles de alfileres picándome la piel, por todo el camino hasta mi brazo.

"Bella, voy a pasar un tiempo bastante duro para poder funcionar en los próximos días. Por favor trata de mantenerme informado de lo que esté pasando. Necesito por lo menos saber que ambas estáis bien".

Yo esperaba que oyera mis palabras no dichas. No es que yo tuviera algún problema para decírselas ahora, sólo estaba retenido por ella.

"Está bien, entonces, te llamaré", susurró.

"Cuidate... y cuida de Maddie".

"Lo haré".

"Dile... dile que voy a tener sus brillantes medias de baile guardadas para cuando vuelva".

Bella se rió entre dientes. "Lo haré".

"Voy a estar esperando tu llamada".

"Te llamaré pronto", prometió.

Le sonreí, a pesar de que no la vería por lo menos en unos días. Me negué a pensar más allá de eso.

Sus fascinantes ojos oscuros miraron hacia arriba, casi hipnotizándome tan pronto como me vi en ellos. Sus largas pestañas revolotearon, y me encontré con que, incluso si hubiera querido, no hubiera apartado mi mirada de ellos. Era como si estuviera bajo algún hechizo, pero no uno malo. Uno que me había atrapado de la más maravillosa forma, atrapado en su mirada, en las piscinas profundas de ese chocolate que veía en mis sueños nocturnos y en los sueños de mi día, así, todos los días de mi vida desde que la había conocido.

Y de repente no pude esperar más. Cualquier intento que había estado haciendo para resistirme, para contenerme, se desvaneció con esos ojos. Con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte en mi pecho, que me preocupaba que la seguridad del aeropuerto momentáneamente viniera a socorrerme, me apoyé en ella lentamente, sin poder detenerme. Estaba alejada de mí, pero no podía detenerme, encontré la fuerza para tirar de ella hacia mí, pero ella no se apartó, ella se quedó helada, con los ojos muy abiertos desplazándose entre mis ojos y mis labios, pero se mantenía completamente inmóvil.

Sin embargo, mientras hacía eso pensé en lo que había dicho por teléfono ayer. Había bastantes cosas sucediendo ahora mismo. Se suponía que esto lo hablaríamos cuando ella regresara. Y por mucho que me moría de ganas de besarla, de tenerla frente a mí y de susurrarle al oído que no necesitaba tiempo o explicaciones, al mismo tiempo, no quería presionarla. No me estaba frenando por mí, sino por ella.

El viejo Edward hubiera dicho 'a la mierda', y hubiera mandado la prudencia al infierno. Pero yo no quería ser el viejo Edward, tenía que ser alguien mejor, alguien digno de esta mujer y de su hija.

Con una nueva resolución en su lugar y sin tener ni idea de cómo lo hice, utilicé todas mis fuerzas para mover mis labios a su frente y colocarle un suave beso ahí, y Dios, se sentía mejor que nada. Ella era tan increíblemente cálida y suave, y yo podía oler el aroma de las fresas flotando alrededor de su pelo. Cerré los ojos, resistiendo el impulso casi insoportable de tirar de ella hacia mí, enterrar la cabeza entre su cuello y su cabello e inhalar, y olerla suspirar suavemente de alivio, sin duda, ya que yo no había ido en contra de sus deseos.

"Ten cuidado", murmuré, tirándome hacia atrás lentamente y mirándola a los ojos de nuevo. Su expresión me dejó perplejo, yo podría haber jurado que parecía casi decepcionada. Pero sus ojos cambiaron de repente, se hicieron más profundos, más... determinados. Su mirada se movió de mis ojos a mis labios otra vez, y en un segundo yo estaba viéndola morderse el labio, y al siguiente, sus labios estaban en los míos.

La descarga eléctrica que corrió por mi cuerpo en ese momento fue alucinante. Fue como si hubiera sido sacudido vivo por un cable eléctrico. Como si cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo se hubiera despertado. Cada parte de mi cuerpo se estremeció en ese instante, de las raíces de mi cabeza, pasando por la punta de mis dedos, hasta las plantas de mis pies, y Dios, yo no quería ni pensar en nada más. Y en una milésima de segundo, cada uno de los nervios viajó con un calor abrasador hasta mis labios, hasta que el resto de mí empezó a entumecerse y empecé a trazar ligeramente los labios de Bella.

Al principio, su tacto era tan ligero como una pluma, un poco lento, tal vez incluso dudaba de que su boca tibia estuviera sobre la mía. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella se retiró muy lentamente, como si fuera el final del beso. Y a pesar de que hubiera sido suficiente para mantenerme despierto toda la noche, ella me sorprendió aún más al juntar sus labios con los míos de nuevo, esta vez los de ella se separaron lo suficiente para que la punta de su lengua pasara entre mis labios por una fracción de segundo. Y esta vez, cuando ella se apartó, sus labios suavemente se alejaron de los míos, hasta que volvió y los besó de nuevo.

Mis piernas se doblaron casi debajo de mí y me quedé allí de pie sin aliento, incredulo, y más que un poco mareado. Yo estaba agradecido de que su mano estuviera todavía en la mía, sosteniéndola con fuerza.

Cuando por fin pude centrar la atención, me di cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban de un bonito color rojo y sus labios todavía un poco curvados. Sus ojos brillaban hacia mí, espumosos. "Lo siento", murmuró en voz baja. "Yo sólo... tenía que hacerlo". Y entonces se giró y soltó su agarre.

Pero yo no aflojé el mío mientras esperaba a que me mirara otra vez. "No te disculpes, Bella", dije cuando se encontró con mis ojos con vacilación. Le di una sonrisa torcida. "Sobre todo por eso".

Ella me dio una sonrisa tímida. "Adiós Edward".

Sujeté su mentón con mi mano. "Hey. No es un adiós". Se mordió el labio. "Te lo prometo. No es un adiós", le susurré con atención. Y entonces ella sonrió, asintió con la cabeza, y lentamente se alejó.

**Ainss, varias cosillas:**

**-Ayer me acabé el fic (sólo me queda el epílogo) y deciros que es una historia preciosa, me ha encantado y espero que vosotras la disfruteis tanto como lo he hecho yo :)**

**-Seguramente esta semana suba los 3 de siempre y a partir del lunes que viene empiece a subir uno cada día, que sólo me queda acabar el epílogo y revisarlos ;)**

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger, nina, mpgm, Lucero Hale, AlinPattz, deandramari, Ingriid **y **Fran Ktrin Black****.**


	11. Héroe

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora**- Héroe de Enrique Iglesias

**Capítulo 10 – Héroe**

Bella y yo nos sentabamos con rigidez en las incómoda sillas detrás de la pequeña mesa de madera rectangular. Desde abajo, fuera de la atenta mirada del resto de la sala, tomé una de sus manos, tratando de ofrecerle algo de apoyo. Cuando me miró, la expresión de terror en su hermoso rostro envió una onda de dolor a través de mi corazón. Sin embargo, traté de reunir una sonrisa de confianza. Era todo lo que podía ofrecerle por el momento.

Si Bella era mi belleza, Maddie era mi princesa. Se sentó tranquilamente en una silla en el centro de la imponente y gran sala, balanceando sus pequeñas piernas de ida y vuelta, sin saber lo que los próximos minutos podrían traerle. Al menos, estaba agradecido por eso. Su largo cabello castaño cubría su pequeño rostro de porcelana mientras miraba y susurraba algo a Angie, la pequeña muñeca bailarina que le acompañaba a todas partes. Alguien había colocado la silla de Maddie entre el lugar donde Bella y yo estábamos sentados, y donde él - Paul Forrester- estaba.

Jenks, mientras frenéticamente tomaba notas en el otro lado de mí, se inclinó para susurrarnos: "El juez está en camino. Preparaos". Asentí con la cabeza mientras me ajustaba los botones del traje.

Todos nos levantamos rápidamente una vez que el juez entró en la sala de audiencias. Sujeté a Bella de la mano apretándosela.

Tuve un momento difícil para escuchar lo que el juez estaba diciendo. Su voz zumbaba como un lejano eco, como un cuerno sordo. Confuso, mis ojos se perdieron en el resto de la sala del tribunal - el transcriptor escribiendo furiosamente, el alguacil de pie rígidamente al lado del estrado vacío - antes de pararme en la mesa rectangular que estaba justo enfrente de donde Bella, Jenks y yo estábamos.

Paul Forrester y su abogado. El gilipollas amenazaba con quitarle a la niña que - junto con su madre – habían llegado a ser en las últimas semanas el centro de mi universo.

Por encima de mi mierda de cadáver.

Traté de concentrarme en el rostro de Paul, en leerlo. ¿Qué le motivaba? ¿Qué había en sus ojos? ¿Realmente quería ser parte de la vida de su hija, o era sólo un intento desesperado para atrapar a una mujer que ya no lo quería? Pero los ojos de Paul Forrester - así como el resto de su cara - eran confusos para mí, hasta que la voz del juez fue apagándose. Me miró, pero yo no podía mantener mis ojos en él si quería concentrarme.

A pesar de mi visión distorsionada, podía sentirlo mirándome. Yo podía sentir el odio, la falta de plena consciencia saliendo como un veneno oscuro por cada poro de su cuerpo alto y oscuro. Un sexto sentido me decía que esa relación era definitivamente burlona, seguro que saldría fuera de esta sala como el vencedor.

Tendría que pasar por mí primero.

La furia repentina de ardor en mis huesos distorsionó mi visión aún más, y de repente la sala entera era sólo una vaga niebla. La sangre se iba violentamente a mis sienes, la adrenalina corría por mis venas. Mi cuerpo se tensó y apreté mi mano libre a mi lado. Me mordí el labio, fuerte, luchando contra el instinto de girarme hacia el juez y gritarle "que te follen" antes de coger a Bella y a Maddie y sacarlas fuera de ese infierno. Traté de controlar el impulso enloquecedor que correr hacia el hombre borroso frente a mí, meter mi puño en su cara y limpiar con eficacia esa burla invisible y petulante.

Una mano cálida se apretó alrededor de la mía abruptamente, alejándome de mi rabia y recordándome por qué era importante mantener la calma. Miré hacia abajo y Bella sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, como diciendo, "no ahora". Me obligué a poner mi atención de nuevo en el juez.

"... por lo tanto, este tribunal ha determinado que la custodia total de Madisen Swan, la hija de Isabella Swan y Paul Forrester, debe ser entregada a su padre biológico. A Isabella Swan se le concederán derechos de visita de manera temporal, hasta que un horario más permanente sea determinado por este tribunal... "

"¡No!", Bella gritó, y antes de que alguien se moviera, cogí a Maddie de la silla y la puse entre nosotros, las sujeté a las dos bien junto a mí y enterré mi cabeza entre ellas.

La voz de Jenks sonaba desde algún lugar detrás de mí. "Edward, tienes que dejarlas ir. El juez ya ha tomado su decisión. Ellas no son tuyas, ninguna de ellas lo fue y nunca lo será".

Yo sabía que era verdad. Pero Dios, no podía dejar de lado a ninguna de las dos. Simplemente no podía.

Alguien soltó una risita. "Sí, muchacho Eddie. No son tuyas, son mías... las dos".

Mi cabeza se levantó en busca de los culpables, pero mis ojos se encontraron con la mirada agonizante de Bella. "Edward, no puedo dejarla. Si ella se queda con él, yo también".

"No", le susurré con mi boca seca apenas capaz de formar una palabra. "Por favor, no".

Mis ojos recorrieron la sala entera, y me sorprendí al encontrar a algunos de mi familia ahí. Alice se quedó a un lado, mirándome con ojos grandes e hinchados.

"Edward, lo siento. Supongo que estaba equivocada acerca de ti y de Bella".

Por detrás de ella estaban Rose y mi padre, moviendo la cabeza hacia mí.

"Edward, que se vayan hijo. Tú no sabrías como cuidarlas, cómo ser el hombre que ellas necesitan que seas".

"No puedo ser el hombre que necesitan", le susurré.

"Te lo dije, Edward. Hay consecuencias a tus acciones. Pero no, tenías que hacer las cosas a tu manera", sonrió Rosalie.

El resto de sus palabras se perdieron por completo en mí, sin embargo, una voz suave y algo asustada me llamó la atención. Miré hacia abajo y mis ojos se fijaron en una cara dulce, acaramelada y con grandes ojos marrones.

"Po favó, po favó, no me obligues a í con él", Maddie –mi princesa- rogó, aferrándose a mis brazos con todo la fuerza que una niña de cuatro años podría reunir. Se me hizo un nudo en mi garganta y una opresión insoportable se apoderó de mi pecho. "Po favó papá, no me obligues a í con ese hombe. Quieo quedáme contigo y con mamá".

Y de repente, nada más importaba. Ni la sentencia del juez increíblemente jodida, ni el agente judicial mirándome, retándome a desafiar las órdenes del juez, ni la falta de fe de mi propio padre en mí, y definitivamente ni el mierda de Paul Forrester.

Todo lo que importaba eran la mujer y la niña en mis brazos.

Me agaché y le di un beso en la frente. "No irás a ninguna parte con él, Maddie", le prometí. Paul resopló, pero no le hice caso, mientras que la indescriptible alegría que sentí cuando Maddie me llamó de esa manera, libraba una batalla interna con la necesidad indescriptible de meterle el puño por la boca.

"Papá te mantendrá a salvo", prometí, con la voz firme. Bella y Maddie eran mis prioridades. Primero tenía que asegurarme de que estaban a salvo y luego golpearía a Paul.

Cuando de repente una mano me cogió del hombro, mi primer pensamiento fue '¿Te importa? Tengo aquí un momento con mi hija, antes de que la ira vuelva'.

"Es hora de dejar de jugar a las casitas, Cullen. Vete a la mierda, lejos de mi familia".

Con mi último auto-control, solté su agarre. Me volví hacia Bella y le entregué a Maddie.

"Tú y Maddie iros a sentaros con mi padre". Aunque no estaba exactamente en la parte superior de mi lista de personas favoritas en este momento, yo sabía que él se ocuparía de ellas. Después de todo, había heredado mi instinto de protección de él.

"Pero-"

"Id".

Una vez que estuvieron con mi padre, me di la vuelta.

La furia ardiente que hasta ahora tenía en los rincones de mi mente fue al centro y se transformó en una rabia alucinante y deslumbrante. La sangre hervía en mis venas, la adrenalina bombeaba a través de mi cuerpo tan fuerte y rápido que me sentí como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Mi visión se volvió roja, como un toro listo para cargar, y cuando mis ojos se trasladaron al mierda tratando de destruir nuestra vida, reduje mi mirada, forzando mi enfoque en su cara borrosa.

Me fui cara él. "¿Tu familia?". Le susurré. "¿Tu familia?". Su boca se convirtió en una mueca, todavía era lo suficientemente estúpido como para tratar de burlarse de mí. "No son tu familia", gruñí. "Se te dio la oportunidad hace un tiempo atrás, pero no la quisiste". Mi pecho estabaagitado, mis manos apretadas en puños. "Ellas son mi familia ahora. Y no me las vas a quitar".

Él se echó a reír. Una risa maníaca que acabó con cualquier atisbo de moderación que había dejado, y de repente mi puño golpeó su cara. Detrás de mí, oí gritar a Bella y a mi padre pidiéndome que parara, pero yo no podía parar. Ese hijo de puta no se iba llevar a mi familia lejos de mí, ni ahora ni nunca.

"¡Son mías!" Gruñí al oír el chasquido de su mandíbula en mi puño.

"¡Son mías!". Repetí. De alguna manera, ese hijo de puta sin rostro se las arregló para volver a reír.

"¡Mías!". Repetí, dándole más golpes en la cara, en las costillas, en todas partes. Seguía riéndose.

"¡Mías!"

"¡Mías!"

"¡Mías!"

Me senté hacia arriba, respirando con dificultad frente a la fría oscuridad de mi habitación. Un brillo delgado de sudor cubría mi pecho desnudo, goteando por mis abdominales y reluciente en la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Me estremecí.

"Mierda", gemí, pasé mis dedos por el pelo humedecido. Tomé una respiración profunda, y traté de calmar mi corazón acelerado. Podía oír que latía con fuerza en mi pecho, más fuerte que las bocinas de los coches sonando sin cesar fuera de mi ventana.

"Mierda". Me tiré contra las almohadas, con un brazo cubriendo mi cara. Era la segunda vez en muchas noches que había tenido esta pesadilla. Solté un bufido, preguntándome qué pasaba con los sueños nocturnos que solía tener, los que me dejaban con un corazón acelerado y entumecido y con unos círculos oscuros bajo los ojos. Al haber dormido muy poco en los últimos días me estaba empezando a parecer a un vampiro de mierda.

Miré el reloj, el brillante color verde de los dígitos parpadeaba las tres y cuarenta y tres de la mañana. Gemí de nuevo, muy despierto y sabiendo que no había manera en el infierno de que me quedara dormido en ningún momento en un futuro cercano. Con un gruñido final, me levanté de la cama y salí al baño a lavarme el sudor.

Intenté mirarme cuando se encendió la luz en el baño, frunciendo el ceño con impaciencia mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban. Jugué con la temperatura de la ducha esperando a que el vapor se levantara antes de lanzar mis bóxers y meterme, golpeando la puerta de la ducha detrás de mí. Una vez dentro, dejé caer el agua caliente en mi contra, poniendo la cara hacia arriba para el chorro y dejando que el agua se deslizara por mis hombros y mi pecho, lentamente, llevándose la tensión de la noche. Después de un par de minutos, me giré en la ducha y bajé la cabeza, dejando que el agua diera ahora en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Con un suspiro de frustración provocado por las pesadillas recurrentes, así como por el conocimiento de lo que podría pasar mañana, dejé que mi frente descansara contra los azulejos fríos de mármol de la pared.

Mi mente se perdió de nuevo en Bella. Era casi la una de la mañana en el otro lado del país, en una lluviosa y pequeña ciudad llamada Forks, en el estado de Washington. Me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo, si estaría haciendo un mejor trabajo que yo, durmiendo. Lo dudaba, no esta noche. Di una respiración profunda y cogí la pastilla de jabón, frotándome mientras mi mente repetía todos los detalles de los últimos días.

OOOOOOOOOO

Mi teléfono móvil vibró mientras estaba en mi apartamento. Lo saqué con rapidez, pero me aseguré de comprobar el identificador de llamadas antes de contestar. Mi boca se presentó en una amplia sonrisa. Había sido un maldito y largo día.

"Bella", suspiré, incapaz de disimular el alivio en la voz.

"Hola Edward", respondió ella, y tal vez era sólo una ilusión, pero pensé que había detectado el mismo tipo de alivio en su voz.

"¿Estáis bien tú y Maddie? ¿El vuelo bien?". Tiré mi bolsa y las llaves en la mesa pequeña de la puerta y me dirigí directamente hacia el balcón, abrí la puerta de vidrio corrediza de forma rápida y salí al aire fresco de la noche.

"Sí, estamos bien. El vuelo ha ido bien. Maddie se ha comportado muy bien durante la mayor parte, aunque le he tenido que quitar la barra de Toblerone que Alice le compró a mitad del vuelo, cuando empezó a rebotar en el asiento y a abrir y cerrar la bandeja delante de ella como si no hubiera mañana. Alice va a pagar eso cuando tenga a sus propios hijos. ¿Quién diablos le da a una niña de cuatro años, una barra de chocolate gigante diez minutos antes de un vuelo de seis horas?"

Yo no podía dejar de reírme. "Alice, quien va a ser. Así que, ¿aparte de ser una niña hiperactiva de cuatro años, todo lo demás ha ido bien?"

"Hmm Mm. Ha sido un día largo. Acabamos de llegar hace un rato".

"¿Qué está haciendo Maddie?". Sentí una punzada fuerte, sabiendo que no iba a ver su dulce carita durante unos días. No más de unos pocos días, me dije.

"Está dentro con mi padre y con Jake. Estará manteniéndolos ocupados por un tiempo con sus historias, así que pensé que tenía que salir fuera y respirar un poco de aire fresco de montaña y… llamarte. Espero que no estuvieras ocupado".

"Bella, deja de preguntarme eso. Yo nunca estoy demasiado ocupado para ti. Deberías saberlo a estas alturas". Ella permaneció en silencio, lo que por supuesto, me dejó perplejo. Yo hubiera pensado que después de la forma en la que se había despedido en el aeropuerto, ella sabría que ella y Maddie eran mis prioridades.

"Jay Jenks me llamó", dijo, como si estuviera tratando de cambiar de tema. "Él quiere reunirse conmigo el domingo, así que podemos arreglarlo todo antes de que la semana comience".

"Bien. Obtén todas tus cosas, reúnete con él, y entonces estoy seguro de que te dirá que todo va a estar bien". Y entonces tú y Maddie podréis volver… a casa... conmigo.

"Espero que estés bien. Quiero terminar con esto lo más rápido posible".

Un pensamiento repentino se me ocurrió. "Bella, tu ex-marido, ¿podría ir a buscarte?". Mi mano involuntariamente apretó el teléfono.

Bella se rió entre dientes. "Paul no es tan estúpido. Él no se acercará a la casa de mi padre. Sabe que el jefe dispararía primero y preguntaría después. Y además, no lo haría... no con Jake alrededor".

En alguna parte profunda de mí, la parte que estaba tratando que fuera un tipo decente, independientemente de lo que eso significara, estaba contento de que el ex marido de Bella, al parecer, no intentaría nada, siempre y cuando Jake estuviera alrededor. Pero el resto de mi cuerpo, especialmente la parte celosa que no había existido hasta que conocí a Bella, no podía evitar el que apretara más fuerte el teléfono, hasta que podía escuchar el metal fino de mi teléfono protestar bajo mi mano.

"Me alegro de que haya alguien allí para protegerte y proteger a Maddie". Me encogí, una vez que las palabras salieron, no porque no quisiera decirlas, sino porque sabía que no había sido capaz de ocultar el tono de los celos debajo de las palabras.

"Edward..." - tomó aire - "Jake significa todo para mí, y él ha estado allí para mí en muchas cosas, pero... a pesar de que las cosas entre él y yo son una especie de... confusión ahora, es sólo mi amigo".

Quería preguntarle qué era exactamente lo que eso significaba. Había tantos significados de amigos hoy en día. Eran amigos de la universidad, amigos del trabajo, viejos y nuevos amigos, amigos casuales, amigos con beneficios...

Y entonces ella me dijo que tenía algo que ver con el tema de la paternidad...

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Bella no sería del tipo que tiene esa clase de amigos. Además, me recordé a mí mismo que esto era exactamente lo que había querido decir cuando me dijo que habría cosas que ella no sería capaz de responder en este momento. Más tarde sí, pero no ahora.

"Bella, cuídate. Cuídate y cuida de Maddie. Eso es todo lo que me importa".

"Lo haré. Edward, yo-", empezó a decir algo y luego se detuvo abruptamente. "¡Ya voy, papá!", ella gritó. "Um, me tengo que ir".

"Oh. Está bien".

Ella resopló. "¿Te llamo dentro de unos días?"

Yo hubiera preferido antes, pero no quería que pensara que después de un beso yo ya era de su propiedad.

"Llámame cuando tengas la oportunidad. Déjame saber lo que está pasando, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo haré".

"¿Bella?"

"¿Sí?"

"Todo va a estar bien".

La oí dar una respiración profunda. "De acuerdo".

"Y, ¿Bella?"

"¿Sí?"

"Voy a estar pensando en ti... y en Maddie".

"Nosotras vamos a estar pensando en ti también".

"Una cosa más, Bella".

La oí reír una vez. "¿Sí?"

"Estaré pensando también en… el aeropuerto", soplé hacia fuera rápidamente.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Sí?"

"Yo también estaré recordando eso. Mucho".

Y no pude evitar la enorme sonrisa que estalló en mi cara.

"Te llamaré pronto", prometió. No la presioné más.

"Bien entonces".

"Adiós Edward".

"Adiós Bella".

El día siguiente pasó y luego llegó el domingo, yo estaba más que un poco inquieto, así que acepté la oferta de mi madre y me fui a Long Island para el fin de semana.

Esme preparó una de sus deliciosas cenas, y más tarde, nos fuimos todos a la caliente sala a pasar calor mientras veíamos el televisor de pantalla grande. Mi padre encendió la gran chimenea, Esme y Carlisle vivían justo al lado del agua, y aquí, se podía sentir la noche otoñal mucho más que en la ciudad. Emmett y Rose había traído una película para ver, y en la mitad, mi madre dejó su lugar al lado de mi padre y en silencio se dirigió a mí.

Me volví para mirarla con una sonrisa, antes de pasar mis ojos de nuevo a la película. No es que yo estuviera prestando mucha atención. Era la tercera entrega de una de las sagas de vampiros que eran muy populares últimamente.

Mi madre se acercó y apartó un mechón de pelo de mi frente.

"¿Cómo estás Edward?", susurró.

"Estoy bien, mamá", le susurré, manteniendo mis ojos en la pantalla.

"He oído que las cosas se han agitado en el trabajo".

"Sí, ya sabes cómo es. Todo el mundo se está preparando para sus campañas de primavera, cuando llega la primavera, todo el mundo empieza a preparar las campañas de otoño, y así". Me encogí de hombros.

"Hmmm", tarareó ella con las cejas levantadas, tratando de fingir interés. Me reí.

"Me hace muy feliz verte más últimamente". Le sonreí y le tomé la mano en el asiento. Yo sabía que no había sido el mejor hijo para ella en los últimos años. Ella siempre había sido una madre para mí y mis hermanos.

"Tu tío me dijo que no podrías hacer la subasta de caridad esta semana". Esme estaba muy metida en las subastas de caridad. Estuvo en el consejo de varias, y desde que podía recordar, había estado involucrada en el funcionamiento o en la organización de algún tipo de evento benéfico.

Me encogí de hombros de nuevo. "No sé". Pensé en cómo mi tío me había sugerido que invitara a Bella a la subasta. Fruncí mis labios y sacudí la cabeza, pensando en que no habría una oportunidad en el infierno de que eso sucediera ahora, no con miles de kilometros entre nosotros.

"¿Qué?", preguntó mi madre, haciendo que sacudiera la cabeza.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué sacudes la cabeza?"

"¿Qué? Oh. Nada. Yo estaba uh... pensando que si yo fuera el hombre en esa película hubiera tirado al sucio perro callejero fuera de la tienda hace horas", le dije, señalando con la barbilla hacia la pantalla.

"Oh", asintió Esme con la cabeza, volviendo la mirada a la televisión de gran tamaño. "Bueno, ya sabes, él es un buen amigo de ella".

"Pshh", resoplé. "Él sólo quiere ponerse en sus pantalones".

"¡Edward!", dijo entre dientes, dándome en el brazo con la mano. Ella trató de ocultar una sonrisa.

Me reí. "Lo siento mamá, pero es la verdad".

Ella se quedó en silencio unos minutos, y pensé que había vuelto su atención a la película.

"Mi hermano también me dijo que tuvo una interesante conversación contigo la semana pasada en el yate".

"¿Lo hizo? ¿Qué te dijo?"

"No mucho. Pero por como sonaste, él confía en que Tanya y tú habéis estado separados todo este tiempo, gracias a Dios. No es que yo te juzgue", dijo ella rápidamente, poniendo una mano en tono de disculpa, "pero la verdad es que, cariño, podrías hacerlo mucho mejor".

"Era tan mala para ti". Ella sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente."Y también dijo que..."

"¿Que qué?". Pregunté, volviéndome hacia ella con una ceja levantada.

"En realidad, nada más. Era sólo la forma... simplemente parecía que podría haber algo más".

El tío Aro se estaba convirtiendo en una señora chismosa de unos cuarenta años. Gracias a Dios que parecía que no había dicho nada al respecto del abogado de Bella.

Como si fuera el momento justo, Esme se aclaró la garganta y me preguntó: "¿Cómo está Bella?"

Me di vuelta y reduje mis ojos hacia mi madre. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Ella me dio una mirada confusa. "No es una pregunta con trampa, mi amor. ¿Cómo está Bella? Estamos todos muy preocupados. Alice dice que la audiencia es este miércoles".

La miré con suspicacia. "Sí, hablé con ella la noche que se fue, pero no he sabido nada de ella desde entonces".

"Bueno, ella debe estar muy ocupada por allí".

"Sí, creo que probablemente lo está".

"Realmente espero que todo salga bien. Ambas han llegado a ser realmente especiales para esta familia".

"Sí, mamá. Ya lo sé".

Sus ojos se estrecharon. Ella me miraba a través de sus ojos verdes de la única manera que una madre podía mirar. "¿Y tú?"

"¿Yo, qué?"

Ella abrió la boca, pero luego dudó. Cuando habló, yo estaba bastante seguro de que ella había querido decir otra cosa.

"¿Y tú estás bien?"

"Sí, mamá. Ya te lo he dicho. Estoy bien".

Ella se encontró con mis ojos durante unos segundos más y finalmente me dejó de mirar.

"Bueno, si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, Edward, sabes que tu padre y yo estamos aquí".

Contuve una sonrisa cuando mencionó a mi padre, pero como siempre, ella lo pilló.

"Dale una oportunidad, Edward. Él ha estado pasándolo mal estas últimas semanas. Sé que las cosas fueron difíciles entre tú y él por un tiempo, pero créeme, él quiere arreglar eso. Te ama mucho, siempre lo ha hecho".

"Sí, mamá. Está bien", estuve de acuerdo, más para aplacarla que cualquier otra cosa.

Mi teléfono vibró entonces, y cuando vi el número de teléfono, me excusé con rapidez y salí volando de la habitación, caminando rápidamente mientras presionaba el botón de hablar.

"¿Bella?"

"Hola Edward. ¿Es mal momento?". Su voz sonaba un poco baja y temblorosa.

"No. No, por supuesto que no", respondí mientras abría rápidamente la puerta de la entrada a la casa y salía a la fría noche. Me encogí de hombros y me apreté los brazos contra los costados, metiendo la mano libre en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón para mantener el calor. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, sí, estoy bien", respondió ella, pero sonaba apagada.

"¿Maddie está bien?". Le pregunté.

"Sí, está bien Edward". Yo exhalé antes de oír su llanto silencioso.

"Bella, ¿qué pasa?"

"Lo siento Edward, sé que no debería seguir molestándote con mis problemas, pero estoy tan enfadada conmigo misma que sólo necesitaba-", se detuvo y respiró hondo, "necesitaba hablar... tenía que hablar... yo necesitaba-"

"Está bien Bella. Cálmate y dime lo que ha pasado".

Sus palabras salieron rápido. "Me reuní con Jenks esta tarde y miramos los papeles del divorcio y la documentación que mi viejo abogado había elaborado para terminar con los derechos paternales de Paul". Ella empezó a llorar más fuerte.

"Shh. Relájate, Bella. Relájate". Cerré los ojos. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no me iba a Washington con ella?

"¿Qué dijo Jenks?". Le pregunté, una vez que sus lágrimas disminuyeron.

"Él lo hizo todo mal Edward. La declaración no fue suficiente. Teníamos que haber presentado una petición para terminar y luego presentarlo ante el tribunal".

No tenía ni idea de cuál era la diferencia de mierda, pero no sonaba bien.

"Entonces, ¿qué significa eso exactamente?"

"Esto significa que a los ojos de la corte, Paul tiene tanto derecho a Maddie como yo, y él... sigue siendo legalmente su padre", terminó con una voz desesperada.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, gritó: "¡Ahora voy, Maddie!", y yo podía oír la tensión en su voz. "Edward, ¿te puedo llamar después? Maddie y mi padre me están esperando. Se supone que debemos ir a tomar un helado".

"¿Quieres que te llame en una hora o algo así?"

"Sí, está bien". Hizo una pausa. "Edward, lo siento. No quiero cargarte con mis problemas, pero no puedo dejar que mi padre sepa que estoy asustada, porque es probable que una bala atraviese a Paul". Yo estaba teniendo dificultades para ver cuál era el problema si eso ocurriera. "Y Jake, Jake es aún peor".

Me mordí el labio. No habría sido una buena idea hacerle saber las diferentes maneras que planeé para mutilar a su ex marido si alguna vez llegaba a tenerlo en mis manos.

"Bella, te lo dije en el aeropuerto, no se te ocurra pedirme disculpas por nada. Me alegra que me hayas llamado. Yo estoy aquí para ti, en cualquier forma que me necesites. Vamos a resolver esto, no te preocupes".

Le dije otra vez que la llamaría en una hora, y tan pronto como colgó el teléfono, miré a través de mis contactos hasta que encontré el número que necesitaba.

"Jay Jenks al habla".

"Jenks. Soy Edward Cullen. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Que qué está pasando?", repitió. "¡Lo que pasa es que ese mierda de abogado que Isabella utilizó para su divorcio debió de haberse sacado el grado por internet o algo así! ¿Cómo diablos no sabe la diferencia entre una declaración jurada y una solicitud de terminación?". Sonaba como si él mismo se hubiera estado haciendo esa pregunta toda la noche.

Me pasé la mano por el pelo y poco a poco por mi cara. "¿Y ahora qué?"

"Bueno, el hecho sigue siendo que la niña no ha tenido contacto con Forrester durante más de dos años. Y él era muy consciente de la documentación como para renunciar a sus derechos paternos. Esto debería ser suficiente para que por lo menos nos concedieran una suspensión temporal en la orden del ADN". Jenks se quedó quieto por unos momentos, y yo pensaba que había terminado de hablar. De repente, continuó. "Forrester contrató a un gran abogado desde Seattle para manejar este caso", se rió entre dientes. Fruncí el ceño, sin ganas de broma.

"No pareces preocupado".

"Bueno, siempre existe la posibilidad de que algo pueda ir mal". Estos abogados de mierda nunca daban una respuesta directa. "Pero Cullen, he estado en este negocio desde que estabas en pañales. Lo he visto todo ya. Tengo una muy buena idea de qué tipo de personaje es ese tipo, Forrester, y tengo algunas sorpresas en la manga para él".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno", comenzó diciendo, y luego dudó.

"Mira, no te estoy pidiendo cualquier información que pueda romper tu acuerdo de confidencialidad, sólo quiero recordarte que estás encargado de todo esto. Acabo de hablar con Isabella, y ella parecía muy disgustada". Era una situación extraña. Bella era su cliente real, pero en secreto yo pagaba su cuenta.

"Ah mierda. Supongo que es culpa mía. Yo estaba muy furioso con esa mierda de abogado. Estoy al cargo de todo, está bien. Ese asqueroso nos hizo retroceder un poco, pero siempre tengo un plan de contingencia elaborado en mi cabeza. Sin entrar en detalles, vamos a decir que Forrester no es el ciudadano más honrado".

Me quejé, preguntándome cómo esa mierda podía ser peor, pero Jenks continuó, muy a gusto.

"Hay unos pocos... hechos que hemos descubierto sobre el Sr. Forrester que el tribunal estaría interesado en saber, y mañana por la mañana diré, en el consejo que tengo, que voy a revelar esos hechos en la corte, el miércoles. También hay años de médicos y de pagas a la niña que no han sido pagados y que tiene que considerar si quiere algún tipo de acceso a su hija. Si Forrester realmente quiere a la niña, va a tener un montón de mierda que responder por primera vez".

Pensé en lo que Bella me había dicho por teléfono el otro día.

Nunca hubiera separado a mi hija de un padre que realmente la amara.

Me quedé en silencio, y Jenks se rió.

"Relájate Cullen. Por eso me pagan tanto dinero. Y créeme, tú tendrás que pagar algo de ese poderoso dinero. Este caso me lleva lejos de un nuevo rapero bastante furioso en Nueva York. Ya ha amenazado con poner una gorra en mi culo si no lo saco de sus problemas legales".

Rodé los ojos, no estando interesado en sus problemas con el mundo del hip-hop. "¿Y si Paul en realidad no quiere a la niña? ¿Y si es algo más?"

"Bueno, entonces depende en como de malo sea eso que busca".

Se me escapó una ráfaga de aire por la nariz.

"Cullen, escúchame. Sé qué tipo de tío es ese. Me siento bastante confiado". Ese era el problema de nuevo, había estado muy seguro de eso antes y al parecer todo se había ido a la mierda. "Esto debería ser suficiente para conseguir que diera marcha atrás. Entonces podemos tratar de arreglar lo que el viejo abogado de Isabella creó, haciendo la documentación correcta y esperemos que una vez que Forrester vea que Isabella ya no tiene a su retrasado abogado de mierda, estará más dispuesto a cooperar. No hay garantía de que no se reagrupe en algún momento y regrese con armas más grandes, pero hay mucho que le puede pasar entre ahora y entonces. La Srta. Swan no siempre estará sola", añadió.

No estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello ahora.

"¿Qué pasa si Forrester no da marcha atrás?"

Jenks exhaló en voz alta. "Entonces llegaremos a él con todo lo que tengamos. Pero tengo que ser honesto contigo, Cullen, si ese es el caso, es muy posible que él termine con algún tipo de derechos de visita, por lo menos, hasta que el tribunal determine cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones".

Llevé el teléfono más cerca de mi boca. "Tú haz todo lo posible para asegurarte de que ni Isabella ni su hija tienen que lidiar con ese idiota de nuevo", gruñí. "Lo que sea que tengas que hacer".

Colgamos. A pesar de que había pasado menos de media hora empecé a marcar el número de Bella.

Una voz desde atrás me sorprendió. "Edward, ¿está todo bien?"

Me di la vuelta rápidamente, sorprendido de ver a mi padre de pie junto a la puerta. Apreté el botón de colgar en el teléfono.

"Todo está bien papá", le mentí sin problemas. "He salido a tomar un poco de aire".

Carlisle me miró por un segundo antes de estirar un brazo hacia mí. "Sí. Tu madre me ha enviado a darte esto". Llevaba mi sudadera de Dartmouth. "Ella dice que hace frío y te puedes enfermar, a pesar de que le he recordado que tú no coges un resfriado tan fácilmente, pero ya sabes lo que se preocupa", divagaba. Sus ojos no me miraron mientras me habló, y me di cuenta de que, aunque su voz era tan tranquila y serena como siempre, había oído una parte de mi conversación telefónica.

Me acerqué a su mano extendida. "Gracias", dije yo, manteniendo mi rostro tan blanco como fuera posible. Me puse la sudadera por encima de mi cabeza y esperé a que mi cabeza hubiera desaparecido en ese momento. No hubo suerte.

"Francamente esta noche es fría, ¿no?", dijo, soplando en sus manos y frotándolas. Él se había trasladado más cerca de mí.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos, cogiendo mi teléfono móvil con ansiedad. Tenía que llamar a Bella. Lo último que quería era una pequeña charla con mi padre.

"Sí, supongo que lo es", le respondí brevemente.

Se quedó mirando hacia adelante. "Supongo que tendremos que encender la chimenea esta noche".

"Sí, claro", estuve de acuerdo distraídamente. Con mi ansiedad de volver a llamar Bella creciendo cada vez más, empecé a decir, "Oye papá, tengo que hacer-"

Sin embargo, Carlisle me interrumpió. "Edward, tengo que decir que me sentí muy feliz de escuchar a tu tío decir que las cosas con Tanya habían terminado esta vez de verdad".

Le sonreí y rodé los ojos. "Sí papá. Pero yo ya te lo dije, ¿no?".

Él arqueó las cejas y se encogió de hombros. "¿Puedes realmente culparme por no creerte?, no sería la primera vez que dices que has terminado las cosas con ella sólo para volver a estar juntos a la semana siguiente. Y los tabloides decían-"

"Tal vez deberías dejar de creer todo lo que lees y creerme a mí de una vez".

Él había elegido un mal momento para hablar de la prensa sensacionalista. Todos esos cabrones entrometidos estaban en mi lista de mierda en este momento.

"Sí, tienes razón", él estuvo de acuerdo con cautela. "Probablemente debería haberte escuchado".

Mi cabeza dio un respingo de sorpresa. En realidad no me esperaba que estuviera de acuerdo.

"Um, eso es... bueno", dije con curiosidad. "Creo que puedo ver por qué hubiera sido un poco difícil de creer. Ella y yo íbamos y veníamos durante un tiempo".

Carlisle asintió con la cabeza. Justo cuando pensaba que habíamos terminado con la conversación de padre e hijo durante la temporada y estaba a punto de excusarme, una vez más, dijo: "Oye, buena suerte con la presentación esta semana. Emmett me dijo que todos habéis trabajado muy duro en eso durante las últimas semanas. Estoy seguro de que todo ese trabajo dará sus frutos".

Una vez más, me sorprendió por eso. En los cinco años desde que habíamos abierto CCW, mi padre y yo rara vez, o nunca, hablábamos de todo lo relacionado con los proyectos y con su progreso. En su mente, nuestras discusiones se habían girado en torno a aortas y arterias obstruidas y a los últimos avances en los instrumentos quirúrgicos. Se suponía que debía haber continuado el legado Cullen, no desarrollar los anuncios de cereales.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, me recuperé y respondí: "Sí, ha habido un montón de días y noches largas, pero estamos bastante seguros". Le sonreí, dándome cuenta de que había usado la frase de Jenks. "La idea inicial fue de Bella, y era genial, así que más o menos los tenemos en el bote".

Carlisle volvió a asentir, como si estuviera teniendo en cuenta eso. Mantenía los ojos abiertos en la noche oscura, poco a poco me preguntó: "Y... ¿cómo lo está llevando Bella? Tu madre y tu hermana me han dicho que ella tiene algunos problemas con su ex marido en este momento".

Aquí es donde empecé a sospechar. Para nadie más, ni para sus amigos ni para sus compañeros de trabajo, estas dos cuestiones hubieran sido sólo una pequeña charla entre un padre y un hijo. Me preguntó lentamente y con calma. Pero yo había tratado con la calma de mi padre, con las preguntas racionales desde hace años, y sabía cómo funcionaban.

Involuntariamente, tragué antes de contestar, maldiciéndome a mí mismo mientras lo hacía, porque así como conocía lo que mi padre decía, él probablemente sabía lo que yo diría mucho mejor que yo. Mirando en la oscuridad, le contesté,

"Al parecer, mamá y Alice tienen toda la información". Traté de mantener la irritación lejos de mi voz. "Así que probablemente deberías preguntarles lo que quieras saber. No es que yo crea que ellas deban hablar de los asuntos personales Bella tan abiertamente", lancé con petulancia.

Era como si pudiera sentir como cambiaba el ambiente que nos rodeaba, transformándose en el aire cargado y tenso que las conversaciones entre mi padre y yo solían tener, pareció dudar unos segundos antes de preguntar:

"Edward, ¿con quién estabas al teléfono antes?"

Mi mandíbula se tensó. "Esa era una llamada personal".

"¿Qué está pasando?"

Di una respiración profunda. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, me di cuenta que ahora me observaba, esperando una respuesta que no iba a tener.

Carlisle inhaló profundamente, dejando escapar el aire lentamente. "No sé exactamente lo que está pasando Edward, pero te aconsejo que te pares a pensar. Ella no es el tipo de chica a la que estas acostumbrado".

La irritación que había estado tratando de contener ahora empezaba a salir, pero aún así, luchaba contra ella. Yo sabía que mostrarle a mi padre cómo sus palabras me habían molestado sólo le daría ventaja.

"No sé de lo que estás hablando", murmuré sin mirarlo.

Pero Carlisle no se desanimó. Continuó con su conducta exasperante, con esa calma que siempre desconcertaba.

"Hijo, como he dicho antes, estoy muy contento de que finalmente terminaras las cosas con Tanya. Desde el principio, tu madre y yo sentíamos que tu relación con Tanya era... peligrosa. Tu madre temía que ella te partiera el corazón", los dos sonreímos, "pero yo temía que ella había destruyera tu carácter. Ella sacó lo peor de ti mientras estabas con ella, era como si hubiera disfrutado mostrando al mundo lo malo que podrías ser..."

Cerré los ojos, tratando de bloquear las imágenes de lo que los últimos meses con Tanya habían sido. Sexo, fiestas, alcohol. Más sexo, más fiestas, más alcohol. Al final, sentía un vacío dentro de mí que todo el libertinaje en el mundo no podía llenar.

Carlisle no necesitaba la confirmación verbal. Lo vio todo en mi cara.

"Me alegro de que te hayas cansado de eso, hijo. He notado un cambio en ti en las últimas semanas, y estoy feliz de ver que pareces estar tratando de averiguar quién eres en realidad".

Una vez más, no respondí, pero no pude evitar sentirme un poco satisfecho con sus palabras, sintiendo…satisfacción por su aparente aprobación. Mierda, ¿finalmente había conseguido algo, no? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que mi padre había estado orgulloso de mí? Me acuerdo de ser un joven, flaco, sosteniendo el trofeo de la Little League World Series de mi equipo , acababa de ganar y tenía a mi padre, allí de pie en las gradas, mirándome orgulloso. Luego, él había invitado a todo el equipo a unos helados, y mientras me entregaba mi cono de brownie con triple chocolate, me miró a los ojos y me palmeó el hombro. "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo", dijo.

Yo no había escuchado esa frase siendo un adulto.

Y después de escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Carlisle, me di cuenta de que no iba a escucharlas en cualquier momento en un futuro cercano.

"Pero no pases de ser 'Edward Cullen, el millonario mujeriego' a 'Edward Cullen, el súper héroe durante la noche. Y sin duda no debes experimentar con una mujer inocente y su hija, ya tienen suficientes problemas propios. Es irresponsable".

Mi cabeza se giró hacia él, y yo no podía controlar el shock, el resentimiento, el maldito dolor en mi voz. "¿Qué? ¿Qué has-? ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Experimentar? ¡No tienes ni idea de lo qué estás hablando!".

Él me miró con paciencia, como si estuviera esperando a que yo tuviera uno de los berrinches de mi infancia. Como siempre, sólo sirvió para aumentar mi indignación.

Doblé mi cuerpo para enfrentarme a él, quedándome muy cerca. "Tú no sabes lo que está pasando en mi cabeza", le susurré, "¡así que hazme un favor y permanece fuera de esto! Tú no me conoces. Nunca lo has hecho y nunca lo harás. No sabes lo que yo siento, o lo que pienso, o por qué hago las cosas que hago. Y no tienes ni idea de lo que realmente está pasando". Yo estaba furioso cuando terminé.

Por el contrario, Carlisle era la imagen de la calma, con su rostro frío y sereno. ¿Por qué no heredé eso de él?

"Por el contrario Edward, estoy bastante seguro de que tengo una idea clara de lo que está pasando. Estás cansado de los juegos antiguos. Y como he dicho, hijo, estoy muy contento por eso. Y allí viene una hermosa y joven mujer y su niña, están solas en la ciudad y ves eso como la oportunidad de hacer algo diferente, de interpretar al héroe en lugar de al malo. ¿Necesitan dar un paseo? Les das un paseo. ¿Su pequeña niña necesita ayuda para llegar a su clase de baile? Tú intervienes y haces que suceda". Hizo una pausa y me miró a los ojos. "Ella necesita un abogado, y tú pagas por el abogado de familia más importantes del país".

Le miré a través de los ojos, sorprendido. "¿Cómo..."

Carlisle suspiró, el único signo visible que a veces tenía dificultad para esconder. "Edward, espero que algún día tengas una familia con tu propio hijo, y luego entiendas que no importa la edad, un niño nunca deja de ser un niño a los ojos de sus padres. Cada error que cometen es tu error, al igual que cada movimiento bien que hacen, hace que te sientas orgulloso. Uno junta los cambios más sutiles, las observaciones, los comentarios. A veces... oyes cosas por casualidad, y luego, de repente, tu mente suma dos y dos".

Me pregunté si podía ver la furia en mi cara por su descaro.

"In- mierda-creíble", dije sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Sabes también de qué color llevo los bóxers ahora? Odio decepcionarte otra vez, pero tengo que decirte papá, que has hecho un real trabajo de mierda armando este rompecabezas".

"¿Así que no has metido la mano para conseguirle ese abogado a Bella?"

Le miré fijamente pero no respondí, lo que fue la confirmación de eso. Yo iba a tener unas palabras con mi tío favorito la próxima vez que hablara con él. Y podía besarme el culo si pensaba que iría a la subasta de caridad esta semana.

"¿Y me vas a decir que no estás pagando por él?"

Yo había tenido suficiente en este momento. Ya era un hombre de mierda crecido, no tenía que responder a Carlisle y tenía que llamar a Bella. Tenía que decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que no iba a pasar nada. Sí, maldita sea, me gustaría ser su héroe, si me lo permitía.

"¿Sabes qué, papá? No estoy haciendo esto contigo. Tengo una llamada telefónica que hacer y, francamente, no quiero ser irrespetuoso, pero nada de esto es de tu incumbencia". Me empecé a alejar.

De repente, la voz de mi padre ya no estaba tan tranquila. "Edward, ¿qué pasará cuando te canses de jugar al súper héroe?"

Me di la vuelta. "¿Qué?". Le pregunté confundido.

"¿Qué pasará con Bella y Maddie cuando te cansas de ese papel?"

Regresé hacia mi padre rápidamente. "¿Te has parado a pensar que quizás, sólo quizás, esto no es un juego para mí, que yo no estoy experimentando, o tratando de jugar al héroe?". Me pareció ver las cejas aumentarse por la sorpresa, pero era muy difícil de leer el rostro sereno de Carlisle. Tragué con dificultad. "¿Alguna vez te has detenido a pensar que tal vez esto es real para mí? ¿Que ella es real?"

Nos miramos el uno al otro durante mucho tiempo, ninguno de los dos decía nada, o miraba a otro lado. Estábamos exactamente a la misma altura, mi padre y yo teníamos la misma constitución, a pesar de ser más mayor, sus hombros estaban más ligeramente redondeados que los míos. Tenía los ojos de Esme y su color de pelo, pero podía ver que lo que los periódicos decían era cierto, físicamente, era una versión más joven de Carlisle, por desgracia para él.

Puso una mano sobre mi hombro, casi como disculpa. "Hijo, desde hace años todo ha sido un juego para ti". Hizo una pausa. "Me temo que acabarás perjudicando a Bella y a Madisen".

Yo le desprecié y negué con la cabeza, moviendo los hombros lejos. Su mano se dejó caer a su lado. "Tu confianza en mí, como siempre, es conmovedora". Esta vez, cuando me fui, me dirigí hacia la entrada. "Dile adiós a mamá por mí".

"Edward espera", gritó y finalmente pude por fin escuchar algo en su voz.

No me molesté en esperar a oír lo que era. Sería sólo una variante de lo que había oído durante años. Me subí a mi Audi, me retiré de la calzada y me marché.

A unos pocos kilómetros por la autopista de Long Island, hice una parada de descanso. Sentado allí, con el coche en el parque, me apresuré a reproducir la conversación con mi padre.

Solté un bufido. Por un segundo pensé que finalmente estábamos comenzando a superar nuestros problemas. Pero todo había sido un truco. Él sólo había estado tratando de esperar a que bajara la guardia para que pudiera, una vez más, recordarme otra puta vez lo que yo era. Eso no había dolido tanto, yo estaba acostumbrado a escuchar eso de él. ¿Pero que él insinuara que yo lastimaría a propósito a Bella y Maddie? ¿Que yo estaba jugando a una especie de juego?

Tomé una respiración profunda y empujé el incidente con mi padre a la parte de atrás de mi mente, rápidamente saqué mi teléfono móvil y marqué el número de Bella

"Edward", susurró ella cuando cogió el teléfono y, automáticamente, toda la tensión y todo el dolor se desvaneció con una palabra de su boca. Me di cuenta, con sólo una palabra, que ella se sentía mejor.

Cerré los ojos y sonreí.

"Suenas mejor", le dije.

"Sí", ella estuvo de acuerdo, con una sonrisa en su voz. "Acabo de hablar por teléfono con Jenks. Estaba muy molesta antes de escuchar lo que él tenía que decir, pero él parece estar muy seguro" - rodé los ojos - "todavía podemos salir de esto". Hizo una pausa. "Hay… cosas que mi ex-marido probablemente preferiría mantener fuera de los tribunales, y Jenks piensa hacerle saber que tenemos la intención de presentar esas cosas en la corte, eso podría ser un incentivo suficiente para que Paul abandone el asunto. Y me recordó que nadie en su sano juicio podría conceder la custodia inmediata a Paul con sus antecedentes".

Pensé por un momento. "¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que va a retroceder?"

Ella tomó una respiración rápida y dejó escapar el aire igual de rápido. "Me gustaría pensar que esto es sólo otra de esas cosas que Paul hace a su antojo, sin llegar a pensarlo bien, sin un plan bien pensado. Es su personalidad".

Tragué. "Me gustaría que hubiera más que pudiera hacer, Bella, que no solo sentarme aquí y decirte que todo va a estar bien".

Ella se rió entre dientes una vez. "Ya lo haces".

Negué con la cabeza, sintiéndome inútil. "¿Qué hago?"

"Simplemente... hablar contigo. Antes me sentí… más tranquila después de hablar por teléfono contigo". Ella suspiró. "Simplemente oír que dices que todo va a estar bien, ayuda".

"¿Cómo?"

"No lo sé". Lo dijo como si realmente no tuviera ni idea. "Simplemente lo haces".

Hablamos un poco más, sobre cómo Maddie se estaba asentando y, después oí una voz ronca, la de un hombre mayor, llamarla, y Bella se apresuró a decir adiós.

Esa noche en casa, me quedé dormido pensando en Bella, en Maddie, en Jenks, en mi padre y en lo que significaba ser padre... y un hombre. Esa fue la noche tuve otra pesadilla.

El martes fue un infierno. Al día siguiente era la audiencia en la corte. Por desgracia, también era la presentación de Cartwright, y mientras debería estar preparándome para eso, mi mente estaba totalmente en otra parte. No importaba cómo lo intentara, no podía concentrarme. No podía conseguir alejar esa pesadilla de mi mente o eliminar la posibilidad de que la audiencia de Bella no fuera a la mañana siguiente.

Ella me llamó esa noche, gracias a Dios, porque estaba empezando a ser una mierda.

Después contarme la tarde de Maddie, que se había ido a pescar con su abuelo y Jake, se quedó en silencio, y yo sabía que ella estaba preocupada por la audiencia del día siguiente.

"Todo va a estar bien, ya verás", le dije con más convicción de la que en realidad sentía.

"Sí... lo sé", ella estuvo de acuerdo, pero yo podía oír el miedo en su voz. "Edward, he estado pensando sobre lo que hablamos antes de venirme a Washington". Hablaba en voz baja, casi en un susurro.  
>Me sentí endurecerme. ¿Había cambiado de opinión?<p>

"Lo que te dije sobre que entendería si querías mantener las cosas... de la forma en la que están ahora, lo dije en serio. Espero que lo sepas. Tú amistad significa mucho para mí. No sé lo que hubiera sido de mí estos últimos días, si no hubiera hablado contigo. Mi padre y Jake, los quiero, pero lo único en lo que pueden pensar es en patearle el culo a Paul. Ellos no ven que esto va mucho más allá de lastimar físicamente a Paul. La audiencia de mañana afectará a toda la vida de mi hija si ella tiene que llamarlo papá y Paul no..."- dio una respiración profunda -" nunca ha servido para hacer ese trabajo. Sé que no puedo protegerla para siempre, Edward, pero ella sólo tiene cuatro años. Y si no la protejo yo, ¿quién lo hará?"

Y por una fracción de segundo, sentí un fuerte dolor agonizante en mi corazón. Porque algo me dijo que esto estaba mal, Paul nunca debía ser llamado papá por Maddie. Casi lo dije, pero me mordí la lengua.

"Yo no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, o la relación de Maddie contigo, al convertir esto en algo... diferente". Ella se detuvo, pero sonaba como si hubiera habido más que ella quisiera decir.

"Yo no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, Bella, así que voy a dejarte totalmente a ti que decidas hacia dónde va esto cuando regreses. Pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no quiero nada más que amistad..."

Ella suspiró. "¿Te puedo llamar mañana, después de la audiencia?"

Solté un bufido y negué con la cabeza. "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Si no lo haces, probablemente voy a volverme loco".

Ella se quedó callada por unos momentos, en los que yo me preguntaba una vez más lo que estaba pensando. "Buenas noches Edward", susurró.

Inhalé profundamente. "Buenas noches Bella", murmuré, deseando que no estuviera a casi a tres mil kilómetros de distancia.

"Y Bella, todo estará bien. Por favor, créeme".

"Lo intentaré, Edward. Realmente lo intentaré".

La decisión de volar a Washington esa noche era casi inconsciente. Un minuto yo estaba sentado en mi sofá con mi teléfono móvil en la mano, y al siguiente estaba tirando la ropa en una bolsa de lona, cerrándola y tirándomela por encima del hombro. En el taxi, de camino al aeropuerto, llamé a Emmett para hacerle saber que yo no estaría en la oficina la mañana siguiente.

"¿Estás bromeando conmigo?". Emmett gritó por el teléfono. "¿Dónde coño vas?"

"Tengo algo que tengo que cuidar".

"Te das cuenta de que mañana es la reunión de mierda de los Cartwright, ¿no?"

Me estremecí, golpeando el puño en el asiento a mi lado. Me había olvidado por completo de la familia Cartwright.

"Lo siento, Em. Disculpa a la familia Cartwright por mí, y..."

"¿Pedir disculpas a la familia Cartwright?". Emmett gritó. "¿Pedir disculpas a la familia Cartwright? ¿Has olvidado que Bella también se ha ido? ¿Cómo diablos se supone que tenemos que explicar a la familia Cartwright, que no sólo no está la persona responsable de la idea, sino que también se ha ido una de nuestros jefes?"

"Mira, yo-"

"No, mira tú. Lo de Bella lo puedo entender. Ella tiene a un ex marido dándole su mierda, pero ¿dónde demonios vas tú?"

"Es personal".

"No quiero escuchar que es personal, ¡mierda!". Emmett rara vez perdía los estribos, era más parecido a nuestro padre en ese tema. Pero cuando lo hacía... "El verano pasado dijiste que era algo personal y desapareciste durante tres semanas, y lo entendí, Edward, ya que parecías como una mierda y sabía que necesitabas escapar. ¡Pero ya basta de eso! Has estado alejado durante días, y mañana tenemos una de las mayores exposiciones de la corta carrera de esta agencia. ¡Necesitas estar aquí!".

Sabía que no importaba lo que dijera, Emmett iba a estar molesto. "Emmett, tengo algo importante-"

"¿Algo importante? ¿Algo importante?". Aparté el teléfono lejos de mi oído, cuando comenzó a repetirse. "¿Qué demonios se te ocurre que suceda en tu vida que sea más importante que esta reunión de mañana, eh? ¿Algunas partes de Londres que te perdiste? ¿Algunas chicas en Miami o en Los Ángeles que te ofrecen su apoyo?"

"¡Para, dame eso!". Oí decir a Rosalie antes de arrebatarle el teléfono lejos a su marido.

"Edward". Rodé los ojos. "Sólo voy a decirte una cosa, piensa en lo que estás haciendo...". Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. "Habrá consecuencias a tus acciones. Primero asegúrate de que estás dispuesto a pagar por ellas".

¿Estábamos hablando de mi falta a la reunión de los Cartwright?

"He pensado en las consecuencias, y sí, estoy dispuesto a pagarlas".

Ella estaba en silencio, y en el fondo, Emmett estaba gritando todavía. De repente, Rosalie soltó un bufido: "Eres un idiota", y luego colgó.

Negué con la cabeza y puse el teléfono lejos.

A pocos kilómetros del aeropuerto, mi móvil sonó. Miré el identificador de llamadas. Alice. Haciendo caso omiso de la llamada telefónica, me guardé mi teléfono de nuevo.

Mi móvil sonó otra vez. Jasper. Yo lo ignoré. Emmett aparentemente había mandado una orden de búsqueda y captura hacia mí.

Otro zumbido. Emmett de nuevo. Ignorado.

Otro zumbido. Alice.

Rodé los ojos cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo y vi que habían involucrado a nuestra pobre madre en esto.

Saliendo del taxi ya en el aeropuerto JFK, mi teléfono sonó de nuevo. Saqué mi móvil y vi el nombre de mi padre en el identificador de llamadas.

Mierda.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, metí de nuevo el teléfono en mi bolsillo, y fui a la cola para comprar mi billete. Cuando el teléfono sonó otra vez, había considerado ignorarlo por completo, pero, ¿y si era Bella? A regañadientes, saqué mi teléfono sólo para encontrar que era Carlisle. Una vez más.

Una, y otra, y otra vez, el teléfono vibraba en mi bolsillo. Después de la enésima vez, gemí por la frustración y miré hacia arriba para encontrar a una señora delante de mí, mirándome con ojos desorbitados. Por un segundo, pensé que podría haberla asustado, pero luego con el rabillo de mi ojo, vi que la chica que había estado detrás de mí estaba a mi lado, me comía con los ojos abiertamente, con los mismos ojos que tenían las mujeres enfrente de mí.

Poco a poco, moví la cabeza de lado a lado y me di cuenta de que había un puñado de personas que ahora, tanto en la venta de billetes como fuera, estaban delante de mí.

Maldita sea. Lo había hecho. Con la prisa por llegar al aeropuerto, me había olvidado por completo de mi disfraz.

"Edward Cullen", oí susurrar mientras más y más gente me reconocía. Bajé la cabeza. Oyendo como los no tan silenciosos susurros a mí alrededor crecían. Me quedé atrapado sin nada que hacer, solo tratando de ignorar las miradas, los susurros fuertes, la molesta vibración en el bolsillo, las miradas, los susurros fuertes, la molesta vibración en mi bolsillo, las miradas, los susurros fuertes, la molesta vibración en mi bolsillo...

Gemí de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, sin importarme que tuviera audiencia, y saqué mi teléfono móvil. Estaba seguro de que aunque mi padre me tuviera que decir algo, eso por lo menos me distraería.

"Sí, papá", murmuré al teléfono, manteniendo la cabeza baja y pellizcándome el puente de la nariz.

"Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo?". Me sorprendió cómo sonaba su voz.

"A juzgar por cómo ha sonado mi teléfono durante todo este rato, diría que ya tienes una idea bastante buena".

Suspiró, y yo casi podía oír como ponía los ojos en blanco. "¿Dónde estás?"

"¿No estás siempre a dos pasos por delante de mí? ¿No has adivinado-"

"Todo lo que sé es que recibí una llamada telefónica desesperada de tu hermano y su esposa, diciendo que has desaparecido de nuevo y estás pensando en faltar a la reunión de mañana. Pensé que era importante para ti".

Vi la señal uniformada indicando que la siguiente persona se moviera. Todos los demás se movieron rápidamente, ansiosos por comprar sus billetes a cualquier lugar al que se dirigieran.

"Hay cosas más importantes que esa reunión".

Silencio. "¿Ella ni siquiera sabe que vas para allá?". No tenía sentido mantener más pretextos. Carlisle sabía exactamente dónde me dirigía. Sin embargo, no respondí.

¿Qué le diría a Bella cuando me presentara en la puerta de la casa de su padre? ¿Estaría feliz de verme allí o pensaría que había ido contra su voluntad? ¿Jacob estaría allí? ¿Pondría mi presencia las cosas incómodas y difíciles? Me moví de nuevo mientras tenía a gente mirándome delante de mí.

"¿Has pensado en eso, Edward? Quiero decir, ¿realmente lo has pensado bien?"

"Yo... tengo que estar ahí para ellas".

Mi padre suspiró. "Edward, hijo, escúchame. Tenías razón la otra noche. No sé exactamente lo que está pasando. Pero sé lo suficiente como para saber que, a pesar de que sólo quieres estar ahí para ellas, tu presencia en la sala del tribunal sólo puede hacer daño a Bella en ese momento, no ayudarle".

"¿Cómo es posible hacerle daño?". Pero así como yo le hacía la pregunta, la respuesta me llegó mientras los ojos de cada persona delante de mí me miraban.

"Edward, una vez que compres tu billete, ¿cuánto tiempo te crees que los periódicos y los tabloides sumaran dos más dos? Una vez que alquiles un coche por allí, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que va a llevarlos hacia dónde te diriges, y por qué?, ¿y una vez que aparezcas en la casa?"- hizo una pausa - "¿realmente crees que ese tipo de publicidad ayudará a Bella? Tienes razón Edward, no sé exactamente lo que está pasando, pero sé lo suficiente como para saber que el circo mediático que te seguiría a ese tribunal sería desastroso".

Cerré los ojos, exhalando ira por la nariz.

"Siguiente", llamó el cajero. Levanté la mirada para ver que era mi turno. Dudé. "¡Siguiente!", llamó de nuevo, jadeando con impaciencia.

"Papá, sólo tengo que estar ahí para ella... para las dos".

"Lo sé, Edward. Lo sé. Y por lo que he visto, has estado allí para ella, y puedes seguir estando allí pero no haciéndole las cosas más difíciles. Y mostrándole que puedes ser responsable y útil".

En el fondo de mi mente, podía oír las palabras que me había repetido tantas veces en los últimos años.

Ser el hombre que sabía que podía ser.

¿Era eso lo que quería decir? ¿De verdad no tenía nada que ver con la escuela de medicina, o el seguir sus pasos, o incluso enamorarme de la persona adecuada? ¿Se trataba sólo de saber cosas como cuándo ir... y cuando quedarse? ¿Poner las necesidades de otra persona antes de las mías?

"Perdón, ¿Sr. Cullen? Mientras usted está hablando por teléfono, la cola detrás de usted está creciendo, y mi supervisor me cortará la cabeza si no se mueve".

Di un par de respiraciones profundas. El cajero arqueó una ceja. Con un suspiro prolongado, me quité de la cola y me alejé.

**Se que queriais que se fuera pero... va a ser que no... ¡Nos leemos el viernes! :)**

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger, nina, mpgm, Lucero Hale, AlinPattz, deandramari e Ingriid, Tnad3a29, janalez, Agustina Griego, Andrew y **Fran Ktrin Black**.**


	12. Baby, serás famoso

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora** - Paparazzi de Lady Gaga

**Capítulo 11 – Baby, serás famoso**

**(EPOV)**

Al día siguiente en la oficina, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper estaban demasiado preocupados con la reunión de los Cartwright como para decirme ninguna mierda de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Algo bueno. Yo no podía soportar su basura esta mañana. La audiencia de Bella en Washington era tan sólo en unas horas.

La familia Cartwright llegó a las diez, y nos reunimos con ellos en la gran sala de conferencias. La sala tenía ventanas desde el piso hasta el techo, dando una vista impresionante al Columbus Circle, así como una gran extensión del Central Park en toda su gloria. Traté de esconder mi ceño fruncido mientras miraba a esos dos viejos verdes de mierda con sus trajes caros, no podía con ellos. Desde que prácticamente desnudaron a Bella con los ojos en nuestro último par de reuniones, era todo lo que podía hacer para no escupirles en la cara cada vez que los veía. Así que les di la bienvenida lo más cortésmente posible, y después me mantuve a una distancia segura. La situación no ayudaba nada al nudo de ansiedad de mi estómago y me preguntaba qué estaba pasando en Washington.

Rosalie guió a todos a través de la presentación, con James detrás de ella y, en ocasiones, Lauren. Tuve que dejarlo en manos de Rose, ella le dio todo el crédito a Bella en lo que pudo, que en realidad, era en la mayor parte. Lauren por su parte, era obviamente, la más feliz de estar allí. Ella jugó su parte tan mal que yo estaba seguro de que - según la gran mueca en la cara de Rosalie - sería la destinataria de algunas fuertes patadas en su culo, por parte de Rosalie, antes de que terminara el día.

La reunión se prolongó durante un par de horas. Cuando el reloj de pie al final de la sala sonó las doce, inhalé profundamente, dando un suspiro tembloroso. Eran las nueve en Washington, el comienzo de la audiencia.

"¡Eso fue simplemente maravilloso! ¡Simplemente maravilloso!". John Cartwright gritó unos segundos después de que Rosalie cerrara la presentación. Golpeó las manos con admiración, mirando a su hermano, que parecía tan contento como él. "La idea de la Srta. Swan es simplemente maravillosa, y usted y su equipo han trabajado a la perfección para convertirlo en una campaña maravillosa para nuestra empresa. ¿En cuánto tiempo podemos salir ahí fuera?"

Ahí es donde entré. "Podemos tener todo en producción en un par de semanas. Todo está listo para empezar, estamos a la espera de su aprobación".

John Cartwright siguió y siguió durante unos minutos, sin duda tuvimos su aprobación ya que se quedó impresionado por la presentación y sintió extremadamente que la encantadora Srta. Swan no hubiera podido unirse a nosotros hoy, se impresionó con el carácter que tenía Bella, por lo hermosa que era, por ser una adición encantadora que estaba en nuestro equipo. Se aseguraría de agradecérselo personalmente la próxima vez que estuviera en nuestras oficinas. 'Sí, por encima de mi cadáver, hijo de puta', pensé, mirándole. Su expresión cambió de repente y un destello de miedo cruzó su rostro. Por un segundo, pensé que lo había dicho en voz alta. Muy pronto abandonó el tema de la Stra. Swan y toda su belleza. Sí, me lo imaginaba. Volviéndome hacia Emmett, me encontré con él dándome una mirada de 'Tío, ¿qué demonios?'. Me encogí de hombros y me alejé.

**12:15 pm** - Mientras Rosalie hacía planes con la familia Cartwright y el resto del equipo para salir todos a comer y a celebrarlo, mi mente vagaba de vuelta a Washington. ¿Qué estaría pasando? ¿Habría comenzado ya la audiencia? ¿Le estaría dando problemas el idiota de su ex-marido en este momento? Mis manos se apretaron alrededor de los bordes de la mesa de conferencias de caoba. Por milésima vez, me pregunté si había hecho lo correcto al no ir a Washington.

**12:20** - "Hola, Tierra llamando a Edward". Me dijo Emmett, de pie delante de mí con una mirada de asombro en su rostro. "Todo el mundo está junto a los ascensores ya. ¡Vamos!", sonrió, curiosamente, todo su enfado de la noche anterior se evaporó por la luz de una campaña exitosa.

"¿A dónde?"

"¿Estás en algo, Edward? ¿Es eso lo que está pasando aquí? Todos vamos a celebrarlo. ¡Vamos!", repitió golpeándome el hombro dos veces. Lo seguí a regañadientes.

Exactamente a las 12:38, mientras que nuestro grupo estaba sentado en el restaurante de carnes, mi teléfono vibró. Con esperanza, aunque en realidad no esperaba que fuera una llamada de Washington, no tan pronto, saqué mi teléfono. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando vi el número, y luego me dio una punzada de miedo. ¿Qué tal una respuesta rápida? Me excusé rápidamente y salí del restaurante.

"¿Bella?". Le pregunté, conteniendo la respiración.

"¡Edward, Paul no ha aparecido!". Me tomé unos segundos para entender las palabras, y cuando finalmente lo hice, las esquinas de mi boca se pusieron con una enorme sonrisa.

"Eso es bueno ¿no?". Le pregunté con cuidado.

Ella se rió. "Sí, eso es bueno".

"¡Sí!". Grité, subiendo mi puño al aire. Algunas cabezas se volvieron y me miraron, pero por primera vez en días, no me importó.

Bella se rió, y Dios, era el sonido más hermoso que había oído en mucho tiempo. "Jay y yo hemos esperado, y yo tenía miedo, Edward, porque pensaba que él iba a tirar de algunos especialistas a última hora. Pero entonces alguien le ha entregado al juez una carta, ha negado con la cabeza y nos ha dicho que Paul y su abogado habían decidido retirar su petición". El alivio en su voz era palpable. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasará ahora?"

"Bueno", dijo, "ahora Jay quiere hablar con el tribunal sobre la correcta presentación de la solicitud para terminar con los derechos de paternidad de Paul. Ya que Paul llegó a firmar el último documento, y como no se presentó a la audiencia de hoy, Jay quiere ver si puede convencer al tribunal de conseguir ese documento para presentarlo para el mejor interés de Maddie".

Maddie. Maddie iba a volver. Bella iba a volver. Sentí un dolor repentino por mantener a ambas cerca de mí.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedes tardar en conseguir eso?"

"Jay dice que está muy seguro de que podemos tenerlo todo arreglado para el final de la semana".

Mucha confianza. A finales de la semana.

"¿Así que, estarás en casa, quiero decir, de vuelta en Nueva York, este fin de semana?". Yo sonreí.

"Sí, creo que sí", ella estuvo de acuerdo con suavidad.

"Bien", suspiré.

"Muy bien", se rió. "Por mucho que me encante estar con mi padre y con Jake, estoy... ansiosa por volver".

Un repentino calor pasó por todo mi cuerpo. Había tantas cosas que quería hablar con ella. Así como muchos pensamientos y sentimientos que quería confesarle y que no me había permitido pensar antes. Los pensamientos y las palabras goteaban por mi lengua, pero yo no quería decirle esas cosas a través del teléfono.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo ahora?". Le pregunté.

"Voy a irme a desayunar con Jay y Jake, para celebrarlo".

"Oh. ¿Jake está con vosotros?". No pude evitar la punzada de celos.

"Hmm Mm. Jay dice que nos quiere llevar a ese lugar de Seattle que le dijo su amigo, donde al parecer hacen unas langostas increíbles y unas tortillas de trufa. Suena bastante caro para mí, pero él dice que no me preocupe. Es generoso de su parte, supongo, pero yo sólo quiero comer rápido para que pueda volver a casa con Maddie".

Ah, sí, muy generoso de su maldita parte, solté un bufido para mí mismo, sobre todo desde que yo le estaba pagando la cuenta. Pero eso no era lo que me estaba molestando.

"¿Jake ha ido a la corte contigo, entonces?"

"Por supuesto", respondió ella. Le siguió un silencio incómodo.

"¿Y qué pasó con la familia Cartwright?", preguntó bruscamente.

La familia Cartwright. Me había olvidado por completo de ellos y del resto de nuestro grupo en el interior del restaurante.

"En realidad, la reunión ha sido un éxito. Estamos celebrándolo también".

"¡Eso es genial!"

"Sí...", yo me desvanecí. "Tengo que volver a entrar. Así que… ¿me llamas más tarde? Déjame saber cómo está tu tortilla y tu langosta, y cómo ha ido todo en la corte, ¿vale?".

"Claro", respondió ella, con su tono más moderado de lo que había estado la primera vez que había llamado.

Después de colgar, me dirigí de nuevo al restaurante, sintiéndome mejor que cuando había entrado, yo estaba bastante seguro de que si Bella consideraba a Jake un buen amigo, Jake no lo veía de esa manera.

Bella me llamó esa noche, mientras yo estaba fuera corriendo por el parque.

"¿Cómo fue tu tortilla de esta mañana?"

"¡Bah!", se quejó, haciéndome reír. "Gracias a Dios que Jake es un embudo sin fin".

"Así que es un tipo grande, ¿verdad?". Le pregunté, mirándome a mí con aire de suficiencia, orgulloso de la manera en que siempre había actuado para mantenerme en forma.

"¡Es enorme!", ella estuvo de acuerdo. "Si yo no lo conociera mejor, juraría que utiliza algún tipo de esteroides anabólicos o algo para darle vida a los bíceps".

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció. "Oh. Así que, ya que se han acabado los planes para el resto de tu estancia en Washington, ¿ahora que harás?".

"En realidad no se han acabado. No he podido disfrutar de mi tiempo con mi padre, así que creo que voy a tomarlo con calma con él y con Maddie. ¿Y tú? ¿Nada divertido le pasa a Edward Cullen, el mujeriego millonario?"

"Bellaaaa", gemí, y ella se echó a reír, haciéndome reír a mi también.

"Sólo estoy bromeando. Además, pensaba que no te importaban todos esos apodos y esa atención".

"Nunca me han importado. Me encuentro a mí mismo viendo las cosas de manera diferente últimamente. Queriendo que las cosas sean diferentes".

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo qué?". Podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

"Como...", miré a través del gran estanque y vi el sol desapareciendo detrás de los árboles. "Como ver la puesta de sol en una tarde fría después de un trote largo, y desear de repente que hubiera alguien aquí viéndolo conmigo".

"Mmm", murmuró. "Eso suena bien. ¿Qué más?"

Le sonreí y me senté en un banco. "Como... ¿cómo comprar unos enormes brownies en el Starbucks? ¿Conoces ese pastel de chocolate y nueces? Y por primera vez realmente querer compartirlo con alguien que ama el chocolate casi tanto como yo".

Ella se rió. "¿Casi tanto? Ya veremos eso".

Me reí, y antes de darme cuenta, estaba diciendo: "Como... como recordar la sensación de un par de labios suaves y cálidos sobre los míos, moviéndose suavemente. Y querer probarlos de nuevo hasta que me canse".

Se quedó en silencio, pero podía oír su respiración irregular en la otra línea. Me reí de nuevo.

"En realidad", comencé, recordándome a mí mismo que no quería hacer esto con ella por teléfono, "mi tío tiene una subasta con fines benéficos mañana. Yo no iba a ir, pero... no sé. Esme quiere que vaya..."

"Mañana ¿eh?", preguntó, como si hubiera otra cosa en su mente. Luego se apresuró a añadir: "Quiero decir, suena divertido. Y si Esme quiere que vayas, definitivamente deberías ir".

Me acordé que originalmente había deseado haber ido con ella, antes de que supiera que iba a estar fuera de la ciudad.

"Tal vez... tal vez la próxima vez podrías venir conmigo. Quiero decir, ya sabes, tal vez podamos ir a alguna parte, cuando vuelvas".

"Tal vez". Ella dudó. "¿Qué hay de Maddie?"

"¿Maddie? Maddie podría venir también, por supuesto".

Ella no respondió de inmediato, pero luego habló rápidamente. "Edward, ¿has pensado en lo que dije antes de irme? No estoy segura, es decir, las cosas estaban tan locas los últimos días y yo no podía pensar con claridad, y ahora", aminoró el paso, diciendo claramente cada palabra. "No sé qué hacer con esto. ¿Qué quieres o esperas de esto?". La oí tragar. "Yo no soy como Tanya o incluso como Lauren en ese tema. Tengo que pensar en mi hija, y yo no me lio con nadie por solo una noche, oh Dios, ahora sueno como una mojigata por estas frases. Lo que quiero decir es que-"

"Bella, yo no estoy buscando un lio de una noche", le confirmé. "Cuando te dije que estoy viendo las cosas de manera diferente. Quiero que las cosas sean diferentes. Quiero..."

¿Qué podría decirle en ese momento que no me hiciera sonar como un puto bicho raro? ¿Podría decirle que verla venir a trabajar todos los días era el mejor momento de mi día? ¿Podría decirle que el poco tiempo que pasábamos juntos en las clases de baile de Maddie era el punto culminante de mi semana? ¿Podría decirle que quiero despertar en una noche fría, acurrucado con ella? Aunque no podía evitar soñar con tenerla en mi cama, no era la idea de tener sexo con ella la que me mantenía despierto por la noche - bueno, lo era - pero era más que eso. Era la idea de tener su cuerpo caliente en mis brazos después de haberse dormido con su cabeza en mi pecho y sus brazos situados en torno a mí, oír su respiración tranquila y constante, mientras que hundía mi cabeza en su cabello, calentándome.

Pero había más. ¿Cómo podría hacerle entender que en el corto período de tiempo que la había conocido, añoraba la sensación de la pequeña mano de Maddie en la mía, que mi corazón daba un vuelco cuando ella me miraba con esos grandes ojos, marrones e inocentes, que cuando la veía bailar en la clase de Alice quería aplaudirla y animarla tan fuerte como el padre de al lado? ¿Cómo podría explicarle estas cosas, cuando no las entendía ni yo mismo?

Al final, todo lo que pude decir fue: "Quiero una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo ser mejor".

"Hmm", murmuró pensativa. Durante un tiempo, ella no dijo nada más. "Edward, hazme un favor. No vuelvas a mostrarme a alguien que no eres".

"¿Es eso lo que piensas que estoy haciendo?"

"Yo no lo pienso, pero...". Ella respiró hondo. "Vamos a hacer un acuerdo, Edward. Yo te mostraré quien soy si tú me muestras quien eres".

"¿Otra vez?". Me atraganté.

Ella se rió suavemente. "Lo que quiero decir es que yo voy a contarte todo acerca de la verdadera Bella Swan, siempre y cuando tú me prometas que me hablaras del verdadero Edward Cullen. No el que leo en los periódicos, sino el que está detrás de todo eso, ¿de acuerdo?".

"Está bien", estuve de acuerdo a regañadientes. "Te advierto, sin embargo, que no es bonito".

"Lo mismo digo", se rió.

De pronto una voz la llamó por su nombre. Una voz fuerte. Y esta vez, la voz no sonaba ronca o de alguien mayor. Era la voz de un hombre más joven, y sonaba impaciente y confuso.

"¡Ya voy!", gritó ella. "Me tengo que ir, Edward. Pero yo..."

"Hazme saber cuando tengas información de tu vuelo, para que puedas recogeros a ti y a Maddie".

"No tienes que hacer eso, podemos coger un taxi".

"Bella", resoplé, sonando tan impaciente como la persona que la había llamado hace un momento. "Te recogeré".

"Te llamaré pronto", dijo. Me fijé en cómo ella en realidad no estaba de acuerdo.

Después de colgar, la inquietud que había sentido antes me atormentó mucho más. No había sido su padre quien la había llamado en ese momento, yo estaba seguro de ello. Y la forma en la que había dicho su nombre... con una actitud posesiva que sólo otro hombre que se sintiese de la misma manera captaría.

Sí, Jake iba a ser un problema de mierda.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente para marear mi mente, estaba lo que me había pedido Bella sobre que le contara cómo era mi verdadero yo. ¿Podría hacerlo? No es que yo quisiera ocultarle nada, era simplemente que, si bien yo sabía que no había nada que pudiera decirme acerca de sí misma que me asustara, yo no estaba seguro de si iba a funcionar al revés. ¿Sería como el idiota de su pasado que hizo que saliera corriendo sin mirar atrás?

Llamé al tío Aro a la mañana siguiente, para hacerle saber que, después de todo, iría a su subasta. También quería hacerle saber que sabía exactamente lo chismoso que era, la mujer traidora que había resultado ser.

"Así que, ¿tú y mis padres habéis tenido un momento divertido tratando de averiguar mi vida últimamente, no?". Le acusé, antes de colgar.

Se rió descaradamente. "Oh vamos ahijado. No vayas de santo conmigo. Yo no te he traicionado ni nada. Todo lo que han reconstruido lo han hecho por su cuenta. No es tan secreto como parece que piensas".

"Sí, lo es", dije de mala gana.

"Así que... ¿vas a traerte contigo a la PC doble G esta noche, entonces?"

"¿Qué diablos es un PC doble G?". Le pregunté.

"La pequeña chica, guapa y gráfica", respondió, como si eso fuera claramente evidente.

"Yo no voy a llevar a nadie conmigo esta noche. Y su nombre no es lo PC lo que sea".

"¿En serio? ¿Cuál es entonces?"

"Adiós, tío Aro. Nos vemos esta noche".

Se rió entre dientes. "Nos vemos esta noche, Edward. Usa algo atractivo. Vicki traerá a un montón de sus amigas, y si PC doble G no estará presente, entonces es un juego completamente diferente". Sonrió y colgó.

Tan pronto como di la vuelta al Park Avenue esa noche, la primera cosa que noté fueron las decenas de paparazzi detrás de las cuerdas de color rojo a cada lado del Waldorf-Astoria. Me chupé los dientes y gruñí, temiendo tener que hacerles frente con sus flashes y sus preguntas sin sentido.

Al salir del Aston-Martin y entregar las llaves al chico, mantuve los ojos fijos al frente, mientras los flashes estaban a mi alrededor.

"Edward, ¿que llevas puesto?"

"Edward, ¿te vas a reunir con alguna persona aquí esta noche?"

"Edward, ¿es cierto que eres el padre del bebé de Britney?"

Rodé los ojos y seguí caminando, era un poco gratificante oír murmullos confusos de paparazis que se preguntaban por qué diablos no estaba respondiendo a ninguna de sus preguntas, o les daba una sonrisa torcida para ponerla en las portadas a la mañana siguiente.

El gran salón de baile en el interior del hotel estaba perfecto, como de costumbre. Tenía el toque de mi madre, la firma se podía ver desde el camino de rosas rosadas y blancas que brillaban en todas las mesas, hasta las cintas de color rosa atadas alrededor de cada silla. Eso, después de todo, era una de las favorecidas causas de Esme.

Me abrí paso a través de la gran sala, mirando a mí alrededor y reconociendo la mayoría de las caras. El alcalde, el gobernador, el senador estatal, Derek estaba aquí de nuevo este año, y así como, oh mierda, Britney. Tendría que estar seguro de quedarme muy lejos de ella, antes de que esos estúpidos rumores llegaran a las nubes. Justo cuando estaba a punto de alejarme, se volvió y miró directamente hacia mí, guiñándome un ojo y dándome una sonrisa divertida antes de alejarse rápidamente.

Como de costumbre, había sólo un puñado de reporteros permitidos en la subasta. Eran a los que principalmente se les tenía "más confianza", publicaciones como el New York Times y tal, pero todo el mundo aquí sabía con qué facilidad las historias y las imágenes se filtraban de todos modos. Filtradas, alteradas, fabricadas, cualquier cosa para asegurar las altas ventas de sus publicaciones. Era un negocio sucio, uno en el que nunca me había parado a pensar ni un segundo hasta hace poco...

Sentí una mano suave en el hombro. "Edward cariño, has venido". Me volví hacia la cara de mi madre, que sonreía radiante. "Aro dijo que ibas a venir, pero no estaba segura. Todo el mundo ya está aquí". Ella frunció el ceño. "Bueno, menos Alice, no estoy segura de dónde está. Jasper dijo que tenía que ir a ayudar a un amigo con algo, pero, oh, ahí está la esposa del alcalde. Cariño, me pondré al día contigo más tarde", dijo ella rápidamente, antes de marcharse. Ella frunció el ceño de nuevo, esta vez más profundo, antes de volverse hacia mí. "Edward", ella hizo una pausa, "¿Por qué no te vas a buscar al resto de nuestra familia? No camines solo por aquí ¿de acuerdo?".

La forma en la que lo dijo, como si temiera que yo entrara en algún tipo de problema por mí mismo, me hizo reír. "Sí, mamá. Iré a buscar a mi padre y a mi hermano mayor".

Abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo más, pero luego me dio una sonrisa nerviosa y se alejó.

Tal como le había prometido a mi madre, busqué en el atestado salón de baile a Emmett y a Jasper, pero no pude localizarlos. Renuncié por el momento y me dirigí hacia las mesas donde se encontraban los artículos para la subasta, a ver las ganancias de este año. En el pasado, había reunido unas cuantas cosas agradables para mí a partir de estas subastas. El Aston-Martin, un viaje de esquí a Vale. Claro, eran artículos de lujo, pero enviaba lejos el sentimiento de culpa que me recordaba que el producto había salido de la caridad, por lo que era una situación de ganar-ganar en todo, ¿verdad?

Viendo la mesa estaba teniendo un momento difícil al escoger algo que ofertar. Más coches, más viajes, más cosas que no tenía especial necesidad de tener. Además, yo acababa de comprar un nuevo Volvo y finalmente iría a recogerlo mañana. Justo a tiempo para este fin de semana. Justo a tiempo para recoger a Bella y a Maddie...

De repente un punto brillante me llamó la atención. Era una cadena de diamantes con forma de pera que llevaba un ovalado zafiro azul enclavado entre más diamantes, todo ello en una elegante cadena de platino. Brillaba con brillantez en el centro de la mesa grande, y yo podría haber jurado que una luz celestial brillaba llamándome por mi nombre.

_Edward, puja por mí. Sabes que lo estás deseando. Sabes para quién. Ves por delante. No seas tímido.  
><em>  
>El bonito collar estaba emparejado con un conjunto de pendientes de zafiro y de diamantes.<p>

Mi boca se puso con una sonrisa, imaginando la sorpresa en el rostro de Bella cuando le diera esto, e imaginando la forma en la que le daría la vuelta y levantaría su largo pelo para arriba, dándome acceso a su cuello color crema... imaginándome poniéndoselo con cuidado, y luego poniendo mis labios en la parte posterior de su cuello mientras sostenía su cabello para mí y la atraía más cerca, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo envolviéndome...

La pluma temblaba en mi mano izquierda, mientras escribía mi oferta para el collar. No aceptaría un regalo como éste de inmediato, sabía mucho sobre ella. Pero quizás dentro de unos meses... tal vez para Navidad...

"¿Es para mí, querido?", una voz aguda se quejó en mi oído. Apreté la mandíbula y cerré los ojos, preguntándome qué había hecho yo para merecer eso. Yo esperaba que no se presentara esta noche, pero supongo que eso hubiera sido demasiado pedir.

"No, no es para ti, Tanya", le contesté secamente, sin mirarla.

"Oh, muy mal. Siempre ha sido uno de mis favoritos. A pesar de que creo que me veo mejor con los diamantes".

Terminé de escribir mi información de oferta y me enderecé. Tanya se paró frente a mí, con un vestido negro tan corto que haría sonrojar a las putas de la esquina. ¿Alguna vez había encontrado eso sexy? Luché contra un estremecimiento de asco.

"¿Qué piensas?", preguntó ella, poniendo una mano delante de su pecho, donde un enorme diamante brillaba intensamente de entre sus pechos quirúrgicamente mejorados.

"Creo que es obsceno", le contesté, con mi tono era obvio que me refería a algo más que a la gran joya estratégicamente colgada entre sus pechos apenas cubiertos.

Ella se rió y se acercó más. "Es curioso... tú nunca has pensado eso antes. De hecho, si no recuerdo mal, alguna vez fuiste bastante cariñoso... con mis bienes".

"Sí, bueno, como sigo tratando de decirte, eso fue entonces y esto es ahora. Ahora bien, si me disculpas". Pasé por su lado, pero ella me cogió del brazo.

Cerré los ojos y conté hacia atrás desde el cinco. "Tanya, vamos".

Ella se rió y se cubrió a sí misma conmigo, apoyándose en mi oído. "Oh, vamos Eddie", susurró, "vamos a dejar de jugar a estos juegos y llévame a casa ya. Que no te he tenido en mucho tiempo..."

Alejé mi brazo de ella, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. "Sabes, me pones muy difícil que sea un caballero", le susurré, dándole la espalda y alejándome antes de que perdiera el control y maldijera frente a todo el maldito salón de baile.

"Entonces deja de hacerlo difícil", me dijo después en voz alta. Yo no le hice caso y seguí caminando.

Cuando llegué al bar, pedí un doble de tequila para tranquilizarme. Esa puta jovencita tenía una manera de comportarse desconcertante. Levanté el vaso hacia mis labios y Jasper se sentó en el taburete de al lado.

"¿No puedes alejarla de ti?", preguntó con una sonrisa perpleja.

Me eché hacia atrás mirándole y apoyándome en la barra, señalándole al camarero otro.

"Ella es como una sanguijuela de mierda que se niega a marcharse". Me eché hacia atrás para tomarme el otro.

Jasper se rió en su taburete. Seguí su mirada hacia Tanya, que estaba al otro lado de la sala con un par de chicos que estaban admirando abiertamente su "diamante" y su decoración circundante.

Jasper inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirándola. "Hmm. Yo diría que es más…como una piraña. Armada y peligrosa".

Los dos vimos como esos tontos la miraban atontados, me preguntaba si alguna vez la había mirado como uno de esos idiotas.

"Y lista para comerse a sus víctimas con vida", añadí.

Negué con la cabeza y me estremecí, haciendo reír a Jasper de nuevo. "Odio tener que decir que te lo advertí", se rió entre dientes, "pero-"

"Sí, sí", le corté. "¿Podemos cambiar de tema por favor?, ¿dónde está tu esposa?", aún no había visto a Alice. Yo sabía que ella trataba de hacer estos eventos cada año, y quería tener su opinión sobre el conjunto de zafiros por el que había pujado. Yo sabía que si alguien de mi familia podía apreciarlo, sería ella. Brillantes, las cosas brillantes eran lo suyo.

Jasper tomó un sorbo de su bebida. "Ella me dijo que vendría más tarde, si podía. Tuvimos que ir a ayudar a un amigo con algo. Emmett y Rosalie están por aquí, con tu tío. Y acabo de ver a tu padre hablando con el alcalde". Saltó del taburete. "¿Quieres ir a buscarlos?". Se rió entre dientes, mirando por encima de Tanya, "¿O quieres esperar aquí a que la piraña del profundo Amazonas venga a buscarte de nuevo?"

"¡No, ya voy, ya voy!", le dije, saltando del taburete rápidamente. "Dame una para el camino", le grité al camarero.

Encontramos a Emmett y a Rosalie haciendo una oferta a una pelota de béisbol firmada por Jeter y el resto del actual equipo de los Yankee. Emmett ganaba esa oferta para Rosalie cada año. La colección era su orgullo y alegría.

Una vez que todos habían colocado sus ofertas, nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, donde el tío Aro y Vicki se unieron a nosotros.

"Hey primo", dijo Vicki, tomando asiento junto a mí. "Cuanto tiempo sin verte".

"Hey Vic". Me puse de pie para saludarla. La sala se balanceó un poco, pero no era demasiado malo. Había pasado un tiempo desde que me había tomado un par de copas. Vicki llevaba un vestido corto y casi tan revelador como el de Tanya. En realidad ambas se parecían mucho, eran altas y delgadas con una cabeza grande con pelo. Pero mientras que Tanya era más de un rubio blanco, el pelo de Vicki eran unos rizos rojizos. Era fácil ver lo influyente que era la amistad.

"¿Dónde has estado escondiendo?". Preguntó Vicki. "Tanya dice que parece que pienses que eres demasiado bueno como para ser visto con nosotras últimamente". Me di cuenta por la forma en la que su boca se acurrucaba en una sonrisa irónica, que Tanya había estado diciendo más que eso.

Traté de mantener un rostro blanco cuando le respondí. "Vic, si yo fuera tú, me gustaría dejar de hacerle caso a lo que dice Tanya Piraña y empezar a pensar por mí misma". Me reí de mi propia broma. No era una buena señal.

Vicki se rió, sonando un poco demasiado a Tanya, para mi gusto. Reprimí una broma, no estaba seguro de si era por el alcohol en mis venas o por ver a mi prima convertirse en Tanya.

"¡Hey ella tiene razón, eres cursi!", Vicki se rió otra vez.

Estaba a punto de decir algo impropio para que lo dijera un caballero, cuando mi tío habló desde el otro lado de la mesa. "Vicki, deja a tu primo. Solo está molesto porque PC doble G no está aquí. No te preocupes, sobrino, siempre hay una próxima vez". Me guiñó un ojo cómplice.

Miré a mi tío, con una mirada dispuesto a callarte. Por desgracia, era obvio por el color de sus mejillas que ya se había tomado más de un par de copas, y en cambio, se rió al ver mi expresión.

"¿Qué diablos es PC doble G?", Vicki le preguntó, frunciendo las cejas. Miré a mí alrededor, a las diferentes caras mirándome alrededor de la mesa, obviamente, haciéndose la misma pregunta.

"No tengo idea de lo que tu padre está hablando", le respondí de manera uniforme, pero no pude reprimir el leve tirón en una esquina de mi boca. Cuervo maldito.

Vicki entrecerró los ojos con recelo. "¿Doble G? ¿Qué es eso, una talla de sujetador?" Sus ojos de repente se ampliaron. "Oh. Espera, ¿es la chica con la que han entrado Jay-Z y Beyoncé?"

"Vicki cariño, presta atención", dijo Aro a su hija. "He dicho que PC doble G no está aquí. Por lo tanto, no puede ser la chica que acaba de entrar, ¿lo entiendes?"

Vicki miró a su padre con tono acusador. Estaba a punto de decirle algo antes de que otra cosa se le ocurriera. Se volvió a mirarme a la cara con las cejas levantadas.

"Pero entonces, PC doble C-"

"Doble G", le dijimos mi tío y yo al mismo tiempo,

"Doble lo que sea", repitió ella con los dientes apretados, "es una chica". No le respondí, pero no importaba. No había sido una pregunta, y lo que ella vio en mi cara se lo confirmó de todos modos. Y me di cuenta por la mirada en su rostro complacido de que había información suficiente para irse con Tanya con éxito. Me encogí de hombros, realmente no me importaba. Ves abejita, vuelve con la abeja reina.

Afortunadamente, los resultados de las ofertas empezaron, y la conversación se vio obligada a terminar. Yo estaba comenzando a sentirme enfermo, y el Kamikaze delante de mí, probablemente no estaba ayudando, pero qué diablos. Por desgracia tuve que aguantar un montón de otras ofertas de mierda y premios siendo anunciados antes de que llegara la serie de zafiro.

Cuando el postor ganador de la pelota de béisbol firmada se anunció, Emmett casi tuvo un accidente cardiovascular.

"¿Qué demonios?", gritó, poniéndose de pie y arrojando la servilleta sobre la mesa. "¿Qué quiere decir que el ganador es Mark Stevens? ¡Mi Rosie y yo siempre ganamos esa subasta! ¡Nos han robado! ¡Exijo un recuento!", ordenó, poniendo una mano en un puño delante de él.

Esme, con la cara roja como un tomate, se dirigió con calma a su hijo primogénito, y le puso la mano en su bícep flexionado para bajarla lentamente. "Emmett cariño, no es un voto. No hay recuento de votos. Stevens debe de haber hecho una oferta más alta que tú".

"Pero eso no es posible, mamá", se quejó Emmett mientras nuestra madre lo ponía de nuevo a su asiento. "Rosie y yo siempre ganamos. ¿No Rosie?", preguntó, volviéndose hacia su mujer, que estaba sentada con rigidez a su lado, con los codos sobre la mesa y las manos cubriendo su rostro. Ella no le respondió.

Miré a mi plato y me eché a reír. Conociendo a Emmett, él iba a encontrar un camino para que la pelota de béisbol estuviera en su posesión para el final de la noche. Nadie alejaba eso de su Rosie.

Los resultados de la oferta para el conjunto de joyería de zafiro finalmente comenzaron.

"El ganador de la subasta de Harry Winston Sapphire and Diamon, que incluye un collar de diamantes zafiro y pendientes a juego es... el señor Edward Cullen, con una oferta de-", los ojos del locutor se abrieron como platos al leer el número en el documento.

La sala quedó en silencio y los ojos de todo el mundo se volvieron hacia mí, cuando la oferta fue anunciada. Mi familia me miró con expresión sorprendida y con más de un par de mandíbulas colgantes.

Miré a mi madre - que me miraba con incredulidad - y me encogí de hombros. "Es para la caridad, ¿no?"

De repente, mi tío empezó a reírse fuerte rompiendo el silencio. Levantando su copa hacia mí y exclamando: "¡PC doble G, tienes a tu ganador aquí mismo!". Los dos nos reímos y tomamos otro trago de nuestra bebida.

Yo no iba a esperar a que la subasta acabara. Una vez que habían dicho la oferta para el conjunto de joyas, dije adiós a mi familia y a la gente variada que había allí, para ser agradable, por el amor al negocio, y salí de la sala de baile.

Esa noche había tomado un par de copas más de lo que esperaba, lo que había necesitado después de mi encuentro con Tanya Piraña, me reí de nuevo por el nombre. Después de unas copas más necesitaba hacer caso omiso de la miradas curiosas de todo el mundo tras la oferta de la joyería que había sido anunciada. Así que en vez de conducir a casa, hablé con la recepción del hotel y les di instrucciones de que me entregaran mi coche temprano al día siguiente. Entonces salí a la calle a llamar a un taxi.

Mientras esperaba, saqué mi móvil del bolsillo de mi abrigo. Eran casi las doce de la noche en Nueva York, lo que significaba que eran poco antes de las nueve en Washington. Busqué en mis contactos y me paré en el número de teléfono móvil de Bella. Gracias a Dios lo tenía en el marcado rápido, yo no estaba seguro de si hubiera sido capaz de concentrarme lo suficiente para marcar cada número, uno por uno.

Durante los últimos días, había estado dejando a Bella que decidiera cuando hablábamos, dejando que ella fuera la que iniciase las llamadas telefónicas. Pero de repente necesitaba oír su voz. Y envalentonado por más de unos cuantos tragos, quise decirle exactamente lo mucho que había estado pensando en ella, lo mucho que necesitaba que volviera a Nueva York para que pudiéramos hacer esta cosa, lo que fuera, entre nosotros. Quería contarle la historia de mi vida de principio a fin.

Pero el teléfono móvil de Bella me mandaba directamente al buzón de voz. Decepcionado y un poco cabreado, colgué sin dejar un mensaje. Yo había estado dispuesto a desnudar mi alma, como ella me había pedido, ¿y ahora ni siquiera se molestaba en contestar al teléfono?

Apreté el abrigo a mí alrededor para protegerme del frío brusco en el aire. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no había contestado a su teléfono? ¿Habría salido una vez más, para celebrarlo con Jake? Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de disipar las imágenes que ahora nadaban en mi cabeza y se mezclaba con el más alto de los niveles normales de alcohol que había consumido esta noche. En cambio, lo único que veía era a Bella fuera, en algún rincón pequeño y tranquilo de los bosques de Washington, con un hombre alto, moreno y demasiado musculoso.

Traté de llamarla otra vez, pero de nuevo, salía directamente el buzón de voz.

"¡Uf!". Me quejé con el ceño fruncido, con los ojos todavía cerrados y combatiendo las náuseas. Yo no estaba seguro de lo que me estaba empeorando, si las imágenes en mi cabeza o los innumerables tragos.

¿Dónde demonios estaba ella, y por qué no contestaba a su teléfono?

Pensé en la manera en que tan despreocupadamente había mencionado que Jake había ido a la corte con ella, que Jenks Jay estaba con ella y con Jake celebrándolo. Que Jake la protegía. Que Jake había estado allí para ella cuando ella lo necesitaba. Y luego la forma en la que él la había llamado. Como si fuera de su propiedad. Como si hubiera algo más allá que sólo amistad...

Traté de aclarar mi mente mientras esperaba que se detuviera un taxi. Sólo en la mierda de Nueva York tenías problemas para parar un taxi a las doce de la noche. Yo sabía que no estaba pensando lógicamente, había bebido demasiado, no estaba pensando con claridad. Estos no eran realmente mis pensamientos, pero no importaba, por mucho que tratara de eliminarlos, allí estaban.

Bella y Jacob. Jacob y Bella. Bella y Jacob. Jacob y Bella.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Un taxi finalmente se detuvo a unos metros de distancia, y yo caminé hacia él rápidamente, ansioso por llegar a casa y a la cama, y dejar que estos pensamientos estúpidos salieran de mi cabeza.

Y luego, como si estuviera en un sueño brumoso, un par de patas largas con tacones rojos apareció a mí alrededor, abriendo la puerta del taxi delante de mí y sentándose, cruzando lentamente sus piernas largas y desnudas y dándome una visión clara de lo que había entre ellas. El campo estaba despejado y la pista de aterrizaje lista.

Me quedé allí, mirándola con incredulidad, y un poco demasiado borracho como para reaccionar con cualquier tipo de urgencia de un modo u otro.

Tanya me sonrió seductoramente, con un cigarrillo en una mano y con la otra acariciando su muslo superior. Se acercó de repente con su mano libre y tomó la mía, tratando de tirar de mí hacia el taxi con ella. Me tropecé y casi me caí encima de ella, pero me enderecé a mí mismo tan pronto como mi culo borracho me lo permitió.

"Basta con esta mierda Edward. Llévame a casa y fóllame. Sabes que quieres, así que deja de luchar contra ello". Franca en ese punto.

La ira estalló hacia fuera por cada grieta de mi cuerpo, calentándome hasta donde había estado frío tan sólo unos segundos antes. ¿Porque, qué coño? ¿De cuántas maneras tenía que luchar contra esta mujer? ¿Y por qué otra vez luchaba contra ella?

Ella estaba sentada allí, apenas vestida y con quince centímetros de tacón, ofreciéndose a mí en todas las formas posibles, suplicándome que la follara, y con unos labios sensuales y con todas las imágenes esas nadando en mi cabeza, me estaba poniendo duro. Bella y el tipo alto y musculoso en la oscuridad del bosque, y los gemidos en voz alta de Tanya pidiéndome más… mis pantalones de repente se sintieron apretados e incómodos, y Dios, no me había tirado a nadie en mucho tiempo, y mi cerebro estaba herido de pensar tanto, ¿y dónde estaba Bella? ¿Por qué no contestaba a su teléfono? Y luego estaba el recuerdo de unos cálidos brazos alrededor de mi cuello, necesitándome, no para tener sexo, sino como apoyo, y unos labios suaves tirando de los míos, una lengua dulce, escasamente acariciada, haciéndome querer más, mucho más. Y de pronto Maddie, durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama en la casa de su abuelo, con Angie en sus brazos, y... ¿y qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Me apoyé en Tanya, con mi rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo. Una sonrisa maliciosa estaba en sus labios mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo, soplando hacia fuera al lado de mi oreja.

"¿Quieres follar, Tanya? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?". Le susurré.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, con un brillo triunfal en los ojos. "Siiii", susurró ella, inclinándose más cerca.

Le dirigí una mirada larga y dura mientras se humedecía los labios, y se preparaba para mí. ¿Quién había sido yo antes? ¿Qué había sido? Las palabras de mi padre volvieron a mí, como si fuera un sueño.

Ella sacó lo peor de ti. Mientras que estabas con ella, era como si disfrutaras el mostrar al mundo lo malo que podías ser.

Obligándome a concentrarme a través de mi borrachera, miré a sus ojos. "No va a pasar Tanya. Nunca más. Nunca. Más".

Me levanté y cerré la puerta con ella dentro, tocando el capó del coche para que el taxista se fuera. Cuando me encontré lejos, apenas pude oír las blasfemias lanzadas desde el taxi cerrado.

ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo

"¡Oh Dios, haz que se detenga!". Gemí. El zumbido en mis oídos se hizo más fuerte, y por enésima vez esa noche, maldije a mi maldito tío por su maldita subasta anual. Maldije a Tanya por aparecer y mearse en mí. Maldije a todos los hijos de puta entrometidos que me miraron después de que mi oferta fuera anunciada. Y, sobre todo, maldije a José Cuervo, creador del Cuervo de Oro, por hacer un tequila que entraba tan bien. ¡Vete al maldito infierno, Cuervo!

El timbre siguió sonando con insistencia, golpeando en mi cabeza como un martillo gigante. Me quejé y me llevé la almohada a la cabeza, tratando de detener los golpes, y el timbre ensordecedor.

Pero el sonido era cada vez más fuerte. De mala gana, alejé la almohada y abrí un ojo poco a poco. Una raya de luz tenue entraba por la ventana, como si se mostrara reacia a marcar el comienzo de un nuevo día como yo. Vacilante, abrí el otro ojo sólo para que una punzada de dolor, por la luz, me golpeara justo entre los ojos. Me estremecí y cerré los ojos otra vez.

El zumbido infernal continuó. Más fuerte. Más insistente. Me puse la almohada sobre mi cabeza de nuevo. Y luego otra. Y luego las sabanas. Pero los golpes en mi cerebro continuaron. Y lo mismo hizo el zumbido. Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring.

"¡Mierdaaaa!". Gruñí, tirando las sabanas y las almohadas y sentándome, lo que uno nunca debería hacer durante una resaca. La habitación giró en un círculo perfecto y casi tiré lo que quedaba de Cuervo en la alfombra.

El teléfono. El constante ring, ring, ring venía de mi teléfono fijo. Estiré la mano y lo cogí rápidamente. "¡Hola!", gruñí con voz ronca.

"¡Sr. Cullen! Soy Rick, de Manhattan Volvo. He estado tratando de ponerme en contacto con usted toda la mañana". Mis ojos recorrieron rápidamente el reloj. El resplandor de las cifras me lastimaba los ojos, pero podía ver más o menos un ocho con algunos otros números ilegibles al lado. Mierda, iba a llegar tarde a la oficina.

De repente, recordé que era viernes por la mañana. Hoy me iban a entregar mi nuevo Volvo. Justo a tiempo para llevar a Bella y a Maddie a casa. Yo podría recogerlas en el aeropuerto con mi nuevo, seguro y confiable Volvo.

"Sí, Rick. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está el coche listo?"

"Bueno... sólo hay un pequeño problema, Sr. Cullen. Uno de mis compañeros accidentalmente ayer vendió y entregó su coche a otro cliente, y van a pasar unos días antes de que podamos conseguir otro Volvo plateado con todas las mejoras que ha solicitado".

Me quejé y me tiré en la cama. Otra cosa que no debía hacer con una resaca. Con el dolor de cabeza que tenía, lo sentía más como si me tirara contra una pared de ladrillos.

Mi cerebro se sacudió e hice una mueca de dolor. Le grité en el teléfono, "¿Qué clase de chicos hay por ahí? ¡En mi negocio, si entrego el producto erróneo al cliente erróneo, me dan una patada en el culo!". Me imaginé a Emmett y a Jasper mandándome a la mierda por ese tipo de error.

"Tiene razón Sr. Cullen, tiene razón. Lo sentimos mucho. Aquí, en Manhattan Volvo, nos enorgullecemos de nuestro servicio".

"¡Bueno! ¿Así que me conseguirán mi coche hoy, como me prometieron?"

"Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. Sin embargo, para mostrarle cómo lo siento y lo mucho que apreciamos su negocio, vamos a darle un par de actualizaciones de forma gratuita".

"¡No quiero más malditas actualizaciones! ¡Quiero mi coche! ¡Hoy!"

"Lo siento mucho señor Cullen, pero eso simplemente no va a ser posible. Ahora, podemos darle gratis durante un año el servicio gratuito de radio por satélite y la-"

"No quiero el satélite gratis".

"Por favor, Sr. Cullen. ¿Qué podemos hacer para hacerle feliz?". Rick preguntó.

Bajé la cabeza y me apreté el puente de la nariz. Esta mierda estaba haciendo mi dolor de cabeza mil veces peor. Pero yo estaba empezando a sentirme mal por Rick. Desde que había oído su voz, tenía la sensación de que le daría una patada en el culo si no podía encontrar una manera de arreglar esta situación y hacerme feliz. Exhalé. Bueno, al parecer, no había manera de que tuviera el Volvo hoy, o a tiempo para recoger a Maddie y a Bella del aeropuerto, así que, ¿cómo podría conseguir arreglar esta metedura de pata? El punto de tener el coche era tener algo más seguro para llevar a Bella y a Maddie, para que estuvieran más cómodas.

"Hey Rick, ¿sabe lo que puede hacer por mí? Necesito un asiento incorporado y un reproductor de DVD".

ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo

Los golpes en la cabeza continuaron mientras iba al Starbucks a por una taza de café que tanto necesitaba. Por supuesto, la suerte quiso que la cola estuviera prácticamente fuera de la maldita puerta. Mientras esperaba en la cola, pensé en llamar a Bella, pero recordé que serían un poco pasadas las seis de la mañana en Washington. Me sentía ansioso, inquieto, y cuando recordé los pensamientos que corrieron por mi cabeza la noche anterior, me sentí culpable y mi cara se puso roja de vergüenza. Gracias a Dios, Bella no había contestado al teléfono la noche anterior. ¿Quién sabe qué clase de mierdas hubiera estado vomitando por la boca en esa condición? Me froté las sienes, tratando de librar esos golpes en mi cerebro. No había manera de que esta mañana hubiera más mierdas.

Pero cuando a mis ojos se les ocurrió mirar en el papel que la mujer frente a mí había abierto, todo mi cuerpo se congeló y me di cuenta de que, oh sí, que sin duda podía.

_**"Eddie C. Vuelve a los viejos juegos y a las viejas llamas", **_viejos juegos decía el titular de la página de cotilleos.

A continuación del título había varias fotos de mí en la noche anterior, en la subasta de caridad. Una de mí de pie junto a la mesa de ofertas, con Tanya muy cerca de mí. Otra de mí pidiendo otro trago en el bar. Otra de mí tomándome otro en la mesa que mi familia y yo compartíamos. Y después la última imagen. Joder, la última imagen me sacaba a mí prácticamente encima de Tanya en el taxi, cuando mi culo borracho había caído casi encima de ella después de que ella hubiera tratado de meterme dentro. Al parecer - y aunque yo no tenía ningún recuerdo de eso - me detuve usando sus muslos como palanca. Y aunque sabía que sólo había estado luchando para levantarme, en la imagen se veía como si estuviera tirándomela con la puerta del taxi abierta.

Cerré los ojos. "Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda", me quejé en voz baja. Abrí los ojos otra vez y me dirigí a la puerta, a la posición más cercana al periódico. Con creciente aprensión, cogí uno y le di un billete al hombre. Con una sensación de malestar en la boca del estómago, me dirigí a las ver las malditas columnas de chismes.

_**Cotilleos**_

**15 de octubre de 2010**

**Eddie C. vuelve a los viejos juegos y a las viejas llamas.**

**¡El mujeriego favorito de Nueva York está de vuelta en acción! Después de permanecer escondido durante varias semanas, durante las cuales todos estábamos empezando a preocuparnos, el millonario mujeriego Edward Cullen fue visto en la subasta anual de caridad en el Waldorf Astoria, organizada por su tío, el potencial abogado Aro Volturi, del Grupo de los Volturi, LLC. Eddie no perdió el tiempo en volver con su novia y no novia Tanya Denali. Los dos fueron vistos juntos en la mesa de ofertas, donde Eddie presentó una oferta de un costoso conjunto de zafiro y diamantes que luego ganó. Me pregunto si veremos a Tanya con ese pequeño regalo por la ciudad. Aunque una fuente nos dijo que Eddie podría tener otra chica en su mente. Nuestra fuente sólo fue capaz de darnos las iniciales: ¡PCG! ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea? Después Eddie se tomó más tequila que el que le tocaba. "¡Borracho o no, todavía se veía lo suficiente bien como para comer!", exclamó uno de los felices asistentes a la subasta. Y cuando la noche finalmente acabó para los dos tortolitos, al parecer tuvieron dificultades para esperar a llegar a casa, como les hemos visto en el asiento trasero del taxi ¡Oh sí! ¡Eddie ha vuelto!**

"Oh Jesús", me quejé, doblando el papel en mis manos. Con una furia ciega, me dirigí a cruzar la calle, dejando el papel doblado en el cubo de basura más cercano. Me abrí camino a través de las puertas giratorias, con mi mente compitiendo con miles de preguntas, mientras yo montaba en el ascensor hasta el piso 23.

¿Cómo diablos me habían pillado? ¿Y Tanya y los zafiros por la ciudad? ¡TANYA! ¿Y quién en la tierra le había dado el nombre de PCG? ¿De dónde diablos había salido eso? Gemí alto, colgando la cabeza y con las cejas levantadas, ganándome miradas extrañas de la gente en el ascensor, al recordar la última parte de ese artículo de mierda, y esa imagen final de mi con Tanya en el asiento trasero del taxi.

Gracias a Dios. Gracias a Dios Todopoderoso en el cielo que Bella se encontraba en Washington, me dije a mí mismo cuando salí del ascensor. Lo mejor que podía esperar era que esta mierda desapareciera antes de que ella regresara este fin de semana. Esta era la última cosa que necesitaba si quería convencerla de que yo estaba tratando de cambiar para ser mejor.

Respiraba con dificultad y tenía un aleteo nasal, cuando irrumpí en mi oficina, sin siquiera molestarme en saludar a Ángela en el camino. Pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, Ángela se levantó y se acercó a mí rápidamente.

"Um, Edward, buenos días".

Fruncí mis labios, pero luego me sentí mal por la forma, evidentemente incómoda, en la que Ángela me miraba. "Buenos días Ángela".

"Uh, Emmett y Jasper querían que te dijera que fueras a la oficina de Rosalie tan pronto como llegaras esta mañana".

Rodé los ojos, resoplando furiosamente. Los ojos de Ángela se abrieron como platos y ella dio un paso atrás.

"Lo siento Ángela", le dije, sintiéndome como el culo. "He tenido una mala mañana". Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza. Suspiré. "Por favor llama a Rosalie y hazle saber que bajaré ahora mismo". Ella asintió de nuevo y regresó a su escritorio.

Tomé las escaleras hasta el piso veintidós, con mi cerebro golpeando dolorosamente en mi cabeza con cada paso que daba. Joder, ¿cómo podría haber sido tan estúpido?, pensé. Pero, ¡yo no había hecho nada malo! Todo, la forma en la que Tanya se había frotado contra mí en la mesa de ofertas para ver a quien le había comprado el collar, el que yo hubiera estado bebiendo mucho, y, finalmente, que mis manos estuvieran en los muslos de Tanya, ¡todo estaba equivocado! ¡Se había tomado fuera de contexto! Me reí con enfado cuando salí al piso de Rosalie. Hace dos meses, esto no habría significado una mierda para mí, yo habría ignorado por completo las imágenes y los artículos, en realidad me hubiera reído de ellos. Tomé una respiración profunda, tratando de calmarme antes de entrar en la oficina de Rosalie. Gracias a Dios, volví a pensar que Bella estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia. ¿Cómo le explicaría esta mierda?

Tan pronto como abrí la puerta de la oficina de Rosalie, sabía que Rose estaría enfadada conmigo. Y cuando miré a la mesa, pude ver por qué. Tenía un ejemplar del New York Post colocado cuidadosamente en la esquina. Tomé una respiración profunda y me senté en una de las sillas.

Emmett y Jasper, sentados en el lado opuesto de la habitación, me daban una sonrisa irónica, en algún lugar entre la diversión y la exasperación. Yo no les hice caso.

"Edward, me alegro de que finalmente puedas unirte a nosotros", Rose comenzó en un tono condescendiente.

"He tenido una mañana difícil", le contesté secamente.

"Sí, bueno, he oído qué es lo que sucede cuando mezclas una resaca con sexo barato".

Apreté la mandíbula, con una réplica desagradable en la punta de mi lengua, pero yo no quería entrar en eso ahora, no con Rosalie. "Lo que sea Rose. ¿Podemos seguir adelante con esto?".

Jasper respondió. "En realidad, hemos estado esperándote por un tiempo, pero has venido tarde esta mañana...", le fulminé con la mirada. "Vale. Bueno, había una decisión que teníamos que tomar de inmediato, así que hemos seguido adelante y lo hemos hecho sin ti, pero no creo que estés de acuerdo, lo que debería estar bien".

Levanté las cejas. "¿Una decisión sobre qué?"

Emmett frunció el ceño, como si yo tuviera que saber de lo que estaba hablando. Lo miré sin comprender y él rodó los ojos.

"La familia Cartwright llamó esta mañana", dijo Emmett, como si estuviera recordándomelo en vez de decírmelo por primera vez. "Dijeron que estaban muy contentos con la presentación del otro día y todo eso". Se movió en torno a su asiento, incómodo. "Pero todos vimos que Lauren no desempeñó su papel muy bien. Lo que sucedió allí, no sé. Voy a dejar que Rosie trate eso".

"Oh, ya ha sido tratado", resopló Rosalie.

"Básicamente, a lo que se reduce", empezó a decir Jasper, "es que la familia Cartwright no está contenta con ella. Quieren que esté fuera de la cuenta de inmediato".

Me encogí de hombros. "Eso está bien por mí".

Emmett sonrió. "Bien. Bien". Se golpeó sus manos. "Ahora, tenemos que trabajar con rapidez para explicarle a Bella como llevar la cuenta con totalidad-"

Levanté una mano para detenerlo. "Espera, espera, espera. ¿Bella? ¿Bella se va a hacer cargo de la cuenta?"

Emmett volvió a mirarme como si eso fuera claramente evidente. "Sí".

"Pero yo pensaba... yo asumí que Rosalie la llevaría otra vez...", me callé, mirando a Rose.

Rose negó con la cabeza. "Tengo mucho en mi plato ahora mismo. De hecho, estoy tratando de entregar algunas otras cuentas a Bella. Sé que puede manejarlo. Y además, la familia Cartwright pidió específicamente que Bella se hiciera cargo de la cuenta. Esa era casi una condición para que pudieran seguir adelante con la campaña".

La familia Cartwright. Esos viejos y sucios hijos de puta. Desde que los conocía, siempre miraban lascivamente a todas las mujeres atractivas de aquí. A Rose, a Ángela, luego a Lauren. Cuando Lauren había sido puesta a cargo de su cuenta, casi se les caía la baba de placer. Y Lauren se lo comió todo. La forma en la que prácticamente la desnudaban con sus ojos, la forma sugerente en cómo le tomó la mano durante las reuniones en la oficina. Y ahora, Bella. Ahora querían hacerle eso a Bella, tratarla como un pedazo de carne. ¡Abre los ojos! La querían aquí para su disfrute personal.

De ninguna manera en el infierno.

"De ninguna manera en el infierno", le dije.

Rose alzó las manos. Emmett y Jasper gimieron y se cogieron a los lados de sus sillas.

"¿Por qué no?". Preguntó Emmett. "¡Bella está más que cualificada para hacerse cargo! Ella es la que, básicamente, los trajo a la oficina para nosotros".

"Sé que está cualificada, Emmett. Sé que puede manejarlo".

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?". Preguntó Jasper.

Mis ojos se trasladaron a Rosalie. Ella estaba sonriendo y mirándome.

"El problema es... no creo que... Bella... deba trabajar con la familia Cartwright tan de cerca".

"¿Por qué no?", Emmett preguntó de nuevo.

"Porque". Tomé una respiración profunda. "Porque los Cartwright son un par de viejos pervertidos, y no creo que Bella se sienta cómoda trabajando tan estrechamente con ellos".

"Eso es mentira y tú lo sabes". Rosalie escupió. "Bella es una mujer adulta. Ella puede cuidar de sí misma. Además, los Cartwright son inofensivos. Todo lo que hacen es mirar... nunca han cruzado la línea".

"¿Y tú crees que eso está bien?". Le pregunté con los dientes apretados. "¿Crees que está bien que miren a una mujer como si sólo fuera un pedazo de carne?"

"No, no creo que eso esté bien. ¡Pero es la realidad del mundo en que vivimos! Los hombres miran, y algunos un poco más que otros. Sólo tienes que lidiar con eso y seguir adelante".

"El hecho de que no tú no pienses que son un par de viejos verdes y arrugados que desnudan con los ojos, no significa que Bella no lo piense. ¡Merece ser tratada con respeto y tener en cuenta su privacidad! Y además, esta empresa tiene una reputación que proteger-"

Emmett se puso de pie y se acercó hasta estar delante de mí. "Espera un momento hermano", frunció el ceño, con su respiración pesada, "¡Controla como hablar a mi esposa!"

Me puse de pie para enfrentarme a él. "No quise decir-"

"Relájate Emmett", interrumpió Rosalie con voz calmada. Se levantó lentamente y caminó alrededor de su escritorio hasta que nos quedamos uno frente al otro, empujando suavemente a su marido y llegando a estar delante de mí. Su expresión era fría y serena, pero por la forma en la que sus ojos azules estaban casi teñidos de rojo, sabía una cosa.

Estaba jodido.

"Yo me encargaré de esto, cariño", alejó a Emmett manteniendo sus ojos clavados en mí. "¿Tienes la cara de llamar pervertidos a los Cartwright, después de la forma en que la tú actúas en la ciudad, y en cómo tratas a las mujeres?".

"Si estamos hablando de lo que estaba en los periódicos hoy-"

"No me importa una mierda lo que había hoy en los periódicos, Edward. Es una noticia vieja. Un día más en la vida del mujeriego y millonario Edward Cullen".

"Eso-"

"¿Vienes aquí y hablas de los pervertidos, y de la reputación de esta empresa, y de dar a Bella la privacidad que se merece, después de la mierda que has estado tirando?"

¿Qué hacía? ¿Permanecía callado, o le preguntaba de qué diablos estaba hablando? Lo más inteligente hubiera sido probablemente haberme quedado callado. Pero, ¿cuál hubiera sido la diversión de eso?

"No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando".

"Oh, ¿no? Estás tan preocupado por los pervertidos, la privacidad y la reputación, que tal vez deberías echarte un vistazo a ti mismo. Después de todo, ¿quién demonios estaba encerrado en una sala de conferencias haciéndolo con Lauren hace unas semanas?"

"¿Qué?", Emmett y Jasper gritaron al mismo tiempo. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Así es. Jodido. Realmente jodido.

Rose levantó una mano para callarles. "¿Y la privacidad? ¿Estás preocupado por las miradas lascivas hacia Bella y por su vida privada? Eso no parece pesar demasiado en tu mente cuando estás parado en un rincón, como un pequeño perverso, escondido detrás de tu periódico cada mañana y cada tarde viendo como Bella viene y se va. Estoy segura de que tus ojos no se pegan a su libro de bolsillo cuando pasa por allí".

"¡Oh mierda!", Jasper se quejó.

Emmett parecía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Abrió la boca pero las palabras no salieron durante unos cinco segundos. Finalmente, todo lo que pudo decir fue un chillido: "¿Qué?"

"Eso es diferente", fue todo lo que lamentablemente pude decir.

"¿Es diferente?", Rose se rió. "¿En serio? ¿Y por qué es diferente? ¿Porque eres tú? ¿Porque tus intenciones son buenas y honradas?", me susurró con sarcasmo. "Oh sí, anoche demostraste lo buenas y honradas que son tus intenciones".

"¡Ese artículo es una mentira de mierda!", Susurré.

"¡Las fotografías no mienten Edward! Tú te lo estabas prácticamente montando con Tanya en el asiento trasero de ese taxi". Ella sacudió la cabeza y me dio una mirada de disgusto. "Te dije que no jugaras con ella".

"No estoy jugando", comencé, pero me detuve. Era inútil. Yo nunca iba a convencer a Rose.

"Mira, cree lo que quieras. Pero todo lo que pretendo es que Bella no trabaje con la familia Cartwright".

Ella soltó un bufido, mirándome con incredulidad. "Así que por encima de todo lo demás, vas a ser un estúpido egoísta y la retendrás sólo para que puedas ser el pervertido que se la comía con los ojos".

"¡Deja de llamarme pervertido, maldita sea!"

Rosalie me miró durante un rato, y luego, abruptamente se alejó. "Ya he terminado de hablar contigo", dijo despectivamente, caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola. "La decisión ha sido tomada. Ahora sal de mi oficina".

Fui hacia ella, más que furioso, sordo y ciego para evitar que Bella no fuera otro trozo de carne para los dos pendejos. "¡La decisión no se ha tomado!": Le susurré en voz alta. "¡Quiero a Bella fuera de la cuenta de Cartwright, y a Lauren de nuevo!".

Un jadeo súbito, seguido de un ligero movimiento en la periferia de mí me hizo mirar hacia arriba, y me congelé. De pie, justo delante de la puerta de Rosalie, con una mirada de dolor y de conmoción, estaba Bella.

La sala giró, y de repente me sentí más enfermo de lo que había estado todo el maldito día. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarme cómo diablos había llegado hasta allí, choqué con los ojos marrones de Bella y rápidamente se transformaron en otra cosa, en una mirada congelada, sin expresión, sin calor, sin sentimientos, y desde luego no en chocolate derretido.

"Siento la interrupción", dijo con una voz extrañamente fría, alejándose rápidamente de mí y moviendo los ojos hacia Rose. "Rosalie, quería hablarte de los cambios de hoy, pero creo que volveré luego". Sus ojos brillaban hacia Emmett, hacia Jasper y finalmente hacia mí. Pero no había nada que indicara algo más que cortesía profesional. No había calor, ni siquiera ira. Nada en absoluto.

"Caballeros", dijo ella, dándonos una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, y luego se alejó.

Inmediatamente fui a seguirla, pero Emmett se apoderó de mi hombro con fuerza, sujetándome en mi lugar. Me di la vuelta para protestar, pero una mirada a él y a Jasper me dijo que tendría suerte si salía de allí con todos mis apéndices.

Miré a Rose, toda la pelea de repente salió de mí.

"Rose, por favor. Simplemente dile... dile que no era eso lo que quería decir".

Rosalie abrió su boca, lista para maldecirme un poco más, pero luego cambió de expresión. De repente, parecía sentir casi lástima por mí.

"Yo no voy a arreglar tu mierda, Edward. Eres un hombre adulto. Lo que voy a hacer es ir a ver a Bella para decirle que los cambios de la cuenta de Cartwright que hemos discutido esta mañana, siguen en pie. Ella es la nueva jefa de la cuenta. No voy a decirle nada más y nada menos". Ella se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza. "El resto lo resuelves tú".

Salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Me volví hacia Emmett y hacia Jasper. En sus rostros vi exactamente lo que yo había hecho ese maldito día en esa sala de conferencias olvidada de Dios. Había puesto en peligro no sólo la reputación de la agencia, sino la suya también. Les había defraudado. Y ahora llegaba el momento de pagar.

Después de unos diez intentos fallidos, Emmett levantó las manos en el aire. "Yo no sé ni por dónde empezar. ¿Lauren? ¿Bella? ¿Te das cuenta que estas mujeres trabajan para nosotros, no?"

"Mira, lo que quieras decirme, tienes toda la razón. Sólo tengo que decir dos cosas. En primer lugar, por favor, no pongas a Lauren y a Bella juntas en la misma oración. Son dos mujeres totalmente diferentes, y dos situaciones completamente diferentes. En segundo lugar, no pasó nada con Lauren en esa sala de conferencias".

Emmett y Jasper arquearon una ceja al mismo tiempo, incrédulos.

"Bueno, casi nada", reconocí. "No... cerramos el trato, si sabes lo que quiero decir".

"Ugh", gruñó con disgusto Jasper, caminando cerca de mí. "¿La sala de conferencias, Edward? ¿La sala de conferencias? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que podría haber pasado si-"

"Lo sé. Lo sé. Lo siento. Yo... yo no estaba pensando con la cabeza".

"Sí, creo que estabas pensando con la cabeza, pero no con la correcta", rió Emmett. Recordé vagamente a Rosalie haciendo un comentario similar el día del incidente.

"Sí, supongo".

"¿Y qué demonios está pasando con Bella?". Preguntó Emmett. "¿Estás follando con ella ahora?"

"No, no estoy follando con ella", le dije con el ceño fruncido. "Bella no es así. Ella es diferente. Todo es diferente con ella".

"¿Te das cuenta de que tú eres su jefe, Edward? ¿Y de que es completamente inadecuado?"

La verdad era que, cuando yo había pensado en ello, no había pensado que realmente importara mucho. Ahora parecía que ni siquiera importaba. Me estremecí, recordando cómo de vacíos estaban sus ojos cuando me había mirado hace unos momentos.

"¡Awwhh mierda!". Me quejé, pasándome la mano por el pelo. "¿Por qué demonios nadie me ha dicho que estaba de vuelta?". Les pregunté, ignorando la pregunta de Emmett.

Jasper me dio una mirada de exasperación. "Nosotros te lo dijimos. Te llamamos y te dejamos un mensaje diciéndote todo acerca de la situación con la familia Cartwright, que Bella estaba de vuelta y que íbamos a hablar con ella acerca de tomar más importancia con la cuenta. ¿No miras tu maldito teléfono? Y Alice también ha estado tratando llamarte toda la mañana".

Con el ceño fruncido, saqué mi móvil de mi bolsillo. Efectivamente, había siete llamadas perdidas. Dos de la oficina, tres de Alice, y dos - ¡ahhh! - dos de Bella, una al final de la noche pasada y una temprano esta mañana. Estaba tan borracho y resacoso que ni siquiera había sentido mi teléfono vibrar. Y todo lo que había sonado esta mañana, era probable que hubiera sido alguien más aparte de Rick de Manhattan Volvo.

Metí mi teléfono en el bolsillo y me dirigí a la puerta.

"Espera, espera, espera, ¿dónde vas?". Preguntó Emmett, poniendo su mano para mantener la puerta cerrada. "No vas a salir de aquí".

Me di la vuelta para hacer frente a Emmett y a Jasper de nuevo. "Mira, sé que metí la pata con Lauren. No tengo absolutamente ninguna excusa. Todo lo que puedo hacer es aseguraros a los dos que nada de eso volverá a suceder". Emmett y Jasper me miraron dubitativos. Hubiera querido que hubiera algo que pudiera decir para borrar esa mirada de sus rostros, pero en este momento, no tenía más preocupaciones.

"Podemos acabar discutiendo esta tarde si los dos queréis, pero ahora mismo tengo que ir a hablar con Bella". Abrí la puerta, y después de un par de segundos duros, a regañadientes Emmett bajó la mano y se alejó.

A medida que iba por los pasillos hacia el despacho de Bella, traté de pensar en qué decirle, en cómo explicarle por qué le había dicho a Rosalie que la quitara de la cuenta. Pero así como yo estaba formulado mis razonamientos en mi cabeza, sentí una oleada de indignación golpeándome. Rosalie estaba en lo cierto. Había sido una razón estúpida y egoísta. Por mucho que odiara a la familia Cartwright, eran demasiado listos como para poner en peligro el éxito que había traído su marca al cruzar la línea. Mirarían, pero eso es todo lo que siempre harían.

Pasé por el lado de Lauren y de una de las chicas de producción cuando di la vuelta a la esquina del despacho de Bella, con una vaga idea de Lauren inclinándose para susurrarle algo al oído a la otra chica mientras yo pasaba, y luego oír sus risas detrás de mí.

Tomando el último par de pasos hacia el pequeño despacho de Bella, me estrujé el cerebro para tener algo que decir y arreglar de alguna forma el desastre que acababa de crear.

"Bella, yo-", empecé a decir, antes de darme cuenta de que no había nadie en su despacho. Ella había salido, y yo tendría que esperar para darle mis disculpas. Eso estaba bien, me dije a mí mismo. Me daría un minuto para reagruparme. Con mi ritmo cardíaco más lento, hice un balance de la situación.

No era tan mala. Quiero decir, era mala, pero no era el fin del mundo ni nada. Claro, me había comportado como un cara culo en la oficina de Rosalie, pero se lo explicaría a Bella. Le diría toda la verdad, que yo no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con los celos y que había reaccionado de manera exagerada. Ella podía estar molesta, pero lo entendería, ¿verdad? Me había dicho que quería conocer al verdadero yo. Bueno, este era el verdadero yo, celoso, sobreprotector y estúpido a veces. Yo le prometería no reaccionar así de nuevo, y luego nos encargaríamos del resto. Podríamos ir a comer hoy, recoger a Maddie después del trabajo y...

Mis ojos se posaron sobre su escritorio. Con el corazón encogido y un estómago enfermo me di cuenta de que necesitaría más palabras que las necesarias para explicárselo todo.

Doblado por la mitad y abierto en la página de cotilleos del New York Post de hoy. Su titular miraba hacia mí burlonamente en letras grandes, gruesas y negras:

_**'Eddie C. vuelve a los viejos juegos y a las viejas llamas'.**_

_**... ...**_

_**Lo siento... pero se ha complicado todo... un poquito, jajajaj, pero bueno, que sepais que todo se arregla y que no va a tardar mucho ;) **_

_**¡Nos leemos el lunes! Y ya todos los dias :) **_

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger, nina, mpgm, Lucero Hale, AlinPattz, deandramari e Ingriid, Tnad3a29, janalez, Agustina Griego, Andrew y Fran Ktrin Black.**


	13. Decepcionada

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora**- Torn, de Natalie Imbruglia.

**Capítulo 12 - Decepcionada**

**(BPOV)**

Las hojas verdes y amarillas se agitaban por la brisa, cayendo suavemente desde los enormes árboles que rodeaban los edificios de ladrillos rojos y negros. Me paré en frente de una de las estructuras, viendo la gran torre del reloj que había estado aquí por más de 200 años, mientras me mordía el labio nerviosamente.

Dartmouth College fue todo lo que yo esperaba, y mucho más. Para mi gran decepción. Yo había venido a este viaje con la esperanza de odiar la universidad. Con la esperanza de que su carpeta hubiera exagerado mucho su belleza, su encanto de Nueva Inglaterra, su impresionante cuerpo docente y sus programas. Pero muy a mi pesar, me encantó. La forma en la que el sol brillaba por la mañana en New Hampshire, lanzando una luz brillante a los edificios antiguos de delante, la forma en la que el cuerpo de estudiantes paseaban por el campus, estudiando en el césped seco y caliente, la facultad de la preocupación aparentemente genuina en sus alumnos. Era una escuela pequeña, y sólo alrededor de dos mil candidatos eran admitidos cada año, y este año había sido una de las pocas afortunadas aceptadas en la clase de primer año del próximo año.

Y yo iba a tirarlo todo por la borda.

No era como si pudiera dejar atrás a Paul. Habíamos hablado durante toda la semana sobre este viaje a New Hampshire. Le había prometido a Ángela meses atrás, antes de que yo hubiera conocido a Paul, que le echaríamos un vistazo a la escuela a principios de primavera, si éramos aceptadas. Pero mucho había cambiado en los últimos meses. Yo no estaba tan segura de querer ir ya a New Hampshire. Pero sabía que tenía que ir por lo menos para ver la universidad, por lo menos para darme la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión. En lo más profundo, sin embargo, yo sabía que mi mente estaba ya preparada para eso.

Ángela vino detrás de mí, temblando de emoción. "¿Qué piensas?"

Era obvio lo mucho que le había gustado la escuela. Ella no había dicho nada más que 'ooh' y 'ahh' por todo el recorrido, señalando esto y lo otro, cómo era el Departamento de Química, cómo de amable y capacitado era el profesor del Departamento de Iluminación. Sonreí con fuerza para mis adentros por todo el asunto.

"Está bien", murmuré, mirando acusadoramente a la torre del reloj, como si fuera alguna manera de culpar mi situación.

"¿Está bien?", Ángela repitió. "¿Qué quiere decir 'está bien'? ¡Es todo lo que tú y yo hemos soñado durante los dos últimos años de la escuela secundaria!"

"Yo… no estoy tan segura de si encajaría aquí. Quiero decir, es tan diferente de Forks. Y está tan lejos de todo..."

Angela me miró con recelo. "¿Quieres decir que está tan lejos de él?"

No le respondí. Ni siquiera podía mirarla. Yo sabía lo estúpida que era por ser como una de esos enfermos y jóvenes enamorados del programa de televisión Nick at Nite con el que Jessica y yo solíamos hacer bromas. Lo curioso es que podría haber tenido una relación a distancia. Pero no tenía mucha elección.

'¿Cuál es el punto?'. Paul preguntó un día. 'Si tú vas a la escuela allí, tú y yo hemos terminado. Yo no tengo relaciones a distancia'. Lo había dicho claramente, sin hostilidad, o amenaza, o desesperación, o ansiedad en su voz. Simplemente, lo había dicho de manera casual. Si te vas, se acabó.

No era una gran elección. Al menos, eso es lo que yo había pensado en ese momento.

"Ángela, yo-"

Ángela negó con la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos hacia mí. "No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. No viniendo de ti, Bella".

Finalmente decidí mirarla. Esa decepción en su expresión me dañó, pero no tanto como la idea de no estar con Paul.

"Este era nuestro sueño, Bella", me recordó.

"Los sueños cambian".

Ahora le tocaba a ella mirar hacia otro lado, hacia la torre del reloj.

"Sabes, he mantenido mi boca cerrada por meses Bella, porque eres una de mis mejores amigas, y yo no quería poner en peligro nuestra amistad. Y porque tenía la esperanza que te dieras cuenta de todo por tu cuenta".

Por mucho que valorara a Ángela, no pude evitar erizarme por su tono. "¿Qué diablos significa eso?". Le pregunté, con la irritación filtrada en mi voz.

"¡Eso significa que estás ciega cuando se trata de Paul! ¡He visto como en los últimos meses una de mis mejores amigas se convierte en una tonta enamorada de un tipo que ni siquiera se la merece!"

¿Tonta enamorada? Claro, era muy parecido a cómo yo me había descrito, pero eso no significaba que yo quisiera escucharla más.

"¡Ángela, tú no sabes nada acerca de mi relación con Paul!"

"¿Yo no sé nada?", preguntó incrédula, moviendo sus manos por la frustración. "¡Bella, todo el pueblo sabe toda la basura que se tira a tus espaldas! ¡Estoy cansada de escucharlo, estoy cansada de esperar a que despiertes y le envíes a la mierda antes de que sea demasiado tarde!"

Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendida. Ángela no era de ese tipo de personas. Ninguna de las dos lo era.

En un débil intento por defenderme, le dije: "No me importa lo que la gente celosa y chismosa diga. Lo sabes, Ángela".

Ángela suspiró. "Bella, no quiero entrar en eso contigo". Su expresión se suavizó y me tomó la mano. "Mira, todo lo que voy a decirte es que pienses en eso. Por favor. Esta es probablemente una de las mayores decisiones que tomarás en tu vida", subrayó. "No te bases en un tipo, Bella. No dejes que un chico te detenga porque es demasiado egoísta como para poner sus necesidades antes de las tuyas". Ella tomó una respiración profunda. "Piensa en lo que es lo correcto para ti. Lo que tú necesitas. Porque ¿sabes qué? Eso es lo que Paul está pensando. En sus necesidades, no en las tuyas".

Nos miramos la una a la otra durante mucho tiempo, sus ojos me pedían que reconsiderara una decisión que las dos sabíamos que ya había reconsiderado. Hasta que un ruido nos hizo mirar hacia adelante, a una multitud vestida de verde y negro que venía hacia nosotras, animando con fuerza. El enjambre de chicos de repente nos rodeó, y entre la multitud y los empujones, perdí a Ángela. Di vueltas en un semicírculo buscando a mi amiga y de repente sentí una extraña sensación, como un hormigueo caliente que subía desde la punta de los dedos de mis pies hasta la coronilla de la cabeza, y después un tirón extraño, casi eléctrico, hacia el centro de la multitud. Apenas podía ver por encima de las cabezas de los jugadores de fútbol cómo llevaban a alguien sobre sus hombros. La multitud era demasiado grande, y yo era demasiado pequeña. Y al final todo lo que vi fue un desastroso pelo de color bronce agitándose violentamente en la brisa.

Cuando me reuní finalmente con Ángela, ella tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Lo has visto?", me preguntó.

"¿Ver a quién?"

"¡Al tipo que llevaban! ¡El capitán del equipo de fútbol!", chilló, lo que fue divertido, porque Ángela nunca chillaba. "Era absolutamente guapo".

Me encogí de hombros y meneé la cabeza, sintiéndome extrañamente decepcionada de lo que me había perdido. Ángela puso sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y poco a poco caminamos de regreso hacia la ciudad, al hotel donde sus padres nos esperaban.

"Otra de las razones para ir a Dartmouth", dijo de pronto, mientras caminábamos, "chicos muy guapos". Me eché a reír. Me volví hacia ella. "Quién sabe, tal vez si juegas bien tus cartas, puede que incluso salgas con el magnífico capitán de fútbol algún día".

Rodé los ojos, dudando eso.

Volvimos a Forks un par de días más tarde, Jessica giraba sus dedos nerviosamente mientras estábamos en mi habitación. Era evidente que había algo en su mente. Dejé mi libro y miré hacia donde ella estaba sentada con ansiedad en el alféizar de mi ventana.

"Está bien, suéltalo", dije finalmente. "Sé que tienes algo que decir".

Jessica sonrió como disculpándose, pero era difícil de creer, teniendo en cuenta lo ansiosa que parecía al hablar.

"Tengo algo que decirte, sólo que no sé cómo vas a tomártelo".

"Sólo dilo, sea lo que sea".

Eso era todo el estímulo que necesitaba. Las palabras se derramaron de ella como una copa desbordante, y con más entusiasmo que disculpa. "Bueno, un montón de nosotros estuvimos en la casa de Tyler, la semana pasada, pasando el rato, ya sabes. Y Paul apareció con Jared y un par de los otros chicos de La Push, y bien...", se interrumpió, mirándome tímidamente a través de sus pestañas. Excepto que sabía que eso no era nada tímido en Jessica.

"Y...", la animé.

"Y bueno, ya sabes, hay un par de chicas de la escuela. ¿Conoces a Cindy, la animadora?"

Fruncí mis labios. "Sí, conozco a Cindy". Bueno, yo sabía de ella. Las animadoras y Bella Swan no se movían exactamente en los mismos círculos.

Jessica suspiró dramáticamente antes de continuar. "Bella, Mike pilló a Paul haciéndolo con ella en la cocina. Me refiero, por lo que dice, que en realidad estaban haciéndolo. Me refiero a respiraciones pesadas y jadeantes, y-"

La corté. "Muy bien Jessica, lo entiendo". Me sentí mal, con náuseas, dolor, traición. Aunque pareciera extraño, no me sorprendí. Eso debería haber sido una señal para coger el primer vuelo hacia New Hampshire. Pero yo era, como se había dicho, una adolescente enamorada.

Jessica se acercó a la cama y se sentó a mi lado. "Lamento tener que ser yo la que te lo diga, Bella, pero pensé que merecías saberlo".

Me quedé mirando sus manos, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. A pesar de que ella me había dicho que lo sentía, su voz no sonaba así. De hecho, sonaba casi... zumbante por encima de todo.

La noche siguiente, mientras estábamos sentados fuera de mi casa en el coche de Paul, después del cine, me enfrenté a él con lo que me dijo Jessica.

Sus labios, que estaban besando mi cuello y mi nuca, se congelaron, y sentí que se endurecía a mi lado. Pero cuando se sentó no había nada de arrepentimiento en su expresión. De hecho, llevaba una sonrisa irónica.

"Esa mierda de viaje a New Hampshire ha traído más problemas de los que valía la pena".

¿Qué diablos significa eso? Pensé, con mis cejas arrugadas. Yo había estado esperando una negación o una disculpa, que se arrastrara tal vez. Y el que nombrara mi viaje de nuevo - después de que ya le hubiera contado que había decidido ir al estado de Washington con él - sólo echó más leña al fuego, que ardía en mi interior todo el día y toda la noche.

"Yo no debería tener que preocuparme de lo que estás haciendo cada vez que me doy la vuelta", le susurré. Las lágrimas en mis ojos me quemaban, pero me negué a dejarlas caer. De todos modos Paul no era del tipo que se afectaba por las señales de debilidad.

Él resopló, y en un tono monótono respondió: "Si estabas tan preocupada, tal vez no debería haberte ido".

Le miré con incredulidad, a pesar de que no se uniría a mi mirada. "Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Una vez que estoy fuera del estado, todo vale?"

"Yo no he dicho eso".

Me froté las sienes, con la confusión creciendo y dándome un dolor de cabeza horrible. "Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo?". Repetí, odiando la forma en la que mi voz temblaba.

Finalmente, se volvió hacia mí. Sus ojos oscuros eran fríos, no se inmutaron en absoluto. "Estoy diciendo que si hubieras estado aquí, hubieras sido tú a la que me hubiera tirado en casa de Tyler".

Me sentí como si una tonelada de ladrillos hubiera aterrizado en mi corazón. "Así que estás admitiendo-"

Finalmente, había algo en su expresión, algún tipo de emoción. Pero cuando se encontró con mi mirada, no era una mirada de lástima, o una de disculpa, era de frustración.

"Todo lo que digo Bella, es que me tomé unos cuantos tragos y me sentí un poco perdido. Probablemente terminé en la cocina al mismo tiempo que esa chica, y tú amigo celoso Newton lo convirtió todo en más de lo que era. ¿Vas a creerme a mí, o le vas a creer a él?"

Le fulminé con la mirada, con mis emociones en conflicto dentro de mí, y mi estómago con un nudo por el dolor.

"¿Y bien?", me preguntó después de unos momentos, más defensivo que otra cosa.

Tomé una respiración profunda. "La próxima vez mira la cantidad que bebes", fruncí el ceño. "No me gusta volver a Forks y tener que escuchar todos esos rumores sobre lo que estabas haciendo mientras yo no estaba".

Se rió entre dientes, completamente imperturbable por mi irritación. "No me dejes otra vez y no tendrás que escuchar nada".

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente. De repente se echó a reír y echó sus brazos alrededor de mí, tirando de mí hacia él hasta que sentí que mi cuerpo me traicionaba y se amoldaba a sus brazos.

Se rió entre dientes, frío y calculador. Al igual que alguien al que le daban palmaditas en la espalda.

"Mira Bella," dijo él, alejándose lo suficiente como para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos. En ese momento, sus siguientes palabras me habrían encantado, me habrían hecho sentir querida, necesitada, amada. "Aquí en Forks, conmigo, es a donde tú perteneces. No lo olvides. Si te vas, siempre encontraré una manera de traerte de vuelta a mí. Recuérdalo siempre. Siempre".

No fue hasta mucho más tarde, cuando ya habíamos crecido y madurado por las circunstancias, que me di cuenta de que en realidad nunca había negado haberse tirado a la animadora. Y que sus palabras habían sido más una advertencia que una declaración de amor.

**… …**

"Mamá, ¡he cogido uno!", Maddie gritaba emocionada, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Mi padre la ayudaba con su caña para coger a cualquier criatura de agua salada que hubiera atrapado bajo el agua. Me estremecí, imaginando cómo se veía cuando salía a la superficie, con los ojos y la boca abierta y empalado en el gancho de plata, retorciéndose por aspirar el aire no deseado. Había ido a pescar sin tener ni idea de lo que esperar. Por alguna razón, me estremecí de nuevo.

"¡Eso es... maravilloso, cariño!". Le dije, tratando de sonar contenta, mientras que suprimía una mueca. Oí una risa detrás de mí y me volví para encontrar a Jake mirándome. Sus ojos oscuros bailaban con una diversión apenas contenida. Se quedó tirado en la hierba, con sus enormes brazos sosteniendo su cabeza mientras seguía riéndose.

Entrecerré los ojos. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Él se rió, levantándose y corriendo rápidamente hacia donde yo estaba sentada, en el borde del río, viendo a mi padre y a Maddie pescar con moscas.

"¿Te has convertido en una verdadera chica de ciudad, no?", bromeó. "¿Ni siquiera puedes soportar ver un poco de pescado fuera del agua?"

Rodé los ojos, cogiendo un suave trozo de hierba y dándole vueltas alrededor de mi dedo. "En primer lugar, tú sabes que a mí nunca me han gustado la pesca o la caza, o cualquier otro deporte donde tenga que ver a un animal tomar su último aliento. Y en segundo lugar, estoy segura de que hay pesca, tanto en Nueva York, como en Washington".

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca, pensé en Edward, y en la noche de mi cumpleaños, cuando se ofreció a llevar a Maddie en el barco de su familia. Pensar en Edward frente a Jake me hacía sentirme culpable por alguna razón, y en respuesta, podía sentir mi cara empezar a quemarme. Me di la vuelta, pretendiendo disfrutar de las vistas de la cordillera Olímpica – viendo la forma en la que el sol se escondía detrás de las montañas nubladas - antes de que Jake pudiera verme.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Tenía que parar esto. Jake no era tonto, y yo estaba sorprendida, ya que había sido capaz de pasar estos últimos días sin contarle nada de Edward. No es que yo quisiera mantenerlo en secreto - lo que sí era - es que yo no estaba dispuesta a tener esa conversación con Jake. Y de todos modos no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando entre Edward y yo. ¿Qué le diría exactamente a Jake?

"Así que ya has comprado los billetes, ¿no?", Jake preguntó de repente.

Me aseguré de que el calor se fuera de mi cara antes de volverme hacia él.

"Sí. Nos vamos mañana por la tarde, temprano".

Lo consideró por un minuto. "No veo por qué la tanta prisa. La audiencia ha sido esta mañana. Podrías quedarte el fin de semana. Tal vez tu abogado de lujo podría haber convencido a Paul y a su abogado para firmar los documentos si-"

Suspiré. "Jake, tanto tú como yo sabemos que Paul no va a firmar esos papeles ahora". Luché contra la ola de náuseas que me entraron, recordando la decepción repugnante que sentí hace unas horas, después de que Jenks me hubiera llamado para decirme que había hablado con el abogado de Paul, de nuevo, a principios de esta tarde, y que su abogado le confirmó que Paul no tenía ninguna intención de firmar la solicitud de suspender la patria potestad. Había renunciado a la petición de apelación para las visitas, lo que me hubiera traído de regreso a Washington, en primer lugar, pero que no iba a renunciar a sus derechos. Después de todo lo que había hecho. Después de probarme una y otra vez que no le importaba en absoluto Maddie. Después de decirle a Jake que, básicamente, la única razón por la que incluso había presentado la petición era para conseguir que regresase a Washington. No estaba jugando. Bueno, yo no iba a quedarme allí y descubrir lo que había planeado.

Jake frunció el ceño, sus ojos negros cada vez eran más oscuros, sus manos grandes se apretaban en el suelo a los lados y tiraba hacia arriba grandes montículos de tierra y pasto.

"Debí haberlo matado cuando tuve la oportunidad", dijo entre dientes. Miré de pronto a Maddie, ella estaba muy ocupada con su abuelo, cogiendo a los pobres peces.

"Cálmate Jake", le dije, poniendo una mano en su hombro. "Una pelea con Paul no habría resuelto nada. Además, sabes que él no pelea justo. Me alegro de que parezca que ha abandonado la ciudad de nuevo".

La respiración de Jake fue fuerte durante unos minutos, mientras estaba sentado allí, tirando nerviosamente la hierba y yo esperando a que se relajara.

Sus rasgos finalmente se relajaron, y dejó de lado la hierba de la pradera destruida a su alrededor. Con una voz tranquila, dijo: "Es por eso que no entiendo por qué tienes que irte a casa tan pronto. Se ha ido Bella. Y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, yo no le hubiera dejado que estuviera en cualquier lugar cerca de ti y de Maddie. Incluso ni de tu padre".

¿Cómo explicarle que aunque les echaba de menos a él y a mi padre, Forks ya no se sentía como en casa? ¿Que en realidad había dejado de sentirme como en casa desde hacía mucho tiempo?

"Jake", le dije suavemente: "Ahora tengo una casa en Nueva York. Y tengo un trabajo al que tengo que regresar. Y Maddie tiene una rutina con la que está muy contenta, una niñera que es genial con ella, y sus amigos- "

Jake resopló, su mano nerviosamente recogió lo que quedaba de césped. Entre los dos, íbamos a dejar este campo al descubierto.

"Ella tiene cuatro años, Bella. ¿Qué sabe acerca de las rutinas y los amigos?"

"Hola. ¿Cuánto hace que tú y yo somos amigos? Me parece recordar vagamente que yo con seis años estaba jugando en el arenero con un niño de cuatro años, de pelo negro, que insistía en que iba a orinar en la arena a menos que le diera un beso".

Jake soltó una risita. "Hey, no es mi culpa si te quedaste para ver eso".

"Tiene buenos amigos", le aseguré. Y justo en ese momento, oí un poco su voz - trozos de una conversación con su abuelo - llevada por la brisa.

"Mi mejó amigo Edwood dice que a los pescaditos de Nueva Yok no les impota el agua sucia. Él lo llama", hizo una pausa para pensar en la palabra, en su frente había pequeñas arrugas por la concentración, "contamición", dijo ella, sonriendo con orgullo.

"Creo que te refieres a la contaminación Maddie Mo", mi padre la corrigió suavemente.

"Sí, contaminación", repitió, "y dice que..."

Su voz se apagó y me puse rígida, preguntándome qué otra cosa le estaría contando a su abuelo de su mejor amigo. Había estado así prácticamente desde el momento en que bajamos del avión hace unos días. Su mejor amigo Edward esto, su mejor amigo Edward lo otro.

Jake aparentemente también había escuchado trozos de la conversación de Maddie con mi padre.

"Hombre, ella le tiene mucho afecto a ese tipo, Edward, ¿no? No deja de hablar de él".

Le sonreí, pero no respondí. Yo no había negado ni confirmado ninguna información sobre Edward, o por qué era el mejor amigo de Maddie.

"Él parece un mariquita", dijo Jacob repentinamente, haciendo que me ahogara con mi propia saliva.

"¿Qué?". Grazné, una vez que dejé de toser. "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Bueno, él va al ballet con ella, ¿no?". Jake explicó. "¿Qué clase de chico va a clases de ballet? ¿Y ella dice que él dibuja castillos y princesas con ella? Quiero decir, en serio, cuando yo tenía cuatro años estaba jugando con armas, aprendiendo a dar golpes, engañando a ingenuas chicas de seis años de para que me besaran", sonrió, "no bailando con un tutu ni pintando a Ariel y al Reino Mágico. Y al parecer también da abrazos", se rió entre dientes, en referencia a su última información.

Le miré fijamente, sin palabras y con los ojos abiertos.

"No hay nada malo en todo eso", añadió rápidamente, al ver mi expresión de sorpresa. "Sólo estoy diciéndolo".

"Yo... de verdad... no… creo... que Edward sea... un mariquita". Fue la primera vez que admitía que Maddie le tenía como amigo y lo conocía. Pero no había manera de que no le defendiera en este caso.

Jake se encogió de hombros y regresó a su acción nerviosa de arrancar la hierba.

"No importa eso", murmuró Jake. Me di cuenta por la forma en la que estaba actuando, que había más que decir. "Mi punto es que no veo por qué tienes que irte". Sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí, oscuros, cálidos y ansiosos, y en ellos pude ver que nada había cambiado desde que le había dejado hace unos meses.

"Jake, yo-"

Me interrumpió. "Bella, me gusta la idea de que Maddie y tu viváis por vuestra cuenta. Hay muchos idiotas en este mundo, especialmente en ciudades como Nueva York. Los hombres tratarán de usarte, chicos que pensarán en ti sólo porque provienes de una pequeña ciudad".

Esta vez lo interrumpí. "Sí, sí, lo sé, Jake. Ya pasamos por esto cuando me fui la otra vez, ¿recuerdas? Me enseñaste bien, Sensei. Puedo cuidar de mí misma y de Maddie", bromeé.

Apretó los labios, no estando convencido. "Yo no estoy hablando solamente de cuidar de ti misma físicamente". Tragó saliva con nerviosismo. "Los hombres en las grandes ciudades, con sus coches ostentosos y su suave hablar" - negó con la cabeza - "yo no quiero verte caer por cualquier mierda de allí".

"¿Crees que voy a enamorarme de alguien sólo por sus coches o por sus dulces palabras?"

Él se echó para atrás en la hierba, frustrado. "Yo no estoy diciendo eso. Eres tan... confiada a veces, Bella".

Me tiré de nuevo también, aterrizando a pocos centímetros de Jake. Los dos miramos a las nubes que se cernían sobre nosotros. "Jake, ¿esa Bella? ¿Esa Bella confiada? Se ha ido". Me volví hacia él. "Tú eres el primero que deberías saberlo, después de todo lo que ha pasado".

Mi mente volvió a Edward, y por una fracción de segundo, dudé.

Edward Cullen, millonario mujeriego. ¿Qué me había dicho a mí misma todas estas semanas atrás, sobre la primera vez que puse los ojos en Edward? Que yo nunca sería tan estúpida como para ir a por alguien como él. Mientras tanto, ¿qué había hecho sólo hace unos días? Había accedido a algo - yo todavía no estaba segura exactamente de lo que era - pero estaba bastante segura de que había accedido a algo más allá de la amistad con él. Y luego en el aeropuerto, le había besado. Me incliné, incapaz de contenerme por más tiempo, y puse mis labios sobre los suyos. Dios, sólo la idea de eso me dio un escalofrío en mi espina dorsal, por lo que me estremecí.

"¿Tienes frío?", Jake me preguntó, mirándome con curiosidad.

Me aclaré la garganta. "No, estoy bien".

Jake asintió y volvió a mirar al cielo oscuro. Su mano se puso a mi lado, ya fuera para obtener más hierba o mi mano, yo no estaba segura. Me senté frente a él.

"Oye", le dije, poniendo mi mano suavemente sobre la suya, todavía moviéndose nerviosa. "No tienes que preocuparte Jake. Maddie y yo vamos a estar bien. Y… ya hemos hecho algunos buenos amigos en Nueva York, las dos. Sue, y Alice y Rose-"

"Y Edwood", intervino Jake con una sonrisa.

Yo con una sonrisa forzada le contesté: "Sí, y Edward".

De repente, Jake se sentó. Se volvió hacia nuestras manos, entrelazando los dedos y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos con una intensidad que me puso nerviosa. "Lo que estoy tratando de decir Bella, es que no quiero que te vayas. Quédate. Conmigo. Por favor".

Mi corazón se hundió. Habíamos evitado esta escena durante varios días, y casi me esperaba poder irme sin que ocurriera nada.

"Jake, eres mi más antiguo y querido amigo. Por favor, no hagas esto". Traté de tirar de mi mano, pero él se aferró a ella con fuerza.

"Bella", comenzó, su voz estaba mezclada con la desesperación: "Yo sé que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí como yo por ti. No soy estúpido. Pero... pero intentaste esa cosas del amor con Paul. Lo que no funcionó. Tal vez... tal vez a veces las relaciones reales necesitan ser construidas más en la confianza, en el cuidado y en la fe, que en un amor enfermo y masoquista que sólo te va a destruir".

Miré hacia abajo, incapaz de seguir mirándole a sus ojos oscuros. Poco a poco, alejé mi mano, y por suerte esta vez me lo permitió.

"¿Serías feliz con qué, Jake? ¿Con estar conmigo a pesar de saber que tus sentimientos son muy diferentes a los míos? ¿Resolverías esto así?".

"Esa no sería la solución", afirmó. "Estar contigo nunca podría ser la solución".

"Pero podría serlo", insistí, obligándome a mirar atrás, hacia él.

Se me quedó mirando durante un momento, buscando desesperadamente algo en mis ojos. "Bella, yo-"

"No Jake", le dije rápidamente, "Por favor, no".

Aspiró con rabia, con su ceño fruncido, y entonces rápidamente se puso de pie y salió corriendo, deteniéndose frente a un gran árbol y dándole patadas.

Yo respiré hondo y le seguí, deteniéndome justo detrás de él. Puse una mano en su hombro. Se sentía rígido, tenso.

"Jake. Tú no... me quieres. No de la manera que tú crees".

Resopló enfadado, manteniendo su espalda hacia mí.

"¿Quieres saber cómo lo sé?". Le pregunté.

Él no respondió.

"Si de verdad me quisieras, no estarías dispuesto a resolverlo". Se negó a decir nada, ni a ponerse frente a mí.

"Si realmente te gustara", continué, tragando saliva, "sería todo o nada. No habría nada en el medio".

Finalmente, se volvió hacia mí, pero mantuvo su mirada fija más allá, aún podía ver la angustia en sus ojos, y la renuncia en su rostro.

"Jake, algún día, la correcta llegará". Rodó los ojos.

"Y entonces te alegraras de haber mantenido el celibato durante tanto tiempo". Le sonreí y seguí su mirada, con la esperanza de forzarle al menos una pequeña sonrisa.

Finalmente sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. "¿Quién dice que he sido célibe?". Su tono era serio, pero pude ver las esquinas de su boca temblando.

"¡Wo-hoe!". Me reí, fingiendo indignación. "¡Y así, el verdadero Jake asoma su fea cabeza!"

"Sí, bueno", dijo, con una de las esquinas de su boca perdiendo la pelea y levantándose, "un hombre no puede esperar tanto tiempo".

Me reí, pero mi mente se volvió de repente a otro hombre, a tres mil kilómetros de distancia, y por una fracción de segundo me pregunté cuánto tiempo estaría dispuesto a esperar.

Mientras que Jake se unió a Maddie y a mi padre para pescar antes de que fuera hora de irse, aproveché del tiempo a solas para llamar a Edward.

Mientras que el teléfono sonaba, yo reflexionaba sobre mi conversación con Jake. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

'Puedes ser muy confiada', dijo Jake. ¿Fui realmente una estúpida al permitirme confiar en Edward? ¿Edward, de entre todas las personas? ¿De todos los millones de hombres que podría haber conocido en Nueva York, tuve que caer en el mayor jugador de renombre de la ciudad? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Pero antes de que pudiera responder a mi propia pregunta, él cogió el teléfono, y entonces desaparecieron todas mis dudas. Porque ¿cómo él podría pasar de la alegría, al alivio y a la ternura que escuchaba en su voz cada vez que hablaba con él?

Yo no le dije lo que había sucedido esta tarde. Que Jenks no había sido capaz de que Paul y su abogado estuvieran de acuerdo para presentar la petición para renunciar a los derechos paternales de Paul. No tenía sentido. Yo se lo diría cuando estuviera de vuelta en Nueva York. Nuestras conversaciones esta semana habían sido atadas con tanta tensión, tanta ansiedad, que quería tener al menos una sin tanto estrés. Y cuando empezó a hablarme de todas las cosas que quería ahora, alguien que viera la puesta del sol con él, alguien con quien compartir su obsesión con el chocolate - que, francamente, yo sería perfecta - y entonces, oh Dios, entonces cuando él dijo que quería besarme de nuevo hasta que se cansara, el calor que irradiaba de mí podría haber puesto el bosque en llamas. Ese calor en su voz, esa intensidad que no podría ser falsa. ¿Podría?

Otra cosa que no le dije es que después de todo iba a volver a casa mañana. Tenía la esperanza de que se ofreciera para recogernos a Maddie y a mí en el aeropuerto, por una vez, no había puesto pegas. Todavía no me sentía cómoda viajando en un taxi por la noche, con Maddie y, honestamente, yo estaba ansiosa por verlo. Pero él ya había hecho planes, y Esme quería que fuera a esa subasta. Así que no le dije nada, porque conocía a Edward lo bastante bien como para saber que haría lo que le dijera, él vendría a recogerme.

Así que esa misma noche, después de que Jake se hubiera ido a casa, de que Maddie estuviera en la cama, y mi padre estuviera viendo un partido, rápidamente llamé a Alice.

Había llamado a Alice antes, después de que hubiera hablado con Edward esta mañana, sólo para hacerle saber que todo había ido bien en los tribunales. Así que estaba un poco sorprendida de saber de mí dos veces en un día. Me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no era la hora de llamarla por teléfono.

"Alice", comencé, después de unos minutos de conversación, "En realidad quería pedirte un favor". Me estremecí. No me gustaba pedir favores.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿de verdad?", Alice chilló con entusiasmo. "¿Quieres que te haga un favor?". Ella siguió chillando. Quiero decir, realmente gritó de alegría. "¡Claro! ¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Lo que sea! ¿Dilo? ¿Qué es?"

Tuve que alejar el teléfono lejos de mi oído durante unos segundos. "Vuelvo a casa mañana", comencé.

"¿En serio?". Otro grito. "¡Oh, Dios mío, Edward va a estar tan feliz! ¿Se lo has dicho a él? ¿A qué hora? ¿A qué hora vas a estar en casa?"

"Bueno, realmente no se lo he dicho". Le dije lo que me había dicho acerca de la subasta de caridad, y que yo no quería que cambiara sus planes por mí.

"Pero Bella", Alice comenzó, "estoy segura de que preferiría recogerte que ir a esa cosa".

"Yo solo, me gustaría mucho que no cambiara sus planes por mí. Así que asegúrate de que no se entera. No me gustaría que se perdiera la subasta sólo para venir a recogerme".

Alice se mantuvo en silencio durante un rato. "¿Así que quieres que te recoja?", preguntó más alegremente.

"Si no te importa..."

"¡Por supuesto que no, tonta!", se echó a reír. "Sólo dame la información sobre el vuelo y voy a estar allí cuando lleguéis a tierra".

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto, mi padre, Jake, Maddie y yo nos despedimos una vez más. Abracé a mi padre y le hice prometer que me llamaría más, y él me hizo prometer que volvería en Acción de Gracias el próximo mes. Luego se alejó rápidamente y fue a despedirse de su nieta.

Jake me abrazó con fuerza. Enterrando su cabeza en mi pelo y susurrándome con atención: "Si cambias de opinión, Bella, estoy aquí. No lo olvides".

Me alejé lentamente y cuando le miré, esperaba que él pudiera ver por mi expresión que no iba a cambiar de opinión.

Él sonrió con tristeza y se volvió hacia Maddie, su expresión cambio. "Recuérdame chica loca", dijo con una sonrisa, "permítele saber a tu tío Jake si alguien se mete contigo por allí".

Maddie arrugó su pequeña frente. "Eso es lo que me dice Edwood. ¡Dice que nadie se enfente a la pequeña pincesa!", brillaba al decirlo.

Jake la miró con un poco de confusión, finalmente, se apoyó en mí y me susurró: "El mariquita parece un tío duro después de todo, ¿no? ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Cargarse a cualquiera que se meta con ella?", él se rió, haciendo un movimiento circular con el dedo.

Me mordí el labio y me volví hacia mi padre. Él me miraba con curiosidad, sus ojos marrones bailaban por la diversión. Era obvio que había escuchado los comentarios de Jake, y por la expresión de su rostro, yo estaba bastante segura de que había descubierto por muchas de sus conversaciones con su nieta que "Edwood" no era un bailarín de danza de cinco años de edad.

ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo

De vuelta al JFK, Alice nos recibió fuera de la zona de seguridad.

"¡Ally!". Maddie gritó, corriendo a sus brazos extendidos.

"¡Maddie, cariño!". Alice gritó con una voz casi tan alta como la de mi hija. Sonreí al verlas.

"Siento que hayamos llegado tan tarde", le dije a Alice. "Nos quedamos atrapados en la pista del aeropuerto de Seattle durante más de dos horas".

Alice se echó a reír. "Hey, está bien", me aseguró con una sonrisa feliz, cogiéndome uno de los bolsos de mano para que yo pudiera llevar a Maddie, quien se estaba quedando dormida. "Me has salvado de tener que ir a la subasta de caridad de mi tío. No me gusta ir a esas cosas, prefiero escribirle un cheque y que haga lo que sea con él. Emmett y Rose van cada año porque tienen que ganar la pelota firmada de los Yankee todos los años, y Edward por lo general es para...", ella se apagó de repente, sacudiendo la cabeza como si estuviera luchando contra un pensamiento no deseado. "¡De todos modos, él va a estar tan emocionado de que Maddie y tú estéis de vuelta! ¿Le has llamado?".

"No, todavía no", dije, recordando que había apagado mi teléfono en el avión porque mi batería se estaba agotando. Una vez que estuvimos en el coche de Alice y Maddie estaba abrochada con seguridad en el asiento de niños que Alice había tomado prestado de Sue, saqué mi teléfono móvil. Tenía un par de llamadas perdidas.

"Edward me ha llamado", murmuré en voz baja, incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Alice me lanzó una mirada de complicidad. "Por supuesto que sí". Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Él ha estado en un sueño durante toda la semana. No ha sido capaz de sacaros a ti y a Maddie de su cabeza", se rió.

Rodé los ojos, pero la sonrisa no dejaba mi cara, y yo podía sentir mis mejillas ardientes.

"¿Así que lo vas a llamar?"

Me mordí el labio. "Es más de medianoche. ¿Tal vez debería esperar hasta mañana?"

"¡No seas tonta! ¿Crees que le importa la hora que es cuando se trata de ti?"

No era posible negar que yo estuviera ansiosa por hablar con él, así que le llamé. Sin embargo, su móvil sonó y sonó, hasta que finalmente se puso el buzón de voz. No estaba segura de qué decir, así que colgué sin dejar un mensaje.

"¿Qué pasa?". Alice preguntó, volviéndose hacia el Belt Parkway.

Me encogí de hombros, sintiéndome un poco decepcionada. "Él debe de estar durmiendo ya".

Alice frunció el ceño. "Toma, llama a su casa es el 646 -"

"Alice, le llamaré mañana por la mañana".

Alice frunció los labios, resoplando y subiendo y bajando los hombros, exasperada.

"¡Pero yo quería oír su reacción cuando se enterara de que estabas de vuelta!", gimió. "¡Apuesto a que no tiene precio!"

ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo

A la mañana siguiente llamé a Rosalie para hacerle saber que estaría en la oficina.

"Bella, estoy muy feliz de escuchar que las cosas han ido bien en Washington", dijo.

Me reí débilmente, incapaz de decir nada más. Después de colgar, me quedé mirando el teléfono por un largo tiempo. ¿Tendría sentido llamar a Edward, no? Quiero decir, después del beso en el aeropuerto, y las cosas que nos habíamos dicho el uno al otro a través del teléfono durante la semana pasada, no teníamos dudas de que éramos más que compañeros de trabajo, ¿no era así? Y cómo sonaba cada vez que lo llamaba, como si realmente hubiera estado esperando mi llamada...

Antes de que yo pudiera pensar nada más, marqué su número, pero como la noche anterior, sonó y sonó y me salió el buzón de voz. Colgué el teléfono, sintiéndome tan frustrada como la noche anterior. Ya lo vería en el trabajo de todos modos, y nos encargaríamos del resto.

En el trabajo, James fue el primero en entrar en mi despacho.

"¡Bella, no sabía vendrías ya hoy!", exclamó, tomando asiento en la silla de invitados. Me aparté de mi portátil, donde había estado tratando de ponerme al día con mis correos electrónicos.

James era un tipo bastante agradable. Había sido muy amable conmigo desde que empecé a trabajar aquí, muy a pesar de Lauren. No es que yo pensara que ella había puesto sus ojos en él ni nada, ella sólo parecía tener un problema general con todos los que, obviamente, no me gustaban a mí pero a ella sí.

Le devolví una sonrisa relajada. "Sí, estoy de vuelta, tratando de recuperar algo de trabajo esta mañana".

"Bueno, es bueno tenerte de vuelta. Te perdiste un gran encuentro el pasado miércoles. A los Cartwrights les encantó tu idea".

Sentí que me sonrojaba. "Sí, he oído que fue bien".

"Sin duda lo fue", estuvo de acuerdo. "No me sorprende. Tú eres obviamente mucho más que una cara bonita", agregó con atención.

Sentí que mi vista crecía. ¿Estaba coqueteando conmigo, o simplemente estaba siendo amable? De cualquier manera, yo estaba empezando a sentirme incómoda.

"Bueno, tengo que volver a-"

"Bella, yo quería preguntarle si tú querrías-"

Rosalie entró en ese momento, deteniéndonos a los dos en mitad de la frase.

"Ah, Bella, aquí estás", miró a James.

"Bueno, tengo que volver a trabajar", dijo James rápidamente, poniéndose en pie. "Bella, ya hablamos más tarde".

Le sonrió con fuerza. "Nos vemos más tarde, James".

Las dos lo vimos salir. Rosalie se volvió hacia mí sonriendo cálidamente, pero parecía tener algo en su mente. "¿Podemos ir a mi oficina un momento?"

"Claro".

De vuelta a su oficina, Rosalie cerró la puerta con cuidado. Cuando se sentó, tomó asiento junto a mí en lugar de detrás de su escritorio.

"¿Todo bien entonces?", me preguntó. Podía ver una genuina preocupación en sus ojos azul cielo.

"En su mayor parte, sí", le contesté con sinceridad. Yo no le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Alice la noche pasada, lo que había sucedido con Paul.

Ella miró a mis ojos. "Bella, yo sé que no siempre lo demuestro, pero espero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti como algo más que tu supervisora. Si alguna vez necesitas hablar..."

Puse mi mano sobre la suya. "Gracias Rose, ya lo sé". Pensé en el delicado estado en el que Rose parecía encontrarse en los últimos tiempos. "Y espero que sepas que también va al revés. Si alguna vez necesitas hablar conmigo, sobre… cualquier… cosa", me encogí de hombros. Yo no sabía cómo expresarlo, ya que no parecía dispuesta a compartir con nadie lo que yo sólo había imaginado porque yo ya había estado una vez en su lugar.

Ella sonrió, con una expresión irónica que me decía que sabía exactamente lo que quería decir.

"Gracias Bella", dijo, "me acordaré de eso". Ella acarició mi mano y se puso de pie, caminando de regreso a su escritorio. "Ahora basta con 'Los momentos inesperados de la vida'. Vamos a volver al trabajo".

Me reí en voz baja.

"Los chicos estarán aquí en cualquier momento", dijo ella, y mi corazón dio un salto involuntario. Edward estaría aquí pronto. Sentí que mis manos comenzaban a sudar. "Queríamos hablar contigo sobre algo que ha sucedido esta mañana".

Antes de que pudiera darle sentido a sus palabras, sonaron dos golpes en su puerta y Emmett entró.

"¿Podemos entrar?", preguntó, y Rose asintió con la cabeza. Entró Emmett seguido por Jasper. No, Edward no estaba. Fruncí el ceño ligeramente, pero entonces compuse mis características.

"¡Hey Bella!". Emmett gritó, dejándose caer en el asiento de al lado mío, el que su esposa acababa de abandonar. Jasper se sentó a su lado, sonriendo.

"¿Cómo va todo? ¿Tengo que ir a dar una patada a algún culo a Washington?", preguntó con una mueca juguetona.

Yo medio reí entre dientes. "No todo está bien", le dije.

"Bien", exclamó. "Porque sé que nadie quiere ver esto en su puerta", exclamó, flexionando los bíceps.

No pude evitar reírme a carcajadas, y Emmett se rió junto a mí.

"Cálmate Twin Guns", le reprendió Jasper. Se volvió hacia mí con sus dulces ojos. "En serio, Bella, Alice dijo que todo salió bien, ¿verdad?", me preguntó. Luché contra mis emociones, porque en serio, ¿cómo había tenido la suerte de hacer amistad con esta familia?

"Sí, Jasper, todo salió bien".

"¿Se lo has dicho ya?", Emmett le preguntó a Rosalie.

"No, estaba esperando a que vinierais... hey, ¿dónde está Edward?", preguntó Rosalie.

Emmett rodó sus ojos y Jasper sonrió. Tenía la sensación de que estaban molestos por algo. Pero Emmett sólo respondió con un: "No está en este momento".

Rose frunció el ceño. "Bueno, no podemos esperarle. Vamos a seguir adelante". Emmett y Jasper asintieron con la cabeza.

Rose se volvió hacia mí, para hablarme de los negocios de hoy. "Bella, voy a hacer esto corto, porque la familia Cartwright desea una respuesta inmediata". Me mordí el labio con nerviosismo y asentí con la cabeza para que ella continuara. Ella respiró hondo. "La presentación del miércoles salió maravillosamente bien. A los Cartwright les encantó tu idea de principio a fin, como nosotras sabíamos que les encantaría. Sólo hay un problema".

Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado y fruncí el ceño. "Ellos no están contentos con Lauren", continuó. "Ella ha estado haciendo el vago en esta cuenta por un tiempo, y creo que su mediocre desempeño en la presentación del miércoles fue la última gota para ellos". Ella me miró fijamente. "Ellos quieren que tú te hagas cargo de toda la cuenta".

Mis ojos se abrieron en estado de shock. "Pero Rose, es su cuenta. Y Lauren ha llevado la gestión de sus cremas por un par de años".

Rose hizo un gesto con la mano delante de mí. "Todo ha cambiado, Bella. La cuenta ha superado a Lauren, y no tengo ningún problema con entregarte las riendas a ti". Me miró a los ojos. "Si tú me garantizas que puedes hacerlo".

"Puedo manejarlo", le dije rápidamente. ¡La Cuenta EverSoft! No me lo podía creer.

"Pero Rose", le dije de nuevo. "Este es tú bebé".

Rose me dio una sonrisa de complicidad, sólo acordándose de la conversación que habíamos tenido antes de que Emmett y Jasper entraran. "Habrá otros bebés".

"Bien, entonces está arreglado", dijo ella, cambiando al modo de trabajo de nuevo y tocando la mesa con ambas manos. "Bella, voy a hablar con Lauren esta mañana para hacerle saber los cambios, y entonces tú y yo deberíamos volver a reunirnos, tal vez en una hora o así, para discutir los pasos que tendrás que tomar".

Ella miró a Emmett y a Jasper. "¿Debemos esperar a Edward para llamar a la familia Cartwright de nuevo o qué?"

Emmett sonrió. "Jasper y yo ya lo hemos llamado un par de veces. Creo que por ahora deberíamos seguir adelante sin él. Le podemos informar cuando llegue aquí". Parecía molesto de nuevo, lo que era extraño en Emmett. Rosalie le miró inquisitivamente, pero no dijo nada.

Me levanté para salir. "Bien, entonces estaré de vuelta en una hora", confirmé con Rosalie antes de salir.

"Está bien, Bella, gracias", me despidió distraídamente. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi levantarse a Emmett y a Jasper. Jasper parecía estar mostrándole algo, un periódico o algo, así salí de allí.

Fue una media hora más tarde, cuando Lauren entró en mi despacho, con el ceño fruncido.

"Felicidades Isabella Swan", dijo con sarcasmo. "Sólo aquí un par de meses y ya has logrado engancharte a una de las mayores cuentas de esta agencia. Me pregunto cómo lo habrás hecho", dijo mirando al techo y tocándose la barbilla con un dedo.

"Trabajando hasta con mi culo", le contesté. Sí, definitivamente no había ningún amor entre Lauren y yo.

Ella soltó un bufido. "Sí, estoy segura de que tu culo tiene algo que ver con esto".

Entrecerré los ojos, algo en mi interior me decía que había algo más en sus palabras de lo que yo estaba escuchando. De repente, la conducta cambió por completo, y ella me sonrió dulcemente.

"Éstos son algunos de los archivos que Rosalie me pidió que te entregara". Ella colocó las carpetas de archivos que llevaba en una esquina de mi escritorio y se volvió para irse, pero antes de que hubiera dado más de un par de pasos, se volvió hacia mí, y con una sonrisa dulce y una mirada fría, colocó un periódico que había estado llevando encima, en la parte superior de los archivos.

"Oh, y aquí está el periódico de hoy, en caso de que tengas que ponerte al día con lo que está pasando en la ciudad mientras te has ido. Creo que lo encontrarás... educativo". Su boca se convirtió en una sonrisa que parecía burlarse de mí. Ella se echó a reír. "Feliz lectura Bella".

Suspiré y me volví hacia mi ordenador portátil. Las rarezas de Lauren eran la última cosa de la que tenía que preocuparme por ahora. Tenía un montón de cosas con las que ponerme al día, entre el trabajo que me había perdido y ahora hacerme cargo de la cuenta EverSoft, mi día estaba lleno, pero aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en Edward.

¿Dónde había estado esta mañana? ¿Por qué no había aparecido con Emmett y con Jasper? ¿Y por qué no había contestado al teléfono esta mañana? Ansiosa, dejé mis dedos en el teclado, de repente preocupada de que pudiera estar enfermo o algo así. ¿Debería llamarle de nuevo? Pero si él estaba llegando tarde, probablemente no tendría tiempo para contestar a su teléfono. Y si iba conduciendo, yo no quería que tuviera un accidente tratando de responder a su móvil, en especial con la forma en la que conducía. De todos modos, después de lo de Cartwright esta mañana, Emmett y Jasper, probablemente le dirían que había regresado al trabajo tan pronto como llegara. Yo esperaría un poco más.

Intenté escribir unos pocos correos electrónicos más, ponerme al día con los mensajes que me había perdido mientras estaba fuera, pero mis ojos se posaron en la montaña de archivos que Lauren había dejado en mi escritorio. Me reuniría con Rosalie de nuevo en unos minutos. Bien podría empezar a mirarlos para poder mostrarle a Rosalie que estaba lista para la tarea.

Busqué el archivo de arriba, sólo para ver la prensa que Lauren me había traído. Distraídamente, lo tiré a un lado de mi escritorio cuando un titular me llamó la atención.

_**'Eddie C. vuelve a los viejos juegos y a las viejas llamas'.  
><strong>_  
>Mis ojos se dirigieron a las fotos de abajo del título. Y por primera vez en un tiempo muy largo, sentí un dolor demasiado familiar apuñalándome a traición en el pecho.<p>

... ...

**Mañana nos vemos :) **

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger, nina, mpgm, Lucero Hale, AlinPattz, deandramari, Ingriid, Tnad3a29, janalez, Agustina Griego, Andrewy, ****Fran Ktrin Black, Mary de cullen, Andrea, lizzycullenswan, roxcio y Marianixcr,**** si me dejo a alguien decídmelo ;)**


	14. Pensando en las palabras correctas

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Venga, va, os dejo este capi desde el punto de vista de Edward...parece que se ve la luz al final del tunel, jajaja.**

**Canción recomendada por la autora **– The Promise, de When in Rome

**Capítulo 13 - Pensando en las palabras correctas  
><strong>

**(EPOV)**

"Hola. Estás llamando a Isabella Swan a CCW Publicidad. Lo siento, no puedo contestar a tu llamada en este momento, pero si dejas tu nombre, tu número y un mensaje, me pondré en contacto contigo en breve. Gracias".

"Bella, soy Edward de nuevo. Por favor, llámame cuando estés de vuelta en tu despacho. Realmente necesito hablar contigo". Dudé, bajando la voz, suplicante. "Por favor, Bella, deja que te explique".

Era la quinta vez en la mañana que colgaba el teléfono. Exhalé con fuerza, tirándome contra la silla de cuero.

¿Cómo diablos había sucedido esto? Justo cuando estábamos empezando a llegar a alguna parte, que las cosas finalmente estaban comenzando a ir bien. La audiencia en Washington había sido resuelta en favor de Bella, la familia Cartwright había amado a la campaña, y Bella... Bella era finalmente la mejor solución. Si yo cerraba los ojos, todavía podía sentir el roce de sus labios cálidos sobre los míos...

Y entonces había ido yo y lo había jodido todo.

¿Debería volver a bajar a su despacho? Yo podía esperar fuera de su espacio siempre. Yo había esperado quince minutos antes, y ella no había aparecido. Si me hubiera quedado más tiempo, la gente podría haber empezado a hablar, y aunque no me importaba lo que pensaran, yo estaba bastante seguro de que eso no hubiera hecho feliz a Bella.

Bajé la cabeza, apretándome el puente de la nariz. Eso era parte del problema aquí, ¿no? Todavía no estaba seguro de qué partes de mi vida necesitaba mantener en privado, y lo que era presa fácil para el público. La sequedad en la boca me recordó cómo realmente lo había jodido todo la noche anterior, y como había llegado ya a mi tercera botella de agua de la mañana, me hice una promesa mental de mantenerme alejado del tequila, en cualquier forma o manera, y mantenerme alejado de cualquier lugar o cualquier otra persona - es decir, de Tanya - que se asociara con el viejo Edward, el que yo estaba tratando desesperadamente de dejar atrás.

Un golpe en la puerta me sorprendió, por lo que mi corazón cayó a mis pies. La puerta se abrió lentamente. Tal vez...

Rosalie asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Ella habló con una voz fría, mirando fijamente a un punto justo por encima de mí. "Sólo quería hacerte saber que hablé con Bella y estamos de vuelta en la pista".

Asentí con la cabeza, una vez más sintiendo vergüenza de mi arrebato de antes.

"En algún momento de la próxima semana, probablemente deberíamos reunirnos todos, para decidir qué dirección-"

"Rosalie, entra por favor. Me gustaría hablar contigo, si no te importa".

Rose contuvo el aliento. "Edward, yo realmente no tengo-"

"Por favor, Rose".

Ella sonrió y caminó lentamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y negándose a mirarme a los ojos.

"Por favor, toma asiento", le indiqué, señalándole una de las sillas.

"Me quedaré de pie, gracias".

Suspiré. "Mira Rose, yo sólo quería... disculparme por lo de antes". Mantuvo los ojos en las ventanas detrás de mí, sin ningún tipo de reconocimiento de mis palabras. "Yo entré en tu oficina esta mañana en un estado de ánimo seriamente malo, y no debería haber hablado de la manera que lo hice. Emmett tenía razón para estar enfadado conmigo".

Ella rodó los ojos. "Yo puedo cuidar de mí misma".

"Sé que puedes. Yo sólo quería que supieras que lo siento mucho, por cómo he actuado y por lo que os he dicho. Yo estaba fuera de línea. Tú tenías... razón sobre un montón de cosas".

Finalmente, volvió sus ojos hacia mí, pareciendo más decepcionada que enfadada. Ella me miró un largo rato, y luego frunció los labios. "¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso Edward? Después de lo firme que estabas la semana pasada, de no querer poner en peligro su carrera, y de no querer jugar con ella. En una maldita mañana has demostrado exactamente que un culo-"

"Rose", lo intenté, aunque yo sabía que sería inútil, "yo no estaba tratando de poner en peligro su carrera. Fui un estúpido, lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Fui un estúpido, un egoísta, y un hipócrita. Lo sé". Inhalé profundamente, pasándome la mano por el pelo. "Yo sé que he jodido todo".

Rose arqueó una ceja, buscando mis ojos para algo. Finalmente entrecerró los ojos azules y me dijo: "Ya sabes, todo podría arreglarse, podría explicarse, pero, ¿tirándote a Tanya otra vez? ¡Uf! ¡Qué estúpido se puede ser!".

"¡Rose!". Le susurré. "¡Eso no fue lo que pasó!"

"¡Pfft!", dijo, volviéndose para salir.

"Rose escúchame". Se dio la vuelta poco a poco, con el escepticismo grabado claramente en su rostro. "Rose, tú me conoces".

Ella levantó las cejas. "Exactamente".

Yo exhalé. "Sí, soy un idiota. He hecho cosas… estúpidas en los últimos años. Pero me conoces desde la universidad, Rose. ¿Cuándo he negado nada de lo que he hecho?"

Ella me miró fijamente.

"Puede que sea un montón de cosas Rose, pero ser un mentiroso no es una de ellas. Ya lo sabes".

Rose me miró durante mucho tiempo, todavía dudosa. "Tú estabas prácticamente haciéndolo en el asiento trasero de ese taxi".

Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza. "No, mira, yo había bebido demasiado esa noche. Tanya estaba siendo insistente..., y sí, probablemente me metí yo solito en esa situación, pero esas fotos son mentira. Yo estaba borracho, me caí, y luego traté de levantarme. Eso es todo lo que era. Luego se marchó en el taxi y yo me fui a mi casa. Eso fue lo último que supe de ella".

Me estudió de nuevo. Podía sentir mis manos sudar por su escrutinio. Finalmente, ella soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos frente a ella.

"Chico, realmente has liado muchas cosas, ¿no?".

Me froté la frente con los dedos, aun sufriendo por las secuelas de Jose. "Dímelo a mí. La he llamado como cinco veces y no me coge mis llamadas".

Rose se mordió el interior de su labio. "Bueno, ella está probablemente muy molesta contigo. ¿Puedes culparla por eso?"

Yo respiré hondo y dejé escapar el aire lentamente. "No, supongo que no". Me volvió a mirar a Rose. Yo estaba seguro de que la desesperación estaba escrita claramente en mi cara. "¿Qué hago Rose?". Le rogué.

Ella siguió mordiéndose el interior del labio, pensativa. Después de una larga pausa respondió: "déjala en paz y déjala hacer su trabajo".

Suspiré. "Mira, sé que necesita centrarse en la cuenta de Cartwright en este momento, pero tengo que hablar con ella".

Ella rodó los ojos y tendió su mano, con la palma hacia arriba. "No estoy diciéndote eso como su jefa - a pesar de que como su jefa tengo que pedirte que dejes de distraerla de su trabajo- lo digo como amiga", suavizó su voz, "y como tu cuñada".

Ella sonrió tímidamente. "Mira, Bella ha tenido una semana difícil. Ella acaba de volver a trabajar hoy y tiene un montón de mierda para ponerse al día, y ahora está la Cuenta Cartwright. Dale un descanso, Edward, deja que recupere el aliento. Como ya he dicho, ella está probablemente tan cabreada con tú ahora mismo. Dale la oportunidad de calmarse, y luego ya sabes, esta tarde, cuando estés en el vestíbulo, espiándole como un pequeño perverso", su boca se torció hacia arriba en una pícara sonrisa, "tal vez puedas tratar de hablar con ella".

Así tan duro como sonaba, seguí el consejo de Rosalie y me obligué a dejar a Bella sola por el día. Seguí con mi rutina diaria tanto como pude, y a menos de diez minutos para las cinco de la tarde, esperé en el vestíbulo, nervioso y ansioso. Las palmas de mis manos estaban sudorosas, mi puto corazón se sentía como si estuviera a punto de salirse de mi pecho, y mi pulso se aceleraba enormemente en mis venas. Finalmente, diez minutos después de las cinco, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Bella salió rápidamente, sus ojos se centraron en línea recta mientras salía directa hacia la salida.

Preparándome y de repente olvidándome de hablar, me acerqué a ella.

Bella me vio cuando estaba sólo a unos pocos pasos de distancia, y cuando me miró, algo cruzó su rostro, pero justo cuando ella llegó, se detuvo en seco y me mostró una amplia sonrisa.

"Oh, hola, Edward", dijo con amabilidad, sin rastro de irritación en su voz. "Lo siento, no te he devuelto la llamada de hoy, pero es que ha estado agitado el día", dijo con una sonrisa. "Entre todo lo que me he perdido toda la semana, y ahora con la cuenta de Cartwright, apenas he tenido tiempo para recobrar el aliento".

Fruncí mis cejas, sorprendido por su actitud. Cuando abrí la boca para decir algo, no salió nada.

Ella me sonrió de nuevo. "Parece que me perdí una semana muy ocupada en la oficina. La reunión de Cartwright, Rose dice que la gente de Organix está pensando en hacer algunos cambios, me va a tomar todo el fin ponerme al día". Ella se palmeó su maletín.

"Um, Bella, quería hablar contigo acerca de, bueno ya sabes, esta mañana en la oficina de Rosalie-"

"Oh. No te preocupes Edward". Agitó una mano con desdén, sin dejar de sonreír. "Me doy cuenta de que diferentes personas van a tener opiniones diferentes. Voy a, ya sabes, a dar lo mejor de mí y espero que los resultados hablen por sí mismos".

Mis cejas se acercaron juntas. Yo estaba cada vez más confundido por su feliz y despreocupada actitud. "¿Qué? No Bella. Eso no es lo que…mira, yo sé que has visto…"

Ella miró su reloj y luego miró hacia mí. "Edward, ¿podemos aplazar esta conversación para el lunes? Sé que Rose quiere que todos nos reunamos la próxima semana para elaborar un nuevo plan para la cuenta de EverSoft, y te prometo que voy a estar trabajando duro en ello este fin de semana, pero ahora realmente tengo que llegar a casa. Mi hija y yo llegamos la noche pasada, y realmente tengo que recogerla de la niñera. Ella estará probablemente agotada".

"Quieres decir Maddie y Sue, ¿no?"

"¿Perdona?", me preguntó.

"Quieres decir que tienes que recoger a Maddie de la casa de Sue".

Ella dudó. "Sí. Eso es lo que he dicho. Mi hija, de la casa de su niñera". Ella dijo las palabras lentamente, y me dio la sensación de que eso significaba algo.

Mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleró y profundicé el ceño. "Puedes llamarla por su nombre, Bella. Yo sé de quién estás hablando".

Tragó fuerte, pero no respondió.

"Bella", le supliqué en un susurro, "deja que te lleve a casa. Podemos hablar-"

Ella volvió a sonreír, pero en lugar de calmarme, fue desconcertante. Era una sonrisa falsa, vacía, carente de calor. Me sentí como si mi corazón fuera a explotar en mi pecho.

"Gracias Edward, pero eso no es realmente necesario. Me he vuelto muy cómoda con el sistema de metro de la ciudad. Pero, de nuevo, gracias por la oferta. Te lo agradezco mucho. Que tengas un buen fin de semana y nos vemos el lunes", terminó, antes de girarse y alejarse rápidamente.

La vi alejarse, con mi boca abierta mientras yo me preguntaba lo que había sucedido. Esto no había sido como yo esperaba en absoluto. Yo esperaba ira, tal vez algunas acusaciones, pero definitivamente no la encarnación del Joker.

"¡Bella! ¡Bella, espera!". La llamé, pero ella siguió caminando. La seguí y llegué a su lado, a las puertas giratorias.

"¡Bella, por favor!". Le susurré con atención, bloqueando su camino.

Por una fracción de segundo me miró y, cosa extraña, me sentí aliviado. Pero su expresión cambió rápidamente, y todo lo que había allí era una sonrisa impaciente.

"Edward lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. Si pierdo el tren de las 17:23 D entonces tengo que coger el de las 17:30 F de Rockefeller y-"

"¿Qué está pasando, Bella? ¿Por qué estás actuando tan extraño?"

Ella se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza. "No pasa nada. Sólo tengo que llegar a casa con mi hija-"

"¿Por qué sigues llamándola 'tu hija'?"

Frunció el ceño, con la sonrisa infernal en pie. "Porque eso es lo que es".

"Acabas de llamar a Maddie 'tu hija' cuando me has hablado".

Ella frunció los labios. "Mi hija Madisen tuvo un largo día ayer, y ahora tengo que llevarla a casa. Así que si me disculpas Edward, me tengo que ir". Ella se alejó de mí otra vez.

Di un paso delante de ella. "Bella".

Por primera vez desde esta mañana, se encontró con mis ojos, y lo que vi en ellos me hizo temblar. Atrás quedaron los calientes ojos chocolate que rondaban mis sueños. Estos nuevos ojos eran fríos, impasibles, completamente ajenos a mí. Y la forma en la que me miraba envió un escalofrío por mi espalda, como un extraño, como cuando ves a un extraño en el metro, vigilándolo, listo para correr hacia otro lado con un movimiento en falso.

Y así, sabía que podía mantener a Bella aquí toda la noche y que no cambiaría nada. Todo lo que habíamos empezado antes de irse a Washington se había ido.

Ahora comprendía lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué Maddie ya no era Maddie?, ¿por qué todo, incluso el nombre de la niñera, que nunca había conocido, pero había oído hablar, lo había quitado. Ella se estaba alejando de mí, llevándome de nuevo a ese primer día, cuando ella era apenas la nueva empleada, y yo era el jefe que había estado jodiendo en la sala de conferencias.

Toda la esperanza, todas las expectativas y los deseos que había estado construyendo a lo largo de los últimos días se habían escapado. Con mi energía repentinamente agotada, levanté la mano lentamente y saqué la pequeña bolsa de Barney que llevaba, que había estado esperando para ser entregada en una esquina de mi escritorio por más de una semana.

"¿Podrías darle esto a Maddie... por mí? Son medias de baile. Ella se rompió las suyas, así que le compré unas nuevas. Le prometí que...se las haría llegar".

Una vez más, me pareció ver algo de sus características, pero se fueron rápidamente y fueron reemplazadas con esa sonrisa enloquecedora de nuevo. Estiró el brazo y cogió la bolsa con cuidado.

"Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Edward. Gracias. Y mi hija te da las gracias también".

Asentí con la cabeza, pero no pude llegar a decir nada.

"Bueno, que tengas un buen fin de semana", repitió y se fue. Esta vez, no traté de detenerla.

Yo estaba agotado como el infierno después de ese día. Corrí el circuito alrededor del lago una y otra vez, tratando de aclarar mis ideas. Tratando de conciliar a la Bella que había llegado a conocer en las últimas semanas, con la que había hablado esta tarde, encogiéndome cada vez que comparaba la sonrisa cálida y cariñosa que me había dado en las últimas semanas a la fría y vacía que me había dado hoy. Y sus ojos... mierda, no podía ni siquiera pensar en sus ojos. Maldita sea, me había equivocado. Anoche me metí en una mala situación, que con toda honestidad, probablemente podría haberla evitado, y esta mañana... bueno, había dejado que mis celos sacaran lo peor de mí. Pero ahora ni siquiera me escuchaba. ¿Cómo demonios iba a solucionar este problema?

Dormí como una mierda esa noche. Alternando entre sueños en los que Maddie se perdía en una estación de tren - ¿Grand Central? - y cada vez que la veía, daba la vuelta a una esquina y desaparecía. A continuación, era un sueño en el que yo estaba corriendo por el Central Park y me encontraba con Bella, sentada en uno de los bancos de hormigón que recubrían la pista. Cuando yo me acercaba a ella, ella miraba hacia arriba y me daba la sonrisa que me había dado hoy. Y entonces de repente se convertía en Tanya. Luego me despertaba jadeando y me volvía a dormir sólo para tener los mismos sueños una y otra vez, un bucle sin fin de mi propio infierno personal.

Me pasé todo el sábado en casa, sudando en mi cinta de correr, en el banco de pesas, y haciendo caso omiso de las llamadas de todos, especialmente de Alice. El viernes por la tarde, me había dejado un mensaje lleno de tantos improperios que había tenido que ir a internet para buscar algunos de ellos. Me preguntaba si Jasper sabía con qué tipo de boca se iba a casar. Lo que fuera. Yo no quería hablar con nadie. Bueno, sólo con una persona, y ella no me estaba llamando. Ya no era así.

Esa noche, cuando Winston Jewelers me entregó el collar de zafiros y los pendientes que había ganado en la subasta, casi los tiro por el inodoro. En el último segundo, me imaginé otra vez lo hermosos que se verían contra la piel blanca y cremosa de Bella, y cómo iba a sonreírme cuando se los diera, una sonrisa sincera, llena de emoción, y sus ojos brillarían como los diamantes incrustados en la cadena de platino. Suspirando, deposité la caja de terciopelo negro en un cajón de mi cocina.

El domingo por la mañana yo estaba en mi cama, tratando de averiguar cómo iba a pasar el día siguiente si tuviera que ver esa sonrisa enloquecedora en el rostro de Bella otra vez, cuando recibí una llamada desde la planta baja, de Louie el portero.

"Sr. Cullen, el Dr. Cullen está aquí para verlo".

Rodé los ojos. Mi padre no me había visitado por él mismo en años. Probablemente había visto los periódicos el viernes pasado. Esto iba a ser interesante.

"Gracias Louie, mándamelo", le dije. Tomé una respiración profunda, me fui a mi armario, me puse unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta y rápidamente me lavé los dientes antes de que el timbre sonara.

"Edward", mi padre me saludó cuando le abrí la puerta.

"Hola papá", le respondí con cuidado. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

Él me siguió hasta la cocina. "Oh, yo estaba en el barrio y pensé en pasar por aquí y decirte hola".

Le sonreí antes girarme. "¿Quieres comer algo?". Le pregunté, sacando unos huevos de la nevera.

"¿Aún no has comido?", me preguntó.

"No", dije, sacando un tazón y batiendo los huevos.

"Bueno", dijo lentamente, "¿por qué no vamos a La Habana Central a comer? No he estado allí desde hace un tiempo". Él se acarició su vientre plano. "Realmente me podría comer un sándwich cubano".

Treinta minutos después, estábamos sentados en medio de un ruidoso restaurante comiendo la mejor comida cubana que la ciudad tenía que ofrecer. Los ojos de mi padre se abrieron como platos cuando su enorme sándwich cubano se colocó delante de él, y yo, bueno, yo no era quién para hablar, la baba prácticamente corría por mi boca al ver mis huevos con chorizo, el queso frito y el pan prensado cubano. Malditamente delicioso. Era casi lo suficiente para que mi mente... bueno, no, no era tan bueno.

"¿Cómo estás?", preguntó mi padre, tomando un bocado de su sándwich.

"Malditamente increíble", logré decir, mientras daba otro bocado a los huevos.

"Bien, bien. Me alegro de que estés disfrutando", dijo Carlisle. "Parecía que necesitabas una distracción esta mañana".

Di otro mordisco, esta vez más pequeño, y lo mastiqué despacio, observando cuidadosamente a Carlisle. Puse mi tenedor en el plato.

"Así que, ¿viste los periódicos el viernes?"

Él asintió con la cabeza lentamente, manteniendo sus ojos en mí.

Mastiqué un trozo de pan, tangándomelo entero. Después de un par de minutos, le pregunté: "¿No es esta la parte donde me regañas y me dices lo decepcionado que está conmigo?"

"¿Debería?"

"Bueno, leíste el artículo. Viste las fotos".

"Sí. Pero estoy esperando para escuchar lo que tienes que decir al respecto".

"¿Desde cuándo quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir al respecto?"

Dejó su sándwich, con una expresión de calma, como de costumbre, pero con una emoción que nunca había visto antes. "Desde que te dije que lo intentaría".

No le respondí.

"¿Era el artículo verdad? ¿Eran esas imágenes lo que parecían?"

Le miré a los ojos. "No".

Esperé, sabiendo lo que vendría después, las acusaciones y la incredulidad.

"Está bien", dijo finalmente.

Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendido. "¿Está bien?". Repetí.

"¿Qué más quieres que diga?"

"Nada, quiero decir... sólo que... esto es... diferente".

"Sí, bueno. Un montón de cosas son diferentes en los últimos tiempos".

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente, incapaz de pensar en nada más que decir. Comimos nuestra comida en silencio durante un rato.

"¿Fuiste capaz de… explicarle las cosas a Bella?"

La ansiedad, la decepción, el dolor, todo me vino a la vez. Tiré el tenedor en el plato y me pasé la mano por el pelo. Antes de que pudiera calmarme, las palabras salieron como un torrente.

"Ella no quiso escucharme, papá. Ni siquiera me dejo explicarme. Y la cosa es que ella ni siquiera se molestó, o se decepcionó o se cabreó. No me maldijo, ni nada. Yo hubiera preferido eso. Cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que la forma en la que actuó. Toda desinteresada. Como si yo no fuera más que Edward Cullen, su jefe. Como si no hubiéramos estado tan cerca de...". Se me escapó un suspiro. "Como si nunca hubiera habido nada".

"Ella está molesta", dijo mi padre, poniendo su amado sándwich a un lado.

"Ese es el tema, papá. Ella no lo estaba. Ella estaba completamente distanciada de mí. Y Maddie…", una aguda punzada me apuñaló el pecho y empujé mi plato con enfado, "no sé qué he hecho, no sé si me dejará ver a Maddie de nuevo".

"Bella no parece el tipo personas que se vengan, Edward".

"Tienes razón, ella no lo es. Sé que no lo es. Es sólo que..." - puse los codos sobre la mesa y acuné mi cabeza en ellos, "yo no sé lo que está pasando, ya no tengo ni idea de qué hacer".

Mi padre se quedó en silencio por un tiempo. Dejé mi cabeza en mis manos, escuchando el estrepitoso ruido de platos y vasos, utensilios chocando contra platos vacíos, voces riéndose con amigos y familiares, el ritmo diferente de las canciones cubanas a todo volumen a través del sistema de sonido. Dios, había perdido a Bella, y ella nunca había sido mía.

"Dale un poco de tiempo, Edward", Carlisle dijo finalmente.

"¿Tiempo para qué?". Yo gemí, con mi cabeza todavía apoyada en mis manos. "¿Tiempo para que se distancie aún más? A este ritmo, la semana que viene me llamará Sr. Cullen".

Carlisle se rió entre dientes una vez, con una sonrisa perpleja. Le fulminé con la mirada, incapaz de ver el humor en la situación. Apoyándome en lo que él decía.

"Hijo, tienes que entender que las mujeres funcionan de manera muy diferente a la de los hombres. Yo no puedo entenderlas ni un poco, y eso que tu madre y yo llevamos casados un tiempo. Pero una cosa que he aprendido, es que ellas procesan la información de manera muy diferente a nosotros. Mientras nosotros, como hombres, necesitamos una solución inmediata a nuestros problemas, a las mujeres les gusta tomarse su tiempo para consultar sus sentimientos durante días y días, para reflexionar sobre el problema desde cientos de ángulos diferentes. Y cuando algo les molesta, no buscan una solución rápida o una solución fácil. De hecho", se apoyó en él aún más y bajó la voz, como si me estuviera contando en un importante secreto, "la respuesta correcta para ellas suele ser lo último que tú hubieras pensado".

Me quejé, no sintiéndome en lo más mínimo, alentado por sus palabras.

Carlisle se rió de nuevo. "Dale tiempo Edward". Miró el plato con nostalgia. "Es algo así como el sándwich cubano de aquí". Le di una mirada de asombro. "Tú pones la carne de cerdo, el jamón, los pepinillos, el queso suizo y la mayonesa, y en ese momento, se ve delicioso, pero no está listo. Tiene que pasar por la plancha. Y si lo sacas antes de tiempo, no estará correctamente, y no sabrá bien".

Yo estaba seguro de que mi expresión le hizo saber lo loco que yo pensaba que estaba. Él sonrió.

"Todo se reduce a esto. Tú no puedes lanzarte a una buena mujer, pero por ellas definitivamente vale la pena el trabajo extra que hacer. Y Edward, Bella es una buena mujer".

Asentí con la cabeza. "Ya lo sé, papá".

Mientras caminábamos por el West End por el Hudson, de vuelta al coche de mi padre, algo me llamó la atención y con la mirada pude ver a un tipo con una cámara fotografiándonos. Con el ceño fruncido, gruñí y me fui hacia él. Dio media vuelta y caminó velozmente.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?", preguntó mi padre al llegar a su coche.

"Dios, maldito paparazzi. Estúpido. No me dejan solo", fruncí el ceño.

Nos subimos en el coche. "Bueno, nunca te dejarán en paz si sigues actuando así".

"¿Cómo diablos voy a actuar? ¿Debería hacer una pose? ¿Darles mi itinerario diario?"

Carlisle llevó el coche por la avenida West End, a lo largo de las oscuras mansiones de ladrillo y de las casas del siglo XIX que recubrían la vía pública.

"Edward", dijo, cuando estaba por Broadway, "tienes que tratar a los paparazzi como si fueras un matón".

"¿Quieres decir que les dé una paliza?"

"No. Me refiero a que los ignores".

Le sonreí. "Uhm, papá, no puedes ignorar los abusadores".

"Sabes lo que quiero decir. Simplemente deja de darles razones para tomar fotos de ti. Con el tiempo se cansaran de ti y seguirán adelante".

Asentí con la cabeza, teniendo en cuenta sus palabras. "¿Así que lo que me estás diciendo es les intimide para que dejen de hacerlo?"

"¿Qué? ¡No, yo no he dicho eso!"

"Sí. Tú lo has dicho. Has dicho que deje de dar razones para que tomen fotografías de mí. En otras palabras, eso implica que les intimide para que lo hagan".

Rodó los ojos. "Yo estaba hablando de los paparazzi".

"Pero estás comparando a los paparazzi con los matones".

"¿Quieres olvidarte de los matones?"

"Claro, pero lo has hecho".

Se cogió el pelo y me dio un exasperado largo vistazo. "Ignora a los putos paparazzi", dijo entre dientes. Yo tenía una sonrisa, estaba totalmente disfrutando de ver lo nervioso que estaba. "No les sonrías", continuó. "No frunzas el ceño, no voltees a verles, no cantes una canción o bailes para ellos. Con el tiempo se cansarán de ti y pasarán a historias más emocionantes".

Cuando me dejó frente a mi edificio, me despedí y salí del coche, pero antes de marcharme, me acerqué al coche para mirarlo.

"Oye papá. Gracias. Ya sabes, no sólo por tomar el desayuno, pero... bueno... esto... ha sido... diferente".

"Lo sé, Edward. No hay de qué".

El lunes por la mañana entré en la oficina repitiéndome las palabras de mi padre a mí mismo. 'Dale tiempo, dale tiempo, dale tiempo'. Yo cantaba mientras salía del ascensor. Lo intentaría como mi padre me había dicho, y si eso no funcionaba, bueno, siempre podría arrastrarme con mis rodillas. Me estremecí.

Por desgracia, tan pronto como la vi en la sala de conferencias más tarde esa misma mañana – donde estábamos reunidos con Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper para averiguar nuestra nueva dirección con ella como jefa de la Cuenta EverSoft - mi nueva resolución casi se derritió. Por dos razones. Una, estaba aún más hermosa después del fin de semana, si eso era posible. Su piel era tan cremosa como siempre, sus mejillas estaban de un color rosa tentador, y sus ojos marrones eran oscuros y misteriosos, más que nunca. Y la falda oscura que llevaba con una blusa de color azul oscuro absolutamente me mató. Dos, me saludó con la misma sonrisa enloquecedora que me había dado la tarde del viernes. Como diciéndome: 'Buenos días, Sr. Cullen, eres mi jefe y compañero de trabajo y nada más'. 'Dale tiempo', repetí para mis adentros, sonriéndole cuando se sentó lo más lejos posible de mí.

Podría haber tratado con todo esto. Podría haber apretado los dientes y haber aguantado durante una semana, quizás dos, hasta que procesara lo que las mujeres debían procesar y mirara la situación desde miles de ángulos como las mujeres supuestamente hacían.

Pero a la tarde siguiente, mientras caminaba por el vestíbulo para conseguir algo de comer, la vi intentado salir delante de mí, luchando a su manera a través de la multitud ansiosa para salir del edificio para unos minutos de diversión por el centro de la ciudad. Sin pensarlo conscientemente, mis piernas me llevaron otra vez hasta quedarme a un paso de ella.

Y aunque yo estaba seguro de que ella no me había visto acercarme, su cabeza de repente se dio la vuelta para mirarme, y me dejó, momentáneamente sorprendido.

Me aclaré la garganta. "Hola Bella. ¿Vas a almorzar?"

La sorpresa se desvaneció de su rostro, y fue sustituida por la máscara fría y amable que tenía conmigo. "Oh, hola Edward. Sí, estoy intentando salir para tomar un bocado".

Y aunque yo había querido seguir el consejo de mi padre, cuando ella estaba tan cerca de mí - incluso aunque no hubiera calor visible en su cara - podía sentir el calor que irradiaba fuera de ella, la atracción eléctrica entre nosotros, una química que no se podía negar. Yo estaba tan indefenso con ella como lo había estado ese día en el aeropuerto, cuando tanto su química como sus labios me habían dicho que sentía por mí, por lo menos un poco, lo que yo sentía por ella.

Así que le dije, "¿Quieres tomar un sándwich o algo así? ¿O ir al Starbucks para un chocolate caliente? Hay un deli en la esquina que-"

"En realidad, iba a llevarla a la pizzería de la 59 y Broadway, donde se hacen los mejores cortes de pollo de la ciudad", dijo una voz desde el otro lado de ella. Como si estuviera en cámara lenta, me obligué a mis ojos a salir de la cara de Bella, para aterrizar en James, que me miraba con una media sonrisa, con partes iguales de triunfo y de advertencia.

Hijo de puta.

Mi visión se puso borrosa por un momento, y mis manos se hicieron puños a mis costados. Maldito de mierda. Esto. No. Está. Sucediendo.

"¿Quieres que te traigamos un trozo más tarde?", me preguntó alegremente. Traducción de una mujer: Ni siquiera pienses en venir.

No, no iba a ir. Yo me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si lo hacía, James terminaría en cincuenta pedazos y metido en uno de los hornos de ladrillo.

Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra. Volví a mirar a Bella mientras salíamos del edificio, pero no había nada allí. No había disculpa. Ni incomodidad. Sólo estaba esa sonrisa inexpresiva.

"Disfruta de tu almuerzo", le dije, y me alejé.

Y todos los buenos consejos de mi padre se fueron por la ventana.

La esperé en el pasillo al final del día. Cuando salió del ascensor, sus ojos de inmediato se trasladaron a mí, como si pudiera sentir que la esperaba allí. Y a pesar de que en su boca de inmediato se presentó esa sonrisa, por una fracción de segundo, antes de que ella fuera capaz de borrarla, pensé que había visto algo en sus ojos. Anhelo. Tristeza. Dolor.

"Edward, gracias por tus sugerencias en la reunión de ayer. Creo que tienes razón. Ahora es el momento para atacar a la familia Cartwright con todas nuestras nuevas ideas. Parecen estar abiertos a cualquier cosa en este momento. Yo estaba pensando que cuando nos reunamos con ellos la mañana del viernes, voy a sugerir que-"

Los negocios, fuera.

"Bella", le corté con cuidado, manteniendo el ritmo de su caminata. "Mañana es miércoles. ¿A qué hora quieres salir para recoger a Maddie para ir a bailar?"

Yo no era estúpido. Más o menos sabía que no debía esperar la respuesta que esperaba. Pero después de verla con James hoy - Dios, esa mierda me mataba - yo no podía ayudarme a mí mismo.

Se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia mí, con las cejas juntas por haber oído lo que le había dicho. "Edward, hablé con Rosalie el otro día. Ella estuvo de acuerdo en dejarme salir temprano los miércoles si llego más temprano y trabajo en mi comida". Levantó la mano y vacilante se apoyó en mi brazo. Su rosada piel puso de gallina la mía, podría haber jurado que había oído un jadeo escapar de sus labios. Dios, tuvo que haber sentido eso. No podía ser el único que lo había sentido.

"Gracias por todo", dijo ella con frialdad. "Pero ya no es necesario que me lleves a casa los miércoles".

"Bella, ¿por qué haces esto? Mira, sé que metí la pata, pero si sólo me dejaras explicarte-"

"Me tengo que ir, Edward. Te veré mañana", dijo antes de girarse y alejarse rápidamente.

La pesadilla donde no podía llegar a Maddie, donde cada vez que casi la tenía en mis manos, ella desaparecía por una esquina, llegó de nuevo esa noche. Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, tenía una nueva misión. Echaba de menos ver a Maddie tanto como ver a la verdadera Bella. Ella no era vengativa, mi padre y yo lo habíamos deducido, pero ¿qué diría?

Por desgracia, no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle. Entre mis propias reuniones y el calendario, no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Bella ese día en la oficina. Así que para estar en el lado seguro, me presenté en el estudio de danza de Alice media hora antes, para que yo pudiera hablar con Bella antes de que la clase comenzara, y darle la oportunidad de maldecirme si ella sentía la necesidad, sin tener que interrumpir las lecciones de Maddie.

La desventaja de ese plan era enfrentarse a Alice, a quien había estado cuidadosamente evitando estos días. Ella, a diferencia de Bella, no tenía problemas con darme a conocer en términos claros lo estúpido que pensaba que era, como lo demostraban los muchos mensajes desagradables que había dejado en el contestador estos los últimos días.

Por lo tanto, entré en su estudio y me preparé para la ira de Alice, pero cuando me acercaba a su oficina, me sorprendí al encontrarla no sólo a ella, con el previsible ceño fruncido, sino también, curiosamente, a un par de cálidos ojos castaños que había estado esperando ver hasta el momento.

"¡Edwood!", Maddie gritó, saltando desde detrás de la mesa donde estaba sentada en el regazo de Alice, pintando. Ella saltó a mis brazos, como solía hacerlo. Y se sentía tan bien abrazarla de nuevo, sentir sus bracitos bien envueltos alrededor de mi cuello. Sabiendo que al menos una de mis bellezas de ojos marrones no estaba fingiendo que era un extraño.

"Hola princesa. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?". Le pregunté, apartándole un mechón de pelo mientras se alejaba y me miraba. La alegría en su carita suave fue casi suficiente para acabar con la semana de mierda que había tenido.

"Ally me ecogió en la casa de Sue, poque mamá hoy tenía que í a algún lugá. ¡Edwood has venido! ¡Has venido a veme! Le pregunté a mamá y a Ally si vendías hoy, pero me dijeon que no lo sabían. ¡Peo yo sabía que vendías! Siempe vienes a veme bailá. Le dije al tío Jake que vendías a bailá conmigo, y me dijo que tú te tendías que vé con tu atuendo, y yo le dije que me gustaba tu atuendo". Ella frunció las cejas. "Edwood, ¿qué es un atuendo?", preguntó, pero continuó antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta. "¡Mía Edwood, estoy usando las medias que me distes! Mamá me las dio y yo me puse tiste poque pensé que ibas a taémelas tú. ¡Pero tú estás aquí ahoa! ¿Vas a quedáte conmigo? Poque mamá no está aquí. Ella está con un amigo. ¿Te quedas?", preguntó ella con esperanza.

"Por supuesto que me voy a quedar", le aseguré, acariciándole el pelo. "¿No me quedo siempre?"

Ella sonrió ampliamente, y me mostró todos sus perfectos dientes blancos. "¡Sii! ¿Y entonces tendemos pizza, como siempe lo hacemos?"

"Pepperoni para mí, y queso para ti", le recordé, tocándole la nariz suavemente con el dedo.

Ella se rió con entusiasmo. "Tal vez mamá esté de vuelta pa entonces, y entonces tú podás comé con ella". Desvió la mirada pensativa. "Peo Ally ha dicho que mamá está comiendo con un amigo, así que tendás que comete tu peppinoni tú solo".

Miré a Alice. Ella me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Volví mi atención a Maddie. "Hey, princesa, ¿por qué no te vas a pintar al escritorio unos minutos? Voy a irme con Ally a la ventana un momento para enseñarle algo, ¿vale?".

"Oh, ¿puedo í a vé también? ¿Qué es?", preguntó ella, saltando arriba y abajo.

"¿Qué tal si te lo muestro en unos minutos? Déjame mostrárselo primero a Ally. Tú sabes lo impaciente que ella puede ser".

Alice rodó los ojos. La fulminé con la mirada. Nuestra discusión sin duda iba a subir de tono por ambos lados.

"¿Qué es impiciente?"

"Eso significa que es una bruja traidora", murmuré en voz baja, mirando amenazadoramente a mi hermana.

Alice entrecerró los ojos hacia mí, pero no dijo nada frente a Maddie.

"¿Una qué?", Maddie repitió.

Le miré y sonreí. "Eso significa que no puede esperarse, así que voy a mostrárselo a ella primero mientras te portas bien, y luego te lo mostraré a ti, ¿vale?".

"Está bien", ella estuvo de acuerdo con alegría, y saltó de nuevo a la mesa de Alice para coger sus lápices.

Alice, con su sonrisa todavía en su lugar, paseaba lentamente fuera de la oficina, mirándome todo el camino. La seguí hasta las ventanas del estudio.

"¿Dónde está Bella?"

Ella siguió mirándome, sin respuesta.

Yo exhalé en voz alta. "Mira, sé que estás enfadada conmigo ahora mismo. Pero necesito saber dónde está Bella".

"¿Qué diablos te importa dónde esté Bella?", dijo entre dientes. Ella tomó una respiración profunda y pausada. "Edward, voy a admitir que al principio fui tu mayor fan, pero después de la mierda que hiciste la semana pasada, creo que sólo deberías dejarla sola. Confía en mí, lo último que necesita en su vida es alguien que va a escondidas y juega a juegos estúpidos-"

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, tacándome el pelo. "¡Yo no estaba jugando o andando a escondidas!", susurré gritando. Afortunadamente, todavía era temprano, y ninguno de los niños de la próxima clase de Alice había llegado.

"Alice escúchame. Dicho artículo fue una total mentira. Las fotos de mí y de Tanya... así no es cómo fueron las cosas. Yo no estaba follando con Tanya. No fui a su casa".

Alice seguía mirándome, con sus manos colocadas airadamente en su fina cintura.

"¡Gah!". Gruñí. "¡Estoy tan enfermo y cansado de explicar esta mierda a todos excepto a la persona que tiene que oírlo!"

"¿Así que me estás diciendo no pasó nada con Tanya esa noche?", me preguntó.

"Sí. Eso es exactamente lo que te estoy diciendo. Y eso es lo que quiero decirle a Bella, solo que ella no me escucha".

Alice me miró mal por un tiempo más, antes de suspirar dramáticamente y sacudir la cabeza.

"¿Cuántas veces te advertí de que algo como eso iba a pasar, eh? ¿Cuántas veces te dije que tuvieras bajo control a los malditos paparazzi y a Tanya? ¿Hmm? Pero nooo. Tú eres Edward Freaki Cullen, el chico de oro de los paparazzi. El teflón de los tabloides. Nada te importa, ¿verdad? Ellos pueden sacar lo que quieran", me citó en un tono burlón, "que a mí no me molesta".

"Muy bien Alice, ¡ya lo pillo!". Le dije con los dientes apretados. "¿Qué es lo que quieres oír, que tenías razón, como de costumbre? Muy bien, ¡tenías absoluta razón! ¿Feliz ahora? Te voy a escribir una maldita propuesta de mercado, de cincuenta páginas a doble cara, sobre la razón que tenías. ¡Sólo dime dónde demonios está Bella! "

Ella me estudió por un tiempo largo, su boca dibujada en una línea apretada, hasta que finalmente respondió.

"Ella está en una cita".

"¿Qué?"

Se chupó los dientes y rodó los ojos. "¿He tartamudeado? Ella. Está. En. Una. Cita. Ya sabes, conocerse el uno al otro durante la cena y las bebidas. Hacerse ojitos el uno al otro sobre la mesa, accidentalmente", hizo las comillas en el aire, "frotarse el uno contra el otro por debajo de la mesa".

Sentí la bilis llegar hasta mi garganta. Iba a ponerme enfermo. Lo único bueno de eso era que probablemente estaría enfermo estando con Alice. Lo malo era que probablemente Maddie me vería. Pero mi hermana pequeña lo evitó.

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso, Edward. Estoy segura de que no va a suceder nada en la cita de Bella. Ella no es como las tías con las que estás acostumbrado a conectar". Se dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en la barbilla, pensativa. "Hmm... aunque... Bella ha estado célibe durante bastante tiempo. Ella puede ponerse sexy algunas veces, no sé si sabes lo que quiero decir", me guiñó un ojo dándome una sonrisa torcida. "Realmente no puedo echarle la culpa, ella es, después de todo, una hermosa mujer, soltera y tengo que decir que, aunque no puede ser tan encantador o el hombre que tú eres, James Smyth no es tan malo".

Mi rostro se contorsionó por el dolor. Ira. Confusión. Todo en uno.

Bella estaba en una cita. Mi Bella estaba en una cita. Con James Mierdoso Smyth.

¿Cómo diablos nos habíamos besado hace tan sólo unos días atrás, y ahora estaba en una cita con otro?

Mi Bella estaba en una cita.

"¿A dónde iban?". Entre dientes, medio gruñí, medio pregunté, mirando amenazadoramente a Alice.

"No lo sé", gruñó ella, indignada. "E incluso si lo supiera, no te lo diría".

Había formas de hacer hablar a Alice. Yo no las había empleado en unos veinte años, pero ahora parecía un buen momento para traerlas de vuelta. Iba a acecharla.

"¡Aléjate, hermano mayor!", se burló, apoyándose en su lugar con sus pequeñas piernas y llevándose los puños delante de ella.

"Eres una pequeña traidora-"

"Ally, Edwood, ¿estáis luchando?". Maddie permanecía en silencio a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de nosotros, con las cejas un poco arrugadas por la confusión.

"¡No! No, princesa", le aseguré rápidamente, dándole a Alice una última mirada antes de apresurarme a acercarme a Maddie y arrodillarme delante de ella. "Ally me estaba mostrando todas las muecas que puede hacer para Halloween. Mírala, ella ni siquiera necesita una máscara", le dije, sonriendo por la expresión desconcertada de Maddie.

Maddie se rió. "Yo queo que Ally es guapa". Torcí mis labios y solté un bufido.

"Sí Maddie", dijo Alice dulcemente detrás de mí. "Y Edward estaba practicando su cara de niña enfadada para Halloween. Todo lo que necesita es un vestido y coletas y listo. ¿No, Edward?".

"¡Ooh! Tal vez puedas pedí pestado uno de los vestidos de mamá, Edwood!", Maddie exclamó, saltando arriba y abajo sobre sus talones con entusiasmo.

Alice me dio una mirada asesina. Ella entrecerró los ojos. "Gracias Maddie, pero no creo que sea necesario".

Maddie me miró a mí y a Alice y se encogió de hombros, como si un instinto le dijera que se estaba perdiendo algo. Pasando a algo más interesante, dijo, "Edwood, ¿me puedes enseñá lo que le has enseñado a Ally ahoa? ¿Po favó?".

"Uh, está bien", dije lentamente, poniéndola en mis brazos y sin tener ni idea de lo que iba a mostrarle. En ese momento, algunos de los estudiantes de Alice y sus padres llegaron.

"Yo voy a ir a prepararme para la clase," murmuró Alice, dándose la vuelta. "Maddie, cariño, no tardes demasiado tiempo".

No hice caso de la traidora y volví toda mi atención a mi pequeña princesa. Tan pronto como ella se volvió hacia la ventana, exclamó,

"¡Oh, eso es bonito, Edwood!". Ella señaló algo fuera con su dedo. Seguí su mirada y vi la fuente de su entusiasmo.

"Mamá dice que cuando sea mayó, yo podé conseguí un cachoo. ¡Yo quieo uno como ese!", dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

El dolor se arrastró de nuevo a mi pecho al pensar en Bella. ¿Dónde estaría ahora?

"Tu mamá te quiere mucho", le aseguré a Maddie, dándole un suave beso en su cabello. "Ahora es mejor que vayas a clase antes de que a Alice le dé un ataque al corazón". La dejé con suavidad y ella corrió hacia el estudio.

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente. "No te vayas, Edwood, ¿vale?".

Tragué. "No me iré a ninguna parte".

Eso fue suficiente para ella. Ella sonrió con alegría y saltó de nuevo a su clase.

La clase comenzó, y me dirigí hacia la pantalla plana de la pared, mirando a Maddie a través de ella.

"Está bien, clase", Alice se dirigió a sus estudiantes con su vocecita chillona. "¿Puede alguien decirme lo que hay el viernes?"

Varias voces le contestaron al unísono: "¡La fiesta de Halloween!"

"¡Eso es! ¡Nuestra propia fiesta de Halloween!". Alice gritó de nuevo. "¿Vais a venir todos?"

"¡Sí!", llegaron más gritos en diferentes intervalos y octavas.

"¿Pueden nuestras mamás y papás venir?", preguntó un niño

"¡Por supuesto!". Alice respondió con dulzura. "Podéis traer a vuestros padres y amigos".

"¿Puede Edwood vení?". Maddie le preguntó, saltando arriba y abajo.

Incluso a través de la televisión, pude ver a Alice dando una sonrisa. "Claro", ella estuvo de acuerdo, pero pude oír el desdén en su voz.

"¡Sii!". Maddie gritó, saltando arriba y abajo. "¡Voy a taé a mi mejó amigo a la fiesta de Halloween!"

"Sólo aseguraos de recordarle a vuestras mamás, papás y amigos", subrayó Alice, mirando la TV, "que todo el que venga tiene que llevar un disfraz". Ella miró directamente a la TV. "Todo el mundo".

"Voy a ser la princesa Belle".

"¡Voy a ser Dora!"

"Voy a ser..."

A pesar de mi miseria me reí, mientras escuchaba los comentarios de las pequeñas, hasta que Alice comenzó con las instrucciones reales. Con las manos firmemente en mis bolsillos, me apoyé en la pared y traté muy, muy difícilmente, de no pensar en la cita de Bella. Ya habría tiempo de sobra luego, a solas en la cama. A pesar del dolor en el pecho, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras miraba la pantalla, ya que era evidente que Maddie era la mejor de la clase. Me divertí al ver su perfecto giro, y la forma tan graciosa en la que ponía sus brazos en alto sobre su cabeza.

"No estaba segura de si vendrías hoy", dijo una voz, desgarradoramente familiar, como si la hubiera conocido toda mi vida en lugar de hace unas pocas semanas. Me volví hacia Bella, lleno de alivio y de un dolor agudo al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla plana, mirando a Maddie.

"Ella me preguntó si ibas a venir hoy, pero yo no sabía qué responderle". Su voz era tan baja que yo era el único que podía oírla.

"Yo quería preguntarte primero", le aseguré con voz igualmente baja. "Pero no he tenido la oportunidad de dirigirme a ti hoy. Y luego vine aquí temprano, pero...".

Finalmente se volvió hacia mí, con un gesto de extrañeza en su bello rostro. Y sus ojos no parecían tan fríos y distantes como lo habían parecido durante toda la semana, sino que parecían estar buscando los míos.

"¿Preguntarme qué?"

"Si a ti te importaba si yo venía hoy a ver a Maddie".

Se veía aún más confusa. "¿Por qué me preguntarías eso?"

'Porque me has estado alejando toda la semana. Porque me dejaste claro la semana pasada que Maddie ya no era un tema aceptable entre nosotros'. Yo quería decírselo. Pero se me trabó la lengua.

Después de unos segundos, suspiró y volvió a mirar la pantalla.

Como si hubiera leído mi mente, ella respondió: "Ya te lo dije un par de semanas atrás, Edward, tu relación con mi hija es muy importante para ella. No se trata de quitarle eso a ella. No sabía... si todavía te sentías de esa manera-"

Ahora era mi turno para fruncir el ceño. "¿Por qué no?".

Ella me estudió detenidamente. "Edward, estoy muy contenta de que vinieras a ver a Maddie esta tarde. Quiero que sepas que la forma en la que interactúas con ella no tiene por qué cambiar porque tú y yo... actuemos de otra manera. No sabía si tú lo veías de esa manera", sonrió suavemente, "pero estás aquí, así que supongo que lo ves así".

"¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?".

Ella me miró como si no pudiera entender por qué yo estaba siendo tan lento. "Me alegro de que todavía quieras ser amigo de mi hija".

"¿A diferencia de no querer ser tú mi amiga?". Le pregunté.

"Tú y yo trabajamos juntos. Por supuesto, todavía tenemos que interactuar", afirmó con la mayor naturalidad.

"¿Interactuar? ¿Es eso lo que vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Interactuar entre nosotros?"

Me miró sin comprender.

Acerqué todo mi cuerpo hacia ella, diciéndole: "Bella, no quiero sólo interactuar contigo. Quiero más que eso. Pensé que te había quedado claro", dije atentamente.

Ella cerró los ojos por un segundo y cuando los abrió, se había ido esa mirada impasible que había estado allí toda la semana. Había un fuego ardiendo en sus ojos que me decía que tenía que andar con cuidado. Mis palabras le habían despertado algo.

"Edward", dijo en un tono más tranquilo de lo que parecía, "ya te dije que yo no era una chica casual".

"Y yo te dije que yo no quería ser casual", respondí con firmeza.

Se echó hacia atrás y frunció los labios. "Mira, tú y yo, obviamente, tenemos diferentes definiciones de lo que significa ser casual. Así que, ya sabes, llamemos a las cosas por su nombre, y estemos de acuerdo en que estamos mejor sólo como conocidos-"

Me quejé y me pasé la mano por el pelo. Ella dejó de hablar y me miró, como si no pudiera entender por qué estaba siendo tan difícil.

"¿Qué quieres de mí Edward?", susurró en un tono exasperado. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres oír de mí?"

Me detuve y me acerqué más a ella, con los ojos clavados en ella traté de hacérselo entender.

"Quiero que me dejes explicarme", le dije con voz temblorosa. "Quiero decirte lo que realmente sucedió-"

"¡No!", dijo entre dientes, con los dientes apretados. "Sólo... no. Dejemos las cosas como están para que podamos al menos ser civilizados el uno con el otro".

Ella empezó a alejarse, y en un principio, iba a dejarla ir, pero yo ya estaba harto de que se alejara de mí durante esta semana. Rápidamente cogí su brazo y ella abrió la boca, sorprendida y tratando de apartarse, pero me aferré con firmeza y me la llevé en silencio a la oficina de mi hermana.

Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros. Cuando me volví para mirarla, ella estaba con el ceño fruncido. Por extraño que pareciera, me sentí muy aliviado porque era más que una mirada en blanco o una sonrisa vacía.

Me apoyé contra el escritorio de Alice y empecé a contarle. "El viernes pasado, cuando fui a la subaste de mi tío-"

"Edward para", susurró ella, poniendo sus manos como si quisiera detenerme. "Por favor. No quiero que te expliques".

Poco a poco, extendí mis manos y le cogí las suyas. Estaban frías, temblorosas, como las mías. Ella se resistió por un instante, pero cuando entrelacé los dedos, se dio por vencida.

"Maldita sea Bella. ¿Por qué no me dejas hacer bien las cosas entre nosotros?"

Cuando me miró, sus ojos estaban aquí y a miles de kilómetros de distancia. "Porque no hay nada que puedas decir que no haya escuchado antes". Ella se rió entre dientes una vez, con amargura. "No fui yo, fue un error, no era lo que parecía, yo estaba borracho, ella estaba borracha, él se lo inventó, ella se lo inventó, ellos estaban celosos de mí, ellos estaban celosos de ti, ella hizo esas cosas porque me quiere a mí, él hace esas cosas porque te quiere a ti. Y una y otra vez escuchando lo mismo, Edward, y yo no quiero oírlo de ti".

Ahora todo comenzó a tener sentido. Apreté mis manos alrededor de las suyas. Todavía estaban temblando, pero se sentían más cálidas.

"Así que porque te hayan mentido antes, ya has tomado la decisión de que todo lo que tengo que decirte es una mentira también. Ni siquiera me darás una oportunidad".

Se miró las manos, la forma en la que nuestros dedos estaban entrelazados, hasta que fue difícil ver de dónde terminaban sus manos y comenzaban las mías. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su aliento en mi cuello. Podía oler el dulce aroma de las fresas flotando en el aire a mí alrededor. Casi podía sentir el latido de su corazón contra su pecho. Ella las apretó, casi dolorosamente, pero pronto trató de apartarse de nuevo. Yo no se lo permití. Me aferré con firmeza, y después de un par de segundos, ella dejó de luchar, endureciendo su agarre de nuevo, como si estuviera tratando de usar nuestras manos para permanecer conectada a la tierra. Levantó una de nuestras manos juntas y con una sonrisa triste, me acarició la mejilla suavemente con la palma de su mano. Cerré los ojos, pero cualquier estímulo que ese gesto me pudiera haber dado fue negado por sus siguientes palabras.

"Edward, al momento en el que te deje darme una explicación, si al segundo te oigo pronunciar una de esas frases, voy a perder todo el respeto contigo. Y luego voy a perder todo el respeto propio que he logrado reunir para mí misma. No quiero que eso suceda". Dejó caer las manos hacia abajo.

Me desprendí de una de sus manos y la llevé hasta su barbilla, levantándola suavemente y obligándola a mirarme. Ella todavía estaba luchando. Podía ver la lucha en sus ojos. Si ella estaba luchando por nosotros o contra nosotros, yo no lo sabía.

"Bella", murmuré en voz baja. "Tú dijiste que querías ver mi verdadero yo, no al de los tabloides. Pero ahora no me dejas mostrártelo".

"Pensaba que estaba empezando a conocer a tu verdadero yo". Apartó la mirada de mí. "Pero ahora no sé..."

"Sí, lo sabes", insistí, mirándola a los ojos. Todavía no me miraba. "Bella mírame", rogué. "Por favor, mírame". Vacilante, se encontró con mis ojos de nuevo. Podía ver el dolor en ellos, la duda, y yo sabía que, si bien parte de ello era causado por las condenadas imágenes, parte de ese daño había crecido en ella desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando las semillas de la desconfianza aparecieron en su primera relación.

"Odio lo que él te hizo", le susurré. "No me gusta que te estés cerrando de esta manera. Y odio que no pueda culparte por lo que crees que soy. Pero Bella, te lo juro, yo no soy Paul". Llevé una mano a su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente. Ella se apoyó en mi mano y el calor de su suave piel viajó todo el camino hasta mi brazo y mi cuerpo. Sus ojos oscuros estaban casi completamente ocultos por los pesados párpados, y mis propios ojos se perdían en sus labios ligeramente abiertos, recordando su suavidad y el calor abrasador que irradiaban a través de ellos. Estaba tan cerca y su aliento cálido caía sobre mis labios que ahora podría inclinarme y poner mis labios sobre los de ella. Si ella se apartaba, no la forzaría. Y si ella respondía, si dejaba que sus labios se movieran con los míos, si me dejaba acercarla más...

Sus ojos de repente se abrieron. "Esas son unas palabras muy bonitas, Edward, pero ya las he oído antes". Ella apartó la mirada.

Negué con la cabeza. "Son más que palabras, Bella", murmuré de nuevo con atención. "Déjame que te lo demuestre". Y sin pensarlo, me incliné hacia ella, acariciando con mi nariz su mandíbula y su mejilla, y aspirando profundamente. Olía tan bien, se sentía tan suave, tan lisa contra mí. "No estoy renunciando a nosotros", le susurré al oído. Ella se estremeció.

Tracé círculos con el dedo pulgar a lo largo del interior de su muñeca, tratando de calmarla. Me podría haber quedado para siempre de esa manera, percibiendo los latidos de su corazón sólo a un par de centímetros del mío. Pero el tiempo se negó a detenerse, y la puerta se abrió. Maddie entró, mirando entre su madre y yo. Rápidamente, Bella se apartó y se fue con su hija.

"¡Mamá, estás aquí!". Maddie exclamó con alegría. "¿Has visto mi baile?", le preguntó.

Bella compuso sus facciones de forma rápida y dio a su hija una gran sonrisa. "Sí, así es mi amor. Ha sido maravilloso". Maddie brillaba con su madre. Ella me miró de nuevo.

"¿Edwood, le has enseñado las caas que puedes poné paa la fiesta de Halloween, como ha hecho Ally?".

Bella frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?"

"No importa", le dije rápidamente, mientras Alice entraba, mirando entre Bella y yo con una sonrisa irónica.

"Bella, ¿cómo estuvo tu cita?".

Me encogí, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en mi pecho. De repente se me ocurrió que Bella no quería escuchar mis explicaciones porque a ella no le importaban nada... porque había encontrado a alguien más...

"¿Qué cita?". Bella dijo, pareciendo realmente perpleja. Sus ojos se abrieron. "Oh, ¿te refieres a la cena con James y Rosalie? Ha ido bien, hemos sido capaces de tener un par de ideas bastante buenas".

Alice me miró y me dio una sonrisa traviesa. "Oh, eso está bien. Había olvidado que Rose iba también".

Bella le dio a Alice un confusa media sonrisa. "De acuerdo".

"Espera. Tú, tú quieres, tú quieres decir", balbuceé, mientras que las tres mujeres se me quedaban mirando. "¿Fuiste a cenar con Rose y James?"

"Sí", respondió Bella lentamente. "Bueno", agregó, "fue más una cena de trabajo. James ha sido de gran ayuda esta semana al ayudarme a ponerme al día con la cuenta EverSoft", suprimí una sonrisa, por supuesto que él había sido útil, estúpido de mierda, "y luego tuvo una idea para un nuevo eslogan, necesitaba renovarse un poco. Y tú sabes que generalmente si tienes una lluvia de ideas, tienes que decirla mientras que todo está todavía fresco en tu cabeza, por lo que sugirió que termináramos intercambiando ideas durante la cena, y-"

Yo arqueé una ceja. "¿Él sugirió quién estaría en esa lluvia de ideas?"

Bella se encogió de hombros. "Él y yo".

Sentí apretar los músculos de mi mandíbula. Yo sabía que ese hijo de puta para nada era bueno. Probablemente había estado pensando en ese plan durante un mes.

"Entonces se lo dije a Rose", Bella continuó con el tema con la mayor naturalidad, "y ella decidió venir para que pudiera ayudarnos a estructurar nuestras ideas. Tú sabes que ella es realmente buena en eso".

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en mis labios. "Sí, ella es realmente buena en eso, ¿no?". Tendría que pagar a Rose por eso, sin lugar a dudas. Y le pagaría hasta con alegría. Yo nunca había amado tanto a mi cuñada.

Mi hermana por otro lado...

Ella estaba sonriendo con aire de suficiencia, sus ojos se reían de mí. "Duele como el infierno, ¿no?".

Asentí con la cabeza, sabiendo exactamente a lo que ella se refería.

"Quizá la próxima vez uses un poco de ese sentido que Dios te dio", dijo.

Bella se veía entre los dos, perdida por completo.

Por suerte, mi pequeña princesa salvó el día antes de que nos viéramos obligados a explicárselo. "¡Mami, Edwood vendá a la fiesta de Halloween con nosotas!"

Miré a Bella para ver su reacción, pero no pareció afectarle de una manera u otra. Por otra parte, ella ya me había dicho que mi relación con Maddie no tenía nada que ver con mi falta de una relación con ella.

"¿Va a venir, cariño?", ella sonrió a Maddie. "Eso suena divertido".

Maddie se acercó a mí y puso su pequeña mano caliente en la mía, ofreciéndome una enorme sonrisa. ¿Ves lo fácil que es Bella? Me dije a mí mismo. ¿Por qué hay que luchar tanto?

"Edwood, yo y mamá-"

"Mamá y yo", corrigió suavemente Bella.

"Mamá y yo" - Maddie continuó - "vamos de pincesas a la fiesta de Ally ¿De qué vas a í tú?".

Estaba a punto de decirlo, cuando Alice intervino.

"Bueno, si tú y tu mamá vais de princesas, entonces, evidentemente, Edward tiene que ir de príncipe. ¿No, Edward?". Alice me preguntó con dulzura.

Yo iba a decirle que de ninguna manera, cuando Maddie tiró de mi mano. "Oh po favó, Edwood. Po favó se el pincipe Chaming. Él es tan guapo, igual que tú". Alice se atragantó con un resoplido. "¿Po favó?", preguntó de nuevo, mirándome esperanzada a través de sus grandes ojos de color marrón y sus largas pestañas.

¿Podría ser capaz de decirle que no a esa cara?

Asentí con la cabeza una vez, por lo que Alice y Bella se rieron, cuando de repente Bella se puso seria.

"Hey Alice, ¿cuándo es esa fiesta?"

"El viernes", respondió Alice.

"¡Oh, maldita sea!". Bella gimió. "Es en la ciudad ¿no?".

Alice asintió con la cabeza. "He alquilado una de las salas de fiesta en la casa de Madame Tussaud en Times Square. El estudio no es lo suficientemente grande como para que quepan todos los estudiantes y sus padres".

"¡Maldición!", Bella repitió.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Le pregunté.

"Ese día iba a llevar a Maddie al trabajo conmigo, así no tendría que volver a Brooklyn después de trabajar sólo para volver de regreso a la ciudad".

"Eso está bien, Bella", dije, apretando mis manos alrededor de la mano de Maddie. "Estoy seguro de que Rose tampoco tendrá ningún problema con eso".

"No creo que lo tenga", coincidió Bella, "pero he quedado con los Cartwrights la mañana del viernes. No quedaría muy bien llevar a Maddie a la reunión conmigo".

Una sonrisa enorme apareció en mi cara, me agaché rápidamente y cogí a Maddie. Ella se rió alegremente. "No hay problema. Puedo quedarme con Maddie el viernes por la mañana mientras estás en la reunión".

Ella frunció los labios. "Edward, no te puedo pedir que hagas eso".

Rodé los ojos. "No me lo estás pidiendo. Soy voluntario. Yo no tengo ninguna gran reunión planeada para el viernes. Limpiaré mi calendario de la mañana, y se podrá quedar conmigo".

"¿Qué piensas?". Le pregunté, volviéndome hacia Maddie. Sus ojos marrones brillaban. "¿Te gustaría pasar el rato conmigo en el trabajo el viernes? Podríamos pintar todo lo que quieras, jugar con la fotocopiadora, y molestar a Emmett y Jasper".

Maddie gritó de alegría, saltando a mis brazos. "¡Quieo hacé más copias de mi mano, y de la caa de Angie!"

Los dos nos volvimos hacia Bella, que nos miraba con escepticismo.

"Po favó, mamaaaaaa", rogó Maddie.

Bella suspiró derrotada. "Bueno, si estás seguro, Edward-"

"¡Siii!". Maddie chilló de nuevo, dando palmas y luego poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mí. Me reí. Me preguntaba si así era cómo se sentía Bella, haciendo que Maddie se sintiera mejor con cualquier situación.

Miré a Bella, y ella me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro. La sonrisa fría y vacía se había ido, todavía estaría guardada, pero había algo más allí. Suspiré, y le devolví la sonrisa. Yo no iba a abandonar. Le daría tiempo, como decía mi padre, porque sabía que valía la pena. Le sonreí ampliamente, recordando que el viernes estaba a sólo dos días.

**Mañana más y mejor ;)**

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger, nina, mpgm, Lucero Hale, AlinPattz, deandramari, Ingriid, Tnad3a29, janalez, Agustina Griego, Andrewy, ****Fran Ktrin Black, Mary de cullen, Andrea, lizzycullenswan, roxcio, Marianixcr,**** Molly M94, anamart05, si me dejo a alguien decídmelo ;)**


	15. Trucos, tratos, tormentas y calma

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora** - Because You Loved Me, de Celine Dion (de Maddie para Edward).

**Este capítulo es muy divertido, ya vereis por qué :)**

**Capítulo 14 - Trucos, Tratos, Tormentas y Calma**

"¡No Edwood, no es ese azul!". Maddie gritó con horror. Ella me quitó el lápiz de mi mano, me dio una nerviosa mirada de reojo antes de dejarlo de nuevo en su caja de lápices de colores y sacar otros colores con sus pequeños dedos.

"¡No puedes pintá el vestido de la Cenicienta con ese azul! ¡Es demasiado oscuo!", me regañó en un tono que me hizo saber que eso debería haber sido absolutamente evidente, antes de que los extremos de su boca se torcieran y sus ojos de color café brillaran cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando.

"Toma", suspiró ella triunfalmente, colocando otro lápiz en mis manos. "Todos saben que el vestido de la Cenicienta es azul clao y blanco".

"Lo siento princesa. Supongo que me lo perdí el día que lo enseñaron en Dartmouth", me reí, tomando posesión del lápiz correcto. Me fijé en lo que se había convertido mi oficina, y sonreí divertido por los montones de papeles por en medio, lápices de colores, marcadores, acuarelas, libros para colorear, juguetes al azar y botellas de agua esparcidas no tan estratégicamente. Apenas un centímetro cuadrado del suelo de madera oscura era visible. En algún lugar en todo ese desorden estaba mi escritorio, así como mis documentos, mis archivos, y las propuestas en las que me había pasado horas y horas trabajando. Negué con la cabeza, riendome para mis adentros.

"¿Por qué no te enseñaon eso en Dahtmooth?". Maddie me preguntó, momentáneamente distraída con su color. Había olvidado que el sarcasmo en cualquier forma o manera hacía bastante efecto en su cabeza de cuatro años de edad.

"No importa", le dije, sonriendo hacia ella. "Tú me lo estás enseñando ahora, y estoy seguro de que estás haciendo un trabajo mucho mejor que cualquier otra persona podría hacer".

"Está bien", ella estuvo de acuerdo con un encogimiento de hombros antes de volver su atención hacia el trabajo conjunto de arte. Le sonreí, mirando las dos líneas pequeñas que se le formaban entre las cejas, mientras se concentraba en mantenerse dentro de las líneas. Yo había visto ese mismo enfoque fuerte en Bella un par de veces - las arrugas exactas entre las cejas - cuando nos hablaba de su diseño. Desafortunadamente, en los últimos días eso se había convertido en el único tema aceptable de conversación entre nosotros. Afortunadamente, ella no había dejado que la torpeza entre nosotros interfiriera con el día de juegos - que es como Maddie lo llamaba - que su hija y yo habíamos planeado.

Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo

Deseosos puños golpeando contra la puerta de mi oficina me habían tranquilizado temprano en la mañana, ya que Bella no había ignorado nuestro acuerdo. El mal tiempo fuera había aumentado mi inquietud. Aunque sólo estábamos a finales de octubre, el servicio meteorológico emitió advertencias de que e esta mañana probablemente aparecería una de los primeras tormentas registradas. Nueva York estaba advertida de que empezaría a llover fuerte al caer la noche, así como tener vientos de más de cincuenta kilómetros por hora. Era seguro que no era un buen día, y yo tenía miedo de que tener a las chicas Swan lejos. Debería haberlo sabido mejor. Este ere probablemente un paseo por el parque para las chicas de Washington.

Sorprendido por mi propio nivel de entusiasmo, salí disparado de mi asiento y abrí la puerta para ver a una pequeña princesa, que brillaba intensamente. Literalmente.

"¡Edwood, estoy aquí!", la princesa delante de mí exclamó sin aliento. "¿Estás listo pa jugá conmigo?". Vestida con un traje brillante de fiesta de color amarillo, con mangas hinchadas y una tiara chispeante en la cabeza, Maddie saltó a mis brazos - nuestro típico saludo - lista para que la recogiera. La cogí con entusiasmo.

"Estás preciosa". Exclamé, besando su blanda cabeza. Ella se rió con ganas.

"No me lo digas. Déjame adivinar", dije rápidamente, cerrando un ojo y pretendiendo pensar mucho. Moví mis dedos. "¿Bella, no? ¿De la Bella y la Bestia?"

"¡Sí! ¡La pincesa Belle!", exclamó con deleite, saltando arriba y abajo mientras la equilibraba cuidadosamente en el hueco de mis brazos. "¿Cómo lo has adivinado?"

"Porque te ves como ella", declaré de manera casual.

"Eso es lo que dice mi mamá", confirmó. "Ella dice que tengo incluso el pelo castaño más bonito que el de la pincesa". Se tocó su pelo castaño.

Finalmente dejé que mis ojos viajaran a la figura que estaba en silencio en la puerta. Ella estaba mirando a Maddie con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos me miraron a mí y me ofreció una tentativa sonrisa.

Tragué. "Tu mamá tiene razón. Tienes el pelo castaño más hermoso que he visto". Volví mis ojos de nuevo a Maddie.

"¿Sabes lo que significa Bella?"

Maddie negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué?", preguntó ella, con sus ojos oscuros confundidos, como si me hubiera ofrecido a explicarle la dinámica termonuclear.

Volví a mirar a Bella con una sonrisa torcida. "Significa lo mismo que el nombre de tu mamá. Significa hermosa".

"¿De vedád?", Maddie me preguntó, con los ojos abiertos.

"De verdad", le confirmé.

Las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron. Ella se rió y dio un par de pasos hacia delante, para entrar en mi oficina. "Gracias, pero mi nombre no es en realidad Bella. Es Isabella. Significado totalmente diferente", sonrió ella alegremente.

Me encogí de hombros. "No es diferente. Es una rosa pero con otro nombre..."

Su rubor se intensificó y miró hacia abajo. Cuando volvió a mirar para arriba, la preocupación se dibujaba en su rostro.

"Edward, ¿estás seguro de que esto está bien?", preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido. "Mira, hablé con la señora Cope de recursos humanos y me dijo que no le importaría vigilar a Maddie mientras estoy en mi reunión de hoy, así que si tú no crees-"

Le sonreí. "Bella, vamos a estar bien. ¿No, Maddie?

"Uh huh", Maddie acordó con impaciencia. "Edwood vamos a pintá". Ella se retorció para que la dejara en el suelo. Tan pronto como lo hice, cogió una mochila de color rosa de las manos de Bella y corrió hacia mi escritorio. Me reí.

"Maddie", Bella gritó, con un brazo extendido. Maddie ni siquiera miró hacia atrás. Bella resopló derrotada y puso su brazo hacia abajo. Mordiéndose los labios se volvió hacia mí con una expresión de ansiedad.

"Vamos a estar bien", le aseguré una vez más. "Angie me despejó la mañana. No tengo absolutamente nada más que hacer que permanecen a la entera disposición de Maddie y de su palabra. Voy a cuidar bien de ella". Me apoyé cerca de ella. "Te lo prometo".

Ella respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza, todavía mordiéndose los labios, pero su rostro parecía más relajado. "Tiene algunos libros y juguetes en su mochila, y un par de bebidas y aperitivos. Y un cambio de ropa-"

"Edwood, ¿puedo jugá con tu odenadó?", Maddie me dijo desde detrás de mi escritorio. Me di la vuelta y me acerqué a ella, mientras Bella seguía con sus instrucciones.

"Hey Maddie, ¿quieres ver algo bueno?". Le pregunté, poniéndole el programa de dibujo en mi portátil para que ella jugara. Ella gritó de alegría.

"Ven, deja que te enseñe cómo usar esto", le dije, navegando por las herramientas más fáciles para ella mientras trataba de mantener un oído en las instrucciones de Bella.

"... y no le des ningún dulce, Edward, su sistema no puede manejar eso tan temprano en la mañana..."

"Mm hmm", estuve de acuerdo distraídamente. "Mira Maddie, mueve el ratón así".

"... si ella se accidenta. Ah, y si ella comienza a retorcerse haciendo un baile rebotándose significa..."

"Edwood, ¿cómo hiciste eso?". Maddie gritaba, cautivada por el programa de gráficos.

"Mira esto", le dije, mostrándole cómo hacer las formas básicas con el programa.

"... de lo contrario, esperará hasta el último segundo", continuó Bella.

Finalmente me volví hacia ella, con una de las esquinas de mi boca haciendo espasmos. "Bella, ya lo tengo todo claro. Ves a prepararte para tu reunión", la alenté. "Nos vemos en unas horas".

Ella torció la boca, mordiéndose el interior del labio. "Si hay ningún problema, llámame y vendré a por ella. Incluso si es durante la-"

"No habrá ningún problema", le aseguré con una sonrisa. "Maddie, dile adiós a mamá".

Maddie miró emocionada. Ella le dio a Bella una enorme sonrisa, mostrando todos sus blancos dientes. Ondeando sus pequeños dedos, le dijo: "Adiós mamá", con su pequeña voz cantarina, antes de volver rápidamente su atención a la pantalla del ordenador.

Bella suspiró. "Adiós cariño", dijo, antes de mover los ojos hacia mí.

"Adiós mamá", repetí yo, aleteando los dedos con ironía. Ella se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza, alejándose.

**8:30 am  
><strong>  
>Maddie y yo jugamos un poco con el ordenador, pero después de un tiempo, empezó a distraerse. "Ya no quiero jugá con el odenadó. ¿Podemos pintá en mis libos ahoa?"<p>

"Claro", yo estuve de acuerdo fácilmente. Sacamos los libros para colorear, y los marcadores, y luego los colores de agua, y luego los papeles. Y luego tenía sed, así que saqué el pequeño recipiente de leche que Bella le había preparado para ella mientras yo cogía una botella de agua para mí de la mini-nevera, y tan pronto como vio el agua, ella quería eso. Por lo tanto, puse la leche en la nevera y le di una de las botellas de agua en su lugar. Y entonces sacó su muñeca Angie y su amiga Miss Lilly, y escenificó algunas escenas de lo que supuse era de unos dibujo de la mañana. Y luego Angie y Miss Lilly se apartaron y apareció algo llamado Polly Pocket, que eran unas muñecas con unas cincuenta millones de piezas de ropa que un niño de cuatro años podría coger y ningún adulto se lo podría figurar. Santo infierno, ¿cómo venden esto a los niños? Y luego, después de que cincuenta millones de artículos de ropa y de zapatos y bolsos de Polly sPocket se dispersaran de manera satisfactoria por todos los lados, volvimos a colorear.

Ahora estábamos con el castillo de la Cenicienta, y puesto que Maddie estaba absorta pintando, tuve la oportunidad de mirarla, mirar la forma en la que sus pequeñas manos se movían tan rápidamente y con seguridad a través de la página, la forma en la que se mordía el labio menor al estar concentrada, igual que su madre, la forma de su nariz, que se levantaba un poco al final, al igual que su-

"¡Edwood ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡No paes! ¡Vamos!", mi pequeña princesa exigió, colocando su mano caliente en la parte superior de la mía y moviéndola por la página. Las líneas entre sus cejas se profundizaron por la desaprobación en lugar de por la concentración.

"Tenemos que teminá este dibujo pa que mamá pueda colgálo en su des- des-des-"

"Despacho", la ayudé con cuidado y esperé a ver cómo saldría de su pequeña boca.

"¡Despacho!", exclamó. Ella sonrió con incertidumbre, esperando mi aprobación, convirtiendo mis entrañas en puré.

Sonreí. "Perfecto", dije en voz baja, apretando su pequeña nariz en la que estaba centrado.

**9:15 am**

En medio de nuestra novena página, Maddie abruptamente dejó sus lápices de colores.

"No quieo pintá más. ¿Podemos í a hacé copias de nuestas manos?"

"Claro que sí, princesa", le dije, levantándola de la silla y dejándola en el suelo. Ella puso su mano en la mía, y salimos de mi oficina. Ange sonrió cuando vio a Maddie.

"Dios mío, ¿no eres la cosa más bonita?", exclamó, dándole la vuelta a su escritorio para buscar a Maddie. Maddie se puso tímidamente a mi lado, apretando su agarre en mi mano.

"¿La niña de Bella?". Ange preguntó, aunque yo sospechaba que ella ya sabía la respuesta. Como una gran secretaria, sabía todo lo que ocurría en la oficina, pero seguía con su trabajo y con sus cosas.

Asentí con la cabeza.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?", preguntó ella de rodillas para que Maddie la viera.

Maddie tranquilamente puso un dedo, luego dos, luego tres y finalmente cuatro.

"¡Cuatro años!". Ángela exclamó, como si estuviera sorprendida. "¡Eres una niña muy grande!". Maddie sonrió, aflojando un poco su agarre.

"Mi hermana tiene una niña de cuatro años, también. ¿Puedo preguntarte tu nombre?", Ángela le preguntó suavemente.

Maddie me miró insegura. Asentí con la cabeza. "Madisen", contestó en voz baja.

"Madisen. Es un nombre hermoso. Y te ves adorable con tu traje. Bella siempre ha sido una de mis princesas favoritas", exclamó Ángela, como si estuviera contándole un secreto. La sonrisa incierta de Maddie creció.

Ángela se irguió de nuevo. "Madisen, que te lo pases bien hoy, ¿vale? Te veré más tarde". Maddie sonrió pero no respondió.

A medida que se alejaba, Maddie se volvió y gritó: "Maddie".

Ángela levantó la vista de donde la había para sentarse en su escritorio. "¿Qué, cariño?".

Maddie me miró. Me volví a Ángela. "Ella está diciéndote que puedes llamarla Maddie".

Ángela sonrió. "Maddie vale. ¡Adiós Maddie!"

Maddie dio una sonrisa. "¡Adiós!", ella la saludó. Y cuando me miró, algo en su expresión hizo que mi garganta se contrajera en la forma más agridulce.

**9:30 am**

Maddie y yo nos sentamos en el suelo en medio de mi oficina, con una extraña y pequeña tijera y largos y finos palos de purpurina para cortar y pegar las copias que acabábamos de hacer de nuestras manos en la sala de la fotocopiadora. Las líneas habían aparecido entre sus cejas de nuevo.

"Mía Edwood, ahoa pega la pequeña mano en la páte de aíba de la mano gande, y entonces-"

Ella se detuvo, con la extraña tijera parada en el aire, sorprendida por la vibración de las ventanas mientras la lluvia golpeaba desde el exterior, y el viento que soplaba enviando un silbido inquietante a través de la oficina.

"¿Tienes miedo?"

"No, porque sé que tú me cuidaás".

"Siempre".

**10:00 a.m.  
><strong>  
>Maddie se sacudió. "Tengo hambe, Edwood".<p>

"Vamos a ver qué aperitivos ha traído mamá para ti", le dije, poniéndome de pie, caminando hacia su mochila de color rosa y sacando una bolsa de papel. La puse en lo que era mi escritorio y saqué un recipiente de plástico. Maddie se acercó a mí y se quedó mirando el recipiente mientras yo quitaba la tapa. Palitos de zanahoria, apio y un recipiente más pequeño lleno de mantequilla de cacahuete. Maddie arrugó la nariz e hizo una mueca.

"No quieo zanahoias ni apio", frunció el ceño. "¿Qué ota cosa hay?". Saltaba ansiosamente de un pie al otro.

Puse mi mano en la bolsa de papel de nuevo y saqué una manzana roja y brillante.

"Uh uh". Ella sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia para enfatizar, aflojando su corona.

Ajusté su pelo y le pregunté: "¿Te gustaría ir a la calle para conseguir algo?"

"¡Siii!", ella estuvo de acuerdo, corriendo hacia la puerta.

"Espera", me reí. "Tienes que buscar tu abrigo y tus botas de lluvia".

Bailó con impaciencia, todavía saltando de un pie al otro mientras yo le abotonaba la chaqueta y sacaba la capucha sobre su cabeza. Cogimos un paraguas y mi propio abrigo y nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras.

La tormenta parecía aún peor desde aquí abajo. Grandes gotas de lluvia caían en diagonal desde el cielo gris oscuro. Desde la seguridad de la entrada veíamos como los paraguas volaban por las cabezas de sus dueños, dejándolos en busca de amparo por la lluvia y el viento. Miré el inútil paraguas de mi mano, y luego a la princesa con los ojos abiertos en mi otra mano.

"¿Tienes miedo?". Yo le pregunté de nuevo.

"No".

Dejando a un lado el paraguas, solté la mano de Maddie, mientras me quitaba la chaqueta.

"¿Confías en mí?". Le pregunté.

"Uh huh".

La cogí y la miré detenidamente. "Ahora escucha princesa". Ella se retorció en mis brazos. "¿Estás escuchando?"

"Uh huh".

"Cuando yo cuente hasta tres, vas a envolver tus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sujetarte como si fuera tu vida. ¿Vale?"

"Vale".

"Uno. Dos. ¿Lista?"

"Espera. ¿Qué quiee decí que te sujete como si fuea mi vida?"

"Sólo que te cojas fuerte a mí, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Vale".

"¡Tres!". Tiré mi abrigo sobre su cabeza, completamente escondiéndola de todo, y pasamos a través de las puertas, a través de las calles inundadas, y llegamos al Starbucks.

Enseguida quité el abrigo de encima de Maddie, quien se estaba riendo histéricamente.

"¡Edwood ha sido muy divetido! ¡Ota vez! ¡Ota vez!"

Me reí, moviendo la lluvia de mi pelo mojado, lo que la hizo caer en otro ataque de risa.

"¡Muy divertido para ti!". Me eché a reír. "Pero no te preocupes, vamos a tener que hacerlo de nuevo si pensamos volver a la oficina". Ella gritó de alegría.

Estaba empapado, por lo que la dejé en el suelo mientras nos acercábamos al mostrador.

"¿Qué quieres?". Le pregunté, apuntando hacia el mostrador.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "¿Quies decí que puedo tomá algo de ahí?"

"Claro", le contesté.

Su pequeña boca se abrió en una gran O. De repente me acordé de algo...

"¿Puedo tené un bwownie?". Maddie me preguntó, después de haber encontrado su voz.

Fruncí el ceño por un segundo. Por alguna extraña razón sentí como si me faltara algo. Pero después de unos segundos cuando eso no vino a mí, me di por vencido. Con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros le dije: "Claro, un brownie será".

Diez minutos después, estábamos en nuestro camino de regreso hasta el ascensor de mi oficina, con dos brownies y dos chocolates calientes metidos en una bolsa de papel mojada, y con Maddie riéndose alegremente a mi lado.

**10:30 am**

Cuando llegamos a la oficina, senté a Maddie en mi escritorio con un brownie y un chocolate caliente. Sacando un traje de repuesto de mi armario, me fui a mi cuarto de baño de manera rápida y me cambié a una velocidad récord. Cuando salí, Maddie me sonreía felizmente, y ya llevaba la mitad de su brownie.

"Creo que Alice tendría que cambiar la fecha de la fiesta de esta noche", le dije, mirando lo oscuro que estaba fuera. "Puede que no sea demasiado bueno que todo el mundo viaje por la ciudad esta noche con este tiempo".

Yo ya estaba tratando de encontrar la manera de convencer a Bella para que me dejara llevarla a casa. No era ni siquiera el querer pasar tiempo con ella hoy - bueno, siempre quería eso, al menos un poco -, pero el clima fuera era realmente malo. La lluvia que caía estaba congelada, mordía, había sentido como miles de estalactitas pequeñas se clavaban en mí mientras corría con Maddie de vuelta al edificio. Y los fuertes vientos hacían difícil la respiración.

Los labios de Maddie estaban hacia abajo, su parte inferior sobresalía. "Yo queía í a la fiesta de Ally. Y ya llevo mi bonito vestido y todo eso".

Me reí, volteando su labio inferior suavemente con el dedo. "No te preocupes. Conociendo a Ally, no olvidará la fiesta. Halloween es su temporada, después de todo".

Se me quedó mirando fijamente antes de que sus ojos se iluminaran. "¿Me llevaás tú a la fiesta?"

Por mucho que quería decir que sí, no era mi deber hacerlo.

"Maddie, yo-"

Dos fuerte figuras en mi puerta me distrajeron y miré a Emmett y Jasper. Que se paseaban lentamente con expresiones divertidas.

"¡Hola Emmett! ¡Hola Jaspuh!", Maddie les saludó con la boca llena de brownie.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¡es cierto!". Emmett dijo, llegando a estar delante de Maddie. "Alguien me dijo que la princesa Bella estaba aquí hoy, pero pensé que estaban bromeando". Él cruzó sus brazos delante de él y frunció los labios. "¿Qué está haciendo aquí?, les dije. ¡Pero es verdad, es verdad!"

Maddie se rió. "Emmett, soy yo, Maddie".

Emett frunció el ceño, él se acercó a Maddie, cayendo de rodillas a su nivel.

"¿Maddie?", preguntó, fingiendo que la miraba más de cerca. Maddie asintió enfáticamente, moviéndose alrededor en su asiento.

"¡Wow! ¡Maddie, eres tú! Me has engañado, quiero decir, ¡te pareces a Bella!".

Maddie lanzó una nueva ronda de risas y dio otro bocado a su brownie, abriendo la boca mucho más ampliamente de lo que podría haber imaginado poder. Algo sobre la forma en la que se rebotó y se retorció en su asiento, estaba empezando a provocarme ansiedad.

Jasper se rió junto a Emmett. "¿Cómo sabes que se parece a Bella?", le preguntó en voz baja.

Emmett se volvió y habló en voz baja por uno de los lados de su boca. "¿Estás bromeando conmigo? ¡Esa chica, Bella, es hot!". Retorció las cejas. "Yo tenía una algo con ella cuando era un niño".

Solté un bufido y rodé los ojos. "Um, ¿te das cuenta que es sólo un dibujo, no?"

"Hey, ella todavía se veía bien. De todos modos, tú también tenías a alguien con quien hablar", dijo riendo. "No creas que no te recuerdo gimiendo el nombre de Jessica Rabbit en tus sueño cuando éramos niños. ¡Oh, Jessica, eres tan hermosa, muah, muah, muah!". Hizo ruidos estúpidos de besos, frunciendo los labios.

Lo aparté y me situé detrás de Maddie tapándole los oídos. "¡Cállate! ¿No te das cuenta que hay niños en edad preescolar aquí?". Le susurré.

Emmett se rió con aires de culpabilidad. "Lo siento. Pero yo tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos", susurró. "Rosie nos dijo a Jasper y a mí que tú estabas cuidando de Maddie esta mañana, y yo no le creí. ¡Pero que me metan en un barril si no es cierto!", se echó a reír.

"No veo cual es el gran problema", le sonreí, apretando las manos sobre los oídos de Maddie. Aunque de todos modos parecía demasiado absorta en su merienda.

"¿No ves cual es el problema?", Jasper preguntó incrédulo. "El Edward Cullen que nosotros conocemos no es un niñera. Nunca".

"Sí, bueno...", le dije, llevando mis manos lejos de los oídos de Maddie y pasándome una a través de mi pelo. Volví de nuevo a ellos y caminé nerviosamente hacia las ventanas.

Jasper me dio una sonrisa perpleja. "Mierda, hombre, mírate", reflexionó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Quién iba a pensarlo?"

Yo no le respondí.

Emmett se rió a carcajadas en voz alta. "Mírale. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado así. ¡Mira que mona!". Me volví hacia donde él estaba mirando. Maddie había terminado su brownie y su chocolate caliente, y ahora estaba bailando en el centro de la habitación con una inexistente música, moviendo su trasero de ida y vuelta y riéndose divertidamente.

Fruncí el ceño con una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara. "¿Qué está haciendo?". Le pregunté en voz alta.

Jasper frunció los labios y una expresión de humor apareció en su cara. "Ed, hombre, ¿qué le has dado de comer?".

Me encogí de hombros. "Un brownie y un chocolate caliente. ¿Por qué?"

Los dos me miraron.

"Santo infierno, Edward. ¿Eres seriamente estúpido?". Preguntó Jasper.

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté.

Todos se volvieron hacia Maddie, que ahora había empezado a cantar en voz alta. "Doa, Doa, Doa la Exploadoa!". Bailaba de un lado a otro, moviendo sus pequeños pies y sus manos en puños de un lado a otro, en lo que yo sólo podía suponer que era la versión del grupo de baile de salsa Pre-K. De repente, ella cambió sus movimientos y estiró sus brazos, deslizándose por la habitación, "¡Jay, Jay el Jet Planet! ¡Esa soy yo!", exclamó ella, riéndose en voz alta.

Jasper y Emmett se rieron. "Amigo, no soy ningún experto ni nada", se rió Emmett, "pero eso tiene todas las características de un subidón de azúcar de buena fe. Esa niña es hiperactiva".

"Ella no es hiperactiva", murmuré a medias, viendo a Maddie en la oficina. Un pequeño extracto de las instrucciones de Bella, esta mañana, regresó finalmente a mí.

"... no le des ningún dulce, Edward, su sistema no puede manejarlo tan temprano por la mañana..."

Santa mierda. Había convertido a Maddie en una Gremlin.

Mi mandíbula se quedó ligeramente torcida, miré a Maddie subir a mi silla de cuero y luego saltar sobre mi escritorio, enviando un aleteo de papeles al suelo. Gustándole el aspecto de eso, comenzó a tirar más documentos en el suelo, enviando por el aire una avalancha de páginas para colorear y dos propuestas mías.

Jasper y Emmett vieron el espectáculo con temor, riéndose histéricamente ante ella. Y cuanto más se reían, ella daba más patadas y bailaba. Con un estupor, me dirigí rápidamente a mi escritorio.

"Muy bien princesa", le dije en un tono tranquilo, "Basta ya del espectáculo". La cogí en mis brazos. "Te vas a hacer daño allá arriba".

Maddie se rió. "¡Biennn!", chilló, retorciéndose y saltando de mis brazos. Ella comenzó a circular de nuevo por la habitación, bailando y riéndose en voz alta.

"¿Aún dices que no es hiperactiva?", Jasper preguntó con ironía.

"Amigo, ella tiene más energía que una ama de casa de Jersey atrapada en un centro comercial. ¿Has visto como ha saltado de los brazos de Ed? Esa pequeña cosita es como el conejito de Duracel (marca de unas pilas que tardan mucho en agotarse)". Emmett sonrió ampliamente. "Hey, ¿podemos grabarla en video? De hecho, podría ser un buen lanzamiento para atraer a los chicos de Duracel a CCW", dijo Emmett, tocándose su barbilla.

Le fulminé con la mirada. "En primer lugar, dejad de llamar así a Maddie. En segundo lugar, olvida lo de esa cinta de vídeo".

Emmett se chupó los dientes, decepcionado.

Los movimientos de baile de Maddie eran cada vez más... cuestionables. Bailando algo parecido a la salsa, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, y empezó a saltar arriba y abajo. Al principio pensé que iba a empezar a hacer sus movimientos de ballet, pero luego empezó a retorcerse y a arrugar la cara, y luego hizo un muy buena, aunque inadecuada para una niña de cuatro años, imitación de Michael Jackson, rebotando otra vez hacia arriba y abajo aún más rápido.

Yo estaba empezando a preocuparme seriamente sobre lo que estaba aprendiendo en el show de Dora.

"¡Tengo que í!", de repente gritó.

Suspiré. "Lo sé Maddie. Sé que quieres ir a la fiesta de Alice. Pero yo realmente no creo que-"

"¡No!", dijo. "¡Tengo que í al baño!".

"Estoy seguro de que Alice reprogramará la fiesta. Probablemente será la próxima semana y te prometo-"

"¡Tengo pes, Edwood!", ella gritó, retorciéndose y agarrándose a sí misma con más fuerza. "¡Tengo PP!"

Fruncí el ceño, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. ¿PP? ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Era la abreviatura de algo?

"Oooh mierda", susurró Emmett de repente. "Creo que tiene que hacer pis, Edward".

"Por el amor de todo lo sagrado, lo que en el mundo es un-", se me ocurrió entonces.

"Oh. Mierda". Murmuré. Me volví hacia Maddie, aterrorizado. "¿Tienes que ir al baño, Maddie?"

"Uh huh", se retorció. "¡Tengo que hacé pes pes!".

"Espera, espera", le rogué. "Déjame llamar a Ángela para que pueda ayudarte, ¿vale?". Ella se retorció aún más, saltando arriba y abajo con insistencia. "¿Puedes aguantarte, Maddie?"

"Uh huh", gimió ella, no dándome mucha confianza.

Salí corriendo de la oficina y maldije mi suerte tan pronto como llegué al escritorio de Angela. "¡Mierda!". Gruñí, corriendo a la oficina.

"Maddie, ¿puede esperar hasta que Ángela regrese?"

"Uh huh", gimió otra vez, aún esperándose.

"Oh Jesús", me quejé miserablemente, Emmett y Jasper me miraban desesperados.

"No me mires", dijo Emmett, poniendo las manos en alto, con las palmas hacia fuera delante de él. "Yo no soy el que está jugando a las casitas aquí".

Antes de que pudiera responder, Maddie salió disparada de mi oficina más rápido que cualquier niño de cuatro años legalmente debería moverse.

"¿A dónde se ha ido?". Pregunté, mirando a Emmett y a Jasper desconcertado.

Jasper se encogió de hombros. "Hacia el infierno que deberíamos conocer".

Sólo me tomó cinco, quizá seis segundos para correr detrás de ella, pero una vez que llegué al pasillo de mi oficina, Maddie no estaba a la vista.

Me pasé la mano por el pelo con ansiedad, dando un giro de trescientos sesenta grados en el lugar. "¿Por qué camino se ha ido?". Le pregunté a Emmett y a Jasper.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros, con sus ojos buscando por los pasillos también. Yo no podía entenderlo, ella sólo había salido cinco segundos antes que nosotros. ¡Y sus piernas eran menos de la mitad de largas que las nuestras! ¿Cómo podría haber desaparecido en cinco segundos? Sentí que mis pelotas se marchitaban por el horror, porque Bella definitivamente me iba a castrar hoy.

"Bien", dije, sonando con más control del que sentía. Señalé en una dirección. "Em, vete por ese camino", apunté en la dirección opuesta, "y Jazz tú ves por ese otro". Señalé hacia adelante. "Yo iré por este. Ella todavía tiene que estar en este piso. Iré a ver la sala de conferencias, tal vez corrió allí".

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso Emmett dijo: "Más te vale que no esté allí. Ahí es donde Bella está en estos momentos con la familia Cartwright".

"¿Qué?". Grité. "¿Por qué está aquí con ellos? ¿Por qué no están en la sala de conferencias del piso de abajo?"

Emmett se encogió de hombros. "Parece que la familia Cartwright prefiere la vista desde esa sala de conferencias. Ya sabes, las paredes y ventanas de vidrio desde el piso al techo y todo eso".

Cerré los ojos y dejé escapar un suspiro enorme. Yo estaba jodido por lo que no era nada divertido. Nunca pensé que me castrarían, me iba a unir a Jimmy Hoffa esta noche.

"Está bien, voy a ir a ver alrededor de la sala de conferencias. Vosotros mirad por alrededor y decírmelo si la encontráis".

Con los ojos ampliados, cada uno de ellos tomó direcciones diferentes mientras yo rápidamente me dirigía hacia la sala de conferencias, gritando el nombre de Maddie por el camino. El sonido de mis pasos resonaba en todo el espacio de la tranquila oficina y mi corazón latía ruidosamente en mis oídos. ¿Dónde estaba? No podía haber dejado el piso, ¿no? Un escalofrío subió a mi pecho y mis ojos se abrieron del todo al pensar que ella podría estar bajando por los ascensores en este mismo momento, en su camino hacia el vestíbulo. Oh Jesús.

A medida que daba la vuelta a la esquina me encontré con Tom, el chico del correo, empujando su carrito chillón por los pasillos.

"Hola, señor Cullen, ¿todo bien?", me preguntó, al ver mi expresión de pánico.

Decidí tener confianza. "Uhm Tom, por casualidad... ¿no habrá visto a una pequeña princesa, con botas de agua y unas manchas de brownie alrededor de su boca corriendo por aquí?"

Él me dio una sonrisa peculiar. "En realidad sí, la he visto. Se ha ido por allí", dijo, señalando hacia donde acababa de llegar. Le di las gracias y corrí.

"¡Maddie! ¡Maddie!". Grité, corriendo en la dirección que me había apuntado, y luego tuve que detenerme. La sala de conferencias. Estaba sólo a unos metros de distancia, y con las paredes de vidrio que la encerraban, no me podría esconder si pasaba. Mientras me debatía si debía gatear sobre mis manos y mis rodillas, los extremos de un vestido amarillo brillante se asomaron por uno de los despachos vacíos que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina de la sala de conferencias, y mientras yo miraba, unos pequeños ojos marrones se asomaron desde el despacho, lenta y deliberadamente. Cuando me vio mirando directamente hacia ella, ella gritó de alegría y salió fuera.

"¡Cógeme, Edwood!", gritó, y corrió más allá de la sala de conferencias. Me encogí, y me fui tras ella, ahora sin esconderme. Al pasar por la sala de conferencias, miré de forma rápida y casi dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vi a Bella y a los jefes de la familia Cartwright enfocados en la propuesta que Bella les había entregado. Hice mi último camino lo más rápido posible, pero cuando sentí un distinto hormigueo en el estómago, tuve la sensación de que no había pasado tan desapercibido como esperaba.

"Maddie". Llamé de nuevo justo cuando estaba doblando la esquina siguiente, y luego se detuvo.

"¿Alguien ha perdido una pequeña bestia?". Alice gritó, con una sonrisa y cogiendo a Maddie en sus brazos.

"¡Yo no soy una bestia, soy la Pincesa Belle! ¡La Bestia es un monstuo!", ella se rió.

Di una respiración profunda y la dejé escapar lentamente, sintiendo que la sangre volvía a mi cuerpo.

"Mirando la cara de Edward", Alice me sonrió, "¡tengo la sensación de que has sido más un monstruo que una princesa esta mañana!", bromeó a Maddie, haciéndole cosquillas en los costados.

"¡No! ¡No hagas eso!". Le dije a Alice, acercándome a ellas rápidamente. "¡Ella tiene que hacer pis!". Le susurré.

"Tengo que í a hacé pes pes", repitió Maddie. "¡Y ahora también tengo que hacé caca!".

"Aah", asintió Alice al saberlo. Se volvió con Maddie hacia el lado derecho, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia el baño de mujeres en el extremo de la sala. "¡Vamos enana, la tía Ally te lleva!".

Caminamos rápidamente hacia el baño de mujeres, con Maddie todavía en los brazos de Alice. Alice volvió a sonreírme. "Tengo la sensación de que hay una gran historia detrás de esto, y si juego bien mis cartas, podría conseguir algo bonito y brillante de esto".

Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza. "No tienes ni idea". Alice se rió entre dientes y se metió en el baño de mujeres con Maddie, mientras yo esperaba pacientemente fuera. Diez minutos y cincuenta segundos después, gracias a Dios, salieron del baño, Alice llevaba a una Maddie no tan animada a su lado. Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera, me arrodillé delante de Maddie y le di la mirada más dura que podía darle.

"Maddie, nunca debes hacer eso de nuevo. No te vayas a donde no pueda verte. Yo estaba muy preocupado. Tengo que estar viéndote para saber que estás bien. ¿Puedes entender eso?".

Sus grandes ojos marrones miraron a los míos, y ella asintió con una mirada solemne en su cara.

"De acuerdo". Le dije. "Ahora vamos a volver a mi oficina". Empecé a ponerme de pie, cuando su pequeña voz me detuvo.

"¡Lo siento, Edwood! ¿Ahoa estás enfadado conmigo?". Su voz sonaba bajita como si estuviera a punto de romperse.

Me arrodillé, sonriéndole con cuidado. "No Maddie. No estoy enfadado contigo. Es que he estado muy preocupado por un tiempo. Tienes que entender que eres muy especial para mí, y me daba miedo no saber dónde estabas. Estaría muy triste si no pudiera verte otra vez, y tú mamá también. Así que siempre tienes que asegurarte de estar conmigo, con tu mamá, o con Ally", añadí, mirando a mi hermana, "o un adulto de nosotros que sepa dónde te encuentras".

Ella asintió solemnemente una vez más, con su labio inferior prominente. "Ah, ¿sigues siendo mi amigo?", preguntó ella con timidez.

La tomé en mis brazos, la abracé con fuerza, y ella envolvió sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello. "Siempre Maddie. Siempre", le aseguré.

Tomamos el largo camino de regreso a mi oficina, evitando la sala de conferencias, mientras llevaba a una Maddie más calmada en mis brazos. Ella ahora tarareaba en voz baja para sí misma, y supuse que como el chocolate caliente y el brownie se habían ido de su sistema, por así decirlo, la había tranquilizado. Me volví hacia Alice y le susurré:

"Alice, te lo ruego, por el amor de todos los santos, por favor, que no le digas nada a Bella sobre esto. Haré lo que sea. Te compraré lo que quieras, firmaré la escritura de los pisos a tu nombre, te compraré el pequeño Porsche amarillo que has estado mirando, pero por favor, por favor, por favor, no le digas una palabra de esto a Bella. Su confianza en mí ya es un cero grande y gordo. Esto sólo me va a poner en territorio negativo".

Alice frunció los labios. "Relájate Edward, yo no voy a dejar que seas una persona sin hogar por eso. La zona de Upper West Side no es mi sitio de todos modos". Arqueó una ceja. "Aunque estoy esperando el Porsche amarillo. Jasper piensa que no lo necesito, que vivimos en la ciudad y todo eso. Bla, bla, bla, bla". Ella rodó los ojos e hizo un movimiento donde abría y cerraba el espacio entre el pulgar y el resto de sus dedos. Sus ojos se ampliaron rápidamente con entusiasmo. "Pero si mi hermano mayor me lo diera, como diría, como regalo de Navidad...", en cuanto vio mi expresión seria, se echó a reír.

"Ella confía en ti Edward, probablemente incluso más de lo que ella piensa. De lo contrario no te hubiera permitido estar a menos de cien metros de Maddie. Y no sólo hoy, sino cada días que te deja estar cerca de su hija".

Suspiré. "Eso es diferente".

Se detuvo y me miró, haciendo que me detuviera también. Me volví hacia ella. "La confianza es la confianza Edward", susurró. "Y si ella te confía a su hija, pues bien, en realidad no hay un voto de confianza más grande que eso". Me guiñó un ojo y sonrió, arrugando la nariz con rapidez, "ella vendrá pronto", concluyó con confianza, y se volvió para seguir caminando. Me volví también, y entonces sentí que me golpeaban fuerte en el brazo. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella susurró: "¡Pero no la cagues de nuevo!". Negué con la cabeza y seguí caminando.

**11 a.m.**

Cuando llegamos a mi oficina, Maddie salió de mis brazos y tiró de mi manga.

"¿Puedo tomáme mi leche ahoa, po favó?", preguntó con dulzura, frotándose los ojos.

"Claro que sí, princesa", le dije, acercándome a la mini-nevera y sacando su leche. Estaba fría.

"¿Quieres que la caliente?". Le pregunté. Había un microondas en la cocina común.

"No, gacias", respondió ella. "Me gusta fía". Se frotó los ojos.

"¿Están bien tus ojos, princesa?". Le pregunté, preocupado.

"Uh huh", contestó ella, cogió la leche y fue a sentarse al suelo. Parecía estar encariñada con el suelo. Hice una nota mental para asegurarme de que se mantuviera limpio a partir de ahora.

"¿Puedo vé la televisión, Edwood?", me preguntó.

"Claro", le respondí, tomando otra nota mental de no dejar que estuviera frente al televisor mucho tiempo. Encendí la televisión, pasando canales hasta que encontré una chica con un pelo oscuro y corto y su pequeño mono. Maddie rebotó en su asiento y me pidió que lo dejara ahí. Se frotó los ojos otra vez, y los míos se redujeron con ansiedad. Al verla acomodada, me volví a mi hermana, que estaba sentada en el sofá, mirándome con una sonrisa divertida.

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Nada. Sólo… te miraba. ¿Quién hubiera pensado-"

"No empieces con eso", le interrumpí. "Tu marido me ha dicho casi las mismas palabras hace un rato, y-", de repente me acordé de Emmett y de Jasper. "¡Mierda!", susurré, "¡Em y Jazz me estaban ayudando a buscar Maddie! Me pregunto si-". Justo en ese momento, los dos entraron, con aspecto cansado y nervioso, y por extraño que pareciera, estaban empapados de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vieron a Maddie sentada tranquilamente en el centro de la habitación, bebiendo su leche y viendo la televisión.

Emmett, con la mandíbula tensa y con una línea firme y brillante en sus ojos, se acercó a mí. "¿Te das cuenta de que Jasper y yo acabamos de caminar un radio de dos kilómetros alrededor del perímetro de este edificio en busca de Maddie, en una maldita tormenta de mierda, rivalizando con los monzones de Asia, y todo este tiempo ella ha estado aquí contigo?"

Alice se echó a reír.

"¡No es divertido!". Jasper susurró. "¡Míranos! ¡Parecemos dos ratas de metro mojadas!"

"Lo siento chicos", me disculpé. "Debería haberos llamado y haberos dicho que la había encontrado".

"¡Maldita sea, deberías haber llamado!". Jasper se quejó, tirándose en el sofá de cuero. Emmett le siguió.

"Uh, tendríais que darte cuenta de que no puedes estar en el sofá de cuero con tu ropa moja-". Empecé, pero una mirada de ambos me hizo callar. "O sí", terminé.

"Aww, ven aquí, cariño", susurró Alice a Jasper. "Alice te hará entrar en calor enseguida".

"Una vez más, estáis delante de una niña pequeña", dije, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Maddie. Alice se rió entre dientes.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí bebé?". Preguntó Jasper a Alice. "Pensé que ibas al Madame Tussaud esta mañana a preparar la fiesta de esta noche".

"¿Has estado fuera?". Alice gritó y Jasper levantó una ceja. "Bueno, es obvio que has estado", rió de nuevo, "en cuyo caso deberías saber que no hay manera de que pueda hacer la fiesta esta noche. Las cosas están mal por ahí, y se supone que empeorarán. Había venido para deciros que la fiesta se suspendía, y luego me iba a ir a casa y hacer unas pocas de cientos de llamadas telefónicas para que todo el mundo lo supiera".

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia las ventanas. El viento aullaba, del cielo casi negro caían baldes de lluvia a calle y contra las ventanas, sonando como si fueran piedras de gran tamaño contra el vidrio, en lugar de líquido. Las ventanas vibraban por la fuerza del viento. Alice tenía razón, era cada vez peor.

"Hola chicos," empecé a decir, mirando hacia mis compañeros, "tal vez deberíamos pensar en enviar a todos a casa al mediodía. Realmente hace mal tiempo fuera. No quiero que nadie quede atascado y no pueda volver a casa".

"Creo que tienes razón", asintió Emmett fácilmente. "Esto se está perfilando para ser algo malo. Bajaré, se lo diré a Rosie y entonces enviaré un correo electrónico", me dijo. Asentí con la cabeza. Se puso de pie y salió de mi oficina, dejando un rastro húmedo detrás de él. Fruncí el ceño, pero no pude decir nada al respecto.

"Sí, voy a volver a mi oficina y a cambiarme", dijo Jasper de pie también.

"Iré contigo y te ayudo, cariño", dijo Alice con voz seductora.

"Suena bien", coincidió Jasper con una sonrisa perezosa.

"Hey, hey, hey", grité. "Nada de eso durante las horas de oficina".

Jasper se dio la vuelta y me miró, levantando las cejas. Aah, lo sabía.

"Bueno, la última vez que lo comprobé, dos personas no estaban haciendo lo que tocaba".

Alice sonrió. "Relájate Edward, sólo haré mis llamadas telefónicas. Puedo abrir el directorio de todos mis alumnos desde aquí". Ella entrecerró los ojos hacia mí. "A menos que tengas un problema con mi uso de los recursos de la empresa al hacer mis llamadas telefónicas". Su mirada me hizo saber que si quería que cooperara en mantener los acontecimientos anteriores en silencio, mi respuesta sería no.

Negué con la cabeza.

Ella sonrió dulcemente. "No, no pensé que lo tendrías. Nos vemos en un rato. Avísame cuando Bella venga a recoger a Maddie".

Salieron de la oficina, y en el silencio que siguió, me volví hacia Maddie.

Ella yacía en el suelo, con su vestido amarillo desordenado, con la botella de leche a su lado, parecía dormida, como una de las princesas con las que probablemente estaría soñando. Esa sensación agridulce se levantó en mi pecho de nuevo, porque se veía tan hermosa, tan tranquila ahí acostada, y al mismo tiempo me sentía como un imbécil por no haberme dado cuenta de que estaba cansada, y por haber dejado que se durmiera en el suelo.

Otras sabias palabras de Bella esta mañana volvieron a mí.

_'Cuando ella come dulces en la mañana, la ponen súper nerviosa, y después de un tiempo se bloquea...'  
><em>  
>Obviamente, yo debería haberle prestado más atención.<p>

Tomé el mando a distancia y apagué la pantalla plana colgada en la pared. Aparte de la lluvia insistente y del viento golpeando contra las ventanas, un completo silencio nos rodeaba. En silencio, me acerqué a Maddie y me agaché a recogerla. Se sentía tan ligera en mis brazos, aún más ligera de lo habitual. Sus pequeños ojos revoloteaban cuando me levanté con ella, y ella sonrió levemente. "Edwood", murmuró, antes de dormirse de nuevo.

Yo sonreí. "Shh. Princesa, duerme", murmuré.

Llevándola con cuidado para no despertarla, me acerqué al pequeño sofá donde Alice se había sentado y la dejé allí suavemente. Al igual que un niño pequeño, se acurrucó en sí misma y suspiró un par de veces. Fruncí el ceño, rápidamente me quité la chaqueta y la cubrí con ella. Su cara pareció relajarse aún más, y con eso, también lo hizo mi corazón.

Con cuidado, me senté a su lado, aprovechando la única oportunidad para verla mientras dormía. El pequeño moño que había usado para aguantar su tiara se había venido abajo después de las aventuras de la mañana, y unos cuantos mechones sueltos de su cabello caía por su rostro. Suavemente, los aparté sin molestarla. Sus pequeñas manos descansaban bajo su mejilla, apoyando la cabeza y la boca ligeramente abierta, un pequeño sendero de baba corría lentamente por su barbilla. Me reí.

**12:00 **

Dos golpes suaves en la puerta me sorprendieron, y me di la vuelta rápidamente.

"¿Está durmiendo?", dijo Bella en voz baja, caminando lentamente hacia nosotros.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Ella vino hacia el sofá y se arrodilló delante de Maddie, sonriendo y apartando los mismos mechones de pelo que le había apartado yo. Con la tierna sonrisa todavía en su lugar, ella me miró.

"¿Cómo se ha portado?", susurró.

"Ella ha sido... maravillosa".

"¿Ningún problema?", preguntó con las cejas levantadas.

"No".

Ella se rió en voz baja. Suspirando profundamente, echó un vistazo alrededor de la oficina, con los ojos cada vez más anchos. "¡Oh Dios mío, Edward, qué lío! Lo siento mucho", comenzó.

"¿Lo sientes por qué?". Le pregunté. "Yo he hecho todo este lío".

Ella frunció los labios hacia mí, no estando convencida. Rápidamente se puso de pie y se acercó a mi mesa, recogiendo los lápices perdidos, los marcadores, los libros para colorear, los papeles, las piezas de Polly Pocket, etc.

Al asegurarme de que Maddie estaba profundamente dormida y no había peligro de que se cayera del sofá, rápidamente me levanté y me acerqué a Bella.

"Bella, para", le dije, cogiéndole la mano con la mía. La familiar corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo, y una vez más, me pareció ver a Bella dar una respiración rápida. "Yo me ocuparé de eso", insistí. "Tú no tienes que limpiarlo". Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y me pareció ver algo que yo no había visto en mucho tiempo, desde antes de irse a Washington...

Ella apartó los ojos. "Por supuesto que tengo que limpiarlo, Edward", sostuvo. "O bien vas a tardar lo que queda de año para arreglarlo". Ella miró hacia mí y me dio una amplia sonrisa. "Confía en mí, lo sé".

Con la mano aún en la mía, me dijo: "Bueno, está bien. Pero, ¿podemos recogerlo juntos, no?".

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Ese algo, sus ojos suavizados, ya no eran esos ojos fríos, oscuros e impasibles que habían sido en los últimos días, sino que ahora estaba ese chocolate caliente y ese derretimiento de nuevo.

"Está bien", respondió ella.

"Está bien", estuve de acuerdo.

Trabajamos en un silencio sociable, acumulando los libros para colorear, los lápices de colores y los marcadores para ponerlos de nuevo en sus respectivas cajas, organizamos los papeles y los dibujos y separamos los archivos y las propuestas que habían ocupado originalmente mi escritorio. Y aunque ella no dijo mucho, la dificultad que se había interpuesto entre nosotros últimamente no se encontraba. Y luego, a medio camino de la montaña que se había acumulado en la parte superior de mi escritorio, cogió un papel y lo miró con curiosidad durante un tiempo. Interesado por saber qué obra de arte de las nuestras le había llamado la atención, dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me incliné hacia ella, viendo el dibujo. Era el dibujo del castillo, uno que casi había ignorado. Pero de lo que no me había dado cuenta mientras yo coloreaba el castillo con los tonos correctos que Maddie me había dicho, era que ella había dibujado a un príncipe con un liado pelo de color bronce asomándose por debajo de su corona, este iba de la mano de una princesa con el pelo largo y castaño, y justo al lado de ellos, había una princesa pequeñita, todos sonriendo felices. Maddie no podría deletrear todavía, pero, evidentemente, alguien le había enseñado los sonidos básicos de las letras, porque en cada persona había una inicial, E, M y M. Por último, justo debajo de las iniciales había un gran corazón, torcido y muy rojo con dos letras más.

Era obvio quienes eran, no tenía sentido ni siquiera preguntarlo. "¿Qué crees que significa M F?", Bella murmuró, refiriéndose a las letras de dentro del corazón.

Negué con la cabeza. "No tengo ni idea". Miré de nuevo hacia ella. "Pero yo sé que ella quería que te lo diera para que pudieras colgarlo en su habitación".

"Mmm", respondió ella, con sus ojos en el dibujo. Y justo cuando pensaba que volvería la de antes y se negaría a cogerlo, sus ojos se mudaron a mí, quemándome con una intensidad que casi me hizo tambalearme. "Está bien", susurró.

Le sonreí torcidamente. "De acuerdo".

Tardamos media hora más en terminar de limpiar, y cuando estábamos recogiendo las últimas piezas perdidas de Polly, Maddie gritó: "¡Mami!", sentándose rápidamente en la silla.

"¡Hola bebé!". Bella sonrió, acercándose a Maddie y dándole un gran abrazo. "¿Te has divertido?"

"Yo y Edwood-"

"Edward y yo", la corrigió Bella.

"¡Edwood y yo nos hemos divetído mucho!", ella cantó. "Hemos pintado, dibujado, jugado al odenadó, salimos-"

Me puse rígido.

"¿Salisteis?". Bella preguntó, mirándome a mí. Yo tragué.

"Uh, sí. Sólo cruzamos la calle para-"

"Fue muy divetido, mamá", cortó Maddie, ahorrándome el tener que terminar mi explicación. "Edwood me cubió con su chaqueta, yo no tuve una gota de agua en mí, pero él estaba mu mojado. ¡Fue muy divetido!", ella se rió.

"¡Toc, toc!". Alice llamó con su voz cantarina. Ella estaba junto a la puerta con la sonrisa de Cheshire en su cara. "Bella, le dije a Edward que me avisara cuando llegaras aquí" - miró a su alrededor a mi oficina - "pero veo que ya habéis limpiado la oficina y no se ha molestado en llamarme".

Rodé los ojos. "Yo estaba a punto de decírtelo", mentí.

"Sí, claro", dijo con los labios fruncidos. "¡Necesito tu ayuda, Bella!". Alice se quejó, saltando arriba y abajo casi exactamente del mismo modo que Maddie lo había estado haciendo hace un rato. No era de extrañar que entendiera tan bien a Maddie. Ella seguía siendo una niña.

"Claro Alice, ¿qué necesitas?". Bella preguntó de inmediato.

"Bueno, obviamente la fiesta de Halloween de esta noche se ha cancelado", murmuró. "Necesito ayuda para comunicarme con todo el mundo y hacérselo saber. Literalmente hay cientos de personas para llamar. ¡Me llevará toda la noche si lo hago yo sola!", ella se quejó.

Bella se rió entre dientes. "Por supuesto que te ayudaré a hacer las llamadas", se ofreció. "Tan pronto como llegue a casa-"

"¡No!", Alice gimió. "¡Tenemos que hacerlo ahora!". Ella me lanzó una fea mirada. "No te preocupes por los jefes. Ellos han cancelado oficialmente el resto de la jornada de trabajo. Estás fuera de tu horario laboral. ¿No te lo ha dicho este?", preguntó, poniendo sus manos sobre sus pequeñas caderas.

"Yo estaba a punto de decídselo también", susurré.

"Sí, ¿cuándo? ¿Después de haber fregado el suelo y haber limpiado los muebles?"

Rodé los ojos y dejé escapar un profundo suspiro. La verdad era que estaba tratando de abrirme camino con eso porque yo realmente quería llevarla a ella y a Maddie a su casa. El clima fuera era realmente malo, y yo no podía ni siquiera pensar el verlas en esos irresponsables y sucios metros.

"De todos modos", continuó Alice, volviendo la mirada hacia Bella, "¿me ayudarás, Bella, por favor?", preguntó, todavía rebotando. "Rose ha cogido ya una tercera parte de la lista, se ha ido a la oficina de Emmett y están haciendo ya algunas llamadas, le he dado algunas a Jasper, y tú cogerás la tercera parte de la lista y-"

"Dame la lista y voy a ir a mi despacho a hacer las llamadas desde allí".

Alice le dio una amplia sonrisa. "¡Oh, gracias!", brilló. "Te voy a enviar las lista por correo", dijo ella rápidamente y salió corriendo de la oficina antes de que Bella pudiera cambiar de opinión. Bella se rió entre dientes, todavía sentada con Maddie y acariciándole el pelo.

"Bella, no tienes que ir abajo para hacer esas llamadas", dije en voz baja. Ella me miró y echó la cabeza hacia un lado.

Me aclaré la garganta. "Quiero decir, tendrías más privacidad aquí, y Maddie podría jugar-", empezó a morderse el labio, como una segura señal de que yo había dicho algo que la había incomodado. "Yo podría… yo podría irme y pasar el rato en la oficina de Jasper o de Emmett", dije rápidamente, "no tengo que estar aquí. De todos modos todo el mundo se ha ido ya para todo el día, no hay nada que me quede por hacer-"

"No tienes que irte, Edward", dijo en voz baja.

"¿Qué?"

"Esta es tú oficina", se rió. "No tienes que irte". Se mordió el labio una vez más antes de continuar, me miraba con atención. "Yo prefiero quedarme aquí. Pero tú no tienes que irte", dijo lentamente.

¿Me estaba perdiendo algo aquí? Le di una mirada inquisitiva, y ella se echó a reír otra vez.

"¿Qué pasa si-", le dije, "cogemos la tercera parte de la lista y la dividimos en dos?"

"¿Es una cuestión matemática?, nunca ha sido mi fuerte".

Me eché a reír. "No. No son matemáticas. Decía que tú podías coger la mitad de la lista que Alice te mande por correo electrónico, y yo coger la otra mitad y llamarlos desde mi móvil. Trabajaremos juntos y lograremos que se haga más rápido. ¿De acuerdo?".

"De acuerdo".

De acuerdo se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en mi palabra favorita del idioma.

Al parecer, no había servido de nada limpiar el desorden de mi oficina, porque a la media hora, se veía exactamente como lo había dejado Maddie a las once de la mañana. Maddie estaba cortando, coloreando y jugando, mientras que Bella y yo hacíamos nuestras llamadas telefónicas. Y de vez en cuando, está bien, cada pocos segundos, miraba por encima a Bella sentada en mi escritorio. Y el tema era que, cada vez que me quedaba mirándola, sus ojos se elevaban para juntarse con los míos, y ella sonreía suavemente y yo volvía a mis interminables llamadas telefónicas, con la esperanza de que nunca llegáramos al final de la lista.

Emmett fue el voluntario que se puso debajo de la tormenta y salió corriendo para traernos la comida, unas pizzas que desaparecieron rápidamente. Y a las dos de la tarde, estábamos a punto de llegar al final de la lista. Maddie había conseguido aburrirse en mi oficina y yo no podía culparla, había pasado las últimas seis horas, más o menos, aquí, así que ella comenzó a correr de ida y vuelta entre mi oficina y la de Jasper y Emmett. Yo tranquilamente le recordé que se quedara donde uno de nosotros siempre pudiera verla, y ella asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero obedeciendo. Cuando miré a Bella, ella me dio una sonrisa burlona, pero no pregunté.

Mientras que Bella estaba en su última llamada de la tarde, yo encendí el televisor en silencio, buscando información sobre cómo iba progresando la tormenta. Me estaba quedando sin tiempo. Tenía que trabajar con descaro para pedirle a Bella si yo podría llevarlas a casa. Sin embargo, mirando por la ventana, yo sabía que no daría un "no" por respuesta. Por suerte, los dioses de la ciudad de Nueva York parecían estar de mi lado.

"... el sistema de metro ha llegado a una paralización casi completa. No habíamos visto retrasos de este tipo en el tránsito de la ciudad desde la tormenta del 96. Las inundaciones han hecho que casi la mitad de las líneas de tren estén fuera de servicio", dijo la reportera de las noticias con una voz de alarma. Sonreí, mientras que la información que estaba transmitiendo era sin duda alarmante, ya podría haber estado informando sobre un conejo atropellado y aún sonaría como el apocalipsis. Me hizo sentir una punzada de compasión por ella, ya que trataba de informar sobre todo, mientras estaba en una tormenta un poco negra que no estaba evitando que se mojara, tenía una batalla perdida con su paraguas, y luchaba para mantener los pies sobre la tierra y no volar hacia al otro lado del río, a Jersey.

Bella terminó su última llamada y con el teléfono todavía en el aire, se detuvo para escuchar el resto de la noticia.

"... los autobuses de la ciudad de Nueva York tiene un calendario muy retrasado". La reportera se dirigió a un adolescente joven, con su rostro casi completamente cubierto por la capucha empapada. Con una expresión solemne, le preguntó:

"¿Cuánto tiempo dices que has estado esperando el bus?"

"¡Llevo aquí durante dos malditas horas, hombre!". El joven se quejó. "¡Esto es una mierda! Yo pago mis impuestos", dijo, golpeándose en el pecho, "¿yo pago los impuestos y esta ciudad ni siquiera me puede proporcionar transporte cuando lo necesito? ¡Todo está perdido!". Cuando terminó movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

La periodista negó con la cabeza junto con él. "Esto es simplemente horrible", ella chasqueó la lengua con una expresión de horror. Solté un bufido, y si ella estaba horrorizada tal vez debería ofrecerse para llevarle al lugar al que se dirigía.

"Soy María de los Santos Vázquez Rodríguez Montalvo, del City Hall". Una gran ráfaga de viento casi la derriba, y cuando ella se enderezó, frunció el ceño hacia la cámara y dijo de mala gana, "Rick, te devuelvo la conexión a la sala de redacción".

Apagué el televisor.

Bella se sentó en mi mesa, con los ojos abiertos y reflexivos. Mordiéndose el interior de los labios, se levantó y se dirigió hacia las ventanas. La seguí, parándome justo detrás de ella. Respirando profundamente, respiré su dulce aroma a fresas, jabón y algo más, algo suave y cálido, algo claramente de Bella.

"Parece que las cosas están realmente desordenadas por ahí", murmuró.

Luchando en mi interior, coloqué suavemente una mano en su hombro. "Bella, os voy a llevar a Maddie y a ti a casa", susurré con firmeza. "Las cosas no están seguras ahora. Puedes luchar contra mí todo lo que quieras, pero..."

Se dio la vuelta, con su mirada fija al frente. La sujeté con más fuerza, tragando fuerte cuando se movió más cerca de mí. Sus ojos se perdieron poco a poco, dejando un camino ardiente donde aterrizaban, en mi clavícula, mi cuello, mi barbilla. Se detuvo en mis labios antes de que finalmente me mirara a los ojos. Un destello de calor recorrió mi cuerpo, porque la última vez que había visto esa mirada intensa en sus ojos, estábamos de pie en un pequeño rincón del aeropuerto JFK.

"No puedo luchar contra eso más, ¿o si puedo?", preguntó ella, con sus ojos castaños ardiendo. Tenía la sensación de que no estaba hablando de que yo las llevara a casa.

"¿Quieres luchar contra eso?"

"No".

"Entonces no lo hagas".

Me acerqué con cuidado y le cogí la mano con la mía, esperando que me apartara lejos como la otra noche, pero ella apretó los dedos alrededor de los míos, cortándome la respiración en la garganta. Pasé mi otra mano poco a poco de su hombro hasta la nuca de su cuello caliente, animado por el fuego abrasador que mi toque parecía darle, basándome en su pesada respiración y en sus ojos oscuros. Moví mi dedo lentamente en círculos suaves, su estremecimiento me animó aún más. Dejé que mis ojos fueran a su boca, tan suave y dulce en mis recuerdos. Se sentían como siempre, ya que los había degustado ese día en el aeropuerto.

Bella al parecer se había dado cuenta de la dirección de mis ojos. Se lamió los labios, anticipando mi próximo movimiento. Poco a poco, dándole todas las posibilidades de alejarse, de cambiar de idea, de abofetearme, me acerqué aún más a ella, con mi mano en su cuello para tirar de ella. Mantuve mis ojos abiertos, mirándola de forma rápida desde sus ojos hasta sus labios y luego de vuelta otra vez, todavía asustado de estar leyendo las señales equivocadas. Pero ella no se resistió. Acercó poco a poco su boca a la mía, con sus ojos oscuros. Justo antes de que mi boca descendiera sobre la suya, cerró los ojos, con sus largas pestañas aleteando suavemente. Cerré los ojos y presioné suavemente mis labios en los suyos.

La naturaleza me guió por el resto del camino, porque besar a Bella era poco menos que instintivo, era una segunda naturaleza, eran mis instintos de supervivencia. Sus labios se moldeaban a los míos, o tal vez los míos se moldeaban a los suyos. De cualquier manera, no importaba. Todo lo que importaba eran las chispas eléctricas y el calor abrasador que viajaban de arriba a abajo de mi espina dorsal al sentir el contacto de sus labios, suaves y cálidos, moviéndose en perfecta sincronía con los míos, como si lo hubiéramos hecho un millón de veces, como si se hubieran hecho el uno para el otro. Yo estaba empezando a sospechar que tal vez ese era exactamente el tema, porque nunca había tenido un par de labios tan perfectos contra los míos.

Su boca era suave pero insistente, mientras ella cogía mi labio superior entre los suyos, yo trabajaba en su labio inferior. Su lengua cálida rozó mi boca, provocándome un gemido. Mis manos alrededor de su cuello se hicieron más firmes, al igual que otras partes de mi anatomía. Esta vez, a diferencia del aeropuerto, la arrimé más cerca y dejé que mi lengua explorara sus labios, lamiendo su calidez, su humedad, deleitándome con las delicias de su boca. Ella abrió más los labios, dando acceso a que mi lengua tocara la suya, y cuando se encontraron, las eléctricas chispas encendieron un nuevo fuego en mí, un deseo más profundo de lo que jamás había sentido antes. Un suave gemido se escapó de ella, demostrándome que ella estaba disfrutando de esto tanto como yo, y que las llamas del fuego ardían en su interior.

"Bella", murmuré, apretando mis manos con las suyas. El ritmo de nuestro beso aumentó, la desesperación y la necesidad eran cada vez era mayores, en busca de-

El sonido de unos pasos corriendo en nuestra dirección nos hizo apartarnos más rápido que si nos hubieran tirado un cubo de agua helada. Nos alejamos rápidamente, Bella limpiándose los labios y yo dándome la vuelta para ajustarme el pantalón en privado. Mi corazón se sentía como si fuera a salirse de mi pecho, y cuando miré a Bella, ella me lanzó una sonrisa de felicidad que yo le devolví con una sonrisa torcida, como si un maldito gato lo acabara de hacer con el canario más perfecto del mundo. Sus mejillas se encendieron maravillosamente, por lo que me dieron ganas de besarla de nuevo. Y otra vez. Y otra vez.

Maddie saltaba de alegría. "Mami, Edwood, Ally y Rosie han acabado con las llamadas telefónicas. ¿Y vosotos? ¿Podemos í a casa ahoa?"

Bella se acercó a Maddie, inclinándose al nivel de sus ojos. "Maddie, ¿te gustaría que Edward viniera a cenar con nosotras, a nuestra casa?". Sonreí ampliamente.

Maddie dijo sin aliento, por la emoción. "¿Puede?", le preguntó a Bella.

"No sé", respondió Bella. "¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?", dijo volviéndose para sonreírme con timidez.

"¡Oh, po favó, Edwood! Po fa, po fa, po fa", chilló Maddie. Como si hubiera alguna posibilidad en este mundo de que yo dijera que no.

"De acuerdo", respondí simplemente.

"De acuerdo", repitió Bella.

Di una respiración profunda, exhalando en un alivio silencioso. "De acuerdo".

... ...

**Lo siento por dejaros por las ganas... jajaja, mañana más ^^**

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger, nina, mpgm, Lucero Hale, AlinPattz, deandramari, Ingriid, Tnad3a29, janalez, Agustina Griego, Andrewy, ****Fran Ktrin Black, Mary de cullen, Andrea, lizzycullenswan, roxcio, Marianixcr,**** Molly M94, anamart05, gpattz, pillyna, inyourskins, rakelluvre, si me dejo a alguien decídmelo ;)**


	16. Cena entre amigos

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** Hanging by a Moment, de Lifehouse

**Cap. 15 Cena entre amigos**

**(BPOV)**

_**Veintidós años antes**_

Tenía casi cuatro años y estaba durmiendo en el sofá de mi padre, en la sala de estar, muerta de cansancio después de un largo día de pesca con él y con Billy en un barco. Era verano, y mi madre no había perdido el tiempo en enviarme con Charlie por algunas semanas. El hecho de que probablemente yo odiara cada segundo en ese barco sin duda se añadía a mi cansancio, y sospechaba que también lo hacían las quemaduras de tercer grado del sol en todas las partes expuestas de mi cuerpo. Así que yo estaba acostada en el sofá, muerta para el mundo, y soñando con lo que fuera que soñaban los niños de cuatro años: el algodón de azúcar azul, los blanco y brillantes unicornios, las Barbies bailando, lo que fuera.

Pero eso no es lo que recordaba. No en quedarme dormida, o en lo que soñaba, o incluso en la saliva caliente que se acumulaba en los bordes de mi mandíbula. Lo que yo podía recordar, lo que hacía que no se borrara de mi mente, era la imagen de Charlie mirándome - con los ojos abiertos y con una tierna sonrisa - cuando me desperté.

Recuerdo rozándome mis ojos cansados e hinchados y preguntándome por qué mi papá estaba sentado a mi lado, sin hacer absolutamente nada más que mirarme. Me había asustado por un momento por si había hecho algo mal. No es que Charlie siempre me regañara. Pero aún así, era la única razón que se me ocurrió para que estuviera sentado allí mirándome con tanta atención.

"Hola papá". Recuerdo que le dije con timidez. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Oh, nada", respondió él, con sus cálido ojos marrones y el sentido de pertenencia que sólo se sentía con él. "Sólo viéndote dormir. ¿Has tenido una buena siesta?"

"Uh huh", le contesté, arrugando la frente. "¿Por qué estás viéndome dormir?"

Charlie se rió entre dientes, una risa gutural que hizo que se moviera su plano vientre. El corto bigote sobre su labio superior, vibró. Yo quería acercarme y tocarlo.

"Bueno, Bella", dijo, "no paso mucho tiempo contigo, así que me imagino que podría sacar un buen provecho de cada momento que tengo contigo. El tiempo pasa, incluso mientras estás durmiendo la siesta".  
>No tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir, pero recuerdo que pensé que ver dormir a alguien parecía aburrido.<p>

"¿Puedo salir a jugar ahora?". Le pregunté, sentándome para hacerle saber que el tiempo de mirarme dormir había terminado oficialmente.

Se rió de nuevo. "Claro Bells. Billy y su familia se encuentren fuera. Estaré ahí en un minuto. Sólo ves con cuidado. No querrás ahora hacerte daño en la otra rodilla".

Miré a mi asquerosa rodilla vendada. No, estaba segura de que no quería otra de esas.

"Y juega con el bebé Jake", mi padre añadió con más firmeza.

"Pero papá, está siempre a mi alrededor". Recordé quejarme. "Soy una niña grande. ¡Yo no quiero jugar con niños!".

"Ahora se buena", dijo Charlie de nuevo. Me tomó del brazo y me sentó en sus rodillas, su bigote estaba moviéndose divertido. "Es lo más cercano que tienes a un hermano y algún día él cuidará de ti".

Yo arrugué la nariz y me pregunté cómo ese bebé con pañales que lloraba y se cagaba iba a cuidar alguna vez de mí. Mi padre se rió de la expresión de mi cara.

"Vamos Bells. Estaré allí en un rato". Salté de su pierna y salí a trompicones por la puerta trasera.

_**Dieciocho años después (de la escena anterior)  
><strong>_  
>Mirando hacia abajo a su pequeña cara de porcelana, todo tenía sentido ahora, ¿por qué a veces me daba la vuelta mientras lavaba los platos y pillaba a Charlie mirándome?, ¿por qué cambiaba los neumáticos de mi coche viejo sin que yo se lo pidiera?, ¿y por me veía dormir?<p>

Mientras Maddie estaba en su cuna, con sus ojitos cerrados y sus labios carnosos hacia fuera, me quedé allí, aferrándome a la barandilla de madera y mirándola con extasiado asombro. Mi hija. Mi bebé.

Su manta de color rosa la envolvía suavemente, manteniéndola apretada y caliente, como había estado en mi vientre. Yo había leído en uno de mis libros sobre el embarazo, mucho antes de que ella hubiera nacido, que así era como le gustaba dormir los bebés, acurrucados y seguros, y al parecer era cierto, ya que Maddie así se portaba bien. Así que bueno, aunque el médico me había dicho que no, me gustaría despertarla a veces durante las siestas si yo pensaba que había dormido demasiado. Tenía que ver esos ojos, de color chocolate, abiertos y conscientes, mirándome con curiosidad a mí y al mundo. Y, además, tenía que comer con regularidad, si iba a mantenerse de mi leche. Que, sobre todo, sería difícil en las próximas semanas, ya que tenía que volver a trabajar antes de lo que originalmente esperaba. Suspiré, deseando poder quedarme con ella más tiempo, pero necesitaba el dinero.

Había estado cantando con ella, tarareándole una de las canciones de cuna que había aprendido en las últimas semanas, la del sol y la felicidad, y ahuyentando a los cielos grises, cuando le escuché acercarse detrás de mí.

"¿Ya estás mirándola otra vez mientras duerme? Dios Bella, ¿no tienes cosas mejores que hacer? No es que ella vaya a levantarse y arrastrarse. Vete de la cuna y haz algo interesante. Todo lo que hace todo el día es comer y cagar", bromeó él burlonamente.

Me tensé, los músculos debilitados de mi estómago se contrajeron dolorosamente. Sin darme la vuelta para enfrentarme a él, le respondí:

"No, de hecho Paul, no tengo nada mejor que hacer que mirar a mi hija de seis semanas. Puedo mirarla todo el día. Una de sus padres tiene que mostrarle un poco de atención".

Oí los ruidos de la cama y como se iba hacia abajo, y sabía que se había arrojado sobre ella. Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

"Lo que sea", respondió secamente. "Desde que esa niña nació, este lugar ha sido una maldita zona de desastre. Pañales, mantas y tu asquerosa máquina de sacar leche en todas partes. Dios me libre de encontrar alguna de mis cosas debajo de esa mierda tuya y de las chatarras de esa niña".

Me estremecí. Cada vez que llamaba a Maddie "esa niña" era como si un cuchillo afilado se clavara profundamente en mi pecho.

"¿Si estás tan preocupado por el desorden, Paul, por qué no usas las dos manos que Dios te dio para arreglarlo y ayudarme por aquí? Quiero decir, no es que tengas un trabajo o cualquier cosa que te distraiga".

"No es mi maldito problema, no hay razón por la cual tenga que recogerlo", respondió secamente, ignorando completamente mi comentario sobre la falta de tener un trabajo.

Se quedó en silencio por un tiempo después de eso. Me quedé de espaldas a él, mirando a Maddie y luchando contra las lágrimas en las comisuras de mis ojos. Luché contra los recuerdos de todas las promesas que me hizo - en la cama por la noche, entrelazado un cuerpo con el otro - cuando él me prometió el mundo si le daba un hijo. Me había mentido, pero no me podía arrepentir del pequeño milagro que estaba profundamente dormida en su cuna.

"Así que... ¿cómo fue la cita con el doctor?". Paul preguntó de repente. Levanté las cejas, sorprendida de que incluso se hubiera acordado de eso.

"Bien", le respondí lentamente, con suspicacia. "El doctor dijo que todo está bien".

"Bien", contestó, y yo podía oír su sonrisa. Fruncí el ceño.

"Así que... supongo que lo tienes claro, ¿no?", me preguntó.

Ahora me di la vuelta para mirarlo de frente. Él estaba acostado en su lado de la cama, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, apoyado para arriba. En otra vida la imagen de estar descuidado en la cama, con los músculos de sus brazos apretados y salientes, su camiseta sobre su estómago perfectamente esculpido y sus pantalones bajos en sus caderas, con una sonrisa insinuante en su cara hermosa, me hubiera levantado una y mil mariposas en el estómago.

"¿Claro el qué exactamente?". Le pregunté, arqueando una ceja y cruzando los brazos delante de mí.

Él sonrió con esa sonrisa que usaba para derretir mis entrañas. Esa que en esa vida anterior me hubiera hecho saltar edificios altos de un solo salto.

"El saber cuáles son tus deberes como esposa", dijo, retorciéndose las cejas y quitando un brazo de debajo de su cabeza para acariciar el espacio vacío a su lado en la cama.

Solté un bufido de incredulidad, moviendo la cabeza. Tomé una respiración profunda mientras me alejaba de él. "Paul, no voy a tener sexo contigo".

Le oí exhalar con fuerza detrás de mí. La seductora voz desapareció y en su lugar apareció el tono frío e indiferente que había llegado a ver en él en los últimos meses. "¿Por qué no?", me preguntó con frialdad, como si de verdad no tuviera ni idea.

"¿Por qué no?". Le pregunté con incredulidad, azotando la cabeza hacia atrás de cara a él. "¿Por qué no?". Repetí. ¿Porque estoy agotada como el infierno? ¿Porque no haces nada para ayudarme con el bebé, o con este lugar? ¿Porque desapareces tanto tiempo que no tengo ni idea de qué haces o con quién estás?, y yo no voy a exponerme a mí o mi bebé a-"

"¡El bebé, el bebé, el bebé!", siseó, sentándose mientras todo ese control que había tenido hasta ahora desaparecía por completo. "¡En esa mierda piensas todo el rato!".

"¡Alguien tiene que pensar en ella ya que, obviamente, tú no lo haces!".

"¡Tengo suficiente mierda en mi mente, no tengo tiempo para llenar mi cabeza con pensamientos difusos de un bebé como tú lo haces! ¡Tú te sientas en este maldito apartamento todo el día sin hacer nada, cambiando, alimentando y mirando a esa niña, mientras yo estoy tratando de conseguir un trabajo para que nos ayude! ¡Ahí es a donde desaparezco!".

Maddie se puso a llorar. Las únicas veces que lloraba era cuando tenía hambre, o necesitaba un cambio, o cuando oía la voz de Paul. Sería gracioso si no fuera tan condenadamente triste. Me volví hacia ella y gentilmente bajé los brazos a sus costados, la cogí y la sostuve cerca de mí, mientras ella seguía llorando y gritando. La moví suavemente para calmarla, arrullándola mientras que su alboroto se calmaba.

"Ella tiene seis semanas, Paul", susurré, mirando de nuevo a Paul. "¡En esas seis semanas no la has cogido ni una vez! ¡Ni una sola vez!"

Dejó pasar el aire entre sus dientes y puso una mirada que decía: 'aquí va de nuevo'.

Tragué saliva espesa y le pregunté: "¿Por qué me dijiste que querías un bebé? ¿Por qué me lo pediste hace meses y meses, cuando obviamente no lo querías?"

Me miró, con su rostro fresco e impasible. No había respuesta. Era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para darle mis noticias.

"Voy a volver a trabajar el lunes".

Él continuó mirándome fijamente durante mucho tiempo, hasta que empecé a pensar que tal vez no me había escuchado, después de todo. Estaba a punto de repetirme cuando entrecerró los ojos y pronunció una sola palabra.

"¿Dónde?"

"En el garaje".

"Por supuesto".

No hice caso de todas las implicaciones que esas dos palabras tenían en él.

"Necesitamos el dinero, Paul. Hemos gastado ya la mayor parte del dinero que ahorré cuando estaba embarazada, y el bebé necesita-"

"El chico Jakey debe de estar más duro al pensar que te va a tener tan cerca de nuevo", dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

"¡No seas tan asqueroso!". Le susurré. "¡Jake me dijo que le había dicho a Jared que te dijera que tú podrías tener tu trabajo de nuevo! Él estaba dispuesto a dejar todo atrás, porque sabía que tenemos una familia que mantener, ¡pero lo rechazaste! ¿En eso es en lo que has estado trabajando para apoyarnos, eh? Un consejo, Paul, sería mejor que buscaras un trabajo en otro lugar que no fuera la barra del local. No creo que allí encuentres posibles jefes en busca de trabajadores".

"La mierda de gente de este pueblo tienen la boca muy grande", fue lo único que murmuró.

"Es que les das razones para hablar", le acusé. "Entre toda la basura que tiras y las mentiras sobre-". Me detuve, incapaz de terminar ni siquiera la frase.

Paul me miró y sonrió cruelmente, sus ojos brillando negros como el carbón por la diversión, adivinando lo que había estado a punto de decir, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada como para pronunciarlo incluso en voz alta. "Oh, cariño, relájate", dijo con voz burlona, bajándose de la cama y apoyando su cabeza descuidadamente contra sus brazos. "¿Te importa lo que la gente de este pueblo paleto de mierda diga? Te aseguro que a mí no".

"Eso es bastante obvio". Tomé una respiración profunda. "¿Por qué no hablas con Jake? Estoy seguro de que si-"

Los ojos de Paul se endurecieron y se pusieron como el carbón ennegrecido. Me miró fijamente. "Yo no trabajaré para Jake ni aunque los dos estemos al borde de la inanición y fuera el último trabajo en el infierno".

Jadeé por el horror, acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Maddie dándole comodidad, como si pudiera entender lo que su padre acababa de decir. Los ojos de Paul siguieron en mí.

"¿Y quién diablos se supone que va a vigilar a esa niña cuando tú no estés en casa? Sé que piensas que yo lo haré".

Mis fosas nasales se abrieron. "¡Ella es tu hija, Paul! ¡Ella es tanto tu responsabilidad como la mía! ¿Qué te pasa?". Grité, con las lágrimas punzantes en las esquinas de mis ojos. Acuné a Maddie suavemente, tapándole los oídos con cuidado. Pero tal vez si gritaba lo suficientemente fuerte, algo en él podría hacer crack y que finalmente lo entendiera.

"¡Yo no soy una maldita niñera! No voy a vigilar a esa niña-"

Le puse una mano para detenerlo, dándome por vencida. "Tenía la sensación de que esa sería tu respuesta". Hice una pausa. "Mi padre se ofreció para cuidar de Maddie cuando pueda, y ya que Jessica todavía no ha encontrado un puesto de trabajo, también se ofreció a cuidarla cuando pudiera hacerlo. Entre los dos-"

"¿Jessica va a cuidar a la niña?", él me interrumpió.

"Sí. ¿Por qué?"

Levantó una ceja y sacudió la cabeza. "Por nada. Sólo preguntaba".

Tenía algo incómodo ondeando en la boca de mi estómago, pero antes de que pudiera examinarlo más a fondo, le pregunté a Paul.

"¿Qué pasa con la camioneta?"

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"¡La necesito para moverme por la ciudad!", se quejó.

"Bueno, y yo la necesito para ir a trabajar. Ahora, si quieres llevarme allí y recogerme-"

"Bien, ¿antes me has visto como una niñera y ahora también me ves como un conductor de mierda? De ninguna manera".

"Bueno, no sé qué decirte. Diles a Jared o a Collin que te recojan. Necesito la camioneta. Si tú no has pagado los pagos de tu automóvil-"

El timbre de la puerta sonó. "Esa es Jessica. Ella va a pasar un rato aquí para cuidar de Maddie".

Él sonrió, con una sonrisa asimétrica que una vez más atacó mi estómago. "Por supuesto, no vamos a mantener a Jessica lejos de sus deberes".

_**En la actualidad**_

"¿Estás bien?". Edward me preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa, mirándome desde el asiento del conductor de su nuevo Volvo. Un Volvo equipado con un sistema que incorporaba un asiento para niños y un reproductor de DVD, donde en ese momento Maddie estaba viendo una película. "Ella va a estar a salvo ahora", fue todo lo que pronunció tímidamente mientras yo le miraba con asombro. Yo no sabía si estar contenta o abrumada, por lo que me aclaré y decidí que estaba un poco de cada cosa.

Mi sonrisa de respuesta fue al menos tan nerviosa como la suya, y no muy convincente. "Estoy bien", mentí.

Me miró de nuevo, con su sonrisa vacilante cuando notó mi mentira.

"Yo... estaba pensando, recordando algunas cosas", le dije rápidamente, no queriendo que tuviera la confusión que sentía yo al estar aquí con él, o con lo que había pasado hace un rato cuando sabía que le necesitaba, que necesitaba esa atracción magnética entre nosotros. Poco más de media hora antes, la mano de Edward estaba trenzada con el pelo de mi nuca de la manera más deliciosa, su boca cubriendo completamente la mía, con insistencia...

Edward miró en el espejo retrovisor y sonrió con ternura, viendo a Maddie. Volvió sus ojos hacia mí rápidamente antes de volver a la carretera. "¿De qué te has acordado?"

Tragué saliva y me encogí de hombros. "Algunas cosas buenas, algunas no tan buenas".

"Hmm", murmuró con los ojos fijos en la carretera. "¿Me haces un favor?", preguntó en voz baja. "Puedo ver las ruedas girando en tu preciosa cabeza morena". Le sonreí con aires de culpabilidad y miré a mi regazo. "No pienses demasiado, ¿vale? Me pones nervioso cuando piensas tanto". Sin apartar la vista de los parabrisas que estaban siendo azotados por una lluvia y los vientos huracanados, llegó a mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. "Disfrutemos de esto. Podemos pensar mucho más tarde".

Me reí de forma desigual. "Lo intentaré, pero no puedo hacerte ninguna promesa".

La verdad es que todavía habían muchas preguntas sin respuesta entre Edward y yo. Preguntas que yo tenía, y preguntas que estaba segura que él tendría. Como por ejemplo, ¿cómo estaban exactamente las cosas entre él y Tanya? Me encogí internamente al recordar las imágenes y el titular de la semana pasada. En el fondo, yo sabía que tenía que haber una explicación razonable. Lo supe y lo sentí el día que hablamos en la oficina de Alice. Había visto en su cara lo desesperado que estaba por explicarme las cosas. ¿Pero si yo preguntaba, qué podría responder él? '¿Fue un error? ¿No era lo que parecía?', yo no estaba segura de poder aceptar esas frases de nuevo, no de él.

Y Lauren. ¿Por qué él quería que Rosalie pusiera a Lauren de nuevo en la cuenta de EverSoft? ¿De verdad él creía que sería mejor que lo llevara ella antes que yo? Quise preguntarle eso cuando le dije la semana pasada que yo podía entender que él se sintiera de esa manera y, en teoría, podía. Pero, siendo realistas, de ninguna manera. No tenía sentido. No tenía sentido a menos que tuviera una razón.

En un movimiento rápido, Edward me soltó la mano y me tocó con un dedo el labio inferior, alejándolo desde donde se había quedado atrapado entre los dientes y enviándome una oleada de calor desde mi cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies.

Me sonrió de lado antes de volver a dejar su mano en la mía. "Lo estás haciendo otra vez".

"¿Haciendo qué?"

"Hacer que me pierda mordiéndote el labio", dijo con calma. Miró en el espejo para comprobar nuestro nivel de privacidad y luego me dio un guiño rápido. "Si no me equivoco, ¿no es ese mi trabajo ahora?", me preguntó en voz baja.

Mi estómago dio una voltereta y volteó hacia atrás para rivalizar con las de Shawn Johnson. Tomé una respiración profunda.

"Edward, tengo... tenemos que hablar".

Respiró profundamente. "Sé que lo tenemos que hacer. Y lo haremos". Él me miró, nervioso. "Sólo recuerda, no soy perfecto".

Asentí con la cabeza con ansiedad. "Lo recordaré siempre y cuando tú prometas recordar que la falta de perfección es en ambos sentidos".

Él me miró y al ver mi sonrisa ansiosa, apretó con más fuerza. La sensación de paz que siempre sentía cuando lo hacía era indescriptible.

"Me temo que es algo que no puedo prometer", dijo.

"Entonces me temo que tendrás una gran decepción".

Sacudió la cabeza y por un instante la dejó en mi dirección. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, él sonrió suavemente y llevó nuestras manos a sus labios, dando un cálido beso en la palma de mi mano.

"Tú nunca me decepcionarías".

Seguimos el resto del camino con las manos entrelazadas entre nosotros.

Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo

Al parecer, la ciudad de Nueva York y sus habitantes eran pesos ligeros cuando había tormentas severas. Lo que en Washington consideraban la tarde del viernes, en la ciudad de Nueva York era una razón para cerrar la ciudad de arriba a abajo, los sistemas de transporte estaban en un punto muerto, el pánico y el caos reinaba en las calles, y el estancamiento se materializaba sin razón aparente en cada esquina importante de Broadway hasta el puente de Brooklyn.

Por lo que más de dos horas más tarde, llegamos al piso, riéndonos por nuestras caras y cuerpos empapados. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Edward por mantenernos secas lanzando su larga gabardina sobre nosotras y apiñándonos estrechamente con él, los tres parecíamos una familia de patos ahogados en el momento en que llegamos a casa.

"¡Eso ha sido divetido! ¿Podemos hacélo de nuevo?", Maddie le preguntó.

Edward se echó a reír. Cogió a Maddie y la puso sobre su hombro, llevándola al sofá del salón y pretendiendo echarla abajo antes de atacar a sus delicados costados.

"¿Quieres otra vez?", le preguntó sobre su ataque de risa. "¡Tú, Madisen Grace Swan, eres la pequeña princesa más inagotable que he conocido en mi vida!".

"¡Alto, Edwood! ¡Alto!", le rogó poco convincente, riéndose más de lo que la había oído reír en meses. Mientras dejaba mi abrigo mojado, los miraba, sintiendo un tirón agridulce en mi corazón, y me preguntaba cómo responder a ese hombre que estaba delante de mí, en la superficie era aparentemente similar a otro hombre que había conocido, sin embargo, eran tan diferentes...

"Edward, ponte cómodo mientras que Maddie y yo vamos a cambiarnos, ¿de acuerdo?". Me di cuenta entonces de que su traje se había mojado, mientras que él había tratado de mantener alejada la mayor parte de la lluvia de nosotras con su impermeable. "Tienes una camiseta o algo debajo de tu abrigo, ¿no?".

Él asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué no te quitas la chaqueta y la camisa y la pones en el radiador para que se seque un poco?"

"Sí, gracias", dijo, y empezó a tirar de la chaqueta de su traje húmedo.

En mi dormitorio, le quité a Maddie su vestido mojado de princesa, sus medias y su ropa interior, vistiéndola con ropa caliente. Se movió con impaciencia, ansiosa por volver con Edward. Tan pronto como terminé, ella echó a correr.

"¡Compórtate!". Le grité mientras salía. En un par de segundos, oí gritos de felicidad otra vez, y las carcajadas de Edward. Con un suspiro nervioso, me volví hacia mi armario.

Normalmente, me habría puesto una sudadera y unos pantalones, sin preocuparme por cómo me quedaba, de si estaba llena de agujeros, de si la parte superior tenía manchas permanentes marcadas desde el momento en que Maddie quiso dibujar mariposas y no podía encontrar sus marcadores lavables o de papel. Pero esta noche era diferente. Quedándome en ropa interior, saqué camisetas y camisetas de mi armario, manteniéndome frente al espejo de cuerpo entero puesto en la puerta del armario, demasiado apretado, demasiado flojo, demasiado cutre, demasiado nuevo y yo tratando de forzarlo para que pareciera viejo.

"¡Mamá tengo hambe!". Maddie gritó desde la sala de estar.

"¡Ya voy!". Volví a decirle. Dándome por vencida, me puse los pantalones más limpios que pude encontrar y una camiseta blanca. Me até el pelo hacia atrás en una descuidada cola de caballo, y salí de mi dormitorio.

Me acerqué a la cocina, de donde oía que venían las voces. Maddie estaba sentada en la mesa pequeña que ella y yo compartíamos para comer nuestros tazones de leche con cereales y nuestros plátanos, mientras que Edward estaba detrás de ella, cruzado de brazos e inclinándose con paciencia contra el mostrador de la cocina. Mis ojos casi se salieron de las órbitas al ver a ese Adonis en una camiseta ajustada que no hacía más que magnificar el cuerpo perfectamente esculpido que tenía. Santos bíceps y tríceps y lo que sea que acabe en 'ceps', ¡Edward estaba que rompía! Hablando de Superman disfrazado… esos abdominales…esos que parecían haber sido tallados en mármol.

Me mordí el labio y me obligué a apartar la mirada de ese cuerpo que distraía y de esa cara que tenía, que de por sí era una gran distracción. Jesús, estaba en problemas. Había pasado realmente mucho tiempo desde que había tenido a un hombre, que no fuera mi padre o Jake, con tan poca ropa delante de mí. Era triste considerando que Edward estaba completamente vestido.

Y por alguna razón inexplicable, Edward estaba sorprendido frente a mí, como si algo de mi aspecto lo hubiera distraído. Sus ojos viajaron hacia arriba y hacia abajo, parándose en mis pantalones sueltos y en mi camiseta que se había encogido en algún momento durante el lavado. No me había dado cuenta de lo pequeña que parecía. La bajé tímidamente, viendo como Edward se recomponía con cuidado.  
>Tragó saliva. "Nunca te he visto así, pareces tan… cómoda".<p>

¿Eso era algo bueno o algo malo? Podía sentir mis mejillas ruborizarse.

Se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente y miró hacia otro lado. Sus ojos se fueron hacia Maddie. "Espero que no te importe que le haya dado algo de comer a Maddie", dijo, dándome una sonrisa de disculpa. "Ella dijo que tenía hambre".

Mostrando una sombra más profunda de rojo y completamente avergonzada de haber estado mirando a Edward mientras que mi hija tenía hambre, abrí la nevera y empecé a trabajar rápidamente sacando lo que iba a necesitar para la cena de esta noche.

"Lo siento chicos", me disculpé profundamente. "Voy a poner la cena en marcha inmediatamente".

Edward se puso detrás de mí, con su aliento cálido poniéndome la piel de gallina en mi cuello. Sus manos se fueron ligeramente a mi cintura. "¿Todo bien?", murmuró entre dientes haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello.

Me volví hacia él, con un paquete de trozos de pollo y un montón de verduras, en un precario equilibrio en mis brazos. Los extremos de su boca se pusieron en una sonrisa, luego extendió la mano y cogió la comida de mis manos. "No tienes que correr. Ya me he hecho cargo de Maddie, nadie se va a morir de hambre", se rió, divertido.

Fui golpeada de pronto por un viejo recuerdo, uno que involucraba los conceptos de Maddie y muertos de hambre, salvo que el contexto había sido tan diferente...

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto?". Edward preguntó, sosteniendo la comida preparada y sacándome de mis pensamientos difusos.

Yo arqueé una ceja. "¿Vamos?"

Él arqueó una ceja a cambio. "A menos que tengas un problema con mi ayuda".

"No. Sólo estoy… sorprendida". Él sonrió, levantando las cejas. "No me parece que seas del tipo de personas que cocina", aclaré.

"Bueno, yo no soy Emeril ni nada, pero sí, puedo cocinar".

"¿Puedes hacerlo ahora?". Le pregunté tímidamente, de repente sintiéndome por primera vez en mucho tiempo, más ligera y coqueta.

Edward sacudió su cabeza levemente hacia atrás, al parecer sorprendido por mi tono de broma. Con una sonrisa pícara, se acercó más, rozando así su nariz contra mi cara y llevando sus labios a mi oído. "Oh, yo puedo calentar las cosas bastante bien". Tragué saliva espesa, sintiendo una ráfaga de calor irradiar a través de mi pecho. ¿Lo había entendido bien? Edward se rió entre dientes en mi oído.

"Bella, respira", susurró, antes de regresar a mirarme. Tenía razón, yo había estado conteniendo la respiración. Inhalando y exhalando profundamente dejé que mis ojos se cruzaran con los suyos. Sí, le había entendido bien, y él estaba tratando de ponerme nerviosa a propósito.

"Calentar y cocer las cosas no es exactamente lo mismo", le dije con una sonrisa.

Movió los labios a mi oído, esta vez mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de mi oreja antes de susurrar: "Yo puedo cocinar también, Bella". Los finos pelos que caían por mi nuca se erizaron.

Extendiendo una mano delante de mí, suavemente le di un codazo para alejarlo. Yo nunca antes había preparado la cena de esta manera. Se rió de nuevo mientras yo le arrebataba el pollo de sus manos y giraba la cabeza hacia el mostrador. "Bueno, entonces Chef Cullen, ya que eres tan talentoso, ¿por qué no coges las verduras de allí, coges esto y te pones a trabajar?".

Sujetó todos los alimentos fácilmente en un brazo, pretendiendo saludarme. "Sí, señora".

Una voz dulce y pequeña justo detrás de Edward nos recordó que teníamos público. "Mami, ¿puedo ayudá también?", Maddie me preguntó.

"Hey Maddie, ¿quieres ser mi chef sous?". Edward le preguntó, dejando las verduras sobre el mostrador.

Maddie frunció el ceño. "No, yo quieo sé tú chef".

Edward le dirigió una mirada burlona antes de pasar a mí para que le diera una explicación.

"Ella piensa que sous significa algo como Sue, su niñera", le expliqué. "Ella cree que tu pregunta es si ella quiere ser la chef Sue".

Me di cuenta de que Edward quería echarse a reír, pero lo detuvo y se volvió hacia Maddie de nuevo. "Princesa, chef sous significa ser mi ayudante. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres ser mi ayudante?".

"¡Siii!", dijo, saltando de su silla y corriendo al lado de Edward. La levantó y la sentó en la mesa junto a él.

"¿Qué debo hacé?", ella le preguntó con los ojos abiertos. Él abrió el grifo, dejando correr el agua fría.

"Toma. Te doy las verduras, las pones bajo el agua y las lavas muy bien para mí, ¿vale?".

"Está bien", respondió ella con seriedad, como si le hubiera pedido que ayudara en una cirugía de corazón abierto.

Él se rió y le golpeó la nariz con suavidad antes de hacer su trabajo.

Edward no estaba bromeando acerca de conocer el terreno en una cocina. Ni siquiera me preguntó dónde estaba el cuchillo para cortar las verduras. Se limitó a abrir un par de cajones antes de abrir el correcto, sacó el cuchillo que quería, y procedió a cortar todo de forma rápida y uniforme - los flexionados músculos de su antebrazo sobresalían con sus movimientos rápidos - mientras yo trataba de cortar y sofreír las chuletas de pollo sin hacerme daño, debido a mi estado de distracción.

"¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?". Le pregunté con curiosidad, aún sorprendida por su facilidad en la cocina.

Se encogió de hombros, mientras que el cuchillo se movía arriba y abajo con rapidez y confianza en sus manos. "Esme tuvo el punto de asegurarse de que Emmett, Alice y yo supiéramos cómo cuidar de nosotros mismos, y eso incluía cosas como cocinar, limpiar y planchar. Dijo que no iba a dejar que Emmett y yo no hiciéramos las tareas domésticas sólo porque fuéramos hombres", rodó sus ojos poniendo un poco sus labios hacia arriba. "No es por presumir ni nada, pero Emmett y Alice no tiene nada que hacer con mi lasaña". Él me miró. "Uhm, estaría bien que movieras el pollo un poco", agregó, levantando el cuchillo de la tabla y apuntando hacia el pollo haciendo un movimiento circular con él.

"¿Qué? Oh", tartamudeé, sacudiéndome a mí misma de mi estupor lo suficiente como para mover el pollo salteado antes de que se pegara a la sartén.

"¿No estás acostumbrada a que un hombre pueda cocinar?", preguntó con una sonrisa torcida, volviendo a su tabla.

"No", me reí con honestidad. "Mi padre una vez explotó el microondas con nada más que un frasco de salsa para pasta. Y Jake, no estoy segura de que Jake pueda hervir el agua sin una receta detallada", me reí.

Edward mantuvo la mirada en la tabla de cortar. "¿Tú cocinas mucho para tu padre... y para Jake?"

"Para mi padre, sí, y para Jake, bueno, ha estado mucho alrededor durante los últimos dos años, así que supongo que últimamente...". De repente me hubiera gustado que no se hubiera iniciado esta conversación.

Edward se quedó en silencio, el sonido del cuchillo que iba de arriba abajo por la tabla de cortar de repente se hizo más persistente. Parecía que iba a picarlo todo.

"Por lo tanto", dejó el cuchillo y bajó con cuidado a Maddie del mostrador, caminando hacia mí y mirando a escondidas la sartén. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo esta noche?"

"¿Tacos de pollo?". Le dije, sintiéndome más consciente de mi elección del menú, ahora que sabía su nivel de experiencia en la cocina. Pero ya era tarde y los tacos de pollo eran una comida rápida. "Hubiera hecho algo mejor, pero es muy tarde y-"

"Los tacos de pollo son mis favoritos desde siempre", subrayó, con sus ojos verdes bailando y poniéndomelo difícil otra vez. "¿Qué hay de ti, princesa?", preguntó sosteniendo la mano de Maddie, la cual tenía el rallador de queso, asegurándose de que no destruyera sus dedos en lugar del queso. "¿Qué piensas tú acerca de los tacos de pollo?"

"Me gusta poné montones y montones de queso en los míos", dijo a modo de respuesta.

"A ella le gusta todo con mucho queso", le confirmé.

"Princesa de mi corazón", sonrió hacia ella cariñosamente. "Agregar queso a todo resolvería todos los problemas en este mundo".

Nos reímos juntos mientras Maddie nos miraba con curiosidad.

El resto de la preparación de la cena fue sorprendentemente suave y cómoda. Se sentía como si Edward hubiera estado siempre aquí con Maddie y conmigo, siempre respondiendo a las preguntas continuas de Maddie con paciencia, ¿a dónde iba el agua después de que se fuera por el desagüe?, ¿por qué son los tomates rojos y la lechuga verde en vez de color rosa? Nos movíamos con tanta facilidad juntos, casi en sincronía, mientras yo sacaba el pollo de la sartén y él añadía las cebollas y los pimientos, él los salteaba mientras yo sacaba los tacos del horno y el resto de los condimentos de la nevera. Y luego, cuando todo estuvo listo, cogió a Maddie y la sentó en la mesa antes de ayudarme a llevar la comida a la mesa. Era tan fácil, tan sin esfuerzo, casi como si él estuviera… en casa.

A pesar de las garantías de Edward por lo contrario, actualmente estábamos muertos de hambre, y los tres inhalamos hondo y disfrutamos de nuestra cena. Casi antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, los platos estaban vacíos y Edward y Maddie habían terminado de comerse los últimos trozos de queso sobre la mesa. Y aunque yo no recordaba haber disfrutado tanto de una cena, sinceramente, no podía dejar de preguntarme si Edward y yo tendríamos tiempo para nosotros esta noche antes de que terminara. Maddie estaba disfrutando de la novedad de tener tanto a Edward que apenas salía de su lado ni por un segundo, nos ayudó a limpiar la mesa después de cenar, llenando el lavavajillas con Edward mientras yo ponía las cosas en el refrigerador y limpiaba, sonriendo hacia él con alegría y Dios lo bendiga, Edward parecía muy emocionado de estar con ella.

"Mamá tengo que í al baño", me dijo Maddie de repente, dejando caer el plato que iba a cargar en el lavaplatos con un poco de tintineo y saliendo corriendo para el baño. Edward la vio escabullirse con una sonrisa. Me volví para mirarla también, y luego riéndome una vez, me volví hacia la nevera para poner la crema agria y la salsa de nuevo en la nevera.

Unos brazos fuertes y cálidos rodearon mi cintura desde atrás, dándome un suave y cálido beso en mi cuello, justo debajo de la oreja. Casi se me cae el frasco de salsa mientras yo ciegamente encontraba algún espacio vacío en la nevera. Sus labios se movieron hasta mi cuello, chupando mi oreja, su aliento cálido me hacia cosquillas justo dentro de mi oído. Mis piernas se debilitaron.

Edward se rió entre dientes. "¿Esto está bien? ¿Te estoy molestando?", susurró en mi oído.

"Mmhmm," respondí con voz débil.

Se rió de nuevo. "¿Mmhmm bien, o mmhmm te estoy molestando?", preguntó, pasando suavemente sus labios hacia arriba y hacia abajo por detrás de mi cuello, dejando pequeños besos aquí y allá.

"Mmmm bien", apenas logré murmurar, encogiéndome internamente por mi incapacidad para pronunciar una palabra real. Sus manos se movieron justo debajo de mi corta camiseta, extendiéndolas sobre mi piel expuesta. Noté un millar de corrientes eléctricas que enviaron una ráfaga de calor por todo mi cuerpo.

"La cena ha sido deliciosa, gracias", murmuró, moviendo la parte superior de mi camiseta con sus labios y dándome dos suaves besos sobre mi hombro. "Pero si tengo que ser honesto, esto es lo que he estado soñando durante toda la noche, sostenerte de esta manera". Se puso un poco más cerca, y entonces pude sentir su cuerpo detrás de mí.

El inodoro se escuchó y rápidamente me liberé de él, alejándolo y cogiendo un trapo para limpiar la mesa, ya limpia, rápidamente. Maddie entró a la cocina, corriendo de nuevo al lado de Edward. Y Edward cambió su atención con esfuerzo, como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Pero mi mente no se distrajo con facilidad, mientras yo me preguntaba si alguna vez seguiríamos por donde lo habíamos dejado. Esto era nuevo para mí, incluso extraño, el tratar de encontrar una manera de tener tiempo a solas con un hombre, y yo no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo.

El teléfono sonó justo cuando me estaba lavando las manos para unirme a Edward y Maddie en la sala de estar. Rápidamente me sequé con un trapo y presioné el botón para hablar mientras que al mismo tiempo miraba el identificador de llamadas. Reconocí de inmediato el código de área 360, seguido por el familiar numero de siete dígitos.

"Hola", le dije, lanzando una rápida mirada a Edward y a Maddie, que estaban jugando en el suelo de la sala.

"Hola", respondió Jake. "De acuerdo con TWC, estáis ahora mismo siendo aplastados por una mierda llamada tormenta de Nor'Easter, ¿no?".

Me reí con nerviosismo. "Sí, es sólo la típica tormenta, pero al parecer es un gran problema en estas partes de los bosques".

Jake se echó a reír. "Bueno, he pensado en llamarte para asegurarme de que tú y Maddie no os habíais ido flotando con la Estatua de la Libertad o algo así".

"No. Estamos bien". Di otra mirada hacia la sala de estar. Edward estaba hablando con Maddie, pero sus ojos me habían seguido a mí. "¿Todo bien por allí?". Le pregunté a Jake, volviéndome hacia el lavabo de nuevo.

"Claro, claro. ¿Qué estáis haciendo?"

"Oh, no mucho. Acabamos de terminar de cenar".

"¿No es tarde para eso?"

"Sí, pero... nos costó mucho llegar a casa".

En ese momento, Maddie dejó escapar un grito fuerte de la risa, me di la vuelta y vi que Edward le estaba haciendo cosquillas de nuevo.

"Maddie suena divertida", se rió entre dientes Jake. "¿Por qué está riendose tan fuerte?"

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, Maddie, todavía riéndose salvajemente, corrió a la cocina, fingiendo que se escondía detrás de mí. "¡Ayúdame mamá, ayúdame! ¡Edwood es un monstuo!", chilló. Pero Edward no la siguió y permaneció de rodillas en el suelo de la sala, con una gran sonrisa hacia ella antes de dejar que sus ojos se volvieran hacia los míos

"¡Edwood viene a po mí!". Maddie gritó en voz alta, todavía aferrada a mis pantalones.

"¿Edward?". Preguntó Jake, después de haber oído los gritos de Maddie. "¿El chico hada está ahí?".

"Uh, no es exactamente un-"

"Mamá, ¿con quién estás hablando?". Maddie me preguntó, cambiando su atención al teléfono en mi mano.

"¿Es que él y Maddie están dando vueltas juntos con sus tutús, por eso está tan contenta?", Jake se rió.

"Mami", preguntó Maddie con más insistencia, tirando de la parte inferior de mi camiseta. "¿Quién es? ¿Es el abuelo?"

"Es mejor que vigiles que él no se golpee en tus muebles, mientras que está haciendo sus giros y saltos-"

"¿Es el tío Jake? Mamá ¿puedo hablá con el tío Jake?"

Puse una mano sobre el receptor y me incliné hasta el nivel de Maddie. "Maddie cariño, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con Edward? Puedes hablar con el tío Jake la próxima vez".

Maddie rápidamente estuvo de acuerdo en que ir jugar con Edward sería más divertido que esperar para hablar con Jake por teléfono, y ella corrió hacia la sala de estar. Edward todavía me estaba mirando con una expresión burlona, sus ojos buscaban los míos.

Me volví hacia el fregadero. "Um, Jake, ¿te puedo llamar después? Estoy en medio de algo, y tengo que meter en la cama a Maddie-"

"Sí, claro, claro", él estuvo de acuerdo fácilmente. "Ves a cuidar de tu pequeño huésped. ¿No querrás que se tuerza su delicado tobillo mientras le vigilas, no?", se rió.

Rodé los ojos. "Adiós, Jake".

"Buenas noches, Bella", se rió y colgó.

Como si leyera mi mente, mi hija de repente bostezó ruidosamente, su pequeña boca se abría demasiado y me recordó que la hora de acostarse para una niña de cuatro años se acercaba. Mi estómago tenía un baile un poco ansioso.

"Maddie, cariño, ya es tarde. Es hora de ir a la cama", dije en voz baja, dándole una sonrisa de disculpa, mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

"Mamá, no, me quieo quedá con Edwood hasta que sea la hoa de que se vaya a casa", se quejó Maddie, por el sonido de su voz, demostraba, por mucho que ella lo negara, que estaba a punto de dormirse. Hizo pucheros, levantó los brazos en alto hacia Edward y él la levantó al instante.

"¿Po fa, mamá?", rogó, girando sus ojos tristes y cansados hacia mí.

"Lo siento cariño, pero ya es tarde y las niñas pequeñas tienen que ir a la cama".

Su labio inferior sobresalía más y bajó la cabeza. Edward se rió en voz baja.

"Maddie, tu mamá tiene razón. Se está haciendo tarde y de todos modos debo seguir adelante".

Mi estómago se cayó por la desilusión. Sabía que no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de estar solos, para hablar o... para cualquier cosa, pero yo esperaba que se quedara un poco más, después de que Maddie se fuera a la cama, y entonces tal vez podríamos haber pasado juntos un rato para adultos. Pero al parecer, Edward había tenido suficiente por un día. Yo no podría decir que lo culpara, para pasar el día con una niña de cuatro años de edad, se requería el nivel de energía de un súper héroe, y no era algo a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, pero no pude evitar la sensación amarga de frustración que se había instalado en mi pecho.

"Sí, cariño", le dije a Maddie, ocultando mi descontento con una sonrisa. Volví los ojos para mirar a Edward. "Ha sido un día largo y estoy segura de que Edward está cansado".

Por un momento, mientras mantenía sus ojos en mí, cogía a Maddie y le acariciaba el pelo con dulzura, parecía como si quisiera decir algo. Pero después de unos segundos miró a Maddie y le sujetó la barbilla con el dedo.

"Hey, tal vez este fin de semana si tu mamá no tiene otros planes, puedo recogeros a las dos y podemos ir a alguna parte". Sus ojos se movieron hacia mí, interrogantes.

Puse una sonrisa fácil en mi cara, tratando de aplacar mi interior con esa oferta.

"Claro, eso suena muy bien", le dije con sinceridad.

Maddie por otro lado, cansada e irritada, y con cuatro años, no sabía nada de poner una cara de póquer, y tampoco estaba del todo satisfecha con la oferta de paz de Edward. Ella se encogió de hombros con petulancia y se negó a mirarnos a ninguno de nosotros.

"Hey", dije en voz baja, acercándome a donde ella estaba sentada en los brazos de Edward, "¿qué tal si acompañamos a Edward abajo? ¿Qué te parece?". Ella encogió sus cansados hombros de nuevo.

"Vamos princesa", declaró Edward. "Lo puedes hacer mejor que eso", dijo tocándole la nariz suavemente con el dedo. "Mi corazón se va a romper si no te veo sonreír antes de irme". Ella le miró a través de sus largas pestañas, todavía poniendo mala cara, pero la mirada de súplica en el rostro de Edward era incluso demasiado para ella, y al final estalló en unas risas tranquilas.  
>"Vamos", se rió entre dientes.<p>

El impermeable de Edward todavía estaba mojado, así que se puso su camisa de vestir de nuevo, sin molestarse en abotonársela o metérsela por dentro, y parecía tan cómodo para él como de difícil para mí mirar hacia otro lado. Pero tragué y obligué a mis ojos a que miraran a otra parte mientras él se preparaba y yo luchaba con la insatisfacción por la forma en la que la noche llegaba a su fin, sin nuestra conversación, y al parecer sin una continuación de nuestras actividades anteriores. Si lo iba a ver ese fin de semana, tal vez podríamos hablar entonces. Sin embargo, yo tendría que haber planificado un poco mejor lo de esta noche.

Abajo en el vestíbulo, el viento silbaba con fuerza a través del grueso cristal de la puerta, haciéndonos saber que la tormenta no se había ido de la ciudad todavía. Mientras Maddie le decía su adiós a Edward, mis ojos trataron de ver a través de la borrosa ventana, el viento y la lluvia estaban mezclados y soplaban con tanta fuerza que la basura estaba esparcida por la calle, una de las ramas del árbol de la manzana había sido derribada y quemada a unos metros más lejos. Tenía que reconocer que era un poco inquietante, y me mordí los labios al pensar en Edward teniendo que conducir a través de todo ese camino de vuelta a casa. Mis ojos se trasladaron a donde había aparcado el Volvo, preguntándome qué tan bien podría sostenerme contra-

Espera. ¿Dónde diablos estaba el Volvo? Yo podría haber jurado que lo había estacionado al otro lado de la calle.

Miré a Edward mientras dejaba a Maddie y se volvía hacia mí con una expresión determinada. "Bella, necesitamos-"

"Edward, ¿dónde has aparcado el coche?". Le pregunté con cuidado.

Me miró con curiosidad. "Está en esa calle", respondió, mirando por la ventana de forma automática. Frunció el ceño, mientras miraba por la ventana y luego escaneaba el resto del bloque del este al oeste. Mis ojos recorrieron todo a fondo con él, mientras que Maddie se aferraba a mi mano, inclinando su cuerpo un poco agotado en mi contra.

"Qué-", se detuvo. "Yo sé que lo había aparcado en esa calle". Volvió los ojos confundidos de nuevo hacia mí. "Espera aquí", dijo. "Ahora vuelvo". Asentí con la cabeza rápidamente y lo vi tirar la gabardina sobre su cabeza y correr, el viento agitaba su cabello a través de la gabardina y movía su camisa abierta, haciendo que sus hombros se quedaran expuestos cuando se quedó atónito en medio de la calle. De repente, miró a la señales de tráfico, estudiándolas por un tiempo largo antes de correr hacia nosotras, con su mandíbula cuadrada apretada y el ceño fruncido profundamente.

"¿Qué ha pasado?". Le pregunté cuando volvió al vestíbulo.

Él frunció los labios. "Al parecer no está permitido el estacionamiento en ese lado del bloque a menos que sea de siete a nueve de la mañana del martes y del viernes".

"¡Oh no! ¿Se lo ha llevado la grúa?". Le pregunté.

"Síp", dijo, acabando con una p. "Sólo en esta ciudad te quitarían el coche en medio de una maldita tormenta como esta", agregó, moviendo la cabeza mientras miraba por la ventana, como si al esperar el tiempo suficiente el Volvo fuera a aparecer.

Me mordía el labio con ansiedad. "¿Qué vas a hacer?".

Sus ojos se movieron de nuevo a mí y suavizó sus rasgos. Puso un dedo en mi boca y me separó los labios de nuevo. Una de las esquinas de sus labios tembló hacia arriba. "Te dije que dejaras de hacer eso, ese es mi trabajo".

Mi cara se calentó de nuevo. Él se rió y negó con la cabeza, poniendo una mano en el bolsillo y sacando su teléfono móvil. Suspiró. "Creo que voy a irme a casa de Alice esta noche".

En ese momento, las rodillas de Maddie estaban doblándose hacia fuera. La levanté en silencio y la acaricié mientras que Edward marcaba el número de Alice. Para una niña de cuatro años de edad, no importaba lo que pesara mientras la cogiera, pesaba más que una tonelada de ladrillos, una vez que la tuve en brazos Edward me vio luchando con su cuerpo sin vida y entones vino hacia mí rápidamente y la sujetó con una sola mano mientras mantenía el teléfono en la otra.

Una voz dulce contestó en la otra línea.

"Hola Alice", dijo Edward. "Mira, que estoy en casa de Bella y-", hizo una pausa mientras un grito claro resonaba en el otro extremo, a continuación, las palabras rápidas y agudas llegaron a través del teléfono y yo estaba segura de haber oído el aullido de dolor del perro del vecino.

"Alice", dijo ya más estridente, "Alice", rodó los ojos, "Alice, ¿podemos hablar de eso más tarde?". Él respiró hondo y volvió a intentarlo. "Mira, mi coche se lo ha llevado la grúa. Voy a ir a tu casa a pasar la noche". Él frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedo? ¿Dónde estás?". Escuchó atentamente mientras Alice le decía algo en la otra línea, mientras él cerraba los ojos y movía la cabeza. "No, no hagas eso. No tendría ningún sentido". Maddie respiraba en suspiros sucesivos, dormida en sus brazos, mientras que el brazo de Edward se apretaba a su alrededor mientras él continuaba su conversación. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si estaba al tanto de cómo la sostenía.

"Para cuando yo llegue allí, tú ya estarás en casa". Escuchó durante unos segundos. "No, no te preocupes por eso", dijo. "Cogeré el metro. Sí Alice, sé cómo coger el metro". Rodó los ojos. "Hablaré contigo más tarde, adiós".

Colgó el teléfono y poco a poco se encontró con mis ojos. "Alice y Jasper han decidido no conducir con este tiempo y se quedan en el Plaza esta noche".

"¿Ellos no están en casa?"

"No".

Me mordí el interior de mi boca. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Tomar el metro para ir a casa".

"Odias el metro. Y, además, ¿recuerdas lo que dijeron en las noticias? El metro es un caos ahora mismo".

Él se encogió de hombros. "Cierto. Soy un nativo de Nueva York. Nosotros vivimos sólo para retar al tránsito. Vamos, llevaré a Maddie a casa y luego seguiré adelante".

Él comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor, mientras yo permanecía congelada en mi lugar, formando una ampolla en el interior de mi labio por lo fuerte que me había mordido. Mi pulso se aceleró en mis venas y mi corazón latió tan fuerte en mis oídos que estaba segura de que Edward pudo oírlo. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no le había seguido, se volvió, inclinando la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño hacia mí. "¿Estás bien?", me preguntó. Me había dado cuenta de que preguntaba mucho eso.

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente, sintiendo mi boca tan seca que apenas podía pronunciar las palabras. "Edward, ¿por qué no... te quedas aquí esta noche?". Dije finalmente. "Tardarás una eternidad en llegar a casa en metro y... y tienes que volver mañana de todos modos para recuperar tu coche. No tiene sentido, ya que probablemente pasarás toda la noche tratando de llegar a casa cuando de todos modos tienes que volver mañana ¡", continué. "Maddie y yo... tenemos un sofá cama en la sala de estar... quiero decir, es probable que no sea el más cómodo colchón del mundo, pero por una noche no creo que pase nada. Y entonces podrás conseguir tu coche mañana a primera hora, y...". Me detuve, sabiendo que ya estaba parloteando en ese punto.

Edward me miró con una expresión indescifrable mientras mecía suavemente a Maddie en sus brazos. Después de un largo rato me preguntó: "¿Estás segura?"

No. "Sí, claro", le dije, agitando un brazo en el aire mucho más tranquila de lo que yo me sentía. "Pero te lo advierto", bromeé tratando de aliviar la tensión del momento, "ese angelito en tus brazos se despierta con los gallos y el despertador interno no cuenta con que sea fin de semana o no".

Se rió entre dientes, pero parecía nervioso. "Si estás segura, entonces...", repitió, dándome la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión.

Tomé una respiración profunda. "Estoy segura".

Me observó un momento más, mirando mi rostro por algo. "Bien entonces", dijo finalmente en voz baja. "Gracias".

Asentí con la cabeza, preguntándome qué demonios había hecho. Sonriendo con más confianza de la que yo sentía, me fui delante de él para abrir el camino. "Venga, vamos".

... ...

**Uy...que Edward se queda a dormir en casa de Bella... ¿qué pasará?... Mañana más :)**

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger, nina, mpgm, Lucero Hale, AlinPattz, deandramari, Ingriid, Tnad3a29, janalez, Agustina Griego, Andrewy, **Fran Ktrin Black, Mary de cullen, Andrea, lizzycullenswan, roxcio, Marianixcr,** Molly M94, anamart05, gpattz, pillyna, inyourskins, rakelluvre, paaholiitha´Gg, Lourense, madaswan, andrea22, elena robsten, Andrea D, supattinsondecullen, si me dejo a alguien decídmelo ;)**


	17. Desarrollando una cita

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canciones recomendadas por la autora:  
><strong>  
>-Primera mitad de la historia: If I were a Boy, de Beyonce.<p>

-Segunda mitad de la historia: Halo de Beyonce y Bring Me To Life de Evanescence.

**Este capítulo intuyo que os gustará, pero prestad mucha atención porque se dicen cosas importantes sobre sus vidas ;) Creo que es el capi más largo hasta ahora.**

**Capítulo 16 – Desarrollando una cita**

**(BPOV)  
><strong>  
>Una vez de regreso al apartamento, cogí cuidadosamente a Maddie de Edward. "Deja que la meta en su cama y te conseguiré mantas y cosas así, ¿de acuerdo?"<p>

Edward asintió con la cabeza, y yo fui a dejar a Maddie a su habitación, la dejé cuidadosamente sobre la cama y le puse el pijama, mientras que me enfrentaba a una batalla de proporciones bíblicas entre mis nervios y mi mente.

Jesús, María y José, ¿qué acababa de hacer? ¡Edward iba a dormir en mi casa! El hombre con el que yo había estado haciéndolo sólo unas horas antes iba a dormir sólo a unos pocos pies de mi cama esta noche. El hombre por el que yo sentía una atracción indescriptible en tantos niveles diferentes, el que yo no me hubiera imaginado tener así, estaría a mi alcance por algunas horas esta noche, mientras la ciudad dormía, sin nadie mirando. Solos él y yo, y una niña durmiendo. Solos. En una noche oscura y tormentosa.

Mierda, ¿dónde me había metido?

La pequeña lámpara que había dejado que iluminara la sala de estar, emitía la luz suficiente para que yo pudiera ver el perfil de Edward contra el sofá, con la cabeza inclinada, su cuerpo en un ángulo hacia adelante, con sus brazos apoyados en las rodillas, con sus manos cruzadas mientras hacía una profunda reflexión. Se había quitado de nuevo su camisa de vestir, y al verlo sentado en silencio, con sus hombros cuadrados y su torso musculoso recortado por la escasa iluminación, fue suficiente para que tomara aliento. Se sorprendió cuando se enteró de que me acercaba, y miró hacia arriba, con su tensa expresión. Con la mayor calma posible, me acerqué a él.

"Aquí tienes", le dije, dejándole en sus brazos las mantas del armario de la ropa y mi almohada de repuesto, sonriendo hacia él como si este arreglo para pasar la noche fuera la cosa más indiferente del mundo.

Tragó saliva, con su nuez subiendo y bajando lentamente. "Gracias", murmuró.

"De nada", dije, y me senté al otro lado del sofá. Mis ojos involuntariamente viajaron hasta sus hombros.

Edward lo notó. "Oh, eh, la camiseta está mojada de nuevo, y había pensado en colgarla en el radiador..."

"No, no, eso está bien", le tranquilicé rápidamente. "Por favor, ponte cómodo. Es decir, tan cómodo como puedas estar", agregué de inmediato, riéndome nerviosamente. "Me gustaría tener, ya sabes, darte algo a cambio, pero..."

"No, esto es genial", dijo, levantando las mantas de sus manos. "En realidad esto va a ser perfecto". Creí haberlo visto oler la almohada rápidamente antes de ponerla a un lado junto con la manta.

Asentí con la cabeza una vez más, apartando la mirada de él para no ser tentada una vez más por sus hombros al descubierto. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Debería levantarme y marcharme, dejándolo para que durmiera?

Los dos hablamos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Quieres un café o-"

"Yo estaba mirando tus fotografías-"

Nos echamos a reír juntos. Edward puso las mantas a un lado y puso una mano en la cama para que me acerara.

"¿Quieres un café o un chocolate caliente o algo así? O uhm, si quieres ir a dormir eso también está bien-"

"No, quiero decir, un chocolate caliente suena muy bien, gracias".

"Bueno", dije, levantándome rápidamente y marchándome a la cocina, agradecida por tener algo que hacer.

Yo me movía con rapidez, sacando la leche fuera de la nevera y vertiendo la suficiente para dos tazas en una olla pequeña. La lluvia insistente golpeaba fuertemente contra la ventana de la pequeña cocina, lo que me recordó por qué estaba aquí haciendo dos tazas de chocolate caliente en lugar de una. Las mariposas bailaban con ansiedad en mi estómago mientras esperaba a que la leche se calentara. Un rayo de luz en la distancia encendió la vivienda y cuatro segundos después, el rugido del trueno retumbó contra las paredes, sorprendiéndome y haciéndome saltar. Mis nervios estaban definitivamente en el borde.

Edward se aclaró la garganta. "He estado mirando las fotos de tu biblioteca mientras estabas poniendo en la cama a Maddie".

"¿Ah, sí?". Le dije, vaciando el chocolate en polvo en dos tazas. "Sí, esas son en su mayoría de Maddie".

"Sí", dijo pensativo. "En serio, Bella, ella es una belleza".

"Bueno, yo creo que sí", estuve de acuerdo con una sonrisa, recordando con ese pequeño santuario cada uno de los momentos más importantes y memorables de mi hija, su primer diente, su primera comida de verdad, sus primeros pasos, momentos que deberían haber significado el mundo para dos padres, pero que había sido completamente perdido por una. Suspiré, mirando a Edward. Estaba de pie junto a la estantería, viendo las imágenes con atención, como si tratara de memorizar cada momento.

Incliné mi cabeza, mirando con curiosidad hasta que escuché el murmullo de la leche en la olla y me volví hacia la encimera. Vertí la leche humeante en las dos tazas y las llevé de nuevo a la sala de estar, donde Edward esperaba en el sofá. Ya me sentía mejor, más a gusto, con una taza de mi bebida caliente preferida en mis manos. Le entregué la suya a Edward y tomé asiento en el otro lado de la cama, poniendo mis piernas debajo de mí.

"Gracias", dijo curvando sus largos dedos alrededor de la taza, su expresión era más relajante mientras inhalaba el vapor del dulce aroma. Cerró los ojos. "Aaah. Ahora es el tiempo para un chocolate caliente. Fría lluvia, truenos y relámpagos, un cielo negro y oscuro, y no una mañana brillante y soleada a principios de septiembre cuando estamos a treinta grados fuera", bromeó, refiriéndose al momento en el que me lo encontré en el Starbucks hace casi dos meses.

Como para ilustrar la declaración de Edward, otro destello de un relámpago estalló justo fuera de las ventanas cubiertas. Llevó sus ojos hacia mí, con sus labios en un espasmo.

"Lo dije entonces y lo sostengo ahora", me sonrió, "siempre es un buen momento para el chocolate caliente".

Se rió entre dientes, centrando su atención en su bebida. Con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, se llevó la taza más cerca de su boca y frunció los labios, soplando suavemente. El aire de entre sus labios agitó el líquido oscuro en la superficie y cuando llevó la taza a su boca, su lengua se asomó un poco, probando con cuidado la bebida humeante. Me obligué a mirar hacia otro lado.

Me aclaré la garganta. "Maddie, ella siempre ha sido una pequeña niña fotogénica, incluso acapara una cámara cuando la ve", le dije, centrándome en las imágenes que Edward acababa de ver.

Edward tomó un sorbo de su chocolate caliente. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su boca al tragar.

"Ya veo", dijo con una sonrisa, volviendo la cabeza hacia la estantería. "Supongo que ese hombre del uniforme es tú padre, ¿no?".

Volví los ojos hacia la imagen de mi padre con su uniforme, estando a mi lado sosteniendo a una Maddie de dos años. "Sí, ese es el jefe", le confirmé.

"¿Y quién es el otro, uno con el pelo negro que coge a Maddie en la otra imagen?"

"Ese es Jake".

Edward asintió con la cabeza, sorprendido. Una docena de preguntas inundaron sus ojos, pero no preguntó nada. Sus ojos se perdieron de nuevo en la imagen de Charlie.

"Mira cómo tu padre te mira", murmuró. "Tan orgulloso".

Arrugué las cejas. "Bueno, yo no sé nada de eso, pero sí sé que haría cualquier cosa por Maddie y por mí, a pesar de que él no es el hombre más expresivo en el mundo. Es un poco difícil de leer a veces".

Las cejas de Edward subieron. "Vaya, me pregunto lo que sería conocer a alguien así", dijo con una sonrisa de desconcierto.

"Ja, ja", le dije con los labios torcidos. "Hablando en serio", apreté mis manos alrededor de mi taza. "Yo... en realidad no le he dado mucho para que esté orgulloso de mi, bueno, a excepción de su nieta, por supuesto, aunque él siempre estaba junto a mí. Nunca salía de mi lado". Volví mis ojos, sintiendo mi pecho apretarse.

Edward se quedó callado por unos momentos. "Estoy seguro de que tiene muchas razones para estar orgulloso de ti", insistió en silencio antes de tomar una respiración profunda. "Yo por el contrario, he sido más que una vergüenza para mi padre en los últimos años".

Finalmente tomé un sorbo de mi chocolate caliente, frunciendo el ceño cuando me quemé la lengua. "Estoy segura de que eso no es verdad", murmuré.

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Está bien, creo que... tal vez últimamente, podríamos haber empezado a mejorar, pero...". Se pasó una mano por su cabello húmedo con nerviosismo. "Ha sido duro".

"¿Qué pasó?". Le pregunté con curiosidad, antes de darme cuenta de quizás él no quiera hablar de ello. "Lo siento. No he querido entrometerme".

"No, no te disculpes, Bella", dijo. "No te estás entrometiendo". Respiró profundamente, mirándome.

"Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía ocho años más o menos, con un conjunto de juguetes de médicos".

"¿Qué pasó, intentaste hacerle a la chica de al lado un examen físico y fuiste preso?". Le pregunté en broma.

Se rió entre dientes. "No, no creo que mi padre se enterara de eso nunca".

Le sonreí y rodé los ojos. Se echó a reír. "En serio", dijo, disminuyendo la risa de su rostro, reemplazada por una mirada lejana. "Desde que éramos niños, Alice y Emmett siempre supieron lo que querían hacer. Como mi madre dice, Alice prácticamente bailó cuando salió de su útero, y Emmett, Emmett nació siendo un vendedor, podría hacer que un esquimal comprara hielo en medio del Ártico. Quiero decir, él hizo que Rose se casara con él", dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. "Eso es suficiente para este tema".

"¿Y tú?". Yo le indique, haciendo caso omiso de su desviación con humor.

"¿Yo?", preguntó él, encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo. "Yo era solo Edward, el chico de en medio, el que no destacaba".

Yo puse mi taza en la mesa de café con un golpe leve. "Ahora realmente no lo creo".

Él soltó un bufido. "Es cierto. Bueno, supongo que tenía algún talento...el deporte, el piano-"

"La cocina", le lancé, tratando de hacerle sonreír.

Funcionó. "Sí, la cocina", él estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa.

"Te ves bien", agregué en broma.

Él se quejó. "Sí, supongo", él estuvo de acuerdo con timidez.

"Una personalidad magnética", le dije.

"¿Quieres oír esto o no?"

Me reí. "Lo siento. Adelante. Estoy teniendo un momento muy difícil imaginándote como alguien que no siempre destacó".

Él respiró hondo, torciendo los labios. "Bien, tal vez lo que debería decir es que no me sentía como que destacaba cuando se trataba de mi padre".

"Aaah", le dije, cogiendo mi taza de nuevo.

"Ya sabes, él tenía a su niña que no podía hacer nada malo, a su hijo mayor, y entonces estaba yo".

Quería decirle que aunque yo no lo había conocido cuando era niño, sabía que no había manera de que hubiera sido invisible. No él. Pero le dejé contar su historia.

"Bueno, para mi octavo cumpleaños, alguien, no recuerdo quién, me dio uno de esos juegos de médicos, ya sabes, no los que son de plástico barato, sino los que tienen un estetoscopio de trabajo real y un esfigmomanómetro real y esa mierda".

Asentí con la cabeza porque me parecía que era lo que él estaba esperando, a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de qué diablos era un esfigmo- lo que fuera.

"Bueno, estaba jugando con él un día, probándolo con Alice. Ella era la chica de al lado", dijo con una sonrisa pícara. "Y mi padre llegó a casa del hospital y me vio por ahí con el estetoscopio en la espalda de Alice, diciéndole que respirara dentro y fuera y todo eso, y te juro, Bella, que sus ojos se iluminaron como el puto árbol de navidad del Rockefeller".

Incliné mi cabeza con curiosidad, con una media sonrisa en mi cara.

Él vio mi confusión. "Mira", explicó, "tenía a su niña, que no hacía más que bailar y girar todo el día, y a su hijo mayor que estaba claro que iba a ser un hombre de negocios algún día, pero ninguno de nosotros había mostrado nunca un interés en seguir sus pasos, en ser el médico de la familia". Fruncí el ceño y él siguió explicándose. "Mi padre, viene de una larga lista de cirujanos, siempre de los mejores en su campo. Es por eso que el nombre Cullen es conocido por aquí en la Costa Este. Su padre era un cirujano, el padre de su padre, y su padre, y así, todo el camino de regreso a los dieciocho antepasados".

"Pero eso no significaba que uno de vosotros tuviera que ser un cirujano".

"Tienes razón. No". Él estuvo de acuerdo. "Y en defensa de mi padre, él nunca dijo que lo fuéramos. No puedo decir que recuerdo un momento en el que tratara de forzar nuestros intereses en esa dirección, pero... ese día Bella, la forma en la que me miró, me sentí como si por fin me viera, como si hubiera encontrado la manera de hacerme resaltar".

"¿Era lo que querías?". Le pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros. "Durante un tiempo, claro. Quiero decir, ¿por qué no? Me iba bien en la escuela, en Biología, Química-"

"Cerebrito. Otro talento", señalé de forma rápida.

"Sí, está bien", él estuvo de acuerdo con impaciencia. "En el momento en que me metí en pre-medicina en Dartmouth, fui aceptado sólo para continuar con el legado Cullen. Mi padre no podría haber estado más orgulloso. Todo estaba muy bien".

"¿Y entonces qué pasó?"

"Entonces... un día... un par de años en la universidad, mi equipo de fútbol y yo acabábamos de ganar un partido contra la Universidad de Harvard, esos estúpidos mocosos, y me estaban cargando sobre sus hombros y esa mierda-"

"¿Te cargaban sobre sus hombros?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Sí, yo era una especie de capitán del equipo de fútbol".

Algo tiró de los bordes borrosos de mis recuerdos otra vez, pero Edward seguía hablando y yo tenía que escucharle.

"Así que me estaban llevando por todo el campus, y de repente noté un sentimiento extraño, algo que nunca había sentido antes. Me abrumó por un tiempo. Durante varios días después de eso, volví al lugar donde por primera vez sentí eso, como si de alguna manera la respuesta a todo lo que quería estuviera allí. Por supuesto que no. Pero seguí pensando en ello y pensando en ello, y cuanto más lo pensaba, más me daba cuenta de que el estar allí, en la pre- medicina, no era mi sueño, era el de mi padre. Y luego, cuando lo pensé más allá, me di cuenta de que lo que siempre había disfrutado mucho, lo que realmente me emocionaba, era escuchar las historias de Emmett sobre la escuela de negocios, cuando llegaba a casa de Wharton durante los descansos. Por lo tanto-", puso su taza vacía de chocolate en la mesa. "Me fui a casa y le dije a mi padre que transfiriera el programa de pre-medicina a la escuela de negocios".

"¿Estaba molesto?". Le pregunté, mordiéndome el labio y con la extraña sensación de defender a un Edward de veintiún años, volviendo a casa para hacer frente a un padre que había esperado que continuara con el legado de la familia, con un sueño que sólo había tenido para darle el gusto.

"Puso el grito en el cielo", confirmó Edward. "Dijo que dejaría de pagar la universidad si me cambiaba. Resulta que no era más que un farol, ya que mi madre me lo dijo más tarde, pero ya sabes, yo tenía veintiún años, no quería que nadie me dijera qué hacer, así que probablemente sobre-reaccioné. Le dije que se metiera su dinero donde el sol no brilla y me fui a por el fondo fiduciario que mi abuela me dejó cuando murió".

"¿Por eso tú y tu padre no os lleváis muy bien?"

Por su expresión parecía que estaba arrepentido. "Ese fue el comienzo de todo, supongo. No puedo realmente culparlo por las cosas que hice después de eso. Actué como un estúpido e inmaduro, arremetiendo para castigarle y hacerle daño, y al final sólo me hice daño a mí".

"¿Con qué cosas?". Le pregunté en voz baja. Tenía la sensación de que esa era la razón que había llevado todo esto para arriba. Quería que me dijera lo que había hecho, quién había sido, para ver si era algo que yo podría aceptar y pasar, alguien a quien podría ver más allá de eso.

Tragó saliva espesa, con sus ojos puestos en los míos fijamente. "Bueno, ya sabes. Edward Cullen, el mujeriego millonario", dijo con sarcasmo. "Creo que ese título de mierda me fue bien merecido. Cada familia de la sociedad de esta ciudad ha tenido también una oveja negra. Los Vanderbilt tenían una, los Kennedy tenían uno. Yo soy la oveja negra de la familia Cullen. No necesito decírtelo, estoy seguro de que lo has leído todo".

"No quiero saber acerca de lo que escriben sobre ti". Mi mente se fue a las fotos de él y Tanya la semana pasada, el titular, Eddie C. vuelve a los viejos juegos y a las viejas llamas. Yo no había leído más allá de eso, las imágenes y los titulares lo habían dicho todo.

"Quiero conocer a tu verdadero yo. Necesito que me digas lo que es real y lo que no".

Sus ojos se nublaron, llenos de remordimiento. "Esto es real, Bella. ¿Quieres oír una negación? No te puedo dar eso. Lo que has leído sobre mí durante estos años, lo que has oído, la mayor parte ha sido cierto. He dormido en cualquier sitio, me he emborrachado en las fiestas, nunca me he drogado, pero no puedo decir que nunca lo haya probado. Después de… mi pelea con mi padre, yo estaba enfadado. Estaba tan… decepcionado que después de pasar mi maldita vida tratando de hacerle sentir orgulloso, él cogió esto para tener algo en mi contra. Yo ya no necesitaba más su dinero. Gracias a mi abuela podía cuidar de mí económicamente. No necesitaba seguir las reglas de nadie, ni de él, ni de la sociedad.

Así que la fiesta comenzó, y después una chica tras otra. Mientras que las revistas Time y Business Week estaban haciendo historias de Alice Cullen y su vida como bailarina, o de Emmett Cullen y como todas las empresas grandes en este país le cortejaban, People y Enquirer cubrían las últimas desventuras de Edward Cullen. Cada vez que regresaba de la escuela, mi padre y yo siempre teníamos la misma discusión, me decía cómo estaba arruinando mi vida, mi reputación, y yo le decía que me importaba un comino mi vida o mi reputación, él sólo estaba molesto de que yo no hubiera ido a la escuela de medicina, y estaba preocupado por la reputación de los Cullen. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no era cierto, que en realidad estaba preocupado por mí porque yo estaba borrando mi vida, pero en aquel entonces...", se fue apagando. "Después de un tiempo, apenas iba a casa. Me gradué entre los primeros de mi clase porque al parecer sabía lo que estaba haciendo académicamente. Y luego Jasper, a quien conocí en Dartmouth, Emmett y yo empezamos en la CCW. El negocio fue bien desde el principio, como probablemente sabes, pero mi vida personal, era un circo de mierda, y todo salía públicamente para que el mundo lo viera".

Me senté en silencio, mirando hacia abajo a mi taza todavía llena de chocolate caliente. Mi mente daba vueltas, la confusión iba y venía a mi estomago en forma de nudos. Pero yo ya sabía algo de esto, ¿no? Las razones por las que le había evitado tanto desde el principio, debido a la imagen que los tabloides retrataban de él. Edward Cullen, el millonario mujeriego. Pero leerlo y escuchar como lo admitía eran dos cosas completamente diferentes. Y los tabloides nunca habían hablado de otras cosas diferentes a las que Edward me estaba contando ahora. ¿Cómo podían hacerlo? Como de costumbre, la historia real se ocultaba bajo tantas capas de mentiras y medias verdades. Esas eran cosas que yo conocía muy bien.

Tomé una respiración profunda. "¿Y Tanya?". Me hice esa pregunta casi para mi misma. Necesitaba saberlo.

Él no respondió de inmediato. "Tanya", dijo finalmente, con un tono amargo en su voz. "Tanya y yo empezamos un par de años atrás, era la amiga de mi prima Victoria, tan rica y mimada como yo. Los tabloides... los tabloides tienen una tendencia a aferrarse a una historia y el sensacionalismo es aún más como un rabioso animal que muerde y no te suelta hasta que te ha exprimido hasta la última gota de sangre. Eso es lo que han hecho con Tanya y conmigo. Peor que estar muerto y enterrado es que los paparazzi te saquen hasta la última gota de sangre fuera de ti".

Me estremecí por su elección de palabras, Tanya y yo, pero yo mantuve mis ojos en mi taza, viendo la película delgada que significaba que la taza se estaba enfriando. Edward no ofreció ninguna información más después de eso, y realmente no tenía ganas de preguntarle. Le pregunté por la verdad y la conseguí. ¿Hubiera preferido una mentira, o una negación, que era el método de Paul para hacer frente a mis preguntas? ¿Me había acostumbrado tanto a las mentiras que ya no podía hacer frente a la verdad?

Durante mucho tiempo, nos sentamos inmóviles, ninguno de nosotros movía un músculo. El silencio en el interior era sofocante, mientras que fuera, el eco lejano de un trueno sonó, un ruido magnificado diez veces por nuestra inactividad. Incluso a estas horas, las bocinas de los coches todavía resonaban estrepitosamente, la gente seguía tratando de viajar de aquí para allá en esta ciudad constantemente ocupada. El resplandor de los faros que pasaban de vez en cuando flotaba a través de las ventanas, saltando alrededor de la sala, e iluminando nuestras formas. A lo lejos, el sonido de una alarma de coche se quejaba incesantemente, probablemente activada por los truenos. Pero ahora el ruido no me haría retroceder.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas, me obligué a mirar hacia arriba. Un destello de un rayo que entraba por las ventanas me hizo ver la agonía de Edward, mientras él movía más fuerte la mandíbula, y se le veía la miseria en sus ojos. Se veía tan perdido e inseguro, nada que ver con el hombre engreído con exceso de confianza que los tabloides le hacían ser. En algún momento empezó con ansiedad a frotar el interior de su palma de la mano con el pulgar de la otra mano.

Él soltó un bufido de repente, mirándome con aire de culpabilidad a través de sus largas pestañas oscuras. "Supongo que no soy la clase de persona que te gustaría llevar a casa de tu padre, el jefe de policía". Él esperó mi respuesta. Cuando yo no respondí, él se miró las manos, todavía frotándose una contra la otra, nervioso y con los anchos hombros abrumados por el silencio. "Sí, bueno, ¿qué puedes esperar de un hombre que lleva esos temas tan lejos?"

Tenía que decir algo. Tuvo una mala interpretación de mi silencio. Pero las palabras se me escaparon, y así, en lugar de decirlas, cuidadosamente puse mi taza de nuevo en la mesa, y estando de rodillas, fui a su lado de la cama y le cogí sus manos ansiosas en las mías, entrelazando los dedos juntos, reconfortándole como él me lo había hecho antes. Al instante, sus músculos se relajaron y su mandíbula se suavizó. Miró hacia arriba y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, esos ojos verdes brillantes pusieron mi corazón en llamas, como lo había hecho desde el primer día, no importaba lo que había tratado de resistirme.

De alguna manera, mi voz volvió a mí. "Gracias".

Frunció el ceño, perplejo. "¿Gracias?", repitió con asombro.

"Sí. Gracias por ser honesto conmigo. Por no negar nada, o buscar excusas. Por contarme las cosas que consideras tus errores o tus faltas. Pero tú te ves con una luz muy negativa Edward, y no puedo compartir esa opinión conmigo".

Él entrecerró sus ojos esmeralda, todavía confuso. "¿Por qué no? ¿Después de todo lo que te he dicho, cómo podrías verme como algo más que un jugador egoísta y sin moral?"

Apreté mis manos en las suyas. Bajó la mirada y suspiró.

"¿Quieres que te diga lo que yo veo?". Le pregunté en voz baja. "Veo a un hombre honesto, cuidadoso, que sí, cometió algunos errores, pero que nunca dejó que esos errores sacaron lo peor de él. Veo a un hombre que ha estado allí para su familia, incluso cuando pensaba que no estaban allí para él. Veo a un hombre que conoce bien sus errores. Eso es lo que veo Edward. Y tienes razón, los tabloides son sensacionalistas contigo. Han magnificado cada parte de ti que preferías esconder, pero no han visto al Edward real, el que yo estoy viendo ahora".

Edward me miró con incredulidad. Poco a poco, soltó sus manos de las mías y las llevó a mi cara. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con mucha intensidad, con un fervor que me dejó sin aliento. "¿Cómo puedes ver a través de mí de esa manera? ¿Cómo puedes entenderme tan bien?", me susurró.

Ahora era el momento de mis verdades. Volví a sentarme, manteniendo las piernas recogidas debajo de mí. Puse sus manos de nuevo en las mías y las bajé a mi regazo. "Porque yo no soy de las que te juzgan, Edward. Te entiendo mucho mejor de lo que probablemente te crees. ¿Crees que has llevado tus problemas de hijo mediano demasiado lejos? Bueno, yo me llevé mis los problemas de abandono y corrí con ellos, corrí con ellos hasta el momento en que dejé de dictar algunas de las decisiones más importantes de mi vida".

La comprensión inundó sus ojos. Apretó sus manos en las mías, entrelazando los dedos con fuerza, dándome ahora su apoyo.

"¿Quieres decirme lo que pasó?", preguntó suavemente.

Asentí con la cabeza, vacilante, incapaz de apartar mis ojos de él. Tomé una respiración larga y profunda, soltándola en un bufido más grande, y luego me reí con nerviosismo una vez. "Mis problemas probablemente se iniciaron cuando tenía pocos meses de edad, con el divorcio de mis padres".

"Lo siento, Bella", susurró rápidamente. "Debe haber sido difícil crecer sin tu padre".

Me reí. "En realidad ese no era el problema. Mis padres eran muy jóvenes cuando se casaron y se divorciaron, pero mi padre, tan joven como era entonces, siempre ha estado ahí para mí, desde el primer día. Siempre ha sido un verdadero padre". Edward me miró interrogante, pero me dejó continuar. "Cuando mis padres se divorciaron, mi madre nos trasladó a Phoenix. Y por lo que me acuerdo, yo solía ir a Forks para pasar el verano con mi padre, y él venía a visitarme a Arizona algunos fines de semana. Mi madre... ella siempre ha sido muy... joven de corazón", dije con una cuidadosa sonrisa.

"Estoy segura de que ella hizo todo lo posible conmigo, pero no estoy segura de que estuviera lista para ser madre cuando me tuvo". Edward frunció los labios, sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente. "De todos modos", continué, "cuando yo tenía catorce años, mi madre conoció a un hombre, Phil, y se casó con él a las dos semanas de conocerlo. Él era lo suficientemente bueno, supongo, pero Phil era un jugador de ligas menores de béisbol que trataba de llegar a las grandes ligas, viajaba mucho y mi madre decidió que quería ir con él. Así que me enviaron a Forks para vivir con Charlie".

"Mmm", murmuró Edward, con la desaprobación en su voz.

"Yo estaba bien con él. Por lo menos, pensaba que lo estaba. De todos modos siempre me había sentido más a gusto en Forks, el resto del año siempre me parecía como un período de espera para el verano. Ahora estaba permanentemente en casa", hice hincapié al oír la leve mentira en mi propia voz. "Yo empecé la secundaria ese año, hice algunos amigos, Mike, Ángela, Ben, Jessica...", me apagué, recordando. "De todos modos", dije, "estaba bien. Era fácil vivir con Charlie, no era como el resto de los padres, me dejaba hacer mis propias cosas. También hacía las tareas del hogar y la cocina, más que lo que hacía con Renne. Iba a la escuela, a veces salía con mis amigos, y salía mucho con Jake, quien había sido mi mejor amigo desde que tenía seis años de edad".

Las manos de Edward se pusieron rígidas en las mías.

"He conocido a Jake desde siempre. Su padre y el mío siguen siendo los mejores amigos. Su madre murió cuando éramos niños, pero Jake... Jake siempre ha sido como un rayo de sol. Nunca deja que nada le deprima por mucho tiempo. Si te has sentido de bajón alguna vez por cualquier cosa, Jake siempre estaba alrededor para animarme. Éramos muy cercanos". Edward asintió con la cabeza, su mirada era indescifrable. "En ese entonces, he dividido mi tiempo entre Forks, mis amigos de la escuela, y La Push, el pequeño pueblo costero donde Jake y el resto de la tribu Quileute viven".

"¿Jacke un nativo americano?", Edward preguntó con curiosidad.

"Sí, y también lo es Maddie, bueno... la mitad. De ahí es de donde le viene su bonito color". Vi la pregunta en los ojos de Edward, la misma que había estado allí cuando él había preguntado por la foto de Maddie y de Jake.

"Mi último año en la escuela secundaria comenzó. Mi amiga Ángela y yo siempre habíamos sido inteligentes, raras en nuestro grupo de amigos".

Edward interrumpió. "No puedo creer que alguna vez fueras una empollona", sonrió.

"Oh, créeme, realmente lo era", le aseguré con un fuerte resoplido. No parecía muy convencido, pero se encogió de hombros y continué. "De todos modos, Ángela y yo soñábamos con ir a Dartmouth". Edward levantó las cejas. "Te hablé de eso", le recordé. "Te dije que había sido aceptada en Dartmouth".

"Sí, pero nunca me dijiste por qué no fuiste".

"¿Por qué no fui?". Me reí sin humor. "La razón por la que no fui empieza por como empiezan la mayor parte de estas historias. Conocí a un chico... conocí a un chico y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mi simple y planeada vida se puso patas arriba". Edward frotó en círculos suaves las palmas de mis manos, manteniendo el resto de sus dedos entrelazados con los míos

Tomé una respiración profunda. "Uno de los líderes más jóvenes de la tribu, Sam, era un buen amigo de Jake, y cuando Jake tenía dieciséis años, le ofreció un trabajo después de la escuela en su garaje. Jake siempre había sido muy bueno con las manos". Me pareció ver a Edward con los ojos en blanco. "Y siempre tenía una mente mecánica brillante. Así que cuando no estaba trabajando en mi propio trabajo después de la escuela, pasaba mucho tiempo en el garaje con el resto de los chicos de allí, Sam, Collin, Jared, Seth, todos nos convertimos en muy buenos amigos. Todos ellos me trataban como a su hermana". Hice una pausa, pero Edward no me presionó. "Un día, un par de meses antes de acabar el último año, llegué al garaje después de la escuela y Jake estaba molesto, lo cual resultaba sorprendente, ya que Jake casi nunca se molestaba. Me dijo que su padre le acababa de decir que su primo mayor de Hoquiam, un pequeño pueblo a un par de horas de nosotros, estaba teniendo problemas con su familia y se venía a quedarse con ellos. Yo nunca había conocido a su primo, pero cuando Jake hablaba de él con esos ojos negros, aún se ponían más oscuros. Siempre había habido una cierta animosidad entre ellos, aunque yo nunca supe por qué. Billy también había hablado con Sam y al parecer le había conseguido un trabajo en el garaje, por lo que el primo de Jake estaría por alrededor...mucho".

Edward respiró profundamente. "Creo que sé quién es ese primo".

"Sí", le confirmé con un suspiro de tranquilidad y una inclinación de cabeza. "Entro en el garaje unos días más tarde, y ahí estaba, se inclinó sobre un automóvil, sin camisa, con sus pantalones bajos sobre sus caderas, sus músculos tensos y-"

"Lo he pillado, Bella", dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo siento", aclaré la garganta. "De todos modos, lo increíble fue que se sintió atraído por mí como yo por él".

"Eso no es tan increíble como crees", dijo Edward serio. "Estoy tratando de averiguar cómo realizaban sus trabajos todos los chicos del garaje cuando ibas a visitar a Jake".

Rodé los ojos e ignoré su comentario. "Las cosas sucedieron muy rápido después de eso. Antes de darme cuenta, yo era la novia de Paul, Jake apenas me hablaba, y las cosas ya no eran tan simples. Al principio, traté que Jake hablara conmigo, pero... después de un tiempo…Paul me dijo que lo dejara en paz, que sólo estaba celoso. Pero, ¿celoso de qué?, le preguntaba. Le dije que Jake era como un hermano para mí y me dijo que estaba ciega si yo pensaba que Jake me veía como a una hermana.

Después de eso, me sentí incómoda con Jake, especialmente si Paul estaba cerca, y siempre lo estaba... al principio. Después de lo que Paul había dicho, me sentí como si estuviera alardeando de mi relación con Paul en la cara de Jake, en su garaje, en su propia casa. Me hizo sentir horrible. Pero fui fuerte, Edward", admití. "Él era mi primer novio real. Mike Newton y yo... nos dimos un beso una vez en el cine cuando nos fuimos todos juntos, pero él estaba tan baboso que aún me estaba secando la saliva de mi cara durante varios días después. Después de un tiempo, comencé a escuchar por la ciudad rumores sobre Paul, que lo habían visto con otras chicas, que no estaba siendo tan serio conmigo como yo con él. Cuando lo enfrentaba, me daba excusas o me decía que todo el mundo estaba mintiendo y que a quién iba a creer, a ellos o a él.

Charlie no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando le dije que no iba a ir a Dartmouth, que yo me iba a ir al estado de Washington en lugar de ahí porque es donde iría Paul. Todo lo que hizo fue advertirme de que tuviera cuidado. La cosa fue que entonces tuve una sensación perpetua en la boca del estómago, como sintiendo que algo andaba mal, pero yo no podía hablar de ello con nadie. No podía hablar con mis amigos, porque a la mayoría de ellos no le gustaba mucho Paul en ese momento. Quería hablar con Jake, pero apenas me miraba. Y entonces mi madre...". Suspiré de nuevo. "Mira, Paul es un verdadero encanto cuando quiere serlo. Tiene esos ojos oscuros que te hipnotizan, y Renee... Renee llegó a Forks para mi graduación de secundaria. En toda su simplicidad, sin embargo, Renee puede ser muy observadora, y fue una de las pocas personas que odiaron a Paul sólo con verlo".

"Creo que me está empezando a gustar Renee", dijo Edward.

"Sí, bueno. Se quedó por unos días, y la noche antes de irse, nos metimos en una gran pelea. Ella dijo que me veía haciendo todos los errores que ella misma había hecho. Me dijo que no reorganizara mi vida por un hombre, que acabaría atrapada en una relación sin salida. Ella me advirtió que no me quedara embarazada porque podría arruinar mi vida. Y bien-", mi voz se volvió inestable y podía sentir el calor de la vergüenza colorear mi cara, "todo lo que pude ver entonces, Edward, era a la mujer que nunca había sido una verdadera madre para mí. ¿Quién me dejaba hacer mi propio desayuno desde que tenía cinco años de edad, sirviéndome mi tazón de cereales y mis tortitas?, ¿quién me había arrastrado a una limpieza psíquica cuando tenía diez años porque le habían dicho que tenía un aura negativa?, ¿quién me había enviado a mi padre cuando yo tenía catorce años para que pudiera seguir a su joven marido por todo el país? Eso me hizo estallar, le dije que no era como ella, que sólo porque ella no pudo trabajar bien su relación con mi padre, no significaba que mi relación con Paul fuera a ser así. Y saqué todo mi enfado", le susurré, mi fosas nasales se dilataron. "Me aferré con más fuerza a Paul después de eso".

Edward se chupó los dientes. Pero no era reproche. "Bella", murmuró en voz baja. "Me gustaría..."

Le miré avergonzada, una risa culpable se escapó de mis labios. "Yo tenía dieciocho años. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que Renee me estaba dando un buen consejo?"

Él no respondió, siguió acariciando mis manos con sus pulgares, con dulzura. "Así que para demostrar que estaba equivocada, para probar que mi vida no tenía que ser una repetición de la suya, me casé con Paul a los veinte. Y yo estaba decidida a pensar que mi matrimonio no sería como el suyo. Y entonces, un año más tarde dejé que Paul me convenciera para tener un bebé, a pesar de que él había abandonado la universidad por aquel entonces, y sin yo saberlo, estaba teniendo problemas con Sam en el garaje. Y Jake... Jake y yo éramos tan lejanos". Negué con la cabeza. "Mis amigos habían dejado todo para irse a la universidad, a excepción de Jessica, quien se fue al estado de Washington con Paul y conmigo". Solté un bufido.

"Cuando yo tenía cinco meses de embarazo, Paul perdió su trabajo en el garaje. A pesar de que me avergonzaba, me fui a ver a Sam, porque estaba embarazada y aún en la universidad y mi trabajo a tiempo parcial en Newtons Outfitters no me daba para mucho. Sam dijo que realmente lo sentía, pero que Paul había hecho algunas cosas de las que no podía pasar, pero se negó a decirme cuales eran. Y cuando Sam me ofreció un trabajo a tiempo completo como recepcionista, lo tomé. Tuve que abandonar la universidad por un tiempo, pero me dije a mi misma que volvería tan pronto como Paul consiguiera otro trabajo. El propio embarazo iba bien. Yo estaba sana, el bebé estaba sano, pero mi matrimonio... era como si, tan pronto como me había quedado embarazada, Paul se hubiera dado cuenta del error que había cometido, no sólo con la petición de tener un niño, sino también con todo el asunto del matrimonio. Él cambió, no es que fuera un gran esposo antes, pero no llegaba a casa algunas noches, y cuando estaba en casa, él me evitaba escrupulosamente. Nunca me preguntó cómo me sentía, cómo estaba el bebé. Era como si fuéramos dos extraños que vivíamos juntos".

Los ojos de Edward se estaban volviendo cada vez más oscuros mientras le hablaba de mi matrimonio. Sus dedos aún me tranquilizaban, pero su mandíbula y sus hombros estaban tan rígidos que estaba empezando a pensar que él era el que tenía que calmarse.

"El trabajo en el taller fue suficiente para pagar nuestras cuentas, pero no quedaba poco más después de eso. Aún así, hice todo lo posible para salvar lo que pudimos, pero con el bebé apunto de llegar, yo estaba teniendo dificultades para conseguir todas las cosas que necesitaba para ella. Mi padre sabía que nunca le cogería su dinero, así que a veces solía aparecer con víveres, diciendo que extrañaba mi cocina, o con un pequeño bebé gorila que dijo que había encontrado a la venta en un garaje. Pequeñas cosas como esa, pero yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Yo estaba muy avergonzada por no poder decirle que no tenía suficiente dinero para comprar una cuna. Algunos días, mientras yo me sentaba en mi escritorio en el garaje, soñaba con lo que mi vida hubiera sido si nunca hubiera conocido a Paul, si me hubiera ido a Dartmouth con Ángela. Pero la primera vez que el bebé me dio una patada, todo cambió, porque me di cuenta de que no importaba nada, todas las decisiones que había tomado me habían llevado hasta ese momento, a que ella estuviera dentro de mí, y yo no podía lamentar nada de eso. Con Paul tan ausente y mi matrimonio en ruinas, Jake y yo empezamos a conectar de nuevo. En ese momento, sabía que lo que Paul me había dicho ese día hace mucho tiempo era cierto, Jake no me veía como a una hermana, pero yo lo necesitaba en mi vida. Sabía que era egoísta y mal por mi parte. Yo sabía que a pesar de que éramos amigos, en el fondo quería algo de mí y yo nunca podría dárselo. Sin embargo, él era mi única luz del sol. Él y el bebé que crecía dentro de mí.

Mi voz comenzó a temblar. "Un fin de semana, mientras yo estaba en casa haciendo las cuentas, sonó el timbre. Cuando abrí la puerta, envuelta en un enorme arco de color rosa y blanco había una cuna hermosa, de madera, con los postes tallados con rosas y vides, y una hermosa familia de cisnes tallada delicadamente en la base. Me puse a llorar de inmediato, porque sabía que sólo Jake podría haber hecho algo tan hermoso. Paul salió y cuando vio la cuna, pensó de inmediato quién la había hecho. El sonrió con esa sonrisa fría y oscura, y sin decir una palabra se fue a su coche. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando, pero conociéndolo como lo conocía, le seguí en mi camioneta. Condujo hacia el garaje y allí, delante de todos, conmigo de siete meses de embarazo y Jake atrapado por completo con la guardia baja, Paul nos acusó de tener una aventura. Dijo que el bebé que llevaba no era suyo, y que yo estaba tratando de engañarlo ya que de ninguna manera no había forma de saber..."

En ese momento la expresión de Edward era feroz. En voz baja y áspera, me preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir con que no habría forma de saberlo?"

Aparté mis manos de Edward y las llevé hasta cubrir mi cara, frotándome fuerte la frente. Yo nunca había dicho esto en voz alta a nadie. Después de un rato, me puse mis manos lejos. Inhalando y exhalando un par de veces, le dije finalmente:

"Edward, la razón por la que Jake y Paul estaban tan alejados es por-", vacilé, y luego abruptamente continué. "Algo que sucedió una vez entre Billy, el padre de Jake, y la madre de Paul. Jake y Paul son medio hermanos". Vi el impacto en los ojos de Edward. "Yo no lo supe hasta que empecé a trabajar en el garaje. Jake me lo dijo un día y entonces todo tuvo sentido para mí, la animosidad y la competitividad entre ellos. ¿Por qué Paul estaba resentido con Jake? ¿Por qué los dos tenían esa misma encantadora personalidad de que los dos fueran queridos inmediatamente por casi todo el mundo? Pero Jake… Jake era real. Lo que ves en él es lo que hay. En cambio Paul, una vez que llegas a conocerlo, realmente lo conoces..."

Edward cerró los ojos por un segundo y movió la cabeza rápidamente, como si estuviera teniendo dificultades para absorber todo.

"Siento si he dicho más de lo que querías saber, Edward".

Me tomó de las manos otra vez, sujetándolas más fuerte que nunca, para protegerme. Sus ojos estaban ardiendo. "No Bella. Por favor, sigue adelante. Quiero saber todo lo que estés dispuesta a decirme".

"Las cosas llegaron a los golpes. La policía fue llamada, mi padre se presentó y los metió a los dos en la cárcel. Intenté seguirles pero me envió a casa, me dijo que no estaba en condiciones de ver a mi marido y a mi mejor amigo a la cárcel. Supongo que tenía razón. Después de eso, Paul y yo casi no nos hablábamos. Yo estaba enfadada de que hubiera dicho una cosa así después de todo lo que le había soportado durante años. Él me conocía, sabía que yo no haría algo así. No había dicho que era porque estaba celoso, al menos no en la forma en la que un marido podría estarlo. Era un odio puro el que le había hecho decir algo tan feo. Fue entonces cuando empecé a ver con qué clase de hombre estaba realmente casada. Siguió yendo y viniendo a su antojo, y yo seguí trabajando en el garaje, pero debido a lo que Paul había dicho delante de todos, sentía todas las miradas sobre mí y sobre Jake todo el tiempo, sospechosas, cuestionables ...". Suspiré. "Así que seguí manteniendo la distancia con Jake... otra vez. Pero la palabra se extendió tan rápidamente en esa pequeña ciudad, que ya escuchaba susurros en el supermercado, o en la cola del banco". Negué con la cabeza.

"Un par de semanas antes de que el bebé naciera, yo estaba sola en casa. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Paul, y francamente, en ese momento me sentía más a gusto cuando él no estaba cerca". Le sonreí, ya que fue una de las pocas partes de esta historia que me hacía feliz. "Recuerdo que me había levantado de la mesa para conseguir un vaso de agua cuando sentí un líquido caliente en mis piernas. Al principio me dio miedo de haberme hecho pis encima, pero luego, cuando me di cuenta de que había roto aguas y estaba sola en casa, bien, así es cuando me vino el verdadero terror. Traté de llamar a Paul a su móvil, pero siguió su camino directamente al buzón de voz. Mi padre y Billy se había ido a Seattle para pasar el día en un salón náutico. Traté de llamar a Jessica, pero resultó que estaba fuera de la ciudad también. Y, por último, aterrorizada y con más dolor de lo que jamás había imaginado, llamé a Jake. Estuvo en mi casa en diez minutos. Para entonces, ya estaba aullando más que un maldito lobo". Me eché a reír. Edward se rió entre dientes con cuidado, pero su rostro estaba suavizándose y sus ojos parecían hipnotizados.

"De alguna manera Jake me metió en su coche y me llevó al hospital. Mi trabajo había progresado mucho más rápido que incluso el médico esperaba, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era mi primer hijo, y cuando llegó el momento de empujar, hicieron salir a Jake, pero yo no le solté de la mano. Estaba aterrorizado y creo que, un poco disgustado, pero se quedó todo el tiempo, y cuando Maddie nació, fue Jake quien cortó el cordón umbilical y fue Jake quien la sujetó, incluso antes de que me la pusieran en mis brazos. Ella ni siquiera lloró. Sólo le miró con sus grandes y anchos ojos, el tío enorme y la sobrina pequeña". Me eché a reír otra vez. "Por supuesto, si alguna vez escuchas la historia de Jake, él te dirá que él mismo sacó a Maddie y cortó el cordón umbilical con los dientes", me reí, las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro al recordarlo.

Edward abrió su mano con suavidad y la apartó, y yo podría haber jurado que vi sus ojos brillantes con la luz baja.

"Me alegro de que él estuviera allí para ti. Para ti y para Maddie". Respiró, con la sinceridad clara en sus ojos y en su voz. Yo sólo pude asentir.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció. "Paul se presentó en el hospital a las pocas horas, y Jessica, no mucho después". Negué con la cabeza. "El vio a Jake allí conmigo y empezó a decir lo bueno que había sido que el padre del niño se hubiera presentado para su nacimiento. Discutieron de nuevo, y las enfermeras llamaron a seguridad y los echaron fuera. Paul no había visto aún a Maddie antes de que le tiraran. Más chismes para la maravillosa ciudad de Forks".

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Los dos sabíamos lo que era vivir con chismes y rumores.

"Durante los siguiente meses, Paul rara vez veía a Maddie. Nunca la cogía, nunca se ofrecía a darle de comer, o a cambiarla. Y lo más extraño era que, cuando él estaba cerca, Maddie se ponía a llorar y se calmaba tan pronto como él salía de la habitación. Paul aún no había conseguido un trabajo, y para entonces ni siquiera estaba buscando más. Sam y su esposa Emily habían decidido mudarse a Oregón, y Sam se ofreció a venderle el garaje a Jake. Jake por supuesto aceptó la oferta ya que era el mejor mecánico en cien millas a la redonda. El día que fui al garaje a pedir mi empleo, Jake me cogió de inmediato y me dio un aumento de sueldo que no merecía, a pesar de que traté de protestar. Volví a trabajar cuando Maddie tuvo seis semanas de edad, y entre mi padre, que estaba semi-retirado para entonces, y mi amiga Jessica, se encargaban de Maddie mientras yo trabajaba".

Yo no dije nada por un largo tiempo después de eso. Edward me sujetaba las manos con fuerza, sintiendo que estaba llegando a la parte más difícil. Sus dedos entrelazados con los míos me tranquilizaban, me daban el coraje para seguir adelante.

"Cuando Maddie tenía seis meses, yo estaba en el garaje y tropecé con un neumático suelto. Mis manos se apoyaron mal y me torcí la muñeca en la caída. Traté de trabajar con dolor, pero me dolía de verdad y finalmente Jake se enteró y me dijo que me fuera a casa aunque era temprano. Ya era de noche y estaba dando la vuelta con mi camioneta en nuestra calle. Recuerdo haber visto las luces encendidas en la sala de estar e imaginarme lo que estaba pasando en el interior, Jessica viendo la televisión o algo así, mientras que probablemente Maddie estaba durmiendo en su cuna, y Paul, y Paul en algún lugar como de costumbre. Recuerdo sonreír por la idea de pasar más tiempo con mi hija y mi amiga esa noche".

"Oh Bella", Edward susurró con los dientes apretados y con sus manos rígidas en las mías. Lo había descubierto.

"Edward, tan pronto como giré la llave en la puerta, ya lo supe. En realidad, debería haberlo sabido antes, y tal vez en algún nivel lo sabía. No estaba segura de si quería darme cuenta de eso, porque, ¿qué dirían de mí? Pero esa noche, entré y encontré la sala de estar completamente vacía, excepto por mi hija profundamente dormida sobre una manta en el suelo, chupando con dulzura el pequeño pulgar pegado a su boca. Los sonidos provenientes de mi habitación eran bastante claros, al igual que las voces. Pero me sentí más tranquila y en paz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, cogí a mi hija del suelo y la abracé con fuerza contra mí, prometiéndole que desde ese momento, cada decisión que tomara sería por su bienestar, no para probar en algún momento que yo podía hacerlo todo.

Ya no me importaban las promesas rotas, o el demostrarle a mi madre nada, o como en esta ocasión, los rumores y chismes que se extenderían por toda la ciudad como un reguero de pólvora. Lo único que me importaba era Maddie, y de alguna manera, me hubiera gustado darle una mejor vida de la que le había dado hasta ese momento. Había hecho las cosas muy mal, pero iba a hacer lo correcto por ella a partir de entonces. Ella seguía durmiendo, así que la llevé conmigo mientras yo me dirigía a mi habitación, y no me sorprendió en absoluto cuando la vi a ella encima de él, ellos tan perdidos en sus acciones que les tomó un par de minutos darse cuenta de que yo estaba allí de pie, mirándoles".

"Santo infierno Bella, quiero matarlo. Juro por Dios, que si alguna vez lo encuentro, voy a matar a ese maldito", gruñó Edward, cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza lentamente de lado a lado, como si luchara para mantener su control. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, eran más negros que la noche fuera. Incapaz de recomponerse, se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente a la ventana, manteniendo su espalda hacia mí. Sin embargo, pude ver sus hombros subiendo y bajando por su respiración entrecortada, sus manos en puños rígidos a los costados.

Tragué saliva y sacudí la cabeza. "No vale la pena, Edward. Está todo en el pasado". Le dije en voz baja, con calma. "Honestamente, no me dolió tanto como pensé que me dolería. Me di cuenta entonces de que había dejado de amar a Paul desde hacía mucho tiempo, y aunque probablemente suene mal, lo primero que pensé cuando finalmente me vieron allí, con el shock en los ojos de Jessica, que fue lo que le hizo darse la vuelta rápidamente, era que ahora tenía que encontrar otra niñera. ¿Suena eso tan mal?". Le pregunté.

Edward se dio la vuelta y me miró, sus ojos buscando los míos. En dos pasos rápidos él estaba sentado a mi lado otra vez. Sacudió la cabeza y puso sus manos en mis hombros, cogiéndome fuerte. No podía mirarlo. "Bella, nunca deberías haber tenido que pasar por nada de eso. Ese tipo, Paul, no tenía ni idea, ni idea, de lo afortunado que era. Él era un idiota y el arrepentimiento que debió sentir-"

Solté un bufido. "No hubo arrepentimiento, Edward", dije mirando hacia atrás de él. "Simplemente estaba allí, desnudo y sin expresión, una vez que el shock inicial se disipó, me miraba a mi mientras Jessica se separaba de él y recogía su ropa interior, llorando y diciéndome lo mucho que lo sentía. Pero él… él me miró, sin ninguna disculpa o arrepentimiento en sus ojos, y la verdad era que probablemente era la misma mirada que yo le estaba dando. Sus acciones me liberaron, tan malo como suena. Ellos me ayudaron a darme cuenta de que estaba viviendo una vida sin salida. Probablemente debería haberles dado las gracias en ese momento", me eché a reír. Edward no se rió.

"Me mudé de nuevo con Charlie. En ese momento había estado muy unido a la viuda de Clearwater, y después de que me instalara, él y Sue cuidaban de Maddie mientras yo trabajaba. Moverme de vuelta a casa reducía algunos gastos, y con Jake pagándome más, yo era capaz de cortar mis horas de trabajo lo suficiente para poder volver a la escuela a tiempo parcial. Mi relación con Jake volvió a mejorar ya que Paul estaba permanentemente fuera de todo, pero sabiendo que él sentía algo más de lo que yo sentía, se ofreció...". Dudé, cambiando de opinión acerca de compartir esa parte y me mordí el labio, fuerte. La mirada en el rostro de Edward me hizo saber que había visto mis dudas.

Su dedo se acercó a mi labio, liberándolo de los dientes. "Se ofreció...", preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Suspiré. "Él se ofreció a cuidar de Maddie y de mí", dije vagamente, "pero… yo le dije que no era una buena idea, que lo quería, pero no de esa manera… no como…"

"No como él te quiere a ti", terminó Edward por mí.

"Realmente no me quiere, Edward", dije rápidamente, tomando sus manos de nuevo en las mías. "Él sólo piensa en lo que hace. Ha tenido que rescatarme tantas veces que sus sentimientos hacia mí son un lío".

"Ya sean reales o no". Dijo Edward en voz baja, casi sin voz. "El hecho es que te quiere".

Miré hacia abajo y no respondí.

"¿Él te llama cada noche?", preguntó con voz firme, en referencia a la llamada telefónica de esta noche.

Negué con la cabeza. "No todas las noches".

Edward no dijo nada más. Cuando le miré a los ojos, él me estaba observando atentamente. Di un suspiro tembloroso y terminé mi historia. "Me pidió el divorcio a los pocos meses de que me mudara. Maddie tenía un año por entonces". Apreté las manos de Edward. "Aquí es donde las cosas se ponen difíciles".

Edward arqueó las cejas. "¿Aquí es donde las cosas se ponen difíciles?"

Rodé los ojos. "El día antes de que nos reuniéramos para la mediación, recibí una llamada telefónica de Paul. Yo no había hablado con él desde el día del incidente. Había oído que había conseguido un trabajo en el casino en Hoquiam, Jessica se había mudado con él o algo así, pero él nunca veía a Maddie, o enviaba dinero para sus gastos. Jake se cabreaba, diciéndome que debía conseguir que por lo menos me diera algo de dinero para Maddie, pero yo no quería nada que él no quisiera dar voluntariamente. No estaba pidiendo la pensión alimenticia, pero con el divorcio tendríamos que calcular los pagos de manutención de todos modos. Así que él me dijo por teléfono que no tenía planes de presentarse en la mediación al día siguiente. Que no quería el divorcio. Que eso es lo que sucedió en el pasado y yo tenía que superarlo. Yo era su esposa y él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que me fuera".

"Hijo de puta", gruñó Edward, bajando la cabeza y dejando ir a una de mis manos para poner la suya en un puño otra vez. Exhaló con fuerza, soltando una ráfaga grande de aire con sus labios fruncidos.

"Estaba tan enfadada, Edward. Le grité, le dije que era una mierda. Yo quería el divorcio, no le quería a él. Si las cosas no habían funcionado entre él y Jessica no era mi problema. Todo había terminado. Y entonces fue cuando..."

Edward maldijo entre dientes. "¿Y entonces fue cuando, Bella?", me preguntó con furia.

Tomé una respiración rápida. "Me dijo que si yo insistía en demandarle por el divorcio, haría una contra-demanda. Reclamaría infidelidad y diría que Jake era el padre de Maddie, pediría pruebas de ADN si yo pedía la manutención para la niña, y me arrastraría por el barro. Todo el pueblo conocería nuestro drama".

"¡Jesucristo!". Edward gruñó, golpeándose a sí mismo en la pierna con el puño de su mano. "¿Qué clase de mierda de hombre es este tipo?"

"Relájate Edward", le dije poniendo mis manos en su cara. Sus fosas nasales estaban hinchadas y su mandíbula estaba tan rígida que parecía un cuadrado perfecto. "¿Estás bien?". Yo le pregunté, interesada. "¿Debería dejarlo?".

"¡No!", gruñó. "Cuéntamelo. Todo".

Asentí con la cabeza, tensa, recogiendo su mano hecha un puño para que no se lastimara. Vacilante, continué. "Bueno... la cosa es que él no iba sólo a arrastrarme por el barro, ¿verdad? Hizo partícipe a Jake. Y lo peor es que Paul lo sabía. Sabía que era el padre de Maddie. Al igual que él sabía que yo no quería arrastrar a Jake en mi desorden. Él me tenía".

Una serie de improperios se escaparon de entre los labios de Edward.

"Pero Jake lo descubrió de todos modos. Mi padre había oído mi conversación telefónica con Paul, y por esta vez no se mantuvo al margen de las cosas. Jake no me dejó atrás. Él dijo que no importaba lo que dijeran acerca de él, si todo el pueblo quería creer que era un destructor de matrimonios era su maldito problema. Así que estuvimos juntos para todo. Y Paul cumplió su amenaza. Recibí una carta del Palacio de Justicia del Condado de Clallam, similar a la que recibí hace unas semanas". Le recordé a Edward. Él asintió con la cabeza, las venas de su cuello iban a estallar hacia fuera. "Solo que en esta decía que el Sr. Forrester solicitaba un examen de ADN de la niña con el fin de determinar si tenía que pagar manutención infantil, pero la cosa era... la cosa era que un examen de ADN normal no podría demostrar que era padre de Maddie. Porque... porque..."

"Porque él y Jake comparten el mismo ADN".

"Sí".

Más improperios.

"Así que no sólo mi bebé necesitaba ser pinchada para tener su sangre, ahora también Jake, porque tenían que hacerle algunos exámenes especiales, comparando su sangre y la de Paul, y después la de Maddie con la de ambos. Y todo ese maldito tiempo, Paul sabía la verdad". Lágrimas de rabia se reunieron en las esquinas de mis ojos, pero me negué a dejarlas caer. Ya no más. "El día que me senté en el laboratorio, sosteniendo el gordito y pequeño brazo de Maddie de modo que el técnico pudiera pincharle y determinar que Paul Forrester era de hecho su padre biológico, Maddie se puso a llorar y a gritar incontrolablemente. Y Edward, Maddie no lloraba de esa manera. Incluso cuando era un bebé, ella nunca lloró así, pero sus sollozos eran tan fuertes que me hicieron llorar por el tiempo que el técnico puso el torniquete en su brazo, las dos estábamos llorando y entonces me puse a pensar", a pesar de mis esfuerzos, una lágrima solitaria rodó por mi rostro mientras le contaba esa parte. "¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? ¿Por qué estoy metiendo a mi hija en esto? ¿Por qué estoy metiendo a mi mejor amigo en esto? ¿Por qué estoy tratando de probar que ese hombre que nunca había mostrado ningún afecto por Maddie, que nunca había reconocido siquiera su existencia, era su padre? ¿Por qué? ¿Por su apellido? ¿Por un cheque de pago cada mes? Porque eso es todo lo que me llevaría. Eso es todo lo que alguna vez iba a tener. Alejé la mano del técnico antes de que pudiera pegarse al brazo de mi hija y salí corriendo de allí tan rápido como mis piernas nos pudieron llevar".

"Al día siguiente conseguí un abogado, volvimos a presentar los documentos, incluidos los documentos para cambiar el apellido de Maddie a Swan, queríamos acabar con los derechos de paternidad de Paul, renunciar a cualquier derecho a la pensión alimenticia o a la manutención del niño y yo me negué a una prueba de ADN. Paul finalmente se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio acerca de poner fin a las cosas, y se dio por vencido. Supongo que al final pensó que no valía la pena.

El divorcio pasó, yo pensaba que los documentos del divorcio habían pasado, y no he sabido nada de él hasta hace unas semanas. Pero me cansé de las miradas torcidas de todo el mundo. No sólo hacia mí, sino por la forma en la que veían a Maddie y se burlaban y susurraban, sobre todo si estaba con Jake. A mi no importaba lo que dijeran de mí, pero cuando se trataba de Maddie, y de Jake. Y entonces Jake...". Suspiré. "Jake no avanzó. Él puso su vida en espera por mí, por Maddie, esperando algo que nunca iba a suceder. Terminé la universidad, Rosalie se presentó en Washington un día y bueno, ya sabes el resto".

Durante mucho tiempo después de eso, Edward se aferró a mí, sus ojos concentrados en nuestras manos juntas, en la forma en la que su dedo pulgar se frotaba contra la palma de mi mano, una acción destinada a calmarme, pero que estaba empezando a sospechar que le mantenía a él en la tierra. Tomó respiraciones lentas y profundas. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Era demasiado todo lo que le había contado? ¿Había decidido que yo tenía demasiados problemas? Después de un tiempo, ya no podía estar en silencio más. Extendí mi mano y tomé su otra mano, desentrañando su herida en sus dedos, separé uno a uno y deslicé los míos por en medio. Finalmente, me vi forzada a mirarle.

"Dime lo que está pasando por tu mente en este momento", respiré con ansiedad, mi corazón latía más fuerte que la lluvia golpeando en el exterior.

Después de unos segundos, dio una respiración profunda y llevó sus ojos a los míos. Ellos estaban nublados de ira. Su voz era áspera cuando habló. "Estoy tratando de entender cómo un hombre, especialmente un hombre que había hecho votos de amarte y cuidarte, ha podido tratarte con tan poco respeto, pero no estoy consiguiendo entenderlo. Estoy tratando de detener esta imperiosa necesidad de tomar el próximo vuelo a Washington y dar caza a ese pedazo de mierda de ex marido tuyo y...", cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia delante, abriendo los ojos de nuevo lentamente, "estoy tratando de decirme a mí mismo cómo un hombre así fue capaz de engendrar a esa preciosa y pequeña niña que está durmiendo en su cama ahora mismo", sus ojos se movieron hacia la habitación de Maddie, "debe tener una calidad redentora", se volvió hacia mí, desconcertado, "pero no puedo ver cual es".

"Ella es su calidad redentora", le dije. "Por desgracia para él, nunca sabrá eso. Nunca sabrá la alegría de ser su padre, y lo que se pierde". Me encogí de hombros.

"Me gustaría", comenzó, "me gustaría que hubieras ido a Dartmouth. Tal vez entonces... tal vez tú y yo..."

Negué con la cabeza. "Edward, ¿recuerdas lo que he dicho antes? Yo solía pensar eso también. Yo me preguntaba cómo sería mi vida si nunca hubiera conocido a Paul. Pero eso fue antes de que yo tuviera a Maddie. No importa qué haya pasado, no cambiaría el haber conocido a Paul, ya que me llevó a Maddie, y no eliminaría ni un día de mi vida mientras he sido su madre".

"Tal vez yo podría haber...", Edward comenzó, pero se detuvo. Cuando volvió a hablar, las palabras eran una carrera. "Bella, sé que has sido herida y engañada, y ahora entiendo por qué no me dejabas explicarte esas malditas fotos el pasado fin de semana".

"Edward", traté de interrumpirlo, pero él no me dejó. En su lugar, llevó sus manos a mis caderas, sosteniéndome firmemente.

"No voy a tratar de explicártelo, porque sé que no quieres oírlo, ya has oído suficientes excusas en tu vida, pero yo necesito que sepas, Bella". Tragó fuerte, sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos con una intensidad que quemaba. "Tú debes saber que desde el día que te conocí, desde aquel día que te vi de pie en la oficina, no ha habido nadie más. Ni física, ni emocionalmente... tú has estado en todas partes y en todo. Y maldita sea, he tratado de luchar contra eso, porque sabía desde el principio que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Pero cuando te vi en la fiesta de Alice y Jasper, sabía que no podía estar lejos de ti, así que me dije que simplemente sería tu amigo, pero yo no quiero que seamos sólo amigos, Bella. Sé que soy probablemente la última cosa que necesitas en este momento y sé que te mereces algo mejor, pero no puedo luchar contra lo que siento o lo que necesito y lo que necesito es... lo que necesito... yo..."

Tomé su cara entre mis manos y tiré de él, poniéndome de rodillas sobre mis piernas, mi rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo. Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración entrecortada en mis labios. En el exterior la tormenta se había cerrado más, una lluvia intensa resonaba en el cielo nocturno, tanto como en lo profundo de mi corazón.

"Edward, escúchame. Tú no eres la última cosa que necesito. Yo...". Me costaba respirar, mis labios flotaban justo por encima de los suyos mientras sus ojos me decían: "yo también te necesito. Mucho".

Un gran destello de luz iluminó el apartamento oscuro, la luz brilló en los ojos ardientes de Edward. Un trueno le siguió medio segundo más tarde, y en ese medio segundo Edward tiró de mis caderas y llevó la parte superior de mi cuerpo al ras de él, su boca envolvió completamente mía. Mis brazos se fueron alrededor de su cuello y él se recostó en el sofá, tirándome de nuevo con él. Estaba en el lado derecho sobre su regazo, apenas conteniendo el doblar una pierna mía con la suya. Y mientras sus labios estaban en los míos, sus manos viajaron a la parte inferior de mi camiseta, abanicando la piel de mi espalda desnuda, encendiendo un fuego abrasador a través de mi espalda. Gemí en su boca y él me agarró con más fuerza, su boca estaba en todas partes a la vez, lamiendo mis labios, dejando un rastro de besos calientes y húmedos a lo largo de mi mandíbula y extendiéndose hacia mi cuello, mordiendo y chupando la piel sensible a lo largo de mi clavícula, mientras que mis ojos, literalmente, rodaban hasta el fondo de mi cabeza.

"Oh Dios, Edward", gemí, metiendo mis manos en su suave pelo, lo que sólo servía para ponerle aún más frenético, y sus manos subieron por mi espalda, justo encima de mi sujetador. A medida que él continuaba lamiendo y saboreando mi clavícula, mis hombros y mi cuello, levanté mi cabeza para darle un mejor acceso y mis manos se perdieron en sus hombros casi desnudos, sintiendo las ondas duras y tensas de sus brazos. Dios, era tan fuerte, estaba tan duro, y de repente sus hombros no eran lo único duro en su cuerpo. Pude sentir el bulto cada vez mayor justo debajo de mí, rozándome en la parte de mi cuerpo que estaba sobre él. Luché para pensar mientras todavía me quedaran células en el cerebro. ¿Hasta dónde llegaríamos esta noche? ¿Hasta dónde lo dejaría ir? Porque sabía que todo dependía de mí.

Pero los labios y la lengua de Edward eran persistentes contra de mi sobrecalentada piel, sus manos exploraban y acariciaban cada centímetro de mi espalda desnuda, y yo necesitaba más. Había pasado tanto, tanto tiempo, y Dios, nunca había sido así.

Agarrándole el pelo y tirándole lo más cerca posible de mí, poco a poco me dejé caer, descanso completamente encima de Edward. Nos congelamos, mi mente y mi cuerpo estaban aturdidos por el calor indescriptible que se difundía a través de mis muslos y se concentraba en los lugares adecuados, lugares en los que no había pensado durante mucho tiempo. Edward siseó, sus labios estaban contra mi cuello antes de que exhalara lentamente y soplara su aliento cálido en mí, sobre mi cuello y mis hombros. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de las sensaciones que me despertaba en el interior. Mis manos se fueron a los lados de su cara y sus labios fueron de vuelta a los míos, hundí mi lengua profundamente en su boca, donde fue recibida por la suya con rapidez, dando vueltas juntas, mientras que las partes más sensibles de nuestros cuerpos comenzaban la instintiva y vieja danza entre ellas.

"Ohhh", gemí en su boca.

"Bellaaa", Edward sopló en mi contra, sus labios se negaban a liberar los míos por un instante. Sus dedos trazaron la línea de mi columna vertebral antes de moverse lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo por mi lado, apenas rozando el lado de mi sujetador y lo que había debajo. Un sonido en algún lugar, entre un grito y un gemido, se escapó de mis labios. Me arrastré hacia abajo, con sus pulgares sumergiéndose lentamente dentro de la cinta elástica de mis pantalones.

Cualquier pensamiento racional se fue rápido. El infierno ardiente dentro de mi cuerpo ardía más y más, las llamas prometían engullirme a mí y a todos mis pensamientos. La sensación de Edward rodeándome, sosteniéndome, debajo de mí, era demasiado. Demasiado y no lo suficiente a la vez. ¡Piensa Bella, piensa! Me mandé, mientras nuestras lenguas y órganos seguían bailando entre sí y mis manos se perdían más debajo de sus brazos, siguiendo las hendiduras de sus músculos y, finalmente, pasando a la parte delantera de su pecho, que llegaba hasta debajo de sus pantalones, y además eran unos músculos suaves. Se quedó sin aliento en mi boca, su estómago se contrajo fuertemente debajo de mi mano. Gemí de nuevo, moviéndome instintivamente más contra él, en busca de algo para saciar ese calor que me quemaba. Demasiado y no lo suficiente.

"Bella", Edward respiró otra vez contra mis labios. "Dime que sientes. Dime que sientes esto… entre nosotros. No puedo... no puedo ser solo yo", se lamentó. "No puedo...". Al parecer no era el único que luchaba para tener coherencia.

Al principio pensé que se refería a la protuberancia que seguía creciendo entre nuestros cuerpos, donde se unían. Por supuesto que la sentía, tendría que estar muerta para no sentir eso. Se hacía más grande y más dura por cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que empecé a pensar que podría necesitar su propio código postal. Pero luego me di cuenta de que no era eso lo que quería decir. Se refería a la atracción magnética entre nosotros, la electricidad, la conexión, la necesidad del uno al otro en mucho más que sólo en un nivel físico.

Llevé mis manos a su cara una vez más, alejándolo de mí por un momento, para que yo pudiera mirarle a sus ardientes ojos cuando le respondí. "Lo siento Edward. Yo lo he sentido durante tanto tiempo... pero también traté de luchar contra ello", admití abiertamente.

"Por favor, no luches más", rogó con voz tensa, su mirada abierta y vulnerable en sus ojos me provocaba un nuevo estallido de calor.

"Yo ya no... no puedo", le prometí con fervor, casi ininteligible, antes de llevar mi boca de nuevo a la suya. Me besó suavemente, siguiendo mis labios con su lengua antes de tomar mi labio inferior entre los suyos. Sus caderas, que me habían estado volviendo loca con su movimiento insistente, de repente se pararon debajo de mí.

_'No, por favor, no te detengas. ¡Por favor, no te detengas!'. _Quería pedirle, pero yo estaba más allá de las palabras.

"Necesito que me digas lo que quieres", me dijo de pronto, con su respiración inestable y con su voz áspera y desigual contra mis labios. Poco a poco, abrí los ojos y vi que sus ojos oscuros me hacían la pregunta. "Dime cómo de lejos...".

La pregunta del millón. ¿Hasta dónde? La respuesta parecía tan simple en la superficie. La conexión física y emocional entre nosotros era innegable, casi imparable y por amor de Dios, yo estaba encima de ese hombre, con su considerable hombría, sin duda, apretándose contra mí. Pero Edward estaba de alguna manera pensando con la claridad suficiente como para por lo menos preguntarme.

Con Edward callado debajo de mí, luché contra el impulso ardiente de moverme contra él y me obligué a escuchar las pocas voces de mi cabeza. Ellas estaban en una votación, y en mi mente podía ver como un pequeño grupo de personas tumbadas en un gran prado verde y soleado, gritaban sí y no, en favor o en contra. Yo podía escuchar claramente los 'sí' abrumadores de la decisión, y mi corazón, así como otras partes de mí, hacían una pequeña y feliz danza en agradecimiento a mi gran grupo de seguidores.

Pero... pero en el fondo, en la parte de atrás de la multitud, escondida detrás de los votantes mucho más fuertes y verbales que luchaban para hacerse oír por encima del resto del grupo excesivamente excitado, estaba una voz diminuta. Ella estaba siendo intimidada mientras el resto de los seguidores trataban de hacerla callar, pero ella luchaba, saltando y gritando, agitando los brazos desesperadamente para ser vista un poco entre los saltos y el baile del resto de la multitud, hasta que finalmente, y muy a regañadientes, debo añadir, la vi. La vi y no podía fingir que no estaba allí.

'¡Todavía no, todavía no, todavía no!', gritaba una y otra vez, su pobre voz ronca sobresalía a través de todos sus gritos.

Todavía respirando con dificultad, llevé mis labios hasta el cuello de Edward, besándolo con tanta suavidad como él me besaba, probando la dulzura de la fragancia que había estado inhalando durante semanas, a limpio, a varonil y a almizcle. A través de la fina tela de su camisa, pude sentir su corazón latiendo contra el mío. Él suspiró en mi cuello, mientras yo llevaba mis labios a su oído, besando su lóbulo suavemente.

"No puedo hacer esto contigo", espeté, arrepintiéndome en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca. Miré hacia arriba rápidamente. El shock en sus ojos verdes fue suficiente para enfriar bruscamente mi acalorado cuerpo.

"Oh Dios, eso tenía mucho más sentido en mi mente", gemí.

"Bueno, me alegro de que tuviera sentido en la mente de alguien", bromeó. Me estremecí de nuevo y me alejé de su regazo, sentándome a su lado con las piernas dobladas debajo de mí, mis manos plegándose y desplegándose con nerviosismo ahora en mi regazo.

"Hey, hey, hey", murmuró tomando mis manos en las suyas y besándolas dulcemente. "Relájate", agregó con su suave voz aterciopelada. "Ahora, sólo para asegurarme de que los dos estamos en el mismo punto aquí, con 'esto' quieres decir-"

"Sexo", terminé. Se quedó boquiabierto. "Mira, no es que yo no confíe en ti...". Suspiré, alejando mis manos de él y cubriéndome la cara.

"Uhm, bueno, supongo que cualquier persona puede acostumbrarse a la vida de un monje", le oí decir. "Quiero decir, los monjes viven sin eso, la mayoría de los sacerdotes y monjas viven sin eso, y bueno, yo todavía tengo mis manos, ¿no?".

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Espera!". Grité, dejando al descubierto mi cara y mirándole. Él me miraba con una sonrisa divertida. Le golpeé el brazo y él se rió entre dientes. "¡No he querido decir eso!".

Él suspiró de alivio. "Tengo que decirte que realmente estaba esperando que no fuera el caso".

Le sonreí. "Edward, la verdad es que no lo he hecho en un tiempo muy, muy largo". Él arqueó una ceja con curiosidad. "Desde que... desde antes de que Maddie naciera".

Su mandíbula casi se cayó al suelo.

"¿Quieres decir", tragó, "quieres decir que sólo has estado con...?"

"Con Paul, sí". Le confirmé.

Silencio. Se pasó la mano por el cabello. "Maldita sea", dijo después de un tiempo. Tomó una respiración profunda, exhalando lentamente. "Maldita sea", dijo otra vez.

Fruncí mis labios, cruzando los brazos delante de mí. "¿Qué tiene de 'maldito' el tema?". Le pregunté, imitando su voz. "Sólo he estado con un hombre, ¿y qué?". Le dije a la defensiva. "¿Exactamente con cuántas mujeres has estado en tu vida, millonario y mujeriego Edward Cullen?"

Tan pronto como la pregunta estuvo fuera de mi boca, no estaba tan segura de querer saber la respuesta. Pero la forma en la que sus ojos se pusieron de nuevo en mí, la mirada oscura y nublada en sus ojos, me hizo pensar que él aún tenía menos interés en compartir lo que yo iba a escuchar.

Forzó una sonrisa y dijo: "¿Puedo abstenerme de contestar eso ya que mi respuesta podría afectar negativamente el esperado periodo antes mencionado aquí?". Su tono era de broma, pero en la oscuridad de sus ojos no se encontraba su ligereza forzada.

Asentí con la cabeza rápidamente, y luego para distraerme de preguntarle si era tan alto ese número y lo que me haría sentir, y especialmente con las pequeñas voces en el fondo de mi mente hablando de cabeceros de cama, empecé a explicarme.

"No he estado con un hombre en un largo tiempo, Edward, y sinceramente, estoy más que un poco nervioso con ello", retorcía mis manos ansiosamente, mientras que Edward me miraba con paciencia. "Quiero decir, la última vez que tuve relaciones sexuales teníamos a un hombre distinto gobernando esta ciudad y Plutón todavía era considerado un planeta, simplemente no creo que esté preparada para ello-". Me golpeé la sien con un dedo, "ahora. Tengo la intención de estarlo, espero", le sonreí, "en algún momento del futuro cercano, pero en este momento-"

Sus labios se fueron rápidamente a los míos, sin dejar que terminara la frase. La forma en la que su boca se movía sobre la mía, suave y dulcemente, la forma en la que suavemente mecía mi cabeza entre sus dos fuertes manos, me confirmó que me había entendido, o al menos aceptado lo que yo le estaba diciendo. Él separó mis labios lentamente con su lengua, empujándome de nuevo en el sofá, pero esta vez manteniendo su peso fuera de mí. Él estaba dando un paso atrás, a la segunda base, y aunque mi mente estaba agradecida, el resto de mi cuerpo ansiaba la sensación de lo de antes. La sensación de calor y el hormigueo que habían permanecido latentes en mi interior durante tanto tiempo se habían despertado ahora, y no estaban listos para una siesta. Y cuando su boca se perdió dándome besos de ida y vuelta entre mi mandíbula y mi oreja, mi cuerpo se sintió más que dispuesto a saltarse todas las bases y volver a casa.

Pero la cálida boca de Edward llegó justo debajo de mi oído, y en voz baja y suave, murmuró: "Bella, no es necesario que te expliques, mi amor". Sus labios rozaron mi oreja y yo no podía dejar de inclinarme hacia su boca. Él se rió entre dientes. "Estaría mintiendo si dijera que realmente no te quiero. Es decir, acabas de sentir lo mucho que te quiero". Sus palabras me hicieron estremecerme. "Pero yo quiero mucho más de ti que sólo 'eso' ", bromeó, besando el lugar correcto en mi oído. Su aliento sopló tan caliente en mi oído que fui a su pelo y lo cogí con fuerza por los lados, acariciando su cabello suave y sedoso entre mis dedos. Me pareció oírle gemir a la ligera antes de continuar.

"Voy a esperar el tiempo que necesites", murmuró en voz baja, moviendo sus manos a mis caderas, lentamente pasándolas por mi lado, por mis brazos, hasta cubrir mis manos, que aún estaban en puños en su pelo. Las apretó fuertemente, por lo que mi agarre en su cabello fue más fuerte. Esta vez, su gemido fue mucho más pronunciado y tuve la clara sensación de que disfrutaba cuando tiraba de su cabello. Mucho, mucho.

Puso su boca en la mía de nuevo, besándome suavemente, con reverencia.

"Siempre que pueda darte un beso", susurró, con sus labios aún en los míos. Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. "Siempre que pueda tenerte", continuó, llevando sus manos hasta mis caderas de nuevo. Me las arreglé para asentir de nuevo. "Entonces voy a esperar todo el tiempo que le haga falta a tu hermoso cerebro-", sus labios se perdían dando besos calientes hasta mi sien. "-para estar listo para eso". Me estremecí de nuevo, cogiendo su pelo con fuerza.

Él gimió. "Unghhh. Pero Bella, cariño, tienes que dejar de hacer eso, o todas las apuestas estarán anuladas". Sus labios se movieron junto con los míos otra vez, y todas las conversaciones cesaron, y hasta lo hizo la tormenta de fuera, que había estado golpeando insistentemente la ciudad durante horas y horas. Pero la tormenta del interior... no cesó hasta las primeras horas de la mañana.

... ...

**Ale, mañana más, jajaja.**

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger, nina, mpgm, Lucero Hale, AlinPattz, deandramari, Ingriid, Tnad3a29, janalez, Agustina Griego, Andrewy, **Fran Ktrin Black, Mary de cullen, Andrea, lizzycullenswan, roxcio, Marianixcr,** Molly M94, anamart05, gpattz, pillyna, inyourskins, rakelluvre, paaholiitha´Gg, Lourense, madaswan, andrea22, elena robsten, Andrea D, supattinsondecullen, si me dejo a alguien decídmelo ;)**


	18. ¿Besos y Anuncios?

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**NOTA:** A partir de este capítulo aparece un personaje que sabe hablar español, al ser un fic escrito en inglés, esas palabras estaban en español, lo digo porque como este está ya en español, simplemente he puesto esas palabras en cursiva, para que lo supierais.

**Canción recomendada por la autora** - Chasing Cars de Snow Patrol

**Capítulo 17 - ¿Besos y Anuncios?  
><strong>

**(EPOV)  
><strong>  
>Más de un par de preguntas y preocupaciones todavía daban vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza a las cinco de la mañana, evitando que llegara a esa etapa final del sueño, aquella en la que las oscuras reglas y todos los pensamientos y las reflexiones se iban por la ventana del subconsciente, empujados a un difuso estado de sueño donde las verdades y las falsedades, los temores dados a conocer y los deseos se mezclaban para crear una realidad al estilo Tim Burton.<p>

¿Cuál era la preocupación más apremiante en este momento?

¿Era posible morir por tener las pelotas azules, y aunque no necesariamente pudiera morir, había alguna posibilidad de que mis dos amigas congestionadas se hincharan tanto como para explotar?

Con eso quería decir que cada vez que mis pelotas se presionaban contra el duro e incómodo colchón de Bella, me estremecía, sujetándomelas con un gemido. La tormenta que había golpeando a la ciudad durante las últimas veinticuatro horas al final se había calmado poco después de medianoche, o como yo seguía refiriéndome en mi mente, 'hace una hora desde mi nuevo voto de celibato', este era diferente al de los últimos meses, porque ahora tenía una novia oficial... pero no sexo. Y ahora... bueno, ahora no parecía haber ninguna fecha de finalización o tiempo en el horizonte. La idea hacía que mis pelotas ya debilitadas me dolieran aún más.

¿Estaba sintiéndome el pene bloqueado? Sí.

¿Me arrepentía un segundo de las últimas horas? Maldita sea. No.

Otra imagen de hace unas horas en las que casi mojo, me vino a la cabeza. Bella clavada debajo de mí en el sofá, con sus manos calientes en mí pelo, acariciándolo y tirando de él, y sus labios suaves - con facilidad podría decir que eran los labios más suaves y dulces que existían - en mi boca, haciendo lo mismo allí. Sonreí como un adolescente pringado contra mi almohada prestada, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de las dos hinchadas de abajo. Mierda, se podría pensar que yo nunca había sido besado antes.

Bueno, si tuviera que hacerlo, podía tratar con las pelotas azules por un tiempo. Si eso significaba que Bella era mía ahora. Podía tenerla, podía darle un beso, podía llevarla a su casa y permanecer con ella durante un tiempo, pasar tiempo con ella y con Maddie. Ese conocimiento fue suficiente para superar el dolor de estos dos apéndices más azules e hinchados que nunca. Y, aparentemente, ese conocimiento tendría que ser suficiente, al menos por el momento.

Maldita sea. Si no encontraba una manera de concentrarme en otra cosa, nunca iba a deshacerme del problema en el sur.

Me di la vuelta con cuidado, mirando al techo oscuro. Mis pensamientos fueron a todo lo que Bella me había dicho esta noche, sobre su padre, sobre Jake, y sobre su estúpido ex marido.

Paul. Una ola de rabia inimaginable me sacudió de pies a cabeza. Cogí con mis puños el edredón blanco que Bella me había prestado, apretando los dientes en la oscuridad. Si alguna vez veía a Paul Forrester, si alguna vez se acercaba a Bella y a Maddie, uno de nosotros se retiraría de la escena en una camilla, así de simple.

Y Jake. Suspiré, rodando por mi lado con cautela, pero ahora el latido abajo había desaparecido. Me quejé en silencio, porque así como yo había sospechado, Jake estaba enamorado de Bella. Y al parecer, se había nombrado a sí mismo héroe y protector de Bella, un papel del que yo que estaba bastante seguro que él no estaría muy feliz de renunciar. Él la amaba, pero ella ahora era mía para que yo la cuidara, tanto ella como Maddie, y tan agradecido como podía haber estado por todo lo que él había hecho por ellas antes de que yo entrara en escena, yo estaba aquí ahora. Ya era hora de que Jake saliera de esta escena.

Mis ojos estaban pegados en el techo oscuro, me moví para ponerme de lado, moviendo algunos mechones perdidos del cabello de mi frente. Mi visión se fue a las luces de color rojo brillante de la estufa. Cinco y treinta y tres de la mañana, y todavía no había pegado ojo. Cerré los ojos, deseando que mi mente se quedara en blanco, pero seguí igual cuando la noche se mantuvo repitiéndose en mi mente como un rollo de una película sin fin.

¿Cómo diablos iba yo a ir a dormir cuando Bella estaba a sólo unos metros de mí, acurrucada a gusto en su suave cama?, todo en lo que podía pensar era la sensación de sus labios calientes presionándose contra los míos, la forma en la que su boca se perdía suavemente, dándome dulces besos de ida y vuelta en mi cuello, la forma en la que sus manos se ponían en puños en mi pelo, la sensación de su cuerpo caliente presionado contra el mío, y, ¡oh Jesús!, la sensación de ella, justo encima de mi-

Mierdaaaa. Ahí estaban mis pelotas otra vez. Iba a ser una noche larga y dura.

Otra confesión: yo estaba cagado de miedo. Bella era tan diferente de cualquier chica que había conocido, yo no tenía ni idea de cómo proceder con ella. Ella era tan delicada y tan fuerte al mismo tiempo. Al igual que una rosa aparentemente frágil maltratada por el viento y una que se marchitaba en la brisa de la tarde, pero de alguna manera lograba sobrevivir hasta la siguiente mañana soleada, con un despertar más fuerte y más hermoso que nunca. Negué con la cabeza, sintiendo la rabia una vez más al pensar en todo lo que ella había tenido que pasar.

Todas estas horas más tarde todavía no podía creer el nivel de estupidez de Paul. Él la había tenido, ella había sido su esposa, la madre de su hija, por el amor de Dios. Había tenido la oportunidad de compartir cosas con ella que yo ni siquiera podía soñar, todavía no. Y él había tirado todo por la borda, había lanzado tanto a Bella como a Maddie lejos como dos viejas muñecas de trapo que no quería o no necesitaba. Bella había dicho que él se había dado por vencido cuando él finalmente accedió a tener el divorcio, que se había dado cuenta de que ella no lo amaba y que le había abandonado. Yo no estaba tan seguro de eso. ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio abandonaría completamente a esos dos tesoros de esa manera? Un escalofrío corrió por mis venas.

Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Yo no merecía a alguien como Bella. Si alguna vez había dudado de eso antes, sus confesiones de anoche me lo confirmaron. ¿Cómo iba a esperar que ella confiara en mí cuando yo había sido exactamente el tipo de hombre del que había estado huyendo?

Soplé y cerré los ojos, limpiando mi mente de los últimos ciento veinte minutos. Una vez más, no funcionó. El proceso continuo por un montón de tiempo indeterminado, como lo había estado haciendo desde que los párpados de Bella habían comenzado a cerrarse a las dos de la mañana, su cuerpo era suave y cálido en mis brazos mientras nos quedamos enredados el uno en el otro en el sofá, bocas y labios juntándose, y exploraciones en voz baja, con eso admitió que ella estaba perdiendo la lucha contra el sueño. Por mucho que yo lo odiara, la convencí de ir a la cama, y después de un casto beso, tuvo que ceder. Y a pesar de que ver como iba medio dormida mientras iba a su habitación había sido… duro - literalmente - en ese momento estaba seguro de que me dormiría como un bebé, con los pensamientos de Bella bailando en mi cabeza.

Me había equivocado.

Finalmente, en algún momento los colores apagados de la noche comenzaron a mezclarse en mis ojos, junto con la luz roja del reloj de la estufa, los marrones de las estanterías de madera y de la mesa de café, el bronceado profundo de las cortinas. Los sonidos de la decoloración a mí alrededor también se mezclaron entre sí para formar un coro silencioso, me arrullé en ese estado de sueño que se me había escapado durante toda la noche, se oían bocinazos suaves en la distancia, pasos golpeando en un piso concreto más allá, voces llevadas con el viento... Y entonces, una voz suave y melódica sonó por encima de todos, cantando en voz baja acerca de un anciano y su granja, y los ruidos extraños que sus animales hacían...

"¡Edwood te quedaste!", una pequeña voz me gritó al oído, devolviéndome sorprendente la consciencia, y haciéndome saltar de modo que el colchón de muelles se clavó en mi espalda. Poco a poco levanté la cabeza de la almohada, forzando los ojos para que se concentraran en la fuente de la voz, mi cerebro dormido estaba demasiado cansado como para conocer inmediatamente el lugar. Sólo me tomó un segundo. Una pequeña forma de pie, con un pijama rosa, situada a los pies de mi cama, me sonreía ampliamente, su cabello castaño era un caos desordenado y estaba con los brazos cruzados con fuerza alrededor de su muñeca.

"Maddie", susurré, demasiado cansado como para hacer cualquier otro sonido.

"¡Te quedaste, te quedaste!", gritó de nuevo, saltando arriba y abajo. "Ah, ¿vas a viví con nosotas?"

Me apoyé en mis codos, mirando a la niña delante de mí. Todavía medio dormido, me tomó unos segundos entender su pregunta.

"No princesa," comencé, con mi voz llena de sueño, aunque no había dormido mucho. "Tuve un problema con mi coche la noche anterior y tú mamá me dijo que estaba bien que me quedara".

Parecía decepcionada por esta respuesta. Miré el reloj de la estufa. Las seis y veintisiete de la mañana. Por Dios, Bella no había estado bromeando sobre que Maddie se despertaba con los gallos.

"¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?". Le pregunté.

Ella frunció el ceño. "No es ponto. Es hoa de despetá. Mía..."-señaló a la ventana con su dedo meñique - "la luna está po la noche y el sol está po la mañana, mamá dice que eso significa que las niñas pueden salí de la cama".

Luché contra el impulso cansado e irritado de decirme a mí mismo que yo no era una niña y tal vez esa regla no se aplicaba a mí, y seguí su dedo hacia la ventana. El naranja del amanecer proyectaba una luz tenue en la habitación, bañándolo todo con un suave resplandor, incluyendo al pequeño ángel delante de mí. Todo lo que ella necesitaba era el halo.

"¿Puedo vé la televisión ahoa?", preguntó después de unos segundos.

"Sí, claro".

Ella no se movió. Yo me senté.

Señaló al sofá cama. "¿Puedo sentáme ahí?"

"Oh", respondí, sintiéndome estúpido y atontado. "Claro princesa". Me aparté, haciendo espacio para ella.

Ella me sonrió antes de arrojarse sobre el sofá cama, su pequeño cuerpo rebotó arriba y abajo mientras el colchón delgado se movía. Se sentó con las piernas dobladas debajo de ella como Bella se había sentado anoche mientras estuvimos hablando. Sin soltar su muñeca, ella me miró con expectación, era una mirada que había llegado a conocer en las últimas veinticuatro horas y significaba que ella estaba esperando algo.

"Necesitas la televisión encendido para verla, ¿no?". Le pregunté.

"Uh-huh".

Cogí el mando a distancia de la mesa de café y me volví hacia la TV poniendo el canal que ya conocía, también desde las últimas veinticuatro horas, y que era el favorito de Maddie. Tan pronto como comenzó a cantar junto con un cierto personaje difuso de color naranja, yo bajé la cabeza sobre la almohada, con la esperanza de poder dormir un poco más.

Cuando ya me sentía a la deriva una vez más, la sensación de pequeños dedos calientes en contra de mis párpados me obligó a volver a la consciencia. Abrí los ojos. El dulce rostro de Maddie miró hacia mí con impaciencia.

"Mia la televisión conmigo", dijo con su vocecita suave. Y por mucho que mi cuerpo me pidiera que cerrara los ojos otra vez, los obligué a permanecer abiertos, frotándolos con las palmas de mis manos.  
>Me reí, recogiendo mi almohada y poniéndola contra de la parte trasera del sofá. Me recosté en ella.<p>

"Así que, dime lo que estamos viendo".

Ella dijo más cerca de mí. "Es Yo Gabba Gabba", dijo emocionada. "DJ Lance Wock es mi favoito". Asentí con la cabeza. Sus ojos se movieron detrás de mí. "¿Puedo yo usá tu almohada?"

"Por supuesto que puedes", le contesté, moviendo la cabeza a un lado para que pudiera descansar su cabeza sobre la almohada.

La puso hacia atrás rápidamente, con su cabello largo y castaño alrededor de la almohada, con unos cuantos mechones perdiéndose por mi boca. Aspiré ese aroma dulce saliendo de ella, uno que sin darme cuenta había llegado a asociar con Maddie. Era similar al de Bella, pero de alguna manera más dulce, más suave aún. Me recordaba a una fresca mañana de primavera corriendo por el Central Park, los rayos del sol ahuyentando el frío que dejaba el invierno, el aroma de los tulipanes en flor por el aire. Esa era Maddie, cálida, pura y fresca. Sus ojos castaños bailaban por la luz del sol que entraba desde la ventana justo detrás de nosotros, la luz hacía que brillaran como el chocolate mezclado con la purpurina.

Y de repente, todo parecía tan... bien. El como yo pertenecía a este lugar para estar con ella, viendo la televisión de la mañana del sábado, compartiendo una almohada y escuchando su canto. ¿Cómo podía alguien no querer a esta dulce niña? ¿Cómo podía alguien no pensar que esto era la experiencia más dulce?

Maddie se volvió y me sorprendió mirándola. Sus cejas arrugadas. "Edwood, ¿po qué me mías? Mamá dice que no es de buena educación".

Llevé mi mano hasta su cabello, aún suave a pesar de su aspecto desordenado. Había algo que quería decir, pero no estaba seguro de lo que era. Le acaricié el pelo suavemente antes de dejarlo bien finalmente.

"Hueles como la primavera".

Ella se rió. "Mamá también lo dice". Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió la mirada hacia el televisor. La miré unos instantes más antes de mirarlo también.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, Bella estaba todavía dormida. Después de dar un viaje al baño para hacer la más larga meada de la historia y lavarme los dientes con el cepillo de dientes que Bella había dejado para mí, me lavé la cara con agua fría y pasé los dedos por mi pelo, suspirando. ¿Este era el pelo del sexo sin sexo? Admitir la batalla perdida con mi pelo me hizo volver a la sala de estar, pasando antes por el dormitorio de Bella. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y me detuve por un momento, escuchando. La podía imaginar abrazada profundamente a sus sábanas, sus cabellos extendidos por toda la almohada, sus pies asomándose por debajo de las sábanas. Eso casi se llevó todo mi autocontrol para no mirar y confirmar esa imagen en mi mente. Vacilante, me arrastré fuera de la puerta y me dirigí de nuevo a la sala de estar, lo que era algo bueno, porque la princesa estaba esperándome.

"¡Edwood, baila conmigo!". Maddie me ordenó tan pronto como me vio. El agua fría en la cara había ayudado a despertarme. Tomé sus manos en las mías y seguí su ejemplo, bailando al ritmo de un tío con un vestido naranja de una sola pieza y un sombrero brillante y esponjoso de color naranja. Esta mañana definitivamente encabezaba la lista de los más extraños comienzos de un sábado, pero tenía que hacerlo. Estas eran las cosas que hacía por las chicas más importantes de mi vida.

Después de unos quince minutos, Maddie se derrumbó en el sofá, riendose alegremente.

"Estoy hambienta ahoa".

Veinte minutos más tarde, Maddie y yo nos sentábamos en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, excavando entre pilas de crepes de arándanos calientes, huevos revueltos y bacon. Vi como ella daba un bocado a su crepe con avidez, mientras grumos pegajosos de miel corrían por su barbilla.

"¿Bueno?". Le pregunté.

"Uh-huh. Delicioso. Gacias Edwood", dijo con la boca llena de comida mezclada. Sonreí. Este era probablemente uno de los momentos donde Bella le diría que no hablara con la boca llena, pero yo no lo hice. Cogió el vaso de leche que le había servido, con unas cuantas gotas cayéndose mientras ella se lo llevaba a la boca. Cuando apartó el vaso, había añadido una fina línea de leche espumosa a los elementos pegados en su cara. Luché contra una sonrisa.

"Ah, ¿vas a pasá el día con mi mamá y conmigo?", me preguntó.

"Tal vez. Vamos a tener que ver lo que mamá ha planeado". No tenía ni idea de cómo Bella quería manejar nuestra relación frente a Maddie. ¿Iba a decirle a Maddie que ella y yo estábamos…en qué estábamos exactamente?

"Hoy quieo í contigo al paque". Mis ojos se volvieron hacia la pequeña ventana sobre el fregadero. Pequeños rayos de sol brillaban en la cocina, bañada por la luz del día, la lluvia y los fuertes vientos de ayer eran un recuerdo muy lejano.

"Hábleme de ese dibujo que has hecho", le pregunté, cambiando de tema.

Maddie miró al dibujo que estaba sobre la mesa a su lado, los lápices de colores estaban distribuidos en un semicírculo alrededor de él. Esa imagen era similar a la que ella había dibujado para Bella ayer en mi oficina, un hombre, una mujer y una niña, con las letras MF escritas en caligrafía temblorosa debajo de ella.

Maddie se encogió de hombros, desechando otro bocado de comida. "Somos tú, mamá y yo", dijo con la mayor naturalidad.

"¿Qué significan estas letras?". Le pregunté con curiosidad, señalándole las letras.

"Tonto", dijo con una risita, como si debería haber sido completamente obvio. "Significa mi fami-"

"Buenos días". La voz de Bella revoloteó desde detrás de mí. Me di vuelta y la encontré de pie en el umbral entre la cocina y la sala de estar, con los ojos saltando con curiosidad entre Maddie y yo.

"¡Mami!", Maddie gritó con alegría. "Yo estaba tan hambienta que Edwood me ha hecho el desayuno". Ella saltó de su asiento.

Bella sonrió, con la sorpresa en su cara. Sus ojos miraron el reloj en la estufa.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! No me di cuenta que era tan tarde… Maddie, mi amor, ¿por qué no has venido a buscarme cuando te has despertado?"

"¡Yo estaba jugando y viendo la televisión con Edwood! ¡Y entonces él me hizo queps!", repitió ella, empujando otro gran bocado en su boca para ilustrar su punto.

Bella me miró con ojos de vergüenza. "Edward, lo siento mucho. No me he dado cuenta de que era tan tarde. Espero que Maddie no te haya despertado". Ella dio unos pasos hacia delante, mirándome a mí y luego otra vez a Maddie.

Me levanté de la mesa, tomando los pasos restantes para llegar a ella. Mis manos le tomaron la cara y le di un beso en la frente. Lo que realmente quería era plantárselo en la boca y jugar con su lengua, pero no pensé que sería una buena idea delante de Maddie.

"Buenos días a ti también", le dije, en mi boca se puso una sonrisa. "No es tarde para nada, y no te hemos despertado porque nos iba bien por nuestra cuenta, y además, anoche te fuiste a dormir bastante tarde...", Bella sonrió, ruborizándose con una sombra profunda de color rojo en sus mejillas. "Hemos visto la televisión por un rato y luego nos ha dado el hambre, así que he hecho el desayuno", agregué con un gesto descuidado. "Tan pronto como estés lista voy a romper algunos huevos y hacerte tus crepes".

"¡Oh, no. Tú no tienes que hacer eso!", exclamó mirándome. "Puedo hacerlo yo misma".

Rodé los ojos, dejando su cara y levantando sus manos con las mías, moviéndolas entre nosotros. "¿Vamos a hacer esto otra vez?"

Me miró por un momento, antes de soltar una de mis manos. Cubriéndose su boca, dijo: "Tengo que ir a lavarme los dientes, pero vuelvo enseguida, ¿vale?".

Me reí y le solté la mano. "Todo estará listo cuando regreses".

Diez minutos más tarde, cuando estaba acabando los crepes de Bella, los huevos y el tocino, oí sus pasos suaves detrás de mí. Ella puso su cabeza en mi hombro, mirando por encima de mí estando de puntillas.

"Eso se ve y huele delicioso. Gracias", murmuró en voz baja mientras sus palabras hacían cosas interesantes en el vello de mi nuca.

Dejé la sartén y me volví hacia ella. "De nada", le dije alegremente. Le di un vistazo a Maddie. Había terminado su desayuno y se había mudado de vuelta a la TV. Rápidamente me incliné y le di a Bella un beso rápido en sus labios.

"Mmm, menta". Le dije, lamiéndome los labios. Ella se rió y me quitó el plato con avidez.

"Mmm", gimió Bella, sentándose en la mesa de la cocina. "Edward estos crepes están deliciosos". Ella se los comía casi tan rápido como Maddie.

Me reí, amaba la manera en la que estas chicas comían. "Me alegro de que estés disfrutando. Son la receta secreta de Esme. Tal vez si te portas bien la compartiré contigo uno de estos días", me burlé de ella, llegando a jugar con un mechón de su pelo suelto que le colgaba por los ojos.

"Pensaba que anoche me había comportado muy bien", bromeó de nuevo, mirándome con una sonrisa pícara antes de que poco a poco se pusiera un gran bocado de huevo en su boca. Mierda. Ahí estaba otra vez mi problema de abajo. Iba a ser un día largo y duro, ya que si al verla comiéndose el desayuno me provocaba esto… Me moví en mi asiento.

"Bien, bien, Srta. Swan, ¿estamos juguetones esta mañana?". Tomé su mano libre con la mía.

"Me siento… muy bien esta mañana", ella estuvo de acuerdo. Cuando terminó, empujó su plato vacío y mirando en la dirección de Maddie, se acercó y tomó mi otra mano.

"Tal vez sea porque he dormido por primera vez en muchos años. O tal vez sea otra cosa..."

"Mmhm", murmuré. "Yo voto por la otra cosa".

Ella se echó a reír. "En serio, gracias por el desayuno. Ha estado buenísimo. No puedo recordar la última vez que alguien me hizo un caliente desayuno. Creo que puede haber sido cuando tenía la edad de Maddie". Miró a Maddie de nuevo, con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Nadie te ha hecho el desayuno nunca, Bella?"

Ella se encogió de hombros.

Fruncí mis labios. "Bien, pues acostumbre a ello. Porque va a suceder con bastante frecuencia a partir de ahora".

Levantó una ceja. Me tomó un segundo darme cuenta por qué.

"No es que me esté invitando a dormir todo el tiempo a partir de ahora, sólo quería decir que… quiero decir… siempre que lo desees". Sus labios temblaban. "Yo sólo quería decir que yo voy a cocinar para ti siempre que lo desees".

Ella se rió en voz alta, dándole una larga y curiosa mirada a Maddie, cuyos ojos se fueron directamente a nuestras manos. Ella me miró a mí con su madre antes de volver su atención, sin decir una palabra, de nuevo a la TV.

"Entonces, ¿qué le decimos?". Le pregunté, levantando nuestras manos para mostrarle lo que quería decir.

Bella se encogió de hombros. "En realidad no he pensado en nada todavía. Tengo que pensar un poco. Todo esto es nuevo para mí y va a ser nuevo para ella".

Asentí con la cabeza. Personalmente, tenía la sensación de que Maddie estaría bien conmigo y con su mamá, y yo iba a decirlo antes de que mi móvil sonara. De mala gana, solté una de las manos de Bella para sacarlo de mi bolsillo del pantalón.

"Es Jasper", le dije presionando el botón de aceptar. Yo le había llamado y le había dejado un mensaje en su buzón de voz esta mañana.

"Jazz, hombre, gracias por devolverme la llamada".

"'¿Edward? ¿Qué hacías llamándome tan pronto? Alice me dijo que anoche ibas a hacer frente a los trenes subterráneos. ¿Estás ya en casa?".

Eché un vistazo a Bella, quien se había levantado para limpiar sus platos. "Voy a limpiarlos", susurró ella, avanzando hacia el fregadero.

Volví mi atención hacia Jasper. "En realidad, eh, estoy en casa de Bella".

"¿En casa de Bella? ¿Qué haces allí tan temprano? ¿Has dormido allí o algo así?", él se rió, bromeando. No le respondí. "Espera, ¿has dormido allí?".

"Jazz", murmuré, mirando a Bella. Ella estaba de espaldas a mí mientras se movía alrededor de la pequeña cocina limpiando los platos y las sartenes que yo había utilizado para prepararle el desayuno esta mañana.

"¡Mierda, has dormido allí!". Jasper chilló. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo.

"Jasper, eso no-"

"Hey Al", le oí gritar lejos del teléfono.

"No Jasper", susurré tan silenciosamente como pude, poniéndome de pie rápidamente y pasando a la sala de estar. "No se lo digas-"

"¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Edward se ha quedado a dormir en casa de Bella!"

El grito se oyó a lo largo de todo Brooklyn. Las cosas se cayeron, los pies se escurrieron y el teléfono parecía estar desperdigado antes de que los gritos ahogados de Jasper desaparecieran y una voz chillona llegara a través del teléfono.

"Espera. ¿Dormiste en casa de Bella anoche?"

"Alice, no conviertas esto en una gran cosa-"

"¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Qué no me tome esto como una gran cosa? ¿Qué no me tome esto como una gran cosa?", ella gritó antes de dar otro grito fuerte. Alejé el teléfono de mi oído. "¡Esta es la cosa más grande que he oído nunca!". Otro grito. "Cuéntamelo. Todo".

"¿Estás bromeando conmigo? ¿Qué estamos, en la escuela secundaria?". Le susurré, mirando a Maddie y a Bella. La primera estaba sentada tranquilamente en el suelo jugando con unas muñecas y la segunda cargando el lavavajillas. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por un instante antes de volver a los platos. "Métete en tus malditos asuntos", le susurré a Alice lo más bajo posible.

Alice se quedó callada por unos momentos. "Wow", dijo finalmente en un tono sorprendentemente tenue. "¿Nada de besos y mucho hablar? Esto debe de ser serio". Rodé los ojos, pero no contesté. "No importa", continuó en un tono indiferente. "Acabamos de llegar a casa desde el Plaza e íbamos a tomarnos una siesta. Pero creo que voy a ir a casa de Bella para hacerle una visita".

"Alice". Le advertí. Como de costumbre, me despidió con una risita.

"Alice".

"¡Nos vemos en poco, hermano!", ella gritó de nuevo, antes de dar otro grito y entregar el teléfono a Jasper.

Jasper se rió entre dientes en el receptor.

"Muchas gracias, mierda", gruñí en voz baja.

"Lo siento hombre", se rió.

Suspiré. "Mira, ¿me harías un favor? Necesito que me recojas y me lleves a recoger mi Volvo. Se lo llevó la grúa ayer por la noche".

Regresé a la cocina después de colgar a Jasper. Bella estaba de pie junto al fregadero. Deslicé los brazos alrededor de su cintura, tirando de ella en contra de mi pecho.

"Jasper viene a buscarme para que yo pueda ir a buscar mi coche". Hundí mi cabeza en su pelo, inhalando profundamente. "Maldito sea tu buen olor".

Ella soltó el trapo de cocina y llevó sus manos hacia mí, abrazándome el cuello. Su expresión era incómoda. "Entonces, uhm, bien entonces. ¿Supongo que te veré el lunes?"

Levanté una ceja. "¿Ya has tenido suficiente de mí?"

"¡No!", ella respondió, moviendo la cabeza con rapidez. "Sólo", exhalaba fuertemente, "Edward, no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo", confesó mirando hacia abajo y dejando caer sus hombros. "No sé lo que tengo que estar haciendo o diciendo".

Puse un dedo bajo su barbilla, levantando sus ojos hacia mí. "Haz lo que sientes. Di lo que sientes. Si tienes cosas que hacer, eso está bien". En realidad no lo estaba, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía decir?

Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos, entrecerrando los ojos y estudiándome. "¿Te parecería una locura si dijera que no quiero que te vayas todavía?", dijo finalmente, mirándome por debajo de sus pestañas.

Yo sonreí. "No, porque yo no me quiero ir todavía".

La tiró en mis brazos después. La sensación de su cuerpo cálido contra el mío era alucinante en muchos niveles.

"Mami, Edwood, ¿vamos a í al paque?", una pequeña voz preguntó con impaciencia, congelándonos. Bella fue la primera en reaccionar. Con cuidado, ella se despegó de mí, aclarándose la garganta y se arrodilló al nivel de Maddie.

"Maddie, Edwood y yo-"

"Edwood dijo que podíamos í al paque si tú decías que estaba bien".

Bella me miró con inseguridad en sus ojos.

"Hey, ¿qué tal si vamos al zoológico hoy, qué te parece? ¿Has estado en el Zoo del Central Park, Maddie?". Le pregunté.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

"Pues bien, yo voto por el zoológico".

Maddie nos miró a mí y a su madre con una expresión suplicante.

Bella sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "Si eso es lo que te gustaría hacer hoy".

"¡Sii!". Maddie gritó, corriendo fuera de la cocina. "¡Voy a vé a los leones y tigues y a los pingüinos!"

Ambos miramos detrás de ella, riéndonos entre dientes.

"Sabes, creo que estamos haciendo un gran problema de todo esto". Hice una seña entre nosotros con la mano. "Maddie nos ha estado viendo cogidos de la mano y abrazándonos toda la mañana y no parece afectarle".

"Puede que tengas razón", resopló ella. "Tal vez deberíamos simplemente dejarlo ir naturalmente con ella".

Media hora más tarde el timbre sonó, un zumbido largo seguido por unos pocos cortos, impaciente. Continuó hasta que Bella ansiosamente pulsó el botón de abrir. No fue una sorpresa, unos chillidos fuertes seguido por un galimatías ininteligible confirmaban que era Alice. Bella esperó mientras yo me ponía mis zapatos y mi camisa de nuevo. Jesús, ahora se me antojaba una ducha. Pasándome la mano por el pelo, me puse de pie y caminé hacia la puerta, bloqueándola con mi cuerpo.

"Tengo que advertírtelo. Alice está haciendo una gran cosa del hecho de que haya pasado la noche aquí".

Bella llegó a mi lado. "¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le has dicho?", preguntó con una sonrisa curiosa.

"Nada. Ese es el problema".

Bella se rió. "No te preocupes por Alice. La puedo manejar".

Se escucharon golpes impacientes en la puerta. "Espero que sí", murmuré, negándome a moverme lejos de la puerta.

Bella se rió de nuevo y me llevó lejos de la puerta, abriéndola para ver a mi hermana y a mi futuro cuñado. Alice miró como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento. Jasper sólo parecía divertido.

Empujándose delante de mí sin un segundo vistazo, Alice apartó a Bella a un lado. "Tú y yo tenemos algo que hacer".

Bella me miró de soslayo como diciéndome: 'allá vamos'.

"¿Estás listo?". Preguntó Jasper calmadamente. "Tengo el coche aparcado en doble fila, así que no puedo tardar".

Me sentía culpable por dejar a Bella con la loca, me acerqué a donde Alice la había acorralado y la aparté.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Vamos a estar bien. Alice y yo sólo vamos a tener alguna conversación de chicas mientras vosotros estáis fuera". Me guiñó un ojo cómplice.

Fruncí el ceño. "Tú no tienes que hablar con ella sobre ninguna cosa, Bella".

Ella se rió y Alice gruñó. "Oye, ¿qué parte de 'conversación de chicas' no has entendido? ¡Somos amigas, eso es lo que hacen las amigas!". Ella me sacó la lengua y me sopló con fuerza. Jesús, era como una niña.

Me volví hacia Bella y levanté una mano a su pelo largo, pasando mis dedos a través de él.

"Estaré de vuelta en una hora. Sólo voy a recoger el coche y luego vendré a buscaros a ti y a Maddie".

Su rostro esbozó una amplia sonrisa. "Suena como un plan".

Y a pesar de que me seguía muriendo por empujar mi lengua en su boca, me contuve por estar delante de nuestro público, los ojos de Alice estaban tan centrados en mí que prácticamente me estaban perforando un agujero en mi cerebro. En lugar de un beso caliente y fuerte, poco a poco incliné mi cabeza hacia abajo y le di un suave beso en la mejilla.

"Nos vemos en un rato, ¿de acuerdo?".

"Está bien", contestó en voz baja. Nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento. Yo no quería irme, y por la forma en la que ella tomó mi mano, ella tampoco quería que me fuera.

"Oh Dios, ¿te vas ya?". Alice rodó los ojos y gimió. Ella se acercó y tiró de mi mano libre, arrastrándome hacia la puerta con su pequeño cuerpo anormalmente fuerte. Me aferré a la mano de Bella mientras fue posible, pero al final tuve que salir antes de que Alice nos arrastrara a los dos fuera de la puerta.

"Fuera, fuera, fuera", ordenó, empujándonos fuera a mí y a Jasper. "Jasper, cariño, no te apresures. Nos encontraremos en casa más tarde", le ordenó, antes de golpear la puerta contra nosotros.

El trayecto hasta el depósito municipal fue bastante tranquilo al principio. La música de la radio llenaba el silencio mientras yo golpeaba mi pierna con la mano, mirando por el parabrisas con una sonrisa en mi cara.

"¿Y?". Jasper preguntó finalmente, a medio camino.

"¿Y, qué?". Yo le respondí sin dejar de sonreír.

"¿Así que tú y Bella, eh?"

Rodé los ojos. No era de extrañar que él y Alice estuvieran juntos. Eran dos guisantes en una vaina.

Me froté la nuca con la palma de mi mano, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa amplia. "Sí, Bella y yo..."

"Wow", dijo en voz baja. Después de una pausa: "Bueno, el resto de la familia ya está enamorado de ella..."

Noté como si un rayo de la tormenta de ayer me diera en todo el cuerpo. ¿Enamorados? ¿De dónde había salido eso? Quiero decir, sí, lo que fuera que sentía por Bella era diferente, mucho más de lo que nunca había sentido por ninguna chica, pero... ¿amor? De repente, me temblaban las manos y mi pulso latía con fuerza en mis oídos. Me froté las manos hacia atrás y adelante sobre mis piernas nerviosamente, secándome el sudor que se acumulaba en ellas ahora.

¿Amor? ¿Eso era... era eso... el amor?

Me había perdido los últimos comentarios de Jasper.

"... porque ya sabes, eso podría ser difícil".

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente, tratando de borrarlo.

"¿Qué?"

Jasper me dio una mirada de soslayo y frunció el ceño. "Te preguntaba si los dos estáis pensando en hacerlo público de inmediato".

"Sí, supongo. ¿Por qué no íbamos a hacerlo?"

"No hay razón, sólo preguntaba, eso es todo". Pero la expresión de su rostro me hizo pensar que había razones muy concretas. Tal vez debería haberle presionado, pero no lo hice.

Cincuenta minutos y 200 dólares más tarde, pulsé el timbre de Bella, ansioso por volver con ella y con Maddie. Cuando ella abrió la puerta, una amplia sonrisa adornaba sus perfectos labios, ella parecía aliviada de verme como yo de estar de vuelta. Se había dado una ducha, su cabello oscuro estaba aún más oscuro y húmedo, el olor a fresa dulce era aún más potente de lo habitual. Ella se había puesto un top azul que la abrazaba en todos los lugares correctos y uno pantalones vaqueros azul marino metidos en unas grandes botas marrones.

La tomé en mis brazos - levantándola del suelo por la cintura - justo en la puerta, incapaz de aguantarme por más tiempo. Se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa y me echó los brazos al cuello con una risita, y cuando nuestras bocas se reunieron, no fue el beso casto de la mañana. La puerta entreabierta nos bloqueaba de la vista de cualquier mirada curiosa de dentro y mi lengua buscó de inmediato la suya, girando alrededor de ella con la desesperación de un hombre que había sido privado de eso durante mucho tiempo. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi pelo a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, ella sabía que esa mierda me volvía loco. Dejé escapar un gemido y tiré de ella aún más cerca de mí, su pecho se apretó con fuerza contra el mío.

Yo podía sentir el calor de ella y la suave redondez de sus pechos a través de su camisa, y era todo lo que podía hacer para no presionar mi mitad inferior en su contra, porque yo no estaba tan seguro de lo que ella diría, y yo no estaba todavía seguro de si mi fuerza para parar la noche anterior volvería, o que yo tuviera ese autocontrol de nuevo si fuera necesario. Era media mañana y como recordaba, Maddie estaría tomando una breve siesta. Pero Bella ya había dicho que ella no estaba lista, y yo tenía que respetar eso, no importaba lo difícil que fuera. Y maldita sea, era difícil.

Finalmente, nuestras bocas se desaceleraron entre sí, las lenguas desesperadas y frenéticas se convirtieron en suaves y lánguidos besos, mordiendo y lamiendo, hasta que ambos suspiramos, el alivio a ambos lados era evidente por la respiración larga y profunda que finalmente dimos.

"Dios, me encanta besarte", admití con un gruñido, apoyando mi frente sobre la de ella.

"Mmm, a mi también", murmuró entre sueños a través de sus ojos entrecerrados, nuestros labios juntándose en cada frase para otro beso.

"Hey Bella, ¿ese es Edward?", oí una voz molesta un poco más allá de la puerta. La cabeza de Alice alcanzó su punto máximo hacia fuera. Ella sonrió con picardía cuando nos vio envuelto uno alrededor del otro.

"¡Oops! Perdón por interrumpir", rió. "Por Dios, ¿estáis dando a los vecinos un espectáculo o algo así?"

Rodé los ojos mientras Bella se escurría de mis brazos con una sonrisa tímida en su cara, sus mejillas ardían con un color rojo brillante. Poniendo su atención de nuevo en el suelo, dirigí mis ojos irritados hacia mi hermana.

"¿Por qué demonios sigues aquí?"

Ella se rió de mí. "Oh, ¿ahora eres el único que puede visitar a Bella? Maldita sea, permites a un hombre meter su lengua en tu boca y esto es lo que pasa", dijo ella, sonriendo a Bella.

Bella se rió, pero yo no estaba tan divertido.

"Alice, tenemos planes para el día y tú nos está retrasando. Vete a tu casa".

"Ouch. Eres tan grosero. Pensaba que el que te chuparan la cara durante diez minutos te pondría de mejor humor".

La fulminé con la mirada.

"Ya me voy, ya me voy", exclamó con una indignación fingida. Llegó a la puerta con su abrigo y con su sombrero en la mano.

"Adios Maddie. ¡Hasta luego!", gritó antes de salir de la vivienda. "¡No te olvides de practicar tu giro Fouette! ¡Recuerda la posición de plie, en segundo lugar, releve, y luego passe!".

"Plie, la segunda posición, weleve, luego passe. ¡Lo tengo!". Maddie gritó. Apenas podía pronunciar las palabras, pero estaba seguro como el infierno de podía hacer los pasos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hicimos una parada necesaria en mi casa antes de dirigirnos al Zoo. Yo necesitaba una ducha urgente y un cambio de ropa. A medida que caminaba hacia el edificio, Eli, el portero de la tarde, abrió la puerta para nosotros con una sonrisa fácil. Una vez dentro, nos saludó, mientras que nosotros caminábamos hacia el ascensor.

"Sr. Cullen, ¿cómo está hoy?"

"En realidad estoy muy bien, Eli, gracias. ¿Y usted?"

"No puedo quejarme, Sr. Cullen". Eli pulsó el botón para llamar al ascensor antes de volver su mirada a las dos chicas conmigo.

_"¿Y quiénes son estas lindas chicas de aquí?"  
><em>  
>Eli y yo nos llevábamos muy bien y a menudo teníamos este tipo de conversaciones entre nosotros. Bella me miraba con una expresión de desconcierto.<p>

"Bella, Maddie, este es Eleazar. _Eleazar, estas dos lindas chicas son Isabella y Madisen Swan"_.

Por el rabillo de un ojo, vi como la boca de Bella se abría por un segundo antes de recuperarse.

Eli se levantó su gorra de portero. "Señorita Swan, encantado de conocerla".

Bella sonrió suavemente. "Gracias. Es un placer conocerle también".

Eli volvió sus ojos a Maddie, poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura. "_Ay, bendito, pero mira que bella es estas nena. Parece un ángel_", sonrió.

Maddie se rió, lo miraba con sus ojos divertidos. "¿Qué ha dicho?", preguntó con asombro.

"Ha dicho que eres una niña hermosa y que te ves como un ángel".

"Gracias", respondió Bella con una sonrisa amigable. "Maddie, da las gracias al Sr. Eleazar".

"Gacias", dijo Maddie dulcemente.

"Sólo Eli, señorita".

"Eli entonces", dijo sonriendo Bella.

Eli miró a Bella y luego a mí rápidamente. _"¿Novia nueva?"_

Negué con la cabeza una vez. _"Mucho más que eso"._

Eli levantó las cejas, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. _"Está bien",_respondió con un gesto de aprobación, manteniendo la puerta del ascensor abierta para que nosotros entráramos. Una vez que todos estuvimos en el interior, Eli sacó su llave de portero y la introdujo en la cerradura marcando Penthouse 2, girándola y desbloqueando todo. Quitando su llave, se volvió hacia nosotros.

Inclinando su sombrero, dijo: "Sr. Cullen, Señorita Swan, pequeña Señorita Swan, que tengan un día maravilloso. Si necesitan algo, simplemente llamen abajo".

"Gracias Eli. Lo tendremos", le aseguré.

"Gracias Eli. Que usted tenga también un buen día. Ha sido un placer conocerle", dijo Bella amablemente.

Eli le sonrió ampliamente, con sus ojos brillantes. Podía adivinar sus pensamientos. Tanya nunca le había mirado a menos que fuera a pedirle que llamara a un taxi.

"Igualemente, Srta. Swan", respondió con un guiño. En cuanto a mí, me dijo en un rápido español, _"si me disculpa, esta me cae mucho mejor que la ultima".  
><em>  
>Me reí. <em>"No te disculpes. A mí también".<br>_  
>Maddie me cogió de la mano tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. "¿En qué estaba hablando?", me preguntó.<p>

"Eso era español".

Ella frunció el ceño, pensativa: "Quieo hablá también español, como tú".

"Te enseñaré".

"Yo no sabía que hablabas español", dijo Bella con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

Me encogí de hombros. "Lo aprendí en la escuela secundaria, y luego en la universidad. Es un buen lenguaje para aprender y, además, hay una gran población latina en Nueva York. ¿Qué?". Le pregunté al ver su expresión.

"Nada".

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y la mantuve abierta para las chicas. Maddie entró corriendo.

"¡Maddie cariño, cuida tus modales!". Bella gritó, corriendo tras ella. "¡No puedes irrumpir en la casa de alguien de esa manera!". Sin embargo, sus propios ojos se lanzaron a escondidas a ver todo el apartamento, cada vez más amplios a medida que veía todo el lugar, y probablemente algunas de las baratijas, o la chimenea de mármol negro, o tal vez el piano negro de media cola.

"Ooh Edwood, ¡tú casa es tan bonita!". Maddie chilló, con sus pequeños zapatos de charol negro golpeteando contra el suelo de madera mientras corría de un extremo de la sala al otro con los brazos estirados.

Yo sonreí. "Me comprometo a enseñártelo todo, pero primero tengo una seria necesidad de tomar una ducha". Bella se puso sobre la puerta de vidrio que daba a la terraza, mirando con nostalgia.

"¿Puedo?", preguntó, con la mano en el mango.

"Por favor. Ponte cómoda", le dije abriendo la puerta para ella. "Estaré enseguida".

Corrí a la ducha y en el momento en que volví a salir, Bella estaba en la terraza, mirando al Central Park. Maddie estaba sentada junto al piano, tocando las teclas al azar en voz baja.

La terraza daba al este del Central Park, Manhattan daba al otro lado. La vista desde mi ático en el piso once era lo suficientemente alta como para borrar todos los árboles y dar una amplia vista al lago del parque y a las zonas verdes, así como a la mezcla de la arquitectura clásica antes de la guerra - de ladrillo y piedra caliza y gárgolas protegiendo las viviendas que rodeaban el Parque - y, por supuesto, los más modernos rascacielos, como la torre de vidrio Trump. El parque en sí estaba increíble hoy. La lluvia del día anterior y el hecho de que estuviéramos a finales de octubre habían contribuido a una vista perfecta, algo salido de una pintura. Rojas, naranjas y amarillas hojas colgaban precariamente de los innumerables árboles, y la lluvia había hecho que la hierba del parque estuviera cubierta con ellas.

Caminé detrás de Bella, deslizando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Se inclinó hacia mí de forma automática. Para entonces, yo estaba bastante seguro de que nunca me cansaría de la facilidad con la que me respondía. Cada vez que la tenía, era como ajustar una pieza faltante del rompecabezas dentro de mis brazos.

"Esta es una hermosa vista", murmuró con voz reverente.

"Mmm", estuve de acuerdo, enterrando mi cara en el lado de su cuello, otro hábito que se está convirtiendo rápidamente en mi pasatiempo favorito. "Es aún más bonita ahora, contigo aquí".

Ella se rió entre dientes, dándose la vuelta en mis brazos. "Wow. Puede ser muy cursi a veces, ya sabes".

Fingí indignación mientras apretaba mis manos en su cintura. "Yo iba de romántico". Bajé mi boca más cerca de ella. "¿Qué tal si te muestro cómo mejorar este punto de vista?".

Ella sonrió con picardía y sus ojos rápidamente se lanzaron detrás de mí, mirando a Maddie. "De acuerdo".

Llevé mis labios a los de ella, besándola suavemente mientras sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cuello.

"Así", le susurré, alejándome para mirarla. Ella abrió los ojos, con una expresión aturdida en su bello rostro. "¿Aún piensas que soy cursi?"

"Nuh uh", murmuró. "Definitivamente no eres cursi". Sonreí.

Abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

"¿Qué?"

"Edward no estoy tratando de... lo que quiero decir es..." - exhaló - "cuando tú estabas hablando de _novias_con Eli-"

"¿Sabes lo que eso significa?". Le pregunté.

Ella se encogió de hombros, bajando los ojos. "Entiendo algunas palabras aquí y allá, eso es todo". Sus ojos se subieron de nuevo hasta los míos. "Pero tú has sacudido la cabeza cuando Eli dijo '_novia_', así que supongo que eso significa-"

"Me ha preguntado si tú eras mi nueva novia, y le he dicho que tú eras mucho más que eso". Sus ojos se agrandaron y se ruborizó, mirando hacia abajo de nuevo. Levanté su cabeza hacia mí. "¿Estás bien? Quiero decir, si tú no sientes-"

Ella puso un dedo sobre mis labios. "Estoy mucho más que bien", murmuró.

Bella se rió entre dientes, aclarándose la garganta. "Esto es extraño. Yo no he sido la novia de nadie desde hace mucho tiempo. Es divertido".

"¿Qué tiene de gracioso?". Fruncí el ceño.

"Bien, por una parte, no pienso en la palabra 'novio' cuando te miro", resopló ella. Yo fruncí mis labios. "Quiero decir", aclaró rápidamente, "no eres un niño, eres un hombre. ¿Pero hombre-amigo suena bastante raro, no?"

Me reí.

Sus ojos vagaron por detrás de mí, dentro del dúplex, y luego miró a nuestro entorno en la terraza. "Tú eres..." - dudó - "parte de un mundo diferente".

Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Se mordió los labios antes de contestar, un hábito que había llegado a conocer el significado, las ruedas giraban peligrosamente. "Es sólo que... cuando estás en Brooklyn con nosotras, me olvido de que eres tan..." - ella dejó escapar un poco de aire, mirando a otro lado de mí - "eres muy elegante Edward, llevas una agencia de éxito, eres atlético, cocinas", hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el piano donde Maddie estaba sentada, "al parecer también te gusta la música, eres bilingüe-"

Me aclaré la garganta suavemente. "Uh, la verdad es que hablo un poco de francés e italiano también". Más que sólo un poco.

"Oh, por el amor de Dios, genial. Y por si fuera poco, eres..." - suspiró - "bien, no hay manera de evitarlo, tan increíblemente guapo y rico". Ella sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. "Supongo que no estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo aquí, de lo que tengo que añadir a esta imagen".

Puse un dedo bajo su barbilla y esperé hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos otra vez. Entonces incliné mi cabeza y coloqué un suave beso en sus labios. "Esto".

Ella sonrió socarronamente. "Esto, ¿qué?"

"Esto es lo que tú añades".

Ella se quedó dubitativa.

Yo exhalé. "Está bien. Tengo un par de confesiones que hacer".

Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿Más confesiones? Pensé que ya nos habíamos confesado bastante anoche".

Negué con la cabeza. "Había más, pero tuve una especie de distracción".

Fijó sus ojos marrones en mí con atención, y aunque el clavarme un destornillador a través de mi cerebro hubiera sido menos incómodo que eso, era algo que tenía que sacar de mi pecho.

"Cuando entraste a la oficina de Rosalie el otro día y me oíste decirle que yo te quería fuera de la cuenta Cartwright y que Lauren volviera-"

Ella me interrumpió. "Edward, no tienes que explicarme tus decisiones en los negocios".

"No fue una decisión de negocios".

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Ella dejó caer los brazos de mi cuello, con expresión apretada. "Vamos", ordenó en un tono fresco como diciéndome: 'Estás a punto de recibir una patada en las pelotas'.

Tragué saliva. "No fue una decisión de negocios. Le dije a Rose que te quitara de la cuenta porque... porque odiaba la idea de que trabajaras tan estrechamente con esos dos idiotas". La cabeza de Bella se echó hacia atrás. Frunció el ceño, confundida. "Yo odiaba la idea de ellos mirándote como miran a otras mujeres. Me volvía loco al imaginar sus ojos en ti de una manera diferente a la profesional".

"Edward, son sólo un par de viejos tontos", resopló Bella.

"Lo sé, lo sé", estuve de acuerdo. "Pero yo no estaba pensando claramente esa mañana. Tú habías estado fuera por unos días y yo me moría porque volvieras y finalmente poder acabar como ahora". La tiré más cerca de mí para acentuar lo que quería decir. "Y ese artículo de mierda acababa de salir en el periódico, y yo...". Me pasé la mano por el pelo antes de mirar otra vez a sus ojos. "Lo que quiero decir es que estaba celoso como el infierno. Por eso yo quería a Lauren en la cuenta en lugar de a ti. Fue increíblemente egoísta por mi parte, lo sé, y lo siento mucho. Pero nunca he sentido celos en mi vida, Bella, nunca. Es una nueva emoción para mí y no sé cómo manejar la situación. Y te estoy diciendo esto para que entiendas que has añadido algo a mi vida que nunca he encontrado en nadie más, y es algo que no quiero compartir. Y quería advertirle, que tiendo a ser egoísta a veces, que esa asquerosas parte de mi podría asomar su horrible cabeza de nuevo, aunque me comprometo a tratar de controlarlo. Pero tú querías saber lo que añadías, y esa es mi respuesta. Tú te añades a ti. Así de simple".

Me miró fijamente durante un largo rato, como si quisiera decir algo. Por último, la mitad de su boca se torció hacia arriba.

"No puedo creer que estuvieras celoso de la familia Cartwright. En serio, Edward".

Tenía la sensación de que eso no era lo que había querido decir. Negué con la cabeza, rodé los ojos y la acerqué a mí de nuevo. "Vale, vale, soy un idiota, eso ya lo sabía yo también".

Ella picoteaba mis labios suavemente. "Tú no eres un idiota". Ella se rió. "¿Pero la familia Cartwright?", chilló.

"No sólo la familia Cartwright, ya que parece que eso es todo lo divertido. Sólo para que lo sepas, he estado a un paso para enviar también a la mierda a ese James Smyth".

Ella se echó a reír. "¿Qué? ¿James? ¿Por qué?"

"Él ha tenido los ojos puestos en ti desde que te uniste a la agencia".

"¿Qué?", ella se rió. "No, no los ha tenido. Sólo era amable".

Rodé los ojos, sonriendo. "¿Amable? Sí, claro. ¿Es por eso que te llevó a comer el otro día, y trató de escabullirse, a su manera, para llevarte a cenar la otra noche? Estúpido".

"Esas 'citas' eran reuniones de negocios. Estábamos planificando y creando una estrategia para la cuenta de EverSoft", se rió.

"Sí, eso es lo que tú estabas haciendo, pero confía en mí, su planificación y su estrategia era algo completamente diferente", gruñí. Yo todavía le debía una grande a Rose por haber acudido a la cena y haber evitado que ese gallito consiguiera su propósito, algo que ella me recordó el día después de esa cena. Bien recuerdo sus palabras exactas, 'Me debes una'.

Bella se rió de nuevo, pero se obligó a detenerse cuando vio la expresión de mi cara. Ella me besó castamente una vez más y yo me sentí relajado.

"Alice piensa que James es guapo", le dije, tratando sin mucho éxito de no sonar como un quejica.

Bella plantó otro dulce beso en mi boca. "¿Eso piensa? Jasper debería tener cuidado", bromeó.

Dudé. "¿Qué piensas tú?". Le pregunté, encogiéndome internamente por cómo de estúpido había sonado.

"No pienso".

"¿No piensas en qué?"

"No pienso en James. De una forma u otra". Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello. "Estoy demasiado ocupada pensando en ti".

Una sonrisa satisfecha se formó en mis labios. Bella se rió. "¿Mejor?", me preguntó.

"Sí. Mucho mejor".

Ella se rió de mí y sacudió la cabeza. "Entonces, ¿qué era lo otro?"

"¿La otra cosa?". Le pregunté.

"Sí. Me has dicho que había un par de confesiones".

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente. "Oh, sí". Me aclaré la garganta.

"Bueno, la otra cosa era-", solté un poco de aire antes de salir corriendo. "Le di un brownie a Maddie ayer a media mañana, lo que la puso híper loca, y luego la perdí durante unos tres minutos que parecieron más de tres horas y tuve que perseguirla por toda la oficina hasta que Alice finalmente se encontró con ella". Cerré los ojos con fuerza, a la espera de su ira. Cuando abrí uno de mis ojos, ella me miraba con una sonrisa perpleja.

"Ya lo sabía", se rió ella.

Fruncí el ceño. "¿En serio? ¿Cómo?"

"Por un lado, las manchas de chocolate alrededor de su boca la delataron, y en cuanto a perseguirla por toda la oficina, os vi a ambos fuera de la sala de conferencias". Ella se rió. "Deberías haberte visto la mirada en tu cara, no tenía precio", rió.

"¿Así que no estás enfadada?"

Ella soltó un bufido. "Tú eres el que tuvo que lidiar con los efectos del brownie, no yo, y de todos modos, Maddie no estaba tan lejos como tú pensabas que estaba. Hiciste bien en ir tras ella. ¿Por qué mencionarlo ahora de todos modos?"

Levanté un hombro. "Porque yo nunca he tenido un día así. Has preguntado qué puedes añadir a mi vida. Bueno, tú eres una cosa y Maddie es la otra".

Ella me miró pensativa. "Realmente quieres decir eso, ¿no?"

Fruncí mis cejas, confundido por su pregunta. "Por supuesto que sí".

En ese momento, el ruido del piano se hizo más fuerte, y volvimos a entrar para unirnos a Maddie.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Nos sentamos con vistas al lago del Central Park, a la espera de que nos atendieran en el restaurante Boathouse. El sol de la tarde brillaba sobre el agua, por lo que entrecerraba los ojos contra el deslumbramiento. El ruido de una vajilla, vasos y alegres voces resonaban en el aire, la multitud crecía más conforme avanzaba el día.

Habíamos pasado el último par de horas en el parque zoológico, llevando a Maddie de una exhibición a otra, de los monos a los osos polares, de los tigres a los leones marinos, dejando sus favoritos para el final, los pingüinos. Maddie gritó y rió cuando los vio, mirando con asombro cuando los empleados del zoológico lanzaron peces y los pingüinos los atraparon con la boca. Después nos fuimos de la mano a un parque cercano, donde ella se puso a correr y a jugar, la suciedad en las rodillas de sus pantalones vaqueros era la evidencia de la diversión que había tenido.

Ahora estábamos terminando de comer en el restaurante, hamburguesas para los tres, pero la vista espectacular se dibujaba en más y más comensales.

Me había puesto un sombrero y unas gafas de sol para el zoológico y el parque, para mantener nuestra privacidad tanto como fuera posible. Y como sabía que nadie me reconocería en esos lugares – no era de esperar que Edward Cullen pasara un rato en el parque zoológico y en un parque un sábado por la tarde - me quité las gafas de sol y el sombrero en el restaurante. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo nuestra suerte se mantendría firme.

La camarera finalmente llegó con la cuenta y la respuesta a mi pregunta. "Aquí tiene, Sr. Cullen", dijo en una cutre imitación de Marilyn Monroe. "Espero que hayan disfrutado de la comida. Si hay algo más que pueda conseguir para usted, cualquier cosa, sólo hágamelo saber", agregó, dándole la espalda a Bella y sonriéndome seductoramente. Bella la miró, pero los ojos de la chica estaban pegados en mí.

"Yo no necesito nada más, pero ¿qué tal si comprueba si mi novia lo necesita?", le dije con una voz fría, manteniendo mis ojos en Bella. Fuera de mi periferia, pude ver cómo la sonrisa se caía de sus labios. Volvió su atención a Bella.

"¿Hay algo más que necesite?", preguntó con un tono cortante.

"No, gracias", respondió secamente Bella. Satisfecha de haber cumplido con su obligación, la camarera volvió su atención hacia mí. Le entregué un billete antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

"Gracias y quédese el cambio". Me puse de pie para ayudar a Bella a levantarse de la silla, llevando su mano a mis labios. Con Maddie acunada en el otro brazo, salimos del restaurante.

"Creo que voy a tener que acostumbrarme a eso, ¿eh?", dijo mientras caminábamos por el parque, con Maddie saltando a un par de metros delante de nosotros.

"No, no tienes. Eso ha sido malditamente grosero. Debería volver allí y hablar con el gerente", dije girándome. Pero Bella me sujetó.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "No, no lo hagas. Soy una chica grande, puedo lidiar con eso. Y ya que nadie sabe de nosotros realmente no puedo esperar-"

"Bueno, ellos van a descubrirlo muy pronto", le aseguré, poniendo nuestras manos en mis labios una vez más. Estábamos en Central Park en un sábado por la tarde, después de todo. No pasaría mucho antes de que alguien apareciera con una cámara. Por una vez, la idea me hizo sonreír.

Pero Bella llegó a un abrupto fin. "¿Ellos?"

"¿No lo harán?"

"Bueno, supongo que con el tiempo, pero-"

"¿Qué quieres decir que con el tiempo?"

Me miró por un momento antes de pasar a buscar a Maddie. "Maddie, mantente cerca, cariño. No te vayas demasiado lejos". Volvió su atención hacia mí. "Edward, no creo que debamos hacerlo público todavía".

Levanté las cejas. "¿Por qué no?"

"Por algunas razones, como el simple hecho de que hacerlo público es algo que aún tenemos que tener en cuenta. Ya te he dicho que no he estado en una relación desde que estuve con el padre de Maddie. No estoy segura de cómo hacerlo, y la idea de tener que sacar todo esto en público...". Ella se estremeció.

Me fui más cerca de ella. "Hey, yo no soy experto en esto tampoco. Quiero decir, vale, he estado... por ahí un poco más, pero esto es diferente. ¿Lo sabes, no?".

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Podemos resolverlo juntos", le dije para tranquilizarla.

Ella no parecía muy convencida. "¿Pero por qué tenemos que hacerlo frente a una audiencia? Tienes razón, es probable que nos encuentren muy pronto, pero ¿por qué tanta prisa? ¿Por qué no podemos tener esto sólo para los nuestros, el mayor tiempo posible?". Tomó mi mano entre las suyas, apretándola fuertemente.

Tragué con ansiedad. No era como si me estuviera muriendo de ganas de revelar nuestra relación al mundo, pero por alguna razón sentí como si hubiera más que esas preocupaciones que estaba diciendo.

"¿Cuáles son tus razones?". Le pregunté en lugar de responder.

"Está bien", dijo lentamente: "Bueno, aunque odio pensar en ello, lo cierto es que yo soy tu empleada".

"Bella, CCW es una agencia de propiedad privada. A pesar de que sigue siendo necesario el mantener un rigor profesional y cumplir con ciertas regulaciones del lugar de trabajo, no tenemos que responder por nuestras acciones, y nunca he impuesto una política de no fraternización entre los empleados. Simplemente no habría tenido sentido porque de Em y-"

"Yo no estoy hablando sólo de eso, Edward". Hizo una pausa antes de seguir. "Entiendo lo que dijiste antes, acerca de cómo no pensar con claridad cuando le pediste a Rose que me quitara de la cuenta de Cartwright. Y esos celos con James, los entiendo también. Créeme, los entiendo", agregó enfáticamente. "Pero Edward, tienes que ver cómo sería todo si nuestra relación se hiciera pública. No quiero que la gente en el trabajo piense que estoy recibiendo un trato diferente por mi relación contigo. Y yo no quiero que piensen que por nuestra relación no estás siendo nada profesional. Yo no quiero que nuestra relación privada afecte a nuestra relación de trabajo de ninguna manera".

Mi boca se extendió en una delgada línea. Yo estaba bastante seguro de que esto era lo que Jasper había estado tratando de decirme en el coche. Y aunque quería discutir, yo no podía.

Bella se mordió el labio con ansiedad. "Y algo más importante", se detuvo de nuevo para dar a una respiración profunda. "Antes de hacer esto público, tengo que hablar con mi padre... y con Jake. No quiero que se enteren mientras ven el programa Quik-Mart".

Yo exhalé. Allí estaba, eso es lo que yo había estado esperando. "¿Así que se trata de Jake, entonces?"

"No. Se trata de hacer las cosas bien. Se trata de que él y mi padre lo escuchen de mí".

"Bueno, entonces sólo haz una llamada esta noche y-"

"Yo no quiero decírselo por teléfono, Edward".

Lancé mis ojos a Maddie. Ella estaba subiendo y bajando por una pequeña colina de rocas de granito que sobresalían de la tierra rocosa, cantando para sí felizmente. Volví a mirar a Bella.

"¿Cuándo vas a decírselo a ellos?"

"Cuando vaya a casa para Acción de Gracias".

"¿Te vas a casa para Acción de Gracias?"

"Sí". Ella frunció el ceño. "Pensé que te lo había dicho". No le respondí porque sí, ella me lo había dicho, pero había sido antes. No estaba seguro de por qué había pensado que podría cambiar ahora. "Si estás preocupado acerca de faltar a mi trabajo, no voy a dejarlo hasta el miércoles por la noche antes de Acción de Gracias, y tenemos el viernes libre, así que estaré de vuelta el domingo".

Negué con la cabeza. "Bella, yo no estoy preocupado por el trabajo".

"¿Entonces qué es?"

¿Qué es? ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Yo no quiero que te vayas a casa, quiero que pases Acción de Gracias y la Navidad y el Año Nuevo y todos los días entre ahora y siempre, conmigo? ¿Quiero gritar a todo pulmón que soy todo tuyo y tú eres toda mía? ¿Quiero que James, Jake - Jake especialmente - y todos los demás hombres en diez mil kilómetros a la redonda sepan lo que hay? Y, sobre todo, siento que hay más a parte de una necesidad de privacidad.

En lugar de eso se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. "Así que tú quieres mantener esto-", le hice un gesto con la mano entre nosotros dos, "en secreto hasta que regreses a casa después de Acción de Gracias".

Ella me miró con timidez. "Yo no diría en secreto. Sólo que, ya sabes, mantenerlo en secreto para el público y en el trabajo".

"Y para tu padre, y para Jake, y para Maddie".

Ella sonrió como disculpándose. "Bueno, realmente no hace falta mantenerlo así para Maddie. Si ella nos pregunta, entonces se lo explicaremos".

Por lo que sería un secreto para todos, excepto para una niña de cuatro años. Traté de ocultar mi decepción, pero la verdad era que picaba. Sin embargo, cuando los brazos de Bella llegaron alrededor de mi cuello y ella pasó sus manos por mi pelo, efectivamente me quitó mi capacidad para pensar con claridad. Si conocía o no ese poder que ella tenía, yo no estaba seguro. No importaba, porque en ese momento podría haber estado de acuerdo con cualquier cosa. Y luego, cuando se encontró con mis ojos, los suyos de un suave color chocolate, estaban perdidos.

"Sólo quiero ser capaz de disfrutar de esto sin tener que preocuparme de que nadie más dé su opinión, por un tiempo al menos. ¿Tiene sentido?", preguntó, mirándome con esos ojos marrones, mientras sus manos jugaban con mi pelo.

Poco a poco, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. "Y después de Acción de Gracias se lo diremos a todos, incluyendo a Jake, ¿verdad?". Confirmé con una ceja arqueada.

Ella asintió con la cabeza enfáticamente. "Verdad".

Traté de sonreír. La verdad era que no estaba seguro de qué pensar. Yo nunca había estado con alguien que quisiera mantener su relación conmigo en secreto. Por lo general, se presentaban con sus mejores galas delante de las cámaras en cada oportunidad que tenían.

"Yo creo que... sólo esperaba ir a más contigo y con Maddie", admití. Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. "Quería llevaros fuera de la ciudad, tal vez incluso irnos a un par de citas solos tú y yo..."

Ella volvió a mirarme. "Podemos hacer todo eso... pronto".

"Bueno, Alice y Jasper lo saben", le recordé. "Eso probablemente significa que mis padres y Rose y Emmett lo sabrá pronto, si no lo saben ya".

"No me importa que ellos lo sepan", sonrió, sus ojos color chocolate brillaban bajo el sol tardío de otoño, y yo sabía que yo iba a aceptar cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando se me permitiera mirar a sus ojos marrones. Yo estaba abatido. Sí, lo sabía, y lo triste era que ni siquiera estaba recibiendo nada. Me reí de mí mismo.

"Bueno, si realmente quieres mantener esto en secreto por ahora, es mejor que me vaya. El parque es un imán para los paparazzi".

Miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo y asintió con la cabeza. Su expresión cambió de repente, como si hubiera algún tipo de confesión que hacer. "Edward, yo...", se detuvo, aparentemente cambiando de opinión acerca de lo que ella iba a decir. "Quiero decir, ¿te vendrías a casa con nosotras?".

"Por supuesto que sí. No pensarías que iba a dejar que os fuerais a casa vosotras solas, ¿verdad?".

Ella sonrió tímidamente, mordiéndose el labio. Levanté un dedo y lo saqué de entre sus dientes.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Te quedarás con nosotras esta noche?"

"¿Quieres que lo haga?"

"Sí. Disfruté mi desayuno de esta mañana", bromeó.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes acerca de la tostada francesa?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Esta vez, tomé una muda de ropa. Esta vez, le leí un cuento de Maddie. Esta vez, Bella y yo pretendimos ver una película de dos horas, pero eso fracasó miserablemente. Y esta vez, cuando Bella se quedó dormida, la llevé de nuevo a su habitación y la dejé suavemente en su cama. Cuando me volví para salir, murmuró algo en voz baja, tan baja que tuve que inclinar mi cabeza para oírla.

"Quédate conmigo Edward. Por favor. Quédate".

"Estoy aquí Bella", le susurré, arrodillándome junto a ella. "Voy a estar en la otra habitación".

Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Estaba soñando.

"Tengo miedo, Edward. No nos dejes. No te vayas".

Fruncí el ceño. "Yo no voy a ninguna parte, Bella, te lo prometo". Tragué saliva. "Nunca".

"Quédate", murmuró una vez más.

Antes de que yo pudiera adivinar lo que decía por segunda vez, abrí las mantas y me deslicé en silencio junto a ella. La sensación más increíble de calor inundó mi cuerpo, y cuando la apreté contra mí, ella se moldeó a mí. Al diablo las pelotas azules, abrazando a una Bella dormida a mi lado - en el calor de su cama y en la oscuridad de la noche, todo en silencio excepto por los sonidos ineludibles de la parte exterior de la ciudad - era mejor que nada de lo que podría haber imaginado. Nunca nadie había estado pegado a mí de esta forma tan perfecta.

Lo supe entonces. No llegó ni siquiera como un pensamiento, sino más como un interior y profundo sentimiento. Una sensación que se había plantado dentro de mí hacía un tiempo - yo no podría decir exactamente cuándo - pero algo en este momento lo había llevado a la plena floración. Jasper había estado en lo cierto, aunque cuando me lo dijo yo no le había entendido. Pero ahora, en este momento, lo veía tan claramente como veía el pelo castaño de Bella en frente de mi cara. Me sentí tan real mientras sentí su calor en mis brazos. Y eso no me puso nervioso o asustado. Me calmó. Me trajo a la vida. Me hizo sentir más tranquilo y más vivo que nunca.

Las palabras sólo salieron de mí, en la quietud de la noche, hacia la mujer que dormía a mi lado.

"Te amo Bella", susurré en su contra. No hubo respuesta. Ella dormía profundamente, sin preocupaciones.

"No tengas miedo. Yo estaré aquí. Siempre". Sentí que ella se relajaba en mis brazos, suspirando profundamente. Hundí mi cabeza en su pelo, inhalando profundamente y pronunciando las palabras de nuevo, degustándome con ellas, sorprendido de lo real que se sentía, en el sentido del alivio que me recorría mientras las decía. Había mucho para lo que Bella aún no estaba preparada, la habían herido demasiado, fue profundamente traicionada. Y yo estaba bastante seguro de que sería demasiado pronto para ella para oír esas palabras, mientras que estuviera consciente. Pero si yo no podía dejar que su yo consciente supiera todavía que estaba locamente enamorado de ella, entonces me gustaría que al menos su subconsciente lo supiera.

"Te amo". Le sonreí, sosteniéndola con más fuerza contra mí. Las palabras estarían guardadas hasta que ella estuviera lista.

"Os amo, tanto a ti como a Maddie. Y no voy a ir ninguna parte. Te lo juro".

... ...

**Ainss, que bonito todo :) **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger, nina, mpgm, Lucero Hale, AlinPattz, deandramari, Ingriid, Tnad3a29, janalez, Agustina Griego, Andrewy, **Fran Ktrin Black, Mary de cullen, Andrea, lizzycullenswan, roxcio, Marianixcr,** Molly M94, anamart05, gpattz, pillyna, inyourskins, rakelluvre, paaholiitha´Gg, Lourense, madaswan, andrea22, elena robsten, Andrea D, supattinsondecullen, Johis U, Tutzy Cullen, si me dejo a alguien decídmelo ;)**


	19. La caída de la cabeza sobre los pies

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canciones recomendadas por la autora:**

-Eternal Flame de The Bangles  
>-Head Over Feet de Alanis Morissette<p>

**Capítulo 18 - La caída de la cabeza sobre los pies  
><strong>

**(BPOV)  
><strong>  
>"Jesucristo, ¿se va a mover o algo así? Espero que te pague el alquiler".<p>

Me reí en voz alta por las burlas de Alice, mientras le echaba un vistazo rápido a Edward, quien estaba ayudando a Maddie a quitarse su abrigo y tratando de actuar como si no estuviera prestando atención a mi conversación con su hermana.

"Sólo debería poner tu casa como la dirección de su correo", se rió ella. "Dile que yo te lo he dicho". Dios, ella amaba ponerle de los nervios. Yo suponía que era su trabajo como su hermana pequeña.

"No creo que eso sea una buena idea", me reí entre dientes una vez. A diferencia de mí, Edward no podía encontrar el humor en las burlas de Alice.

"¡Edward, dale a la chica un poco de espacio para respirar, por el amor de Dios!", exclamó riéndose lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Edward escuchara su nombre desde donde se encontraba a pocos metros. Se acercó a mí rápidamente y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, dándome un beso suave y húmedo en mi cuello. Me estremecí, sintiendo que mis piernas se debilitaban. Edward me levantó y se echó a reír. Jesús, ¿cómo se suponía que tenía que mantener una conversación telefónica coherente de esta manera?

"¿Qué está pasando ahí?". Alice preguntó con suspicacia. "¡Eeww!", gritó cuando yo no respondí. "¿Estáis besándoos mientras estáis al teléfono conmigo?". Todavía no había respuesta. "¡Eeww, sois…!"

Edward cogió el teléfono de mi parte. "Hola Alice. Adiós Alice", dijo antes de colgar. Me reí.

"Ella va a hacerte pagar por eso".

Rodó los ojos. "Olvídate de Alice". Inclinó la cabeza, escuchando los sonidos de Maddie, ocupada con su caja de juguetes en su habitación. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa pícara. "Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?", murmuró mientras movía su boca a mi cuello. Al segundo sus labios llegaron al punto sensible entre mi oreja y mi cuello, mis manos se apretaron alrededor de sus bíceps, y me olvidé por completo de que Edward tenía una hermana. Hasta que el teléfono, todavía en la mano de Edward, volvió a sonar. Edward gruñó, mirándolo con una mueca.

"Jesucristo, si esta hermana mía no puede pillar la indirecta, se puede...", su boca se volvió en una mueca en una fracción de segundo, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros, antes de recomponer su rostro. Con una cara en blanco me devolvió el teléfono a mí.

"No es Alice," dijo fríamente.

Me mordí el labio cuando vi el identificador de llamadas, pero me volví hacia Edward y su sonrisa. "Lo llamaré más tarde".

El teléfono seguía sonando insistentemente. La mano de Edward se tensó alrededor de él, lo que hizo que los músculos de su brazo y las venas de su mano sobresalieran. Él arqueó una ceja. "¿Estás segura?".

"Sí", dije rápidamente, cogiendo el teléfono de sus manos y tirándolo en el sofá, donde finalmente terminó de sonar. El contestador se encendió en silencio.

Mis ojos se encontraron con Edward. Su rostro era impasible y su mandíbula estaba en una línea apretada. Todo su cuerpo se había endurecido. Levanté los brazos sobre sus hombros.

"¿Creo que estábamos en medio de algo, no?". Le pregunté. Cuando él no respondió, apreté mi boca contra la suya, pasando mis dedos por su suave cabello. Tardó un par de segundos, pero finalmente se relajó en mí, sus labios se movían lentamente en contra de los míos.

"Bella...", murmuró contra mi boca, vacilante, como si quisiera decir algo más. "Bella, yo...", suspiró en mí antes de apretar su puño en mi cadera. "Bella...". No se habló más después de eso hasta que unos pies pequeños se escucharon corriendo de nuevo a la sala de estar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Las últimas tres semanas o así habían sido casi el cielo. Edward, Maddie y yo nos habíamos convertido en inseparables desde ese primer fin de semana que él se había quedado.

La segunda noche, tuve el sueño más surrealista. Estaba flotando sobre un lecho de suaves nubes, sujetadas por un ángel que se aferraba a mí con fuerza, manteniéndome a salvo, murmurando palabras tiernas de cariño en mi oído. El sentimiento era tan intenso que desperté jadeando, pero al mismo tiempo, más feliz y en paz de lo que yo había estado en mucho tiempo. Yo cerré los ojos, sonriéndome a mí misma, y moviéndome por mi colchón. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que en realidad tenía un par de fuertes brazos rodeándome. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"¿Debería irme?". Edward susurró aflojando sus brazos alrededor de mí, titubeante. Si había estado despierto todo el tiempo o si mis movimientos lo habían despertado, yo no lo sabía. Mi respuesta fue instintiva, sin vacilaciones.

"No, no, no te vayas". Yo cerré los ojos y bajé la cabeza, situándola sobre él como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, como si siempre hubiera despertado en sus brazos en medio de la noche. Sus brazos una vez más se apretaron a mí alrededor, llenándome con el calor más maravilloso, y sin decir una palabra, me fui de nuevo a la deriva.

Yo sabía lo loco que era esto. ¿Despertar en la mitad de la noche y encontrar a un hombre en mi cama? Una locura. Pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía tan increíblemente bien. Porque era Edward. Supongo que debería haberme sorprendido, incluso molestado, pero simplemente no lo estaba. Me dio la bienvenida con sus brazos alrededor de mí, con la sensación de su esculpido pecho pegado a mi espalda. Más que bienvenido, yo lo deseaba. Y antes de que yo hubiera vagado por completo en el subconsciente de nuevo, pensé haberle oído murmurar algo, unas pocas palabras, una y otra vez, pero las palabras se perdieron en mis sueños.

Me desperté de nuevo un tiempo después y sentí la pérdida de calor de Edward. Presa del pánico, me arrastré de la cama en silencio, con todo tipo de ideas y dudas corriendo por mi cabeza. Él había decidido que sólo abrazarme no había sido suficiente, necesitaba más, y lo necesitaba ahora. Y aunque yo sabía que si ese fuera el caso tendría que dejarlo, un dolor agudo me llenó mientras yo me ponía de puntillas sobre el frío suelo con mis pies descalzos y con mi corazón latiendo con fuerza en mi pecho.

Pero allí estaba, inmóvil como una estatua, con sus brazos desnudos flexionados y doblados por detrás de su cabeza, y sus musculosas piernas dobladas por las rodillas, mirando al techo. Di un suspiro de alivio en silencio y luego me quedé allí, mirándole, admirándole, admirando su habilidad para quitarme el aliento. Sí, esa era exactamente la manera correcta para describirlo: impresionante. Por dentro y por fuera.

Eso tenía que estar bien, ¿no? La mayor parte de mí sentía, en lo profundo de mi corazón, que Edward tenía que estar aquí, conmigo y con Maddie. Él encajaba a la perfección. En sólo un par de días que pasamos juntos, fue como si siempre hubiera estado con nosotras. ¿Cómo podría esto ser cierto?

Pero, ¿qué era lo adecuando para nosotras? La pequeña voz que me gritó su desaprobación la noche anterior todavía estaba allí, y esa voz no podía comprender la idea de que alguien como Edward quisiera quedarse a largo plazo, no sólo porque había sido un jugador durante tanto tiempo, sino porque mi vida era muy diferente de la suya. Él pertenecía a la realeza de Upper West Side, y yo era una plebeya de Brooklyn, y antes una chica de pueblo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en darse cuenta de eso? Suspiré. Una vez que nuestra relación se hiciera pública, los medios de comunicación tardarían poco en destacar todas las diferencias entre Edward y yo. Si él no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo diferentes que éramos, lo haría entonces. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mí, dando una respiración profunda y preguntándome dónde nos dejaría eso a Maddie y a mí.

Edward sintió que le miraba y de pronto se irguió, buscándome inmediatamente. Sus ojos color esmeralda brillaban por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Se deslizó hasta el borde del colchón y en silencio extendió un brazo hacia mí, y cuando llegué a él separó sus piernas para que me pusiera entre ellas y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

"¿Por qué te has ido?". Le susurré.

"Son casi las seis, Bella", se rió en voz baja. "Maddie se levantará pronto. Yo no estaba seguro de si tú querías que me encontrará en tu habitación...", se apagó.

"Oh", le sonreí tímidamente, agradecida de que uno de nosotros hubiera pensado en eso. "Tienes razón".

Maddie no nos había interrogado a ninguno por nuestra nueva condición de más acercamiento, pero explica por qué Edward estaba en mi cama hubiera sido difícil.

Después de esa noche, creamos tan fácilmente una rutina que era como si hubiéramos estado juntos durante meses, no sólo un par de semanas. La mayoría de las tardes Edward llegaba a mi casa desde el trabajo y pasaba la noche con Maddie y conmigo. Luego, los fines de semana, se quedaba otra vez.  
>Lo que más me sorprendió fue la facilidad con la que Maddie aceptó lo que ahora era la presencia casi constante de Edward en su vida. No había ninguna dificultad, ningún resentimiento, ni celos. En todo caso, parecía más feliz que nunca, como si siempre hubiera estado esperándolo, esperándolo en su vida. Las noches que él se quedaba, me despertaba a la mañana siguiente y encontraba a Maddie empezando su día con él, ya fuera estando acurrucados en el sofá viendo la televisión, o en la cocina ayudándole en el desayuno. Yo les decía que me despertaran cuando Maddie se despertara, pero ninguno de ellos lo hacía. Después de un par de fines de semana, dejé de decir nada. Todas las mañanas se habían convertido simplemente en su tiempo.<p>

Y realmente me sentía bien por dormir un poco más.

Después del desayuno planeábamos nuestro día. Porque debido a lo reconocible que era Edward, no podíamos hacer mucho todavía. De hecho, no habíamos vuelto al Central Park desde el primer fin de semana, algo con lo que Maddie no estaba muy contenta cuando nos íbamos sin Edward. No podía entender por qué no podíamos ir al zoológico de nuevo. Me hizo sentir un poco culpable, pero me recordé que nuestro secreto no sería para siempre. Con el tiempo, todo el mundo se enteraría, y entonces...

Pasábamos los sábados en Brooklyn, ya que los paparazzi tenían menos probabilidades de detectar a Edward aquí, y podíamos caminar con mayor libertad, casi como una pareja normal. Nos gustaba llevar a Maddie al parque, pasear por el barrio, tomar un helado mientras paseábamos por la orilla del río, con una Maddie saltando alegremente en frente de nosotros mientras admiraba las vistas del horizonte de Manhattan, desde este lado del río Hudson. Hablábamos, reíamos, bromeábamos y nos burlábamos sin parar, llegando a conocernos más y más cada día. Había días en los que Alice y Jasper pasaban el rato con nosotros. Algunos días no teníamos ganas de dejar entrar a nadie dentro de la burbuja que habíamos creado para nosotros.

Los domingos los pasábamos en casa de Edward.

_"Buenos días Señó Eli"_, dijo Maddie un domingo por la mañana cuando entramos en el silencioso y elegante vestíbulo de su edificio. Estaba cómodamente sentada en los brazos de Edward. Su cabello colgaba por debajo del ala de la gorra de béisbol de color rosa que llevaba, idéntica a la de Edward, a excepción del color. Mientras hablaba, Edward le apartó suavemente el pelo de debajo de la gorra, manteniéndolo fuera de su cara. Él sonrió con orgullo por cómo Maddie había saludado a Eli como él le había enseñado.

_"Buenos días Señorita Swan"_. Eleazar me miró con una sonrisa que me impresionó de inmediato. "Señorita Swan", me saludó, inclinando su sombrero antes de pasar a Edward. "Sr. Cullen". Se volvió hacia Maddie.

_"¿Cómo está usted este buen día?"_

Edward dirigió algunas palabras más a su oído, su ceño estaba fruncido por la concentración, mientras escuchaba atentamente. _"Muy bien, gacias"_. Más susurros de Edward, mientras que Maddie se reía en sus brazos. _"¿Y usted?"_, le preguntó. La cara de Edward estalló en una sonrisa de suficiencia.

_"Mucho mejor ahora que las dos bellezas Swan han llegado"_, respondió Eli. O algo así. Me había perdido después de un par de palabras.

"Hey, hey, hey", gruñó Edward en tono de broma. _"Ten Cuidado. Estás son mis bellezas"_. Una vez más, me perdí completamente. Eli me miró y asintió con la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Más tarde, estando de pie, juntos, en la terraza de Edward y mirando hacia el parque que me recordaba a mi bosque de Forks, le miré y pregunté:

"¿De qué estabais hablando antes Eli y tú?"

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. "Yo no voy a seguir traduciéndolo para ti. Vas a tener que aprender español, junto con Maddie".

"Soy demasiado vieja para aprender", me quejé.

Se rió entre dientes. "No, no lo eres".

Fruncí mis labios y rodé los ojos, no estando convencida.

Edward suspiró profundamente, sus ojos verdes brillaban con picardía. Bajó sus labios a mi oído. "Bueno ¿qué tal si te doy un incentivo para aprender?". Y luego con una voz tan suave y lisa que era como si estuviera acariciando mi cuerpo con ella, dijo, _"Tu eres el tesoro más bello en el mundo, y te adorare siempre"_. O algo así.

"¿Qué significa eso?". Me las arreglé para preguntarle, con mis manos sujetas con fuerza en su cabello para evitar que me derrumbara en el piso de la terraza.

Se rió entre dientes una vez, mirándome. "Vas a tener que darte cuenta de eso por tu propia cuenta".

"Pero yo ni siquiera puedo recordar lo que has dicho".

Entonces algo profundo e intenso llenó sus ojos. "No te preocupes". Me besó una vez, despacio, en los labios. "Lo conseguirás con el tiempo".

A veces, Rose y Emmett se unían a nosotros en la casa de Edward. Era una locura la facilidad con la que todos lo llevábamos, Emmett era un oso gigante de peluche en el cuerpo de un joven Arnold Schwarzenegger, todo en uno. Y Rose, bien Rose no había compartido sus noticias sobre lo que se cocinaba en su horno, pero ella y yo teníamos un entendimiento tácito. Yo lo sabía, pero no dije que lo sabía, y ella sabía que yo lo sabía, pero ella no dijo que yo lo sabía, y yo sabía que ella sabía que yo lo sabía, pero, bueno, eso. Había descubierto que estaban esperando para decírselo a la familia en Acción de Gracias. Edward no tenía ni idea sobre eso, y me sentí un poco culpable sabiendo esto de su hermano mayor y de su cuñada, sin decírselo, pero no era mi asunto como para compartirlo. Además, una vez que regresara de Forks todo estaría a la intemperie. Rose y Edward chocaban - mucho – lo que era una fuente constante de diversión para Emmett y para mí. Tenía la clara sensación de que Rose tendría un niño en algún momento de la próxima primavera, y sería la viva imagen de su tío. Sonreía cada vez que pensaba en lo adorable que sería ese niño.

Pero tanto como nosotros disfrutábamos de estar con Emmett y con Rose, Edward no tenía ningún problema para hacerles saber que ya era hora de que regresaran a su casa.

Maddie aún dormía la siesta de las tardes y ese era nuestro momento...

Casi todas las noches, cuando Edward estaba en nuestra casa, era él quien buscaba a Maddie para leerle su cuento antes de dormir, y era su pecho contra el que ella se abrazaba, apretándose contra él y suspirando contenta cuando ella estaba lista para una siesta. Sin embargo, todo lo que hacía que mi corazón se llenara al verlos juntos, también me daba miedo, porque ¿qué sería de mi niña si Edward se cansaba de esto, de nosotras? Ella le había entregado su corazón, lo que saltaba a la vista, y aunque parecía que ella tenía el suyo, yo no podría suprimir por completo la pequeña voz que sonaba en mi cabeza, una en la que no podía permitirme confiar completamente, una que decía que era algo que ponía en riesgo mi corazón, pero era mi hija...

Yo no sabía cómo calmar esa voz.

Porque sinceramente, esto tenía que ser algo completamente diferente de cualquier cosa a la que Edward estaba acostumbrado. No éramos las chicas con las que festejaba hasta altas horas de la noche, o temprano en la mañana, para el caso. Bueno, a menos de que Maddie despertara a Edward al amanecer contara. Y aunque me encantaba despertar en la mitad de la noche en los brazos de Edward, yo sabía que tenía que ser difícil para él, que estaba acostumbrado a tener mucho más de las mujeres. Sin embargo, la pequeña voz estaba allí, y ella no me dejaba dar el siguiente paso. Todavía no.

En ocasiones era difícil pensar, porque me preguntaba cuándo pasaría y si él volvería a tener ese anhelo por esas cosas de nuevo: por el glamour, las fiestas, la emoción, las chicas que amaban el centro de atención, yendo con él. Las chicas que estaban dispuestas a todo, dispuestas a quitarse el sombrero, o en el caso de Edward, a un simple flash de sus verdes e hipnóticos ojos.

Si él empezaba a perderse en esa vida otra vez, yo no trataría de mantenerlo, le dejaría ir. Sólo el pensar en ese día hacía que mi corazón se contrajera por la agonía. Se me cortaba la respiración mientras que el aire estaba siendo arrastrado fuera de mis pulmones.

Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho? Yo me preguntaba en estos momentos de duda. Una cuestión puramente retórica, porque sabía muy bien cuál era la respuesta. La había conocido desde la noche en que me desperté en sus brazos. Bueno, está bien, tal vez incluso antes de eso, si estaban siendo completamente honesta conmigo misma.

La verdad era que me había enamorado incondicional e irrevocablemente de Edward Cullen.

Yo le dejaría coger mi corazón, y al hacerlo, le dejaría el de mi hija también. Si se rompía uno, se rompería el otro. Por el momento, Edward parecía contento de establecerse en nuestro estilo de vida tranquilo. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo duraría?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En Halloween, Edward, vino a hacer el truco o trato con nosotras. Su traje, combinado con las gafas de sol oscuras que se habían convertido en su sello cada vez que estábamos fuera, le ayudó a permanecer en el anonimato la mayor parte del día. Pero el anonimato no significaba ser invisible, y él era todavía Edward, hermoso y sorprendente, a pesar de lo que llevaa o cómo tratara de disfrazarse. Allí estaban las miradas más comunes que le daban mientras caminaba; madres caminando con sus pequeños personajes disfrazados, incapaces de resistirse a dar una mirada rápida a la parte trasera de Edward cuando pasaba, y él completamente ajeno a la baba que dejaban a su paso mientras mantenía sus ojos sobre Maddie. Suspiré.

"¿Qué?", preguntó él, con la mitad de su boca acurrucada mientras él se metía uno de los dulces de Maddie en la boca.

Le sonreí, sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inconsciente de sí mismo? Paul siempre había conocido el efecto que tenía en las mujeres, y nunca había dudado de su uso, incluso cuando estaba conmigo. Y aunque tal vez inconsciente no era la palabra adecuada, Edward tenía que tener una idea de lo guapo que era, era muy modesto respecto a eso. Y sus ojos nunca se iban más allá de Maddie y de mí, no importaba la belleza de la mujer que abiertamente se lo comía con los ojos al pasar por su lado.

Una vez más la pequeña voz me preguntó: ¿cuánto tiempo durará?

"Nada", respondí finalmente. Se me quedó mirando durante unos segundos, como si no estuviera totalmente convencido de mi respuesta, pero Maddie ya estaba pasando a la siguiente casa, y teníamos que seguir. Y aunque se suponía que teníamos que mantener las cosas tranquilas por el momento, Edward se inclinó y tomó mi mano, sus dedos largos se enroscaron en los míos para tranquilizarme. Y a pesar de que mantenerlo en secreto era mi idea, lo dejé.

Al principio, Maddie había insistido en que Edward tenía que vestirse como el príncipe de su princesa, pero una vez que Alice se acercó con el catálogo de vestuario y Edward vio las mallas que venían con el traje, mi hijita de cuatro años de edad, se apiadó de un casi lloroso Edward, y con la ayuda de Alice eligió otro traje para él. Era una lástima, porque Alice y yo habíamos estado esperando ver a Edward en mallas. Ella, para cumplir con sus deberes como la hermana que se burlaba de su hermano, y yo, bueno, cualquier excusa para ver las musculosas piernas de Edward...

La fiesta de Halloween de Alice fue reprogramada para esa noche en su estudio, y todos nos disfrazamos. Alice y algunos de sus estudiantes mayores llevaron a todos a una ronda de Time Warp, algo que yo sólo accedí a hacer porque Edward me permitió estar en la parte posterior de la habitación, lejos de la mayoría de los ojos. A mitad me di por vencida, burlándome de Edward mientras él se echaba a reír sin control. Él me tomó en sus brazos y me abrazó fuertemente, mientras que yo pretendía luchar contra él.

"Te dije que no podía bailar", me quejé con petulancia, pretendiendo alejarlo.

"Bella amor, eso no es baile. Es el Time Warp, por el amor de Dios", rió.

Le fulminé con la mirada. "Lo siento si en todo lo que probamos no podemos ser perfectos".

Se rió entre dientes. "Yo no lo llamaría una capacidad o incapacidad", bromeó, yo le golpeé el brazo. "El llevar a cabo una línea de bailes no es la verdadera medida de la perfección". Me besó una vez en la frente, luego en la punta de mi nariz, y finalmente en mis labios. "Eres perfecta a mis ojos".

Miré tímidamente hacia abajo con una sonrisa. "Obviamente estoy lejos de ser perfecta".

"No para mí. Y distraes bastante con ese vestido", añadió. "Estoy seguro de que aquí nadie ha notado tus traspiés con esto". Miré a mi traje muy sencillo, un vestido de tirantes, de color verde brillante con flores negras en él, y unas cómodas converse negras sobre mis pies. No había necesitado ni la peluca de color marrón ni las lentillas marrones. En cuanto al vestuario, yo estaba muy cómoda esta noche. Le di las gracias a mi buena estrella de que la otra mitad del traje de Edward hubiera sido tan sencilla, y que por una vez, Alice no lo hubiera tirado por la borda.

Mirando hacia atrás a Edward, me aproveché de una de las pocas oportunidades que probablemente tendría de reírme de él. Aunque no era tanto por su traje, sólo consistía en unos jeans oscuros, una camisa azul marino y una capa corta y gris, al estilo trench.

"Tu trabajo de maquillaje también distrae bastante", me reí, levantando una mano para acariciarle la mejilla llena de polvo blanco. "¿Estás seguro de que debes brillar tanto?". Yo me burlé.

Bajó sus gafas de sol oscuras y rodó sus ojos ámbar. "¿No has visto la película? El maldito hombre brilla, por el amor de Dios".

Le di una sonrisa dudosa, mirándole a sus ojos de color oro. "Si tú lo dices, chico brillante".

Él sonrió, poniéndose sus gafas de sol. "Sólo estate agradecida de que Alice no te haya hecho usar ningún brillo".

Más tarde esa noche, después de que Maddie estuviera metida en la cama con seguridad, Edward y yo estábamos disfrutando de un tiempo sólo para adultos, en el sofá. Habíamos alquilado una película de terror para la noche, y estábamos viéndola a medias. En medio de los besos, un ruido de campanadas en la TV me llamó la atención. Miré hacia arriba, desde donde Edward me había pegado a él y me eché a reír.

"Oye, tenías razón, ¡él brilla!".

"Te lo dije", dijo extendiendo su mano para coger el mando del televisor de la mesa de café y apagarla. Con su boca en la mía, dijo:  
>"Ahora que sabes sobre los vampiros brillantes. Estábamos en medio de algo mucho más entretenido..."<p>

Sus labios se perdieron hasta mi cuello, moviéndose lentamente a través de él antes de quitarme la correa verde de mi vestido y darme besos húmedos en mi hombro desnudo. Lloriqueé patéticamente y se me puso el vello de la nuca de punta. Él gimió y me mordió el hombro. Todos los vampiros brillantes fueron olvidados inmediatamente. Y por una vez, Edward estaba mal, y yo, de hecho, terminé con un montón de brillo en mí.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En el trabajo, me hice un apunte para evitar mirar a los ojos a Edward cada vez que nos encontrábamos el uno con el otro, que era más a menudo ahora que Rosalie me había entregado la cuenta de EverSoft. Habíamos tenido una mayor interacción en el trabajo, más razones y excusas para estar cerca el uno del otro. Me acordé de cómo la primera vez que empecé a trabajar en CCW, el evitar sus ojos había sido la única manera de ser capaz de resistirme a él. Bueno, ahora esa resistencia se había ido por la ventana, pero si íbamos a mantener esto en secreto hasta que pudiera hablar con mi padre y con Jake en persona, tendría que volver a evitar mirarle los ojos de nuevo.

Estaba segura de que tan pronto como mis ojos se encontraran con los suyos, las campanas empezarían a sonar y las luces brillantes de color rojo parpadearían en todos los rincones del edificio, con grandes focos blancos enfocándonos hacia abajo a ambos, anunciando a todos en el edificio que Edward y yo teníamos algo más que una relación profesional.

En una mañana después de un par de semanas de nuestra relación, me di cuenta de lo difícil que iba a ser. Habíamos dado luz verde a los Cartwright para empezar con los anuncios impresos de la Campaña del culito del bebé, pero justo antes de que Edward hubiera reservado tiempo en el estudio para rodar el nuevo anuncio, los Cartwright decidieron que querían venir y revisar los marcos antes de empezar. Por lo que los llevé una mañana y cuando llegamos a la sala de conferencias, todos estaban allí, excepto Edward.

"Edward tenía una conferencia telefónica esta mañana. Puede ser desbordante", explicó Emmett a la familia Cartwright. "Bella, ¿por qué no te vas a decirle que estamos listos?". Preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa torcida en mi dirección.

"Claro", le dije, levantándome antes de que nadie pudiera ver el calor en mi cara. Cuando llegué a la oficina de Edward, Ángela me dijo que llamara a su puerta.

"Adelante", gritó distraídamente.

"Edward, la familia Cartwright ha llegado y están esperando en la sala de conferencias", le anuncié, abriendo la puerta y luchando contra una sonrisa nerviosa.

Era la primera vez que habíamos estado semi-solos en la oficina en toda la semana. Le miré a la cara mientras le hablaba, pero no a los ojos, sino a sus labios. Una distracción y un recordatorio de que me gustaría mucho estar besándole.

Y, por cierto, en uno de los lados de su boca apareció una malvada y asimétrica sonrisa y yo estaba bastante segura de que él sabía lo que yo estaba pensando.

"Enseguida estoy", habló en voz baja. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo el teléfono en la oreja, cubriendo la boquilla con una sola mano. "Estoy en una conferencia telefónica con la cadena NBC. Ya casi hemos terminado".

"Oh. Lo siento", dije murmurando, tomando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Me preguntaba por qué Ángela me había hecho entrar si Edward estaba en una llamada. "Nos vemos en la conferencia".

"Bella espera", me susurró en voz alta, con la mano aún en la boquilla. Me quedé quieta mientras su mano se apartaba de la boquilla. "Muy bien Jim, voy a dejar que la familia Cartwright sepa que hemos bloqueado un anuncio de veinte segundos por ellos. Gracias. Muy bien. Volveremos a hablar pronto. Adiós". Colgó y se volvió hacia mí, con la sonrisa malvada todavía en su rostro increíblemente hermoso.

"Bella, ¿puedes por favor, cerrar la puerta detrás de ti por un segundo?", preguntó con una voz muy profesional, completamente fuera de sí y con la sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Fruncí mis labios y entrecerré los ojos, pero contra mi mejor juicio seguí adelante y cerré la puerta. Cuando me di la vuelta él estaba de pie justo en frente de mí.

"Jesús Edward, casi me da un ataque al corazón", salté, mirando al frente, a su pecho.

Siguió sonriendo. "Yo sólo quería darte los buenos días". Dio un paso hacia adelante. Yo di un paso atrás, efectivamente apoyándome en la puerta. Una risa baja estalló en la garganta de Edward. "Buenos días", repitió con su aterciopelada y suave voz.

Las palmas de mis manos se movían nerviosamente contra la puerta. "Buenos días, Edward", dije, mirando más allá de él y luchando contra una sonrisa, yo no tenía necesidad de alentar su comportamiento.

"Hey Bella, estoy aquí", se rió en voz baja, entrando en mi línea de visión. A juzgar por lo ancha que su sonrisa se había vuelto, ya era demasiado tarde para disuadirlo.

"Sé que estás ahí", le espeté poco convincente, mirándole y luego apartando la vista de nuevo y mordiéndome el labio para no sonreír, otro error, porque él tenía la costumbre de liberar mi labio entre mis dientes con su dedo cuando yo hacía eso. Ahora, a veces utilizaba su boca. Cualquiera de esas opciones era inaceptable en este momento.

Su dedo empezó a llegar a mis labios.

"Uh uh", le susurré rápidamente, volviendo la cara hacia un lado, lejos de él. "No perder el tiempo en la oficina, ¿recuerdas?". Le recordé en un susurro.

Se rió de nuevo. "Recuerdo. Iba a salvar a tu labio inferior del abuso al que le estabas sometiendo. Me he encariñado con él y odio ver que se lastima".

Miré hacia él con rapidez, luego miré lejos otra vez y honestamente hice mi mejor esfuerzo para parecer irritada. Pero era inútil, mientras que él tuviera esa sonrisa torcida pegada en su cara.

"Estás haciendo esto realmente difícil en este momento, ¿sabes?".

Resopló, moviéndose más cerca. "Confía en mí, tú eres la que hace las cosas difíciles".

Santa madre en el cielo. Eché un vistazo hacia abajo a mí misma para asegurarme de que la ola de calor abrasador que viajaba entre mi cuero cabelludo y los dedos de mis pies no me había desintegrado por completo. Luché contra el impulso de mirarle y confirmar sus palabras por mí misma. No en la oficina, Bella. No en la oficina.

Algo en mi cara debió de haber alertado a Edward de lo que estaba pensando. Yo le vi sonreír por el rabillo de mis ojos.

"Eso no es lo que quería decir, Bella. Sólo quería decir que no estoy haciendo nada que no se deba hacer. Ni siquiera te he tocado", sonrió con picardía.

"Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo", me las arreglé para murmurar.

"Y lo sigo manteniendo. No vamos a perder el tiempo en la oficina, no te he tocado, y no hemos hecho nada que haga sospechar a la gente de que tenemos una relación. Maldita sea, ni siquiera me miras cuando estamos en el trabajo", se rió, poniéndose en mi línea de visión, una vez más. Mis ojos le vieron sólo por una fracción de segundo, su mandíbula era fuerte y cuadrada y sus rasgos cincelados. Me obligué a mirar hacia otro lado antes de llegar a esos hipnóticos ojos verdes.

"Sabes por qué no puedo mirarte en el trabajo".

"¿Porque si no pierdes todos tu auto-control?", bromeó.

"Algo así", le contesté con sinceridad.

Movió su cara más cerca de la mía, con su aliento haciendo cosquillas en un lado de mi cara.

"¿Cómo se supone que me tengo que portar bien cuando dices cosas así?", él respiraba.

"Yo no he dicho nada, lo has dicho tú".

"Tú has estado de acuerdo".

Tragué con fuerza.

Él se rió y negó con la cabeza, con su boca tan cerca del lado de mi cara que casi podía sentir su piel en la mía. "¿Cuánto falta para Acción de Gracias?"

"Alrededor de tres semanas".

"Tres semanas", respiró en mí, con los labios acariciando mi mejilla. Un pequeño escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

"Edward...". Le supliqué a medias. Sonaba lastimosamente débil, incluso para mis propios oídos.

"Bella...", me imitó en el mismo tono. Sus labios se perdían en mi oído. "¿Así que en tres semanas serás capaz de mirarme a los ojos de nuevo, en el trabajo?". Levantó los brazos contra la puerta detrás de mí, efectivamente enjaulándome entre ellos. "¿En tres semanas puedo dejar de fingir que no me muero por besarte inconscientemente cada vez que te veo?"

Dulce Jesús. Di un grito ahogado. "No es como si no lo hicieras mucho cuando estamos en casa".

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que arqueaba una ceja. "¿Tienes sentido cuando te beso?"

Cerré los ojos. "Tú sabes lo que haces".

"Mmm", murmuró en voz baja. Incluso con los ojos cerrados, la intensidad de sus ojos en mí quemaba deliciosamente. Podía sentir sus ojos arriba y abajo sobre cada parte de mi cuerpo, y maldita sea, se sentía demasiado bien. ¿Cómo podía resistirme cuando se comportaba de esa manera? Y justo cuando abrí los ojos, dispuesta a renunciar, él se retiró, dejando caer las manos desde donde me había atrapado contra la puerta.

"Tienes razón, Bella. Tal vez deberíamos ir a esa reunión ahora".

Me aparté de la puerta, dando a mi cabeza un par de sacudidas rápidas para desactivarla.

"¿Estás bien?". Preguntó Edward con una sonrisa.

"Mmmm", chillé débilmente. "Vas a pagar por eso".

Él se rió y abrió la puerta. "Promesas, promesas".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Estábamos estacionados frente a la casa de Sue para recoger Maddie después del trabajo y le pregunté a Edward si quería venir conmigo a buscarla.

Él arqueó una ceja. "¿Estás segura?"

"Sí, estoy segura. Sue sabe de nosotros", le dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"¿Lo sabe?", preguntó extrañado. Asentí con la cabeza. "¿No va eso en contra de tus planes para mantener esto en secreto hasta el día del Pavo?"

Negué con la cabeza. "Edward, sólo es que no quiero tratar con gente que no quiere poner su granito de arena en esto. Pero yo sé que Sue está bien con esto, y pensé que sería importante para que ella saber que tú estás... ya sabes, muy cerca de Maddie ahora, porque ella está mucho con Maddie".

Edward asintió con la cabeza, pensativo. "Y ¿qué dice de nosotros?"

En los pocos meses que la había conocido, Sue se había convertido en una especie de madre y abuela sustituta de Maddie y de mí. Ella no se sorprendió mucho cuando le conté lo mío con Edward, Maddie hablaba de él constantemente y Sue más o menos supuso que había más que una relación de trabajo entre nosotros.

"Es un hombre muy guapo", Sue había admitido después de que le diera una taza de café en uno de los raros días en los que Edward no había venido a casa conmigo. "Seguro que sale en los periódicos mucho".

Yo sabía hacia dónde se dirigía. "Él no es así, él no es el tipo que los tabloides le han hecho ser". Por lo menos ya no es así. Pensaba. Esperaba.

Sue levantó las cejas. "¿Es en base a lo que has visto o a lo que él te ha dicho?"

"Ambas", le respondí con honestidad.

Asintió pensativa. "Mira Bella, sé que sólo os conozco a ti y a Maddie unos meses, pero vosotras sois muy especiales para mí".

Puse una mano sobre la de Sue sobre la mesa. "Tú también eres especial para nosotras. Espero que ya lo sepas. Y realmente me interesa tu opinión, especialmente en cuanto a Maddie".

"Bueno, es cierto que Maddie ha sido feliz últimamente, no hay duda sobre eso". Hizo una pausa y me sonrió con ternura. "Nunca he conocido al señor Cullen, y yo no quiero juzgarle basándome en lo que he leído o visto en las páginas de chismes. Sabes que de todos modos odio todo ese. Pero me gustaría decirte una cosa".

"Adelante", le dije conteniendo la respiración.

Renee había sido una pequeña parte de mi vida durante mucho tiempo. Nuestra relación nunca se recuperó completamente después de todo lo de Paul. Después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que aunque Paul y yo nos hubiéramos casado o no, mi relación con mi madre tenía que refrescarse. Éramos demasiado diferentes, demasiado lejanas. Ella sólo había visto a Maddie una vez, cuando yo la había llevado un fin de semana a Jacksonville. Después de eso, eran, básicamente, llamadas telefónicas en días festivos y cumpleaños, tarjetas de Navidad con peluches y un billete de veinte dólares una vez al año.

Por lo tanto la opinión de Sue ahora importaba mucho para mí. Ella era el tipo de mujer tierna que nunca había tenido en mi vida. Y mientras que Esme se había convertido también en una importante mujer mayor a quien admirar, al fin y al cabo, ella era la madre de Edward. Yo no podía hablar con ella sobre mis temores con respecto a su hijo.

Tras una breve pausa, Sue continuó. "Un hombre puede ocultar casi cualquier cosa cuando quiere Bella, él puede decir cualquier cosa, engañar a cualquiera". Miré a mi regazo. "Pero hay una cosa que un hombre no puede hacer". Miré hacia ella y me encontré con sus ojos. "No puede engañar a un niño para que lo ame". Me apretó la mano. "Mira esas señales en tu hija, ella te dirá lo que hay en el corazón de él".

De vuelta al coche con Edward, le respondí con honestidad. "Ella dice que tú eres muy importante para Maddie".

Edward se volvió y miró a través del parabrisas. "Importante para Maddie", murmuró, asintiendo con la cabeza. Después de unos momentos, volvió los ojos de nuevo a mí. "Entonces vamos a buscar a la princesa".

Me volví para mirar a Edward mientras esperábamos a que Sue abriera la puerta. Miró hacia abajo y me sonrió, pasándose la mano por el pelo nerviosamente.

Una vez más, Sue se sorprendió con Edward menos de lo que yo hubiera esperado. Ella le dio la mano amablemente, con los ojos cada vez más anchos cuando sonreía torcidamente, al parecer aún no era inmune a él.

Maddie gritó de alegría cuando vio a Edward en la casa de Sue, tomándolo de la mano, presentándole a su pequeña amiga Juliana y dándole el gran tour a la sala de juegos. Sue los observaba con atención.

"Sr. Cullen-", Sue comenzó.

"Por favor, llámeme Edward", le dijo, estando de rodillas junto a Maddie, mientras que ella le mostraba su última creación de Lego.

"Edward entonces", acordó Sue. "¿Le gustaría una taza de café o un chocolate caliente?"

"El chocolate caliente suena muy bien, gracias".

"¿Es un amante del chocolate caliente como Bella y Maddie?", Sue le preguntó, mirándome y sonriendo.

"Bueno, no debería culparlas por mi nueva adicción al chocolate, pero sí, las culpo por ello", bromeó, caminando de vuelta hacia nosotras.

"Hey, no me culpes por ser tú goloso", me burlé de él.

Acarició un extremo de mi pelo, sonriendo con picardía. "Te culpo totalmente de eso y de mucho más". Se me quedó mirando durante unos segundos. Por el rabillo de mis ojos vi a Sue mirando con curiosidad. Después de un momento, Edward parpadeó, como si se hubiera roto algo.

"Son un par de chicas dulces, ¿no?". Sue intervino.

Edward volvió su atención a Sue, tomando la taza de chocolate caliente de ella y dándole las gracias. "Sí, lo son".

Nos sentamos y hablamos durante unos minutos. Edward pareció relajarse y tuvo una conversación fácil con Sue sobre los Yankees, por ser nativos de Nueva York. Sus ojos iban de mí a Maddie de vez en cuando, y al final de nuestras bebidas me di cuenta de que Sue estaba completamente encariñada con él.

Cogí nuestras tazas vacías y fui a enjuagarlas, escuchando a Edward llamar a Maddie.

"Princesa, ves a buscar tus zapatillas de deporte, es hora de irse. Vamos, te ayudaré a ponértelas".

"Está bien Edwood", Maddie acordó fácilmente.

Edward se despidió amablemente de Sue y le agradeció una vez más el chocolate caliente, y luego, con Maddie en sus brazos, se dirigió a ponerla en su asiento del coche. Tan pronto como él estaba lejos de que le oyera, Sue se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa.

"Bella, había una cosa más que me olvidé de decirle que un hombre no puede hacer".

Incliné mi cabeza inquisitivamente.

"Puede jugar todo lo que quiera, pero sus ojos siempre revelan sus verdaderos sentimientos. Especialmente cuando los siente tanto".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La vida real tenía una manera de acercarse sigilosamente a ti, dándote un pellizco duro para despertarte cuando tu vida se volvía demasiado de ensueño. Mi primera llamada para despertarme se produjo a mediados de noviembre.

Yo estaba pasando por una de las esquinas de todo el laberinto de despachos, en dirección a la oficina de Rosalie. Era un poco más allá del mediodía y el piso estaba relativamente tranquilo, casi todo el mundo se había dirigido a comer ya, y yo estaba buscando a Rose para eso. Debido a nuestra situación, Edward y yo no podíamos ir a comer juntos, lo que me ponía un poco triste, pero disfrutaba de mis almuerzos con Rosalie.

James me había invitado a comer un par de veces más desde que nos habíamos chocado con Edward en el vestíbulo, pero siempre le daba algún tipo de excusa. Los comentarios de Edward me había abierto los ojos, James estaba coqueteando conmigo. Yo lo había encontrado algo gracioso, porque no podría haber estado menos interesada, pero Edward no veía el humor en eso, le daba a James una mirada asesina aunque ni siquiera me mirara. No es como si James supiera que Edward y yo estábamos juntos.

Rose y yo habíamos hecho planes para comernos una pizza juntas y luego hacer una parada rápida en Borders. Lo había pensado la noche anterior cuando Edward me dijo que nunca había leído "La mujer viajera en el tiempo", y eso era totalmente inaceptable. Yo iba a conseguirle una copia y rectificar la situación actual. Sonriendo para mis adentros mientras me anticipaba a la noche juntos, giré otra esquina cuando un par de voces familiares a la vuelta de la esquina me helaron en mi lugar.

"Eso no es una mala idea Lauren, pero como he dicho antes, es necesario que se lo enseñes a Rosalie primero".

"Oh, ya lo sé Edward. Pero me he imaginado que ya que te he encontrado podría enseñártelo a ti también. He estado trabajando en los gráficos y creo que a los chicos de Springtime Organix realmente les gustará".

"Estos son muy buenos", dijo Edward. Yo podía oír el crujido de los papeles y las páginas dándose la vuelta. La conversación continuaba en vano, mientras yo me mordía los labios, debatiendo la posibilidad de doblar la esquina y presentarme allí. Por un lado, yo no quería estar sólo aquí y escuchar su conversación. Pero por otro lado, no estaba segura de si estar los tres juntos sería una buena idea.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de retirarme, el sonido de unos pies arrastrándose, y luego la voz de Edward, fría y amenazante, me pegaron en mi lugar.

"¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?"

"Wow, realmente has estado trabajando ¿no? Tus bíceps están tan duros... Apuesto a que el resto de ti-"

"Lauren, nunca me toques de nuevo. ¿Me entiendes?". Edward silbó entre dientes. Sentí como si mi corazón estuviera a punto de salirse fuera de mi pecho. "En esta oficina mantén tus manos en ti misma".

"Bueno, podemos aprovechar esto fuera de la oficina siempre que lo desees..."

Edward exhaló con fuerza. "Mira, siento mucho que las cosas se pusieran tan fuera de control hace unos meses, no tienes ni idea de cuánto lo siento, eso estaba mal en muchos niveles. Pero tienes que entender algo y entenderlo ahora. Tú y yo estamos aquí para hacer un trabajo, y eso es todo. En el futuro, creo que será mejor si limitamos nuestra interacción tanto como sea posible. Tú acabarás todo tu trabajo y diseños con Rosalie, y atraerás mi atención si es necesario. ¿Entendido?".

Yo contuve la respiración esperando la respuesta de Lauren, mi pulso estaba latiendo tan fuerte que estaba segura de que iba a explotar.

"¿Entendido?", Edward repitió en un gruñido.

Cuando ella todavía no había respondido, algo me impulsó a ir hacia adelante, fuera de mi lugar oculto alrededor de la curva, sorpresa, incredulidad, ira, celos, lo que fuera. Doblé la esquina, mirando de inmediato a Edward. Sus ojos se abrieron de horror al verme.

El silencio nos rodeó a los tres por lo que pareció una eternidad.

Lauren sonrió irónicamente, sus ojos se movían entre Edward y yo, como si acabara de armar un rompecabezas divertido.

"Oh, ahora lo entiendo perfectamente, Sr. Cullen", dijo en tono de burla. Alejándose, se volvió y se detuvo justo delante de mí. Con un gruñido en su cara, ella se inclinó y me susurró en voz baja para que lo escuchara yo sola: "Disfrútalo mientras dure, Bella". Y con eso, ella se alejó.

Edward y yo estábamos tranquilos en el coche de vuelta a Brooklyn.

A mitad de camino, exhaló con fuerza y aumentó la presión sobre mi mano.

"¿Estás bien?", me preguntó.

"Estoy bien", me encogí de hombros, como si no hubiera una sola preocupación en el mundo.

"Bella, yo... siento mucho lo de hoy".

Me volví hacia él. "Tú no tienes que disculparte por nada, Edward. No has hecho nada". Y era cierto. No estaba molesta con él, yo había oído lo que estaba pasando, y aunque no lo había visto, estaba bastante segura de que mi mente había elaborado un cuadro bastante claro de los hechos. Lauren por otro lado... la parte posesiva e irracional de mí quería arrancarle la cabeza y escupir en su cuello, gritándole que alejara esas manos de mis bíceps. Pero la parte buena y controlada de mí, la que se acordaba de que yo era una madre y tenía que actuar como una - y que, además, Edward no era una posesión que me perteneciera - me decía que me encogiera de hombros y me olvidara de ella.

La posesiva e irrazonable Bella estaba ganando.

Pero no era Edward quien me perturbaba. Aparte de Lauren, estaba irritada conmigo misma sobre todo. Debido a que parte de mí deseaba gritar al mundo: ¡Edward es mío, las garras fuera, putas! Sin embargo, la pequeña voz estaba allí, diciéndome que estaría haciendo el ridículo si lo hiciera. Entonces tuve que admitirme a mí misma que no era sólo mi deseo de hacer las cosas bien con mi padre y con Jake lo que me hacía retrasar el sacar lo nuestro a la luz.

"¿Qué te ha dicho cuando se ha ido?", Edward preguntó, con su cara retorciéndose de rabia.

Me encogí de hombros una vez más con desdén. "Nada importante". Y entonces me volví y miré por la ventana para el resto del viaje.

Para el domingo, Lauren estaba olvidada. Estábamos pasando una tarde de ocio en el piso de Edward. Emmett y Rose habían llegado para pasar el rato con nosotros, y Jasper y Alice habían venido también. Muy pronto, Emmett trajo su máquina de karaoke, muy a pesar de Rosalie, pero media hora más tarde, ella y todos los demás estábamos ocupados interpretando lo último de los 40 principales, y todos estábamos fuera de tono excepto Edward. Por supuesto, tenía la voz más perfecta que jamás había oído. Incluso Maddie se unió a Edward para una interpretación de Greenday´s, Time of Your Life, aunque ella murmuraba la mayor parte de la canción. Curiosamente, viéndolos a los dos cantando juntos casi llevó lágrimas a mis ojos. Cuando terminaron, me di cuenta de que todos los demás miraban a ambos con más asombro de costumbre.

Después de nuestras imitaciones de estrellas de rock, todos estábamos bastante hambrientos. Edward ordenó unas pizzas, y una vez que todos habíamos tomado nuestra parte, tomé un par de rodajas y las puse en un plato de plástico, cubriéndolas con una servilleta de papel y luego cogí un par de latas de refrescos de la nevera de Edward.

"Edward, sólo voy a darle estos trozos a Eli mientras aún estén calientes".

Él sonrió y me llevó de nuevo a él por el brazo. "Estás echando a perder a ese hombre. Ahora cada fin de semana lo tengo aquí diciéndome: Así que ¿qué vamos a tener de almuerzo hoy, jefe?".

Me encogí de hombros. "Es un buen tipo. Y es probable que tenga hambre allí". Estábamos a mediados de noviembre, el día se había vuelto mucho más frío, y las noches más frías todavía. El pobre Eli tenía que estar allí ocho horas al día abriendo las puertas para la gente, aceptando paquetes, recibiendo taxis con frío y lluvia, y muy pronto con nieve. Parecía tener la edad de mi padre, y aunque no se le parecía físicamente, algo en él me hacía pensar en Charlie.

"Me recuerda a mi padre", le admití a Edward. "Me siento un poco como si estuviera cuidando de él".

Edward tiró de mí hacia él, colocando una mano caliente en mi nuca. "Eres una mujer increíble, ¿lo sabías?".

Negué con la cabeza. "No hay nada increíble en mí, Edward".

Tragó con dificultad. "Sí, sí lo hay Bella, y yo-", él me miró con ansiedad, como si tuviera miedo de terminar la frase. Cuando por fin volvió a hablar, sus ojos estaban ardiendo, pero él se limitó a decirlo en voz baja: "Sí lo hay, Bella". Con la mano aún en mi nuca, me empujó la cabeza hacia delante hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron, y me besó con una pasión que me tomó por sorpresa. Su lengua se abrió camino en mi boca, enviando ondas de placer por cada vena de mi cuerpo, hasta que yo gemí en sus brazos sin poder hacer nada.

"Hey Edward, ¿dónde guardas-", se oyó la voz de Emmett detrás de nosotros, cortándonos y haciendo que nos apartáramos rápidamente. Los ojos de Emmett brillaron de alegría. "Mierda, ¿no paráis para tomar aire?", bromeó, apoyándose contra la pared y mirándonos divertido.

"Cuida tu lenguaje", gruñó Edward, señalando con la cabeza hacia la sala, donde Maddie estaba comiendo su pizza y jugando al Conecta Cuatro con Jasper, tumbada delante de la chimenea.

"¡Oops! Lo siento", rió Emmett en voz más baja.

"Está bien", me reí. "Edward es un poco paranoico cuando se trata de Maddie. Estoy segura de que no nos puede escuchar desde allí".

En serio, en este lugar podías preparar un almuerzo mientras andabas de una habitación a otra. Pero de alguna manera, Edward se las arregló para mantener una sensación acogedora.

"Oh, me gustaría ser paranoico acerca de lo que Maddie puede escuchar también", se rió Emmett, retorciéndose las cejas mientras Rose entraba en la cocina.

"Hombre, cállate", gruñó Edward, apoyándose contra la pared de enfrente y tirando de mí hacia él, con mi espalda apoyada en su pecho. La pizza de Eli se estaba enfriando.

"Deja de molestar a los chicos", le reprendió Rosalie a Emmett. "De todos modos sabes que no lo han hecho y eso les hace rabiar", se rió poniéndose debajo del enorme brazo de Emmett.

Se me cayeron los trozos de pizza y las bebidas gaseosas, no nos cayeron a los pies por unos centímetros.

Me di la vuelta para ver la cara de Edward. Su cara estaba retorcida en horror.

"Te juro que no yo he dicho nada".

Rosalie se rió. "Oh Bella, relájate. Es bastante obvio que ambos no le habéis dado al mambo horizontal todavía".

"¡No, no le hemos dado!". Le susurré, sintiendo mi rostro encendido.

"Es un poco dulce", coincidió Alice penosamente y con cautela, tomando asiento en uno de los taburetes altos de la encimera de granito oscuro. Ella me dio una sonrisa de disculpa. "Te lo juro, la tensión sexual entre vosotros dos es tan espesa que se puede cortar con esa mierda de cuchillo". Hizo sonidos como que cortaba y movió la mano haciendo una "X".

La miré fijamente, atónita. Edward parecía estar sin palabras detrás de mí.

"¿Por qué piensas que Em y yo venimos tanto aquí?". Rose agregó con una sonrisa de medio lado. "Andar con vosotros dos se ha convertido en nuestra clase favorita de juegos previos. Por el momento vamos a regresar a nuestra casa, estamos listos para irnos".

"En serio", coincidió Alice, abanicándose.

"Está bien. Todos vosotros. Fuera". Edward gruñó, echándolos amenazadoramente.

Emmett aullaba de risa. "¡Calma hombre! Sólo estamos jodiéndote. Dado que ningún otro-"

"¡Fuera!", Edward gritó.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, caminando rápidamente fuera de la cocina antes de que Edward les echara físicamente. Los seguimos.

"¡Por Dios hermano, estábamos bromeando con vosotros! ¿No puedes aceptar una broma? Mira a Bella. ¡Ella no está teniendo un ataque al corazón!". Alice se rió, golpeando el hombro de Jasper y sacudiendo su mano hacia la puerta.

"Vamos Alice, Maddie ya me ha ganado tres veces. Déjame sólo-"

"Jazz, levántate", se rió al mismo tiempo que se ponía el abrigo. "Hemos sido expulsados".

"Mad cariño, el tío Jazz jugará contigo la próxima vez ¿vale?". Jasper le aseguró a Maddie, acariciándole la cabeza mientras que él se ponía de pie.

"Vale tío Jazz", coincidió Maddie, frotándose los ojos. Ella estaba quedándose dormida.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ellos, Alice, todavía riéndose, se volvió hacia mí.

"Bella, cariño, ya sabes que estábamos bromeando ¿no? Nos encanta salir con vosotros. ¡Tú has hecho a Edward mucho más llevadero!".

Yo retorcí mis dedos cerca de su cara. "Adiós Alice", le canté, antes de que Edward cerrara la puerta detrás de ellos.

Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta. Edward llegó a ponerse delante de mí, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Están muy divertidos, no?"

Me reí. "Sí, lo están".

Bajé a la planta baja con Eli y mientras le daba un par de trozos de pizza y un refresco, me senté en el taburete vacío junto a él mientras se comía su primer trozo.

"Mmmm", gimió con la boca llena de comida. "Señorita Swan, con esto ha dado en el clavo. Si no fuera la mujer del Sr. Cullen, le hubiera dado un beso", me guiñó un ojo.

Me sonrojé y miré hacia abajo, sonriendo. "Hey Eli, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Si es sobre la vida amorosa del Sr. Cullen antes de que le conociera, no sé nada", dijo con una sonrisa. "Además, yo personalmente no creo que el Sr. Cullen haya tenido una vida amorosa hasta de conocerla", me guiñó un ojo de nuevo.

Me reí. No me estaría diciendo eso si él hubiera estado en el ático de Edward durante la conversación de Rose y Alice hace un rato. "No, no es sobre la vida amorosa del Sr. Cullen. En realidad no".

"Bueno, entonces, adelante, Srta. Swan. Dispare", dijo con una sonrisa perpleja, bebiendo de su lata de refresco.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoce a Edward?"

"Vamos a ver", dijo con aire pensativo, masticando otro pedazo de pizza y mirando hacia el techo. "Se mudó aquí hace unos seis años. Él aún era un niño entonces".

Asentí con la cabeza, imaginando a un Edward acabado de graduarse en la universidad. Él era un par de años mayor que yo, así que hace seis años yo estaba en mi segundo año de universidad, acaba de casarme con Paul.

"¿Cómo es, Eli?". Le pregunté con curiosidad.

Eli me dio una sonrisa perpleja. "El Sr. Cullen es bastante fácil de leer, Srta. Swan, especialmente ahora".

Le di una mirada de asombro.

Él se echó a reír, suspirando y bajando su porción de pizza. "Es un buen tipo. Un poco salvaje hace un tiempo, pero... bueno, nosotros los hombres somos un poco más salvajes cuando estamos buscando algo que no podemos encontrar".

"¿Qué estaba buscando?"

"No creo que necesite mi ayuda para responder a eso, señorita Swan", sonrió con ironía, recogiendo su pizza otra vez.

Tragué. "¿Qué pasa si... se despierta un día y se da cuenta de que lo que él pensaba que estaba buscando no existe?"

Eli me miró a los ojos. "¿Son sus miedos con él, o consigo misma?"

A veces, cuando necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, era difícil encontrar a la persona adecuada. Mi viejo amigo - a miles de kilómetros - no lo entendería. Mis amigos más cercanos estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, muy cerca de todo, y todos las demás personas que conocía podrían tener preguntas a las que yo no estaría dispuesta a responder por el momento.

A veces era necesario un Eli.

"Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace unos meses que mi hija y yo estaríamos aquí con Edward, yo... yo no sé cómo ha sucedido esto".

Eli finalmente buscó mis ojos, sonriendo lentamente, como si hubiera encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Se inclinó y me acarició la pierna de una manera que me recordó mucho a algo que Charlie hacía.

_"__Te amo __sin saber cómo, __ni __cuando__, __ni __dónde__".  
><em>  
>Fruncí las cejas, dándole una sonrisa interrogante.<p>

"Yo sólo he entendido una palabra de eso".

Me guiñó un ojo. "Apuesto a que es la palabra más importante".

Me encogí de hombros.

Tomó un sorbo de su refresco antes llevar sus ojos hacia mí. "Señorita Swan, a veces los acontecimientos más importantes en nuestra vida pasan por casualidad". Se encogió de hombros como diciendo: '¿qué puedes hacer tú?'.

"Sólo confíe en usted misma, Srta. Swan, y todo saldrá bien".

Cuando llegué al piso de arriba, Maddie se había quedado dormida, y Edward la había colocado en la habitación de invitados. Los últimos domingos, la habitación se había convertido en la sala de siestas de Maddie. Abrí la puerta y me asomé para verla. Ella estaba durmiendo cómodamente, con el suave edredón a lo largo de sus hombros y sus cabellos extendidos por alrededor de la almohada.

Edward se puso detrás de mí, tomando mis manos entre las suyas. "Tienes las manos frías por estar allí con Eli. Ven, vamos a encender la chimenea".

Una vez que encendió el fuego, cogió una manta de detrás de nosotros y la extendió en el suelo. Luego cogiendo mi mano, me guió hasta el centro de ella, sentándome antes de colocarse detrás de mí y tirar de mí hasta que descansara en él. Nos sentamos en un cómodo silencio por un largo tiempo, mirando fijamente el fuego y las llamas anaranjadas y rojas parpadeantes, mientras que Edward jugaba con mi pelo y yo me relajaba más en él.

"Esto es agradable", finalmente murmuré.

"Esto es muy agradable", él estuvo de acuerdo en un suave susurro.

Cuando volví la cara hacia un lado, su boca se encontró con la mía inmediatamente, y entonces ahuecó su mano en mi barbilla para mantenerme en mi lugar. El beso comenzó lentamente, nuestros labios se reunían y separaban con suavidad, saboreándose entre sí, pero luego su lengua salió, para poco a poco meterse otra vez en mi boca. Poco a poco, el ritmo fue en aumento. Un gemido de Edward me envió una sensación maravillosa y un hormigueo pasó a través de mí, entonces me di la vuelta, reposicionándome, hasta que estuve a caballo entre sus piernas y empujándolo hacia atrás, por lo que se él se quedó apoyado en la suave manta y yo me dejé caer en la parte superior de él. Mis manos se metieron profundamente en su cabello, lo que yo sabía que a él le enloquecía. Acostada sobre él como estaba, podía sentir cada parte de su escultural cuerpo, el calor que emanaba de él y que me calentaba hasta la médula, los músculos fuertes y duros de su estómago, los latidos rápidos de su corazón pegado al mío, y su creciente deseo debajo de mí. Instintivamente, me apreté a él, con mi cuerpo derritiéndose por la sensación de tenerlo.

"Uhhh Bella", gimió cerrando los ojos. "No tienes ni idea de lo que provocas en mí".

Lo besé suavemente una vez. "Lo siento, lo siento, yo sólo necesitaba sentirte".

Se rió débilmente. "No te disculpes por eso, amor. Puedes sentirme cuando lo desees". Como para ilustrar sus palabras, sus caderas se levantaron para juntarse con las mías, lo que nos hizo gemir de nuevo, jadeando uno en la boca del otro. Sus manos viajaron bajo mi suéter, acariciando de arriba a abajo mi espalda.

De repente, me senté, descansando todo mi peso sobre él. Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, tomé una de sus manos - tan fuerte y suave al mismo tiempo, y tan cálida - y besé cada dedo suavemente antes de ponerle la palma hacia abajo en la parte delantera de mi jersey, justo en mi estómago. Con mi mano sobre la suya, entrelacé los dedos. Sus ojos se hicieron más anchos y sentí su cuerpo aún más contra el mío.

"Relájate", murmuré. Él asintió con la cabeza, tragando visiblemente, con su nuez subiendo y bajando. Poco a poco puse las manos más para arriba, por encima de mi estómago, pasando por cada costilla antes de detenerme en la hendidura en el centro de mí pecho. Los ojos de Edward nunca se apartaron de los míos. Tras una breve pausa, moví de nuevo nuestras manos, y cuando llegamos a un suave montículo, Edward respiró fuerte, un sonido ininteligible emanó de las profundidades de su garganta. Una vez más, calmé nuestros movimientos, apretándole la mano, lo que a su vez le hacía tocarme con sus dedos. La sensación de la mano de Edward tocándome y cubriéndome, era como despertar en un mundo nuevo, mientras miles de puntos de placer corrían por mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Indescriptible.

Dejé que nos deleitáramos con esa sensación por unos momentos, pero ese no era mi destino. Había algo más que necesitaba para sentirle, algo que necesitaba saber, aunque yo no podía decírselo todavía. Poco a poco, una vez más, moví nuestras manos más alto, hasta que su mano estaba sobre un rápido latido de mi corazón, que se había convertido en suyo en las pocas semanas que habíamos estado juntos.

Los ojos de Edward se clavaron profundamente en los míos, el significado de mis acciones se registró en su cara. Él sonrió mientras su mano me acariciaba suavemente el lugar donde nuestras manos estaban paradas. Luego tomó mi otra mano en la suya, y tan lentamente como lo había hecho, repitió mis acciones. Colocando mi mano derecha debajo de su camiseta, que la movió por encima de su vientre plano, siguiendo sobre sus costillas y sobre su pecho, antes de llegar al lugar donde su corazón latía tan rápido como el mío. Allí se detuvo.

No había palabras necesarias. Todavía no.

Antes de dejar caer mi boca en la suya otra vez, le miré a sus ojos de color verde oscuro, más oscuro ahora que las llamas del fuego ardían dentro de ellos.

"No tengo ni idea de cómo sucedió esto, pero no hay lugar en el que preferiría estar ahora mismo".

La mitad de su boca se torció hacia arriba. "Eso es bueno, porque nos vamos a quedar aquí por un tiempo".

... ...

**Ainss, este Edward reventará algún día, jajajaja. Hasta mañana :)**

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger, nina, mpgm, Lucero Hale, AlinPattz, deandramari, Ingriid, Tnad3a29, janalez, Agustina Griego, Andrewy, **Fran Ktrin Black, Mary de cullen, Andrea, lizzycullenswan, roxcio, Marianixcr,** Molly M94, anamart05, gpattz, pillyna, inyourskins, rakelluvre, paaholiitha´Gg, Lourense, madaswan, andrea22, elena robsten, Andrea D, supattinsondecullen, Johis U, Tutzy Cullen, Alblurs, Yuri, Luz CC, si me dejo a alguien decídmelo ;)**


	20. Ansiedad

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora: **Animal - Neon Trees

**Capítulo 19 – Ansiedad**

**Página de cotilleos  
><strong>  
><em>21 de noviembre de 2010<em>

_¿Eddie C. enganchado por una chica misteriosa?_

_¡Oh Eddie, di que no es así! Gente con suerte en Westbury, un local de Starbuck de Long Island, tuvo ayer un inesperado trato más dulce que el de sus más caros cafés con leche cuando el guapo millonario y mujeriego Edward Cullen y su cabello de color bronce fueron vistos besuqueándose con una pequeña morena con una taza de humeante brebaje. "¡Ellos estuvieron abrazados, besándose y riéndose como un par de tortolitos! Y él le tendió la mano todo el tiempo, como si tuviera miedo de dejarla ir", una de las jóvenes camareras nos informó después de que un cliente tomara esta foto con su iPhone y nos la enviara a nosotros. ¿Eddie cogido de la mano? ¡No lo creeríamos si no lo estuviéramos viendo por nosotros mismos!_

_La misma foto está un poco granulosa, y por la forma en la que Eddie presiona su mejilla contra la de chica parece que ella le esté susurrando dulces palabras al oído. En realidad no se puede ver muy bien a la morena, pero definitivamente se puede ver la expresión cautivadora en su cara. "Yo no la reconocí", confirmó la camarera para nosotros con una sonrisa de envidia. "No había nadie que la hubiera visto antes. ¡Pero por la forma en la que la miraba, yo diría que está enganchado!", añadió con tristeza. Eso podría explicar por qué ha estado perdido en las últimas semanas. ¡Parece que su novia y no novia Tanya Denali podría tener una seria competencia aquí!_

**(EPOV)  
><strong>  
><strong>Un día antes:<br>**  
>La cabeza de Bella estaba en mi estómago, sus ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en los bordes de sus labios carnosos, mientras la brisa fresca de finales de noviembre movía un mechón de su largo cabello y le cubría su rostro. Me puse más cerca de ella, descansando todo mi peso sobre un codo para poder utilizar la otra mano para retirar un mechón de pelo de su boca. Sus labios estaban fruncidos mientras yo los rozaba con la mano y ella rozaba suavemente cada uno de mis dedos, enviándome un flash instantáneo de calor por mi cuerpo, calentándome mientras yacíamos sobre una manta en el frío suelo del jardín de mis padres en un perfecto sábado por la tarde. Aunque hacía frío, el sol brillaba desde arriba, proporcionando el calor suficiente para que pudiéramos disfrutar el día fuera con el resto de mi familia.<p>

Yo contemplaba a Bella, sonriendo para mí mismo mientras los rayos del sol enviaban un espectáculo de luces rojas y de color oro a través de cada hebra de seda de su pelo. Maldición, ella tenía una piel perfecta. En las últimas semanas que habíamos estado juntos me había dado cuenta de que Bella rara vez usaba ningún tipo de maquillaje que no fuera un brillo de labios ocasional que hacía mejores sus labios carnosos. Sin embargo, su piel era impecable, mientras pasaba los dedos por su cara no podía ver o sentir una protuberancia o mancha. El par de horas que habíamos pasado aquí le habían dado un brillo rosado a sus hermosas mejillas de color crema, lo que le daba un aspecto aún más perfecto de lo habitual. El vendedor en mi imaginaba su cara en un anuncio de revistas para... ¿para qué? No importaba qué mierda de mentiras dijeran en esa industria, no había crema o poción mágica en una botella que pudiera recrear a Bella. Una imagen de Tanya me vino a la cabeza, su rostro cubierto de una sustancia en polvo que se suponía que iba a ocultar sus imperfecciones, lo usaba para fastidiarme y que cada vez que me quitara la camisa encontrara esa mierda por todas partes. Hice una mueca y sacudí la cabeza.

Seguí ligeramente los labios de mi perfecta chica con el dedo e instintivamente me agaché para besarla. Pero cuando mi boca se acercó a la de ella, escuché una melodía suave que vino de sus labios. Hice una pausa, poniendo una oreja en su boca.

"Oh sí, ahora puedo hacer que el dolor desaparezca. Todos los malos sentimientos han desaparecido. Aquí está el arco iris por el que he estado rezando. Va a ser un brillante día soleado".

Canté la siguiente parte con ella.

"Mira alrededor, no hay nada más que cielos azules. Mira hacia adelante, no hay nada más que cielo azul".

Ella se rió y abrió sus hermosos y marrones ojos, para encontrarse con los míos. Continuamos juntos:

"Puedo verlo claramente ahora que la lluvia se ha ido. Puedo ver todos los obstáculos en mi camino. Aquí está el arco iris por el que he estado rezando. Va a ser un brillante día soleado. ¡Va a ser un brillante, brillante, brillante, día soleado!".

"¡Tío, calla y mueve tu culo hasta aquí para que podamos ganarte en tu propio juego!". Emmett gritó, rebotando una pelota de fútbol de una pierna a la otra. Él le dio un codazo a Jasper, que estaba a su lado, y ambos comenzaron a reírse y a apuntar hacia mí, riéndose más fuerte mientras se susurraban algo como niñas.

Un reto de mierda si lo había oído bien. El tiempo de Marley había terminado.

Me levanté más arriba de donde estaba, apoyándome en los codos. La cabeza de Bella se levantó con mi estómago. "Vamos amor, vamos a jugar", la convencí con un guiño.

Bella se sentó con el ceño fruncido. "Edward, en el caso de que no hayas estado prestando atención, la coordinación y la destreza no son mis puntos fuertes".

Me puse de pie, secándome las manos en unos vaqueros descoloridos y dándole mi mano para que pudiera levantarse. Tirando de ella en mis brazos, finalmente bajé mis labios a los de ella, tirando de su labio inferior con suavidad.

"Yo te ayudaré", murmuré persuasivo. Me moría porque Bella jugara conmigo. Bueno, me estaba muriendo porque ella jugará a un montón de cosas conmigo, de las cuales el fútbol definitivamente no estaba en la parte superior de la lista, pero bueno, había que empezar por alguna parte.

Su ceño se profundizó pero sus labios temblaron en los laterales. Era todo el ánimo que necesitaba. Le di mi sonrisa torcida y suspiró derrotada.

A mitad del juego, medio deseé haberla escuchado y haberla dejado fuera del juego. Nuestro equipo estaba ganando cuatro a dos, y por nuestro equipo me refería a mi padre y a mí. Bella y Maddie, hermosas y dulces, no estaban ayudando a la situación. Bella, de hecho, tanto como yo la amaba - y en las últimas semanas me había dado cuenta de que la amaba más de lo que yo podría haber imaginado amar a alguien - se había convertido en una desventaja.

Cada vez que Maddie tenía la pelota, el equipo contrario, integrado por Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice, estaba alrededor exclamando 'ooh' y 'ahh' y diciendo: '¡Oh, mírala, es tan linda! ", dejando que se quedara con la pelota y luego la pateara en la dirección correcta.

Pero cada vez que Bella tenía la pelota...

"¡A por ella!", Alice gritaba. No le había costado mucho averiguar los puntos débiles de Bella en el fútbol, que por cierto, eran muchos. Ella había corrido a toda velocidad con sus piernas en miniatura hacia la dirección de Bella y luego, por alguna razón inexplicable que no podía averiguar, Bella entró en pánico y empezó a gritar, pateando la pelota al azar en cualquier dirección. Se había puesto tan mal que Carlisle y yo habíamos hecho un acuerdo tácito.

Mantener. La pelota. Fuera. De. Bella.

Sin embargo todavía estábamos ganando.

"¡Vas hacia abajo Eddie!", Emmett gritó, señalando con su dedo grande en mi dirección y luego convirtiendo su mano en un puño después de haber marcado otro gol, gracias a la torpeza de Bella con la pelota. Una vez más. El juego estaba ahora cuatro a tres.

"¡Sigue hablando con tu gran culo, hermano!". Le grité, con mi vena competitiva saliendo y arrancándome todo el pensamiento de - temblé y tragué - perder un partido contra Emmett y Jasper. Incluso me las había arreglado para olvidar por un momento que una princesa de cuatro años con los oídos inocentes estaba en el campo con nosotros. La princesa se rió en voz alta, divertida por mi turbación.

"¡Tío, Edward, observa y aprende, hombre! ¡Así es como Big Green lo hace, en caso de que se te haya olvidado!". Jasper se rió, al referirse a sus días como centrocampista en el Dartmouth.

"¡Tú eres el que parece necesitar un recordatorio de quien demonios era el capitán del equipo en esos años!".

"Bella, cariño, es posible que desees sentarte el resto del partido, esta mierda está a punto de ponerse fea", exclamé, mirando a Emmett y a Jasper y a sus otras mitades. Me volví hacia Bella, esperando a que estuviera más que dispuesta a aceptar mi oferta. Después de todo, ella al principio no tenía muchas ganas de jugar. En cambio, su ceño se frunció y sus labios se retorcieron en una mueca.

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté, intrigado por su expresión.

"No quiero sentarme el resto del partido", hizo un mohín.

Me negué a permitir que esos deliciosos labios suaves me distrajeran. Tenía un juego que ganar, maldita sea. Pero joder, cuando se ponía así hacía que mi mente no pudiera pensar en el fútbol...

Céntrate Cullen. Yo no había sido el capitán de los Big Green durante tres años sólo para ser descalificado por un par de labios suaves y jugosos. Tan cómodos... tan dulces...

¡Maldita sea, hombre, céntrate! Puse mis manos en sus brazos. "Pensaba que odiabas los deportes".

"Yo también lo pensaba". Sus brazos llegaron a mi cintura, con las manos descansando ligeramente sobre mi espalda, luego detrás de mi pelo, y luego en otro de sus lugares favoritos. Yo, por supuesto, no tenía ninguna queja.

"Pero me estoy divirtiendo jugando contigo", continuó, sonriéndome.

"Pero Bella, cariño, el juego se está volviendo muy malo".

Sus ojos se estrecharon. "¿Qué significa eso?", preguntó ella, con un poco de molestia en su voz. "¿Qué si me quedo, os haré perder?"

"¡No, no, yo no he dicho eso!"

"¡Pero es lo que querías decir!". Se me quedó mirando, pensativa, antes de bajar los brazos. "¡Me voy a quedar!", dijo tercamente. Me quejé y ella se volvió hacia mí para darme una dura mirada.

"¡Genial! ¡Vamos!", dije rápidamente.

Rosalie anotó el siguiente gol después de que Bella accidentalmente se lo pasara a ella. Ella y Alice se chocaron la mano, mientras que mi padre y yo, teníamos unos improperios en la punta de la lengua.

Bella me sonrió tímidamente, alzando los hombros. "Lo siento".

"Está bien Bella, el juego está empatado. El próximo gol es decisivo. Por favor, amor. Mantente. Lejos. De. La. Pelota".

Ella frunció el ceño y se alejó.

A mediados de la siguiente jugada, yo tenía la pelota, pero con todo el mundo cubriéndome, se la pasé a Carlisle. Él corrió con ella hacia el área de la meta, golpeándola con el pie, pero faltando escasos centímetros la cabeza de Emmett apareció allí, entonces la pelota aterrizó justo en frente de los pies de Bella.

"¡Ya voy, Bella!". Le grité, corriendo en su dirección. "¡No la toques!".

De repente cogió el balón y con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, se los puso frente a ella.

"¡Bella cariño, sin manos! ¿Recuerdas?". Le recordé a unos metros de distancia. Jasper, Rose y Alice se acercaban rápidamente.

"¡Di que es sólo un juego!", me dijo. Me detuve frente a ella, mirándola fijamente.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Di que es 'sólo un juego' o no te daré la pelota!", repitió ella, con los ojos bailando con maldad.

Dirigí una rápida mirada alrededor de la cancha. Jasper estaría con nosotros en cuatro segundos.

Me volví hacia Bella. "Deja la pelota o iré a por ti".

Ella estalló en carcajadas.

Yo le abordé en el suelo.

Durante las últimas semanas, había aprendido muchas cosas acerca de Bella. Le gustaba caminar descalza, incluso temprano en la mañana, cuando el suelo estaba helado. Le gustaba sentarse con sus pies doblados debajo de ella, ya fuera para ver la televisión o leer un libro, o incluso comer la cena en la mesa. Le gustaba garabatear, se ponía una pluma en su mano y hacía garabatos durante horas, dibujos, formas, nombres, cualquier cosa.

Y ella era delicada como el infierno.

Ella se echó a reír sin control, faltándole el aire mientras mis dedos encontraban sus costillas debajo de su suéter grueso, subiendo más arriba de sus axilas, por lo que dejó la pelota en el suelo, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos por la fuerza de sus carcajadas.

"¡Para! ¡Por favor! ¡Para! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!", gritó en medio de un ataque de risa. Pero yo seguía haciéndole cosquillas, mis manos se paseaban por los lados de sus pechos una y otra vez mientras que mis dedos iban y venían entre su caja torácica y sus axilas. La forma en que la me miró - su risa apagándose y sus ojos en los míos fijamente – me hizo saber que ella sabía exactamente lo que yo estaba haciendo. Ella se rió una vez más antes de levantar los brazos para alejarme de encima de ella.

"Venga, vamos", me ordenó bruscamente. Yo obedecí.

"¡Mala conducta!". Oí por encima mientras que le daba suaves besos en sus malditos labios que me distraían una y otra vez. "¡Eso ha sido una falta de lo más descarada!". Jasper se rió, llegando a nosotros.

"Es una falta cuando atacas a un jugador del otro equipo", murmuré, manteniendo mis ojos en Bella mientras seguía prestando atención a sus labios. Ella se rió, devolviéndome el beso.

"¡Todavía pido una falta!", dijo Jasper.

De repente, sentí un golpe pequeño en la espalda. Me giré para encontrar a Maddie tirada encima de mí, su cara estaba enrojecida por estar corriendo toda la tarde y por la emoción, la cola de caballo que Bella le había hecho colgaba torcida hacia un lado. Ella se rió cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

"¡Yo también, yo también! ¡Ahoa yo, Edwood! ¡Ahoa yo!".

Dejé que Jasper tuviera su penalti - y ganara el juego - mientras que yo les hacía cosquillas a mis chicas.

Por primera vez, había perdido un partido de fútbol de la familia.

oooooooo

Bella estaba en la cocina ayudando a Esme a preparar la cena, mientras que el resto de nosotros se había reunido frente a la sala de la televisión para ver el partido de fútbol americano universitario.

"¡Sí! ¡Touch Down! ¡Woohoo!". Emmett gritó, a lo que el resto de nosotros respondió con el mismo entusiasmo.

Volví a sentarme, colocando a Maddie de nuevo en mi regazo, donde había estado descansando durante la última media hora más o menos. Estaba cansada, me di cuenta por la forma en la que ella se abrazaba a mí y dibujaba pequeños círculos con su dedo en mi camisa, pero se negaba a cerrar los ojos. Con una punzada repentina de culpa, me di cuenta de que todos nuestros gritos probablemente no la ayudaban en nada.

"Hey princesa, ¿qué tal si te llevo a la vieja habitación de Ally? Puedes dormir la siesta si tienes sueño".

"No", ella hizo un mohín, manteniendo sus pesados párpados en los círculos que trazaba en mí, "no tengo sueño. Quieo está aquí contigo".

"¿Estás segura?". Le pregunté en voz baja. "Creo que estarías más cómoda allí. El tío Emmett y la tía Rose están bastante ruidosos por aquí".

Rosalie me lanzó una fea mirada. "Mira quién habla. Gracias a vosotros la pobre Maddie casi salta de su piel cuando el quarterback del campo cogió la pelota". Ella imitó cómo yo había gritado a la televisión hace unos momentos. "Es un tonto del culo, hijo de-"

"Hey, yo no he terminado la frase", le aclaré, mirándola.

Ella frunció los labios. "No ha sido tu frase, idiota. Ha sido el ruido con la que la has dicho".

Mi culpa creció de manera exponencial. "Vamos princesa. Te voy a llevar para arriba".

Ella se agarró a mi camisa con fuerza, hundiéndose más en mi pecho. "No, me quedo contigo". Su discurso se parecía aún más al de un bebé cuando ella estaba agotada. Suspiré y me di por vencido, envolviendo un brazo protector alrededor de ella para mantener el ruido lejos.

Cinco minutos más tarde, a pesar de que los abucheos y gritos continuaban, ella se quedó profundamente dormida.

Salí de la habitación de Alice después de acostar a Maddie para que hiciera la siesta, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de mí. Cuando me di la vuelta, mi padre se acercaba por el pasillo.

"¿Cuál es el resultado?". Le pregunté.

"Pennsylvania gana por uno en el último tiempo".

"Mierda. Es decir, maldita sea. Muy bien, vamos a terminar de verlo".

"En realidad". Carlisle dudó. "¿Tienes un minuto? Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a conseguir algunas cosas del ático. Tu madre está pidiéndome las luces de Navidad y no tengo ni idea de dónde están enterradas".

"Claro", me encogí de hombros.

Unos minutos más tarde, estábamos moviendo caja tras caja, todas llenas de viejos cuadros, trofeos, ropa y todo tipo de basura de hacía tiempo, en busca de las luces de Navidad.

"Si aún no es ni Acción de Gracias", me quejé, recogiendo una pesada caja que ponía 'Cosas de Emmett, llevar con cuidado' y tirándola por el cuarto lleno de más cajas.

"Sí, lo sé", respondió mi padre con voz tensa, moviendo de lado algunas otras cajas. "Pero ya sabes cómo es tu madre. Ella quiere que estén las luces el día después de Acción de Gracias, y está sólo a unos pocos días".

"No me lo recuerdes", me quejé.

"¡Oh, es verdad, Bella no va a estar aquí en Acción de Gracias!", sonrió con simpatía después de encontrar la caja correcta.

"Mmm", murmuré.

Yo no estaba realmente en el estado de ánimo correcto para hablar de ello. El viaje de Bella de vuelta a casa para Acción de Gracias era un tema delicado que ocurriría en un par de semanas. Bueno, eso y las llamadas telefónicas que casi todas las noches hacía Jake.

Jake, alias, estúpido. Al menos así es como le llamaba en mi cabeza.

Después de haber encontrado la caja correcta, Carlisle sacó cada cadena verde y después inspeccionó bombilla a bombilla con cuidado.

"¿Las cosas están bien, entonces? ¿Con Bella y Maddie?", preguntó, tratando de sonar indiferente.

Le sonreí. Ayudándole con las luces de Navidad. "En su mayor parte".

Carlisle frunció el ceño, con su mano sujetando una luz roja, me miró. "La pequeña Maddie está bien con todo, ¿no?".

Luché contra una sonrisa. ¿Cómo estaría una niña de cuatro años que tenía a una familia entera envuelta alrededor de su pequeño dedo meñique? Pero nosotros lo estábamos, no había forma de negarlo. Especialmente yo.

"Oh, sí", le respondí rápidamente, tirando de la cadena de luces de las manos de Carlisle y cogiendo cada bombilla pequeña meticulosamente. "Maddie", suspiré, una sonrisa automática se puso en los lados de mi boca, "simplemente es genial. Es la niña más perfecta que te puedas imaginar".

La bien compuesta expresión de Carlisle se suavizó de nuevo. De repente, el ceño fruncido regresó.

"¿No más problemas con ella... ya sabes... su... eh... padre?"

Sentí una presión en el pecho, en respuesta mis dedos se cerraron alrededor de la bombilla pequeña de mi mano, lo que hizo estallar en pedacitos el vidrio de color rojo, y que me cortara un poco mi dedo índice.

"Todavía no va a firmar los papeles del divorcio que el abogado de Bella le envió a su abogado".

Bien, así que el que Bella se fuera a casa para Acción de Gracias y ese estúpido, eran las únicas cosas que evitaban que mi vida fuera perfecta. Pero la cosa con Paul, su negativa a firmar los papeles del divorcio, era algo de lo que a Bella no le gustaba hablar. Yo podía ver el terror en sus ojos cada vez que lo mencionaba, así que dejé de sacar el tema. Ella me dejaría saber si Jenks finalmente tenía buenas noticias. Me negué a pensar en otro resultado. Nunca permitiría cualquier otro resultado.

"Pero Jenks sigue asegurando a Bella que con el tiempo Paul firmará los papeles, no sé todos los detalles, pero al parecer Jenks está bastante confiado". Le sonreí. "Lo que fuera que hizo, le hizo a Paul renunciar también a la custodia compartida". Me froté la barbilla con la palma de mi mano. "A Bella no le gusta hablar de eso y no quiero empujarla, pero sólo puedo suponer que debe ser una mierda seria, lo siento, una porquería".

Carlisle se quedó en silencio por un tiempo. Le miré, y su generalmente cara fría y sus ojos reservados tenían una emoción profunda, algo que no podía recordar haber visto en ellos por un tiempo. Era la misma mirada que solía tener cuando éramos más jóvenes y algún imbécil decidía meterse con uno de sus tres hijos. Carlisle era generalmente un hombre tranquilo, honrado y sereno. Siempre había tratado de enseñarnos a contar nuestros problemas a alguien.

"Yo no sé papá", finalmente soplé, pasándome la mano por el pelo. "La única manera para evitar volverme loco, es creer que Jenks sabe lo que demonios, quiero decir, lo que está haciendo".

Después de unos momentos, puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

"Todo se arreglará hijo. Ya lo verás. Y si Bella necesita ayuda con cualquier cosa, por favor asegúrate de que sepa que tu madre y yo estamos aquí para ella. Y para ti también hijo".

Miré hacia abajo, avergonzado por el momento que estábamos teniendo. En las últimas semanas, mi padre y yo habíamos comenzado lentamente a reconstruir nuestra relación. Sin embargo, todavía me sentía extraño al tener estas charlas de corazón a corazón con él. La verdad era que las necesitaba. Nunca había sido más feliz que en estas últimas semanas, incluso aunque no haya tenido sexo. Pero todavía había muchas cosas que no entendía de Bella. Nunca me había imaginado sentirme tan cercano, tan absolutamente correcto con una persona. Y aunque la mayoría de las veces yo estaba seguro de que Bella sentía por mí lo mismo que yo por ella, no podía evitar la sensación que me daba a veces, cuando ella miraba bruscamente por encima de mí cuando estaba en mis brazos, o cuando la capturaba mirándome a veces como si no pudiera encontrar algo mejor, como si estuviera ocultando algo. Como si hubiera una parte de ella que todavía no estuviera dispuesta a compartir.

Ese día, junto a la chimenea, cuando me había puesto mi mano sobre su corazón, estuve a punto de decirle las palabras. De decirle que estaba tan profundamente enamorado de ella de lo que nunca me imaginé estarlo con nadie, pero seguí su ejemplo y en vez de eso puse su mano sobre mi corazón, esperando que al menos encontrara algo de sentido de lo que ella significaba para mí. Pero incluso después de esa noche, todavía había momentos en los que sentía una especie de indecisión saliendo de ella. Y entonces no sentía que era el momento para decírselo. Así que en vez de eso, hacía mi mejor esfuerzo para comportarme, haciéndole marcar el ritmo de nuestra relación, siendo paciente, no presionándola para que hiciera cosas para las que ella no estaba lista.

Como el sexo. La verdad era que sólo porque no estuviera presionándola para eso no significaba que no estuviera en mi mente. Estaba mucho. Era cierto que en las últimas semanas mi mano y yo nos habíamos vuelto más íntimos desde que tenía quince años, pero me decía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo. En el último par de semanas, Bella se había convertido poco a poco en una persona... más audaz, se podría decir. Ella se frotaba contra mí sugestivamente mientras nos besábamos o dejaba vagar sus manos a mi espalda, ya no ponía excusas cuando me cogía, me abrazaba y me apretaba y tiraba de mí hacia ella. Y mierda, que me pegaran si me quejaba.

Asimismo, desde el día en el que puso mi mano sobre su corazón y me dejó una sensación real y genuina, me gustaba ser más audaz, dejar que mis manos exploraran más y más debajo de su camiseta cada vez que nos quedábamos solos, sonriendo para mí y pareciendo como un chico del club de ajedrez que experimentaba el tocar su primera teta. Y a pesar de que no había hecho aún nada bajo su sujetador, me había dado cuenta de que eran los pechos más suaves con los que Dios había bendecido alguna vez a una mujer. Sólo podía esperar que Bella practicara lo que le predicaba a Maddie sobre compartir y compartir, conmigo. Pronto.

Solté un bufido. ¿Quién hubiera pensado alguna vez que a los veintiocho años, el punto culminante de mi vida sexual sería querer tocar el sujetador de mi novia?

Por ahora teníamos una rutina de fin de semana, en la que yo terminaba en la cama de Bella con ella, en algún momento de la mitad de la noche, y hacía mi camino de regreso al sofá antes de que Maddie abriera los ojos al amanecer. Me metía bajo las sábanas, con una súbita oleada de calor calentándome hasta la médula, tan pronto como ella ponía su espalda contra mi pecho. Sin embargo, era aquí, a solas con ella en su cama, donde mis manos nunca se movían. Porque yo ya sabía cómo se sentía Bella, y cuanto más me daba, yo más quería. Y Bella no nos había dado la luz verde para eso.

¿Qué señal estaba esperando Bella para que pudiéramos estar más juntos? Pero fuera lo que fuese, yo rezaba todas las noches de que llegara pronto, antes de que cualquiera de mis pelotas explotara o mi mano izquierda sucumbiera al síndrome del túnel carpiano.

"Edward, ¿me estás escuchando?"

Miré hacia arriba bruscamente al ver que Carlisle había estado hablando conmigo, sus penetrantes ojos azules se redujeron por la frustración al darse cuenta de que no había oído ni una palabra de lo que había dicho en Dios sabe cuánto tiempo.

Parpadeé y negué con la cabeza rápidamente. "Papá, lo siento, supongo que estaba perdido en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué has dicho?"

Él sonrió. "Sólo estaba diciéndote que... bueno, yo te conozco y hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en los últimos años, pero sólo quiero que sepas que si alguna vez necesitas hablar, estoy aquí. Quiero decir, se que tiendes a sentirte más cómodo hablando de cosas como las mujeres y... con tu tío, pero-"

¿Carlisle estaba tratando de tener una charla de sexo conmigo? Ya habíamos pasado por esto cuando tuve diez años, y luego de nuevo antes de irme a la universidad. Por supuesto que no había recibido ninguna desde hace unos meses, pero ¿cuánto podría haber cambiado desde entonces?

De cualquier manera, no había manera en el infierno de que estuviera haciendo esto una vez más, no importaba lo mucho que quisiera arreglar las cosas entre nosotros.

"Papá, gracias. Sé que he sido un dolor en el culo por un tiempo, y te agradezco que quieras volver a la pista. Las cosas están bien, papá. Quiero decir, por supuesto, siempre hay algo... pero...", no, no podía hablar de esto con mi padre. Ni siquiera sabría por dónde empezar, ni qué decir. '¿Mi novia está resistiéndose a mí, papá, no sólo cuando se trata de sexo, sino también de alguna otra manera? ¿No sé cómo ni por qué?' No. Ni siquiera tenía sentido en mi cabeza, y mucho menos en voz alta.

Al final, tomé una respiración profunda y dije: "Gracias por dejarme saber que estás aquí si alguna vez tenemos que hablar".

Carlisle me miró como si quisiera decir algo más, pero sólo se limitó a sonreír ligeramente y a darme una palmadita en el hombro.

"Venga, vamos a llevarle la caja a tu madre y a salir de este polvoriento desván. Tengo cirugía mañana, no puedo permitirme el lujo de dejar que mis manos se ensucien".

Llevamos las cajas desde el ático, y dado que Maddie estaba profundamente dormida, mi madre sugirió que Bella y yo fuéramos a la ciudad por un rato y tomáramos una taza de café o algo así. Estábamos en Long Island, el fin de semana antes de Acción de Gracias. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que los paparazzi estuvieran aquí en lugar de cubrir todos los preparativos de las vacaciones en la ciudad? De todas formas cogí las gafas de sol oscuras y la gorra y aceptamos su oferta.

Más tarde esa noche, después de que hubiera oscurecido y hubiéramos terminado la cena, Esme se sentó con Maddie en el piano, como había hecho conmigo cuando yo tenía su edad, y comenzó a enseñarle lo fundamental. Tomando ventaja de que Maddie estaba entretenida, cogí un par de abrigos que estaban en uno de los sofás y los puse en el brazo de Bella.

"Vamos, hay algo que quiero mostrarte", le dije rápidamente llevándola por la puerta trasera mientras envolvía uno de los abrigos a su alrededor.

"Edward, tu familia va a pensar que estoy tratando de convertirlos en mis niñeros personales", se quejó mientras la llevaba a través del patio, a través de la primera serie de abetos que estaban alrededor de la propiedad de mis padres, protegiendo la casa de las miradas indiscretas.

Rodé los ojos. "¿Estás bromeando? ¿No has oído a mi madre planear fiestas de té de princesas con Maddie durante la cena? Las dos tienen los próximos fines de semana ocupados".

La noche era fresca y negra, la luna era nueva. La abracé a mí, compartiendo nuestro calor corporal, y apretando el abrigo a nuestro alrededor. Cuando estábamos lo suficientemente metidos entre los grandes pinos y abetos, abrí el otro abrigo y lo coloqué sobre la tierra fría, sentándome encima de él y poniendo a Bella en una posición lateral sobre mi regazo. Ella se echó a reír cuando cayó sobre mí.

"Edward, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?", preguntó ella con curiosidad. Rápidamente se quitó el abrigo de ella y lo envolvió alrededor de nosotros dos, dejando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros. Yo envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Ya te he dicho que quería mostrarte algo", le dije, volviendo la cabeza para que yo pudiera acariciar su nariz con la mía. La punta de su nariz estaba fría. La atraje más cerca, sintiendo su cálido aliento repartido por mi cara y mi cuello, alejando el frío de forma rápida.

"Oh, ¿quieres mostrarme algo?". Ella se rió en mi cuello. "Esas son las famosas últimas palabras. Lo siguiente, ya sabes, el tipo lleva a la chica al bosque oscuro y terrorífico y nunca más oyen hablar de ella".

Rodé los ojos, frotando mi nariz contra su mejilla. Mis manos viajaron bajo su jersey, por lo que saltó.

"¡Tus manos están heladas!".

"Lo siento", me reí.

Ella giró su cabeza y me miró, sus ojos, marrones y negros en la noche sin luna, brillaban con una luz que les era propia.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres mostrarme?", ella sonrió con suspicacia. "¿O era sólo una excusa para sacarme a este ambiente romántico? Porque ya sabes, no hay nada que a una chica le guste más que congelarse en-"

Puse mi boca sobre la de ella para hacerla callar. "Cierra los ojos", murmuré, manteniendo mis ojos en ella.

"¿Qué?", ella se rió. "Bien, ahora estás empezando a-"

"¿Confías en mí?"

Vaciló una fracción de segundo antes de asentir con la cabeza una vez que escuchó la voz de alarma, pero en ese momento opté por ignorar eso.

"Entonces cierra los ojos. Yo también los cerraré. Cuenta hasta cien y luego ábrelos".

"Voy a ser un cubito de hielo antes de llegar a 20".

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura aún más. El calor de su estómago me había calentado mis manos de forma considerable. Ahora abrasaban. Yo las subí y bajé por su lado, rápidamente.

"Voy a mantenerte caliente. Te lo prometo".

Tragó saliva antes de sonreír suavemente, y luego cerró los ojos. Yo tenía los míos también cerrados. Contamos un centenar juntos.

Abrí los ojos. "Abre los ojos y mira hacia arriba", le susurré. En lugar de mirar hacia arriba como yo le había pedido que hiciera, yo mantuve mis ojos en ella.

"Oh", exclamó ella, con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro y sus brazos apretados alrededor de mis hombros. "¡Es hermoso!".

"Sí", estuve de acuerdo, pasando mis labios de ida y vuelta contra el lado de su cara, aunque yo estaba fascinado por algo totalmente distinto a lo que estaba contemplando. "Sí que es hermoso", murmuré antes de alejarme de ella a regañadientes y mirar al cielo.

"Dicen que una noche sin luna es el mejor momento para ver las estrellas en la ciudad, que en realidad no se les ve mucho, pero aquí, lejos de las luces de la ciudad, las casas están tan lejos...". Me encogí de hombros y me volví hacia ella, la expresión de asombro en su rostro me trajo una sonrisa. Me aclaré la garganta y miré hacia arriba.

"Los primeros meses después de que dejara la pre-medicina, cuando solía venir a casa del colegio, mi padre y yo nos metíamos en discusiones constantes. Yo no sé quien las empezaba, realmente pienso que no es el tema de esto, pero en aquel entonces, yo estaba enfadado y venia aquí yo solo, quedándome durante horas y horas, mirando hacia el cielo y pensando".

Bella volvió sus ojos hacia mí, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿En qué pensabas?"

Mantuve mis ojos sobre los pequeños puntos de luz, centrándome en la manera en que brillaban e iluminaban el cielo nocturno.

"Yo solía...", suspiré. "Solía coger una estrella, una cualquiera, y me preguntaba si había alguien en el cielo negro y grande que estuviera buscando exactamente la misma estrella en ese mismo momento y me preguntaba lo que esa persona estaría pensando en ese momento. Si tenía un padre molestándole todo el tiempo como el mío". Me reí. "Si se sentía tan perdido y confundido como yo, o si su vida era absolutamente perfecta, sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Yo me preguntaba en qué parte del mundo estaría esa persona, y lo que sería conocerla por un solo día. Sobre qué hablaríamos...", di una respiración profunda."Con el tiempo abandoné la casa, me trasladé a la ciudad, y me olvidé completamente de las estrellas, que de todos modos, no podía ver desde allí, así como de esa persona que esperaba encontrar en algún para que viera las estrellas conmigo".

Los dos estuvimos en silencio durante un rato. Podía sentir los ojos de Bella todavía en mí. Después de unos minutos, di una respiración profunda.

"De todos modos, pensé que te gustaría verlas. Sé que hace frío aquí-"

Ella acercó sus labios a los míos, besándome suavemente con su dulce aliento abanicando mi cara. Sus labios acariciaron los míos muy suavemente, y el calor que me estaba dando era lo suficientemente caliente como para calentarme mejor que un calentador ajustado a la temperatura más alta que pudiera tener. Sentí su nariz en mí y no se sentía ya fría. Y cuando le cogí las manos entre las mías, estaban ya demasiado calientes. Bajé las manos entrelazadas entre nosotros, donde nos sentíamos muy a gusto dentro de nuestra burbuja.

Eventualmente, ella se apartó y se mordió los labios, mirándome como si quisiera decir algo.

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté, bajando la boca a la suya para sacar su labio suavemente lejos de entre sus dientes

"Esto es hermoso Edward. Gracias". Sus palabras fueron dichas con ternura, con sinceridad. Pero como a veces sucedía, tenía la sensación de que no era lo que había querido decir.

Yo no insistí más.

ooooooooo

"¿Qué quieres Alice?". Gruñí a través del teléfono. "Te vimos ayer. Dios, ¿has oído hablar eso de dejar dormir los domingos?".

El sueño en parte era totalmente mentira. Bueno, al menos para Maddie y para mí. Llevábamos levantados durante más de una hora. Ahora ella estaba terminándose sus crepes de arándanos, un plato que se había convertido en su favorito en las últimas semanas.

Mientras la miraba, ella se inclinó sobre la mesa para coger un bote de sirope y procedió a darle la vuelta, con una mayor variedad de fascinación en sus ojos mientras que los crepes se ahogaban en una sustancia dulce y pegajosa. En dos zancadas estuve a su lado, cogiendo suavemente el jarabe de sus pequeñas manos.

"Has puesto ya mucho de eso, princesa", me reí, cogiendo el plato y colocándolo en el mostrador. "No queremos que te conviertas en Taz antes de las ocho de la mañana". Ella me dio una mueca burlona que me hizo reír otra vez. Saqué un plato limpio del armario.

"Son las siete y media de la mañana", gritó Alice a través del teléfono. "Antes de que llegaras, Bella a estas horas ya estaba en el mercado, con su talonario de cheques y cargando ropa".

"Bueno perdóname por permitir que descanse. Ahora vete a la mierda y llámala más tarde", murmuré en voz baja para que Maddie no escuchara antes de que yo volviera a la mesa y colocara dos crepes nuevos frente a ella.

Bella estaba todavía dormida en su habitación, envuelta a gusto en sus mantas, por lo menos así es como yo la había dejado hace un par de horas. Su cuerpo había estado tan cálido acurrucado contra el mío, con su espalda apoyada en mi pecho y sus nalgas perfectamente redondas en contra de mi-

"¿Puedo poné más siope, Edwood? ¿Po fa? ¿Sólo un poco más?".

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente para dejárselo claro.

"¿Po fa, Edwood?". Maddie repitió, con sus enormes y marrones ojos suplicándome, mirándome con un rostro angelical.

¿Qué clase de hijo de puta sin corazón podría decirle "no" a ella?

En mi defensa, yo tenía un semblante serio cuando le respondí. "Vale. Pero yo lo voy poner por ti, y eso es todo. No hay más", confirmé levantando las cejas.

Su boca se convirtió en una enorme sonrisa, y me mostró todos sus perfectos y blancos dientes. "¡Gacias Edwood!".

Le respondí con una enorme sonrisa. Alice se rió en el teléfono. "Chico, esa pequeña niña te ha envuelto en su dedo meñique", bromeó. Me reí, no podía negarlo.

"¿Qué quieres Alice?"

"De hecho llamaba para hablar contigo, ya que no hay manera de pillarte en tu propia casa los fines de semana". Hizo una pausa. "¿Has visto el periódico esta mañana?".

"No. ¿Por qué, debería?".

"Creo que deberías", respondió ella con voz cantarina. "Creo que tú y Bella vais a tener más dificultades para mantener vuestra relación en secreto después de los titulares de las páginas de cotilleos", cantó.

"Mierda", gruñí en silencio, suspirando y pasando mis manos por el pelo.

"¿Qué? Pensé que querías que todo saliera a la luz ya. ¿Has cambiado de opinión?". Hubo un tono afilado en la voz de Alice.

"No, por supuesto que no", le espeté. "Pero no creo que Bella vaya a estar muy feliz".

Pensé en todas las restricciones que habíamos soportado para no salir al público durante las últimas semanas, con el fin de mantenerlo en secreto. Bella no quería hacerlo público hasta que ella hubiera tenido la oportunidad de decírselo a su padre y a Jake, conocido como el estúpido.

Al estúpido le gustaba llamar a Bella un par de veces a la semana, y cada vez que yo estaba aquí y su número aparecía en el identificador de llamadas, tenía que luchar contra un deseo casi animal de levantar el teléfono y romper esa mierda contra la pared. Desafortunadamente, esa no era una opción. Así que en vez de eso me sentaba en silencio, mientras Bella llevaba a cabo una conversación rápida con el estúpido, mirándome y dándome una sonrisa de disculpa de vez en cuando.

"¿Por qué demonios te llama tanto?". Le pregunté hace unas noches, incapaz de aguantarlo por más tiempo. Jesucristo, literalmente llamaba todos los días.

"Es sólo porque se preocupa por nosotras", Bella respondió tímidamente. "Él no sabe...", dudó, "él no sabe que te tenemos. Una vez que le diga todo, esto cambiará". Me pareció ver una expresión cautelosa cruzar su cara por un momento.

Asentí con la cabeza rígida, los ojos apretados y la mandíbula bloqueada, incapaz de disimular mi creciente irritación por la situación. Joder, ¡era mi novia! No tenía ningún sentido para mí tener que aguantar a otro estúpido, uno que sin duda estaba enamorado de ella, la llamaba constantemente.

Yo trataba de no escuchar sus llamadas, pero mierda, yo era un ser humano. Y aunque la mayoría de las veces los temas que hablaban durante sus rápidas llamadas telefónicas eran ciertamente inofensivos, incluso aburrido en algunos momentos, había otros momentos...

"Jake, Maddie y yo estamos bien aquí", oí decir a Bella un par de noches atrás, su voz era cada vez más baja, tomando un tono más exasperado. Mis oídos se pusieron a escuchar inmediatamente.

"No Jake, no es una opción". Había reducido mis ojos, fingiendo ver la mierda que estaba en la pantalla del televisor. Bella se trasladó a la cocina. Mis oídos la siguieron.

"Jake, por favor, no empieces", le dijo en voz baja. "Sabes que yo no puedo hacer eso". Ella se quedó callada por un rato, escuchando. Yo no fui capaz de aguantarme. Me levanté del sofá y la seguí hasta la cocina.

"Jake, no", dijo entre dientes de espaldas a mí, mientras que yo entraba en su pequeña cocina. "Mira, tengo que irme", dijo en tono molesto. "Hablaré contigo más tarde", y luego colgó. Cuando se dio la vuelta después de unos momentos, su rostro estaba claramente molesto, saltó por la sorpresa al encontrarme justo detrás de ella.

"Edward, yo-"

"¿Todo bien?". Le pregunté con los labios fruncidos y los brazos cruzados delante de mí.

Había empezado a inclinar la cabeza y luego arrojó sus brazos alrededor de mí. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura inmediatamente.

"Tengo que decírselo", me susurró.

"Lo sé", susurré en su pelo, alisándolo hacia atrás. "¿Por qué no le vuelves a llamar y-"

"No, Edward. Sigo pensando que es mejor si se lo digo en persona. Lo entenderá mejor así".

Y a pesar de que eso estaba matándome, y que cada vez que el 'estúpido' llamaba yo podría llegar hasta el teléfono y mandarlo a la mierda, asentí con la cabeza y la acerqué más a mí. Ella era la mía, no importaba lo qué coño dijera o hiciera el 'estúpido'.

La voz de Alice me llevó de vuelta al presente. Se chupaba los dientes. "Yo no creo que ella vaya a estar muy preocupada. No es tan malo en realidad", me aseguró. "¡Dile que me llame cuando pueda!".

"Sí, gracias por la info. Hablamos más tarde". Apreté el botón de colgar del teléfono.

Después de dejar que Maddie terminara su desayuno, me puse el abrigo y el gorro, y dejé una nota a Bella, íbamos a dar un viaje rápido a la tienda de la esquina.

Diez minutos más tarde me encontraba fuera del edificio de Bella, sosteniendo el periódico abierto en las páginas de cotilleos, mientras que Maddie saltaba a unos pocos metros de mí, mis ojos se movían del papel cada pocos segundos para asegurarme de que estaba bien.

"Maddie no te pongas tan cerca de la carretera", le recordé, esperando a que me mirara y asintiera antes de volver al papel.

Cambié mi atención hacia el papel. Alice estaba en lo cierto, no era tan malo, no habían conseguido una imagen clara de Bella. No había manera de que supieran quién era ella, para poder seguir su rastro de alguna manera. Terminé el artículo, riéndome de mi mismo y llamé a Maddie para volver a hacer nuestro camino a casa, silbando una melodía, mientras que la llevaba al estilo avión.

Bella ya estaba vestida y duchada y había comenzado a recoger el desorden que Maddie y yo habíamos hecho en nuestro desayuno.

"¿Dónde habéis ido tan temprano?", ella sonrió, colocando los platos en el lavavajillas.

"Tuvimos que hacer una carrera rápida para ir a por el periódico", le respondí, poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y acariciando su mandíbula con mi barbilla. Yo todavía no me había afeitado, y otra cosa que había aprendido acerca de Bella en las últimas semanas, era que mi poco pelo en la barbilla frotándose contra las partes más sensibles entre sus hombros y su cara provocaba el sonido más maravilloso de su garganta, algo entre un gemido y un quejido. El sonido tendía a repercutir en todo mi interior antes de hacer una línea recta hacia el sur. Yo sólo podía preguntarme qué tipo de sonidos haría si frotara mi barbilla contra otras partes de su...

Se fue ese sonido. Y mi amigo se vino abajo...

"¿Aún no has comido? ¿Quieres que te cocine los crepes favoritos de las chicas Swan?".

Ella se rió y se volvió en mis brazos, sonriendo hacia mí. "Ya sabes, lo creas o no, antes de que vinieras yo era capaz de romper un huevo o dos para Maddie y para mí los domingos por la mañana".

"¿Y no estás bien ahora?". Me reí. "Bueno, es bueno que llegara cuando lo hice. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo más podríais haber sobrevivido con los huevos".

"Ja, ja". Ella rodó los ojos y se volvió hacia el lavavajillas.

"¿Qué tiene de interesante el periódico de hoy que has hecho un viaje de emergencia para comprarlo?".

"Míralo tu misma", le contesté, doblando el papel abierto por la pagina de cotilleos y poniéndolo sobre la mesa a su lado.

"Necesito ayuda con mis zapatos", se quejó Maddie de repente. Me volví para verla sentada en el sofá, pateando sus pies hacia atrás y hacia adelante, mientras trataba de apretarse los talones de sus zapatos contra el fondo del sofá.

Le sonreí y me acerqué a ayudarla. "Le estás dando una buena paliza a la parte inferior del sofá ", bromeé. "Deja que te ayude". Me agaché y le desaté los cordones.

"Bella, el tiempo se supone que es bastante bueno esta tarde. Yo estaba pensando que después de la siesta de Maddie tal vez podríamos-"

Miré hacia arriba ya que estaba hablando con ella, sólo para encontrar a Bella sentada en su mesa de la cocina, blanca como un fantasma, con el papel sujeto firmemente en su mano derecha mientras lo miraba. Rápidamente ayudé a Maddie a ponerse sus zapatillas y volví con Bella.

"¿Qué pasa?". Le pregunté, arrodilladome a su lado.

Parecía presa del pánico mientras sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. "¿Crees que esta imagen ha llegado ya a Washington?".

Me volvió a mirar la imagen. Estábamos sentados en una ventana, con las manos entrelazadas. La mitad de mi boca estaba con una sonrisa cuando Bella se inclinó a mi oído para susurrarme algo. ¿Qué había estado diciéndome? Al parecer, me pareció bastante divertido por cómo le mostraba mi sonrisa torcida. Bella sin embargo, era completamente irreconocible, con su cara casi oculta detrás de la mía.

"Yo… no lo sé", le contesté con una mueca burlona. "Pero Bella, ni siquiera tú puedes ver tu cara en esa foto".

Ella trajo la imagen más cerca de ella, con ansiedad la inspeccionó. "¿Estás seguro?".

"Estoy… bastante seguro. A menos que alguien de la CIA use uno de los programas de reconocimiento facial. Pero de alguna manera dudo que mi vida amorosa esté realmente en lo alto de la lista de prioridades del gobierno".

Yo esperaba una sonrisa de ella, que rodara los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa. Pero ella seguía inspeccionando la imagen de cerca, mordiéndose el labio inferior con rabia.

"No veo cual es el gran problema", admití, quitando su labio de entre sus dientes. "La semana que viene vamos a hacerlo público, ¿no es así?". Ella no respondió. Ni siquiera levantó la vista del papel.

Usé mi dedo índice para levantar suavemente su barbilla hacia arriba. Se encontró con mi mirada a través de sus ojos aprensivos.

"¿No es así?". Repetí.

"Sí", respondió ella con rapidez, con la mirada de preocupación aún en su rostro. "Sí, pero mi padre y Jake-"

"De todos modos vas a hablar con tu padre y… con Jake en unos pocos días. Entonces, ¿qué diferencia habría un par de días antes?".

"La diferencia es que yo no quiero que se enteren de esta manera. Desde el título de una página de cotilleos".

"Entonces, tal vez deberías llamarlos".

"Edward, no puedo hacer esto por teléfono".

"¿No puedes o no quieres?"

"¿Qué?"

La miré fijamente, tratando con toda mi mierda de averiguar lo que estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza.

Negué con la cabeza lentamente, manteniendo mis ojos en ella, la mirada angustiada de sus ojos me hizo dejar el tema. Yo no podía soportar esa mirada.

Con cuidado, quité el papel de sus manos y me aferré a ellas. "Bella amor, no te preocupes, tu rostro está completamente oculto, y nadie será capaz de descubrirlo".

Ella tomó una respiración profunda, pareciendo relajarse un poco. "Edward, me siento muy-", hizo una pausa. "Yo realmente no... no quiero que se enteren de esta manera". Una vez más, yo podría haber jurado que había estado a punto de decir algo más.

"Lo sé, Bella". Suspiré. "Lo sé".

ooooooooo

Estábamos en mi casa esa misma tarde.

Mantener a Bella y a Maddie en el interior del edificio había resultado ser una lección de las leyes del movimiento de Newton: Un objeto en movimiento sin duda permanece en movimiento, con independencia de lo torpe que tienda a ser mientras juega al fútbol con su novio, aunque el objeto no quiere ser descubierto por los paparazzi. Solté un bufido para mí mismo, muy seguro de que a Bella no le gustaría que pensara en ella como si fuera un objeto, y en ocasiones un poco torpe.

Mientras buscaba una plaza de aparcamiento, vi a un par de personas de aspecto sospechoso con cámaras de lentes grandes colgando de sus cuellos, no muy discretamente en la esquina de mi edificio. Mi mente hizo cálculos y llegó a la hipótesis más probable, después de la foto de ayer, estaban buscando ponerle un rostro a la pequeña morena sin rostro sentada en la ventana de un café conmigo. Sobraba decir que esto habría asustado a Bella aún más.

"Oh Bella relájate", Rose se estaba riendo. Había venido un rato poco después de que Bella le ofreciera un pastel recién horneado. Un brownie se convirtió en dos y dos en tres, y ahora estaba sentada en la mesa y comiéndose su cuarto brownie y la tercera taza de leche en los últimos quince minutos. Dios, Rose estaba comiendo mucho últimamente. La chica iba a tener que calmarse o terminaría más grande que los músculos de Emmett.

"Espera a cuando quieran enterarse de quién eres y empiecen a seguirte". El rostro de Bella palideció.

"No ayudas, Rose", le sonreí a través de la habitación.

"¿Crees que me van a seguir?". Bella le preguntó en un susurro ahogado.

"Por supuesto que sí", respondió Rose con la boca llena de brownie, chupándose los dedos con delicadeza. "Maldita sea Bella, vas a tener que darme la receta de esto", murmuró distraídamente. Solté un bufido, como si una receta la fuera a mantener cerca de una cocina.

"No te seguirán, Bella", le dije, mirando a Rose y tratando de advertirle con mis ojos que se callara, pero ella se negó a hacerlo.

"No te acostarás con ella Edward. Por supuesto que van a seguirla, al menos al principio. Después de un tiempo tú y Eddie os convertiréis en una noticia pasada y no le importareis a nadie más. Sin embargo, durante las primeras semanas es mejor que te asegures de que estás usando ropa interior limpia y un sujetador bonito que eleve", se rió, con su mano limpia levantándose su pecho derecho para arriba. Mierda, ¿cuando había tenido Rose esas tetas tan grandes?

Bella parecía que estaba lista para hiperventilar.

"Rose", le advertí.

"Recuerdo que cuando empecé a salir con Emmett", recordaba Rose, recogiendo las nueces de su brownie y tirándoselas a la boca, aún ignorándome. "Los imbéciles estaban por todos los sitios a donde iba. Y Emmett no era ni siquiera el chico de oro de los tabloides como Edward lo ha sido en los últimos años. Sin embargo, no era tan malo. Sólo tienes que practicar tu sonrisa más brillante o tu ceño más profundo, según la manera que vayas a jugar, aunque te recomiendo… hey Bella, ¿estás bien?".

Bella estaba tan blanca como un fantasma.

"Buen trabajo, Rose", le gruñí en voz baja, levantándome de la silla y arrodillándome junto a ella.

"Sí, claro. Estoy bien", respondió a Rosalie con una débil sonrisa. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué estaba tan llena de pánico?

"Sal de mi camino", Rose ordenó, golpeándome fuera del camino con su cadera, que por cierto parecía mucho más curvilínea de lo normal.

Ella miró a Bella, con la boca torcida en una mueca juguetona. "Oh, vamos Bella, te conozco mejor que esto. ¿Realmente vas a permitir que unos pocos lerdos con cámaras te asusten?".

"Mm, mm", Bella sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo a Rose. Pero vi algo en sus ojos...

"¿Ves?". Rose dijo burlándose de mí antes de volver levantarse y coger otro brownie de la mesa. "Un hueso duro de roer, Bella. ¿Cómo crees que se mantienen los Cartwright en línea? Además, una vez que Brad y Angie adopten a otro niño, o incluso una vez que los dos enamorados de esas películas de vampiros sean vistos besuqueándose en algunos lugares exóticos de nuevo, vosotros seréis una noticia pasada. Que no es por nada, pero ese tipo vampiro es muy caliente. Mmmm. Lo siento Edward, pero ni siquiera puedes estar a su altura".

Me di la vuelta sin mirarla y me fui con Bella.

"¿Estás bien?".

"Por supuesto", dijo una vez más, encogiéndose de hombros descuidadamente. "No es gran cosa Edward, sólo me ha tomado todo por sorpresa, eso es todo".

Yo no estaba muy convencido. "¿Estás segura?".

Me miró fijamente durante un par de segundos. "En realidad-"

El teléfono sonó en ese momento.

"Espera un segundo, amor. Permíteme cogerlo".

Yo estaba tratando de ver si podía conseguir un vuelo en primera clase para Bella para la tarde del miércoles. Aunque yo no quería que se fuera, el hecho era que se iba. Quería asegurarme de que ella y Maddie estuvieran al menos tan cómodas como fuera posible en su viaje. Esperaba una llamada de la línea aérea, pero no se lo había dicho a Bella todavía. Ella montaría una pelea, de eso estaba seguro, y yo quería confirmar los cambios de asientos antes de que se enterara. Tenía la esperanza, siempre y cuando se lo dijera a Maddie, que estarían mucho más cómodas en la primera clase. La aerolínea dijo que me llamaría de nuevo para confirmarlo y yo todavía estaba esperando su llamada.

Al segundo tono cogí el teléfono para ver el identificador de llamadas, y entonces se me revolvió el estómago.

**Tanya Denali - Manhattan, Nueva York**

"Mierda", gruñí silenciosamente para mí mismo, colgando el teléfono sin responder. Lo miré durante un par de segundos, deseando que dejara de sonar. Por supuesto, no lo hizo. Me alejé de él, caminando lentamente hacia la ventana y deseando de alguna manera poder desconectar el teléfono de forma discreta y tirarlo por la calle a los grandes árboles del Central Park. Finalmente, dejó de sonar. Tuve tiempo suficiente para dar un tranquilo suspiro de alivio antes de que comenzara a sonar de nuevo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y maldije en voz baja de nuevo.

Ni siquiera tuve que mirar el identificador de llamadas para saber que era ella de nuevo. Ese era siempre su giro postal. Llamar una y otra vez hasta que se aburría.

"¿Qué diablos pasa, Edward, no vas a cogerlo?". Rose me preguntó por el sexto tono más o menos. La miré, rogándole con los ojos que lo dejara sonar, pero Rose, espesa como siempre, no lo pilló. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Bella me miraba, pero yo era una mierda demasiado cobarde como para mirarla directamente.

El teléfono dejó de sonar sólo para volver a empezar unos diez segundos más tarde. Me di la vuelta y puse la frente contra la ventana. Yo estaba realmente jodido.

"Oh por el amor de Dios", se quejó Rose, poniéndose de pie y marchándose hacia el teléfono. "Si son los del tele marketing sólo tienes que levantarte y decirle que-"

Sabía que al segundo se había dado cuenta porque dejó sus palabras en el aire, mientras que el teléfono tenía ese sonido infernal.

Finalmente miré a Bella. Ella me miraba con curiosidad, sin duda preguntándose por qué diablos estaba dejando que sonara el teléfono. Decidí ser claro.

"En realidad es... Tanya".

"Oh", dijo ella, levantando las cejas. Su voz tenía una pequeña sorpresa, pero nada más. "Bueno... ¿por qué no... contestas?".

Fruncí el ceño, confundido por su actitud indiferente y por su pregunta estúpida.

"Porque no tengo nada que decirle, Bella". Le respondí, incapaz de mantener el hecho de que pensaba que había sido claramente evidente en mi voz.

"Oh", dijo una vez más, encogiéndose de hombros.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo. Los tres nos miramos los unos a los otros.

Bella se levantó y comenzó a limpiar las migas de brownies y las servilletas de la mesa. "Bueno, voy a limpiar la cocina antes de despertar a Maddie de su siesta", dijo con una voz sorprendentemente tranquila, antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Supongo que debería haber estado agradecido de que Bella no se hubiera alterado. Se había encogido de hombros y lo había ignorado, pero por alguna razón no estaba alterada.

Mientras yo estaba allí debatiendo si debería ir a la cocina detrás de ella y asegurarme de que nada estaba mal o si yo debería estar agradecido de que no había hecho gran cosa al respecto, el teléfono volvió a sonar.

"Jesús", dije, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Rose me miró. "Por el amor de Dios, Edward, sólo tienes que cogérselo y mandarla a la mierda", susurró ella en voz baja.

"Ya he intentado eso", le susurré de nuevo.

"Bueno, pues esfuérzate más", insistió. "Tienes la maldita suerte de que Bella esté tan tranquila, porque yo he estado a punto de patearte el culo en este instante".

Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza. "Le he dicho más de una vez que me deje en paz, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer?", susurré enfadado.

"¡Dile 'Puta, vete a la mierda'!". Susurro ella casi gritando. "El problema contigo, Cullen, es que aunque me alegre de que tus padres te enseñaron a respetar siempre a las mujeres, no te enseñaron que algunas de nosotras no somos… señoras. Algunas de nosotras somos… ¡putas! ¡Y necesitan ser llamadas así de vez en cuando!".

"Uf", gemí, con el sonido insistente volviendo loco.

"¡Al diablo con esto!". Rose se quejó, dirigiéndose al teléfono de nuevo. "¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Quieres que lo coja y la envié a la mierda por ti? ¡Porque yo lo haré! Esa que está en la cocina es mi amiga y-"

No pude soportarlo más. "¿Sabes que, Rose? Que ya me encargo yo de esto. Simplemente…". La despedí con la mano. "Sólo ves a asegurarte de que Bella está bien por mí. Ya estoy harto de esta mierda".

"Venga, chico", dijo Rose, dándome una palmada en el hombro. "Vas a encargarte de ella de una vez por todas", me ordenó, antes de marcharse a la cocina.

Me armé de valor y respiré hondo antes de contestar el teléfono, que seguía sonando, y pulsar 'Responder'.

... ...

**Mmm, creo que empiezan unas pocas curvas... Hasta mañana ;)**

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger, nina, mpgm, Lucero Hale, AlinPattz, deandramari, Ingriid, Tnad3a29, janalez, Agustina Griego, Andrewy, **Fran Ktrin Black, Mary de cullen, Andrea, lizzycullenswan, roxcio, Marianixcr,** Molly M94, anamart05, gpattz, pillyna, inyourskins, rakelluvre, paaholiitha´Gg, Lourense, madaswan, andrea22, elena robsten, Andrea D, supattinsondecullen, Johis U, Tutzy Cullen, Alblurs, Yuri, Luz CC, si me dejo a alguien decídmelo ;)**


	21. Bolas de nieve

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

*** Importante *** - Sólo para evitar cualquier confusión, os recuerdo que Edward y Bella no se conocieron hasta agosto. Sólo quería aclarar eso antes de que siguierais leyendo.

**Capítulo 20 - Bolas de nieve**

**EPOV  
><strong>  
><strong>21 de junio (cinco meses antes de la actualidad):<br>**  
>Estaba en el amplio balcón con vistas al río, sintiendo la brisa fresca de la temprana mañana o la tarde noche, dependiendo de tu visión de las cosas, y fumándome lentamente un cigarrillo, mirando la impresionante costa de Nueva Jersey. El agua abajo brillaba oscuramente con la luz de la luna, las olas rompían suavemente unas contra otras. El cielo estaba completamente negro sólo hace poco tiempo, pero ahora en la distancia un tono burdeos oscuro se preparaba para salir con una cálida y suave brisa. Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado, resoplando y sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa. Dios, esto era un punto de vista de mierda. Si yo estuviera en el otro lado por lo menos sería capaz de ver los rascacielos de la ciudad a través del cielo y las luces de la ciudad brillando como estrellas.<p>

Estrellas. Yo no había pensado en estrellas por un tiempo. Solté un bufido, recordando cuando me preguntaba si algo o alguien me estarían esperando debajo de ellas. Instintivamente, miré hacia arriba al cielo brillante. Nada. Las únicas estrellas en Manhattan eran las que hacías para ti.

Un pequeño escalofrío me recorrió la espalda desnuda, provocado por la brisa fresca del río. Me volví hacia el pobre Jersey nada más que para ver las casas de mierda y un desastre de fábricas e industrias, sólo se salvaban por un puñado de hoteles y edificios de oficinas de nueva construcción a lo largo de su costa. Pero incluso aquellos eran muy deficientes en cualquier carácter.

Lamentablemente falta de carácter... ¿Dónde había oído esas palabras antes?

Ah, sí, así es como Carlisle me había descrito hace unos días, durante su segundo intento del año de hacerme ver el error de mis caminos tomados. La frase completa se repetía en mi mente. "Ya casi veintiocho años y todavía brilla por tu ausencia el carácter...", etc.

Pobre Carlisle, qué decepción era para él. Él era el padre de uno de los mujeriegos de Estados Unidos, de la principal estrella del Madison Avenue, y ese...ese era yo... el jugador más famoso de Nueva York. Casi sentía pena por él.

Yo me encogí de hombros y di otra calada profunda, sintiendo el aire llenando mis pulmones y el mentol caliente quemándome y suavizándome a la vez. Lo apagué lentamente, observando la dispersión del humo gris, y lo agité. Tenía muchos malos hábitos, pero fumar no era por lo general uno de ellos. Pero hoy era mi cumpleaños número veintiocho, y si alguna vez hubo un momento de reflexión y de...

Solté un bufido. Lo que fuera.

Una áspera voz sensual me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"¿Sabes qué bien te ves ahí de pie frente a mi balcón, con nada más que con tus Calvins negros?"

No respondí ni la miré. En lugar de eso me quité el cigarrillo de la boca con el pulgar y con el dedo índice y exhalé una última vez, lo apreté a tope hacia abajo en la barandilla del balcón, tirándolo y mirándolo caer rápidamente a las calles ya ocupadas. La ciudad que nunca dormía, perfecta para mí.

Unas frías manos se pusieron de repente en mi cuello, sus uñas largas tocaban mi cuero cabelludo, masajeándome hasta el punto de dolerme. Lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás y levanté los hombros de lado a lado, tratando de conseguir que quitara sus manos de mi pelo.

"Esa mierda duele Tanya".

Ella se echó a reír. "¿En serio? No te oí quejarte hace unas horas".

"Probablemente estaba demasiado borracho como para sentirlo".

"No estabas demasiado borracho para sentir todo lo que te hice".

Me sonrió. Ella me tenía allí.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, querido? Me he despertado para darte la segunda parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños y te habías ido. Vuelve a la cama, tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes...". Pasó sus uñas pintadas de color rojo de mi cuero cabelludo a mi cuello, y por encima de mi pecho desnudo, clavándolas los más profundo como le era posible.

Cogí su mano con firmeza, ya que comenzaba a bajarla demasiado, sus uñas presionaban más y más y dejaban ronchas rojas por mi pecho y mis abdominales.

"Te acabo de decir que esa mierda me duele".

Ella sonrió con malicia, de pie frente a mí con nada más que un tanga de seda de color rojo a juego con una túnica, completamente abierta en el frente y apenas llegando a sus muslos.

"Vamos, vuelve a la cama y te besaré y haré todo mejor", dijo ella con voz seductora. Su otra mano salió disparada y se fue a donde había querido estar antes, debajo de mi ropa interior y agarrándome… fuerte. Tanya nunca era suave. Le gustaba todo lo fuerte y rápido.

Me sentí reaccionando a su tacto, la forma en que envolvía su mano alrededor de mí era rápida e insistente. Ni delicadeza, ni pasión, nada más que brutalidad.

De repente mi mano estaba encima de ella, sacándola de dentro de mis bóxers. "Ya sabes, después de anoche, no creo que vaya a ser capaz de levantarla en un par de días".

Ella soltó un bufido. "Tonterías. Se levantará ahora mismo".

Y así sería. Pero... por alguna extraña razón, no estaba de humor. Pero, ¿cómo diablos se le decía a una mujer, y una mujer como Tanya, que no estabas de humor para follar?

Le sonreí torcidamente, la sonrisa que sabía que volvía a todas locas, y me apoyé en su cuello, un olor a Chanel Nº 5 mezclado con vodka agredió mis sentidos.

"Te lo haré más tarde, ya lo sabes", murmuré. Y entonces me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, fuerte. Demostrándome lo que le gustaba tratarme con dureza.

Lamentablemente, a ella le gustaba mucho.

"Ooh", gimió, sujetándose a mis hombros. "Yo no lo quiero más tarde. ¡Lo quiero ahora!", preguntó ella.

Rodé los ojos y me alejé de ella, sujetándome a la barandilla con las dos manos y mirando al otro lado del río. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí.

Di una respiración profunda, exhalando lentamente. "Tanya, ¿te has preguntado qué más hay ahí afuera?"

"¿Qué más hay?"

"Sí".

"¿Qué? ¿Algo como aliens quieres decir?"

Negué con la cabeza y rodé los ojos de nuevo.

"No, no como aliens. Quiero decir, como… ¿te has preguntado alguna vez si hay más vida a parte de esto?"

Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. "No entiendo lo que estás diciendo".

Dejé escapar un suspiro de frustración antes de volverme para verla. Ella era una mujer hermosa, sin duda. Alta, sólo un par de centímetros más baja que yo. Un cuerpo por el que cualquier modelo mataría. Redondos y firmes pechos que habían sido recientemente operados, piernas largas y fuertes que podían envolverse alrededor de toda mi cintura. Sensuales labios llenos de bótox. Rizos rubios que le llegaban hasta la cintura. Ojos azules del color del cielo. Y joder, era buena en la cama.

Pero...

No había calor con ella. Cuando me miraba tenía unos ojos fríos y sin expresión. Su mirada no me hacía sentir nada. Cuando su brazo tocaba mi hombro, se sentía frío. Cuando sonreía, no había nada más que vacío detrás de la curva de sus labios. Cuando se reía, irritaban mis tímpanos. Cuando follábamos, era sólo eso.

Pero ese había sido siempre el caso. ¿Por qué diablos me molestaba ahora?

"Te estoy preguntando, ¿estás satisfecha con tu vida? ¿Alguna vez has querido más?"

"Por supuesto que quiero más", respondió ella rápidamente, con una sonrisa confusa en sus labios. "De hecho, el otro día vi un bolso de Prada en la ventana de Bergdorf-Goodman, y me fui a conseguirlo y-"

"No, no, no", sacudí la cabeza con impaciencia. "No me refiero a los bolsos, a la ropa, a los viajes y las fiestas, quiero decir más". Yo inconscientemente puse mi mano en un puño contra mi pecho mientras yo hablaba. Los ojos de Tanya se perdieron lentamente, viendo donde estaba mi puño.

Ella sonrió, poniendome una mano en la cintura. "Muy bien, ¿quién es ella ahora?".

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Quién diablos es quién?".

Ella suspiró con diversión. "¿Con quién quieres acostarte ahora? Mira, sólo tienes que sacarla de tu mente y luego llamarme. Es lo mismo cada pocos meses, cuando una nueva chica te llama la atención", dijo riéndose, mirándome como si yo fuera un juguete divertido. "Peleamos, te la follas, volvemos, y me follas". Ella se rió de nuevo.

La miré fijamente, preguntándome cómo diablos había terminado aquí, sobre su balcón, con esa mierda de vista de New Jersey, a las cuatro y media de la mañana de mi cumpleaños. Esta vida era fría y estéril.

Me había gustado una vez, no podía negarlo. Las chicas, el sexo, las fiestas, todo y todas a mi entera disposición. ¿Pero era eso todo lo que había? A medida que me hacía esa pregunta, quizá por centésima vez en las últimas semanas, sentía de nuevo el vacío, el que se había formado de repente, de la nada. El vacío que yo seguía tratando desesperadamente de llenar con más sexo, más bebidas, más fiestas, más trabajo. Más de todo en lo que mi vida se había convertido.

Sin embargo, eso seguía creciendo, manteniéndome confuso. No estaba funcionando.

"¿Y esto está bien contigo Tanya, este jodido arreglo que tenemos tú y yo en el que nos utilizamos el uno al otro para nuestra conveniencia? ¿Está bien cuando cada uno de nosotros hace sus propias cosas cada vez que nos da la gana?".

Porque no teníamos peleas sólo cuando alguien nuevo me llamaba la atención.

"¿Dónde está el respeto Tanya? ¿Dónde está el compromiso? ¿Dónde está el-", me detuve.

Ella me miró especulativamente. "¿El qué? ¿El amor?", ella soltó un bufido. "¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir? ¿El amor?". Se rió fuerte, echando la cabeza atrás. "Oh querido, eres tan divertido a veces. Yo no te amo y tú no me amas. Eso no es nada nuevo. Pasamos un buen rato y tenemos buen sexo juntos. ¿Qué más quieres?".

"¡No lo sé!". Gruñí. "No lo sé". Me pasé la mano por mi cabeza, sintiendo una herida donde sus uñas falsas me habían arañado. Bruja de plástico. "Pero tiene que haber más. Tengo que creer que hay más".

"¿Algo más como el 'amor', Edward?", ella se rió. "¿De verdad estás aquí diciéndome que tú, Edward Cullen, el millonario mujeriego, crees en el amor?". Ella sacudió la cabeza. "El verdadero amor es un cuento de hadas, querido, debes saber que eso es una emoción soñada por aquellos que no son tan...", se llevó una mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo delante de ella mientras buscaba la palabra adecuada, "privilegiados como nosotros. Puede que no tenga dinero", dijo ella con voz llorosa, poniendo una mano sobre su inexistente corazón, y con una cara triste imitando a alguna persona desafortunada, "pero al menos tengo mi verdadero amor, y eso es lo que realmente importa. ¡Al final, el verdadero amor vencerá a todos!". Ella estalló en un ataque de risa, con los brazos alrededor de su bien tonificado torso.

¿Quién era esta mujer delante de mí? ¿Alguna vez me había sentido realmente atraído por ella? ¿Alguna vez había disfrutado pasando tiempo con ella? ¿Alguna vez me había sentido orgulloso de que me fotografiaran con ella, sólo porque ella era alta, sexy y glamurosa? ¿Alguna vez me había sentido orgulloso al ver como otros chicos le miraban el culo y esas malditas faldas que llevaba?

"No puedo seguir con esto".

Ella dejó de reír y rápidamente me miró, sus fríos ojos azules ya no eran divertidos.

Ella resopló. "Supongo que nos merecemos un descanso. Recibí una llamada de una amiga de Cannes el otro día. Ella quiere reunirse con algunos amigos durante un par de semanas. Parece que ella tiene unos vecinos nuevos que hacen unas increíbles fiestas -"

"Yo no estoy hablando de un descanso. No puedo seguir con esto", le dije agitando el dedo índice entre los dos. "Tú y yo, no tiene sentido. Esta relación no tiene sentido. No hay nada entre nosotros. No hay cariño, ni respeto. Simplemente no hay nada en esto", dije, sacudiendo la cabeza y encogiéndome de hombros.

"Tenemos un poco de sexo jodidamente bueno".

"Eso no es suficiente".

"¿Qué quieres ahora, Edward?", preguntó con un tono exasperado, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro bronceado por aspersión. "¿Quieres encontrar a alguien para casarte, para tener a tus bebés y vivir felices para siempre con eso? ¿Tú?", ella se rió. "Por favor. Tú no sabrías cómo ser un esposo o un padre ni aunque contrataras a Bill Cosby para que te enseñara".

El matrimonio y los niños eran la última cosa en mi mente, pero por alguna razón, sus palabras me enfurecieron.

"No sabes una mierda de mí Tanya", gruñí, con el ceño fruncido en contra del viento.

"Yo te conozco mejor de lo que tú te conoces a ti mismo, querido. Cada vez que subes a Long Island para ver a tu familia regresas con un palo en el culo. Eres tan fácil de leer Edward. Crees que quieres ser como ellos, todos felices y enamorados". Escupió la palabra como si fuera una maldición. "Pero eso no es lo que quieres. Ese no es quien eres. ¡Este es quien eres!".

"¡No sé quién soy, Tanya!". Me di vuelta y le grité. Ella se rió, con el ceño fruncido aún en su rostro. "¡Y tú tampoco! ¡No sé lo que quiero! Todo lo que sé es que no quiero esto. Lo siento. Pero esto es por nosotros".

"¡Pssht!". Resopló, mirando luego a Hudson. "Escucharé hablar de ti en un par de meses".

"No. No lo harás", dije sin alterarme, cansado de luchar. Cansado de todo.

Se volvió a mirarme. Su expresión era fría, carente de algo más que irritación. Ella sonrió sin emoción.

"Como he dicho, sácalo todo de tu mente y luego llámame. Pronto nos divertiremos de nuevo, querido".

Me di vuelta y salí de su balcón, recogiendo la ropa y abandonando su lugar por última vez.

oooooooooo

**Día de hoy****:**

"Tanya", dije aproximándome al teléfono.

"Edward, querido, estaba empezando a pensar que no estabas en casa. Iba a llamarte a tu móvil".

"Tanya, pensaba que las cosas se quedaron bastante claras la última vez que nos vimos".

Ella soltó una carcajada estridente. Me froté los oídos con el dedo índice. "Oh querido, no voy a mantener lo que pasó esa noche en tu contra. Sé que sigues enfadado conmigo por hacerte daño la noche de la fiesta de tu hermana. Sin resentimientos. ¿Cuándo puedo verte y hacértelo, querido?".

Cerré los ojos y me pellizqué el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice. "Tanya, yo realmente no sé de qué otra manera explicártelo", le dije en un tono exasperado, mientras que al mismo tiempo luchaba para mantener mi voz baja. Yo apenas podía oír a Bella y Rosalie hablando en la cocina.

"Estoy tratando de hacerlo bien. No quiero ser un gilipollas contigo. No quiero que las cosas acaben en una fea pelea o en gritos. Por favor, trata de entenderlo. Yo no te quiero conmigo. No quiero verte. Tú y yo fin. Por nuestro bien, yo no quiero una relación contigo. Yo no quiero una chica de una noche. Yo. No. Te. Quiero".

Ella permaneció en silencio durante unos momentos, y yo estuve callado con la esperanza de que finalmente hubiera llegado a entenderlo.

"La imagen tuya del periódico de hoy ha sido muy mona. Te veías muy… contenido", rió.

No hice caso de su comentario. "Sólo quiero asegurarme de que lo entiendes de una vez por todas. Por favor, deja de llamarme. Tú y yo no tenemos nada que discutir.

"Oh, pero lo hacemos", no estuvo de acuerdo ella. "Tienes que decirme lo que era tan divertido, por lo que sonreías tan ampliamente en esa foto. Las mentes de Enquiring quieren saberlo".

Escuché a Rosalie y a Bella de nuevo. Todavía podía oírlas hablar en la cocina. Dios, lo único que quería era una confirmación de Tanya de que no volvería a llamarme, y entonces yo podría colgar en paz.

"Tanya, solo quiero saber que lo entiendes. Que no me llamarás más aquí".

"¿Ella está allí ahora mismo?". Tanya preguntó con curiosidad. "La pequeña morena de la foto que te tiene... ¿cómo lo han dicho? Ah, sí, enganchado", se rió de nuevo.

"Sólo dime que no volverás a llamar".

"Ellos dijeron que no tenían ni idea de quién era ella", continuó en tono divertido. "Pero, sabes, le eché un vistazo más de cerca hace un rato, y, eh, algo en ella me resulta familiar".

Mi mano apretó el teléfono. "No estoy haciendo nada contigo, Tanya. Yo sólo quiero que me digas que lo entiendes".

"Oh, lo entiendo, querido", se rió. "Entiendo que te había dado tiempo hace meses para que lo sacaras de tu mente. Creo que en realidad he sido muy paciente".

"¡Te lo dije!". Le grité en el teléfono antes de recordar a Bella en la cocina y a Maddie durmiendo en la habitación de invitados. "Te lo dije", seguí apretando los dientes, cambiándome rápidamente a la terraza y cerrando las puertas de cristal detrás de mí, "eso no fue una ruptura temporal. No íbamos a volver de nuevo, esta vez no. Esto se ha terminado desde hace meses".

Su voz se endureció. "¿Crees que estás enamorado, Edward? ¿Eso es lo que pasa? ¿Piensas que has encontrado tu 'felices para siempre'? eres un cretino de mierda, si eso es lo que piensas. Yo te conozco. ¡Te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces ti mismo!".

"¡Ya te lo he dicho antes!", le grité, ya no tratando de calmarme. "¡No sabes una mierda de mí!"

"¿En serio?", gritó de nuevo. "¡Sé que todo esto es sólo uno de tus juegos! ¡Sé que tarde o temprano volveremos! 'Una seria competencia para Tanya Denali' ¡una mierda!". Citó al periódico. "¡Yo sé cómo funcionas! ¿Ella? ¿Tu pequeña perra morena sabe cómo eres realmente?".

"¡Nunca la llames para contarle ninguna mierda, maldita sea!", le grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones. Cerré los ojos, tratando de recuperar el control. Ella estaba haciendo esta mierda a propósito, tratando de hacerle daño a Bella, porque ella sabía, de alguna manera, qué podría hacer para que la perdiera.

"¡Basta ya de esta mierda!". Mi voz tembló de rabia. Tenía la esperanza de que las puertas de cristal fueran suficientes para amortiguarlo. "Yo no quería hacer esto contigo Tanya, pero simplemente no dejas de joder. No. Voy. A. Volver. Contigo. Vete. ¡Vete de una puta vez lejos de mí! ¡No me vuelvas a llamar y no vengas a buscarme! ¡Este puto juego ha terminado!". Le colgué el teléfono.

"¡Mierda!". Gruñí para mis adentros con el teléfono en la mano, mirando al parque de enfrente. Inhalé profundamente, tratando de regular la respiración antes de ir al interior. Cuando me di la vuelta, Bella y Rosalie estaban sentadas en el sofá, justo en el interior, Rose mirando a Bella y yo mirándolas muy incómodo. Tomé una respiración profunda y abrí las puertas de cristal hacia el interior.

"¿Qué diablos ha pasado, Edward? Podíamos oírte gritar desde la cocina". Rosalie estaba en su modo de inquisición. Bella por otra parte, ni siquiera me miraba. Estaba demasiado ocupada jugando con sus manos.

"Rose, ¿te importa si hablo con Bella a solas?". Mantuve mis ojos en ella, pero ella no quiso mirar hacia arriba.

Rose frunció los labios. "Sí, claro", respondió después de una breve vacilación. Ella se volvió para irse, recogiendo primero un brownie en una servilleta. Antes de salir por la puerta se volvió.

"De todos modos la mandaste a la mierda, ¿no?".

Asentí con la cabeza, pero no di más detalles.

Tan pronto como Rose salió por la puerta me acerqué a Bella, dispuesto a contarle todo.

"Bella, yo-"

Ella me miró de repente con una sonrisa agradable en su rostro. "Voy a ir a despertar a Maddie".

Fruncí el ceño. "Bella espera. Yo quiero hablar-"

"Edward, Maddie ha estado durmiendo durante un par de horas ya. Sabes que si duerme demasiado tiempo no dormirá esta noche".

La miré con el ceño fruncido, confundido. ¿Ella me había escuchado gritar con todos mis pulmones a mi ex-novia en la terraza y quería ir a despertar a Maddie?

"Creo que deberíamos hablar-"

Ella puso una mano en mi mejilla suavemente. "Ya te has encargado de ello ¿no?".

Asentí con la cabeza con cautela, poniendo una mano sobre la suya. Se sentía tan cálida y relajante.

"Entonces no es necesario ahondar en eso más".

Mi ceño se profundizó. Ella pronunció las palabras con suavidad, su sonrisa era suave y calmante, pero había algo en sus ojos...

Antes de que pudiera pregunta más, ella se levantó de puntillas y me dio un beso dulce y tierno. Apreté mi mano en la suya.

"Ahora me voy a ir a por Maddie, de lo contrario va a ser una noche muy larga".

Ella sonrió y se alejó, dejándome allí de pie más que un poco confundido.

Oooooooooo

En el trabajo el día siguiente, todavía me sentía desconcertado por cómo Bella había reaccionado a todo el incidente con Tanya. Por el resto del día en realidad estuvo bien, aunque tal vez un poco más tranquila de lo habitual, pero podría haber sido mi imaginación. Sin embargo, había algo. Algo en lo que no podía poner un dedo. Algo que yo no podía ver, no en sus acciones o en sus palabras, sino algo que yo sentía. Como un pequeño tirón en uno de los hilos de la tela que componía nuestra relación.

O tal vez sólo estaba siendo un culo emo porque Bella y Maddie se irían a Washington en un par de días. No había estado lejos de ellas durante más de un día desde que Bella y yo habíamos empezado a salir. Un nudo de ansiedad se había formado en mi estómago en el último par de días, y como el día antes de Acción de Gracias se acercaba más y más, el nudo se apretaba más y más.

Tenía que admitir que no estaba tomando la cosa de la separación muy bien, incluso aunque hubiéramos salido a la luz con nuestra relación, y ella finalmente hubiera decidido contárselo a su padre y a ese estúpido. A pesar de preguntarme cómo reaccionarían su padre y ese por la noticia, y de cómo Bella reaccionaría a lo que ellos dijeran mientras estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia de mí, eso se sumaba a mi estrés.

La aerolínea había llamado por fin ayer por la noche, después de que yo hubiera llevado a Bella y a Maddie a su casa. Sus reservas para la primera clase se habían pagado y confirmado, y lo único que quedaba por hacer era decírselo a Bella.

Por lo tanto, le envié un correo electrónico pidiéndole que viniera a verme antes de la comida, porque yo sabía que no iba a hacer una escena en la oficina, y cuando ella llegó, yo estaba bastante cagado.

Cuando me enteré de sus suaves golpes en la puerta, respiré hondo y me preparé a mí mismo.

"Adelante", dije con una voz profesional.

Bella abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y entró, luciendo hermosa con su falda y su fresca blusa blanca.

"¿Querías verme, Edward?", preguntó con una voz igual de profesional. Su rostro era una máscara en blanco, pero no podía ver el centelleo curiosamente divertido en sus ojos, a pesar de que aún se negaba a mirarme en el trabajo.

Le sonreí. "Sí, por favor Bella. ¿Te importaría tomar asiento y cerrar la puerta detrás de ti?". Le dije, señalando con la mano hacia el sofá de cuero en frente de mi escritorio.

Ella respiró hondo y me lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, sin mirarme a los ojos, pero se adelantó y cerró la puerta. Me reí a la ligera.

Poco a poco se sentó, con los labios fruncidos. "Espero que esto no vaya a ser una repetición de la última vez que estuve aquí, porque si lo es-"

Me reí de nuevo y la corté. "No, no lo es. A menos que quieras que sea". Pregunté con una ceja levantada, inclinado sobre mi mesa, en dirección a ella.

Volvió la mirada hacia la ventana, luchando con una sonrisa. "No creo que eso sea una buena idea".

"Eso no responde a la pregunta".

Perdió la lucha con la sonrisa. "Creo que debo renunciar a eso".

"Mira, cuando dices cosas así, haces que sea difícil para mí mantener la concentración. Tienes que ser la fuerte aquí, porque te estoy diciendo ahora mismo, que si por mí fuera, saltaría por encima de esta mesa en este momento y te pondría contra la-"

Cerró los ojos y me cortó, con un rubor de color rojo brillante trepando desde el cuello hasta todo su hermoso rostro. "Edward, por favor, céntrate", me dijo en voz baja, con el pecho un poco agitado.

Le sonreí y me recosté en la silla. Ella estaba en lo cierto. Tenía que mantener la concentración, pero era muy difícil sabiendo que iba a estar lejos de mí durante cuatro días, y yo no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle cuánto la amaba todavía. Esperaba - pero ella estaba tan malditamente reservada que no podía estar seguro - que ella sintiera lo mismo por mí. Y Jesús, se estaba haciendo más y más difícil estar cerca de ella, sin tratar de tocarla por todas partes, rasgando esa maldita falda lápiz, quitándosela y-".

"¿Edward?". Ella me estaba mirando con sus cejas levantadas.

Está bien. Céntrate. Me aclaré la garganta. Sólo había una manera de hacer esto, y era ser directo.

"Bella, yo sólo quería, quiero decir, sé muy bien que… eso es… sólo quería que tú… ya sabes-".

Ella frunció el ceño. Dando una respiración profunda.

"Llamé a la compañía aérea y tienen reservados vuestros asientos en primera clase para volar a Washington. Se trata de un largo vuelo, Bella, y yo quería que las dos estuvierais más cómodas. Recuerdo que dijiste que Maddie tuvo un vuelo ansioso la última vez, y pensé que así las dos tendríais más espacio, y Maddie podría moverse un poco más. Ella podría dormir mejor si quisiera y tú no tendrías que preocuparte por los capullos que se quejan de que les golpee el asiento".

Me detuve y esperé su reacción. Conocía a Bella, sabía que no perdería los estribos ni nada, sobre todo, aquí en el trabajo. Pero más o menos esperaba que estuviera un poco molesta, por lo menos al principio, ya que tenía esa cosa de no querer recibir nada de nadie.

Pero ella me miró sin comprender. Ni la ira ni la gratitud estaban reflejadas en su expresión.

"¿Por qué has hecho eso?", preguntó con un tono plano.

"Te lo he dicho. Quería que estuvierais más cómodas".

Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. "Edward, he volado en clase turista toda mi vida. Estoy bastante cómoda en ella".

"¿Estás bromeando, Bella?". Pregunté con una media sonrisa. "Por lo que he oído hablar, la clase turista tiene los asientos tan pegados que parece un ganado. Y dan de comer como si fueran ganado también". Me reí. "En primera clase, tú y Maddie podéis descansar con comodidad, la comida será más decente, y no tendrás que preocuparte de que nadie siente la mitad de su culo en ti".

Ella me miró, y al final murmuró en voz baja. "Edward, no soy de primera clase y nunca lo seré".

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso?".

Ella simplemente siguió mirándome con una expresión triste y resignada en su rostro. De repente ella negó con la cabeza.

"Devuélvelos. Maddie y yo mantendremos nuestros asientos".

"Pero Bella-"

Se puso de pie, con el rostro blanco de nuevo. "Gracias, pero Maddie y yo nos quedamos en la clase económica". No hubo ninguna vacilación en su voz y no hubo lugar para la persuasión o el argumento.

Ella comenzó a alejarse, pero antes de llegar a la puerta se dio vuelta para mirarme a la cara otra vez. Ella volvió a sonreír, pero era la misma sonrisa que ella me había ofrecido ayer, después de lo de Tanya. También había algo más detrás de ella.

"¿Te veré hoy después del trabajo?", me preguntó.

"Por supuesto", respondí de inmediato, sorprendido por la pregunta. Ella asintió y sonrió de nuevo antes de salir y dejarme aún más frustrado y confundido que ayer.

La jornada de trabajo siguió. Recibimos una llamada de la gente de Wheat-a-Bits diciendo que necesitaban una re-grabación de uno de sus anuncios. Emmett, Jasper y yo pasamos toda la mañana al teléfono con un montón de idiotas, y al final decidimos salir y comer algo rápido, antes de volver para hacer unas cuantas llamadas más. La ciudad se había despertado esa mañana con una nevada sorpresa, muy temprana en la temporada, y durante toda la mañana la nieve había seguido cayendo a un ritmo constante, cubriendo las calles de la ciudad con una blanca nieve, que podría convertirse en negra y empapada aguanieve antes de la tarde.

Mientras bajábamos de los ascensores, un sexto sentido me alertó sobre el hecho de que Bella estaba cerca. Lo sentía en la forma en la que mi cuerpo sentía un cosquilleo por estar cerca de ella. Mis ojos escanearon el vestíbulo, mientras que Emmett daba una mirada exterior a través del cristal del pasillo y discutía la idea sobre la posibilidad de reducir la jornada de trabajo y enviar a todos a casa.

Yo asentía con la cabeza estando de acuerdo cuando me encontré con ella, a pocos metros de espaldas a mí. Su largo abrigo de lana estaba cubierto de húmedos copos de nieve, la parte de atrás de su cabello brillante y reluciente estaba mojada. Rosalie estaba junto a ella, y ambas se reían abruptamente.

Eso no fue lo que me dejó muerto, mi pulso acelerándose y el ceño fruncido formándose en mi cara.

El hijo de puta de James estaba de pie con ellas. Con ella.

Él estaba frente a mí, y mientras yo estaba allí mirando y ellas eran inconscientes de mi presencia, pude ver claramente su obsesión con ella, la forma en la que la miraba, con esperanza y deseo, sin darse cuenta de que ya era mía.

Emmett y Jasper se detuvieron cuando lo hice yo, y una vez que siguieron mi línea de visión, se dieron cuenta de lo que me había fruncido el ceño tan ampliamente.

"Ed hombre, sé frío y sigue caminando. Sólo está hablando con ellas", Jasper me convenció.

No le respondí. No me moví.

Emmett gruñó. "Edward, ese hijo de puta no tiene nada que hacer contra los Cullen. Vamos", dijo dándome palmadas en la espalda para guiarme, "vamos a buscar algo de comer para que podamos seguir".

Pero no me moví. En cambio, bloqueé cualquier otro sonido y cada movimiento y con atención me centré en la escena a unos metros de distancia.

"... como disfrutaste la última vez que fuimos a comer pizza, y ya que no has podido venir conmigo otra vez, pensé que tenía que traerte unas porciones", dijo James a Bella.

Bella miró a la caja de pizza de James tratando de cogerla. De espaldas a mí, yo no podía ver la expresión de su rostro, pero su voz sonaba amable cuando le contestó.

"Gracias James, ha sido muy amable de tu parte, pero Rose y yo ya hemos comido".

La cara de James cayó por la desilusión. Eso estaba jodidamente bien, mi niña ya ha comido, así que coge tu parte y aleja tu culo.

Sus ojos de repente se iluminaron. "Bueno, ¿por qué no la coges de todos modos? Podrías comértela más tarde. O tal vez a guardarla para tu niña, ¿Maggie era?".

Maddie se comería esa rebanada de pizza por encima de mi frío y muerto cuerpo.

"Realmente es Maddie", Bella le corrigió, "y a ella no le gustan los ingredientes de tu pizza. Pero gracias James, por pensar en nosotras".

Un dolor agudo hizo su camino hasta mi pecho al oír que su agradecimiento por haberle ofrecido una rebanada fría de pizza había sonado más verdadero que las gracias indiferentes que ella me había dado por los billetes de avión.

Pero James todavía no se rendía. "Bueno, al menos la necesitarás para más adelante, ¿no?", le rogó insistentemente. "Tal vez si te da hambre otra vez esta tarde..."

Esperé a oír su respuesta, para escuchar de nuevo cómo le decía que no, que no la quería, que ella ya había comido, y Maddie no quería su fría porción de mierda, que la cogiera y se largara.

"Bueno, está bien James. Gracias. Me la quedo para más adelante".

Mi corazón se retiró de mi pecho cuando oí sus palabras y vi la cara de James iluminarse como el Árbol de Navidad del Rockefeller.

Los tres se volvieron y caminaron hacia nosotros, hacia los ascensores.

"Mierda", murmuró Jasper tranquilamente.

Bella finalmente nos vio, su cara se ruborizó como siempre que nos encontrábamos en el trabajo con los demás. Ella nos sonrió a los tres.

Emmett le dio a su esposa un guiño rápido.

"¿Las damas regresan de comer?". Jasper preguntó amablemente, dirigiéndose hacia Rose y Bella, a pesar de que James se había detenido con ellas.

"Sí", contestó Rose, y luego algunas otras cosas salieron de su boca, pero no las oí. Yo estaba muy ocupado mirando a la maldita caja de pizza en la mano de Bella. Soñando con quitársela de su mano y-

"Hey, ¿qué llevas ahí, Bella?". Escuché a Emmett preguntarle. Me sacó de mis pensamientos el tiempo suficiente para escuchar la respuesta de Bella.

"Oh. Uhm, es sólo una porción de pizza". Se mordió el labio y yo odiaba el hecho de que no pudiera hacer nada al respecto. "James nos la ha dado", comenzó, mirando hacia mí rápidamente.

"¿Te importa si me la como yo, si tú no te la vas a comer?". Preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa.

"Claro", respondió ella con entusiasmo, y de forma rápida le entregó la caja. Emmett se la quitó y la abrió. Echó un vistazo rápido a James antes de tomar un bocado.

"No te importa, hombre, ¿verdad?".

"Uh, no, por supuesto que no", balbuceó James. Emmett procedió a empujar el trozo a su boca.

Una vez que se alejaron hacia el ascensor y continuamos en nuestro camino hacia fuera, Emmett se volvió hacia mí.

"Jesucristo, amigo, calma. El maldito se ha ido, ¿de acuerdo? Mierda, parecía que estabas dispuesto a arrebatarle esta mierda de caja y metérsela en el culo". Sacudió la cabeza y puso su mano en un puño, poniéndola en la mitad de su pecho y golpeándose un par de veces antes de eructar ruidosamente. "De todos modos no era tan buena ", murmuró mientras caminaba por la puerta giratoria. Yo lo seguí, muy cabreado sin decir nada.

Ooooooooooo

Salimos pronto del trabajo por la tarde a causa de la nieve. Como de costumbre, Bella se encontró conmigo en el garaje, porque Dios no quiera que nadie nos viera juntos, sobre todo después de la página de cotilleos de ayer.

No mencioné nada sobre los billetes de avión o el incidente de la pizza. Yo sólo tenía dos días para estar con ella antes de su viaje a Washington. En la intimidad del Volvo, yo no le pregunté por qué ella podía aceptar algo de James, pero no de mí. Yo no le pregunté por qué su voz registraba más emoción cuando le dio las gracias por la pizza que cuando se negó mis entradas. Decidí hacer caso omiso de todo. Yo no le pregunté lo que ella realmente había estado pensando la otra noche fuera bajo las estrellas, o por qué había dudado cuando yo le pregunté si ella confiaba en mí. No le pregunté por qué estaba siéndose tan asustada de que todo el mundo supiera sobre nosotros, a pesar de que en un par de días estaría hablándolo con su padre y ese estúpido. Lo guardé todo para mí.

Recogimos a Maddie de la casa Sue, pasando unos minutos tomándonos una taza de café antes de salir.

Maddie miró por la ventanilla del coche, fascinada por la nieve que caía mientras estaba atándola a su asiento del coche, ajustándole el cinturón para ponerlo todo bien. Me había convertido en un experto en ello en las últimas semanas.

"¿Mami, Edwood, podemos í a jugá al paque con la nieve?", preguntó mientras yo volvía a mi asiento.

"Eso suena divertido", estuve de acuerdo, guiñándole un ojo a Maddie a través del espejo retrovisor. Ella se rió.

"No sé", dijo Bella, vacilante. "Tengo que hacer las maletas esta noche para que podamos ir a ver al abuelo y ni siquiera hemos cenado todavía".

"¿Qué tal una cena en el restaurante cercano a la orilla del río, y luego llevamos a Maddie a jugar por un tiempo? De esta manera no hay cena para limpiar después en casa. Te ayudaré a meter a Maddie en la cama más tarde para que puedas hacer tu equipaje", sugerí.

Bella aún estaba indecisa. "¿Qué pasa si... y si el paparazzi…?"

Rodé los ojos. "Bella, vamos a estar en un pequeño restaurante en Brooklyn, y luego en el parque. No estoy sugiriendo una cena en el Club 21 y después patinaje en el Rockefeller Center. Dudo que los paparazzi estén alrededor".

Ella lo consideró por algunos segundos antes de asentir lentamente.

Después de la cena, dimos un paseo por la orilla del río. La nieve había dejado de caer, cubriendo las calles lo suficiente como para golpearse con bolas redondas y jugar con ellas. Bella estaba pasando un gran rato conmigo. Me reí cuando la vi recogiendo otro puñado de nieve y palmeándola entre sus manos enguantadas. El aire frío y la emoción le había dado un tinte de color de rosa a sus mejillas, sus ojos brillaban perversamente. El sol se estaba poniendo y la nieve blanca daba a la calle un aspecto brillante. Bella parecía haberse relajado mientras el sol se ponía, y me sentí muy relajado, dejando que la tensión del día se desvaneciera mientras disfrutaba las tempranas nevadas del invierno con mis dos chicas favoritas en el mundo.

Cuando la última bola de nieve de Bella me golpeó en la mandíbula cuadrada, fui a por ella y la levanté por encima del hombro, riéndome mientras ella gritaba de sorpresa.

"¡Edward, bájame ahora mismo!".

"Sí, señora", yo estuve de acuerdo, dejándola sobre una pequeña montaña llena de nieve.

"¡Aaah! ¡Oh, Dios mío, está fría!", ella gritó, con sus ojos cada vez más anchos.

"Ahora ya sabes cómo se siente cuando te golpean con esas bolas de nieve", bromeé. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, evitando que su cuerpo se cayera más en la nieve. "No te preocupes, no voy a dejar que te enfríes".

"¿Me lo prometes?", preguntó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Uhuh". La besé en los labios suavemente. Una vez, dos veces. La sentí estremecerse. "¿Quieres que te caliente?". Le pregunté, dirigiendo mi nariz hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su mejilla.

"Uhuh", respondió mirándome fijamente. Llevé mi boca de nuevo a la suya, besándola con más profundidad esta vez, mi lengua separó sus labios y se reunió rápidamente con la suya. Al instante, sentí que me estaba calentando, sentí un hormigueo en mi cuerpo por el calor de sus labios y de su lengua. Ella tomó aire mientras su cálido aliento soplaba sobre mí.

"¿Más calor?". Le pregunté, pasando mis labios y mi aliento caliente a través de su bufanda para llegar a su cuello.

"Uhuh", respondió ella sin aliento, aunque la sentí temblar de nuevo. Puso sus manos enguantadas por mi cara. "Creo que será mejor que pares", murmuró en voz baja. "No estoy segura de que estas técnicas de calentamiento sean apropiadas para un lugar público."

"Sólo si me prometes que te ayudaré a entrar en calor otra vez cuando estemos en un lugar más privado".

Me acercó a ella para que pudiera poner sus labios sobre mí una vez más, besándome suavemente. Algo en la manera en la que sus ojos buscaban los míos me partía el corazón, una mezcla de alegría y tristeza, como si estuviera tratando de memorizar mi cara en este momento.

"Te lo prometo", me susurró en voz baja.

Nos fuimos a sentarnos en uno de los bancos con vistas al río, las luces brillantes cruzaban el río en el puerto de South Street Pier. En el centro del puerto, las luces de la isla de la Libertad brillaban, la antorcha de la Estatua de la Libertad estaba en llamas sobre el cielo rojo sangre.

Hablamos y nos reímos mientras Maddie jugaba a pocos metros de nosotros, haciendo ángeles de nieve en el suelo y bailando con alegría, de la misma manera que recordaba vagamente que Alice hacía cuando éramos niños. Me relajé aún más, empujando las preguntas más profundas a los recovecos de mi mente, mientras la noche parecía comenzar mejor que la mañana.

Un par de niños habían venido a jugar con Maddie, y por la forma en la que ella hablaba con ellos me di cuenta de que ella los conocía. Uno parecía ser un poco más joven que ella, y el otro se veía un poco más mayor, tal vez unos seis años o menos. Maddie y el menor de los dos muchachos hacían más ángeles de nieve, mientras que el chico más grande les veía. Estaban jugando muy bien al principio, cuando durante una de mis miradas de rutina en su dirección oí su voz.

"¡No Matthew! ¡Ese es mi ángel de nieve, no el tuyo!"

Fruncí el ceño, volviendo los ojos a los dos muchachos que estaba acostados en el ángel de nieve de Maddie, moviendo los brazos y las piernas hacia arriba y hacia abajo en la nieve, sustituyendo las huellas de Maddie con las suyas. Empecé a levantarme. Bella pasó un brazo por delante de mí.

"Edward, está todo bien. Sólo están jugando. Son niños pequeños, pueden manejarlo".

Fruncí mis labios, no muy convencido, pero si Bella decía que estaba bien, ¿quién era yo para llevarle la contraria? Mantuve mis ojos sobre ellos, viendo como Maddie iba a hacer otro ángel en la nieve, sólo para que el niño llamado Matthew hiciera lo mismo otra vez.

"¡Detente Matthew! ¡Has auinado mi angel ota vez!", gritó con frustración.

Me quejé. "Bella".

"Edward, yo los estoy mirando. Si lo llevan más lejos entonces les diré algo. De lo contrario, Maddie puede manejarlo".

Una vez más, Maddie hizo otro ángel. Miré a Matthew y estaba haciendo su propio ángel de nieve. Fruncí el ceño, mi memoria estaba en el borde...

"¿Oye, ese es el mismo Matthew del que Maddie se quejó una vez? ¿Que la empujó en los columpios o algo así?".

Bella frunció el ceño, con sus ojos intensamente en Maddie. "Sí", dijo tocándose los labios. "Usualmente no es tan malo, pero a veces...", sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia uno de los bancos de la izquierda, donde dos mujeres estaban sentadas hablando animadamente entre sí.

"Su madre no le presta mucha atención a lo que está haciendo, y a veces se le puede ir un poco de las manos".

Me volví para mirar a las mujeres del banco. Eran difíciles de distinguir en la oscuridad, pero había voces llevadas por el viento, hablando y riendo sin molestarse siquiera en mirar en dirección del niño. Negué con la cabeza.

De repente, Maddie dio un fuerte grito. Mis ojos inmediatamente se fueron de nuevo a ella.

"¡Matthew no!".

El pequeño cabrón esta vez ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse sobre su ángel en la nieve. Se quedó parado sobre él, pateando la nieve en él, arruinándolo y riéndose. Maddie se puso a llorar y corrió de nuevo a nosotros.

"¡Mami, Edwood, Matthew ha auinado mi ángel de nieve!". La levanté rápidamente y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mí, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello. Sentí las lágrimas calientes en su cara.

Yo siempre me había considerado un hombre con bastante inteligencia, un hombre que sabía que había ciertas reglas inquebrantables a seguir para ser un miembro aceptado de una sociedad civilizada.

1) Siempre mantener la puerta abierta para una dama, 2) Siempre pagar la cena, 3) Nunca llames a una mujer por la palabra que empieza por 'P', 4) Nunca le pegues a una mujer, y 5) Nunca golpees a un niño.

En ese momento, pensé en todas las restricciones para no tener que romper la regla número cinco y golpear a esa mierda de niño.

"Shh", murmuré al oído de Maddie mientras ella seguía llorando. "Está bien, princesa. Edward se encargará de eso". Gentilmente entregué a Maddie a Bella. Ella la cogió de mis brazos y me miró, y aunque sus ojos tenían el toque de una advertencia, ni siquiera iba a tratar de detenerme en ese momento.

"Edward, no te olvides de que es sólo un niño. Sólo dile que no ha estado muy bien y márchate, ¿vale?".

Asentí con la cabeza pero no hice ninguna promesa.

Me acerqué un poco a ese niñato, con las manos apretadas en los costados. 'No olvides la regla número cinco, no olvides la regla número cinco', canté para mí mismo.

"Hey chico, ¿podemos tener una charla?".

Matthew me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Así es pequeño cabrón. Te has metido con la niña equivocada.

"Eso no ha sido muy agradable, lo que le has hecho al ángel de nieve de Maddie. Estoy seguro de que te han dicho que hay una manera correcta y una manera equivocada de tratar a una dama. Y tú, hombre pequeño, has ido definitivamente por el camino equivocado".

Me miró como si acabara de hablarle en swahili.

"¿Hay algún problema?". Una voz de mujer preguntó de repente detrás de mí. Me di media vuelta, tratando de evitar que la respuesta fuera que el problema era que ella parecía estar educando a un imbécil.

La mujer se acercó a mí, su ceño fruncido de repente se transformó en una amplia sonrisa mientras descaradamente me miraba de arriba abajo. Me obligué a no rodar los ojos.

"Sólo estoy tratando de explicarle al chico cómo tratar a las niñas", le dije.

La mujer miró de su hijo y a donde Maddie estaba todavía en los brazos de Bella, mientras que Bella le susurraba algo al oído. Vi su mirada hacia mí por un segundo antes de girar su atención a Maddie.

"¿Estaba molestando a la niña? Matthew, di que lo sientes", dijo en tono divertido, mirando por encima de mí y riéndose antes de chasquear su largo pelo rubio decolorado hacia delante con una mano. Me aparté de ella.

"Lo siento", murmuró Matthew sin molestarse siquiera en mirarme a mí o a Maddie.

"Lo siento está muy bien, sólo asegúrate de que no vuelva a ocurrir", le dije, manteniendo mis ojos en el muchacho.

Empecé a darles la espalda cuando la mujer me llamó rápidamente: "Yo soy Irina, por si acaso".

Rodé los ojos y respiré hondo. Me di la vuelta y asentí o alguna mierda, y después caminé de regreso a Maddie y a Bella.

"¿Edward?". Otra voz femenina gritó, mientras que estaba asintiendo con la cabeza a la primera mujer. "¿Edward Cullen?".

Miré hacia donde venía la voz. Otra mujer había llegado junto a la primera, alta y rubia, y tan pronto como la miré, gemí. Ella en cambio, me sonrió con frialdad y se quedó en su lugar.

"¡Edward, eres tú! Pensaba que eras tú, pero está tan oscuro aquí que no podía decirlo de inmediato".

"Kate. ¿Cómo estás?". Le pregunté, maldiciendo mi maldita suerte.

"Bien, Edward", respondió ella con entusiasmo. "No te he visto en mucho tiempo". La primera mujer nos miró a mí y a Kate con envidia. Yo les di una mirada más a Maddie y Bella. Maddie estaba en el regazo de su madre, pareciendo más tranquila y hablando con ella tranquilamente. Los ojos de Bella rápidamente brillaron hacia mí, pero con la misma rapidez se volvieron hacia Maddie.

De mala gana dirigí mi atención de nuevo a Kate. "Sí, han sido un par de años".

"Cerca de cuatro en realidad", dijo ella rápidamente.

Asentí con la cabeza, como si estuviera de acuerdo, cuando en realidad no tenía ni idea de cuando había visto a Kate por última vez.

"Bueno, fue bueno verte de nuevo", dije, empezando a girar de nuevo.

"¿Qué has estado haciendo?", me preguntó. Rodé los ojos en mi interior.

"No mucho", dije despectivamente, deseoso de poner fin a la conversación. Desafortunadamente, la etiqueta adecuada me llamaba para devolverle la pregunta. "¿Y tú?".

"Oh, me casé hace tres años y medio", dijo, sacando su mano izquierda para mostrarme una banda amarilla con una enorme roca en ella, "con un banquero de inversión".

"Felicidades", le dije con una sonrisa.

"Gracias", rió. "Sí, bueno. Una chica no puede esperar tanto tiempo para que le devuelvas la llamada".

Mierda. Miré a Bella de nuevo. Maddie estaba en su regazo y Bella tenía su teléfono móvil en la mano, centrándose intensamente en él.

"Y entonces la cosa de Rockette comenzó a ser aburrida. Los trajes son realmente incómodos. Así que encontré a un marido y nos mudamos a los suburbios", dijo con evidente desdén, "apareció un niño, y aquí estamos".

Asentí con la cabeza otra vez. "Bien, ha sido genial volver a verte".

De repente su amiga le dio un codazo con fuerza.

"Oh. Esta es mi amiga Irina", dijo Kate a regañadientes.

Irina me dio la mano rápidamente. "Encantada de conocerte, Edward", dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

De mala gana, le di mi mano. "Encantado de conocerte". Ella se aferró a mi mano por mucho tiempo. Tuve que prácticamente quitarla de la mía. Me quedé allí con torpeza.

"Bueno, voy a-"

"Cuando Kate me dijo que había salido contigo por un tiempo pensé que estaba mintiendo, pero ¡oh Dios mío!, no me lo puedo creer..."

"Mira, yo te dije que me lo había fo-, quiero decir, te dije que lo conocía", dijo ella, sonriendo hacia mí.

¿Qué estaba pasando realmente?

Una vez más, me volví hacia Bella. Todavía estaba jugando con su teléfono móvil.

"¿Vienes mucho por aquí, Edward?". La rubia blanqueada llamada Irina me preguntó en un tono evidentemente coqueta. Ella se encendió antes de que pudiera responder. "A Kate y a mí nos gusta pasar el tiempo aquí en el río, dejando a los dos pequeños monstruos jugar y cansarse antes de ir a casa", dijo con una sonrisa antes de pasar a mirar a su amiga. "De hecho, ¿Kate no tienes que irte ya? Garrett estará en casa pronto".

Kate frunció el ceño abiertamente hacia ella. Irina le sonrió y se volvió hacia mí. "Estoy divorciada, así que no tengo a nadie que me espere en casa".

Suspiré abiertamente, sin importarle si parecía disgustado, que era como me sentía.

"En realidad, tengo que irme también", finalmente logré salir. "Cuidaros y te agradecería que hablaras con Matthew acerca de su comportamiento con Maddie", agregué que con una mirada seria en la dirección de Irina.

Con la sola mención de su nombre Maddie vino hacia mí, quedándose de pie delante de mí con los brazos en alto, su señal para que la cogiera. Estaba feliz. "Edwood estoy cansada", dijo en un tono que nunca le había oído. Se volvió hacia Kate e Irina, con los ojos entornados y una profunda arruga en la frente. "Yo quieo í a casa. Quieo í a casa ahoa".

"Linda niña", dijo Irina con una sonrisa falsa. Ella sacudió la cabeza detrás de mí, hacia donde Bella estaba sentada en el banco. "¿Es su mamá tu amiga?".

"Ella es realmente mi-", me di la vuelta hacia Bella, sólo cuando mis ojos se posaron en el banco, ella ya no estaba allí. "Ella es mi..." dije lentamente, explorando la orilla del río con rapidez, hasta que por fin la vi caminando lentamente en la dirección opuesta.

"Mire, tengo que irme", le dije rápidamente, sin preocuparme ya por los modales o la etiqueta. "Cuidaros".

Con Maddie aún en mis brazos, di unos pasos antes de que Kate me llamara de nuevo.

"Edward. ¡Edward espera!".

Gemí audiblemente ese tiempo antes de darme la vuelta.

"¿Qué?"

Ella sonrió ampliamente, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo por mi impaciencia.

"Sólo quería decirte que todavía tengo amigos en Radio City. Si deseas ver el Espectáculo de Navidad de este año puedo conseguirte algunos asientos de primera fila". Miró a Maddie en mis brazos. "Y la niña también puede ir, supongo".

"Gracias, pero-"

"O, ya sabes, si quieres que te dé un tour privado detrás del escenario, estoy bastante segura de que puedo arreglar eso también", agregó con una sonrisa lenta.

"No estoy interesado, Kate. Cuídate". Me di vuelta y me alejé, envolviendo a Maddie entre mis brazos.

Me tomó unos segundos ponerme al día con ella, segundos en los que sentí como si mi corazón estuviera a punto de salirse de mi pecho mientras me preparaba para lo que yo estaba seguro que iba a ser un serio cabreo de Bella.

"Bella", le grité cuando estaba a sólo unos pasos detrás de ella. Ella se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta. Me encontré con ella en dos zancadas.

"Bella, por favor, escucha-"

"¿Estás listo?", preguntó con una sonrisa cuando me acerqué.

Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Estás listo para irnos?", ella volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa agradable otra vez, su voz era tranquila y regular.

La miré fijamente. "Sí".

"Está bien", dijo y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Me quedé congelado en mi lugar por un par de segundos, respirando con dificultad por mi ansiedad y la rapidez con la que había tenido que moverme a través de la nieve para alcanzar a Bella. Me encontré con ella de nuevo, mi mano le cogió el brazo y la detuvo. Ella levantó la vista hacia mí, sus ojos eran oscuros y estaban en guardia.

"Bella, ¿por qué te has ido?".

"No me he ido, Edward", dijo con una risa nerviosa. "Comencé a tener frío sentada en ese banco, así que me levanté y empecé a caminar".

"Mira, lo siento. Pero me di la vuelta para mirarte y tú ya no estabas allí".

Ella se encogió de hombros. "No es gran cosa Edward. No veo por qué estás pidiendo disculpas".

"Porque…", le dije con mi voz elevada ligeramente. "Porque…", repetí en voz más baja. Suspiré. "Mira, yo no sé cuánto has oído de esa conversación, pero-"

"No importa", dijo rotundamente, sus ojos eran oscuros e ilegibles.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no importa?". Le dije con la frustración filtrada en mi voz.

Le tomó unos minutos responder. "Quiero decir exactamente lo que he dicho. Que no importa".

La creciente sensación de que algo andaba mal, que otro hilo que había sido retirado en el tejido se había intensificado. "¿Cómo puedes decir que no importa?". Le pregunté confundido y haciendo temblar un poco la voz. "¿No quieres saber-"

"¿Te importa a ti?", ella me interrumpió.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Eso conversación con las madres de Matthew y de Peter te importa a ti?".

Tuve que parar y pensar sobre lo que me estaba preguntando, porque en ese momento estaba seriamente confundido. "No, quiero decir, sólo estoy tratando de explicártelo-"

"Entonces, si no te importa, ¿por qué estamos aquí de pie discutiendo en el frío?"

No tenía ninguna respuesta. Sólo pude mirarla, deseando saber qué diablos estaba pasando por su mente.

"Vamos a casa, Maddie", dijo ella, viendo que yo no iba a hablar. "Está haciendo más frío y todavía tengo que hacer la maleta para Washington". Una vez más, no había hostilidad ni ira en su voz ni en su expresión. Sólo la sonrisa en blanco, esa sonrisa que parecía más y más como un dique que contenía algo. Algo muy grande que estaba a punto de estallar.

Tragué saliva y asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de pensar en nada más que decir.

Empezamos a caminar en silencio, el sonido silbante de fusión de la nieve bajo nuestros pies llenaba mis oídos.

A una manzana de su edificio, Maddie, que había estado tan silenciosa como nosotros en todo nuestro caminar hasta su casa, habló por fin.

"Edwood, yo no quieo í a la feia de Navidad con esa señoa".

"No tenemos que ir a ningún sitio si no quieres, princesa".

Caminamos en silencio, los brazos de Bella a pocos centímetros de los míos. Pero por alguna razón sentí como si estuviéramos a un país de distancia.

... ...

**Sé que muchas no entendeis por qué Bella se comporta de una manera tan... rara, pero poco a poco se irá descubriendo, no va a tardar demasiado, algún día tiene que explotar ;)**

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger, nina, mpgm, Lucero Hale, AlinPattz, deandramari, Ingriid, Tnad3a29, janalez, Agustina Griego, Andrewy, **Fran Ktrin Black, Mary de cullen, Andrea, lizzycullenswan, roxcio, Marianixcr,** Molly M94, anamart05, gpattz, pillyna, inyourskins, rakelluvre, paaholiitha´Gg, Lourense, madaswan, andrea22, elena robsten, Andrea D, supattinsondecullen, Johis U, Tutzy Cullen, Alblurs, Yuri, Luz CC, Hikari Strife 10, yasmin-cullen, si me dejo a alguien decídmelo ;)**


	22. La pelea

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Nota de la autora: Me gustaría recordaros que los dos últimos capítulos sólo se extendieron en una línea de tiempo de tres días. Aunque Bella está actuando extraño, sólo han pasado tres días.**

**Capítulo 21 - La pelea**

**EPOV**

"Edwood por qué los tes osos no quieen compatí nada con icitos de Oo? Mamá dice que tú puedes sabélo".

Maddie estaba contra la almohada apoyada en su pequeña cama, escondida a gusto bajo sus mantas, mientras yo estaba sentado en su cama con un gran libro azul en mi regazo. Acababa de terminar de leerle su libro de esta noche, Ricitos de Oro, que había sido precedido por una ronda del Monopoly de princesas. Ni que decir, se me antojaba un buen partido de fútbol.

Por el pasillo escuché los sonidos procedentes de la habitación, donde Bella estaba preparando las maletas para su viaje a Washington. Los cajones se abrían y cerraban con más fuerza que de costumbre, sonando un golpe contra otro, ya que estaban siendo cerrados con insistencia. Las bisagras del mueble del baño se quejaban al ser desgarradas con rabia y las botellas se caían al azar.

Cuando llegamos a casa desde la orilla del río, Bella me habló en voz baja, igual, sin ningún signo externo de estar molesta. Cuando me miró, lo hizo con una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa exasperante que me había dado después de haber rechazado los billetes de avión, la misma sonrisa que me había dado en el patio trasero de mis padres la otra noche, bajo las estrellas, la mismo que me había golpeado en la cara cuando la alcancé después de que ella se marchara sola por la orilla del río. Una sonrisa que estaba empezando a sospechar que era una presa que utilizaba para detener lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo.

Por mucho que la amara, estaba empezando a tener un verdadero problema con esa sonrisa.

Pero ahora, con todos los golpes y los lanzamientos en su dormitorio, tenía la sensación de que lo que la sonrisa escondía estaba empezando a filtrarse a través de ella. Estaba perdiendo la lucha consigo misma, y tan pronto como dejara a Maddie en la cama esa noche, íbamos a hablar de qué demonios estaba pasando, aunque tuviera que atarla para hacerlo. Ella me iba a dejar en dos días y que me mataran si la dejaba irse con esa molestia entre nosotros. Iba a ser bastante difícil estar sin ella y sin Maddie, preguntándome lo que su padre y Jake le dirían una vez que ella les dijera todo sobre nosotros.

Volví mis pensamientos de nuevo a la princesa ante mí, esperando pacientemente mi respuesta.

Dios, hubiera querido que estos cuentos de hadas hubieran llegado con algún tipo de manual de instrucciones. Era obvio que se suponía que había una lección en alguna parte, era el punto de todas estas historias. Pero, ¿cómo diablos iba yo a saber lo que era?

"Creo que...", le dije lentamente, midiendo mis palabras y pensando lo que hablaba, "no sería justo para los osos que ella se comiera los filetes hasta que no estuvieran todos-"

En mi versión de la historia, los osos se comían un bistec. Quiero decir, ¿qué coño eran las gachas de avena?, ¿y quién en su sano juicio querría comérselas, no importa cuán hambrientos estuvieran? Y Ricitos de Oro sonaba como una chica un poco exigente que no tocaría esa mierda ni con un palo.

"-y lo de la ruptura de las sillas y las camas, ellos estaban muy bien y cómodos, y luego viene esta chica de la nada, y sólo porque ella tiene la cabeza llena de cabello de oro, piensa que puede entrar en el lugar y actuar como si fuera suyo".

Maddie se quedó pensativa por un momento.

"¿Te efiees a cuando Matthew desodenó mi bonito ángel de nieve hoy, ese que hice tan bonito?"

Ella era tan inteligente. Sentí una oleada de orgullo por la rapidez con la que lo había pillado.

"Exactamente así", le dije, tocando su nariz con mi dedo índice.

Ella lo pensó otra vez, antes de poner una mirada extraña en su cara pequeña y redonda. Se cruzó de brazos frente a ella, saltando hacia arriba y hacia abajo una vez.

"Edwood, ¿ees mi Edwood?".

Me reí, frunciendo las cejas con curiosidad. "¿Qué quieres decir, princesa?".

"Quiero decir, ¿tengo que compatíte?".

No estaba seguro de lo que estaba tratando de preguntar. "¿Qué entiendes tú por compartirme?".

Ella exhaló con fuerza, las arrugas estaban apareciendo en su frente pequeña por la irritación, por mi incapacidad para seguirla.

"Tú has dicho que ees mi mejó amigo", comenzó.

"Sí...". Estuve de acuerdo con curiosidad.

"Y tú ees el mejó amigo de mamá también".

Levanté una ceja, por un momento poniéndome en guardia. Pero Maddie era muy brillante. El hecho de que ella no hubiera dicho nada no significaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

"Sí...". Estuve de acuerdo una vez más, sonriendo mientras me preguntaba a dónde iba con eso.

"Las mamás de Matthew y Pete te miaban como si quisiean sé tus mejoes amigas, pero yo sólo quieo que seas el amigo de mi mamá y el mío". Frunció el ceño, saltando con los brazos cruzados otra vez. "¿Tenemos que compatíte?".

Mi boca se abrió un par de segundos, completamente atónito. ¿Cómo podía un niño de cuatro años ver algo como eso? Pero entonces, ¿no había pensado en lo rápido que se había percatado de las cosas? Ella era tan perspicaz, que había sido capaz de sentarse y ver exactamente lo que estaba pasando, incluso en su cuerpo pequeña de una niña de cuatro años.

Bella necesitaba tomar algunas lecciones de Maddie. Número uno: cómo actuar cuando alguien está claramente tratando de avanzar sobre tu territorio, y número dos, y aún más importante: cómo comunicar claramente lo que estás pensando y sintiendo. Aún con todas sus dificultades en el habla y su pronunciación incorrecta, el mensaje de Maddie era alto y claro:

Tú eres mío y yo no quiero compartirte.

Extendí la mano y acaricié su cabello largo y oscuro. Ella frunció el ceño y no movió los labios. Yo sonreí.

"No princesa. Tú y mamá no me tenéis que compartir con nadie más".

Finalmente, su ceño desapareció y su boca se convirtió en una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Sii!", gritó, levantando los brazos sobre su cabeza y rebotando con su parte inferior. "¡No tengo que compatíte! ¡No tengo que compatíte! ¡No tengo que compatíte!".

Me reí por su entusiasmo no disimulado. Si sólo Bella fuera tan libro abierto como su hija…

"Bien Maddie, es hora de ir a dormir", le dije suavemente.

Ella dejó de rebotar, poniéndose de nuevo en la almohada con un gran bostezo, y me miró con esos grandes ojos marrones que me encantaban, tan confiada, abierta e inocente.

"Edwood, ¿me puedes cantá una nana?".

Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Una qué?".

"Una nana. Una canción de noche, como mamá hace a veces".

Asentí con la cabeza poco a poco, entendiéndola. "Yo no conozco ninguna canción de cuna, princesa. Lo siento".

Sus oscuros ojos marrones se nublaron con la decepción, los bordes de su boca se fueron hacia abajo con espasmos.

"Pero", dije rápidamente: "Yo sé otra canción que te gustaría y que es bonita y tranquila. ¿Quieres escucharla?".

Sus ojos oscuros brillaron por la anticipación, los bordes de su boca daban espasmos de alegría.

No tenía ni idea de dónde había salido la canción. Yo ni siquiera había sido consciente hasta ese momento de que la conocía. Todo lo que sabía entonces era que se trataba de la mejor manera de expresar lo que ella significaba para mí. Ella sólo me dijo que yo era su Edward. Bueno, era mi turno.

Aclarando mi garganta y mirándola escondida cómodamente en su pequeña cama, empecé en silencio.

_"Tal vez es la intuición.  
>Sin embargo, algunas cosas no las pongo en duda.<br>Al igual que en tus ojos veo mi futuro en un instante.  
>Y ahí va.<br>Creo que he encontrado a mi mejor amigo.  
>Sé que puede sonar más que un poco loco, pero creo que<br>Yo sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte.  
>Creo que he soñado contigo en esta vida.<br>Yo sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte.  
>He estado esperando toda mi vida".<em>

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Ella me miró a través del cansancio, con los ojos entrecerrados, luchando para mantenerlos abiertos.

_"Simplemente no hay rima ni razón  
>Sólo esta sensación de realización.<br>Y en tus ojos veo las piezas perdidas  
>Que estaba buscando.<br>Creo que he encontrado mi camino a casa".  
><em>  
>Su sonrisa se hizo más suave y sus párpados eran más y más pesados.<p>

_"Sé que puede sonar más que un poco loco, pero creo que  
>Yo sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte.<br>Creo que he soñado contigo en esta vida.  
>Yo sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte.<br>He estado esperando toda mi vida"._

Con sólo un esbozo de una sonrisa aún en su rostro, y sus ojos casi cerrados, suspiró profundamente.

"¡Te quieo Edwood!", murmuró en voz baja.

Dicen que hay ciertos momentos en tu vida que nunca olvidarás.

Nunca olvidaré el momento en el que tenía diez años y fuimos ganadores de la pequeña liga de béisbol, la mirada en el rostro de mi padre, el sabor de los grandes y tiples conos de brownie de chocolate que me compró. La primera chica que besé, Sienna no se que, sus agrietados labios raspándose contra los míos, ya que ambos estábamos nerviosos. La primera vez que tuve relaciones sexuales, Mónica Stevens, en su habitación de color melocotón, una noche, cuando sus padres estaban fuera en un evento para recaudar fondos durante el penúltimo año de la escuela secundaria. La primera vez que dirigí el equipo de futbol de Dartmouth a la victoria del campeonato.

Todos esos momentos no eran nada en comparación con éste. No había palabras para describirlo, nada para compararlo.

Di una respiración profunda y temblorosa y la dejé escapar lentamente.

"Yo también te quiero, princesa Madisen. Mi niña".

Con los ojos completamente cerrados ahora, cayó en un profundo sueño, con la sonrisa aún en su pequeño y precioso rostro.

Me senté en silencio, mirando a su rostro perfecto completamente relajado por el sueño, preguntándome cómo un ser tan pequeño podría llenarme por completo.

Maddie respiró profundamente un par de veces y frunció los labios un poco, un flujo constante de aire entraba y salía lentamente. Después de unos minutos me levanté con cuidado de no hacer demasiados malabarismos con la cama, y me incliné para darle un suave beso en la frente. Apagué la lámpara de noche de color rosa y cuando me volví para salir me sorprendí al ver a Bella, junto a la puerta, apoyada en el marco. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había estado allí.

La luz que entraba desde el pasillo la enmarcaba en una luz luminosa, iluminando su cabello largo y oscuro, la luz rebotaba en sus ojos oscuros, vidriosos y brillantes mientras ella me miraba. Su expresión era una extraña mezcla de temor y angustia, como si acabara de presenciar algo que la había fascinado y asustado a la vez.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con ella?

En dos zancadas estuve a su lado, con las manos cogiendo su cara suavemente.

"Bella ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué está pasando?".

Ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, esa maldita sonrisa otra vez.

"Sólo tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza".

Fruncí mis labios, dudoso.

"¿Dolor de cabeza?". Le pregunté con mis cejas levantadas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Lo tienes a menudo?".

"No, no muy a menudo. Creo que voy a darme una ducha caliente, a ver si eso ayuda un poco".

"¿Quieres que me vaya temprano?"

"¿Quieres irte temprano?"

Jesús Bella, dame una respuesta directa.

"¿Quieres. Que. Me. Vaya. Temprano?"

"No, a menos que tú quieras".

Suspiré impaciente. "No, yo no me quiero ir".

"Entonces no lo hagas".

Di una respiración profunda, mirándola. Su expresión era blanca de nuevo, sus ojos miraban todo, nunca colocándose en mí más de un par de segundos.

"He traído conmigo mi caja de herramientas. Como tu súper edificio parece ser tan bueno en nada, voy a echar un vistazo a la pila de la cocina mientras estás en la ducha".

El fregadero de la cocina de Bella se había obstruido en los últimos días. Había dejado un mensaje para el administrador del edificio, pero no había vuelto todavía.

"No tienes que hacer eso, Edward", dijo ella, volviéndose y dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

Suspiré, viendo como se iba. "Yo sé que no tengo que hacerlo, pero quiero. Tal vez no quiera que tú y Maddie hagáis frente a una obstrucción".

Oí la irritación en mi voz, pero no podía evitarla. Bella hizo una pausa en sus pasos, obviamente, dándose también cuenta de mi tono, pero después de un par de segundos, ella siguió su camino. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

Joder, murmuré en voz baja, pasándome la mano por el pelo. Algo no estaba bien. Una parte de mí no podía evitar pensar que tal vez sería una buena idea irme a casa temprano. Pero yo sabía que si lo hacía, esta mierda seguiría creciendo y creciendo.

Muy bien. La dejaría tomar su ducha y luego hablaríamos.

Cuando me dirigí a la mesa junto a la puerta, donde había dejado mi caja de herramientas, oí la ducha y respiré profundamente, imaginando a Bella preparándose para su baño, el vapor de la ducha de agua caliente girando alrededor de ella mientras se quitaba su camisa, dejándola caer al suelo. Con pasos pesados caminé a ciegas hacia la cocina, imaginando lo siguiente, poco a poco bajándose la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros, moviendo sus caderas de lado a lado para evitar que se pegaran y luego dejándolos caer al suelo sin demasiados miramientos mientras sacaba una pierna suave y cremosa y luego la otra para salir de ellos. Mientras me acostaba en el suelo, abrí los armarios de debajo del fregadero, dándome cuenta de que en ese momento, Bella estaría probablemente de pie en medio del cuarto de baño con nada más que su sujetador y su bragas. Me quejé en silencio, sintiendo cómo aumentaba la velocidad de mis latidos, mientras me imaginaba el siguiente paso en el proceso de la ducha.

Traté de distraerme con lo que yo estaba tratando de hacer. Tenía que quitar el tubo de debajo del fregadero. Bella ya había intentado limpiarlo con levadura en polvo y vinagre. No había funcionado, por lo que la tubería necesitaría ser retirada y limpiada. Por desgracia, la fontanería nunca había sido mi punto fuerte. Yo iba a necesitar algo de ayuda.

"¿Qué pasa hermano?". Emmett respondió alegremente al tercer tono. Me concentré en el sonido de su voz, grande y fuerte, mientras trataba de no centrarme en las imágenes en mi mente de Bella enjabonándose en la ducha sólo a unos metros de distancia de mí.

"Necesito tu ayuda Em. El tubo de Bella está obstruido y tengo que solucionar el problema".

Cinco segundos de silencio fueron seguidos por la más fuerte carcajada que había escuchado nunca, antes de darme cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"Eres un mierda", gruñí.

"Yo, yo, yo-", se atragantó con su risa, "yo… ¡tú eres el que me ha llamado para que te ayudara a limpiar las tuberías de Bella!".

"¡Su fregadero de la cocina está taponado! ¡Tengo que quitar el tubo y limpiarlo!". Me rompí, no estaba de humor para su sentido del humor.

Él se rió un par de minutos más, repitiendo lo que había dicho una y otra vez mientras yo rodaba los ojos y esperaba, molesto y respirando con dificultad en el teléfono. Finalmente, su risa se calmó y tomó una respiración profunda para recobrar la compostura.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Ya te has recuperado?"

"Yo creo que sí", rió.

"Bien. ¿Ahora podemos seguir adelante con esta mierda?"

Él se rió una vez más. "Por supuesto. Ahora dime lo que estás buscando".

Él me contó el resto del proceso, aflojar las tuercas del sifón para desconectarlo, tirando de él hacia abajo y hacia afuera.

"Ahora, asegúrate de que tienes un cubo-"

"¡Ahh mierda, acabo de tirarme el agua sobre mi!".

"¡Eres un memo! ¿No tienes un cubo debajo para recoger el agua que drena hacia fuera?"

"¡No, yo no tengo un cubo debajo para recoger el agua que drena hacia fuera!". Le imitaba. "¿Me has dicho que yo tuviera un cubo debajo para recoger el agua?"

Él se rió otra vez. "¡Vaya, parece que alguien tiene su ropa interior mojada esta noche!".

"Lo que sea", murmuré.

Emmett se rió. "Bien, ahora, ¿tienes una serpiente en esa caja de herramientas pequeña y práctica?".

Yo asomé la cabeza de debajo del fregadero de la cocina y busqué en la caja de herramientas hasta que el elemento en espiral me llamó la atención.

"Lo tengo", murmuré de nuevo.

"Bien. Ahora presta atención porque esta podría ser tu única oportunidad de conseguir meter tu serpiente en el tubo de Bella", se rió de nuevo.

Me quejé. "Mira, solo haz que se arregle, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Estás bien esta noche?", preguntó, con cierta preocupación genuina fugándose a través de sus carcajadas continuas.

"Estoy bien. Estoy bien. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?"

Se quedó en silencio durante dos segundos. "Está bien", musitó en voz alta. "Bueno, sólo adhiere esa serpiente en la tubería y sumérgela hacia dentro y hacia fuera, dentro y fuera hasta que la tengas bonita, limpia y suave".

"Emmett", gemí.

"Hey, sólo te estoy diciendo cómo se hace", se rió entre dientes. "No es mi culpa si tu mente está en otra parte".

"Está bien, lo que sea", suspiré e hice lo que me dijo.

"Vamos Edward. Díselo a tu hermano mayor. ¿Qué te tiene tan caliente y mojado esta noche?" Porque yo sé que no es nada. Algo te está molestando".

"¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy molesto?". Yo le respondí, limpiando la tubería.

"Bueno, simplemente no tienes esa voz de 'mi vida es el sol y las rosas' que era la común en los últimos tiempos".

Le sonreí, pero no respondí.

"Vamos Ed, ¿qué es? ¿Tú y Bella habéis tenido vuestra primera gran pelea?"

Solté un bufido. "Ya me gustaría", murmuré casi en voz baja mientras limpiaba la tubería con un trapo de cocina viejo.

"¿Te gustaría?". Emmett se rió entre dientes. "¿Es eso lo que acabas de decir?"

Suspiré de nuevo. "Es sólo que...", respiré hondo dejando escapar el aire lentamente. "Estábamos en el parque esta tarde, y estaban allí esas mujeres".

"¿No me digas que comenzaste a coquetear con ellas?", dijo en un tono de reprobación.

"Jesucristo, ¿realmente parezco tan imbécil? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo no haría eso!"

"¡Vale, vale, lo siento!". Emmett dio marcha atrás. "Sigue, entonces".

Yo exhalé en voz alta. "Una larga historia, ellas comenzaron a coquetear conmigo-"

"Ah. Ya veo. ¿Y Bella se enfadó, verdad?"

"¡No, no es correcto! ¡Ella se fue cuando traté de presentarla como mi novia, y actuó como si todo estuviera bien cuando me reuní con ella!"

Emmett se quedó en silencio.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas?". Finalmente le pregunté, poniendo el tubo hasta mis ojos para asegurarme de que estaba todo limpió.

"¿Qué pienso acerca de qué?"

"Acerca de lo que te acabo de decir".

"Todavía estoy esperando saber cuál es el problema".

Olí con impaciencia, poniendo la tubería en su sitio. "Te lo estoy diciendo".

Se quedó callado de nuevo por un tiempo. "¿Así que estás molesto porque tu novia no te mandó a la mierda por estar con dos chicas que querían coquetear contigo? ¿Estaban calientes?"

"¿Quién?"

"Las mujeres que te ligaban. ¿Estaban calientes?"

Me encogí de hombros. "No sé. Supongo, técnicamente. Salí con una de ellas una vez. ¿Te acuerdas de Kate? ¿Una rubia alta?"

"Por lo general son rubias y altas las que salen contigo".

Le sonreí. "Ella era una Rockette".

"Aaah", exclamó con entusiasmo Emmett. "¡Kate la Rockette! ¡Mierda, sí! Recuerdo a Kate la Rockette", se rió entre dientes.

Negué con la cabeza. "Mira, no es sólo eso. Ayer estuvimos en mi casa y llamó Tanya, y tuve una fuerte discusión con ella. Y luego, cuando traté de hablar con Bella sobre eso, ella me dijo que no era necesario y se negó a discutir. Pregúntale a Rose. Ella estaba allí".

"Sí, Rosie lo ha mencionado", se rió entre dientes. "Mira", dijo, con voz divertida, "¿Es eso por lo que estás cabreado? ¿Porque Bella al parecer tiene la suficiente confianza en sí misma que no es necesario lanzar un berrinche cada vez que ve a otra mujer contigo? Hermano pequeño, creo que la falta de sexo está empezando a meterse con tu cerebro. Permíteme recordarte algo que tu mente sexualmente privada parece haber olvidado. No te enfades cuando tu novia no discuta sobre otras polluelas que te llamen o vayan a verte. Agradéceselo a tus estrellas de la suerte y llámalas un día. Mi Rosie nunca haría esa mierda. No es que ella no esté segura de sí misma, pero nadie mejor que ella conoce cuáles son sus bienes, no sé si sabes lo que quiero decir".

Me di cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba sonando. "Mira, no es sólo eso. El otro día-"

En ese momento, sonó la llamada en espera.

"Un momento, hay otra llamada", dije alejando el teléfono de mi oreja para ver quién era.

_**Jacob Black - Forks, Washington**_

Cerré los ojos y gemí.

"Mierda", susurré a través de mis dientes.

"¿Quién es?". Preguntó Emmett.

Tuve que dar unas cuantas respiraciones profundas antes de que pudiera responder. "El amigo de Bella de Washington", le dije con la voz temblorosa por la ira.

"¿Un amigo, chico?". Emmett intentó adivinar.

"Sí". El pitido de la llamada en espera seguía.

"¿Vas a cogerlo?"

Negué con la cabeza. "No". La llamada en espera finalmente se detuvo.

"Oh. Ohhh", repitió, como si de pronto entendiera algo. "Bueno, ya sabes. Ella no se enfada con las chicas que te llaman, por lo que no puedes decir ninguna mierda de los chicos que la llaman".

"Eso es jodidamente diferente", gruñí. No quería que ninguna chica me llamara.

Los dos estuvimos en silencio por unos momentos. "¿Vas a tratar de decirme que tú no te molestarías?". Le reté.

"No, definitivamente estaría enfadado", Emmett admitió, "pero como he dicho, Rosie no iría a por las chicas que me llamaran. Así que ese no es un tema para nosotros".

En ese momento, la llamada en espera empezó de nuevo. Alejé el teléfono de nuevo para comprobar el identificador de llamadas, aunque ya sabía lo que iba a decir.

_**Jacob Black - Forks, Washington**_

"Santo infierno", dije con rabia.

"¿Él otra vez?". Preguntó Emmett.

"Sí". Por un segundo me distraje de mi furia al pensar que sería una buena idea presentar a Jake y a Tanya. Al parecer, ambos tenían las mismas tendencias acosadoras al teléfono.

"Bueno, no sé qué decirte, hombre", dijo Emmett mientras que la llamada en espera sonaba con insistencia, "pero tú eres un hombre mejor que yo. Yo ya le hubiera contestado, enviado a la mierda y le hubiera dicho a dónde se tenía que ir".

El sonido por fin terminó, y di una larga respiración, soltando mis manos del teléfono. No me había dado cuenta de lo bien que había estado sosteniéndolo, como si fuera el cuello de Jake. Estaba a punto de decirle algo a Emmett, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y mis ojos se fueron de inmediato hasta Bella.

Bella salió del cuarto de baño, con su pelo mojado y peinado hacia atrás de su cara, y sus mejillas de un rosa intenso por el agua caliente. Llevaba una bata blanca y larga hasta la rodilla atada holgadamente en la parte delantera, y cuando ella dio unos pasos vacilantes en mi dirección, la bata se balanceó suavemente con ella, la parte superior del muslo se asomó desde debajo, y la abertura delantera de la bata expuso la piel blanca entre sus pechos. Ella se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de mí.

"Me tengo que ir", murmuré al teléfono antes de golpear a ciegas el botón de "colgar".

Con el tubo en una mano y su teléfono en la otra, me puse de pie torpemente frente a ella, incapaz de ocultar que me la comía con los ojos.

Jesús Señor Todopoderoso. Bella estaba a menos de un brazo de distancia de mí nada más que con una bata. Una bata suelta. Una bata suelta que no necesitaba nada más que un tirón de la correa para que se aflojara completamente.

Tragué saliva con dificultad.

Los ojos de Bella - nerviosos y vigilantes - se fueron a los elementos en mis manos.

"Uhm, yo-yo...", volví a tragar saliva, tratando desesperadamente de aferrarme a una línea de pensamiento en la que no estuviera el hecho de arrancarle esa bata. "Yo quería destapar el drenaje, pero Emmett es mejor que yo en tuberías, así que pensé en llamarle..."

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio. "Estoy segura de que eres tan bueno en eso como en todo lo demás", dijo en voz baja, con los ojos hacia abajo.

Traté inútilmente de responderle, sin mirar a la piel suave y lechosa que asomaba entre la bata, en la forma en la que su pecho subía y bajaba por debajo. Bajé la mirada, pero mis ojos se pusieron en contacto con el trozo del muslo que seguía mostrándose.

"Sí, bueno, las cañerías nunca han sido mi trabajo favorito, y yo quería asegurarme de que te lo hacía bien". Mis ojos se abrieron de horror al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, y los subí a los de ella. Se mordió los labios con furia, con su ceño fruncido.

"Quiero decir que está todo bien", me tuve que corregir rápidamente. "Quería hacer las cosas bien".

Ella asintió de nuevo, aún mordiéndose el labio. Me miró con ansiedad. "¿Necesitas algo..."- tragó- "algo de mí?"

Me obligué a mantener mis ojos en ella, haciendo caso omiso de su petición desesperada y vagar hacia el sur. "No. Creo que estoy haciéndolo bien". Miré hacia el trapo de cocina que había echado en el fregadero. "Sin embargo te debo un trapo de cocina nuevo", le dije, tratando de mantener mi voz casual, "lo he manchado cuando he usado mi serpiente para limpiar tu tubería".

Cerré los ojos, reproduciendo mis últimas palabras en mi mente. "¡Me refiero a la serpiente para limpiar el tubo! ¡Maldita sea! La serpiente para limpiar la tubería. El tubo".

Yo iba a matar a Emmett la próxima vez que lo viera por plantar esa mierda en mi cabeza.

Su ceño se profundizó y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, moviendo los ojos como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algo mejor. Ninguno de los dos habló durante lo que pareció una eternidad, nuestros ojos se encontraron el uno al otro. Me miró como si estuviera esperando a que yo dijera algo más mientras yo luchaba desesperadamente para no dejar que mis ojos se perdieran en exceso o saltara sobre ella aquí y ahora.

Nunca en mi vida había imaginado que una bata pudiera ser tan malditamente sexy. La forma en la que seguía sus curvas perfectas, la forma en la que me tentaba haciendo que se movieran mis partes bajas, la forma en la que sus pechos quedaban tan alegres a pesar de que sabía que no había nada sujetándolos por debajo, como era evidente por los baches pequeños y redondos que sobresalían a través del material blanco.

"¿Tienes frío?". Las palabras sólo salieron de mi boca, fue lo primero que pensé al ver los pequeños bultos redondos que sobresalían debajo de la bata. Bueno, lo segundo. "Hace un poco de frío esta noche".

Algo en la expresión de Bella cambió. La ansiedad que pensé que había visto en ellos se transformó en irritación. Su ceño se hizo más pronunciado. Ella dejó de morderse el labio y me miró con ojos fríos, exasperada.

Ella frunció los labios. "Sí, en realidad tengo un poco de frio. Supongo que debería ir a ponerme el pijama de franela, ¿eh?".

Y aunque lo que realmente quería decirle era: '¡No, por el amor de todos los santos, por favor, no! Por favor, quítate lo que llevas y pasa el resto de la noche haciendo el amor conmigo', lo que le dije fue:

"Está bien. Voy a seguir entonces con la tubería. Déjame que ajuste mis tuercas, Jesucristo, ¡las tuercas! ¡Quiero ajustar las tuercas en el tubo del fregadero y habré acabado!"

Ella entrecerró los ojos hacia mí, y sin decir una palabra se fue para su habitación.

"¿Cómo está tu cabeza?". Le dije.

"¡Muy bien!", espetó antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella con fuerza.

Me estremecí un poco por el sonido de la puerta, moviendo la cabeza rápidamente de lado a lado para aclararme de ese hipnótico hechizo que Bella me había hecho con esa bata. Dios, esta mujer estaba tratando de matarme. Yo estaba seguro de ello ahora.

Con una mente en estado de agitación completa y una furiosa erección de una talla que nunca había experimentado antes, me vi obligado de nuevo a agacharme al fregadero de la cocina, poner un tubo por debajo, ajustar las malditas tuercas y volver a atornillarlo. Todo mientras me preguntaba qué demonios estaba pasando en este apartamento esta noche.

Una vez que lo hice, salí de debajo del fregadero y cerré los armarios, esperando a que Bella saliera para que pudiéramos hablar de una vez por todas y aclarar las cosas. A menos que ella saliera con la bata de nuevo. Porque si lo hacía, Dios, yo no sería responsable de mis acciones.

Cogí el teléfono del suelo y fui a dejarlo, pero antes de que pudiera colocarlo en su base, volvió a sonar. Con cautela, mis ojos se pusieron en la pantalla del identificador de llamadas.

_**Jacob Black - Forks, Washington**_

En ese mismo momento, Bella salió de su dormitorio, con el otro teléfono en la mano y vestida con un traje bonito y cómodo.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, los de ella se ampliaron por el horror al ver el teléfono en mi mano, los míos se redujeron por la determinación.

Pulsé la tecla 'hablar' y me llevé el teléfono al oído.

"¿Hola?"

Dos segundos de silencio. "Uh, lo siento, creo que...", confundida vacilación, "tengo que tener el número equivocado".

"¿A quién buscas?". Le pregunté con rapidez.

"¡Cuelga Edward!". Bella susurró con ansiedad delante de mí, dejando el otro teléfono en el mostrador.

Mis ojos estaban fijamente en ella mientras escuchaba la respuesta de Jake.

"Estoy buscando... estoy buscando a Bella Swan, pero creo que he marcado el número equivocado-"

"¡Edward cuelga!", dijo entre dientes otra vez.

Negué con la cabeza.

"No tienes el número equivocado".

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza, poniendo sus manos en su pelo mojado y pasando sus dedos por su cuero cabelludo.

Esta vez, el silencio en la otra línea se prolongó mucho más tiempo. Yo estaba empezando a pensar que Jake podría haber colgado cuando su voz se oyó de nuevo en la línea, dura y ansiosa.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Soy Edward Cullen".

"¡Edward!". Bella gritó en un susurro.

"¿Edward Cullen? ¿Edward Cullen el jefe de Bella?", preguntó en un tono desconcertado.

"No", le contesté, diciendo mis siguientes palabras claras y concisas.

"Edward Cullen, el novio de Bella".

"Oh Dios", se quejó Bella, cerrando los ojos otra vez.

Jake no habló durante varios segundos, pero no fue un silencio largo. Yo podía oír su respiración áspera, pesada y sus movimientos ansiosos, mientras su mente procesaba lo que acababa de decirle.

"¿Es una especie de maldita broma?", finalmente susurró con voz tensa.

"No."

Él respiró hondo antes de dar una serie de improperios por su boca.

"¿Dónde está Bella?", gritó, ya no tratando de controlarse a sí mismo. "¡Que se ponga Bella!"

Negué con la cabeza. "Yo no voy a poner a nadie hasta que te calmes y limpies ese lenguaje de mierda que tienes", dije con voz firme. Sí, había visto la contradicción de lo que acababa de decir, pero yo no podía evitarlo en ese momento.

"¡Que se ponga ahora mismo!"

Solté un bufido y quité el teléfono lejos de mi oído, listo para colgar. Bella me agarró de la muñeca.

"Dame el teléfono, Edward".

"No".

Nos miramos. Yo podía oír gritar a Jake con sus pulmones a través del teléfono.

Sus fosas nasales se abrieron. "Dame el teléfono ahora mismo".

Con mis propias fosas nasales abiertas y mi mandíbula apretada, me puse el teléfono en la oreja.

"Mira tú maldita boca cuando hables con ella", le susurré. Con nuestros ojos fijos en la pelea, le pasé el teléfono a Bella. Ella me lo quitó y se lo llevó a la oreja con sus ojos fijos en mí. Me paré frente a ella con los brazos cruzados con fuerza. Yo ni siquiera iba a fingir que no escuchaba.

Cerró los ojos una vez con rapidez antes de hablar. "Jake", dijo en un tono cauteloso, pero Jake estaba gritando tan fuerte que hacía que fuera muy fácil para mí escucharle.

_"¿Qué diablos Bella? ¿Qué diablos está pasando allí?"  
><em>  
>"Jake, iba a decírtelo-"<p>

_"¿Es cierto? ¿Es tu novio? ¿Es tu novio?"_, repitió con más fuerza cuando Bella no contestó de inmediato.

Esperé con ansiedad su respuesta, porque juro por Dios, tanto como yo la quería, si ella lo negaba, no sabía lo que yo haría. ¿Qué pasaría si tu novia negara tu existencia a otro tipo?

"Sí, Jake. Es verdad".

Di un gran suspiro de alivio.

Jacob volvió a guardar silencio por un tiempo.

_"¿Edward Cullen?"_, escupió con fuerza cuando por fin habló. _"¿El mierda de Edward Cullen? Jesucristo, Bells, estás saliendo con tu…él es tu jefe, ¿no es cierto? ¿Ese chico de las portadas de las revistas, siempre con una chica diferente?"._ Apreté los dientes. _"¿Cómo le llaman? ¿El niño rico y jugador o alguna mierda así?"_

Cerré los ojos, moviendo la cabeza y contando hacia atrás en mi mente para evitar explotar.

La voz de Bella era titubeante e inestable cuando respondió. "Ese no es él".

_"¿Él no es tu jefe?_"

"Él es...", dio un suspiro tembloroso. "Él es mi… jefe, técnicamente. Pero no es el hombre que dicen las revistas. Él no es así".

Jake se quedó en silencio otra vez. Por una fracción de segundo esperaba que finalmente se hubiera dado por vencido, viendo la imposibilidad de sus sentimientos, el error de sus caminos, y toda esa mierda. No hubo suerte.

Se echó a reír. Como un loco. Como un loco burlándose.

_"Dios, Bells, ¿te oyes?"_, se echó a reír. _"¿Te escuchas a ti misma, mierda?"_

Esa mierda de tío necesitaba que le lavaran la boca con una barra de jabón. O con mi puño.

_"Él no es así"_, la imitó a través del teléfono. Entonces la risa se apagó y fue reemplazada por una voz áspera, enfadada. _"Déjeme darte algunas noticias, Bells. ¡Él es exactamente así! ¡Igual que Paul era así! Jesús Bella, ¿ese es tu tipo? ¡No puedo creer que te hayas enamorado de esa mierda... otra vez!"_

Si alguna vez llegaba a mis manos Jacob Black, iba a darle a ese hijo de puta un golpe tan fuerte que se desmayaría por la impresión. Puse mi mano en el teléfono. Bella no me hizo caso.

"Yo no voy a caer de nuevo, Jacob", gruñó en voz baja, cerrando los ojos. "No lo haré", repitió en voz baja, como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí misma tanto como a él.

_"Pensé que habías dicho que habías aprendido la lección. ¿No eras tú la que dijo la última vez que estuviste aquí que la Bella confiada se había ido?_"

"Jacob, no lo entiendes", susurró con los dientes apretados. Abrió los ojos una vez más y me miró.

_"¡Entonces haz que lo entienda! ¡Hazme entenderlo, maldita sea, dime por qué estás en lo cierto, Bells! ¡Tú dijiste que no buscabas a nadie por allí! Dijiste.'_

"¡Ya sé lo que dije!", ella le lanzó.

_"¡Eres tan ingenua Bella!"_, gritó. _"¿Qué Paul rompiera tu corazón, destruyéndote prácticamente, no fue suficiente? ¿Tenías que ir en busca de un imbécil aún más grande para terminar el trabajo? ¿Qué hay de Maddie? ¿No piensas en tu hija?"_

"¡Por supuesto que pienso en mi hija!". Bella gritó. "Tú no tienes derecho-"

_"¿Se lo has dicho a Charlie?"  
><em>  
>Bella titubeó. "No".<p>

_"¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Porque sabes lo que dirá. ¡Lo mismo que yo! ¡Es Paul de nuevo, solo que en este momento es aún peor porque va a terminar dañando a Maddie también!"  
><em>  
>El rostro de Bella se contorsionó por el dolor.<p>

Yo ya había tenido suficiente de esta mierda.

"Dame el teléfono, Bella". Estiré mi brazo. Ella me miró bruscamente y me ignoró.

Jake dijo algo más, pero en voz más baja, demasiado baja para que yo lo escuchara. Lo que fuera que había dicho hizo que Bella mirara a otro lado de mí bruscamente y volviera al teléfono con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Esto es ridículo Jake! ¡No!"

"Dame el teléfono, Bella".

Ella siguió haciendo caso omiso de mí.

_"¡Entonces dile que se ha acabado! ¡Dile que dejas ese trabajo de mierda y que se ha acabado, que te marchas de esa maldita ciudad y vuelves a casa conmigo y con tu padre! "  
><em>  
>"No Jake. Para-"<p>

"Bella, dame el teléfono".

_"¡Dile que se ha acabado, Bella, y que vas a venir a casa para siempre!"  
><em>  
>"Dame el teléfono, Bella".<p>

"Edward, por favor".

_"¡Dile que habéis acabado, Bella!"  
><em>  
>"Bella-"<p>

"¡No!", Bella gritó de repente, respondiéndonos a los dos. Me eché hacia atrás. Ella me miró, ceñuda, pero sus siguientes palabras fueron para el teléfono.

"Jake, iré a casa al final de la semana para Acción de Gracias. Espero que entonces tú y yo podamos hablar como adultos racionales, pero no esperes que yo me explique, porque en realidad no tengo que hacerlo".

Él dijo algo más que no pude oír.

"Espero que seas mi amigo", declaró ella, en respuesta a lo que él acababa de decirle, "como siempre me prometiste que serías".

Una vez más, dijo algo ininteligible.

"Bueno, si es algo mío, entonces es mi trabajo hacerlo", dijo con la irritación filtrándose de nuevo en su voz.

Lo último que dijo le hizo cerrar los ojos otra vez, su mano se enroscó alrededor del teléfono con tanta fuerza que pude ver la tensión en sus nudillos.

"Jake, no lo hagas. Por favor. No".

Poco a poco, levantó su mano libre a su cuero cabelludo, tocándose bien su pelo antes de alejar el teléfono de su oreja, mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos antes de presionar el botón 'colgar'.

Nos quedamos allí por un tiempo de mierda, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. En el fondo, el ruido sordo de la televisión zumbaba insistentemente. Voces y sonidos de la calle se oían en el silencio que nos rodeaba. Todo sonaba más fuerte, más intenso en la quietud que nos rodeaba en la pequeña cocina de Bella. Empecé a contar los segundos mientras oía la respiración rítmica de Bella, un Mississippi, dos Mississippis, tres Mississippis, cuatro Mississippis, cinco-

"Yo...", ella respiró hondo. "Yo no sé qué decirte ahora". Llevó sus ojos hacia mí, sus iris de color chocolate estaban nublados por la frustración.

"Mira", le dije, "siento mucho si Jacob se lo ha tomado muy mal, pero era hora de que lo supiera".

Ella me miró con total incredulidad. "¿Lo sientes? ¿En serio? Porque ese sentimiento es el último que se te ve ahora mismo".

Suspiré. "Bueno, sentir que se lo haya tomado mal es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora, Bella, a menos que quieras que mienta y diga que siento lo que le he dicho".

Ella resopló y sacudió la cabeza. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho? ¿Te das cuenta?". Levantó la vista hacia el techo, con tensa expresión. "Probablemente Jake esté al teléfono con mi padre en este momento, diciéndoselo todo", murmuró más para sí misma que para mí. Ella volvió a resoplar. "Es decir, a menos que esté en su camino hacia el aeropuerto".

Me sentía tenso, la ira que estaba tratando tan jodidamente mal de evitar, estaba saliendo de mi interior.

"Eso está bien por mí. De todos modos tengo algunas cosas que me gustaría aclarar con él cara a cara". Así como pegarle con mi puño en su sucia y maldita boca.

Ella sonrió con ironía. "¿En serio? ¿De eso es de lo que se trata todo esto? ¿Quieres probar algo?"

"De lo único de lo que se trataba, Bella, es de que yo no quería ser tu más pequeño y sucio secreto".

"¿Qué?", ella soltó un bufido.

Di un paso más cerca de ella. Ella dio un paso atrás, con lo que su espalda estaba contra el mostrador de la cocina. "Si tú y yo vamos a hacer esto, Bella", le hablé con mi mandíbula apretada, agitando una mano con fuerza entre nosotros. "Entonces tenemos que hacerlo realidad. No sólo tenerlo a puerta cerrada, o cuando nadie está mirando o escuchando".

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Muchas personas saben de nosotros!"

"¡Mi familia!". Le susurré en voz alta. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa de mi tono, pero su expresión me dijo que era mejor que me calmara de una puta vez si yo no quería tener su rodilla en mi entrepierna. Di una respiración profunda.

"Mi familia", repetí en voz más tenue. "Mi familia sabe de nosotros. Eso es todo".

"Eso no es cierto". Ella sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. "No sólo tu familia. Sue lo sabe, y Maddie, y Eli-"

Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza de lado a lado. "Una niña de cuatro años, la niñera y el portero". Suspiré profundamente. "Bella, no es... no es el número de personas que lo saben o quiénes son, es quien no lo sabe".

Ella me miró como si no tuviera ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Sé lo importante que Jake y tu padre son para ti. Y no puedo dejar de pensar que... tú no quieres decírselo. No sólo en este momento, sino... nunca".

"Te dije que se lo diría cuando fuera a casa-"

"¡Lo sé!". La interrumpí. Ella me miró, frunciendo los labios. "Lo sé", dije, haciendo una mueca más. "Bella, yo no puedo soportarlo más", admití finalmente. "Siento como si no quisieras seguir adelante, como si no quisieras hacerlo público-"

"¡Yo no vivo una vida pública, Edward! ¡Te lo dije!". Ahora era mi turno de ser sorprendido por su tono de voz.

Respiró, dejando escapar el aire lentamente. "Edward, te lo dije desde el principio. Mi vida no es a lo que estás acostumbrado. No hay fiestas ni sonrisas a la cámara. Me gusta mi privacidad. Me gusta ser anónima. Si tú no puedes aceptar eso, si no tienes suficiente con esta visa tranquila-"

"No puedo aceptar eso. ¿Me he quejado? ¿Te he dado alguna indicación en las últimas semanas de que quiero más que eso?"

"¡Lo estás haciendo ahora!"

"¡No, no lo estoy haciendo! ¡Estás tergiversando mis palabras! ¡Todo lo que digo es que quiero ser capaz de decírselo a Jake, a James y a todos los otros gilipollas que te quieren que Tú. Eres.Mía!"

Ella me miró.

Tomé otra respiración relajante.

"¿Esto es debido a la pizza?", preguntó ella con incredulidad. "¿Estás loco porque James me compró una porción de pizza?"

"Me importa un bledo que James te comprara un trozo de pizza. Lo que me mata es la forma en la que reaccionaste a la pizza. ¡Te mostraste más malditamente entusiasmada por esa rebanada fría de lo que lo hiciste por los billetes de avión que traté de darte! Y la aceptaste con mucha más emoción de la que me mostraste cuando traté de darte-"

"¡Hay una gran diferencia entre una porción de pizza y dos billetes de primera clase a Seattle!"

"¡Sí, lo sé! ¿Por qué no aceptaste mi regalo con tanto entusiasmo como aceptaste su pizza?"

"¡Porque no soy una chica material, Edward! ¡Nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré!"

"No sé lo que eso significa. Lo único que sé es que yo no creo que sea mucho pedir que me trates con la misma importancia y el respeto que yo te doy".

"¿Cuando no te he tratado con importancia o respeto, Edward?", exclamó con incredulidad.

"¡Cada vez que tengo que ver a James hacer un juego para ti y yo no puedo hacer o decir nada al respecto!"

Ella frunció los labios, pero no respondió.

"¿Sabes qué? Olvídate de James, no te preocupes por James", le dije. "Es un insignificante gusano en lo que a mí respecta. ¿Quieres saber lo que realmente me mata? Es cada vez que Jake llama y yo tengo que sentarme aquí y llevarlo tranquilamente, sabiendo que prácticamente se le está haciendo la boca agua con mi novia", golpeé mi puño contra mi pecho, inclinándome hacia ella." ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me hace sentir? ¿Cómo de idiota y de invisible me hace sentir? ¿Todo lo querría decirle? No entiendo por qué es tan difícil para ti poder hacerlo por teléfono".

"¡Porque Jake es mi amigo más antiguo!".

Me cogí la cabeza con exasperación. "¡Jake sólo quiere meterse en tus pantalones!"

Ella sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás en estado de shock, su respiración era difícil y errática.

"Lo siento, Bella. No debería haber dicho eso". Me pasé las manos por el pelo.

"No, no deberías", respondió ella impasiblemente.

"Es sólo que, no parece que hagas nada cuando otra mujer me mira, pero no puedo soportar-"

"Oh, así que eso es lo que era entonces", asintió con la cabeza, como si hubiera descubierto algo. "Una lección sobre cómo hacer correctamente el ridículo".

"¿Hacer el ridículo? ¿Quién te está pidiendo que hagas el ridículo? Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que sería bueno saber que te importa algo, Bella. Cuando Tanya me llamó el otro día, Rosalie parecía más preocupada por todo que tú. Y una niña de cuatro años de edad mostró más emoción que tú cuando mi amiga Kate..."

Bella me miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Y por un segundo pensé que tal vez lo había hecho. ¿Estaba realmente aquí diciéndole toda esta mierda porque ella no me había dicho nada sobre las otras brujas? ¿Me había dicho Emmett que me callara de una puta vez y estuviera agradecido?

Yo sabía que había más que eso. Había algo más en juego aquí, y el hecho de que Bella no pareciera importarle era sólo la punta del iceberg.

Bella cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió, sus ojos ardían. Algo en su expresión había cambiado, se había endurecido. Ella se cogió a la mesa de la cocina detrás de ella.

"¿Qué se suponía que debía decirte cuando Tanya te llamó?", dijo entre dientes. "¿Debería haberte alejado y contestado al teléfono, haciendo conocer mi presencia y exigiéndole que no te volviera a llamar? ¿Decirle que ahora eres mi novio y pedirle que se quedara lo más lejos posible de ti? Eso es un truco muy bueno para ti, Edward. Nadie va a reírse de ti por eso. ¿Pero has visto la reacción que Jake acaba de tener cuando se ha enterado de lo nuestro? Esa es la misma reacción que todo el mundo va a tener. Incredulidad total. ¿Has oído la forma en la que se echó a reír? Todo el mundo se va a reír".

"¿Qué? ¡No! Porque-"

"¡Sí, Edward!", ella insistió, moviéndose más cerca, sus ojos castaños brillaban. "¿Querías que mandara a Tanya a la mierda? ¿Por qué? ¿Así ella podría reírse bien de mi por un par de semanas a partir de ahora, cuando tú la llamaras?"

Yo me tambaleé hacia atrás como si físicamente me hubiera dado una bofetada. Al principio, yo no estaba seguro de haberla oído bien.

"¿Y qué tal cuando la rubia de las tetas grandes e interminables piernas estaba haciendo una obra de teatro para ti? ¿Qué debería haber hecho entonces? Acercarme a ti y hacer mi reclamación para que cuando todo esto termine-". Extendió sus brazos a lo ancho. "Todo el mundo pudiera reírse bien de mi nombre ¿Por eso estás tan malditamente pesado al querer anunciar esto a todos? ¿Para que cuando finalmente te canses de jugar a las casitas con Maddie y conmigo, podamos ser una broma, no sólo para todo el mundo en esta ciudad, sino para todos los miembros de la suscripción de la revista People en Estados Unidos? ¿Todos los que se preguntarán en primer lugar qué diablos estabas haciendo conmigo? ¿Crees que te ves como un gilipollas?", ella gritó. "¿Quién va a ser el gilipollas cuando todo esto termine?"

Por una fracción de segundo, sentí seriamente como si me sacudieran. Me agité hasta que ella dejó de decir tantas tonterías. Pero ella comenzó a sollozar en medio de su loco discurso, y me di cuenta, con un profundo sentido de temor, que ella no estaba tratando de matarme con sus palabras, ella seriamente se creía lo que estaba diciendo. Así era, todo lo que podía hacer en aquel momento era sólo mirarla con la boca abierta y sin habla.

"Yo... no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso", finalmente logré murmurar, todavía en estado de shock. "Por favor, Bella. Por favor, dime que no te crees eso".

"¿Qué se supone que debo creer?", dijo con lágrimas en su rostro. "Yo no voy a hacer el ridículo, Edward, replanteándome algo no existente para ti. Jugué esa parte una vez y no terminó bien. Así que si quieres llamar a Tanya, adelante, ayúdate a ti mismo", señaló con su mano hacia el teléfono. "Si quieres irte con tu amiga Rockette en su oferta para abrir sus piernas, o levantarlas, o ponerlas hacia los lados o lo que sea, adelante, no voy a tratar de detenerte, Edward. Solo hazme un favor y déjame ir primero. No puede ser la última en enterarme otra vez".

"¿Otra vez?". Le pregunté, sintiendo como si un cuchillo afilado hubiera sido cavado en profundidad en mí, el dolor iba desde la base de mi garganta hasta todo mi pecho. Con una claridad repentina, como si una ventana empañada acabara de ser limpiada, todo tuvo sentido. Sus silencios sin explicación, todas las veces que había apartado la mirada de mí, cada palabra inexplicable, cada acción inexplicable, todas sus vacilaciones.

Ella esperaba que esto terminara. Ella lo esperaba de una puta vez.

Me estremecí de dolor.

Pero ella no lo hizo. La presa se había roto y el río fluía por todas partes.

"Y por favor, no creas que necesitas estar conmigo para ver a Maddie. Yo sé que la quieres, Edward, y ella te quiere, y yo no te llevaría lejos de ella. No es necesario hacerme creer-"

"¿Hacerte creer?". La interrumpí, incapaz de escuchar lo que quería decir.

"¿Crees que estoy fingiendo lo nuestro? ¿De verdad crees que soy tan buen actor?". Pregunté con voz temblorosa por la incredulidad. Levanté mis manos para colocarlas en ella, acunando su cara entre mis manos, pero ella acercó sus manos, con las palmas hacia fuera, sosteniéndome. Ella empezó a llorar más fuerte y sentí como si mi corazón estuviera siendo exprimido dolorosamente desde el interior.

"Oh Dios, Bella, por favor no. Bella". Traté de poner mis brazos alrededor de ella, pero ella se encogió ante mí, tapándose la cara con las manos.

"Bella, creía que lo sabías", le supliqué. "Pensé... pensé que después de todo el tiempo que hemos compartido juntos en las últimas semanas... pensé que había dejado muy claro-"

"Yo no estoy ciega, Edward", exclamó, negándose a mirarme, o parándose a escuchar lo que yo estaba tratando de decirle. "Veo la diferencia entre yo y el tipo de chicas con las que ibas. Lo que no veo es por qué aún estás aquí ahora. Por qué estás aquí con nosotras, cuando puedes-"

"¡Porque yo te quiero, maldita sea!". Le grité, incapaz de soportarlo más.

Bella jadeó, descubriendo su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock y de pronto ella se tapó la cara otra vez y lloró más fuerte que nunca. Ella bajó la cabeza mientras sollozaba una y otra vez, protegiéndose a sí misma de mí con sus manos y su larga cortina de pelo.

"Estoy aquí porque te quiero, tanto a ti como a Maddie", repetí, tratando de mantener la calma cuando todo lo que quería hacer era tomarla en mis brazos y sostenerla con tanta fuerza que podría aplastarla. Sujetarla hasta que ella entendiera lo mucho que significaban ella y Maddie para mí. Y darle un beso. Y hacer el amor con ella. Y maldita sea, simplemente mantenerla en mis brazos para siempre.

"Lo siento, Bella. Pero yo pensaba que lo sabías. Pensaba que te lo habías figurado ya. Pero es mi culpa, porque debería habértelo dicho. Debería habértelo dicho. Yo quería, lo juro, lo quería, pero el momento no parecía el adecuado. Pero yo debería habértelo dicho al segundo de haberlo descubierto. Fue la primera noche que te abracé en tu cama. Yo nunca había sentido lo que sentí entonces, tanta paz, así que...me redimí. Y yo sabía que te quería". Ella seguía llorando. "¿Pero quieres saber la verdad absoluta? Te he amado desde el momento en que te vi fuera de esa sala de conferencias, pero no creo que me hubieras creído si te lo hubiera dicho entonces".

Sus sollozos se desaceleraron y ella tímidamente se quitó las manos de su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban surcadas de lágrimas y sus ojos hinchados y rojos. Y yo nunca la había amado más.

"Te amo Bella", repetí en voz baja. "Por favor, créeme. Sé que tienes miedo. Yo tengo miedo también. Yo nunca he dado mi corazón a nadie, pero es tuyo ahora, Bella. Es todo tuyo. ¿Dices que no vas a hacer el ridículo por apostar por mí? Mi propia Bella. Tú y esa niña durmiendo ahí ", señalé hacia la habitación de Maddie, "vosotras me tenéis por completo".

Sus ojos buscaron los míos, y finalmente pude ver todo lo que había estado guardandose en los últimos días, estas últimas semanas. El terror, la duda.

"Por ahora Edward. Pero ¿qué pasará cuando finalmente te des cuenta de lo que tienes que renunciar por estar conmigo? No puedo ser como todas las otras chicas, Edward, aunque lo intentara. No te puedo dar la clase de vida a la que estás acostumbrado. No puedo dejar todo en cualquier momento para irme contigo. No sé cómo actuar frente a los paparazzi. No tengo la mirada correcta. No se sonreír adecuadamente, o incluso fruncir el ceño correctamente. No vuelo en primera clase, y no parezco de esa clase, no puede actuar como ellos. Soy completamente diferente".

"Bella, yo no te quiero a pesar de que seas diferente, ¡yo te quiero porque eres diferente! Yo no te quiero a pesar de los cambios que Maddie y tú habéis traído a mi vida, ¡yo te quiero por eso!".

"¡No sé si puedo ser lo suficiente, Edward! ¡No fui suficiente antes!", dijo ella, mirando hacia abajo con una voz resignada.

"¿Cuando no has sido suficiente?". Le pregunté antes de darme cuenta de que no estaba hablando de nosotros.

"Bella, yo sé que no he sido un ángel durante toda mi vida, pero estos dos últimos meses he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para ser un hombre bueno para ti y para Maddie. Un hombre digno de vosotras dos. Pero no puedo pagar por errores que no son míos. Lo haría si pudiera Bella, lo haría por ti si eso significara que confías en mí, pero no puedo deshacer lo que él hizo". Me miró profundamente. "Yo. No. Soy. Paul. Forrester".

"¡Ya lo sé!", gritó con las lágrimas comenzando de nuevo. "¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no veo la diferencia entre tú y él? ¿Cuánto más eres tú? Y si yo no era suficiente para él, ¿cómo podría ser suficiente para ti?"

"Bella, yo-". Me pasé la mano por mi rostro y suspiré. "No puedo decirte por qué él hizo lo que hizo. En serio que no tengo ni la maldita idea. Todo lo que puedo hacer es decirte que yo no soy él. Yo no soy el que te dejó, y nunca lo seré. Y si tú y yo queremos hacer que esto funcione, tienes que creer eso".

De repente me di cuenta de algo.

"¿Alguna vez ibas a decírselo, Bella?". Le pregunté en voz baja.

Ella dejó de llorar por un segundo y me miró. "¿Qué?"

"¿Alguna vez ibas a hablarle a Jacob y a tu padre sobre nosotros?"

"Por supuesto", exclamó indignada, pero repentinamente algo cambió en sus ojos. Frunció el ceño, como si de pronto algo le hubiera tomado por sorpresa y ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta.

Cerré los ojos, moviendo la cabeza. ¿Por qué anunciar algo que de primeras no esperaba que durara?

Poco a poco, llevé mis manos a sus hombros, sujetándola. Ella me miró con los ojos confundidos.

¿Qué más podía decir? ¿Cómo podría hacerle comprender lo que significaba para mí?

Respiré profundamente el olor de las fresas de su champú.

"La otra noche en el jardín de mis padres, cuando te llevé allí, era para mostrarte que tú eras a quien yo había estado esperando. Yo no lo sabía entonces, pero eras tú a quien yo estaba buscando todas esas noches acostado sólo bajo las estrellas. Eras tú con quien soñaba. Nunca he creído en el destino antes, pero-"

"No sé si puedo creer en el destino o en las estrellas, Edward", me interrumpió mirando hacia abajo de nuevo.  
>Usé mi dedo índice para que sus ojos miraran a los míos.<p>

"No es necesario creer en el destino o en las estrellas, Bella. Sólo necesitas creer en nosotros. ¿Puedes creer en eso?"

Trató de mirar hacia abajo, para mirar a otro lado, pero yo mantuve mi dedo firmemente debajo de su barbilla, suplicándole con la mirada.

"Bella, ¿puedes creer en nosotros?"

Le temblaban los labios, pero ella no respondió. Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla.

"Bella, ¿puedes creer en nosotros?". Le repetí una vez más.

Ella no respondió.

Con el corazón en la garganta, tan fuerte y estrecho que apenas podía respirar ni ver bien, me obligué a hablar.

"Creo que debería irme".

A ciegas, me obligué a alejarme de ella, cogí mi abrigo del perchero, volví la manivela de la puerta en silencio, y me fui.

Ella no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerme.

... ...

**Bueno, sé que os habreis cabreado con Bella, pero creo que necesita tiempo para pensar en todo y saber lo que realmente quiere... mañana más y seguro que mejor ;)**

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger, nina, mpgm, Lucero Hale, AlinPattz, deandramari, Ingriid, Tnad3a29, janalez, Agustina Griego, Andrewy, **Fran Ktrin Black, Mary de cullen, Andrea, lizzycullenswan, roxcio, Marianixcr,** Molly M94, anamart05, gpattz, pillyna, inyourskins, rakelluvre, paaholiitha´Gg, Lourense, madaswan, andrea22, elena robsten, Andrea D, supattinsondecullen, Johis U, Tutzy Cullen, Alblurs, Yuri, Luz CC, Hikari Strife 10, yasmin-cullen, kmi, ari, mariana, Ely Cullen M, si me dejo a alguien decídmelo ;)**


	23. El Maquillaje

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canciones recomendadas por la autora:**

Primera mitad del capítulo: _Please Don't Leave Me– Pink_

Segunda mitad del capítulo: _Endless Love-Diana Ross de Lionel Ritchie_

Teenage Dream: _Katy Perry_

**Capítulo 22 - El Maquillaje**

**(BPOV)  
><strong>  
><strong>Hace cuatro años:<br>**  
>Me senté en el sofá, poniendo a Maddie en mi regazo mientras ella jugaba con su sonajero y en ocasiones llegaba a meter su pequeña y gordita mano en mi boca, dulces gorjeos se escapaban de entre sus labios. Pasé la mano a lo largo de su pelo negro, liso y recto, como el pelo Quileute. Lo tenía casi por los hombros ya, aunque apenas tenía seis meses de edad. Perdí mi mano en su carita de caramelo, todavía impresionada por lo suave y lisa que se sentía, como la seda entre mis dedos. Ella me miró y me sonrió, mientras yo le besaba sus pequeños dedos, sus grandes e inocentes ojos marrones estaban cansados y derrotados. Desde la habitación, podía escuchar los sonidos de Paul haciendo el equipaje, maldiciendo mientras le echaba la culpa a todo y a todos por el colapso total de nuestro matrimonio, todo el mundo excepto a sí mismo. Es decir, ¿el sentido común debería haberle dicho que el ser atrapado tirándose a una de mis mejores amigas en la cama de matrimonio era más o menos un beso de la muerte de nuestra unión, no?<p>

Solté un bufido y me pregunté de nuevo por qué no me dolía más. Por qué sentía una inmensa sensación de alivio más que nada. ¿Dónde se había ido mi corazón? Lo único que corría a parte del alivio era la culpa, la culpa de que Maddie no crecería con una madre y un padre a su lado. Pero entonces yo recordaba que Maddie tenía seis meses de edad y Paul aún no la había cogido. ¿Qué estaba realmente perdiendo? ¿Un cartón cortado que ponía que era el padre? Yo había sido tanto la madre como el padre desde el segundo que nació que me gustaría seguir siéndolo para siempre, y ahora lo sería.

"Esta es tu última oportunidad, Bella. Si salgo por esa puerta, no volveré de nuevo", advirtió la voz de Paul.

Había terminado su embalaje y estaba de pie en el umbral entre el dormitorio y la sala pequeña de la familia, alto e imponente, con los ojos entrecerrados por la irritación de que yo diera el golpe final. Un bolso grande fue arrojado al azar a su lado, su contenido se derramó en el suelo.

Suspiré, manteniendo los ojos bajos. "Si te dejas cualquier cosa que querrás más tarde, tendrás que conseguir que el propietario te deje entrar. Yo no voy a estar aquí. Me voy a mudar de nuevo con Charlie".

Él sonrió. "'Por supuesto que sí, niña de papá. Porque sabes que no puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta".

¿Quién diablos había estado pagando todas las facturas por aquí más de un año? No valía la pena volver a eso, por lo que permanecí en silencio.

"Ya sabes, estoy seguro de que a mi hermano no le importara comerse mi plato. ¿Por qué no le das una llamada?", se burló. Yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo, tratando de traer una discusión. Pero yo estaba cansada de pelear con él, cansado de sus juegos, cansada de sus mentiras. Simplemente cansada. No le dije nada.

Pude sentir su ira intensificándose.

"¿Sabes que esto es tu maldita culpa, no? Tal vez si hubieras sido más esposa…más divertida. No una maldita chica de cuarenta años metida en el cuerpo de una de veintiuno".

Eso me dolió. Pero aún así, me quedé tranquila.

"Eso hizo que no te invitara a beber conmigo de vez en cuando", continuó. "O a ir a una fiesta o dos".

Esa fue la primera vez en toda nuestra relación que había tenido una invitación.

"Así era yo, Paul. Sabías eso cuando te casaste conmigo. Por otra parte, ¿las cosas podrían haber cambiado si hubiera decidido ir?", agregué secamente, y entonces me di una patada interna por hacer crecer su enfado.

Él convenientemente ignoró mi comentario de todos modos. "Y una vez que la niña llegó, me olvidaste. El bebé esto, el bebé lo otro", él me imitaba. "Por lo menos antes de eso podía esperar de vez en cuando algo de sexo contigo, pero ahora... mierda, ni siquiera eso".

Me obligué a mirar hacia él, su pelo negro e intenso había sufrido recientemente algún corte, sus ojos hacían juego con su cabello, la piel parecía que estaba luciendo un bronceado tropical, incluso en este rincón de la tierra, con tanta lluvia. Era alto, incluso más alto que Jake, y con un físico del que siempre había estado orgulloso. Tan hermoso en el exterior, tan frío e hiriente en el interior.

Se burló de mí cuando me pilló mirándole, sus ojos negros brillaban divertidos, como si le hubiera dicho la más divertida broma.

¿Había querido a este hombre alguna vez? ¿Había habido alguna vez en la que hubiera pensado que el destino nos había unido? ¿Yo realmente creía en el destino?

Estaba en la punta de mi lengua, el decirle que, aparentemente, no había necesitado nada de sexo de mí desde que había estado recibiéndolo de mi amiga y niñera de mi hija. Pero me mordí el labio, negándome a hacer crecer la pelea, y me alejé de él. Fuera de mi periferia, lo vi dar una respiración profunda.

"Última oportunidad, Bella", amenazó una vez más con su voz baja y ronca. "Si salgo por esa puerta vas a estar sola para el resto de tu vida. Nadie más que mi hermano te va a querer, al menos no a largo plazo. Todos se aburrirán y cansaran, y con una niña aún más".

Me obligué a mirarlo de nuevo, cruzándome con su mirada por última vez en esta larga y complicada relación. Sonrió fríamente, sus dientes perfectos se contrastaban con la piel rojiza.

"Prefiero estar sola por el resto de mi vida que en compañía de una mierda".

Sus ojos oscuros registraron sorpresa por una fracción de segundo, antes de que su labio superior se torciera en una mueca, y en un rápido movimiento cogiera su bolsa y se la tirara por encima de su hombro, llegando a la puerta en tres pasos rápidos y abriéndola. Y sin más, Paul Forrester, mi amor adolescente, mi primer y único amante, mi marido y el padre de mi hija, salió furioso cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Se ha ido. Se ha ido. Se ha ido, yo cantaba para mí, meciendo a mi hija en mí regazo, esperando que el dolor y la tristeza aparecieran en mí. Sin embargo, por extraño que pareciera, no sentí nada. Era como si en el momento en el que vi a Jessica y a Paul juntos, algún muro invisible se hubiera puesto alrededor de mi corazón, protegiéndome, manteniendo mis emociones bajo control y mi corazón a salvo.

El hombre con el que una vez había esperado ser feliz para siempre, acababa de marcharse y yo no sentí nada. Ya no creía en él. Ya no creía en nosotros.

Y aparte de mi hija, ¿en qué podía creer ahora?

oooooooooo

**Día de hoy:  
><strong>  
><em>"¿Puedes creer en nosotros?"<br>"¿Puedes creer en nosotros?"  
><em>  
>Las palabras de Edward daban vueltas y vueltas en mi mente, mientras yo me quedaba paralizada, incapaz de hacerme abandonar el mostrador en el que estaba apoyando la mayor parte de mi peso en este momento.<p>

¿Realmente acababa de suceder esto? ¿Yo estaba en el medio de alguna prolongada pesadilla? Tal vez si me quedaba aquí mucho tiempo, congelada, inmóvil, me despertaría. Me despertaría y sería el fin de semana y Edward y yo estaríamos en mi cama, con sus brazos alrededor de mí con fuerza y su aliento cálido en mi pelo, alejando a los malos sueños.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, cerrando mis manos alrededor de los bordes del mostrador, dispuesta a despertarme. Abrí los ojos.

Nada había cambiado.

_"¿Puedes creer en nosotros?  
>"¿Puedes creer en nosotros?<em>

Silenciosas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, recordando los ojos de Edward cuando repitió la pregunta, una y otra vez, y dándome oportunidad tras oportunidad para contestarle.

¿Por qué no le había respondido? ¿Por qué? Él no podía haber sido más bueno para mí y para Maddie desde que había entrado en nuestras vidas.

_"¿Puedes creer en nosotros?"  
>"¿Puedes creer en nosotros?"<br>_  
>Cerré los ojos otra vez, un pequeño gemido se escapó de mis labios. Llevé mi mano para cubrir mi boca, la mirada de Edward saliendo por la puerta estaba grabada en mi iris.<p>

Destellos de recuerdos me asaltaron, todos mezclados en la confusión que era mi mente.

Paul saliendo de nuestro pequeño apartamento por última vez. El alivio que tuve ya que había sido testigo de la muerte de mi matrimonio, la muerte de mi inocencia y la muerte de mi confianza.

_"Si salgo por esta puerta estarás sola para el resto de tu vida".  
>"Nadie te va a querer, al menos no a largo plazo".<br>_  
>La cara tierna de Edward, sus ojos verdes mirándome, suplicándome que creyera.<p>

_"Te quiero Bella, tanto a ti como a Maddie".  
>"¿Puedes creer en nosotros?<br>_  
>Edward saliendo de mi apartamento.<p>

Una punzada de dolor me golpeó de repente, doblando mi cuerpo, el dolor se irradiaba desde el centro de mi pecho hasta cada extremidad de mi cuerpo.

¿Por qué no le respondí? ¿Por qué no le respondí?

El teléfono sonó, por un momento me salí de mi agonía. Mi primer pensamiento fue Edward.

Él me estaba dando otra oportunidad para responder a su pregunta. ¿Podría hacerlo esta vez? Me sequé las lágrimas y casi alcancé el teléfono moviéndome al azar a lo largo del mostrador, tratando desesperadamente de llegar a una respuesta a su pregunta. Rápidamente vi el identificador de llamadas.

_**Charles Swan - Forks, Washington**_

El teléfono sonó una y otra vez antes de que yo me recompusiera y estuviera lo suficientemente entera como para responder.

"¿Hola?". Murmuré, oyendo el temblor en mi voz.

"¡Hola Bells! Pensé que iba a tener que llamarte a tu móvil ¿Cómo estás, hija?"

"¿Papá?". Le respondí con voz débil.

"Sí Bells. Soy yo. He pensado en llamarte y obtener información de tu vuelo para el miércoles. ¿Está esa nieta mía emocionada todavía?"

"Papá, yo-"

"Le he dicho a Sue que tú has insistido en hacer el pavo, por lo que ella ha insistido en que lo hagáis las dos y yo le he dicho que estaba bien, porque sinceramente cariño, vas a estar agotada después de ese largo vuelo. Y Billy y Jake se supone que traerán el postre y la cerveza. Aunque conociéndolos, van a aparecer con un par de cajas de Twinkies y-"

"¿Jake?" Le susurré.

"Sí, Jake y Billy". Charlie hizo una pausa. "Hey, Bells, ¿estás bien?"

"Papá, ¿has hablado con Jake?"

"Hace un par de días atrás. ¿Por qué?"

"Yo... papá, yo..."

"Bells, ¿qué está pasando cariño?"

La repentina preocupación en su voz era más de lo que podría aguantar ahora mismo. Me mordí el labio, tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero vinieron de todos modos, y la pausa en la conversación fue suficiente para que Charlie supiera que algo andaba mal. Sin embargo, me dio tiempo, y una vez que su sexto sentido le dijo que yo estaba dispuesta a hablar de nuevo, me preguntó qué había pasado.

Me aclaré la garganta. "Tuve una pelea con Jake". Era sólo una parte de la historia, pero como no sabía nada de lo demás, pensé que era lo mejor para empezar.

Charlie exhaló en voz alta. "¿Acerca de?"

"Acerca de... papá, sobre-"

"¿Se trataba de Edward?", preguntó con una voz suave.

Mis palabras se quedaron enganchadas en mi garganta, mis ojos hinchados se ensancharon.

"¿Cómo... papá?, ¿cómo sabías...?"

"¿Sobre Edward, cariño? Bells, he sabido acerca de Edward desde que estuviste aquí hace unas semanas".

"¿Cómo?". Me las arreglé para hablar.

Charlie se echó a reír. "Bueno, Maddie seguía hablando una y otra vez sobre su mejor amigo Edward, lo que estaba bien y todo eso, pero una vez me dijo que Edward la llevó a ella y a su mamá a cenar para el cumpleaños de mamá, y Edward la llevó a ella y su mamá a la clase de baile, y Edward era tan fuerte que la llevó sobre sus hombros y casi podía ver por encima de los árboles. Bueno, comencé a sospechar un poco de que Edward no era un niño de cinco años de edad". Se rió de nuevo.

Yo no sabía qué decir.

"¿Así que se trataba de Edward?"

"Sí", admití. "Pero..." - suspiré - "en realidad no es por eso por lo que estoy... quiero decir que yo desearía que Jake y yo no hubiéramos discutido, pero...". Sentí mi garganta contraerse cuando me imaginé otra vez a Edward marchándose, y no pude terminar de hablar.

"¿Tú y Edward habéis tenido una pelea?"

"Sí", dije, con voz temblorosa.

"'¿Por Jake?

"Por Jake", confirmé, "por muchas cosas".

Los dos estuvimos en silencio por unos momentos.

"Bell cariño, ¿ese Edward Cullen es tu jefe?"

"Sí".

"Hmm", murmuró.

"Papá, sé que probablemente has oído y leído algunas cosas… sobre él. Pero no es así papá. No lo es".

"En primer lugar, tú sabes que yo no escucho o leo ninguna de esa basura de chismes. Especialmente después de la mierda que tuviste que pasar aquí".

Asentí con la cabeza, a pesar de que no podía verme.

"En segundo lugar, no tienes que convencerme a mí, Bells, o a Jake para el caso. Esta es tu vida, la puedes llevar de la forma en la que creas conveniente. Y por mi parte, confío en tu juicio".

Solté un bufido de incredulidad. "¿Confías en mi juicio? ¿Después de todo lo de Paul? ¿Cómo puedes confiar en mi juicio, después de todo eso?

Charlie se quedó callado por unos momentos. Yo podía oír su respiración áspera y rítmica, y casi podía verlo acariciándose su bigote con dos dedos, pensando sus palabras. Charlie no era un hombre de muchas palabras, y esta noche la conversación había sido probablemente la más larga que habíamos tenido en años.

"Bella, déjame preguntarte algo, y ahora sé honesta", pidió en voz baja. "¿Alguna vez realmente creíste que Paul era el adecuado para ti? Quiero decir, sé que lo amabas y que una vez intentaste todo lo posible para que las cosas funcionaran. Sin embargo, en el corazón, Bella, ¿crees que él era el adecuado para ti?"

Busqué en mi mente, recordando las mariposas en el estómago la primera vez que Paul me miró, la alegría de saber que me quería, la sensación de náuseas que me acompañó durante el resto de nuestra relación, el conocimiento que había tratado de suprimir de que yo no era la única a la que él quería, y nunca lo sería.

"No papá. Supongo que siempre lo supe, muy dentro en alguna parte, que no estábamos bien juntos".

"Pues ya sabes, Bella. Tú sabes lo que es bueno para ti y lo que no". Exhaló con fuerza. "Al final del día, Bells, yo no soy el único que necesita confiar en tu juicio, tú también".

No le respondí.

Charlie suspiró. "Bells, eras muy joven cuando conociste a Paul, y, a veces cuando somos jóvenes cometemos errores estúpidos, incluso los mejores y más brillantes de nosotros. Afortunadamente, a veces esos errores no son más que experiencias de aprendizaje que duelen. A veces tenemos que caminar hacia un tesoro inesperado. Al igual que tú, con tu madre y conmigo, y Maddie, contigo y Paul".

Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. ¿Por qué había tenido tanto miedo a hablar con mi padre?

"Si el instinto te dice que ese tipo, Edward, no es bueno para ti, entonces sigue adelante sin él, Bells. Si él parece ser astuto e indigno de confianza, aléjate lo más rápido posible. Yo no escucho todos esos chismes de mierda, pero no estoy sordo o ciego, y yo no puedo decir que esté feliz de que estés saliendo con alguien con su reputación...", se quedó callado durante unos segundos.

"Pero si tu instinto te dice algo diferente, Bella, si lo que te detiene es el miedo por lo que Paul te hizo...". Se detuvo de nuevo, exhalando con fuerza. Como a mí, a Charlie no le gustaba mencionar a Paul o lo que había pasado. "No dejes que tu pasado te impida creer en el presente, no es justo para ti, no es justo para Maddie, y no es justo para nadie más que te ame. Vive tu vida sobre la base de lo que crees ahora, no en lo que solías creer en aquel entonces. Mírame a mí, cariño, yo estuve equivocado por mucho tiempo, y ese tiempo nunca podré recuperarlo".

Ahora yo estaba llorando abiertamente, pero Charlie no dijo nada durante un buen rato. Finalmente, después de que su sexto sentido le dijera que me había calmado, me preguntó:

"¿Vas a estar bien, cariño?"

"Sí, voy a estar bien... gracias papá".

Se aclaró la garganta. "Claro, claro".

Mis ojos saltaron al pequeño reloj en el microondas. Era difícil creer que habían pasado sólo quince minutos desde que Edward se había ido. Quince largos y agonizantes minutos.

"Papá, me tengo que ir. Te llamo con la información del vuelo de mañana, ¿de acuerdo?".

"Claro, claro", repitió. "Ves a vivir tu presente, Bella, y no dejes que nada ni nadie a parte de tu corazón y tu conciencia, te guíe. Deja atrás el pasado".

"Lo haré, papá".

Colgué el teléfono y marqué rápidamente a Alice.

Oooooooooo

Yo entré en el vestíbulo del tranquilo y elegante edificio de West Broadway, Eli tiró de la puerta para abrírmela. La araña delicada brillaba en el cielo raso, enviando una onda de prismáticos de luz incandescente rebotando en las paredes de azulejos de mármol. El calor del interior, así como el calor en la cara de Eli, ayudó a calmar mis nervios.

"Señorita Swan". Eli me saludó. Si estaba sorprendido de verme aquí lo escondía bien. Pero sus labios temblaban con una sonrisa de satisfacción. "¿Cómo está esta noche?"

"Yo... ¿cómo te va Eli?". Le pregunté, eludiendo una respuesta que no podía dar todavía. No me había molestado en lavarme la cara antes de salir corriendo de casa tan pronto como Alice llegó allí, y tuve la sensación de que mis manchas en la piel y los ojos rojos contaban su propia historia.

"No está mal, no demasiado malo", dijo con un guiño amable en sus ojos.

Y mientras yo era cariñosa con Eli, y en otras circunstancias me hubiera tomado algún tiempo para mantener una breve conversación con él, lo único en lo que podía pensar en este momento era llegar a casa de Edward. Lo que iba a decirle una vez que estuviera con él no tenía ni idea.

"¿Te importa decirle a Edward que estoy aquí, por favor?". No había cosas tales como las visitas no anunciadas en este tipo de edificios.

Eli apretó los labios y se encogió de hombros. "Me temo que el señor Cullen no está aquí, Srta. Swan".

Mi corazón se contrajo dolorosamente.

Eli hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la calle. "Está en el parque. Corriendo. Parecía que tenía muchas cosas en su mente, y así es como se aclara la cabeza".

Inmediatamente fui hacia la puerta. Eli rápidamente se puso delante de ella, bloqueando mi camino.

"Lo siento Srta. Swan, pero hace bastante frío y está oscuro fuera. Estoy seguro de que el Sr. Cullen preferiría que le esperara aquí".

"Tengo que ir a buscarlo, Eli".

Eli sonrió, una sonrisa que me dejó saber que él lo sabía, o que había adivinado lo que había, y me entendió.

"Señorita Swan, el Sr. Cullen estará de regreso en breve. Confíe en mí. Ahora no puedo, por mi conciencia, dejarla que deambule sola por el Central Park en la oscuridad. El Sr. Cullen me cortaría la cabeza".

"Pero-"

"Él va a volver pronto", sonrió cálidamente. "Confíe en mí. Todo lo que está buscando no lo va a encontrar en el parque".

Me mordí el labio con ansiedad, pero la conexión subconsciente que había hecho entre Eli y mi padre me impedía caminar por esa puerta. Resignada, me alejé de la puerta, mordiéndome el interior de mi labio y frotándome las manos enguantadas. Eli me observaba desde su sitio. Me fui contra la pared y esperé.

_"El amor no es fácil"_, Eli dijo de pronto. Miré hacia arriba. Él me miraba con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Suspiré. No tenía idea de lo que había dicho pero la expresión de su rostro era fácil de leer. Él sabía que yo estaba mal.

"Yo no confío en mí misma lo suficiente, Eli", murmuré, recordando lo que él me había dicho hace un par de semanas atrás.

Él se rió una vez más y sacudió la cabeza. "Todos cometemos errores Srta. Swan. Lo importante es que podemos aprender de ellos".

Asentí con la cabeza y la bajé, frotándome nerviosamente una palma de la mano con el pulgar de la otra mano. Sabía que Eli estaba en lo cierto, era básicamente la misma cosa que mi padre acababa de decirme hace un rato, pero saberlo en tu corazón y creerlo en tu mente eran dos cosas diferentes. Y mientras mi corazón quería creer que Edward nunca se cansaría de mí, mi mente y la pequeña voz dentro de mí estaban todavía en el caos, no podría relajarme hasta que le mirara a sus ojos verdes de nuevo, los ojos que serían mi única salvación.

"Señorita Swan, ¿qué tal si le dejo esperarle arriba?". Eli sugirió, viendo mis manos inquietas. Él continuó en un tono paternal. "Hace frío en este vestíbulo y estoy seguro de que arriba va a estar mucho más cómoda".

"¿Qué pasa si Edward-"

"Estoy seguro de que al Sr. Cullen no le importará", respondió rápidamente. Me llevó hasta el ascensor, me dejó entrar y giró la llave que permitía que el ascensor se detuviera en el ático de Edward.

Cuando las puertas estuvieron a punto de cerrarse, me miró por última vez. "Recuerde Srta. Swan, confíe en sí misma y el resto caerá en su lugar".

oooooooooo

El sonido del motor del ascensor moviéndose, la cadena pesada moviéndose arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, era el único ruido que me mantenía entera. Bueno, eso y los golpes de los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos y mi respiración, ruidosa, tensa y errática. Cada vez que el motor se ponía en marcha, mi corazón saltaba y mi cabeza se disparaba desde donde estaba sentada delante de la puerta de Edward, con mis piernas contra el pecho y la cabeza hacia abajo, esperando que se presentara. Pero pasaban los minutos, primero cinco, luego diez, luego veinte, y aún así Edward no aparecía. En el minuto cuarenta y ocho, me puse de pie, no podía sentarme y esperar más. Impaciente, presioné el botón de llamada del ascensor. Tenía que ir a buscarlo, incluso si tuviera que vagar por todo el Central Park en la oscuridad. Tenía que encontrar a Edward.

Por último, oí el ascensor detenerse más allá de la puerta cerrada, sonó la campanilla que marcaba la apertura de las puertas, y cuando se abrieron, mi corazón se quedó atrapado en la garganta, y cada nervio de mi cuerpo se despertó y se puso firme.

La cabeza de Edward estaba hacia abajo cuando se abrieron las puertas, su ropa oscura estaba húmeda por la nieve o el sudor, no podría decirlo, y sus manos metidas profundamente en los bolsillos de la sudadera que llevaba, cubriéndole la cabeza. Miró hacia arriba de repente y sus ojos color esmeralda se sorprendieron al verme allí de pie.

Retrocedí nerviosa, dándole espacio para que saliera del ascensor. Después de unos segundos de mirarme fijamente, avanzó lentamente, con cautela, con las manos siempre en los bolsillos y con una expresión tensa y cautelosa.

"Bella", dijo finalmente, como si no estuviera seguro de qué hacer con mi presencia. Yo abrí mi boca, pero las palabras no salieron.

Su expresión se volvió más cautelosa y entornó los ojos mientras su mirada ardía a través de mí. Bruscamente resopló y sacudió la cabeza, pasando por delante de mí hacia la puerta. Poco a poco me volví hacia él. Él estaba apoyado contra la puerta, con un pie presionado contra ella, sus manos todavía estaban firmemente en sus bolsillos. Él ya no me miraba, sino que mantenía los ojos en una línea recta, en algún punto fijo más allá de mí. Tragó saliva espesa, su nuez subía y bajaba lentamente. Todo su cuerpo irradiaba recelo, pero sus ojos... sus ojos delataban cómo estaba de herido. Lo mucho que yo le había herido.

"Adelante", dijo en voz baja, resignado.

Y en ese momento, viéndolo allí de pie -ese hombre que se había entregado a mí completamente, que había hecho todo lo posible para ganarse mi confianza, para ganarse la confianza de mi hija, para ser el hombre para nosotras que Paul nunca había sido- estaba allí protegiéndose de mí... eso me rompió.

¿Qué había hecho?

Lo que le diría no estaba previsto, yo no sabía qué decirle cuando me lo encontrara. Pero viéndolo ahora, algo se me acababa de ocurrir. _Confía en ti misma y el resto caerá en su lugar._

Tragué saliva, estaba nerviosa y me temblaba la voz.

"Después de que fuera aceptada en Dartmouth el último año de secundaria, mi amiga Ángela y yo hicimos un viaje a New Hampshire, para echar un vistazo a la universidad".

Los ojos de Edward hicieron una mueca, pero él mantuvo su mirada más allá de mí.

"Creo que hubo algún partido importante ese día. Todo el campus gritaba por la emoción. No podría decirte lo que decían". Me encogí de hombros. "No les presté mucha atención, los deportes nunca habían sido realmente lo mío, como tú bien sabes", me reí débilmente. Edward suspiró, pero no hizo ningún otro signo externo de que me había escuchado.

Me aclaré la garganta. "Justo cuando nos estábamos preparando para salir de la universidad por la tarde, se produjo una gran conmoción y un gran grupo de estudiantes y profesores pasaron por nuestro camino, riéndose y gritando, con los rostros y la ropa pintada de blanco y verde, algunos tipos con un uniforme blanco y verde gritaban y aullaban mientras llevaban a alguien sobre sus hombros".

Edward frunció ligeramente el ceño, como si algo de la historia le hubiera hecho recordar algo.

"Nunca llegué a verle... al tipo que llevaban. Yo quería. Había algo...". Di una respiración profunda. "Había algo que me atraía de él, algo que me decía que tenía que verlo, un imán invisible...". Miré hacia abajo. "Pero mi mente estaba en otras cosas ese día, y al final, dejé que la oportunidad pasara. Porque yo tenía mucho miedo de lo desconocido".

El ceño en la cara de Edward se profundizó, con los ojos en una mirada perdida. Abrió la boca para hablar, luego dudó y volvió a cerrarla. Lo intentó de nuevo.

"¿Ese fue tu último año de escuela secundaria?", preguntó con su voz aterciopelada y áspera al mismo tiempo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Él asintió poco a poco con la cabeza, con la comprensión en las profundidades de sus ojos. Finalmente, él me miró, su cara todavía estaba estoica y prudente.

"¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?"

"Porque no me había dado cuenta. El otro día, en la casa de tus padres. Simplemente me di cuenta de repente".

Él asintió de nuevo, y de pronto su expresión cambió. Se convirtió en más resignada, sus ojos estaban más desilusionados.

"Qué diferencia hay, ¿no? No crees en el destino".

Tenía las lágrimas amenazándome en las esquinas de mis ojos por el dolor que eso me causaba. Yo le debía más que eso.

"Tenías razón Edward", dije con voz temblorosa. "Jake es mi amigo más antiguo, pero tú no deberías tener que sentarte allí y escucharme hablar de él como si tú no existieras".

Edward respiró profundo.

"Y... y yo debería haberlo sabido. Debería haber sabido que me amabas. Ha estado en todo lo que haces, tanto para Maddie como para mi, en cada palabra que dices, en cada acción".  
>Su boca se estremeció, y sus manos salieron de sus bolsillos, con los dedos estirados a lo ancho, como si estuviera luchando consigo mismo para mantenerlos en su lugar. Pero yo tenía que sacar todo.<p>

"Pero he tenido miedo Edward. No sólo desde que llegaste, sino mucho antes. Maddie y yo... hemos estado solas durante mucho tiempo. Y yo pensé que estaba bien con eso. Lo acepté. Yo puse esos muros a nuestro alrededor para mantenernos a salvo".

"Bella", suspiró y dio un paso hacia mí. Yo di un paso atrás.

"Déjame sacarlo todo fuera, Edward. Por favor", le rogué.

Apretó los labios y asintió lentamente.

"Y entonces llegaste, y yo pensé que tiraría esas paredes abajo, pero resultó que... resultó que aún había un muro. Y lo siento Edward".

"Bella, lo siento. Yo no tenía derecho a hacer lo que hice. Por favor, deja de-"

"Lo siento, porque no te merecías eso. No te merecías mis dudas o mis inseguridades. Pero él me dijo que siempre estaría sola, que yo no era lo suficientemente buena, y yo le creí".

Edward cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. "Bella, por favor, déjame-"

"Lo siento, porque debería haber creído en ti. Me los has estado diciendo todo el tiempo, y me lo has mostrado todo el tiempo con tus acciones. Tú eres el que merece mi confianza, pero eres al que he estado castigando por sus mentiras. Lo siento", le dije con mi voz quebrada.

"Bella por favor, dejar de pedir disculpas", declaró Edward, dando un paso hacia mí. Levanté una mano entre nosotros.

"Pero sobre todo, lo siento, porque cuando me dijiste que me amabas, yo debería habértelo dicho. Yo te lo debería haber dicho antes. Te merecías escucharlo antes de esa fecha. Te merecías escucharlo cada vez que me cogías y me llevabas a donde necesitaba ir. Te merecías escucharlo aquel día en el hueco de la escalera, cuando dejaste que me aferrara a ti y llorara. Te merecías escucharlo cada vez que hiciste sonreír a mi hija. Te merecías escucharlo cada noche que me sostuviste en tus brazos y no me pediste más. Te merecías escucharlo cada vez que me hiciste sentir como si yo fuera la única mujer en el mundo. Y yo no sé si he esperado demasiado tiempo, pero te lo voy a decir ahora".

Le miré profundamente a los ojos, abriendo mi corazón y mi alma para él. Porque no se merecía menos que eso.

"Te amo Edward", dije, con voz temblorosa. "Te amo con todo lo que soy. Te amo como nunca he amado a otro hombre antes". A pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos, las lágrimas empezaron a caer. "Y me da miedo, y yo soy un maldito desastre, pero te quiero y te necesito. Y yo quiero vivir en el presente, si todavía me quieres. Yo no quiero perder otra oportunidad de quererte porque tenga mucho miedo a lo desconocido".

Edward me miró con tanta emoción que sus ojos verdes brillaban.

"Yo... no sé si creo en el destino o en las estrellas, Edward. Pero creo que algo sucedió ese día en Dartmouth, creo que te sentí incluso entonces, mi corazón te sintió, y yo creo en ti, y en la forma en la que me haces sentir, y en el amor que tienes por mi hija, y yo...", me puse a llorar. "Yo..."

"¿Puedes creer en nosotros?". Edward preguntó por última vez.

Esta vez, no hubo vacilación cuando le respondí con claridad y rapidez.

"Sí. Sí Edward. Puedo creer en nosotros".

"Entonces, eso es todo lo que necesito que creas".

Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, nuestras bocas se estrellaron una contra la otra, y yo no tenía ni idea de si yo me había lanzado a él o si él se había lanzado a mí, pero no importó. Sus manos se fueron a cada lado de mi cara, sosteniéndome con fuerza entre ellas, posesivamente y con toda seguridad. Él abrió mis labios con su lengua, antes de que ambos nos reuniéramos en un beso frenético, nuestros labios se golpearon uno contra el otro con una determinación feroz. Sus manos entraron en mi pelo, cogiéndome brutalmente pero con cuidado al mismo tiempo, y de alguna manera encontré la capacidad de mover mis propias manos hasta su pelo, tirando de él con la misma intensidad que él tiraba del mío, mi boca estaba ocupada torciéndose en una mueca al escuchar el gemido que emanó de su boca.

"Lo siento, Bella", murmuró en mi boca. "Yo no lo sabía. Yo no sabía-"

Negué con la cabeza. "No Edward", respondí sin hacer una pausa de mis besos en su boca. "Por favor. No más disculpas. Ahora no".

Dejó de pedir disculpas, colocando besos hambrientos en mi boca una y otra vez, tomando primero el labio superior y luego el inferior entre los suyos.

"¿Dónde...?", dijo en mis labios. "¿Dónde está Maddie?". Su respiración era difícil y errática.

Le sonreí, incluso en medio de esto él pensaba en nuestra Maddie.

Yo le devolví el beso, tirando de su labio inferior, eufórica de estar en sus brazos. "Ella está en casa... con Alice".

Él asintió con la cabeza. "¿Estás...?", suspiró en mi boca. "¿Estás lista para regresar?"

En la fracción de segundo que tardé en contestar, eché un vistazo en lo más profundo de mí misma.

Durante mucho tiempo, me había puesto en duda. No en el exterior o en mi carrera, sino como mujer. Las palabras de despedida de Paul se habían enterrado profundamente en mi subconsciente, hasta que yo lo había llegado a aceptar como un hecho. Yo no era suficiente. Yo no había sido capaz de satisfacerle, por lo que nunca me aceptaría ningún hombre. Pero...

Pero entonces llegó Edward, y él me miraba como si yo fuera la única mujer en el mundo, me trataba como si fuera la más hermosa y preciosa criatura que existía. Y estando aquí en sus brazos, no podía entender cómo había permitido que el desprecio de Paul se interpusiera entre el amor a Edward.

En esa fracción de segundo busqué la vocecita. La que me había acompañado desde el día que pillé a Paul y a Jessica. La centinela en las puertas de mi corazón. La que me había impedido dar ese último paso con Edward. La pequeña remanente de la desconfianza que seguía allí desde el pasado.

Pero ahora la pequeña voz no estaba allí.

Miré profundamente en sus hermosos ojos verdes, obviamente llenos de amor, y me preguntaba cómo había pasado eso por alto.

"No, no lo estoy".

Le tomó dos segundos captar el significado de mis palabras, y yo supe cuando lo hizo porque se quedó inmóvil, con las manos heladas en mi nuca. Me miró con atención.

"No para eso, Bella. No me tienes que probar nada".

Apreté mis manos en su cabello. "No estoy tratando de demostrarte algo. Te estoy demostrando que quiero compartir mi vida contigo". Moví mis labios a él. "Yo quiero que tú compartas la tuya conmigo".

Sus ojos color esmeralda eran oscuro, casi negros, mirándome con deseo contenido. Me miró a la cara durante unos segundos, en busca de algo en mis ojos, ya fuera para la negación o para la confirmación.

"Por favor, Edward".

Y luego sus manos no estuvieron más en mi pelo, se fueron a mis caderas, y en un rápido movimiento me puso contra su puerta y todo su cuerpo estuvo pegado al mío, sus caderas se movían contra mí, haciéndome jadear.

Dejé caer mis manos de su cabello y las trasladé más debajo de su capucha, a su camiseta, hasta que su piel caliente y desnuda estaba contra de mis manos, yo las arrastré a través de su estómago apretado, disfrutando de lo que él sentía, la manera en la que contenía la respiración ante mi contacto, las tabletas duras de su abdomen, la suavidad de sus caderas. Le arañé con mis uñas.

"Maldita sea, Bella", gimió. Me puse rígida, con miedo de haberle hecho daño.

"No te detengas. Por favor... no te detengas", murmuró contra mis labios. Yo estaba obligada a hacerle feliz.

Su boca se movió hacia mi mandíbula, besándome, mordiéndome y lamiéndome a su paso, y luego fue a chuparme el cuello por detrás hasta ese punto sensible por debajo de mi oreja. Lancé mi cabeza contra la puerta y por instinto lo acerqué más a mí, mis caderas se movían desesperadamente contra él, y él estaba sin aliento en mi cuello, su aliento cálido era derramado sobre mí, quemándome deliciosamente.

Con rapidez, una mano se fue de mi cadera, cavando profundamente en su bolsillo y cogiendo las llaves. Llegó detrás de mí y abrió la puerta rápidamente, rodeando mi cintura con la otra mano y llevándome al interior. Levanté los brazos hasta sus hombros y antes de darme cuenta estaba cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros y tirándose contra mí, ahora al otro lado.

Consumido por el deseo primario, los labios de Edward se unieron a los míos de nuevo, y sus manos se perdieron poco a poco hasta llegar a mi pecho, con mis besos le insistía a ello. Pero había demasiada ropa en mí, mi pesado abrigo de invierno, una gruesa barrera todavía entre nosotros. Poco a poco, tiró de la cremallera hacia abajo.

"¿Puedo?", murmuró en mi oído.

"Por favor", me las arreglé para hablar. Con una nueva determinación, bajó la cremallera de manera rápida y se retorció y giró hasta quitarme el abrigo. De repente sus manos estuvieron en mí hasta que finalmente llegó a mi suéter, irradiando calor entre los dos. Poco a poco, con los pulgares rozó la parte inferior de mi sujetador. Una pregunta flotaba en el aire. En respuesta, arqueé la espalda, presionándome contra sus manos, el vello en mi cuello se puso de punta con el tacto de sus manos en mí.

"Uhh Bella", gimió, atacando mi boca, acariciándome con sus manos, moviéndose por encima de mi sujetador. "Tan suave..."

_Buena._

_Pero no lo suficiente._

Llevé mis manos hasta su pecho, empujándolo. Inmediatamente se retractó un poco, mirándome inquisitivamente. Con mi pecho agitado por la emoción y el deseo, su amor desenmascarado en sus ojos me estimuló, crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, llevando mis manos hasta el borde de mi jersey y en un rápido movimiento tiré de él sobre mi cabeza.

Los ojos de Edward se hicieron aún más pronunciados, su respiración era irregular, pero sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los míos. Sin tener ni idea de dónde venía mi descaro, pero completamente segura de la rectitud de lo que estaba haciendo, poco a poco llegué hasta detrás de mí, buscando el broche de mi sujetador y desabrochándolo. Moviendo primero una mano y luego la otra por mis hombros para quitar los tirantes hacia abajo, lo dejé caer al suelo en medio de nosotros.

Nadie me había mirado alguna vez de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo Edward. Si yo no hubiera entendido todo, la forma en la que me miraba - tan llena de adoración – él me lo hubiera demostrado. Sus ojos me decían que no importaba cómo de magníficas y sofisticadas eran las mujeres con las que había salido. No importaba qué atrevidas y hermosas eran las mujeres que le querían. Era yo a quien quería. Volvía a ser hermosa para él.

Y en ese momento, me sentí hermosa. Me sentí suficiente.

Edward tragó con dificultad. El frenesí de hace unos segundos ya se había olvidado por completo, se acercó a mí lentamente, casi como en cámara lenta.

Sus labios se encontraron con los míos, ahora suavemente, con una reverencia que me dejó sin aliento. Sus manos se fueron a mis hombros desnudos, con sus dedos firmes contra mi piel me envío una quemadura ardiente a todo mi cuerpo.

_Buena._

_Pero no lo suficiente._

Mientras me besaba suave y tiernamente, llevé mis manos a su pecho, por primera vez, sintiendo la humedad de su sudadera. Y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba temblando.

"Estás mojado", le susurré. Él asintió con la cabeza. Bajé mis manos hasta el fondo de su sudadera. Sus manos se encontraron con las mías y juntos, sacamos la capucha sobre su cabeza, dejándola caer sobre el lugar donde estaba mi sujetador en el suelo de madera oscura.

Con sólo una fina camiseta entre nosotros, le puse sobre mí, las chispas saltaban como el fuego entre nosotros por la sensación de su pecho apretado contra el mío. Pero todavía no era suficiente. Todavía con sus labios sobre los míos, bajé mis manos una vez más y tiré de su camisa sobre su cabeza.

La sensación de mi pecho desnudo contra su torso desnudo hizo que nos quedáramos sin aliento por la sensación, consumidos por el calor agobiante y la electricidad zumbando entre nosotros. Clavé mis dedos en los aros del cinturón de sus pantalones, y sus manos se deslizaron por mi lado, casi dolorosas, y con sus dedos arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, finalmente llegó a su meta prevista, y llevó sus manos a mí con suavidad, fusionando y moldeando mi piel entre sus fuertes manos.

"Edward", le susurré en un gemido, bajando la cabeza a su hombro, perdida por sentir alguna incomodidad, y él era Edward, después de todo. ¿Cómo podría sentirme incómoda cuando me tocaba con tanta reverencia, cuando sus ojos estaban tan llenos de amor? Alcé mi cabeza de nuevo y los labios de Edward se movieron hacia abajo a mi mandíbula, chupándome suavemente, pasando por encima de mi clavícula y luego arrastrándose hacia abajo, degustándome con su lengua. Mis ojos se fueron a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, los sonidos que se escapaban de mis labios eran sonidos olvidados, las sensaciones recorrían mi cuerpo con más audacia y más pronunciadas de lo que nunca lo habían hecho antes.

Y luego sus manos se movieron a la parte posterior de mis piernas y me levantó, guiando mis extremidades alrededor de su cintura, la sensación de tenerlo allí de nuevo con tan poca ropa entre nosotros encendió un fuego abrasador en mí, e instintivamente me apreté más en él.

Se quedó sin aliento contra mi piel desnuda, su aliento cálido llegaba a los lugares que él acababa de succionar y una oleada de escalofríos me recorrió. Con las piernas alrededor de su cintura y mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, me llevó a través de su ático, poniendo sus labios en los míos de nuevo y besándome con más intensidad, envolviendo su lengua en la mía una vez más.

Al darme cuenta de que nos dirigíamos a su habitación, puse mis labios lejos de los suyos.

"Allí no".

Frunció el ceño interrogativo, ladeando la cabeza.

"En la chimenea".

Sus ojos brillaron por la comprensión, y nos guió hacia la chimenea, con una sola mano cogió una manta y la lanzó de manera urgente por el suelo. Me puso sobre él, hundiéndose en mí y presionando su cuerpo contra el mío. Me besó de nuevo, lánguidamente, con su lengua tocando suavemente la mía, y entones tiró de un extremo de la manta, cubriéndome y poniéndome de pie, con la oscuridad perfilando su pecho desnudo.

Rápidamente, encendió la chimenea y volvió para ponerse de rodillas delante de mí. Entonces él me cogió las manos y me sentó delante de él, dejando que sus ojos viajaran sobre mí.

"Hermosa", murmuró. "Muy hermosa. Perfecta". Y lo sentí, en sus ojos me sentía hermosa, me sentía perfecta para él.

Su mirada provocó una necesidad cada vez mayor dentro de mí, extendí mi mano y tiré de él hacia mí, y nos bajé hacia la manta. Nuestras bocas se reunieron de nuevo y se abrieron la una a la otra, su lengua jugaba con mis labios lentamente, pero había hambre y desesperación en la forma en la que me sujetaba. Sus manos estaban ahuecadas mi cara y sus ojos verdes parecían oro a la luz del fuego.

"Te amo Bella", murmuró mirándome.

Asentí con la cabeza, sintiendo en sus ojos la avalancha de emociones, pero luché a través de ellas para responderle.

"Yo también te amo, Edward... mucho".

Él sonrió, con su sonrisa torcida tan similar a la que le daba a su público, pero con una expresión destinada sólo a mí, y luego bajó sus labios a los míos suavemente una vez, dos veces, moviendo sus manos por mis costados, por mis costillas, acariciando y explorando antes de que sus labios siguieran la línea trazada por sus manos. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda hasta que su boca alcanzó los suaves montículos de mi pecho. Di un grito ahogado, diciendo su nombre en voz baja.

Mi control de deslizamiento y mi capacidad de pensar rápidamente desaparecieron, bajé mis manos entre nosotros, moviendo mis dedos a sus vaqueros. Edward estaba quieto, sus ojos volvieron a los míos. Con nuestros ojos juntos, poco a poco bajé la cremallera de su pantalón, y cuando la bajé de todo, llevé mis manos a sus caderas, empujando hacia abajo el material pesado. Él levantó sus caderas para ayudarme. Cuando estaban por sus rodillas, utilizó una pierna para bajarlos del todo antes de arrojarlos por el suelo con el pie.

Edward estaba encima de mí con nada más que un par de bóxers oscuros, y mi corazón se llenó en mi pecho al ver a ese hombre hermoso, tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Manteniendo aún nuestros ojos el uno en el otro, hubo un acuerdo tácito, yo marcaría el ritmo y él no haría nada sin mi consentimiento. Cuando sus pantalones estuvieron fuera, fue el momento de que los míos siguieran su ejemplo.

Manteniendo la mirada, las manos de Edward se fueron a mis caderas, y mirándome con atención, comenzó a bajar mis pantalones de chándal, sus manos ardientes encendieron un fuego abrasador en mis muslos exteriores mientras iba bajándolos más y más, deshaciéndose de ellos y dejándolos con los suyos.

Con sólo la luz del fuego para iluminarnos, Edward y yo nos quedamos sin nada más entre nosotros, excepto la ropa interior.

Con nuestra respiración irregular y áspera, nos miramos el uno al otro, memorizándonos el uno al otro, primero con los ojos primero y luego con nuestro toque.

Con ese interrumpido pero deliberado movimiento, Edward descansó todo su peso sobre mí, nuestros cuerpos se moldearon específicamente, como dos piezas del mismo rompecabezas. Me besó suavemente una vez más, con sus dedos detrás de mis muslos desnudos, hasta quedarse en los bordes de mi ropa interior. Con un beso nervioso, me miró a los ojos de nuevo.

"Necesito saber que realmente quieres esto, Bella", murmuró, sus ojos verdes brillaban con honestidad. "Podemos parar ahora mismo si lo deseas". Bajó la cabeza antes de llevar sus ojos hacia mí. "No…no voy a desnudarte si te arrepientes de esto. Si tienes dudas después de..."

Sujeté su cara entre mis manos. "Nunca voy a lamentar esto, Edward. Nunca lamentaré lo nuestro. Quiero esto. Necesito esto. Te necesito a ti".

Debió de haber visto la verdad en mis ojos, porque los dedos se engancharon en mis braguitas y las empujó hacia abajo lentamente. Cuando volvió, puse mis manos en sus caderas y repetí su acción. Nuestro corazón latía con fuerza y en sintonía, nos besamos otra vez, lentamente y con pasión, con la sensación de tenerlo en mí, justo aquí, esperando, latiendo entre nosotros.

Abruptamente su rostro se enrojeció en la tenue luz del fuego. "Yo... yo estoy limpio Bella. Ya me he hecho pruebas. Pero si quieres que me ponga un..."

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente. A pesar de que no había estado dispuesta a hacer esto con Edward cuando empezamos, hice una visita a la hora del almuerzo a la obstetra la primera semana y recibí una receta para la píldora.

"Yo también estoy limpia. Y… protegida", le susurré.

Edward asintió con la cabeza comprendiéndolo.

Sin más preguntas, ni más dudas, ni más discusiones, me separó las piernas con las suyas, y con un ligero desplazamiento de su cadera, se acomodó y juntó nuestros cuerpos por completo.

Mi espalda se arqueó de forma automática, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuello por la fuerza del primer golpe, el placer y el dolor estaban a partes iguales. Habían pasado más de cuatro años para mí, y la sensación inicial fue de sorpresa y de estiramiento. Di un grito ahogado en voz alta.

"¿Estás bien?". Edward respiró más o menos, con los ojos entrecerrados. Tanto el amor como la lujuria se arremolinaban en el verde y negro de su iris, la tensión de frenar sus movimientos grababa marcas profundas en su frente.

"Solo-". Di una bocanada profunda de aire a través de mis reducidos labios. "Dame un segundo".

Edward asintió con paciencia, respirando con dificultad. Moví mis caderas debajo de él, encontrando una posición más cómoda, y él bajó sus labios a mi cuello, besándome suavemente.

"Bella amor, te siento muy bien. Tan…caliente", murmuró en mi oído con voz temblorosa. Sus palabras me produjeron escalofríos placenteros en mi espalda, tenía unas sensaciones despertándose dentro de mí, unas sensaciones siempre latentes y que ahora se despertaban con una venganza. Lentamente levanté mis caderas para él, animándole a moverse. Siempre tan suave y con cuidado, él comenzó a moverse sobre mí, haciéndome el amor con cada movimiento, haciéndome saber lo que yo significaba para él. Apreté los dedos en sus hombros mientras sus movimientos eran cada vez más y más necesarios dentro de mí, cada sensación se magnificaba cien veces más mientras que las caderas se movían rítmicamente e instintivamente entre sí.

Estábamos en ese momento, no había dos personas que encajaran entre sí tan perfectamente. Si alguna vez había dudado de que él estuviera hecho para mí, todas las dudas se borraron mientras me miró profundamente a los ojos, mientras gemíamos juntos, besándonos, consumiéndonos, respirando entre nosotros. Los sonidos hermosos que se escapaban de entre sus labios me llevaron más y más alto, elevándome más allá de lo que jamás había experimentado antes.

Sus manos llegaron a las mías y entrelazó nuestros dedos, colocando nuestras manos sobre mi cabeza mientras empujaba más y más, llevándome más y más cerca de la orilla.

"Shh", susurró con dulzura, tirando de mi labio inferior. "Ahora estás a salvo Bella. Tu corazón está seguro conmigo. Te lo juro". Asentí con la cabeza, sintiendo en ese momento que las lágrimas corrían por los lados de mis mejillas, lágrimas de placer y de felicidad.

"Te amo mi dulce Bella", continuó tranquilizador. "Te quiero ahora y para siempre. Siempre tú. Sólo tú".

"Yo también te amo", exclamé, sintiendo algo que amenazaba con desbordarse deliciosamente. "Yo también te amo Edward", jadeé frenéticamente, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, con los ojos abiertos y cerrados mientras los últimos restos de control se evaporaban rápidamente y yo flotaba con las puntas de los pies en el borde del acantilado.

Edward sintió que yo perdía el control, que estaba a punto de caer. Sus manos ahuecaron mi cara.

"No cierres los ojos, Bella", me ordenó con voz áspera, aún con su suave terciopelo natural. "Mírame cuando te dejes ir. Mírame cuando te dejes ir", repitió en un susurro áspero.

Eso fue todo lo que hizo para que cayera, cayera tan bien, tan plena, tan completa, mis ojos se abrieron y miraron fijamente a Edward. Me dejé ir. Dejé de lado mis pesares pasados, mis miedos, y lo abracé aquí y ahora, abracé lo que Edward me estaba dando, tan bueno, tan profundo, tanto que era casi demasiado para estar desnudos.

Grité su nombre una y otra vez mientras me iba por el precipicio, ola tras ola de placer consumiéndome, golpeándome y no dejándome llegar por vía aérea. A continuación, unas ondas me sacudieron, una, dos, tres veces. Hasta que me faltó el aire, las uñas estaban muy profundas en sus hombros, y antes de que las ondas me dejaran por completo, Edward se agachó y me agarró de las caderas, empujando duro una vez, dos veces y luego sentí su propia liberación, mientras se ponía rígido encima de mí, diciendo mi nombre.

Su cuerpo se aflojó sobre mí, y bajó su cabeza sobre mi corazón, que latía con fuerza. Todavía respirando con dificultad, pasé las manos por su pelo suave. Su cuerpo temblaba, sacudiéndose con escalofríos después de temblar.

Acercó su cabeza hasta la mía. "Estás temblando", susurré, besándole una vez.

Él sonrió con gesto cansado. "Estaré bien".

Y luego bajó la cabeza hacia mi pecho, aferrándose a mis caderas con fuerza, y allí, en frente de la llama de fuego, con nuestros cuerpos y corazones unidos como uno, cerramos los ojos y caímos en un sueño tranquilo.

... ...

**Bueno, parece que Bella por fin se ha dado cuenta de lo que tiene delante y no quiere desperdiciarlo :D Espero que os haya gustado ;)**

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger, nina, mpgm, Lucero Hale, AlinPattz, deandramari, Ingriid, Tnad3a29, janalez, Agustina Griego, Andrewy, **Fran Ktrin Black, Mary de cullen, Andrea, lizzycullenswan, roxcio, Marianixcr,** Molly M94, anamart05, gpattz, pillyna, inyourskins, rakelluvre, paaholiitha´Gg, Lourense, madaswan, andrea22, elena robsten, Andrea D, supattinsondecullen, Johis U, Tutzy Cullen, Alblurs, Yuri, Luz CC, Hikari Strife 10, yasmin-cullen, kmi, ari, mariana, Ely Cullen M, Angie J Menkaure, Kisara Mansen, Black, si me dejo a alguien decídmelo )**


	24. Resplandores y Anuncios

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora**: Collide por Howie Day.

**Capítulo 23 - Resplandores y Anuncios  
><strong>

**EPOV  
><strong>  
>El dulce aroma de fresas y lavanda flotaba en el aire, lo que me ponía la boca agua y aumentaba la velocidad de mi ritmo cardíaco. Las sábanas que me envolvían alrededor de mi sueño se sentían más suaves y calientes que nunca, tan jodidamente suaves y acogedoras a la vez. Instintivamente, mis manos se apoderaron de ellas, envolviéndome a mí mismo en su perfección. Yo quería ahogarme en ellas, dejar que me consumieran mientras las sentía tan bien. Me agarré posesivamente, mi conciencia amenazaba con volver. Mis músculos se flexionaron protectoramente alrededor de la calidez perfecta que me rodeaba, inhalando su aroma embriagador.<p>

"Malditamente bueno", murmuré soñoliento.

Fuera de mi ventana, al otro lado del parque, los pájaros parecían saludar al día que se acercaba con una nota brillante en sus canciones. "Las aves están felices", murmuré.

Apreté mi agarre aún más, sintiendo la suavidad atrapada en mis manos, la suavidad sedosa de la que me estaba dando cuenta que no podría ser hecha por el hombre. La perfección envuelta a mí alrededor era mucho más que un conjunto de sábanas.

Era un cuerpo caliente.

El único organismo en el mundo que alguna vez podría encajar perfectamente alrededor del mío.

Bella.

Bandas de poca luz se filtraban por entre las persianas cerradas herméticamente, golpeando mis párpados cerrados y señalando la aurora. Era el amanecer más glorioso de mis veintiocho años en la tierra verde de Dios, porque yo le daba la bienvenida con las piernas de un ángel enredadas en las mías, su cabeza en mi pecho, sus labios húmedos tocando ligeramente el lugar en mi corazón, con su cabello largo y oscuro abierto violentamente sobre nosotros, algunos mechones me hacían cosquillas en la mandíbula sin afeitar y en mis labios.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y al mismo tiempo apreté mis manos sobre todo el cuerpo desnudo tendido sobre mi pecho. Si esto era sólo un sueño, no me iría sin una pelea.

Bella. Mi Bella.

Di un profundo suspiro de alivio y alegría por lo entrelazados que estaban nuestros cuerpos. No estaba soñando. Ella estaba acostada aquí, respirando suavemente, con un sonido rítmico y pacífico procedente de sus labios, una expresión de alegría coloreaba sus rasgos. Ella era real. Esto era real. Tan real como podría ser.

Todo volvió a mí.  
>Bella me espera fuera de mi puerta cuando bajé del ascensor, sus grandes ojos hinchados de color rojo detuvieron mi corazón.<p>

Bella me dijo que me amaba. Ella me amaba como nunca antes había amado a ningún hombre.

Los ojos de Bella estaban intensamente en los míos, y mi sangre golpeaba entre mis oídos mientras ella me decía que estaba lista y que me quería.

Bella y yo... haciendo el amor junto a la chimenea.

Haciendo el amor.

Un destello de calor se encendió dentro de mí, mientras mi corazón y mi mente repetían la noche. De todas las mujeres con las que había estado, de todas las veces que había tenido relaciones sexuales, nunca había estado como hace unas horas. Nunca había sentido la imperiosa necesidad, la plenitud y la pureza del hecho, como sólo lo había sentido con Bella. Había hecho el amor con ella, puro, dulce, alucinante y alterador de la vida. Con cada beso y con cada toque, fuimos más allá de la física, lo que era realmente sorprendente. Fue una conexión emocional más allá de lo que jamás había experimentado o de todo lo que había esperado. Sí, seguro que había oído decir que el sexo era diferente cuando lo hacías con un ser querido. ¡Pero Santo Dios, nunca había pensado ni imaginado que pudiera ser así! Era como ajustarte a ti mismo en un rompecabezas hecho sólo para ti.

Posteriormente, nos habíamos quedado dormidos junto al fuego. Y entonces me había despertado y me sentía muy bien. ¿Ella estaba realmente lista para esto? Quiero decir, ella dijo que era lo que quería - más de una vez - pero ella estaba muy mal cuando me la encontré fuera de mi puerta. ¿Y si hubiera sido sólo una decisión impulsiva? ¿Y si ella se despertaba lamentando esto? Joder, me mataría el ver en sus ojos que se arrepentía. Indecisión era una cosa, pero arrepentimiento…

La había llevado con cuidado a mi cama para que estuviera más cómoda, rezando para que cuando se despertara, la incertidumbre que antes había pintada en sus ojos no hubiera sido reemplazada ahora por los remordimientos. Mierda, estaría realmente jodido, y ahora, para empeorar las cosas, le había mostrado el bastardo caliente en mí. ¿Podría alguna vez perdonarme por esto?

Yo no había tenido que esperar mucho para averiguarlo. Sus ojos se abrieron tan pronto como su cabeza tocó la almohada y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, me miró a los ojos. No había nada indeciso o remordimiento en ellos. De hecho, sus ojos eran oscuros y determinados, y el sueño parecía ser la última cosa en su mente. Ser un bastardo caliente parecía ser una cosa por la que no tendría que pedir disculpas esta noche. Buena cosa, porque si ella lo deseaba, yo había planeado ser un bastardo caliente un par de veces más antes de que terminara la noche.

Sin embargo ella no dijo nada. Sus intenciones estaban escritas en la forma en la que sus ojos oscuros ardían, en la forma en la que me agarró de los hombros y me guió hasta ponerme encima de ella, en la forma en la que envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mí, clavando sus talones en mi espalda. Y cuando me giré para que ella estuviera encima de mí, ella me llevó por el camino hasta su pecho, sin reservas, sin inhibiciones. Ahora sabía que yo era de ella tanto como ella era mía.

Suspiré profundamente, sus expresiones faciales, sus gritos, su calor, todo se repetía tras mis párpados cerrados. Mi pecho subía y bajaba fuertemente, y el movimiento se agitaba por la bella durmiente que actualmente estaba situada profundamente en mi pecho. Poco a poco, levantó la cabeza, aturdida, y me dio una sonrisa perezosa cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

"¿Qué hora es?", murmuró, con su voz áspera y sin querer, sexy.

"Son las cinco", le contesté, acariciando su espalda desnuda con languidez. "Iba a despertarte en unos pocos minutos".

Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿Listo para la cuarta ronda?".

Ah, sí. Bella sin reservas era como la Navidad, Hanukah y Kwanzaa, todo en uno.

Y eso fue todo lo que hizo para despertar a mi amigo durmiente - o más bien, nuestro amigo durmiente - en el sur, y recordarle que Bella estaba a pocos centímetros al norte de él, que sus suaves pechos se moldeaban perfectamente contra el mío , que sus caderas y suaves muslos estaban dejando un rastro ardiente de necesidad con cada movimiento involuntario contra mí, y que lo único que tendría que hacer es un ligero ajuste unos pocos grados por nuestras caderas para alinearse justo en...

Sin embargo, eran las cinco, nosotros estábamos preparados pero ya se oía el ruido del tráfico de la mañana...

"Aunque sé que la respuesta siempre va a ser que sí-", le sonreí, trazando sus labios con un dedo. "Yo sé que querrías volver a Brooklyn antes de que Maddie se despertara..."

Ella me besó los dedos con una sonrisa tímida. "Sí, tienes razón. Supongo que será mejor que nos vayamos".

Yo suspiré profundamente, apretando mis brazos alrededor de ella a pesar de mis sensatas palabras. Ella puso su cabeza hacia atrás sobre mi pecho, suspirando profundamente para sí misma y pasando sus manos suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo por mis brazos, localizando cada tendón con sus dedos mientras frotaba sus pies contra mis piernas.

"Desearía poder detener el tiempo en este momento", susurró, las vibraciones de sus palabras me hicieron cosquillas en el espacio justo por encima de sus labios y me envío una llama parpadeante que fue a través de mi caja torácica.

"Lo sé. Yo también". Respiré en su pelo, sintiéndola estremecerse sobre mí.

"Gracias... por una hermosa y perfecta noche".

Llevé una mano a su barbilla para levantar su cara para mí. "Gracias. Lo de anoche fue… sin duda… la más especial...la más fantástica… la más satisfactoria noche de mi vida", se rió sinceramente. Ella me besó suavemente en el pecho, y yo pude sentir el calor a través de sus labios. "Gracias por confiar en mí, por creer en nosotros. Y por decirme cómo te sientes, y lo que has estado pensando".

Entre dormir y hacer el amor, también hablamos algunas cosas de corazón a corazón. Bella se había abierto más para mí, me dijo, a veces titubeante, más de lo que le había pasado con Paul, lo que él había hecho y las cosas que había dicho. Me hizo darme cuenta de que aunque yo ya sabía que él le había hecho muy difícil que fuera capaz de confiar en los hombres una vez más, había hecho mucho más que eso. Él la había despojado de su fe en sí misma. Me había matado saber eso. Pero ahora entendía mejor por qué había reaccionado de esa manera los últimos días. Dios, yo quería encontrar a su ex marido de mierda y mutilarlo. Pero Bella no me necesitaba para que matara a Paul para ella en este momento, pero sin duda podría organizarlo en el futuro. Ella me necesitaba para escucharla, para escucharla y mantenerla tranquila y que nunca volviera a pasar por eso otra vez.

Bajó sus ojos, sus largas pestañas aletearon contra mi pecho.

"Lo siento, he sido tan-"

"Oye", le dije, esperando que sus ojos volvieran a los míos. "No más disculpas, ¿recuerdas?".

Aunque no podía negar mi alivio de que Jacob supiera de nosotros, me sentí como un culo por la manera en la que yo había actuado al respecto. Había actuado por pura envidia, resentimiento y rabia, sin pensar en cómo afectaría a Bella cuando se fuera a Washington en un par de días. Ahora me sentía como una mierda, porque yo acababa de hacer las cosas más difíciles para ella. Yo había tratado de disculparme, pero ella no me había dejado. Ella había dicho que ambos habíamos dicho y hecho cosas por la ira y la frustración, y ahora era el momento de ponerlo detrás de nosotros y hacer frente a lo que estaba delante de nosotros.

Ella sonrió suavemente y asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, tienes razón. Lo recuerdo".

"Bien. Mientras lo recuerdes, y el hecho de que eres la más hermosa, impresionante, y francamente, la más caliente que el infierno de todas las mujeres que he conocido, entonces todo será excelente".

Esta vez vi sus mejillas de color rojo, y no pude resistirme a poner un dedo hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su mejilla.

Se mordió el labio. "Lo intentaré, pero a veces... a pesar de que lo sé", apoyó una mano entre nuestros dos corazones, "es difícil recordarlo", movió su mano entre nuestros corazones y golpeó su sien.

Eso hizo que mi pecho doliera, esa parte de ella todavía podía cuestionar lo que ella significaba para mí, pero al menos ahora lo entendía, y encima estaba dispuesta a admitírmelo, en lugar de mantenerlo todo en su interior. 'Cuéntamelo todo', le había dicho. 'No te guardes nada', y ella prometió intentarlo. Era todo lo que podía pedir. Una noche de amor catastrófico no me hubiera desilusionado, yo sabía que Bella y yo todavía teníamos cosas que resolver.

"Ven aquí", le dije ásperamente, tirando de ella de modo que su cara estuviera justo encima de la mía. Sus ojos color chocolate estaban grabados en mí, su respiración se aceleró. Tomé su cara entre mis manos.

"Voy a estar aquí para recordártelo". Bajé su boca hacia la mía, besándola suavemente una vez, dos veces. "Siempre. De cualquier manera que tú me necesites". Dejé que la verdad de mis palabras se mostrara en mis ojos, mirándola fijamente antes de besarla de nuevo, esta vez más hambriento, separando sus labios con mi lengua y degustando su dulzura y su propia hambre. Después de unos momentos, Bella se alejó con un grito ahogado, sin aliento y con una media sonrisa en su rostro sonrojado.

"Me acordaré de eso", sonrió tímidamente, y antes de que pudiera tirarla hacia abajo de nuevo, quitó la sabana y se envolvió en ella, escalando fuera de mí y de la cama. La pérdida de calor de su cuerpo me golpeó fuerte y me senté con el ceño fruncido.

"Pero ahora mismo, tenemos que irnos", dijo con picardía.

Me costó una enorme cantidad de fuerza sobrehumana no cogerla, tirarla hacia abajo y mantenerla en mi cama para siempre, o para los próximas veinticuatro o cuarenta y ocho horas como mínimo. Pero teníamos una niña que dormía poco y que nos esperaba de regreso en Brooklyn, probablemente sería de extrañar que su mamá hubiera desaparecido por la noche si ella se despertaba y Bella no estuviera. Y ninguno de los dos quería arriesgarse a asustarla de ese modo.

"Sólo voy a saltar en la ducha con rapidez", dijo en voz alta en su camino hacia el cuarto de baño. Gemí en voz alta y me lancé a la cama.

El sonido del agua corriendo en el baño me recordó que, apenas unas horas antes, había estado en la casa de Bella enfadado, confundido y frustrado, y ahora, sin embargo, estaba imaginando su cuerpo desnudo en la ducha. Solté un bufido, rascándome el estómago perezosamente. En realidad era un caliente bastardo.

Pero mucho había cambiado en unas pocas horas. Se había entregado a mí por completo, abriendo su corazón y su alma para mí, y demostrándome que había más formas de estar físicamente con alguien de lo que jamás me había imaginado.

Y ahora estaba empalmado. Y necesitaba una solución.

Otra vez.

En estos momentos.

En un instante estaba en la puerta del baño, abriéndola. Viendo la silueta de Bella a través de la puerta empañada de la ducha, su cuerpo curvilíneo arqueándose cuando levantaba sus brazos para pasar sus manos por su pelo, acabó con cualquier atisbo de moderación que podría haber estado tratando de mantener. ¿Y quién era la que estaba jugando aquí? Ella no había estado tratando realmente de ponérmelo fácil.

Abrí la puerta de la ducha, hipnotizado por la vista, toda húmeda, mojada y sonriente y…mierda... toda ella esperándome.

No fue de extrañar su rostro. "Edward", susurró ella con picardía, enjabonándose por arriba. Nubes blancas del vapor caliente se levantaron y se arremolinaron a su alrededor. Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?"

Tan malditamente caliente. "¿Antes has mencionado algo de una cuarta ronda, no?". Murmuré aproximándome, antes de levantarla en brazos, empujarla contra las baldosas de mármol y de que ella envolviera sus piernas alrededor de mí.

Oooooooooo

Alice estaba entre un par de gruesas mantas en el sofá de Bella. Sonreí al verla mientras Bella me daba su codazo en silencio.

"Alice, estamos en casa", le susurró en voz baja.

Alice se asomó por debajo de las sábanas, abriendo sus ojos. "¿Qué? ¿Eh?", preguntó aturdida. Sus ojos dormidos se movieron hacia Bella, y luego hacia mí, que estaba detrás de ella. "Oh. Está bien", dijo murmurando algunas palabras ininteligibles antes girarse y recolocarse.

Solté un bufido. "Ella duerme como un tronco", le informé a Bella.

Bella se rió entre dientes. "Voy a prepararme para el trabajo". Sus ojos brillaron sugerentes para mí mientras ella se dirigía a su habitación.

Jesús, había creado un monstruo.

"Lo siento amor", me reí, "pero tengo que buscar un poco de proteínas antes de otra ronda. Creo que voy a cocinar un poco de tocino y huevos, tal vez lance un par de filetes por si acaso".

"Eew demasiada información", Alice se quejó desde el sofá. Murmuró algo ininteligible antes de volver a sus ronquidos. Rodé los ojos y me dirigí a la cocina. Yo no estaba bromeando cuando le dije que necesitaba proteínas. Si Bella estaba lista para la quinta ronda, no había manera en el infierno de que me cogiera desprevenido.

Maddie se despertó justo cuando estaba terminando con el desayuno, y Bella la llamó para vestirla. Unos minutos más tarde, con las dos vestidas y listas, nos sentamos para un desayuno rápido. Sonreí a través de la mesa a mis dos chicas, llegando a la mano de Bella y arrugando el pelo de Maddie con mi otra mano. Ella me miró con alegría, y me dijo lo que ella había soñado durante la noche, lo que iba a jugar con Juliana ese día, lo divertido que se lo iba a pasar en el avión la noche siguiente...

Mi corazón se apretó con fuerza en mi pecho. Yo sólo sabía que no había otra manera en el mundo de empezar mi día, despertar con Bella en mis brazos, desayunar y escuchar las historias de Maddie en la mañana. Algún día, y esperaba que fuera algún día cercano, tendría que encontrar una manera de hacer todo permanente.

Miré a Bella después. Ella estaba radiante, sus mejillas sonrosadas y brillantes, sus ojos brillando como joyas oscuras. Me reí, me preguntaba si los míos brillaban como los suyos.

Esa pregunta fue respondida cuando Alice finalmente se despertó mientras yo estaba limpiando la mesa. Se dirigió a la cocina medio atontada y con sus ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba a Bella, y luego a mí, sonrió ampliamente.

"Vaya, parece que vosotros dos lo habéis hecho por fin", subrayó.

Oooooooooo

Después de dejar a Maddie en la casa de Sue y a Alice en su casa, Bella y yo fuimos a la ciudad. Aparqué el coche en el estacionamiento habitual en la calle de la oficina, y caminé un poco para abrir la puerta de Bella. Ahí era donde por lo general nos separábamos por las mañanas y nos reuníamos por las tardes.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia Bella. "Nos vemos arriba en unos minutos", le dije antes de besarla.

Bella puso su mano sobre mi pecho, deteniéndome. Levanté una ceja.

"Edward... no tenemos que decirnos adiós aquí".

Le di una mirada inquisitiva.

"Lo que quiero decir es que... no tenemos que mantenerlo más en secreto".

Su expresión era sincera, pero ahora que la conocía solo con mirarla, podía ver los restos de ansiedad todavía en sus ojos. Suspiré y la tiré a mis brazos.

"Bella, no tienes que seguir tratando de probarme cosas".

"Yo no-"

"Escucha Bella", dije con firmeza, tirándola hacia atrás de modo que pudiera mirarla a los ojos. "No puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijiste ayer", era insano para ella creer que de alguna manera no estaba a la altura. Pero era como se sentía, y yo no iba a pasar eso por alto, "pero entiendo que es algo que te hace sentir incómoda".

"Edward-"

Puse dos dedos sobre sus labios.

"Y hasta que no te sientas completamente a gusto, no tenemos que hacer algo para lo que no estás preparada".

Se mordió los labios en silencio.

"Habla conmigo, Bella", dije con firmeza una vez más.

"Yo... yo no quiero que pienses que es porque tengo alguna duda acerca de nosotros".

La miré durante unos momentos antes de tirar de ella en mis brazos otra vez y besar la parte superior de su cabeza. Suspiré en su pelo.

"Bella, me duele ver que dudas de ti misma tanto como me duele que dudes de nosotros".

Levanté su barbilla con el pulgar y el índice. "Eres hermosa, cariño. Por dentro y por fuera. Y cuando estés lista, el mundo te va a ver tan claramente como eres".

Ella me miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa suave extendiéndose por sus labios. "Te amo Edward".

"Yo también te amo", le confirmé. "Y no te olvides de quién lo dijo primero".

Ella sonrió y golpeó mi brazo.

La mañana pasó rápidamente. Acción de Gracias estaba a dos días de distancia y todos en la oficina estaban ansiosos y deseosos de que pasaran el próximo par de días. Yo parecía ser el único que temía que pasaran las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas o menos. Aunque Bella y yo habíamos trabajado con algunos de nuestros problemas, pensar que ella y Maddie estarían lejos de mí durante cuatro días todavía me inquietaba. Y ahora estaba dudoso entre felicitarme a mí mismo o preocuparme de si ayer puse las cosas peor por contarle a Jake lo nuestro. Estaba seguro de que se molestaría cuando Bella llegara a Forks, y ya me podía imaginar la mierda que estaría diciéndole a ella. Mis manos se apretaron en puños involuntariamente al pensar en ella teniendo que lidiar con su mierda sin mí.

Esa misma tarde, mientras yo estaba escribiendo un correo electrónico, Ángela me llamó.

"Edward, Bella Swan quiere hablar contigo. ¿Le digo que pase?". El tono en la voz de Ángela era un poco burlón. Ella no era una mujer estúpida, pero era leal como el infierno. Me senté en mi silla, un poco asustado. Bella rara vez me buscaba en la oficina.

"Sí, por favor, Ange. Dile que pase".

Enderecé mi corbata y caminé hacia el otro lado de mi escritorio para ir a su encuentro. Entró sonriendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Por una fracción de segundo tuve la esperanza de que lo de anoche fuera sólo el comienzo de veinticuatro horas haciendo todas mis fantasías realidad. Levanté una ceja mientras ella caminaba más cerca.

Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. "Eres incorregible".

"Un hombre puede soñar, ¿no?"

Ella resopló y sacudió la cabeza otra vez. "Yo... quería preguntarte una cosa, no relacionada con el trabajo, pero realmente no podía esperar".

"Las preguntas no relacionadas con el trabajo son las mejores. Adelante".

Se mordió el labio. Yo me apoyé en mi escritorio y esperé, con sus ojos nerviosamente en los míos.

"Bueno... ¿Recuerdas que te dije había hablado con mi padre anoche, cuando te fuiste?".

Asentí con la cabeza con curiosidad. Por lo que yo había supuesto, Bella y su padre habían tenido algún tipo de charla de corazón a corazón que le había hecho ver las cosas un poco más claramente. Todo lo que sabía era que de alguna manera estaba en deuda con el jefe Swan por la sesión más apasionada de mi vida, y yo estaba bastante seguro de que todo lo que le había dicho a ella, no había sido precisamente su intención.

"Bueno, yo le he llamado hace un rato... para darle la información de nuestro vuelo…". Ella se detuvo y se mordió el labio otra vez.

Ahora me estaba poniendo nervioso. Obviamente, el consejo de su padre significó mucho para Bella. ¿Él le dijo anoche algo que tenía que repensar? ¿Repensar en nosotros?

Con el pulso cada vez mayor, extendí un brazo y cogí la mano de Bella, apretándola con fuerza en el interior de la mía.

"Vamos Bella", dije sin alterarme.

"Él me ha preguntado...", ella me miró con cuidado, hasta que finalmente dio un suspiro y lo soltó. "Me ha preguntado cuántas personas debe recoger mañana por la noche".

Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás con sorpresa, tan pronto como comprendí el significado de sus palabras. Ciertamente no esperaba eso.

Bella continuó rápidamente. "Quiero decir, sé que tienes planes con tu propia familia, y que esto es a última hora, y yo no esperaba que cambiaras tus planes. Pero yo sólo quería que supieras que si, ya sabes, si quieres… serás más que bienvenido y- "

Extendí la mano y tomé su otra mano, apretando mi agarré en las dos a la vez. Dejó de divagar de inmediato.

"Bella, ¿si te pregunto un par de cosas prometes contestar con sinceridad?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente, con cautela.

"¿Por qué no me pediste que fuera a Forks contigo antes?"

Ella se encogió de hombros con timidez. "Bueno, porque ellos no sabían de nosotros, Edward, y hubiera sido un poco incómodo que aparecieras allí como si nada".

Asentí con la cabeza, pensativo.

"¿Y por qué me invitas ahora?"

Ella frunció el ceño por la confusión. "Te estoy invitando porque te quiero allí", respondió ella con firmeza, sujetando mis manos con más fuerza.

"¿Por qué?". Probablemente estaba siendo un cara culo, pero yo tenía que saber que ella realmente me quería allí, no que ella estaba diciendo lo que ella pensaba que yo querría oír.

"¿Por qué te quiero allí?", preguntó, perpleja por la pregunta. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al techo durante unos momentos. Luego suspiró y miró hacia mí.

"Bueno, quizás lo he hecho mal. Te invito a venir a Washington conmigo, Edward, porque quiero pasar Acción de Gracias contigo, porque quiero que conozcas a mi padre y… a Jake. Las cosas probablemente serán… difíciles, no te voy a mentir acerca de eso, pero yo quiero que te conozcan, al real, no el que ha sido retratado en los medios de comunicación. Es importante para mí que sepan quién eres en realidad. Por supuesto, tengo entendido que has hecho planes con tu familia, y... entendería por completo si no pudieras venir. Pero mi padre está bien con esto, y yo sólo quería que lo supieras. Y yo-"

Ella estaba divagando otra vez.

"Mañana por la noche es el momento en el que más viaja la gente en todo el año, Bella", le recordé a través de las cejas levantadas. "Los paparazzi estarán en todo el aeropuerto".

"Me he dado cuenta de eso, Edward. Y yo estoy lista. Estaba tratando de decírtelo esta mañana. Sí, esto me pone nerviosa, no voy a negarlo, pero...", respiró profundamente, "es la hora, y mientras estés conmigo..."

Nos miramos el uno al otro durante mucho tiempo.

Apartó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza. "Mira, yo sólo quería que supieras que... a Maddie y a mí nos hubiera encantado que hubieras venido, pero lo entiendo. Ya sé que no manejé con mucha gracia la manera de hablarle a mi familia de ti, y ahora yo-"

Envié a la mierda las normas de la oficina. La apreté contra mí, deleitándome con la sensación de su latido de corazón acelerándose contra el mío. Ella dudó por sólo una fracción de segundo antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura con fuerza. Le besé la parte superior de su cabeza y me acerqué a su oído.

"Tengo una pregunta más", susurré.

"¿Qué?", respiraba con voz temblorosa.

"¿Tenemos que volar en clase turista?"

Ella se apartó lentamente y me miró con la boca en una sonrisa cuando vio mis labios haciendo espasmos. Me reí y me dio un manotazo por mi broma.

"Creo que tengo algo que empaquetar esta noche".

"¿En serio?", preguntó con una amplia sonrisa. La alegría no disimulada en su voz hizo que mi pecho se hinchara.

"En serio. Bella no hay ningún lugar en el que prefiera estar en Acción de Gracias que contigo y con Maddie". Buscó mis ojos, viendo la sinceridad en ellos, su rostro estaba radiante.

"Así que llama a tu padre y dile que habrá un lugar más para poner en la mesa".

Después de que Bella saliera de mi oficina, llamé a mi madre al móvil para decirle que faltaría a la cena de Acción de Gracias de este año. Me hizo sentirme un poco culpable por dar una excusa en el último minuto, ya que mi madre se enorgullecía de sus cenas para la familia en vacaciones, ella siempre tenía una gran cantidad de planificación y preparación. Y con mi padre y conmigo llevándonos mejor últimamente, la cena de este año probablemente hubiera sido más agradable para todos los involucrados.

"Hola mamá", le dije con aires de culpabilidad tan pronto como ella respondió a su teléfono. Me encogí al oír el tono triste de mi voz.

"Edward, cariño", dijo suavemente, "te iba a llamar en un rato. Quería recordarte que tenías que traer algunos pasteles para la cena de Acción de Gracias. Ya sabes, los de esa panadería en Madison y-"

Mi culpa creció de manera exponencial.

"Mamá", la interrumpí. "Te llamaba por la cena de Acción de Gracias". Ella estaba en silencio. "No creo que pueda ir".

Se quedó en silencio otra vez.

"¿Puedo preguntarle por qué no?".

"Voy a irme a Washington con Bella y con Maddie".

Una vez más hubo unos momentos de silencio, y luego en el fondo, estalló una carcajada.

"Uf, bien Alice", mi madre hablaba lejos del teléfono. "Tú ganas. Dime de qué color quieres la bufanda. La recogeré el viernes mientras vaya a hacer mis compras de Navidad".

Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Mamá? ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Lo siento Edward", ella se rió, "tenía que resolver algo con Alice".

"¿Con Alice? ¿Qué tienes que resolver con Alice?"

Esme suspiró. "Ella dijo que te irías a Washington con Bella".

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabía eso Alice? ¡Acabo de hablarlo ahora mismo con Bella!"

"¿Cómo sabe algo Alice, cariño? Ella simplemente lo hace. Ya lo sabes".

Sonreí.

"De todos modos, lo siento mamá. Sé que es última hora, y me hubiera encantado haber estado con vosotros este año, pero-"

"Oh, todavía tendremos la cena de Acción de Gracias, cariño".

Fruncí el ceño de nuevo. "Mamá, voy a estar en Washington. El jueves. El Día de Acción de Gracias. Con Bella y con Maddie".

"Lo sé, Edward. Es por eso que la cena de Acción de Gracias será esta noche".

"¿Qué? ¿Esta noche?"

Esme sonrió ligeramente. "Sí, esta noche". Ella suspiró, como si se divirtiera por mi confusión. Esme se parecía mucho a Alice por esas cosas. O viceversa. "Mira, tu hermana me llamó esta mañana y me dijo que tú y Bella tuvisteis... ¿cómo puedo decir esto con delicadeza?... ¿una noche interesante?".

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo, no?". Murmuré, bajando la cabeza a una mano.

"Edward mi amor, no te avergüences", se rió entre dientes con gracia. "Eso no es nada para que te vuelvas tímido. Soy una madre moderna. Yo entiendo que tú y Bella sois adultos jóvenes y vibrantes, y no me sorprende escuchar que estás sexualmente-"

"¡Muy bien, mamá! ¡Muy bien!". La interrumpí, tirando el teléfono lejos de mí antes de que mi cerebro explotara.

"De todos modos", continuó Esme sin inmutarse, "después de lo de anoche Alice pensó... bueno, que vosotros dos probablemente no querríais estar separados en ningún momento en un futuro próximo, y honestamente estoy de acuerdo con ella. Sólo acepté la apuesta por ese hecho". Habló lejos del teléfono de nuevo. "Te compraré la bufanda Burberry de todos modos, Alice".

"Claro mamá, seguro", oí reírse a Alice en el fondo.

"Así que me vine hasta casa de Alice esta mañana", dijo Esme, volviéndose hacia el teléfono, "tenemos el pavo en el horno y estamos trabajando en el resto ahora. Pero me temo que nos hemos quedado sin tiempo para hacer los postres", suspiró ella. "Entonces, ¿crees que serás capaz de traer los pasteles?".

Bajé la cabeza a mi escritorio y me reí entre dientes. Había muy pocos secretos ni sorpresas en el Clan Cullen.

oooooooooo

Colgué el teléfono y llamé a Bella para contarle los planes para esta noche. Ella se tomó el asunto de Alice y de mi madre mucho más en calma que yo. Rediseñamos nuestros planes para la noche y quedamos en que Bella se iría directamente a Brooklyn a recoger a Maddie y luego iría a casa de Alice mientras yo iba a casa, hacía la maleta y luego me reunía con ellas en el loft de mi hermana.

Unos minutos después de colgar a Bella, Emmett y Jasper me llamaron para decirme que habían recibido llamadas similares de Alice y Esme. Acción de Gracias llegaría un par de días antes para los Cullen.

De vuelta a casa hice la maleta de forma rápida y volví a Brooklyn con Rose y Emmett. Sus labios temblaban por la diversión cada vez que me miraban por el espejo retrovisor. Yo podría figurarme muy bien de qué se trataba, y me sorprendió bastante que tuvieran control para mantener sus comentarios para sí mismos.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la casa de Alice por la noche, mis ojos se salieron de mis órbitas cuando Bella salió a mi encuentro en la puerta. Quiero decir, Bella siempre se veía jodidamente bien para mí, tanto si llevaba las bonitas faldas de oficina y las blusas, como su cómodo chándal en casa, o sus pantalones vaqueros y camisetas de los fines de semana. Ella tenía el tipo de figura que se veía bien, no importaba lo que fuera. Y mierda, era aún mejor cuando estaba sin absolutamente nada.

Pero esa noche ella llevaba un vestido sin tirantes de color azul que abrazaba sus curvas perfectamente y que exponía la cantidad exacta de piel en la parte superior. El vestido caía justo encima de sus rodillas y tenía un corte en el lado por la mitad de su muslo, una vez más exponiendo la pierna lo suficiente sin dar a conocer sus productos. Se veía sexy como el infierno, sin parecer inadecuado para una cena familiar. El tono azul del vestido quedaba a la perfección con su tez cremosa, y sus tacones negros eran más altos que los que ella solía llevar al trabajo y le daban una curvatura sexy. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño suelto, con algunos mechones perdidos cayéndose suavemente por todas partes. Y sus labios. Jesús. Ella llevaba el mismo lápiz labial de color rojo que llevó para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jasper hace unos meses, cuando me di por vencido en mi esfuerzo por mantenerme alejado de ella. Se veía tan desgarradoramente hermosa que me costó unos minutos hablar, y cuando lo hice, exhalé.

"Perfecta", dejé que mis ojos se perdieran con admiración hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su cuerpo. Me encendió mucho, no había ninguna razón para ocultarlo. Y cuando mis ojos vagaron por su cuerpo, mi mente recordó que sólo hacía unas horas su cuerpo había estado enredado con el mío. Ella se ruborizó, cerró el hueco entre nosotros, sus sinuosos brazos se pusieron alrededor de mi cuello y me besó en ángulo recto con sus sensuales labios rojos.

"Mmm. Y sabes tan bien como te ves", le dije a la ligera succionándole el labio inferior. Ella se rió y me miró, tirándose hacia atrás para pasar sus ojos hacia arriba y hacia abajo lentamente por encima de mí. Y joder si eso no era un infierno.

"Te ves muy sabroso, Sr. Cullen", sonrió insinuante, limpiándome la boca con un dedo antes de ajustarme la corbata con cuidado. Me había puesto un traje más informal para la cena de esta noche, y estaba orgulloso de ver que complementaba el vestido de Bella a la perfección. De nuevo encajábamos como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, aunque en este momento íbamos con ropa.

Le sonreí con aires de suficiencia y puse su boca contra la mía, una vez más. Ella se derritió contra mí al instante. Después de unos momentos, se apartó sin aliento.

"Vamos, es mejor que entremos en el comedor. Podemos continuar esto después...", dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Los cielos se abrieron y los coros de los ángeles comenzaron a cantar.

Tomó mi mano y tiró de mí hacia el comedor, donde podía oír las voces de todos los demás riéndose y hablando en voz alta, mientras terminaban de preparar la mesa. Pero me mantuve firme, esperando que Bella se girara y se pusiera frente a mí.

"Maddie te ha guardado un asiento junto a ella, no dejará que nadie se ponga en él. Jasper se burla de ella y le dice que él va a...". Se detuvo de repente cuando se dio cuenta de que no me movía, y se volvió hacia mí con una confundida sonrisa.

"¿Qué?", me preguntó.

"Tengo algo para ti".

Ella inclinó la cabeza inquisitivamente.

"Cierra los ojos".

"Edward-"

"Venga".

Ella entrecerró los ojos inquisitivamente, y luego los cerró.

Puse mi mano en mi bolsillo del pantalón y saqué los pequeños pendientes, quitando la parte de atrás y colocándolos suavemente dentro de los agujeros de las orejas de Bella.

"Edward, ¿qué…?", me preguntó con una sonrisa perpleja.

"Shh, espera un momento", le susurré, tirando del delicado collar de mi otro bolsillo y poniéndoselo con cuidado.

"Date la vuelta", le dije. Se mordió el labio, pero hizo lo que le dije, poniéndose de espaldas a mí. Y así como me había imaginado a mí mismo haciéndolo la primera vez que vi ese collar, lo coloqué alrededor de Bella suavemente, en su cremoso cuello, apretando mis manos en sus caderas y bajando la cabeza para colocar un suave beso justo debajo del cierre una vez que lo había puesto. Y así como yo lo había fantaseado, sentí un escalofrío por la espalda, y ella instintivamente se puso contra mí. Le di unos cuantos besos más a lo largo de su espalda y de sus hombros, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo hasta que llegué a su mano y luego entrelacé los dedos.

"Vamos", murmuré al oído, poniéndola contra un gran espejo en la pared.

Ella abrió la boca, sus ojos chocolate se asombraban cada vez más mientras una de sus manos se movía para tocar un pendiente y luego el otro, y luego poco a poco llegó a su cuello y se tocó el collar de zafiro y diamantes. Me puse detrás de ella, poniendo mis manos en sus caderas de nuevo.

"Edward", dijo, con asombro en los ojos al ver esas piezas de joyería a través del espejo, "Edward, no puedo-"

"Antes de que digas que no lo puedes aceptar, déjame decirte algo".

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Bella he querido darte esto desde el segundo en que lo compré. Sé Bella, que tienes dificultades para aceptar regalos, y puedes devolverlo si quieres, te lo juro, no me sentiré ofendido. Como te dije antes, yo no quiero que hagas algo que no quieres, y eso incluye la aceptación de regalos que te hacen sentir incómoda, pero son tuyos Bella". Suavemente puse su lóbulo de la oreja entre dos dedos antes de bajar a su cuello a los bordes del collar, alrededor de su cremosa clavícula, y sentir cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina en esa zona. "Si los aceptas esta noche, o de aquí a un mes, o un año o una década, son tuyos. Los he traído conmigo por si acaso, y luego lo pensé en el coche y decidí que quizás ahora podría ser el momento adecuado para dártelos. Yo no quiero que pienses que lo de ayer por la noche tiene algo que ver con esto", le aseguré. "Pero cuando te he visto ahora, te ves tan hermosa, tan perfecta y ese vestido azul…", dejé que mis ojos viajaran de nuevo arriba y abajo por su cuerpo a través del espejo. "Dios, no tienes ni idea de cómo de desgarradoramente hermosa estás, ¿verdad?". Ella bajó la mirada tímidamente. Le di la vuelta para que me mirara a la cara.

"La verdad es Bella, que si hemos hablamos o no sobre esto, estoy en una posición donde puedo…mimarte un poco", bueno, un montón, pero tendría que empezar poco a poco, "y no quiero tener que pedirte disculpas por eso, o detenerme por completo, porque sueño con mimaros a ti y a Maddie. Sois mis chicas. Y no es una cuestión de tratar de cambiarte, o que hagas algo que no quieras", murmuré, mirándola a los ojos para que pudiera ver la verdad, "pero estos zafiros fueron hechos para ti, Bella. Mírate a ti misma. Estaban hechos para ti".  
>Me dio la espalda y se fue hacia el espejo para que pudiera mirarse a sí misma. Sus manos revoloteaban de ida y vuelta entre los pendientes y el collar.<p>

"Son preciosos", murmuró ella, su pecho subía y bajaba por su respiración mientras ella se quedaba allí, mirando, pensando.

Finalmente se volvió hacia mí de nuevo, mirándome a través de sus pestañas oscuras. "¿Puedo… pensar en ello?".

Suficientemente buena. Asentí con la cabeza. "Por supuesto", le sonreí. "¿Pero los llevarás esta noche?". Le pregunté esperanzado.

Ella sonrió y asintió lentamente.

"Gracias", dije sinceramente.

"Gracias".

Le sonreí torcidamente y la besé, dejando que mis manos se desviaran hacia esa zona perfectamente redonda que parecía tan condenadamente tentadora en ese vestido, hasta que el sonido de unos zapatitos corriendo las llevó rápidamente de regreso hasta la cintura de Bella. Me aparté de sus labios para ver correr a Maddie hacia nosotros. Ahora ya no me incomodaba que ella me viera abrazado a su madre. Rápidamente llegó a nosotros y se lanzó a mis brazos. Se veía adorable con su vestido de terciopelo de color caramelo y una cinta a juego en el pelo.

"¡Edwood, estás aquí!", exclamó con alegría poniendo sus bracitos con fuerza alrededor de mi cuello. Le besé en la mejilla con fuerza.

"¿No eres una hermosa princesa esta noche?"

Ella se rió alegremente.

"El tío Jaspuh ha dicho que si no vienes ponto te va a quitá el sitio, pero yo le he dicho que vendías ponto y yo… oh mamá, ¡qué bonito collá! ¡Billa y es azul! ¿Puedo tené uno también? Edwood mamá me ha dicho que vas a vení con nosotas a conocé al abuelo y al tío Jake. ¿Es verdá? ¿Es verdá, Edwood?".

Me reí y le besé la parte superior de la cabeza. "Sí, princesa. Es verdad. Voy a ir a ver al abuelo y… al tío Jake con vosotras".

"¡Sii!", gritó, lanzando sus pequeñas manos en el aire. "¡Ahoa puedes vení a pescá con nosotos! Peo mamá se queda en casa, no le gusta la pesca. ¡Así que tú, yo, el abuelo y el tío Jake podemos í!", terminó felizmente. Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, sin el corazón para decirle que en este momento si su tío Jake y yo estuviéramos juntos en un barco de pesca, uno de nosotros terminaría durmiendo con los peces.

Los tres nos dirigimos al comedor, de la mano. Ya era un perfecto Día de Acción de gracias.

Oooooooooo

Si no fuera por la fecha en el calendario, hubiera sido la típica cena familiar de Acción de Gracias. Tenía a mi madre y a Alice, que habían dejado todo a la perfección, desde el pavo, a los otros platos con un toque delicioso con la firma de Esme.

La conversación fluía libremente, el vino y la cerveza fluían libremente y al final de la cena todos fluíamos bastante libremente. Incluso la tez blanca de Carlisle estaba enrojecida al final de la cena. Me sonrió ampliamente desde el otro lado de la mesa, sosteniendo una copa de vino y, probablemente, brindando por el hecho de que este año no me tendría que dar la conversación sobre crecer el Día del Pavo.

Bella se disculpó por no estar en Acción de Gracias y por llevarme lejos dos días, lo que hizo que Alice se echara a reír, tenía la botella de vino bajo el brazo, probablemente eso tenía algo que ver con lo divertido que encontraba todo. Mis padres le aseguraron a Bella que no se tenía que disculpar, de hecho, ella había hecho que la celebración de este año fuera la mejor hasta ahora, lo que yo estuve totalmente de acuerdo, con otro brindis de vino.

Todos empezamos con las tareas de limpieza después de la cena, y una vez que nos instalamos cómodamente en la sala de estar, Emmett se puso de pie delante de la chimenea y dijo que tenía un anuncio que hacer. Bella se dirigió a mi lado con Maddie, Maddie y se acomodó en el regazo. Le besé la parte superior de la cabeza y tomé la mano de Bella, esperando con curiosidad el anuncio.

Rosalie se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al lado de su marido, y antes de que Emmett dijera las palabras, todo hizo clic en mi cabeza. Honestamente, quería patearme a mí mismo por no haberlo pillado más rápido ¿Por qué Rose había sido una bruja aún más grande de lo habitual últimamente?, ¿por qué ella seguía comiendo como si el apocalipsis fuera mañana?, ¿por qué sus pechos de repente parecían un par de melones de verano?, y… ¿por qué sorprendentemente no había bebido un sorbo de vino o de cerveza en toda la noche?

"¡No fastidiéis!". Grité - sonriendo con furia de oreja a oreja - antes de que cualquiera de los dos hubiera dicho nada aún. Mi voz pudo haber sido un poco más fuerte de lo que pensaba, me di cuenta porque Bella se rió y me hizo callar.

"¡Sí!". Emmett confirmó, lanzando su gran brazo alrededor del hombro de su esposa. "¡He embarazado a mi Rosie con la semilla de mis entrañas!".

Definitivamente no eran las palabras más inteligentes que habían salido de su boca.

"¿Embarazado con la semilla de tus entrañas? ¿Estamos haciendo el mayor anuncio que probablemente nunca más haremos y así es como lo dices? ¿Me has embarazado con la semilla de tus entrañas?"

Emmett fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para permanecer callado.

Rose le dio un manotazo en la cabeza y él rápidamente tiró de ella hacia él, besándola apasionadamente.

Y entonces todo el mundo se rio, gritó y les felicitó. Todos nos levantamos para abrazar a Rose y para darle un golpe de felicitación en las costillas a Emmett.

"Edwood, ¿Qué es embaazado?". Maddie me preguntó, desde donde yo la sujetaba mientras esperábamos nuestro turno.

Estuvo a punto de caérseme al suelo.

Preso del pánico, azoté la cabeza hacia Bella en busca de ayuda. Por desgracia, ella y Alice duplicaron su ataque de risa mirando mi cara aterrorizada. El hecho de que ambas hubieran estado compartiendo una botella de vino durante la última hora probablemente tenía algo que ver con la falta de preocupación de Bella por lo que su hija de cuatro años preguntaba.

"Uh", me aclaré la garganta con nerviosismo. "Significa que el tío Emmett y la tía Rose van a tener un bebé". Eso no era tan difícil.

"¿De dónde vienen los bebés?"

Mierda. No.

"Uhm, a ver Maddie, cuando un hombre y una mujer se encuentran y se enamoran-"

"¡Espera, espera!". Bella gritó, enderezándose y corriendo rápido a mi lado. Cogió a Maddie de mis brazos, y por primera vez, tuve que admitir que me sentí aliviado.

"Maddie cariño, los bebés son un regalo del cielo. Vienen de allá arriba", dijo señalando con su dedo índice, "cuando una mamá y un papá están listos para un bebé".

Maddie se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos. "Está bien", dijo simplemente.

Yo respiré hondo y di un suspiro de alivio.

Oooooooooo

Al parecer, fue una noche de anuncios. Poco tiempo después de terminar de felicitar a los futuros padres, Alice y Jasper se pararon frente a la chimenea.

"Muy bien", se rió Alice. "Creo que hemos dado tiempo suficiente a Emmett y Rosalie con su anuncio. ¡Ahora es nuestro turno!".

"Pequeña hermana, no me digas que estás preñada también". Emmett gritó en voz alta, lo que le costó un golpe en el brazo por parte de su esposa.

Miré a Maddie, pero estaba ocupada jugando con sus muñecas y no prestaba atención a los adultos.

"¡No, eso aún no!". Alice se rió de nuevo. "Pero... ¡finalmente tenemos una fecha para la boda! ¡Aseguraos de que despejáis vuestros calendarios para el 18 de junio del año que viene!".

Una vez más, todos gritamos y nos levantamos para más abrazos y puñetazos amistosos.

"Bella y Rose", Alice gritó. "¡Vosotras preparaos para ser mis damas de honor!".

"¡Maldita sea Alice!". Rose se quejó. "¡Habré dado a luz por entonces! ¡Voy a parecer una puta ballena a tu lado y al de Bella!".

"Bueno, las damas de honor no deben eclipsar a la novia", se encogió de hombros sin pedir disculpas. "Además, después de escoger el color y la tela, voy a dejaros escoger el estilo de vuestros vestidos".

"Viva", murmuró Bella desde donde ella estaba sentada de lado en mi regazo. La atraje hacia mí alentadoramente. Y aunque el propósito de esto había sido totalmente destinado a ser solamente reconfortante, el ángulo en el que estaba me daba una gran vista de la piel cremosa justo encima de la línea de su pecho. Por el amor de Dios, ¿podrían acabar ya estas exposiciones de la familia para que yo pudiera llegar a casa de Bella y exponerla ante mí?

"¿Puedo terminar mi anuncio antes de que empieces a exponer a Bella?". Alice me preguntó secamente.

¿Lo había dicho en voz alta?

Bella escondió su cara en mi cuello, un rubor de color rojo apareció en su cara, bajó a sus hombros y sobre el pecho que acababa de admirar. Sí, lo había dicho en voz alta.

"Lo siento amor", me reí, empujando su cara con mi nariz. "He hablado de más," le expliqué. La sonrisa que se propagó lentamente por su cara me hizo saber que me había perdonado.

Alice me lanzó una mirada sucia y continuó.

"Edward, tú y Emmett iréis a conjunto con vuestras respectivas mitades", sonreí ampliamente por la forma en la que Alice se había expresado. "¿Y dónde está mi pequeña bailarina?", preguntó Alice, buscándola por la habitación.

La cabeza de Maddie se levantó. "¡Estoy aquí!".

"¿Estás lista para ser mi niña de las flores?"

"¿Qué hace una niña de las floes?"

"Eso significa que vestirás como una princesa y tirarás pétalos de flores delante de mí cuando me case. ¿Qué tal? ¿Querrás hacer eso por mí?". Alice le preguntó con dulzura.

"¡Sii, tía Ally!".

Todos se rieron. Miré la cara de Bella, donde su cabeza descansaba sobre mi hombro. Sus ojos brillaban con alegría.

oooooooooo

Rosalie se acercó a mí en la puerta mientras Bella y Maddie terminaban de decir adiós al resto de la familia.

Le sonreí, sintiéndome muy feliz por ella. Yo sabía que ella y mi hermano habían estado tratando durante algún tiempo de quedarse embarazados. Los anuncios de esta noche me habían dejado melancólico y pensativo. Yo no podía dejar de imaginarme a mí mismo haciendo el tipo de anuncios que Emmett y Jasper habían hecho esta noche. Me imaginaba allí, no necesariamente anunciando un nuevo bebé en camino – lo que pensaba que sería sin duda glorioso - pero sí anunciando que la niña que estaba en medio de nosotros, era al final oficialmente mía.

Fruncí mis cejas, preguntándome cuales eran exactamente los pasos necesarios para que eso sucediera, cuando Rose me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"¿Día duro?", me preguntó.

"No tienes ni idea", respondí con una sonrisa y un guiño lascivo.

"¡Uf! Dios me libre", gruñó ella.

Me reí. Yo estaba sin duda un poco zumbado.

"¿Cuántos años he tenido que escuchar todas las insinuaciones entre tú y tu marido?"

Ella se rió. "Bien, bien. ¿Estarás de vuelta el lunes?"

Asentí con la cabeza.

"Quería hablar contigo, con Emmett y con Jasper sobre Bella".

Levanté una ceja. "¿Qué pasa con ella?"

Ella sonrió. "¡Calma! No es nada malo Es sólo que...", sonrió e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Venga Rose".

"Después de que el bebé llegue el año que viene, voy a estar fuera por un tiempo. Emmett y yo no hemos decidido nada todavía, pero estamos pensando en cogernos de seis meses a un año".

"Está bien", dije lentamente. Eso tenía sentido. Sin duda podía entender su deseo de estar en casa con su bebé durante el tiempo que fuera posible. Caray, yo ni siquiera podía entender que hubiera dejado de fumar por completo. No era como si Emmett no pudiera permitirse el lujo de mantenerla en casa, la verdad era que ni él ni Alice ni yo realmente teníamos que trabajar si no queríamos. Pero nosotros queríamos y yo sabía que Rose también quería. Estábamos bien así.

"Bueno, CCW necesita a alguien que me cubra durante ese tiempo, alguien que se meta en mis zapatos, por así decirlo".

Mis ojos se fueron de inmediato a Bella. Ella estaba abrazando a mi madre con fuerza, mientras que Maddie se aferraba a su mano. Mi madre estaba diciéndole algo a Bella, y lo que fuera, estaba haciendo que sonriera y se ruborizara de nuevo. Sinceramente, esperaba que no le estuviera dando la charla de 'yo sé que ambos sois adultos jóvenes y vibrantes' que me había dado antes.

"¿Qué piensas tú?". Rose me preguntó.

"Creo que sería genial", dije simplemente.

"Sí. Yo también", Rose estuvo de acuerdo ", pero... ella estaría directamente debajo de ti en ese momento".

"Creo que podré manejar eso", le sonreí torcidamente, y el leve zumbido de mi cerebro tradujo sus palabras en una manera diferente.

"Uf, ¿puedes apartarla fuera de tu mente durante cinco minutos, por favor?". Rose se burló. "En este momento, Bella trabaja para mí. Así que, aunque estoy segura de que habrá algunas lenguas moviéndose cuando salgáis a la luz, sigo siendo técnicamente su jefa. Cuando vaya a reemplazarme, la gente hablará, los empleados de CCW, algunos de los clientes- "

Me reí. "Lo pillo, Rose", le dije colocando mi mano sobre su hombro. "Ya sé lo que estás diciendo. Pero tenemos unos meses para eso. Vamos a resolverlo todo", le aseguré.

Ella me miró con los labios torcidos, pero su entusiasmo se hizo cargo de ella y se echó a reír simplemente. "Sí, tienes razón. Vamos a resolverlo".

Bella, Maddie y Alice llegaron en ese momento.

"¿Estás lista para irnos?". Le pregunté a Bella con ansiedad. Ese vestido de mierda me estaba volviendo loco. Ella asintió con la cabeza y le puse el abrigo a su alrededor rápidamente.

"¡Ding, ding, ding! ¡Damas y caballeros, vamos allá!". Alice se rió entre dientes mientras ayudaba a Maddie con los botones de su chaqueta.

oooooooooo

De vuelta en su casa, Bella le puso a Maddie su pijama y rápidamente la metió en la cama. Mañana sería un día largo.

Ella vino a donde yo la esperaba en la sala de estar, sentándose tranquilamente en el sofá. Me sentía inexplicablemente nervioso. No estaba seguro de cuál sería el protocolo esta noche.

Bella se sentó a mi lado, quitándose sus zapatos de una vez. Los vi volar por el suelo, preguntándome cuándo y si el resto de la ropa le podrían seguir.

"Me lo he pasado muy bien con tu familia esta noche. Ha sido muy dulce por su parte preparar la cena hoy a última hora para que pudiéramos pasar Acción de Gracias con ellos".

"No lo han hecho sólo para mí, ya sabes", le aseguré. "Ellos también querían pasar Acción de Gracias contigo y con Maddie".

Ella sonrió, y luego se mordió el labio. "Espero que no estés muy decepcionado si el Acción de Gracias de mi familia no es tan alegre..."

Me reí. "¿Quieres decir que podría estar un poco incómodo por la tensión entre Jacob y yo?"

Ella hizo una mueca. "Sí... un poco".

Solté un bufido y tiré de ella hacia mí, poniéndola a mi lado. Ella echó sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. Una vez más, me dio una gran vista a su pecho, pero traté de dejar eso de lado por ahora y concentrarme en lo que estábamos hablando.

"No te preocupes. Te prometo que me comportaré muy bien en esa ocasión".

"Hmph", gruñó ella. "No es por tu comportamiento por el que estoy preocupada. Jake siempre ha sido muy exaltado... ya ves que ni siquiera me ha llamado de nuevo desde ayer", dijo en un tono molesto.

No podría decir que lo sentía por eso, por lo que no dije nada en absoluto.

"La cosa es...", dijo. "Tú y él sois bastante similares en muchas formas".

La miré a la cara y levanté una ceja.

"Lo que quiero decir es", trató de explicarse, "que tenéis esa vena de protección, y ambos sentís esa necesidad de atraer por completo la atención de vuestros seres queridos. Creo que… si realmente os conocierais el uno al otro, incluso podríais ser amigos", dijo a la ligera.

"Hmm, tal vez", murmuré, pasando la mano arriba y abajo por su muslo. No quise contradecirla recordándole que esa misma vena de protección confirmaba que no podíamos ser amigos. Eso y el hecho de que él pensaba que yo estaba quitándole algo que creía que era legítimamente suyo. No, yo no veía que Jake y yo pudiéramos ser amigos hasta que aceptara que Bella no era suya.

Ella levantó la cabeza y me miró fijamente.

"Yo sólo quiero que él vea que estoy segura, que tú eres bueno para mí, y entonces tal vez lo entienda, y finalmente..."

Yo le sujeté la barbilla. "El problema es, Bella", le dije suavemente esta vez, a diferencia de cómo había manejado las cosas la noche anterior, "que él quiere ser la persona que cuide de ti en todos los sentidos".

Ella me miró fijamente. "Tal vez conociéndote, al ver lo feliz que Maddie y yo estamos contigo, le hace ver que eso no es posible".

"Eso espero", le respondí con honestidad.

Ella puso su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos minutos, mientras ella acariciaba mi pierna y yo la suya. Yo estaba a punto de sugerir que perdiéramos algo de ropa cuando ella volvió a hablar.

"Supongo que también debo advertirte acerca de Charlie", se rió brevemente.

"Tal vez deberías haberme contado todas estas advertencias antes de comprar mi billete esta tarde", bromeé. Me golpeó el muslo superior en broma, pero lo único que hizo fue recordarme cuán cerca estaba su mano de mi amigo.

"Estaba bromeando", le aseguré. "¿Qué debo saber acerca de Charlie?"

"Bueno... Charlie no dice mucho, pero te dirá lo que quiera que tú sepas", advirtió con ironía. "Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto".

A pesar de mis bromas, me encontré realmente nervioso. ¿Qué pasaría si Charlie me odiara? Bella me había dicho que no era el tipo que hacía caso de toda esa mierda que leía o escuchaba en los medios de comunicación, en parte debido a la mierda que la gente había dicho acerca de Bella después de que Paul la hubiera acusado de follar con Jake. Pero ¿y si él ya tenía esa idea preconcebida de quién era yo? ¿Cómo haría eso mi encuentro con él?

Mierda. Me pasé la mano por el pelo. ¿En qué coño me estaba metiendo?

"Oye, ¿te he puesto nervioso ahora?". Bella preguntó, mirándome y viendo el terror en mis ojos. Ella se rió y llevó sus manos a mi pelo, al instante me calmó.

"Relájate", susurró ella con dulzura. "Charlie va a amarte. Bueno, quizás no amarte, pero siempre y cuando su niña sea feliz..."

"Bueno, entonces será mejor que esté seguro de que hacerlo bien", le susurré, bajando la cabeza a la línea de su pecho en la que me moría por perderme durante toda la noche, y lamer y besar a mi manera.

Bella empezó a respirar pesadamente, con las manos todavía en mi pelo. "No creo que eso es lo que Jefe Swan tiene en mente", se estremeció.

"¿Lo hago?". Le pregunté, moviendo mi mano bajo su falda y dejando que caminara cada vez más alto. Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. "¿Te hago feliz?"

Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo y ella sujetó mi cabeza, mirándome por debajo de sus oscuras pestañas con los ojos llenos de deseo. "Tú me haces muy, muy feliz", respondió ella. Luego, con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa pícara, agregó: "De hecho, me hiciste feliz cinco veces la noche anterior".

"¿Cinco veces?". Le pregunté con una sonrisa satisfecha. "Por mi cuenta eran cuatro". Mi mano llegó al borde de sus bragas y ella cerró los ojos otra vez, exhalando profundamente. Podría morirme feliz mirando ese aspecto de abandono total en su rostro.

"¿Tú... ohh... te acuerdas de esa vez en la ducha?", me preguntó con voz temblorosa.

"Uh-huh", le contesté, tragando fuerte mientras que movía sus bragas hasta sus caderas. Ella se levantó para ayudarme y llevó su boca a la mía, siguiendo mis labios con su lengua. Una mano soltó mi pelo y llegó hasta abajo con determinación antes de pasar a mi cremallera. Le susurré en su boca.

"Bueno... serán dos esta vez", dijo.

Dios, amaba a esta mujer.

Y eso fue suficiente para dejar de hablar de Forks, de Jake y de Charlie.

oooooooooo

El tiempo era inusualmente cálido en la tarde siguiente, brillaba intensamente desde arriba. El cielo estaba claro mientras nuestro taxi tomaba la correcta dirección a la Terminal 3 del Aeropuerto Internacional JFK. Me di la vuelta en el asiento delantero para mirar a Bella, sentada en la parte de atrás con Maddie. Ella me sonrió con confianza, y dio un suspiro de alivio. Estaba preparada para esto, no había ninguna duda o vacilación en su rostro. A medida que nuestro taxista esperaba con impaciencia detrás de una larga línea de idénticos taxis amarillos que dejaban a sus pasajeros, saqué los billetes del bolsillo interior de mi chaquetón oscuro. Tres asientos de primera clase en South West Airlines hasta el aeropuerto internacional de Seattle-Tacoma.

Yo había descubierto ayer por la noche, mientras ella agonizaba por el éxtasis, que Bella era muy receptiva a las sugerencias. El 'sí' voló de izquierda a derecha en ese punto. Si yo hubiera querido, podría haberla convencido de dejarme alquilar un jet privado a Washington. Pero se trataba de un arma secreta que yo usaba con cuidado, sólo para las necesidades más urgentes, y el vuelo de primera clase en comparación con la turista no estaba en esa categoría.

El aeropuerto estaba lleno, tal como sabía que iba a estar. El taxi finalmente llegó a la zona y yo ayudé a Bella y a Maddie antes de coger el equipaje del taxi y pagar al conductor.

"Quédese con el cambio", murmuré distraídamente, dejando el equipaje en la cera mientras mis ojos recorrían las puertas de cristal en el interior, en busca de los paparazzi que se escondían por todo el lugar, a la espera de pillar cualquier cosa remotamente interesante.

Una vez que el equipaje fue recogido, cogí a Maddie y agarré la mano de Bella.

"¿Estás lista?". Le pregunté alzando las cejas. Ella sabía que yo quería decirle algo más aparte del tema del vuelo.

Ella sonrió y sus mejillas se ruborizaron bellamente. Una vez más me maravillé de lo dulce, hermosa y natural que era. Ella no tenía nada que temer.

Bella se puso de puntillas y me dio un beso rápido. "Mientras estés conmigo, estoy lista para cualquier cosa".

La mitad de mi boca se torció de forma automática. Me dirigí a la princesa en mi brazo.

"Maddie princesa, si te lo digo, pon tu cabeza en mi abrigo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Bella y yo lo habíamos discutido la noche anterior, y los dos queríamos proteger a Maddie de lo que sería sin duda una curiosidad extrema por ella tanto como fuera posible. Sería imposible esperar que nunca consiguieran una foto de ella, pero queríamos retrasarlo lo más que pudiéramos.

Maddie se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "Está bien Edwood", ella estuvo de acuerdo fácilmente.

Caminamos a través de las puertas correderas de cristal, la emoción de las vacaciones acercándose era evidente en la rapidez de los pasos de todos, en el auge de sus voces, incluso en la voz robótica diciendo la información de los vuelos a través del altavoz.

Pasamos más allá de los mostradores de billetes, del Starbucks y del McDonalds, para ir a la Puerta 25, cuando el primer flash me llamó la atención, y yo miré para ver a un joven de rodillas, con una correa larga y negra atada a una cámara alrededor de su cuello, sacando fotos con alegría. Cogí la mano de Bella más fuerte y empujé la cabeza de Maddie suavemente en mi abrigo.

Oooooooooo

**Acción de Gracias:  
><strong>  
><em>Página de cotilleos<br>_  
>25 de noviembre de 2010<p>

¡El misterio de la chica de Eddie revelado!

¡Hay una fiesta de Acción de Gracias para todos los fans de Eddie C.! ¡El misterio más caliente de Nueva York está a un paso más cerca de ser resuelto esta mañana! Las especulaciones de esta noche alrededor de la mesa acerca de la nueva amante de Eddie C se pueden concentrar ahora más en su nombre y en su rostro, ya que la nueva y feliz pareja fue vista en el JFK ayer por la tarde a bordo de un vuelo con destino a Washington. La bonita morena era fácil de ver ese momento mientras Eddie la llevaba a través del aeropuerto, sosteniendo su mano con fuerza. ¡Y si usted piensa que vio un pequeño paquete envuelto en su otro brazo, entonces tiene razón! Parece que la nueva chica de Eddie viene con equipaje. ¡Parece que el mujeriego residente en Nueva York se ha cansado de las chicas altas y hermosas, y está tratando de tener una familia inmediata! "Se veía muy ansioso por mantener a la niña cubierta", dijo uno de los viajeros, que los vio esperando su vuelo en la puerta. "Como si se fuera un padre, podría decir". ¿En serio? ¡Bien, todos vamos a estar esperando para ver cómo funciona todo esto!

... ...

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger, nina, mpgm, Lucero Hale, AlinPattz, deandramari, Ingriid, Tnad3a29, janalez, Agustina Griego, Andrewy, **Fran Ktrin Black, Mary de cullen, Andrea, lizzycullenswan, roxcio, Marianixcr,** Molly M94, anamart05, gpattz, pillyna, inyourskins, rakelluvre, paaholiitha´Gg, Lourense, madaswan, andrea22, elena robsten, Andrea D, supattinsondecullen, Johis U, Tutzy Cullen, Alblurs, Yuri, Luz CC, Hikari Strife 10, yasmin-cullen, kmi, ari, mariana, Ely Cullen M, Angie J Menkaure, Kisara Mansen, Black, si me dejo a alguien decídmelo )**


	25. Sobre el río y a través de las maderas

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora: **Full Moon- The Black Ghosts (de la banda sonora de Crepúsculo).

**Capítulo 24 - Sobre el río y a través de las maderas**

**EPOV  
><strong>  
>Habían unos diez grados en Nueva York, el cielo despejado y un sol poniente cuando salimos del JFK. El crepúsculo se reunió con nosotros en el avión, el azul del cielo dio paso a rayas de color rojo, dorado y naranja, todas fusionándose entre sí, como manchas en un lienzo en blanco. Maddie, sentada entre Bella y yo, miraba por la pequeña ventana, encantada con el juego de colores bailando en el cielo, antes de que apareciera la completa oscuridad. Con nada más que ver, cerró la ventana y se volvió hacia la pantalla del televisor personal frente a ella para jugar a videojuegos por un rato, antes de pasar a los dibujos animados. Luego se comió su Salmón Alaska con arroz, jugó con su Crème Brulee y, por último, con su pequeño estómago lleno y su mente cansada, se quedó dormida cómodamente tendida entre nosotros.<p>

Cinco horas después de despegar, el 737 hizo su descenso a Seattle. En algún momento durante el vuelo al oeste, el cielo despejado había dado paso al más oscuro, con nubes grises y una lluvia constante, incluso nos saludó desde los grandes ventanales del aeropuerto mientras nos dirigíamos hacia otro vuelo a un pequeño pueblo al norte de Seattle llamado Port Angeles. Gotas grandes caían sobre las ventanas del avión con insistencia. Una hora más tarde estábamos esperando las maletas mientras daban su vuelta en el carrusel del equipaje.

Yo había estado tranquilo y relajado a lo largo de los dos vuelos, viendo a Maddie disfrutar de la primera clase y luego dormir cómodamente, y hablar con Bella. Pero una vez que tuvimos nuestro equipaje y ella empezó a agitarse violentamente hacia un hombre de pelo oscuro, ligeramente barbudo, de mediana estatura y con un uniforme de policía, mi pulso se aceleró como el de un caballo en las pistas de carreras.

"¡Papá!", gritó, dando unos cuantos pasos rápidos hacia el hombre con una sonrisa y una expresión constante en su rostro. Ella lo alcanzó y le dio un rápido abrazo, que él le regresó con un brazo. Caminé hacia ellos lentamente, Maddie dormía en mis brazos.

"Bienvenida a casa, Bells", dijo sin alterarse, pero detecté una nota obvia de alegría en su voz.

Bella dio un paso hacia atrás y miró a su padre otra vez. "Te ves bien Charlie".

Apartó los ojos de ella, una pizca de colorante rojo se puso en sus mejillas sin afeitar. "Eso dices tú", respondió él en voz baja. Sus ojos viajaron a donde yo estaba detrás de Bella, cogiendo a su nieta.

Bella miró de su padre a mí rápidamente. "Papá, este es Edward", dijo con una voz ligeramente temblorosa. "Edward, este es mi padre, Charlie Swan".

Extendí mi mano libre para dársela. "Encantado de conocerle, señor".

Me tomó la mano y le dio una sacudida firme, mirándome como si estuviera tratando duramente de no ponerme contra el suelo y cachearme. Mi corazón empezó a golpear fuerte en mi pecho. Tenía los ojos de Bella, o más bien, Bella tenía sus ojos, y al igual que la primera vez que ella me miró, me dio la sensación de que los suyos podían ver a través de mí. Iba a ser un fin de semana laaargo.

"Sí, encantado de conocerte también", dijo al fin entre dientes.

Sus ojos se movieron al paquete de dormir en mis brazos, y así, su comportamiento cambió todo. La expresión escrutadora se había ido y sus ojos se encendieron como un árbol de Navidad, transformando su rostro. Detrás de la barba, Charlie era todavía un hombre joven, y ahora podía ver el parecido entre él y su hija.

"¡Ahí está mi nieta!", prácticamente tarareó.

"Está dormida", sonreí en voz baja. "Ha sido un viaje muy largo para ella".

Hizo caso omiso de esa parte de la información y extendió sus brazos para cogerla con cuidado. Dudé por una fracción de segundo antes de soltar mis manos y dejar que se la llevara de mí, su pequeño cuerpo inerte se movió por la sorpresa del cambio entre mí y su abuelo. Él la apartó de él durante dos segundos para mirarla, antes de poner su cabeza sobre sus hombros.

"Hey Maddie Mo", cantó él. "¿Demasiado cansada para saludar a tu abuelo?". Ni siquiera se movió. Se rió entre dientes. "Oh eso está bien. Tenemos todo el fin de semana para ponernos al día".

Parecía que volvía a mirar entre Bella y yo. "¿Tenéis todo vuestro equipaje?"

"Sí, papá", contestó Bella. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

"Bien entonces. Ten cuidado con eso, Edward, y vamos, tenemos otro paseo de una hora por delante", dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia las puertas correderas de cristal.

Bella se volvió hacia mí y se inclinó para recoger una de las bolsas.

"Ni se te ocurra tocarlas a menos que quieras que me dispare", le susurré, recogiendo las bolsas y caminado con ella hacia la puerta.

Ella se rió con ganas. "Oh, vamos, no ha sido tan malo. Y de todos modos, ha dejado su arma en casa", dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Salimos del aeropuerto juntos.

El paseo de una hora por la lluviosa ciudad de Forks fue... lento, por decir lo menos. Bella y su padre se pusieron al día rápido en la primera mitad o menos del paseo en coche, algo de información sobre sus amigos: Sam y Emily acababan de tener su segundo bebé, Leah estaba pensando en ir a la escuela veterinaria, aunque ella no quería dejar su trabajo en el garaje, Seth estaba en su último año de universidad y saliendo con una chica nueva en una ciudad llamada Hoquiam. Las conversaciones eran breves y concretas, y ambos parecían muy a gusto con eso.

"¿Cómo va el trabajo?". Preguntó Bella.

"Con trabajo", respondió. "Borrachos madereros, animales salvajes, excesos de velocidad en la lluvia, lo de siempre".

"¿Vas con cuidado?"

"Siempre, Bells".

Bella asintió con la cabeza. "¿Comes bien?"

"Lo mejor que puedo si no estás tú", le sonrió a ella mirándola de reojo. "Pero ya sabes, Sue Clearwater me trae unas pocas de cosas todos los días".

Bella asintió de nuevo.

"¿El pescado es bueno para ti?"

"Siempre lo es", respondió.

Luego fue su turno.

"¿Cómo vas en el trabajo?"

"Bastante bien. Estoy trabajando en algunas cuentas interesantes".

"¿Cómo está el apartamento? ¿Te han aclarado finalmente la tubería de ese súper edificio?"

"En realidad, Edward la aclaró por mí".

Los ojos de Charlie se fueron a mí desde el espejo retrovisor, y de repente me estaba acordando de los eufemismos de Emmett sobre limpiar las tuberías y sobre mis actividades con Bella el último par de noches. Mi cara ardía tan caliente como un radiador, y esta vez yo estaba seguro de que Charlie podría ver a través de mí. Sí, yo había limpiado la tubería de su hija muy bien.

Pensé haberlo visto sonreír. "¿Eres bueno con las tuberías?", preguntó Charlie.

"Uh, puedo manejarlo bastante bien, supongo".

"Mmm", murmuró, mirando hacia adelante una vez más.

"Edward es muy bueno en muchas cosas", agregó Bella, sonriéndome y apretándome la mano.

Por supuesto, los ojos de Charlie se arrastraron de vuelta a mí al oír eso.

"Sí, supongo que allí los crían muy bien", dijo con sus ojos clavados en mí. "¿Mi nieta me ha dicho que pescas?"

Eché un vistazo a Bella rápidamente, pero ella se encogió de hombros, al parecer, tan sorprendida como yo.

"Sí, señor. Mi familia tiene un yate que nos gusta tomar con bastante regularidad". Y entonces sentí que me tenía que patear a mí mismo por cómo de pomposo había sonado eso.

"Mmm", murmuró Charlie de nuevo. "Bueno, yo no tengo un yate ni nada, pero tengo un pequeño barco que hace el trabajo bastante bien".  
>Oh, mierda, gemí para mí mismo. Buena manera de ganar puntos, Cullen, menospreciando el barco del hombre.<p>

"Oh, yo no quería decir… quiero decir, estoy seguro que su pequeño barco está bien. Es decir, la embarcación ni siquiera es mía, es de mi padre".

Bella apretó mi mano con fuerza otra vez. La miré rápidamente y ella sacudió su cabeza dándome una sonrisa alentadora. Respiré profundamente y cerré la boca.

Charlie cambió de tema.

"¿Vas con cuidado allí, Bells?", le preguntó con seriedad. "¿Cierras la puerta por la noche y todo eso?"

Bella suspiró. "Sí, jefe. Cierro la puerta por la noche".

"No me hables en ese tono. ¿Sabes cuál es la tasa de criminalidad en Brooklyn?".

"Charlie, no es que estuviéramos viviendo en una zona de guerra", respondió secamente Bella. "Y tú y Jake me recordáis bastante a menudo la tasa de criminalidad en Brooklyn. Créeme, no la he olvidado".

"En realidad, señor", la corté, "la tasa de criminalidad en Brooklyn es inferior a la media nacional". Recordé vagamente a Alice diciéndonoslo todo antes de trasladarse a Brooklyn.

Pero al parecer eso no fue lo que Charlie había querido escuchar. Me miró a través del retrovisor. Sí, yo estaba bastante seguro de que eso fue un deslumbramiento.

"En realidad, Edward", dijo en un tono mesurado, "si das una mirada más cercana a las tasas de delitos denunciados, verás que los delitos contra la propiedad de Brooklyn son ligeramente inferiores a la media nacional. Sin embargo, los delitos violentos, son los que me preocupan, son mayores que el promedio nacional".

Santa puta mierda. Yo estaba siendo golpeado aquí y ni siquiera había llegado todavía a Forks.

"Ahora sé que vosotros hacéis publicidad de allí como si fuera un algodón de azúcar", continuó, moviendo los ojos hacia el parabrisas por delante, "pero es lo que es. Y creerme", dijo mirándome a mí otra vez, "yo sé mi realidad".

Si la tierra se hubiera abierto y me hubiera tragado en ese momento, hubiera estado más que agradecido.

Bella le dio a su padre una mirada severa.

"Papá, no te olvides de que yo estoy en la publicidad también, y no hacemos algodón de azúcar con los hechos, al menos no en CCW".

"Señor, yo tenía la intención de asegurarle que Bella y Maddie están a salvo. Yo nunca dejaría que nada les pasase".

"Bueno, por desgracia, nadie puede garantizarlo totalmente, por lo que estoy seguro de que vas a entender si sigo preocupándome".

"Por supuesto. Quiero decir, por supuesto que puedo entender su preocupación. Yo también me preocupo cuando no estoy con ellas". Que mierda soy, ¿por qué no me callaba?

"Hmm", murmuró otra vez.

Bella, sintiendo mi tensión, lentamente puso sus dedos entre los míos y apretó aún más fuerte. Y luego, en un esfuerzo por darme un respiro, volvió la conversación a algunas de las últimas travesuras de Maddie, transformando a Charlie una vez más y dándome la oportunidad de recuperar el aliento.

Volví la cabeza hacia las oscuras ventanas de la patrulla de policía, viendo como nos conducía lentamente por los caminos de los sinuosos y oscuros bosques de la región olímpica. La lluvia cubría las ventanas como una cortina pesada, Bella me había advertido que no esperara a que fuéramos a muchos sitios durante nuestra corta estancia. Ella también había tratado de advertirme sobre Charlie, y al parecer, no había sido broma. Me estaba ahogando en este momento y necesitaba desesperadamente a alguien que me tirara un salvavidas.

Me volví a meter en la conversación de Bella con su padre.

"... tuvimos una buena cena de Acción de Gracias ayer por la noche con Edward y su familia. La celebraron temprano para que pudiéramos estar con ellos", dijo Bella con orgullo. Me volví a sonreírle ampliamente y a ella le brillaron los ojos en mi dirección. Sí, por ella valía la pena esta tortura.

"Bueno, eso fue sin duda algo bueno de su parte", respondió Charlie, sonando realmente impresionado.

"¿Qué hacen tus padres Edward?". Preguntó Charlie, en un tono que implicaba que él lo sabía pero ahora no podía recordarlo.

"Mi madre está en el consejo de varias organizaciones benéficas por causas que son importantes para ella, el cáncer de mama, el bienestar infantil, el hogar de la ciudad".

Charlie parecía auténticamente asombrado.

Gracias Esme Cullen por ser filántropa.

"Y mi padre es cirujano en cardiología".

"Oh, eso está bien", me cortó Charlie. "Carlisle Cullen, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, señor".

"Hm", asintió con la cabeza. "Entonces, ¿cómo es que tú no seguiste los pasos de tu padre?"

"El campo de la medicina no era para mí, señor".

Otro lento guiño.

"Supongo que no es un campo en el que puedas entrar si no hay disciplina y dedicación".

"Charlie", le advirtió Bella con los dientes apretados.

Me apretó la mano esta vez. "Está bien, amor", le susurré con un guiño.

"En realidad, señor, yo fui a la escuela de médica un par de años antes de pasar a la escuela de negocios. Supongo que... no es un gran secreto que no he sido la persona más disciplinada en los últimos años, pero creo que eso es porque yo no sabía lo que quería".

Charlie enarcó una ceja a través del espejo retrovisor. "¿Y lo sabes ahora?"

"Sí, señor. Ahora lo sé".

No hubo movimiento de cabeza ni murmullo entre dientes en esa ocasión. Él simplemente me miró durante dos segundos que se sintieron más como dos vidas, antes de que el hecho de que él estaba conduciendo le obligara a desviar su atención de nuevo a la carretera.

"Edward es dedicado y disciplinado", Bella me defendió. "De hecho, él y su grupo han ganado varios premios de publicidad en los últimos años".

Charlie me dio otra mirada rápida. "Bueno, sí" – murmuró- "supongo que será un trabajo duro", admitió.

Medio siglo o media hora más tarde, dimos la vuelta a la esquina de una zona tranquila a orillas de un puñado de casas pequeñas, y Charlie se detuvo delante de una casa pequeña y blanca, descolorida pero en buenas condiciones.

"Bueno, ya estamos aquí", anunció.

Charlie cogió a Maddie y yo saqué las maletas mientras Bella y su padre entraban en la pequeña casa. Él encendió las luces mientras caminábamos, y luego se detuvo al llegar a una pequeña sala de estar. Yo dejé las maletas en el suelo.

Bella hizo un giro de ciento ochenta grados. La seguí con los ojos hacia una habitación descolorida pero limpia, con un pequeño televisor de pantalla plana a lo largo del manto de la chimenea, unas cuantas fotos a cada lado de ella, y un sillón y un sofá en el medio. Un conjunto de sábanas dobladas y una almohada estaban perfectamente puestas en el sofá.

"¿Has limpiado?". Bella le preguntó con las cejas arqueadas.

Charlie parecía que iba a sonrojarse bajo la barba. "Sue puede que me haya ayudado un poco".

"Fui al mercado y recogí todo lo que me dijiste que necesitabas y algunas fresas para Maddie también. Yo sé que a ella le gustan".

Se aclaró la garganta. "Tu habitación está lista arriba. He puesto sábanas limpias y toallas en el baño". Sus ojos se movieron hacia el sofá y volvieron hacia mí antes de volver rápidamente a Bella. "Yo... eh... supuse que Maddie estaría durmiendo contigo, y es una pequeña… habitación", se frotó la nuca con una mano, "por lo que he bajado algunas sabanas y cosas para Edward..."

"Esta bien, señor, gracias", dije rápidamente, sintiéndome tan torpe como lo parecía. Miré a Bella y su rostro era de color rosa brillante.

"Bueno, es bastante tarde y probablemente será un largo día mañana, así que ahora voy a decir buenas noches... Bells, ¿quieres que lleve a Maddie a tu habitación por ti?", le preguntó.

Ella le sonrió. "Sí, papá, gracias. Y gracias por recogernos. Subiré enseguida".

Charlie miró entre su hija y yo, y asintió con la cabeza.

"Está bien, os veré mañana". Y con eso se volvió y subió por la estrecha escalera que conducía a las habitaciones de arriba.

En cuanto escuchamos un crujido en la parte superior de la casa, solté un bufido, tirándome en el sofá que sería mi cama para las noches siguientes. Bella vino a sentarse a mi lado.

"Bueno, esto no es tan malo", dijo con ironía, mirando al frente.

Me volví hacia ella. "¿Estábamos en el mismo coche en el mismo camino?"

Ella me dio una risa gutural, recogiendo mi mano con la suya y descansando ambas entre nosotros. "Podría haber sido peor".

Yo arqueé una ceja. "¿Quieres decir que él podría haber sacado su revólver, haberme disparó directamente al corazón, y haberme enterrado en el bosque?"

Ella se rió. "¡Ya te lo he dicho antes, él no tenía su revólver con él!"

"¿Se supone que ese es mi consuelo aquí? Tu padre me odia".

"No", exclamó en voz baja, poniéndose en mi línea de visión. La miré dubitativo.

"De todos modos, no te preocupes. En el momento en que nos vayamos el domingo, serás su limpiador de tuberías favorito, su persona con un yate favorita, un manipulador de hechos y el superhéroe universitario de este lado del Pacífico".

Le sonreí. "Ja. Qué graciosa".

Ella se rió y me dio un beso rápido antes de regresar y morderse los labios.

"¿Qué?"

Ella me estudió. "¿Cómo han sido... las otras veces que has conocido… a los padres de tus novias?"

Sostuve su mirada y me encogí de hombros, moviendo la cabeza. "Nunca he conocido a los padres de nadie", le dije con sinceridad.

Ella se mostró sorprendida. "¿Ni siquiera... a los de Tanya, en el par de años que estuvisteis juntos?"

Negué con la cabeza lentamente, levantando un hombro hacia arriba y hacia abajo. "Conocí a su padre una vez en una fiesta a la que me llevó. Durante la mitad de la noche presumió demasiado del precio inflado de las acciones de sus hoteles, y luego trató de comerme el cerebro con los consejos gratis de marketing. Su madre... no, nunca conocí a su madre".

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué estamos hablando de Tanya?"

Ella se encogió de hombros y luego inclinó su cuerpo hacia mí, descansando el codo en el respaldo del sofá y utilizando su mano para apoyar la cabeza. Su cabello oscuro estaba suelto en cascada en la parte delantera de su hombro. Me volví e imité su postura.

"Sólo estoy pensando..." -resopló- "que realmente te hayas arrepentido de subir a ese avión con nosotras esta noche... sólo para venir a esta pequeña ciudad lluviosa y ser insultado por el espejo retrovisor de un coche de policía. Sólo es que no puedo evitar pensar lo fácil... que debería haber sido".

La miré durante un largo tiempo antes de suspirar y poner nuestras manos en alto, besando el dorso de la suya. "He tenido una vida de mierda y vacía. ¿Fácil? Tal vez. ¿Mejor que esta? Nunca".

Miré de nuevo hacia ella y me sonrió, sus ojos color chocolate me miraban pensativos.

"Y en cuanto a arrepentirme de venir aquí", sonreí con satisfacción. "¿Sabes lo que probablemente estaría haciendo ahora si no hubiera venido?"

"¿Qué?"

"Probablemente estaría en casa mirando el techo, preguntándome lo que tú y Maddie estaríais haciendo, y haciendo tratos con Dios acerca de lo que yo estaría dispuesto a hacer solo para estar con vosotras dos. Y confía en mí, un padre, posiblemente de gatillo fácil, no estaría más allá de los límites de mi lista".

Ella se echó a reír. "Edward, mi padre es un buen tipo. Supongo que él sólo-"

"Bella, no tienes que dar excusas por tu padre. ¿Realmente no puedo culparle, verdad?"

"Él no debería haber-"

"Sí, él debería. Mira, querías que viniera contigo para que pudiera conocerme, conocer al verdadero yo. Bueno, yo no sé si le gustará mi verdadero yo, Bella, pero estoy dispuesto a mostrárselo. Quiero conocerlo, porque parece que estamos de acuerdo en al menos una cosa. Tú y Maddie sois las más... preciosas de esta Tierra. Espero que eso sea suficiente para que pueda por lo menos respetarme cuando este fin de semana se haya terminado. Si no es así", me apreté los labios, "por lo menos sabré que lo he intentado".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pensativa.

Ahora era mi turno de preguntar. Me quité la mano desde donde estaba acunada en mi cabeza y la moví hasta el pelo largo de Bella para acariciarlo.

"¿Cómo le fue… con Paul?". Me quedé mirando la forma en la que mis dedos se perdían en su pelo mientras hablaba. "Quiero decir, sé que ahora le odia, pero él fue-"

Ella se rió sin humor. "Nunca le gustó Paul. Lo toleró por un tiempo, por mí, pero...", sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, "nunca hubo amor entre ambos".

Asentí con la cabeza y me pregunté si yo parecía ser otra versión de Paul para Charlie Swan. Desde que podía recordar, me importaba una mierda lo que el padre de mi novia pensara de mí, y ahora estaba sorprendido de querer que él hiciera algo más que sólo tolérame por el bien de su hija.

Bella y yo asentamos la cabeza contra el sofá.

Había sido un día largo, entre el viaje y luego la pareja de fotógrafos que nos había visto. Pero Bella honestamente parecía haber tomado la parte de los fotógrafos bien. Quiero decir, era evidente que había estado nerviosa, pero yo me aferré a ella, y luego, cuando finalmente nos embarcamos en el vuelo, la miré a los ojos, buscando el recelo que utilizaba para protegerse ella misma. Pero yo no lo encontré.

"¿Te ha gustado la primera clase?". Le pregunté, cambiando a un tema de conversación más ligero.

Ella frunció los labios y rodó los ojos. "Ha estado bien, supongo".

Levanté las cejas. "Pensaba que era un vuelo bastante bueno. Fluido y silencioso, y los asistentes eran atentos".

Ella soltó un bufido y me dio una mirada de reojo. "Sí, para ti. Suerte que la azafata ha terminado cuando ha acabado el vuelo. Me estaba preparando para ir a la cubierta de la operadora".

Me reí de buena gana. "Bella, ella tenía unos sesenta años".

Bella sonrió. "No ella".

Fruncí el ceño. La otra azafata asignada en la primera clase había sido-

"¿El tipo?". Le pregunté, levantando mí cara hacia la suya directamente.

Ella arqueó una ceja, y comenzó a imitarlo. "Oh, señor Cullen, ¿puedo ofrecerle otra manta? ¿Me necesita para ahuecar la almohada? ¿Sr. Cullen, le ha gustado el vino, le sirvo otra copa? ¿Sr. Cullen, puedo pelar camarones para usted?"

Me atraganté con una sonrisa. "¡No era más que atento, es su trabajo! Y él nunca se ha ofrecido a pelar camarones para mí. Yo probablemente no le hubiera permitido eso".

"Hmph, atento con mi culo", se burló ella, dejando caer mi mano y cruzando los brazos frente a ella. "¿Es por eso que te ofreció un masaje en la espalda?"

"Espera, espera", dije poniendo mis palmas hacia arriba. "Lo que dijo fue-", le aclaré con mi dedo índice para arriba, "que si había alguien que necesitara un masaje en la espalda. No me ofreció uno personalmente".

Ella me dio una mirada de 'tienes que estar bromeando'. "Sí, es por eso que estaba mirándote cuando lo estaba ofreciendo".

"Bueno, sinceramente no hace falta decirte que no necesitas preocuparte por nada de eso. De lo contrario, estoy haciendo algo muy mal aquí".

Eso la hizo reír. "Maldita sea Edward, si algunas personas pudieran desnudarte con sus ojos, estarías caminando desnudo todo el tiempo".

Descrucé sus brazos y levanté su mano otra vez. "Bueno, vamos a estar agradecidos de que no puedan hacer esa mierda con sus ojos, de lo contrario tendría bastante frío".

Ella rodó los ojos. "De todos modos, si ese es el tipo de atención extra de la que estabas hablando en primera clase, tengo que decirte que no he estado muy impresionada".

Me reí en voz alta. "Está bien, entonces, si no has disfrutado de eso, siempre podemos alquilar un-"

"Ni se te ocurra decir un avión privado de regreso a casa". Maldita sea, ahora esta mujer me estaba leyendo la mente. "Con eso tienes que ir despacio conmigo. ¡No puedo ir de clase turista a aviones privados en una noche!".

Le di una sonrisa torcida, bajando mi cabeza a su cuello y pasando mis labios hacia arriba y hacia abajo, lamiendo el punto justo detrás de su oreja y luego succionándole ésta suavemente. Ella jadeó y sentí sus hombros temblar, como si fueran masilla en mis manos. Sonreí en su cuello.

"Apuesto a que podría convencerte si realmente quisiera", murmuré. "Tengo una arma secreta que tú conoces".

"Sí... lo sé todo sobre tu arma secreta", susurró con voz temblorosa. "No estás jugando limpio".

Volvió el rostro para que su boca se encontrara con la mía y entonces abrió sus labios y su lengua comenzó a bailar frenéticamente con la mía. Y así se me olvidó que habíamos estado viajando todo el día, y que su padre estaba en el piso de arriba. Yo estaba animado y ahora quería más. Chupaba su lengua en mi boca con avidez, haciéndola gemir, ese sonido me puso duro de inmediato y entonces la recogí de donde ella estaba en el sofá y la tiré sobre mí. Se sentó a horcajadas con una pierna sobre cada lado mío y sus manos desaparecieron en mi pelo, haciéndome gemir. Mis manos frotaron su culo perfectamente redondo y todo su alrededor hacia arriba y hacia antes de descansar directamente contra él y empujarlo hacia abajo contra mí.

"Uhhh Edward", susurró ella con sus labios en mi oído. La lujuria en su voz aumentó aún más mi necesidad, por lo que la empujé más profundamente en mí, moviendo mis caderas contra ella y obteniendo más gemidos y quejidos de su hermosa boca. Ella movió su boca a mi cuello, chupándolo y lamiéndolo con fuerza mientras cogía un puñado de mi pelo en cada mano.

"Jesús Bella". Nos movimos entre nosotros rítmicamente, besándonos y lamiéndonos, con los muelles del viejo sofá debajo de nosotros sonando junto a nosotros en cada movimiento.

Fuertes pasos directamente encima de nosotros hicieron que Bella se fuera de mi regazo en una fracción de segundo. Ellos iban y venían con determinación, a propósito. Rápidamente puse la almohada sobre mi muy notable erección.

Respirando con dificultad, miré a Bella. Su cara estaba enrojecida, sus labios estaban hinchados y su pecho subía y bajaba en gran medida con su respiración.

"Creo que sería una buena idea si mantengo mi arma secreta enfundada este fin de semana, en caso de que tu padre decida usar la suya en mí".

Bella frunció el ceño. "Por favor, dime que no has comparado el arma de mi padre con la tuya. ¡Uf!". Ella se estremeció. Su reacción evocó imágenes extrañas y desagradables en mi cabeza. Me estremecí también.

"Está bien, entre las pistola no muy sutil de Charlie y tu juego de palabras extrañas, el estado de ánimo definitivamente ha muerto". Ella se levantó del sofá rápidamente. "Ahora voy a verter un poco de Clorox en mi mente antes de irme a la cama".

Me tiré en mi nueva cama. "Sí, guarda la mitad de la botella para mí", yo estuve de acuerdo con otro estremecimiento. Ella se rió y se inclinó para darme un casto beso en los labios antes de girarse y marcharse por las escaleras.

"Que duermas bien, Edward", dijo en voz baja.

"Sí, no tan bien probablemente", murmuré para mí mismo.

oooooooooo

A pesar de haberme ido a la cama temiendo por mi vida y con otro caso de bolas azules, no me moví en toda la noche, hasta que un par de pequeñas manos calientes dieron un golpe a mis párpados cerrados.

"¡Buenos días, Edwood!", una dulce voz musical me saludó. "¡Feliz Acción de Gacias! Mi abuelo nos está haciendo el desayuno. ¡Vamos! ¡Levántate!".

Me senté lentamente, vagamente consciente de mi entorno.

Maddie sonrió ampliamente, sentándose junto a mí con su pijama, con sus piernas debajo de ella.

"Buenos días, princesa", finalmente murmuré con voz ronca. "¿Dónde está mamá?"

"Ella todavía está dumiendo. El abuelo dice no la despiete poque está cansada".

Asentí con la cabeza.

"¡Vamos!". Maddie repitió, saltando de la cama y tirando de mi mano. "¡El abuelo nos está haciendo el desayuno!".

Dejé que me tirara hacia arriba y la seguí hacia la cocina, donde podía escuchar pisadas y el ruido de cubiertos y platos golpeando todo. Entré en la luminosa cocina, mis ojos se entrecerraron por la luminosidad de los armarios de color amarillo, un millar de veces más brillantes que la vista desde la ventana, donde una profunda oscuridad parecía estar dando paso a una oscuridad no muy profunda y, no demasiado sorprendentemente, la lluvia.

El abuelo de Maddie estaba junto al fregadero, jugando con una máquina de café y poniendo mantequilla en una pila de tostadas. Estaba vestido con una camisa de franela y pantalones impermeables de pesca.

Se dio la vuelta cuando nos escuchó. "Edward, buenos días. Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias", dijo en voz baja.

"Buenos días, señor", le contesté. "Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias". Me quedé con torpeza en el umbral mientras que Maddie iba a sentarse a la mesa.

"El café está listo", dijo sacando una taza del armario delante de él y vertiendo líquido negro en ella. Se volvió con su mano hacia mí.

"Gracias", dije, caminando y llegando a él.

Él asintió con la cabeza. "La leche y el azúcar están sobre la mesa".

Me acerqué a la mesa mientras él se daba la vuelta, cogía el plato con la pila de tostadas y luego lo colocaba en el centro de la mesa

"Aquí tienes, Maddie Mo", dijo Charlie alegremente.

Vi la cara de Maddie mientras yo vertía el azúcar y la leche en mi taza. Ella miraba la pila de tostadas expectante, como si estuviera esperando que por arte de magia se transformaran en otra cosa.

De repente, levantó la vista hacia mí con una expresión de optimismo en su carita. "Edwood, ¿puedo tené queps de fesa pa desayuná?"

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. "Maddie, yo-"

"Maddie Mo, ¿qué pasa con las tostadas?". Charlie le preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Quieo queps de fesa. Edwood siempe me hace queps de fesa cuando dueme en casa".

Y el día comenzaba.

Charlie frunció los labios y me miró. "¿Los haces?", preguntó en voz baja.

"Bueno, no siempre. Quiero decir, no estoy siempre… y cuando lo hago, por lo general…" - ¡Maldita sea, por lo general no significa siempre!- "quiero decir-"

Charlie puso una mano, como si él no quisiera oír más. Él negó con la cabeza. "No tengo fresas, pero creo que tengo algo de mezcla instantánea de crepes en alguna parte". Hizo un gesto con el brazo hacia los armarios, con aire resignado. "Venga, ven y hazlos tú mismo".

Volví a mirar a Maddie. "¿Po favó, Edwood?", declaró con sus grandes ojos inocentes de color marrón y su pequeña boca.

Me las arreglé para sonreír. "Claro princesa".

Ella se rió alegremente, y de alguna manera, ese sonido me tranquilizó.

Encontré la caja, todavía cerrada, de mezcla para crepes, riéndome entre dientes internamente mientras pensaba en el ataque que tendría Esme si supiera que estaba usando una mezcla instantánea en este momento. De cualquier manera, Maddie rebuscó en sus crepes con alegría una vez que estuvieron listos, a pesar de que las fresas habían sido reemplazadas por arándanos.

"¡Edwood, has hecho el más delicioso desayuno!", exclamó con entusiasmo mientras ella se metía en la boca otro bocado. Yo acaricié su cabello y le sonreí, obligándome a comerme un segundo trozo de pan tostado de la pila que Charlie había preparado con tanto cuidado. Sentí sus ojos en mí desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"¡Abuelo, Edwood es mi mejó amigo!". Maddie le dijo a su abuelo con la boca llena de crepes.

"¿Lo es?". Preguntó Charlie.

"Él pinta conmigo, me lee cuentos a la hoa de domí, y canta pa mí. Y también es amigo de mamá", dijo ella, sonriendo hacia mí.

Le devolví la sonrisa débilmente.

"Mmm hm", murmuró Charlie.

"Él está con mamá y la hace soneí. Abuelo, ¿dónde está el dibujo de floes que tenías en esa pared?", preguntó, señalando con su dedo meñique. Dejé escapar un tranquilo suspiro de alivio de que su atención se hubiera desviado.

"Se cayó y se rompió, Maddie", dijo Charlie con sus ojos aún en mí.

"Oh. Edwood, ¿cuando mamá se despiete podemos í a la playa? Quiero enseñáte todas las bonitas conchas mainas. Y me puedes ayudá a elegí algunas bonitas piedas cuando vayamos al paque".

Pasé la mano por su pelo largo. "Maddie, princesa, yo creo que hace demasiado frío para ir a la playa. Y está lloviendo..."

Ella se rió. "Tonto, Edwood. Siempe llueve en Fowks".

"Bueno, tal vez cuando mamá se despierte-"

"Maddie, Edward y yo nos vamos de pesca esta mañana, y luego Sue, sus hijos, Billy y el tío Jake vendrán a cenar. Así que tal vez mañana..."

Le di a Charlie una mirada desconcertada. "¿De pesca, señor?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Abuelo yo quieo í a pescá también! ¿Po favó abuelo?"

El rostro de Charlie se suavizó como un malvavisco por la súplica de su nieta, pero respiró hondo antes de contestar.

"Maddie, te prometo que te llevaré de pesca antes de que regreses a Nueva York, pero este es un viaje de pesca de mayores, sólo para Edward y para mí. ¿De acuerdo?"

Maddie miró hacia abajo, con el ceño fruncido por la decepción en su rostro. "Muy bien, abuelo".

"Ahora vas a ir arriba y quedarte con mamá hasta que se despierte, y estaremos de vuelta en poco tiempo".

"Está bien", ella estuvo de acuerdo de nuevo. Se levantó de la mesa y dio unos pasos antes de darse vuelta la vuelta y correr hacia mí.

"Edwood, no te vas de casa, ¿vedad? Vas a volvé".

"Por supuesto que voy a volver, princesa. Nos vemos en un rato, como ha dicho tu abuelo".

Ella sonrió ampliamente, con sus ojos de un chocolate espumoso. Luego se acercó y puso sus brazos a mí alrededor. "¡Te quieo, Edwood!".

Sí. Todo esto valía la pena.

Tomé su pequeña cara entre mis manos y besé la parte superior de su cabello. "Yo también te quiero, princesa", murmuré.

Entonces ella se apartó y salió fuera de la cocina.

"¡Adiós Abuelo! ¡Nos vemos después!", ella gritó, y entonces oí sus pasos pequeños corriendo por las escaleras. Me volví hacia Charlie. Él me estaba mirando pensativo.

Después de un torpe segundo, dijo: "Bueno, será mejor que vayas a lavarte y a cambiarte para que podamos seguir adelante y volver temprano. Puedes utilizar el baño del pasillo".

"¿Debemos dejar que Bella sepa-"

"Ya he escrito una nota para ella. No tardaremos mucho tiempo".

Asentí con la cabeza y fui a cambiarme, con la esperanza de que pudiera mantener mi promesa a Maddie y regresar después de nuestro 'viaje de pesca'.

oooooooooo

Charlie y yo nos sentamos en silencio en los extremos opuestos de su pequeño barco de pesca. Habíamos estado sentados con nuestras cañas en el agua, a la espera de que los peces mordieran. Durante la mayor parte de una hora, ninguno de nosotros rompió el opresivo silencio.

La lluvia caía con insistencia - aunque no tan fuertemente como lo había hecho antes o la noche anterior - desde el cielo oscuro. A lo lejos, las altas montañas eran alcanzadas por la densa niebla, como Bella me había descrito una vez. Si no fuera por la lluvia fría y pegajosa y por el silencio angustioso que me rodeaba, en realidad estaría disfrutando de la vista.

Charlie finalmente rompió el silencio, pillándome por sorpresa. "Así que Edward, probablemente te estarás preguntando por qué estamos aquí esta mañana de Acción de Gracias en lugar de estar en casa con... nuestros seres queridos". Mantuvo la mirada fija en su caña mientras hablaba.

"Sí, señor. Supongo que me lo estoy preguntando", le respondí con honestidad.

Se quedó en silencio otra vez por un tiempo, y pensé que, después de todo, tal vez había cambiado de opinión acerca de hablar.

"Mi hija estaba muy molesta cuando la llamé la otra noche".

Mierda.

"Lo sé, señor", le dije con sinceridad una vez más. "Tuvimos una desacuerdo... pero le prometo que-"

"¿Me prometes, qué?", bufó. "¿Qué no van a haber más desacuerdos? Hijo, siempre habrá desacuerdos en una relación. Lo que importa es cómo manejarlos. Yo no te he traído aquí para que me prometas que siempre estarás de acuerdo con mi hija".

Se quedó callado otra vez.

"¿Bella te ha hablado de Paul?"

"Sí, señor".

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero mantuvo sus ojos en el agua. Luego dio una respiración profunda.

"Tú eres un hombre joven, Edward", comenzó. "Tal vez algún día serás… padre". Suspiró. "Cuando Bella comenzó a salir con Paul, yo esperaba que fuera sólo una fase. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero Bella es diferente de otras mujeres".

"Por supuesto que me he dado cuenta, señor", le interrumpí.

Se volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa, y luego volvió a su caña.

"De todos modos, lo que yo estaba tratando de decirte es que ella siempre fue más…madura que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad. Yo no podía ver como tomaba a Paul tan seriamente, y no quería interferir porque me imaginaba que ella sería lo suficientemente mayor como para arreglarlo por su cuenta. Supongo que no pude ver que aun así, todavía era una chica adolescente. Pero después de un mes, se convirtieron en dos, y dos se convirtieron en seis, y cuando me di cuenta de que debería haber hecho algo, ya era demasiado tarde. Ella se había enamorado y si yo hubiera tratado de interferir entonces, ella se hubiera alejado de mí, y no de él. Yo no quería perder a mi hija, Edward".

Sonaba como una disculpa. Pero yo no respondí. No sonaba como él quería que sonara. Se quedó en silencio otra vez, ya fuera perdido en sus pensamientos o dándome tiempo para tratar de averiguar lo que estaba tratando de decirme.

"Yo no voy a contarte nada sobre ese miserable perdido. Bella te dirá todo lo que ella quiera que sepas, eso no es asunto mío. Estoy aquí para decirte una cosa".

Ahora él se volvió hacia mí y yo me volví hacia él. Sus ojos marrones -igual a los de su hija y su nieta – se pusieron en los míos.

"No voy a cometer el mismo error, Edward. El otro día le dije a mi hija que yo confiaba en su juicio, y lo hago, de corazón. Todos cometemos errores, todos ignoramos nuestro mejor juicio en algún momento de nuestras vidas, pero eso no significa que debamos dejar de confiar en nosotros mismos o en otros. No hice caso de mi buen juicio cuando no traté de alejarla de Paul desde el principio".

"Señor, yo nunca le haría daño a Bella de esa manera. Yo sé que probablemente está preocupado, por lo que ha visto en los medios de comunicación-"

"Sí, lo estoy", asintió con la cabeza. "Pero como he dicho, confío en el juicio de mi hija. Si ella piensa que tú has cambiado, bueno, entonces... iré adelante con ello". Sus ojos se estrecharon. "Pero voy a estar vigilándote, hijo. Puede que estés a kilómetros de distancia, pero... esta vez... si veo algo o escucho algo con lo que Bella no está contenta... si esa mirada con la que ella llegó a casa ayer o si la cara de mi nieta esta mañana se desvanece, entonces te diré algo, y tú me escucharás. ¿Nos entendemos?"

Tragué saliva espesa, pero le miré a los ojos directamente. "Sí, señor. Pero Charlie, eso no va a pasar. Quiero a Bella y a Maddie", le dije con una voz clara y firme, "y ellas me quieren".

No había ningún motivo para ser ambiguos, o darle vueltas al asunto con él. Bella había dicho que Charlie era un hombre de pocas palabras, y como tal, me di cuenta de que él apreciaba la franqueza más que nada. Tenía la esperanza de que algún día fuera más que tolerado por este hombre, pero tampoco iba a pedir disculpas por estar enamorado de su hija.

Charlie me miró a los ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad, y yo le dejé. Lo que fuera que estuviera buscando, o lo que necesitaba encontrar, podría estar allí o no. Después de unos minutos, su expresión cambió, y las líneas duras alrededor de sus ojos parecieron suavizarse minúsculamente. Una vez más, Charlie se parecía a un hombre joven.

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Bien entonces", dijo simplemente, manteniendo sus ojos en mí.

Nos miramos el uno al otro durante mucho tiempo. "Ahora tira de tu caña", dijo bruscamente, "has cogido algo".

Parpadeé. "Oh. Está bien". Me volví hacia mi caña, y me tambaleé de forma rápida.

"Y Edward".

"¿Sí, señor?"

"Deja de llamarme señor. Me estás haciendo sentir como un viejo".

Reprimí una sonrisa. "Sí, señor. Quiero decir, sí jefe".

"Eso está mejor".

Le eché un vistazo mientras me tambaleaba con mi caña, y podría haber habido espesa niebla que jugara con mi visión, pero podría haber jurado que vi uno de los bordes de su boca contraerse en el borde de su barba.

Charlie no dijo nada más durante el resto de nuestro 'viaje de pesca', pero de repente, el silencio no fue tan incómodo.

... ...

**Bueno, me parece que vais a tener que esperar al siguiente capítulo para "asistir" a la cena con Jake y Edward, primero era necesaria una charla suegro/yerno ;)**

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger, nina, mpgm, Lucero Hale, AlinPattz, deandramari, Ingriid, Tnad3a29, janalez, Agustina Griego, Andrewy, **Fran Ktrin Black, Mary de cullen, Andrea, lizzycullenswan, roxcio, Marianixcr,** Molly M94, anamart05, gpattz, pillyna, inyourskins, rakelluvre, paaholiitha´Gg, Lourense, madaswan, andrea22, elena robsten, Andrea D, supattinsondecullen, Johis U, Tutzy Cullen, Alblurs, Yuri, Luz CC, Hikari Strife 10, yasmin-cullen, kmi, ari, mariana, Ely Cullen M, Angie J Menkaure, Kisara Mansen, Black, fantwilight1, nitzuki, Cindel23, si me dejo a alguien decídmelo ;)**


	26. De nuevo en tu hogar

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** We Will Rock You - Queen

**Bueno, aquí os dejo el capítulo esperado por muchas, jajaja.**

**Capítulo 25 - De nuevo en tu lugar  
><strong>

**EPOV  
><strong>  
>Charlie se dirigió hacia la ducha, cuando regresamos a casa de nuestra aventura de pesca a media mañana de Acción de Gracias. No es que tuviéramos algún pescado para mostrar de nuestro viaje temprano por la mañana, ya que Charlie nos hizo capturarlos y liberarlos. Al parecer, la trucha no se encontraba en temporada. Yo volví con la sensación de que, aunque tal vez no necesariamente este fin de semana, en algún momento Charlie aceptaría el hecho de que yo realmente amaba a su hija y a su nieta. Bueno, con eso y con todos mis apéndices en su lugar, yo no estaba dispuesto a discutir sobre nada.<p>

Deliciosos aromas que flotaban en la cocina me saludaron cuando entré en la casa, así como voces conocidas y desconocidas. Los seguí a la cocina, donde Bella, Maddie y otras tres personas estaban preparando la cena de hoy. Mis chicas estaban en el mostrador, mezclando y midiendo, mientras que otras dos mujeres se hallaban cerca, macerando algo. Y en el otro lado de Bella, un hombre alto y de piel rojiza se inclinaba sobre su cintura, con los codos apoyados en el mostrador mientras estudiaba un periódico abierto delante de él.

"Todo lo que estoy diciendo, Bells, es que tienes que sonreír un poco más la próxima vez, mostrar tus blancos dientes. Te ves como si hubieras utilizado Pepto (medicamento para los dolores estomacales) en esta imagen", el chico se rió.

Bella cuidadosamente cogió lo que fuera que estuviera mezclando y le golpeó en la cabeza.

"¡Ay!", se echó a reír. "¡Estaba bromeando! ¡Por Dios!".

Me aclaré la garganta. Cinco pares de ojos se volvieron hacia mí.

"¡Edwood, has vuelto!". Maddie gritó, corriendo hacia mí y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi pierna. Me agaché para recogerla y luego puse mis ojos de nuevo en Bella.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a mí, limpiándose las manos en un trapo de cocina.

"Has vuelto", se copió de Maddie, su voz estaba llena de alivio. Ella me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

"He vuelto", repetí.

Bella se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a las otras tres personas en la cocina.

"Sue, Leah, Seth, este es Edward. Edward, estos son Sue Clearwater y sus hijos, Leah y Seth".

Sue era una señora mayor, de la edad de Charlie. Leah parecía estar sobre la edad de Bella, y Seth, aunque unos centímetros más alto que yo y tan fuerte como una letrina de ladrillos, parecía ser un año más joven que nosotros.

"¡Oh, mierda! ¡Edward Cullen!". Seth exclamó, acercándose a mí con una sonrisa asombrada. Me estrechó la mano con impaciencia. "¡Hombre, tú eres mi héroe!".

"Seth", dijo su madre en un tono de advertencia.

Fruncí el ceño con extraña curiosidad por su entusiasmo.

"Encantado de conoceros", les dije a todos.

Seth se quedó mirándome con asombro, pero su madre y su hermana parecían más cautas. De hecho, yo estaba bastante seguro de que Leah tenía el ceño fruncido. Puse la mano que no estaba acunando Maddie en el bolsillo.

"Uhm, ¿nos disculpáis un minuto?". Bella dijo. Ella cogió suavemente a Maddie de mis brazos y le dijo que se quedara y ayudara a Sue. Entonces ella me llevó a la sala vacía.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien".

Ella exhaló un suspiro de alivio antes de reducir sus ojos. "Espera que ponga las manos sobre Charlie. ¿Dónde está?".

"Está dándose una ducha. Pero Bella-"

"Te juro que no tenía ni idea, Edward. Si yo hubiera sabido que iba a sacarte de aquí esta mañana-"

"Bella, amor", me reí. "Está bien, fuimos a pescar. Fue… divertido".

Ella frunció los labios y levantó las cejas. "Hmm. Divertido. ¿En serio?"

Solté un bufido y tiré de ella hacia mí. Sintiendo su aspiración en mí pecho.

"Sí, de verdad. De hecho, creo que en una década o dos, el jefe Swan puede ser capaz de ir más allá que sólo tolerarme".

Ella sonrió. "Supongo que ese es el progreso entonces. Y aquí estaba yo asustada por si tenía que ir al río para buscar tu cuerpo", soltó. Yo le pellizqué el culo.

"Entonces, ¿qué era eso de sonreír más la próxima vez?", le eché un vistazo a la cocina.

Ella rodó los ojos y se mordió el labio. "Parece que nuestra foto ha salido en el periódico de hoy".

Negué con la cabeza. "Malditos fotógrafos. Ni siquiera en Acción de Gracias".

"Está bien", se rió suavemente. "En realidad, aparte del hecho de que Seth piensa que parezco estreñida, no es tan malo como pensaba que sería. Por lo menos han sido bastante precisos", se encogió de hombros, pensativa.

"¿Ah, sí? Déjame verlo", le dije avanzando hacia la cocina.

"Uh Edward, ¿te importaría darte una ducha primero?". Ella me llevó de vuelta cogida de mi brazo. "Hueles como si te hubieras bañado en un río con patos".

Me reí y tiré de ella contra mí, besándola con avidez y frotándome deliberadamente contra ella. Ella gritó.

"¡Edward, apestas y me vas a apestar!", se echó a reír, pero pronto su cuerpo se moldeó contra el mío y ella me devolvió el beso, olvidando un poco mi olor, y entonces fue ella misma quien se rozó contra mí. Me reí en sus labios. Después de todas sus quejas acerca de mi olor, fui yo quien la tuve que alejar de mí.

"Oye ¿qué pasa con el mal de ojo de ahí dentro?". Le pregunté, recordando a Leah frunciéndome el ceño. "Si las miradas matasen tendría dibujadas marcas de tiza alrededor de mi cuerpo ahora mismo".

Bella se encogió de hombros y miró hacia abajo. "Sí, no se sabe muy bien lo que está pasando con Leah. Ella ha estado actuando… extrañamente desde que llegó aquí esta mañana. Supongo que debe de haber hablado con Jake". Ella miró hacia atrás y se encogió de hombros. "Tú eres probablemente el mal para ella en este momento".

Dejé escapar una bocanada grande de aire, moviendo la cabeza. Yo sabía que había prometido a Bella que me comportaría, pero mierda, eso si Jake no probaba mi paciencia antes de llegar aquí.

"Ni siquiera te preocupes por eso, ¿vale?", dijo.

Solté un bufido. "Confía en mí, no podría importarme menos cómo ella me mira. Yo sólo es que no quiero que nadie te incomode".

"Tú no conoces a Leah", se rió. "Estoy bastante acostumbrada a su actitud".

Cuando Charlie salió de la ducha, me fui a tomar la mía y a cambiarme a la habitación de Bella. Bella se había vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa blanca de botones, así que yo me puse unos vaqueros y una camisa negra. Traté de dominar mi pelo, pero simplemente no estaba ayudándome hoy. Sonreí a mi reflejo frente al espejo en su tocador, me di la vuelta e hice una exploración rápida al antiguo dormitorio de Bella.

En realidad estaba bastante vacío, probablemente porque se había llevado la mayoría de sus cosas con ella cuando se mudó a Nueva York. Había una cama de tamaño grande y un vestidor, una estantería con algunos libros y fotografías, así como algunos de los juguetes de Maddie. Me acerqué a mirar las fotos. Una de ellas era de Bella y de Jacob. Parecían tener unos dieciséis años o así, estaban sentados en una roca en lo que parecía ser una playa. Y luego otra era de ella en su graduación de secundaria, con Charlie y una mujer que se parecía a una versión anterior de ella. Me di cuenta de que era Renee. Me quedé mirando las fotos por un rato, y luego cuando estaba a punto irme, miré hacia abajo y una caja de zapatos en la parte inferior de la estantería me llamó la atención.

Se encontraba debajo de algunos libros que habían sido apilados unos sobre otros, y cuando la saqué, tenía la palabra "Fotos" escrita en negro en la parte superior. La cogí y me la llevé de nuevo a la cama, donde me senté y la abrí.

La caja de zapatos estaba llena de cientos de fotos, de todos los tamaños, y que a primera vista era evidente que no estaban ordenadas. La primera era un anuncio del nacimiento de Maddie. La inscripción en la parte superior anunciaba: "¡Es una niña!", en letras grandes y negras. Dejé que mi dedo trazara el pequeño bulto de color rosa, una sensación agridulce apareció en mi pecho. Cuando giré la imagen, "¡mi nieta!", estaba escrito en la parte posterior con el mismo negro de la parte superior de la caja de zapatos. Así que ésta era una caja de zapatos de Charlie.

Las fotos siguientes fueron de Bella y de Maddie, todas mezcladas sin ningún orden en particular. Bella como una niña, Maddie cuando era un bebé, Bella como una adolescente, Maddie hace unos meses. Algunas tenían inscripciones en la parte trasera, al igual que el anuncio del nacimiento. El primer paso de Maddie Mo, Bella en el verano de 1990, Bella en su cumpleaños número 11, Maddie Mo pescando, y así sucesivamente.

Y luego la siguiente imagen me detuvo el corazón.

Bella estaba radiante con un vestido blanco, sencillo pero desgarradoramente hermoso en ella. Junto a ella, con el brazo envuelto posesivamente alrededor de su hombro, sólo podía asumir que estaba Paul Forrester.

Él era alto, incluso más alto que yo, con hombros anchos y un cabello oscuro hasta los hombros. Bella parecía una pequeña muñeca de porcelana a su lado. Su sonrisa era devastadoramente gloriosa mientras ella le miraba, adorándolo. Él, por otro lado, miraba hacia delante con una sonrisa triunfante y satisfecha en su rostro. Como si acabara de ganar algún tipo de apuesta.

Fue... doloroso verlo, era como ser un masoquista, no podía mirar hacia otro lado. Debí de haber mirado la foto durante diez minutos antes de finalmente salir de cualquier trance que se había apoderado de mí. Di la vuelta a la foto. La boda de Bella, 22 de julio, estaba escrito también en el mismo color negro.

Con la siguiente imagen también se detuvo mi corazón, pero por una razón completamente diferente. Era de una muy embarazada Bella. Ella estaba en lo que parecía ser un prado, sentada y apoyada en sus brazos. Y aunque ella también estaba sonriendo en esta foto, esta vez había una tristeza evidente en sus ojos, y sus hombros le pesaban, como si tuviera el peso del mundo sobre ellos.

Al igual que el anuncio del nacimiento de Maddie, esta imagen también trajo consigo una punzada de emoción agridulce. Bella se veía tan delicada y magnífica, una vida crecía dentro de ella. Y aunque yo sabía que era infantil y no tenía ningún sentido, no podía dejar de pensar que yo debería haber sido el que puso a ese bebé en su interior, quién hizo a Maddie con ella.

Di la vuelta a la imagen otra vez.

Bella a los ocho meses de embarazo.

Me quedé mirando la imagen durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Y luego la puse en mi bolsillo trasero, poniendo la caja en el estante de libros, y bajando las escaleras.

Oooooooooo

Por el momento me dirigí a la cocina, los aromas que salían de allí me estaban volviendo loco. Me ofrecí a ayudarles, pero Bella dijo que lo tenía todo bajo control. Y en todo caso, la mirada recelosa que Sue Clearwater me estaba dando era igual a la de su hija Leah hace un rato, eso me dio ganas de sacar mi culo de esa cocina pronto. Así que me dirigí a la sala.

"Edward, coge una cerveza y toma asiento", me ordenó Charlie desde su sillón reclinable. Sus ojos no dejaban el televisor. "Los Halcones Marinos juegan contra los Gigantes".

Genial.

Abrí el refrigerador al lado del sofá y cogí una cerveza antes de tomar un asiento en el sofá, en la esquina opuesta de Seth. Se volvió a mirarme, y luego miró a Charlie antes de volver a mirarme más cerca.

"Así que dime, hombre, ¿qué se siente al ser tú?", susurró con complicidad.

Le miré con curiosidad. "¿Qué quieres decir...?"

"¿Estás bromeando, hermano?", él se rió en voz baja. "Eres como un héroe para mí y para mis compañeros". Miró rápidamente a Charlie una vez más antes de bajar la voz aún más. "Todas esas polluelas y esos coches". Retorció el ceño y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

Le miré fijamente, tratando de averiguar lo que decía, antes de dar un sorbo a mi propia cerveza.

"Los coches... son interesantes", admití. "Las chicas...", le susurré, moviendo la cabeza. "Bueno, yo estoy con Bella ahora".

Seth sonrió con escepticismo, tomando otro largo trago de su cerveza. Me miró por un rato.

"¡Mierda!", se rió entre dientes, sus ojos cada vez eran más amplios, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. "Joder, ¿no estás bromeando, verdad?".

"Seth, el lenguaje".

"Lo siento, Charlie".

"¡Oh, mierda!", él se rió en voz baja, sus ojos oscuros temblaban, pero ahora eran más amistosos que curiosos. "Jake va a reventarse una tripa cuando llegue aquí".

Le sonreí y bebí la cerveza.

Durante la siguiente hora o así, Seth me habló a la oreja de cualquier tema bajo el sol, o en esta parte del país, bajo las nubes. Y luego me puso al corriente de su vida desde su nacimiento hasta la actualidad. Charlie le decía que se callara y que oyera el partido, pero eso sólo funcionó durante un par de minutos, y entonces él se puso en marcha de nuevo.

Al principio no estaba seguro de si el muchacho era así en realidad, o si sólo estaba tratando de bromear conmigo, como si fuera un espía enviado desde el campo enemigo y toda esa mierda. Pero con las sonrisas de oreja a oreja, la mirada amable en sus ojos y la actitud tolerante, era imposible no te gustara Seth.

Aprovechando una pausa de dos segundos en la conversación de Seth, me levanté para ver a Bella y a Maddie. Pero en ese momento Bella entró en la sala de estar.

Se puso de pie al lado de la silla de su padre y me miró.

"¿Estás bien?", me preguntó con una sonrisa ansiosa.

"Sí", le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

Ella asintió y se volvió hacia su padre, se puso de rodillas frente a él y le dijo algo en voz baja.

Charlie frunció los labios. "Billy me aseguró ayer que estarían aquí. No sé por qué están tardando tanto".

Se miraron el uno al otro.

"Bueno, yo no sé qué hacer", murmuró Bella en voz baja. "La cena está empezando a enfriarse, y si yo-"

En ese momento, Seth, que se había ido a la ventana, gritó:

"¡Billy y Jake están aquí!". Sus ojos se movieron para mí. "¡Tío, las cosas van a ponerse intensas ahora mismo!".

¿Otra cosa que había aprendido acerca de Seth en la última hora? Su cerebro y su boca no tenían filtro.

Bella se levantó rápidamente y se volvió hacia mí con los ojos abiertos.

"Bueno, está bien entonces", dijo Charlie, levantándose también. "Ahora podemos comer un poco de comida".

Sus ojos me miraron con alerta, tranquilos y serenos, y luego empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta. Me levanté y Bella se acercó a mí, cogiendo mi mano. Ella inhaló nerviosamente.

"Oye, ¿cálmate, vale?". Le dije con severidad, ya molesto al ver su exageración. "Te prometí que me comportaría, ¿no?".

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Sí, esa promesa casi salió por la ventana más o menos al segundo en el que Jacob Black entró por la puerta de Charlie Swan. Descomunalmente enorme, e irradiando hostilidad, iba detrás de un hombre mayor que supuse que era su padre, y sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente a Bella y a mí, haciendo muecas ampliamente cuando nos vio. Sentí tensa a Bella a mi lado.

"Jake", dijo ella sonriendo, pero podía oír el borde nervioso en su voz. Y esa mierda sólo me molestó aún más. Apreté fuerte su mano.

Jacob respiró hondo y se acercó a nosotros, sus ojos estaban intensamente en Bella. Se quedó de pie delante de ella por un largo tiempo, mirándola, antes de que abruptamente tirara de ella para darle un abrazo de oso, lo que me obligó a elegir entre mantener su mano cogida o romper su brazo.

"Bella", suspiró, su voz estaba en desacuerdo total con la forma hostil en la que había entrado.

"Hola Jake", dijo Bella en voz baja.

Con los brazos aún envueltos con fuerza alrededor de mi novia, los ojos de Jacob se fueron hacia mí, y de nuevo aparecieron las miradas hostiles. Me miró abiertamente, con el odio reflejado en las pupilas de sus ojos negros. Su expresión lo decía todo, yo era un intruso, un ladrón.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tal vez había sido un poco precipitado en mi promesa a Bella.

Jacob Black no iba a dejarme ir sin pelear.

Después de unos segundos, Bella gentilmente lo rechazó, y él se apartó a regañadientes. Ella tomó mi mano y los ojos de Jacob volaron hacia ahí. Frunció el ceño y cuando volvió a mirarme, un profundo ceño estaba grabado en su rostro rojizo.

"Jake, este es Edward", dijo Bella con poca voz. "Edward, este es mi buen amigo Jake".

Él no hizo ningún movimiento, ningún gesto con la cabeza y no me dio la mano. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, mientras que sin palabras me llamaba por cada mal nombre existente y luchaba contra el instinto de enterrar su puño en mi cara. Yo cuadré mi mandíbula, mirándole también, hasta que la mano caliente envuelta firmemente alrededor de la mía me recordó mi promesa. Yo exhalé por la nariz.

"Jake, me alegro de conocerte".

Jake no respondió. Él me miró fríamente por unos momentos más, antes de alejarse y marcharse a la cocina.

Estúpido.

Cerré los ojos y recé para tener paciencia para pasar el resto del día sin romper mi promesa a Bella.

Cuando abrí los ojos otra vez, Bella me miraba en tono de disculpa.

"Lo siento Edward. Jake no debe tener-"

"No te atrevas a pedir disculpas por él", rezongué en voz baja. Ella asintió con la cabeza, todavía parecía querer disculparse. Suspiré profundamente y apreté su mano en la mía. "Venga, vamos a cenar".

Seth caminaba en silencio con nosotros a mi otro lado. Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, dándome una palmada en la espalda.

"Tío, no dejes que Jake te fastidie la noche con eso. Él no puede evitarlo", se encogió de hombros. "Él piensa que Bella es suya".

Sí. El chico no tenía ningún filtro.

oooooooooo

"Edward, ¿cómo es correr con el Aston Martin?", Seth bromeó desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"Es un paseo dulce", admití con una sonrisa apretada, tratando de ignorar las miradas infestadas que habían estado volando en mi dirección desde que nos habíamos sentado a cenar. Me obligué a ponerme un pedazo de pavo en mi garganta.

"Uh Charlie, yo estaba pensando que podríamos ir en barco hasta Seattle en un par de semanas".

"Sí, sí, claro. Suena bien, Billy".

"Sue, estas patatas dulces están muy buenas".

"Gracias Charlie. Yo sé que no te gustan demasiado dulces, así que quité los malvaviscos este año. Además tienes que dejar espacio para el pastel de nueces de Bella".

"Y no te olvides del pastel de manzana de Leah", agregó Bella un poco demasiado alegremente. Leah no levantó la vista de su plato.

"Hey Leah", Bella lo intentó de nuevo. "Mientras estoy aquí este fin de semana, tal vez podíamos echar un vistazo a la página web del garaje, juntas. Jake mencionó que estabas teniendo problemas".

Leah miró a Bella. "Gracias, Bella, pero ya lo he descubierto. Lo creas o no, La Push no está en un punto muerto desde que te fuiste".

Sorprendido por la amargura en el tono de Leah, me volví a mirar a Bella que estaba a mi lado. Su boca estaba abierta, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

"Um, sí, yo no creo que lo haya estado. Pero... bien entonces, me alegro de que lo descubrieras". Cogió el tenedor otra vez y comenzó a mover su comida en el plato.

Miré alrededor de la mesa para ver si yo era el único que tenía esa sensación de mierda de estar totalmente fuera de lugar. Pero cuando mi ángulo se fue a la izquierda, todos, excepto Maddie, tenían la cabeza baja. Ella me miró y sonrió, la tensión en la mesa y el intercambio entre Leah y Bella habían desaparecido por completo de su cabeza de cuatro años. Luego me giré a la derecha. Por primera vez desde que nos habíamos sentado, Jake no estaba mirándome ceñudo, sus ojos se redujeron en la dirección de Leah.

Así que yo no era el único, pero el hecho de que Jake hubiera sido el otro que había encontrado molesta la actitud de Leah hacia Bella, no fue nada bueno para mi estado de ánimo.

Bella me apretó la pierna debajo de la mesa, con los ojos en su comida. Suspiré y me comí otro pedazo de pavo.

"Tío Jake, ¿fuiste a pescá con el abuelo y Edwood esta mañana?"

Jake parpadeó y apartó la mirada de Leah.

"No, chica loca. No puedo decir que he tenido el placer", sonrió con rigidez antes de disparar otra mirada hacia mí.

Estúpido.

Maddie frunció el ceño y volvió sus ojos negros y grandes hacia abajo, poniendo su pequeño tenedor contra el plato lentamente. "Yo no fui tampoco", dijo con tristeza.

"Maddie, cariño, te prometí que te llevaría a pescar este fin de semana", se rió Charlie.

"¿Puede Edwood vení ota vez?". Maddie preguntó con su rostro iluminado.

"Depende de él", respondió Charlie.

Ella volvió sus esferas color chocolate hacia mí, expectante.

"Por supuesto que iré".

Ella se rió alegremente.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa. Fuera de mi periferia, pude ver a Jake mirándome firmemente una vez más. Yo cuadré los hombros y puse otro bocado de comida en mi garganta, tragando saliva y haciendo una lista mental de todas las razones por las que sería malo abalanzarme sobre él ahora mismo. Sólo dos buenas razones vinieron a mi mente, y estaban sentadas a mi lado.

Cálmate Cullen. Cálmate Cullen.

Di otro bocado de comida.

"Maddie", Sue empezó en voz baja: "¿Cómo va el ballet? Mamá me ha dicho que estás disfrutando mucho de tus clases".

"¡El ballet es muy divetído!". Maddie aplaudió con entusiasmo. "¡La tía Ally me enseña plies y weleveis, y vamos a hacé también un ecital pa Navidad!".

"¿Quién diablos es la tía Ally?", Jacob interrumpió.

Maddie volvió sus ojos inocentes hacia su tío.

"¡La tía Ally es la hemana de Edwood! ¡Ella es mi maesta de ballet!".

Jake frunció los labios y soltó un bufido. Bajó la cabeza y la sacudió lentamente de un lado a otro, murmurando algo ininteligible en voz baja.

Estúpido.

Mis manos se pusieron en puños y me dieron unas grandes ganas de tirarle a Jake un tenedor en su ojo derecho. Eso casi me hizo sonreír.

De repente, Jake volvió a mirar a Maddie, sonriéndola dulcemente.

"Así que Maddie, ¿cómo está ese amigo tuyo, el del ballet?"

Sentí a Bella endurecerse a mi lado.

Maddie disparó a Jake una mirada de asombro. "¿Qué amigo, tío Jake?"

Él sonrió con frialdad y miró a Bella antes de volver su atención a Maddie.

"Tu amigo", la presionó Jake, sonriendo con ligereza. "Tu mamá me dijo que había un niño que iba a bailar contigo. Que pintaba contigo. Que jugaba contigo". Su sonrisa se extendió de oreja a oreja.

Maddie inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, frunciendo las cejas un poco. "Yo no juego con los niños pequeños en ballet, tío Jake. ¡Tienen piojos!", ella se rió.

"¿Estás segura?". Preguntó Jake, disparando otra sonrisa fría a Bella. Ella lo miró. "Porque tu mamá me dijo que era un niño pequeño-"

"Nunca te dije que fuera un niño pequeño, Jake", susurró Bella en voz baja.

"Nunca me dijiste que no lo fuera", respondió Jake con picardía.

Mis ojos saltaron de Bella a Jacob, al igual que todos los demás.

Y entonces me di cuenta.

... Que va a bailar contigo. Que pinta contigo. Que juega contigo.

Yo era el maldito niño.

Poco a poco, me incliné hacia Bella, alzando una ceja. Ella se mordió el labio y me dio una leve sacudida de cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos, preparándose para una erupción.

Y por mucho que yo quisiera saber cómo diablos había terminado siendo un niño de ballet, yo sabía lo que Jake estaba haciendo.

Dejé que mis ojos se cruzaran con los de Jacob y le sonreí sin cuidado.

"Bueno, obviamente, Jacob, no hay ningún niño pequeño, ¿no?". Cogí mi vaso de agua y me lo llevé a la boca.

Frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado de mí, apuñalando su comida.

Estúpido.

oooooooooo

Los últimos minutos de la cena de Acción de Gracias fueron los más difíciles de mi vida, intentaba, como el infierno, llevar a cabo una conversación en la mesa, mientras sentía los ojos de Jacob en mí y la furia profundamente arraigada que emanaba de él. Y Leah tenía sus propios problemas esta noche. Era evidente que estaba teniendo algo en contra de Bella, y por extensión, contra mí. Joder, al lado de esto, la cena de Carlisle de este año era un paseo por el parque.

Luché contra la abrumadora necesidad de meter la cabeza de Jacob en el arándano relleno.

Bella me miraba a los ojos periódicamente, calmándome, acariciando mi pierna discretamente debajo de la mesa. Traté de dejar que me calmara, pero cuando recordé que el estúpido había usado a mi Maddie para ayudar a liberar su provocación pueril, me sentí al borde de romperme.

Cuando le miré y una vez más él me miró furiosamente, mi resolución se debilitó. Dejé mi tenedor y estuve a punto de preguntarle cual era exactamente el problema de mierda que tenía, cuando de repente Seth habló.

"Yo estaba pensando, Bells", Seth dijo en voz alta. Miré por encima de é y él me miró con ansiedad. "Para tu próxima foto de la página de cotilleos, debes tratar de posar y fruncir".

"¿Qué demonios es posar y fruncir?". Bella preguntó desconcertada.

Seth sonrió, desplazándose en su silla con impaciencia para explicárselo.

"Bueno, primero tienes que hacer una pose sexy para la cámara, como mostrar algo de tu pierna, o alguna parte de tu cuerpo como las peras o algo así. A continuación tienes que fruncir los labios como un pez. Todas las chicas de Hollywood lo hacen. Les da un aspecto totalmente caliente", le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa. Y después para ilustrar lo que quería decir, él mismo se colocó para que la mitad de su culo se levantara de su asiento y acercó sus manos a su cara. El entrecerró los labios en una arruga.

"¿Ves? Posar y fruncir".

A pesar de la tensión en la mesa, Bella se echó a reír.

"¿Qué son las peas?". Maddie le preguntó riéndose, aunque no tenía idea de lo que Seth estaba hablando.

Charlie se ahogó con su agua y le disparó a Seth una mirada sucia.

"Buen trabajo, Seth", murmuré en tono de reproche, pero luego le sonreí porque sabía lo que había estado tratando de hacer. Froté los muslos de Bella debajo de la mesa, calmándola a ella tanto como a mí mismo. Ella cogió mi mano y la apretó con fuerza.

"Bella no tiene que posar y fruncir, Seth", soltó Charlie, aún con el ceño fruncido hacia Seth. "Ella es bonita, no importa nada más".

"Así es", yo estuve de acuerdo. Respiré hondo y dejé escapar el aire poco a poco, aflojando la tensión en mis músculos. Casi había perdido de vista mi objetivo este fin de semana. Y no era aniquilar a Jacob, aunque la idea era tentadora, yo estaba aquí por Bella y por Maddie.

Bella sonrió y se sonrojó, mirando a su plato de comida.

"No escuches a Seth", intervino Sue Clearwater. "Sólo sé tú misma frente a esas personas. No prestes atención a nada de lo que digan".

Le di a Sue una sonrisa agradecida, porque, aunque era claramente del equipo de Jacob, podía ver que se preocupaba por Bella y por Maddie, y eso era todo lo que me importaba.

Tal vez esta comida podría ser salvada después de todo.

Y entonces Jake se rió entre dientes y cruzó los brazos delante de sí mismo.

"Oh, estoy seguro de que tendrás muchas oportunidades para posar delante de las cámaras en las próximas semanas, Bells. ¿No, Edward?". Sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí. "Quiero decir, tú apareces en los periódicos y revistas dándote el lote". Se frotó la barbilla, pensativo. "De hecho, ¿no fue el mes pasado cuando apareció una foto tuya dándote el lote con una amiga en el asiento trasero de un taxi?".

Bella dejó caer el tenedor en el plato - el sonido tintineante resonó con fuerza por toda la habitación - y se encogió como si alguien la hubiera golpeado físicamente. La mesa se quedó completamente callada.

Me volví hacia ella con horror. "¿Estás bien?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, con la cara más roja de lo que jamás la había visto. "Estoy bien".

"¿Está segura?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza rápidamente este momento. "Sí, sí, estoy bien, estoy bien", mintió.

Mi mandíbula se apretó audiblemente. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó y apretó mientras yo cerraba los ojos, luchando contra los ataques de furia para agredirle y pegarle tan fuerte como el infierno.

Dios, por favor, concédeme el que pueda sacar a Jacob fuera antes de pegarle hasta hacerle sangrar.

Mis fosas nasales se abrieron y mis manos instintivamente se apretaron en puños sobre la mesa. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, miré a Jake y sólo por una fracción de segundo, mis planes de asesinarle fallaron.

Su expresión estaba llena de remordimientos, estaba mirando a Bella, como si de verdad no tuviera ni idea del daño que le había hecho con sus palabras.

Pero él la había lastimado, y yo ya había tenido suficiente.

"Ya van dos, Jacob", le dije con mi voz temblando de rabia. Negué con la cabeza. "No habrá una tercera".

Pero arrepentido o no, Jacob no iba a dar marcha atrás. Cerró las manos sobre la mesa y se levantó.

"¿Qué pasa tío Jake?". Vagamente oí la dulce vocecita de Maddie a través de la bruma de odio que rápidamente había envuelto cada uno de mis sentidos.

Empecé a levantarme.

"Edward", me rogó Bella en un susurro calmado, poniendo una mano cálida sobre mi brazo.

"¡Bells!". Resonó la voz de autoridad de Charlie desde su asiento en la cabecera de la mesa. "¿Por qué no tú y el resto de las chicas vais a buscar el postre? Nosotros limpiaremos la mesa".

"Papá-"

"Ve ahora Isabella", dijo Charlie con firmeza. No era una petición. Ese que hablaba ahora era el jefe Swan.

Se volvió hacia mí con cautela.

Tomé una respiración profunda y bajé la cabeza hacia abajo.

"Ves, amor", le di un guiño. La voz firme de Charlie había ayudado a despejar la niebla de furia en mi cabeza. Yo no podría arruinarle a Bella y a Maddie la cena de Acción de Gracias de esta manera.

Mi cambio de actitud pareció aliviarla un poco. Ella apretó los labios en una línea firme y asintió con la cabeza lentamente, girándose para mirar a Jake enfadado antes de levantar a Maddie de su silla y marcharse a la sala con Sue y la amargada de Leah detrás de ella.

Tan pronto como Bella estuvo fuera de la habitación, Charlie miró acaloradamente entre Jacob y yo.

"Voy a decir esto una vez. Yo tengo mi hija y a mi nieta aquí por cuatro días. Cuatro. Días. Y que me maten si alguno de vosotros dos arruina este fin de semana".

Volvió sus ojos marrones y ardientes hacia Jacob. "Jake, eres como un hijo para mí".

Jake sonrió con aire de suficiencia hacia mí.

"Pero Bella es mi hija. Ahora voy a decirte esto delante de tu padre". Billy se sentó junto a Charlie, inexpresivo y estoico. "Si mantienes a mi hija incómoda como la otra vez, voy a sacar tu culo de aquí".

La sonrisa de suficiencia desapareció. Podría haberme reído de él si yo no sintiera como se estaba apagando.

"Bella está aquí con Edward este fin de semana", continuó Charlie, mientras que Jacob fruncía el ceño, poniendo el labio en una mueca. "No tiene que gustarte este hecho, ni siquiera tienes que aceptarlo, pero mientras estés bajo mi techo, lo respetarás y la respetarás a ella. ¿Nos estamos entendiendo?".

Jacob no respondió durante mucho tiempo. Por último, torció los labios y murmuró: "Sí, Charlie... yo... lo siento. No fue mi intención hacerle daño".

"Si, bueno, tendrás que responder ante ella por eso", respondió Charlie con impaciencia, aunque sus ojos se perdieron en mí.

Él suspiró, moviendo sus ojos de Jake a Seth, que estaba quieto como una piedra en su silla. "Ahora vosotros tres limpiad esta mesa mientras que Billy y yo terminamos de ver el partido. Llamadme cuando el paste de nueces de Bella esté fuera. He estado esperando meses por un trozo".

Volvió sus ojos hacia mí. "Edward, ¿aún no has probado el pastel de Bella?"

"No jefe. Todavía no".

"Bueno, entonces estás de enhorabuena", murmuró. Y luego él y un silencioso Billy se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la sala de estar. Seth rápidamente comenzó a limpiar la mesa, mientras que Jake y yo nos miramos con odio unos cuantos minutos más, ambos con posturas similares, rigidez en los hombros, los puños listos a nuestro lado, y los labios retorcidos en una mueca.

"¿Podéis cortar ya esa mierda y ayudarme?". Seth susurró de repente, con los brazos llenos de platos vacíos. "Yo no sé vosotros, pero yo no quiero ser expulsado antes de probar un trozo del paste del Bella".

Oooooooooo

Después de esa cena divertida y un postre, todos nos fuimos, como un grupo feliz, a la pequeña sala de estar de Charlie, ignorando el hecho de que dos de nosotros habíamos estado a punto de lanzarnos el uno contra el otro sólo hace poco tiempo.

Charlie olvidó fácilmente cualquier tensión incómoda una vez que su atención se centró en el partido, y yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer lo mismo. Cuando el quarterback de los Halcones Marinos soltó el balón y Manning corrió con él a la línea cuarenta de la yarda, yo fui el único que se puso de pie y aplaudió. Miré a mí alrededor a todos los varones en la sala. Estaban frunciendo su ceño hacia mí.

Maldita sea, echaba de menos a Rosalie en este momento.

"¡Sii, Edwood! ¡Sii!". Una pequeña voz súbitamente se animó junto a mí, saltando arriba y abajo en el suelo.

"Maddie Mo, ¿qué estás animando?", su abuelo le preguntó.

"¡No lo sé!", ella se encogió de hombros alegremente. "¡Yo sólo estaba copiando a Edwood!"

"Maddie", Jacob comenzó. Estaba sentado en el escalón inferior de la escalera, apartado del resto de nosotros. "Eres una chica de Washington, tienes que animar cuando nosotros lo hagamos".

"Tonto tío Jake", rió. "¡Yo no soy una chica de Washington, soy de Nueva Yok, como Edwood!", respondió ella.

Me tragué mi risa. Era algo que yo siempre le decía. Ella era una chica de Nueva York, y no podría haber elegido un momento más fino para recordar ese hecho.

Jacob murmuró algo entre dientes, e incluso el hecho de que los Halcones Marinos ganaran el juego no pareció animarlo.

Yo, en cambio, me senté en silencio durante el resto del partido, con Maddie en mi regazo, Bella a mi lado, y una sonrisa grande en mi cara.

Oooooooooo

En el momento en el que el partido terminó, Maddie se había quedado dormida, y Bella la llevó a la cama. De repente, la casa se sentía claustrofóbica. Bella había estado más tranquila de lo habitual después de la cena, y yo sabía que la mierda que Jake le había dicho durante la cena estaba molestándola, pero no podía apartarla a un lado para hablar con ella, con todos alrededor. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar a que el estúpido no nos hiciera retroceder de nuevo, porque entonces, fuera Acción de Gracias o no, yo realmente iba a matarlo.

Unos minutos después de que Bella subiera, Seth salió de la cocina con un par de botellas de cerveza. Él las levantó e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. Me levanté y me excusé.

Seth se detuvo al pasar por donde Jake estaba sentado con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas.

"Jake, ¿quieres salir a tomar una cerveza conmigo y con Edward?"

Jake le miró y no respondió.

Seth sacudió la cabeza. "Haz lo que quieras", se encogió de hombros.

La lluvia había cesado temporalmente fuera, y Seth y yo nos quedamos en la acera mientras él me ponía al corriente de más historias de su vida. De vez en cuando daba un vistazo a las pequeñas ventanas de arriba, donde Bella estaba preparando a Maddie para la cama, preguntándome qué estaría pasando por la mente de Bella ahora mismo, y ansioso de estar a solas con ella.

Después de mirar hacia arriba por vigésima vez, Seth se rió entre dientes.

"Vosotros dos sois como imanes o alguna mierda ¿no? No podéis soportar estar lejos el uno del otro por mucho tiempo".

"Si, bueno", resoplé, tomando un trago de mi botella.

Él me dio una sonrisa perpleja. "Tú eres bueno para ella, ya lo sabes".

Miré a mi botella, tocando el borde con un dedo.

"No. En serio". Insistió. "Bella es como una… hermana mayor para mí. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero Charlie y mi madre son algo así como... nos lo montamos y esa mierda".

Me estremecí. "No era una imagen mental que necesitaba, Seth".

Se rió entre dientes. "Mi punto es que Bella significa mucho para mí. Y yo sé que los últimos años han sido difíciles para ella. Y a pesar de que esta noche ha sido…interesante, por decir lo menos, cada vez que estás cerca de ella, su rostro se ilumina y se encuentra un poco mejor. Es como si tenerte a su alrededor le diera fuerza o alguna mierda".

Yo no le dije nada. Mi mente estaba de repente en la foto de la boda de Bella, y la forma en la que ella miraba a Paul, su nuevo marido, con los ojos brillantes y llenos de esperanza.

"No es como cuando ella estaba casada con Paul", dijo Seth, como si hubiera leído mi mente. Me sorprendí y parpadeé.

"Él la agotó. Absorbió la fuerza de su vida como una sanguijuela de mierda. Pero tú... eres casi como... su restauración". Luego soltó un bufido, se encogió de hombros y bebió un trago de cerveza.

Después de unos veinte minutos, me di cuenta de que le había dado a Bella tiempo suficiente para llevar a Maddie a la cama, así que decidí ir hacia el interior y ver si podía meterla en alguna parte y hablar, asegurarme de que estaba bien.

Le di las gracias a Seth por la cerveza y eché a andar hacia la casa, el aire frío y brumoso enviaba escalofríos a mi espalda mientras caminaba. A unos pocos pasos de la puerta, me pareció oír voces que venían de la parte de atrás de la casa. Curioso, me acerqué silenciosamente hacia ellas. Y entonces mi corazón empezó a acelerarse al reconocer las voces.

"... ni siquiera le has dado una oportunidad", acusó Bella.

"¿Por qué?". Jake susurró en respuesta. "Sé exactamente quién es, y también lo que es. Edward Cullen, el millonario y mujeriego", resopló con sarcasmo. "¿Por qué debo darle una oportunidad? Parece que tú se la estás dando oportunidades más que suficientes por los dos. ¡Como hiciste con Paul!".

Mis manos se pusieron en puños a mis costados. Empecé a caminar más cerca, para que vieran mi presencia, pero luego oí la voz de Bella, una vez más.

"¡Deja de compararlo con Paul! ¡No es nada como Paul!".

Me detuve.

"¡Es exactamente como él! Hasta en la maldita sonrisa arrogante. Y él va a terminar perjudicándote al igual que hizo Paul! ¡Y él hará daño a Maddie también!".

"Él nunca lo hará" - se detuvo, su voz temblaba de rabia - "él nunca haría daño a Maddie. La ama.".

"La ama", se burlaba él. "Los hombres como él no quieren a nadie, sólo a sí mismos".

"Eso no es cierto".

"¡Sí lo es!", Jake insistió. Le oí respirar hondo. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era suave y tranquilizadora.

"Mira Bella. Siento lo de la otra noche. Yo no... yo no debería haberte hablado de la manera que lo hice. Pero él me tomó completamente por sorpresa".

"Lo sé Jake", Bella interrumpió con una voz más tranquila también. "Pero eso fue culpa mía. Tendría que habértelo dicho hace tiempo-"

"Bella", dijo con tranquila desesperación. "Por favor, sólo escúchame. Yo sólo... sólo he dicho esas cosas porque me preocupo por ti, porque quiero protegerte de idiotas como él. No puedo soportar la idea de que te lastimen de nuevo. Y él lo hará, Bella".

Ella no dijo nada. Mi pulso se aceleró y mi sangre me golpeó violentamente entre mis orejas.

"¿Ya te estabas viendo con él la última vez que viniste a casa?", preguntó con una voz suave.

"Algo así", respondió ella con frialdad.

"Algo así", repitió él, haciendo una pausa. "Entonces, ¿qué hay de esas fotos que salieron en esa época, de él y de esa chica, quien era…Tanya algo?". Su voz era cuidadosa y compasiva y estaba mezclada con preocupación.

"Lo siento, Bella. Te lo juro, yo no estoy tratando de hacerte daño, sólo estoy tratando de hacerte ver-"

"Esas fotos... no eran lo que parecía", comenzó Bella.

"Jesús, ¿te estás oyendo, Bella? ¡Lo estás haciendo otra vez!", Jake la acusó. "Por supuesto que no eran lo que parecía. Al igual que nunca fue lo que parecía con Paul, ¿no?"

"¡ÉL. NO. ES. PAUL!"

Los dos estuvieron en silencio durante un rato. Podía oír la respiración irregular de Bella, mezclada con la brisa y el murmullo de las hojas secas. Mi mente retorcida daba vueltas y vueltas, tratando de determinar de qué manera podría actuar para intervenir y poner fin a esta mierda ahora, o esperar a que Bella tuviera la fuerza para dejárselo todo claro a Jake de una vez por todas.

"¿Por qué lo has traído?", Jake murmuró con voz dolorida. Pero yo no sentía ningún atisbo de compasión por él.

"Lo he traído porque es importante para mí, Jake", respondió Bella como si estuviera tratando desesperadamente de hacérselo entender.

"Quería que mi familia y mis amigos le conocieran. Especialmente tú y mi padre". Hizo una pausa. "Quería que tú lo conocieras".

Él no respondió. Los dos estuvieron completamente en silencio por un largo tiempo. Comencé a preguntarme si tal vez se habían ido hacia el interior.

"Bonitos pendientes", Jake dijo de pronto en un tono mordaz.

"¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?", ella respondió.

Se tomó unos segundos antes de que le oyera murmurar "nada" como respuesta.

Estúpido.

"Maldita sea, Bella", gruñó él abruptamente. "¿Por qué no me quieres? ¿Por qué no sientes por mí lo que siento yo por ti?"

Me llevé las manos a mi pelo en un puño, girándolo en círculos y tratando de hacer que mi cerebro no explotara. No tenía ningún derecho. No tenía ningún derecho de mierda para ir detrás de ella.

"Jake", respiró Bella. "Jake", repitió ella con suavidad. "Tú no puedes controlar a quién amas".

Silencio.

"Siempre serás mi amigo, Jake", le aseguró. "Y estoy agradecida por ti, y por cuando has estado ahí para mí. Y yo te quiero, lo hago. Pero no estoy enamorada de ti". Hizo una pausa. "Estoy enamorada... de Edward".

Allí estaba, claramente definido para él. Desde mi posición oculta en las sombras, a un lado de la pequeña casa blanca de Charlie Swan, di en un profundo suspiro de alivio.

"Y él está enamorado de mí", continuó Bella. "Por favor, trata de comprenderlo por el bien de nuestra amistad. Solo... solo habla con él. Conócelo, y entonces verás-"

"¿Enamorado de ti?", Jake soltó una risita. "En cualquier momento va a volver a sus viejos juegos". Él soltó un bufido. "Es decir, si no está follando con una a tus espaldas ya. Enamorado de ti", gruñó burlonamente, toda la suavidad y la gentileza desaparecieron de su voz, "Bells nena, sólo eres una de tantas para él, y créeme, en pocas semanas estarás llorando en mi hombro, deseando haberme escuchado".

Bella se quedó en silencio. Y yo, una vez más, debatiéndome si quedarme en mi lugar o ir a rescatarla. Al mirar alrededor, sopesando las dos opciones, mis ojos se posaron en la pequeña ventana de la cocina con vistas al patio trasero.

Leah estaba observando la escena con ansiedad.

"Vamos a salir pronto el domingo", Bella dijo finalmente en tono resignado. Me aparté de Leah y de la ventana de la cocina y miré entre los árboles que ocultaban a Bella y a Jacob desde mi punto de vista. "Si quieres... decirnos adiós a Maddie y a mí, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos".

Oí una serie de pasos en retroceso, y el sonido de la puerta chirriante abriéndose y cerrándose de golpe. Fue entonces cuando salí de las sombras.

Me acerqué a donde Jacob estaba solo, mirando hacia abajo en el suelo, con los hombros caídos. Levantó la vista tan pronto como me oyó acercarme. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca.

"Bueno, si es el niño bonito. ¿Así que eres un maldito Dios husmeando todo?", él se burló.

Me quedé en silencio.

Jacob soltó un bufido. "Yo no sería tan malditamente engreído si fuera tú. En unas semanas vas a estar fuera de todo y yo voy a ser el que siga aquí para ella". Se golpeó el pecho con la mano. "Voy a ser el consuelo de ella".

Negué con la cabeza. "Eso es lo que estás esperando ¿no? Estás esperando que la joda y le haga daño. De esta manera, tú podrás arroparla y ser el héroe otra vez".

Puto amigo del culo.

"Yo no quiero que le hagas daño. Pero eres tú quien va jodiendo por ahí. Tiene que suceder".

Le fulminé con la mirada.

Él volvió a resoplar. "¿Qué? ¿Vas a estar aquí y decirme que Edward Cullen, el millonario y mujeriego, no está jugando, que estás dispuesto a cambiar por Bella?"

"¿Es eso tan difícil de creer, Jacob?". Le pregunté con incredulidad. "Tú dices que te preocupas por ella, que la quieres, pero sin embargo, te resulta muy difícil creer que ella sería suficiente para cambiarme".

Él no respondió, sólo me miró abriendo sus fosas nasales y respirando con dificultad.

"Si te preocupas tanto por ella", le dije. "¿Qué diablos ha sido esa mierda durante la cena? ¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué propósito-"

"¡Estoy tratando de hacerle ver que tú no eres su caballero de brillante armadura! ¡Yo fui el único que estuvo ahí cuando Paul le hizo daño!". Se golpeó el pecho de nuevo. "¡Yo estuve ahí para ella!".

"Y en realidad estoy agradecido por eso. Pero yo estoy aquí ahora. Estoy aquí para cuidar de ella y de Maddie. Estoy aquí para protegerlas y estoy aquí para ser el hombre que necesitan".

Vino hacia mí y se detuvo, a centímetros de mi cara, sus ojos negros estaban reducidos y su respiración era agitada. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de ira. Él me miró, tratando de intimidar con su estatura y enorme - a la mierda, sí, yo era lo suficientemente hombre como para admitirlo - constitución masiva. Y mientras también podía admitir que probablemente él me pillaría si llegaba el momento, podía ver en sus ojos que él sabía la verdad. Él sabía la verdad y me odiaba aún más por ello.

Bella era mía. Y él me podía tirar al suelo si quisiera, pero eso no iba a cambiar nada.

Él puso su dedo índice en mi pecho. Pero el ardor en sus ojos me impidió cogérselo y rompérselo.

"Tú lo joderás y entonces ella volverá a mí".

"Ella nunca fue tuya Jake. Ella no fue tuya antes que Paul y no lo fue después. Ella nunca lo será. Y te lo digo ahora, yo no joderé a Bella. Ella lo es todo para mí, simple y claro. ¿Quieres pasar tu vida esperando algo que nunca va a suceder?, tú te lo pierdes".

"Ahora quiero que me hagas un favor". Le dije, mirando hacia abajo a su dedo en mí pecho.

Sus ojos me rasgaron y tenían un aspecto salvaje. Metió el dedo en lo más profundo y su respiración era más errática. Y luego, abruptamente, él bajó la cabeza y bajó el dedo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo tiempo, hasta que de repente me miró y sus ojos estaban llenos de angustia.

Y por una fracción de segundo, le compadecí. Miré a sus ojos torturados y me imaginé en su posición. Deseando a Bella, sabiendo que nunca sería mía. La idea era suficiente para darme pánico. Esa realidad podría matarme.

"¡Maldita sea Cullen! ¿Por qué? Tú podrías tener a cualquier mujer en esa ciudad de mierda. ¿Por qué tuviste que fijar tu mirada en Bella?", me preguntó con voz angustiada.

La poca de lástima que pude haber sentido se desvaneció.

"Si tienes que hacerme esa pregunta entonces no quieres a Bella todo lo que pareces pensar que la quieres".

No tenía nada más que decir.

De repente, me acordé de la forma en la que Leah había estado actuando con Bella desde el momento en que había entrado en la casa esta mañana. Las miradas. La ira. Los celos. La envidia mientras ella los miraba a través de la ventana de la cocina pequeña.

Solté un bufido. "Vas a estar bien, Jacob. Deja de mirar lo que tienes a miles de kilómetros de distancia y abre los ojos para ver a quien tienes justo en frente de ti".

Y con eso me di vuelta y me alejé, dejando que Jacob ordenara sus sentimientos.

Oooooooooo

Después de que todos finalmente se fueran esa noche, y Charlie se fuera a la cama, Bella y yo nos sentamos en el pequeño sofá, con el zumbido de la televisión de fondo, aunque ninguno de los dos estaba prestando atención.

Había sido un día largo y agotador, y ninguno de nosotros sabía exactamente qué decir. Finalmente Bella se puso hacia mí y rodeó con sus brazos mi cuello. La puse en mi regazo y la abracé con fuerza, poniendo mi cara en su cabello y respirando profundamente.

"Dios Edward, yo no sé ni por dónde empezar a pedir disculpas".

La aparté y la miré.

"Hey, ¿no te lo he dicho ya? No quiero que me pidas perdón. Además, no ha sido tan... malo".

Ella soltó un bufido. "Tu familia es muy grande para Maddie y para mí, y esta noche", ella se encogió, "debes pensar que somos el grupo más-"

"Ya basta", la regañé. "En las pasadas veinticuatro horas creo que he conseguido que tu padre esté contento y feliz durante un rato. Maddie", suspiré, "Maddie es mi princesa. Seth" - me reí - "Seth es un de las personas más interesantes que he conocido en mucho tiempo y Sue", me encogí de hombros, "creo que con el tiempo lo aceptará".

Me detuve, tratando de averiguar qué decir de las otras tres personas que habían asistido esta noche.

Bella suspiró profundamente.

"Leah".

Le sonreí. "Sí, ella tiene realmente... algo". ¿Qué era exactamente?, yo no estaba seguro.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. "Ella siempre ha sido... un poco abrasiva. Pero no tengo ni idea de lo que estaba pasando con ella esta noche".

Sí. Yo tenía una idea bastante buena.

"Billy...", continuó. "Creo que es fácil adivinar por qué Billy ha estado tan tranquilo toda la noche".

Ella estaba en lo cierto. Al principio, yo pensaba que compartía ese disgusto por mí como la mitad de las personas presentes parecían compartir. Pero luego le atrapé mirándome un par de veces cuando estaba con Bella o con Maddie. Y no era una mirada hostil, como la de Jacob o la de Leah, o incluso una mirada cautelosa, al igual que Sue. Era curiosa y pensativa. Y entonces eso me había golpeado.

Billy era el padre biológico de Paul. Quien una vez había sido técnicamente el suegro de Bella, y él era el abuelo biológico de Maddie.

Era extraño, este hombre tranquilo era sin duda amable con Bella y con Maddie, pero nunca imaginaría que sería el amigo de Charlie.

"Billy nunca sabe cómo actuar en torno a mí desde que me enteré de que era el padre de Paul, y luego, después de todo lo que pasó con Paul...", suspiró y se encogió de hombros. "Creo que él se siente un poco culpable cuando estoy cerca, por lo que opta por mantener la distancia. Al principio me molestaba, porque técnicamente Maddie es su nieta". Ella respiró profundamente. "Pero mi padre la ama lo suficiente como para ser dos abuelos, así que supongo que eso lo nivela".

Volví a pensar en cómo era Carlisle con Maddie. La forma en la que sus ojos brillaban cuando él la miraba, la forma en la que interactuaba con ella y contestaba pacientemente a sus preguntas. '¿Cómo está Maddie? ¿Está todo bien con Maddie?', él me preguntó las últimas veces que había hablado con él, había un verdadero afecto y preocupación en sus ojos azules.

Bella respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente. "Jake".

Solté un bufido y me senté en el sofá.

"Sí. Jake", repetí, dejando caer el nombre de mis labios, como una mala palabra.

Ella miró hacia abajo y jugó con sus manos. Puse una mano sobre las suyas, aquietando sus movimientos nerviosos.

"Te he oído... fuera con él", admití.

Ella levantó las cejas pero no dijo nada. Moví mi cara más cerca a la suya.

"Bella... ya sabes que lo que te dijo no es verdad, ¿no? Ya sabes que no voy a hacerte daño de esa manera".

Buscó mis ojos antes de contestar. "Sí, Edward, lo sé. En mi corazón, lo sé. Pero... yo esperaba que una vez que te conociera se diera cuenta de lo diferente que eres de Paul".

"Pero no es él quien tiene que darse cuenta de eso, Bella. ¿Ves eso, no?".

Ella sonrió y se movió para darme un beso.

"Sí, Edward, lo veo", dijo mientras se alejaba. Ella suspiró profundamente una vez más. "Tenía la esperanza de que entrará en razón. Él es mi amigo, y quiero que sea feliz".

Pensé en la manera en la que Leah había estado mirándole toda la noche.

"No te preocupes amor", murmuré con dulzura. "Tengo la sensación de que Jake estará bien".

Me acosté en el sofá y la tiré conmigo. Sus brazos y sus piernas se enredaron con las mías y su cabeza se apoyó en mi pecho. Nuestros cuerpos estaban moldeados el uno con el otro, suave contra fuerte, y todo el día se desvaneció al instante hasta que lo único que quedaba éramos Bella y yo en este sofá. Hundí la cara en su pelo y respiré hondo, dándole un beso en la cabeza. Los pasos pesados del jefe Swan se irían al infierno porque esta noche no iba a soltar a Bella.

Porque para esto había soportado esta noche toda esa mierda. Para este fin.

"¿Enamorada?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Crees que me podrás hacer un pastel de nueces de los tuyos? Entre tu padre y Seth apenas lo he probado".

Bella se rió lentamente y me besó en el pecho. "Te voy a cocinar lo que quieras cuando lleguemos a casa".

A casa. La sostuve con más fuerza. Esta no sería su casa nunca más. Su casa estaba en Nueva York. Conmigo.

Fuera, la lluvia azotaba la pequeña casa con insistencia, cayendo sobre el techo con fuerza, como si fueran cientos de pequeños tambores golpeando a la vez. El día finalmente había terminado y la respiración de Bella se desaceleró, y allí, agotados, envueltos el uno en el otro y completamente vestidos, Bella y yo nos quedamos dormidos.

oooooooooo

**(Repetición del programa de chismes "Acces: Nueva York", emitido en la TV en segundo plano mientras Edward y Bella dormían)**.

**Mujer: **

"Y bienvenidos de nuevo. Bueno, el misterio se resuelve más y más en cada minuto. ¡El periódico de esta mañana nos ha dado una imagen del sexy Edward Cullen y su nueva chica esperando para coger un vuelo al estado de Washington por el Día de Acción de Gracias!".

**Un hombre,** **sonriendo a la mujer: **

"Y esta tarde varias fuentes nos han dicho que la chica, que tú y todas las demás mujeres de este país envidiareis para las próximas semanas, o días, o incluso horas", se rió, "sabiendo cómo funciona Eddie C., no es otra que una artista gráfica de la agencia publicitaria propia de Eddie, CCW".

**La mujer, riéndose entre dientes hacia el hombre antes de sonreír a la cámara: **

"Así es Tom, el nombre de la chica es Isabella Swan, y nuestras fuentes nos dicen que a pesar de que ha estado en CCW menos de cuatro meses, ella ya está encabezando algunas de las principales cuentas de dicho organismo". La mujer miraba al hombre con sorna. "Ahora, ¿crees que habla de sus habilidades en la publicidad, o de sus otra 'habilidades'?".

(La mujer guiña a la cámara. La gente exclama 'Ohs' y se ríen fuera de la cámara).

**El hombre, riéndose entre dientes:**

"¿Tal vez un poco de ambos?", dijo con una ceja levantada.

(Más risas fuera de cámara).

**La mujer, resoplando:**

"Sí. Tal vez". Una mirada pensativa cruza la cara de la mujer. "Aunque... no sé Tom. ¿Has visto la forma en la que se miraban el uno al otro en esas fotos?"

(Flash de la imagen de Edward y Bella en el aeropuerto, caminando de la mano, Bella mirando a Edward y él encontrándose con su mirada).

"¡Creo que en realidad podría haber un genuino sentimiento allí!". La mujer bromea.

**El hombre resopla:**

"Bueno, entonces alguien tiene que enviar una nota a la Srta. Swan. Creo que las mujeres de Nueva York en este momento saben que no deben esperar más que una relación casual con Eddie".

**La mujer se ríe:**

"¡Bueno, yo todavía la envidio!".

**El hombre: **

"¡Oh, todos lo hacemos! No creo que muchos de nosotros hayamos olvidado el incidente de caérsenos la baba después de que saliera esa imagen de Eddie corriendo por el parque sin camiseta este verano".

(Flash de la imagen de Edward corriendo alrededor de la pista de jogging en el Central Park, con shorts y sin camiseta).

**La mujer gime y se coge con fuerza a los bordes de la barra que tiene delante de ella:**

"Uuuhh..."

(Cierra los ojos y deja caer la cabeza, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Carcajadas estallan fuera de la pantalla).

**El hombre, rodando los ojos: **

"De todos modos, como decía, creo que necesitamos que alguien advierta a la chica. Quiero decir, ¡incluso a través de las imágenes granulosas y en blanco y negro en las página de esta mañana se podía ver el rubor en su rostro!, no estoy seguro de que ella sepa en lo que se está metiendo", se rió.

**Mujer mira pensativa: **

"No sé Tom ¿Qué tal las fotos de la semana pasada de ellos en la tienda de café en Long Island?"

(Flash de la imagen de Edward y Bella en el Starbucks en Long Island).

"¡Echa un vistazo a esa mirada en su cara! No me gusta decirlo, pero estoy pensando que Eddie siente esa palabra que empieza por 'A' en ese momento".

**El hombre, parece escéptico y agita los brazos delante de él:**

"¡Espera, espera, espera! Espera un segundo Phoebe. No queremos empezar los rumores aquí, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que Eddie sepa lo que quiere decir esa palabra que empieza por 'A'. ¡Estamos hablando de la misma persona que ha salido con Tanya Denali, Bridget Lang y Marissa Vega a la vez!".

(Risas otra vez fuera de la pantalla por el flash de las fotos de Tanya, Bridget y Marissa. Todas mujeres hermosas y famosas del pasado de Edward).

**Mujer parece contraída:**

"Vale, vale, pero sigo diciendo que este podría ser el verdadero. Ella no puede ser tan glamurosa como Tanya o cualquiera de las otras chicas que están de moda, pero ella es muy linda y tal vez esté buscando algo diferente".

Sonríe el hombre.

**Mujer:**

"Bueno, se ve que tiene afecto por su niño".

(Flash de la imagen de Edward en el aeropuerto sujetando a Maddie en su regazo, su rostro escondido profundamente en su abrigo, mientras él la protege contra él).

**El hombre mueve sus labios, todavía mostrándose escéptico, y luego su expresión se convierte en un reto.**

"Voy a hacerte una apuesta, Phoebe. Yo les doy hasta Navidad. Si han roto por entonces, yo cubriré el estreno de la próxima entrega de nuestra saga de vampiros favorita. ¡Y si ellos aún están juntos, lo harás tú!".

**Mujer:**

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Pattinson allá voy!". (Ella sube y baja en su asiento.)

**Hombre: **

"Cálmate Phoebe. Siéntate".

(Música del próximo anuncio comercial comienza).

**Mujer:**

"Me pregunto qué piensa Tanya Denali de todo esto. ¡Yo no creo que él la haya mirado nunca como mira a Isabella!", dijo torciéndose en su asiento.

**El hombre, con una sonrisa expectante:**

"Bueno, si ella realmente es cosa del pasado, tengo dos palabras para ti bebé: ¡pelea de gatas!".

(Risas por todos lados y aparece el comercial).

... ...

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger, nina, mpgm, Lucero Hale, AlinPattz, deandramari, Ingriid, Tnad3a29, janalez, Agustina Griego, Andrewy, **Fran Ktrin Black, Mary de cullen, Andrea, lizzycullenswan, roxcio, Marianixcr,** Molly M94, anamart05, gpattz, pillyna, inyourskins, rakelluvre, paaholiitha´Gg, Lourense, madaswan, andrea22, elena robsten, Andrea D, supattinsondecullen, Johis U, Tutzy Cullen, Alblurs, Yuri, Luz CC, Hikari Strife 10, yasmin-cullen, kmi, ari, mariana, Ely Cullen M, Angie J Menkaure, Kisara Mansen, Black, fantwilight1, nitzuki, Cindel23, si me dejo a alguien decídmelo ;)**


	27. Conchas frágiles y corazones fuertes

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora: **Resistance - Muse

**Cap. 26- Conchas frágiles y corazones fuertes**

**BPOV  
><strong>  
>La mañana del viernes después de Acción de Gracias, Edward, Maddie y yo renunciamos al Viernes Negro de compras de Navidad y nos pusimos impermeables y botas de lluvia para el frío y nos fuimos a la húmeda playa en su lugar. Los tres caminábamos de la mano por la orilla mientras las gotas de lluvia nos rodeaban, y nosotros nos reíamos de las frías aguas que mojaban nuestros pies bien aislados. Entonces Maddie y Edward caminaron alrededor de la playa, juntos, haciendo vías paralelas con los pies, unos pies pequeños y otros grandes, y dejando profundas huellas en la arena oscura.<p>

Ellos miraron cuidadosamente a través de las lisas rocas y las conchas rotas, en busca de recuerdos perfectos para llevar a casa. Maddie recogió una concha marina para cada persona que echaba de menos en casa, entregándoselas a Edward para que las guardara. Era una buena colección: para su niñera y sus amigos, para toda la familia de Edward, e incluso Eli estaba representado allí. Luego tomó otro grupo para poder guardárselas ella misma. Me senté y los observé con mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas. Cuando terminaron, Maddie fue a jugar cerca del agua otra vez, y Edward vino a sentarse a mi lado.

"Cierra los ojos", dijo en broma y yo obedecí. Me tomó la mano y colocó algo frío y suave en el centro de mi palma. Cuando abrí los ojos otra vez, una perfecta concha, con remolinos de color blanco y crema, estaba en mi mano.

"Es la más bonita que hemos encontrado", me aseguró Edward con su hermosa sonrisa torcida.

Seguí su suavidad con el dedo, las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos mientras las olas rodaban con dulzura en el fondo. Yo amaba mis pendientes de zafiro, y hasta el collar a juego terriblemente bello, pero esto…

"Es perfecta. Gracias".

Cuando volvimos a casa de Charlie, estaba esperándonos para ir a la caza del árbol de Navidad. Edward se despidió, alegando que tenía que enviar algunos correos electrónicos del trabajo, pero yo capté la mirada que hubo entre él y Charlie. Y aunque mi padre no dijo nada, yo sabía que él estaba agradecido por el tiempo a solas con Maddie y conmigo.

Más tarde esa noche, Sue, Seth y la novia de Seth, Jolie, se unieron a nosotros para las sobras de Acción de Gracias. Seth nos la presentó con orgullo a Edward y a mí, y la chica casi se quedó sin aliento cuando se fijó en Edward y en toda su perfección. No se había afeitado y tenía la barba de un día, unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta de franela. ¿Creía que eso era lo mejor? Que se lo imagine con un traje de Armani, sentí como si se lo hubiera susurrando con complicidad. Y entonces me reí de mí misma. Realmente no podía culpar a la chica mirándolo fijamente, aunque sin duda fui feliz de que ella tuviera lo suficiente con su propio novio y estuviera con él por el resto de la noche, en su mayoría. Yo estaba saliendo con uno de los hombres más hermosos del planeta, comérselo con los ojos abiertos era sólo una parte del paquete.

En este entorno más silencioso y menos estresante, Sue poco a poco empezó a relacionarse con Edward. Sonreí cuando la vi mirándolo curiosa, pero no del todo cuidadosa, sobre la mesa de la cena, bromeando un poco con Seth y su novia, y hasta con mi padre a veces. Mientras veíamos 'Solo en casa', Edward me levantó y me hizo girar alrededor de la sala cuando empezaron a tocar 'Moviéndose alrededor del árbol de Navidad', y yo me reí a pesar de haberme tropezado con sus elegantes pies. Y luego me dejó sobre una pieza imaginaria de muérdago y me besó. Maddie llegó para unirse a nosotros y Edward la tomó en sus brazos y bailó con las dos. Luego Seth y Jolie se unieron a la diversión. A pesar de todo, Sue nos miraba.

"Oye jefe, ¿por qué no le das un giro a Sue allí?", Edward sugirió.

"Yo no bailo", murmuró Charlie, escondiéndose detrás de su periódico.

Edward me dio un guiño rápido y nos guió a Maddie y a mí de regreso al sofá, y sin previo aviso y sorprendiendo a todos, tomó la mano de Sue y la llevó hasta la mitad de la sala. Sue estaba demasiado sorprendida como para ofrecer resistencia, y entonces yo sabía que estaba perdida. Me reí en voz alta. Pobre Sue, había estado luchando una batalla perdida desde el principio.

Finalmente Charlie, titubeante y un poco a regañadientes, se levantó, apartó a Sue de Edward, y me dejó con la boca abierta cuando lo vi moverse con torpeza. Le disparé a Edward una mirada dura, pero luego se movió el bigote de Charlie y me pareció que le daba una leve inclinación de agradecimiento en su dirección.

Nadie que pasara un tiempo con Edward podría dejar de amarlo.

Bueno, nadie, menos Jake y Leah, aparentemente.

El sábado mi padre y Edward mantuvieron su promesa con Maddie y se la llevaron a pescar, yo me despedí de cada uno. Los tres regresaron con olor a peces, y Edward, una vez más, se frotó con mi cuerpo haciéndome gritar y reír al mismo tiempo. Cuando finalmente se excusó para ir a darse una ducha, me encontré a Charlie mirándome. Se quedó allí por un largo tiempo, y luego respiró hondo y sonrió, una de sus sonrisas tranquilas, pero con sentido.

Todo era casi perfecto, salvo por la ausencia obvia de Jake y Leah.

Y llegó el domingo por la mañana.

Después de asegurarnos de que todo estaba empaquetado, bajé el domingo por la mañana y me encontré a Edward sentado sólo en la mesa de la cocina con una taza de café y con el ceño fruncido mirando el periódico. Mi padre había cogido a Maddie para dar un último paseo por la naturaleza.

"¿Qué es eso?". Fruncí el ceño.

Edward arrugó el papel y lo tiró a la basura. Se acercó a la cafetera y sin palabras, me sirvió una taza, colocándola sobre la mesa y sacando una silla para mí. Me senté y miré la taza, el vapor remolineaba y desaparecía en el aire. Le miré por encima. Estaba estudiando su taza, sus cejas estaban muy juntas.

Rápidamente, me levanté y me fui a la basura.

"¡Bella!", Edward me llamó, la silla raspó contra el linóleo mientras avanzaba a toda prisa para detenerme. De alguna manera me pegó a la basura, colocándose él delante de ella.

"Déjame ver", dije con calma.

"Es sólo puta basura, Bella", dijo entre dientes. "Ni siquiera vale el papel en el que está impresa".

"Bueno, yo quiero verlo de todos modos", dije sin alterarme y reuniéndome con su mirada. Se quedó rígido y sin ninguna intención de dejarme. Me crucé de brazos y golpeé mi pie contra el suelo, esperando. Edward entrecerró los ojos, mirándome, pero de alguna manera me las arreglé para mantenerme firme.

Finalmente, se chupó los dientes, soltó una bocanada grande de aire, y luego se volvió lentamente y sacó el papel arrugado de la basura. Se volvió hacia mí con una expresión irritada. Prácticamente tuve que arrancarle el papel de su mano. Lo desdoblé y lo eché sobre el mostrador, mientras que Edward estaba a mi lado, mirándome leerlo.

"... la Srta. Swan es aparentemente una empleada de CW, la agencia de publicidad que el Sr. Cullen comenzó hace cinco años con su hermano Emmett Cullen y su amigo de la universidad Jasper Whitlock. En los últimos cinco años, CCW se ha convertido en una de las diez mejores agencias de publicidad del país. Fuentes nos dicen que la Srta. Swan en la actualidad administra más de una de las cuentas principales de la agencia, incluyendo las de alto nivel y la multimillonaria cuenta de EverSoft. Esta es una hazaña sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que la Srta. Swan lleva con la agencia menos de cuatro meses. CCW es una agencia de propiedad privada, y por lo tanto, la contratación y la colocación de las cuentas se realizan a discreción de los propietarios, sin que los accionistas participen. Con este nuevo desarrollo y esa relación, queda por ver si la contratación y la colocación actuales en las cuenta de CCW seguirán basándose en el mérito y en el talento, o en algún tipo de nepotismo, y cómo esto afectará a la agencia".

"Las fuentes nos dicen, mi culo", gruñó Edward, tocando el periódico airadamente con su dedo índice. "Los asqueroso Cartwrights son, obviamente, esa fuente de mierda. Trabajas en esa cuenta y con esos capullos hasta con tu culo. No tienen derecho a decir esa mierda". Su voz, por lo general aterciopelada, era ronca y temblorosa.

Eso me dolió. Realmente me dolió leer eso, porque pensaban que trabajaba en esa cuenta por mi culo, como hacía con otras cuenta con las trabajaban en la agencia. Pero ahora, debido a que mi relación con Edward se había hecho pública, todo sería cuestionado. Yo más o menos esperaba que algo como esto sucediera, pero no todavía. Me mordí el labio y mantuve los ojos en el papel, las palabras revoloteaban y se mezclaba mientras mi mente trataba de poner el artículo en perspectiva. Algo que, aparte de lo obvio, parecía estar fuera de ese artículo.

Miré a la parte superior del papel granulado en blanco y negro que estaba en mis manos. Traté de suavizarlo para leerlo mejor. Era la edición del domingo del New York Times. ¿De dónde había salido eso? Charlie no leía el Times.

Y entonces me di cuenta, parecía que este artículo en particular estaba fuera.

No estaba en la página de cotilleos. Estaba en la sección de negocios del New York Times.

"Lo siento, Bella", susurró Edward. "Yo... yo no creía que serían tan-"

Se volvió hacia el mostrador y se golpeó una mano contra él. "¡Mierda!", siseó. Sus hombros se pusieron tensos y la cabeza la tenía agachada.

La ira se apoderó de mi pecho.

No tanto por mí. Pero Edward y CCW habían recibido innumerables premios y reconocimientos por la comunidad de marketing, año tras año desde el inicio de la agencia. Era cierto que cada movimiento de Edward en los últimos años había aparecido en muchos medios de comunicación, pero sólo en relación con su vida amorosa, sus novias, sus fiestas, sus travesuras de chico soltero. Las habilidades de Edward como copropietario y director de CCW nunca habían sido cuestionadas.

Hasta ahora.

Ahora, de acuerdo con los medios de comunicación, él estaba poniendo a su novia a cargo de cuentas que ella no tenía que gestionar.

Eso me molestó, porque Edward no se merecía eso. Tanto como él afirmaba que yo había trabajado mucho en las cuentas que manejaba, él había trabajado muchos años por esa agencia. Era su corazón y su alma, y él era parte de la razón por la que la empresa tenía ese éxito ahora. Se había ganado todos los elogios que había recibido de la industria del marketing y de los medios de comunicación como para que ahora le dieran la vuelta y sugirieran que él era un riesgo para el éxito de la empresa...

Tiré el papel a un lado en algún lugar y luego me moví detrás de Edward, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y poniendo mis manos bajo su suéter de cordoncillo. Respiraba con dificultad, y yo pasé mis manos arriba y abajo de su abdomen, suavemente, sintiendo cada inmersión y ranura de su estómago apretado. Podía sentir su ira, y yo me presioné más contra él.

"Edward", dije en voz baja. "Sabíamos las cosas que iban a decir una vez que nuestra relación se hiciera pública". Besé su espalda. "Pero pasará y... todo el mundo se dará cuenta de que tú nunca vas a poner en peligro la reputación de la agencia".

Él mismo se dio la vuelta en mis brazos, mirando hacia mí.

"¿Crees que me preocupa cómo se ve esto para mí?"

Miré a sus ojos enfadados. "Bueno, están dando a entender que tú eliges basándote en el nepotismo-"

Sus ojos verdes se convirtieron en acero. Me tomó la barbilla con su mano, con suavidad pero con firmeza. "Me importa un bledo lo que haya alrededor de mí, pero la mierda que han estado diciendo sobre ti, sobre Maddie", añadió entre dientes, cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo me encontró mirándole. Quité su mano de mi barbilla y crucé los brazos delante de mí.

"Bueno, pues a mí me importa lo que digan acerca de ti. Creía que habías dicho que ahora estabas viendo las cosas de manera diferente, Edward. Pensaba que ahora te importaba cuando la prensa decía algo de ti que no era cierto".

Él puso sus manos sobre mis hombros con suavidad. "Y me importa, Bella, pero-"

Levanté una mano a su barbilla ahora. "Yo pensaba que tú y yo estábamos juntos en esto".

Suspiró profundamente. "Y lo estamos Bella. Lo estamos".

"Mira, yo no voy a mentirte y decirte que", miré hacia el papel arrugado que yacía en el suelo, "que no… pica un poco. Yo sabía que esto iba a suceder, Edward". Di una respiración profunda. "Y me he estado preparando para ello". Cogí sus manos y las llevé hacia abajo entre nosotros.

"Y mientras piensas si esto vale la pena... vamos a tratar con ello... juntos". Me encogí de hombros y miré hacia abajo. Si él encontraba esto algo demasiado fuerte para lidiar...

Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura y me levantó del suelo, sosteniéndome a su altura contra él. Puse mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros fuertes.

Él enterró su cabeza en mi cuello, besándolo firmemente con sus labios firmes y determinados. Él gimió y perdió sus labios en mi oído.

"Bella, tú vales la pena ante cualquier cosa. Nunca dudes eso. Por supuesto que vamos a tratar con ellos juntos". Apreté mis manos alrededor de sus hombros, apoyando mi cabeza en ellos. Él suspiró. "Pero amor, todo podría empeorar antes de mejorar", susurró con una advertencia preliminar.

Pero en sus brazos yo sabía que nada podría estar tan mal. No tanto mientras él me tuviera de esta manera. Yo podría pelear contra todo el mundo todo el tiempo si él me tenía así.

"Creo que... lo bueno de que todos nos miren es que todos ellos serán capaces de ver lo equivocados que están".

Él me abrazó ajustándose más a mí, frotando su mandíbula arriba y abajo por un lado de mi cara. Hoy no se había afeitado, y su barba me arañaba maravillosamente, encendiendo un familiar anhelo dentro de mí. No habíamos hecho el amor desde la noche antes de nuestro viaje, y Dios, lo quería mucho. Era como si ahora que sabía lo que era hacer el amor con él, anhelara esa cercanía y esa conexión como si fuéramos un solo cuerpo. Yo nunca había sabido lo que era estar con alguien así. Eso nunca había sido, sin duda, como lo fue con Paul. Con él siempre había sido una satisfacción inmediata, no una necesidad tan básica como el agua y el aire.

Como si leyera mi mente, Edward nos dio la vuelta y me colocó sobre el mostrador. Separé mis piernas para hacer sitio para él. Sus manos se perdían y se perdían en mi cabello, acariciando mi cuero cabelludo suavemente y poniéndome la piel de gallina. Se quedó mirándome. Sus ojos eran oscuros y agitados.

"Lo siento, antes he actuado como el culo", murmuró arrepentido. "Yo... yo lo he pasado bien aquí, Bella, lo he hecho. Pero estoy preparado para llevaros a ti y a Maddie a casa". Miró hacia abajo, pareciendo inquiero. "Y no quiero que nuestro regreso sea arruinado por los malditos medios de comunicación".

Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, tirando de él más cerca de mí y tratando de distraerlo. Yo podía sentir su endurecimiento contra mí. Escondí mi cara en su pecho y fracasé al evitar un gemido, porque mientras estaba tratando de distraerlo, yo estaba empezando a desmayarme aquí.

"Yo también estoy lista para ir a casa, Edward", le susurré en su pecho, "y por mi parte no pienso dejar que los medios de comunicación arruinen nada esta noche".

Apartó mi cabeza de su pecho, la acunó entre sus manos, y luego llevó su boca a la mía rápidamente, absorbiendo con insistencia mis labios, primero uno y luego el otro, antes de empezar con su lengua. Cuando apretó sus caderas contra mí, los dos dejamos escapar un gemido irreprimible. Había desesperación en la forma en la que me sostenía, en la forma en la que me daba un beso, y eso me daba ganas de tenerlo aún más cerca.

"Lo siento, estoy tan irritable esta mañana, Bella, pero Dios, te echo de menos", Edward susurró casi contra mis labios. Se puso más cerca de mí, por si yo no le había entendido.

Pero yo sabía exactamente lo que quería decir.

"Deja de pedir perdón", soplé débilmente. "Yo también te echo de menos".

¿Cómo podían sentirse cuatro días tan largos cuando había pasado más de cuatro años sin él?

Entonces la puerta se abrió con fuerza, y los pasos de Maddie nos interrumpieron. Edward se apresuró a regresar a la mesa para sentarse y ocultar su muy notable erección, y yo salté del mostrador y comencé a limpiar mientras trataba de regular la respiración de nuevo. Cogí el periódico del suelo, arrugándolo otra vez y tirándolo de nuevo a la basura. Maddie corrió a mostrarme las hojas y piedras que había recogido durante su paseo con su abuelo, y entonces oí a Charlie entra en la cocina. Seguí con mi espalda hacia él hasta que pudiera recuperar el aliento y sentir que bajaba el tono rojo de mi cara.

Se aclaró la garganta. "¿Estáis listos para iros?"

"Sí, jefe", respondió Edward, su voz no traicionó el hecho de que él había estado restregándose con la hija del jefe hace unos segundos. "Estamos listos".

Recé para ser la única que había cogido el doble sentido en las palabras de Edward.

Un poco más de una hora más tarde, en el pequeño aeropuerto de Port Angeles, nos despedíamos.

Charlie abrazó fuertemente a Maddie. "Ahora sé una niña buena y escucha a mamá".

"Muy bien, abuelo".

"Y asegúrate de que cuelgas las hojas que recogimos en el árbol de Navidad".

"Vale, abuelo".

"Y toma la mano de mamá y... y la de Edward, cuando estés caminando en esa ciudad".

Levanté las cejas, pero Charlie mantuvo sus ojos en su nieta.

"Edwood y mamá me llevan como en un columpio cuando cojo sus manos", se rió Maddie.

"Bien entonces", Charlie asintió con la cabeza, dándole a Maddie un abrazo más rápido antes de pararse frente a mí.

"Cuídate allí", dijo con gravedad.

"Lo haré, Charlie".

"Hmm".

"Mira lo que comes papá. Reduce el consumo de las hamburguesas y come un poco más de esas verduras que Sue te hace".

"Sí, claro, claro".

"Y ten cuidado en el trabajo"

"Siempre lo tengo, Bells".

"Hmm".

Le di un abrazo, el cual él me devolvió con un brazo. "Te quiero papá".

"Yo también te quiero, Bells".

Y luego Charlie miró a Edward.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos momentos.

Finalmente Charlie le dio la mano para estrechársela. "Ha sido un placer conocerte, Edward".

"También ha sido un placer conocerle, jefe. Gracias… por todo".

Charlie se aclaró la garganta. "Y bueno... sin importar lo que digan las estadísticas sobre los índices de criminalidad en Brooklyn, asegúrate de que la puerta está cerrada con llave por la noche, no importa en qué lado de la misma te encuentres".

"Sí, jefe. Lo haré".

"Cuida a mis chicas allí".

Una mirada pasó entre ellos. "Lo haré señor…Charlie". Hubo un profundo respeto en la voz de Edward cuando él respondió, como si Charlie acabara de nombrarle caballero, o le hubiera dado un par de huevos Faberge para vigilar (los huevos Faberge son unas joyas muy valiosas).

Charlie le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Edward, y luego se volvió para irse. Los tres empezamos a caminar hacia nuestra puerta.

"¡Bella!"

Me di la vuelta y vi a Jake caminar rápidamente hacia nosotros.

"¡Tío Jake!", Maddie gritó y corrió hacia su tío. Ella le había echado de menos estos últimos días, preguntándose en voz alta por qué no había venido a verla.

La levantó, le dio un beso en la frente, y luego caminó lentamente hacia donde yo estaba con Edward.

"Bella". Su voz era de disculpa, y miró a Edward una vez antes de volver su mirada hacia mí. "No podía dejar que te fueras sin... sin decirte adiós".

"Jake", dije simplemente. "Me alegro de que hayas venido". Entonces me acerqué y le abracé fuerte. Él me devolvió el abrazo con torpeza, con Maddie aún en sus brazos. Cuando me miró a los ojos se encontró con mi tristeza.

"Lo siento", espetó él. "Por lo del otro día. Acerca de... un montón de cosas". Miró a Edward otra vez con expresión endurecida. "Pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti".

Sentí a Edward endurecerse a mi lado, y luego exhalar con fuerza.

"Bella, te espero en seguridad", dijo Edward fríamente, y luego empezó a alejarse.

"¡Edwood, espeame!". Gritó Maddie, retorciéndose para liberarse de los brazos de Jake. Él la besó en la cabeza rápidamente, antes de bajarla. La vi llegar a Edward, tomar su mano y luego alejarse juntos.

Me volví de nuevo a Jake y suspiré. "Jake, sé que te preocupas por nosotras, pero no puedes seguir haciendo esto. Edward no es tu enemigo. Y no es un peligro para Maddie o para mí".

Jake me miró con una expresión de dolor. Luego respiró hondo y dejó escapar el aire en gran medida. Miró hacia el suelo.

"Sólo... sólo necesito un poco de tiempo, Bells, por favor", rogó. "Sólo dame algo de tiempo para acostumbrarme a esto. Voy a intentarlo, te juro que lo intentaré. Pero todavía estoy preocupado porque no confío en él, y no puedes pretender que lo haga".

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero él siguió hablando.

"Pero yo no quiero... que ocurra esto entre nosotros, Bells. Sólo dime que esto no va a afectarnos... que no va a afectar a nuestra amistad. Porque no importa lo que pase, Bells, necesito tu amistad".

Le sonreí con tristeza y levanté una mano para tocar sus enormes bíceps, esperando que sus ojos me miraran.

"Jake, eres mi familia. Siempre tendrás mi amistad". Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Sin embargo, Edward es una gran parte de mi vida y de la Maddie ahora... y si no quieres que nuestra amistad sufra, entonces tienes que aceptarlo, incluso aunque no te guste".

Por una fracción de segundo encontré en sus ojos una expresión de resistencia, incluso eran desafiantes, antes de ver la aceptación cruzar su cara, bajar la cabeza y asentir.

Lo abracé por última vez. Él me devolvió el abrazo con cuidado, con menos intensidad que cuando me saludó en Acción de Gracias.

"Adiós, Jake." Me alejé. "¿Llámame, de acuerdo?"

"¿Sí?", preguntó alzando las cejas.

"Sí", le sonreí.

"¿Él contestará?", él sonrió.

"Puede", me encogí de hombros con sinceridad.

Suspiró. "Está bien".

oooooooooo

_"Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al aeropuerto internacional JFK. La hora local es las ocho y veintitrés de la noche, y la temperatura es de cuatro grados con cielos despejados y..."  
><em>  
>Miré por la oscura ventanilla del avión, ya que estaba llegando hacia nuestra pista asignada. Las luces brillaban intensamente en el aeropuerto, el grueso vidrio distorsionaba su brillo hasta hacerlos parecer pequeños brillantes en llamas bailando en la oscuridad como las mariposas de mi estómago. El despegue y el aterrizaje nunca habían sido mi parte favorita de un vuelo, y había sentido exactamente lo mismo aquí en primera clase que en la clase económica. Yo no se lo diría a Edward, ya le había molestado lo suficiente acerca de nuestros asientos de primera clase, aunque por lo menos los auxiliares de vuelo no le habían ofrecido un masaje en la espalda en esta etapa de nuestro viaje.<p>

De repente una inyección de aire caliente me hizo cosquillas en un lado de mi cara, cerca de mi cuello, con lo que una sonrisa automática se puso en mis labios y las mariposas que había empezado a bajar, estaban volviendo a subir, sólo que esta vez sus pasos de baile se sentían mucho más agradables mientras los labios de Edward se perdía suavemente arriba y abajo de mi cara. Le di un apretón con mi mano, mientras él trazaba círculos suaves en el interior de la palma de mi mano. Se quedó callado pero reflexivo, como lo había estado durante la mayor parte del vuelo. Me di cuenta de que, tan ansioso como estaba por volver, estaba de preocupado por lo que sería volver.

_"... por favor miren en su asiento para recoger las pertenencias personales que han traído a bordo con ustedes..."_

Metí la mano en el bolsillo del asiento frente a mí y busqué a través de las revistas de vuelos de emergencia y de las bolsas de vomitar, hasta que mis dedos sintieron los bordes suaves y frágiles de las conchas de mar de Maddie dentro de la pequeña bolsa de plástico multiusos. Las sacudí cuando las saqué. Me agaché para ponerlas con cuidado en uno de los bolsillos de mi equipaje de mano. Envolví cuidadosamente mi concha perfecta en un pañuelo y cerré la cremallera del bolso de manera segura.

Edward me miró y se rió entre dientes, poniendo su boca cerca de mi oído de nuevo. Un escalofrío pasó por mi espina dorsal.

"Asegúrate de que no nos olvidamos de las otras o le vas a romper el corazón y voy a tener que volar de vuelta a Washington para recoger algunas más", susurró. Era probable que él también lo hiciera. Él pasó los dedos por el cabello largo de Maddie, quien estaba dormida entre nosotros, con la cabeza sobre Edward y sus pies sobre mí. Una vez más, la primera clase había sido declarada nula en esta situación, cuando Maddie tenía sueño, se subía al regazo de Edward, ya hubiera asientos totalmente reclinables o no.

Él se apartó para mirarme, sus ojos verdes brillaban con malicia en la cabina oscura. Me alegré de verle así. El que Jake se hubiera presentado en el aeropuerto había arruinado su estado de ánimo de esta mañana.

El espíritu de Edward parecía mejorar cada vez más a medida que estábamos regresando a casa, a un lugar tranquilo. Con Maddie aún dormida, yo la sostuve en mis brazos, mientras que Edward recogía todo nuestro equipaje, y luego con una gran sonrisa en mi dirección, me siguió a través de las puertas correderas de cristal y hasta el área de servicio de taxis de la terminal.

Y fuera los fotógrafos nos esperaban.

Tan pronto como atravesamos las puertas, descendieron como un enjambre de abejas atraídos por el néctar, y el flash de las luces me cegó hasta el punto de quedarme petrificada, no sabía a dónde ir o qué hacer. Y entonces alguien tapó la cabeza de Maddie y me agarró la mano con fuerza, tirando de mí hacia la línea de taxis. Mis sentidos volvieron de repente y miré la cara furiosa de Edward. Él sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mi mirada, con la mandíbula apretada y sus fosas nasales abiertas.

"Edward, ¿qué tal tu fin de semana de Acción de Gracias?"

"Isabella, ¿cuánto tiempo habéis estado saliendo Edward y tú?"

"¿Cuál es el nombre de tu niña?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo habéis estado saliendo?"

"Isabella, ¿qué hay en Washington?"

"Edward, ¿cómo de seria es esta relación?"

"¿Cuál es nombre de la pequeña niña, Isabella?"

"¿Qué edad tiene?"

"Edward ¿qué pasa con Tanya? ¿Es esta vez de verdad?"

Me estremecí, no sabía qué hacer, dónde buscar, cómo reaccionar. Y con cada pregunta, cada destello, la cara de Edward era más y más oscura. La cola de taxis se movía lentamente, mientras mi pulso se aceleraba y sentía mi corazón como si fuera a salirse de mi pecho.

"Isabella, ¿qué edad tiene tu hija?"

"Isabella, ¿es cierto que estás a cargo de una de las mayores cuentas de CCW?, ¿y si es así, cómo lo lograste en un período tan corto de tiempo?"

La cabeza de Edward se giró, con sus ojos entrecerrados en una mirada asesina. Y cuando hicieron la última serie de preguntas, dejó caer todo nuestro equipaje, retiró su mano de la mía, y se marchó hacia el hombre con mala suerte.

Se fue hacia la cara del fotógrafo. "¡Nunca le preguntes sobre su hija, o sobre su trabajo, o insinúes ninguna mierda acerca de cómo se lo ha ganado! ¿Entiendes?"

El fotógrafo le devolvió la mirada con la boca abierta, mientras que el resto de ellos prácticamente tropezaron los unos con los otros para ver lo que estaba pasando.

"¿ENTIENDES?". Edward rugió de nuevo cuando el fotógrafo no pudo responder. Yo rápidamente volví a mirar a la cola de taxis. Ni siquiera se había movido, los viajeros y los taxistas estaban congelados al ver el entretenimiento de esta noche.

De alguna manera, me vi forzada a descongelarme y moverme rápidamente para coger la mano de Edward. Traté de tirar de él hacia el taxi, pero él ni siquiera se movió. Ni siquiera me miró, sus ojos enfurecidos seguían bloqueados en el fotógrafo.

"Edward, vámonos", le dije en voz baja, mirándole a los ojos y tratando de alejarlo de nuevo, pero no sirvió de nada. Él era mucho más grande que yo, y con Maddie sorprendentemente dormida en mi otro brazo, lo único que podía hacer para no dejarla caer era usar toda la fuerza que tenía en mi otro brazo para tratar de alejar a Edward.

"¡Edward, vamos!". Le dije con más fuerza, tirando tan fuerte como pude. El tono frenético de mi voz debió haber llegado a él, porque parpadeó dos veces antes de mirar hacia mí, y luego cerrar los ojos con fuerza y exhalar por la nariz antes de abrirlos de nuevo. Cuando lo hizo, él asintió. Mantuve a Maddie con los dos brazos de nuevo y volvimos hacia la cola de taxis. Detrás de mí, podía oír a Edward recoger nuestro equipaje, pero las cámaras se mantenían intermitentes y los pasajeros y los taxistas estaban mirando. Frustrada, pase entre todo el mundo que seguía mirándonos en la cola, me dirigí directamente al taxi disponible a un lado y me subí con Maddie. Unos golpes fuertes en la parte posterior del taxi me hicieron saltar.

"¡ABRA EL PUTO MALETERO!". Edward le gruñó al taxista.

El taxista salió y pulsó el botón para abrir el maletero para Edward. Él tiró el equipaje y se subió al taxi, a mi lado.

"¡Al centro de Brooklyn!", ordenó. El taxista salió a toda velocidad, dejando un rastro de destellos de luz detrás de nosotros. Edward se inclinó y echó la cabeza entre sus manos, mientras que yo me senté y esperé a que mi ritmo cardiaco retrocediera a algo parecido a la normalidad.

Oooooooooo

Puse a Maddie suavemente en la cama, quitándole la ropa con cuidado y poniéndole un pijama caliente. El fin de semana había sido largo y el vuelo la había dejado exhausta, y por experiencia sabía que iba a tardar un par de días en recuperarse. Estaría inactiva durante las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas o menos. Apagué la lámpara y salí de su habitación en silencio cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

En la sala de estar, Edward estaba como una estatua junto a la ventana, mirando al otro lado al letrero brillante de neón del restaurante de la Dinastía Ming, con sus hombros masculinos rígidos y sus manos metidas en los bolsillos. Tomé aire con los labios estrechos y caminé lentamente hacia él. Él me escuchó llegar, pero no se volvió. Tentativamente, puse mis brazos alrededor de él y metí una mano en cada bolsillo, encontrándome con sus manos y entrelazando los dedos en ese espacio cerrado. Me apreté contra su dura espalda, compartiendo el calor que emanaba de él.

Poco a poco, su postura rígida se relajó un poco, y él bajó la cabeza con un profundo suspiro.

"Dios Bella, yo no sé ni qué decir".

Yo no le dije nada. En cambio, como esta mañana, le di un beso en la espalda, y luego otro, y luego otro. En voz baja. Hasta que le sentí estremecerse y relajarse aún más.

Se rió sin humor. "Yo no estoy tan seguro de si querrías darme un beso si supieras lo mucho peor que probablemente haré las cosas por nosotros".

Era cierto. Yo sabía que era verdad. Era la regla de oro de la publicidad: llamar la atención. Llamar la atención y luego vender el producto. Bueno, nosotros ya habíamos llamado un montón la atención esta noche. Las revistas y periódicos saldrían mañana por todos los sitios.

"Mierda, me siento como el culo", susurró con los dientes apretados. "Pero joder, cuando comenzó a hacer todas esas preguntas sobre Maddie, y después sobre ti y tu trabajo", exhaló fuertemente, poniendo sus hombros rígidos una vez más. "No he podido soportarlo".

"Edward, lo sabíamos", le recordé amablemente. "Sabíamos que habría preguntas".

Él se quejó. "Lo sé Bella. Supongo... supongo que estaba tan contento de salir a la luz pública, como dijiste hace unos días, que en realidad no me detuve a pensar en lo que eso significaba".

Me puse rígida. "Así que... ¿ahora qué? ¿Te arrepientes de salir a la luz?". ¿Era eso todo lo que le había costado para arrepentirse?

Se quitó las manos de los bolsillos y separó nuestros dedos. Se dio la vuelta y colocó sus manos detrás de mis hombros, sobre la clavícula, por encima de mi cuello, y luego las dejó descansar firmemente en mi cara. Sus ojos se pusieron en mí.

"Mírame. No lamento haberlo hecho público. Lamento la forma en la que lo estoy manejándo. Lamento no hacer un mejor trabajo para protegeros a Maddie y a ti de todos esos cabrones". Se agitó violentamente hacia la ventana, como si esos gilipollas estuvieran esperando justo abajo. Sinceramente esperaba que no fuera el caso.

Resopló enfadado, pero sus ojos parecían llenarse con algo como admiración. "Quiero decir, mírate". Apretó mi cara. "Estoy gritando como un maldito loco, y tú estás toda calmada y serena". Él volvió a resoplar. "En serio, si no hubiera sido por ti..."

Tomé sus manos entre las mías de nuevo. "Yo no soy tan tranquila como te crees que soy", le confesé. "Pero como he dicho, me esperaba esto. Quiero decir, sí me molesta, y odio que pregunten sobre Maddie, y den a entender cosas sobre el trabajo". Solté un bufido. "Prefiero que me comparen con esas mujeres altas y hermosas con las que has salido antes. Por lo menos sé que eso es verdad". Él rodó los ojos. "Edward", le miré de manera uniforme. "He tenido peores cosas implícitas sobre de mí. Tal vez no en un entorno tan grande como éste, pero sí en un entorno donde conocía a la mayoría de las personas que difundían los rumores. Créeme, eso duele aún más, y espero que Rosalie estuviera en lo cierto y esto no dure para siempre. Así que..."- me encogí de hombros -" yo creo que puedo aclimatarme". Acerqué mi cara más a la suya, mirando profundamente a sus ojos esmeralda. "La pregunta es, ¿puedes tú?"

Frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza, confundido.

"Edward, eso es lo que me daba miedo desde el principio. Que tú... te dieras cuenta de que... esto no son nada más que problemas. Es fácil que vuelvas a una vida mucho menos complicada con... personas... que no quieren o necesitan ser protegidas de los medios de comunicación. Que tengas una vida donde nadie te pregunte por qué estás con la persona que estás. Y entonces...", bajé la cabeza y la sacudí, incapaz de terminar mi pensamiento.

¿No se daba cuenta de que no me asustó lo que ellos dijeron, sino su reacción?

Mi cara estuvo rápidamente entre sus manos otra vez.

"Oh Jesús, Bella". Él me llevó cerca y me besó en la boca. "Oh, mierda". Él me besó la mejilla. "Lo siento, amor. Nunca quise-". Él me besó la frente. "Maldita sea, estoy tratando de cuidar de ti, y en lugar de eso, estoy haciendo las cosas aún peor. Siento haberme perdido allí, Bella", murmuró, sus ojos verdes brillantes tenían un tono de disculpa, su boca se movía contra mis labios mientras hablaba. "Pero te lo juro, es sólo porque tengo que cuidar de ti y de Maddie, no porque no pueda... llevar esto". Cerré los ojos, el alivio me inundó a pesar de no haberme dado cuenta de cómo me había herido con el miedo. Habló en contra de mis labios.

"Te lo juro, voy a tratar de controlarme mejor la próxima vez", susurró con vehemencia, besando uno de mis párpados y luego el otro. "No te voy a asusto más así. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho".

Y entonces él me besó casi toda la cara, su boca aterrizó en cualquier lugar. Terminé poniendo mis brazos con fuerza alrededor de su cuello. "Deja de pedir perdón", le susurré besándole de nuevo de la misma manera. El largo día, la escena en el aeropuerto, el fin de semana largo, todo me golpeó una vez y de repente me llené de una necesidad desesperada. "Simplemente... tómame, sólo..."

Sus manos bajaron a mi trasero, me cogió y yo envolví mis piernas alrededor de él. Nuestras bocas se reunieron, desesperadas y frenéticas, nuestras lenguas y dientes chocaban violentamente. Y luego mi espalda chocó contra un muro…duro. Di un grito ahogado, más sorprendida que lastimada y Edward me levantó al instante, pero cuando clavé las manos en su pelo y tiré con fuerza, su expresión cambió. Puse su boca de nuevo en la mía, fuertes quejidos y gemidos se escaparon de nuestros labios. Sin fanfarria o preámbulos y en un movimiento suave, me levantó el jersey, me subió el sujetador arriba, y llevó a su boca hacia abajo. Yo abrí la boca y arqueé la espalda instintivamente, acercándome más a su boca, incapaz de controlar los sonidos que emanaban de mí.

"Edward... al dormitorio", logré susurrar. Él nos estaba llevando hacia la habitación antes de que las palabras salieran, con su boca aún lamiendo y besando mi pecho. En un rápido movimiento me quité el jersey y el sujetador y los dejé caer en alguna parte del camino antes de tirar del suéter de Edward y de alguna manera torpe quitárselo. Lo tiré también en algún lugar y luego me apreté contra su pecho, pasando mis manos por sus hombros esculpidos, el calor entre nosotros cada vez crecía más y me quemaba deliciosamente.

Entonces, mi espalda dio contra la puerta de mi dormitorio y la boca de Edward estuvo en todas partes a la vez, en mi boca, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo mi cuello, y luego otra vez en mis pechos. Yo cogí su cabello en un puño, mientras él me sostenía fuerte sin pedir disculpas, lo que hacía que me golpeara contra la puerta una y otra vez.

"Ungh, Edward... por favor...". Le pedí descaradamente, el calor de mi interior crecía y se extendía.

"¿Qué quieres?", murmuró con su lengua revoloteando dentro y fuera de mi oído. "Dime lo que quieres. Te daré lo que quieras". Sus caderas se apretaban contra mí una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

"Te quiero a ti", le respondí sin aliento.

"Ya me tienes". Él llevó a su boca de nuevo a la mía, chupándome los labios.

Él quería que yo lo dijera.

"Te quiero a ti... dentro de mí... por favor... ahora..."

En una fracción de segundo, mi espalda estaba saltando en la cama, y Edward estaba de pie sobre mí, mirándome con ojos oscuros y primitivos, lamiéndose los labios y volviéndome loca de deseo. Me senté y lo puse frenéticamente encima de mí, entonces él me besó de nuevo y sus dedos hábiles me desabrocharon los pantalones y tiró hacia abajo la cremallera con desesperación. Mis pantalones y mis bragas volaron en un fluido movimiento. Le ayudé a repetir las mismas acciones con sus propios pantalones y sus bóxers.

"Edward...". Gemí cuando lo sentí tan cerca, tan duro contra mi muslo desnudo. "Por favor, Edward...". Bajé mi mano entre nosotros y la envolví en torno a él. Gimió en mi cuello.

"Bella..." gimió. "Ponme donde me necesitas..."

Sin esperar a que me preguntara dos veces, le guié hacia donde más lo necesitaba y con un movimiento rápido se empujó dentro de mí.

"¡Ungh!"

"¡Uuh!"

Sus caderas se movían rápidas y con urgencia, y con las mías me reuní a ellas con urgencia, la necesidad de los últimos días no nos permitía tener espacio para la estimulación o la ternura. Estábamos cumpliendo un deseo básico en este momento, la necesidad del uno al otro en el nivel más fundamental, pero también en el más necesario.

Mis dedos se perdieron por su espalda, apretándose alrededor de sus caderas, ya húmedas por sus esfuerzos. Y sus manos me tiraron del pelo, envolviéndolo alrededor de sus dedos y acariciándolo con su palma. Él empujaba y yo empujaba, una y otra vez, mientras que las olas de placer nos consumían y nos llevaban lejos.

Me besó salvajemente, sus labios perdiéndose dentro de mi boca. "Bella... yo... no creo que pueda durar mucho más... te necesito demasiado...". Tenía la frente arrugada por el esfuerzo de contenerse para mí, y su empuje siguiente fue duro, profundo e insistente, y entonces empecé a gemir su nombre cuando el placer se hizo tan intenso que era demasiado. Un par de segundos después sentí su calor llenándome, y luego se desplomó, su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre el mío.

Nos quedamos allí, jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Él salió de mí, pero sus brazos me llevaron a su lado y me sostuvieron, poniendo sus labios en la parte superior de mi cabeza. Después de unos minutos, me aparté de su pecho para mirarlo. El aspecto feliz y agotado en su rostro me llenó de satisfacción, una que yo podía darle. Me sonrió y luego suavemente me apartó un mechón de pelo de mi cara.

"Siento si he sido un poco demasiado... intenso".

Me reí a la ligera. "¿Estás seriamente pidiendo disculpas por eso?"

Él resopló, mirándome un poco avergonzado. "Yo no he sido muy amable".

"Edward, eso ha sido lo perfecto para mí ahora mismo. Yo no estoy hecha de porcelana, ya sabes".

Me miró, con su dedo trazando mis ojos, mi nariz y mi boca. "No lo eres, ¿verdad?". Suspiró. "Tú eres sorprendente a muchos niveles, ¿lo sabes?". Entonces él me besó suave y tiernamente en ese momento. "Te amo Isabella Marie Swan".

"Yo también te amo Edward Anthony Cullen".

Oooooooooo

**Lunes, 29 de noviembre 2010  
><strong>  
><em><strong>Páginas de cotilleos<strong>_

¡Eddie pierde la calma en el aeropuerto JFK!

Es todo lo que tienen TMZ y todos los medios de comunicación de la ciudad hoy. El millonario mujeriego Eddie C. se perdió totalmente la otra noche, mientras esperaba en una cola de taxis en el aeropuerto JFK con su nueva novia Isabella Swan.

Al parecer, un muy verbal y atento Eddie se molestó cuando varios reporteros les saludaron a él y a Isabella a su vuelta a casa después de sus vacaciones de Acción de Gracias, a ella le hicieron demasiadas preguntas. Un enfurecido Eddie gritó al periodista, que se quedó sorprendido, y le dijo que nunca preguntara acerca de la hija de Swan, o sobre las implicaciones sobre que Swan, al ser el sabor de la temporada de Eddie, se ha ganado las mejores cuentas de la agencia de publicidad de Eddie, CCW. Isabella trabaja como diseñadora gráfica en la agencia. Todavía no está claro cuánto tiempo han estado saliendo.

Una Isabella, obviamente nerviosa, rápidamente tiró de la mano de su novio y evitó un incidente que pudo haber metido a nuestro favorito playboy en serios problemas. A continuación, se metieron en un taxi y salieron a toda velocidad, probablemente a la casa de Isabella, ya que los periodistas que esperaban en casa de Eddie no lo vieron llegar la noche anterior.

Un testigo del incidente, dijo: "¡Cullen parecía como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse sobre él. Y su novia la pobre estaba tan roja como un tomate!".

Desde que hemos visto que Eddie e Isabella han salido a la luz, él es muy protector con esa nueva relación, con Isabella y con su hija. Un hecho que no presagia nada bueno para Tanya Denali, heredera de la cadena de hoteles de clase alta Denali, si ella tenía algún deseo de volver con Eddie no será en un futuro cercano.

Video del incidente sale en Internet esa mañana, en TMZ y YouTube, donde ya ha recibido más de 200.000 visitas.

... ...

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger, nina, mpgm, Lucero Hale, AlinPattz, deandramari, Ingriid, Tnad3a29, janalez, Agustina Griego, Andrewy, **Fran Ktrin Black, Mary de cullen, Andrea, lizzycullenswan, roxcio, Marianixcr,** Molly M94, anamart05, gpattz, pillyna, inyourskins, rakelluvre, paaholiitha´Gg, Lourense, madaswan, andrea22, elena robsten, Andrea D, supattinsondecullen, Johis U, Tutzy Cullen, Alblurs, Yuri, Luz CC, Hikari Strife 10, yasmin-cullen, kmi, ari, mariana, Ely Cullen M, Angie J Menkaure, Kisara Mansen, Black, fantwilight1, nitzuki, Cindel23, si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado, gracias ;)**


	28. Las chicas grandes no lloran

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canciones recomendadas por la autora:**

-Firework de Katy Perry  
>-Absolutely (Story of a Girl) de Nine Days<p>

**Bueno, aquí os dejo un capi intenso y larguiiiisimo, 29 páginas de word nada más y nada menos, que lo disfruteis ;)**

**Capítulo 27 - Las chicas grandes no lloran  
><strong>

**BPOV**

El taxi amarillo se marchó por la calle Sexta, pasando por la Quinta Avenida, y cruzándose con otro taxi en el proceso. El otro conductor casi choca con nuestro conductor, una corriente de improperios en silencio fueron claramente visible a través de las ventanas del taxi cerrado.

"Sí, lo mismo para ti amigo", nuestro taxista se quejó, antes de entrar en la rotonda enorme con la fuente de agua en el medio. En los últimos días, Columbus Circle se había vestido con cientos de luces navideñas. Pero incluso la belleza de la fiesta de la zona, la mezcla de la arquitectura del siglo gótico y los modernos rascacielos de cristal adornados con guirnaldas grandes, no eran suficiente para calmar mis nervios.

En el asiento trasero del taxi, me aparté de la ventana y apoyé la cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward. Él estaba ocupado respondiendo mensajes en su Blackberry. Cuando sentí sus labios en la parte superior de mi cabeza, cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la calma antes de la tormenta.

La canción de Navidad en la radio terminó con el sonido de los cascabeles en el fondo, y la voz enérgica del DJ apareció en el aire.

_"¡Y bienvenidos de nuevo al programa Z107 de la mañana! Esto es Becky Breck, y así, con el día del pavo detrás de nosotros, todos los sobrantes son un recuerdo, y es el momento para empezar a hacer nuestras listas de compras navideñas. Hola Greg, ¿qué crees que está en la parte superior de la lista de nuestro favorito residente millonario Eddie C., esta mañana?"  
><em>  
>Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y Edward se puso rígido a mi lado.<p>

_"¡Oh, ya lo sé!"_. Greg respondió con entusiasmo. _"¡Un pequeño y mágico botón no ha impedido que la gente como tú vea el vídeo de YouTube de él en el aeropuerto JFK ayer por la noche una y otra vez! Por Dios, ¿no has tenido bastante de eso todavía?"_

"Apague la radio", espetó Edward. El taxista no le hizo caso, estaba demasiado ocupado no señalando mientras se abría paso desde un carril de tráfico al otro.

Becky se echó a reír. _"Pienso que el feliz y sonriente Edward estaba caliente, pero caliente de furioso, ¡el Eddie protector es aún más caliente!".  
><em>  
>Greg soltó un bufido. <em>"¡Sí, seguro! ¡Eso sí, no le preguntes acerca de cualquier cosa relacionada con su nueva chica Isabella, o de su pequeña criatura!"<em>

_"Tal vez lo haga",_ desafió Becky. _"¡No me importaría que esas manos grandes y fuertes se envolvieran alrededor de mi cuello! En cuanto a Isabella... no estoy tan seguro de lo que siento por ella. Siempre parece resentida y va con su cara roja encendida. Puede tratarse de un 'yo soy muy tímida', o de '¿podéis dejar de fastidiarme y apartar las cámaras de mi cara roja?'  
><em>  
><em>"Independientemente del tipo de rojo de su cara, sin duda eso ha ayudado a que ascienda rápidamente en la agencia de publicidad de Eddie".<br>_  
>En la radio, todos se echaron a reír.<p>

"Apague. La radio. Ahora", gruñó Edward en voz baja, lo que repercutió en todo su cuerpo y se filtró en mí.

Le di un apretón a su mano y levanté mi cara para encontrarme con la suya. Sus rasgos eran apretados y duros, pero luego se volvieron en modo de disculpa. Él sonrió tristemente, levantando mi mano a su boca y besándola.

"Lo siento amor".

Él estaba tratando de ser fuerte, yo sabía que él lo era, pero estábamos en los periódicos y en los programas de entrevistas de esta mañana; un furioso y apenas controlado playboy y una mujer que tiene una relación con él para seguir su carrera.

Edward pagó al conductor del taxi y nos bajamos, el ajetreo y el bullicio de la mañana en la ciudad de Nueva York llenó nuestros sentidos. Nada de esto fue suficiente para ocultar las cámaras que destellaban con impaciencia a través de la calle. Con rostros solemnes, nos dirigimos por la puerta giratoria hacia el hall del edificio de cristal de las oficinas de CCW.

La transformación del simple invierno a la temporada de vacaciones también había tenido lugar allí. Coronas de flores enormes colgaban de las paredes de cristal, puntiagudas estrellas más grandes colgaban del techo, familiares canciones de Navidad sonaban tranquilamente en el fondo. Si no fuera por las miradas menos que sutiles que nos habían seguido a través del pasillo hacia los ascensores, podía haber sido succionada por toda la alegría de las fiestas.

"Por lo menos no hay cámaras aquí", sonreí con alivio mientras esperábamos el ascensor.

Él negó con la cabeza. "No están permitidas", murmuró en voz baja. "Es parte del contrato que firmamos con el edificio cuando alquilamos el espacio de nuestras oficinas".

"Oh".

El viaje en ascensor fue lento y torpe. Edward y yo nos quedamos uno junto al otro en silencio, rodeados de miradas curiosas. No me atreví a tocarlo, pero el calor de su cercanía me tranquilizó. Cuando el ascensor llegó finalmente a mi piso, Edward me apretó la mano antes de que se abrieran las puertas y me dijo en voz baja: "Te veré más tarde. Te amo. Te echaré de menos".

Apenas había estado en mi despachito diez minutos, revisando mi correo electrónico, cuando Lauren entró. Miré hacia el portátil delante de mí, esperando que tomara la indirecta y se fuera.  
>No hubo suerte.<p>

Entró más aún, con la falda corta más subida cuando se apoyó en mi escritorio y cruzó las piernas enseñando sus tobillos.

"Así que Bella, ¿cómo fue tu escapada de Acción de Gracias?"

"Bastante bien", dije sin alterarme y sin mirarla. Ella no me estaba engañando con la charla. "¿Y la tuya?"

Ella se echó a reír. "Al parecer, no tan… agitada como la tuya".

Yo respiré hondo dejando escapar el aire y girándome lentamente hacia su rostro. Ella sonreía secamente.

"¿Hay algo específico en lo que pueda ayudarte?". Le dije.

Ella me miró, sin dejar de sonreír. "No. No hay nada específico".

Nos miramos la una a la otra.

"Entonces, si no hay nada más, tengo trabajo que hacer", le dije.

"Por supuesto", se rió ella, enderezándose y sin molestarse en ajustarse su falda. "Obviamente, últimamente has estado haciendo más de lo que te toca por aquí".

Yo me negué a reconocer su comentario con una respuesta. Eso pareció llegar a ella.

Ella resopló con enfado. "Nos vemos más tarde Isabella", dijo en voz alta mientras salía de mi despacho.

El teléfono sonó cuando ella se marchó.

"¡Bella!". La alegre voz de Alice exclamó por teléfono.

"Hola Alice", dije, sinceramente feliz de saber de ella. Había llamado un par de veces mientras estuvimos en Forks, pero no había tenido tiempo de tener una conversación real con ella. "¿Cómo estuvo el resto de tu fin de semana?"

"¡Bueno, pero te extrañamos! Rose nos arrastró a Esme y a mí por toda la ciudad el viernes, comprando cosas para el bebé. ¡El niño ni siquiera es del tamaño de un guisante y ya tiene un armario para rivalizar con el mío!". Me reí. "Después de eso, apenas he tenido tiempo suficiente para comprar el material para los vestidos de dama de honor". Ella suspiró. "No te preocupes, no encontramos nada. Podemos intentarlo de nuevo este fin de semana".

"Oh genial", le dije rodando los ojos.

Las dos nos echamos a reír. La conversación acabó en un silencio evidente.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó en el aeropuerto?", me dijo Alice finalmente.

Lancé un profundo suspiro. "¿Podemos no hablar de eso?"

"¡Jesús Bella, él parecía que estaba listo para estirar de la correa de la cámara enganchada en el cuello del fotógrafo!", ella soltó un bufido. "Lo llamé hace un rato, pero Ange dijo que ha estado en una reunión con Rose, Emmett y Jasper toda la mañana".

"¿Ha estado en una reunión?". Le pregunté sorprendida.

"Así es. Conociendo a Rose, le ha desgarrado un nuevo agujero en este momento".

Cerré los ojos y me encogí.

Alice y yo hablamos un poco más y entonces ella se comprometió a pasar para la hora del almuerzo. Mi mano se posó en el teléfono después de colgar. No pude evitar pensar en que Edward no estaría pasando por todo esto si estuviera con otra persona. Él no estaba de acuerdo, yo sabía que esto era lo que quería, pero eso no me impedía pensarlo.

Para el resto de la mañana, me perdí en mi trabajo. Hice una llamada de teléfono a John Cartwright, recordándole que la reunión se había programado para la próxima semana. Mientras yo hablaba con él, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Edward había dicho, que probablemente la familia Cartwright había sido la "fuente" de ese artículo el fin de semana en el New York Times. Sin embargo, John Cartwright sonaba muy alegre y contento con mi rendimiento en su cuenta hasta el momento. Me costó mucho pensar que el hombre emocionado en la línea era el que había insinuado los comentarios menos que halagadores en el periódico.

Poco antes del mediodía Rosalie asomó la cabeza en mi despacho.

"Hey Bella. ¿Te importaría venir a mi oficina un momento?". Se dio la vuelta sin esperar una respuesta.

Di una respiración profunda y la seguí. Una vez que estuvimos en su despacho, cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

"¿Tuviste un tiempo bueno en Washington?", preguntó sentándose en el sofá de cuero en lugar de detrás de su escritorio.

Me senté frente a ella. "En su mayor parte. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?"

"¡Pfft!". Ella soltó un bufido. "Alice y Esme me arrastraron el viernes por toda la ciudad para el material de los malditos vestidos de dama de honor. ¡Te lo juro, una pensaría que la boda es la próxima semana! Después apenas tuve tiempo para comprar un par de cosas para el bebé", se quejó, frotándose todavía su plano vientre con ternura.

"Oh..."

Tendría que hablar con Esme para sabe la historia real.

Silencio.

Ella me miró y levantó una ceja. "¿Así que fue todo un espectáculo con los paparazzi ayer por la noche, eh?". Ella sonrió. "No se puede decir que Edward no mantuvo las cosas interesantes".

Miré hacia abajo y sacudí la cabeza.

"Simplemente... empezaron a hacer preguntas que no le gustaban y-"

Ella levantó las cejas y resopló. "Bella, siempre van a hacer preguntas que no le gustarán. Edward sabe eso. Él ha sido cortejado por los medios de comunicación durante años, no van a retroceder ahora porque haya decidido que quiere un poco de privacidad".

Quería defender a Edward, pero no estaba segura de qué decir.

Rose suspiró y continuó. "Mira Bella, te pregunto porque la forma en la que dos manejéis la atención que recibiréis en las próximas semanas tendrá un impacto directo en este organismo".

Di una respiración profunda.

"Rose, la última cosa que quiero hacer es poner en peligro la reputación de la agencia. He disfrutado mucho el tiempo que he pasado en la cuenta EverSoft, pero... si piensas que es mejor para el organismo que me retire-"

Los ojos de Rosalie se iluminaron. "¿Estás loca? ¿Es eso lo que pensabas que iba a decir?"

"Bueno, yo pensaba que..."

Ella frunció los labios y habló con voz tensa.

"Bella, acabo de pasar dos horas en una conferencia con los jefes de este organismo, y si ha habido una cosa en la que todos hemos estado de acuerdo, es que te vas a quedar en esa cuenta".

"Yo simplemente no quiero que nadie diga que Edward es-"

"¡Oh mierda, para Bella!", ella gritó, levantando los brazos con desesperación. "Edward es un chico grande, puede cuidar de sí mismo. ¡Él está allá arriba histérico preocupándose por ti!".

Ella rodó los ojos antes de soplar con impaciencia. "Mi punto es que tú vas a tener que aumentar tus pelotas aquí nena, y rápido, porque Edward parece tener la impresión de que debes ser manejada con guantes de seda, y así no es como funcionamos aquí".

"Yo puedo cuidar de mí misma", me quejé al oír el tono de indignación en su voz.

Sonrió al ver mi expresión. "Ya lo sé. ¡Si no nunca te hubiera contratado, y te aseguro que no te hubiera dejado encabezar algunas de nuestras mayores cuentas! No me engañas con esa mierda de poner la cara roja".

Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendida. "No estoy tratando de engañar a nadie", le dije firmemente. "Yo... yo no quiero que todos piensen que estoy recibiendo un trato especial".

Ella se rió entre dientes, irritándome. "Tú sigue haciendo el trabajo que estás haciendo, y nadie va a pensar eso por mucho tiempo".

Me mordí el labio.

Rose rodó los ojos. "Bella, acabo de pasar dos horas de mierda en una conferencia con Edward, tratando de hacerle ver que él va a tener que dejar esa manía Cullen de protegerte. Pero tú vas a tener que hacer lo mismo también, Bella. Te he visto con la familia Cartwright, y con Lauren, y joder, incluso conmigo a veces. ¡Así que ves a buscar las bragas de chica grande y muéstrales a todos, incluyendo a tu novio allí, lo que realmente eres capaz de hacer!".

"¡Tengo puestas mis bragas de chica grande!". Grité.

Unos momentos de silencio, y luego la expresión de Rosalie cambió. Poco a poco llegó a mi mano y la apretó con fuerza.

"Cuando te contraté, Bella, no fue sólo porque me gustaran tus diseños, fue porque vi algo más. Te puse en la Cuenta EverSoft a pesar de que Lauren y James tenían la antigüedad", me miró a los ojos fijamente, "porque vi una chispa en ti, y yo sabía que cuando llegara el momento, esa chispa se encendería y le mostrarías a todo el mundo lo que realmente eres capaz de hacer". Ella se enderezó. "Bueno, Bella, ese momento ha llegado". Me apretó la mano otra vez, casi dolorosamente, y entrecerró los ojos.

"Sería fácil quitarte las cuentas y que volvieras a trabajar en las menos importantes", dijo en un tono engañosamente suave. "Todavía tendrías tu trabajo, tú y Edward podríais seguir con vuestra relación sin tener que preocuparos de los medios de comunicación o de cualquier otra persona en esta oficina que hable sobre tus cuentas. Todo podría ser fino y elegante... y sin complicaciones". Ella se encogió de hombros, con sus ojos clavados en los míos.

"Así que dime Isabella Swan. ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres?"

Me encontré con su mirada exigente, sus ojos me miraban fijamente, probándome.

Negué con la cabeza. "No Rosalie. Eso no es lo que quiero".

Me miró durante unos segundos más, buscando algo, y luego sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de suficiencia. "No, yo no creía que fuera eso lo que quisieras". Luego sacudió la cabeza.

"Querida Bella, nunca dejes que la gente te quité las cosas tan fácilmente. Lucha por lo que es tuyo. Esa cuenta es tuya, con todas las de la ley. A menos que la dejes".

La miré fijamente, y ella suavizó sus ojos. "Mira Bella, te has convertido en una de mis mejores amigas en los últimos meses. Salimos a comer, salimos juntas, y cuando la jornada de trabajo termina por la noche, tengo toneladas de mierda para hablar contigo". De repente, volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y dio unas palmaditas en el centro de su pecho. "Por ejemplo, yo tengo este asqueroso ardor de estómago últimamente y no me lo puedo quitar". Luego volvió a mirarme con timidez. "Pero aquí en la oficina, está el negocio".

"Lo sé, Rose", me reí, y puse la otra mano sobre la suya. "En verdad aprecio tener esto contigo, siempre sabrás dónde encontrarme. Y bebe mucha leche, te ayudará con el ardor de estómago".

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Un montón de leche. Lo pillo. Probablemente debería reducir los frijoles para el desayuno también, ¿no?".

Oooooooooo

El resto del día fue más o menos como esperaba. Cada vez que salía de mi despacho, notaba por todas partes susurros y miradas, unas más encubiertas que otras, algunas más curiosas que maliciosas. Traté de ignorarlas tanto como me fue posible, las palabras de Rose sonaban en mi cabeza.

"... sigue haciendo el trabajo que estás haciendo, sigue haciendo el trabajo que estás haciendo..."

Más que nunca, yo estaba decidida a trabajar hasta con mi trasero en esas cuentas.

Cuando la jornada de trabajo terminó, finalmente llamé a Edward.

"Te he echado de menos, amor", me susurró tan pronto como me cogió el teléfono. Parecía cansado, y su voz era apagada, como si estuviera sosteniendo el teléfono muy cerca de su boca. Sin embargo, el sonido de su voz envió mariposas a mi estómago.

"Yo también te he echado de menos", le susurré, aunque estaba segura de que todo el mundo de los despachos a mi alrededor ya se habían ido.

"Sube. Estaré listo en unos minutos".

Estuve de acuerdo y colgué.

Cuando entré en la oficina de Edward, me sorprendí por un momento al ver a dos hombres sentados en las sillas de invitados al otro lado del escritorio de Edward.

"Oh, lo siento. No me he dado cuenta...", comencé.

Los tres hombres se pusieron de pie cuando entré, ajustándose los botones de sus chaquetas de traje. El padre de Edward era uno de los hombres, pero el otro no lo reconocía. Algo en él me resultaba familiar, su pelo, sus ojos...

Edward dio la vuelta a su mesa para ir a mi encuentro, su expresión era una mezcla de alivio y ansiedad. Tomó mi mano y la apretó con fuerza, sonriéndome torcidamente. Todo el estrés del día de repente no se sentía tan mal. La forma en la que suspiró me hizo pensar que quizás él sentía lo mismo.

"Bella, ¿cómo estás?". Preguntó Carlisle justo detrás de Edward. Moví los ojos hacia él.

"Carlisle. Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Cómo estás tú?"

"No estoy mal", respondió, pero sus ojos brillaron con rapidez hacia Edward. Me pareció ver una mirada entre ellos.

Edward se aclaró la garganta, señalando con su brazo hacia el otro hombre en la habitación. "Bella, este es mi tío, Aro Volturi".

El tío de Edward se movió alrededor de su silla para venir a verme. Y entonces me di cuenta de por qué me era tan familiar, tenía un vago parecido con Esme... e incluso con Edward.

Me sonrió amablemente, casi con regocijo, y luego apartó mi mano de la de Edward y la apretó con fuerza entre las suyas. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Edward había hablado con cariño un par de veces de su tío, y él me dijo que a veces tenía una manera atractiva de expresarse.

"¡Bien, bien, bien!", exclamó. "¡Si es la misma PC doble G, en persona!".

A mi lado, oí quejarse a Edward a la ligera. Me sonrió y frunció las cejas.

"¿Disculpe?". Le pregunté.

"No te preocupes por mi tío", sonrió Edward antes de apartar mis manos de las de su tío. El Sr. Volturi se rió entre dientes.

"¡Bueno, ahora entiendo por qué mi sobrino se ve más feliz que una garrapata en un perro gordo! ¡Basta con mirarte!".

Sentí que mi cara se ruborizaba al instante.

"Aro...", Edward dijo en un tono de advertencia.

"¡Bien, es verdad!", reflexionó su tío. "¡Eres tan dulce que mi diente está empezando a doler!"

"Aro...", Carlisle le advirtió esta vez.

"Está bien, está bien", Aro se rió entre dientes otra vez, "pero es verdad. Esas imágenes de las revistas sensacionalistas y el vídeo no te hacen justicia". Mi cara ardía aún más.

Edward tomó mi mano de nuevo. "Ella es hermosa, pero la estás haciendo sentir incómoda".

Aro sonrió tímidamente. "Bien, entonces pararé. Bella, es un hermoso placer conocerte. He oído muchas cosas sobre ti de mi hermana y de mi sobrino".

"Yo también he oído mucho acerca de usted Sr. Volturi, y es un placer conocerle", sonreí.

"¡Aww mierda!", exclamó, riéndose a carcajadas. "¿Qué ha ido diciendo mi ahijado de mí? ¡Sea lo que sea, no es cierto! ¡Y si lo es, yo tenía una buena razón para ello!". Me guiñó el ojo de una manera totalmente exagerada.

Me reí fuerte, incapaz de contenerme. El tío de Edward tenía una forma extraña de comportarse.

Edward sonrió y rodó los ojos.

"Mira esos ojos...", Aro reflexionó en silencio, mirándome mientras yo trataba de recuperarme de nuevo. "Edward, chico, no bromeabas acerca de ellos...". Él se quedó mirando. Mi risa se calmó y me mordí los labios, mirando a otro lado.

"¿Lo he hecho otra vez, no? Bueno, tengo que irme de todos modos", dijo en tono de disculpa. "Estas fusiones bancarias me tienen más ocupado que un macho cabrío en un concurso de ovejas" - me soltó otro carcajada incontrolable - "pero yo tenía que conocer a la chica que tiene locas a todas las mujeres de esta ciudad, ya sea porque quieren matarte o estar en tu lugar en este momento".

Una vez más, me quedé sin palabras.

Edward respiró profundamente a mi lado y sacudió la cabeza.

Y luego, abruptamente, Aro apartó mi mano de la de Edward de nuevo, sosteniéndola con fuerza una vez más entre las suyas.

"Ahora no le hagas caso a ningún chisme en esta ciudad. Están tan celosas que no pueden ver bien. Tú mantén tu morena cabeza en alto y no te preocupes por lo que digan. Así no tendrán a ningún perro en este pelea".

Y a pesar de que sólo había entendido la mitad de lo que acababa de decir, apreté su mano con gratitud.

"Gracias señor Volturi".

Él frunció el ceño. "Llámame Aro. Sólo esas personas que quiero aplastar me llaman señor Volturi".

"Oh, uhm... bien... Aro".

"Mucho mejor", sonrió. Soltó mi mano y la volvió bruscamente hacia Edward.

"Edward, no te olvides de lo que hablamos. Asegúrate de tomarlo todo con cuidado pero lo antes posible". Hubo una repentina urgencia en su tono, algo que lo transformó por completo.

La expresión de Edward igualó la de su tío. "Lo haré, tío Aro". Suspiró. "Y gracias... no había pensado en eso". Se pasó una mano por el pelo, frustrado.

"Si, bueno, por eso yo gano mucho dinero". Se tocó la cabeza con el dedo índice. "Pienso en cosas que otros no piensan".

Edward asintió con la cabeza bruscamente.

Aro se alejó y después Carlisle se puso delante de Edward.

"Hablamos más tarde, hijo". Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Edward. "Tómatelo con calma. Recuerda lo que te dije hace unas semanas, trátalos como si fueras un matón".

Edward sonrió. "¿Mandarlos a la mierda?"

Carlisle suspiró.

Edward se rió sin humor. "Sólo estoy bromeando papá. Ya sé lo que quieres decir".

Carlisle me dio un abrazo, y luego él y el tío de Edward se marcharon.

oooooooooo

"Edwood, mamá", dijo Maddie entre bocado y bocado en la cena. "Juliana dice que va a í con su mamá y su papá a vé un abol gande con muchas luces encendidas. ¡Ella dice que es el más gande de todos! ¡Y cantan canciones, y patinan y Miley Cywus iá allí!".

"Creo que ella va a ver el árbol de Navidad del Rockefeller", Edward sonrió hacia ella.

Su estado de ánimo había mejorado mucho, una vez que habíamos recogido a Maddie esta tarde y una vez que nos habíamos puesto alrededor de nuestra pequeña mesa para la cena, sus hombros rígidos se habían relajado visiblemente mientras escuchaba atentamente a Maddie ponernos al corriente de su día.

Pero esta noche, Edward se iba a casa después de cenar. No había vuelto a su casa desde la noche antes de nuestro viaje a Washington. Yo no quería que se fuera, pero me veía obligada a recordar que aún tenía una vida aparte de Maddie y de mí.

"¿Qué es el abol de Navidad de Wockefelle?"

Los ojos de Edward brillaron en mi dirección.

"Bueno, podemos decírtelo o...", dijo sonriendo, "podemos mostrártelo". Él me miró fijamente, era tanto una cuestión como una declaración.

Pero Maddie ya estaba saltando arriba y abajo en su asiento. "¡Oh Po favó! ¿Po favó, podemos í también? ¡Quieo vé el abol como Juliana!".

"Es un gran evento para los medios", dijo Edward en silencio en mi dirección, antes de responder a Maddie.

Miré a mi hija brillando, con sus ojos emocionados.

Yo tampoco podía dejar que los medios manejaran mi vida por el tiempo que este circo durara, permitiéndoles que hicieran las cosas pero lejos de mi hija.

O podía hacer lo que dijo Rose, y luchar por lo que era mío.

Tragué. "No podemos escondernos de ellos para siempre. Pero... entiendo que si todavía estás molesto por la noche pasada-"

Me interrumpió y tomó mi mano encima de la mesa. "Sólo estoy enfadado de mí mismo. Eso no quiere decir que desee ocultarlo. Lo que yo quiero", sonrió, "es cogeros a ti y a la pequeña princesa y llevaros a ver su primer árbol de Navidad del Rockefeller".

Le sonreí y él me besó la mano. Maddie vio nuestro intercambio como una espectadora de un partido de tenis.

"¿Podemos í a vé el abol?", preguntó ella con impaciencia.

Edward sonrió hacia ella, arrugando su cabello. "Sí, princesa. Vamos a ver el árbol".

"¡Sii!". Maddie gritó, saltando con tanta fuerza que casi se cae de su asiento.

Oooooooooo

Antes de que Edward se marchara, le leyó un cuento para dormir a Maddie, y luego pasamos cuarenta y cinco minutos en la puerta tratando de despedirnos por primera vez en días. Nos besábamos y besábamos, nos tocábamos y gemíamos y nos besábamos otra vez.

"No sé cómo voy a dormir esta noche sin ti", murmuró mordisqueando mi oreja mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta cerrada. Me estremecí y me apreté más profundamente contra su cuerpo.

"Yo sé que yo no lo haré". Dejé que mis manos fueran hasta su suave y sedoso cabello. Él gimió.

"Yo no quiero irme".

"Entonces quédate". Volví la cabeza y le di besos en el cuello, mordiéndolo ligeramente y tirando de su cabello de color bronce. Dios, él sabía tan bien. Si su gusto pudiera ser embotellado, tendría que ser regulado por la FDA como una sustancia adictiva.

Él volvió a gemir, y dudó antes de contestar. "Yo solo... oh maldita sea, eso se siente tan bien... tengo que ocuparme de algunas cosas en mi casa. Y de todos modos, no tengo ropa para seguir aquí".

Él me levantó la cabeza de su cuello con una mano y llevó su boca hasta la mía, succionándome el labio superior y luego el inferior, antes de dejar que su lengua encontrara su camino en mi boca. Gemí y mis piernas se convirtieron en gelatina. Edward me levantó con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Una parte de mí no podía entender lo que tenía que hacer que no podía hacerlo desde aquí, pero al mismo tiempo, yo sabía lo egoísta que eso sonaba, incluso en mi mente. Así que no le pregunté.

En lugar de eso, dije sobre sus labios: "Tal vez... tal vez puedas traerte una trajes extras la próxima vez... unos jeans extras y esas cosas".

"¿Está segura?". Acercó sus labios a mi mandíbula, debajo de mi garganta. Podía sentir su sonrisa en mí.

"Sí", respondí sin aliento.

Se rió entre dientes, tirándome hacia atrás para mirarme a los ojos. "¿Aún no estás cansada de tenerme a tu alrededor todo el tiempo?"

Levanté una ceja. "¿Estás tú cansado de estar juntos todo el tiempo?

"Nunca".

"Lo mismo digo". Y luego nos besamos y tocamos durante otros cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de que finalmente se marchara.

Después me di un baño solitario, luego me acosté en la cama y traté de leer un poco mientras esperaba que Edward me llamara y me dijera que estaba en casa. La cama estaba inusualmente fría esa noche. No importaba lo mucho que me retorciera y girara de lado a lado con mi libro, me apoyara en mi estómago, con las sabanas quitadas, las sabanas puestas, no podía estar cómoda o caliente. Renuncié al libro, encendí la TV y busqué algún canal.

"...Cullen y Swan Isabella llegaron juntos esta mañana a la oficina de Publicidad CCW. La pareja ignoró las cámaras mientras se abrían camino hacia el interior del edificio. Isabella, quien parece tener un problema serio para sonreír, y Edward, 'hasta hace poco amante de la atención', han estado evitando a los medios de comunicación últimamente, y han llegado a casi abusar verbalmente de un fotógrafo, ayer por la tarde".

El vídeo infame apareció en la pantalla, y yo apagué rápidamente el televisor.

Lancé un profundo suspiro y en ese momento sonó el teléfono.

Con una ola de alivio a través de mí, me abalancé sobre la mesita de noche y cogí el teléfono.

"Edward", suspiré, una sonrisa lenta se arrastró sobre mis labios.

No hubo respuesta.

"¿Edward?"

Una vez más no hubo respuesta. Podía oír respirar a alguien en la otra línea.

"¿Jake?"

Nada. El sonido del movimiento en la otra línea era la única indicación de que había alguien allí.

"¿Hola?". Lo intenté de nuevo.

Silencio.

Después de presionar el botón de "apagar". El teléfono se quedó en mi mano durante unos segundos. Mordiéndome el labio, me desplacé a través del identificador de llamadas. No me había molestado en comprobarlo cuando cogí el teléfono con ansiedad.

NO DISPONIBLE

El teléfono volvió a sonar en mi mano, y yo salté, la cama crujió bajo mis pies. Esta vez, sin embargo, el identificador de llamadas confirmó que era Edward.

"¿Edward?"

Su familiar risa sonó a través del aparato. "Sí. ¿Estabas durmiendo?"

Dejé que su voz me calmara. "No, estaba… leyendo. Oye, ¿acabas de llamar?"

"¿Quieres decir antes de ahora?"

"Sí".

"No".

Me quedé en silencio por un par de segundos, pensando.

"¿Bella, va todo bien?"

"Sí, claro, es sólo que-", suspiré. "Alguien ha llamado hace un par de minutos y pensé que eras tú".

"¿Quién era?"

"No sé. No me respondió".

"¿Podría haber sido Alice o... Jake, o tu padre?"

"No", dije lentamente. "El número estaba no disponible y entonces...". Hice una pausa, tratando de pensar las cosas.

"Entonces, ¿qué?", Edward preguntó. Él estaba empezando a sonar preocupado. Y entonces me sentí estúpida, era sólo una tonta llamada y yo estaba aquí, preocupando a Edward sin ninguna razón.

Ponte las bragas de chica grande.

"No ha sido nada", le dije con desdén. "Han debido haberse equivocado".

Se quedó en silencio por un momento. "Mira, me encargaré de todo lo que necesito aquí y podría estar de vuelta en tu casa dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos".

Por mucho que lo quisiera de vuelta, yo no quería que pensara que tenía que protegerme de absolutamente todo lo que pasaba por la noche. Yo tenía veintiséis años, por el amor de Dios. Yo tenía una hija de cuatro años que había estado a mi cargo desde su nacimiento, y había cuidado de mí misma por más de una década.

"Edward, es tarde. Ambos necesitamos levantarnos temprano mañana. Te echo de menos, pero no tendría sentido para ti que hicieras todo el camino de regreso a Brooklyn ahora".

Él respiraba con dificultad por el teléfono. "No me importa si tiene sentido o no".

"Edward, estoy bien. Quédate en casa".

Él soltó un bufido. "Ahora suena como que no me quieres ahí".

Me reí. "Sabes que quiero".

"Hmm. Bueno... ¿te has asegurado de cerrar la puerta con llave?"

Me quejé. "¡Oh Dios, no empiezas con eso también!"

Se echó a reír. "¡Hey, tu padre tiene razón sobre eso!"

"Sí, jefe Cullen. La puerta está cerrada".

Oooooooooo

A la mañana siguiente, el titular de las páginas de cotilleos, así como los titulares de un par de otras secciones de los diarios de Nueva York, trataban de la reunión que Edward y el resto de los jefes de CCW habían tenido el día anterior. Según ellos, todos habían regañado a Eward por haberme puesto en la cuenta de EverSoft cuando yo sólo había estado con la agencia durante unos meses, y también querían decidir qué hacer conmigo. Y junto con eso había fotos de Edward y de mí corriendo hacia el edificio de cristal, donde estaban las oficinas de CCW.

El programa de esta mañana había sido tan amable de pasar un periodo completo de cinco minutos discutiendo el hecho de que nunca sonreía, que de todas las novias que Edward había tenido, yo parecía ser la menos vivaz.

Realmente utilizaron la palabra vivaz.

Que, aunque yo era bastante guapa, de acuerdo con la rubia alegre del programa, ellos estaban teniendo un momento difícil imaginándose a Edward Cullen, el millonario y mujeriego, con una chica tan hosca y rígida. Por supuesto, la comparación con algunas de sus ex novias comenzó, terminando con Tanya. Apagué el televisor y terminé de preparar el desayuno antes de que Maddie saltara a la sala.

Edward, por supuesto, se puso lívido de nuevo. Y como yo le había contado que ayer hablé con John Cartwright y mencioné que estaba en una reunión con los demás jefes, ahora estaba más convencido que nunca de que los hermanos Cartwright eran los que alimentaban de información a los medios de comunicación.

"No tiene sentido, Edward", le dije mientras nos dirigíamos de regreso a Brooklyn después del trabajo. Me quedé pensativa al lado de la ventana del pasajero, mi visión se puso borrosa al ver las paredes amarillas del túnel.

Me volví hacia él. "Si no están satisfechos con mi rendimiento, ¿por qué no dicen algo?"

Edward miró con rabia a través del parabrisas. "No están insatisfechos con tu rendimiento, Bella". Sacudió la cabeza, torciendo el labio superior. "Esto es todo sobre el amor por las ventas. Toda esta atención extra por su empresa aumenta el interés de sus marcas. Aumenta las ventas. Ellos te quieren". Se rió con sorna. "Y les encanta cómo eso mantiene el nombre de su empresa en el ojo público. No podrían pedir más publicidad gratuita", hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Sin embargo, no pude evitar la sensación de que nos faltaba algo.

Edward pasó a través de las marchas y me agarró la mano, entrelazando sus dedos entre los míos.

"Todo mejorará, amor", suspiró. "Te lo prometo".

'Bragas de chica grande. Bragas de chica grande".

Oooooooooo

El día siguiente fue un poco mejor, en el trabajo por lo menos. El último par de días habían dado a la mayoría de las personas de la oficina un cierto tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea de que Edward y yo teníamos algo más que una relación de trabajo. Los susurros y miradas disminuyeron, y para el final del día, en realidad sentía que podía respirar cuando entraba en la oficina.

Esperé a Edward en el hall del edificio al final del día, viendo el espectáculo de luces de los copos de nieve de cristal colgados del techo, brillando mientras cambiaban de color, del blanco al azul y luego al rojo, y otra vez. Íbamos a llevar a Maddie a que viera por la noche la iluminación del árbol de Navidad del Rockefeller. Por mucho que odiara la idea de que los medios invasivos consiguieran fotos de mi bebé, no podía mantenerla encerrada. Tendría que encontrar una manera de mantener su vida lo más normal posible hasta que el frenesí de los medios se calmara.

"Hey Bella. ¿Disfrutando de las luces de Navidad?", una familiar voz me preguntó.

Aparté mis ojos de los copos de nieve del techo mientras James se ponía delante de mí, sonriendo.

"Oh, hola James. Sí, sin duda decoran muy bien esto para las fiestas".

Dado que mi relación con Edward se había hecho pública, James no me había hablado mucho, aparte de unos pocos momentos relacionados con el trabajo y conversaciones aquí y allá.

Me miró fijamente por unos momentos. Moví mi bolsa del ordenador portátil de un brazo al otro con torpeza.

"Así que... ¿tienes planes para esta noche?"

"Uh... sí, en realidad. Vamos a ver la iluminación del árbol". Me imaginé que probablemente sabría a qué árbol me refería.

Él asintió con la cabeza lentamente. "La iluminación del árbol. ¿Quieres un poco de compañía?"

Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendida por su atrevimiento, sobre todo ahora que sabía lo mío con Edward.

"En realidad, Edward y yo-"

Me interrumpió con una sonrisa. "Sólo estoy bromeando Bella. He sido muy consciente desde hace un tiempo que a nuestro jefe no le gusta verme ni a unos quince metros cerca de ti. Yo pensaba que era porque yo tenía una oportunidad. Pero ahora...". Él soltó un bufido.

La burla en su expresión me irritó. "Nunca fue una competencia", le respondí de manera uniforme. Él podría tomarlo como quisiera.

Él asintió con la cabeza otra vez y se rió entre dientes, sonriendo fríamente. "No, supongo que no lo era. Así que... ¿cuánto tiempo estáis juntos?"

Dudé antes de contestar. "Un par de meses".

Él alzó las cejas. "¿En serio? Wow, ¿no es como un registro o algo así para él?", él se rió.

Creo que la mirada que le di le informó de que no había encontrado su comentario humorístico. Sus risas se calmaron y se aclaró la garganta.

"Quiero decir, ¿quién sabe cuánto tiempo va a durar ahora? Ahora también puedes conseguir sacarle lo que quieras".

Entrecerré los ojos hacia él. "¿Qué significa eso exactamente?"

Movió la cabeza hacia atrás. "No, sólo estoy diciendo, que a diferencia de Lauren, yo entiendo totalmente de dónde vienes. Es decir, vamos, ¿a quién se cree que está engañando? Ella hubiera intentado lo mismo si hubiera estado en tu posición".

"¿En mi posición?"

"Por supuesto", continuó con facilidad. "Y todos esos malditos hipócritas de los medios de comunicación, hace parecer que eres la mala. Todos ellos saben cómo funciona Edward". Se inclinó y me susurró al oído: "Quiero decir, ellos no le llaman millonario y mujeriego a cambio de nada, ¿verdad?", él se rió antes de alejarse.

Sentí la sangre en mi cara. "James, no estoy segura de lo que piensas-"

"Bella, ¿hay algún problema?"

De la nada, Edward se había materializado detrás de James, con una mirada de asesinato puro en su rostro.

James se dio la vuelta rápidamente, con su rostro agotado de todos los colores. "Edward, yo..."

"¿Bella?". Edward repitió, manteniendo sus ojos en mí.

"Edward, no. Todo está bien".

"Te ves molesta", dijo con frialdad, todavía sin mirar a James.

Le di una rápida mirada a James. Las cosas que acababa de insinuar me trajeron un sabor espeso a mi garganta. Pero ahora parecía aterrorizado. Y Edward... Edward parecía que estaba a la espera de que le diera una señal para darle una paliza.

"Yo... yo estaba diciéndole a Bella que tenga cuidado en la multitud del Rockefeller esta noche. Los turistas pueden ser realmente molestos". Sus ojos me rogaron que no lo delatara.

Edward miró a James durante unos segundos, no escuchando su discurso y su balbuceó. Con la mandíbula enderezada, llegó a mi lado, me cogió la bolsa y puso su mano sobre la parte baja de mi espalda.

"Gracias por tu preocupación, pero no es necesario. Voy a cuidar bien de ella mientras estemos allí, y después". Su voz era suave como el terciopelo, lo que de alguna manera hizo que todo fuera más amenazante.

"Uh, está bien", respondió James con nerviosismo. Puso sus ojos tensos en mí. "Que tengas una buena noche, Bella".

"Definitivamente la tendremos", respondió Edward uniformemente, y luego con su mano en mi espalda, nos fuimos a la calle.

Oooooooooo

James estaba en lo cierto en una cosa. La multitud en el Rockefeller Center era... una locura.

Literalmente, cientos de miles de personas estaban colocadas en la plaza, todas esperando con impaciencia el parpadeo de las luces de un enorme abeto noruego que había estado de pie en un jardín privado hasta hace unos días. Se podía sentir la expectación en el aire frío del invierno. Pero el frío añadía más emoción, al recordar que era la temporada de vacaciones en Nueva York.

La plaza estaba bañada de brillo, cada árbol desnudo en la zona había sido cubierto con miles de bombillas centelleantes y blancas envueltas con fuerza alrededor de cada rama y cada tronco del árbol. Los rascacielos estaban encendidos como velas gigantes. La cascada al lado de la pista de patinaje se iluminaba desde abajo, con miles de luces brillando mucho mientras que la estatua de oro del dios griego Prometeo, protector de la humanidad, yacía majestuosamente sobre ella. Toda la plaza brillaba intensamente en el cielo nocturno.

En el centro, la estrella de la noche - el árbol - esperaba en silencio a que alguien le diera al interruptor.

Edward llevaba a Maddie en sus hombros a medida que avanzábamos a través de la multitud, en busca de Esme, Carlisle, Rose y Emmett. Alice se reuniría con nosotros más tarde, su clase de baile duraría hasta tarde esta noche. Sacamos a Maddie fuera de clase para este evento, y Alice nos había hecho la promesa de llevarla este fin de semana para compensarla por ello. Estaban ensayando el recital de Navidad 'El Cascanueces' desde hacía tres semanas, y Maddie tenía que practicar sus pasos.

Edward sujetaba bien mi mano, por lo que sería difícil separarnos en ese grupo. Cuando finalmente se abrió paso entre la multitud, me sorprendí un momento al ver que había descendido hasta el nivel de la pista de hielo. El resto de la familia de Edward nos esperaba a pocos metros, sentados detrás de una cuerda roja. Curiosamente, allí no había una multitud de personas empujando. Sólo unos pocos rostros reconocibles sentados cómodamente, muy cerca de donde la mayoría de los eventos tendrían lugar esta noche.

Cuando un hombre con una chaqueta negra y con un pinganillo en el oído nos dejó pasar, me di cuenta de que estábamos en una zona donde la mayoría de las personas no se les permitía estar.  
>Una vez que nos sentamos, Edward me miró y sonrió.<p>

Fruncí el ceño con curiosidad. "¿Qué es esto?"

Se encogió de hombros con timidez. "La zona VIP. Podríamos verlo desde aquí" -señaló a la multitud de personas apretadas a un nivel por encima de nosotros - "o podemos tratar de verlo desde allí".

Me quedé mirando el atasco de los cuerpos aplastados por encima, empujándose y apretándose. En el fondo de mi mente, la naturaleza un poco hipócrita de nuestros cómodos asientos - cuando había estado tan ansiosa por quedarme fuera de la vista del público - no se había ido. Y cuando miré el atasco de los cuerpos por encima de nosotros... no pude negarme.

Maddie estaba vestida con un traje de fiesta que las mujeres Cullen habían elegido para ella durante su día de compras de Navidad el fin de semana pasado. Rechazar la muestra constante de extrema generosidad de los Cullen era vergonzoso. Así que yo había aceptado amablemente, tratando de no mantener una ficha corriendo en mi cabeza por lo mucho que esta familia ya había hecho por Maddie y por mí. No podía ni siquiera comenzar a agregar los billetes de avión y las joyas a la lista o de lo contrario me daría un síncope.

Así que Maddie corría por alrededor con su bonito vestido de terciopelo rojo con un abrigo a juego de color rojo y negro, un sombrero a juego que se puso en su cabeza entera y le tapaba las orejas, y unos guantes de terciopelo rojo para mantener las manos calientes. Sólo el centro de su pequeña cara acaramelada estaba al descubierto, y en un primer momento Edward y yo hicimos todo lo posible para mantenerla cerca de nosotros, y lejos de las cámaras constantemente parpadeando.

Pero Maddie se negó a cooperar. Revoloteaba sin preocupaciones de un sitio a otro, riéndose. Después de un corto tiempo, Edward y yo nos vimos el uno al otro con una mirada de resignación y la dejamos continuar con sus juegos, subiendo y bajando del regazo de Edward, del de Esme, del de Rose, y luego se puso sobre los hombros de Emmett, y acabó descansando en el regazo de Carlisle, una vez que Miley hizo su aparición. Sólo esperaba que para todo el mundo, el show, fuera más interesante que mi hija de cuatro años.

Y entonces el árbol descomunal se encendió, sus miles y miles de luces brillaron en el cielo nocturno como las estrellas. Miré a mi hija, sentada en el brazo de Edward, feliz y mirando el árbol con total asombro. Edward se volvió hacia mí y sonrió antes de bajar la cabeza y darme un beso suave y persistente en mis labios. El picor en las esquinas de mis ojos no tenía nada que ver con el frío.

Eran unas vacaciones mágicas, y los hipnóticos ojos verdes de Edward, de alguna manera me convencieron de patinar por el hielo después de la iluminación del árbol. Tan pronto como mis pies tocaron el suelo de hielo, yo sabía que había cometido un terrible error. Me volví hacia Edward con ojos suplicantes.

"Edward, vete por ahí con Maddie. Yo no puedo hacer esto", le supliqué.

Edward pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura con fuerza, y cogió la mano de Maddie con la otra mano.

"Relájate", susurró, sus ojos color esmeralda brillaban como las miles de luces de Navidad que nos rodeaban. Se inclinó a mi oído y me besó suavemente antes de susurrar: "No voy a permitir que te caigas".

Para los próximos minutos, torpemente hice zigzag alrededor de la pista de hielo, evitando más de una caída, así como chocarme con cualquier persona desafortunada que se acercara demasiado a mí. Como con la mayoría de las cosas, Edward era muy natural en el hielo, se deslizaba y se trasladaba con tanta gracia como el más experto patinador sobre hielo.

Le miré e hice una mueca. "Fin".

Él se rió y me abrazó con más fuerza.

Muy pronto fue evidente que Maddie compartía su talento para permanecer en posición vertical. En poco tiempo, quedó claro que yo era la carga de nuestro grupo de patinaje de tres, y Edward tenía que concentrar la mayor parte de sus esfuerzos en mantenerme a flote, mientras que Maddie le tiraba de la otra mano con impaciencia.

"¡Más ápido, Edwood! ¡Más ápido!", se quejó, tirando de él con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de conseguir que la velocidad llegara a un nivel aceptable.

"Espera un momento Speedy", Edward se burlaba de ella, manteniéndola junto a él. "Si vamos más rápido mamá se puedan caer".

"¡Mamá no va a caé! ¿Vedad, mamá?, ¿vedad?, ¿vedad?"

Puse los ojos en Edward, pero incluso ese movimiento casi me hizo caerme al suelo frío y húmedo. Edward torció el brazo por mi cintura para sostenerme.

Me quejé. "Claro, péscame aquí".

Se echó a reír.

"Ven, dámela", dijo Rose patinando detrás de nosotros - otra graciosa Cullen - y con mucho cuidado cogió la mano de Maddie de Edward. "Vas a necesitar las dos manos para evitar que alguien rompa el hielo". Ella sacudió la cabeza hacia mí.

Le di la sucia mirada que podía darle sin perder el equilibrio.

Maddie se fue con Rose y pronto ambos empezamos a pasear por el hielo, felices. Fuera de mi periferia, podía ver los destellos de las cámaras. Yo esperaba que sólo estuvieran fotografiando a los felices turistas.

"¿Disfrutando?". Edward preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. Él estaba patinando hacia atrás ahora, ambos brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras trataba de mantener mi equilibrio.

"Si por disfrutar quieres decir que desearía estar en casa, en mi cama caliente, entonces sí, me estoy divirtiendo muchísimo", le respondí con sarcasmo.

"En realidad, eso no es lo que he querido decir, pero creo que me gusta tu interpretación mucho más, especialmente si puedo participar en ella".

"¡Hmph!". Solté un bufido. "Vamos a tener que ver eso".

Levantó una ceja y me miró. Luego me soltó, y me entró el pánico, mis piernas se movían por todo los lugares debajo de mí. Pero sus manos se fueron rápidamente a mi cintura de nuevo.

"¡Dios, Edward!".

"Relájate", se rió entre dientes. "Yo sólo estaba probando tu equilibrio".

"¡No tengo equilibrio! ¡Sólo sácame de este hielo!".

Se rió con ganas. "¿Qué obtengo a cambio?"

"¡Lo que quieras! ¡Sólo sácame de aquí antes de que me rompa el cuello!".

"¿La cama caliente? ¿Sí?", sonrió con picardía.

"¡Sí, sí, la cama caliente! ¡Cualquier cosa!".

Levantó las cejas. "¿Cualquier cosa? Bueno, en ese caso-"

Se paró a la mitad de la frase, y cuando me miró, su rostro se había convertido en una máscara dura, tan fría y lisa como el hielo en el que nos encontrábamos.

Seguí su mirada.

Él estaba mirando fijamente a una mujer que patinaba alrededor de la pista de hielo, dando vueltas en ochos perfectos. Sus rizos rubios rebotaban arriba y abajo mientras ella saltaba y aterrizaba perfectamente en el hielo. Cuando levantó la vista y a propósito se encontró con mi mirada, mi corazón se detuvo.

Tanya.

Ella sonrió con frialdad, y en mi periferia, cientos de flashes se apagaron.

Pero entonces ella sin duda empezó a patinar hacia nosotros, y todos los flashes de las cámaras la siguieron. El agarre de Edward alrededor de mi cintura se apretó y me dejó casi sin aliento.

Se dirigía a nosotros a toda velocidad, y la sorpresa hizo que mis piernas temblaran otra vez, y Edward tuvo que sujetarme una vez más. Ella se detuvo justo en frente de nosotros, y luego su mirada pasó de mí a Edward y... sonrió. Se paró una vez más, alrededor de la pista.

"¡Mierda!", Edward gruñó. Y las luces de Navidad y todos los flashes de las cámaras se fundieron en una luz brillante, confusa.

"Edward, por favor, ¿podemos salir del hielo?"

Sus ojos eran negros, su mandíbula estaba cuadrada y apretada. Él asintió con la cabeza y comenzamos a patinar lentamente hacia la salida. Como un tiburón, Tanya nos rodeó una vez más, su risa sonaba ronca detrás nuestro como un eco, mientras ella pasaba silbando.

El agarre de Edward se apretó de nuevo y un chorro de insultos emanó de entre sus labios.

Entonces Rosalie estuvo a mi lado.

"¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?", dijo entre dientes.

"Rose, ¿dónde está Maddie?". Le pregunté con una voz de pánico.

"Ella está en el banco con Em, está quitándole sus patines. Alice y Jasper ya están esperándonos en el Café con Esme y Carlisle".

"Rose, mete a Maddie dentro. Ahora", le ordenó Edward con voz dura. "Nos reuniremos allí".

Los brillantes ojos azules de Rosalie siguieron a Tanya alrededor de la pista, con una mirada de pura rabia que rivalizaba con la de Edward. Ella asintió con la cabeza con enfado y patinó lejos, mirando en la dirección de Tanya.

Me aferré a los brazos de Edward para sujetarme mientras él nos guiaba cuidadosamente fuera del hielo.

Estábamos sólo a unos pocos pasos de la salida cuando Tanya nos rodeó por última vez. Alargó la mano y con un brazo le dio al hombro de Edward mientras ella iba patinando.

Los destellos de luz en la distancia fueron una locura absoluta.

Pero todo fue relegado a mi periferia, ya que Edward se alejó del contacto de Tanya, y con su rápido movimiento, junto con mi sorpresa, me soltó. Mis piernas se movieron completamente debajo de mí, y mis ojos se abrieron de horror al saber que yo estaba a punto de caer, y caer fuerte.

Edward debió de haberse dado cuenta de que no había forma de detener la inminente caída. De alguna manera, torció su cuerpo alrededor del mío, así que cuando finalmente caí de culo, aterricé sobre él, y no sobre el frío y húmedo suelo.

Por lo que pareció una eternidad, estuvimos allí, Edward sobre el hielo congelado y yo sobre él. Cámaras, tanto privadas como públicas, dispararon como si no hubiera mañana. Mis sentidos finalmente volvieron a mí, y yo negué con la cabeza de lado a lado, girando mi cuerpo para mirar a Edward, mis manos se extendieron a su alrededor en el hielo.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle si estaba bien, me sujetó la cabeza.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó con la frente arrugada por la preocupación.

Yo no lo pude evitar. Quiero decir, era una situación ridícula. Edward y yo con el culo en el hielo por culpa de su ex novia.

Ya podía ver los titulares.

_El playboy millonario Eddie C. en el suelo por culpa de su novia y no novia Tanya._

_La reina del hielo Isabella Swan cae de culo sobre el hielo._

_La heredera millonaria Tanya Denali consigue tirar a Isabella al suelo._

Y de repente, no me importó.

Los últimos días habían sido agotadores, y yo no podía aguantarlo más.

Yo me reí, fuerte.

Tan fuerte que las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. Levanté mis manos, sujeté la cara de sorpresa de Edward, y con mis labios congelados le besé con tanta fuerza que dolía. Le tomó un segundo, pero luego su boca respondió con entusiasmo. Luego nos besamos y reímos juntos, sentados en el frío hielo del Rockefeller Center, sin pensar en quien nos estaba mirando o lo que estaban pensando.

Los brazos de Edward se pusieron alrededor de mi cintura, y él me puso por completo sobre él. Yo me reí y le di un beso más. Cuando finalmente estuve en el aire, levanté la cara al viento fresco del invierno y los destellos de luz me cegaron.

Y no podía importarme menos.

Oooooooooo

Estábamos en casa de Edward un par de horas más tarde. Su casa estaba mucho más cerca del Rockefeller Center, por lo que habíamos decidido pasar la noche allí. Dado que Maddie no había dormido nunca en casa de Edward, estaba tan emocionada que le tomó más tiempo del habitual conciliar el sueño. Finalmente, Edward se sentó al piano y comenzó a tocar una melodía tan suave, tan suave, que cuando vi a Maddie otra vez, ella estaba profundamente dormida.

Después del restaurante, Jasper y Alice se habían venido con nosotros por un rato. Ahora estaban a punto de irse.

"Lo juro, ella ha tenido la maldita suerte de que yo no estaba allí. ¡Le hubiera empujado esa cara de mierda contra el hielo!". Alice dijo amargamente por vigésima vez en la noche. Cada vez la amenaza tomaba una forma diferente, pero la idea básica era la misma.

Jasper se rió entre dientes de su esposa.

Edward sonrió y me puso más cerca de él.

Suspiré. "Alice, yo no creo que valga la pena hablar".

Edward había estado tenso por el resto de la noche, y yo sabía que al final tendríamos que hablar de esa escenita. En este punto, los dos sabíamos más o menos los titulares de mañana.

"Sí Alice", coincidió Edward fríamente. "No vale la pena hablar".

Alice frunció los labios. "Sí, supongo que tenéis razón".

Una vez que las puertas se cerraron detrás de Alice y de Jasper, Edward me tiró de nuevo en su pecho y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Su cabeza descansaba en el hueco de mi cuello.

"¿Estás bien?", murmuró en voz baja. Podía escuchar la verdadera preocupación en su voz.

Asentí con la cabeza. "Estoy bien, Edward". Le dije deslizando mis manos por su pelo.

"¿Cómo está tu cabeza?". Yo estaba preocupada de que él se hubiera golpeado, pero él me aseguraba que estaba bien.

Él soltó un bufido. "Mi cabeza está muy bien", sus manos se perdieron lentamente debajo de mi cintura, acariciando mis caderas y luego cogiendo mi culo. "Y de todos modos, prefiero golpearme la cabeza una y mil veces que dejar que te lastimes". Me apretó con fuerza. "Ya sabes lo mucho que amo tu agradable vuelta-"

"Edward, ¿qué estaba haciendo ella allí?"

Él suspiró en mi cuello. "No lo sé".

"¿Crees que sabía que íbamos a estar allí?"

"No lo sé, Bella". El movimiento de sus labios contra mi cuello envió un hormigueo a mi espalda, sin importar el tema. Traté de mantenerme centrada.

"Yo no la quería cerca de Maddie, Edward".

"Yo tampoco Bella".

Los dos estuvimos en silencio por un largo tiempo.

Después de la larga noche, Edward sugirió que nos diéramos un baño relajante y agradable en su bañera de hidromasaje, una idea que me subió a más de un nivel en ese momento. Entró al cuarto de baño para prepararlo mientras yo me iba a mi bolsa de viaje para coger mis esencias de baño. En ese momento, algo tirado al azar en el sofá me llamó la atención.

Maddie había estado jugando con Eli cuando nos habíamos visto, y en algún momento se había puesto el sombrero de portero en la cabeza, y lo había traído con ella.

Cogí el sombrero y llamé a Edward.

"Edward, voy a devolverle el sombrero a Eli. ¿Todo irá bien, vale?"

"Bella, eso puede esperar hasta mañana", me llamó de nuevo por encima del ruido silencioso del agua corriente.

"Sólo tardaré un par de minutos. ¡Subiré enseguida!", le grité, ya dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

Cuando salí del ascensor en el vestíbulo, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos sobre lo de hoy. El baño que había escaleras arriba nos relajaría tanto a Edward como a mí, pero yo sabía que una vez hecho eso, tendríamos que hablar de-

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados por el tono inflexible y autoritario de la voz de Eli a unos metros delante de mí. Yo nunca había oído ese tono en él.

Eso fue lo primero que me sorprendió, pero eso no fue lo que me dejó muerta, olvidando el sombrero en mis manos.

"Lo siento, señora Denali", dijo estando de pie, de espaldas a mí y frente a Tanya, con una gran mueca en su cara perfecta. "Pero el Sr. Cullen ha dejado perfectamente claro que no se les permitirá el acceso a-"

"¡No te quedes ahí parado y no me digas donde puedo y no puedo ir! No eres más que un sucio portero y-"

Ella me vio, y de repente su ceño fruncido se convirtió en una enorme y amarga sonrisa.

"¡Oh, ahora veo!", ella se rió entre dientes. Volvió sus fríos y azules ojos de nuevo a Eli. "Ya sabe, usted podría haberme dicho que estaba tirándose a alguien más ahí arriba. No es como si no hubiera ocurrido antes".

La cabeza de Eli se dio vuelta, y sus ojos destellearon en los míos con horror antes de volverse a Tanya. Él murmuró algo en voz baja en español, algo que yo no entendía, pero sonaba como _"hija de la gran puta"_, antes de dirigirse a Tanya otra vez con voz fría y amenazante.

"Srta. Denali", dijo entre dientes. "Realmente creo que sería mejor si se fuera ahora".

Ella lo miró como si fuera un divertido error. Entonces ella soltó un bufido y se puso junto a él, acercándose a mí lentamente.

"Señora Denali-", Eli intentó protestar.

"Cierra la boca portero", dijo en voz alta, sin apartar los ojos de mí.

_"Maldita sea"_, se quejó Eli en voz baja.

Tanya se detuvo delante de mí.

"Isabella, ¿no?"

No le respondí.

"Sí, así es", se respondió a ella misma. "Me disculpo. Si yo hubiera sabido que estabas aquí, no hubiera venido. Pero Edward y yo siempre hemos tenido estas improvisadas…visitas..."

Ella me miraba con atención para ver mi reacción, y aunque sus palabras me habían cortado hasta la médula, traté de no retroceder.

"Mucho ha cambiado Tanya, desde que tú y Edward estuvisteis juntos".

Sus ojos se abrieron, como si se hubiera sorprendido por mi respuesta. Me estudió de cerca. Podía sentir el color subiendo a mi cara, pero de repente no estaba segura de si era por vergüenza o por la ira de que esta mujer subiera arriba cuando mi bebé estaba dormida.

Eli se quedó en silencio al lado, sus ojos oscuros se paseaban con ansiedad de mí a Tanya.

"Señorita Swan, ¿debo llamar al Sr. Cullen?"

"¡Sí!", Tanya silbó.

"¡No!". Yo le respondí rápidamente. "No, gracias Eli. La Srta. Denali debería irse ya".

Eli no se veía muy convencido y murmuró algo entre dientes.

Tanya arqueó una ceja de forma perfecta con la diversión pasando por su cara. Ella resopló indignada.

"Isabella, en realidad no serás tan estúpida como para creerte que esto es algo más que una distracción temporal para Edward, ¿verdad?"

Yo no le respondí.

Ella se echó a reír.

"Mira querida, no estoy tratando de ser una perra a propósito. En todo caso, estoy a punto de abrirte los ojos por primera vez desde que te fuiste de ese cateto y pequeño pueblo de Washington. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuantas mujeres han entrado y salido por esa puerta?". Ella señaló hacia la gruesa puerta de cristal que daba a la calle y tenía una gran corona verde con un lazo rojo festivo que colgaba de ella. Sus ojos se trasladaron a Eli.

"Pregúntale a tu compañero portero. Adelante. Estoy segura de que tiene un montón de historias interesantes que contar".

Eli la miró y Tanya se rió.

"Tanya, tú y yo no tenemos nada-"

"Él quería follarte desde el día en que te vio en la casa de su hermana. ¿Te acuerdas de aquel día?"

Apreté los labios.

"Lo vi en sus ojos ese día, esa misma mirada que siempre ponía cuando estaba enfocándose en una nueva conquista". Ella suspiró dramáticamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Isabella, deja que te diga algo que no sabes acerca de Edward y de mí".

"Yo lo sé todo, Tanya. Edward me contó todo".

Una vez más, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Pero entonces la sonrisa fría volvió.

"¿Lo hizo? ¿Te dijo que esta no es la primera vez que él y yo hemos jugado a este juego?"

"¿Qué juego?". Le pregunté por instinto, y entonces me maldije internamente por haber caído en su cebo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. "Este juego", respondió ella rápidamente, agitando una mano entre las dos. Ella suspiró con impaciencia.

"Supongo que no te ha dicho todo, entonces", se rió ella. "¡Bueno, esto es sólo para avergonzarte, querida! ¡Él te dio un papel en nuestro pequeño juego, lo menos que podía haber hecho era decirte las reglas!", se echó a reír.

"Bueno, no me corresponde a mí decir las reglas, si él no lo ha hecho. Vuelve con Edward y pregúntale cual es su modus operandi. Pregúntale sobre nuestro juego, y entonces tal vez te des cuenta-"

Me temblaban las manos a los lados mientras ella seguía y seguía. Mi respiración era superficial, y yo podía sentir la sangre hirviendo en mis venas.

Cerré los ojos y detrás de mis párpados me vi sentada sola en casa cada vez que Paul desaparecía, cada vez que un nuevo rumor golpeaba mis oídos.

Yo me veía a mí misma llorando en vez de dormir porque estaba demasiado asustada como para hacer algo al respecto.

"Tanya, no sé a qué juego estáis jugado tú y Edward, y no me importa. La jodida relación que tuvisteis ha terminado, y no quiero ni necesito los detalles sangrientos".

Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás como si la hubiera golpeado.

"Edward y yo no hemos terminado-"

"Si sientes que tienes algunos asuntos pendientes con Edward", susurré, "quedas con él cuando yo no esté aquí, y cuando mi hija no esté aquí. No quiero ni necesito este drama". Le di la espalda, volviéndome hacia los ascensores.

"Oh, yo lo llevo muy bien con Edward, querida", dijo riéndose.

Me di la vuelta y me fui rápidamente hacia ella. Ella era mucho más alta que yo, pero yo levanté la cabeza y miré a sus ojos fríos y azules.

Por una fracción de segundo, sentí una pizca de satisfacción por el temor en ellos.

"Haz lo que sientas que necesitas hacer, pero te lo digo una vez más", se tapó su mitad superior, como si tuviera miedo de que la golpeara, "no se te ocurra ir a ningún lugar cerca de donde mi hija esté. Porque ahí es donde yo trazaré la línea".

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, me pareció ver a Eli sonriendo.

Entonces me di la vuelta otra vez y me dirigí hacia el ascensor, perforando el botón de llamada. Eli se puso de repente a mi lado.

Pero Tanya no se dio por vencida.

En una voz suave y refinada, dijo: "Isabella querida, ¿alguna vez has escuchado el dicho, 'un leopardo no cambia sus manchas'?". Ella se rió.

El ascensor llegó y Eli se movió rápidamente para girar la llave del ático para mí. Su expresión era asesina y yo traté de sonreírle.

Antes de que las puertas se cerraran, me encontré con los ojos de Tanya una vez más.

"Sí, pero hay una segunda parte que dice-", cuadré mis hombros.

Bragas de chica grande, braga de chica grande.

"Un leopardo no cambia sus manchas, pero siempre se come a su presa", le dije con los dientes apretados.

Tuve el tiempo justo para ver sus ojos estrecharse con furia antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

En el interior de mí misma, yo podía escuchar la sangre golpeando en mis oídos y mi respiración superficial. Podía sentir el temblor fuerte de mi cuerpo. Inhalé y exhalé lentamente y puse mi frente y las palmas de mis manos contra la pared acristalada del ascensor, tratando de calmarme antes de subir las escaleras. Pero el corazón me latía con violencia mientras que la adrenalina se había abierto camino a través de mi sistema. Mis ojos picaban por la venganza, pero me negué a dejar caer una sola gota de agua, porque sabía que sólo sería una toma que acabaría en una avalancha que no sería capaz de detener.

La cabeza me latía con fuerza, y cuando me di cuenta de que todavía tenía el sombrero de Eli agarrado con fuerza en mi mano, me reí sin humor para mí.

¿Y si no hubiera bajado? ¿Hubiera obligado a Eli a dejarla subir? ¿Cómo de cerca podría haber estado su locura de mi bebé?

¿Qué diablos iba yo a decirle a Edward?

¿Y qué clase de maldita guerra acababa de comenzar?

oooooooooo

**Titulares del día siguiente:**

**Páginas de cotilleos:**

¡Vacaciones Mágicas!

Todos los que asistieron ayer para ver la iluminación del árbol de Navidad del Rockefeller consiguieron un show más grande de lo que esperaban cuando el millonario y ex-mujeriego Eddie Cullen y su novia Isabella Swan se presentaron a la ceremonia.

La pareja y la adorable hija de ella, de cuatro años de edad, Madisen, así como la familia de Eddie disfrutaron de las fiestas la noche anterior, y luego incluso se tomaron algo de tiempo para patinar por la pista de hielo por un corto tiempo.

En la semana pasada, los rumores sobre que la nueva chica de Eddie podía ser un pescado frío y calculador, habían sido desenfrenados. Pero todos esos rumores se fueron a la cama ayer después de que Tanya Denali apareciera de forma bastante inesperada y comenzara a patinar en círculos alrededor de la pareja, desconcertándolos hasta el punto de terminar ambos pegados en el hielo.

Aunque, honestamente, los neoyorquinos podríamos haber encontrado el espectáculo humorístico, fue la expresión de las caras de Eddie y de Isabella, lo que cambió las tornas a su favor. ¡El calor de su preocupación por el otro fue suficiente para fundir un agujero en la pista de hielo! ¡Y luego, como si eso no fuera suficiente, Isabella descuidadamente echa los brazos alrededor de su novio y comienza a besarlo sin sentido, por una vez, haciendo caso omiso de la audiencia!

¡Basta con mirar la expresión de su cara cuando finalmente llegó a tomar aire! Gente, esta no es una chica que quiere hacer una carrera proverbial, ¡se trata de una chica que lleva el corazón en la mano cuando sonríe!

Sea cual sea la motivación de Eddie para incluir a la Srta. Swan en su empresa de publicidad, CCW, una cosa está clara: se trata de una pareja muy enamorada.

"Se veían absolutamente impresionantes por ahí, besándose y mirándose el uno al otro como si el resto del mundo no importara", dijo un testigo. "¡Y ella realmente es una belleza cuando sonríe!".

Otro testigo de los hechos exclamó: "¡Estuvo realmente mal lo que Tanya hizo! ¡Ella necesita conseguir una vida, ahora que Edward ha encontrado el amor verdadero!"

¡Parece que tanto Eddie como Estados Unidos han encontrado un nuevo amor!

**The New York Times- Sección de Publicidad:  
><strong>  
>Los propietarios de EverSoft Inc. hablan sobre el problema de CCW:<p>

Durante días, el mundo de la publicidad ha estado en cabeza con los rumores de que el Grupo CCW, uno de las agencias con más rápido crecimiento en el campo, ha sido víctima de los caprichos frívolos de uno de sus propietarios, conocido como el playboy Edward Cullen.

Cullen, de 28 años, un genio de la publicidad muy respetado en el campo, durante años ha llevado lo que algunos llaman una doble vida. Respetado en los círculos de la publicidad como un líder e innovador, junto con sus socios, su hermano Emmett Cullen, de 30 años, y su amigo de la universidad Jasper Whitlock, de 28 años, Edward ha sido a menudo el símbolo de hombre mujeriego y con mal comportamiento en su vida personal.

Sin embargo, en los últimos días, la noticia de una nueva relación romántica de Edward ha afectado a ambas áreas de su vida. Por desgracia, su nueva novia, Isabella Swan, de 26 años, también pasa a ser la nueva jefa de una de las mayores y millonarias cuentas de la agencia, la cuenta EverSoft, lo que provocó rumores de que Edward Cullen se había olvidado de cómo separar su vida amorosa de su vida profesional.

Ahora, John y Mark Cartwright, los propietarios de EverSoft Inc., uno de los mayores fabricantes y distribuidores de productos de higiene personal del mundo, han llegado a la defensa de CCW, y del Sr. Cullen y la Srta. Swan como resultado.

"La Srta. Swan es una encantadora mujer joven", nos dice John Cartwright. "Ella ha dado rentabilidad a nuestra marca EverSoft desde que llegó a la cuenta hace unos meses. ¿Por qué?, porque es la única responsable de nuestra nueva campaña publicitaria, lo que ha hecho que las ventas preliminares demuestren que todo ha sido un gran éxito", dijo.

John se refiere a la muy aclamada 'Campaña del culito de un bebé', el intento de EverSoft para llegar a la población más joven del mercado con anuncios más audaces y más frescos. El nuevo comercial de la campaña estará en el número uno en el próximo par de semanas.

"Edward Cullen, aunque tal vez no tan agradable como su hermano Emmett y su amigo Jasper, nunca ha sido menos profesional en nuestro trato con él", añadió Mark Cartwright. "Los dos estamos muy contentos y encantados con CCW y con el trabajo que han hecho por nosotros. Isabella es una ventaja definitiva para su empresa, y para nuestra cuenta".

CCW es una de las agencias de publicidad top ten del país. El grupo continua ofreciendo a sus clientes y al público ideas audaces, nuevas y frescas. Con los hermanos Cartwright hablando ahora, no hay ninguna duda de que las razones por las que Isabella Swan habría ganado su rápido ascenso deberían desaparecer. Y con los Premios de Publicidad de gran prestigio CLIO a tan sólo un par de meses, ¿quién sabe? CCW e Isabella podrían estar preparados para una victoria combinada.

... ...

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger, nina, mpgm, Lucero Hale, AlinPattz, deandramari, Ingriid, Tnad3a29, janalez, Agustina Griego, Andrewy, **Fran Ktrin Black, Mary de cullen, Andrea, lizzycullenswan, roxcio, Marianixcr,** Molly M94, anamart05, gpattz, pillyna, inyourskins, rakelluvre, paaholiitha´Gg, Lourense, madaswan, andrea22, elena robsten, Andrea D, supattinsondecullen, Johis U, Tutzy Cullen, Alblurs, Yuri, Luz CC, Hikari Strife 10, yasmin-cullen, kmi, ari, mariana, Ely Cullen M, Angie J Menkaure, Kisara Mansen, Black, fantwilight1, nitzuki, Cindel23, anita cullen, IOren Cullen, MCullenMustang, si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado, gracias ;)**


	29. Novia americana

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora**: Everybody Loves You Now – Billy Joel

**Capítulo 28 – Novia americana**

**EPOV**

**Unos días antes:  
><strong>  
>Giré la llave en la cerradura, moviendo la manivela y empujando la puerta. La total oscuridad y el silencio me recibieron en el interior del apartamento. Se sentía… mal. El sonido de unos pies pequeños corriendo de un lado a otro, el delicioso aroma de una comida recién hecha flotando en el aire, la risa infantil y las miradas y tocamientos adultos, todo brillaba por su ausencia. Me moví por el apartamento en silencio, dejando todas las luces apagadas hasta que llegué a mi habitación. Allí, le di al interruptor de la luz, el resplandor de las luces empotradas iluminaron la sala vacía y la cama fría en la que estaría durmiendo esta noche. Suspiré y tiré mi mochila y mis bolsas de ropa en la cama, viendo como se hundían con el peso.<p>

Mis ojos se trasladaron a la alarma del reloj en el borde de la mesita de noche. Tenía unos quince minutos antes de que mi visitante llegara. Había abandonado la casa de Bella muy tarde, pero había sido casi imposible para mí alejarme de sus brazos, por no decir que quería cogerla, llevarla a la habitación y quitarle toda la ropa. Yo sabía que ella también me quería, podía sentir la forma en la que se apretaba contra mí, la lujuria en sus ojos, la forma en la que su lengua se movía contra la mía. Pero yo sabía que si lo hacía, no había manera en el infierno de haber dejado esta noche ese apartamento. Y yo tenía que hacer esto. Suspiré de nuevo y me pasé la mano por el pelo.

Pensando en que podría hacer algo útil con los pocos minutos que tenía antes de que mi visitante llegara, decidí sacar toda la ropa sucia y llevarla al cuarto de la lavadora, separando las piezas blancas de las de colores. Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de mis labios mientras presionaba el botón de inicio de la máquina, viendo como se llenaba lentamente de agua. Bella me había pedido que llevara más ropa conmigo la próxima vez que regresara a su casa. Bueno, no me lo tendría que pedir dos veces.

Mientras miraba el agitador girando de izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda, hice una lista mental de los artículos de ropa que me llevaría conmigo. Tendría que decirle a ella lo mismo. En mi mente, yo ya estaba moviendo la mitad de las cosas de mi armario a un lado, dejando bastante espacio para su ropa de trabajo, sus pantalones, sus zapatos. Y el cuarto de invitados... la habitación de invitados podría ser de color rosa o púrpura, podríamos colgar algunos cuadros de princesa y fotos... o Bella podría pintar algunas obras de arte y castillos en las paredes...

El teléfono dio el tono familiar, lo que indicaba que alguien estaba en el vestíbulo.

"Sr. Cullen", Eli me saludó. "Hay un señor que quiere verlo".

"Gracias Eli. Dile que suba".

Cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré cara a cara con una versión mediterránea de Emmett. El hombre era enorme, sus hombros amplios y su cuello grueso, como un luchador. Él tenía una tez aceitunada y un cabello oscuro ondulado. Vestido con un traje oscuro y gafas de sol - a pesar de que estaba en el interior y era de noche - se veía como un pícaro agente del servicio secreto.

"¿Sr. Cullen?"

"Sí".

"Soy Demetri Ichnilatis".

Nos dimos la mano.

"Por favor, entre", le dije, y me aparté para que entrara.

Caminamos por el apartamento y llegamos a la sala de estar, encendí las luces a medida que avanzábamos. Los pasos de Demetri eran sorprendentemente ligeros y silenciosos a pesar de su tamaño, un hecho que probablemente iba muy bien para su tipo de negocio. Le ofrecí una silla y tomé una frente a él.

Demetri se puso la mano en el bolsillo de atrás y sacó un pequeño bloc y un lápiz y fue directo al grano.

"Sr. Cullen, el Sr. Jenks me dijo que le gustaría adquirir mis servicios".

Me aclaré la garganta. "Sí. Hay alguien a quien necesito que encuentre y le siga por mí".

Demetri escribió algo en su libreta. "Por supuesto, Sr. Cullen", sonrió. Era una sonrisa de confianza, la sonrisa de alguien al que habían pedido que hiciera algo ridículamente fácil. Miró de nuevo hacia mí.

"Soy un investigador privado, Sr. Cullen. Buscar y seguir a las personas es lo que mejor hago".

Asentí con la cabeza. "Sí, me han dicho que es el mejor. Es por eso que estamos aquí".

Él soltó un bufido.

"Desafortunadamente no tengo una foto para usted, o una última dirección conocida. Todo lo que tengo es un nombre, y una ciudad".

La sonrisa de Demetri se amplió, otra vez escribió más en su libreta. "Eso debería ser más que suficiente, Sr. Cullen. He encontrado personas con menos información que esa". Él alzó las cejas. "Ahora, una vez que encuentre a este individuo, ¿qué quiere que haga?"

Yo respiré hondo y exhalé el aire lentamente. "Esté al tanto de él. Necesito saber lo que ha estado haciendo en los últimos años, cómo se gana la vida, qué lugares frecuenta, cómo pasa su tiempo libre, todo con el más mínimo... interés".

Me sonrió entendiéndome, como si su experiencia en este campo de alguna manera le hubiera dado el poder de saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Puse mis labios en una línea apretada. "Señor Ichnilatis-"

"Llámeme Demetri".

"Demetri. Es extremadamente importante que usted sea muy cuidadoso con la forma de reunir su... información. En algún momento, puede ser necesario-"

Aquí Demetri me interrumpió. "Sr. Cullen, he trabajado con el Sr. Jenks desde hace muchos años. Soy plenamente consciente de la importancia de algunas de las informaciones que consigo, y sé que tengo que hacer mi trabajo de manera cuidadosa… y discreta". Juntó sus ojos con cuidado. "Confíe en mí señor Cullen, yo sé lo que estoy haciendo".

Lo estudié durante unos momentos. "Muy bien". Metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi camisa y saqué una foto para pasársela a Demetri, un poco dudoso, a través de la mesa de café. "Sobre todo, necesito saber todo lo que ha hecho o dicho en relación con ella".

Demetri tomó la foto y le dio una mirada rápida antes de ponérsela en el bolsillo de atrás. Eso me puso nervioso, pero me acordé que de todos modos él podría haber conseguido una foto de ella de cualquiera de las revistas de esta semana. Por otra parte, Jenks me había asegurado completamente que Demetri era un profesional, que confiaba en él implícitamente, él era el mejor en el negocio.

"Eso no debería ser un problema, Sr. Cullen", dijo Demetri en un tono tranquilo y competente. Bajó la cabeza y escribió algunas notas más para sí mismo en su cuaderno pequeño y práctico.

"Hay una cosa más".

Él me miró una vez más, levantando una ceja. "¿Sí?"

Cuadré mi mandíbula. El tío Aro tenía razón, y hasta Carlisle lo había aceptado a regañadientes. Con Bella en el ojo público ahora, tenía que asegurarme de que ese cabrón no intentara nada estúpido. Y si lo hacía, teníamos que estar listos.

"Si él sale de la ciudad, necesito saberlo de inmediato, y tengo que saber hacia dónde se dirige".

"Por supuesto".

Asentí con la cabeza.

"Ahora, por favor, dígame el nombre de la persona que busca".

Miré a sus ojos oscuros.

"El nombre de la persona es Paul Forrester".

Oooooooooo

**Presente:  
><strong>  
>Por el amor de Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo se tardaba en viajar en el ascensor hasta el vestíbulo y devolver una gorra?<p>

Me apoyé con impaciencia sobre el lavabo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho desnudo. El agua burbujeaba ruidosamente dentro de la blanca y profunda bañera de hidromasaje, saliendo a la superficie y pareciendo una piscina de aguas bravas. Empecé a sentirme ansioso, esperando a Bella. Exhalé con fuerza, pasándome la mano por el pelo. El agua espumosa se veía tan malditamente tentadora, el vapor caliente subía y giraba en el aire, y yo estaba empezando a tener frío aquí con sólo mis bóxers puestos.

Mierda, ¿dónde estaba?

Solté un bufido, imaginándola sentada en el taburete frente a Eli, habiendo olvidado por completo el hecho de que ella y yo teníamos una cita con una bañera de hidromasaje en estos momentos. Suspiré y me incliné, metiendo una mano en el agua. Definitivamente no estaba tan cálida como hacía cinco minutos. Exhalé de nuevo, apagando los chorros de hidromasaje. El gran cuarto de baño estaba abruptamente en silencio.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y se cerró.

Solté un bufido y negué con la cabeza, saliendo del cuarto de baño hacia la sala de estar. Cuando llegué, ella estaba allí de espaldas a mí, frente a las puertas correderas de la terraza con la frente apoyada contra el cristal oscuro. Sus delicados hombros subían y bajaban con su respiración. Mis ojos se perdieron en sus manos, que estaban presionadas también contra el vidrio. Sonreí con satisfacción cuando vi el sombrero de Eli todavía sujeto con fuerza en una de sus manos.

Me puse detrás de ella, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura y bajando mi cabeza a su hombro. Se sentía tensa.

"Si Eli fuera unos años menor, tendríamos que poner fin a estas visitas con él", bromeé, mordisqueando su oreja.

Bella no contestó. Su cuerpo se sentía rígido y tenso, por lo general ella se derretía en mí cuando yo la sostenía de esta manera. Ella daba respiraciones profundas y exhalaba profundamente. Probablemente todavía estaría molesta por el espectáculo de esta noche con la zorra de Tanya. Luché contra una ola de furia en mi memoria, porque ahora se trataba de atender a mi Bella, cuidar de ella. Era por eso que le había sugerido el baño relajante.

Bueno, eso y porque la idea de Bella montándome en el jacuzzi era tan caliente como el infierno.

"Sé que estás molesta amor, yo también. Pero te prometo Bella", murmuré besándole el cuello a la ligera, "que ella no va a estar cerca de nosotros o de Maddie de nuevo".

Bella resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás lentamente.

"Edward-"

"Shh", perdí mis manos bajo su jersey, por su espalda, su piel caliente me quemaba las palmas de las manos. Con una mano desabroché el broche de su sujetador, y luego pasé mis manos lentamente a la parte delantera de su pecho, sus pechos libres fueron sujetados con mis manos y masajeados suavemente. Dios, se sentían tan increíblemente suaves.

"No hay que pensar en ella ahora, Bella", le dije en voz baja, moviendo mis labios hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su cuello. "No sé si ella sabía que íbamos a estar allí, pero tuvo su show y llamó la atención. Estoy seguro de que está satisfecha ahora". Acaricié sus alegres cimas con mis pulgares. "No dejemos que nos arruine el resto de la noche..."

"Edward..."

Moví una mano lentamente por su vientre, se contrajo fuertemente con mi tacto. Me moví más hacia bajo, desabrochando el botón de sus pantalones y tirando de la cremallera hacia abajo. Mi necesidad por ella crecía, evité firmemente que se moviera y colé la mano por debajo de sus bragas. Su respiración se enganchó.

"Edward, por favor..."

Sonreí en su cuello. Y mientras mis dedos la rozaban, una mano fría apareció y cayó encima de la mía.

"Edward, por favor, para".

Me detuve de inmediato. Confundido, levanté mis manos hasta sus hombros y le di la vuelta para verla.

Cuando le vi la cara, mi corazón casi se detuvo.

"¿Bella, qué pasa?"

Ella no respondió de inmediato. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban, heridos y enfadados. No se había visto tan alterada desde... desde que habíamos tenido que luchar contra grandes cosas antes de Acción de Gracias.

"¿Qué ha pasado, Bella?". Repetí con ansiedad. Me di cuenta de que estaba luchando para mantenerse serena. Ella bajó la cabeza.

"¿Los fotógrafos han entrado en el edificio?". Le pregunté con los dientes apretados, pero mientras dije las palabras vi que no tenían sentido para mí, porque Eli nunca les hubiera permitido entrar. "Había fotógrafos-"

"Es Tanya", exclamó Bella sin mirarme.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Esto aún era por lo de Tanya en la pista?

"¿Tanya? Bella, amor, te lo prometo, Tanya no se acercará a ti o a Maddie-"

Sus ojos se fueron hacia mí. "Ella estaba abajo, Edward. Tanya estaba en el vestíbulo cuando he llegado allí. Ella estaba discutiendo con Eli para que la dejara subir".

Por unos largos segundos, la miré fijamente, atónito. Pero en realidad, no me había sorprendido. Joder, yo sabía que Tanya intentaría algo como esto.

Y esos segundos, los ojos de Bella traspasaron los míos, buscando algo.

El choque sin sentido finalmente se disparó, y tomé la cara de Bella entre mis manos.

"¿Estás bien?"

Ella exhaló bruscamente, moviendo los ojos lejos de mí. "Estoy bien, estoy bien". Me cogió mis manos de las suyas y las alejó, como si quisiera que yo la dejara marcharse. La agarré.

"¿Ella te ha dicho algo a ti? ¿Ha hecho algo para molestarte?"

Sus ojos se movieron de nuevo a los míos y ella me miró como diciendo, '¿en serio?'

Era una pregunta estúpida.

"¿Qué te ha dicho?". Le pregunté.

Bella frunció los labios con fuerza, moviendo la cabeza adelante y atrás. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron y miró hacia el techo.

"No importa", respondió finalmente con voz temblorosa. Sus ojos se movieron de nuevo a los míos. "Ella está llena de mierda, ¿no?"

Pero la mirada en su cara hizo obvio que todo lo que Tanya había dicho le había llegado a ella.

"Sí, está llena de mierda. Pero, obviamente, eso te ha molestado. Así que por favor, dime-"

"Mira, estoy cansada, Edward. Ha sido una larga noche. Yo sólo...", ella miró hacia otro lado lejos de mí, "yo sólo quiero ir a dormir". Y luego apartó mis manos fuera de su cara. Mantuve los dedos entrelazados entre nosotros.

"Yo sólo voy a tomar un baño", murmuró con una débil sonrisa, y luego se volvió para alejarse. Me quedé allí durante dos segundos, mi brazo extendido hacia ella mientras se alejaba, la escena, su voz, la mirada de sus ojos, todo me recordó extrañamente a otra escena anterior. Justo antes de que las puntas de los dedos se separaran, cogí de nuevo su mano y tiré de ella con firmeza hacia mí.

"Edward-",

"¡No! No te vas a ir", susurré tirándola con fuerza contra mí.

"Edward por favor". Su voz se quebró justo antes de que ella echara los brazos alrededor de mí y comenzara a sollozar en silencio en mi cuello.

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, sujetándola tan cerca que por un momento tuve miedo de haberle hecho daño. Pero yo no dejaría que se alejara de nuevo.

Bella se aferró a mí con desesperación, con los brazos envueltos firmemente alrededor de mi cuello y el resto de su cuerpo presionado contra el mío, como si quisiera meterse dentro de mí.

"¡Oh amor, por favor, no me rechaces una vez más, Bella! Por favor, bebé", le supliqué.

Ella lloró con más fuerza - su pecho subía y bajaba con sus sollozos -, y se aferró a mí increíblemente más fuerte. Y entonces empezó a murmurar algo en mi cuello. Sinceramente, no podía entenderlo, pero no podía soportar la idea de alejarla para oírla con claridad.

Cuando ella se agotó, aflojó su agarre y me miró. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su piel cremosa llena de manchas. Acerqué una mano en silencio y sequé sus lágrimas.

"Yo no quiero que me veas llorar", murmuró con una voz como si estuviera tratando de explicarse.

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté amablemente.

"Yo no me estaba alejando de ti, Edward. Yo solo... no quiero que me veas llorar".

Una oleada de alivio se apoderó de mí.

Suspiré. "No escondas tus sentimientos de mí, Bella, ya te lo he dicho. Quiero saber cuando estás molesta, al igual que quiero saber cuando estás feliz. Quiero estar aquí para ti en cualquier situación".

"Lo siento", hipo ella. "Yo..." - soltó un bufido y entrecerró los ojos - " realmente me ha molestado".

Me reí sin humor. "¿Quieres decirme lo que ha pasado?"

Durante mucho tiempo, ella no respondió. Entonces, finalmente, respiró profundo y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

"No".

Fruncí mis labios.

Ella se encendió rápidamente. "No quiero dar ningún valor a lo que ella ha dicho, Edward". Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. "Lo que haya pasado antes no importa".

"No, no importa", estuve de acuerdo. La miré a los ojos con cuidado. "¿Pero eso te ha importado?"

"No", respondió ella con firmeza una vez más.

La estudié con cuidado. Ella parecía mucho más tranquila que cuando había entrado, pero aún así, tendría que mirarla para asegurarme de que sus antiguas murallas no iban a hacer otra aparición.

"Mañana llamaré a mi abogado y pondré una orden de alejamiento contra ella. Si está en cualquier lugar dentro de quinientos metros de ti o de Maddie de nuevo, tendrá su culo bajo llave".

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon. "¡No Edward!".

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'no'?". Le pregunté con incredulidad.

"¡Edward, lo último que necesitamos ahora es más publicidad!".

"Pero Bella-"

Esta vez ella envolvió sus manos calientes alrededor de mi cara. "Escúchame, Edward. Estoy bien, en serio. Lo voy a sacar de mi mente ahora y estaré bien".

"Y me alegro de que te sientas mejor", dije sin alterarme. "Pero yo no la quiero cerca de ti o de Maddie".

Ella soltó un bufido. "Confía en mí, Edward. Le he dejado claro que ni tú ni yo permitiremos que este en ningún lugar cerca de Maddie. No creo que Tanya sea tan estúpida-"

"Bella, ella es bastante estúpida".

¿Cuántas jodidas veces le había dicho que se mantuviera alejada de mí, y todavía seguía acosándome? Si eso no fuera estupidez, no estaba seguro de lo que era.

Pero Bella sacudió la cabeza. "Por favor, Edward. Ninguna orden de alejamiento. No más publicidad. Si... si vuelve otra vez... entonces hablaremos de ello. Pero, por favor", suplicó.

Y una vez que me miraba de esa manera, y conseguía ese tono en su voz, no había nada a lo que pudiera negarme.

Yo respiré hondo y dejé escapar el aire lentamente. "Está bien", acepté a regañadientes. "Pero si hay un incidente más, Bella, voy a poner una orden de alejamiento contra ella, haya publicidad o no", le dije con una voz de acero.

Ella asintió en silencio.

Obviamente, la puta de Tanya y su inesperada visita frenaron los planes de mi baño de agua caliente con Bella.

oooooooooo

Al día siguiente en el trabajo, estaba sentado en mi escritorio bebiendo una taza de café y revisando una propuesta. Los golpeteos familiares de Emmett resonaron con fuerza contra la puerta de mi despacho, y levanté la vista el tiempo suficiente para verle a él y a Jasper con sonrisas divertidas en sus rostros.

"¿Qué pasa?". Les pregunté, volviendo la atención de nuevo a la propuesta. Dos periódicos de repente golpearon mi escritorio.

Emmett golpeó insistentemente uno con su dedo índice. "Abre la página de cotilleos, hermano", me ordenó.

Le miré una vez más y sus ojos se reían.

"Cualquiera que sea lo que esa mierda diga, Em, no me interesa".

Jasper tocó el otro periódico con la misma insistencia que Emmett había usado para el otro.

"Entonces abre este en la sección de negocios".

Tomé una respiración profunda y dejé mi café, pellizcándome el puente de la nariz antes de mirar con firmeza a los dos hombres.

"Mirad, Bella y yo hemos evitado a propósito mirar algún periódico o los programas de televisión esta mañana, porque ya podemos imaginar lo que van a estar diciendo hoy, después del puto espectáculo de Tanya ayer por la noche, así que si no os importa-"

Emmett rodó sus ojos. "Sólo tienes que abrir el maldito papel, Edward", se quejó.

Respiré a través de la nariz y fruncí los labios, pero después de la evidencia extrañamente expectante en sus rostros, fui con enfado a la sección de negocios del New York Times en primer lugar.

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al leer el artículo.

"Esos locos hijos de puta ", murmuré una vez que lo leí, en referencia a la familia Cartwright.

"Ahora lee esto", se rió Jasper, empujando el otro papel hacia mí.

Lo recogí y me fui a la página de cotilleos. Lo primero que vi fue una gran foto de Bella con una sonrisa radiante, con la cara levantada hacia el cielo. Su rostro resplandecía de felicidad absoluta, y la forma en la que su belleza natural brillaba a través de la imagen era extraordinaria. Rápidamente, examiné el artículo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios mientras lo leía.

"En el resto de periódicos de hoy aparecen artículos e imágenes similares", se rió Jasper. "Y los programas de televisión", se rió, "tienes que ver esos programas".

Fruncí mis cejas, pero la curiosidad pudo más que yo. Con una sonrisa cautelosa, abrí el cajón del lado de mi escritorio y saqué el mando del televisor. Apuntando a la pantalla plana en la pared pulsé el botón de encendido. Un programa de entrevistas y cotilleos apareció en la pantalla.

_"... esta versión del príncipe Guillermo y Kate Middleton"._

El anfitrión chismoso del programa sonrió ampliamente a la cámara desde su asiento en el sofá de piel blanco.

_"El anteriormente llamado chico malo de Nueva York, Edward Cullen"_ - una imagen más antigua de mí, sonriendo ampliamente, y apareciendo borracho como una cuba, apareció en la televisión - "_está asumiendo un papel diferente en estos días, el de novio enamorado de la hermosa Isabella Swan"_ - flash de una imagen de Bella y de mí caminando por el aeropuerto con Maddie oculta en mis brazos - _" y el de una protectora figura paterna para la hija de ella, la adorable Maddie"._ Esta vez la cámara se centró en un primer plano de Maddie aferrándose a mi mano la última noche en el Rockefeller Center.

_"La pareja ha sido objeto de algunos rumores e insinuaciones, ya que su relación salió recientemente en público, por el hecho de que Isabella Swan es una nueva artista gráfica en la agencia de publicidad de Edward, CCW, así como el malestar evidente de Isabella al estar en los ojos del público"._

_"¿Ellos han sido muy desagradables, no?_", dijo la mujer colaboradora.

La mujer se rió entre dientes, evitándole una mirada de reojo. Su atención se volvió rápidamente a la cámara de televisión.

_"Pero ayer, todos presenciamos a la nueva pareja y a la hija de ella disfrutando de las vacaciones en Nueva York, y a pesar de la increíble belleza de la Plaza Rockefeller ayer por la noche, los ojos de Edward y de Bella-"_

_"¿Bella?",_ preguntó la colaboradora.

_"Así es como Edward la llama"_, la mujer le respondió rápidamente con otra impaciente mirada de reojo. _"Los ojos de Edward y de Bella rara vez se alejaron el uno del otro",_ continuó. _"O de la pequeña Maddie"._ Pusieron un video de Bella, Maddie y yo patinando alrededor de la pista ayer por la noche.

La voz de la mujer continuó durante el video. _"Tengo que decir que ellos son la imagen de la pareja perfecta. Casi como una pequeña familia"._

_"¡Eso es, hasta la ex de Edward, la heredera Tanya Denali, apareció!"_. El presentador se rió entre dientes. En el video, Tanya patinaba alrededor de Bella y de mí, pasó su mano sobre mi hombro, y cuando me aparté de su tacto, Bella perdió el equilibrio, y ambos terminamos en el suelo de hielo.

_"¡Ooh!"._ Ambos exclamaron.

_"¡Ouch!"._ La mujer añadió.

La cámara se centró en Bella y en mí, capturando el horror en mi cara cuando tuve miedo de que Bella se hubiera herido, así como el interés recíproco de Bella. Y luego ella se reía, me besaba, y levantaba la cabeza hasta recuperar el aliento. Incluso en el video, claramente se podía ver a los cientos de flashes de las cámaras en el rostro alzado de Bella.

_"Aww",_ ambos gritaron al unísono de nuevo.

_"Chico con suerte",_ intervino el presentador.

La cámara se centró en los presentadores de nuevo. _"Bueno, de todos modos",_ sonrió la colaboradora, enderezando sus notas sobre su regazo, _"Bella mostró a todos quien fue la mujer más grande en esa situación, así como también mostró lo guapa que realmente es. ¡Mira esa sonrisa! Esa cara está adornando las páginas de casi todos los periódicos de esta mañana, y apuesto a que va a estar en las páginas de más de una revista en esta semana. ¡Estamos hablando acerca de la nueva novia de América!"._

Solté un bufido y negué con la cabeza. Eso es lo que realmente importaba aquí, lo que preocupaba a todos. Habían visto a Bella en toda su belleza y su gloria, y ahora estaban con ganas de más. De repente, ella era digna de su admiración. Malditos tiburones hipócritas.

Pero tenían razón. Para los próximos días, la imagen de Bella en la pista de patinaje estaría por todas partes. Los medios de comunicación absolutamente la amaban y los documentos más serios se centraban en la cantidad de valor que ella había añadido a la empresa desde que había comenzado con nosotros. Entrevistaron a algunos de nuestros clientes, y por supuesto, todos tenían elogios brillantes para darle a ella. Estos dos también habían tenido razón acerca de las revistas. La imagen de Bella en el Rockefeller Center aparecería en la portada de un par de revistas dentro de los próximos días, y una incluso llevaba una pequeña imagen de una Tanya hirviente justo delante de Bella, centrándose en la "creciente hostilidad" entre las dos.

Bella odiaba la atención, por supuesto, pero trataba de vivir con ella. Poco a poco había aprendido a jugar con los medios de comunicación, y aunque ella nunca llamaba la atención, miraba hacia arriba y les daba una rápida sonrisa cada vez que la seguían.

Y los paparazzi se volvían locos.

El día inevitable llegó cuando los medios de comunicación se enteraron de dónde vivía Bella. Una noche, Bella, Maddie y yo entrabamos en el apartamento de Bella sin nadie por allí, y a la mañana siguiente salíamos con el furor intermitente de los fotógrafos. Yo cuadré mi mandíbula, pero esta vez mantuve la boca cerrada, y puse a Maddie más cerca de mí, guiándola con rapidez hacia el coche y poniéndola en su asiento.

"¿Por qué esa gente tiene esas gandes cámaas Edwood?", preguntó ella con curiosidad, girando su pequeña cabeza de nuevo cuando un flash estalló en sus ojos. Cerré los ojos un momento para calmarme.

Hijos de puta.

"Sólo tienes que ignorarlos, princesa. Van a desaparecer pronto".

Ella no dijo nada. En cambio, su pequeña cabeza iba y venía de lado a lado mientras miraba con asombro.

Con Bella y Maddie seguras en el coche, me enderecé y di la vuelta, lo que me obligó a hacer frente a los fotógrafos y a luchar por la retahíla de maldiciones que amenazaban con entrar en erupción. Con el poco autocontrol que tenía, les sonreí. Sus caras de sorpresa se congelaron momentáneamente. Supuse que después de la última vez que me había dirigido a ellos habían estado esperando algo diferente.

"Hacedme un favor chicos, sólo mantened las cámaras fuera de su cara, ¿vale? Ella sólo tiene cuatro años y no entiende esto".

A la mañana siguiente, los titulares hablaron del papá protector que yo parecía.

Hijos de puta.

Y luego la semana siguiente, los nominados del año siguiente para los Premios de Publicidad CLIO se dieron a conocer.

De repente, nadie en la industria se sorprendió cuando CCW, como agencia, recibió una nominación por la Campaña del culito del bebé de EverSoft, cuando Rosalie y yo recibimos una nominación por el Anuncio más Innovador, y por supuesto, cuando Bella recibió una nominación por La más Innovadora Diseñadora Gráfica.

Los medios de comunicación se volvieron locos el día después de los anuncios. La nueva novia de Estados Unidos lo tenía todo, belleza, inteligencia, talento, una niña adorable, y un novio guapo y dedicado (eran sus palabras, no las mías).

Estuve totalmente de acuerdo con cuatro puntos y medio de esos (en realidad, con toda honestidad, la otra mitad era bastante cierta también).

oooooooooo

Yo estaba acostado en la cama de Bella un par de mañanas después de los anuncios CLIO, navegando por los canales y escuchando los sonidos de ella preparándose para el trabajo en el cuarto de baño del pasillo. El agua del grifo abierto y el zumbido silencioso de Bella ahogaban la mayor parte del sonido del televisor, lo que estaba bien conmigo. A pesar de que Bella estaba un poco sorda y hacía ruido, yo todavía prefería oír su voz sobre cualquier persona en el televisor. Sonreí para mí mismo, imaginándome el golpe que me daba en el brazo si alguna vez le decía que estaba sorda. Ese pensamiento me hizo reír en voz alta mientras me rascaba el estómago desnudo con pereza.

La escena en la televisión me hizo sentarme de pronto.

Uno de los programas matutinos estaba poniendo fotos y videos de Bella una y otra vez, pero eso no fue lo que me llamó la atención. Tres mujeres, todas de la altura y constitución de Bella se pusieron a un lado del estudio, usando trajes que, curiosamente, me recordaban a los trajes de Bella, mientras que otras dos mujeres estudiaban cuidadosamente todo. Subí el volumen en el televisor.

_"... nuestra primera modelo lleva lo que nos gusta llamar el aspecto profesional de Bella: una falda lápiz y una camisa normal, un equipado traje, tapado, por supuesto. Este traje muestra las curvas delgadas y delicadas de Bella muy bien, y fácilmente se pueden encontrar en la mayoría de los principales minoristas de la nación".  
><em>  
><em>"¿Y por eso nos gusta el estilo de Bella, no?"<em>, dijo la otra mujer con una expresión seria. _"Es simple pero halagador a la vez. Es decir, cualquier persona puede identificarse con ella. Ella demuestra que no tienes que ser una rica heredera con un trabajo bobo o una cirugía de nariz para tenerlo todo"._

_"Es cierto"_, coincidió la otra mujer con énfasis. _"Vamos a pasar al traje siguiente, es lo que nos gusta llamar ropa de fin de semana de Bella: unos jeans ajustados metidos dentro de unas botas altas de color marrón y una..."_, la cámara enfocó a una modelo que se adelantó y dio un giro, enseñando el 'look'.

Me eché a reír.

"Bella, amor", le grité. "¡Ven aquí!".

"¡Espera Edward, me estoy lavando los dientes!", su respuesta fue ilegible.

_"... ¿y dónde puede conseguir esas botas?"  
><em>  
><em>"¡Bueno, esa es la mejor parte! Puedes conseguirlas en..."<br>_  
>"¡Bella trae tu culo hermoso aquí ahora!".<p>

Bella corrió hacia el dormitorio con su bata blanca, golpeándose un dedo del pie con el lado de la puerta y saltando arriba y abajo delante de la cama.

"¡Ay, ay, ay!".

"¡Lo siento cariño!". Me reí con aires de culpabilidad, apoyándome en mis rodillas y cogiendo las manos de Bella para tirarla de espaldas sobre la cama. Me senté a mi lado y me incliné hacia ella para poder tener su pie en mi mano y masajear su dedo pequeño.

"Mira la televisión", le indiqué sacudiendo la cabeza en su dirección. Volvió la cabeza hacia el televisor.

_"... el aspecto final se basa en lo que hemos visto del sentido de la moda de Bella. Ella, obviamente, prefiere piezas simples y sobrias, y no las piezas escandalosas, que llaman la atención, o las cortas y ceñidas que hemos visto en las otras novias de Edward, que permanecerán sin nombre"_, se rió la mujer, _"cuando han hecho deporte en la ciudad"_. No pude evitar una sonrisa breve, porque mierda, tenían razón.

El último modelo era un vestido de noche azul oscuro con tirantes anchos, un cinturón, y una falda larga que fluía bellamente por el suelo.

_"Este es el tipo de vestido que podríamos imaginar que Bella llevaría a los Premios CLIO de febrero. Sencillo, discreto, pero muy elegante. Y si lo combina con los magníficos pendientes de zafiro que lleva, junto con el collar a juego, que estoy seguro que ella tiene escondidos en alguna parte, se vería absolutamente impresionante"._

Y esa era la mierda, tenían toda la maldita razón. Yo ya estaba imaginando a Bella en ese vestido, y la modelo actualmente en él no le hacía absolutamente ninguna justicia.

"Voy a tener que averiguar de dónde sacaron ese vestido", murmuré, más para mí que cualquier otra cosa. Mis ojos se mantuvieron en el televisor mientras masajeaba los pies y el dedo de Bella suavemente. "En realidad, tal vez debería llamar a Alice, ella lo sabría-"

Cuando miré a Bella, ella me miraba con incredulidad.

"Esto es absolutamente ridículo...". Suspiró e intentó levantarse. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la acosté en la cama al lado mío.

"¿Qué pasa, amor?". Me reí.

Ella rodó los ojos y se sentó encima de mí, haciendo un amplio movimiento de barrido con sus manos. El movimiento causó que su bata blanca se aflojara en la parte delantera, y me diera una vista rápida del centro de su pecho color crema y de la mitad de sus pechos.

"¡Todo esto!". Ella gimió. "¡Toda esta atención y… todo el bombo!".

Tiré de ella hacia abajo, disfrutando de la sensación de su cuerpo caliente presionado contra el mío, sin nada entre nosotros, excepto su bata medio suelta.

"Por lo menos es mejor de lo que fue hace un par de semanas. Y no va a durar mucho, Bella", le levanté la cabeza lo suficiente como para coger su labio inferior entre los míos. Solté un bufido y la miré a los ojos. "Ya lo verás. Les doy un mes más o menos, y luego se trasladarán a otra cosa. Es como estas cosas funcionan siempre".

Ella se encogió de hombros y suspiró, con su expresión esperanzada.

"Hey, ¿por qué no salimos a cenar esta noche los dos solos? Estoy seguro de que Alice estaría más que feliz de cuidar a Maddie por unas pocas horas. Puede ser una buena distracción para ti en este momento. Aún no hemos tenido una cena a solas, y además me gustaría celebrar tu nominación a los CLIO".

"Nuestras nominaciones a los CLIO", corrigió drásticamente.

Me reí. "Sabes que serás la única a la que los medios de comunicación y la industria pondrán alguna atención".

Ella rodó los ojos, lo que me hizo reír.

Pero mi mente se había ido a asuntos más urgentes, por el hecho de que el calor de Bella estaba justo... en... mi...

Y luego se sentó, poniendo todo su peso justo donde yo más quería. Por la forma en la que me miró, yo estaba seguro de que ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

"Bueno... tal vez, mientras tanto, podemos pensar en otra manera de distraerme". Ella sonrió con malicia.

Levanté mis caderas hacia ella. "¿Cómo cual?"

Ella comenzó a moverse encima de mí. "Oh... no sé...", dijo sin aliento. "Creo que si nosotros... aaahh... nos centramos... mmmm... a lo mejor podemos pensar..."

Pero ella ni siquiera pudo pensar lo suficiente como para terminar la frase.

La miré por encima de mí, fascinado por la forma en la que su pelo largo y suelto caía en cascada sobre sus hombros, la forma en la que sus ojos oscuros brillaban llenos de deseo, la forma en la que se lamía los labios mientras se mecía lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás por encima de mí . Mi pecho se sentía caliente y sudoroso en su palma de la mano. Dios, era perfecta.

"Edward... tengo... ohhh... tengo que... unhh... ir a buscar a Maddie ahora... o vamos a llegar tarde a la oficina".

"Shhh. Relájate amor", le susurré tranquilizándola, agarrando sus caderas y moviéndola sobre mí de un lado a otro. "Conozco al jefe. Confía en mí, no le importará que llegues un poco tarde debido a esto". Moví sus caderas sobre mí con fuerza. Ella gimió muy bien y entonces se echó a reír.

"Yo también conozco al jefe. Y tienes razón. No creo que le importe en absoluto..."

Extendí mi mano y comencé a deshacer el cinturón de su bata. Ella levantó las manos de mi pecho y empezó a quitárselo.

"No", murmuré. "No te la quites. Déjala abierta". Ella sonrió con curiosidad. "Esta bata en concreto aparece en más de uno de mis sueños contigo". Recordé la primera vez que la había visto con ella, justo antes de Acción de Gracias.

"¿En serio?", ella sonrió pero se la dejó puesta. "¿Así que al jefe le gusta la bata, no?".

"Al jefe le encanta la bata".

"Bueno, lo que sea que quiera el jefe, el jefe lo tendrá".

Y mientras hablaba tanto del 'jefe', la tomé. Levanté sus caderas de mí, me quité mis bóxers y luego la agarré y la puse debajo de mí, gimiendo en voz alta al segundo de sentir su calor abrasador.

Ella gimió débilmente, dejando caer su cabeza y murmurando algo para ella misma por un momento. Luego puse mis manos en sus caderas de nuevo para guiarla. Aunque habíamos encontrado nuestro propio ritmo con facilidad, siempre era así como Bella y yo hacíamos el amor, instintiva y malditamente perfecto.

El calor... el calor dentro de ella era increíble, como un túnel caliente que me rodeaba, me envolvía, me llevaba con fuerza y hacía difícil para mí respirar de la manera más intensa. Se balanceaba sobre mí, con los ojos abriéndose y cerrándose con languidez mientras los más hermosos gemidos salían de su boca. Me agaché y puse mi boca en la suya, lamiéndole los labios y absorbiendo sus gemidos antes de meter mi lengua.

"Oh Dios... Edward... Edward..."

"Sí cariño. Te amo Bella... yo... te… amo". Puntualicé cada palabra con un golpe profundo.

"Yo también te amo", gimió ella. Se incorporó de nuevo con la bata completamente abierta delante de ella. La visión de su movimiento por encima de mí, levantando sus brazos para que pudiera tener el pelo sobre su cuello, su espalda arqueada y su pálida y lisa piel resbaladiza por el sudor, era casi imposible de soportar. Tuve que cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos, porque si seguía mirándola, no duraría mucho más...

Ella comenzó a balancearse más rápido.

"Edward...por favor, Edward… por favor".

Levanté mis caderas, empujando hacia ella con todo lo que tenía.

"Oh Dios, sí... sí... siiii..."

Y luego el ardiente túnel se convirtió en increíblemente caliente y… jodidamente húmedo...

Exploté con un fuerte gemido y grité su nombre, sujetando sus caderas con fuerza sobre mí, ya que ambos tratábamos desesperadamente de sofocar el fuego inextinguible que nos estaba consumiendo completamente.

Posteriormente, se lanzó fuertemente sobre mí, su cuerpo caliente era como una manta suave y sedosa, su pelo, con aroma de fresas, cubría cada centímetro de mi cara. Inhalé profundamente.

"¿Esto ha sido suficiente distracción?". Le pregunté.

Ella se echó a reír. Su voz sonaba ronca y gruesa. "Esto ha sido suficiente para distraerme hasta el final del mes".

Recogí su pelo con cuidado en una de mis manos, y lo aparté de mi cara. Ella levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos. El aspecto de la felicidad total en su rostro era una de las cosas más bellas y satisfactorias que jamás podría ver.

"Bueno, eso no va a poder ser", le dije, "porque yo puedo casi garantizarte que voy a tratar de distraerte de nuevo esta noche".

Me besó suavemente en los labios. "Eso suena bien para mí. Buena distracción".

Oooooooooo

"Mami, ¿puedo llevá mañana mi bonito vestido coló ciuela a la casa de Sue pa enseñáselo a Juliana?". Maddie le preguntó desde el asiento trasero del coche mientras la llevábamos a la casa de su niñera esa misma mañana.

Bella sonrió disculpándose por el espejo retrovisor.

"Maddie, cariño, tenemos que asegurarnos de mantener el traje bonito y limpio para tu recital la próxima semana. A la tía Ally le daría un ataque si hubiera la más mínima mancha en él".

Vi la cara infeliz de Maddie en su asiento, y me reí para mí misma por la manera linda en la que tenía arrugados sus labios.

"Después del espectáculo, princesa, lo podrás usar tanto como quieras", le aseguré.

Su rostro se iluminó. "¿De vedád?"

"Sí, de verdad", le contesté.

Ella se rió y comenzó a moverse en su asiento del coche con alegría, con las piernas balanceándose.

"¿Puedo lleválo pa Navidad?"

"Pensé que querías que Santa te trajera algunos trajes de princesa para Navidad", Bella le dijo.

"¡Y quieo, quieo!", ella insistió, saltando arriba y abajo en su asiento. "¡Peo también quieo llevá el vestido coló ciuela! ¡Podía cambiame mucho, mucho! Vestido de pincesa, luego el de ciuela, entonces oto de pincesa, luego el de ciuela de nuevo, luego oto de pincesa, entonces ciuela de nuevo, luego oto de pincesa, entonces-"

"Déjame adivinar", me burlé de ella, "¿ciruela de nuevo?".

"Sí. ¿Cómo lo has sabido, Edwood?", preguntó con asombro.

Me reí. "Eso me recuerda", le dije, dándole un rápido vistazo a Bella. "Todavía no me has dicho lo que quieres para-"

"¡No te atrevas a preguntarme lo que quiero para Navidad una vez más, Edward Cullen!", Bella se rompió. "Todavía no puedo pensar en lo mucho que has gastado en mí, ni siquiera teniendo en cuenta los billetes de primera clase a Washington y la joyería, y todo sin que yo lo rechazara". Se encogió, sólo para ilustrar su punto.

Le sonreí y rodé los ojos. "Bella, hemos hablado sobre eso", le recordé gentilmente. "Esos no fueron regalos de Navidad. Y la Navidad es una gran cosa en mi familia, todos se reúnen y se sientan alrededor del gran árbol de Navidad de Esme para intercambiar regalos. Tú no puedes negarme el placer de verte abrir un regalo el día de Navidad", insistí sonriendo descaradamente.

"Bueno, entonces, vuelve a envolver el collar y dámelo ese día", dijo secamente. "Me comprometo a actuar como si estuviera completamente sorprendida".

Suspiré. "Esa no es una opción".

"Entonces no sé qué decirte", dijo con un aire de finalidad.

Pero yo no iba a abandonar.

"Dime lo que quieres para Navidad", sonreí torcidamente, sabiendo que ella tenía debilidad por eso.

Ella exhaló con fuerza, y de repente se inclinó hacia la radio y subió el volumen. El sonido de las campanas de Navidad sonaba con fuerza mientras una de las canciones de Navidad comenzaba. Bella levantó su dedo índice, como si estuviera esperando su parte, y después empezó,

_"No quiero mucho para Navidad, sólo hay una cosa que necesito.  
>No me preocupan los regalos debajo del árbol de Navidad.<br>Sólo te quiero para mí más de lo que nunca podrías saber".  
><em>  
><em>"Haz que mi deseo se haga realidad, ooh ooh"<em>, ella se apoyó contra mí, mirándome a través de sus largas pestañas con ojos suplicantes. La miré y rodé los ojos.

_"¡Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tuuuu!". _Terminó, con una maravillosa voz fuera de tono.

Luego se echó a reír. La volvía a mirar y sacudí la cabeza, levantando su mano.

"A veces eres imposible".

Ella se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventana. "Eso es todo lo que quiero, Edward. Nada más y nada menos".

Suspiré y no le respondí. Tendría que pensar en algo por mi cuenta.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Sue, aparqué el coche enfrente de su casa y me levanté para desabrochar a Maddie. Bella se bajó también. Cuidadosamente, levanté la capucha del abrigo de Maddie sobre su cabeza, tanto para mantenerla caliente en contra de la fría mañana de invierno, como para protegerla tanto como fuera posible de cualquier fotógrafo que pudiera estar al acecho. Mientras le estaba desabrochando el cinturón, sonó mi móvil. Saqué a Maddie del coche y la sujeté en un brazo mientras sacaba el teléfono de mi bolsillo para comprobarlo.

Leí Demetri Ichnilatisen en la pantalla. Puse mis labios en una línea firme y miré hacia Bella.

"Bella amor, tengo que atender esta llamada".

"Oh, está bien", dijo ella rápidamente, avanzando hacia mí. Le di un beso rápido a Maddie en la parte superior de su cabeza, antes de entregarla a su madre.

"Nos vemos luego, princesa. Te quiero".

"¡Yo también te quieo Edwood! ¡Nos vemos luego!".

Las vi cruzar la calle hacia la casa de Sue antes de pulsar el botón 'Responder'.

"Demetri, ¿qué está pasando?". Yo no había oído hablar de él desde la noche que lo contraté. Pero él había dicho que llamaría en cuanto tuviera algo que decirme. Mi corazón latía con ansiedad en el pecho.

"Sr. Cullen, ha sido una semana muy ocupada por aquí".

"Cuénteme".

"Bueno, el Sr. Forrester es un personaje pintoresco, por decir lo menos".

Hice una mueca. "¿Nada más que deba saber en este momento?". Mis ojos se perdieron hacia donde Bella y Maddie había entrado a la casa de Sue. La primera prioridad era mantenerlas a salvo. Yo me preocuparía de Paul, el 'personaje pintoresco', más adelante.

Demetri se quedó en silencio durante dos segundos. "Sr. Cullen, no sé exactamente lo que necesita de la información que tengo, pero desde que fui remitido a usted por el Sr. Jenks tengo una idea bastante buena de lo que usted necesita saber. Y le puedo decir que he encontrado mucho. Pero…"

"Pero, ¿qué?". Le pregunté bruscamente, con mi ritmo cardíaco creciendo.

"Pero a pesar de que he reunido gran cantidad de información potencialmente valiosa sobre el Sr. Forrester, no he sido capaz de encontrarlo... todavía".

"¿Qué quiere decir con que no lo ha encontrado?". Le susurré.

"No está aquí, señor Cullen. Él no ha estado en la ciudad por lo menos en un par de semanas. Le he buscado en todos los sitios, incluyendo los pueblos vecinos. Nadie lo ha visto. Es como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra".

Mis fosas nasales se abrieron y mi respiración se hizo más fuerte. "¡Maldita sea Demetri, tiene que saber dónde está!".

"No se preocupe Sr. Cullen, lo encontraré tarde o temprano, yo soy un rastreador. Es lo que hago".

Bella salió de la casa de Sue, caminando rápidamente de nuevo hacia el coche

Me di la vuelta rápidamente. "¡Encuéntrelo de inmediato!". Le dije con los dientes apretados.

"Esa es la intención, Sr. Cullen. Tengo algunas pistas que seguir".

Cuando me di la vuelta, Bella estaba sólo a unos pocos metros.

"Quiero ser informado", le dije secamente, antes de golpear el botón de 'colgar'.

Caminé rápidamente hacia el lado del pasajero y abrí la puerta para ella. Ella me miró y ladeó la cabeza.

"¿Todo bien?"

Luché por el nudo de ansiedad en mi pecho y miré a sus ojos. "Sí, sólo que... uno de los clientes es un dolor en el culo".

Ella me miró fijamente. "Muy bien", dijo lentamente.

Más tarde esa mañana, en la oficina, hice una llamada a Jenks.

"¿Qué está pasando, señor Cullen? ¿Has oído algo de Demetri?"

"Hablé con él antes. Dice que ha sido capaz de reunir información potencialmente útil".

"Bien. Eso es bueno", dijo Jenks pensativo. "Demetri es absolutamente el mejor en lo que hace. Como te dije, lo he usado para muchos trabajos. Desafortunadamente, él estaba en medio de otro trabajo cuando yo lo necesitaba para el caso de Isabella, un par de meses atrás, y como yo necesita un poco de información de inmediato, acabamos con otra persona de su agencia. También un buen tipo, pero Demetri, sí, él es el mejor. Él es conocido como 'el rastreador' en su campo".

Rodé los ojos. "Sí, bueno, 'el rastreador' no puede encontrar a Paul Forrester".

Jenks se quedó en silencio. "¿Tiene alguna pista?"

"Él dice que tiene unas pocas".

"Bueno, dale algo de tiempo. Estoy seguro de que lo encontrará. Mientras tanto, ya hemos sellado el divorcio de la Srta. Swan y-"

"Jenks, ¿qué es lo peor que Pablo Forrester puede hacer aquí?"

Oí que Jenks daba una respiración profunda en la otra línea.

"La cosa es Cullen, que él se niega a firmar los papeles de terminacion de derechos de la paternidad. Él ya no está en contacto con su abogado, pero eso no necesariamente significa que venga aquí.

Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz y exhalé fuertemente en el teléfono.

"Cullen, he estado en este negocio durante mucho tiempo, y he visto casi todo en este momento. Pude ver que el intento anterior de Forrester para reclamar algún tipo de custodia sobre la niña fue provocado por algo tan simple como el aburrimiento".

"¿Ese mierda arruina vidas por aburrimiento?"

"Yo he visto esto antes. Él está aburrido con su vida, se ha dado cuenta de que nunca había estado tan bien como lo estuvo cuando estuvo casado con la Srta. Swan" - mi corazón dolorosamente se apretó- "e hizo un débil intento de recuperar esa vida. Ahora, una vez que ha visto que no iba a ser tan simple como eso, ha perdido el interés. Cuando se le pidió que firmara los documentos de terminación de los derechos de paternidad y él se negó, pudo haber sido un último intento de mantener algún tipo de control sobre la Srta. Swan. La cosa es que, en circunstancias normales, con el tiempo podría haber renunciado a la idea de aferrarse a la Srta. Swan y haber firmado los papeles".

"¿En circunstancias normales?"

Jenks lanzó un suspiro. "Cullen, en mi línea de trabajo, he tratado con toda clase de hijos de puta, y puedo casi olerlos a una milla de distancia. Me he vuelto muy bueno para saber cómo piensan y cuáles son sus próximos movimientos. Maldito infierno, tengo que ser bueno en eso", bufó, "o de lo contrario yo no estaría donde estoy ahora".

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que ves pasando aquí?"

"La Srta. Swan ha pasado en una noche de ser una mujer joven y desconocida de una ciudad pequeña, con pocos recursos financieros, a ser de repente la reciente novia de América, y lo que es más, está seriamente involucrada con una de las familias más respetadas y ricas del país".

Yo puse mi brazo por encima de mi mesa de trabajo y llevé mi mano a la frente, moviendo la cabeza.

"Él va a querer dinero", afirmé rotundamente.

"Él va a querer dinero", confirmó Jenks.

... ...

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger, nina, mpgm, Lucero Hale, AlinPattz, deandramari, Ingriid, Tnad3a29, janalez, Agustina Griego, Andrewy, **Fran Ktrin Black, Mary de cullen, Andrea, lizzycullenswan, roxcio, Marianixcr,** Molly M94, anamart05, gpattz, pillyna, inyourskins, rakelluvre, paaholiitha´Gg, Lourense, madaswan, andrea22, elena robsten, Andrea D, supattinsondecullen, Johis U, Tutzy Cullen, Alblurs, Yuri, Luz CC, Hikari Strife 10, yasmin-cullen, kmi, ari, mariana, Ely Cullen M, Angie J Menkaure, Kisara Mansen, Black, fantwilight1, nitzuki, Cindel23, anita cullen, IOren Cullen, MCullenMustang, Fran Cullen Masen, Gaby, CrissYmell, si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado, gracias ;)**


	30. Deseos secretos

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora: **Lady in Red de Chris De Burgh

**NOTA: Quería aclarar una cosa que entendí mal a la hora de traducir. Bella y Paul estan divorciados ya, los papeles que él se niega a firmar son los que le quitan los derechos de la paternidad de Maddie, quisiera que quedara claro, en cuanto pueda lo corregiré en los capis anteriores. Gracias a pattyrose por aclararmelo ;)**

**Capítulo 29 - Deseos secretos**

**BPOV**

"¿Cómo está tu atún, amor?". Edward me preguntó desde el otro lado de la mesa pequeña. Sus ojos verdes brillaban mientras esperaba mi respuesta. El resplandor de las lámparas pequeñas que nos rodeaban le iluminaba el rostro ansioso y enviaba una onda de luz a través de su pelo de color bronce perfectamente despeinado.

El restaurante que Edward había elegido para nuestra primera cena a solas era... hermoso, y muy romántico, por decir lo menos. La luz suave iluminaba el comedor, los jarrones con flores hermosas estaban majestuosamente puestos en la parte superior de las elegantes columnas. Hermosas obras de arte adornaban las paredes de color blanquecino. Y la comida...

Bueno... la comida era una mierda.

No, eso no era cierto. Yo estaba bastante segura de que cualquier persona con una paleta más exigente hubiera disfrutado mucho de los platos que habían estado saliendo de la cocina los últimos minutos. El problema era que, de dónde yo venía, tendían a cocinar el pescado antes de comérselo. El atún frente a mí parecía que todavía podría nadar si volviera a tirarse al agua.

Edward esperó pacientemente a mi respuesta.

"Delicioso", me obligué a meterme otro mordisco en la boca, siguiéndolo de manera rápida con el vino que el chef había elegido especialmente para este plato.

Él sonrió ampliamente y tomó otro trago de su propio atún.

El chef apareció con nuestro siguiente plato, y el camarero despejó rápidamente nuestra mesa. Sin embargo, otro nuevo juego de utensilios se colocó delante de nosotros, y luego... el nuevo plato.

Diminutas y crudas bolas.

Maldita sea. Ni siquiera yo sabía lo que significaba. Mi estómago se revolvió.

"Señorita Swan, señor Cullen", el cocinero comenzó. "Ahora tengo el placer de servirle Caviar Osetra mezclado con tallarines y salsa caliente de erizos de mar".

"¿Salsa de erizos?". Tragué.

"Sí, señorita".

Di una sonrisa forzada.

"Lo he emparejado con una botella de 2009 Thalassitis, de la finca Gaia en Santorini, Grecia", añadió el chef con orgullo. Chasqueó los dedos y el camarero nos sirvió un vaso de vino blanco a los dos.

El chef esperaba que probáramos su creación. Miré a Edward, pero siendo un caballero como siempre, estaba esperando a que yo lo hiciera primero.

Con una sonrisa de yeso, me levanté el tenedor a los labios.

Yo bien podría haber tenido un bocado de La Push en mi boca. .

Tanto Edward como el chef se fijaron en mí, esperando.

"Mmmm". Mordí dos veces antes de tragar rápidamente. El chef se marchó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Esta vez, me bebí el vaso de un trago.

Edward levantó una ceja. "Al igual que el vino ¿eh?"

"Mm hmm", murmuré, poniendo el pulgar hacia arriba.

"Señorita, ¿quiere otra copa?", el atento camarero me preguntó, cogiendo la botella abierta de la mesa.

"Sí, por favor. Manténgala aquí", suspiré en mi copa. "Manténgala aquí".

oooooooooo

"¿Cómo es posible que huelas siempre tan bien?". Me reí en el taxi, una vez que habíamos dejado el restaurante y yo estaba apoyada contra Edward. De repente, un enorme contratiempo surgió de mi boca. Me reí de nuevo y me tapé la boca con una mano.

Edward pasó el brazo alrededor de mí y me llevó más cerca. Bajó sus ojos de color verde brillante hacia mí.

"Ya sabes, podrías sólo haberme dicho que no te gustaban los mariscos crudos. No tendrías que haberte tomado cinco vasos de vino". Se rió entre dientes.

"Pero lo estás disfrutando mucho". Le hice un puchero. "Yo no quería ser una aguafiestas".

Levantó una ceja. "¿Acabas de decir aguafiestas?"

Me encogí de hombros. "No sé. ¿Lo he dicho?"

Se rió de nuevo, tirando de mí hacia él y poniendo sus labios en mi oído. "Estás muy guapa cuando estás borracha".

Su aliento se desplegó a través de mi cuello, enviándome más de los habituales millones de escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, y esa acción inocente se sentía como la más grande.

Me puse más cerca de él, con lo que mi rostro se acercó hasta su boca, a sólo unos centímetros de sus labios.

"No estoy borracha. Sólo un poquito achispada", le dije, cerrando un ojo y poniendo mis dedos pulgar e índice juntos delante de su cara. Yo hipé de nuevo, y cerré el espacio entre nuestras bocas, tirando de su labio inferior. "Dios, sabes tan bien", gemí. "Eres como" - me concentré difícilmente en encontrar las palabras adecuadas - "como algo andante con cinco sentidos".

Levantó ambas cejas. "¿Bella, amor? Odio tener que decirlo, pero has dado un giro equivocado y has pasado de estar achispada a estar borracha".

Rodé los ojos. "¡Malditamente borracha!". El interior del taxi se balanceaba. "¡Guau!", yo me reí, descansando la cabeza contra el pecho de Edward y escuchando el ritmo suave de su corazón. Inhalé profundamente otra vez. Su aroma limpio y varonil se apoderó de mí y suspiré.

Debí de haber cerrado los ojos durante un rato, porque me di cuenta de que Edward estaba pagando al conductor del taxi y con cuidado me estaba ayudando. Sólo que, cuando salimos, me di cuenta de que no estábamos en mi casa ni en la suya.

"¿Dónde estamos?"

"En el Central Park. ¿Estás bien para un rápido paseo?", preguntó él, sosteniéndome con cuidado.

"Claro, claro", le dije, tocando su abrigo con mis manos.

Bajó la cabeza a mi campo de visión. "¿Está segura?", él sonrió.

"Sip". Le dije, exagerando el pop de la "p".

Apretó los labios, dubitativo, y luego pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura con fuerza para guiarme a través del parque, iluminado por la noche con las farolas y las luces brillantes incrustadas en las rocas enormes. Tomamos asiento en uno de los bancos de madera a lo largo del lago congelado que brillaba bajo la luna llena. Algunos de los árboles que lo rodeaban habían sido decorados con miles de luces blancas de Navidad, por lo que toda la zona brillaba como una postal de invierno.

Era una noche fría, pero el viento estaba en calma. Edward se ajustó la bufanda y el sombrero con cuidado.

"Estoy bien", sacudí la mano. "En realidad me siento muy caliente".

Él sonrió. "Sí. Estoy seguro de que estás muy caliente ahora mismo".

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él y traté de darle lo que yo esperaba que fuera una mirada seductora. "Apuesto a que puedo ayudar a que te calientes también".

Él se rió y me dio un beso a la ligera. "Tu mente cambia cuando estás borracha, ¿eh?"

"Estoy borracha de ti", le contesté, bajando la cabeza hasta su cuello, besándolo y mordiéndolo. Dios, sabía tan bien, especialmente después de esa comida terrible de Dios que se había comido. Empecé a lamer su cuello, sustituyendo en mi lengua el sabor del pescado crudo por su sabor.

Un gemido gutural brotó de Edward, haciéndome sonreír. Sin embargo, puso suavemente mi cabeza en alto. Sus ojos se veían negros a la luz de la luna.

"Bella, te ves malditamente bien esta noche". Él me besó otra vez con suavidad. De repente estaba contenta de haber dejado que Alice me preparara para esta noche, vistiéndome con su vestido oscuro de casimir azul - que quedaba más corto en mí que en ella - y altos tacones de color negro. "La forma en la que te ves, incluso la forma en la que estás actuando... me estás volviendo loco", susurró.

Me reí y bajé mi boca de nuevo a su cuello. Él me tomó la cara entre sus manos y me hizo mirarle.

"Pero... no creo que me agradecieras despertar mañana por la mañana con fotos de ti y de mí en las páginas de cotilleos participando en actos lascivos".

Esa imagen me paró de inmediato.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí entonces?". Le pregunté. Yo no estaba lo suficientemente ida como para no darme cuenta del tono quejumbroso de mi voz, pero estaba demasiado ida como para detenerlo.

"Prefiero irme a casa ahora", sonreí escabrosamente.

Él volvió a gemir y se rió entre dientes, dirigiéndose a otro lado y murmurando algo sobre '... voy a morir'. Por primera vez desde que habíamos salido del restaurante me di cuenta de que había una bolsa de papel con él. Con cuidado abrió la bolsa y sacó un paquete de papel de aluminio con forma de cisne, y dos cucharas de plata. Cuando desenvolvió el papel de aluminio, un pedazo enorme de pastel de chocolate estaba situado en la parte superior de un plato de porcelana blanca de lujo, que era del restaurante.

"Ta daaa", Edward murmuró.

"Postre", chillé.

Sentados uno al lado del otro y mirando el reflejo de la luna sobre el lago helado, nos comimos la tarta. Después de un par de intentos comiendo, donde la tarta acababa en mi abrigo en vez de en mi boca, Edward se hizo cargo del trabajo, y el tenedor extra fue rápidamente descartado.

Cuando la tarta se terminó y yo estaba lamiendo el tenedor para limpiarlo, Edward se volvió hacia mí con cara de broma.

"¿Qué te ha pasado antes, estabas demasiado llena para el postre?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Pensaba que el postre consistirá en un Flan Nemo, o algo así, que se serviría con un chorrito de salsa de bacalao al lado".

Se echó a reír. "No mariscos crudos entonces".

Negué con la cabeza y pasé la lengua alrededor del tenedor. Pude haber exagerado los movimientos un poco, disfrutando al ver cómo Edward me estaba observando.

"Nop". Dije la 'p' de nuevo. "No mariscos crudos".

"Me encanta aprender cosas nuevas sobre ti todos los días".

Levanté la mitad hacia arriba. "Llévame a casa y te mostraré más cosas sobre mí que aún tienes que descubrir".

Sonreí por la forma en la que su rostro se convirtió. "Jesús, Bella. Te juro que vas a hacer que me dé un ataque aquí mismo si sigues diciendo cosas como esa". Se acercó a mí con el plato vacío entre nosotros, lamiéndose los labios. Cerré los ojos y los arrugué. Su boca se reunió con el borde de la mía, y entonces sentí su lengua lamiendo mi boca. Abrí los ojos.

Se echó hacia atrás y sonrió con ironía, luego señaló el borde de su boca con su dedo índice. "Tienes un poco de chocolate ahí".

"¿Edward?"

"¿Sí?"

"Llévame a casa. Ahora".

"Lo que tú digas".

Caminamos rápido, envueltos uno alrededor del otro. Apenas apartaba mis ojos de Edward, lo que me hacía pensar que el problema de mi estado de ebriedad era cierto, pero él no se quejó por tener que cargar conmigo. Llegamos a la acera y mantuvo un brazo por mi cintura mientras trataba de llamar a un taxi. Cada pocos segundos, a su vez, Edward se giraba y acariciaba mi cuello, murmurando las cosas más maravillosas en mi oído y haciendo que me creciera un hormigueo en el cuerpo. En un momento dado, se giró, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y comenzó a moverme de lado a lado.

"Lady in Blue, está bailando conmigo, mejilla con mejilla...", me cantó justo debajo de la oreja.

Me eché a reír. "Creo que eso es 'Lady in Red', y yo no consideraría esto un baile, ya que estoy balanceándome sobre tus pies".

Estaba a punto de decir algo, con los ojos brillantes de alegría, cuando de repente se puso rígido y sus ojos se fijaron en algo detrás de mí. Su mandíbula se puso fuerte y enderezó sus hombros. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron y me puso más cerca. Mi corazón empezó a correr, aunque yo no tenía idea de por qué él estaba reaccionando de esa manera.

Edward parecía absolutamente… aterrado. Y furioso.

Y santo Dios, también muy caliente.

Volví la cabeza y seguí su mirada hacia un hombre alto y musculoso que caminaba hacia nosotros. Con mi visión todavía un poco borrosa por las ingentes cantidades de vino que había consumido, me tomó un poco más de tiempo centrarme en el rostro del hombre. Edward miró bruscamente de él a mí, y entonces el hombre pasó con fanfarronería, la mirada que le dio a Edward claramente decía: '¿Cuál es tu problema, amigo?'.

Tenía que admitir que ese era más o menos mi pensamiento exacto en ese momento.

Cuando miré a Edward otra vez, él exhaló por el alivio evidente.

"¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?". Le pregunté.

Sacudió la cabeza, claramente molesto. "Yo... pensaba que conocía a ese tipo. Eso es todo".

"¿Y?". Le pregunté, todavía confusa.

"Y... nada", respondió vagamente. Puso su brazo con fuerza alrededor de mi cintura y trató de llamar a un taxi de nuevo. "No debería haberte traído aquí esta noche. Ha sido estúpido de mi parte".

"¿Por qué?". Le dije. "Me lo he pasado muy bien".

"¡Ha sido estúpido!", ladraba. Me eché hacia atrás, completamente sorprendida por su tono de voz.

Él suspiró y se volvió hacia mí, agarrándome con fuerza por la cintura. "Es tarde y está oscuro, y esto es Nueva York y..." - se pasó una mano por el pelo, y luego tocó mi mejilla - "lo siento Bella. Es sólo que... el tipo me ha puesto nervioso, eso es todo". Un taxi se detuvo finalmente para nosotros, y Edward me sonrió como disculpándose. "Venga, vamos a llevarte a casa. No deberías estar aquí ahora mismo".

No dijimos nada más sobre eso mientras nos dirigimos de nuevo a Brooklyn, y atribuí las mariposas en mi estómago a mi estado todavía un poco ebrio.

Oooooooooo

Me desperté por la mañana con dolor de cabeza, sequedad en la boca, aversión a toda forma de luz, y con poca memoria de todo lo sucedido después de salir del restaurante la noche anterior.

Edward entró en la habitación unos minutos más tarde llevando una bandeja con un vaso lleno de zumo de naranja, un par de rebanadas de pan tostado y un par de aspirinas. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y colocó la bandeja delante de mí.

Me senté lentamente.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Yo me lamí los labios secos. "Como si hubiera tomado un baño en el más sucio rincón de Coney Island y luego hubiera ingerido la mitad de la playa".

Él se rió entre dientes ligeramente y me entregó la aspirina, sujetando la taza de zumo por mí hasta que estuviera preparada para cogerla. Estaba agotada.

"¿Ya se ha levantado Maddie?". Le pregunté, una vez que cogí el zumo.

Él sonrió. "Es casi mediodía, amor. Lleva levantada unas cuantas horas".

Me quejé y me tiré en la cama, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ohhh", gemí.

Él se rió y puso la bandeja a un lado para bajar su boca a la mía. Y a pesar de que tenía mi primera resaca desde la fiesta de graduación de la escuela, y que mi boca tenía el sabor del fondo del mar, sus labios sobre los míos todavía se sentían como el cielo. Lo que me hizo pensar en otra cosa.

"¿Nosotros... tú y yo..." - levantó una ceja, esperando a que terminara - "hicimos el amor noche?"

Él frunció los labios. "Llegamos a casa, bromeaste con Alice por un tiempo y te comprometiste a ir de compras con ella hoy " - volví a gemir y él se echó a reír - "y te dormiste tan pronto como llegaste a la cama", besó mis labios una vez más. "Anoche hablaste mucho pero actuaste poco".

Cerré los ojos. "Lo siento".

Resopló y bajó sus labios a mi cuello. "No te disculpes, Bella", murmuró entre besos. "Quiero que cada vez que tú y yo hagamos el amor sea inolvidable". Volvió a mirarme con cara de broma. "Ayer por la noche ni siquiera podías recordar el número de tu apartamento. Por cierto", se rió entre dientes, "recuérdame enviarle flores a la señora Hernández para pedirle disculpas por despertar a su bebé cuando alguien llamó a la puerta equivocada".

Me quejé de nuevo y Edward rió contra mi mandíbula.

Alice llegó una hora más tarde, toda lista para el viaje de compras que le había prometido mientras había estado un poco ida. Traté de argumentarle algo para no ir, alegando locura temporal, pero no estaba teniendo suerte. Edward no ayudó haciéndose voluntario para llevar a Maddie al zoológico por un día.

Edward nos dejó a Alice y a mí en el centro antes de ir al zoológico con Maddie. Le di un beso a Maddie y le hice prometer que se cogiera de la mano de Edward. Pero antes de que pudiera salir del coche, Edward agarró con fuerza mi mano.

"Bella... ten cuidado". Había una extraña intensidad en su petición, y yo recordé vagamente algo de la noche anterior, algo en la acera. Pero entonces, Alice me empujó fuera del coche y traqueteó mi todavía dolorido cerebro, así que no tuve tiempo de pensar en ello.

Faltaba sólo una semana y media para Navidad, y yo todavía tenía algunos regalos que comprar, por lo que supuse que este viaje de compras hubiera sido inevitable de todos modos. Yo ya había conseguido para Maddie los vestidos que le había pedido a Papá Noel, así como un maletín de arte que había encontrado para ella, con papel, marcadores, acuarelas y crayones, yo sabía que ella lo amaba. Así que me pasé la tarde con Alice recogiendo regalos para su familia, para Charlie, para Jake, para Seth y Sue, y hasta compré una bufanda bonita para Leah. En el fondo de mi mente yo estaba agradecida de no verla en Navidad, así no podría decidir envolver la bonita bufanda alrededor de mi cuello. No, yo les mandaría por correo mis regalos. Maddie y yo íbamos a pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo con Edward y su familia en su casa de Long Island. Echaría de menos a Charlie, pero al menos sabía que las cosas entre él y Sue Clearwater habían progresado mucho en los meses desde que estaba en Nueva York. Charlie no estaría solo para las fiestas.

Alice y yo nos sentamos en un pequeño café en la Quinta Avenida, una vez que acabamos con el torbellino de compras de Navidad, esperando que Edward y Maddie nos recogiesen. Las compras de Navidad con Alice no habían sido nada fáciles, yo estaba segura de que incluso las tiendas de Madison necesitarían el resto del fin de semana para revestirse. Montañas de bolsas llenas hasta el borde de regalos nos rodeaban. Conversamos agradablemente sobre nuestros bocadillos y cafés Espresso, sobre cualquier tema que surgía en la mente ocupada de Alice, sobre todo del espectáculo del Cascanueces que estaba a menos de una semana de distancia. Alice y Maddie apenas podían hablar de otra cosa desde hacía un par de días. Pero entonces, la conversación cambió de nuevo a los regalos de Navidad.

"No he visto nada en las bolsas para Edward", bromeó Alice, comiéndose un pastel.

Le sonreí, sabiendo que esa era su forma de excavar en busca de información

"Como si pudiera encontrar algo en cualquiera de las tiendas de Madison para el hombre que lo tiene todo", respondí vagamente.

"¿Qué le has comprado?", me preguntó directamente.

La miré fijamente.

"¡Oh, vamos Bella! ¡No se lo voy a decir! Te lo prometo". Ella levantó su mirada suplicante hacia mí a través de sus pestañas. Luego lo trató con un ángulo diferente. "Bueno, yo no sé lo que te ha comprado a ti", sonrió burlonamente, "pero sí lo que le ha comprado a Maddie".

Me mordí el labio, luchando conmigo misma.

Suspiré. "Está bien. Te lo diré, pero no porque yo quiera que me digas lo que tiene para Maddie. Creo que de todos modos estoy mejor sin saberlo". Conociendo a Edward, sería algo más allá de lo generoso, algo que me haría temblar.

Ella gritó y saltó arriba y abajo en su asiento esperando mi respuesta.

Puse los ojos en ella. "¿Conoces a la secretaria de Edward, Ange?". Le pregunté a Alice y ella asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, ella me contó hace un par de semanas sobre un lugar al que ella y su novio fueron a esquiar el año pasado, en Vermont. Y empecé a pensar que..."

"¡Oh Dios mío, Bella, eso es simplemente perfecto!". Alice chilló de nuevo. "¿Cuándo?"

"Después de las vacaciones. A mediados de enero, sólo para un fin de semana".

Incluso eso se pasaba de mi presupuesto. Pero después de todo lo que Edward había hecho por Maddie y por mí, yo quería hacer algo especial para él.

"¡Eso es perfecto!", Alice se derramó. "Vamos a ver", se tocó la boca con un dedo, pensativa. "Podría tomar un descanso de la planificación de la boda ese fin de semana, y llevar a Maddie a ver a mamá y a papá, y ver la ciudad, e ir a la tienda de American Girl para comprar más ropa para la muñeca que le he comprado para Navidad, y estoy segura de que Rose se muere por-"

Fruncí el ceño. "Espera. ¿Qué quieres decir…?"

Ella se echó a reír. "Bueno, vas a dejar Maddie conmigo, ¿no? ¡No te atreverás a decirme que vais a ir con alguien más!".

"Yo... no había pensando en dejarla en absoluto".

Alice sonrió. "Bella, Edward y tú deberíais ir solos. Cuidaré bien de Maddie". Cuando yo no respondí, añadió: "Confías en mí para dejármela, ¿no?".

"Alice, no es que yo no confíe en ti, ni siquiera había pensado en eso".

"Sabes que no hay nada malo con que te vayas con Edward, los dos solos, ¿verdad?", agregó con suavidad.

La miré fijamente. "Alice", suspiré. "A veces... a veces todo esto parece tan… surrealista para mí. No estoy acostumbrada a esto", agregué de repente. "No estoy acostumbrada a ser... querida como Edward me quiere, o a ser tratada como Edward me trata. Durante mucho tiempo hemos sido sólo Maddie y yo...". Miré a mi Espresso, sintiéndome ridícula.

Su pequeña mano cubrió de repente la mía. Cuando me miró, su expresión era suave, y cariñosa.

"Déjame que te cuente una historia rápida, Bella, que he tenido la intención de decirte desde hace un tiempo". Ella se acomodó en su asiento cómodamente. "He pasado toda mi vida preparándome para ser una gran bailarina. Respiraba danza, comía danza. Mi madre, mi padre y mis hermanos me apoyaban en mi sueño con todo su corazón. Y yo estaba bien Bella", se rió con un guiño. "Viajé por el mundo entero por un tiempo, actuando en algunos de los mejores escenarios. Hasta hace unos años veía muy poco a mi familia, pero me decía a mi misma que era el sacrificio que tenía que aceptar para alcanzar mis metas". De repente, tenía una mirada lejana en sus ojos. "Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Jasper, durante un viaje corto a casa. Edward le había llevado a la casa de mis padres, y recuerdo que sentí algo por él inmediatamente, y conseguí enfadarme por eso, lo creas o no", ella se rió entre dientes. "Pero eso también lo puse un segundo plano. Me dije que si estábamos destinados a estar juntos, él todavía estaría allí cuando yo estuviera lista. Cuando sentí que era el momento, estaba muy ocupada con mi baile, ese momento no era adecuado para mí. En ningún momento consideré que algunas cosas estuvieran fuera de mi control. Mi mundo giraba en torno a la danza, y yo no quería ni necesitaba nada ni a nadie". Su sonrisa se volvió melancólica. "Entonces, una noche, después de una gran actuación en el Palais Garnier de París, salí sintiéndome feliz y triunfante... y fui atropellada por un conductor ebrio".

Yo cubrí su mano con la mía. Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

"Durante un tiempo después de eso", continuó, "me costó mucho. Yo estaba enfadada con el mundo, con mi vida. La danza había sido mi única compañera durante tanto tiempo, y yo no sabía cómo hacer para que cualquier otra persona fuera esa compañera, cómo depender de alguien más". Sus familiares ojos verdes brillaban. "Jasper... estuvo allí desde el primer momento en que regresé a casa. Pero… los primeros meses fueron difíciles. Yo no podía decidir si quería tenerlo cerca o lejos".

"¿Por qué?". Le pregunté, a pesar de que entendía lo que estaba diciendo.

Me miró fijamente durante un rato antes de contestar. "La cosa es, Bella, que no me sentía preparada. Mi carrera no había terminado en mis términos, yo no estaba segura de quién o qué era yo, y por lo tanto, ¿cómo podría encajar Jasper en ese confuso cuadro?". Ella me miró con atención. "Un amigo mío me sugirió asesoramiento, y fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho". Ella se detuvo.

Nos miramos la una a la otra durante unos minutos.

"Espera. ¿Estás diciendo que crees que necesito terapia?"

"No es una mala cosa Bella".

"Yo sé que no es una mala cosa, pero... ¿por qué tendría que necesitar una terapia?"

Alice exhaló en gran medida. "Bella... tu matrimonio, bueno, en realidad no terminó como querías". Aparté la mirada de nuevo. Ella suspiró. "Mira, sé que hay cosas que no estás dispuesta a compartir, y tal vez nunca estarás lista para compartir, y eso está bien, pero... tal vez si hablaras con alguien neutral... serías capaz de evitar el mismo 'acercamiento y alejamiento' que yo compartí con Jasper por un tiempo".

Yo no sabía qué decir. Por suerte, me salvé de tener que decirle algo cuando Edward y Maddie llegaron.

"Sólo piensa en ello... ¿de acuerdo?", preguntó mientras Maddie corría a través de la puerta y saltaba sobre mi regazo. Asentí con la cabeza.

oooooooooo

Maddie estaba en el baño antes de acostarse y me estaba contando lo bien que se lo habían pasado ella y Edward en el zoo, sobre todo la emoción que había sentido al ver a los 'renos de Santa Claus', descansando hasta su gran día dentro de un poco más de una semana. Cantamos canciones de Navidad mientras jugaba en la bañera, y luego cambiamos a la que se había convertido en la favorita de hoy, debido a la bañera de monos en la que Edward la había metido en el zoológico, uno de los muchos recuerdos con los que había llegado a casa.

"Cinco monitos saltando en la cama", cantamos juntas, "uno se cayó y se golpeó su cabeza. Mama llamó al doctó y el doctó dijo, no saltes en la cama. Cuato pequeños monos..."

"Mami", comenzó Maddie, mientras la secaba, "¿po qué la mamá llama al doctó? ¿Cómo es que el mono papá nunca llama al doctó?"

Le puse su camiseta de franela por la cabeza, ayudándola a pasársela a través de sus brazos. "Vamos a ver. Tal vez... tal vez el padre está ocupado poniendo una tirita en el pequeño mono, mientras que la mamá hace la llamada telefónica".

"¿Él puede amá a su pequeño mono también, no? Como lo hace mamá", preguntó una vez que su cabeza pasó a través de la apertura.

"Por supuesto", le dije de rodillas frente a ella y besándola en la mejilla, que estaba caliente por el baño con agua tibia. Ella se quedó pensativa mientras le ponía el pantalón.

"Hoy en el zoológico", comenzó, como habían comenzado la mayoría de sus frases esta tarde, yo consideraba que en la próxima semana se habría olvidado, "fui coiendo pa vé a los leones mainos y me caí".

"Oh mi amor", dije con tristeza, pasando mis dedos por su cabello largo y oscuro, "¿te hiciste daño?"

"Sólo un poco", se encogió de hombros. "Peo entonces Edwood me levantó, besó sus dedos y los puso donde me había hecho daño". Se frotó la espinilla indicándome dónde se había dañado. "Y entonces me sentí mejó", terminó, con una inclinación fuerte de su cabeza para dar énfasis.

Le sonreí suavemente. "Estoy contenta por eso, mi amor".

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, mirándome pensativa otra vez. "Mamá, ¿po qué todos llaman papá a sus papás?"

Incliné mi cabeza interrogante y con la mirada perdida en sus grandes ojos marrones, mientras que me sentaba en el borde de la bañera y le apartaba el pelo largo y oscuro. "Vamos a intentarlo una vez más". Incluso en ocasiones yo tenía problemas para pillar el significado de sus palabras.

Ella resopló. No entendiéndola completamente la primera vez le molestaba a veces. Ella jugó con algunos mechones de mi pelo mientras pensaba en otra manera de explicar su pregunta para mí. "Juliana llama a su papá 'papá', y el bebé Mary llama a su papá 'dada', y tú a veces llamas al abuelo Charlie".

"Las personas llaman a sus papás por diferentes nombres", le respondí con suavidad.

"Oh," respondió ella. Luego bajó la cabeza hacia los monos de su mano y comenzó a cantar de nuevo. Le aparté el pelo cepillándolo detrás de sus hombros y le tomé la barbilla para que sus ojos me miraran.

"Cariño, ¿por qué…?"

Tres rápidos golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron. "Bella, tienes una llamada", me dijo Edward en voz baja.

Yo sabía lo que significaba. Jake. De lo contrario Edward me hubiera dicho quién estaba al teléfono. Desde de que volvimos de Forks, las llamadas de teléfono de Jake habían disminuido considerablemente, sólo una o dos veces a la semana. Y aunque Edward no se pusiera exactamente a cantar y a bailar cuando Jake llamaba, se iba en silencio y de mal humor pero sin superar lo que hacía cuando Jake llamaba antes de nuestra visita a Forks. El hecho de que ahora Jake fuera muy consciente de Edward y del lugar de Edward en mi vida, probablemente tenía algo que ver con eso. En cuanto a Jake, las dos primeras llamadas habían sido un poco torpes, pero el último par de llamadas habían sido agradablemente cómodas. Últimamente había algo diferente en la voz de Jake. Y la forma en que me hablaba, era algo así como que yo fuera su… hermana ahora. Me hizo esperanzarme.

"Creo que el tío Jake está al teléfono", le dije a Maddie.

"Ooh, ¿puedo hablá con él?", Maddie me preguntó. "Quieo contále el viaje de hoy al zoo, y los pingüinos y los monos que Edwood me ha compado".

Ella saltó a los brazos de Edward tan pronto como abrió la puerta del baño.

"¿Estás lista para el Grinch?", Edward le preguntó. Se había convertido en su cuento favorito para irse a dormir durante las últimas noches.

"Quieo hablá con el tío Jake y contále todo lo que he visto en el zoológico", respondió ella.

Él se rió y le entregó el teléfono con una sonrisa irónica.

"¡Tío Jake!". Maddie empezó con entusiasmo, corriendo al árbol de Navidad. "¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Edwood me ha llevado al zoológico hoy!".

Le sonreí y me di la vuelta para secar la bañera y limpiar los juguetes de Maddie en el agua, mordiéndome el labio mientras pensaba en la conversación que acabábamos de tener. Me preguntaba cuál había sido su línea de pensamiento.

Edward entró en el pequeño cuarto de baño conmigo - se trataba de una cuarta parte del enorme cuarto de baño de su departamento - cogió la toalla mojada de Maddie y la colgó en el gancho, mientras yo me arrodillaba delante de la bañera y enjuagaba sus juguetes. Luego él recogió su ropa sucia y la colocó en el cesto.

Entonces sentí que él estaba de rodillas detrás de mí, con sus brazos a ambos lados de mí, sujetándose en el borde de la bañera. Él se pegó a mí y, de repente, fue difícil concentrarse en algo tan simple como limpiar la bañera.

Mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja. "¿Qué estás pensando?", murmuró.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy pensando en algo?". Respiré, lavándome las manos.

Se rió entre dientes. "Te conozco más de lo que crees, Bella. Sobre todo cuando te muerdes los labios. Eso te ha delatado desde el primer día".

"¿En serio?". Me reí débilmente. Había terminado la limpieza, pero el sentirlo detrás de mí era... era demasiado bueno como para moverme. "Entonces, ¿qué estoy pensando ahora, señor lector de mentes?". Escuché con atención y desde aquí aún podía oír a Maddie charlando con su tío en la sala de estar.

Edward movió mi camiseta con su mandíbula y acarició mi hombro de arriba a abajo. "Mmm", murmuró pensativo. "Estás pensando en lo bien que estoy al estar presionado contra ti así", susurró, y se apretó más para ilustrármelo.

Yo estaba medio sin aliento, y me eché a reír. "Jesús, tú eres bueno en eso".

Él soltó un bufido. "En realidad no. Lo que pasa es que estoy pensando lo mismo". Él me mordió ligeramente en mi hombro. Bajé la cabeza y gemí. Él se rió entre dientes. "Ya sabes, me debes una por lo de anoche. Creo recordar a alguien haciendo un montón de promesas en el asiento trasero de un taxi y no cumpliéndolas".

"Bueno", jadeé. "Yo no puedo ser responsable de lo que no me acuerdo".

"Entonces supongo que tendré que recordártelo".

"Supuse que lo harías". Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta para poner mi boca en la suya, cuando algo vibró en mi contra. "¿Qué-"

Edward se apartó y tomó su teléfono móvil. Me di la vuelta y me pregunté brevemente por qué lo llevaba con él. Por lo general, él lo dejaba en la parte superior del mostrador o algo así. Cuando lo sacó de su bolsillo, sus ojos se agrandaron y apretó la mandíbula. Sus ojos se acercaron a mí.

"Tengo que cogerlo, Bella", dijo rápidamente antes de levantarse y salir del cuarto de baño.

Me arrodillé allí - un poco sin aliento y confusa - unos segundos antes de levantarme lentamente.

Cuando entré en la sala de estar, Edward estaba al final de la sala, frente a la ventana, hablando en susurros. Estaba de espaldas a mí, así que no pude ver su rostro, pero la rigidez de sus hombros dejaba claro que estaba molesto.

Después de haber detallado finalmente su visita al zoológico a su tío, Maddie se apresuró a decirle adiós y corrió hacia mí con el teléfono en la mano.

"Muy bien Maddie, ve a tu habitación y prepara tu libro".

"¿Edwood va a leeme?", preguntó mirando a Edward. Estaba pasándose la mano por el pelo mientras hablaba de algo.

"O él o yo te leeremos tan pronto como hayamos terminado, ¿vale cariño?"

"Vale mamá", ella estuvo de acuerdo, saltando hacia su habitación.

"... hace más de una semana y aún no tiene ni idea...", oí murmurar a Edward, antes de bajar de nuevo la voz.

"Hey Jake", le dije distraída, no pudiendo dejar de preguntarme qué estaba pasando con Edward.

"Parece que Maddie ha tenido un infierno de día". Jake se rió entre dientes, sin darse cuenta de mi distracción.

Entré en la cocina y comencé a vaciar el lavavajillas, mientras que Jake y yo hablábamos durante unos minutos. Edward terminó su llamada telefónica y se dirigió a la habitación de Maddie para leerle su cuento, y yo terminé con Jake.

Cuando terminé en la cocina, me fui a la habitación de Maddie para decirle buenas noches y ella y Edward estaban terminando el Grinch. Luego los dos le besamos dándole las buenas noches, y mientras salíamos de su habitación y cerrábamos la puerta, miré la cara de Edward. Había estado sonriendo en el cuarto de Maddie, pero ahora su expresión parecía apretada y ligeramente ansiosa.

"¿Todo bien?". Le pregunté mientras volvíamos a la sala de estar.

"Sí", suspiró, sentándose en el sofá y poniendo la TV. "Sólo uno de los clientes de nuevo".

Me senté a su lado. Mi primera reacción fue preguntarle cuál de los clientes le estaba dando tantos problemas últimamente, pero luego me detuve. Imágenes de peleas entre Paul y yo años atrás repentinamente nadaron a través de mi cabeza, imágenes de cada vez que lo había pillado mintiendo y lo había interrogado. Negué con la cabeza un montón de veces. Edward no era Paul. No tenía ninguna razón para hacerle el tercer grado.

Sin embargo, una ligera molestia todavía me atormentaba cuando tomé mi ducha esa noche, mientras que Edward me esperaba en mi habitación. Sus hombros se habían relajado y finalmente no parecía endurecido, pero aún así me parecía más tranquilo que de costumbre. O tal vez había sido sólo mi imaginación. Sacudí la cabeza mientras que el agua caliente me lavaba. Entre eso y las investigaciones de Maddie antes, mi cabeza estaba congestionada.

Todo iba rápido entre Edward y yo. A decir verdad, eso era básicamente la convivencia en todos los efectos. Se pasaba la mayoría de los días de la semana en mi apartamento. Y las preguntas de Maddie acerca de los monos y los papás... todo me hizo pensar...

¿Hacia dónde exactamente nos dirigíamos Edward y yo? Me lavé el pelo con ansiedad, recordándome a mí misma que habíamos estado juntos por un período muy corto de tiempo. Sin embargo, todos los días con él se sentían como una eternidad, en el sentido más perfecto de la palabra. Levanté la cabeza y dejé que la espuma del champú cayera contra mi cara, lavando la suciedad junto con la culpa que sentí de repente. ¿Cómo podía esperar que él tuviera un compromiso permanente con Maddie y conmigo después de un periodo tan corto de tiempo?

Suspiré y terminé mi ducha, ansiosa por perderme en los brazos de Edward aquí y ahora. Era demasiado pronto para pedir que se quedara para siempre, no importaba lo mucho que pudiera quererlo.

... ...

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger, nina, mpgm, Lucero Hale, AlinPattz, deandramari, Ingriid, Tnad3a29, janalez, Agustina Griego, Andrewy, **Fran Ktrin Black, Mary de cullen, Andrea, lizzycullenswan, roxcio, Marianixcr,** Molly M94, anamart05, gpattz, pillyna, inyourskins, rakelluvre, paaholiitha´Gg, Lourense, madaswan, andrea22, elena robsten, Andrea D, supattinsondecullen, Johis U, Tutzy Cullen, Alblurs, Yuri, Luz CC, Hikari Strife 10, yasmin-cullen, kmi, ari, mariana, Ely Cullen M, Angie J Menkaure, Kisara Mansen, Black, fantwilight1, nitzuki, Cindel23, anita cullen, IOren Cullen, MCullenMustang, Fran Cullen Masen, Gaby, CrissYmell, si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado, gracias ;)**


	31. Sorpresa sorpresa

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Ains, que poquito nos queda, en 7 capis terminamos :(**

**Capítulo 30 - Sorpresa, Sorpresa**

**BPOV**

Los próximos días transcurrieron rápidamente. Entre la cercanía de la Navidad y la preparación para el primer espectáculo de Maddie, una gruesa capa de emoción colgaba a nuestro alrededor. Edward había tenido un comportamiento extraño en los últimos días, lo que fue relegado al fondo de mi mente por debajo de todas las actividades próximas. Además, él estaba actuando muy bien ahora, tal vez estaba siendo un poco más protector que de costumbre - siempre diciéndome que tuviera cuidado y tal- pero, de nuevo, me había dado cuenta de que Edward era un hombre muy protector. Los días de fiesta, probablemente sólo le ponían un poco en el borde.

La mañana del recital de Navidad de Maddie, la llevamos al trabajo con nosotros. El espectáculo tendría lugar en el Lincoln Center esa noche, y Alice había sido más que un paquete de energía durante las últimas veinticuatro horas. De alguna manera, en medio de todo lo que tenía que revisar, ella se las arregló y encontró tiempo para llamarme cada pocas horas para recordarme cómo poner la tiara de Maddie para que no se cayera durante el baile, poniéndole el pelo recogido en un moño, pero dejando unos mechones sueltos en el frente, para asegurarse de que lo hacía bien, y así sucesivamente.

A media mañana, Maddie y yo nos tomamos un pequeño descanso para ir al carrito de comida para cogerle un plátano y un zumo de naranja. Las manzanas que habíamos traído de casa de repente no le apetecían. Traté de darme prisa. A pesar de que faltaban sólo un par de días hasta Navidad y había un sentimiento más relajado en la oficina al estar tan cerca de las fiestas, todavía me sentía acomplejada por tener que traerla al trabajo conmigo, sobre todo con lo que la gente había estado diciendo hasta hace un par de semanas. Y aunque la mayoría de la gente en la oficina había pasado más de todo eso, todavía había unos pocos que me miraban de lado cuando pasaba de largo. Yo no quería que nadie más hablara.

Cogí un muffin de arándanos para Rosalie mientras estuvimos abajo, ya que era su último deseo. Una vez de vuelta arriba, Maddie y yo nos dirigimos a su oficina para dárselo.

La secretaria de Rosalie no estaba en su escritorio, y la puerta del despacho de Rose estaba entreabierta. Yo no podía pensar que Rosalie tuviera una de sus reuniones esta mañana, así que cogí la mano de Maddie y con la bolsa de papel de los bocadillos en mi otro brazo, di un golpe en la puerta antes de empujarla y abrirla lentamente.

Un fragmento de la voz de Rose se transportó por el aire antes de que la puerta se abriera del todo.

"... no te preocupes por mí, yo puedo cuidar de mí misma, ¡pero no me digas que esto es sólo una decisión de negocios, porque no lo es!". Rose siseó enfadada. "Necesitas decírselo-"

Ella se detuvo cuando me vio, sus ojos azules estaban más indignados de lo que jamás le había visto. Me sorprendió ver a Emmett, a Jasper, a Edward y a la secretaria de Rose, Liz, en su oficina, todos sentados alrededor de su escritorio. Rose estaba de pie delante de su escritorio, y Edward era el único de pie a parte de ella. Cuando Rose se detuvo y miró hacia la puerta, Edward se dio la vuelta.

Si hubiera pensado que Rose parecía inflamada, la expresión de Edward se puso furiosa, nerviosa y… asustada. Su mandíbula estaba apretada con fuerza y sus ojos, por lo general cálidos, parecían fríos y duros.

"¡Edwood!". Maddie exclamó con alegría y corrió hacia él, ajena a su expresión.

Entonces todos se volvieron y me di cuenta de que todos ellos tenían una expresión similar a la de Edward, aunque en diversos grados, la de Edward llegaba al extremo y la de la secretaria de Rosalie sólo parecía asustada.

"Hola princesa". Dijo con voz temblorosa, acercándose a ella. La dureza de su expresión se suavizó, pero no desapareció por completo. "¿Divirtiéndote?"

"Uhuh", respondió ella. "Mamá y yo tenemos snacks".

"¿Si?", preguntó, pero su voz era apagada. Luego frunció el ceño. "Pensaba que te habías traído los tuyos de casa esta mañana".

"¡La manzana es asqueosa!", exclamó haciendo una mueca.

Él frunció los labios. "Bueno, ¿has tomado la mano de mamá cuando has bajado, no?"

"Uh-huh". Su ceño se profundizó de todos modos.

"Liz", Rose se dirigió a su secretaria, "¿por qué no le enseñas a Maddie las fotos de tu nuevo perro que estabas enseñando esta mañana en la oficina? Maddie, ¿quieres verlas?"

"¿Un peito nuevo? ¿Es un cachoo?". Maddie exclamó con entusiasmo. "¿Es pequeño?"

"Es un cachorro". Contestó la secretaria de Rose, mirando nerviosamente a Rose. Luego se volvió a Maddie y sonrió amablemente. "Y es muy pequeño". Ella comenzó a levantarse. Edward bajó a Maddie.

"Mami, Edwood, ¿puedo í a vé las fotos?". Maddie nos preguntó.

Edward sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Claro cariño", estuve de acuerdo. "Mamá irá enseguida".

"¿Qué ha pasado?". Pregunté tan pronto como Liz y Maddie salieron. La cara de Edward se había convertido en piedra otra vez. Sus ojos se movieron con cautela hacia Rose. A excepción de la primera vez que entré, no se había cruzado con mis ojos en todo el tiempo que había estado aquí.

Rose se volvió hacia Edward por mi pregunta. Él respiró hondo, pero no dijo nada, manteniendo sus ojos en ella.

Después de unos momentos mirándose entre los dos, Rose apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos. Ella respiró antes de subir la cabeza de nuevo y llevarlos hacia mí.

"Lauren ha sido despedida esta mañana".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?". Le pregunté.

Una vez más, Rosalie no respondió de inmediato. Pero no parecía que no quisiera responder, más bien... estaba esperando a que alguien más respondiera. Estrechó sus labios cuando nada más que el silencio continuó, y resopló con enfado, abriendo la boca para hablar. Edward le retiró la palabra.

"Ella ya no era feliz aquí, y su trabajo reflejaba esa actitud". Su voz era fría y compuesta, pero él mantenía sus ojos en Rose mientras hablaba. "Ella ha sido escoltada fuera del edificio hace unos minutos".

"¿Escoltada fuera del edificio?". Repetí incrédula, y aunque me estaba dirigiendo a Edward, él no me miraba.

Rose fue la que me respondió. Ella arqueó una ceja sin pedir disculpas. "Ella entró en mi oficina, pidiéndome algunas cosas que le rechacé, tuvimos unas palabras..." - se encogió de hombros - "yo no iba a dejar que deambulara por la oficina después de eso. Apostaría mi culo a que ella ha estado detrás de toda la publicidad negativa que rodeó a esta agencia hace unas semanas. Y después de esto...", se paró, mirando de nuevo a Edward.

Yo sólo podía estar allí, sorprendida. Lauren y yo nunca nos habíamos llevado bien, pero yo no podía dejar de preguntarme qué era exactamente lo que había sucedido para que se llegara a esto. Pero Rose había hecho hincapié desde el principio de nuestra amistad en que existía una clara distinción entre nuestra relación profesional y nuestra relación personal, y obviamente esto caía en el campo de lo profesional.

Volví a mirar a Edward. Todavía estaba mirando a Rose con cautela.

"¿Hay algo... que pueda hacer?". No estaba segura de qué más decir.

Fue Emmett quien respondió entonces.

"Bella, Rose probablemente tendrá que dividir las cuentas y las responsabilidades de Lauren entre tú y el resto del equipo creativo, hasta que podamos encontrar a alguien para reemplazarla". Él sonrió como disculpándose. "Me temo que vas a estar aún más ocupada hasta entonces".

"Eso no es problema", sacudí la cabeza con rapidez. "Yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda".

Emmett asintió con la cabeza. Por una vez, su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

"Tal vez deberíamos empezar a hacer algunas llamadas telefónicas", agregó Jasper. "Hay que decirle a sus contactos que Lauren ya no está con nosotros".

Emmett exhaló en gran medida. "Va a ser una larga tarde".

Edward y yo habíamos planeado salir un par de horas antes por la tarde, para llegar al Lincoln Center temprano, preparar a Maddie y pillar sitio. El resto de su familia se reuniría con nosotros allí más tarde. Me dirigí a él de nuevo, a pesar de que apenas había reconocido mi presencia desde que había entrado.

"Edward, si necesitas salir tarde hoy, está bien. Puedes reunirte con nosotras en el recital".

"¡No!", Edward gruñó de repente, volviendo sus ansiosos ojos verdes hacia mí. Volví mi cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendida. Todo el mundo parecía estar tan sorprendido como yo.

Él cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, antes de abrirlos de nuevo. "Lo siento". Sus ojos se veían llenos de remordimiento, por lo que yo asentí. "Vamos a salir juntos, tal como lo habíamos planeado".

Y aunque él no podía negar que estaba agotado y molesto, volví a asentir. Lauren había sido una perra, pero sustituirla iba a ser difícil, especialmente en esta época del año. Era comprensible que él estuviera molesto, aunque yo no estaba muy contenta de que lo sacara frente a mí.

Y aunque estaba molesto apenas dijo más de un puñado de palabras durante todo el camino hasta el Lincoln Center. Maddie se distraía con facilidad y se entretenía con la película Dr. Seuss Grinch del reproductor de DVD del Volvo, así como con la imagen de la ciudad decorada un par de días antes de Navidad. Las luces navideñas colgaban por todas partes, enormes coronas de flores estaban suspendidas de cables gruesos en casi todas las calles, había sonidos alegres de campanas de Navidad en la esquina de la calle de Santa Claus. Hubiera sido suficiente para entrar en el espíritu navideño... si no fuera por el grinch sentado a mi lado.

Durante medio segundo, un pensamiento pícaro se agolpó en mi cabeza, tal vez Edward estaba más molesto por el hecho de que Lauren había sido despedida, en lugar de por las dificultades que su posición vacía representaría en el futuro inmediato. Sus extrañas llamadas telefónicas de repente me vinieron a la mente. Y luego, en los próximos milisegundos, un flash de Tanya en el vestíbulo del edificio de Edward, me hizo preguntarme si esto estaba familiarizado con las reglas del juego de Edward.

La idea no había tardado más de dos segundos para hacer su camino hasta mi cabeza. En el segundo siguiente, bajé la cabeza con aires de culpabilidad y me volví hacia mi ventana, una sensación de pesadez por la vergüenza me recorrió. Edward tenía derecho a estar molesto ahora. Él no había hecho nada para ganarse mi desconfianza. Sin embargo, ahí estaba yo, todavía dudando.

Respiré hondo y me volví hacia Edward mientras aparcaba el coche con los ojos fijos de forma más rígida de lo habitual en su espejo lateral. Puse mi mano sobre su mano libre sobre las marchas.

"Cariño, todo irá bien. Sé que estás molesto por lo ocurrido con Lauren. Pero no te preocupes, vais a encontrar a alguien cualificado para ocupar su puesto en breve".

Terminó de aparcar y volvió sus ojos hacia mí. Atrás quedó la mirada fría y estéril que había usado en la oficina de Rosalie. Ahora simplemente parecía más preocupado que cualquier otra cosa. Él me sonrió amablemente y tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

"Esto no es algo que de lo que necesites preocuparte, amor. No voy a dejar que sea algo de lo que necesites preocuparte. Yo me encargaré de todo".

Sus palabras me confundieron. De alguna manera parecía que... estábamos hablando de dos cosas diferentes.

El Lincoln Center se llenó de cientos de niñas y niños de distintas edades preparándose para el show. Alice y sus asistentes corrían de un lado a otro para prepararse y gritar instrucciones. El que Maddie estuviera en el show esta noche se había convertido en un evento para los medios de comunicación y los paparazzi, que esperaban ansiosamente fuera para echar un vistazo a uno de nosotros cuando entrara. Era molesto, por decir lo menos, pero afortunadamente no se les permitió entrar, por lo que al menos no tendría que preocuparme de ellos durante el espectáculo.

En un primer momento, la tensión de Edward no se detuvo mucho una vez que estuvimos dentro. Aunque Alice tenía un montón de acompañantes entre bastidores para ayudar a los niños más pequeños, así como un estricto procedimiento establecido para asegurar que cada niño estuviera con el adulto adecuado, Edward le hizo pasar un momento duro al acompañante de Maddie cuando llegó el momento de dejarla en el backstage antes del show. Él le contó una y otra vez las instrucciones, diciéndole que mantuviera siempre un ojo sobre Maddie, y que se asegurara de no dejarla con nadie más que él o yo. Y mientras yo también estaba un poco ansiosa por dejarla allí, sentía que él estaba llevando esto por la borda. Al final, Alice tuvo que intervenir.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?", ella le siseó, mientras que al mismo tiempo trataba de dar órdenes de último minuto por encima de su hombro. "¡Yo hago esto todos los años, Edward. Todavía no he perdido un niño!"

La nariz de Edward se abrió. "¡Maddie no es cualquier niña, Alice!", susurró de nuevo. Me puse entre los dos con mi rostro rojo y encendido por la actitud inexplicable de Edward.

"Lo sé Edward", dijo ella con los dientes apretados. "¡Ningún niño aquí es sólo un niño!". Se puso más cerca de nosotros, bajando la voz aún más. "Yo nunca permitiría que algo le sucediera a Maddie. ¡Ambos lo sabéis!", susurró.

"Lo sé Alice, lo sé", estuve de acuerdo. Puse una mano sobre el brazo de Edward para calmarle. "Edward, Maddie estará bien". Su boca se puso en una línea firme, y sus ojos se estrecharon con cautela. Echó un vistazo rápido alrededor de la parte posterior del escenario antes de volverse hacia Alice.

"Cuida. De. Ella", dijo apretando sus dientes. Entonces me agarró la mano y me llevó lejos. Me volví una vez a mirar a Alice y ella levantó los hombros como diciendo: '¿cuál es su maldito problema?'. Yo simplemente le di una sonrisa de disculpa.

Esme y Carlisle se reunieron con nosotros en nuestra fila de asientos. Los dos me dieron una cálida bienvenida, y Esme dio a su hijo un tierno abrazo. Sin embargo Carlisle saludó a Edward bastante rígido, lo que me sorprendió, porque aunque yo sabía que habían tenido problemas en el pasado, su relación parecía estar mejorando en los últimos dos meses. Jasper, Rose y Emmett aparecieron cuando las luces se apagaron en el auditorio.

Nos sentamos en silencio para ver el espectáculo, viendo a los estudiantes de la escuela de Alice interpretar el eterno clásico de Tchaikovsky con gracia. Los vi hipnotizada por la belleza que salía de esos jóvenes pupilos. Nunca había estado en una cosa así, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera apreciarlo cuando lo veía.

Un par de veces durante la actuación, miré a Edward. Él tomó mi mano con fuerza en nuestros asientos, y sus ojos estaban escrupulosamente en el escenario, pero sus pensamientos parecían estar a un millón de kilómetros de distancia.

Hasta que Maddie se subió al escenario.

Edward se sentó recto, y de repente cambió su actitud. Una gran sonrisa adornó su hermoso rostro y aunque mis ojos estaban pegados a la bailarina bailando en el escenario, casi pude sentir la tensión que había estado en sus músculos, derretirse.

Maddie parecía adorable. Su traje de color ciruela - una capa larga y gruesa de tul adornada con lentejuelas con un vestido de terciopelo granate adornado con lentejuelas de color rosa - fluía muy bien en ella mientras giraba y giraba con gracia. Una sonrisa feliz y tímida adornaba su carita de caramelo, mientras realizaba sus plies y releves y cualquier otra paso que Alice le había enseñado durante los últimos meses. Cuando terminó su baile, Edward se levantó de inmediato y aplaudió a rabiar tan fuerte que las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos con insistencia.

"¡Maddie, Maddie!". Emmett la llamó con su voz grave y próspera, y por último, Maddie nos vio. Sus ojos nos encontraron en medio de la sala, y su tímida sonrisa estalló en una enorme sonrisa. Hizo una reverencia como había sido enseñada, y para deleite de todos los Cullen, lanzó un beso a nuestra posición justo antes de salir al escenario.

Los Cullen se volvieron locos, gritando y silbando a través de sus dientes. Cuando volvimos a sentarnos, Edward se volvió hacia mí y me dio un beso suave y persistente en mis labios. Sus ojos brillaron cuando se retiró, dejándome un poco aturdida.

"Gracias", susurró.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por permitirme ser parte de esto".

Sin saber qué decir, le devolví el beso suavemente.

Sentí el empujón de Emmett a Edward, desde donde estaba sentado a su otro lado. "Hey, hey, vosotros dos", se rió entre dientes humildemente. "Dejad eso para más adelante. Esto un en show de niños". Edward rodó sus ojos y sonrió, mirándome más relajado de lo que había estado en todo el día.

Una hora y media más tarde, el espectáculo aún continuaba, y yo tenía que hacer pis. Maddie había salido un par de veces más, pero yo sabía que sus escenas habían acabado por esta noche.

Me volví en silencio hacia Edward. "Ahora vuelvo", le susurré.

Él frunció el ceño. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Ahora vuelvo", repetí apretando mis muslos con fuerza.

Él frunció los labios. "Iré contigo".

Lo miré fijamente. "Edward, volveré enseguida".

Sus labios se pusieron en una línea apretada. "Date prisa", susurró.

Rodé los ojos y me levanté.

Apenas llegué al baño y suspiré de alivio cuando vacié mi vejiga. Con las escenas de Maddie terminadas por esta noche, yo estaba ansiosa de que el espectáculo acabara ya. Hice una mueca con aires de culpabilidad. Alice me mataría si lo supiera.

Me dirigí rápidamente a través del vestíbulo, ansiosa de regresar antes de que el show terminara y todos los alumnos salieran al escenario para su última reverencia. Unas pocas personas merodeaban por el vestíbulo aquí y allá, había padres y familiares de los niños en el escenario, algunos probablemente estarían estirando las piernas después de sus actuaciones y otros también estarían ansiosos por el final.

A pocos metros de las puertas del auditorio, un hombre alto, moreno de piel y con un traje oscuro caminó y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de mí.

"¿Isabella Swan?", me preguntó.

Me detuve, sorprendida. "Uh, sí".

Sonrió ampliamente. "¿No es realmente sorprendente que usted sea reconocida tan fácilmente hoy en día?".

Sentí mi cara colorearse, sabiendo que él se estaba refiriendo a todos los medios de comunicación.

"Lo siento", se rió entre dientes una vez. "No ha sido mi intención avergonzarla".

Tragué saliva, pero no contesté.

"Mi nombre es Félix Vega", dijo levantando una mano para estrechar la mía. "Yo trabajo en-"

"En el Grupo Twilight", terminé por él, estrechándole la mano con firmeza. Reconocí su nombre fácilmente. Su grupo era un rival de CCW.

Él sonrió con admiración. "Sí. Es un placer conocerla. Enhorabuena por su nominación CLIO".

"Gracias", sonreí. "Es un placer conocerle también. Y felicidades por su propia nominación".

"Gracias", se rió, y sus ojos oscuros brillaron de una manera amistosa. "Hemos visto su trabajo en Twilight", continuó, con algo parecido a la admiración en su voz, "y debo decir que hemos estado muy impresionados".

"Gracias", le dije de nuevo. "Yo también he disfrutado de algunos de los trabajos de su grupo", sonreí. Sus ojos brillaron de nuevo. Parecía ser un hombre agradable, amable y completo, a pesar de que técnicamente éramos rivales en el tema de la publicidad.

"¿Cómo van las cosas en CCW para usted?"

Levanté las cejas, sorprendida por la pregunta. "Van... van muy bien, gracias".

"¿Feliz no?", me preguntó. Fruncí el ceño y siguió rápidamente. "Quiero decir, por supuesto que lo sé, todo el mundo lo sabe, sobre su relación con...", se encogió de hombros e hizo un movimiento con sus manos, como diciendo, 'ambos sabemos de lo que estoy hablando'.

"Estoy muy feliz allí", le respondí con frialdad ahora. "Es un gran grupo, y estamos haciendo un gran trabajo allí".

"Estoy de acuerdo", asintió enfáticamente: "Usted lo está haciendo". Se rió de nuevo. "Por favor no tome mi comentario de la manera equivocada, Isabella. Y por favor, sepa que lo digo con el máximo respeto por su trabajo y su talento. Si las cosas cambiaran en... CCW, por favor no dude en llamarme. Nos encantaría tener a alguien con su talento".

"¡Bella!". Oí de pronto. Mi cabeza se giró hacia las puertas del auditorio, y a un metro de distancia Edward estaba allí de pie, mirándome con furia. En tres pasos rápidos él estuvo detrás de Félix, y antes de que el hombre pudiera verle, Edward puso su mano sobre su hombro y le giró.

"¡Edward!". Susurré en voz baja.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Félix, Edward pareció momentáneamente sorprendido.

"Cullen", Félix lo saludó agitando la mano de Edward de su hombro.

"Vega", respondió Edward. "Lo siento. Pensé que eras...". No terminó la frase antes de que su expresión de sorpresa se convirtiera en una mueca. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Mi sobrina está en el recital".

"¿En serio?". Edward sonrió. "¡Qué bien!".

"No sé cómo de bueno ha sido para mí", se rió Félix. "No se puede decir que he disfrutado estando sentado durante más de dos horas de ballet".

Edward le miró.

"Estaba deseándole suerte a Bella en su nominación a los CLIO", agregó Félix, sin dejar de sonreír.

"La suerte no tiene nada que ver con esto", dijo Edward. "Isabella", subrayó fuertemente, poniendo una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, "lo hará muy bien".

Félix miró fijamente a Edward, con la sonrisa todavía en su lugar, pero algo totalmente distinto en sus ojos. Él soltó un bufido.

"Siempre me alegro de verte Cullen", dijo finalmente y luego se volvió hacia mí.

"Isabella". Sonrió con ironía. "Ha sido bueno conocerla". Me estrechó la mano de nuevo. "Espero que tengamos otra oportunidad de hablar en el futuro".

"Ha sido bueno conocerle también". No me referí al resto de su declaración.

Edward frunció el ceño a su espalda mientras se alejaba.

"¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?". Le susurré aproximándome a él una vez que Félix estaba de vuelta en el auditorio.

"Creí que habías dicho que estarías de regreso pronto", dijo con fuerza, poniendo su mano sobre mi brazo y haciendo caso omiso de mi pregunta.

"Edward, me he ido durante diez minutos. ¿Qué está pasando contigo esta noche?"

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos con cuidado. "Vamos". Me tomó la mano y nos llevó de vuelta a la sala, sin intención aparente de responder a mi pregunta. "Están a punto de acabar".

Después del acto final, fuimos a por Maddie al backstage. Edward, el resto de su familia y yo le dimos un apretado abrazo, besos y felicitaciones por su primer recital. Me arrodillé junto a ella con orgullo y con las lágrimas picándome en los ojos. Se veía tan hermosa con su malla, sus ojos brillantes y sus mejillas rosadas por la emoción.

"Mamá y Edwood, ¿me habéis visto?", preguntó ella, entrelazando sus dedos alrededor de los de Edward, que estaba junto a mí. "¿Me habéis visto allí?"

"Por supuesto que sí, cariño. ¡Lo has hecho muy bien!".

"¡Eso es lo que la tía Ally ha dicho!", ella respondió alegremente. Estaba teniendo dificultades para equilibrar todas las flores que había recibido de todos nosotros por su actuación.

"Ven, deja que mamá te sujete las flores", le dije cogiéndoselas. Edward se arrodilló a mi lado, frente a Maddie.

"¡Edwood, ha sido muy divetído!", chilló, saltando arriba y abajo con alegría. Edward pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella y ella se aferró a él con fuerza.

"Te veías muy hermosa allí. Como una pequeña princesa".

"Tonto Edwood", rió. "Yo no ea una pincesa, yo ea una hada de coló ciuela!".

Edward se echó a reír. Levantándose de nuevo con cuidado y cogiendo su muñeca, poniendo algo en ella.

"Este es un regalo de Navidad", dijo suavemente. "Porque has sido el hada de color ciruela más bonita de allí".

Maddie puso su muñeca al lado de su cara, inclinando la cabeza para estudiar algo bajo la luz brillante del backstage. Una pulsera de plata colgaba delicadamente en su pequeña muñeca. Dos encantadores brillantes colgaban de ella, uno era una bailarina, haciendo una pirueta y otro era una pequeña princesa.

Los grandes ojos marrones de Maddie se abrieron. Toda su cara se iluminó y su boca se convirtió en una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Te gusta?". Edward le preguntó.

Volvió sus grandes ojos hacia él. "¡Es peciosa, Edwood!". Ella echó sus brazos alrededor de él. "¡Muchísimas gacias!", exclamó con alegría, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Él se rió y la abrazó con cuidado. "De nada, princesa. Tengo otro cosa para ti, pero tendrás que esperar hasta Navidad para eso". Maddie apenas le escuchó mientras estaba fascinada por el sonido tintineante de su nuevo brazalete hecho para ella, mientras lo sacudía alegremente.

Los miré con atención, dividida entre la fascinación continua por la forma en la que interactuaban juntos...

...y por el resentimiento de no haber sido informada sobre el regalo que había planeado darle esta noche.

Todos nos fuimos a cenar después, a un lugar llamado Serendipity 3 en el este de la calle Sesenta. Para el postre, pedimos el favorito de Maddie, una taza, de un tamaño colosal, de chocolate caliente. Mi hija estaba en el cielo y yo estaba feliz de que no hubiera pescados y mariscos crudos en el menú.

Una buena cosa, porque de la manera en la que me sentía, podrían haber terminado en la cara de Edward.

oooooooooo

Estábamos pasando la noche en el ático de Edward, porque no tenía sentido volver a Brooklyn esta noche.

Después de conseguir meter a Maddie en la cama, me puse una de las camisetas viejas de Edward de Dartmouth, unos calzoncillos y un par de calcetines, y me fui a la terraza mientras esperaba a que él terminara su ducha. Yo sabía que era probable que me estuviera esperando, pero yo necesitaba organizar mis pensamientos primero. Miré hacia la oscuridad - o a lo oscuro que podía estar Nueva York con las luces de la ciudad y las luces de las fiestas encendiéndose y apagándose brillantemente - tratando de poner sentido a todo lo que había sucedido hoy.

El despido de Lauren había alterado definitivamente a Edward. Y a pesar de que su actitud y tensión al principio me parecieron un poco extremas, ahora que estaba aquí yo sola, en el semi-silencio de la noche y con mi propio estrés del día detrás de mí, podría centrarme mejor y también podría entenderlo mejor.

Por supuesto que estaba molesto. CCW era el orgullo y la alegría de Edward. Él, al igual que Emmett y Jasper, habían comenzado la agencia desde el principio. Todos habían puesto su corazón y su alma en lo que era hoy. La agencia era su bebé, para todos los efectos. No tenía ni idea de lo que Lauren y Rosalie habían discutido, pero conociendo a Lauren, sólo podía imaginar todo lo malo que debió de haber echado de su boca. Mi ira y mi resentimiento hacia Lauren sólo aumentaron cuando pensé en el hecho de que Rosalie estaba embarazada, por el amor de Dios. Ella y Emmett habían hecho pública esa información después de las vacaciones. No podía imaginar qué clase de mujer le crearía problemas a una mujer embarazada.

_"...no te preocupes por mí, porque yo puedo cuidar de mí misma...",_ Rosalie estaba diciendo cuando entré en su oficina. Ella debió haberlo dicho en referencia a su embarazo. Negué con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo de la terraza a los innumerables taxis amarillos todavía yendo a toda velocidad por las calles. Edward probablemente había dicho algo acerca de ser cuidadosa, y Rosalie, siendo el hueso duro de roer que era, no lo había apreciado. Yo sabía cómo de protector era Edward con todo el mundo que le importaba, sobre todo con su familia. Que Lauren hubiera molestado a Rose cuando ella estaba embarazada, probablemente aumentó el estrés de la situación.

Y ahora, independientemente de la mediocre actuación que Lauren pudo haber tenido en el último par de meses, la agencia podría haberla mantenido hasta que hubiera encontrado a alguien para reemplazarla.

Así que por supuesto que tenía sentido que Edward estuviera enfadado todos los días. La agencia era importante para él, su familia era importante para él.

Lo que aún no podía entender era por qué había reaccionado de forma tan... extraña, por decir lo menos, cuando me había encontrado hablando con Félix Vega esta noche en el vestíbulo. Sí, era un rival en los negocios, pero él parecía ser un tipo agradable. Sin embargo, la forma en la que Edward frunció el ceño con furia la primera vez que nos vio... era como si me hubiera atrapado con su enemigo personal.

¿Y por qué no había mencionado siquiera el hecho de que él iba a darle a Maddie esta noche la pulsera? Edward era el hombre más generoso que conocía, y sabía que si fuera por él, estaría comprándonos regalos a Maddie y a mí todo el tiempo. También sabía que si planeaba tener algún tipo de futuro con él, iba a tener que aceptar al menos parte de su extrema generosidad. Pero ¿por qué no me lo había dicho?

Detrás de mí, oí abrirse la puerta de cristal de la terraza, y luego cerrarse. Mantuve la mirada hacia adelante, tratando de organizar mis pensamientos y mis palabras una vez más.

Edward deslizó sus manos, calientes por la ducha, por debajo de mi sudadera y las envolvió alrededor de mi estómago. Apoyó su cabeza en la parte interior de mi cuello, colocando un beso suave allí. Podía sentir la humedad de su cabello recién lavado en mi cuello. Se me puso la piel de gallina en los brazos, pero no por el frío. Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos, mirando al frente.

Edward giró su cabeza en mi cuello de nuevo, rozándolo con su nariz hacia arriba y hacia abajo con suavidad.

"Me encanta cuando te pones mis camisetas y mis bóxers", se rió.

"Hmm", respondí simplemente.

Suspiró. "Ha sido un día largo". Asentí con la cabeza.

"Estás molesta", me susurró contra mi cuello.

"No, Edward", dije en voz baja. "Mira, yo entiendo...", suspiré, "que hoy ha sido un día difícil para ti. El despido de Lauren no será fácil para la agencia en este momento. Así que, créeme, yo entiendo por qué has estado tan... estresado durante todo el día".

Resopló contra mi cuello, su aliento caliente erizó el vello de mi nuca. "Sí. Lauren. Es por eso que he estado estresado todo el día".

Me di la vuelta en sus brazos. Aunque la temperatura era baja, él sólo llevaba para dormir unos pantalones oscuros de franela que colgaban bajo sus caderas. Su pecho desnudo estaba a la ligera, los músculos de su estómago se contraían con cada respiración. Pero a pesar de la temperatura fría, no parecía preocuparle. En realidad… parecía que le quemaba.

"¿Hay alguna otra razón?". Le pregunté.

Él me miraba constantemente. "No. No la hay".

Sostuve su mirada. "Como he dicho, entiendo por qué eso te ha molestado". Inhalé profundamente. "Lo que no entiendo es por qué has actuado así cuando me has visto con Félix Vega esta noche".

Exhaló bruscamente y me soltó, pasando por mi lado y mirando hacia los árboles del Central Park. Se pasó una mano por el pelo húmedo, lo que hizo que se despeinara salvajemente, antes de agarrar la barandilla de la terraza con fuerza. Su mandíbula estaba apretada de nuevo, y su rostro estoico.

"Yo... simplemente... no me gusta ese tío, Bella, eso es todo".

Me crucé de brazos delante de mí. "Parecía más que eso para mí. La primera vez que lo viste... era como si quisieras matarlo. Pero entonces parecías como... como que habías cometido un error o algo".

Se volvió a mirarme a la cara, cortándome. "Mira, ¿sabes el tipo de persona que solía ser?"

Me tomó un par de segundos darme cuenta de que estaba esperando una respuesta. Asentí con la cabeza.

"Bueno, Félix es más o menos el mismo tipo de hombre".

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Y?"

"Y", murmuró, "y no quiero gente como esa rodeándote".

"¿En serio?". Le pregunté. "¿De eso es de lo que se trata?"

"Mira Bella, yo sé cómo piensan los tipos como él".

Al principio sólo le miré, porque yo no estaba segura de qué decir. Mi primer impulso fue decirle lo mucho que acababa de sonar como Paul al estar ocultándome algo.

"Edward, yo soy una mujer adulta", dije sin alterarme. "Creo que puedo manejar a alguien como Félix Vega".

"Yo no quiero que tengas que manejar a los hombres así".

"Una vez más, Edward, soy una mujer adulta. Y no siempre podrás estar allí para cuidar de mí".

Él resopló y sacudió la cabeza. "Me doy cuenta de eso. Confía en mí, me doy cuenta de eso". Se pasó la mano por el pelo otra vez, como si le molestara infinitamente. "Pero cuando pueda, lo estaré". Pronunció las palabras con un aire de finalidad, como si ni siquiera pudiera considerar un argumento para lo contrario.

Una vez más, tuve la extraña sensación de que estábamos hablando en círculos, uno alrededor del otro, que me estaba perdiendo algo.

Cuando fue obvio que Edward no tenía nada más que decir sobre ese tema, exhalé y cambié a mi otra pregunta.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a regalarle una pulsera a Maddie esta noche?"

Frunció el ceño, como si no hubiera estado esperando eso. Luego se encogió de hombros.

"Fue una especie de decisión de último minuto". Su boca se torció de repente, como si algo le divirtiera.

"Me gustaría que me lo hubieras dicho", admití.

Lanzó un suspiro y desapareció la expresión divertida. "Lo siento. Olvidé que necesito autorización expresa por escrito antes de darle algo a Maddie". Su voz era formal y fría.

Sentí una llamarada de rabia quemarme el interior, pero traté de mantener mi voz firme cuando le contesté.

"Yo no he dicho que sea necesario el consentimiento por escrito, Edward. Pero yo soy su madre".

La dureza de su rostro se desvaneció al instante y apareció una máscara de dolor. Se cruzó de brazos frente a él.

"A diferencia de lo que soy yo, ¿verdad? Nadie en su vida".

"Yo no he dicho eso", insistí.

"No tenías que hacerlo. No te preocupes. Me aseguraré de tener tu permiso la próxima vez".

De repente me sentí completamente… desconcertada. "¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Cuándo se ha convertido esto en una discusión?"

"Cuando has decidió poner tus malditas paredes sobre ti otra vez", respondió él con los labios apretados y negó con la cabeza. "Hemos pasado casi todo el tiempo juntos en los últimos meses, pero todavía me empujas lejos. ¿Qué quieres de mí Bella?"

Mi corazón se contrajo dolorosamente. Me agarré a la barandilla con una mano para sujetarme.

Tragué saliva espesa antes de contestar. "No quiero más de lo que estás dispuesto a dar, Edward". Pero mientras dije las palabras, no estaba segura de si eran ciertas. Porque yo quería todo y había empezado a trabajar bajo la impresión de que tal vez él también lo quería.

Miré hacia abajo en el suelo entre nosotros. "Tal vez... tal vez Maddie y yo deberíamos irnos a casa esta noche, Edward. Tienes razón, hemos estado juntos casi todas las noches durante las últimas semanas, y entiendo que si necesitas algo de espacio-"

En un instante, levantó mi barbilla hasta su rostro y sus ojos verdes se pusieron sobre mí.

"¿Qué?"

Puse mis manos en sus brazos con dulzura. "Sé que las cosas entre nosotros se han movido muy… rápido, Edward. Y si necesitas un poco de espacio, un tiempo para que ordenes tus-"

"No es necesario ordenar nada", gruñó. Y luego, abruptamente, su expresión cambió de nuevo y pareció aterrorizado. Él me tomó en sus brazos y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que era casi doloroso.

"Oh Dios, amor, lo siento mucho. Yo no quería decir eso de esa manera. Yo no...". Él me apartó de él para poder mirarme a los ojos. "Tienes razón, Bella. He estado molesto esta noche. Hoy ha sido...", suspiró cansado y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Pero ha acabado bien para mí, Bella. Por favor, nunca creas que es necesario cualquier espacio o tiempo lejos de ti o de Maddie". Me besó con insistencia, desesperadamente. "Lo siento Bella. Lo siento mucho".

"¿Qué está pasando Edward?". Le pregunté, sintiendo una nota de frenesí en la boca del estómago.

"No es nada que de lo que necesites preocuparte, amor. Te lo juro, no voy a dejar que sea algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte".

Él me llevó a él de nuevo, besando la parte superior de mi cabeza con insistencia.

"Pero necesito saberlo-", comencé en su hombro.

"Lo sé amor. Lo sé. Tienes razón. Pero por favor... Bella, mi cabeza está a punto de explotar esta noche. No ahora. Por favor, no ahora". Me separó de nuevo y me miró profundamente.

"Bella, sólo necesito... necesito que nos alejemos de aquí, lejos de esta ciudad, lejos de todo esto..." - negó con la cabeza - "una vez que estemos en casa de mis padres este fin de semana para Navidad, hablaremos. Hablaremos de todo, te lo juro", insistió. "Simplemente... vamos a salir de aquí primero. Por favor".

Y su expresión era tan ansiosa y tan desesperada, que no pude hacer otra cosa que asentir y aferrarme a él con fuerza.

Después de hacer el amor esa noche, nos aferramos el uno al otro con más intensidad que de costumbre, los dos tratando desesperadamente de dejar fuera esos obstáculos invisibles a los que ninguno de nosotros podía poner nombre.

Oooooooooo

A pesar de que ni a los fotógrafos ni a la prensa se les había permitido entrar en el Lincoln Center para el recital de Alice, la inevitables imágenes aparecieron al día siguiente, mi pequeña hada de color ciruela estaba con sus pequeños brazos doblados sobre su cabeza y sus pies señalando una de las muchas posiciones que Alice le había enseñado. Me puse triste, era un momento que sólo tendría que pertenecer a aquellos de nosotros que realmente la amaban, ahora pertenecía a las masas. Cerré los ojos, cerrando el periódico delante de mí en el desayuno, y cantando lo que se había convertido en mi mantra diario. 'No va a durar para siempre. No va a durar para siempre'. Edward sacudió la cabeza con enfado, tan molesto como yo por las fotos. Pero él, su hermano, Rosalie y Jasper tenían cosas más importantes en las que centrarse este día en la oficina. Yo no vi mucho a ninguno de ellos ese día en la oficina, con excepción de Rosalie en nuestra excursión para el almuerzo diario.

Las cosas al día siguiente se sintieron muy diferentes. Era la víspera de la Nochebuena. El ambiente se sentía mucho más relajado en la oficina. Los comentarios del despido de Lauren habían creado un gran revuelo al principio, pero con la Navidad a menos de dos días de distancia, lo tenían relegado a algo para chismorrear después de las vacaciones.

Afortunadamente, Edward pareció menos tenso, incluso entusiasmado con el hecho de que fuéramos hasta Long Island, a la mañana siguiente, para pasar el fin de semana de Navidad allí con su familia. Yo sabía que algo estaba molestándole, pero me acordé de que me tenía que esperar hasta ese fin de semana para que me dijera lo que fuera. Y aunque aún parecía… ansioso, esta mañana parecía que estaba más expectante que cualquier otra cosa, como si él no pudiera esperar para estar lejos de aquí. Pero había algo más, algo que sus ojos verdes y brillantes querían decir, y cada vez que el viaje a Long Island se acercaba más, una gran sonrisa iluminaba su hermoso rostro. Dejé que su entusiasmo me contagiara, y me encontré también sonriendo inexplicablemente por ese pensamiento sobre el próximo fin de semana. Me permití sentirme tan ansiosa como parecía, tan ansiosa como Maddie estaba al esperar a Papá Noel y a sus regalos de Navidad. Lo sentía en mis huesos, este fin de semana de Navidad sería mágico para nosotros, para los tres. Así que lo esperaba de una forma que no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Alice me estuvo llamando durante toda la mañana, recordándome qué ropa tenía que coger para Maddie y para mí, asegurándose de que estuviéramos listas temprano para que pudiéramos evitar el tráfico tanto como fuera posible. Ella en realidad había previsto nuestro fondo de armario para cada día de nuestra estancia.

Chilló en voz alta por el teléfono durante una de sus tantas llamadas telefónicas. "¡Bella, no puedo esperar, no puedo esperar!".

Yo casi pude sentir su vibración a través del teléfono.

Me eché a reír. "Relájate Alice, o vas a explotar incluso antes de Navidad, y entonces será el final de toda la planificación de tu boda", bromeé.

Ella se rió. "Ah, sí, definitivamente habrá un montón de planificación de la boda el año que viene". Ella se rió de nuevo y luego añadió: "¡Estas van a ser unas Navidades especiales!".

"¿Y eso por qué?". Me eché a reír otra vez. Había algo en la voz de Alice, algo que me hacía alegrarme casi tanto como ella.

Ella permaneció en silencio durante un par de segundos. "¡Bueno, por el próximo bebé de Rosie y Em, mi boda con Jazz, y por supuesto, porque tú y Maddie vais a estar con nosotros!".

Ella estaba en lo cierto. Esas eran las razones especiales. Aunque para mí, era el hecho de que Maddie y yo habíamos encontrado a gente tan maravillosa - una familia tan maravillosa con la que pasar las vacaciones - que lo hacía todo muy especial.

Después de unos minutos más, tuve que cortar a Alice y colgar. Todavía había algunas cosas que quería terminar en la oficina antes de ese fin de semana largo. Cuando el teléfono sonó una vez más, unos minutos más tarde, suspiré y sacudí la cabeza, aunque no pude evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo desenfrenado de Alice.

"¿Sí, Alice?". Yo le respondí, con fastidio fingido.

El silencio me recibió en la otra línea.

"¿Hola?", dije.

Aunque no hubo una respuesta en un primer momento, yo podía escuchar claramente la respiración de alguien en la otra línea.

"Le habla Isabella Swan del Grupo CCW", le dije con mi saludo profesional.

Las siguientes palabras hicieron que mi corazón se detuviera.

"Isabella Swan, ¿eh? Ya sabes, podría haber seguido con mi apellido, nena. Siempre fluyó mejor con Bella que lo hacía Swan. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Bella Forrester?"

"¿Qué quieres Paul?". Le pregunté sin respirar.

"Quiero verte". Su voz era tan suave y confiada como siempre.

"No".

Él suspiró en el teléfono. "Veo que te has olvidado rápidamente de la familia de mierda que tienes aquí".

"Voy a colgar-"

" Bells, cariño, sé dónde vives", dijo rápidamente. Cerré los ojos. "También sé donde trabajas. No me hagas aparecer en uno de esos lugares, porque tengo la corazonada de que no querrás que tu noviecito y yo nos conozcamos, ¿no?"

En todo lo que pude pensar entonces fue en el temperamento fiero de Edward. Su protección extrema. Maddie preguntando por los monos y por cómo llamaban a sus papás. A quién llamaría papá. Era curioso ver cómo de repente estaba tan claro que era eso lo que había estado preguntando.

Y los malditos medios de comunicación.

Y Edward.

Y Maddie.

Tenía que protegerlos.

"¿Dónde?". Respiré, tragando fuerte.

Paul se rió entre dientes. "Esa es mi chica".

... ...

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger, nina, mpgm, Lucero Hale, AlinPattz, deandramari, Ingriid, Tnad3a29, janalez, Agustina Griego, Andrewy, **Fran Ktrin Black, Mary de cullen, Andrea, lizzycullenswan, roxcio, Marianixcr,** Molly M94, anamart05, gpattz, pillyna, inyourskins, rakelluvre, paaholiitha´Gg, Lourense, madaswan, andrea22, elena robsten, Andrea D, supattinsondecullen, Johis U, Tutzy Cullen, Alblurs, Yuri, Luz CC, Hikari Strife 10, yasmin-cullen, kmi, ari, mariana, Ely Cullen M, Angie J Menkaure, Kisara Mansen, Black, fantwilight1, nitzuki, Cindel23, anita cullen, IOren Cullen, MCullenMustang, Fran Cullen Masen, Gaby, CrissYmell, si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado, gracias ;)**


	32. Ultimátum

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** I Will Survive de Gloria Gaynor

**Venga, hoy prontito que me voy ya y no vuelvo hasta mañana ;)**

**NOTA: Perdón, que subi el capi corriendo y no corregí el tema de los papeles del divorcio, que como comprendereis, son los de la paternidad de Maddie, no los del divorcio, ya lo he cambiado ;)**

**Capítulo 31 – Ultimátum**

**BPOV**

Era curioso cómo, en los últimos cuatro meses que había estado trabajando alrededor de Columbus Circle, con las numerosas veces que había caminado por la calle 57 durante el almuerzo, en realidad nunca me había dado cuenta del restaurante a un metro por delante de mí. Ni una sola vez había visto su toldo azul desteñido, oscuro por el tiempo, desgarrado y tan roto que era casi imposible de leer el nombre del establecimiento en él. Ni me había dado cuenta de lo sucias que estaban las ventanas rayadas con manchas de color marrón y amarillo, como si fuera mostaza o salpicado de salsa de barbacoa. Cuando me paré en frente del antiguo y dilapidado edificio, di una respiración profunda, calmándome, preguntándome cómo estaba este sitio aquí, entre todo el esplendor del centro de la ciudad, tan fuera de lugar, como si hubiera sido olvidado aquí, al lado de otros más, que por una razón u otra, querían o necesitaban ocultarse del mundo.

Un lugar muy apropiado, supongo, para quien iba a ver ahora, oscuro, sórdido y sombrío.

Mi mano tembló mientras abrí la puerta, el hedor podrido de freír los alimentos en el aceite viejo atacó mi nariz tan pronto como entré. Eso hizo que mi estómago, ya ansioso, se revolviera.

No había nada más que un puñado de personas aquí, y no me miraron con una mirada curiosa cuando los cascabeles sonaron cuando entré. Por eso, yo estaba agradecida. Me dirigí a la parte de atrás, donde había dicho que estaría, una vez más agradecida de que al menos hubiera elegido lo que era probablemente era el único lugar en el área que no se llenaría de turistas ocupados tomando un descanso de las compras de último minuto. El grupo era disperso y de aspecto cansado, todos mantuvieron la cabeza baja mientras yo pasé, perdidos en oscuros cafés o periódicos arrugados de la mañana.

Y entonces él estaba allí, sentado en una mesa en la parte trasera, lejos de las ventanas, lejos de la mayoría de las otras mesas. Estaba sentado de lado, recostado cómodamente en el asiento, con un brazo cubriendo con pereza la parte superior del banco. Su cuerpo musculoso hacía que la mesa de plástico pareciera pequeña. Su pelo oscuro, que siempre había sido su orgullo y su alegría, había crecido mucho más, y lo llevaba hasta los hombros, dejando que marcara su rostro afilado. Una amplia sonrisa surgió en su rostro cuando vio que me acercaba, una sonrisa que no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi, petulante, astuta, calculadora. Me miró a través de sus ojos negros, más de lo que yo los recordaba, pero tan seguros como siempre. Mi corazón se aceleró violentamente en mi pecho, pero no por las mismas razones que antes.

En ese mismo instante, tan de repente que casi jadeé en voz alta, mi corazón me dolió por no tener a Edward a mi lado.

Pero cuando me senté frente a mi ex marido, dejé en blanco mi cara, entrelazado los dedos sobre la mesa para intentar parar las manos temblorosas que me traicionaban.

Paul me estudiaba, sus dientes blancos y relucientes brillantes en sus labios. Sentada frente a él aquí, era más fácil ver los círculos bajo sus ojos, casi tan oscuros como sus pupilas, la palidez no saludable de su rostro naturalmente oscuro, la delgadez de sus mejillas. Por lo que Jay Jenks me había dicho hace unos meses, Paul había tenido una vida dura en los últimos años. Estaba empezando a mostrarlo.

Él soltó un bufido. "Bells, cariño, te ves bien".

"¿Qué quieres Paul?"

"Mierda, ¿podemos intercambiar algunas bromas primero?", él se rió entre dientes, moviéndose en su asiento. "No todos los días un hombre se topa con su mujer perdida hace mucho tiempo".

"Yo no diría que nos hemos topado. Y vamos a dejar algo claro", añadí con los dientes apretados, "Yo. No. Soy. Tú. Mujer".

Se echó a reír.

"Yo no sé nada de eso. Me parece recordar algo sobre 'hasta que la muerte nos separe' y esa mierda en los votos que nos dimos".

"Hay muchas cosas en los votos que no se han cumplido exactamente".

Resopló y levantó las cejas, sorprendido por mi respuesta.

La camarera apareció después, una mujer de mediana edad que parecía infeliz de estar allí como yo. Paul me acercó un menú grasiento, con un color amarillento por lo viejo que era. Lo ignoré y pedí una taza de café negro, sintiendo los ojos de Paul sobre mí.

"¿Qué quieres Paul?". Le pregunté de nuevo, una vez que la camarera se marchó.

Suspiró profundamente, sus ojos se fueron a la parte superior de mi cabeza, deslizándose luego por mi cara, más allá de mi cuello, por mi pecho, antes de regresar a los míos.

Su mirada me puso la piel de gallina.

"Quítate el abrigo. Ponte cómoda".

"Estoy tan cómoda como quiero estar".

Él soltó un bufido y sonrió. "El tiempo te ha sentado bien, Bella. Quiero decir, no es que no fueras una cosa linda antes, pero", me dio una sonrisa lenta que, en otra vida, debió de haber pertenecido a otra persona que la utilizaba para fundir mi interior, "mierda, eres toda una mujer ahora". Su lengua salió disparada y se fue contra su labio superior.

Eso combinado con la mirada lujuriosa me hizo sentir sucia. Miré hacia otro lado para recomponerme. Fuera de mi periferia, vi a Paul mover su cuerpo hacia adelante en su lado y bajar el brazo al asiento de al lado, mientras que con la otra mano tocaba junto al ritmo de la canción de Navidad que sonaba en el fondo.

"Me hubiera gustado... verte cuando volviste a Forks hace un par de meses, para la audiencia de la custodia, pero... llevaste a un bulldog como abogado, y así" – golpeó la mesa dos veces con su gran palma de la mano - "pusiste un poco de freno a mis planes".

"Tus planes", susurré, mirándole. "¿Cuáles eran tus planes? ¿Luchar contra mí por la custodia de Maddie a pesar de que no la has visto desde que era un bebé? ¿A pesar de que no tienes ni idea de quién es, o lo que le gusta?". Mi voz tembló de rabia y de ansiedad a partes iguales. "¿Es eso lo que querías?".

Se rió de nuevo, poniendo su mano hacia mí. "Fría Bells. Créeme, no tengo planes para tratar alejar a esa niña de ti".

Una oleada de alivio se apoderó de mí, porque ese había sido mi miedo.

Una vez más, Edward vino a mi mente, el dolor y la necesidad de él eran tan fuertes y tan palpables que podía notarlos. De pronto me sentí estúpida por haberme alterado al haberle comprado una pulsera a Maddie hace un par de días sin decírmelo. Era lo que hacía por sus seres queridos.

Y Edward amaba a Maddie. Ella no era 'esa niña' para él. Ella era su princesa. Él la amaba como este hombre nunca lo haría. Él la amaba como si fuera...

... como si fuera su hija.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres?". Le pregunté, inclinándome inconscientemente sobre la mesa. Cuanto más pronto recibiera una respuesta a esa pregunta, más pronto podría volver con Edward.

Paul tomó la forma en la que me apoyé en la mesa como una especie de signo. Se inclinó bruscamente, con lo que su rostro estaba sólo a un par de centímetros del mío, y envolvió una de sus grandes manos sobre la mía. Sus ojos negros me miraron.

"¿Realmente necesitas preguntarme eso, Bella?", él respiraba en un tono que reconocía, pero que ya no me interesaba oír.

Asustada, rápidamente me eché hacia atrás y le aparté la mano de la mía, bajándola al lado de mí. Me froté la mano en mi abrigo, tratando de deshacerme de la sensación sofocante de su mano fría y húmeda en la mía. Entrecerré los ojos con enfado.

Entonces la camarera apareció y sin miramientos colocó la taza de café en frente de mí. Algunas gotas salpicaron todo mientras ella la bajó, la taza y el plato hicieron un fuerte sonido tintineante mientras se reunieron con la mesa de plástico.

Paul se echó hacia atrás lentamente, y se rió entre dientes una vez que la camarera se alejó de nuevo.

"¿No te acuerdas lo que te dije hace tiempo, Bella? ¿Fuera de la casa de tu padre?"

Lo miré fijamente, ignorando el café rancio delante de mí. "Me dijiste un montón de cosas. De las cuales noventa y nueve por ciento eran mentira".

El puso las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa. "Te dije que me pertenecías. Que no importaba donde te fueras que yo encontraría una manera de traerte de vuelta".

"¿Estás bromeando conmigo?". Solté un bufido. "¿De eso va todo esto?"

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "Yo sé que la he cagado, Bella". Pero la sonrisa arrogante en sus labios traicionaba su declaración. Me pregunté cómo no me había fijado en eso cuando éramos más jóvenes. "Yo podría haber sido mejor para ti, lo admito", continuó en un tono que iba a ser magnético, pero quedó muy lejos. "Pero, ¿qué puedo decir?", resopló con una expresión irónica en su cara oscura. "Yo era joven. Todos cometemos errores cuando somos jóvenes, ¿no?".

Me temblaban las manos a los lados por la incredulidad y el insulto de su débil intento de disculpa, si así es como se le podría llamar. Decidí no hacerle caso, y pedirle otra cosa en su lugar.

"Así que usas... a mi hija para jugar a un estúpido juego. El tema de la custodia no tenía nada que ver con que quisieras ser parte de su vida, ¿verdad?".

Se chupó los dientes y rodó los ojos con impaciencia. "Mira, tú y yo pudimos haber tenido nuestros… problemas", sentí ganas de reírme en su cara, porque ese era el eufemismo del año. Se inclinó sobre la mesa otra vez con una oscura intensidad en sus ojos de ébano. "Pero tienes que admitirlo Bells, tuvimos una química fuerte. Cuando éramos buenos, éramos realmente muy buenos", sonrió insinuante. "Sé que podemos volver a tener eso", lo dijo con la mayor naturalidad.

Había muchas cosas que yo podría haber dicho en ese momento. Podría haberle señalado que yo le había hecho una pregunta sobre Maddie, y que él la había ignorado por completo, como siempre la había ignorado a ella. Podría haberle dicho que nuestros problemas eran tantos que no había manera de incluso numerarlos. Podría haberle dicho que ahora que sabía lo que era tener algo realmente bueno, lo que él y yo tuvimos una vez fue una mala broma. Podría haberle dicho que aquí sentada con él, a través de manchas y arañazos en la mesa, estaba dándome ganas de lanzarme contra él.

Pero ahora que sabía que no tenía nada que ver con mi hija, tenía que terminar esta conversación tan pronto como fuera posible. Porque al mirar a través de la mesa sucia al hombre que había sido mi primer novio, mi primer amante, mi primer amor y con el que tuve mis primeras relaciones, lo que más necesitaba era volver con Edward. Ese hombre que había cambiado la imagen distorsionada que este hombre me había dejado, ese hombre que me había enseñado que el verdadero amor y el respeto se podían tener.

El único hombre con el que siempre querría estar.

Negué con la cabeza, sintiendo algo parecido a la compasión por el hombre que alguna vez pensé que amaba.

"Paul, si piensas que lo que tuvimos se podría considerar realmente bueno, entonces no tienes ni idea de lo que realmente significa eso".

Esa no había sido la respuesta que había estado esperando. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca.

"Ah, y supongo que ahora tú lo sabes, ¿no?". Paul escupió. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué al chico Jake no se le permitió más? ¿Que ese novio rico tuyo te da algo mejor?". Hizo algún tipo de gesto, que yo no pude ver, con la mano que permanecía oculta bajo la mesa. Pero por la forma en la que su brazo se echó hacia atrás y hacia adelante me dio una idea bastante clara de lo que era.

Le fulminé con la mirada.

Él soltó un bufido. "Sí, estoy seguro de que lo hace", bufó, respondiendo a su propia pregunta. La presunción en su cara fue reemplazada por la oscuridad y la maldad que siempre tenía cuando se daba a cuenta de que no iba a salirse con la suya. "¿Crees que lo tienes todo ahora, no?"

Tragué saliva espesa, pero mantuve una expresión uniforme. "Paul, la única cosa que tú y yo podemos discutir es sobre los papeles de la paternidad de Maddie. Tú no la amas , Paul. Nunca la tendrás".

Me miró fijamente, sin pedir disculpas. Pero su falta de negación no dolió tanto como alguna vez lo había hecho. Maddie tenía en su vida a un hombre mil veces mejor que Paul que la amaba.

"Firma esos papeles, Paul ¿Puedes hacer una buena cosa por ella en tu vida?".

Frunció el ceño, pero no respondió.

"¿Vas a firmar los papeles?"

"¿Para qué?", susurró, inclinándose sobre la mesa otra vez, pero esta vez era en forma amenazante en vez de sugestiva. "¿Para que puedas casarte con tu pequeño y rico cabrón y hacerlo el papá de tu bebé? No lo creo cariño".

Me encogí por la forma en la que habló sobre Edward, queriendo gritarle a todo pulmón. Pero yo sabía cómo trabajaba Paul. Él sólo estaba tratando de presionar cada uno de mis botones hasta encontrar el correcto, el que me haría reaccionar.

"No se trata de él. Se trata de Maddie. Te estoy pidiendo que hagas lo correcto para ella".

Me miró fijamente. Y entonces, sorprendentemente, por una fracción de segundo, me pareció ver algo de parpadeo en sus ojos. Algo así como vergüenza o culpa, pero se fue tan rápido como había aparecido.

Había estado sentada aquí por mucho tiempo. Paul no había venido a hablar de Maddie o de los papeles de la paternidad. Así que no había nada que nos quedara por hablar.

Abrí mi bolso, saqué un par de billetes y los puse sobre la mesa. Luego me trasladé hasta el borde del asiento y empecé a levantarme.

"Tu abogado tiene los papeles, Paul. Espero que-"

"¿Dónde crees que vas?", espetó.

"Me voy. Si no vas a firmar los papeles, tú y yo no tenemos nada que discutir".

Sus ojos brillaron con rapidez a un punto justo detrás de mí, antes de regresar a mí rápidamente. "Lo he intentado, Bella. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era venir conmigo".

Fruncí el ceño, pero no dejé que la amenaza en su voz me detuviera. Tan pronto como llegara a la oficina, se lo diría a Edward. Él estaría enfadado y molesto conmigo por haber ido a ver a Paul por mi cuenta, yo lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para estar segura de eso. Pero Edward me amaba. El mirar a la cara de este hombre que no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba esa palabra, me calentó el interior como nunca antes lo había hecho. En conjunto, Edward y yo podríamos con Paul.

"Adiós, Paul".

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, murmurando algo entre dientes.

Cuando me volví para salir, me encontré cara a cara con Tanya.

La sorpresa me hizo jadear en voz alta.

"Bella, querida". Ella sonrió con frialdad. "¿Te importa si me uno a vosotros?"

En tres segundos, me confundí profundamente. Me preguntaba cómo Tanya había venido a parar aquí, a este viejo y sucio restaurante de mala muerte. Un lugar que nunca hubiera imaginado que alguien como ella frecuentara ni en mil años. Me preguntaba por qué ella me sonreía, después de que nuestro último encuentro había sido cualquier cosa menos fácil. Y me pregunté por qué le gustaría sentarse conmigo.

Hasta que me di la vuelta y capté la mirada en el rostro de Paul.

Había sido casi imperceptible antes, como si estuviera mezclada con el resentimiento y el desprecio. Pero definitivamente había estado allí.

Culpa y vergüenza.

Sentimientos que no había reconocido en su rostro, nunca los había visto antes.

_'Lo he intentado, Bella. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era venir conmigo'._

Me volví hacia Tanya, incapaz de disimular mi disgusto.

"Me voy", le dije de manera decisiva, e intenté pasar por su lado.

"Quédate, Bella", dijo ella con facilidad agarrando mi antebrazo. "Por el amor de Edward, si no es por el de tu hija y el tuyo propio".

Maddie.

Edward.

Así de sencillo, no me podía mover. Por lo menos no hasta que supiera lo que quería decir.

"¿Qué demonios se supone que significa esto?". Le susurré, respirando con dificultad ahora.

"Cálmate Bella", dijo. "Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte. Parece que nuestro Eddie se ha metido en toda clase de problemas últimamente. Siéntate y podremos charlar sobre eso, a ver si entre las dos podemos encontrar una manera de solucionarlo".

Aparté mi brazo de ella y la miré. Su rostro estaba en blanco, a excepción de la fría sonrisa en sus labios pegados de silicona. Pero ella había dicho que Edward estaba en problemas, y por instinto, yo sabía que ella de alguna manera sabía exactamente lo que había estado molestando a Edward en los últimos días.

Mi mente y mi cuerpo se tambalearon físicamente, volví a sentarme.

Tanya se sentó en el asiento de al lado de Paul. Él me miró acusadoramente, mientras ella sonreía como si fuéramos viejas amigas reuniéndonos para el almuerzo. Cogió el sucio menú con cuidado entre sus dedos pulgar e índice.

"Entonces, ¿qué recomiendas aquí, Bella?", preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

El café caliente y negro en tu cara.

"Corta esta pequeña charla, Tanya, y dime lo que quieres decir con tratar de ayudar a Edward".

"Directa ¿no?". Resopló en la dirección de Paul.

Él no le respondió, sólo bajó la cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos sobre la mesa. No podía ni siquiera comenzar a imaginarme cómo se habían llegado a conocer estos dos.

"Está bien Bella", se encogió de hombros. "Vamos al grano".

Ella puso una de sus manos sobre las manos de Paul, mirándole, aunque él mantenía la cabeza agachada. "Tu marido aquí-"

Yo le corté bruscamente. "Él no es mi marido".

Ella continuó como si no me hubiera escuchado, "y yo, hemos tenido muchas conversaciones interesantes sobre ti. Muchas sobre vuestra historia", ella se rió entre dientes.

Yo no le respondí, demasiado ocupada tratando de controlar mi respiración, que se había puesto errática.

Ella sonrió de nuevo. "De todos modos, siendo la romántica empedernida que soy, me di cuenta de que aún tenía... sentimientos por su mujer-"

"Yo. No. Soy. Su. Mujer", le dije con los dientes apretados.

Agitó la mano como si estuviera saludando a una mosca. "Semántica querida. Tomate, Tomato. Esposa, ex esposa. Todos es lo mismo. De todos modos, le sugerí que si él todavía se sentía tan fuertemente atraído por ti, debería hablar contigo. Tal vez tú sientes lo mismo, no sé", se encogió de hombros. "Quiero decir, él es un chico muy guapo". Ella pasó sus uñas largas a través del cabello oscuro de Paul.

Paul no levantó la vista. Tanya me sonrió burlonamente como si estuviera esperando algún tipo de reacción. Al no conseguir una, se encogió de hombros.

"Últimamente te has convertido en una chica difícil con la que estar a solas, Bella. Por Dios, ¿Edward nunca se marcha de tu lado? Debe ser" - se estremeció - "asfixiante".

"No es asfixiante cuando realmente te preocupas por la otra persona", le dije.

"Una vez más, la semántica", dijo. "Todos tenemos diferentes maneras de demostrar cuánto nos importa esa persona, ¿no, Paul?", preguntó, mirando por encima de él. Sin embargo, él aún se negaba a mirar hacia arriba o responderle. Ella suspiró y se volvió hacia mí.

"Pero supongo que contigo siendo el centro de atención últimamente, el pobre Eddie tenía que mantenerse cerca para asegurarse de que no le avergonzabas".

"¿Avergonzarlo?". Le espeté.

Ella se echó a reír. "Claro. Con tu sórdido pasado y todo. Tirándote a dos hermanos al mismo tiempo, mientras estabas casada con uno de ellos y empleada por el otro. No sabiendo cuál es el padre de tu bebé". Ella sacudió la cabeza y se chupó los dientes, sonriendo, como si la situación le sorprendiera. "Tienes que admitirlo, es el tipo de historia por la que los medios de comunicación se volverían locos, sobre todo cuando se trata de la nueva novia de Estados Unidos".

Negué con la cabeza, incrédula, mirando entre Paul y Tanya. "No es cierto. Nada de eso es cierto".

"Y una vez más, Bella, la semántica. Si ese tipo de información se filtrara, no importaría dos mierdas si es cierto o no, y tú lo sabes. A los medios de comunicación no les importa lo cierto que sea, mientras que la historia se venda. Y créeme, vendería".

La fulminé con la mirada, absolutamente sin palabras.

Ella continuó. "Quiero decir, estoy segura de que tú y Edward seriáis capaces de hacer frente a esa publicidad negativa". Ella se acercó más, como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto conmigo. "Pero... ¿cómo le sentaría eso a tu querido y viejo papá en ese pequeño pueblo de Forks? ¿O a tu amigo mecánico grandote?" - levantó las cejas - "¿y qué hay de la pequeña Maddie?"

"¡No te atrevas a decir su nombre!". Le gruñí, golpeando el puño contra la mesa. La taza de café se sacudió y se derramó la mitad de su contenido sobre el platillo y la mesa. Tanya se echó hacia atrás, y Paul finalmente levantó la vista. Miré a mí alrededor. Un par de personas en el comedor habían levantado la vista, pero pronto regresaron a sus propios dramas.

Tanya volvió a sonreír. "Tu hija", continuó en su lugar. "Imagina a toda la ciudad, a todo el país, sabiendo que es una-", pareció tener en cuenta sus palabras, "sabiendo que su paternidad es desconocida".

"¡Su paternidad no es desconocida!". Le susurré con desesperación, y volví mis ojos a Paul. "¡Paul, es todo una mentira! Tú sabes que todo es mentira. ¡Tú siempre has sabido que es tuya! ¡Tú sólo la hiciste pasar por hija de Jake para aliviar tu conciencia culpable por ser un hombre incapaz de preocuparse por nadie más que por ti!".

Me miró fijamente, pero se negó a responder.

"¡Maldito seas Paul! ¡Es de tu hermano de quien está hablando! ¡De tu hija! ¿Realmente vas a permitir que diga cosas sobre ellos?".

"Relájate Bella", dijo Tanya en voz baja, inclinándose hacia mí a través de la mesa y mirando a su alrededor en el restaurante. "Vas a llamar la atención sobre nosotros". Yo estaba demasiado lejos de comprender bien por qué siquiera se preocupaba por eso. "Además, ni tu ex marido ni yo tenemos la intención de difundir ninguna información sobre eso. Me has entiendo mal", dijo en lo que se suponía que era un tono conciliador. "Estoy aquí para ayudarte, Bella, querida. Tanto a ti como a Edward. Pensaba que te lo había dicho".

Me eché hacia atrás otra vez, sintiendo como si mi corazón estuviera a punto de salir corriendo de mí pecho. Quería gritar. Tenía ganas de llorar.

Yo quería agarrar a Tanya por sus rizos rubios y golpearle la cabeza contra la ventana manchada de condimentos.

"Ayudar, ¿cómo?". Le pregunté, odiando la manera en la que mi voz temblaba.

Tanya se sentó de nuevo y me estudió cuidadosamente. Ella tomó una respiración profunda. "Bella, yo puedo ayudarte a hacer que toda la fealdad desaparezca. Puedo ayudarte a fingir que nunca pasó esa parte de tu vida". Volvió sus ojos a Paul. "Te puedo asegurar que toda la suciedad que os rodea a ti y tu ex-marido nunca llegará a ser una vergüenza pública para ti o para Edward, y... te puedo asegurar que Paul firmará los documentos que estás tan desesperada por conseguir".

Di un grito ahogado en voz alta, mis ojos cada vez eran más anchos.

"¿Qué has hecho?". Le pregunté a Paul con mi voz llena de incredulidad. Una vez más, me pareció ver el menor atisbo de vergüenza cruzar sus características antes de que él recompusiera su expresión fría y dura al darme una mueca. "¿Te has vendido a ella, Paul? ¿Has vendido tus derechos a ella? Nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo".

Él no me respondió.

De repente, no pude aguantar más la ira y el asco de las dos personas sentadas frente a mí. Entrecerré los ojos hacia Tanya.

"¿Y tú? No tengo ni idea de a qué juego crees que estás jugando ahora Tanya, pero yo no voy a sentarme aquí y hacer ningún trato contigo, para que te puedas guardar los secretos de mierda que piensas que tienes de mí, y para comprar la libertad de mi hija a un hombre que no merecía ser llamado su padre". Les fulminé con la mirada a los dos, él miraba hacia mí con frialdad, y su sonrisa era seca. "He tratado con rumores e insinuaciones antes, tanto aquí como en casa, y voy a tratar con ellos de nuevo si es necesario. Ahora voy a levantarme y salir, y no quiero volver a veros a ninguno de los dos-"

"Espera Bella, no hemos terminado", dijo Tanya con frialdad.

"Sí, lo hemos hecho", le susurré aproximándome y estando medio de pie.

Tanya bruscamente arrojó un sobre amarillo manila, del tamaño de una carta, sobre en la mesa.

"Te dije que estaba aquí para ayudaros tanto a ti como a Edward".

Cuando me vio vacilar, medio sentada y medio de pie, agregó con una voz tranquila:

"Míralo Bella. Basta con echar un vistazo". Puso una mano, con la palma hacia afuera, contra su pecho. "Te juro que, si después de mirarlo todavía quieres irte, no voy a tratar de detenerte. Nunca me pondré otra vez en contacto contigo o con Edward, ni con nadie a tu alrededor. Pero si realmente amas a Edward, si realmente quieres lo mejor para él, le echarás un vistazo a lo que hay ahí".

Bastaba con mirar el sobre. Eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer. Y ella nos dejaría en paz. Miré a Paul, pero su rostro era una máscara en blanco sin emociones. Extendió sus brazos y comenzó a jugar con la sal y la pimienta contra la pared.

Poco a poco, con mi corazón latiendo dolorosamente contra mi pecho, llegué al sobre manila. Lo sacudí un poco en mis manos, mientras quitaba la solapa y metía la mano dentro, sacando una pequeña pila de hojas blancas engrapadas en la esquina superior izquierda.

Al principio, pensé que estaba mirando los documentos de la corte que Paul había presentado hace unos meses por la custodia de Maddie. Pero luego leí la primera línea, 'Condado de Nueva York', y en una fracción de segundo, pensé que Tanya me estaba mostrando los papeles que me había dicho que Paul firmaría. Yo estaba a punto de lanzarme de nuevo a su rostro, hasta que miré el resto.

**Tribunal Superior del Estado de Nueva York, condado de Nueva York**

**Demandante / Solicitante:** Lauren Ann Mallory

**v.**

**Acusado / demandado Uno:** Edward Anthony Cullen

**Acusado / demandado Dos:** Rosalie Hannah Hale- Cullen

**Número de Acción Civil 5434510**

**Queja:**

**El demandante, Lauren Ann Mallory, por y a través de su abogado, David J. Tatum, presenta los archivos de esta queja. Como fundamento de la medida solicitada, el demandante afirma lo siguiente:**

_La jurisdicción de este tribunal es invocada para asegurar la protección y privación de los derechos garantizados por el derecho 42 USC Sección 2000e et seq. proveniente de medidas cautelares y otras contra la discriminación sexual, el acoso sexual y represalias..._

Un pequeño grito de horror se escapó de mis labios.

Examiné los documentos con cuidado, ardientes lágrimas estaban dolorosamente detrás de mis párpados y mi visión era borrosa.

La voz de Tanya se levantó en el fondo, como si fuera una pesadilla sobre la que yo ya no tenía ningún control.

"Venga Bella, mira bien los documentos. Verás que son cien por ciento legítimos. Voy a resumirlo para ti. Lauren reclama que la primera vez que Edward se le acercó fue de forma inapropiada el pasado verano. Él fue… muy insistente, como vas a leer, invitándola a almuerzos privados en su oficina, insinuando que recibiría cuentas y promociones si aceptaba sus propuestas. Él le preguntaba si podían quedar en la sala de conferencias y luego cuando ella se presentaba, no había nadie allí, sólo él para una conferencia particular". Tanya hizo comillas en el aire con esa palabra. "Edward se negó a mantener las manos en sí mismo, y Lauren dijo que Rosalie les había visto claramente salir de la sala de conferencias, y que era obvio que Lauren estaba angustiada, y sabía por qué. Sin embargo, ella decidió ignorar el comportamiento inexcusable de su cuñado".

Hizo una pausa mientras yo miraba los documentos más ampliamente, leí página tras página de tergiversaciones y mentiras descaradas. Mis pulmones estaban anudados con fuerza, por lo que era difícil para mí respirar.

"Entonces apareciste tú", continuó Tanya con voz clínica. "Edward se cansó de perseguir a Lauren y se volvió hacia ti. De repente, te convertiste en la chica de oro de la agencia, y Lauren, que continuamente había rechazado a Edward, se quedó sin sus responsabilidades principales y sin sus cuentas y te las entregó a ti".

Moví mi cabeza con furia. "¡Eso no es cierto, nada de eso sucedió! ¡Ella fue la que le perseguía! Yo misma la vi muchas veces. ¡Y ese día fuera de la sala de conferencias, sólo estaba angustiada por haber sido interrumpida!".

Me acordé de aquella mañana, la primera vez que conocí a Edward, y la horrible impresión que había recibido de él una vez que me había dado cuenta de que había estado jugando con Lauren en la sala de conferencias. Pero aun así, aun con todo eso, todavía era obvio para mí que Lauren estaba molesta porque Maddie les había interrumpido, no por nada que Edward le hubiera hecho.

"Lauren y Edward estuvieron... tonteando, sí", continué, retrocediendo mientras decía las palabras, "pero fue ella la que le perseguía. ¡Y Rosalie no hizo nada porque nunca pasó nada nuevo después del incidente de la sala de conferencias! Yo testificaré si tengo que hacerlo-"

Ella dio un fuerte resoplido. "¿Crees realmente que alguien tomaría tu testimonio en serio, Bella? Tú eres su novia, por el amor de Dios, y la única persona que se ha beneficiado de más de un tratamiento desafortunado hacia Lauren. Además-", se rió sarcásticamente, "una vez que el público se entere de que tu habito es follar con tus jefes, nada que digas tendrá ningún peso. Serás más un estorbo que una ventaja para el caso de Edward".

Se hizo un nudo fuerte en mi garganta. Yo no podía contestarle. No podía refutar su afirmación, a pesar de que todo lo que estaba diciendo era incorrecto, horrible, y maliciosamente malo.

Pero ella tenía razón en una cosa, la más importante, que así sería como todo el mundo lo vería.

"Nada de eso es cierto", le dije en un susurro ahogado, buscando en sus fríos y crueles ojos. "Tú sabes que no es cierto. Edward nunca haría esas cosas". Me aferré a los documentos con tanta fuerza que empecé a arrugarlos en mis manos.

"Tal vez no el Edward que crees que conoces", dijo con la mayor naturalidad. "Pero el Edward que yo conozco, haría eso y mucho más". Ella resopló cuando una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla.

Sacudí la cabeza con vehemencia. "¡No! Edward nunca haría nada de esto. Ni el Edward que era entonces, ni el que es ahora. Y Rose...". El poco aire que había dejado en mis pulmones se evaporó rápidamente mientras pensaba en Rose. Puse un brazo hacia abajo alrededor de mi cintura, tratando de mantenerme unida.

Rose estaba embarazada. No podía pasar por esto ahora.

Tanya me estudió en silencio durante unos segundos, y luego sacudió la cabeza. "El punto es Bella, no importa lo que tú o que yo creamos. Lo que importa es lo que Lauren está demandando, lo que el público en general cree que pone en esos documentos aun no presentados".

"¿Quieres decir que no se han presentado todavía?". Le pregunté desesperadamente.

Me miró de manera constante, y luego negó con la cabeza de lado a lado.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré profundamente.

"¿Te das cuenta ahora, Bella, de las implicaciones de esta demanda?", dijo Tanya con cuidado. "Esto es mucho más que el drama asociado a una chica de pueblo que folla con un par de paletos. No te ofendas, querido", dijo echando un vistazo rápido a Paul. Resopló y mantuvo la mirada en el salero y en el pimentero. "No lo tomes como algo personal", me dijo entonces, "pero Bella, eres una don nadie. Tus indiscreciones públicas van a ser olvidadas dentro de un semana, mientras que Edward..." - suspiró dramáticamente - "esto le va a destruir a él y a su apellido aunque Lauren gane o pierda, no hay ninguna diferencia en absoluto. Una vez que esta demanda se presente, la agencia perderá toda credibilidad. Cada cliente importante quitará sus cuentas antes de que puedas decir 'paria'. Edward y Rosalie lo más probable es que se vean obligados a renunciar, pero no servirá de nada. Los Cullen son la agencia, después de todo. CCW se irá a pique".

Gruesas lágrimas corrían por mi cara.

Tanya inhaló profundamente, encogiéndose de hombros. "La cosa es Bella, que incluso con todas las aventuras amorosas y juegos de Edward todos estos años, nadie dudaba de su integridad como un hombre de negocios. Pero con esto... va a ser conocido como nada más que otro hombre que puso el placer antes que el negocio. Y aunque la parte de Rosalie se podría olvidar en unos pocos años, todo lo que hizo después de todo, fue apoyar a su familia, nadie en el mundo de los negocios volverá a mirar en la dirección de Edward de nuevo. Nunca más va a ser algo más que un hombre rico y consentido. Por supuesto, no es como si Edward necesitara el trabajo... pero ambas sabemos lo que la agencia significa para él".

Enterré mi cara entre mis manos.

Todo tenía sentido ahora. Por qué Edward estaba tan angustiado desde el día que despidieron a Lauren. Iba a perderlo todo, tanto él como Rose. Y la verdad era que, una vez que esta demanda se hiciera pública, todos perderíamos. Toda la familia Cullen.

"Estos documentos no tienen que ser presentados, Bella".

Miré a Tanya rápidamente. En mi miseria, casi había olvidado que ella y Paul estaban todavía aquí.

La primera cosa que me chocó fue el extraño brillo en sus ojos. No parecía alterada. Por el contrario, la mirada de sus ojos era eufórica y triunfante. Un escalofrío corrió por mis venas.

"¿Cómo... cómo sabes esto?". Le pregunté. "¿Cómo tienes estos papeles?"

"Eso no importa ahora, Bella", sonrió. "Lo que importa es que puedo ayudar. Tú y yo podemos trabajar juntas para asegurarnos de que esos documentos nunca vean la luz del sol".

Y por mucho que lo odiara, tanto como yo ya sabía que me costaría más de lo que podía imaginar, tuve que preguntar.

"¿Cómo?"

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Ella puso los codos sobre la mesa y los dedos entrelazados bajo su barbilla.

"Ya sabes cómo".

Sentí como si la habitación diera vueltas.

"¿Por qué?". Respiraba débilmente. "No le quieres Tanya. Sé que no le quieres".

Tanya suspiró con impaciencia. "Querida, tu problema es que piensas que todo gira alrededor del amor. Pero Bella, el amor no dura", dijo ella con atención, como si fuéramos viejas amigas y ella estuviera tratando de darme un consejo sabio. "Esto no tiene nada que ver con que quiera a Edward o no. Conozco a Edward mejor de lo que tú le conocerás. Te lo dije", dijo con insistencia, como si estuviera molesta conmigo por ser tan cabezona, "ese mismo día en el vestíbulo. Te dije que Edward y yo estábamos jugando a este juego durante mucho tiempo. Alguien nuevo le llamaba la atención, nos separábamos, él comenzaba a follar con ella, se aburría y volvía a mí".

Entrecerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza.

Ella rodó los ojos y resopló como una niña. "Está bien. Admito que esta vez ha llevado el juego un poco más lejos de lo habitual. Y mientras que en el pasado en general esperaba a que se aburriera de su aventura por su cuenta, ahora, francamente, me he cansado. Estoy haciéndote un favor, Isabella. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de terminar las cosas con tus propios términos, antes de que te deje sin contemplaciones, en frente de todo el país. También le estoy haciendo un favor a él. Ya ves, yo sé exactamente lo que Lauren realmente quiere. Al igual que yo sabía exactamente lo que tu ex marido aquí quería". Miré a Paul que estaba controlando el salero y el pimentero, un pliegue estaba formado sobre su frente. Pero no dijo nada.

"Igual que sé que no hay nada más importante para Edward que su agencia y su integridad", terminó Tanya.

Negué con la cabeza. "No, estás equivocada". Me incliné sobre la mesa con rabia. "Edward me ama. Él nunca-"

Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa también, y me cortó. "Tienes razón, Bella. Si Edward tuviera que elegir ahora mismo entre ti o su agencia, definitivamente te escogería a ti. Si regresaras a la oficina en este momento y le contaras todo acerca de esto, te diría que tenerte a ti es todo lo que necesita". Ella se movió hacia atrás y sonrió maliciosamente.

"Pero, ¿qué pasará en... un año... dos años, cuando haya perdido la agencia? ¿Cuando todos hayan perdido la agencia? Porque con mis palabras no van a sobrevivir a este escándalo", dijo con voz segura.

"¿Qué pasará cuando él sea el hazmerreír de todo el mundo de la publicidad? ¿Y Rosalie? No es un secreto su dedicación a esa agencia. ¿Qué crees que esto va a hacerle en su estado? ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá cuando la agencia se derrumbe? ¿Y Emmett y Jasper, cuando vean que todo por lo que han trabajado durante los últimos años se ha desmoronado?, ¿y tu pequeña compañera, Alice, si alguna vez descubre que su hermano perdió todo por ti porque eras demasiado egoísta como para hacer lo correcto? Él te escogerá ahora Bella. Pero te odiará en un par de años, cuando se dé cuenta de que no sólo él, sino también su familia, lo perdieron todo por tu culpa".

La miré fijamente, el dolor irradiaba a través de cada grieta en mi cuerpo.

"O...", dijo suavemente, "puedes quedarte con él y mantener esta reunión en secreto. Él y su familia todavía lo perderán todo, pero al menos no te culparan por ello. Puedo asegurarte que tu ex- marido y yo deseamos mantener esto en secreto".

"O...", levantó una ceja, "puedes hacer lo correcto".

Lo correcto. Lo correcto. Yo no podía pensar más. Ahora sabía lo que Edward había querido decir la otra noche, fuera en su terraza. Sentí como si mi cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar.

"Yo...", mi voz sonaba áspera y ronca. "Incluso si... Edward no supiera lo mucho que lo amo". Oí resoplar a Paul en el fondo. "Él no me dejaría... él nunca me dejaría marchar".

Tanya inhaló profundamente y me miró como si yo fuera una niña que estaba teniendo dificultades para entenderlo todo.

"Bella, Bella, Bella", sacudió la cabeza. "¿No conoces nada a Edward?". Ella resopló y rodó los ojos. "Mientras que Edward crea que lo amas, tienes razón, no te dejará ir. Sin embargo, Edward es, por encima de todo, un caballero. No te hará quedarte con él si piensa que ya no le quieres".

"¡Nunca podré convencerlo de que no le quiero!". Lloré. "¡Nunca se creerá eso!".

Ella arqueó las cejas. "Bella querida, estás en la publicidad. Estás nominada para un premio, por el amor de Dios", se rió. "Véndete".

Su risa era como si mil uñas arañaran una vieja pizarra. Me maravillé de su capacidad para encontrar humor en todo esto.

"¿Cómo puedo siquiera saber con seguridad que Lauren nunca presentará estos documentos? ¿Que nadie se enterará de esto?". Escupí con rabia.

Ella se echó a reír otra vez. "No hace falta que te dé garantías, querida. Si alguna vez sale, sólo tienes que volver, eso es todo", se encogió de hombros. "Siempre y cuando mantengas tu parte del trato, y que tú y tu hija os vayáis lejos, yo seguiré con lo mío. Seremos nuestras propias garantías".

"¿Mi hija?". Susurré de repente. "¿Quieres mantener a Maddie lejos de Edward?". Le pregunté con incredulidad. Una vez más, mis ojos se desviaron a Paul, tranquilo e inútil en la esquina. Ni siquiera se inmutó. Sacudí la cabeza con vehemencia. "No", dije de manera definitiva. "No, no puedo hacer eso".

Ella suspiró profundamente. "Sería todo o nada, Bella".

"No lo entiendes", le susurré. "Edward no pasará por eso. Él nunca aceptaría-"

"¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Bella!". Tanya alzó las manos con exasperación. "Tú eres la madre de la niña, ¿no? ¡Tú tomas todas las decisiones con respecto a quién va a ser parte de su vida y quién no! ¡Edward no tiene nada que decir con eso!".

Me sentí como si un puñal con bordes irregulares estuviera siendo lentamente arrastrado por mis entrañas.

"Por favor", le rogué, "Ella lo ama. Significan todo el uno para el otro".

Tanya sacudió la cabeza con estoicismo. "¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarías en volver a su cama si ella siguiera siendo una parte de su vida?"

Las lágrimas corrían por mi cara, calientes, quemándome.

Le dirigí una mirada furiosa y censurable a Paul. "¿Cómo puedes ser parte de esto? ¿No fue suficiente que nunca le dieras nada emocional o de otro modo, que ahora tienes que tomarla también con ella?"

Se inclinó sobre la mesa con los ojos negros. "¡Yo no tenía nada que ver con esto! Yo ni siquiera sabía nada de esto", siseó a la defensiva. "Tal vez si tu novio supiera cómo mantener su polla en sus pantalones-"

Golpeé una mano contra la mesa, fuerte, el dolor me llegó hasta el brazo. Tanya se levantó ligeramente de su asiento y Paul hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendido.

"¡Nunca, nunca digas nada de eso sobre él otra vez!". Gruñí humildemente, con mi voz temblando por la furia. "Tú no sabes nada acerca de él. Él es más hombre y más decente", me ahogaba, "de lo que tú nunca podrás aspirar a ser".

Él frunció el ceño hacia mí. "Lo que sea. Pero no me eches la culpa de esta-"

"¡Pero fuiste tú quien me llamó!". Le acusé. "Si no me hubieras llamado yo nunca... yo nunca...", bajé la cabeza y empecé a llorar.

Edward. Necesitaba a Edward.

Su garantía de la otra noche de que iba a estar allí para cuidar de mí estaba sonando en mi cabeza. Debería haberle dejado estar ahí para mí cuando Paul me llamó.

Pero entonces... no hubiera habido ninguna forma de detener que la demanda se presentara.

"Vamos Bella", susurró Tanya con voz asquerosamente dulce. "No es tan malo. Basta gastar un par de días y pensar en ello. Te darás cuenta de que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad. Simplemente estoy dándote una oportunidad de salir de una situación que se terminaría de todos modos, pero con la cabeza bien alta. Y en el proceso, Edward mantendrá su negocio, su familia mantendrá su integridad, y tú tendrás los papeles firmados".

Moví mi cabeza, ceñuda furiosamente entre Paul y Tanya. "¡No quiero ningún maldito papel firmado! ¡Mi hija no es un elemento que se compre o se venda!", me apreté.

Paul se volvió hacia los ojos ansiosos de Tanya. Ella lo miró y puso su palma de la mano hacia afuera.

"Muy bien", dijo volviéndose hacia mí. "Ahora está en ti. Mañana es la víspera de Navidad, así que no vamos a hacer nada. Pero es necesario que me hagas saber antes del lunes lo que has decidido, de lo contrario estos documentos serán presentados en la corte por la mañana".

Con eso, me arrebató los papeles de mi mano, los metió en el sobre manila y se fue.

... ...

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger, nina, mpgm, Lucero Hale, AlinPattz, deandramari, Ingriid, Tnad3a29, janalez, Agustina Griego, Andrewy, **Fran Ktrin Black, Mary de cullen, Andrea, lizzycullenswan,******roxcio, Marianixcr,**** Molly M94, anamart05, gpattz, pillyna, inyourskins, rakelluvre, paaholiitha´Gg, Lourense, madaswan, andrea22, elena robsten, Andrea D, supattinsondecullen, Johis U, Tutzy Cullen, Alblurs, Yuri, Luz CC, Hikari Strife 10, yasmin-cullen, kmi, ari, mariana, Ely Cullen M, Angie J Menkaure, Kisara Mansen, Black, fantwilight1, nitzuki, Cindel23, anita cullen, IOren Cullen, MCullenMustang, Fran Cullen Masen, Gaby, CrissYmell, Angie Masen, janalez, si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado, gracias ;)**


	33. Puedes correr, puedes ocultarte

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora: **Somewhere only we know de Keane.

**Bueno, veo que odiais mucho a ciertas personas... os dejo este capi ahora desde el punto de vista de Edward.**

**Cap. 32 - Puedes correr, puedes ocultarte...**

**EPOV  
><strong>  
><strong>La mañana del recital de Maddie, pocos días antes de Navidad:<br>**  
>"Sr. Cullen, ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer?", la vendedora me preguntó mientras esperaba apoyado contra la gran ventana, que iba del suelo al techo, con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho. Ella ya me había traído un bocadillo y un par de botellas de agua, aunque todo estaba sin tocar en la pequeña mesa de madera que me habían preparado, con su mantel azul y finos utensilios de plata cuidadosamente metidos dentro de una servilleta de tela blanca.<p>

"Estoy bien Millie", le respondí con una sonrisa. "Gracias".

Ella asintió con la cabeza y frunció el ceño un poco antes de marcharse. ¿Millie, Marley, Molly? ¿Había dicho su nombre mal? Yo estaba bastante seguro de que lo había hecho, aunque estaba muy nervioso y ansioso como para decírselo bien.

El ascensor sonó, señalando que iba a parar en esta planta. Yo exhalé con impaciencia y me incorporé. Esperando que finalmente fuera ella. Quiero decir, Jesús, ¿cuánto tiempo se tardaba en coger un taxi hasta Tiffany desde el centro de Brooklyn? Había estado esperando casi una hora.

Mi pulso se aceleró a mil por hora mientras veía a Alice salir del ascensor, envuelta en un abrigo de terciopelo negro y con botas altas y negras que añadían unos veinte centímetros a su pequeño cuerpo. Sin embargo, ella se pavoneaba con facilidad y confianza por el suelo, taconeando ruidosamente contra la madera restaurada mientras andaba.

Los enormes ojos de Alice crecieron incluso más cuando ella miró rápidamente de lado a lado, observando escaparate tras escaparate en la joyería. Una pequeña e innegable sonrisa apareció en su cara, y casi pude escuchar sus pensamientos, cómo cada pieza de aquí iría perfectamente con una u otra de las suyas. Sonreí para mí mismo.

Cuando finalmente apartó los ojos de los puntos brillantes el tiempo suficiente como para mirarme, ella sonrió y se acercó hasta mí. Esperé, inmóvil, con mi corazón martillando en mi pecho.

"Bueno Edward", dijo a modo de saludo, deteniéndose delante de mí con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "¿Qué demonios es tan importante para que necesites mi culo aquí, en Tiffany, en este momento de la mañana, cuando sabes lo ocupada que estoy hoy?", ella se quejó. "Todavía tengo unos trajes que recoger de la costurera, mi Clara está teniendo un ataque de nervios, y el Príncipe Cascanueces tuvo una gran pelea con el Rey Rata ayer por la noche y le amenazó con… ¿por qué sonríes así?", preguntó con desconfianza.

Puse mis manos sobre sus pequeños hombros, esperando que ella no pudiera sentir cómo temblaba. Mierda. ¿Quién hubiera pensado alguna vez que yo, Edward Cullen, me sentiría tan nervioso por este pequeño regalo que iba a hacer? Pero lo estaba. Y sólo podía imaginar cuánto más aterrado estaría una vez que tuviera que hacerlo realmente.

Pero fue sólo la anticipación nerviosa lo que me había agitado de esta manera. Yo no tenía dudas acerca de lo que estaba haciendo, o planeando hacer.

"Yo... necesitaba la ayuda de mi hermana pequeña". Le sonreí torcidamente.

Ella frunció el ceño. "Sí, sí, me lo has dicho a través del teléfono. ¿Mi ayuda para qué exactamente?". Sus ojos se estrecharon brillantes por la expectativa. "¿Vas a comprarme algo para Navidad?"

Le sonreí. "No pensaba hacerlo, pero supongo que puedes escoger algo por ti misma una vez que hayamos terminado". Ella aplaudió con entusiasmo antes de fruncir el ceño sospechosamente otra vez.

"Entonces, ¿para quién estás aquí? ¿Mamá? ¿Bella? Pensaba que habías aprendido la lección en cuanto a coger joyas caras para Bella. Todavía hiperventila cada vez que mencionamos el collar de zafiros", dijo en un exasperado tono. Entonces ella miró hacia otro lado, pensativa. "Que por cierto, yo estaba pensando en que me lo prestara para esta noche". Ella volvió a mirarme. "¿No te importa, verdad?".

Fruncí mis labios y me encogí de hombros. "Es de Bella. Si ella quiere prestártelo, depende de ella".

Ella aplaudió y rebotó hacia arriba y hacia abajo de nuevo.

Suspiré y apreté sus hombros. "En realidad... he venido aquí esta mañana por Maddie".

Alice sonrió ampliamente. "Pensé que ibas a regalarle para Navidad ese viaje a Disneyworld para la primavera, y esa princesa Bella de tamaño natural con la que se tendrá que aguantar hasta que viajéis".

Me encogí de hombros. "Y lo voy a hacer. Pero he decidido regalarle algo más. He visto la forma en la que ella admira los pendientes de su madre, e incluso los anillos y esas cosas. A ella le gustan las cosas brillantes". Sonreí con tristeza, imaginando a Maddie jugando a vestirse. Era una pequeña princesa.

"Sí, a ella le gustan", Alice resopló. "Definitivamente no se parece en eso a su madre". Tan pronto como ella dijo eso, su frente se cayó. "Quiero decir, Edward, no quise decir-"

Aparté la mano de uno de sus hombros y la agité con mi mano.

Las palabras que salían de la boca de Alice eran la menor de mis preocupaciones en estos días. Y la última persona en la que yo quería pensar ahora era en la que ella, sin saberlo, se acababa de referir. Por el momento, yo quería y necesitaba estar concentrado en esto. Pensaría en mis problemas con el ex - marido de Bella después.

"Olvídate de eso", le dije rápidamente. "Vamos". La tomé por el brazo y la conduje hacia el lugar donde la vendedora había dejado las dos piezas, muy diferentes, de joyas que había estado mirando. La vendedora se acercó rápidamente a nosotros cuando nos vio acercarnos al escaparate.

"¿Listo Sr. Cullen?", me preguntó.

"Sí, gracias", le respondí, no diciendo su nombre esta vez.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, se situó detrás de la vitrina y se inclinó para abrir el escaparate y sacar lo que había estado viendo. Le expliqué la situación a Alice mientras la vendedora sacaba mis artículos.

"Llamé a Tiffany esta mañana y pedí una cita privada, porque, como he dicho, quería conseguir algo brillante para Maddie. La vendedora quedó conmigo", le dije, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia ella, "y me ayudó a escoger unas pocas piezas para niñas"

La vendedora se dio la vuelta entonces, y sacó las dos piezas, apoyadas en un cojín de terciopelo azul cielo, delante de Alice y de mí.

"Por favor, denos unos minutos", le dije a Millie / Marley / Molly.

"Por supuesto, Sr. Cullen. Por favor, hágame saber cuando esté listo", respondió ella, antes de marcharse.

Uno de los requisitos de ser un asistente de compras personal en tiendas como Tiffany o Barney, o Saks, era ser discreto, sobre todo, al respetar las compras de sus clientes. Así que no me preocupaba en particular que Millie / Marley / Molly revelara mis compras y mi conversación con la prensa. Yo sólo quería privacidad para lo que estaba a punto de decirle a mi hermana.

Los ojos de Alice se ampliaron como sólo lo habían hecho cuando estaba mirando las joyas.

"Wow, Edward. Es un anillo precioso. Simple, pero elegantemente clásico".

Lo era. Un diamante de cinco quilates en forma de cojín de color azul, rodeado de un halo de pequeños diamantes blancos, todo ello en una simple banda de platino.

"Pero eso es mucho para Maddie, ¿no crees? Quiero decir, se lo puedes comprar como una reliquia, para que lo lleve cuando sea mayor, pero por ahora me gustaría pensar en algo con delfines o sirenas para ella", me miró.

"Esto no es para Maddie".

"Pero pensé que habías dicho...". Ella parpadeó dos veces, lentamente. Yo casi podía ver las ruedas girando en su cabeza mientras hablaba. Luego su cara se iluminó como los fuegos artificiales del cuarto de julio, y pude ver que al segundo cayó en la cuenta.

"Oh. Dios. Mío", suspiró ella. "¿Tú... Edward, vas a... vas...?"

"Mmhmm", yo asentí.

Ella echó sus diminutos brazos en mi cuello y se me echó encima, gritando como una loca.

Me reí y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella. Después de unos cinco minutos, estuvo lista para separarse. Cuando se apartó, sus ojos brillaban.

"Sé que Bella y yo sólo estamos juntos desde hace poco tiempo", dije tímidamente. "Pero Alice, ella es la única para mí. Lo sé. Yo no necesito un par de semanas más, o unos cuantos meses más para estar seguro. Ahora estoy seguro. Y Maddie…bueno, Maddie sólo completa el cuadro para mí. Y yo creo que... creo que Bella siente lo mismo, así que no veo por qué esperar", me encogí de hombros.

Su sonrisa se hizo tan grande que se parecía a Jack Nicholson en esa vieja película de Batman. Me abrazó de nuevo.

"Ella lo siente, Edward. Yo sé que ella lo hace. Oh Dios mío, estoy tan feliz por ti", su voz se quebró y ella me dio un abrazo una vez más, sus brazos pequeños se estiraban para llegar a mi cuello.

"Tal vez deberías esperar antes de felicitarme", me reí. "Bella en realidad no me ha dicho que sí todavía".

"¡Pfft!", inhaló alejándose para mirarme de nuevo. "Ella dirá que sí, Edward. Sé que lo hará".

Me reí con nerviosismo.

"¿Así que, cuando estás planeando lanzar la pregunta?"

"En Navidad. Cuando estemos en casa de mamá y papá. Me imagino que el día de Navidad le daré el lienzo que mandé hacer de ella y de Maddie en el Rockefeller Center, y luego tal vez el día siguiente..."

Alice se rió con ironía. "Bien hecho. Estará a kilómetros de su casa, rodeada de los Cullen. De ninguna manera podrá escapar".

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Crees que es mal momento? ¿Debería esperar hasta que volviéramos?"

Alice rodó los ojos y me dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

"¡Ay!". La pequeña bruja me dio un golpe fuerte para ser alguien tan delgado y pequeño.

"¡Sólo estoy bromeando, tonto!", ella soltó un bufido. "Creo que Navidad es una gran idea", dijo ella con una mirada soñadora en su cara.

Le sonreí. "¿Te importa que, si ella dice que sí…" - Alice rodó los ojos de nuevo- "que planeáramos la boda al mismo tiempo que la tuya?"

Ella sonrió juguetonamente mientras me miraba. "No tonto. Por supuesto que no me importa. Oficialmente ganaré otra hermana y una sobrina. Ser eclipsada es la menor de mis preocupaciones".

Le dirigí una mirada dudosa.

"Además", se encogió de hombros, "conociendo a Bella, ella va a querer algo bonito, pero sencillo para su vestido de novia. Y eso no es lo que voy a llevar yo", se rió de buena gana.

Por un instante, me acordé de la imagen que había visto de Bella en su antigua habitación en Forks, de su matrimonio con Paul. Sí, su vestido había sido simple, Alice estaba en lo cierto, pero ella parecía la criatura más gloriosa del mundo. Sentí un tirón dolorosamente amargo en mi corazón, y no podía esperar para que se quedara con algo completamente diferente en nuestra boda, si ella decía que sí.

Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Así que vamos a adoptar Maddie, ¿verdad?"

Inhalé profundamente.

Alice no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Yo no se le había dicho a nadie, excepto a mi padre, y él no estaba muy contento conmigo. No estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión de ocultarle a Bella el hecho de que yo había contratado a un detective para seguir a Paul. Y la verdad era que se lo hubiera dicho, si el detective lo hubiera encontrado en Hoquiam, donde se suponía que debía estar viviendo, trabajando en el casino en el que se suponía que tenía que estar, viviendo con bajos fondos, sin preocuparse nada por su ex esposa y por su hija.

Pero habían pasado casi dos semanas, y todo lo que Demetri me podía decir era que Paul estaba con una deuda seria en Washington, que les debía dinero a algunas personas muy desagradables y que había estado involucrado en el tratamiento de algunas sustancias ilegales.

Y que él no tenía idea de dónde estaba ahora.

"¿Estás bien Edward?". Preguntó Alice, con líneas de expresión grabadas en su frente. Pensar en Paul y en su paradero aún desconocido, obviamente, me afectó.

"Sí, claro. Estoy bien", mentí. No podría decirle nada a Alice, ella se lo diría a Bella y yo no quería preocuparme por Bella. No importaba donde estuviera Paul, yo me encargaría de ella y de Maddie. No tenía sentido preocuparse por ella, de todos modos no iba a dejarla a ella o a Maddie fuera de mi vista por mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente Demetri encontrara a Paul.

"Por supuesto, voy a adoptar a Maddie", dije sonriendo, sintiendo la tensión de mis músculos relajarse mientras me imaginaba a mi princesa y su dulce sonrisa con hoyuelos. "Tan pronto como sea posible".

"Pero...", preguntó Alice con una mirada de disculpa en su rostro, "El ex marido de Bella tiene que firmar los papeles de renuncia de los derechos de Maddie primero, ¿verdad?".  
>La miré fijamente por unos momentos antes de asentir con la cabeza una vez.<p>

"¿Crees que te va a hacer pasar un mal rato?"

Quería apretarme el puente de la nariz, pero Alice no era estúpida. Se daría cuenta de que algo me estaba realmente molestando. Así que en vez de eso le respondí de la mejor manera que pude, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que en ese momento era una mentira.

"Espero que no".

Alice parecía que quería hacer algo, pero luego cambió de idea. Ella suspiró y se volvió hacia la vitrina con una sonrisa.

"¿Así que entonces el brazalete es para Maddie, no?", bromeó.

"Sí", me reí. "El brazalete es para Maddie". Yo había elegido tres piezas para el brazalete. Una era una bailarina, otra era una princesa, y la última eran tres perfectas palabras: Niña de papá.

Alice tocó suavemente la última pieza. Se volvió hacia mí con sus ojos brillantes de nuevo.

"¿Cuándo vas a darle esto?"

"Se lo iba a dar para Navidad, pero he pensado en guardarme esa pieza en particular", moví la cabeza hacia la pieza aún entre los dedos de Alice, "hasta que Bella diga que sí. Así también tendré algo que darle a Maddie ese día, ya que su mamá tendrá una gran joya. Quiero decir, si ella... no dice… que sí, quiero decir, bueno, entonces yo no sería realmente capaz de dárselo a Maddie, la pieza", tartamudeé. Mi corazón se torció dolorosamente ante la idea.

Alice puso una mano sobre mi hombro. "Para". Ella sonrió suavemente. "Ella te dirá que sí Edward. Va a decir que sí", repitió con voz segura.

Inhalé profundamente otra vez y dejé escapar en un enorme suspiro. "Espero que tengas razón".

oooooooooo

Regresé a la oficina a mitad mañana silbando una canción para mí mismo, sintiéndome ansioso y emocionado por los próximos días, pero ahora por una razón completamente diferente. Sin saber dónde estaba Paul, y sabiendo que había hecho sentir incómoda a Bella la otra noche, cuando habíamos estado en Central Park, estaba llegando a un punto en el que cada vez que veía a un hombre alto, moreno y musculoso, pensaba que era Paul. Yo estaba siendo paranoico, lo sabía. Pero hasta que me enterara por Demetri de que había encontrado a Paul, no sería capaz de detener eso.

Pero esta mañana, me sentía más ligero. ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido antes? Bella sería mi mujer. Maddie podría ser mi hija. Paul nunca volvería a tener ningún derecho sobre ninguna de sus vidas. Los documentos de la paternidad de Maddie serían probablemente un problema, sí, pero con Bella como una Cullen, esperaba que fuera más fácil mostrarle a los tribunales de familia que permitirme adoptar a Maddie sería mejor para ella, a largo plazo.

Así que sí. Yo estaba ansioso de que llegara Navidad. Yo estaba ansioso por que Demetri encontrara a Paul. Los músculos de mi espalda estaban anudados tan fuertemente que podía sentir la tensión en ellos cada vez que me movía. Necesitaba un serio masaje de mi 'novia que esperaba que fuera mi mujer'.

Debí de haber llamado a Demetri con mi mente, porque tan pronto como me senté en mi escritorio, mi móvil sonó. "Sí, Demetri. ¿Alguna novedad?". Le pregunté con mi ritmo cardíaco acelerado.

"Sr. Cullen. Sí, tengo noticias para usted. Sin embargo no sé si van a gustarle".

Mi puño se cerró automáticamente por encima de mi escritorio. "¿Qué es?"

"Lo he rastreado en la zona tri-estatal". Cerré los ojos, sintiendo como si todo el aire se estuviera saliendo de mis pulmones. "Se hospedaba en un hotel en el norte de New Jersey, pero cuando yo llegue ya no estaba allí. Entonces le vi en un motel justo encima del túnel, en Jersey City".

"¿Qué diablos está haciendo él en Nueva Jersey?". Le pregunté.

"No estoy muy seguro, Sr. Cullen. Estoy aquí en el motel ahora. Le llamaré tan pronto como aparezca".

Puse mis codos sobre el escritorio y mi cabeza entre las manos tan pronto como colgué el teléfono.

"Jesucristo", dije para mis adentros, frotando mi frente fuerte. "Él está aquí. Mierda. Él está aquí".

Cerca de dos minutos con mi tormento, mi teléfono de la oficina sonó. Lo cogí distraídamente.

"Ed hombre, necesito que vengas aquí de inmediato", dijo Emmett. Su voz sonaba más urgente de lo que yo estaba acostumbrado a oír de él.

Yo exhalé en gran medida. "¿Aquí, donde exactamente?"

"A la oficina de Rosalie", respondió. Eso me ponía nervioso, porque rara vez Em llamaba a su esposa por su nombre completo. Siempre estaba bien con Rose o Rosie, a menos que se encontraran en reuniones o algo así.

"Voy para allá".

Jasper me encontró en el camino hacia abajo. Ninguno de nosotros tenía la menor idea de lo que Emmett quería. Fuera lo que fuese, no estaba como para otra mierda adicional en la actualidad. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que Paul estaba en algún lugar, en el área tri-estatal, y que no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de dónde estaba ni de lo que quería. Yo estaba agradecido de que al menos Bella y Maddie estuvieran en el edificio hoy, ya que esta noche era el recital de Maddie y nos iríamos hacia allí directamente desde la oficina.

Cuando entramos por la puerta del vigésimo piso, mi primera reacción fue la de buscar a Bella y a Maddie, y luego ir a ver lo que quería Emmett, pero entonces me acordé del extraño tono de voz de Emmett. Fui con Jasper hacia la oficina de Rosalie, con la esperanza de que, fuera cual fuera el problema, pudieramos resolverlo rápidamente. Yo estaba más que ansioso por escuchar de nuevo a Demetri.

Tan pronto como puse un pie en su oficina, estaba claro que algo iba muy mal.

Emmett estaba sentado en la esquina de la mesa de Rosalie, su cuerpo en ángulo hacia ella, murmurándole algo en voz baja con una voz suave y tranquilizadora, la forma en la que sólo le oía hablarle a ella cuando pensaba que nadie estaba escuchando, y muy diferente de la forma en la que acababa de sonar en el teléfono. Todo en su postura irradiaba tensión y protección. Rosalie se sentó en su escritorio, pálida y obviamente triste, a pesar de que parecía más enfadada que otra cosa.

"No Em, estoy bien", decía ella mientras entrabamos. "Si no lo estuviera, créeme, te lo diría". Su voz era tan grave como la de Emmett, pero al mismo tiempo, sonaba como si estuviera tratando de tranquilizarlo. Ella se frotó su estómago ausente, pero yo podía ver la ansiedad en el rostro de mi hermano.

"Rose, ¿estás bien?". Le pregunté, empujando la puerta detrás de Jasper y de mí, muy preocupado en molestarme en cerrarla correctamente. Jazz y yo nos detuvimos frente a su escritorio. Cuando miré a mi izquierda, me sorprendí al ver a la secretaria de Rosalie sentada en una de las sillas de cuero negro. Parecía... aterrorizada, como si acabara de sentarse en primera fila para un espectáculo de terror.

Rosalie y Emmett nos miraron lentamente a Jasper y a mí, como si se acabaran de dar cuenta de que estábamos allí. Algo en sus expresiones hizo que mi pulso se acelerara. Emmett dio la vuelta sobre la mesa de Rose y Rose giró su silla para mirar hacia delante.

"¿Por qué no os sentáis?". Rosalie preguntó en un tono uniforme. A pesar de que estaba hablándonos a los dos, sus ojos estaban sobre mí.

Jasper tomó asiento.

Yo permanecí de pie, con mis manos en los bolsillos. "¿Qué está pasando?"

Rose intercambió una rápida mirada con su marido y exhaló con fuerza.

"Acabo de despedir a Lauren".

"¿Qué?", Jasper exclamó incrédulo. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

Yo tenía una pregunta diferente. "¿Qué quería?"

Rose levantó las cejas. "Ella quería otra vez la cuenta de Cartwright y la de Springtime Organix. Quería ser la que llevara Natural Wonder el próximo mes, y sentía que era la mejor calificada para ocupar mi lugar cuando me fuera de baja por maternidad la siguiente primavera".

"Esas son todas las responsabilidades de Bella," dijo Jasper con un tono confuso. "¿Está loca?"

Me encontré con la mirada de Rosalie. "¿O?"

Fuera de mi periferia, pude ver que Jasper me miraba, perplejo.

Rose, sin embargo, sabía exactamente lo que quería decir.

Apretó los labios. "O", inclinó la cabeza, "va a demandarnos a ti y a mí por acoso sexual".

"¿Qué?". Jasper gritó de nuevo, pero yo no pude compartir su sorpresa.

Rose se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza. "Le dije que me besara el culo. ¿A quién coño se creía que estaba tratando de chantajear? Hmph", resopló ella. "Ella ha estado haciendo un trabajo de mierda por aquí desde hace semanas. Estaba esperando hasta después de las vacaciones para emitir esa advertencia de la que estamos hablado", dijo, mirándonos a mí, a Jasper y a su marido. "Luego dijo que todos lo lamentaríamos si tratábamos de echarla. Así que eso es exactamente lo que he hecho", dijo levantando la barbilla, desafiante. "Tenemos una pista de los registros y de los clientes descontentos con nosotros en caso de necesitarlos. Se estaba convirtiendo en un lastre para esta agencia en lugar de un activo".

Rose estaba en lo cierto. El rendimiento de Lauren había comenzado a convertirse en un problema. Sin embargo, si yo no hubiera sido un cretino inconsciente en estos meses, no habría habido ninguna necesidad de esto, de que llegara a ser tan complicado como estaba amenazando que llegaría a ser.

"Ella se puso loca cuando la despedí, como si realmente no hubiera pensado que lo fuera a hacer", Rose rió sin humor. Ella suspiró. "Empezó a gritar tan fuerte que incluso la pobre Liz la escuchó desde fuera de mi oficina".

Miré a su secretaria. No era de extrañar que se viera tan asustada.

"He oído todo lo que le ha dicho a Rosalie", dijo Liz, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. "Ella dijo que le diría a todos que Edward la acosaba, y que Rosalie lo sabía y no había hecho nada al respecto. Pero Edward", me miró, "otras secretarias y yo hemos visto como siempre se ha arrojado sobre ti. Estoy dispuesta a declarar si cumple lo que dice, y estoy segura de que las demás también".

Intenté darle una sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero estaba bastante seguro de que me quedé corto.

"Llamé a seguridad para que la escoltara fuera de la oficina de Rosalie", añadió Liz.

Rose soltó un bufido. "Bien hecho Liz", le guiñó un ojo en su dirección. "Yo estaba a punto de patear su culo y realmente darle una razón para demandarme".

"Cariño", Emmett le reprochó suavemente. "El bebé".

Ella rodó los ojos. "El bebé está bien y seguro, Em, no te preocupes. Probablemente me hubiera animado en esto". Ella miró a su estómago y lo acarició con cariño. "¿No lo harías, bebé?", ella susurró. "Sí, lo harías", se rió. "Patea su culo mamá", imitaba a su hijo por nacer.

Emmett gruñó.

Negué con la cabeza, estando de pie y en silencio, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

La zorra no había tenido ningún reparo en irritar a Rosalie en la condición en la que se encontraba. La idea me puso furioso no sólo con Lauren, sino conmigo mismo, porque la verdad era que todo esto era culpa mía.

Miré a mi hermano, con la preocupación grabada en su rostro, en el fondo había echado a perder su frente amplia, sus ojos eran cautelosos y estrechos, creo que no se habían movido de al lado de Rosalie por más de dos segundos desde que había entrado, sus labios estaban en una línea, y su enorme musculatura estaba completamente inclinada hacia Rose. Parecía rígido y tenso, como si estuviera listo para saltar sobre cualquier persona que hiciera el menor movimiento en falso en su dirección. Yo no lo podía culpar. Rosalie era su esposa, y su futura familia estaba creciendo en su interior. Si hubiera sido Bella a la que hubieran amenazado de esa manera, cualquier persona, yo estaba bastante seguro de que le cazaría y le estrangularía.

Mierda. ¿Qué iba a decirle ahora? ¿Cómo podía mirarla a los ojos y decirle que, aparte de las cosas con los medios de comunicación en las próximas semanas, existía la posibilidad de que hubiera algo aún peor? Cerré los ojos, la realidad de la situación finalmente me golpeó. La cabeza me daba vueltas.

Sería un maldito circo mediático, y Bella y Maddie serían capturadas justo en medio del fuego cruzado.

Mierda. ¿Qué había hecho?

Mi corazón empezó a correr mientras todas las implicaciones se aclaraban. ¿Cómo podría esperar que se casara conmigo ahora, en medio de una demanda por acoso sexual? ¿Qué corte de mierda me permitiría adoptar a Maddie ahora? No importaba si Lauren probaba su caso o no, la acusación estaba allí. Haría todo exponencialmente más difícil para Bella, para Maddie y para mí.

Yo nunca había querido ir atrás en el tiempo y borrar un momento tanto como lo quería ahora.

"Lo siento", le dije, sin saber que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta los pocos segundos. Pero lo sentía, porque Rose había tenido que hacer frente hace un rato a ese asunto, aunque ella se veía más que lista para unas cuantas rondas en estos momentos; porque toda la agencia, posiblemente, tendría que tratar con esto en el futuro cercano... y porque las dos chicas más importantes en mi vida podrían tener que enfrentarse a esto.

Yo respiré hondo y exhalé lentamente. "Lo siento mucho".

Rose me miró durante un largo rato. Luego se mordió los labios y negó con la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

"Lo sabes, Edward, lo hecho, hecho está. Tú ya no eres más ese tipo". Ella se encogió de hombros, con una expresión indiferente en su rostro, y lo dejó así. "Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer con esta mierda es dar el paso. Llamar a Aro y a su equipo", instruyó ella. "Y que nos permitan saber lo que puede venir en el futuro".

"Yo me ocuparé de ello", dije sin alterarme.

Rose, Em y Jasper asintieron con la cabeza.

"Ella tiene las de perder en la ley", dijo Emmett, pensativo. "Pero, ¿qué crees que podemos esperar en cuanto a la publicidad, si decide seguir adelante con esta amenaza?"

Jasper se pasó la mano por el pelo.

"Bueno", suspiró, "no va a ser bueno en un principio. Pero creo que una vez que los hechos salgan, vamos a estar bien. ¿Qué pasa con los clientes?"

"Los clientes pueden estar preocupados por cómo afectará esto a la reputación de su empresa", le respondí con honestidad.

"Pero si podemos hacer que los hechos se aclaren de inmediato", Rose añadió rápidamente, "no deberían haber demasiadas repercusiones".

"¿Y la familia Cartwright?". Le pregunté, levantando una ceja. Es posible que fueran unos pervertidos, pero eran viejos pervertidos.

Rose se mordió el interior de su labio. La acción me hizo pensar en Bella. Yo estaba tan increíblemente agradecido de que no se hubiera enterado de nada de esto. "La familia Cartwright puede ser un poco más difícil de apaciguar que los otros clientes". Desvió la mirada, pensativa. "Tal vez deberíamos dejar que Bella-"

"Bella no sabrá nada acerca de esto".

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia mí, con diferentes grados de expresiones sorprendidas en sus caras.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que Bella no sabrá nada acerca de esto?", Rose me preguntó con cuidado.

"Yo no quiero que ella sepa sobre esto".

Ella me miró con incredulidad. "¿Por qué no?"

Ninguno de ellos tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando con Paul o con Demetri. Y ahora esto. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Bella, en el día del primer recital de Maddie, a sólo unos días de Navidad, las tormentas de mierda que al parecer se dirigían hacia nosotros? ¿Que no sólo su ex marido estaba en la costa este, por alguna razón, sino que estaríamos en todos los periódicos durante las próximas semanas, no por nuestra relación, sino porque estaba siendo demandado por acoso sexual?

Negué con la cabeza. "A menos que recibamos una amenaza más concreta de Lauren, no hay razón para dejar que Bella lo sepa".

La cara de Rosalie se apretó. "Hay que decírselo Edward", dijo en un tono de advertencia. "¡No puedes dejarla en la oscuridad en este caso! Mira, si te preocupa que se moleste contigo, estoy segura de que no lo hará. Ella sabe que Lauren era una…"

La corté. "No tiene nada que ver con eso". Di una respiración profunda, y mentí, aunque en ese momento yo trataba de decirme que fuera la verdad. "Rose, realmente hubiera deseado que Lauren hubiera venido a mí con estas amenazas, en lugar de a ti. Sin embargo, la determinación de quién más debe ser informado en este momento es una decisión comercial, no una decisión personal, y como tal, es en última instancia, algo que Emmett, Jasper y yo tenemos que decidir". Aparté la vista del brillo enfurecido de Rose, y volví mis ojos a Emmett, quien tenía la cabeza baja, y luego hacia Jasper, que me miraba con inquietud. "A menos que esto se convierta en una preocupación oficial, no creo que Bella tenga que estar informada".

Rosalie miró a su marido, a Jasper, y luego de nuevo a mí. Si las miradas mataran, yo estaría ya a dos metros bajo tierra.

De repente, ella golpeó la palma de su mano contra la mesa y se levantó. "Eres un idiota", dijo entre dientes con rabia, el fuego ardía en sus ojos azules. "Como he dicho antes, no es necesario que te preocupes por mí, porque yo puedo cuidar de mí misma. Pero no me digas que esto es sólo un decisión de negocios, ¡porque no lo es!", dijo golpeando una mano sobre su escritorio otra vez. "Necesitas decírselo-"

Sus ojos brillaron con rapidez detrás de mí, yo ni siquiera necesité darme vuelta para saber que estaba allí. Incluso con el estrés inimaginable que me rodeaba, el zumbido eléctrico que siempre sonaba cuando ella estaba alrededor rápidamente me alertó sobre la presencia de Bella.

Oooooooooo

No había llamadas telefónicas de Demetri en mi oficina y mi teléfono móvil no había vibrado ni una vez.

Apoyé la frente contra la gran y fría ventana mientras esperaba que mi tío atendiera el teléfono. Tenía que mantenerme ocupado mientras esperaba la llamada de teléfono de Demetri. Además, se lo debía a mi familia el hacerme cargo de este problema con Lauren lo más rápido posible.

Una mezcla de nieve, aguanieve y lluvia caía de un cielo gris, cubriendo los tejados negros de los edificios más pequeños de hielo brillante y resbaladizo, y haciendo que las ventanas parecieran enormes glaciares en contra de mi piel. Dondequiera que mirara, todo era negro, blanco o gris, desde las capas oscuras de las figuras pequeñas dando vueltas rápidamente en la calle, bajo su paraguas abierto, a los rascacielos de acero que nos rodeaban. Todo negro, blanco y gris.

"¡Aro Volturi!", mi tío gritó en el teléfono.

"Tío Aro, soy Edward".

"Edward, ahijado", dijo con su voz ligeramente suavizada. "¿Cómo va todo? ¿Qué tal tu trabajo de mantener un ojo sobre el ex de PC doble G?"

Yo respiraba con dificultad en el teléfono. "No muy bien Aro. Demetri lo ha rastreado en Nueva Jersey".

"¿Jersey?", Aro se rompió. "¿Qué diablos está haciendo en New Jersey?"

"No lo sé", respiré con cansancio. "Estoy esperando una llamada telefónica de Demetri. Cada vez que él cree que lo alcanza, Forrester desaparece. No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando".

Aro estuvo en silencio durante unos segundos. "¿Crees que tal vez él podría saber que alguien le persigue?"

"Esa idea se me ha ocurrido".

Aro estaba en silencio otra vez. "¿Sabes?, tal vez el que esté en Jersey no tiene nada que ver con Bella".

Ese pensamiento se me había ocurrido también. Aún así... no me lo tragaba. Tal vez estaba siendo paranoico, pero no podía dejar de pensar que su presencia aquí, en la Costa Este, tenía todo que ver con Bella y con Maddie.

"Espero que tengas razón", dije de todos modos, pasándome la mano por el pelo.

"¿Se lo has dicho a Bella?"

Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz. "No".

Aro suspiró con impaciencia. Desde el principio, él había estado del lado de mi padre en ese tema.

"Realmente debes decírselo, ahijado. Una de las cosas que sé acerca de las mujeres es que no hay que ocultarles cosas".

"No quiero preocuparla innecesariamente", le dije, como ya le había dicho la primera vez que hablamos de esto.

"Bueno, si su ex marido está por aquí, y si está aquí por ella, tal vez no sea necesario más".

Apreté fuertemente el teléfono, con la furia saliendo por los rincones de mi mente cada vez que pensaba en él estando en cualquier lugar cerca de Bella y de Maddie. Me acordé de cómo Emmett se había visto antes, en la oficina de Rosalie, como un oso pardo listo para saltar. Me podía imaginar cómo se había sentido, ya que fue lo que sentí cuando pensé en alguien dañando a Bella o a Maddie, de cualquier manera o forma. Ellos eran mi familia, tanto Rose y su bebé antes de nacer, como Emmett, y no me gustaría que alguien se atreviera a provocarles ningún dolor.

"No voy a dejar a Bella y a Maddie fuera de mi vista hasta que sepa con certeza lo que Paul está haciendo aquí. No voy a dejar que les pase nada".

Me di cuenta por el silencio en la línea que mi tío aún no estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión de no decírselo a Bella.

"Ese no es el motivo de mi llamada", le dije, cambiando de tema. Le puse al corriente de la situación de Lauren, incluyendo lo increíblemente estúpido que había sido el verano pasado en la sala de conferencias con ella.

Él silbó entre dientes cuando se enteró, un silbido bajo y profundo. "Wow, esa chica debe ser muy estúpida o muy valiente para haberse enfrentado así a Rose".

"Lo primero", le contesté secamente.

"Hmm", bufó. "Bueno, no voy a decirte lo estúpido que fuiste al querer estar con ella en el lugar de trabajo, porque creo que lo has averiguado por ti mismo".

Me froté la frente con la punta de mis dedos. "Sí, lo he hecho".

Se rió entre dientes. "La próxima vez que quieras hacer esa mierda, ahijado, hazlo en la privacidad de tu propio dormitorio".

"No habrá una próxima vez", le espeté con los dientes apretados.

Él soltó un bufido. "No. No creo que lo hagas. Entonces, ¿qué dice Bella sobre eso?"

No le respondí.

"¿No me digas que también le estás ocultando eso?"

"No veo por qué tengo de decírselo si no tenemos ni idea de lo seria que va a ser la amenaza de Lauren".

"Jesús ahijado. Mira, yo no sé mucho sobre mantener felices a las mujeres fuera de la habitación, y yo tengo tres divorcios bajo mi cinturón para probarlo, pero sí sé que esa mierda sobre que la honestidad es lo mejor tiende a ser un buen consejo".

Negué con la cabeza, frustrado. "Sólo hay tanta mierda pasando en este momento...". Pensé en el simple y brillante anillo que había comprado esta mañana. Sólo unas horas antes había estado en alza, mis expectativas para el próximo fin de semana eran altas. Ahora, el anillo pesaba mucho en el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta. "No puedo. No puedo decirle esto ahora".

¿Pero cuál era mi otra opción, proponérselo, y luego decirle que había estado siguiendo a su ex marido durante varios días, y oh sí, que estaba siendo acusado de acosar sexualmente a una empleada? La cabeza me dio vueltas una vez más, incapaz de encontrar una manera de salir del agujero negro que había cavado para mí. Que por el contrario, seguía creciendo y creciendo, absorbiéndome aún más adentro.

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente hacia atrás y hacia adelante para aclarar mi mente. "Aro, te he llamado para un tema jurídico, como el abogado principal de CCW". Ya era hora de seguir con esa llamada de nuevo.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Aro habló. Su voz era más rígida y formal ahora. "Voy a tener que llamar a Rosalie para obtener información más detallada. Y desearía ver el historial de su empleo anterior".

"Yo puedo pedirle a la señora Cope de Recursos Humanos que te busque esa información de inmediato".

"Bien. A pesar de todo, falta menos de una semana para Navidad. Si lo que la Sra. Mallory está buscando es una buena paga, y por lo que he oído yo apostaría mi culo por eso, nada va a conseguir presentándolo antes o después de esas fechas. Eso nos da un par de días para calcular esta mierda antes de que algo se haga público. Dame cuarenta y ocho horas más o menos, y debería tener más información para ti".

Unos minutos después de haber conseguido hablar por teléfono con mi tío, mi teléfono móvil vibró. Lo levanté rápidamente, con la respiración fuerte cuando vi que finalmente era Demetri.

"¿Qué ha pasado, Demetri?". Le pregunté de inmediato.

"He hablado con una de las empleadas de la limpieza. Ella me ha dicho que Paul se ha ido esta mañana, antes de que yo llegara. Había estado diciendo algunas cosas sobre conseguir algo más grande y mejor".

Mis hombros se hundieron. Me desplomé en mi silla.

"¿Crees que se dirigía de vuelta a casa?"

"Sinceramente Sr. Cullen, no. Mi instinto me dice que él se fue por el túnel. Eso es lo que yo llamaría algo más grande y mejor. Y ahí es donde me dirijo ahora". Hizo una pausa. "Yo..." - se aclaró la garganta con sentido - "convencí a la señora de la limpieza para que echara un vistazo a su habitación antes de limpiarla".

"¿Qué te ha parecido?"

"Botellas de cerveza vacías, colillas de cigarrillos, hamburguesa a medio comer". Otra pausa. "Había una cosa..."

"¿Qué?"

"Un pedazo de papel con algunos datos escritos en él. Cifras monetarias. En orden ascendente. Dos diferentes escritos manuales. Uno tenía la expansión descuida de la caligrafía de un hombre, el otro remolinos más cuidadoso de la escritura de una mujer. Las he comparados con la hoja que rellenó cuando se registró. La... "- se aclaró la garganta otra vez -"dama joven de la recepción fue muy amable al dejarme echar un vistazo".

Le sonreí. "¿Y?"

"Y la caligrafía del hombre, definitivamente, coincide con la del Sr. Forrester. Es difícil saber en este momento a quien pertenece la otra caligrafía, pero tengo un amigo en la comisaría que puede averiguarlo con algunos programas".

"¿Has llamado ya a Jenks?"

"No señor Cullen. Pensé en llamarle a usted primero. Voy a llamarlo ahora".

Asentí con la cabeza. "Vale". Respiré profundamente. "Demetri, ¿qué era la cifra final en el papel?"

Mis cejas se levantaron por su respuesta. "Era un montón de dinero. Sí, señor Cullen. Definitivamente lo era".

Los dos estuvimos en silencio por un momento.

"Demetri, ¿qué sabe usted sobre los dispositivos de seguimiento?"

"¿Qué clase de dispositivos de seguimiento, Sr. Cullen?". Podía escuchar la emoción en su voz. Yo suponía que este tema de conversación era interesante para él.

"Del tipo que puede encajar invisiblemente en un brazalete".

oooooooooo

Después del recital de Maddie esa noche, cuando me deslicé dentro de Bella, me pregunté si ella podría sentir la rigidez en mis hombros mientras ella apretaba los dedos alrededor de ellos, sus uñas localizaron cada línea y definición, tratando de tirar de mí imposiblemente más cerca de ella. Si podía ver la angustia en mis ojos mientras nos empujábamos uno contra el otro, y si ella podía sentir el caos que tenía mi mente mientras la sujetaba fuerte por sus muslos, no lo demostró. Moví mi boca hasta la de ella, tragándome sus besos, perdiéndome en el empuje de sus caderas, en la dulzura de sus gritos y en mis propios gemidos sin palabras.

Sí, podía sentir mi confusión. Lo sentí en la forma en que me sostuvo después, agarrándome con fuerza como si quisiera crear una barrera con nuestro cuerpo, una especie de fortificación para mantenernos a salvo de todas las fuerzas malas que iban hacia nosotros. Fuerzas de las que ni siquiera ella era consciente.

De repente, una enorme ola de culpa apareció sobre mí, pesándome en mis pulmones, aspirando todo mi aliento de repente. Bella me abrazó con más fuerza, apretando su cuerpo contra el mío como si pudiera sentir mi necesidad de ella, mi necesidad de que fuéramos uno. Ella sabía que algo andaba mal, pero pensó que se trataba del despido de Lauren. No sabía, ni se imaginaba, que lo que menos me importaba era el despido de Lauren, y sólo me importaba un poco más la demanda con la que nos había amenazado. Lo único que me pesaba sobre esa demanda era el cómo afectaría a Rose y al resto de mi familia a corto plazo.

A la larga, no significaría nada.

Era Paul el que me estaba matando, el sentimiento inquebrantable de que su presencia aquí era mucho más que una coincidencia. La imagen de un documento que no había visto aún, lleno de cosas que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ellas. Esas eran las cosas que me estaban torturando. Por eso quería llevarme lejos a Bella y a Maddie este fin de semana, lejos hasta que Demetri finalmente pudiera ponerse al día con Paul, y hasta que una vez por todas averiguara lo que estaba pasando. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Pero Paul seguía estando un paso adelante, como si supiera de alguna manera que tenía que estarlo.

Pero Bella estuvo de acuerdo en esperar hasta que nos fuéramos para que le dijera lo que estaba pasando. Aro, mi padre y Rosalie lo vieron bien. Tuve que contarles todo. Todo estaba muy mal, y yo no estaba seguro de poder mantenerlo guardado para siempre. Se merecían saberlo. Yo le había guardado la verdad a ella por mucho tiempo, y pagaría el precio cuando por fin se lo dijera. Sólo esperaba que el precio no fuera más de lo que pudiera soportar.

Con mucho cuidado levanté la cabeza de Bella fuera de mi pecho, mirándola a sus ojos. Esferas de color chocolate nadaban con el amor no disimulado, y el perdón y la comprensión. Ella podría estar molesta, sí, pero me entendía. Sus ojos de repente hacían que todo fuera mejor, eran las puertas a todo lo bueno en mi vida, lo único que importaba.

"Te quiero más que a nada Bella. Tanto a ti como a Maddie. No importa lo que pase, recuérdalo siempre".

Ella levantó una mano y acarició suavemente mi mejilla. Apreté mi rostro más contra sus dedos calientes.

"Yo también te quiero Edward. Con todo mi corazón y mi alma. Recuérdalo siempre".

... ...

**NOTA: Tengo que deciros que ya tengo otra historia en marcha, jajaja, esto es un no parar, lo que pasa es que me esperare unos dias despues de acabar esta y asi os la podré subir también a diario. Ahh, que sepais que es de la misma autora que Moon Scars y Pecados Inocentes, para quienes ya la conozcais... ya sabeis lo que os espera, jajaja.**

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger, nina, mpgm, Lucero Hale, AlinPattz, deandramari, Ingriid, Tnad3a29, janalez, Agustina Griego, Andrewy, **Fran Ktrin Black, Mary de cullen, Andrea, lizzycullenswan,******roxcio, Marianixcr,**** Molly M94, anamart05, gpattz, pillyna, inyourskins, rakelluvre, paaholiitha´Gg, Lourense, madaswan, andrea22, elena robsten, Andrea D, supattinsondecullen, Johis U, Tutzy Cullen, Alblurs, Yuri, Luz CC, Hikari Strife 10, yasmin-cullen, kmi, ari, mariana, Ely Cullen M, Angie J Menkaure, Kisara Mansen, Black, fantwilight1, nitzuki, Cindel23, anita cullen, IOren Cullen, MCullenMustang, Fran Cullen Masen, Gaby, CrissYmell, Angie Masen, janalez, RoxCM, yyamile, FS-Twilight, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, ariadna25, si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado, gracias ;)**


	34. Pero no puedes escapar

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canciones recomendadas por la autora:**

_-Possibility _de Likke Lei

_-Escape_ de Enrique Iglesias

_-The Hardest Thing_ de 98 Degrees

**Capítulo 33 - Pero no puedes escapar...**

**EPOV  
><strong>  
><strong>Mañana del 23 de diciembre:<strong>

El tic-tac del reloj oscuro de la esquina me estaba volviendo loco. A pesar de su ruido, las agujas del reloj se movían insoportablemente lentas esta tarde, como si pesaran por alguna fuerza invisible. Levanté la vista de mi portátil de nuevo, frotándome el ojo derecho con la palma de mi mano, y gimiendo cuando me di cuenta de que sólo tres minutos habían pasado desde la última vez que había levantado la vista. Yo estaba ansioso de que terminara el día ya, así podría llevar a Bella casa, recoger a Maddie, y prepararnos para el fin de semana.

Durante las últimas veinticuatro horas o menos, mi ansiedad había tomado una forma diferente: ahora estaba nervioso por la anticipación. No importaba qué pasara, Bella y yo tendríamos la larga y esperada charla este fin de semana. Y a pesar de lo molesta o decepcionada que estaría conmigo después de hablar, yo iba a pedirle que se casara conmigo en algún momento de este fin de semana.

Porque… mierda, yo no podría vivir sin ella o sin Maddie, y no iba a pretender poder hacerlo. Y no importaba cuán enfadada estuviera conmigo, no iba a cambiar nada.

Distraídamente, di unas palmaditas en el bolsillo interior de mi chaleco, sintiendo la pequeña caja negra de terciopelo, escondida cuidadosamente en el interior. Mi boca se detuvo en una esquina.

_'Ella dirá que sí, Edward. Yo sé que lo hará'._

Las garantías de Alice de que mi propuesta sería bien recibida resonaban en mi cabeza, sus ojos verdes eran tan ciertos y seguros como siempre lo eran cuando daba una de sus predicciones. Me aferré a su convicción, poniendo toda mi fe en su extraordinaria y un poco extraña habilidad para predecir situaciones y resultados, y traté de dejar que se ahogara el sentimiento de preocupación en la boca del estómago, esa sensación de que estaba perdiendo algo, algo grande.

Cuando sonó mi móvil, me sorprendió menos de lo que debería haberme sorprendido al ver que era Demetri.

"Sr. Cullen" - la voz de Demetri era tan fría como siempre, pero también había algo diferente en ella - "tengo un regalo de Navidad para usted".

"Lo ha encontrado". Yo contuve la respiración mientras esperaba su confirmación.

"Lo he encontrado", dijo Demetri con confianza. Me senté frente a mi silla y dejé escapar un largo y profundo suspiro.

"Se queda en el hotel Denali del Times Square. Se registró ayer".

"¿Está allí ahora?". Le pregunté al mismo tiempo que me ponía de pie, cogía la chaqueta envuelta alrededor de la parte de atrás de la silla y comenzaba a meter el brazo libre a través de una manga.

No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, o qué coño haría una vez que llegara allí, pero iba a ir, y no me iba a ir sin respuestas, como qué coño estaba haciendo en Nueva York, y qué eran esos números que aparecían en el papel que había encontrado Demetri.

"No, él no está aquí ahora, Sr. Cullen".

Me quedé helado, la manga vacía de mi chaqueta cayó débilmente a mi lado. Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz con mi mano libre.

"Pero él está regresando. He hablado con la joven dama del mostrador de recepción y me ha dicho que no se va hasta mañana por la mañana. Y aunque la limpiadora no está de acuerdo en dejarme echar un vistazo en el interior, me ha confirmado que toda la ropa del señor Forrester y sus posesiones se encuentran todavía en su habitación. Todavía estoy trabajando con ella, y estoy bastante seguro de que va a dejarme echar un vistazo antes de que él vuelva".

Sopesé mis opciones durante tres segundos.

Uno: esperar aquí a que Demetri me volviera a llamar una vez que Paul se presentara, y correr el riesgo de que desapareciera de nuevo antes de que yo pudiera llegar hasta allí.

Dos: Ir y esperarle. Averiguar de una vez por todas qué diablos estaba pasando, y ser capaz de pasar el resto del fin de semana con Bella y con Maddie, sabiendo que estaban a salvo. No importaría lo molesta que Bella estuviera conmigo, al menos sabría que estaba a salvo.

"Voy de camino", le dije, poniendo el otro brazo en la otra manga de la chaqueta al tiempo que equilibraba el teléfono entre la oreja y el cuello.

"Sr. Cullen, no estoy tan seguro de que-"

"Demetri, voy de camino".

Demetri se quedó en silencio durante tres segundos. "Llámeme cuando esté a un par de manzanas de distancia y le diré dónde le espero. No puede aparecer en el vestíbulo del hotel, Sr. Cullen, el Sr. Forrester no me reconoce a mí, pero... lo más probable es que a usted sí. Si tiene… planes mercenarios, no queremos asustarlo ahora que le hemos encontrado".

Colgué el teléfono y volví rápidamente a mi ordenador portátil, cerrando los programas que había abierto. Por el rabillo de mi ojo vi la puerta de mi oficina abrirse y miré hacia arriba.

Rosalie se acercó a mi mesa con un gesto arrugando su frente.

"¿A dónde vas?", preguntó ella cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Tengo algo que hacer", le contesté sin levantar la vista. "Voy a tratar de estar de vuelta en un par de horas". Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta, dejándola detrás de mí, mirándome confundida, pero yo no tenía tiempo para explicárselo. Hice una pausa por un segundo con la mano en el picaporte.

"Rose, si ves a Bella, por favor, no-"

"¿Qué quieres decir con que si veo a Bella?". Parecía perpleja. "¿Que a dónde ibas?".

Solté el pomo de la puerta y me volví. Rose se puso frente a mí con el ceño fruncido, ahora más prominente, en la frente.

"¿A dónde iba?"

"Sí". Ella asintió con la cabeza, inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante. "¿No ibas a ver a Bella?"

"¿A la planta baja?", dije perplejo, entrecerrando los ojos.

Rose puso la cabeza hacia atrás y se enderezó lentamente. Sus ojos se abrieron y las líneas en su frente aparecieron.

"Edward, Bella no está abajo", dijo con cautela. Entrecerré los ojos aún más. "Se ha ido".

"¿Se ha ido?", dije rápidamente acercándome a ella. Mi sangre de repente golpeó dolorosamente en mis venas.

"Sí", asintió con la cabeza, levantándola otra vez, en un tono que implicaba que debería haber sabido eso. "Se ha cancelado el almuerzo porque ella me ha dicho que tenía una cita médica, y luego me ha llamado y me ha dicho que iba a ir directamente a casa desde allí, porque no se sentía bien".

"¿Qué?"

"¿No te lo ha dicho?"

La miré fijamente durante un buen rato. "No".

Entonces saqué mi teléfono móvil y llamé al número de Bella.

Rosalie me miró fijamente, mientras que la llamada conectaba y esperaba a que Bella lo cogiera.

"Tengo que admitir que me ha sorprendido un poco cuando le he preguntado si la ibas a llevarla a su casa y me ha dicho que no, sobre todo con lo mal que sonaba". Cerré los ojos, esperando a que Bella lo cogiera. "Pensaba que tal vez te habías quedado en la oficina por esa reunión que tenemos con Aro en pocos minutos".

Mierda. Me había olvidado de que teníamos una reunión con Aro esta tarde para discutir lo que había encontrado hasta el momento acerca de la amenaza potencial de Lauren.

"De hecho, venía a decirte que no tienes que quedarte esta tarde sólo para eso. Emmett, Jasper y yo podemos manejarlo, si quieres ir a cuidar a Bella".

El buzón de voz de Bella saltó. Le dejé un mensaje diciéndole que me devolviera la llamada y colgué.

"¡Mierda!". Susurré, cerrando los ojos otra vez y presionando el teléfono móvil contra mi frente. Cuando los abrí otra vez me encontré con los ojos desconcertados de Rosalie. "¿Por qué no me ha dicho que no se sentía bien y que se iba?"

Rose se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que no quería preocuparte. Ella sabe cómo eres".

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo se ha ido?"

"Un par de horas, supongo".

Traté de llamar de nuevo y una vez más saltó el buzón de voz. Traté de llamar a su apartamento y salió su contestador automático. Dejé otro mensaje.

"Muy bien, tengo que irme", dije urgentemente, marchándome hacia la puerta a un ritmo aún más vivo que antes, y tirando de ella para abrirla. "Lo siento Rose". Me volví rápidamente hacia su rostro. "Sé que toda esta mierda con Lauren es mi culpa, pero tengo que ir a ver a Bella. No sé por qué ella no contesta a su teléfono".

"Mira, te he dicho que pares de pedirme disculpas. No estoy preocupada por Lauren. Y como he dicho, podemos encontrarnos con Aro y su equipo sin ti". Pasó su mano por el aire y la sacudió. "Bella estará probablemente descansando en su apartamento y no escuchará sus teléfonos. Pero ve, ve y hazle un poco de té y dale un masaje en los pies o algo así. Estaremos bien aquí sin vosotros dos para el resto de la tarde".

Tomé el primer taxi que se detuvo para mí en el exterior del edificio, iba demasiado deprisa como para perder el tiempo sacando el coche del garaje. Figuras, colores, formas, todo era borroso a medida que aceleraba por las calles de la ciudad, tan brillante y colorida como las luces de la decoración del gran árbol del Rockefeller Plaza. Las compras navideñas de última hora llenaban manzana tras manzana, gente agobiada por los pesados abrigos y sombreros, pero apañándoselas para llevar grandes bolsas de grandes almacenes llenas de regalos. Voces llenas de emoción, campanas sonando, ansiosos cláxones de los coches a todo volumen, todos esos ruidos se filtraban por las ventanas dentro del taxi. Las tiendas de revestimiento de la Quinta Avenida se desbordaban con la gente, las luces y las grandes señales luminosas. Banners y otros anunciaban en sus escaparates las ventas y los descuentos de después de Navidad.

Traté de llamar a Bella de nuevo a su móvil y dos veces a su casa. Una vez más, salía el buzón de voz o el contestador. Me pasé una mano por el pelo, frustrado.

¿Por qué no me dijo que no se sentía bien? No tenía sentido que hubiera salido a mitad de la mañana de esa manera y no me hubiera dicho ni una palabra. Cerré los ojos y respiré fuerte, liberándolo rápidamente. Mis piernas se movían inquietas en el asiento de atrás, golpeándolas contra el asiento de delante de mí. Maldije para mis adentros cuando traté de llamar a Bella de nuevo sin ninguna suerte. Sacudiendo la cabeza, puse mi dedo alrededor de la aplicación que activaba el rastreador GPS de la pulsera de Maddie. Me prometí a mí mismo que no lo usaría a menos que tuviera que hacerlo, a menos que fuera una emergencia. Y yo había rezado a Dios para que nunca encontrara un caso así. Pero en ese momento mi corazón latía dolorosamente contra mi pecho y mis entrañas se enroscaban con tanta fuerza que temía que al menor movimiento se rompieran. Esta era una emergencia.

Con solo pulsar un botón, las coordenadas de la ubicación actual de Maddie aparecieron en mi teléfono. De acuerdo con el dispositivo de rastreo, por lo menos Maddie estaba en casa de Sue.

La llamé para ver si Sue sabía algo de Bella. Ella lo cogió al tercer tono, pero, por desgracia, no sabía nada de Bella.

"¿Has dicho que ella no se sentía bien?", Sue me preguntó en un tono preocupado. En el fondo, podía escuchar los sonidos de voces riéndose y jugando. Me preguntaba lo que Maddie estaría haciendo en este momento, y sonreí brevemente por la imagen que me vino a la cabeza de su cara redonda y pequeña, con los hoyuelos en sus mejillas y sus brillantes ojos marrones.

"Sí. Ella le dijo a mi cuñada que se iba a casa".

"Oh. Bueno, entonces es más probable que esté en casa durmiendo o algo, Edward", susurró ella con más facilidad. "Probablemente no haya recogido aún a Maddie porque querría tomárselo con calma por un rato. No importa lo buena que sea Maddie, Bella aún necesita tiempo para sí misma", se rió suavemente.

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón". Le prometí que recogería a Maddie más tarde, y colgué el teléfono, pensando que podría haber cuidado de ella mientras que Bella descansaba. Yo podría haberlas cuidado de ambas.

Miré fijamente por la ventana del taxi como una bandada de pájaros se abalanzaban sobre las heladas aguas del East River, tratando de capturar peces debajo de las primeras capas de hielo. Al otro lado del canal, Brooklyn estaba en tonos marrones y grises, pareciendo más fría que de costumbre, el cielo oscuro estaba sobre ella, y amenazando con algún tipo de precipitación, su línea de costa congelada estaba tan sólida que incluso los lofts de lujo parecían solidificarse, las ventanas parecían hielo y las paredes parecían glaciares altos y oscuros en la distancia.

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos ansiosos que tardé un par de minutos en darme cuenta de que todo el interior del coche por delante de nosotros era muy fácil de ver, tenía una caja de pañuelos en la ventana trasera y un rosario blanco y perlado colgando por el espejo retrovisor. Miré a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de que era lo mismo para todos los coches que nos rodeaban. A pesar de que todavía faltaban un par de horas hasta el inicio oficial de la hora punta, estábamos atrapados en el FDR en el centro de la carretera con más tráfico. Solté un bufido de impaciencia. A dos días de Navidad en la ciudad más concurrida del mundo, esto parecía que iba a durar unas setenta y dos horas más o menos.

Después de llamar a Bella de nuevo con los mismos resultados, presioné el botón "Finalizar llamada", apreté el teléfono entre las manos y lo golpeé contra el asiento de al lado. Mis piernas se movían aún más rápido contra el suelo del taxi, mi pie derecho presionaba con ansiedad, deseando que hubiera alguna manera de adelantar a todos los coches de mierda atrapados aquí.

Soplé y exhalé con impaciencia.

"Hey amigo, ¿por qué no sales de esta carretera por la calle Chambers y tomas todo el camino hasta el lado oeste de Brooklyn Battery?"

El taxista me dirigió una mirada exasperada por el retrovisor.

"En el túnel de Battery vamos a tardar más", me dijo masticando un palillo de dientes.

"¿Me ve que me importe una mierda que cueste más? Sólo dese prisa de una puta vez, por favor".

Le costó el doble de lo normal llegar al apartamento de Bella, y unos veinte minutos más tarde llegamos. En el momento en que subí la escalera de tres en tres, busqué en el bolsillo y me di cuenta de que me había dejado la llave de repuesto de Bella en la oficina, estaba tan enfadado y despistado que me las había dejado allí. Con nerviosismo pulsé el timbre de la puerta y llamé una vez, con la cabeza hacia abajo y la palma de mi otra mano contra la puerta. Esperé. Nada. Volví a apretar, esta vez atascando mi dedo sobre el timbre de la puerta hasta que conté diez. Una ola de culpa se apoderó de mí, por si Bella se sentía tan mal que estaba inconsciente en su cama, y yo estaba aquí llamándole por teléfono y golpeando su puerta agitadamente. Pero, de nuevo, no hubo respuesta. Me alejé de la puerta, apoyándome contra el marco de cemento de la pared, y respiré hondo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de patear la puerta, un zumbido fuerte sonó en el intercomunicador. Agarré el pomo de la puerta y lo giré con fuerza a la derecha, empujando la puerta con tanta fuerza que la golpeé contra la pared interior. Mi sangre corría por mis venas mientras subía corriendo las escaleras.

Bella abrió la puerta antes de que pudiera llamar, y verla hizo que tirara la última gota de aire de mis pulmones. Yo respiré profundamente.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando durante horas. Su cabello largo y oscuro estaba totalmente desordenado, como si acabara de salir de la cama. Me imaginé que era probablemente ese caso si ella no se sentía bien. Esto podría explicar también la hinchazón de sus ojos.

Pero ¿cómo diablos explicaba lo que estaba dentro de ellos, y el espasmo de temor que rebotó en mi interior cuando miré en ellos?

Instintivamente, sin detenerme a pensar, extendí la mano y la cogí, tirándola en mis brazos y pateando la puerta, cerrándola detrás de nosotros. Tardó unos segundos antes de darse cuenta, y cuidadosamente colocar sus manos sobre mis hombros.

"Jesús Bella, no tienes ni idea de lo malditamente preocupado que he estado". Le di un beso a un lado de su cabeza, sosteniéndola con más fuerza, e inhalando el aroma de fresa que se desprendía de ella. "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no me has dicho que no te sentías bien?"

Ella no respondió. La aparté un poco para que pudiera verla y tenía los ojos vidriosos.

"¿Por qué te has ido sin mí, Bella? Te hubiera recogido de la consulta del médico y te hubiera traído a casa", le reproché.

Me miró fijamente durante un par de segundos, como si no hubiera oído mi pregunta, y luego, abruptamente, se alejó y caminó lentamente hacia la sala, deteniéndose ante el árbol rojo de Navidad que Maddie y yo habíamos decorado juntos. Las hojas que Maddie y Charlie recogieron en Forks el fin de semana de Acción de Gracias eran parte de la decoración, así como las conchas marinas que Maddie y yo recogimos en La Push, todo estaba desparramado sobre diversas ramas. La que le había dado a Bella tenía su propia sección especial en la parte superior del árbol, cuidadosamente atada con una cinta de oro brillante y colgando con orgullo.

Bella cruzó sus brazos contra su estómago antes de llegar arriba y tocar la concha con cuidado.

Cuando contestó, su voz era baja y ronca. "He tenido que... he tenido que salir de inmediato".

"Bella, yo te hubiera traído a casa, no importaba qué hora del día fuera. Ya lo sabes. No deberías haber estado viajando por tu cuenta si no te sentías bien". Me acerqué a ella de nuevo y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, algo dentro de mí saltó con cautela cuando noté su rigidez. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante. "Vamos", le dije dándole un beso en la nuca, "vamos a llevarte a la cama y ver si podemos conseguir que te sientas mejor mañana por la mañana".

"Edward", dijo en voz tan baja que tuve que esforzarme para oírla: "No creo que sea una buena idea para nosotras ir hasta Long Island mañana".

La sujeté suavemente por la cintura, tratando de guiarla hacia la habitación, pero ella se mantenía firme. Besé la parte posterior de su cuello otra vez, sintiendo su miedo, pero algo se sentía diferente, algo era distinto a como generalmente se estremecía ante mi contacto.

"Esperaremos a ver cómo te sientes por la mañana, amor. Si todavía no te sientes bien, nos quedaremos en casa. Podemos celebrar-"

Ella llevó sus manos a las mías y las apartó de ella, alejándose de nuevo, esta vez enfrentándose a la gran ventana que daba al restaurante chino que había al cruzar la calle, la Dinastía Ming, con su letrero de neón brillante que anunciaba que estaba abierto para comer allí o para llevar. Yo todavía podía verla mientras ella me contaba todo sobre ese letrero, la última tarde del verano pasado, estando de pie fuera del balcón de Alice, como un ángel decorando el crepúsculo.

Tragué saliva y di un par de pasos hacia ella. Esta vez puse mis manos en mis costados.

"No, Edward. No vamos a ir. Es sólo que... no puedo. No creo que esté lista. Yo solo... no puedo hacerlo".

Fruncí el ceño.

"Por supuesto que estás lista, Bella, los regalos están empaquetados. Los preparaste para Maddie ayer por la noche, y yo te puedo ayudar a terminar de empaquetar tus cosas si no te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para hacerlo esta noche. Estoy seguro de que Alice no dirá nada si te ayudo a elegir tu ropa-"

"No... Edward", repitió vacilante, pero con más fuerza que antes. "No vamos a ir".

Fruncí el ceño profundamente. Había estado esperando este fin de semana por muchas razones, para pasar la Navidad junto a ella, junto a Maddie, y junto al resto de mi familia, para que ella y Maddie estuvieran fuera de la ciudad y lejos de Paul, para hablar con ella acerca de todo que había estado sucediendo desde hacía un par de semanas.

Para pedirle que fuera mi esposa, y para que me dejara ser el padre de Maddie...

Lancé un profundo suspiro y llegué a poner una mano sobre su hombro. Se estremeció de nuevo. Algo sobre ese movimiento me puso en el borde.

"Bueno, uhm... entonces nos podemos quedar en la ciudad, si lo prefieres. Ya sea aquí o en mi casa. Yo puedo hacer la cena si no te sientes bien. Y si te sientes mejor podríamos salir a comer a un restaurante la noche de mañana. Podemos llevar a Maddie a patinar sobre hielo de nuevo..."

Se dio la vuelta y entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, oscuros, pacientes, buscando algo.

La miré fijamente, mi corazón de repente comenzó a querer salirse de mi pecho.

"Cuando dices..." - tragué - "cuando dices 'no vamos'..."

"Me refiero a mí... y a Maddie".

Yo seguía mirándola, pero repentinamente, cambió la escena delante de mí.

Bella estaba de pie delante de mí con los ojos inyectados en sangre y el pelo revuelto, palabras saliendo de su boca, blancos copos de nieve cayendo lentamente en el frío, el árbol brillante lleno de hojas y de conchas de mar de Maddie, todo ello se convirtió en parte de un sueño surrealista, una realidad alternativa que estaba viendo, pero de la que no podía ser parte.

"Edward... necesito un poco de tiempo..."

Entrecerré los ojos. "¿Tiempo? ¿Tiempo para qué exactamente?". Se formaron las palabras mecánicamente en mi boca, porque mi mente todavía estaba tratando de entender la escena delante de mí.

"Yo..." - tomó una respiración profunda - "esto no es lo que yo tenía en mente para mí o para Maddie cuando llegué a Nueva York. No estoy segura de si esto es lo que quiero... o lo que necesito en este momento de mi vida".

Sus palabras me atravesaron como una espada de punta dentada. El surrealismo del sueño se hacía cada vez mayor. Y las palabras que salían de mi boca ya no se sentían como mías.

"¿No estás segura de si esto es lo que quieres? ¿Cuándo exactamente te golpeó esta revelación, Bella? Porque puedo jurar que anoche cuando estabas acostada en mis brazos diciéndome que me amabas con todo tu corazón y tu alma no fue".

"Yo te amo, Edward", admitió. "No puedo negar eso. Sólo es que no estoy segura de… qué tipo de amor es".

El dolor de mi corazón pasó a través de cada ventrículo, de cada arteria. Di un paso atrás al perder el equilibrio, soplando una ráfaga grande de aire a través de mis labios entrecerrados. No podía ni siquiera tener la fuerza suficiente para responder.

"Estos últimos meses contigo, Edward, han sido geniales. Has sido tan bueno conmigo y mi hija-"

"¡No hagas eso, mierda!". Le susurré, recuperándome. "No me des las gracias por amaros a ti y a Maddie, como si fuera un extraño de mierda del metro al que estás dando las gracias por alguna bondad de mierda. ¡Y nunca te refieras a Maddie como tu hija cuando estés hablándome a mí! Ya me lo hiciste una vez antes. No. Lo. Hagas. Otra. Vez".

Me sentí como si estuviera viendo una horrible película, ya que las dos personas en esta sala que estaban teniendo esta jodida conversación no podíamos ser Bella y yo.

Bella tragó. "El punto es Edward, que necesito tiempo para resolver esto, para averiguar hacia dónde nos dirige".

"¿Para resolver esto?". Le pregunté con incredulidad. "¿Así que la otra noche en la terraza, cuando me estabas ofreciendo tiempo para que yo lo resolviera, realmente eras tú la que lo necesitabas?"

Ella me miró de nuevo, con sus ojos marrones más vacíos de lo que jamás había visto.

Solté un bufido. "Y no te quedes ahí y me digas que no sabes hacia dónde se dirige esto", le dije enfadado, señalándola con el dedo. "¡Porque sabes exactamente hacia dónde va!".

Pensé en el anillo aún reposando con cuidado en el interior del bolsillo de mi chaleco. Ahora sentía que me quemaba, que dejaba un rastro abrasador de agonía que pasaba a través de la camisa y se filtraba en mi corazón. Di un paso más cerca de ella y ella dio un paso atrás, con la espalda a un par de centímetros de la pared. Puse una palma contra la pared a cada lado de ella.

"Este es un tipo de amor para siempre, para ti y para mí, lo sabes. Nunca he pretendido que fuera nada menos. Nunca he jugado a nada contigo, Bella". La busqué con los ojos y ella me sostuvo la mirada durante dos segundos antes de bajar la cabeza. Le levanté la barbilla con el pulgar y el índice.

"Mírame, Bella", le exigí. Sus ojos saltaban de un lado de mí al otro.

"¡Mírame, maldita sea!".

Finalmente puso sus ojos en los míos. Miré dentro de esos ojos que me habían cautivado desde el primer momento que la vi, ojos color chocolate que siempre tuvieron muchos secretos, secretos que poco a poco había compartido conmigo uno a uno durante los últimos meses.

Pero ahora, sus ojos eran como dos paredes duras e impenetrables, con secretos que ya no quería compartir.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué estás ocultando?"

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Con la mano aún en su barbilla, ella meneó la cabeza lentamente de lado a lado. "No estoy ocultando nada Edward. Sólo necesito tiempo para pensar. Por favor", ella se atragantó.

Algo en las paredes que había reconstruido en algún momento entre esta mañana y ahora, se agrietó por una fracción de segundo. "Sólo necesito... dame el fin de semana para averiguar qué hacer. Sé que es el fin de semana de Navidad. Sé que es un momento horrible, pero por favor", se llevó las manos a la cabeza, aferrándose a su pelo violentamente. En el fondo de mi mente, pensé vagamente que ahora podía ver por qué tenía el pelo como lo tenía. "Dame un par de días para resolverlo. Para decidir-"

"¿Para decidir qué?". Yo grité, golpeando la pared a cada lado de ella con las palmas de mis manos, atrapándola entre mis brazos otra vez. "¿Para decidir si me quieres o no? ¡No, Bella!".

Ella me miró con incredulidad. "¿No?"

"¡No!". Repetí. "¡Dime aquí y ahora si me quieres, porque no estoy jugando a este juego contigo!".

Ella me miró con indignación. "¡Eso no es justo!", escupió. "¡El otro día me pediste tiempo y te lo di sin dudar, Edward! Dijiste que había cosas que necesitabas decirme, pero querías esperar hasta este fin de semana. Y yo estuve de acuerdo, ¿no? ¡Yo estuve de acuerdo de inmediato!".

"¡Muy bien! ¿Quieres saber lo que me ha estado molestando? Te lo diré. Te lo diré todo, Bella".

"No, Edward", dijo con voz resignada. "Te estás perdiendo el punto importante. Ya no importa lo que me fueras a decir".

"¡Por supuesto que sí!".

"¡No!", gritó tirando de su pelo otra vez. "¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste sobre que sentías como si tu cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar? ¡Bueno, eso es lo que siento yo ahora mismo, Edward!", ella gritó con voz ahogada. "¡Siento que todo mi cuerpo está a punto de explotar! ¿Por qué no puedes…?"

"¡Yo no estaba tratando de romper contigo, Bella! ¡No te estaba diciendo que no te quería! ¡No te estaba diciendo que necesitaba tiempo…" - mi voz se quebró, tuve que parar por un par de segundos- "…que necesitaba tiempo lejos de ti!".

"Por favor, Edward", rogó una vez más, poniendo sus manos contra la pared detrás de ella, como si estuviera tratando de mantenerlas lo más lejos posible de mí. "Por favor. Yo sólo quiero hacer lo mejor para todos. Para ti, para mí, para Maddie-"

"¿Crees que yo no quiero lo mejor para Madidie? Crees que no la quiero-", de nuevo tuve que parar. Aparté una mano de la pared, y con mis dedos pulgares e índice me presioné los ojos, tratando desesperadamente de mantener algún tipo de control. "¿Crees que no la quiero tanto como tú? No hay diferencia entre lo que tú sientes por ella, y lo que siento yo. No puedes alejarla de mí, Bella. No lo permitiré".

Un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios. Por una fracción de segundo, algo en sus ojos cambió, y me pareció ver una breve ola de lava sobre su agonía.

Pero cuando habló, su voz se compuso de nuevo cuidadosamente. "Si la amas como dices, entonces entenderás que crecer a los ojos del público no es la situación ideal para ella".

"Ya te he dicho que no va a durar para siempre". Pero incluso mientras lo decía, pensé en el maldito pleito, y en toda la mierda de atención que traería.

Se cruzó de brazos frente a ella. "¿Cómo crees que me sentí ayer, abriendo el periódico y encontrándome una foto de mi-", redujo los ojos, "de Maddie", se corrigió, "en las páginas de cotilleos, un momento que debería habernos pertenecido sólo a ti y a mí, y a aquellos de nosotros que realmente la conocen y la aman?"

Bajé la cabeza. "Eso no va a durar, Bella".

"¿Puedes garantizar eso?"

No le respondí. No podía. No con la demanda de mierda que se avecinaba.

"Toda esta locura con los medios de comunicación... la atención de todos centrada en Maddie, en ti y en mí... eso es exactamente lo que yo no quería, por lo que me fui de Forks en primer lugar. Eso es más de lo que yo imaginaba que sería. Y yo... yo no había pensado en cómo afectaría esto a Maddie. ¿Crees que es justo que crezca con una cámara apuntándole a la cara todo el tiempo?"

"Bella...", pero nada salió. Mi cuerpo temblaba, mis miembros estaban entumecidos y pesados.

"Tengo que pensar en lo mejor para Maddie, Edward, por encima de todo los demás. Y no estoy segura de que... estar aquí sea lo mejor para ella o para mí, para el caso. Yo... yo no sé quien soy ahora, Edward. Siento que me he perdido en ti, en esta relación. Todo ha pasado tan rápido y-"

Miré hacia arriba y la corté. "Podemos reducir la velocidad si quieres...". Tragué fuerte, con mi mente pensando en el anillo que había en el bolsillo de mi chaleco, cada vez más y más pesado, "si es necesario dar un paso, un paso hacia atrás, podemos hacer eso".

Me di cuenta de que estaba rogándole, pero estaba muy preocupado. Yo estaba luchando por mi vida en este momento.

Durante mucho tiempo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. En el silencio que nos rodeaba podía escuchar su respiración irregular, podía ver cómo salía en períodos cortos y desiguales, su pecho subía y bajaba. Podía sentir el calor de ella en mi cara. Mi nariz se llenaba del olor dulce que se desprendía de su piel.

Llenó todos y cada uno de mis sentidos, y yo sabía que no importaba qué pasara, nunca habría un momento en que no fuera así.

"Por favor, Edward", dijo otra vez, pero su voz no tenía ninguna emoción cuando lo dijo. "Estas últimas semanas han sido una locura para nosotros dos. Vamos a tomarnos un respiro".

"Yo no quiero un respiro".

"Pero yo sí".

¿Cómo iba a negarme? ¿Cómo podría yo estar aquí y decirle que no tenía derecho a respirar sin mí, si eso es lo que quería, sólo porque no me podía imaginar tomar una respiración que no la incluyera a ella y a Maddie como parte de mi vida, las más importantes partes de mi vida?

La miré a los ojos. Esta vez, ella no trató de apartar la mirada, y en ninguna parte de ellos pude ver una contradicción a lo que estaba diciendo.

Mis piernas se sentían débiles, como si me fuera a caer en cualquier momento.

Pero entonces algo parpadeó detrás de sus ojos de nuevo, por sólo una fracción de segundo, al igual que antes.

No pude soportarlo más. El dolor, la confusión y toda la presión de los últimos días eran demasiado. Sin previo aviso di paso a la ira, una ira profunda que no pude aguantar más.

La fulminé con la mirada y tomé su cara entre mis manos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"¿No sabes si me quieres, Bella? ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo?". Le susurré. Tiré de su cara para acercarla a la mía. Ella intentó resistirse, pero yo la sostuve con firmeza y puse mi boca sobre la de ella. No había nada dulce o suave sobre la forma en la que la besé. Era fuerte e insistente, estaba enfadado. Sujeté su cabeza mientras ella luchaba contra mí.

"Para", gruñí en su boca, obligando a mi lengua a entrar en sus labios. Ella llevó sus manos contra mi pecho para alejarme. No me moví ni un milímetro.

Y luego sus manos se fueron a mi pelo, tirando con fuerza. Al principio pensé que todavía estaba tratando de alejarme, pero luego su lengua se encontró con la mía, y ella me devolvió el beso como yo lo estaba besando.

Nos golpeamos frenéticamente contra la pared, moviendo las manos con ligereza por todas partes a la vez. Sus manos seguían tirando de mi pelo -por la cantidad de luces cegadoras que veía detrás de mis párpados- y luego se fueron hasta mis hombros, clavándome los dedos. Mis manos se movieron hacia abajo, cogiendo cualquier cosa, poniendo mis dedos alrededor de sus costados, agarrando sus pechos entre mis manos. Una ola de euforia fugaz me golpeó cuando ella arqueó su cuerpo en mis manos, y entonces yo agarré sus caderas y las puse contra mí. Ella gimió en mi boca, y tan aterrado como estaba, y tanto como yo sabía que esto era malo, que esto no era lo que ella y yo queríamos hacer, me puse duro. Apreté mi dureza contra ella aún más salvajemente y ella no me rechazó. En cambio, se apretó contra mí, moviéndose contra mí, con sus uñas en mis hombros, por detrás de mi espalda, por mis caderas, y me atrajo más profundamente hacia ella. Los labios y los dientes estaban enfrentados unos contra otros, lamiéndose, mordiéndose. El sabor de su desesperación se mezclaba con el mío, el miedo y el desaliento se encontraban en cada toque, en cada extracción, en cada gusto.

"Eres mía. Siempre serás mía", gruñí enterrando mi cara en su cuello, odiando al animal en mi voz y en mis acciones. Pero ella no lo negó, no me negó. Chupé y mordí fuerte su piel pálida, poniendo los cinco dedos insistentemente a ambos lados de sus caderas. Y todo el tiempo que sabía lo mucho que me lamentaría, y cuánto me arrepentiría de marcarla - porque su piel cremosa se pondría morada- como un animal salvaje marqué mi territorio.

Pero yo no podía parar. Jesús, no podía dejarla ir. No podía alejarme de ella, no cuando el zumbido eléctrico que siempre estaba ahí entre nosotros ardía así, no cuando sus manos y su boca se movían frenéticamente sobre mi piel como las mías se movían sobre la de ella. No cuando ella me devoraba con la misma urgencia que yo la devoraba. Esto era un sueño, una pesadilla surrealista, y yo no tenía ni idea de cómo despertar, porque este no era yo y ella no era Bella. Se trataba de dos personas en las garras del terror, más allá de la desesperación, perdidas por completo.

Mi teléfono móvil vibró con fuerza, y como un balde de agua fría arrojado a la cara de un sonámbulo, me desperté. Yo respiré fuerte y me alejé de Bella, parpadeando salvajemente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, como si acabara de despertarse también, y luego cruzó los brazos sobre su estómago y bajó los ojos al suelo.

Me quedé allí, jadeando, tratando de recuperar el control de mí mismo mientras me imaginaba lo que acababa de suceder. Y mi teléfono móvil seguía vibrando. Después de unos veinte segundos, me acordé de dónde originalmente tenía que haber ido a principios de esta tarde. Manteniendo mis ojos en Bella, quien se negaba a mirarme, saqué mi teléfono.

Era Demetri.

"¿Sí?". Yo jadeaba en el teléfono.

"Sr. Cullen, le he esperado pero no ha llegado. El Sr. Forrester ha regresado al hotel hace un rato, ha recogido todo y se ha subido a un taxi. Le he seguido hasta el aeropuerto en el que se ha presentado para un vuelo de regreso a Seattle".

A pesar de la tormenta en mi mente en este momento, todavía podía apreciar el significado de las noticias de Demetri.

"¿Está seguro?"

"Me voy a quedar aquí hasta que salga su vuelo, pero sí, estoy seguro de que está en él".

Y de nuevo, a pesar de mi agonía, di un suspiro involuntario de alivio. No importaba qué pasara, mi principal prioridad sería siempre la seguridad de Bella y de Maddie.

"Llámeme cuando esté seguro".

"Sí".

Colgué el teléfono.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo Bella y yo nos quedamos allí, uno frente al otro, sin movernos.

El tiempo se vuelve inconmensurable cuando te das cuenta de que estás congelado.

El brillo de la luz de color naranja a través de las persianas era la única señal de que el corto día de invierno estaba llegando a su fin, un recordatorio de que la ciudad y el mundo seguían girando.

Todos y todo continuaba, incluso cuando mi vida se detuvo vacilante.

"Bella, me siento tan increíblemente-"

"Edward, creo que lo mejor es que te vayas ahora. Por favor, sólo respeta mis deseos y dame algo de tiempo".

"Pero este es el fin de semana de Navidad, Bella. Y Maddie...", no pude terminar.

"Lo siento Edward". Le tembló la voz, y entonces comenzó a llorar. "Lo siento".

Me quedé allí sin poder hacer nada por un momento, adormecido por mi dolor, y el suyo. Entonces me di la vuelta y me fui.

oooooooooo

No tenía ni idea de lo que me hizo volver a mi apartamento. Tal vez llegué caminando, tal vez cogí el metro o lo más probable es que tomara un taxi. No lo sabía. Todo lo que sabía era que de alguna manera había llegado a mi casa, y ahora estaba apoyado contra la puerta, mirando a mí alrededor en la oscuridad y dejando escapar una respiración lenta y desigual. Inconscientemente, me hundí en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en silencio a lo largo de la puerta. Apoyé mis rodillas en mi pecho y puse la frente contra ellas. Mis pulmones se sentían dolorosamente apretados, estrechos, como si una mano imaginaria los estuviera aplastando entre sus dedos gruesos y pesados. Durante mucho tiempo, me senté allí, esperando algún tipo de liberación, algo, cualquier cosa. Porque cualquier cosa tenía que ser mejor que la nada en la que estaba hundido, el frío helado se arrastraba a través de mis venas, penetrando en mis manos, en mis pies, congelándome el corazón. Así que me senté, incapaz de moverme, incapaz de comprender completamente lo que había sucedido.

Repetí las palabras de Bella en mi cabeza, tratando de darles sentido, dándoles la vuelta de lado a lado en mi mente confusa.

_'Por favor, sólo respeta mis deseos y dame algo de tiempo'.  
><em>  
>Tiempo.<p>

Necesitaba tiempo. ¿Tiempo para qué exactamente? ¿Cómo habíamos llegado hasta aquí? Esta mañana ella me besó suavemente mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra oficina. Ella había estado tan entusiasmada con este fin de semana como lo había estado yo.

Y Maddie.

Un gemido surgió de mi pecho, un dolor insoportable torció mi corazón en nudos. Estremeciéndome de dolor.

_'Edwood, ¿Santa etará en Long Island?', me preguntó en la mesa esta mañana, con el labio superior cubierto de leche._

_'Por supuesto que sí, princesa', yo me reí entre dientes. 'No te preocupes. Traerá tus regalos allí".  
><em>  
><em>Ella me miró pensativa.<em> _"¿Está bien si le pido algo que olvidé decíle a mamá que pusiea en mi cáta?"_

_'¿Qué es?'._

_Yo le pregunté con curiosidad._

_Su boca pequeña se convirtió en una enorme sonrisa y sus grandes ojos y marrones brillaron con picardía. "¡Es una sopésa!", se rió._  
><em><br>_¿Podría yo saber ahora lo que quería?

_'Te quieo, Edwood', _me dijo mientras Bella y yo la llevábamos a casa de su niñera esta misma mañana. Su pulsera sonaba como pequeñas campanas de Navidad alrededor de su muñeca. No se la había quitado desde que se la había dado._ 'Te veo luego'._

_'Yo también te quiero princesa. Nos vemos más tarde', _le respondí dándole un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Metí las manos en puños en mi pelo, tirando con fuerza. El dolor me atravesó el cuero cabelludo. Mil puntos de luz bailaron en mi visión y yo les di la bienvenida. Me traerían a la tierra y me ayudarían a centrarme.

Todo había ido bien esta mañana. ¿Qué le había pasado entre entonces y esta tarde para que decidiera que necesitaba tiempo?  
><em><br>'Por favor, Edward. Yo sólo quiero hacer lo mejor para todos. Para ti, para mí, para Maddie...'_

_'Por favor, Edward. Yo sólo quiero hacer lo mejor para todos. Para ti, para mí, para Maddie...'_

_'Por favor, Edward. Yo sólo quiero hacer lo mejor para todos. Para ti, para mí, para Maddie...'_

Me estremecí. Con mi cabeza apoyada en mis piernas cerré los ojos y dejé que la miseria me llevara.

oooooooooo

Una hora.

Dos horas.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Me desperté con el sonido de mi teléfono sonando. Me dolía el cuerpo por haberme quedado dormido en el suelo, en esa posición. Ignoré el dolor y mi teléfono, y mantuve la cabeza agachada sobre mis rodillas.

El zumbido continuó. Una repentina idea de que fuera Bella, que tal vez había cambiado de opinión sobre la necesidad de necesitar tiempo, corrió por mi mente, y en dos segundos estuve en el teléfono, ignorando el dolor que me llegó a los músculos de mi cuello y a las extremidades mientras corría.

No era Bella.

Durante mucho tiempo me quedé mirando el teléfono antes de responder.

"¿Qué quieres?". Le pregunté con una voz muerta cuando lo cogí.

"¡Estás ahí!", Alice gritó. "He estado llamando y llamando a la casa de Bella. Pensaba que estaríais allí esta noche".

Yo no le respondí.

"¿Por qué no vas a la ciudad?", me preguntó.

"¿Qué quieres, Alice?". Le pregunté de nuevo.

"Por Dios, ¿de mal humor?", ella se rió. Cuando aún no tenía respuesta, resopló con impaciencia. "Bien, bien. ¿A qué hora nos iremos mañana por la mañana?"

Me tomé unos segundos para responder. "No vamos a ir a Long Island".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

No le respondí. No podía.

"Oh, ya sé". Bajó la voz hasta un susurro. "Quieres proponérselo en la ciudad. No te puedo culpar, es mucho más romántica que Long Island".

Mi hermana no tenía ni idea de lo profundo que estaba clavando la espada que actualmente residía en mi corazón.

"¿Ella está ahí? ¿No puedes responder?", murmuró riéndose. Cuando yo todavía no había dicho nada, prosiguió de la única manera que podía, manteniendo una conversación para ella misma. Lo que hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles para mí en este momento.

"Oh, bien entonces. Voy a decírselo a mamá y a todos los demás para que no os esperen. Estarán decepcionados, pero estoy segura de que una vez que escuchen las buenas nuevas, lo entenderán. ¡Hablaré con vosotros después del fin de semana!", ella se rió emocionada. "¡Adiós Edward. Feliz Navidad!".

"Adiós Alice".

Me quedé mirando el teléfono después de colgar, el anterior entumecimiento regresó. Mis ojos se posaron en el contestador automático y la luz roja parpadeaba con insistencia. Como un robot pulsé el botón de reproducción, una mezcla aleatoria de mensajes se reprodujo, sólo dos llamaron mi atención.

'Sr. Cullen, soy Demetri. No ha respondido a su teléfono móvil. El vuelo del Sr. Forrester se ha ido y de hecho, él está en su camino de regreso a Washington. Por favor, hágame saber cómo le gustaría proceder ahora. Mi preferencia sería seguirlo de nuevo allí, a ver si puedo averiguar lo que estuvo haciendo mientras estuvo aquí, pero usted tendrá que hacérmelo saber. Mientras tanto, me dirijo de nuevo al hotel Denali. El jefe del servicio de limpieza fue muy amable prometiéndome dejarme entrar en la habitación del Sr. Forrester para poder echarle un vistazo. Me he dado cuenta de que viene un día de fiesta, así que si puede, por favor, devuélvame la llamada tan pronto como sea posible, se lo agradecería'.

Beep.

'Edward, soy tu tío. Quiero que me llames cuando oigas esto'.

La noche transcurrió lentamente. Me aprendí de memoria cada marca y cada imperfección en mi techo y en mis paredes. Me acordé de que hacía frío, pero eso fue lo único que pude recordar a la mañana siguiente.

No me fui del apartamento esa mañana, la víspera de Navidad. La falta de voces me sobrecogió y el brillo llegando de las ventanas me quemaba los ojos. No era así como el día de hoy tenía que comenzar. La ausencia de unos pies pequeños y entusiasmados corriendo hacia atrás y hacia adelante aparecía en mi mente. No dejaba de oírla, su sonrisa de niña, su voz dulce y suave.

En algún momento me encontré en la puerta de la habitación de invitados, imaginando que la podría haber pintado con los colores favoritos de Maddie, haber puesto una cama con un dosel rosado en el centro de la habitación, en lugar del negro que tenía la cama de invitados que nunca había tenido tiempo de cambiar. Justo antes de cerrar la puerta, algo debajo de la cama me llamó la atención. Me acerqué y me agaché, sacándolo fuera.

Era Angie, la muñequita bailarina de Maddie. Debió de caerle aquí hace un par de noches, una noche que ya parecía que fue hace siglos.

Yo tenía la muñeca a mi lado y bajé la cabeza, mirando distraídamente como pequeñas y mojadas gotas caían sobre la cabeza de Angie.

El teléfono volvió a sonar esa tarde, y después de confirmar que no era Bella, volví la atención a la TV, mirando ciegamente como el Angel Guardian de George le mostraba lo que la vida hubiera sido si no hubiera nacido, y entonces saltó el buzón de voz.

'Edward, soy tu tío de nuevo. Tengo buenas noticias para ti con respecto a esa situación de Lauren. Quiero que me llames y te diré tooodo al respecto. Feliz Navidad ahijado, y dale a tu bonita novia y a su niña un beso de parte del tío Aro'. Se rió entre dientes antes de colgar.

Alrededor de las once de la noche, me puse unos pantalones de chándal, me lancé una sudadera por encima de mi camiseta, y tomé el ascensor hasta el vestíbulo. Las luces brillantes estaban colocadas con elegancia en todo el perímetro de la planta baja, un árbol de siete pies estaba majestuosamente en una esquina, las bolas de cristal de color blanco y oro estaban colocadas estratégicamente por todas partes, muy a diferencia de la forma en la que Maddie y yo habíamos decorado el árbol de Brooklyn.

El portero de turno estaba muy a gusto con su abrigo de lana largo y su gorra, sentado en el escritorio con un pequeño televisor.

_'Papá, el maestro dice que cada vez que suena una campana un ángel consigue sus alas'.  
><em>  
><em>'Eso es cierto, Zuzu...'<br>_  
>Me estremecí, mi corazón se contrajo dolorosamente.<p>

"¿Va a salir a correr, Sr. Cullen?"

Yo asentí y me dirigí a la puerta.

"¡Feliz Navidad!", el portero gritó detrás de mí.

Grandes copos de nieve caían con insistencia desde el cielo oscuro mientras cruzaba el parque, cubriendo el suelo con un polvo blanco y brillante. Los árboles desnudos ya estaban brillantes, y el césped seco del invierno se ocultaba bajo una manta delgada de la nieve de Navidad. Era raro estar aquí con la nieve en la víspera de Navidad, y mi mente se fue a una noche tan sólo unas semanas atrás, caminando por el paseo de Brooklyn con Bella y con Maddie, jugando en la nieve.

Negué con la cabeza y corrí, corrí lejos de mis pensamientos, lejos del sonido de la voz de Bella diciéndome que necesitaba tiempo, lejos de los grandes ojos marrones y la dulce risa de Maddie, lejos del dolor agarrándose a mí, lejos del anillo de platino, aún en mi chaleco. Me quité la capucha y bajé la cabeza, dejando que mis pies tocaran el pavimento rígido, sonando distorsionado por la sustancia fangosa. Pero no importaba lo lejos o lo rápido que corriera, no podía dejar atrás el dolor, o sus voces, o los recuerdos al azar que rodeaban mi mente.

_'Me he dejado a mi Angie ahí. ¿Puedo cogéla, po favó? La echo de menos'  
><em>  
><em>El enrojecimiento de la cara de Bella la primera vez que la conocí.<em> _'¿Cómo lo haces?'  
><em>  
><em>El calor de los pequeños brazos de Maddie la primera vez que los arrojó a mi cuello.<em>

_Bella de pie en el balcón de Alice, esa noche al final del verano._

_'¿Edwood, has venido a jugá conmigo?'_

_'Te quieo, Edwood'._

_'Te amo Edward, con todo mi corazón y mi alma. Recuérdalo siempre'.  
><em>  
>Me detuve. El aire frío del invierno cortaba mi cara, picándome las mejillas. Mi respiración se arremolinaba frente a mí, calentándome la nariz mientras yo jadeaba sin aliento por el esfuerzo. Copos húmedos caían sobre mi rostro, fundiéndose con la humedad que corría por mis mejillas. La noche negra enmarcaba todo, por lo que los colores apagados de la noche se destacaban aún más. Todos los músculos de mis piernas sentían dolor por el ritmo de mi carrera. El pecho me dolía por el aire frío que inhalaba. Mis músculos abdominales quemaban, me apretaban y se endurecían.<p>

Pero en el silencio de la noche, en el parque oscuro, casi vacío, mi mente se centró finalmente...

_'Te amo Edward, con todo mi corazón y mi alma. Recuérdalo siempre'.  
><em>  
>Recuérdalo siempre.<p>

Siempre.

Siempre.

¿Cuándo había olvidado eso?

¿Por qué había olvidado eso?

Después de todo el tiempo que Bella me había dicho que me amaba, después de todas las maneras en las que me lo había mostrado, ¿cómo podía haber dejado que una palabra rompiera mi fe en su amor?

Metí la mano en el bolsillo y saqué mi teléfono móvil.

Al diablo con el espacio y el tiempo. Bella me amaba. Yo sabía eso, lo sabía como sabía mi propio nombre, como sabía que uno más uno eran dos y como sabía que la nieve de Navidad que caía en gran medida alrededor de mí significaba mucho más que precipitaciones húmedas.

Independientemente de lo que estaba pasando y de todo lo demás que había pasado, eso era secundario a este hecho. Bella me amaba, y yo la amaba a ella y a Maddie. Y que me mataran si dejaba que algo se interpusiera entre nosotros.

Necesitaba a Bella, ahora.

Necesitaba a mi hija.

Pero entonces el contestador de mierda sonó.

Me quejé en la oscuridad, y me pasé las dos manos por el pelo, mis pies se movieron por su propia voluntad a través de la gruesa nieve. Y aunque sabía que estaba mal, volví a mirar el dispositivo de rastreo de nuevo. Tenía que saber dónde se encontraban.

Ahora corría con un propósito, ignorando temporalmente el dolor en mis extremidades. Los copos grandes y pesados de la nieve distorsionaban mi visión, el paisaje del invierno hacía que brillaran los árboles cubiertos de nieve, los puentes y los lagos. Entonces oí varios pasos en la distancia, ligeros e inseguros, y oí el sonido sordo de una niña llamando a su padre.

Pero el GPS me sorprendió, y de repente, la voz apagada de la niña era muy familiar.

"¡Papá, papá!".

Cuando miré hacia arriba, mi hija estaba corriendo hacia mí, del mismo modo que corrió la primera vez que la vi, el día en que me convertí en padre.

Tenía los brazos extendidos, su carita brillando, y cuando aterrizó en mis brazos, ella se envolvió alrededor de mí.

"¡Papá! ¡Te he echado de menos, papá! ¡Te he echado mucho de menos!".

Las lágrimas mezcladas con los copos de nieve corrían por mi cara, pero no podía importarme menos.

"Yo también te he echado de menos, bebé. Yo también te he echado de menos".

Le cogí la carita entre mis manos y le besé ambas mejillas. Me sonrió feliz.

"Papá te ama princesa. Te quiero mucho".

"Yo también te quieo, papá". Se cubrió su suave rostro con mi cuello.

La abracé con fuerza contra mí, y cuando miré hacia arriba, Bella estaba allí, mirando con lágrimas en su rostro y a un metro de distancia. El viento movía su cabello largo y oscuro, la luz de la luna brillaba en él como si fuera hilos de seda con una luz tenue. La nieve que caía a su alrededor la rodeaba en su resplandor y le iluminaba su cremosa piel. Parecía una visión etérea, pero ella estaba realmente allí.  
>Ella se movió lentamente hacia nosotros. Cuando llegó a mi lado, puso una mano sobre mi hombro y me miró con ojos de disculpa.<p>

"Tú eras todo lo que ella quería para Navidad", dijo en un susurro ahogado. "Su papá. Eso es todo lo que ella dijo que quería. Y yo..." - comenzó a llorar - "yo no podía negárselo. Lo siento, Edward. Yo quería hacer lo correcto, pero no puedo hacerlo... no puedo". Ella bajó la mirada hacia el fondo blanco debajo de nosotros.

Tragué saliva, mi garganta dolía, y toqué su barbilla con mi mano, con lo que sus ojos estuvieron de nuevo con los míos.

"¿No puedes hacer qué, Bella?"

Se mordió el labio. Yo lo saqué de entre sus dientes, acariciando sus labios con un dedo. Se sentían muy suaves y cálidos a pesar de la temperatura glacial. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"¿No puedes hacer qué?". Le susurré.

Abrió los ojos otra vez y respiró hondo. "Yo no puedo alejarte de ella". Ella suspiró profundamente. "No puedo alejarte... de mí".

Con Maddie todavía envuelta a mí alrededor, bajé la cabeza y le di a Bella un beso suave y persistente en la boca. Ella tomó mi labio inferior entre los suyos, tirando de él suavemente.

"Por favor no se te ocurra intentarlo de nuevo", dije alejándome.

Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. "No lo haré. No puedo", se encogió de hombros. Luego volvió a respirar hondo. "Tenemos que hablar".

Asentí con la cabeza. "Sí, lo tenemos que hacer".

Maddie levantó la cabeza, sus ojos color chocolate se fueron hacia su madre con ansiedad.

"Papá, mamá dice que es casi Navidad. ¿Podemos í a casa ahoa?"

Me reí. Ella estaba impaciente.

Besé su frente y reposé la mía en la suya.

"Sí, princesa. Nos vamos a casa ahora".

Ella acurrucó su cabeza entre mi cuello y mi hombro, y tarareó contenta. Acerqué una mano hacia Bella, ella bajó la mirada hacia mi mano y colocó la suya dentro de la mía, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de los míos con una firme convicción que viajó por todo el camino hasta mí brazo, calentándome por todas partes.

Juntos, los tres caminamos de regreso a nuestra casa, guiados por la luz de la nieve que caía.

En el fondo de mi mente, me acordé de que una vez pensé que el día que Maddie dejara de llamarme "Edwood" sería un día triste.

Resultó que ese día no fue nada triste.

... ...

**Ainss, que emocionante y que poco nos queda :(**

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger, nina, mpgm, Lucero Hale, AlinPattz, deandramari, Ingriid, Tnad3a29, janalez, Agustina Griego, Andrewy, **Fran Ktrin Black, Mary de cullen, Andrea, lizzycullenswan,******roxcio, Marianixcr,**** Molly M94, anamart05, gpattz, pillyna, inyourskins, rakelluvre, paaholiitha´Gg, Lourense, madaswan, andrea22, elena robsten, Andrea D, supattinsondecullen, Johis U, Tutzy Cullen, Alblurs, Yuri, Luz CC, Hikari Strife 10, yasmin-cullen, kmi, ari, mariana, Ely Cullen M, Angie J Menkaure, Kisara Mansen, Black, fantwilight1, nitzuki, Cindel23, anita cullen, IOren Cullen, MCullenMustang, Fran Cullen Masen, Gaby, CrissYmell, Angie Masen, janalez, RoxCM, yyamile, FS-Twilight, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, ariadna25, Mamitakaren, Isita Maria, si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado, gracias ;)**


	35. El significado de todo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** 100 Years de Five For Fighting

**Cap. 34 - El significado de todo**

**BPOV**

Un plato viejo de huevos revueltos estaba sobre la mesa de plástico, arrugada y marrón, con manchas rojas que asumí que eran de salsa de tomate. Cogí una bocanada de su fuerte y podrido olor, lo que hizo que mi estomago se revolviera. La mesa de plástico estaba manchada con manchas de agua, como si alguien acabara de pasar una esponja, pero todo lo que habían hecho era dejar el hedor de la esponja y el agua sucia. Yo contuve la respiración. Con una mano enguantada, alejé el huevo, haciendo que aterrizara en el banco de plástico frente a mí. Exhalé.

El repique de la apertura de la puerta detrás de mí me hizo saltar, pero me resistí a la tentación de darme la vuelta. El viento que sopló al abrir la puerta me envió el aroma de un perfume caro - completamente fuera de lugar en este restaurante - flotando a mí alrededor. Por desgracia, había llegado al punto donde reconocería ese desagradable olor en cualquier lugar. Apreté mi abrigo a mí alrededor y respiré profundamente para no perder el equilibrio, cruzando las manos con guantes sobre la mesa.

"Bella querida", oí detrás de mí, antes de poder ver a Tanya. Se movía con lentitud y elegancia hasta la mesa frente a mí, sonriendo irónicamente, con enormes gafas de sol oscuras cubriendo sus ojos fríos. "Hablando de esperar hasta el último minuto", resopló ella, quitándose las gafas de sol y sus guantes dedo a dedo. "Estaba empezando a pensar que no me ibas a llamar".

La miré fijamente, pero no respondí. Ella soltó un bufido y se sentó de nuevo, deslizándose hacia el centro del asiento, donde el huevo revuelto había aterrizado. Me mordí el labio.

"Me dijiste que tenía hasta el lunes por la mañana", le recordé mientras se ajustaba su abrigo largo de piel con fuerza alrededor de sí misma.

"Sí querida, lo hice. Me sorprendió gratamente saber de ti anoche. Sé que Lauren se estaba preparando para presentar los documentos esta mañana. Pero una vez que me llamaste, la convencí para que se esperara hasta que tú y yo charláramos".

"Gracias", suspiré.

"No hay de que, Bella".

La misma camarera cansada que había tomado mi pedido la última vez vino arrastrando los pies hacia nosotras, con la misma mirada agravante y agotada que había usado hacía unos días. Una vez más, pedí una taza de café negro.

"¿Tiene agua brillante, querida?", Tanya le preguntó. La camarera la miró como si tuviera tres cabezas.

"Oh, no importa", gruñó Tanya. "Sólo tráigame algo en una lata o en una botella, que no haya sido infectado por este lugar". Entonces ella le hizo señas con una mano.

La camarera la miró como si quisiera maldecirla, pero luego se encogió de hombros y se marchó lejos. La parte amarga de mí esperaba que escupiera en su bebida antes de que se la trajera.

Tanya volvió su atención hacia mí. "Entonces, ¿cómo ha ido tu Navidad, Bella? Tú y Edward sorprendentemente no habéis salido en las página de cotilleos de esta mañana". La mitad de su boca llena de bótox se levantó.

"Corta la pequeña charla, Tanya", susurré. "Tú y yo estamos aquí para una cosa y sólo una cosa, y no hay razón para pretender que estamos aquí para otra".

Su media sonrisa se amplió. Ella se enderezó, cruzando las manos sobre la mesa al igual que yo tenía las mías. Cualquiera que caminara por nuestro lado pensaría que estábamos teniendo algún tipo de reunión comercial. Lo que yo suponía que era.

"Bien entonces, Bella. Vamos a ello. ¿Qué has decidido?"

Inhalé profundamente, con mi sangre golpeando con fuerza entre mis orejas.

"Sabes lo que he decidido. ¿Cómo podría tomar cualquier otra decisión?"

Esta vez su boca entera se convirtió en una sonrisa.

"Pero necesito algunas garantías, Tanya. Tengo que estar segura de que Lauren nunca va a presentar esos papeles. Y que... Paul nunca dirá nada".

Se sentó bien en su asiento y me estudió. "Te lo dije, Bella, nosotras seremos nuestras propias garantías. Mientras que te mantengas alejada, la demanda nunca verá la luz del día. Si vuelves... bueno, entonces la demanda volverá".

Negué con la cabeza. "No. Eso no es suficiente. ¿Cómo puedo saber que tú y Lauren no decidiréis presentarla en unos años?, porque para entonces ya no habrá ninguna diferencia en si vuelvo o no. Edward se habrá mudado. Él no me querrá, incluso si volviera. Entonces tú y Lauren sacáis a la luz la demanda, y le arruináis la vida".

Tanya frunció los labios y sopló con impaciencia. "Bella querida, te prometo que así no es como funciona esto".

La fulminé con la mirada.

Ella suspiró y se inclinó más cerca. "Mira, ¿de verdad crees que quiero ver a Edward herido por algo como esto? Él me importa, querida. Me lo follé por más de dos años, por supuesto que algún tipo de sentimiento ha surgido", se rió y se irguió de nuevo. "Bella, ¿te acuerdas de lo que te dije hace unos días?"

"Me dijiste un montón de cosas", le contesté secamente, con la voz temblorosa.

Ella se rió entre dientes una vez. "Está bien, te lo voy a recordar. Bella, tengo un… don, se podría llamar así, para saber exactamente lo que quiere la gente, incluso cuando ellos aún no lo saben. Mira, Lauren pensaba que quería venganza por haber sido despedida una vez que tú llegaste-"

"Eso no es lo que pasó", le susurré.

"Bella, ya hemos pasado por esto", dijo Tanya en un tono exasperado. "Te lo dije, no importa lo que pasó y lo que no, lo que importa es lo que el público piense, lo que van a creer que es la verdad".

Las lágrimas me picaban en los ojos de nuevo, a pesar de que yo había pensado que podría aguantarlas en este momento.

Tanya vio mi reacción, y extendió una mano a la mía dándome palmaditas. "No, no querida. Todo irá bien".

Quité la mano de debajo de ella, y me estremecí.

Ella sonrió. "De todos modos, el punto es Bella, que he ofrecido a Lauren más de lo que realmente quiere, para asegurarme de que se deshace de este juicio. Siempre y cuando hagas lo que se supone que tienes que hacer".

"¿Y cómo sabes que va a cumplir con su parte?"

"Porque no soy estúpida, querida. Tengo mis garantías personales, que no es necesario que conozcas, para asegurarme de que cumple su parte del trato".

"¿Y Paul?"

Ella levantó una ceja y se recostó de nuevo. "Ese guapo ex marido tuyo estaba definitivamente en el sitio equivocado", dijo riéndose. "Alguien con un problema de juego tan grande como el suyo no debería estar trabajando en un casino, por el amor de Dios", se rió. Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa. "Desde de esta mañana, Pau tiene suficiente dinero como para pagar todas sus deudas. Desafortunadamente, conociendo a hombres como él, y confía en mí, los conozco", sonrió escabrosamente, "en este momento estará en una deuda de nuevo".

"¿Dinero por su silencio, entonces? ¿Es eso lo que le has dado?". La acusé.

Ella me miró con atención y se encogió de hombros. "Si te hace sentir mejor, él realmente te quiere de vuelta. No tenía idea de todo este asunto con Edward y con Lauren, y estoy segura que él te llevaría de vuelta con él en un instante si decides llamarle cuando llegues a tu pequeña ciudad", añadió, como si me estuviera ofreciendo una especie de segundo premio. "El dinero era una garantía de que en realidad se metía en un avión y venía a buscarte. Y en caso de que le dijeras que no, que tengo que admitir que estaba bastante segura de que sería el caso", me dio un guiño de complicidad, "también tenía que estar dispuesto a firmar los papeles de renuncia de la paternidad de Maddie, si eso es lo que te ha servido para salir de aquí".

"Ya te lo dije", le dije con los dientes apretados, con un desgarro de furia rodando por mis mejillas, "no estoy negociando con mi hija. Paul puede haber estado dispuesto a venderla, pero yo no".

Ella rodó los ojos. "Sí querida, lo sé, lo sé". Ella suspiró. "Yo no me preocuparía demasiado por Paul, Bella. Al ritmo que va, no va a ser lo suficientemente coherente como para decir mucho en unos pocos meses".

Sentí una punzada de dolor en esas palabras, no a causa de las sensaciones persistentes que podía haber sentido por mi ex marido, sino porque una vez había sido importante para mí, y yo no podía dejar de compadecerle, de sentir lástima por lo que su vida se había convertido.

Aparté la mirada de Tanya, poniéndola frente a mis manos enguantadas, poniendo mis dedos bien juntos para mantener mis manos quietas. Mi respiración era difícil y errática y mi corazón se apretaba dolorosamente.

Volví a mirar a Tanya, buscando en sus ojos, tratando de encontrar un ápice de sentimientos reales en ellos, incluso el amor por Edward hubiera sido aceptable. Porque si yo encontrara eso, si ella realmente se preocupara por Edward, incluso en su forma retorcida e insana, tal vez podría sentir algo de la misma clase de compasión que yo había sentido por Paul, por ella.

Pero no había nada en sus ojos azul celeste. Eran fríos y vacíos como el cielo claro del invierno de esta mañana.

"Así que todo se reduce a dinero contigo, ¿no? Sólo tiras el dinero a todo el mundo para conseguir lo que quieres".

"¿Se supone que debo negar eso?", ella se rió. "Tengo recursos, Bella, supongo que puedo utilizarlos un poco".

"¿Sabes que hay millones de personas hambrientas en el mundo, verdad?"

"Eso lo dejo a los filántropos con corazón sangrante, como la madre de tu futuro ex-novio".

Me estremecí.

Ella rodó los ojos. "Yo no necesito que me juzgues, Bella. Sólo dímelo ya, ¿tenemos un acuerdo, o no?"

La miré fijamente, mientras que otra traidora lágrima caía por mi cara. Pero yo no estaba tan fría y congelada como Tanya. No importaba por qué, pero las lágrimas me caían esta mañana.

"Tal vez algún día aprendas, Tanya, que no se puede comprar a todo el mundo. Que la gente tiene sus sentimientos, su reputación, y unas vidas con las que estás jugando". Ella rodó los ojos de nuevo. "Hay cosas en este mundo que no se pueden comprar, ni siquiera tú, con todo tu dinero".

"Te he comprado un billete de ida de esta ciudad, fuera de mi ciudad, ¿no?", ella se burló.

Durante mucho tiempo me miró, con su rostro hermoso y perfecto y sus inmaculados rizos enrollados de manera correcta. Miré a sus ojos una vez más, aun cuando la campanilla en la puerta de la cafetería intervino de nuevo, y el viento frío me trajo otro olor, este era uno más limpio y más puro. Al instante relajé mis hombros rígidos y llevé una sonrisa a mis labios involuntariamente. Me sequé mis lágrimas sin escrúpulos.

Tanya frunció el ceño ante mi sonrisa, y luego miró hacia arriba y se quedó sin aliento.

"No Tanya, no lo has hecho", Edward le respondió, sentándose a mi lado y dándome un beso dulce y suave en mi boca.

"¿Estás bien?", murmuró en voz baja, apoyando su frente en la mía.

Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, bajando una de mis manos de la mesa para coger la suya con fuerza.

Carlisle entró detrás de Edward, y se acercó a nuestra mesa.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?", Tanya escupió, mirando a Edward, luego a mí, y luego a Carlisle.

"Tanya, esto es lo que sucede cuando tratas de chantajear a alguien de nuestra familia", le respondió Carlisle.

"Sólo estaba jugando, querido", se rió Tanya, mirando a Edward. "Tú sabes que yo nunca te haría algo como esto".

La mandíbula de Edward estaba apretada y sus fosas nasales abiertas. "Él no estaba hablando de mí", dijo con una voz apenas controlada y apenas moviendo los labios. Su mano se apretó alrededor de la mía.

Tanya tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, torciendo los labios, y mirando a Edward a través de sus ojos furiosos.

"Muy bien", dijo con una voz mucho más tranquila de lo que parecía. "¿Vais a reuniros todos aquí, alrededor de la pequeña novia de Estados Unidos? Puedo fácilmente lavarme las manos de todo este asunto, Edward, pero entonces, ¿sabes qué va a pasar? Lauren presentará esa demanda esta mañana. Eso no es una broma. Tu pequeña novia aquí... "- enfadada, agitó una mano en mi camino - "tenía en su poder hacer que todo desapareciera, pero ha sido demasiado egoísta"- escupió - "¡como para tomar la decisión correcta!".

"¿Cuál era la decisión correcta?". Carlisle le preguntó. Edward parecía que estaba teniendo dificultades para permanecer en su asiento. Su mano se apretó aún más alrededor de la mía, y tenía la clara sensación de que lo estaba utilizando para mantenerse conectado a la tierra.

"¿Alejarse del hombre al que ama y que ama a su hija con todo su ser, por una amenaza vacía de tu parte?"

"¡No es una amenaza vacía!", Tanya silbó venenosamente, dándole un rápido vistazo a Carlisle, pero su respuesta la dijo frente a Edward. Él continuaba con su mirada, la mitad de su labio superior estaba doblada hacia fuera, y movía todo su cuerpo en el asiento de al lado. Extendí mi mano libre, acariciándole el brazo con dulzura. Los ojos de Tanya se redujeron como un halcón.

"Es una amenaza vacía", respondió Carlisle uniformemente.

Tanya volvió la mirada hacia Carlisle. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Esto es entre Edward y yo!".

Edward golpeó la mesa con una mano, haciendo saltar a todos. Sus ojos ardían de furia.

"¡Esto debería haber sido entre tú y yo!", gruñó. "Tú tenías un problema conmigo", se golpeó el pecho con dos dedos. "Deberías haberla tomado conmigo, no con Bella, sucia, inmunda-"

Los ojos de Tanya se abrieron como platos, y ella sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás como si tuviera miedo. Yo tuve momentáneamente miedo por ella.

"Edward", dije con una voz suave, acariciando su brazo, "Cálmate, cariño".

"Edward", dijo Carlisle en un tono más severo.

Edward miró a Tanya, y luego se apoyó en su asiento.

"Tanya, estoy aquí para apoyar a mi hijo, y como tal, a mí también me debes hablar esta mañana. Edward está aquí para apoyar a Bella. ¿No lo ves? Esta es la forma en la que esta familia trabaja. Apoyamos a los demás. Lo que hiciste el otro día, tratando de chantajear a Bella entre tú y su ex marido, nunca iba a funcionar, Tanya, porque somos una familia, y si... te metes con uno de nosotros, te metes con todos".

Tanya estaba respirando con dificultad. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron mientras miró a Carlisle.

"Su familia se arrepentirá-"

"Lo único de lo que mi familia se arrepentirá es del día en que te cruzaste en nuestros caminos. Pero hoy estamos teniendo cuidado con eso".

"¿Qué demonios-"

"Esta amenaza se ha terminado, Tanya. Mi cuñado Aro Volturi está enviando una carta de cese y desisto al abogado de la Srta. Mallory en estos momentos. Ya ves, Aro y su empresa tuvieron una mejor visión de la historia del anterior trabajo de la Srta. Mallory". La voz de Carlisle era extremadamente fría y serena. "Parece que esta no es la primera vez que la Srta. Mallory amenaza a un superior con demandarle por acoso sexual, una vez que su trabajo es cuestionado. La última vez que sucedió su jefe amenazó con contraatacar, que es exactamente lo que Edward y mi nuera Rosalie harán si la Srta. Mallory trata de continuar con esta farsa hasta llegar a juicio. Y con toda la evidencia y lo testigos en primera persona que tenemos, la demanda de la Srta. Mallory no sería nada más que una molesta broma".

Tanya miró como si quisiera estrangular a Carlisle. Sus manos se apretaron en puños sobre la mesa.

"En cuanto a ti, Tanya", continuó Carlisle. "A partir de hoy, mantente alejada de Bella y de Edward o-"

"¿O qué?", espetó. "¡Esa mierda podría hacerse cargo de Lauren, pero usted no me puede tocar con eso!".

Edward metió la mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y con cuidado puso la pequeña grabadora que había estado oculta en él, sobre la mesa.

Los ojos azules de Tanya parecía que iban a salirse de sus órbitas.

Ella soltó una risita. "¿Qué diablos crees que puedes hacer con eso?"

Carlisle le respondió con la misma fría y compuesta voz. "Eso, mi querida, junto con el registro en el hotel del Sr. Forrester y el trozo de papel que ambos utilizasteis para llegar a un precio aceptable para esta misión, demuestra el chantaje, el soborno, la extorsión, la intención de cometer injuria, difamación y perjurio-"

Ella se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. "Usted sabe tan bien como yo, querido, que nada de eso servirá en la corte".

Incliné mi cabeza. "Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Pero, como tú misma me dijiste hace unos días, no siempre importa si algo se puede probar o no, lo que importa es lo que el público crea".

Ella me miró y se rió. "¿De verdad crees que me importa lo que el público de mierda diga de mí?". Ella soltó un bufido.

"Tal vez no", respondió Carlisle, "pero a tu padre podría importarle".

La frente de Tanya se cayó.

"Te olvidas de que conocí a tu padre, Tanya", dijo Edward, con su voz fría y un poco más controlada. "Cuando hablé con él sólo tardé unos pocos minutos en saber que el precio de su cadena de hoteles era más o menos la cosa más importante que había en su vida. Y estoy seguro de que no apreciaría ninguna publicidad negativa que amenazara con devaluar ese precio. ¿Qué crees que eso le haría al valor de las acciones de su hotel, si todo el mundo supiera que su hija utilizó sus hoteles para llevar a cabo sus negocios turbios y para alojar a criminales allí? ¿De repente no parecerían tan lujosos y millonarios como tu padre trata de venderlos, no?"

Por una vez Tanya se quedó sin habla. Su pecho se movía fuertemente mientras nos fulminaba con la mirada a los tres. Sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña grabadora desesperadamente.

"Te podemos dar una copia si lo deseas", dijo Edward con sequedad. "Hay más en el sitio de donde salió esta".

"¡Pequeña zorra!", me dijo entre dientes.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Edward se inclinó sobre la mesa, con lo que su rostro estuvo peligrosamente cerca del de Tanya. Ella abrió la boca y se golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza contra la parte superior del asiento, mientras trataba de llegar lo más lejos posible de la mirada amenazante de Edward.

"La única zorra aquí es la que está sentada en la mesa frente a mí". Pronunció las palabras en voz baja, pero de alguna manera las hizo sonar aún más duras. Le tiré suavemente de su brazo y él se sentó de nuevo.

"Tanya, vamos a mostrarte la misma cortesía que le mostraste a Bella hace unos días. Siempre que te mantengas alejada de Edward, de Bella y de su hija, no vamos a presentar cargos criminales en tu contra. Si lo haces, tú y tu padre lo pagareis y escuchareis a nuestros abogados".

Sus ojos azules se volvieron locos, su respiración se volvió irregular, y sus fosas nasales se abrieron con enfado. Pero no dijo nada mientras miraba a Carlisle. Ella ni siquiera llevó sus ojos a Edward o a mí.

"Ahora ya no se qué estamos haciendo aquí", Carlisle dijo casualmente, girándose hacia Edward y hacia mí.

"Sí, hemos terminado", coincidió Edward, tomando mi mano y llevándome fuera del bar. Carlisle se fue por delante de nosotros, y Edward comenzó a guiarme con una mano firme en la parte baja de mi espalda. A un par de pasos de distancia de la mesa me detuve. Edward se volvió hacia mí con el ceño fruncido.

"Dame un minuto", le dije.

Él frunció los labios.

"Un minuto, Edward".

Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. "Un minuto o estaré ahí".

Yo sonreí. "Sé que lo harás".

Regresé a la mesa donde Tanya seguía sentada y furiosa.

Ella me miró con un profundo ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué quieres? ¿Regodearte? ¿Crees que has ganado?"

"Esto nunca tuvo nada que ver con ganar o perder, Tanya. Has amenazado a mi familia. No me diste otra opción".

Ella soltó un bufido. "¿Tu familia? ¿De verdad crees que algún día serán tu familia?". Ella se rió y llevó sus ojos hacia Edward. "¿De verdad crees que va a casarse contigo, querida?". Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Eres sólo un juego, Bella. Traté de advertírtelo, pero supongo que tendrás que aprenderlo por tu cuenta. Él se cansará de ti".

La miré fijamente.

"He venido a añadir algo a lo que ha dicho Carlisle".

Levantó una ceja.

"Mantente alejada de toda mi familia", lo modifiqué un poco. Ella torció los labios en una mueca. "Y por toda mi familia, me refiero a todo el mundo aquí y a todo el mundo en Washington. Incluyendo a Paul. Él ya tiene suficientes problemas como para que le añadas más".

Se echó a reír.

"Aprendí una cosa de ti, Tanya".

Ella levantó las cejas. "¿Ah, sí?", ella se rió entre dientes.

"A veces ayuda tener un montón de dinero" -eso detuvo su ataque de risa - "y supongo que si llegara el momento, yo podría tener mucho más a mi disposición del que tienes tú, así como un equipo de abogados brillantes, entusiastas y leales. Y por mucho que odiara hacerlo, no dudaría en utilizarlo todo si tuviera que hacerlo".

Su boca se abrió.

"Eso es lo único que quería añadir".

Con eso, me alejé.

oooooooooo

Edward y yo estábamos estacionados fuera del aeropuerto más tarde, en el área de pasajeros. La delgada franja estaba llena de coches llenos de viajeros ansiosos por regresar después de Navidad, al trabajo, a la escuela y con sus seres queridos, corriendo rápidamente con su equipaje a través de las puertas de cristal grueso, antes de desaparecer en las terminales.

En el asiento trasero del taxi me volví hacia Edward, agarrando con fuerza su mano con la mía.

"Me gustaría que no tuvieras que irte".

"Pero sabes que tengo que hacerlo".

Asentí con la cabeza, porque lo entendía, aunque no me gustara.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron. "Él amenazó a mi familia, Bella. A ti y a Maddie. No puedo dejar eso atrás. No porque esté tratando de probar nada, sino porque necesita saber que tú y Maddie no estáis solas, que Maddie tiene un padre para protegerla, y que tú tienes...". Hizo una pausa, como si tratara de encontrar la palabra correcta, finalmente se decidió, "... me tienes a mí".

Cogí su cara entre mis manos, y él puso sus manos sobre las mías.

"Es sólo que... estoy preocupada de que Paul esté como dijo Tanya", admití.

"Tengo en cuenta eso".

"Edward..."

Se rió entre dientes. "Mira, tienes a Carlisle para que venga y me mantenga bajo control si lo necesito, y Jake y el jefe me esperan en el aeropuerto. Entre ellos dos, creo que pueden evitar que cometa un delito capital".

Fruncí mis labios, dudosa. "Sí, probablemente pueden, pero la pregunta es, ¿realmente querrían detenerte?"

Él se echó a reír y yo rodé los ojos. "No es gracioso, Edward. Cuando hablé con ellos por teléfono hace un rato parecían más entusiasmados que Maddie abriendo sus regalos ayer por la mañana. Y sabes que eso es mucho decir. No creo que mantener a Paul vivo sea su principal objetivo en este momento".

Me miró con una sonrisa. "¿Qué?", se rió un poco inocente. "Pensamos lo mismo".

Tomé una respiración profunda. "Edward, por favor, sólo prométeme que tendrás cuidado". Me acerqué más a él hasta que nuestras rodillas se tocaron y pude sentir la dulzura de su aliento en mi cara mientras me apretaba alrededor de él.

"Prométeme que harás todo lo posible para que las cosas no se vuelvan físicas".

Edward sonrió y luego suspiró. Con las manos aún sobre las mías, entrelazó los dedos de una mano y la movió lentamente hacia sus labios, besándome suavemente en la palma de la mano.

"Te lo prometo, amor. Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para evitar que no haya nada físico. Yo sólo quiero hablar con él, Bella. Decirle el mismo discurso que acabamos de tener con Tanya. Decirle lo que necesita oír".

Me mordí el labio nerviosamente, porque conocía a Paul. Estaba a punto de decírselo a Edward, pero su expresión se volvió de repente como si tuviera remordimientos, sus ojos verdes se llenaron de culpa.

Sacudió la cabeza con enfado, mirando a otro lado. "Si hubiera sido honesto contigo desde el principio, si te hubiera hablado sobre Demetri y sobre Paul, y lo que Lauren le dijo a Rosalie". Cerró los ojos y suspiró reprochándoselo. "Eso fue mi culpa. Cuando pienso en lo que pudo haber pasado, la forma en la que te amenazaron", dijo con los dientes apretados. "Tanya es tan condenadamente afortunada de que yo nunca haya golpeado a una mujer… porque te juro por Dios, que nunca he querido hacerlo tanto como hoy..."

Moví mi mano de la suya y le sujeté la barbilla. "Mírame". Se negó a abrir los ojos. "Edward, mírame". Poco a poco los abrió, y dentro de sus ojos esmeralda podía ver el dolor y la culpa que todavía llevaba.

"Todo eso está detrás de nosotros ahora, Edward. Ahora es el momento de centrarse en nosotros. Por favor, sé que tienes este deseo innato de proteger completamente a tus seres queridos... pero no te puedes echar la culpa de todo a ti mismo. En este caso es de los dos, Edward", dije atentamente. "Los dos nos guardamos cosas el uno del otro que deberían hacer sido compartidas, y dejamos que acabaran como acabaron. Los dos tenemos que aprender a comunicarnos mejor".

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero me di cuenta por su expresión de que seguía culpándose en gran parte a sí mismo.

"Cuando pienso en lo cerca que estuve de tomar la decisión equivocada...". Cerré los ojos y me estremecí.

De repente los brazos de Edward estuvieron envueltos alrededor de mí, y sentí sus suaves labios sobre los míos. Me besó con ternura, tirando de mi labio superior entre los suyos, y luego alternando con el inferior. Nos dimos un beso durante un par de minutos.

"Pero no lo hiciste, Bella", finalmente murmuró cuando llegué a tomar aire.

"No pude", le corregí.

Sonrió con su maravillosa sonrisa torcida. "Eso es bastante bueno para mí".

"Vuelve pronto", le dije besándole una vez más.

"Volveré mañana por la tarde. Dale a Maddie un gran abrazo y un beso de mi parte. Dile que papá la echará de menos, pero que le traeré algo cuando vuelva".

Yo sonreí. Durante las últimas treinta y seis horas, más o menos, Edward y Maddie habían cambiado a la palabra 'papá' en casi todas las frases que hablaban entre ellos.

"Todo lo que quiere de vuelta es a su papá, Edward, y tú lo sabes".

Sonrió con brillantez y con los ojos brillantes de calidez y felicidad. Por un segundo, una mirada extraña cruzó su rostro, una mirada que había llevado dentro y fuera el día anterior. Sus labios temblaron, y luego se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

"Estaré de vuelta tan pronto como pueda, amor".

"Eso es todo lo que pido".

Él consiguió mirarme otra vez, y luego se rió una vez más antes de salir del coche.

Cogió su mochila de la parte posterior del taxi, y con un guiño más hacia mí, caminó a través de las puertas correderas de cristal. Vi su forma de andar durante todo el camino, el perfil de su mandíbula cuadrada, la nariz perfectamente recta, su alta estatura, su delgadez, sus pasos seguros, sus fuertes y anchos hombros, y su cabello bronce maravillosamente desordenado agitándose violentamente. Sonreí para mis adentros. Tan hermoso. Tan perfecto, por dentro y por fuera.

Y de alguna manera, toda él era mío.

Oooooooooo

El taxi me dejó en la hermosa y blanca casa con vistas al estrecho de Long Island. El sonido se quedó helado en ese momento y la luz clara del sol brillaba fuera de la casa, lanzando una luz brillante de color oro sobre el agua, que bailaba sobre el cielo del invierno.

Los Cullen estaban todos reunidos en la sala, el majestuoso árbol de Navidad que Esme había decorado tan bien en tonos rojos y de color crema brillaba con elegancia. La chimenea de mármol estaba encendida y daba un calor reconfortante.

"¡Mami!". Maddie corrió a mi encuentro cuando me vio entrar en la sala, dejando tras de sí la enorme variedad de muñecas, trenes, trajes, y todo lo que los Cullen le habían regalado el fin de semana. Desde que llegamos ayer por la noche bastante tarde, todavía estaba con su camisón de franela rojo de Navidad. Su cabello castaño había sido cepillado sin problemas, y tenía una cinta roja muy bien puesta en la mitad de su cabello.

"Tu cabello luce tan bonito, cariño", le susurré, alejándola un poco para verla.

"La abuela Esme me lo ha peinado esta mañana. Ella dice que estoy muy guapa".

El término 'Abuela Esme' se había producido en algún momento del día de ayer, y en su defensa, Esme me explicó que si Edward era 'papá', entonces eso la convertía a ella de forma automática en 'abuela'. Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, aceptando de todo corazón su lógica. Maddie en realidad no tenía una abuela, y yo la iba a apartar de ella cuando la intenté apartar de su papá.

"La abuela Esme tiene razón", sonreí a Maddie, acariciándole su pelo largo.

"Mami, ¿cuándo va a volvé papá?". Maddie me preguntó, con su boca pequeña bajándose tristemente.

Papá. La palabra que salió de su boca la víspera de Navidad. ¿Dónde está mi papá? ¿Por qué no está papá con nosotras? Fue como si una especie de instinto le hubiera advertido de que algo estaba terriblemente mal y de que tenía que hacer algo. Ella no había preguntado por Edward, o por 'Edwood' en ese caso, había preguntado por su papá, había llorado por su papá, y eso fue todo lo que me hizo falta para romperme.

Y una vez que ella había probado ese nuevo título y había visto cómo se iluminaban los ojos de su padre, cómo se moldeaba a él, había sido bastante liberal en usarlo, tanto para el deleite de Edward como para el suyo propio. Cuando me puse a pensar me di cuenta de que en realidad Maddie había estado probando el título en su propia cabeza desde hacía un tiempo, haciendo preguntas acerca de los papás, los bebés y las familias. Ella se había dado cuenta de lo que éramos antes que yo. Eso le había llevado a mi hija a mostrarme el camino.

Así que Edward y yo le explicamos ayer por la noche que su papá tenía que irse lejos por un par de días, y cuando ella empezó a hacer pucheros y a llorar - el antecedente de lo que había ocurrido la víspera de Navidad cuando yo había sido tan estúpida como para tratar de decirle que ella tendría que pasar las vacaciones sin Edward - Edward se movió rápidamente para calmarla.

"No, princesa", le aseguró de rodillas frente a ella. "No voy a estar fuera mucho tiempo. Papá sólo tiene que ocuparse de algo. Sólo iré una noche".

"¿Así que antes de que me vaya a la cama la segunda noche-", le puso dos de sus pequeños dedos en su cara - "vas a volvé?", preguntó con voz temblorosa.

"Sí, princesa", le prometió solemnemente.

"¿Lo pometes, papá?", le preguntó ella con mala cara, y Edward se lo volvió a prometer al instante. En ese momento supe que Maddie había encontrado, sin darse cuenta, el aspecto que tendría el padre que ella quería para el resto de su vida.

Ahora traté de tranquilizarla una vez más, sintiendo una oleada de culpa por haber sido la causa de que la pequeña Maddie estuviera insegura con su relación con su padre. Pero yo confiaba en que Edward estaría ahí para ella, para nosotras, para el resto de nuestro futuro. La inseguridad de Maddie no duraría mucho tiempo.

"Papá tuvo que irse por una noche, ¿lo recuerdas, Maddie?". Le dije suavemente, haciendo hincapié en 'una noche'. "Él va a estar de vuelta antes de mañana a la hora de acostarse. Y vamos a esperarlo en la ciudad, en su apartamento".

"Sólo una noche, ¿vedád?", preguntó de nuevo y yo asentí con la cabeza.

Ella sonrió. "Está bien. ¡Voy a vestíme como una hada cuando papá reguese! ¡Me dijo que tenía que sé una hada con polvos mágicos!", ella se rió.

"Está bien", me reí, no muy segura de lo que estaba hablando. Pero ella estaba feliz y yo estaba feliz. Me eché a reír y la abracé.

Todos pasamos el resto de la tarde junto a la chimenea, riéndonos, hablando, aliviados de que todo el lío con Lauren hubiera terminado, así como la mayor parte de la cuestión con Tanya y Paul.

"Lo juro por Dios, Bella", frunció el ceño Rosalie, sentada en el regazo de Emmett con los brazos alrededor de su gran cuello. "Si hubieras aceptado la oferta de Tanya, me hubiera subido a un avión con destino a Washington y hubiera golpeado tu culo personalmente".

Emmett se rió. "Cariño, el bebé. Sigo recordándote que no puedes patear el culo con el bebé dentro de ti".

"Al infierno, claro que puedo", gruñó ella.

"De todos modos, yo hubiera ido a ayudarte", agregó Alice desde el regazo de su novio.

"Alice", le advirtió Jasper en tono de broma.

"¿Qué? Lo hubiera hecho", confirmó Alice.

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo a sus burlas, pero por dentro agradecida por su aceptación y afecto.

"Yo no podría haberme marchado", le dije con honestidad, buscando a mi hija, que estaba sentada en el regazo de Esme, ambas vistiendo y desvistiendo a la muñeca que Alice le había regalado para Navidad. Al final, hice exactamente lo que le dije a Edward que haría, tomar la decisión correcta para Maddie, basándome en lo que ella necesitaba.

Pero como Alice me había dicho una vez hacía un tiempo, lo que Maddie necesitaba y lo que yo necesitaba había pasado a ser lo mismo.

"Sólo deseaba que..." - añadí - "que el viaje de Edward a Washington no hubiera sido necesario".

"Bella", Emmett se rió entre dientes. "Era completamente necesario. De una forma u otra, Edward hubiera tomando ese viaje, ya fuera para ver a tu ex, o para tener una dulce charla contigo si te hubieras ido".

"No tendría que haberte dejado ir tan lejos", dijo Esme en silencio pero sin pausa. Me di cuenta de que deliberadamente dejó el nombre de Edward, de modo que Maddie no sabía de lo que estábamos hablando. "Él podría haber estado en el próximo avión que hubiera salido", añadió, acariciando el cabello oscuro de Maddie. "Tú y ella sois su familia, Bella. Tú eres nuestra familia". Luego bajó la cabeza y colocó un tierno beso en la cabeza de Maddie.

Una vez que Carlisle regresó de una jornada corta en el hospital, todos cenamos juntos. El tío Aro se unió a nosotros esa noche, e incluso la prima de Edward, Vicky, también vino. Ella era... diferente de Alice y de Rosalie, era más parecida a la imagen de vanidosa y consentida que una vez había tenido de las mujeres ricas, y la pillé mirándome un par de veces durante la cena. Se me hizo un poco incómodo, ya que Edward me había dicho que ella y Tanya eran realmente amigas. Pero después, cuando estaba en la cocina ayudando a limpiar a Esme, y Esme había caminado de regreso a la sala para recoger algunas vajillas más de la mesa, Vicky entró, llevando un vaso de vino sucio, y lo depositó en el fregadero, con un tintineo ruidoso. Lo cargué en el lavavajillas sin decir una palabra.

Vicky se quedó allí durante diez segundos, y luego me miró.

"¿Sabes?, Tanya está mal por ti. Tú eres silenciosa, pero no una farsante, ¿verdad?"

Me encogí de hombros. "No creo que lo sea".

Ella me miró pensativamente y se rió. "Sí, supongo que eres exactamente lo que necesita mi primo". Yo no estaba segura de si eso estaba destinado a ser un cumplido, o qué, pero luego añadió:

"Papá me dijo lo que Tanya estaba tratando de hacer, y juro por Dios que no tenía ni idea. Me gusta divertirme tanto como ella, ni siquiera voy a tratar de negarlo", se rió entre dientes, "pero la familia es la familia. Papá siempre me enseñó eso. Tanya puede irse sola con su mierda de ahora en adelante".

Edward finalmente llamó más tarde esa noche, una vez que llegó a Port Angeles. Me puso a Charlie al teléfono después de que él y yo habláramos por un rato, y tardé un minuto para situarme en una semi-conversación con mi padre, yo estaba muy sorprendida por el extraño sonido de fondo de Edward y Jacob, riéndose y bromeando como un par de viejos amigos. Yo suponía que no había nada parecido a un enemigo común y el torbellino compromiso de Jake con Leah había construido una nueva amistad entre ellos. Traté de no prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando en el fondo y centrarme en Charlie.

"Papá, has visto cómo... de protector puede ser Edward. Por favor, trata de mantenerlo calmado por ahí".

"Sí, claro, claro".

"Charlie", le advertí.

"¿Qué, Bells?"

Suspiré en el teléfono, levantándome del porche de los Cullen, sintiendo la brisa fría del océano cortar mis mejillas y mis labios.

"No olvides que hiciste juramentos para mantener la paz".

"Esos eran más como... vagas directrices en vez de reales juramentos".

"¡Y un cuerno vagas directrices, Jefe Swan! ¡Papá!". Di un golpe con el pie al porche de madera.

"¡Vale Bells! ¡Vale!". Él resopló. "¿Quieres hablar con Jake y explicárselo también?"

Le sonreí y sacudí la cabeza. "No importa. Ni siquiera voy a intentar eso".

Oooooooooo

"¡Señó Eli!". Maddie chilló mientras Eli le cogía la mano para llevarla al interior del edificio, _"Feliz Navi Navi..."_, cerró un ojo y frunció un poco las cejas, tratando de recordar las palabras que Edward le había enseñado el día anterior, para saludar a Eli esta noche.

_"Navidad"_, dijo Eli lentamente, sonriendo a Maddie. Todos nos dirigimos al ascensor.

"¡Sí!". Maddie gritó, encantada. "_¡Navidad! _¡Mi papá me enseñó eso!".

Los ojos de Eli brillaron. "Ah, te refieres a tu _papi_".

"¿Qué es _papi_?". Maddie le preguntó mientras entrabamos en el ascensor.

"_Papi _significa papá en español", dijo Eli, desbloqueando el ático.

"¡Sí!". Maddie asintió con entusiasmo. "Mi _papi _me enseñó eso".

Todos nos reímos. Eli se inclinó hacia mí antes de salir. "_Feliz Navidad, Srta. Swan_. El Sr. Cullen me informó que estaría ausente esta noche, pero no se preocupe, nadie va a ir más allá del hall esta noche".

"Ya no estoy preocupada, Eli", le dije.

Él sonrió, buscando en mis ojos por un segundo. "Es bueno escuchar eso, Srta. Swan".

Después de que metiera a Maddie en la cama esa noche, metiendo con ella tanto a Angie como a la muñeca que Alice le había regalado para Navidad, di un paseo lento por el apartamento de Edward.

Era un hermoso apartamento, no había duda de eso, con su chimenea de mármol y un piano de media cola en la sala de estar. El magnífico estado de la cocina con encimeras de mármol, muebles oscuros y rica madera, la terraza enorme con la chimenea al aire libre, muebles de jardín y la vista del Central Park; la habitación donde Maddie dormía era mucho más grande que mi propio dormitorio en Brooklyn, y por supuesto, estaba el dormitorio de Edward, con sus grandes ventanales, el baño principal con jacuzzi, y un armario que ponía a Alice verde de envidia cada vez que se acercaba. Todo el lugar estaba decorado de forma sencilla, pero con buen gusto, las paredes estaban pintadas de colores cremas y verdes pálidos.

Edward había envuelto mi mano alrededor de su llave la última noche -con una mirada intensa en sus ojos- después de que él me pidiera que me quedara aquí esta noche, y volviera aquí después de trabajar mañana y le esperara.

"Esto... es tuyo".

Tragué fuerte. No era gran cosa. Quiero decir, yo le había dado una llave de mi apartamento, pero algo en la forma en la que me miró a los ojos cuando me entregó las llaves y me dijo esas palabras...

"Está bien. Guardaré las llaves de tu apartamento hasta que regreses".

Dio una sonrisa y se rió entre dientes, moviendo la cabeza. "No quiero que me las devuelvas".

"Está bien", le dije una vez más.

Se rió entre dientes una vez más y miró hacia abajo, moviendo la cabeza, un mechón de pelo de color bronce cayó sobre su frente. Cuando volvió a mirarme, cambió de tema, pero la mirada estaba aún en sus ojos.

Ahora me estaba dando una ducha rápida, mis ojos se fueron con nostalgia al jacuzzi de la esquina del cuarto de baño, recordándome a mí misma y a Edward la noche anterior. Le habíamos dado a Maddie -así como a los demás- una buena Feliz Navidad, antes de meterla en la cama. Luego hablamos, lloramos y nos confesamos todo el uno al otro.

'¿Podrás perdonarme?', me preguntó, como si la respuesta pudiera haber sido alguna vez 'no'. Me había escondido cosas, cosas que sin duda no me dijo para protegerme. Pero yo había hecho lo mismo al no decirle nada tan pronto como Paul me llamó, por no ir a él tan pronto como salí de esa cena. ¿Cómo podría culparlo por un instinto realista del que yo era también culpable?

Una vez que las lágrimas desaparecieron, él me cogió y me llevó al baño principal. En silencio, encendió el jacuzzi, tocando el rastro de agua con su mano para sentir su temperatura y ajustarla hasta que estuviera correcta. Entonces él se volvió hacia mí con ojos tiernos y cariñosos.

"Esto nos relajará a los dos".

Asentí con la cabeza.

Poco a poco, con la mirada el uno en el otro, nos quitamos la ropa. Y una vez que estuvimos, uno delante del otro, desnudos, él tomó mi mano y me guió con cuidado a la bañera grande y de forma triangular, ayudándome a sentarme antes de sentarse él detrás de mí y luego tirarme hacia atrás para que mi espalda se apoyara en su escultural pecho. Después dimos una respiración profunda y yo dejé que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás sobre su hombro.

Durante mucho, mucho tiempo, nos quedamos allí sentados, él detrás de mí, con sus manos rodeando mis hombros y pasando a través de mi pelo, dándome besos ocasionales en el lado de mi cuello, en mi oreja, en mi pelo. Hasta que sentí que mis ojos se cerraban mientras el agua caliente se movía a nuestro alrededor, arrullándome, recordándome que, siempre y cuando mi hija, nuestra hija, estuviera a salvo con nosotros y yo estuviera en los brazos de Edward, todo estaría bien en el mundo. Casi me había olvidado de ese simple hecho.

Justo antes de que cerrara los ojos para dormir, sentí las manos de Edward moviéndose una vez más contra mis hombros, pero esta vez tenía las manos enjabonadas, y en silencio me enjabonaba, del hombro a la clavícula, pasando a través de mi cuello, antes de pasar lánguidamente a los costados, pasando por encima de mis pechos mientras los masajeaba, limpiándome. Instintivamente, arqueé la espalda más hacia él, poniendo mi espalda y mi cabeza totalmente contra su pecho mientras sentía mis muslos apretarse bajo el agua y un calor familiar pasar a través de ellos.

Sin palabras, sus manos se fueron hacia abajo, desapareciendo bajo el agua, mientras su boca, placenteramente suave, me daba un beso en la parte de atrás de mi cuello y en los hombros que acababa de enjabonar. Suavemente, levantó una de mis piernas con sus manos y poco a poco la acarició hasta llegar a los tobillos, entonces me dobló la pierna para que pudiera lavar mi muslo, y luego hizo lo mismo con la otra, hasta que estuvieron dobladas en frente de mí, y entonces... - en la actualidad, el agua caliente de la ducha caía sobre mí mientras me apoyaba en las frías baldosas, respirando con dificultad al recordarlo - ...entonces él separó las piernas con sus fuertes manos, y sus dedos largos se movieron perezosamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo por el interior de mis muslos, su lengua bailaba arriba y abajo por mi cuello, mordisqueando mi lóbulo de la oreja. El pulgar encontró ese lugar, un lugar glorioso, y lo presionó, al mismo tiempo que su dedo medio se movía dentro de mí, haciéndome gritar y dejar caer pesadamente la cabeza contra su hombro. Luego el pulgar se movió en círculos mientras su otro dedo iba de dentro a fuera, de dentro a fuera, lentamente, y su fuerte mano se apretó a mí alrededor, haciéndome que fuera difícil respirar. El calor en el jacuzzi se había disparado de manera exponencial, quemando mis muslos internos de la manera más maravillosa. Detrás de mí yo podía sentir su erección, cada vez más dura, presionándose contra mí mientras yo me movía en contra de ella, lentamente al principio y luego con más insistencia. Y cuanto más rápido iba contra él, el dedo de Edward se movía más rápido dentro de mí, y el agarre de su mano era más fuerte. Puse mi mano sobre la de él, entrelazando los dedos y sujetándola con firmeza contra mí. Su respiración era difícil y errática, y se desplegaba sobre mis hombros mojados y mi cuello, haciéndome temblar.

Entonces el dedo ya no fue suficiente. En un movimiento fluido, me di la vuelta y me senté a horcajadas sobre él, mirando con asombro su mandíbula cuadrada, su hermoso rostro, su cabello color bronce casi negro por el agua, sus ojos oscuros, quemándome deliciosamente incluso antes de bajarme sobre él y hacer que se metiera por completo dentro de mí con un movimiento rápido. Grité por la sensación instantánea, y luego sonreí perezosamente por el sonido enloquecedor y lujurioso que emanó desde el fondo de su pecho. Me había puesto encima de él lentamente al principio, el agua caliente y burbujeante del jacuzzi nos rodeaba, el sonido se mezclaba con los sonidos que venían de nosotros, quejidos y gemidos. Sus manos se movieron a mis caderas y él me guió suavemente al principio, subiéndome y bajándome sobre él, hasta que nuestras necesidades crecieron y su agarre sobre mí se hizo mayor, poco a poco sus movimientos fueron más rápidos, más fuertes, salpicaba el agua que nos rodeaba y salía de la bañera grande, mojando el mármol italiano de color crema del suelo. Su lengua pasó en círculos alrededor de mis pechos, primero uno y luego el otro. Yo tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y me moví más rápido.

"Te amo, Bella. Aah", gimió. "Te amo. Lo siento", susurró. "Lo siento mucho".

"No", gemí. "No hagas eso. No te disculpes ahora. Ohhh, por favor, no ahora".

Me aferré con fuerza a los bordes de la bañera detrás de Edward para hacer palanca, y luego me empujé a mí misma en él para poder llegar a la cima. El calor viajó por todo el camino hasta mi cuero cabelludo, poniéndome los pelos de punta. Bajé mi boca a la suya para silenciar sus disculpas innecesarias, y luego repetí el movimiento una vez más, con mis manos en la bañera para empujarme imposiblemente más y tragarme los gemidos y los gritos de Edward con mi boca.

Después bajó sus manos a mi trasero y se metió en mí con tanta fuerza que una cuarta parte del agua de la bañera salpicó con fuerza a lo largo de la orilla. Una, dos, tres veces.

"¡Ungh!"

"¡Ohh!"

Sentí su calor explotando dentro de mí, y entonces fue demasiado, demasiado y no lo suficiente, y en ese mismo momento yo traté de seguirle, estallando con él.

Y de repente me encontraba descansando en la parte superior de Edward, muy, muy cansada, mis ojos se abrían y cerraban y mis músculos parecían gelatina. Mi corazón latía con fuerza contra el suyo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo tiempo, sólo abrazándonos el uno al otro mientras el agua hervía en silencio a nuestro alrededor.

Finalmente, Edward respiró hondo. "Bueno, supongo que esto es lo que quieren decir con maquillar el sexo. Si hacer el amor contigo en cualquier momento ya era alucinante, voy a tener que pelear contigo todas las noches".

"Lo mismo digo", le sonreí con cansancio, incapaz de formar más palabras.

Pero ahora, esta noche, estaba sola en la cama de Edward, durmiendo a ratos, sabiendo que no habría repetición de ese momento en el Jacuzzi, o de cualquier otro momento de esa noche, y tenía a Edward a miles de kilómetros de distancia. No importaba lo mucho que diera vueltas, no podía estar cómoda. No era tan malo como lo fue la noche que casi rompí con Edward, que había sido... un verdadero infierno. Esta noche yo estaba preocupada, porque él estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia de mí, y porque - aunque conocía a mi padre, e incluso a Jake- quería estar con él, yo sabía cómo era Paul. Yo entendía que Edward tenía que hacer esto, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que gustarme.

Y como estaba tan acostumbrada a dormir con los brazos de Edward envueltos a mi alrededor, con mi cuerpo acurrucado en el de él, su aliento cálido en mi cabello, sus manos vagando libremente por todo mi cuerpo durante toda la noche, acariciándome, tocándome y sintiéndome, encontraba imposible hacer entender a mi cuerpo que era sólo por una noche.

Por lo tanto, no fue hasta que la luz del amanecer comenzó a filtrarse por las persianas oscuras cuando finalmente sentí mis párpados pesados conseguir cerrarse y como en algún momento mi mente se alejó a la inconsciencia.

En mis sueños irregulares, sentí las manos de Edward en mí, sus dedos siguiendo mi columna vertebral hasta el final y luego todo el camino mientras yo dormía contra mi estómago, con mis brazos apoyados en mi cabeza que estaba en mi almohada. Sus cálidos labios seguían el camino trazado con sus dedos. Sentía su ligero toque en mi espalda, por encima de mi trasero, en la parte posterior de mis piernas, todo el camino hasta mis pies. En mi sueño inquieto y necesario, incluso podría jurar que sentí mis pies en su boca, haciéndome cosquillas. Gemí.

"Edward", murmuré. "Quédate. Quédate conmigo".

Mi mente subconsciente le hizo reír ligeramente contra la parte posterior de mi hombro por mi petición. Ese mismo subconsciente estaba tan necesitado que yo aún podía oler su aroma dulce y almizclado.

"Todavía no", me susurró en mis sueños. "Pronto".

"Mmmm", gemí, moviéndome sin parar.

En algún momento, el sueño cambió. Ahora oía risas en mi subconsciente. Las risas infantiles y dulces de Maddie sonaban alegremente en los bordes de mis sueños. Y unos susurros, dulces y agudos susurros, se mezclaban con otros más bajos. La risa se hizo más fuerte, más cercaba. Mis ojos estaban medio abiertos, y poco a poco vi con un contorno borroso a una figura diminuta que iba vestida de un verde brillante. Forcé a mis ojos para que se abrieran más, frotándome el sueño de ellos, hasta que vi frente a mí a una brillante y pequeña hada de color verde con el pelo largo y oscuro, moviendo la mano hacia el cajón superior de la mesilla de noche de Edward, mirando hacia abajo con una sonrisa pícara.

"¿Maddie?"

El teléfono sonó en ese momento, sorprendiéndome hasta que me quedé sentada y dejé el sueño atrás.

Era Maddie. Parecía una pequeña hada verde, vestida con su traje de Tinkerbell con la mano en el cajón superior de Edward, cogiendo algo brillante.

El teléfono seguía sonando. Estiré la mano hacia él rápidamente.

"¿Edward?"

"Buenos días amor", se rió entre dientes. "¿Te he despertado?"

Parpadeé dos veces. La pequeña mano de Maddie lanzó algo brillante, ¿polvo de hadas?, dentro de los cajones de Edward antes de cerrarlo y, volverse con otra risita, saltando fuera de la habitación.

¿Estaba soñando?

"¿Edward?"

Se rió de nuevo. "Sí, amor, soy yo. ¿Estás bien?"

"Yo... no estaba segura de si estaba despierta o no".

"¿Teniendo sueños agradables?", su voz sonaba divertida.

"Uhm, sí... y un poco extraños". Miré el reloj de la mesilla de noche. Los números fluorescentes brillaban intensamente, 06:04 a.m.

Él soltó un bufido. "Tendrás que decirme todo sobre ellos una vez que regrese. Pero ahora necesito que me hagas un favor".

Volví a parpadear, aún sintiéndome aturdida por el extraño despertar y la falta de sueño.

"Uh, está bien. ¿Qué es?"

"Necesito que abras el cajón superior de mi mesita de noche y saques algo para mí".

El cajón que Maddie acababa de abrir, o que yo pensaba que había abierto.

"De acuerdo". Me pasé una mano por el pelo desordenado y me giré en la cama, llegando a la mesilla de noche de Edward y abriendo el cajón.

Estaba lleno de polvo de hadas.

O brillo.

Miles y miles de manchas de brillo estaban en todo el cajón, hasta los oscuros bóxer de Calvin Klein de Edward brillaban intensamente con la luz del sol a través de las persianas.

Di un grito ahogado.

"¿Qué pasa?". Edward preguntó.

"Yo... yo pensé que tal vez lo había soñado..."

"¿Qué ha pasado?", se echó a reír.

"Parece que Maddie se ha despertado de muy buen humor. Ella está vestida como una hada y ha rociado brillo en todo el cajón". Empecé a hurgar cuidadosamente a través del cajón.

Se echó a reír. "Eso está bien".

"¿Qué estoy buscando exactamente? No hay nada, sólo hay bóxers aquí".

"¿Ah, sí? Bien, no importa entonces. ¿Puedes ir entonces al cajón de la cocina por mí? El de la parte izquierda del fregadero".

Me bajé de la cama y me dirigí fuera de la habitación.

Cuando entré en el amplio pasillo, me quedé sin aliento de nuevo.

El camino estaba cubierto por un manto de escarcha plateada. Seguí la pista de brillo, y me llevó a la sala de estar. El piso de madera estaba cubierto con ese material brillante.

"Oh, madre mía. ¿Maddie?". La llamé, quedándome congelada en el centro de la habitación. La oí reír en su habitación, pero ella no salió.

"¿Qué pasa?", Edward preguntó con curiosidad.

"El polvo de brillo está en todas partes", suspiré.

Edward se rió entre dientes otra vez. "No te preocupes, amor. Te ayudaré a limpiarlo cuando llegue a casa. ¿Estás ya en el cajón? Necesitaría que encontraras esa cosa para mí de inmediato".

Respiré profundamente y me dirigí a la cocina. Más brillo en todas partes. Abrí el cajón que Edward me pidió que abriera sólo para encontrar más brillo.

Me pasé la mano por el pelo otra vez. "No vas a creer esto".

"Más brillo".

"Sí".

Se echó a reír.

Suspiré. "¿Qué estoy buscando aquí, aparte de montones y montones de polvo de hadas?"

"Sólo dime si ves algo pequeño, cuadrado y azul".

"¿Una pequeña cosa cuadrada y azul?". Repetí, moviendo las cosas a un lado, bolígrafos, lápices, post-its, billetes perdidos y cambio, llaves y otros artículos varios. Sin embargo, nada pequeño, azul y cuadrado.

"¿Sí?".

"Uh, no, no se puede decir que haya algo así aquí".

Él respiró hondo. "¿En serio? Hmm. Vamos a ver", dijo pensativo. "¡Oh, bien! ¿Qué tal en el mueble de debajo del lavabo del baño principal?"

"¿Quieres que mire ahí?"

"Sí, por favor, cariño".

Me arrastré rápidamente otra vez, maravillada por todo el brillo que marcaba un camino, por extraño que pareciera, al cuarto de baño.

¿De dónde diablos había sacado Maddie todo este brillo?

Me arrodillé frente al mueble, y casi no me sorprendí al encontrar más brillo en el interior, salpicado por todos los productos de limpieza de allí, haciendo que pareciera un cofre del tesoro.

"Más brillo, pero nada cuadrado, de color azul o pequeño. Sólo productos de limpieza. Oye, ¿qué pasa?"

"Hmm", dijo Edward cuidadosamente una vez más, al parecer, demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para responder a mi pregunta, "¿dónde puede estar?". Le oí chasquear los dedos a través del teléfono. "Espera un minuto. Creo que ya lo tengo. Lo siento amor, pero ¿te importaría comprobar un lugar más por mí?"

"Claro", me encogí de hombros, saliendo del cuarto de baño poco a poco, mis ojos estaban maravillados por todo el brillo en el apartamento. Todo brillaba intensamente, como si estuviéramos en uno de los cuentos de hadas de Maddie, llenos de magia chispeante, príncipes y princesas, en tierras de fantasía.

"¿Puedes entrar en la habitación de Maddie?"

Había dicho en la habitación de Maddie, no en la habitación de invitados.

"¿La habitación de Maddie?"

"Sí".

Me mordí el labio, pensativa. "De acuerdo".

Me dirigí a la habitación que actualmente ocupaba mi hija.

Ella estaba de pie frente a su nuevo baúl lleno de disfraces, tenía una varita de hadas en una mano y un puñado de brillo en la otra. Ella sonrió ampliamente y se rió sin control cuando entré.

"¡Mami!"

"Maddie cariño, ¿qué has estado haciendo con todo el brillo?". Le pregunté, perpleja.

"Papá dice que yo soy una hada".

"Sé que papá dice que eres una hada, pero no creo que quisiera decir-"

"¿Bella?". Edward me interrumpió por el teléfono.

Suspiré de nuevo. "Sí, Edward. Estoy en la habitación de Maddie. ¿Dónde quieres que mire?"

Al mismo tiempo que Edward respondió: "En el baúl de Maddie", Maddie señaló delicadamente su baúl con su varita de plata y roció el brillo que quedaba en su mano sobre él.

Mis ojos se abrieron de repente y mi corazón se aceleró. Pero mis piernas se movieron lentamente, por su propia voluntad, hacia el baúl lleno de disfraces de Maddie. A medida que me acercaba, mis ojos se posaron en una caja pequeña, azul y cuadrada envuelta en una cinta roja, estaba a la derecha en la parte superior del baúl abierto de Maddie.

Yo respiró fuerte.

"¿La has encontrado?"

Pero la voz aterciopelada de Edward ya no venía desde el teléfono. Venía justo de detrás de mí.

Dejé caer el teléfono. Las lágrimas picaban en mis ojos. Incapaz de hablar, simplemente asentí con la cabeza sin darme la vuelta.

"Bueno, entonces cógela", dijo en voz baja.

Con las manos temblorosas, me agaché y cogí la caja azul, que temblaba en mi mano.

"Ahora date la vuelta".

Me di la vuelta lentamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro y las lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas.

Allí estaba. Mi caballero de brillante armadura. Bueno, no era exactamente una armadura, era más como un suéter de cordoncillo que dejaba ver su pecho delgado, perfectamente entonado, y unos jeans que colgaban en sus caderas. Lo miré con asombro, desde la parte superior de su despeinado cabello de color bronce y sus rasgos perfectamente cincelados, hasta sus ojos color esmeralda y su gloriosa y hermosa sonrisa torcida. Me reí una vez, ahogándome en mis lágrimas.

"¿Qué hago con ella ahora?". Le pregunté.

Me miró pensativo. "Bueno, ahora me la puedes dar a mí".

Hice lo que me dijo. Él se movió hacia mí lentamente, con sus ojos brillantes - brillando como todo el brillo que nos rodeaba – sin apartarse de los míos. Tomó la caja de mi mano, dejando que sus dedos tocaran mi palma con suavidad, y sin dejar de mirarme, tiró de un extremo de la cinta de modo que cayó al suelo, y luego abrió la caja. Dentro había una pequeña caja de terciopelo, y di otra respiración fuerte cuando la vi. Hasta un par de segundos antes pensaba que tal vez estaba soñando. El brillo, la llamada de teléfono de Edward, la búsqueda extraña en todo el apartamento, todo ello sólo era una parte de una fantasía deseada.

Pero entonces, Edward dio dos pasos más cerca de mí, hasta que él estuvo sólo a unos centímetros de distancia. Las comisuras de sus ojos brillaban de emoción, las manos le temblaban un poco, innecesariamente. Su pecho se movía rápidamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Esto no era un sueño. Esto era real.

Abrió la caja delante de mí y sacó un hermoso anillo con una gloriosa y brillante piedra azul, rodeada de los más pequeños y blancos brillantes, todos en una banda blanca muy simple.

Estaba segura de que tendría una cara cómica por la forma en la que mis ojos se abrieron, y completamente dejé de respirar. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a los ojos de nuestra hija y la forma de su pequeña boca en una «o».

"Oh, papá, es taaan bonitoooo...", murmuró. Edward se rió nerviosamente.

Sólo un momento de mi vida podría superar este, fue el momento en que nuestra primera hija salió de mí. Y en el fondo de mi mente, enredada con los pensamientos de nuestro pasado, nuestro futuro y nuestro presente, vi momentos más inolvidables para compartir, nacimientos, celebraciones, más momentos que guardaría en la memoria con el mayor detalle posible, y todos incluían a Edward.

No se arrodilló, pero si tragó con nerviosismo y con una sonrisa en sus labios, y luego puso mi mano izquierda en la suya.

"Isabella Marie, desde el primer momento en que puse los ojos en ti, has sido mía para siempre. Yo te pido que por favor, me dejes ser tuyo".

Corto y sencillo, hasta ese momento.

Perfecto.

Me puse a llorar, a reír y a temblar. Edward se sobresaltó por un instante, pero luego sus hombros, que habían estado un poco rígidos - como si todavía pudiera dudar de mi respuesta – se relajaron, y se echó a reír también. Y entonces yo eché los brazos alrededor de él y le besé una y otra y otra vez, sin dejar de reír, sin dejar de llorar, mis lágrimas lavaban mi cara. Él puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, me levantó y me hizo girar.

"¿Eso es un sí?", me preguntó.

Me reí y le besé de nuevo. "Como si yo pudiera decirte alguna vez que 'no'. ¡Sí. Sí. Sí!".

Su boca se convirtió en la más amplia sonrisa que nunca le había visto usar, y le brillaron los ojos más que el brillo de Maddie. Luego puso el anillo en mi mano izquierda, estuve con la mirada fija en él durante unos largos segundos, como en una incredulidad total, antes de que él cogiera mi mano y me pusiera tan cerca de él que pensaba que me ahogaría.

Y entonces Maddie estuvo en nuestros brazos, envuelta en medio de nosotros.

"¿He hecho todo bien, papá?", preguntó ella con entusiasmo. "¿Lo he hecho bien?"

Edward besó la parte superior de su cabeza, y luego la parte superior de la mía, mirándonos a las dos con sus fascinantes ojos verdes.

"Todos hemos hecho todo bien, princesa". Suspiró profundamente y nos mantuvo con fuerza contra él. "De alguna manera, todos nosotros lo hemos hecho bien".

... ...

**Que bonito, de verdad, muchísimas gracias a la autora por escribir algo tan bonito ;)**

**Quería comentar, que creo que alguien me lo preguntó ayer, que este fic se termina el domingo, porque por desgracia para vosotras el sábado no estare porque me voy el viernes de viaje y el epilogo lo pondré el domingo. Como ya empiezo mis vacaciones (que ya me tocaban, jejeje) me tomaré la semana que viene para seguir traduciendo en mis ratos libres la historia que tengo a medias, y seguramente al siguiente lunes (el 12 de septiembre) empiece ya, estareis una semana sin nada pero luego será actu a diario :) Ale, ya os he soltado el rollo, si teneis alguna duda me mandais un privado ;)**

**... ...**

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger, nina, mpgm, Lucero Hale, AlinPattz, deandramari, Ingriid, Tnad3a29, janalez, Agustina Griego, Andrewy, **Fran Ktrin Black, Mary de cullen, Andrea, lizzycullenswan,******roxcio, Marianixcr,**** Molly M94, anamart05, gpattz, pillyna, inyourskins, rakelluvre, paaholiitha´Gg, Lourense, madaswan, andrea22, elena robsten, Andrea D, supattinsondecullen, Johis U, Tutzy Cullen, Alblurs, Yuri, Luz CC, Hikari Strife 10, yasmin-cullen, kmi, ari, mariana, Ely Cullen M, Angie J Menkaure, Kisara Mansen, Black, fantwilight1, nitzuki, Cindel23, anita cullen, IOren Cullen, MCullenMustang, Fran Cullen Masen, Gaby, CrissYmell, Angie Masen, janalez, RoxCM, yyamile, FS-Twilight, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, ariadna25, Mamitakaren, Isita Maria, Si-Lolita-Si, Mamitakaren, Leonorguerrero, kelia cullen, rarosy, chusrobissocute, si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado, gracias ;)**


	36. Ese es quién soy

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** Lucky de Jason Mraz y Colbie Caillat

**Bueno, siento deciros, con muchísima pena, que este es el último capítulo, luego quedan ya los 3 epílogos que tiene la historia :(**

**Capítulo 35 -****Ese es quién ****soy**

**EPOV**

Caía la tarde cuando llegamos a Hoquiam. La lluvia, que había estado cayendo cada vez más fuerte a medida que transcurría el día, ahora caía en forma de hojas, difuminando los edificios, los árboles y los coches que pasábamos con tonos irreconocibles de verdes y grises.

Me incliné hacia delante en el asiento del conductor, acercando el cuello al parabrisas para tratar de leer los carteles de la calle, pero Charlie y Jake estaban más familiarizados con el área que yo, y me aseguraron que estábamos casi allí. Cuando el letrero de neón de color rojo, el ladrillo rojo y el edifico cuadrado de hormigón - oscuro por el fuerte aguacero - aparecieron de repente a través de la cortina de lluvia, puse el coche de alquiler en el montón de grava. Las rocas pequeñas crujían cuando se lanzaban contra los neumáticos y la parte inferior del coche. Aparqué en la parte de atrás antes de apagar el motor. En el silencio, el sonido de la lluvia golpeaba contra el coche mezclándose con la algarabía ruidosa de la música del interior del bar, haciendo un ruido sólo audible para nosotros tres.

"Ahora, Edward, como un hombre, entiendo por qué tienes que hacer esto, pero le prometí a mi hija que me aseguraría de que te quedaras tan tranquilo como fuera posible. Y Jake está aquí en el caso de que Paul tenga alguna idea acerca de golpearte o algo".

"Charlie, la solicitud de Bella era bastante general", señaló Jake desde el asiento del copiloto. Se volvió hacia el jefe en el asiento trasero.

"Quiero decir, tú y yo no conocemos a Edward durante tanto tiempo, por lo que es un poco difícil para nosotros saber lo que es la calma para él. Podría ser cualquier cosa como apretar sus manos a los costados, o golpear a Paul aunque fuera una vez en su vida". Se encogió de hombros. "¿Quiénes somos nosotros para juzgarlo?"

Pude ver cómo Jake y yo - ahora que había puesto sus intereses románticos en otros lugares - algún día podríamos ser amigos.

Charlie frunció el ceño, sonriendo, y levantó una mano, con la palma hacia afuera. "Venga, vamos muchachos. No estamos aquí para pelear con Paul". Nuestras bajas quejas se nivelaron con nuestras miradas severas. "Paul tiene que saber que Bella y Maddie ahora tienen a Edawrd para cuidar de ellas, para que así nunca trate de sacar su mierda de nuevo-"

"Exactamente".

"Eso es lo que estoy diciendo".

"Pero", dijo Charlie sobre nosotros en voz alta, haciendo una pausa para sacar una bocanada de aire. Sus ojos eran oscuros, y sus fosas nasales estaban abiertas, por lo que su bigote se contrajo. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era tranquila. En cierto modo, me recordó a Carlisle. "Mientras yo esté aquí, no habrá ningún puño volando. ¿Queda claro?"

Ni Jake ni yo contestamos de inmediato.

"Lo repito, ¿queda claro?", preguntó de nuevo, levantando una ceja.

"Sí, jefe", suspiré. "Lo tenemos claro".

Jake se chupó los dientes. "Sí, claro, Charlie. Lo tenemos claro", le puso mala cara.

"Bien entonces", dijo Charlie, poniendo una mano en la manija de la puerta y abriéndola. "Vamos a por ese espectáculo".

El bar estaba oscuro y lleno de humo. Una banda de rock enfadada se lamentaba en voz alta por los altavoces cuando entramos. Demetri me había dicho exactamente dónde encontrarlo. Al parecer, Paul tenía una rutina de pasar sus últimos días con el alcohol barato y las mujeres, incluso más baratas, antes de ir a trabajar al casino, donde acababa de jugarse todo el dinero que no se había quemado en el bar.

Cuando Jake me tocó en el hombro y señaló hacia la barra del bar, vi a un hombre alto, de anchos hombros y de pelo oscuro, que pudo haber sido casi Jake desde atrás, y me permití por una fracción de segundo tener piedad. Sacudiendo la cabeza, me pregunté qué clase de mierda de cerebro tenía para haber tomado una decisión sin pensar en los riesgos de Bella y de Maddie. Había tenido todo, una bella esposa, una niña adorable, y lo había tirado todo por la borda en lugar de agradecer su buena suerte cada maldito día y cada maldita noche.

Pero en el segundo siguiente, una mujer delgada, de pelo oscuro, con un top negro y unos margaritas se acercó a su lado y puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello. Ella le dijo algo al oído y le rodeó con sus brazos, tirándole hacia ella y poniendo su rostro en su pecho. Ella gritaba de alegría, y se reía a carcajadas.

Toda compasión desapareció. Mi labio superior se torció y mi sangre empezó a hervir en mis venas.

Hacía sólo unos días que le había dicho a Bella -mi Bella- que la quería de vuelta. Mis puños se cerraron herméticamente dentro de los bolsillos de mi abrigo, donde los había metido para tratar de mantener mi promesa a Bella y al Jefe.

Sin embargo, allí estaba él, empujando su cara contra un par de tetas flacas. Nunca había merecido a Bella, y la verdad es que tampoco estaba seguro de si yo lo había hecho bien, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, querría a Bella y a Maddie hasta el día que diera mi último aliento, y en el tiempo que pasara entre ahora y entonces haría todo lo posible para hacerlas felices.

Y mantenerlas seguras.

Me dirigí hacia donde Paul estaba sentado sujetando una bebida con una mano, y el culo de Daisy Duke con la otra.

"Mantente tranquilo, hijo", murmuró Charlie detrás de mí, donde él y Jake estaban esperando.

Paul tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que había alguien de pie justo detrás de ellos. La chica se dio la vuelta en primer lugar, y aunque yo mantuve mis ojos en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Paul, vi cómo sus ojos muy maquillados se abrieron como platos. Ella me miró de arriba abajo sin pudor alguno y sus labios rojos y grandes se convirtieron en una sonrisa.

"Bien, bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí?", ronroneó ella.

Esto hizo que Paul finalmente se moviera del taburete. Él me vio y frunció el ceño.

"¿Quién demonios…?", sus ojos brillaron detrás de mí, al ver a Jake y a Charlie.

Él sonrió, haciendo caso omiso de mí por el momento. "Bueno, mira lo que el viento ha traído hasta aquí. Si son mi hermanito y mi suegro favoritos".

Charlie y Jacob dijeron algo en respuesta, pero yo no tenía ni idea de lo que fue, porque al mismo tiempo que estaban hablando, miré de manera uniforme a Paul y le dije con los dientes apretados:

"Él. No. Es. Tu. Suegro".

Eso atrajo la atención de Paul hacia mí. Me estudió con cuidado antes de que un destello de reconocimiento cruzara su rostro, sus ojos se ampliaron.

Él soltó un bufido. "Edward Cullen".

No le dije nada.

"Parece que esa esposa mía no perdió el tiempo para correr hasta su novio rico".

"¿Tu esposa?", Daisy le preguntó, alejándose de él. Ninguno de nosotros se salvó de un vistazo de ella. Cabreada, Daisy se marchó con un exagerado 'Huff'.

"Piensa con cuidado antes de llamar a Bella 'tu esposa' otra vez", dije con frialdad, lo suficientemente fuerte como para asegurarme de que me oía sobre la batería y las guitarras eléctricas del fondo.

Su labio se curvó hacia arriba. "¿Qué coño quieres, Cullen? ¿Tú y tu comitiva venís en busca de carne?". Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en donde estaban Jake y Charlie. "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eres demasiado marica" – espetó - "para venir a buscarme por tu cuenta?"

Mis manos se apretaron con más fuerza dentro de mi bolsillo. Mis dedos se movieron en mis pantalones y la sangre caliente corrió lentamente por mis manos.

Solté un bufido. "Ellos están aquí para tu bienestar, no para el mío".

Se rió entre dientes. "¿En serio?"

Hablé con los dientes apretados. "Estoy aquí para dejarte una cosa clara. ¿Esa mierda que lanzaste hace unos días? Eso no volverá a ocurrir otra vez. No vas a llamar a Bella, no te acercaras a menos de unos mil pies de ella o de Madisen, y ni siquiera comprobaras su estado en Facebook a partir de ahora".

Paul volvió a reír y bajó la cabeza, rascándose la nariz con su dedo corazón. Miró hacia atrás y levantó su vaso. Por el color rojo de sus ojos, no era el primero de la tarde.

"¿O qué?"

Lo miré fijamente. "O me aseguraré de que ese viaje a Nueva York acabará costándote de tres a cinco años. Y por lo que he oído, ya tienes bastantes problemas en tu plato". Me encogí de hombros. "Depende de ti si deseas agregar otro".

Una de las esquinas de su boca se levantó en una sonrisa sesgada. Levantó el vaso a sus labios y lo dejó de nuevo con facilidad, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano y golpeando el vaso sobre el mostrador antes de pedir otro.

"Ya sabes, todo los niños ricos sois la misma mierda", dijo manteniendo la mirada fija en la barra del bar. "Siempre pensando que podéis conseguir lo que queréis, amenazando con demandas judiciales, con tribunales y con abogados retorcidos para combatir todas las batallas por vosotros". Él me miró de arriba abajo con sorna y resopló. "Sí, eres exactamente el tipo de persona con el que hubiera esperado que mi mu-", sonrió, "con el que hubiera esperado que…Bella terminara, alguien tan jodidamente listo y dispuesto a luchar por su honor".

Sus ojos brillaron hasta detrás de mí otra vez. "Mira a mi hermano pequeño, por ejemplo. ¿Sabías que se ha estado muriendo por ser uno de los defensores del honor de Bells desde hace años?"

"Tú, maldito hijo de-", Jake gruñó desde unos pocos metros detrás de mí. Oí arrastrarse unos pies, y la voz de Charlie tratando de calmarlo.

Le sonreí y cerré los ojos un momento, pero no me di la vuelta.

Paul se rió y tomó un nuevo trago. Se movió un poco en torno a mí antes de beberse el vaso de un solo trago. El camarero nos miró con recelo mientras limpiaba el mostrador al lado de Paul.

"No estoy aquí para hablar de tu rivalidad de mierda o de tu inferioridad obsesiva con tu hermano. Como he dicho, sólo estoy aquí para una cosa, para que sepas que ahora estoy aquí..." – saqué una mano en forma de puño fuera de mi bolsillo y apunté a mi pecho - "para Bella y para Maddie, y si alguna vez te acercas de nuevo", le gruñí, " vas a tener que lidiar con eso de una forma u otra. En el tribunal, o fuera. ¿Entiendes?".

Sus fosas nasales se abrieron, sus labios se curvaron en una mueca, y sus ojos negros brillaron a través de la bruma de humo gris que nos rodeaba. Me di cuenta de que su respiración era pesada al mismo tiempo que me di cuenta de que mi pecho subía y bajaba igual de pesado.

Pero Paul no estaba en condiciones de comprenderlo.

"¿Has escuchado eso, hermano pequeño?", gritó, manteniendo sus ojos en mí.

El desafío en su expresión hizo que una ola de adrenalina pasara frenéticamente por mis venas.

La verdad es que ese momento había sido inevitable desde el día en que había encontrado a Bella llorando en la escalera trasera de nuestras oficinas, cuando él había presentado los papeles de la custodia. Y la mirada de sus ojos me dejó claro que no tenía intención de tratar de corregir todo el dolor que le había causado a Bella desde el momento en que había entrado en su vida.

"Parece que los dos estáis de suerte esta vez, hermano", le dijo a Jake, sin dejar de mirarme. "Oh, bueno". Él se rió y se levantó. "Bella todavía es joven. Aún puedes tener tu oportunidad. Y entonces los tres podríamos reunirnos e intercambiar notas. ¿Qué pensáis?", sonrió ampliamente.

Por supuesto que sabía que me estaba incitando.

En realidad me contuve bastante bien. Yo realmente tenía la intención de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para evitar llegar a algo físico. Paul cruzó la línea al minuto de haber cogido un avión a Nueva York. Cada palabra que le permití pronunciar entre entonces y ahora fue un testimonio de mi amor y respeto por Bella.

Pero ese tonto de mierda… obviamente necesitaba que le trazara la línea con claridad, por lo que nunca más olvidaría dónde está. Por el bien de todos.

Por respeto a Charlie, me di la vuelta para darle el aviso.

Charlie ya estaba detrás de mí. Me palmeó el hombro dos veces y dio una mirada firme.

"Edward, como el jefe de la policía tengo que recordarte que si empiezas a pelear aquí, llamaran a la policía". Me miró con atención. "Como el padre de Bella, voy a estar fuera, sin ver nada, y poniéndome al día con el jefe de la policía de Hoquiam cuando él llegue. Que sea rápido".

Asentí con la cabeza una vez y me volví. Con una crisis de satisfacción, mi puño se estrelló en la mandíbula de Paul y lo echó hacia atrás. Sacudió su cabeza directamente sobre la barra del bar cuando se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero cuando se recuperó, sus puños volaron por el aire, aterrizando de un golpe contra mi costilla izquierda. Yo le di un golpe directo contra su estómago, doblándole.

Fuera de mi periferia, era consciente del camarero hablando animadamente por teléfono, de la multitud a nuestro alrededor, de la música a todo volumen todavía en el fondo, Charlie saliendo y Jake - de pie en medio de la barra con los pies firmemente plantados sobre el sucio suelo y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho rígidamente - asegurándose de que esto se quedaba entre Paul y yo.

Porque habían enlaces más fuertes que la sangre.

Como que el axioma indiscutible de que Maddie era mi hija, tanto como lo era de Bella. De alguna manera, a través del tiempo y del espacio, la habíamos creado juntos, y al final del día, había tanto de mí en ella como lo había de Bella.

Como el hecho de que el jefe era parte de mi familia, aunque aún no estuviera puesto en un papel. Eso era algo que me gustaría corregir tan pronto como llegara a Nueva York.

Y como el hecho de que, a pesar de que Jake ya no tenía sentimientos románticos hacia Bella, siempre la amaría. Ella era su familia de una manera que Paul, su propia sangre, nunca lo sería.

Ese era el vínculo que nos unía a todos, porque no importaba qué pasara, todos protegíamos a nuestra familia.

Oooooooooo

Estaba oscuro cuando aparqué el coche de alquiler en el aeropuerto. La lluvia había amainado en algún lugar entre Hoquiam y aquí, dejando una noche fría, con niebla a su paso.

"Mírate esa costilla cuando vuelvas a Nueva York, ¿eh?". Charlie dijo solemnemente desde el asiento del pasajero.

Me reí. "Está sólo magullada, Charlie, va a estar bien".

"Mmm", murmuró, alisándose su bigote con un dedo.

Jake se rió desde el asiento trasero. Había estado en un estado de ánimo muy optimista desde que salimos de Hoquiam, a pesar de la pequeña fuerza policial que había estado esperando fuera cuando por fin salimos del bar. Pero ellos nos dejaron pasar sin una palabra, los ojos rebotaron por todo el lugar, pero nunca aterrizaron en nosotros.

Maldita sea, era bueno tener un jefe de policía de tu lado.

"Sí", Jake se rió. "Estoy seguro de que la costilla molida de Edward sanará mucho más rápido que la nariz de Paul. Eso nunca se pondrá de la manera correcta de nuevo. Totalmente va a deshacer su cara". Se rió de nuevo.

"Mmm", murmuró Charlie nuevamente, frotándose la barbilla, pensativo. "Bella va a cortarme la cabeza por esto. Tal vez no deberías decirle nada".

"Charlie, he aprendido la lección sobre ocultarle las cosas a su hija. No vale la pena". Me encogí de hombros. "Ella me pidió que lo intentara, y lo hice, pero soy humano".

"Mmm", murmuró Charlie.

Jake se rió entre dientes. "Escuchad muchachos, ha sido genial, pero Leah me está esperando en casa, y no puedo esperar para contarle cómo han ido las cosas hoy. A ella le encantará una buena historia de peleas".

Le sonreí.

Jake me había respaldado hoy, incluso más de lo que yo honestamente esperaba que hiciera. Todavía me sentía un poco extraño al pensar en él como algo más que un rival. Pero era obvio que él estaba loco por Leah, y me di cuenta de que lo que Bella había dicho acerca de él y de mí era cierto, podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos un día.

"Jake", dije volviéndome hacia él. "Gracias por lo de hoy, hombre. Quiero que sepas que yo... realmente agradezco que hayas mantenido a raya a la multitud del bar".

Él soltó un bufido. . "Sí claro, claro, pero tengo que ser honesto contigo, yo no estaba seguro de que ganaras. Quiero decir, tú no eres exactamente débil ni nada, pero joder - lo siento Charlie, quiero decir mierda - Paul es más grande que yo".

Charlie y yo le sonreímos.

"Sí, bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, cuanto más grandes son...", uno de los lados de mi boca se acurrucó en una sonrisa.

"¡Él cayó fuerte!", Jake se echó a reír a carcajadas. "¡Le has golpeado el culo aunque seas un niño rico!".

Rodé los ojos.

Jake se echó a reír. "Es broma. ¿Hemos estado geniales, no?", añadió a través de las cejas levantadas.

Yo sabía que él lo decía no solo por el día de hoy.

"Sí. Sí hemos estado geniales".

Él sonrió y se inclinó en su asiento para acariciar mi hombro una vez. "Ves con cuidado, hombre. Saluda a Bella de mi parte y dale un beso a mi sobrina de parte de su tío".

"Lo haré".

Abrí la puerta del coche y me dirigí a Charlie.

Charlie comenzó a abrir la puerta y yo me aclaré la garganta. "Jefe, ¿puedo hablar con usted un minuto?". Por primera vez hoy, mi voz temblaba por los nervios.

El bigote de Charlie se movió. "Claro", respondió con cautela, cerrando la puerta otra vez y mirando hacia adelante. "¿Qué hay en tu mente?"

Tragué saliva. "Señor, quiero decir, jefe, quiero decir, Charlie", tartamudeé nervioso, mirando hacia adelante. Di una respiración profunda. "Charlie, usted sabe que amo a su hija y a su nieta más que a mi propia vida".

Sopló fuerte. "Sí, me he dado cuenta de eso".

Mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza en mi pecho. "Bueno, a pesar de que ha pasado poco tiempo…quiero decir, aunque puede parecer que sólo ha pasado…me refiero a que eso ha sido el tiempo suficiente para mí, lo que estoy tratando de decir es que ya sé-"

"Sólo escúpelo, hijo". Dijo cuando me detuve, respirando con exasperación. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que la mitad de su bigote se movía hacia arriba. "Mira, yo sé lo que estás tratando de hacer, y te lo agradezco hijo, pero no necesitas mi permiso, y si lo que estas pidiéndome es mi bendición, la tienes desde hace un tiempo, incluso antes de la pelea en el Bruce Banner esta tarde", se rió entre dientes. "Sí, es apresurado", confirmó. Luego suspiró pensativamente, probablemente recordando su propia carrera en su primer matrimonio. "Y en otras circunstancias, me gustaría estar en el teléfono manteniendo a mi hija a raya por un tiempo, pero... mira, te has probado ante mí, Edward, a pesar de que nunca me hayas tenido que demostrar lo que vales. Pero veo que no eres como todos los tabloides decían que eras, y te encomiendo a mi familia, porque sé que son tu tesoro como son el mío".

"Yo, señor…Charlie", prometí con total convicción. "Cuidaré de ellas".

Los dos nos miramos fijamente por unos momentos.

"Bien entonces", dijo finalmente. Luego se volvió y abrió la puerta, marchándose hacia la niebla, y dejando claro que esas iban a ser sus últimas palabras por esta noche.

Oooooooooo

**Un mes más tarde:  
><strong>  
>La gran chimenea de piedra lisa en el centro de la habitación nos calentaba, iluminando toda la habitación con un brillo incandescente y proporcionando sólo el calor suficiente para que Bella y yo estuviéramos cómodos y calientes debajo del edredón en la cama con dosel. Fuera de la ventana, en la bahía, la fuerte nevada caía encendiendo la noche oscura, haciendo que pareciera por la tarde en lugar de por la noche. La nieve de las montañas de Vermont se mantenía de pie y orgullosa, con sus picos blancos brillantes.<p>

Bella estaba apoyada en mi lado, acurrucada en mí con la cabeza sobre mi pecho. Poco a poco su respiración volvió a la normalidad, pero aún podía sentir su corazón martilleando fuerte, de la misma manera que el mío, como siempre hacía cuando estaba en mis brazos, sobre todo después de una sesión alucinante de hacer el amor.

Aspiré en gran medida. "Creo que hemos conseguido un buen trabajo este fin de semana al quedarnos en esta cabaña en vez de esquiar por esas montañas".

"Te lo dije", murmuró ella, corriendo la mano lánguidamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo por mi pecho. La luz del fuego se veía en el anillo de su mano izquierda, y cada vez que se movía creaba un prisma de múltiples colores que bailaban alrededor de la habitación. Le sonreí y llevé su mano a mis labios, besando la punta de sus dedos.

"De una forma u otra, voy a subirte a esa montaña otra vez".

Ella se rió en mi pecho, moviendo los pelos finos sobre él. "No lo creo. ¡Casi me rompo el cuello, Edward!".

"Nunca dejaría que eso sucediera", le aseguré con un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron de repente, anchos y conscientes. "¿Las Montañas Olímpicas?". Le pregunté.

Ella sonrió ampliamente en respuesta. "Las Montañas Olímpicas".

La agarré por los hombros y la arrastré suavemente hacia arriba para que se encontrara con mi boca, tirando de su labio superior entre los míos antes de pasar mi lengua a lo largo de su labio inferior. Abrió la boca con avidez y dejó que su propia lengua saliera a jugar.

Después de un par de minutos la alejé lo suficiente para que me mirara a los ojos.

"Está bien. Así que ya tenemos la lista de invitados, sólo familiares y amigos cercanos. Ahora tenemos el lugar, las Montañas Olímpicas. Todo lo que necesitamos es una fecha, amor".

Bella movió las manos en alto, jugando con mi pelo. Abrí y cerré los ojos, tarareando en voz baja por la alegría.

Esperó un rato antes de hablar. "¿Cuándo dijo Jenks que era la próxima audiencia?"

"La última semana de febrero".

Miró más allá de mí, a los vidrios polarizados, pensativa.

"No te preocupes, amor", le dije. "Incluso si Paul no apareciera, Jenks y Demetri serán capaces de reunir la suficiente información para presentar en la corte, por lo que estará claro que Paul no está en condiciones de compartir la custodia de Maddie".

Ella asintió, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. La besé en la línea de la mandíbula suavemente. "Y entonces podremos comenzar el proceso de adopción", le susurré.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza una vez más, suspirando profundamente. Finalmente se encontró con mis ojos. "Sólo desearía que no tuviera que ser así. Me gustaría… que él no luchara contra ella, y que no pusiera todo feo. ¿Entiendes que es la única razón por la que no puedo elegir una fecha todavía, verdad?". Levanté una mano y la pasé por su pelo largo y grueso, sonriéndole para hacerle saber que la entendía.

Sabía que Bella estaba tan ansiosa de unirse a mí en todo lo posible como yo. Pero cuando nos casáramos, ella querría que los tres iniciáramos nuestra nueva vida juntos. No estando metidos en un procedimiento judicial y en batallas legales.

No siempre estábamos de acuerdo con las decisiones que tomábamos - como cuando yo había ido a ver a Paul el mes pasado, o cuando Bella había insistido en estar ahí cuando nos habíamos enfrentado a Tanya - pero siempre lo discutíamos y siempre llegábamos a una decisión que los dos pudiéramos aceptar. Mientras tanto, ella llevaba el anillo en su mano izquierda con orgullo, nunca se despegaba de él, nunca lo escondía, ni siquiera de la prensa.

Por supuesto, hubo revuelo cuando se dieron cuenta de que Bella y yo nos habíamos prometido, pero en las últimas semanas, la fascinación por la nueva novia de América y por mí había comenzado por fin a apagarse. Creo que el hecho de que esos vampiros tenían una nueva película tenía algo que ver con eso.

A veces miraba a Bella acostada en la cama, o en el fregadero, o simplemente sentada leyendo un libro, y de repente sus ojos se iban a su mano izquierda, y ella la levantaba cerca de su cara, mirando el anillo con un respeto y una cordialidad que me dejaban sin aliento. Y luego daba la vuelta a la mano de lado a lado, mirando como el bonito diamante azul atrapaba toda la luz que estaba en la habitación y explotaba en una mezcla de colores, al igual que las miles y miles de partículas de brillo que Maddie había tirado estratégicamente en el apartamento ese mismo día el mes pasado.

A veces ella me pillaba mirándola, y su rostro se rompía con la sonrisa más gloriosa y sus ojos bailaban, compartiendo todos sus secretos conmigo, todos los secretos que me había estado muriendo por saber desde ese último día de agosto, cuando puse por primera vez los ojos en ella.

Dejó que mis manos recorrieran su cara, trazando sus ojos oscuros, corriendo por su nariz pequeña y pasando alrededor de sus labios gruesos.

"Bella, siempre que os tenga a ti y a Maddie, sé que todo lo demás se arreglará".

Ella me besó los dedos, y luego tomó mi mano entre las suyas y la colocó en su pecho antes de bajar la cabeza sobre mi pecho de nuevo y suspirar suavemente.

Regresamos a la ciudad después de pasar el fin de semana en Vermont –el regalo de Navidad de Bella para mí - y recogimos a nuestra hija de la casa de mi madre. Aunque nosotros la habíamos echado mucho de menos, Maddie había estado demasiado ocupada con su abuela y su abuelo como para echarnos de menos.

En estas últimas semanas - desde que Bella y yo habíamos aclarado todo, sobre todo con la prensa, y finalmente estábamos solos, y Tanya y Paul se habían puesto en su sitio - habíamos estado los tres mucho más relajados. Éramos por fin libres de hacer lo que quisiéramos, y así lo hicimos.

Llevábamos a Maddie al parque, al zoológico, a los museos. Íbamos a comer pizza, comíamos perritos calientes en un puesto de una esquina mientras dábamos un paseo por el Central Park. Llevábamos a Maddie a Serendipity al menos una vez al mes para que se comiera su postre favorito. Y también le dábamos tiempo con el resto de su ansiosa y dispuesta familia, por lo que Bella y yo podíamos pasar un tiempo a solas. Cenas agradables (sin mariscos crudos), paseos tranquilos y privados a través del Central Park, largas noches sólo delante de la chimenea…

Continuábamos alternando entre el apartamento de Bella y el mío. Siempre había amado la ciudad, pero Bella se había acostumbrado a Brooklyn, era una vida más tranquila y estaba más próximo a la casa de la niñera de Maddie, e incluso de mi molesta hermana. Sería otra decisión a la que tendríamos que enfrentarnos en los próximos meses, pero nos gustaría enfrentarnos juntos.

Los Premios CLIO fueron el tercer sábado de febrero. Bella y yo llegamos con una enorme y embarazada Rosalie y su orgulloso marido, y con Alice y su novio. Incluso ese bastardo de James también asistió. Tenía que admitirlo, él había desempeñado un papel importante en la campaña del culito del bebé el año anterior, y de todos modos su presencia ya no me molestaba. Yo ya era más confiado en el hecho de que Bella era mía. Y James podría poner sus ojos en ella a escondidas - o lo que él pensaba que era a escondidas, tonto bastardo - tanto como él quisiera, pero ella siempre se iría conmigo a casa.

De todos modos no podía culparlo por mirarla, pobre hijo de puta. Bella se veía increíblemente gloriosa esa noche. Llevaba un vestido de fiesta azul oscuro hasta los pies que abrazaba sus curvas antes ser más suelto en la parte inferior. En el cuello estaba su collar de zafiros, y en sus orejas estaban los pendientes de zafiro a juego. Y como siempre, su anillo de compromiso era la única pieza de joyería en sus dedos. Una vez más, los paparazzi se volvieron locos esa noche después de hacernos fotos y más fotos a los dos, y sobre todo a ella después de ganar el Premio de Oro a La Diseñadora Grafica más Innovadora. Mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar de orgullo, tanto que ni siquiera presté atención al premio de CCW, que por primera vez desde que se abrió, tuvo que conformarse con un CLIO de Plata. Félix Vega del Grupo Twilight consiguió el oro.

No se puede ganar todo.

Pero yo gané el más importante, y eso era todo lo que me importaba.

Unos días más tarde, en la audiencia que Jay Jenks había creado para resolver la custodia de Maddie, Paul, por desgracia pero como era de esperar, no se presentó. Por lo tanto Jenks inició un proceso para despojarle a Paul, a la fuerza, su patria potestad, algo que habíamos estado tratando de evitar. Miré a Bella a través de la pequeña mesa donde había estado sentada más de una hora con Jenks, esperando a que Paul y su consejero aparecieran. Suspiró y metió su mano bajo la mesa para coger la mía, apretándola entre la suya.

Sí, todavía habría momentos difíciles. Sin embargo, iríamos a través de ellos, juntos.

Unos días más tarde, llegué a casa después de una noche larga corriendo en el Central Park. Correr era todavía una parte muy importante de mi vida, y probablemente siempre lo sería. Me ayudaba a aclarar mi mente, a estar a solas con mis pensamientos, a poner las cosas en perspectiva, incluso las cosas más estúpidas como el día agotador en el trabajo. Rosalie entregándonos más trabajo a Bella y a mi ya que su vientre iba creciendo, mi hermana Alice pretendiendo que le prometiera mantener mi cabello bajo control durante el día de su boda. 'Distrae demasiado', lo llamó ella, cualquiera que fuera la mierda que eso significaba.

Y la custodia de mi hija. Siempre la custodia de mi hija.

Así que salí corriendo, kilómetro tras kilómetro, sintiendo el estiramiento de mis miembros, el endurecimiento de mis abdominales y la claridad en mi mente. El viento soplaba en contra de mi mandíbula, al mismo tiempo que el sudor corría por el lado de mi cara y contra mis costillas.

Bella leía para aliviar su estrés, yo corría. El resto lo llevábamos de forma conjunta.

El apartamento estaba tranquilo cuando llegué después de mi carrera. Ya habíamos llevado a Maddie a la cama esa noche, a una cama con un dosel muy blanco que nos habían traído hacía unos días. Algunos de sus juguetes y sus libros estaban en su habitación también, pero mantuvimos la misma pintura y decoración hasta que tomáramos una decisión acerca de dónde viviríamos.

Encendí la luz de la sala de estar mientras entraba en la vivienda. Bella estaría probablemente en la ducha, preparándose para la cama. Corrí a la cocina a por una botella de agua, deseoso de unirme a Bella en una corriente de agua bien caliente. Levanté mi camiseta por encima de mi cabeza, y me quedé inmóvil con ella sobre mis brazos cuando vi a Bella de pie junto a la ventana con su bata blanca, mirando fijamente a los rascacielos de la ciudad iluminada, tenía el teléfono agarrado con fuerza en una mano.

"¿Bella?". Tiré la camiseta a un lado.

Se dio la vuelta y me miró, sorprendida, como si hubiera estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no me había oído entrar. En dos pasos rápidos estuve a su lado.

"¿Estás bien, amor?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente, con la plena expresión de shock.

Miré el teléfono y lo cogí de su mano. Sus ojos siguieron mis movimientos.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

Sus ojos volvieron a los míos. Parpadeó dos veces. "Era Jenks".

Mi corazón se detuvo. "¿Qué ha dicho?"

"Ha dicho...", empezó lentamente, como si todavía estuviera demasiado sorprendida como para hablar. Ella respiró hondo y continuó con una voz temblorosa. "Ha dicho que el abogado de Paul se ha puesto en contacto con él esta tarde".

Mis manos se hicieron puños a mis costados. Por una fracción de segundo, contemplé la idea de hacer un segundo viaje a Washington en los próximos días.

"Ha dicho que... Paul... que Paul ha firmado los papeles de renuncia de la custodia de Maddie".

"¿Qué?"

Su boca se convirtió en una pequeña y segura sonrisa. "Sí. Ellos se los dieron a Jenks esta tarde, y tenemos que comparecer ante el tribunal el viernes, pero... pero está firmado", dijo lentamente, como si estuviera teniendo un momento difícil al creer las palabras que estaba hablando. "Jenks los ha mirado y ha dicho que todo está en orden".

La miré fijamente, demasiado atónito como para decir nada.

"Dijo que Paul había puesto un post-it en uno de los papeles. Decía: 'Yo no puedo darle nada, pero tampoco puedo quitarle lo que tiene'.

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Sabes lo que eso significa?"

Ella miró por encima de mí, como si recordara algo. "Sí, creo que lo sé".

Por segunda vez en un mes, Bella y yo nos presentamos en la corte. Estábamos sentados en la mesa de caoba, esta vez más pequeña, mientras ella aferraba mi mano con fuerza sobre la mesa, sólo aflojando su apretón cuando el juez confirmó que todos los papeles estaban en orden y que Paul tenía sesenta días para rescindir el papeleo, después, la custodia total de Madisen Grace Swan se concedería a su madre.

Jenks se puso de pie, ajustándose los botones de su traje caro antes de aclararse la garganta.

"Tenemos una petición más, señoría. A mis clientes les gustaría iniciar un proceso para que el señor Edward Cullen, el prometido de la Srta. Swan, pudiera adoptar oficialmente la Srta. Madisen Swan una vez que el período de sesenta días de espera haya caducado".

Tragué nerviosamente. Ahora era mi turno de tomar la mano de Bella en un agarre fuerte.

El juez echó un vistazo a la documentación adicional que Jenks había colocado delante de él, levantando la mirada hacia mí y mirándome con atención.

"¿Sr. Cullen?"

Me puse de pie. "Sí, señoría".

"¿Se da cuenta de la enormidad de este procedimiento? Esto no es una decisión que debe ser hecha por un capricho".

Asentí con la cabeza respetuosamente. "Se lo aseguro, señoría, esto no es un capricho". Me di la vuelta rápidamente y miré a Bella. Ella me dio una sonrisa de apoyo, y sus ojos chocolate estaban llenos de amor y confianza. Me volví hacia la cara del juez.

"Con todo el respeto, Sr. Cullen", continuó. "En los últimos años, usted y sus…aventuras han sido muy visibles para todo el mundo. Ese no es el tipo de vida en la que querría poner a un niño".

"Yo ya no soy ese hombre".

"Muy bien", dijo lentamente. "Pero si en verdad ya no es más ese hombre, necesito cierta seguridad de que usted sabe quién es. Un niño necesita dos padres que lo guíen a través de la vida, y no puede ser una guía si usted no sabe quién es usted mismo".

"Yo sé quién soy, señoría", dije por primera vez en mi vida, completamente seguro de ello.

"Yo no soy infalible, y sí, he tomado algunas malas decisiones. Sin embargo, las malas decisiones no me definen, señoría. Estoy definido por mi dedicación a mi familia, un rasgo que fue inculcado en mí por mis propios padres cuando era un niño. Estoy definido por mi capacidad de dedicarme a aquellos a quienes amo. Y si nos concediera esta petición, me definiría por mi papel como padre de Maddie…Madisen", me corregí. "Porque, ¿quién soy yo, señoría?, soy el hombre que no quiere nada más que tenerla a ella como mi hija, y a su madre como mi esposa".

Durante mucho tiempo el juez me estudió a través de sus ojos mientras yo contenía la respiración, ansioso. Finalmente me había encontrado a mí mismo, y se lo debía todo a mi hija y a mi futura esposa.

Una semana más tarde, Bella, Maddie y yo estábamos disfrutando de un día de primavera en el Central Park. Era principios de marzo, y los árboles estaban empezando a mostrar signos de vida, los brotes verdes alcanzaban su punto máximo en cada rama, la hierba que se había marchitado y secado durante el invierno estaba transformándose en hojas de color verde, exuberantes y suaves debajo de la manta que habíamos extendido. Una docena de otras mantas estaban extendidas sobre el gran césped esta mañana, los habitantes de la ciudad - pálidos por los meses de invierno- así como todos los turistas, aprovecharon el día de calor poco común, tomando el sol sobre las mantas, pasándose balones de fútbol, lanzando Frisbees el uno al otro y volando cometas sobre los árboles y entre los edificios grises de antes de la guerra, las estatuas de las gárgolas brillaban bajo el sol de la primavera.

El sonido de las risas de Maddie flotaba en la brisa cálida, y abrí los ojos, levantando la cabeza de donde había estado descansando sobre la manta. La cabeza de Bella estaba en mi estómago, añadiendo una capa extra de calor.

Maddie estaba corriendo con otras dos niñas pequeñas de su edad, Emma y Julie. En el último par de semanas, con este tiempo caluroso, nos habíamos reunido con ellas y sus padres un par de veces mientras estábamos en el parque. Las tres niñas se habían convertido rápidamente en buenas amigas, compartiendo su amor por las princesas, por Dora y por el chocolate.

Me reí cuando vi a mi hija gritar de alegría al ver a una ardilla llevarse una bellota. Puse mi cabeza de nuevo en la manta y cerré los ojos un momento. Los rayos del sol estaban sobre mis ojos, dejándome una impresión en tonos de oro de la cara sonriente de Maddie detrás de mis párpados.

"Ella realmente se divierte con esas niñas, ¿no?". Murmuré en voz baja, apoyando mi cabeza sobre una mano y pasando la otra a través del suave pelo de Bella.

"Mmhm", respondió Bella.

"Prefiero que juegue con ellas que con esos dolores de culo de niños de Brooklyn", murmuré, haciendo muecas cuando me acordé de sus patéticas madres.

Bella se rió, moviendo su cabeza por encima de mi estómago. "No puedes mantenerla alejada de los chicos para siempre, Edward".

Le sonreí, con los ojos todavía cerrados. "Mírame".

Bella se rió de nuevo. Su cabeza se alejó de mi estómago, y de repente, los rayos dorados del sol en mis ojos cerrados desaparecieron y la oscuridad total bailó sobre mis ojos. Cuando los abrí otra vez, Bella tenía la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre mí, apoyando su peso con un brazo a cada lado de mí.

Se mordió el labio, y tenía una expresión pensativa en su rostro. "En realidad, el otro día hablé con la madre de Julie".

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Bueno... Maddie empezará primaria en septiembre... la mamá de Julie me estuvo hablando acerca de la escuela a la que Julie y Emma van. Se supone que es realmente buena, pero la lista de espera por lo general se inicia tan pronto como te enteras de que estás embarazada, y ya ha sido cerrado el registro para este mes de septiembre". Ella rodó los ojos.

Negué con la cabeza. Bella bajó la mirada a mi pecho. "Yo, uh, hablé con Esme ayer".

Todo esto iba a alguna parte.

"¿Y?"

"Ella es una buena amiga de uno de los miembros de la junta de la escuela". Se mordió el labio otra vez. "Ella, eh... ella dijo que si queríamos, probablemente podría conseguir que Maddie estuviera registrada allí en septiembre".

Fruncí el ceño con curiosidad. "¿Dónde está la escuela?"

"No está demasiado lejos. A pocas manzanas de aquí".

"¿Desde nuestro apartamento de aquí?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa lenta arrastrándose sobre su boca.

Le sonreí ampliamente. "Bien, bien, bien", me reí. "¿Está la señorita Isabella Swan preguntando algo y aceptando un favor de su futura suegra?"

Ella se sonrojó y me golpeó en el estómago con su brazo. La agarré de los brazos y aterrizó en la parte superior de mí, riéndose. Yo le acaricié la cabeza con mis manos y acerqué su boca a la mía, besándola con suavidad.

"¿Así que vamos a mantener nuestra dirección de Central Park West?". Le pregunté cuando ella se apartó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa. "Mantendremos la dirección de Central Park West". Ella levantó la vista y examinó el gran jardín, Maddie seguía jugando con sus amigas, los pájaros de la primavera volaban de árbol en árbol y se oía a la gente riéndose y jugando con amigos y familiares.

Ella suspiró. "Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a tener el Central Park como mi patio trasero".

Le sonreí, porque era una de las cosas que siempre me había gustado de donde yo vivía.

Los ojos de Bella se reunieron de nuevo con los míos, y esta vez le brillaban de emoción.

"Y yo estaba pensando que-", se agachó y trazó mis ojos con su dedo. "Para el segundo sábado de julio deberíamos haber tenido tiempo suficiente para tenerlo todo en orden, el traslado, los papeles de adopción, Rose habrá tenido al bebé, habrá pasado suficiente tiempo después de la boda de Alice y Jasper... así que...", terminó con una voz temblorosa.

Mi corazón se disparó.

"¿Así que el segundo sábado de julio?". Le pregunté, frotándole en círculos la nuca.

Ella sonrió feliz. "El segundo sábado de julio".

Nos miramos el uno al otro por unos maravillosos segundos, y entonces ella echó sus brazos alrededor de mí. Me reí con ganas y ella chilló de alegría.

oooooooooo

Unas semanas más tarde, Maddie y yo estábamos teniendo una tarde de primavera de padre e hija, paseando por el parque. El día anterior habíamos trasladado todas las cosas de Bella y de Maddie. La pintura se había secado en la nueva habitación de Maddie, llena de murales con princesas y castillos en medio de un frondoso y verde parque, todo ello rodeado por altos rascacielos de color rosa y puentes púrpura que brillaban en la luz del sol. Cuando Bella le mostró a Maddie su habitación terminada, ella saltó arriba y abajo, aplaudiendo con sus manitas juntas por su aprobación.

Ahora, mientras mi madre, Bella, Alice y Rose estaban con algunos preparativos finales para la boda de Alice, Maddie y yo pasábamos un tiempo juntos. A pesar de que estaba nervioso por lo que yo quería hablar con ella hoy.

Nos detuvimos frente al gran estanque en el centro del parque. Los rayos de color oro caían sobre él, haciendo que brillara como miles de diamantes incrustados en el agua. Me agaché y cogí unas cuantas piedras pequeñas y lisas, y le entregué la mitad a Maddie.

Tiré una al estanque, donde aterrizó con un pequeño golpe, dispersando gotas de agua sobre él. Ella me miró con atención y luego escogió una de las suyas, echó el brazo hacia atrás, se movió rápidamente hacia delante y soltó la piedra. Ella se rió cuando aterrizó un poco más fuerte que la mía.

Nos alternamos para lanzar las piedras en el agua.

"Entonces, ¿te gusta tu nueva habitación, princesa?". Le pregunté.

"¡Es muuuy bonita, papá! Mamá dice que me va a conseguí un cuado pa que pueda pintá un dibujo de mí, de ti y de ella. Así lo colgaé sobe mi bonita cama".

"Esa es una buena idea", me reí. "Estoy seguro de que va a ser el cuadro más bonito de todos".

Ella se puso un dedo en su barbilla, pensativa. "Tal vez. Aunque las pintuas de mamá son muy bonitas también", dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Me eché a reír y luego me aclaré la garganta.

"Maddie princesa, ¿te acuerdas de cómo mamá y yo te explicamos que vamos a casarnos en un par de semanas?"

"Uh huh. Y yo voy a sé la niña de las floes. Como lo seé cuando la tía Ally se case", se rió alegremente.

"Correcto", estuve de acuerdo con nerviosismo. "Bueno, eh, cuando mamá y yo nos casemos, su apellido va a cambiar. Ya no va a ser más Bella Swan. Será Bella Cullen".

Ella dejó de lanzar sus piedras y se volvió hacia mí con el ceño fruncido. "¿Peo todavía va a sé la misma mamá, no?"

Me arrodillé ante ella y le puse una mano en su hombro. "Sí, princesa. Ella será la misma mamá, solo que tendrá un apellido diferente".

Sus cejas se arrugaron un poco mientras pensaba, sus ojos oscuros nunca dejaron los míos.

"¿Y yo qué, papá?"

Tragué saliva espesa, apretando un poco mi agarre en su hombro.

"Bueno, princesa, mami y yo queríamos que tu apellido fuera Cullen también, pero no tienes que cambiarlo de inmediato", me apresuré a decir. "Todavía te puedes llamar Maddie Swan por un poco más de tiempo si quieres. Pero cuando empieces la escuela-"

De repente sus brazos calientes se pusieron alrededor de mi cuello. Ella me abrazó con fuerza antes de regresar su mirada a mis ojos.

"¿Quiees decí que ahoa soy Maddie Gwace Cullen?", respiró.

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente. "Ahora eres Maddie Grace Cullen".

"¿Ahoa?", preguntó de nuevo.

"Sí, princesa, ahora". El juez había firmado los papeles hacía dos días.

"Pero está bien si se te olvida a veces, o si a veces todavía quieres llamarte Maddie Swan".

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

"¡Oh, papá, ahoa soy Cullen como tú y como la tía Ally, y como la abuela y el abuelo, como el tío Emmett y la tía Rose y ponto mamá seá una Cullen como nosotos!".

Miré a mi hija, tan dulce e inocente, y cerré los ojos por dos segundos, agradeciendo a quien estuviera allí arriba por el día en que ella me lo dio todo, por el día en que me dio la oportunidad de demostrar que yo era digno de ella y de su madre.

Después de arrojar piedras un poco más, me llevé su pequeña mano a la mía, y juntos caminamos de regreso a casa, su pequeña y brillante pulsera de plata colgaba de su brazo y sonaba entre nosotros mientras paseábamos y hablábamos en nuestro camino a través del parque. Le añadimos un par de piezas desde el invierno, un pingüino - su animal favorito cada vez que íbamos al zoo - y un corazón. Pero a pesar de que todavía no podía leer, ella siempre decía que la pieza que ponía 'niña de papá' era su favorita, porque su padre se la dio ese día especial cuando su madre también consiguió ese anillo especial.

Miré a mi princesa, y por instinto, sus ojos se acercaron a los míos. Ella sonrió ampliamente y se abrazó a mi muslo. "Te quieo, papá".

Hacía unas semanas, el juez Riley me preguntó si sabía quién era yo.

Lo sé.

Soy Edward Cullen, hijo de Esme Cullen, madre, abuela y filántropa, y de Carlisle Cullen, cirujano del corazón, devoto esposo, padre y abuelo.

Soy un ejecutivo de una agencia exitosa. Soy un ávido atleta. Soy un hombre que ama la vida en la ciudad. Que ama el aire libre. Que ha aprendido a valorar a la familia por encima de la superficialidad.

Pero más que eso, pronto sería el marido más fiel posible de Isabella Cullen, y el padre de Madisen Cullen.

Yo soy el hombre que va a estar ahí para ellas, siempre.

Ese es quién soy.

**FIN**

**... ...**

**Tengo que agradecerle a la autora, pattyrose, el que haya escrito esta increible historia que nos has he hecho llorar, reir, enfadarnos... y que por lo menos a mi me ha encantado muchísimo, de verdad. Espero poder traducir pronto otra historia de las suyas, porque merece la pena el esfuerzo de traducir si es una historia tan bonita ;) Nos vemos en los epílogos :)**

**... ...**

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger, nina, mpgm, Lucero Hale, AlinPattz, deandramari, Ingriid, Tnad3a29, janalez, Agustina Griego, Andrewy, **Fran Ktrin Black, Mary de cullen, Andrea, lizzycullenswan,******roxcio, Marianixcr,**** Molly M94, anamart05, gpattz, pillyna, inyourskins, rakelluvre, paaholiitha´Gg, Lourense, madaswan, andrea22, elena robsten, Andrea D, supattinsondecullen, Johis U, Tutzy Cullen, Alblurs, Yuri, Luz CC, Hikari Strife 10, yasmin-cullen, kmi, ari, mariana, Ely Cullen M, Angie J Menkaure, Kisara Mansen, Black, fantwilight1, nitzuki, Cindel23, anita cullen, IOren Cullen, MCullenMustang, Fran Cullen Masen, Gaby, CrissYmell, Angie Masen, janalez, RoxCM, yyamile, FS-Twilight, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, ariadna25, Mamitakaren, Isita Maria, Si-Lolita-Si, Mamitakaren, Leonorguerrero, kelia cullen, rarosy, chusrobissocute, Nessa610, si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado, gracias ;)**


	37. Epílogo 1: Expansión

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco

**Empezamos con el primer epílogo, bastante larguito, por cierto :)**

**Epílogo 1: Expansión**

**Dieciocho meses más tarde:**

**EPOV  
><strong>  
>"Papá ¿me puedes ayudar con mi tarea de matemáticas, por favor? No entiendo lo que la señora Steele nos ha enseñado hoy".<p>

Miré por encima de la encimera de granito de la cocina a mi hija. Ella captó mi mirada y sonrió ampliamente, marcando los hoyuelos de sus mejillas y ondeando sus largas pestañas suavemente. Era la sonrisa que ella reservaba exclusivamente para mí, su papá. La sonrisa con la que había aprendido rápidamente a conseguir todo lo que ella quería en un santiamén. Yo había sido un tonto con esa sonrisa desde el primer día.

Con un suspiro, dejé de lado mi ordenador portátil y me acerqué a su lado del mostrador. Yo había estado hecho un lio, esta última propuesta sería la más difícil, porque el cliente ya tenía un grupo ganador haciendo su publicidad en la web, el Grupo Twilight. Tenía que convencerlos de por qué abandonar Twilight y marcharse con el nuevo Grupo Social de Publicidad de CCW sería una buena idea para su empresa. Me había llevado toda la tarde, pero finalmente había sido capaz de solucionar mis pensamientos e ideas para el inicio de una propuesta decente.

Pero Maddie necesitaba ayuda con su tarea actual. Y después de todo, ¿no era por eso por lo que Bella y yo alternábamos los días de trabajo en casa? Así podíamos estar aquí para Maddie cuando nos necesitara. El equilibrio había sido, sin duda, un poco más difícil en los últimos meses desde que habíamos empezado la nueva sucursal de la empresa, pero esto era el nuevo 'niño' de Bella y mío, dependía de nosotros para funcionar.

"¿Con qué necesitas ayuda, princesa?". Le pregunté inclinándome sobre ella. Señaló una página del manual con formas de colores brillantes, todas retorcidas y giradas. Fruncí el ceño.

"No entiendo la diferencia entre dar una vuelta y deslizarse, papá", dijo en un tono que me dejó saber que su paciencia se estaba agotando. Me reí internamente. Maddie Cullen tenían el nivel de tolerancia de su padre.

Después de media hora imaginando juntos la maldita diferencia entre darse la vuelta y deslizarse - y yo me preguntaba a mí mismo ¿por qué diablos la Junta de Educación consideraba que eso era algo que mi hija tenía que aprender para tener éxito algún día como un adulta? - finalmente lo descubrimos y acabamos la primera tarea de Maddie.

Ella puso sus libros en su mochila de color rosa y se volvió a sonreírme torcidamente.

"¡Gracias, papá!", exclamó antes de abrazarme por la cintura y tirar de mis brazos para poder plantarme un beso en la mejilla.

Maddie estaba siempre sonriendo. Tenía que ser la niña de seis años más feliz de esta ciudad. Cada vez que salíamos, la gente siempre nos paraba a Bella y a mí para decirnos eso.

'¡Oh, tu niña es tan adorable! ¡Siempre sonriendo!'.

'¡Qué chica tan dulce! Siempre tan feliz'.

Mi favorita siempre era cuando estábamos en el parque e inevitablemente alguien se detenía y nos decía lo hermosa que era nuestra hija. Algo que, desde que me había convertido en padre, me había dado cuenta que los extraños tendían a hacer con las familias que salían con un hijo adorable y se comportaba bien. Luego iban una y otra vez con la frase de lo mucho que Maddie se parecía a su madre. Con el tiempo sus ojos se iban hacia mí, y volvían a bajar a Maddie, y ella sonreía hacia ellos. Casi siempre era la misma frase la que salía de sus bocas.

"Pero ella tiene la sonrisa de su padre".

"Sí, la tiene", yo siempre respondía con orgullo.

Maddie también compartía otras similitudes conmigo. Le encantaba correr. En los últimos meses había comenzado a unirse a mí unas cuantas noches a la semana durante un recorrido por la pista del Central Park. Yo tuve que aminorar mi ritmo de forma considerable para ella, ya que tenía aproximadamente la mitad de mi tamaño. Pero mierda, era buena para ser una niña de seis años, y no estaba diciendo eso porque fuera mi hija. Una vez más, la gente que nos encontraba comentaba lo buena corredora que era para ser una niña.

A veces Bella se unía a nosotros para nuestra noche de carreras, pero por lo general prefería correr un par de vueltas alrededor de la piscina del edificio. A veces Maddie y yo nos reuniríamos con ella allí, pero correr seguía siendo todo nuestro.

Y a mi hija le encantaba el béisbol. Ella podía recitar la alineación de los Yankees como nadie. Y el fútbol. Mierda, yo no quería ser el receptor de una de las patadas de la Srta. Cullen, hablaba en serio. Para las dos últimas temporadas pusimos a Maddie en una liga Pee Wee Soccer, y aunque a su edad los juegos eran todavía sin goles, no era ningún secreto que ella era la estrella del equipo. Traté de no reír con aires de suficiencia cada vez que metía un gol en la red, y sinceramente, trataba de mantener los puños bajados. Aún así, Bella me daba en el brazo con discreción y me avisaba para tratar de controlar mi entusiasmo. Pero joder, yo era un ser humano. Un padre todavía tenía derecho a estar orgulloso, ¿no?

Con todo eso, Maddie era todavía una pequeña princesa. Ella jugaba con sus muñecas y le encantaba vestirse como una princesa. Habíamos hecho dos viajes a Disney World, y estábamos planeando otro para después de las fiestas de este año, donde mis suegros Charlie y Sue Swan iban a reunirse con nosotros. A ella le encantaba bailar, había pasado de ser el Hada de color ciruela de un par de Navidades atrás, a este año estar asumiendo el papel de Clara en el recital de Alice, una tía orgullosa de ella.

Y ella se enamoró por completo de su primo pequeño Matthew, el hijo de Rose y de Emmett. Ella pasaba horas hablando con él, jugando con él, contándole historias.

Madisen Cullen era una niña feliz.

"Mamá, papá, yo quiero un bebé como Matthew", exclamó una noche en la mesa, hacía unas semanas.

"Eres demasiado joven para un bebé, princesa", bromeé. "Hablaremos de eso cuando tengas treinta y tantos años".

"¡No, papá!". Ella hizo un mohín. "¡Yo no tengo el bebé! ¡Tú y mamá tenéis el bebé! ¡Un hermanito!".

Dado que Maddie había empezado la escuela hacía más de un año, sus impedimentos para hablar habían ido disminuyendo gradualmente más y más, un hecho que me había causado gran dolor. Ahora su habla era evidente, sin embargo, como cualquier niño de seis años, ella todavía mezclaba la estructura y la gramática de la oración de vez en cuando. Yo dejaba que Bella la corrigiera, yo simplemente no tenía el corazón para hacerlo. La verdad es que me encantaba escuchar todos sus errores. Un hecho por el que Bella siempre me había regañado.

"¿No querrás que siga mezclando sus palabras y oraciones cuando tenga dieciséis años, verdad?". Bella me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros. "Si todavía está mezclando sus frases cuando tenga dieciséis, entonces la corregiré".

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

"Si te dejo vas a dejar que nuestra hija se case con alguien y todavía pronuncie mal las palabras".

"No", le dije. "Estoy seguro de que en el momento en que eso suceda, sobre sus cincuenta años, ella tendrá que superarlo por su propia cuenta".

Mi esposa se rió de mí. "Cada semana le agregas una década a su edad para casarse".

Me encogí de hombros. Mi hija no iba a ir ninguna parte con ningún chico mientras yo estuviera todavía lo suficientemente joven como para alejarlos de ella.

Hey. Nunca me comprometí a ser un hombre perfecto. Sólo un hombre que haría todo lo posible para ser el mejor para su esposa e hija.

Esa noche, mientras cenábamos, Bella trató de explicarle las cosas con calma a Maddie.

"Maddie cariño, mamá y papá tratarán de darte un hermanito o una hermanita tan pronto como estemos listos".

"¡Pero mamá, yo estoy lista ya!".

Bella vio a nuestra hija y suspiró profundamente.

No es que no quisiéramos tener otro bebé. Dios, sólo la idea de hacer crecer mi familia con Bella me ponía los ojos llorosos y emocionales. No había nada que yo quisiera más. No había nada que los dos quisiéramos más.

Pero hacía aproximadamente un año, desde que Bella había cogido todas las responsabilidades de Rose en CCW y mientras que Rose estaba de baja por maternidad, nos dimos cuenta de que si CCW iba a permanecer en la vanguardia de la publicidad, íbamos a tener que investigar profundamente ese mundo. Ese proyecto se convirtió en nuestro bebé, bueno, nuestro segundo bebé. Y entre la familia y la nueva puesta en marcha de esa rama de CCW, este momento no hubiera sido el momento ideal para tener otro bebé. Simplemente no podíamos ampliar la familia mientras ampliábamos el negocio. Tal vez en un año o dos, una vez que hubiéramos conseguido que la nueva rama tuviera suficiente clientela. Y aparte, aunque nuestro apartamento en el Central Park West era ciertamente grande, sólo tenía dos dormitorios. Tener un bebé significaría mudarse. Otro dolor de cabeza para el que simplemente no teníamos tiempo en este momento. Había un montón de trabajo.

Mientras tanto, Bella y yo disfrutábamos de la niña que teníamos en casa, así como de nuestro sobrino. Y sin duda disfrutábamos de la práctica de hacer bebés. Ahora éramos malditamente perfectos en eso. Pero bueno, siempre había cosas que mejorar. Por lo que practicábamos un poco más.

Pero a pesar de que Maddie abandonó el tema esa noche, cada pocos días lo traía de nuevo.

"¿Puedo tener un hermanito?"

"¿Por favor?"

"¿Sólo uno?"

"Ya lo sabes, princesa", le dije una noche. "Las mamás y los papás no pueden controlar si tienen bebés chicas o chicos. ¿Qué tal una hermanita pequeña algún día?"

Maddie arrugó la cara de una manera que rara vez le había visto hacer. Cruzó los brazos frente a ella.

"No. Una hermanita pequeña no. Sólo un hermanito pequeño".

Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendido.

"¿Por qué no una hermanita?"

Ella me miró atentamente, sus ojos oscuros, como los de su madre, me daban una mirada inquebrantable. Entonces se encogió de hombros.

"Yo sólo quiero un hermanito".

Así que ahora era noviembre de nuevo en Nueva York. Otro verano había terminado, y los días y las noches frías estaban entre nosotros una vez más. Bella y yo habíamos estado muy ocupados los últimos dos meses, tratando de hacer la mayor cantidad de trabajo antes de las vacaciones. Íbamos a ir a Forks para Acción de Gracias, ya que se había convertido en una costumbre, y pasaríamos la Navidad y el Año Nuevo aquí con el resto de nuestra familia. Pero también se había convertido en costumbre que Bella, Rose, Alice y Esme prepararan una fiesta pre-Acción de Gracias para nosotros el fin de semana anterior, para que pudiéramos celebrarlo también con nuestra familia de aquí.

Mientras mi hija se fue a dejar su mochila, me volví a mi ordenador portátil, ansioso de hacer al menos un poco de trabajo más antes de-

El sonido de la puerta delantera, así como las mariposas que volaban en mi interior, me alertaron sobre el hecho de que mi esposa estaba en casa.

"¡Mami!". Maddie exclamó con alegría. Las oí saludarse en la sala de estar, Bella le preguntaba a Maddie sobre su día en la escuela y si había terminado su tarea. Suspirando, apagué el ordenador portátil, la propuesta tendría que esperar hasta más tarde. Las horas de la noche, tanto para Bella como para mí se habían convertido en la excepción de la regla sobre centrarse en la puesta en marcha de la nueva rama de la agencia.

Bella me saludó con una sonrisa cuando entré en la sala de estar, una sonrisa que reflejaba mis propias emociones al verla, la felicidad, la gratitud, el alivio, y por supuesto, el amor. Siempre el amor.

Pero se veía cansada. La puesta en marcha daba mucho más trabajo del que habíamos esperado, porque aunque ninguno de nosotros estaba sólo mucho tiempo, había mucho en lo que pensar. Teníamos una familia que cuidar, y el equilibrio con el trabajo no era una tarea fácil. Valía totalmente la pena, sí. Pero no era fácil.

En cuanto a ella, me sentía culpable por no haber conseguido prepararle la cena todavía. Pero había estado demasiado ocupado, entre las propuestas, las formas de movernos, y todo lo demás…

Me acerqué a ella y la tiré en mis brazos, sosteniéndola con fuerza contra mí antes de alejarla para besarla tiernamente. Las muestras de afecto delante de los niños gozaban de buena salud, nuestra consejera matrimonial, Carmen, nos lo había asegurado una vez. La habíamos visitado un año después de casarnos, para que nos ayudara a lidiar con nuestros problemas de comunicación y nos enseñara a ayudarnos el uno al otro con la carga de los problemas o los factores de estrés en nuestras vidas. La verdad es que ni Bella ni yo habíamos tenido una relación funcional con un miembro del sexo opuesto antes de conocernos. De hecho, las relaciones que habíamos tenido habían sido bastante disfuncionales.

Carmen nos ayudó a lidiar con todo eso. Ella nos ayudó a entender que estaba bien no estar de acuerdo, o incluso discutir a veces, para mostrarnos el otro lado de nosotros, ese del que no siempre estábamos orgullosos, y dejar que nos ayudáramos el uno al otro y estar allí para el otro cuando los necesitásemos. El hecho de que tanto Bella como yo estuviéramos locamente enamorados el uno del otro y estuviéramos dispuestos a hacer todo lo necesario para asegurarnos del bienestar de nuestra familia, hacía la lección fácil de aprender.

Una vez más, no éramos perfectos, pero teníamos amor. Y a diferencia de lo que esa bruja, que se mantenía sin mencionar, había dicho una vez, el verdadero amor lo conquistaba todo. Al igual que un cuento de hadas y esa mierda.

Mantuve la barbilla de mi esposa en mi mano y miré en sus ojos, nada felices con esos círculos oscuros que se encontraban en ellos.

"Amor, te ves cansada. Deberías haberme llamado. Maddie y yo podríamos haberte recogido".

Ella se rió entre dientes, quitándose su abrigo y caminando para guardarlo en el armario. "Cariño, es un paseo de quince minutos en metro. Hubieras tardado una media hora en llegar a Columbus Circle a través del tráfico en hora punta".

"¿Viaje en metro?". Le pregunté, siguiéndola a la cocina. "¿Con lo cansada que te ves has cogido el metro? ¿Por qué no has cogido un taxi?"

Se acercó a la nevera y comenzó a coger los ingredientes para la cena de esta noche. Ella me miró y rodó los ojos.

"Edward, el metro es perfectamente seguro. Además, en esta hora del día es más rápido que un taxi".

Lancé un profundo suspiro. Bella siempre había sido muy terca, siempre tenía que hacer las cosas a su manera.

Pero tenía que admitir que era una de las cosas que amaba de ella.

Se movía por la cocina, sacando más ingredientes de la despensa, pero sus movimientos eran más lentos que de costumbre. El tiempo extra que había puesto en este proyecto estaba definitivamente comenzando a hacer mella en su resistencia.

Fruncí el ceño, caminando hacia ella y apartando de sus manos el paquete de filetes que había sacado de la nevera, lanzándolo por encima del mostrador.

"Bella, obviamente estás agotada esta noche. Vamos a salir a cenar. Vamos a ir a un lugar cercano y estar de vuelta pronto". Levanté mis manos hasta sus hombros y comencé a frotarlos con dulzura. Ella gimió en voz baja. Y aunque parecía un sonido de cansancio, se fue directamente a mi entrepierna. Yo le sonreí. "Te voy a dar un agradable masaje después de que Maddie-"

"No podemos salir esta noche, Edward, vamos a tener compañía para cenar, ¿recuerdas?"

Me quejé y lancé la cabeza hacia atrás. Me había olvidado de que Alice se había invitado a cenar esta noche. Bueno, para ser justos, ella nos había invitado a ir allí, pero como ella no entendía - era la única de mis hermanos sin tener un hijo - era mucho más fácil que viniera a nuestra casa. Dondequiera que Emmett y Rose se fueran con el bebé, una montaña de cosas les seguían. Y si bien no era igual para Bella y para mí, ya que Maddie no era un bebé que necesitara pañales, biberones y sonajeros dondequiera que fuera, era todavía más fácil para Alice traer su culo hasta aquí que nosotros fuéramos hasta Brooklyn.

Soplé enfadado, masajeando los hombros de mi mujer de nuevo. Ella los movía y una vez más su gemido hizo su aparición. Y Jesús, tan agotada como la veía, yo quería que hiciera ese sonido para mí, en contra de su almohada, esta noche, mientras que me metía en ella.

"¿Supongo que eso significa que Emmett, Rose y el bebé vendrán a la cena también, no?". Le pregunté.

"Por supuesto", murmuró Bella en voz baja, como si fuera la conclusión más natural. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su mini-masaje. Suspiré. No es que no me gustara pasar tiempo con mi hermano y su familia, pero mi esposa estaba cansada. No necesitaba ese trabajo extra en estos momentos.

"Y tus padres también vendrán", añadió con los ojos todavía cerrados.

Paré mi masaje sobre sus hombros. "¿Qué demonios, es Navidad o algo así?". Le dije con exasperación.

"Hey, no te detengas con el masaje", se quejó Bella. Exhalé mucho, le di la vuelta para que su espalda estuviera frente a mí, y empecé a masajear sus hombros de nuevo, frotando mis pulgares en sus omóplatos y poniendo los otros cuatro dedos de cada mano en su nuca, masajeando lentamente su cuero cabelludo. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y ronroneó.

"Oh Dios, Edward, eso se siente taaan bien".

Gemí antes de bajar la cabeza y besar la parte posterior de su cuello. Ella se estremeció y yo llevé mi boca a su oído. "No quiero compañía esta noche, Bella", murmuré, mordiendo su lóbulo de la oreja. Ella se derritió contra mí, y yo llevé mis manos hacia abajo para pasar lentamente por sus costados antes de pasar a sus pechos, cogiéndolos uno en cada mano y masajeándolos. Ella gimió en voz baja. Dejé que mis manos se fueran lentamente aun más hacia abajo, acariciándola con una mano. Le susurré al oído. Dios, ella estaba absolutamente caliente ahí.

"Por favor", le rogué. "Vamos a cancelarlo. Mándalos a la mierda".

Ella se rió con voz ronca. "No podemos hacer eso. Alice tiene muchas ganas de venir, y además, no es como si se vinieran a pasar la noche, Edward", se rió de nuevo. "Se irán muy pronto", terminó en un susurro que prometía cosas buenas más tarde.

Gemí de nuevo y la empujé contra el mostrador, sentándola sobre él y pegándome a ella.

"No es posible que se vayan pronto", le murmuré al oído, lamiéndole el cuello. Esta vez ella gimió.

"¡Mamá, papá!". Maddie gritó de repente mientras oíamos sus pies pequeños correteando por el camino. Rápidamente me alejé de Bella y me giré para ajustar mis pantalones y disimular mi erección tanto como fuera posible. Las muestras de cariño eran una cosa, pero estar restregándome con Bella delante de nuestra hija era totalmente otra.

Poco más de una hora más tarde, estaba sentado en la mesa grande del comedor con toda mi familia, mientras todos se reían, bromeaban y comían alegremente. Como en la maldita Navidad. Yo los miraba con recelo a todos, ansioso de que se fueran. Tenía propuestas que terminar y una mujer a la que hacerle el amor. No había tiempo para reuniones familiares en estos momentos.

No es que no me gustara estar en contacto con mi familia, al contrario, a Bella y a mí nos gustaba tenerlos cerca. Pero ambos habíamos estado muy ocupados en las últimas semanas, y yo no podía creer lo agotada que había visto a Bella al llegar a casa del trabajo de hoy. Tenía los hombros caídos, ojeras, sus pies casi se arrastraban por la cocina. Ella debería haber tenido una cena rápida y haberse ido directamente a la cama, no organizar una cena para ocho adultos y dos niños.

A mitad de camino del postre, mientras yo estaba golpeando mis pies contra el suelo con impaciencia bajo la mesa y lanzando miradas irritables alrededor de la mesa, Alice tocó su copa de vino con la cuchara.

"Muy bien, atentos todo el mundo, Jasper y yo tenemos un anuncio que hacer", se rió alegremente.

Aah.

Miré a mi esposa sobre la mesa. Ella estaba sonriendo, mirando a mi hermana hacer su anuncio, pero no había ninguna sorpresa en su rostro. Por supuesto, Alice ya se lo había confiado a Bella. Pero mientras que Bella no se veía sorprendida ni por un par de segundos, una emoción extraña y difícil de leer cruzó su rostro. Casi como malestar, tal vez incluso nostalgia.

Y luego suspiró, un suspiro profundo.

Tiré mi cabeza hacia un lado, esperando a que me mirara. Cuando lo hizo, su sonrisa se ensanchó, pero no alcanzó a sus ojos, y luego se apartó de mí rápidamente.

Todos les dimos a Alice y a Jasper nuestras felicitaciones, y luego, Bella, mi madre y yo empezamos a limpiar. Los demás estaban todavía demasiado involucrados en la discusión por la noticia de Alice y persiguiendo a Matt por todo el apartamento. Miré hacia abajo en la mesa y comencé a recoger las copas de vino casi vacías que habíamos usado, sacudiendo la cabeza y esperando a que todo el mundo se fuera de una puta vez, la cena había sido muy divertida, pero era hora de que todos regresaran a sus propias casas. Yo exhalé en gran medida al pensar en todos los trámites que aún tenía por delante de mí esta noche.

Mientras yo estaba recogiendo las copas de vino y estaba perdido en qué estrategia sería la mejor para hacer llegar a Bella a la cama temprano y hacer el amor con ella y todavía trabajar por lo menos un par de horas más esta noche, la mujer que llenaba todos mis sueños se trasladó a mi lado, dejando libre el resto de la mesa.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas sobre lo de tu hermana y Jasper?", Bella me preguntó con una sonrisa y una mirada de reojo.

Me detuve, con tres copas de vino equilibradas entre los dedos de cada mano. Bella estaba limpiando la mesa, pero había algo muy preciso y medido sobre sus movimientos.

"Estoy pensando...", empecé a decir, " que es una buena cosa que Jasper no esté trabajando en la puesta en marcha con nosotros. Él va a tener las manos llenas ahora".

Las manos de Bella se congelaron por un momento sobre el plato de ensalada antes de que ella lo recogiera y continuara, sin mirarme.

"Bueno, ya sabes, nada tiene que cambiar para ellos todavía".

Solté un bufido. "¿Conoces a Alice? Ella probablemente estará hablando de esto por mucho tiempo, cansando al pobre Jasper. Y cuando ese bebé venga, Jasper probablemente tendrá que reducir sus horas a la mitad para ayudar a Alice". Tomé un par de copas más, cogiéndolas con más cuidado, ya que todavía tenían vino en ellas. "Cuando estábamos creciendo, Alice mató a nuestros peces porque no dejaba de sobrealimentarlos", me reí. "Pobre Jasper va a tener que-"

Me detuve cuando vi la mirada en el rostro de Bella. Había dejado de limpiar y me miraba con una expresión casi horrorizada.  
>Confundido por la reacción de ella, traté de explicárselo. "No eran más que pequeños peces de colores, Bella. Mamá y papá no nos dejaron tener peces más grandes hasta…"<p>

En ese momento, Jasper se acercó por detrás y me dio una palmada en la espalda.

"Parece que me estoy uniendo al club contigo y con Emmett, hombre", dijo riéndose. Sus ojos azules brillaban.

Le sonreí. "Hemos recorrido un largo camino, ¿no?"

"Lo hemos hecho", dijo pensativo. Sus ojos brillaban con picardía. "Así que bueno, ahora que cada uno de nosotros va a tener un hijo, os toca a ti y Bella romper el empate, ¿no? Ya que fuisteis vosotros los que lo empezasteis todo".

Sobre la mesa, un fuerte tintineo resonó, y vi que a Bella se le habían caído accidentalmente algunos de los utensilios que había estado limpiando en la mesa.

"¿Necesitas ayuda, amor?"

"No, ya lo tengo", respondió ella con rapidez.

Volví mi atención hacia Jasper. "Bella y yo no estamos pensando en romper ningún empate en este momento", me reí, pero así como yo dije esas palabras algo se apretó fuertemente en mi pecho. "Tenemos nuestros platos llenos, y con la nueva puesta en marcha, no sería un buen momento para nada".

Esta vez, los platos y los utensilios se sacudieron con fuerza contra la mesa. Cuando me di cuenta, Bella estaba mirándome abiertamente. Fruncí el ceño, sorprendido.

De repente, su expresión se transformó en una máscara en blanco. Una máscara en blanco de la que me di cuenta que no era muy aficionado.

"Perdón", murmuró, "tengo que...", se volvió y se metió en la cocina.

Volví a mirar a Jasper un momento, pero parecía estar bien ciego, o no veía a mi esposa, o el éxtasis de su noticia le había evitado ver el extraño comportamiento de Bella. Probablemente era todo lo anterior. Ya había empezado a alejarse, dirigiéndose hacia Alice.

Me quedé en mi lugar durante unos diez segundos, asegurándome de que todo el mundo parecía estar entretenido, antes de entrar rápidamente a la cocina.

Bella estaba cargando el lavavajillas, tirando los platos, los vasos y los utensilios con una fuerza casi brutal. Me estremecí con el sonido del cristal.

Puse las copas de vino en el mostrador, pensando que estarían más seguras allí, y me puse detrás de ella, poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros. Se puso rígida bajo mi tacto.

"Bella amor, ¿qué pasa?"

Lanzó otro plato al lavavajillas. "No pasa nada, Edward".

Le di la vuelta para que me mirara a la cara. Ella se quedó en mi pecho, negándose a mirar hacia arriba.

"Algo está pasando. Has estado actuando de manera extraña durante toda la noche, y si sigues tirando los platos de esa manera, vamos a tener que desayunar con nuestras manos en el futuro". Puse un dedo bajo su barbilla y le levanté la cabeza para que me mirara a los ojos. "Ahora dime por qué estás molesta conmigo. Dime qué he hecho mal para que pueda pedirte disculpas correctamente".

Ella bufó, pero de repente las esquinas de sus ojos se vieron húmedas, y cuando habló, su voz era temblorosa.

"No has hecho nada malo", casi gruñó, con los ojos rebotando por todo el lugar. "No estoy molesta contigo. Estoy..." - dio un suspiro tembloroso - "Estoy..."

"¿Estás qué?". Le pregunté con atención, moviendo la cabeza a su campo de visión para que no pudiera seguir evitando mi mirada.

Cuando por fin dejó que sus ojos se juntaran con los míos, sonrió. Pero era una sonrisa triste y resignada. Sus hombros estaban caídos.

"Estoy embarazada".

El mundo se detuvo, ya fuera para quince segundos o una eternidad.

"¿Qué?"

Ella resopló. "Estoy embarazada, Edward".

Fruncí mis cejas, seguro de que la había entendido mal. Ella no podía decir...

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?". Di una bocanada de aire, lo necesitaba antes de desmayarme. "¿Cuándo?".

Ella rodó los ojos. "El qué, ya te lo he dicho. El cómo, espero que ya lo sepas", dijo con sorna. "Y en cuanto al cuándo, cualquiera de las noches desde hace un mes".

"Pero, quiero decir... estabas tomando la píldora..."

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, antes de abrirlos de nuevo. "Supongo que sólo prometen el 99 % de efectividad por una razón. Hola, uno por ciento restante", arrastró las palabras con sarcasmo.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por una cantidad infinita de tiempo, mi mente estaba acelerada, tratando de poner sentido a sus palabras.

Embarazada.

Bebé.

"¿Cuándo... cuándo te enteraste?"

"Hoy. Ayer por la noche, después de que... ya sabes, me di cuenta de que era mitad de mes y que debería haber tenido mi periodo hacía unos días. No deberíamos haber sido capaces de hacer lo que hicimos anoche. Así que me hice un test esta mañana y..."

Ella estaba en lo cierto. Hasta ahora, yo estaba tan en sintonía con el ciclo menstrual de mi esposa como ella, aunque por razones totalmente egoístas no me gustaba ese momento del mes, porque significaba calambres, hinchazón y sangre. Lo odiaba porque era el único momento del mes en el que yo no me podía perder en su interior.

Pero no me lo había negado este mes. Y yo había estado muy feliz, y probablemente demasiado ocupado con el trabajo que no me había dado cuenta.

Di una bocanada grande de aire a través de mis labios entrecerrados. "Wow".

Era el eufemismo del año, pero fue todo lo que pude decir en ese momento.

Por desgracia, mi falta de coherencia verbal no hizo nada para calmar a Bella.

"Mira, sé que es un momento horrible. Sé que esto es lo último que necesitábamos ahora, con la puesta en marcha, y la cantidad de trabajo que ambos tenemos encima". Se miró el pecho de nuevo. "Pero creo que-"

"Espera, espera, espera", dije, bajando la cabeza a su campo de visión de nuevo. "¿Qué estás hablando sobre que este momento es horrible?"

Sus labios temblaron a medida que habló. "Tú has dicho... hace unos minutos... has dicho que ahora no sería un buen momento. Yo sé lo ocupado que estás, y sé lo importante que es para ti la puesta en marcha, por lo que yo no quería hacer las cosas-"

Tomé su cara entre mis manos. "Bella, amor, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿En qué piensas? ¿Crees que alguna de esas cosas puede llegar a ser más importante para mí que nuestra familia?"

"Edward, no trates de decirme que esta puesta en marcha no es importante para ti".

"No estoy diciendo eso, Bella".

"Y no me digas que no has querido decirle a Jasper lo que le has dicho".

Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza. "Sí, lo decía en serio". Abrí los ojos para mirarla. "Hasta hace un par de minutos".

Me miró, buscando mis ojos.

"¿No estás enfadado?", me preguntó en voz baja.

La mitad de mi boca se torció hacia arriba. "¿Enfadado? Bella... yo...", di otra necesitada bocanada de aire. Me sentía mareado, asustado, mi corazón latía como un maldito caballo de carreras.

"Bella, estoy sorprendido por tus palabras, sí. ¿Era lo último que me esperaba en este momento? Probablemente. ¿Pero enfadado? Bella... estoy todo lo contrario de enfadado, ni siquiera sé cómo ponerlo en palabras. Ni siquiera puedo describir lo que siento ahora mismo. Yo, un hombre que se gana la vida describiendo cosas. Todo lo que puedo decir es que una vez que este shock se desvanezca, me apuesto cualquier cosa a que tú no serás capaz de encontrar un hombre más feliz en esta ciudad. En estado maldito estado".

Una más amplia sonrisa apareció en sus bonitos labios. "¿Qué pasa con la puesta en marcha, Edward? Quiero decir, esto no debería afectar por ahora. Pero una vez que… nazca el bebé...", mi corazón dio un vuelco, mis ojos se abrieron y esas tres palabras hicieron de repente todo mucho más real.

Sonreí ampliamente.

El bebé.

Un bebé.

Íbamos a tener otro bebé.

Y el shock desapareció. Cogí a mi mujer y la giré en mis brazos, besándola una y otra vez. Ella gritó de alegría.

"Oh Dios, Bella, te quiero. Te quiero mucho".

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí con fuerza.

Entonces me acordé de que estaba embarazada y que yo estaba dándole vueltas en el aire.

Paré rápidamente, aferrándome a ella con firmeza para que pudiera sostenerse.

"¡Oh amor, lo siento! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien?"

Ella se echó a reír. "Estoy bien, Edward. Sólo un poco cansada, pero se pasará pronto". Ella se encogió de hombros con facilidad. Eso explicaba por qué había estado tan cansada últimamente.

Fruncí el ceño. "No más trasnochar para ti. Estarás en la cama temprano a partir de ahora".

"Pero las propuestas-"

Sacudí la cabeza con firmeza. "Las propuestas se harán cuando se hagan. La puesta en marcha pasará cuando tenga que pasar. Vamos a tener un bebé, y eso es lo único que me importa en este momento".

Ella arqueó las cejas. "Tu horario..."

"Se ha ido por la ventana, y no podría hacer algo mejor". Le sonreí torcidamente. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa. "Los Cullen están expandiendo su familia. Todas las demás expansiones puede esperar".

Oooooooooo

No se lo dijimos a nuestras familias de inmediato. Queríamos esperar hasta que el primer trimestre terminara. Era muy duro para mí mantenerme callado, sobre todo cada vez que hablaba con mi madre, aunque sospechaba que ella lo sabía mucho antes de que lo anunciáramos. Cada vez que la veíamos, sus ojos brillaban y su boca se convertía en una sonrisa que decía que lo sabía. O al menos lo que yo percibía. Evitaba mirarla, tratando desesperadamente de mantener mi palabra a Bella. Pero luego, cuando me encontraba con sus ojos otra vez, esa sonrisa todavía estaba allí.

Sí, lo sabía.

Una semana después del Día de San Valentín, la noche antes de que se lo dijéramos a nuestros familiares, nos sentamos con Maddie en su cama, apretándola, cada uno a cada lado de ella.

Me aclaré la garganta. "Princesa, hay algo que a mamá y a mí nos gustaría decirte".

Ella nos miraba con paciencia.

"Yo… uh... nosotros... uh... mamá y yo...", Bella se acercó y tomó mi mano que estaba encima de las piernas de Maddie. Yo respiré con calma. "Vamos a tener un bebé".

Maddie nos miró por unos instantes, sus ojos finalmente se hicieron más anchos. "¿Quieres decir que voy a tener un hermanito?"

"O una hermanita", corrigió suavemente Bella.

Maddie negó con la cabeza. "No", dijo con cierta convicción. "Una hermanita no". Entonces ella sonrió y aplaudió con alegría. "¡Voy a tener un hermanito!", saltaba arriba y abajo con su parte inferior. "¡Siii! ¿Podrá venir corriendo con nosotros por el parque, papá? ¿Y podrá jugar al fútbol en mi equipo?"

Me reí. "No de inmediato, princesa. Pero en pocos años, tal vez".

Esta noticia, que ella tendría que esperar un poco antes de que su hermano pudiera unirse a sus juegos, la moderó un poco. Ella se volvió pensativa durante unos segundos, antes de que una amplia sonrisa apareciera de nuevo en su cara.

"Mami, ¿puedo ayudarte a darle de comer como ayudo a la tía Rose a alimentar a Matthew a veces? ¿Y puedo sujetarle las manos cuando aprenda a caminar?"

Bella alisó el cabello de nuestra hija, sonriéndole con ternura. "Por supuesto que puedes ayudarme a alimentar a tu hermanito o hermanita y sujetar su mano cuando él o ella esté aprendiendo a caminar".

Maddie ignoró los consejos de su mamá. "¡Sii! ¡Voy a tener un hermanito! ¡Voy a tener un hermanito!", cantó, echándose en mis brazos. Me reí y la abracé con fuerza.

Los próximos meses pasaron increíblemente rápido. En un primer momento, los únicos signos exteriores de que Bella estaba embarazada eran el aumento del apetito y la leve pérdida de energía. No sufría la agonía de las mañanas, como había leído que les pasaba a muchas mujeres, un hecho que Alice le envidió mucho en los primeros meses. Mi hermana pasó los meses de invierno vomitando los sesos cada hora. No podía decir que envidiaba a Jasper.

Bella comía pequeñas comidas al día, en lugar de tres grandes, porque de lo contrario le daban gases. Dormía cuando llegaba a casa del trabajo o durante los paseos en coche hasta la casa de mis padres en Long Island. Dormía en la mitad del día los fines de semana, y no importaba lo mucho que tratara de mantenerse despierta después de acostar a Maddie en su cama para ayudarme con las propuestas, se dormía a los cinco minutos. Me alegré de que su cuerpo la obligara a descansar, porque Dios sabía que ella luchaba por no hacerlo en cada paso que daba.

Pero ella tenía razón. Tan pronto como empezó su segundo trimestre, fue como si hubiera sido inyectada con algún tipo de droga de energía. Su resistencia volvió con fuerza y eso produjo un aumento del deseo sexual. Yo estaba en mi cielo personal. Ella quería hacer el amor todas las noches, todas las mañanas, dos veces los sábados y aún más los días festivos. Era como la versión sexual del conejito Durazel (marca de unas pilas que tardan mucho en agotarse). Mierda, me dije a mí mismo, ¿de qué diablos se quejaban los otros hombres? El embarazo era maravilloso.

Poco a poco, la esbelta figura de Bella empezó a cambiar. Sus pechos, ya perfectos en lo que a mí respectaba, se agrandaron aún más, su cabello oscuro y sedoso se hizo aún más sedoso y brillante, y poco a poco, mes por mes, su vientre fue creciendo, hasta que a principios de la primavera parecía que tenía una sandía perfectamente redonda escondida debajo de su piel. Se veía perfecta.

La primera vez que sentimos al bebé Cullen moverse, estábamos acostados en el sofá, ella y Maddie viendo la televisión, y yo equilibrando el ordenador portátil en una rodilla y la cabeza de Bella en la otra. Maddie estaba con la cabeza no directamente en el estómago de Bella, pero en paralelo a ella. Estaba cantándole una canción al bebé, mientras que Bella tarareaba y yo trataba de trabajar un poco.

De repente, Bella y Maddie se congelaron.

"¿Has sentido eso?". Bella le preguntó a Maddie con voz emocionada. Dejé mi escritura.

"¡Sí, mamá!". Gritó Maddie. "¿Era mi hermanito?"

"O tu hermanita", respondió Bella.

"¿Sentir el qué?". Le pregunté. "¿Sentir el qué?"

Maddie estaba con su pequeña mano en el bulto, cada vez mayor, de su madre, y de repente chilló en voz alta. "¡Otra vez!".

Tiré el portátil en el sofá, acerqué mi propia mano y la puse sobre el estómago de Bella. Estuve así unos minutos, y justo cuando estaba a punto de abandonar y apartar mi mano, lo sentí. Un pequeño empujón. Al igual que un conejo insistente empujando mi mano.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?". Pregunté con los ojos muy abiertos.

Bella se rió. "Eso, Sr. Cullen, es tu pequeño pateador".

Desde ese día, apodamos al niño Pateador Cullen, porque ese niño podía patear como nadie. ¿Bella estaba cocinando? Él o ella pateaba. ¿Bella estaba en el baño? Él o ella pateaba. ¿Estaba durmiendo? ¿Pensaba algo? Pateaba. ¿Viendo la televisión? Pateaba. ¿En la oficina? Pateaba. ¿Papá se estaba tirando a mamá? Ese chico bebé pateaba.

"¿Cómo pasas tú día con alguien pateándote como si hubiera una reunión de gimnastas en tu estómago?". Le pregunté a Bella un día. Ella estaba en el jacuzzi, dándose un baño de agua tibia, como el ginecólogo le había recomendado. Todo su cuerpo descansaba bajo el agua, a excepción de sus enormes y preciosos pechos, incluso su estómago más enorme que Carolina del Norte, como yo había apodado a mi hijo, seguía creciendo.

Ella se echó a reír. "Una se acostumbra a ello. Eso significa que 'Carolina del Norte' está feliz y seguro ahí", dijo frotándose su vientre con ternura.

Sonreí, uniéndome al roce con la esponja que estaba usando para bañar a mi mujer. Hice pequeños círculos con la esponja por todo su prominente estómago, con la sensación de que Carolina del Norte trataba de empujar mi mano. Me reí y me trasladé hasta sus pechos, enjabonándolos y viendo la fascinación y la admiración en ellos.

"No te aferres a ellos, Edward", Bella objetó burlándose, viendo la forma en la que estaba cogiendo sus melones. "No siempre serán así".

"Ellos siempre han sido perfectos", murmuré. "Es sólo que... bueno..."

Y siendo el hombre que era, no perfecto y jodidamente loco por mi mujer y mis hijos, bajé la cabeza y tomé uno de sus pechos enjabonados con mi boca - bueno, sólo una cuarta parte de uno – disfrutando de él mientras aún lo tuviera así. Yo había leído libros. Sabía que muy pronto serían sólo para la alimentación del bebé, y estarían prohibidos por un tiempo.

Sexo, aunque todavía estábamos calientes como el infierno, teníamos dificultades durante este último trimestre. Que Bella se apoyara sobre su espalda, y lanzara sus piernas sobre mis hombros se había terminado, eso lo recordaría en los sueños de mi futuro previsible. Pero bueno, la creatividad es lo que Bella y yo hacíamos para vivir. Trabajábamos en eso.

"Dios Edward, sii", gimió Bella una noche, mientras entraba en ella cuidadosamente por detrás. Apreté los dientes y los puños, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de ella lo mejor que podía y tratando tan duro como el infierno de no hundirme en ella como realmente quería.

"¿Está el bebé bien? ¿Estás bien?". Le pregunté sin aliento, moviéndome lentamente dentro de ella.

"Por favor, Edward. Ves más rápido. Más fuerte. Por favor".

Cerré los ojos y gemí. "Bella... el bebé..."

"Edward, el bebé está bien", me susurró en un tono de súplica. "Lo estamos meciendo para dormir. Por favor", rogó una vez más. "Necesito más".

"¿Está segura?". Le pregunté, incapaz de resistirme a sus súplicas y empujando un poco más fuerte.

"Sí. Siii".

Rápidamente me salí de ella y la agarré con suavidad, dándole la vuelta para que me mirara a la cara y luego la levanté sobre mí. La abracé con cuidado mientras la colocaba. A las treinta y siete semanas de embarazo, su lado torpe había vuelto con fuerza, y lo último que necesitaba era que se cayera de la cama mientras hacíamos el amor.

Y maldita sea, tal vez parecería una locura, o incluso un poco raro, pero el tener a una muy embarazada Bella me ponía muy caliente. El peso extra que llevaba hacía que se bajara sobre mí con más fuerza aún, y que yo me deslizara en ella con facilidad, sintiéndome en todo el camino, y su cuerpo pesado sobre mí estaba cada vez más caliente.

"Muy bien, amor. Tú tienes el control. Haz lo que te haga sentir bien".

Ella no esperó a que se lo preguntara dos veces. Sin ni siquiera decir nada, Bella comenzó a moverse con rapidez, sus gritos cada vez eran más fuertes, hasta que sentí que sus paredes se estrechaban fuertemente a mí alrededor y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, olvidando el bulto extra que llevaba en el centro. Sujeté su cintura con cuidado, dejando que sacara todo antes de que yo explotara dentro de ella.

Fue rápido, pero…mierda, fue muy bueno.

Pero si hubiera sabido que sería la última vez que estaría haciendo el amor con mi esposa en las próximas seis semanas, probablemente hubiera tratado de hacer que durara un poco más.

oooooooooo

Fue un caso raro el día siguiente, cuando Bella y yo estábamos en la oficina. Era su último día en la oficina antes de ser prácticamente obligada a cogerse la baja de maternidad. Ella había insistido en que podría trabajar hasta el final, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo. Yo sabía que Bella no estaba acostumbrada a ser atendida mientras estaba embarazada, y durante todo el embarazo yo había hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para compensar todo lo que había tenido que soportar sola mientras había estado llevando a nuestra hija. A veces chocábamos y discutíamos. Ella criticaba y ponía mala cara. Al final nos reconciliábamos. Estuve de acuerdo en que hoy viniera a la oficina por última vez, para la reunión, y luego la llevaría a casa inmediatamente después.

Esta mañana estábamos lanzando nuestra idea de la publicidad social a la familia Cartwright. Los dos últimos años que Bella había llevado la gestión de la cuenta de EverSoft, la compañía había aumentado sus ventas y su cuota de mercado. La familia Cartwright eran más que felices, pero una vez más, no estaban del todo complacidos. Iba a llevar algo de trabajo mostrarles por qué era importante para ellos conseguir que su marca estuviera ahora en el mercado de la publicidad social. Por lo tanto, todos íbamos a reunirnos con ellos esta mañana.

Unos diez minutos antes de que nos reuniéramos con la familia Cartwright en la sala de conferencias, Bella y yo estábamos revisando algunas estrategias claves que usaríamos con ellos junto a Emmett, Jasper y Rose.

"Con los Cartwright, es importante mostrar cómo la entrada en este mercado va a atraer aún más a la población más joven", Bella explicaba, sentada en mi silla detrás del escritorio. Yo estaba con ella, con una mano apoyada en la mesa junto a ella, mientras navegaba con el ratón en mi Mac con la otra mano.

"Tenemos que hacerles ver que es mejor para ellos entrar en este momento, mientras que el mercado sigue siendo relativamente controlado por una demografía joven, de lo contrario-"

Hizo una pausa. Todos esperamos, dejando que encontrara sus palabras mientras yo me alejaba del ordenador portátil.

La mano de Bella de repente me cubrió la mía. "Cariño, acabo de romper aguas".

"No te preocupes amor", le dije distraído. "Tengo algunos pañuelos en el cajón inferior. Lo limpiaré una vez haya terminado de imprimir... estos..."

Silencio.

La habitación empezó a girar.

Rosalie finalmente rompió el silencio mientras yo estaba rígidamente al lado de Bella, como una estatua inútil.

"Bella, cariño, tienes que ir al hospital".

En mi estado aún congelado, moví mis ojos a mi esposa y la vi darle a Rose una mirada suplicante.

"Rose, ¿crees que puedes bajar a la tienda de ropa de la esquina y estar de vuelta en diez minutos? Me pondré una falda oscura que vaya con esta chaqueta. No tiene por qué ser de maternidad, sólo tienes que coger una de gran tamaño-"

"Bella ¿estás loca?". Rose se echó a reír con incredulidad. "¡No vas a estar en esa reunión con los Cartwright con el líquido amniótico goteándote por las piernas!".

"Tal vez si me quedo quieta nadie se dará cuenta".

"¡Bella!"

Finalmente me descongelé. "Bella, vamos al hospital. Ahora".

Ella no se volvió para mirarme. "Todavía hay tiempo de sobra para eso. ¿Verdad, Rose?"

Rosalie no respondió.

Bella resopló con impaciencia. "Alice rompió aguas en medio del recital del pasado junio, ¿recuerdas? Y ella se cambió su atuendo y se fue de vuelta al escenario-"

Giré la silla en la que estaba sentada mi mujer y me incliné de modo que estuviéramos en el mismo nivel visual.

"Escúchame. Alice tuvo a Connor en el escenario, cortó el cordón umbilical con un zapato de ballet, y luego pasó a realizar el Lago de los Cisnes mientras que cuidaba de él, tú, Bella Cullen, irás de camino al hospital, ahora", susurré. "Incluso si tengo que sacarte de este edificio por la fuerza".

Sus fosas nasales se abrieron y frunció el ceño. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca y decir algo en señal de protesta, cuando de repente su cara se arrugó y cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

Mis ojos se abrieron con horror.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos de nuevo, lanzó una ráfaga de aire por de sus labios estrechos y me miró a través de sus grandes ojos color chocolate.

"Vale, Edward, muy bien", suspiró ella. Supe de inmediato que debía de haber sentido algún tipo de dolor de mierda para haber cedido tan fácilmente.

Tomé su mano y la guié con cuidado a la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa con la reunión?", gimió en el camino.

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, Bella. No te preocupes, lo haremos", le respondió Jasper.

"¿Y Maddie?"

"Iremos a buscarla a la escuela y nos la quedaremos nosotros", Rose le dijo en un tono tranquilizador.

Giré a Bella para que me mirara a la cara cuando estábamos en la puerta, cogí sus dos manos con las mías.

"Todo saldrá bien, amor. Lo tenemos todo cubierto". Sinceramente esperaba que mi voz desmintiera el terror extremo que realmente sentía.

Se mordió el labio nerviosamente y me ofreció una sonrisa tensa y preocupada. Puse una de nuestras manos unidas sobre su vientre. "En poco tiempo vamos a dar la bienvenida a Carolina del Norte a este mundo, a juntarla o juntarlo con su hermana mayor en casa".

Su rostro se relajó, y mis manos le sirvieron como una palanca para levantarse y ponerse de puntillas. Cuando me di cuenta de sus intenciones, incliné mi cabeza y le di un suave beso en los labios.

"Te amo Edward", dijo en voz baja mientras se ponía de nuevo en el suelo. "Gracias por ser un marido y padre tan maravilloso, y por hacer de este embarazo tan fácil".

Me reí una vez. "Yo también te quiero Bella. Y de nada".

Oooooooooo

"Jesucristo, doctor", Bella gimió, durante la visita periódica del médico a su habitación. "Han pasado casi doce horas. ¡No creo que parir dure tantas horas!".

Estiré la mano y le puse otro pedacito de hielo en la boca. Ella me miró con hostilidad.

En las últimas once horas, más o menos, de dilatación, Bella había pasado poco a poco de estar alegre y agradecida por un marido cariñoso, a echarme claramente la culpa por la posición en la que actualmente se encontraba. Que era estar echada sobre una cama de hospital, conectada a monitores y sueros, y consumida por las contracciones periódicas que, aunque obviamente eran agonizantes, servían muy poco para que dilatara el cuello uterino.

El médico se rió entre dientes, estaba de pie junto a la máquina que medía las contracciones de Bella y anotaba algo en los márgenes.

"Te lo aseguro Isabella, lo estás haciendo muy bien".

"Pero no pasó tanto tiempo la otra vez, con mi hija. ¡Ella prácticamente nació en el coche de camino al hospital!".

"Todos los partos son diferentes, Isabella, al igual que todos los bebés son diferentes. Este pequeñín parece estar muy cómodo ahí", bromeó. Bella le fulminó con la mirada.

Su sonrisa desapareció, aunque cuando habló, su voz seguía siendo suave y calmante. "¿Te gustaría una epidural?"

Me dirigí a mi esposa. "Tal vez deberías considerar la posibilidad-"

"No". Ella sacudió la cabeza enfáticamente. "Nada de drogas".

Suspiré. Era tan condenadamente terca.

"¿Estás segura?", el doctor le preguntó lentamente.

Una contracción apareció en ese momento, y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la almohada, moviéndose hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

"Shh", le dije con dulzura. "Inhala y exhala". Le limpié las gotas de sudor en la parte superior de su frente con una toalla húmeda. La línea verde del monitor subió en picos, y luego bajó lentamente.

"Eso...", le murmuré suavemente. "Pasará ahora, amor". La expresión de su rostro me confirmó mi experto diagnóstico.

"Para ti es muy fácil decirlo", se quejó de todos modos, una vez que ella fue capaz de hablar otra vez.

Yo apreté los labios para no decir nada. Quiero decir, no era fácil para mí sentarme aquí y verla con todo este dolor, pero yo estaba bastante seguro de que decirle algo ahora no sería lo más inteligente.

"Ahora es el momento de ponerte la epidural, Isabella. Más tarde puede ser demasiado tarde", advirtió el doctor, una vez que Bella abrió los ojos.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza una vez más.

"Muy bien", dijo el médico, en un tono que decía: 'No digas que no te lo advertí', y me hizo estremecer. "Estaré de vuelta para revisarte dentro de un poco".

Un poco significaba cada media hora durante las primeras seis horas que estuvimos allí, y luego cada hora una vez que vio que el bebé se estaba resistiendo a salir. Hacia las tres de la mañana, apenas habíamos avanzado un poco desde la medianoche. Con lo mal que las contracciones de Bella parecía estar, no ayudaban a dilatar mucho. Habíamos intentado todo, caminar por el hospital un par de veces, las duchas, el médico incluso le había dado con un palo largo en el saco amniótico de Bella para tratar de que las contracciones fueran más fuertes. Loco hijo de puta.

Desafortunadamente, él también tenía la costumbre de meter su dedo en la entrepierna de mi esposa periódicamente. Pero cada vez era lo mismo. Bella había dilatado demasiado poco, o nada en absoluto, desde la anterior revisión.

"Estamos haciendo un progreso Isabella", dijo alegremente en su última visita. "Es un progreso lento".

"No me tome el pelo", se quejó, cerrando los ojos. "Dale al hombre una medalla, Edward. Es un maldito genio".

En las últimas horas, mi esposa, una vez reservada y respetuosa, había pasado por una transformación de Jekyll a Mr. Hyde. En este punto, nadie estaba a salvo de la ira de Bella. A lo largo de la noche habíamos tenido algunos visitantes a intervalos regulares, Alice y Jasper, haciendo turnos para que uno de ellos pudiera esperar fuera con Connor en la zona de espera, mi madre y mi padre, el tío Aro, haciendo bromas que le costaron el que le arrojara una almohada a la cabeza, y el Jefe, llamándonos para felicitarnos de parte de Jake y para hacernos saber a qué hora aterrizaría su vuelo el día siguiente.

Bella se relajó un poco cuando Emmett llegó y nos dijo que Maddie estaba en casa con Rose y Matthew, y que estaba bien. Estaba emocionada y nerviosa, pero contenta de que su 'hermanito pequeño' estuviera en camino. Todavía no aceptaba la posibilidad de que pudiera ser una niña. Emmett y Rose tenían un hijo, Alice y Jasper tenía un hijo, por lo que en lo que a Maddie se refería, las probabilidades estaban a su favor. Bella sonrió durante unos dos segundos, mientras que Emmett transmitió la noticia sobre Maddie, antes de que otra contracción apareciera. Me apretó la mano con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro de que deliberadamente estaba tratando de rompérmela.

En doce horas, el estado de ánimo de Bella había pasado de estar alegre, a desconfiada y a francamente cansada. No es que no fuera a tener el coraje de señalárselo, pero creo que el buen doctor había dicho que esos cambios de humor eran por el trabajo que estaba haciendo. Él simplemente pasaba de los arrebatos de Bella y le ofrecía la epidural, como si estuviera ofreciéndole una taza de café. Y por alguna extraña razón, en ese momento, yo no podía ni siquiera comprender por qué ella seguía negándose. Así que de nuevo, el médico se marchó con la promesa de revisarla de nuevo en un rato.

Di una respiración, del tipo que nos habían enseñado en la clase de Lamaze, y dirigí mi atención a mi esposa. Ella me miró con ansiedad, sus respiraciones eran largas y duras. No podía ni siquiera entender qué tipo de dolor tenía, y me dolía el corazón por ella, deseando poder cambiarme de lugar con ella.

Bueno, quizá no exactamente cambiarme de lugar con ella.

Pero yo quería con todo mi corazón coger su dolor. Allí estaba ella, en medio de la agonía, y yo todo lo que sentía era cansancio por la falta de sueño y ansiedad por la situación en su conjunto. Claro que sabía lo injusto que era.

Estaba a punto de decirle que me hubiera gustado tener su dolor, que yo sabía lo difícil e injusto que esto era para ella, que estaba muy agradecido con ella por pasar por esto por nuestro bebé. Pero cuando abrí mi boca, no salieron las palabras. En cambio, salió algo que pudo haber sido un error fatal.

Yo abrí mi boca y en vez de palabras... salió una mierda de bostezo del tamaño de Texas.

Desde donde su cabeza estaba reposada en la almohada, Bella me miró, incrédula, el sudor corría por su frente y sus ojos, y su pelo estaba enmarañado y pegado a los lados de su cara.

"¿Acabas de... acabas de... bostezar?"

"Yo... lo siento amor. No era mi intención".

"¿Te estoy aburriendo?"

"No. Por supuesto que no".

"¿Preferirías que me levantara, pusiera una canción y bailara para ti? ¿Sería más divertido?"

"No, mi amor, yo no estoy aburrido. Es sólo que..." - miré el reloj en la pared del fondo, sus agujas se movían con lentitud, burlándose de mí - "llevamos aquí un tiempo, y son casi las cuatro de la mañana".

A día de hoy, seguía manteniendo que esos fue, probablemente, lo más estúpido que pude haber dicho. Bella estaba de acuerdo.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y su respiración se endureció aún más. Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon y sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas que parecían cerezas.

"¿Está cansado, Edward?", me preguntó. "¿Te estoy impidiendo descansar bien durante la noche? ¡Porque si lo estoy haciendo, trataré de no tener contracciones tan fuertes y de no gritar muy fuerte cuando el bebé que está dentro de mí" - susurró ella con tono acusador- "finalmente decida rasgarme a su salida!".

Otra contracción le golpeó entonces, cerró los ojos y gimió, puso su cabeza en la almohada aun más hondo y sus uñas se clavaron aún más profundamente en mi mano. Contuve un suspiro. En este punto yo estaba seguro de que lo único que le impedía llegar y estrangularme era que tendría que criar a dos hijos por su cuenta. Así que ella agarró mi mano con tanta fuerza que perdí toda sensación en ella. Estaba encogido cuando ella abrió los ojos.

"Eso es, bebé. Respira", dije en vano, recordando mis palabras unos treinta segundos más tarde. Ella rodó los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

Durante las siguientes dos horas las cosas progresaron bastante en ese sentido, las contracciones de Bella llegaban a intervalos regulares, llegando hasta el punto de que era incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Pero una vez que la contracción desaparecía, ella se balanceaba. Por desgracia, sus balanceos se dirigieron sobre todo a mí.

"Edward, ¿puedes por favor apagar las luces un poco?", se quejó después de una contracción especialmente fuerte y larga. "Siento que estoy en un escenario con las luces brillando hacia mí. Entreteniendo a todos excepto a ti, que por supuesto te aburro".

Me resistí a la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco. "Bella, no me aburres, amor".

El doctor entró en ese momento, gracias a Dios.

"Isabella", exclamó alegremente, ganándose una mirada dura de mi esposa. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Doctor", exclamó casi sin aliento. "He cambiado de opinión. Por favor, deme drogas ya".

El médico se rió de buena gana, como si hubiera estado esperando esas palabras en algún momento de esta noche. Le miré con incredulidad, por cómo podía reírse en un momento como este.

"Bueno, vamos a ver cómo lo estamos haciendo, y luego vamos a hablar más sobre la epidural".

Como ya había hecho más veces de las que yo querría recordar, el médico esperó la siguiente contracción de Bella, y luego metió el dedo en su entrepierna y presionó hacia abajo su estómago con la otra mano. Bella gimió y se estremeció, y yo tuve que luchar físicamente por el impulso de levantarme y noquearlo.

Por lo general, un aspecto desinteresado marcaba las características del médico cada vez que tocaba el interior de mi mujer. Esta vez, sin embargo, mientras movía su dedo estaba con una ceja arqueada, como si acabara de descubrir un cofre del tesoro o alguna mierda escondida dentro de la vagina de mi mujer. Y joder, aunque sabía que el doctor no venía para tener el dedo en el interior de Bella, no podía evitar que mis manos se pusieran en puños instintivamente. Yo era el único al que se le permitía buscar oro allí.

"¿Qué pasa, doctor?". Le pregunté, mientras que Bella se retorcía de dolor en la cama. Lo menos que podía hacer Magallanes era decirme cuál era su gran descubrimiento.

El médico soltó un bufido. "Bueno, señor Cullen, tengo una buena noticia, y una no tan buena".

Se me pusieron los pelos de punta. "¿Qué pasa?"

Apartó su mano de entre las piernas de Bella y miró al monitor, mientras que al mismo tiempo presionaba el botón que llamaba a la enfermera. El agarre de Bella a mi mano se aflojó, lo que indicaba que la contracción estaba disminuyendo. Pero entonces, casi tan pronto como se soltó, se apretó de nuevo, y en el monitor pude ver la delgada línea verde poniéndose en picos de nuevo, incluso más altos que todos los picos anteriores. Bella cerró los ojos y gimió de nuevo.

"Shh cariño, está bien. Respira, amor. Respira". Bella gimió y yo gemí sin poder hacer nada, no estando seguro de cuánto tiempo podría tardar esto.

"Doctor, ¿qué pasa?". Repetí.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro se volvió hacia nosotros. "Bueno, la buena noticia es que Isabella ha dilatado nueve centímetros y medio, lo que significa que tan pronto como tengamos todo preparado, puede empezar a empujar".

"Oh, gracias a Dios", sopló Bella. "¿Cuando puedo obtener la epidural?"

"Esa es la mala noticia, Isabella. Es demasiado tarde para la epidural".

"¿Qué?". Los dos gritamos.

En ese momento, la siguiente contracción golpeó a Bella, justo después de la anterior, y la dobló de dolor.

"Por favor, doctor", gritó una vez que la contracción disminuyó lo suficiente como para permitirle hablar. Me di cuenta al mirar al monitor que los picos se negaban a desaparecer por completo. "Sólo una pequeña epidural. Yo no creo que pueda-ohhh", se quejó, ya estaba consumida por una nueva ola de tortura.

"Respira amor, respira", le dije, secándole la frente con un paño húmedo y alisándole el cabello. Miré al médico urgentemente.

"Hey doc, ¿no hay nada que usted pueda hacer?"

"Claro que lo hay", se rió. "Puedo sacarle a ese bebé". Y luego se dio vuelta y empezó a ladrar órdenes a las enfermeras que aparecieron de la nada. Cara culo.

Para el próximo par de minutos, una ráfaga de movimientos ciego y preparativos se realizaron a nuestro alrededor, mientras que Bella gemía y gemía ahora sin parar, y las líneas verdes del monitor lograban mantenerse muy altas, nunca descendían más de la mitad. En un momento, el médico ordenó a Bella que se sentara completamente y se agarrara un tobillo con cada mano. Ella lo miró como si acabara de crecerle una cabeza extra justo en frente de sus ojos.

"Tiene que estar bromeando", le dije.

"No", se rió. "Así es como se hace".

"No me acuerdo-", Bella empezó, antes de ser cortada a mitad de la frase por una contracción del tamaño del Monte Everest.

"Por supuesto que no se acuerda", dijo el doctor mientras se ponía en la parte de abajo de la cama de Bella para que él pudiera tener un asiento en primera fila de la entrepierna de mi mujer. "Hay ciertas cosas que la mente humana bloquea. De lo contrario ninguno de nosotros tendría algún hermano o hermana", se rió él.

Una vez que este tipo sacara de forma segura a mi hijo o a mi hija y cosiera a mi mujer muy bien, le metería el puño en la boca.

"Bien Isabella", dijo el doctor, sonando mucho más serio de repente. "Cuando diga 'adelante' vas a empujar la barbilla hacia tu pecho, y luego empujarás con todas tus fuerzas, manteniendo la boca cerrada, hasta que cuente hasta diez. ¿Estás preparada?"

Bella se veía agotada y desconcertada, pero asintió con la cabeza. Le puse un brazo por los hombros y la ayudé a sujetarse un tobillo con la otra mano mientras la enfermera ayudaba con el otro.

"Está bien, señora Cullen. ¡Adelante!".

Dio tres empujones, y luego, en el último, sus ojos y los míos se encontraron, y vi mi futuro claramente definido en sus orbes marrones.

"Te amo, Bella. Tú puedes hacerlo, amor. Sé que puedes. Tú eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido. Puedes hacerlo".

Empujó, y de repente un grito sorprendentemente fuerte llenó la habitación, y a las cinco y veintidós de una cálida madrugada de agosto, Megan Olivia Cullen gritó en su camino hacia el mundo, ampliando nuestra familia y nuestros corazones.

Y cuando su hermana mayor entró un par de horas más tarde con su tía Rose, mirando alrededor de la habitación del hospital con cautela, tomé a su pequeña hermana y la llevé hacia ella, poniéndome de rodillas en frente de mi primera hija.

"Megan Olivia, conoce a tu hermana mayor, la princesa Madisen".

Los ojos de Maddie se abrieron como platos, mirando profundamente en los míos.

"¿Quieres decir que yo sigo siendo tu princesa, papá?"

Cogí a nuestra hija recién nacida en un brazo y utilice el otro para acercar a mi princesa y darle un fuerte abrazo.

"Siempre, siempre, serás mi princesa", le murmuré al oído. "No importa cuántas niñas o niños vengan".

Cuando se retiró, Maddie estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

"¿Te gustaría coger a tu hermanita?". Le ofrecí.

"¿Puedo?"

Tomé su mano y la llevé hasta la silla de al lado de su madre.

"Pon tus brazos", le indiqué y luego le coloqué suavemente el pequeño bulto en sus brazos, al tiempo que mantenía la mayor parte del peso en las mías.

Maddie miró a los ojos de su hermana pequeña con asombro.

"Ella se parece a una pequeña muñeca", exclamó con asombro. "Es muy guapa".

Y así fue como Madisen Cullen se convirtió por primera vez en hermana mayor.

... ...

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger, nina, mpgm, Lucero Hale, AlinPattz, deandramari, Ingriid, Tnad3a29, janalez, Agustina Griego, Andrewy, **Fran Ktrin Black, Mary de cullen, Andrea, lizzycullenswan,******roxcio, Marianixcr,**** Molly M94, anamart05, gpattz, pillyna, inyourskins, rakelluvre, paaholiitha´Gg, Lourense, madaswan, andrea22, elena robsten, Andrea D, supattinsondecullen, Johis U, Tutzy Cullen, Alblurs, Yuri, Luz CC, Hikari Strife 10, yasmin-cullen, kmi, ari, mariana, Ely Cullen M, Angie J Menkaure, Kisara Mansen, Black, fantwilight1, nitzuki, Cindel23, anita cullen, IOren Cullen, MCullenMustang, Fran Cullen Masen, Gaby, CrissYmell, Angie Masen, janalez, RoxCM, yyamile, FS-Twilight, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, ariadna25, Mamitakaren, Isita Maria, Si-Lolita-Si, Mamitakaren, Leonorguerrero, kelia cullen, rarosy, chusrobissocute, Nessa610, gilraendani, martinita, bella- Katherine, Angie J. Menkaure, nitzuki, pat, si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado, gracias ;)**


	38. Epílogo 2: Devoción

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco

**Canción recomendada por la autora: **Always por Atlantic Starr.

**Epílogo 2 – Devoción**

**BPOV**

**Siete años después del matrimonio de Edward y Bella Cullen:  
><strong>  
>"¡Jace, fuera del agua! ¡Jace! ¡Jason Christopher Cullen!". Yo le grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones, lanzándome a una velocidad máxima de la silla de playa hasta el agua. Yo, literalmente, había tardado alrededor de dos segundos en coger el protector de la bolsa de playa para ponérselo en su espalda y justo en el momento en el que me había dado la vuelta, Jace ya había saltado de su silla y había llegado a la costa. Como su padre, tenía la velocidad de una bala.<p>

Por supuesto, él ignoró por completo mis gritos desesperados y se sumergió en el agua, agitando su cabello color bronce violentamente por la brisa de la playa y sonriendo maliciosamente por el viento caliente.

Afortunadamente Edward lo atrapó antes de que las olas le sumergieran completamente. Cogió a Jace por detrás, dándole la vuelta hasta ponerlo boca abajo sobre su cabeza. Jace gritó de alegría. Me detuve y di un suspiro de alivio.

"¡Ota vez papá, ota vez!". Jace le rogó, con su sonrisa pícara Cullen.

Edward y yo nos miramos a los ojos. Él sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, brillantes rayos caían a su alrededor y hacían que el sol del verano besara sus hombros y su pecho.

"Relájate amor, lo tengo".

Movió a Jace y lo sentó sobre sus anchos hombros. "No lo hagas otra vez, pequeño hombrecito. Casi nos da a mamá y a mí un ataque al corazón. ¿Qué estabas haciendo corriendo hacia el agua de esa manera?"

Nuestro hijo de tres años de edad extendió su dedo pequeño hacia las aguas tranquilas y grises de la costa Hamptons, señalando a las dos chicas de veintitantos años que estaban allí, en ese momento, mirando con los ojos abiertos y sin vergüenza, pero no a él, sino a su padre.

"Chicas guapas".

A pesar del susto que me había dado, gasté todo mi esfuerzo para no reírme. Jace era tan hijo de su padre…

Con los labios apretados con fuerza, Edward volvió sus ojos hacia mí una vez más. Él sonrió tímidamente y se encogió de hombros antes de bajar a Jace de vuelta a la arena, le despeinó el pelo y le dio un suave tirón en mi dirección.

"Vuelve allí con mamá y no te preocupes por las chicas guapas, por ahora", le ordenó, pero pude oír la risa apenas contenida en su voz. "Es hora de la siesta".

Con las manos en las caderas esperé a Jace, pero a mitad de camino se dio la vuelta y en una fracción de segundo estuvo delante de su padre.

"Papá, no quieo domí la siesta. ¿Puedo hacé castillos de aena contigo, con Maddie y con Megan?".

Maddie sonrió, pero oí quejarse a Megan en todo el camino hasta aquí. Me reí.

"¡No papá! ¡No lo dejes!", se quejó Meg, la brisa movió su pelo largo y rubio rojizo alrededor de su cara. Ella lo apartó bruscamente y resopló. "¡Sabes que siempre finge que es un dragón y arruina nuestros castillos! ¡Jace vuelve con mamá!", ella ordenó. Con cinco años, Megan tenía poca paciencia para las travesuras de su hermano pequeño.

"Jace, ven aquí", dijo Maddie, cogiendo a su hermano pequeño cuidadosamente por un brazo y tirando de él para sentarse a su lado. Cayó de pie sobre la arena a su lado, sonriendo con adoración a su hermana mayor, que tenía una tendencia a disfrutar de él. "Si me prometes ser bueno, voy a dejar que me ayudes a construir el foso".

"Voy a sé bueno, Maddie", prometió Jace, con una amplia sonrisa y mostrando sus dos hoyuelos. Sonrió con esperanza, pero no totalmente convencida de las buenas intenciones de Jace. Ahora que la siesta de Jace claramente se había suspendido otra vez, di un paseo para reunirme con mi familia. La cálida arena me acariciaba los pies descalzos, pasando entre mis dedos.

Estábamos a finales de agosto, otro verano rápidamente llegaría a su fin. Los días largos y cálidos habían tenido tiempo suficiente durante los últimos meses para calentar la arena una vez fría, y para encender las aguas del Atlántico, por lo general frías. Como se había convertido en nuestra tradición anual, habíamos pasado el último par de semanas del mes en la playa. Era la época del año para los niños, así como para Edward y para mí. Cada año nos gustaba pasar aquí la primera semana nosotros solos, solos los cinco y Sparky, nuestro perro. Para la segunda semana, Alice, Jasper y sus críos, y Rose y Emmett y sus críos se unían a nosotros. Y mientras que tener a nuestra familia pasando con nosotros la última semana de verano siempre era un placer, el último día de nuestro tiempo a solas, sólo los cinco, era un día especial.

Me hundí hasta las rodillas al lado de Edward, levantando un brazo sobre sus hombros bronceados, disfrutando de la calidez de ellos bajo mis manos. Se volvió y me dio su sonrisa torcida y el parpadeo de esos ojos verde esmeralda que nunca me cansaría de mirar y que finalmente se habían recreado en nuestro hijo. Nuestras hijas tenían mis ojos, esas piscinas de chocolate derretido, como Edward las llamaba.

"Muy bien", dijo Edward, aplaudiendo con sus manos. "Vamos a volver a ello". Edward se había tomado muy en serio el verano de castillos de arena. "Meggie, cariño, termina de trabajar en la torre sur" - todos los ojos brillaron hacia mí en tono de reproche por la mención de la torre sur - "y Maddie princesa, tú y yo necesitamos tener ya este foso hecho".

"Yo también teminaé el foso", Jace le recordó.

"Tú también terminarás el foso, pequeño hombrecito", le aseguró Edward con una sonrisa y le despeinó su cabello lleno de arena.

"¿Y yo qué puedo hacer?". Les pregunté.

Maddie me miró con una sonrisa en la boca, al aparecer era exactamente la misma sonrisa que su padre solía poner.

"Mamá... ¿por qué no te quedas ahí sentada y supervisas... por ahora?", sugirió con una familiar y desequilibrada sonrisa.

Me crucé de brazos por el insulto, sentándome y descansando mi culo sobre mis rodillas. Maddie sonrió y Edward se rió entre dientes por el ingenio de su hija mayor, la satisfacción de él por la continua devoción de ella por la familia era claramente evidente en su frente, ahora relajada, por su castillo de arena.

No había estado tan relajado desde hacía un poco de tiempo.

Este verano Maddie se había convertido en una buena amiga de las hijas gemelas de la familia que acababa de comprar la casa en la playa junto a nosotros, Casey y Cassidy. Ellas tenían la misma edad que ella, por lo que las tres se habían convertido rápidamente en las mejores amigas de verano. Edward y yo nos habíamos convertido en muy amigos de sus padres, y un par de veces durante la semana hacíamos barbacoas juntos, sentados en nuestros porches, viendo la puesta de sol sobre las aguas cristalinas y disfrutando de una botella de vino mientras los niños jugaban y corrían en la arena.

Por desgracia, al menos a los ojos de Edward, Casey y Cassidy también tenían un hermano mayor, Jayden.

Jayden era un año mayor que las gemelas, alto y desgarbado, como los niños de trece años de edad tienden a ser, con una cabeza llena de cabello rubio escandalosamente dorado. Y tenía una sonrisa fácil y despreocupada que le hacía parecer el niño de las películas de Solo en casa.

Hacía unas horas, cuando el proyecto de los castillos de arena empezó a crearse, Casey y Cassidy regresaron de una mañana con sus padres en la ciudad. Al igual que las típicas niñas preadolescentes, inmediatamente habían venido en busca de su nueva mejor amiga y tuvieron el feliz gesto de esperarla en la puerta de atrás de su casa.

Emocionada por ver a sus amigas, Maddie se volvió hacia nosotros. "Mamá, papá, ¿puedo ir a pasar el rato con Casey y Cassidy?"

Yo podía ver el destello de decepción en los ojos de Edward, ya que era el último día que estaríamos solos como una familia. Alice y Jasper llegarían mañana. Y había estado esperando el proyecto de los castillos de arena desde el desayuno.

Pero su boca se convirtió rápidamente en su sonrisa torcida, y brilló ampliamente hacia nuestra hija.

"Claro", él estuvo de acuerdo fácilmente. "Simplemente no te vayas demasiado lejos".

"¡No lo haré!". Maddie gritó, ya levantándose y andando. Edward la siguió con la mirada y una expresión melancólica apareció en su rostro. De repente, Maddie se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia su padre. Se inclinó rápidamente y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

"¡Gracias papá!". Y echó a correr de nuevo. Edward sonrió y la vio marcharse.  
>Pero la sonrisa se transformó rápidamente en una mueca cuando Jayden salió de la puerta de atrás, uniéndose a sus hermanas y a Maddie en la entrada.<p>

Seguí la mirada de Edward. "Ella va a estar bien", sonreí para tranquilizarle. "Además, podemos ver desde aquí como van a pasar el día".

El ceño fruncido no salía de su rostro. "¿Por qué él tiene que pasar el rato con ellas?"

"Uhm, porque son sus hermanas. Y Maddie su amiga también. Te lo advertí una vez, no serías capaz de mantenerla alejada de los chicos para siempre", me eché a reír burlonamente. El ceño de Edward se profundizó y yo le toqué el hombro con dulzura. "Edward, él es sólo un niño de trece años. Estás haciendo el tonto".

Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca y murmuró algo ininteligible sobre haber tenido trece una vez y niñas bonitas y el karma.

Cada varios minutos, mientras él, Meg, Jace y yo construíamos el esqueleto de nuestro castillo, oíamos a Maddie y sus amigas riéndose, y la cabeza de Edward se disparaba en su dirección, mirándola. Yo le observaba por el rabillo de mi ojo, divertida. Después de unos pocos minutos como ese, miré por encima y vi a Jayden mirándonos con nerviosismo.

Se volvió hacia Maddie y hacia sus hermanas y bajó la voz. Sin embargo, en la playa, las conversaciones por lo general volaban muy fácilmente con la brisa del mar.

"Tu padre está mirándome y dándome el mal de ojo".

Ahogué una risa, porque realmente, no era gracioso. Bueno, tal vez un poco raro.

Sus hermanas se rieron. "Eso es porque piensa que Maddie te gusta", dijo una de ellas.

"¡Ewww!", las tres niñas exclamaron, estallando en carcajadas.

Jayden se rió nerviosamente, mirando hacia abajo a sus pies, su nuez subía y bajaba.

"Sí, eww", él estuvo de acuerdo. Pero la forma en la que su voz temblaba lo traicionó, por lo menos para los adultos.

A día de hoy seguía diciendo que ese fue el momento en el que apareció una arruga en la frente de mi marido por primera vez. Edward estaba de acuerdo.

"¿Has visto eso?", susurró entre dientes.

Puse una mano sobre su pecho desnudo.

"Bueno, tal vez está un poco enamorado", le susurré en voz baja. "No es gran cosa".

"Mañana pondremos la casa de la playa en venta".

"No, no lo haremos".

"Sí, sí lo haremos".

"No, no lo haremos".

Suspiró profundamente.

"Bueno, no vamos a volver el año que viene".

"Sí, sí lo haremos".

"No, no lo haremos".

"Sí, sí lo haremos".

Se chupó los dientes y suspiró aún más profundo.

Fue entonces cuando Sparky, nuestro perro de cuatro años de edad, vino hacia nosotros, y empezó a lamer el brazo de Edward.

"¡Vamos Sparky!". Edward susurró fuerte, señalando con la cabeza hacia la casa de donde su nueva amenaza había salido. "¡Destrúyelo! ¡Vamos!".

"¡Edward!". Me atraganté, volviéndome hacia él con tanta rapidez que accidentalmente golpeé el cubo en mi mano contra la torre sur del castillo.

"¡Mami!". Meg gritó cuando la torre se derrumbó.

"¡Ataca! ¡Mutílalo por lo menos!". Edward continuó mandando a Sparky, haciendo caso omiso de mí y del daño del castillo.

Sparky miró a Edward por unos segundos, jadeando rápidamente y con la lengua fuera.

A continuación procedió a lamer la cara de Edward.

Me caí a la arena, riéndome.

"Inútil", gruñó Edward, secándose el rostro con el dorso de su mano. "Eso es lo que sucede cuando llamas a tu perro Sparky. Debimos haberle llamado Cujo (es un San Bernardo rabioso que salió en una novela de Stephen King) como sugerí".

Mi risa se convirtió en carcajadas y luego me senté de nuevo y asentí con la cabeza hacia el castillo de arena.

"Tenemos un problema", dije señalando la torre que había derrumbado y tratando de distraer a Edward de su intento inútil e inapropiado para desmembrar a un niño de trece años de edad.

"¡Papá, mamá ha echado la torre abajo! Ahora tenemos que empezar todo de nuevo. ¡Venga papá, vamos!". Meg le ordenó, tirando de su mano. Ella había notado la falta de atención de su padre, a pesar de que todavía era demasiado joven y estaba demasiado involucrada en el proyecto de los castillos de arena para entender lo que le ocurría a él.

Pero Edward no podía defraudar a una de sus hijas.

"¿Qué? Oh Meggie, cariño, lo siento", se disculpó. "Vamos, papá te ayudará a solucionarlo...". Él miró a la casa del vecino una vez más, pero los niños ya no estaban prestándonos atención. Jadeando, se volvió hacia su otra hija. Yo me reí y sacudí la cabeza.

Maddie volvió con nosotros un par de horas más tarde, y Edward dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, volviendo a estar tranquilo.

Y ahora, ya que accidentalmente había derribado la torre sur del castillo, gracias a él, estaba siendo degradada a funciones de supervisión. Hice una mueca en la dirección de Edward. Meg me miró y se rió.

"Papá, haz reír a mamá. Maddie ha herido sus sentimientos".

Me reí y extendí la mano hacia el cabello largo y ondulado de mi hija menor, tirando suavemente de un mechón. "Maddie no ha herido mis sentimientos, Meg. No me importa supervisar".

Pero ahora que Maddie estaba de vuelta y Jayden estaba a la vista, Edward se sentía alegre de nuevo, y más que dispuesto a obedecer la orden de su hija.

"Ya has oído lo que ha dicho Meg. Tengo que hacerte reír". En un instante me había empujado a la arena y se había arrojado a por mí, pasando sus largos dedos por mis costados de forma rápida y con insistencia. Chillé.

"¡Para, Edward, para!". Le rogué mientras atacaba mis axilas. Luego bajó su mandíbula, todavía sin afeitar, a mi cuello, frotándose arriba y abajo con rapidez. Mi espalda se arqueó en la arena. "¡Por favor, detente!". Lloré entre carcajadas, escuchando la risa de nuestros tres hijos en el fondo.

Él se rió y me susurró al oído. "Oh, ahora para por favor, ¿no? Ayer por la noche no tenías suficiente".

Yo me reí aún más fuerte, porque él estaba en lo cierto.

"¡Eww, chicos vale, ya basta!", Maddie dijo. La miré y la pillé rodando sus ojos pre-adolescentes hacia nosotros. "Hay gente pasando, y podrían tener una cámara o algo así y lo siguiente que sé, es que vosotros dos estaréis en todos los periódicos besándoos y todo eso. ¡Blegh!". Ella hizo una mueca.

"Sí, Dios no quiera que el mundo se entere de que vosotros tenéis unos padres que están enamorados. Eso sería tan poco cool", Edward se burló de ella.

Los tres niños hicieron "eww" juntos.

Edward resopló contra mi cuello acariciándome con su aliento cálido, antes de darme un suave beso. "Seguiremos esta noche en la terraza, cuando los niños estén en la cama", prometió en voz baja.

"Y lo haremos mejor", bromeé para mis adentros.

Incluso después de tantos años, sus palabras y sus caricias eran más que suficientes para enviar una ola de calor abrasador a través de mí. Le sonreí y le vi levantarse poco a poco de encima de mí, los músculos de sus hombros fuertes se flexionaron y su tableta de chocolate se contrajo con fuerza. A sus treinta y tantos años, Edward seguía siendo el hombre vivo más sexy. Y de repente la hora de acostarse no podía llegar lo suficientemente rápido.

Si bien era cierto que la edad te hacía más sabio, Edward era una prueba viviente de que también te hacía más perfecto. Por lo menos, perfecto para mí. Claro, él tenía sus defectos, como todos los teníamos. Por ejemplo, ¿por qué era tan difícil para él doblar sus calcetines antes de colocarlos en la ropa para lavar? ¿Y por qué él y Jake se hacían los machotes, como un par de hombres Neandertales, cada vez que nos juntábamos todos, incluso enseñando a Jace y a Jake Jr. a echar un pulso? ¿Por qué esa testosterona corría cada vez que los hombres Cullen y los hombres Black se reunían?

Y su generosidad extrema no había disminuido ni un ápice en los últimos años, a pesar de mis constantes recordatorios de que lo que yo necesitaba no iba más allá de él y de nuestros hijos. Me volví para mirar a la casa grande de color blanco a pocos metros, sus contraventanas de color azul oscuro se desvanecían por el agua salada del viento y del sol, en un contraste perfecto con el revestimiento recién pintado de blanco.

En serio, ¿quién daba a su mujer una casa de verano en la playa como regalo de cumpleaños?

Todo lo que dije fue: 'esa semana en Hamptons fue muy relajante'. Supongo que fue una cosa buena que no dije cuando pasamos una semana en la isla de Brasil hace unos años, o aún peor, cuando habíamos estado dando vueltas por el castillo italiano de la Toscana durante nuestra luna de miel.

Y ni siquiera me había referido a la sobreprotección.

Pero en realidad ninguna de esas cosas eran fallos, en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. Porque si bien me molestaba cuando tenía que pasarme quince minutos clasificando sus calcetines y dándoles la vuelta para hacer la colada, me reía fuerte como Charlie, o Carlisle, o incluso Esme, cada vez que Jace y JJ fingían echar un pulso al igual que sus padres. ¿Y la hermosa casa en la que pasábamos dos semanas todos los veranos y fines de semana ocasionales durante todo el año? Esa casa tenía algunos de los mejores recuerdos de los años que Edward y yo habíamos pasado juntos hasta ahora. Aquí fue donde Edward y yo enseñamos a Maddie a navegar. Aquí fue donde Meg dio sus primeros pasos, sosteniéndose con fuerza a mí, a su padre o a las manos de su hermana mayor.

Y una noche de verano, después de que Maddie y Meg estuvieran durmiendo en sus habitaciones - la luna llena era brillante y estaba alta en el cielo oscuro, las suaves olas del océano se rompían con dulzura, como una canción de cuna en contra de la arena húmeda de la costa- Edward y yo pusimos una manta sobre la arena de fuera de nuestra casa e hicimos a Jace.

Edward nos protegía, a todos nosotros, de todo y de todo el mundo. Yo dormía pacíficamente cada noche, al igual que nuestros hijos. Mi corazón estaba a salvo.

Mientras que Edward y los chicos seguían trabajando en la búsqueda del ideal castillo de arena del verano, yo los miraba, escuchaba los pájaros volar sobre la costa y cantaba la última de las canciones de verano. La marea subía, ondeando suavemente a medida que avanzaba y se retiraba. Y las gotas frías de agua salada volaban por la brisa acariciando mi piel caliente. Jugábamos y nos amábamos, y de vez en cuando nos preocupábamos y gritábamos. Pero habíamos hecho una familia. Y cada uno de nuestros hijos, a pesar de tener su personalidad propia y única, llevaba un poco de ambos en su interior.

Se mostraba incluso en la forma en que surgían sus proyectos de los castillos de arena. La pequeña Megan se mordió el labio, una pequeña línea apareció entre sus ojos mientras ella pensaba qué herramienta utilizar para extraer más arena. Impaciente como su padre, lanzó la herramienta a un lado y cavó con las dos manos. Jace, al ver a su hermana, y siempre dispuesto a demostrar que podía hacer las cosas tan bien como ella, se arrojó al foso e hizo lo mismo, quitando montículos de arena con sus brazos. Sin embargo, la carga de ser un buen chico debió de haber sido demasiado para él, y el dragón en su interior de pronto encontró su camino de salida. Con los brazos extendidos, el pequeño Godzilla gruñó y pisoteó, causando una avalancha de barro de proporciones épicas a lo largo del muro de la fosa.

"¡Jace, no!". Megan gritó. "¡Papá, mira lo que ha hecho Jace!".

Edward sonrió pacientemente. "Está bien. Vamos a arreglarlo".

Maddie también sonrió. Físicamente era una versión más oscura de mí a su edad, aunque mucho más bonita, más alta, su pre-adolescente cuerpo era más delgado y más entonado por los años de ballet y sus carreras todos los días con su padre. Pero ella tenía la capacidad de Edward para ser paciente cuando realmente importaba.

"Sí, Meggie", le aseguró a su hermana pequeña. "No te preocupes, todos vamos a solucionarlo juntos". Ella miró a su padre, y compartieron una sonrisa. "Todavía es temprano, y tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo".

Ella tenía toda la razón. Lo teníamos.

... ...

**Nos vemos el domingo con el último epílogo, seguro que os gustará ;) Mañana estaré fuera y por eso no subiré, pero en cuanto llegue el domingo os pongo el capi y ya a esperar una semanita hasta el próximo fic, nos os quejareis, eh, jejeje.**

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger, nina, mpgm, Lucero Hale, AlinPattz, deandramari, Ingriid, Tnad3a29, janalez, Agustina Griego, Andrewy, **Fran Ktrin Black, Mary de cullen, Andrea, lizzycullenswan,******roxcio, Marianixcr,**** Molly M94, anamart05, gpattz, pillyna, inyourskins, rakelluvre, paaholiitha´Gg, Lourense, madaswan, andrea22, elena robsten, Andrea D, supattinsondecullen, Johis U, Tutzy Cullen, Alblurs, Yuri, Luz CC, Hikari Strife 10, yasmin-cullen, kmi, ari, mariana, Ely Cullen M, Angie J Menkaure, Kisara Mansen, Black, fantwilight1, nitzuki, Cindel23, anita cullen, IOren Cullen, MCullenMustang, Fran Cullen Masen, Gaby, CrissYmell, Angie Masen, janalez, RoxCM, yyamile, FS-Twilight, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, ariadna25, Mamitakaren, Isita Maria, Si-Lolita-Si, Mamitakaren, Leonorguerrero, kelia cullen, rarosy, chusrobissocute, Nessa610, gilraendani, martinita, bella- Katherine, Angie J. Menkaure, nitzuki, pat, amanecercris, Gine, si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado, gracias ;)**


	39. Epílogo 3: Dedicación

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canciones recomendadas por la autora: **

-Because you loved me de Celine Dion

-Wind Beneath my wings de Bette Midler

**Epílogo 3: Dedicación**

**MPOV**

**Veintiún años después de la boda de Edward y Bella Cullen:  
><strong>  
>Madisen Cullen camina hacia el centro del escenario, taconeando contra los azulejos fríos del suelo. El sonido resuena con fuerza en todo el gran auditorio y en sus oídos, y Maddie puede sentir todos los ojos en ella, pero eso no significa necesariamente que le pongan nerviosa. Después de todo, ella es hija de Edward y Bella Cullen, ella más o menos había crecido en los ojos del público y con eso eras observado. Sin embargo, ella siente un ligero enrojecimiento en las mejillas, pero su tono de piel acaramelado esconde la mayor parte de su rubor. Cuando llega al micrófono, se ajusta el pie y lo levanta un poco. La última chica en el escenario era pequeña, y con metro setenta, Maddie era alta para la mayoría de las medidas.<p>

Ella mira a la audiencia reunida hoy, una mezcla de familias jóvenes y ancianas, madres y padres, esposas y esposos, novias y novios, hermanos y amigos. Sus ojos por fin localizan a su propia familia, y su rostro estalla en una enorme sonrisa. Todo el mundo ha acudido hoy, incluso sus abuelos, sus tíos y tías y sus primos. Deja que sus ojos caminen rápidamente al rostro de todos y de cada uno, hasta llegar a los que ella está buscando. En el final de la fila, unos ojos de color esmeralda brillan hacia ella alentadores, como la han estado mirando desde que tiene memoria, y ella le sonríe con ternura.

Ella sonríe y se aclara la garganta. Lo tiene todo escrito, pero tiene la sensación de que no será necesaria su nota.

"Muchas personas no tienen la suerte de poder decir esto, pero recuerdo la primera vez que conocí a mi padre".

Sonrisas aparecen a través de la multitud, porque todos saben quién es el padre de Madisen Cullen. Él y su familia habían fascinado al mundo durante décadas.

"Aunque la memoria es sin duda un poco borrosa, recuerdo mirar a un hombre alto, con el pelo color bronce y con la sonrisa de un ángel" - todo el mundo se ríe porque están de acuerdo, las sonrisas de Edward Cullen rivalizaban con cualquier ser celestial- "que luego se arrodilló delante de mí y los rayos del sol le golpearon por detrás, y yo estaba como '¡Whoa! ¡Realmente es un ángel!' ".

Se escuchan risas y Maddie se ríe con ellas. El ángel con el pelo de color bronce del que habla se ríe entre dientes, mirando a su esposa con una de las sonrisas antes mencionadas. Coge la mano de ella y la aprieta con fuerza.

"Creo que yo creí que mi padre era un ángel por un largo tiempo. Es decir, hasta que me di cuenta de que era mucho más que eso. Él era mi padre".

Edward suspira, un suspiro de inestabilidad emocional. Sólo su familia, sentados alrededor de él, pueden ver el aspecto vidrioso de sus ojos verdes.

Maddie recuerda un día de primavera, más de veintiún años atrás, junto al lago en el Central Park. Sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor del cuello de su padre, y ella se deleitaba en lo cálida y segura que se sentía en sus brazos. Era un sentimiento que se quedaría con ella para siempre:

_'¿Papá va a decíme que ahoa soy una Cullen? ¿Es eso lo que me quiee decí?'  
><em>  
><em>'¿Quiees decí que ahoa soy Maddie Gwace Cullen?', <em>recuerda respirando con esperanza.

Él le dijo que sí, que ahora era una Cullen y Maddie sabía que eso significaba algo especial, ya que el apellido de Juliana era el mismo que el de su papá y ahora ella tendría el del suyo. Él empezó a explicarle las cosas con cuidado, con palabras que él sabía que ella entendería a su corta edad. Él la llamaba su princesa, como había hecho desde la primera vez que la vio. Y ella lo llamaba papá, porque se dio cuenta unas semanas atrás que se hacía cargo de ella, que le cantaba, le leía sus cuentos, le hacía sentir mejor cuando ella estaba mal y la llevaba al parque, le daba besos a su mamá y quería a su mamá .

Él era su papá.

"Mi madre y mi padre han estado casados durante veintiún años", Maddie sigue, haciendo suspirar a la audiencia. "En esos años nos han criado a mí, a mi hermano y a mi hermana..."

Los ojos de Maddie se van a su hermana Megan, y Meg le sonríe con orgullo. Las dos hermanas siempre habían estado muy cerca, a pesar de que había seis años de diferencia entre ellas. A los veinte años, Megan era una belleza indiscutible. Bocas se abrían y ojos se salían fuera de sus órbitas cuando caminaba agitando su larga cabellera rubia rojiza, un tono más claro que el de su padre. Ella era muy consciente de su belleza, para disgusto de su padre, pero el ver cómo su padre trataba a su madre le había permitido crecer con un fuerte sentido de autoestima y valía. Ella era pequeña, al igual que su madre, sólo metro sesenta, pero ella compensaba su pequeño tamaño, con su fuerte carácter y por la forma en la que pensaba. Megan Cullen era una fuerza a tener en cuenta, y si con su carrera tenía previsto reunirse con su padre en CCW, cuando se graduara en la Escuela de Negocios Columbia, que Dios ayudara a las otras agencias de publicidad del país.

Y que Dios ayudara a Edward Cullen.

Sentado junto a Meg está su hermano Jace, de dieciocho años. Mientras que Megan y Maddie eran tan cercanas como hermanas, de hecho, eran hermanas, y junto con esa relación aparecían las discusiones y las burlas ocasionales, Jace era el orgullo y la alegría de Maddie, y aunque ella era muy consciente de sus ocasionales… momentos traviesos, él no podía hacer nada malo para sus ojos. Y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Para todos los efectos, Jace Cullen era un clon físico de su padre. Considerando que cada hija tenía algunos pedazos de Edward y de Bella, ya fueran físicos o en la personalidad, Jace era Edward. Alto, delgado pero musculoso, de pelo color bronce como el de su padre, con unos ojos verdes exactamente iguales a los de su padre, con una sonrisa torcida y arrogante que - para gran disgusto de su madre - hacía que todas las chicas a un radio de cien metros se desmayaran, y por arte de magia hacía que un par de bragas se desintegraran. Pero Jace juraba que iba a comportarse bien en el Princeton en septiembre. Él quería estudiar medicina forense y seguir a su abuelo Charlie en cumplimiento de la ley, en el FBI en particular. Él decía que quería ayudar a defender y a proteger su país.

Maddie tenía una fuerte sospecha de que él sabía lo imparable que era con una de sus sonrisas.

Él iba a comportarse, dijo. Maddie tenía la esperanza, pero aún no se fiaba mucho de eso.

Pero a Jace se le había enseñado la importancia de respetar a las mujeres, y aunque podía ser un poco... uhm... coqueto - al igual que Meg y Maddie - sabía algo de lo que le pasó a su madre antes de conocer a su padre. Ninguno de ellos quería tener una relación así.

Maddie continúa. "... y nos han enseñado la importancia del trabajo duro y de la dedicación para alcanzar nuestras metas, así como la necesidad de sacrificarnos a veces, y ayudar a aquellos menos afortunados que nosotros".

Maddie mira a su madre y comparten una tierna sonrisa. Bella Cullen era una de las mujeres más admiradas y respetadas en la ciudad, a pesar de todo lo que ella trataba de mantenerse fuera del ojo público. Maddie sabía que su madre nunca había estado completamente cómoda al estar en el ojo público, pero ella había sacrificado su comodidad para dar a sus hijos una infancia normal, como fuera. Y así fue. Hubo vacaciones en la playa y viajes de esquí, reuniones de padres y madres con maestros, paseos por el Central Park y por alrededor de la ciudad. Bella Cullen lo hizo todo con tal gracia y facilidad que los medios de comunicación rara vez la molestaban. No fruncía el ceño, o peleaba, o hacía escenas en público.

Aunque Bella disfrutaba mucho de su trabajo en CCW, llegó al punto en que sentía que necesitaba más tiempo con sus hijos, y así fue como poco a poco entregó sus cuentas, y finalmente dejó CCW y se unió a Esme en las juntas directivas de varias organizaciones benéficas para recaudar fondos para los menos afortunados, especialmente para las mujeres que se encontraban en relaciones abusivas, ya fueran físicas o emocionales.

Sin embargo, se aseguró de que sus hijos supieran que su decisión era sólo un camino posible de muchos.

"Mi madre ha sido el modelo más positivo para mis hermanos y para mí, y sé que sin su apoyo yo no estaría aquí hoy..."

Maddie mira a los ojos de su madre y traga con dificultad.

"... pero... hoy me gustaría hablar de mi padre".

Bella asiente con la cabeza una vez a su hija mayor, porque ya sabe el contenido del discurso. Maddie tuvo su opinión y su consejo, y Bella le aseguró que era perfecto decir eso en ese momento.

Pero Edward no era consciente hasta ahora de cual sería el discurso de su hija. Maddie vuelve la mirada hacia él, y él se ve sorprendido, pero una pequeña sonrisa juega en los bordes de su boca y espera a que su hija continúe.

"Por mucho que le deba a mis padres, y después de pagar por esta escuela, creo que les debo mucho", resopla. Todo el mundo se ríe y asiente con la cabeza. "Estoy aquí hoy, delante de todos ustedes, por mi padre".

Maddie observa a su padre dando una respiración profunda, sus ojos verdes brillan, y exhala fuertemente con los labios entrecerrados. Bella se inclina y le susurra algo al oído, y después Maddie puede ver a su padre descansando por las suaves palabras de su madre.

"Mi padre siempre, siempre, ha puesto a la familia en primer lugar, no importaba qué pasara".

Maddie piensa en regresar a su infancia. Vacaciones de Navidad, viajes de verano, cumpleaños, aniversarios, raspones en las rodillas, recitales, partidos de fútbol, peleas entre hermanos, corazones rotos...

Un verano, hacía casi una década, de vuelta a su casa de verano en Hamptons:

Era el final de la temporada de verano, y Maddie y su familia regresarían a Nueva York a finales de la semana.

Y Jayden se iba a ir a la escuela de derecho en Cambridge a finales de mes.

El corazón de una Maddie de diecisiete años, se estaba rompiendo.

Estaban bajo las estrellas esa noche, ella y Jayden, en una manta entre las altas dunas de arena que estaban en todo el camino hasta el final de la playa, lejos de los turistas y residentes. La arena le hacía cosquillas en los pies donde estaba extendida la manta, y Jayden se frotaba los pies descalzos contra los de ella, quitándose la arena de la parte superior de sus pies. Ella trataba de concentrarse en la forma en la que se sentía, en lo que sentía su piel, porque la mirada de Jayden estaba rozando su corazón.

"Por favor, Maddie, sólo echa un vistazo a los folletos", declaró Jayden. "Es una gran escuela, y... y ellos tienen un programa de escuelas de negocios maravilloso". Él le sostuvo la cara suavemente entre sus manos, sus ojos azules clavados en los oscuros de ella, sus rizos rubios le caían sobre la frente y el olor del mar y de él mezclados en la brisa de la noche le llegaban a ella. "Sé que a mis abuelos les encantaría que vinieras y te quedaras con nosotros". Y entonces pareció que repensó lo que había dicho. "O puedes vivir en las residencias", dijo rápidamente, "si tu padre se sintiera más cómodo con eso".

Maddie le miró a los ojos, con su corazón pidiéndole que dijera que sí. Sí, ella miraría los folletos. Sí, ella se enamoraría de la escuela de negocios de Cambridge, con sus siglos de fama. Sí, por supuesto, ella le seguiría a Inglaterra y a Cambridge.

Pero no podía. Porque si ella estaba siendo sincera consigo misma, la forma en la que sus padres le habían enseñado a ser, no iría por su amor a Cambridge, o por su escuela de negocios. Sería por su amor a Jayden.

Ella rompió sus corazones esa noche bajo las estrellas. E incluso el conocimiento de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta para ella no aliviaba el dolor, no tenía la sensación de los labios de Jayden besándole las lágrimas. Pero ella sabía que se habría arrepentido de renunciar a sus sueños por otra persona.

Ella estaba en un estado de ánimo horrible. Peleaba constantemente con una Megan pre-adolescente, que no quería nada más que seguir e imitar a su hermana todo el tiempo. Jace con sus diez años sonreía y se burlaba con esa energía integrada en sus nervios. Su madre intentaba hablar con ella, pero a pesar de que Maddie sabía que tenía razón cuando le habló de su propia experiencia, no quería oír eso. Su padre siempre estaba tratando de levantarle el ánimo, o correr en silencio a su lado durante las mañanas. Pero faltaba algo. Y Maddie no estaba segura de lo que era.

Mirando hacia atrás, Maddie se da cuenta de que eso tenía que suceder un día, y su angustia sobre Jayden era probablemente su catapulta. Ella empezó a cuestionar todo, sus prioridades, su vida, su familia...

Un frío día de invierno, en medio de su último año de la escuela secundaria, Madisen Cullen llamó a Paul Forrester.

Paul vivía en una pequeña ciudad llamada Hoquiam, no lejos de donde Maddie nació, en Forks, Washington, donde vivían el tío Jake y la tía Leah con su familia, y el abuelo Charlie y la abuela Sue, y donde ella y su familia iban un par de veces al año. Paul la invitó a visitarla, y Maddie aceptó.

Bella se puso lívida cuando Maddie informó a sus padres esa noche.

"¿En qué estabas pensando, Maddie? ¡Sé que has estado molesta, pero esto no tiene sentido!".

Edward se sentó en silencio en la mesa con su hija, su expresión era una mezcla de sorpresa y algo más que Maddie no podía leer en ese momento.

Pero Maddie estaba lista para una pelea. Meses de angustia la habían dejado enfadada, y si sus padres trataban de desafiarla ahora, ella pelearía. Tal vez incluso haría ese viaje a Inglaterra, después de todo, porque si no tenía a nadie más, Jayden la entendería...

"Bella, Maddie ya no es una niña, y tenemos que respetar sus decisiones".

Maddie le dio a su padre una mirada de asombro, porque había esperado que él fuera el que reaccionara con más fuerza. Siempre habían sido muy protectores con sus hijos, sobre todo con ella.

"Lo sé, Edward", Bella le respondió, "pero no hay necesidad de que ella vaya a ver a-"

"Mamá, tengo que ir", Maddie declaró con la ira saliendo de repente.

Fue su padre quien fue a través de la mesa y tomó su mano entre las suyas. Maddie miró la mano de su padre y se calmó, fortaleciéndose a la vez. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron por la comprensión.

"Maddie, tu madre y yo no estamos del todo de acuerdo con esta decisión, pero estamos aquí para ti, princesa, no importa qué pase. Si esto es algo que sientes que tienes que hacer, vamos a apoyarte".

Luego su padre miró a su madre, y poco a poco su madre asintió con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo.

Los ojos de su padre la siguieron por todo el camino por la aduana a los pocos días. Cuando Maddie subió al avión, fueron los ojos de su padre los que se quedaron con ella.

Y cuando ella conoció a Paul Forrester, era a su padre a quien ella hubiera querido a su lado, para darle la fuerza y el aliento que siempre le había dado.

La visita de Paul Forrester fue bastante agradable. Él le preguntó todas las preguntas básicas: cómo le iba en la escuela, si tenía novio, qué pensaba hacer con su vida. Sin embargo, Maddie tardó sólo un par de horas para abordar un avión y volar hasta el otro extremo del país para encontrar lo que ya estaba en su propia vida.

¿Donde debía estar?

¿Quién era ella?

¿Quién la amaba?

Ese hombre, quien tenía su color, la forma de sus ojos y su pelo lacio, era un extraño. Él pudo haber tenido algo que ver con ella, pero ella era Madisen Grace Cullen, hija de Edward y de Isabella Cullen.

Ella era una chica que amaba los deportes y la danza, que jugaba al fútbol, que sonreía torcida y abiertamente, que se pasaba la mano por el pelo cuando se sentía frustrada, y que se había corrido un sinfín de kilómetros con su padre en más de una década, kilómetros durante los cuales ella le había abierto su corazón a él, y él la había escuchado, dándole consejos cuando era necesario, sin decir nada cuando no tenía que decirle, haciéndole reír con sus propias historias, y sujetándola en todos los sentidos cuando lo necesitaba.

Maddie se dio cuenta de que ella sabía lo que quería hacer con su vida, y no importaba lo mucho que doliera, ella conocía el camino para que su vida no se fuera a Inglaterra, al menos por ahora. Finalmente había visto la luz al final del túnel y esa luz le tomaba la mano cuando ella se caía, se reía de sus chistes malos, y todavía la llamaba princesa.

Sus padres se reunieron en la puerta del aeropuerto cuando llegó de su viaje de Washington, y Maddie se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, ajena a las miradas y flashes de las cámaras.

"Lo siento, papá", exclamó en su hombro, ya no teniendo que ponerse de puntillas para llegar hasta él. "Lo siento, papá".

Porque ella se había dado cuenta durante ese viaje en el avión, que esa mirada mezclada con sorpresa había estado allí. Había tenido miedo. Había sido herida. Pero él la había escondido de ella, porque como siempre, su padre quería que tomara sus decisiones por sí misma.

"Shh", susurró él, envolviéndola en sus abrazos, esos que siempre le habían hecho sentir tan segura. "No hay nada por lo que disculparse, Maddie. Tú no has hecho nada malo", le aseguró.

Su madre y su padre la llevaron en silencio de nuevo a su coche.

Bella condujo, mientras que Maddie se sentó en la parte de atrás con su padre.

"Te he herido, papá", exclamó Maddie.

Edward se rió en voz baja. "Estoy bien, princesa".

Maddie le miró a los ojos y vio que era cierto. Había vuelto a casa con él, y eso era todo lo que a su padre le preocupaba.

"Siempre serás mi papá", le dijo entonces.

Él le sonrió ampliamente, con sus ojos chispeantes. "Lo sé, princesa. Ya lo sé".

"Yo no estaba segura de quién era yo".

"¿Y lo sabes ahora?"

"Creo que sí".

Se rió entre dientes. "Descubrir eso es un proceso de la vida". Él la miró fijamente. "Es ser quien quieres ser, saber lo que quieres ser, y yo siempre te apoyaré".

Y luego la retuvo contra su hombro y se quedó dormida en sus fuertes brazos, tal como lo había hecho desde que tenía cuatro años.

Con el tiempo recuperó su corazón roto, y un día se despertó y se dio cuenta de que podía respirar de nuevo.

Las peleas con Meg se detuvieron. En su mayor parte.

Las travesuras de Jace con ella se convirtieron de nuevo en diversión. En su mayor parte.

Ella y su madre se miraron a los ojos de nuevo. En su mayor parte.

Y ella y su padre... corrían por la mañana pero ya no en silencio. Y pateaba el culo a todos los demás durante los partidos de fútbol de la familia. En su mayor parte.

Maddie continuó con su discurso...

"Y aun cuando yo no estaba segura de quién era yo, o lo que quería, sabía que no importaba lo que resultara ser, mi padre estaría allí para apoyarme, aunque fuera difícil para él hacerlo".

Maddie se encuentra con la mirada de su padre, y él sonríe con complicidad. Ella, con una sonrisa, cuidadosamente dirige su dedo pulgar sobre el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

Hace dos años...

Maddie estaba en un breve descanso una tarde, con la noche todavía por delante. La tarde era fresca, una de esas tardes a finales de verano que recordaba que el otoño estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Ella estaba cruzando a la pequeña tienda en la calle de donde estaba internada, y mientras esperaba a que la luz roja cambiara a verde, ella envolvió su bata de laboratorio a su alrededor con más fuerza, maldiciendo la delgadez de los matorrales de color verde que habían cerca.

"Maddie", oyó desde su derecha, y ella ni siquiera tuvo que mirar para saber a quién pertenecía la voz. Esa voz estaba grabada profundamente en su corazón, desde la primera vez que la había besado en medio de las dunas de arena, cuando ella tenía quince años. Y nueve años y un puñado de novios desde ese primer beso, todavía eran esos ojos azules que había visto en sus sueños.

Azotó la cabeza rápidamente a su alrededor, y aunque sabía lo que iba a encontrar, sus ojos oscuros se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando se encontró con unos ojos azules como el cielo de la mañana.

"Jayden".

Siete años habían pasado desde la última vez que lo había visto. Había sido un muchacho de dieciocho años de edad entonces, y Maddie había pasado muchas noches pensando en qué clase de hombre se habría convertido.

Su rostro había madurado, su mandíbula era más cuadrada de lo que recordaba, la suavidad de la juventud se había ido y ahora había una tranquila fuerza en su lugar. Había crecido, y ahora era de la misma altura que su padre, lo que era una buena cosa porque Maddie era tan alta como él. Sus hombros eran más amplios, fuertes y confiados de lo que recordaba. Sus rizos rubios ya no caía sobre su frente, su pelo estaba corto a excepción de la parte delantera donde estaba a pinchos. Pero fueron sus ojos los que la hicieron jadear. La misma suavidad y dulzura en esos ojos azules que tantas veces había visto en sus sueños.

Él la llevó a tomar una taza de café y no ocultó el por qué había ido a buscarla. Él le dijo que nunca se había olvidado de ella, que suspiró de alivio cuando ella le dijo que no estaba actualmente en una relación, y la miró a los ojos marrones con el mismo amor y temor que había estado allí desde que eran niños. Él era un socio menor de un prestigioso bufete de abogados en Londres, pero le faltaba algo. Y en el momento en que su tiempo para el café terminó, dejó claro que sabía exactamente cuál era la pieza que le faltaba.

Dieciocho meses más tarde, Jayden abrió su propio bufete en un pequeño edificio en el centro de Tribeca. Sería mucho trabajo y sacrificio, ya que las carreras de ambos acababan de empezar, pero se tenían el uno al otro.

Fue hace dos meses cuando Maddie estaba una mañana corriendo con su padre, y su silencio le hizo saber que había algo en su mente. Se detuvieron después de un tiempo bajo un sauce llorón al lado del lago, sus ramas largas se reflejaban en las aguas verdes de algas del lago. Los dos estaban jadeando por el esfuerzo, aunque su padre aún podía ir unos pocos kilómetros más. Ella sonrió al ver a dos chicas de veintitantos años corriendo detrás de ellos, estaban estirando el cuello cerca de su padre por el mayor tiempo posible. A sus cuarenta y tantos años, todavía estaba en mejor forma que la mayoría de los hombres que ella conocía a sus veinte, y basándose en todas las miradas que le comían a su padre, Maddie no era la única que pensaba así.

"Jayden vino a la oficina ayer", su padre finalmente dijo, alejando su atención de las chicas que actualmente se lo estaban comiendo con los ojos. Maddie se puso tensa, porque a pesar de que ella podía imaginar para qué era la visita, no sabía que Jayden tenía previsto hablar con su padre. Ella todavía estaba tratando de encontrar la manera de decírselo a sí misma.

"¿Estás segura, Maddie?"

"Sí, papá. Estoy muy segura".

"Pero tú eres tan joven..."

"Papá, yo no soy más joven de lo que era mamá".

"Eran otros tiempos".

Ella levantó las cejas y se echó a reír.

Edward suspiró, un suspiro profundo que vino desde lo más hondo de su pecho. Él llevó sus ojos al lago resplandeciente. "Sí, bueno, no me gustó lo arrogante que pareció. Parecía más un intercambio de información que una petición", dijo en un tono molesto.

Maddie se rió entre dientes, pero no se ofendió por las palabras de su padre o por el tono. Sabía que, a pesar de que tenía veintiséis años, cuando Edward Cullen la miraba, todavía veía a su bebé de cuatro años. Ella lo sabía, porque cuando ella lo miraba, aunque unas cuantas arrugas adornaban ahora su fuerte frente y un par de canas se mezclaban con su color bronce, todavía veía al hermoso ángel con el pelo de color bronce que brillaba por lo rayos del sol de detrás de él.

"Papá, ¿cuántos hombres hoy en día pedirían permiso al padre de su novia?"

"Yo lo hice", respondió en un tono cortante, "y créeme, tu abuelo no me lo puso fácil. Me hizo sudar bastante, en serio".

"¿Cómo tú le has hecho a Jayden?", preguntó ella levantando una ceja.

Por una fracción de segundo pareció arrepentido. Después de un rato añadió a regañadientes: "Supongo que debería estar agradecido de que al menos muestre algo de respeto por la familia".

Maddie volvió a reír, extendió su mano y pasó un brazo alrededor del hombro de su padre, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. Él apretó los labios, pero pudo sentir sus hombros relajarse.

"Papá, Jayden tiene mucho respeto por la familia. Es una de las razones por las que lo amo. Me recuerda a ti... en muchas maneras".

Era cierto. Su padre era difícil de seguir, pero ella estaba segura de haber encontrado al hombre que podía hacerlo.

Edward resopló. Volvió la cabeza hacia donde la mano de Maddie estaba alrededor de su hombro, poniendo una de sus manos sobre la de ella y apretando los labios mientras tocaba el nuevo anillo en su mano izquierda. Maddie se rió de la expresión petulante en su rostro.

"Yo sabía que ese chico sería un problema desde el primer momento que puse los ojos en él", gruñó, y luego murmuró algo acerca de cómo debería haber vendido la casa de verano de inmediato, pero Maddie estaba riéndose tan fuerte que no lo escuchó bien.

Volvió sus suaves ojos a los de su hija una vez más. "Mientras seas feliz, Maddie, siempre y cuando estés satisfecha con tus decisiones, entonces estaré bien".

"Estoy muy contenta, papá".

Los ojos de Edward se suavizaron, eran más verdes y más claros que las aguas del lago. "Pues bien, creo que es hora de dar la bienvenida a Jayden a la familia".

"¿No más quejas?", ella sonrió.

"No más quejas", prometió.

Y padre e hija miraron hacia el lago, observando cómo las cometas volaban alto, y el sol brillaba sobre el horizonte de la ciudad.

"Mi padre me dijo que no es sólo el destino, sino el camino que tomamos, lo que nos hace quienes somos. Yo podría haber tomado muchos caminos y podría haber terminado en un lugar similar a donde estoy ahora, pero si mis padres me hubieran dicho qué camino tomar, el viaje no se hubiera sentido como algo personal".

Maddie sonríe a Jayden, que está sentado con orgullo al lado de su abuelo Carlisle, y él le devuelve la sonrisa, comprendiendo lo que ella quiere decir. Ella había tomado su propio camino, y él la amaba y la respetaba aún más por ello.

"Yo estoy hoy aquí, ante ustedes, porque durante algunos momentos difíciles mi padre confió en mí como para dejarme tomar mis propias decisiones. Él me dejó elegir mi propio camino, por lo que el viaje ha sido todo mío, y es difícil lamentar un viaje que has hecho por ti misma. Y el día que decidí que no me uniría a él en CCW y le conté lo que realmente quería hacer con mi vida, él simplemente se rió, llamó a mi abuelo Carlisle y le dijo que finalmente había encontrado a alguien para hacerse cargo de la herencia".

Todos ríen, y ella mira al abuelo Carlisle, sigue siendo tan guapo y distinguido como siempre, y absolutamente está fascinado por ella. Está más que dispuesto a dejarle su cargo.

"Así que papá", Maddie dice, mirando hacia abajo con amor a su padre. "Te dedico este día a ti, por darme la fuerza, por permitirme abrir mis alas, por estar allí para sostenerme cuando me caí", su voz se quiebra y Edward rápidamente seca una lágrima de su mejilla. Bella se inclina y le besa en su otra mejilla, "por estar siempre ahí, papá".

Vítores y aplausos estallan, y todos los presentes se ponen de pie para una ovación. Pero nadie aplaude más que Edward Cullen cuando, unos minutos más tarde, la Doctora Madisen Grace Cullen recibe su título de médico.

... ...

**Bueno, ya hemos llegado al final de esta increible historia, me da mucha pena, de verdad :( **

**Muchísimas gracias por haberme seguido desde el principio o desde cuando sea, por haberme comentado y haber hecho que me ilusionara al leeros, me hacía mucha ilusión leer vuestros comentarios, por eso espero que me sigais en el siguiente fic que seguramente empiece a subir la siguiente semana (la del 12 de septiembre) ;)**

**Por último quería agradecer a Pattyrose por haber escrito este maravilloso e increible fic que nos ha encantado a todas, espero traducir pronto otra historia suya, gracias ;)**

**... ...**

**Muchas gracias por comentarme: **

**Ludgardita, lizco2, beakis, Nurysh, Cullen Vigo, akako cullen, Sayuri1980, Agui, vivi SR, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, nany87, pamelita, montse, Marchu, Rosa Masen Cullen, joli cullen, robsten-pattinson, almassofi, lunaisabella, MaxiPau, liduvina, Pamrodriguez, Arixa, est cullen, Nora Bells, pam, EdithCullen71283, Seiya-Moon, mei-cullen-clan, brigitte, MillaPattzn, Sweet Angel186, DeniGranger, nina, mpgm, Lucero Hale, AlinPattz, deandramari, Ingriid, Tnad3a29, janalez, Agustina Griego, Andrewy, **Fran Ktrin Black, Mary de cullen, Andrea, lizzycullenswan,******roxcio, Marianixcr,**** Molly M94, anamart05, gpattz, pillyna, inyourskins, rakelluvre, paaholiitha´Gg, Lourense, madaswan, andrea22, elena robsten, Andrea D, supattinsondecullen, Johis U, Tutzy Cullen, Alblurs, Yuri, Luz CC, Hikari Strife 10, yasmin-cullen, kmi, ari, mariana, Ely Cullen M, Angie J Menkaure, Kisara Mansen, Black, fantwilight1, nitzuki, Cindel23, anita cullen, IOren Cullen, MCullenMustang, Fran Cullen Masen, Gaby, CrissYmell, Angie Masen, janalez, RoxCM, yyamile, FS-Twilight, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, ariadna25, Mamitakaren, Isita Maria, Si-Lolita-Si, Mamitakaren, Leonorguerrero, kelia cullen, rarosy, chusrobissocute, Nessa610, gilraendani, martinita, bella- Katherine, Angie J. Menkaure, nitzuki, pat, amanecercris, Gine, karenava, Ginegine, Hoshii446, si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado, gracias ;)**


End file.
